Gages - Recueil
by x-manga-Bleach-x
Summary: [Recueil de Textes] Quand Harry accepte une requête des jumeaux et que ça concerne les Mangemorts, ça part souvent en cacahuète. Shonen-aï, Yaoi, Rating T-M / Abused!Harry, Shy!Harry, Psycho!Harry etc. . . / Semi-UA : diffère des tomes
1. Cible 1 LVHP

_**.**_

 _ **Note :** Ceci n'est pas un UA mais il ne se situe pas non plus dans les tomes. C'est juste un gros délire en fait que j'ai eu dans la nuit. Si je devais réellement le placer je le mettrais dans le Tome 5 bien que Cédric n'ait pas été tué. _

**Note#2 :** _ **Alex Dolohov** est encore et toujours un **OC** même s'il n'est que mentionné ici. Donc, l'Univers d'HP appartient à JKR mais ce(s) drabble(s) est/sont à moi. _

.

 **LE GAGE – 01**

.

.

Ce soir-là au manoir Malfoy, Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts dînaient plus ou mois tranquillement. En effet, après une réunion quotidienne avec la petite centaine de Mangemorts qui avaient rejoint ses rangs depuis son retour, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décrété qu'il était l'heure de dîner et c'est donc naturellement qu'ils s'étaient tous dirigés – lui et son Premier Cercle_, dans la salle à manger du Manoir de Lord Malfoy. Le Premier Cercle comptaient une petite dizaine d'adeptes des idéaux de puristes Malfoy père ( _évidemment_ ), Fenrir Greyback – le loup-garou, Antonin Dolohov ( _le trentenaire sadique #IlsLeSontTous# et pervers_ ), les frères Lestrange ( _Bellatrix, étant en mission, n'était pas présente_ ) nommés Rodolphus ( _l'aîné et malheureusement époux de Bella_ ) et Rabastan ( _le plus jeune donc #Ferme-la!_ ), Théodore Nott Senior. Il y avait aussi les patriarches Montague et Flint ainsi que le neveu d'Antonin, Alexander, dit Alex. Celui-ci n'avait que très récemment rejoint les rangs mangemoresques mais, ayant été recommandé par Antonin – qui était tout de même l'un des meilleurs éléments de Voldemort, le jeune homme avait rapidement fait ses preuves dans l'espionnage et la collecte d'informations. Le Grand Mage Noir lui, était assis en bout de table afin de dominer ses partisans bien que son apparence physique soit nettement moins effrayante que lors de son retour quelques mois plus tôt. En effet, après un travail acharné de ses meilleurs potionnistes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait retrouvé le corps de ses vingt ans et en était très satisfait. Le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage les fit sursauter. Personne ne pouvait transplaner à l'intérieur du Manoir Malfoy. Enfin, sauf un apparemment. Tous délaissèrent brutalement leurs succulentes assiettes remplies de garnitures pour pivoter vivement vers la source du bruit afin de s'intéresser au nouveau venu. Et ils furent choqués de découvrir son identité. Face à eux se trouvait un jeune homme. Petit mais élancé, des cheveux courts, voire mi-longs noirs et épiques et de beaux yeux verts Avada, Harry Potter se dressait devant eux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Les mangemorts, trop surpris et choqués ne réagirent même pas, quant à Voldemort, ce dernier n'était pas mieux et ne pouvait que dévisager intensément sa Némésis face à eux. Individu qui ne tarda pas à prendre la parole, l'air complètement désintéressé :

« Salut. Je vois que je dérange en plein repas, ce ne sera pas long vous 'en faîtes pas. En fait, je ne serais jamais venu ici normalement. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que j'aurai pu venir même si j'avais voulu mais les jumeaux m'ont donné ce gage et j'ai pas pu refuser. Si j'l'avais fait j'aurai du courir à poil dans Poudlard et c'était pas vraiment mieux ça. J'ai préféré ce gage-là, beaucoup plus simple. Bien sûr, ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi Voldy, je ne suis pas du tout amoureux de toi. Je vais juste profiter du fait que vous soyez bien trop surpris de me voir débarquer ici et parler autant pour ne rien dire pour réussir mon paris et rentrer au Château. Surtout n'oublie pas Voldy. C'est juste un stupide gage. »

Et, se disant, le jeune homme profita du temps de réactions – plus que dérangeant_, des sorciers noirs pour s'approcher d'une démarche féline vers le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps encore vivants. Voldemort ne bougea pas, extatique. Il commençait à peine à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer et à enregistrer les paroles du môme, alors comprendre ce que s'apprêtait à faire le gamin Potter le dépassait complètement. Il ne comprit pas avant que l'adolescent ne se penche vers lui qui était toujours assis. Il réalisa à peine que des lèvres se posaient sur les siennes et les embrassaient avec passion. Et pourtant, le mage noir apprécia beaucoup. Quand Harry jugea qu'il avait bien réussi son coup, il consentit à se détacher du Lord et se retourna pour regagner sa position de départ sans un regard pour les Mangemorts et leur Maître toujours à table.

_ Bon, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne soirée et espérer que les jumeaux cessent de m'envoyer sur des missions-gages-suicidaires.

Juste avant de transplaner devant des mages toujours aussi choqués, Harry se retourna une dernière fois vers eux et adressa un sourire resplendissant au propriétaire des lieux :

« Au fait monsieur Malfoy, vous serez ravi d'apprendre que votre fils s'est fait dépucelé par un Poufsouffle de Septième année. Toute l'école est au courant. Bon appétit. »

Et il transplana.

. . . laissant derrière lui, une grosse, grosse pagaille. Alors que certains prenaient tout juste conscience de ce qui venait de se produire sous leurs yeux ébahis ( Potter débarquant ici, Potter leur parlant comme si de rien n'était, Potter embrassant leur Maître à pleine bouche ), d'autres ricanaient face au comportement téméraire du jeune homme et de la nouvelle euh. . Surprenante qu'il avait transmise à Lord Malfoy. Ce dernier était blanc comme un linge.

« Un Poufsouffle. . . Un _Poufsouffle_ ! »

.

.

 **Écrit dans la nuit du : 13 au 14 septembre**

 **Posté le :**


	2. Cible 2 : R(abastan)LxHP

_**Semi UA :** la magie est toujours présente bien évidemment, je pense que je préciserai si ça n'était pas le cas, mais le(s) drabble(s) sont hors série par rapport aux tomes puisque je ne sais pas où les placer. Ah ! et.. les Mangemorts sont parfois (souvent!) OOC._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Pairing :** RL x HP ( ne confondez pas il y a deux personnages avec les initiales 'RL' ) _

.

.

 **Gage – 2**

.

.

Harry se crispa sous la douleur soudaine qui lui déchira le dos. Quand les jumeaux avaient parié avec lui qu'il n'était pas capable de faire une déclaration d'amour à Rogue, une potion de régénérescence sanguine en main ( plus romantique qu'un bouquet de roses ! ), Harry n'aurait pas pensé se faire poursuivre par ce dernier dans tout le château ! Pire, Rogue paraissait hors de lui.

« Potter !

_ C'est la faute des jumeaux ! » hurla Harry en esquivant un nouveau sortilège alors que les élèves se retournaient pour les dévisager, ahuris.

Ce n'était tout de même pas tous les jours que l'on voyait la chauve-souris des cachots perdre son sang-froid. M'enfin. . . Harry Potter, le Survivant était désormais reconnu pour réussir là où tout le monde échouait. . .

« Tout comme votre père ! Lâcha hargneusement le maître des potions, en espérant stopper l'enfant dans sa course pour ne plus avoir à courir partout.

_ Toujours ! » Provoqua Harry, sans ralentir.

Au détour d'un couloir vide, Harry avisa la présence d'un des invités présent à l'occasion des tâches et fonça vers lui avant de se jeter dans ses bras :

« Rabastan ! »

Le susnommé sourit tendrement en réceptionnant le Survivant et manqua de peu d'éclater de rire face à l'air ébahi de son collègue Mangemort alors qu'il se pressait contre le petit corps de l'adolescent.

« Lestrange que. . . que fais-tu avec. . . Potter ?

_ Mais enfin, n'est-ce pas évident ? »

La question n'avait pas lieu d'être et Rabastan se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres du jeune Potter tout en levant les yeux vers le Maître des Potions.

_ Cela répond-t-il à ta question ?

Cela dut être le cas puisque le professeur Rogue s'effondra. Harry leva les yeux pour plonger dans le regard assombri du plus jeune Lestrange et haussa les épaules.

« Il pensera sûrement avoir rêvé. »

Rabastan acquiesça, amusé et suivit son jeune amant qui le traînait déjà vers les quartiers privés des Lestrange.

Plus tard, Severus se réveilla avec une migraine du à sa chute et observa les alentours avant que des flash ne lui parviennent et il pâlit. Un rêve. . . juste un rêve. . Diantre ! Quel cauchemar !

À partir de ce jour, Harry n'eut presque plus d'altercation avec le professeur Rogue, celui-ci préférant s'abstenir un duel ( de sarcasme ou de Magie, allez savoir ) avec le jeune Rabastan Lestrange.


	3. Cible 3 : FGHP

_**Julia13verseau :**_ _Hello ! Contente que ça t'aies plu, j'ai parfois un humour étrange mais j'essaie de me contenir pour que ça ne vire pas à... l'étrange._

 _ **Chloe :** Hey ! Le premier t'as vraiment plu ? Tant mieux. Je me suis bien amusée à les écrire même si j'ai du attendre un bon moment avant de pouvoir mettre mes idées sur papiers étant donné que j'y ai pensé durant la nuit:) Je vais donc continuer sur ce loong chemin._

.

 _ **Pairing : FG/HP**_

 _ **Note : Suit les 3 premiers tomes, UA T4**_

 _ **Note#2 :** Bon, alors je sais que Harry a seulement 14 ans mais de nos jours ( je parle comme une vieille ou c'est moi ) les adolescents sont très précoce. Bref, de toute façon il n'y aura pas de lemon dans ce drabble. _

.

 **Gage – 3**

.

.

.

 **H** arry ramena ses genoux contre son torse alors qu'il regardait les légers remous du Lac Noir d'un air absent. Depuis quelques jours, d'incessantes allées-venues étaient faites au Château. Beaucoup d'invités arrivaient pour assister au _Bal de Noël_ comme Albus en avait instauré la coutume. Lui n'avait pas spécialement envie d'inviter quelqu'un et encore moins d'aller au Bal. Il voulait juste -

 **U** ne silhouette se posa à côté de lui et ne parla pas. Harry le dévisagea en silence. Il était grand et. . . extrêmement charismatique. Son corps massif était imposant. Bien qu'il porte un T-Shirt noir, Harry devinait clairement les muscles saillants de l'homme. Le jeune homme leva les yeux pour dévisager l'inconnu. Un visage sérieux et une mâchoire carrée, de courts cheveux bruns grisonnants encadrant un visage légèrement métissé, des yeux bleus-gris lui rappelant vaguement ceux de son parrain dont il avait appris l'existence l'année d'avant. L'individu avait l'individu avait l'aura d'un chef et semblait avoir la trentaine, peut-être un peu plus qui sait. Et Harry le trouvait _absolument_ magnifique.

« Tu 'devrais pas être à l'intérieur, gamin ? »

Une voix basse, grave et profonde quitta les lèvres pulpeuses de l'homme et fit frissonner l'adolescent.L'homme était l'un des nombreux invités hauts-placés pour le Tournois des Trois Sorciers auquel Harry avait réussi à échapper malgré les constantes demandes et supplications de ses camarades ( Ron lui faisait d'ailleurs un peu la tête ). Et puis quoi encore ? Il avait déjà risqué sa vie trois fois en trois ans, il n'allait pas continué ainsi !

_ Je préfère rester ici. Répondit-il timidement, la tête posée sur ses bras qui eux-même étaient croisés sur ses genoux. Le couvre-feu n'est pas encore passé.

Harry n'osait pas regarder l'homme.

_ Tout le monde dîne.

_ . . Mais pas vous, remarqua doucement Harry.

L'adolescent manqua le sourire amusé de l'homme assis à ses côtés. Harry se souvenait de lui, l'un des rares loups-garous à gagner aussi bien sa vie et avec un poste haut-placé au Ministère. Il était aussi accusé – lui et sa meute, d'être impliqué dans plusieurs meurtres sanglants, mais rien n'avait jamais été prouvé. En bref, Fenrir Greyback était assis à quelques centimètres de lui.

_ C'est vrai, ricana l'homme. Mais je ne suis pas un étudiant.

Harry opina. L'homme avait raison. S'il était honnête, il ne voulait pas voir ses amis cancaner comme si de rien n'était alors que certains d'entre eux ne se gênaient pas pour cracher sur lui dans son dos. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui demande pourquoi il ne rentrait jamais chez lui pendant les vacances de Noël alors qu'il avait encore sa tante, son oncle et son cousin. Son regard s'assombrit alors que des bribes de souvenirs cuisants de ses dernières 'vacances' d'été lui revenaient en mémoire et il plissa ses yeux humides pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

_ Pourquoi es-tu là ?

_ J'aime bien cet endroit.

L'homme-loup ne sembla pas convaincu et réitéra sa question sans le quitter des yeux. Harry se sentit défaillir. ' Vite, une excuse ! ' Un rire grave lui fit tourner la tête vers l'adulte. Celui-ci le regardait avec amusement et il s'empressa de trouver une excuse.

_ Les – Les jumeaux m'ont donné un gage et je – hum. . Doit prendre un bain de Minuit dans le Lac Noir.

Fenrir fronça les sourcils et grommela un ''Jumeaux tarés'' qui fit pouffer le plus jeune. Ce fut d'ailleurs le rire cristallin du garçon qui le sortit de ses pensées et le loup-garou se redressa avant de tendre sa main à Harry qui lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

_ Il est un peu tôt mais que penses-tu d'un bain de minuit ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se posa la question pourquoi pas ?

Sans quitter l'homme des yeux, Harry se redressa et attrapa la grande main d'homme du loup-garou, rougissant malgré-lui.

_ Avec plaisir.

L'homme afficha un sourire de contentement puis entraîna le garçon encore plus prêt du lac et lui lâcha la main ( _au grand désarrois d'Harry_ ) une fois arrêté pour retirer son T-Shirt et son pantalon ( _à la grande joie du plus jeune:p_ ). Harry l'observa à la dérobée, rougissant brutalement lorsque le loup pivota vers lui et dévoila un torse doré ( _bien qu'il fasse noir, Harry le voyait très nettement grâce à la lune_ ) et tout en muscle. Un grondement quitta les lèvres du loup et Harry sursauta violemment, relevant les yeux vers son interlocuteur pour remarquer que celui-ci le dévisageait avec amusement.

« Tu comptes te baigner tout habillé, gamin ? »

Le rougissement d'Harry s'accentua un peu plus si c'était encore possible et il secoua la tête en commençant à se dévêtir. Il essaya de faire fi du sentiment de gêne qui l'habitait alors qu'il songeait qu'il était vraiment chétif comparé à l'homme. Il rejoignit rapidement l'adulte sur le bord et avança en premier, frissonnant au contact de l'eau froide ( _**très**_ _froide_ ). Greyback le suivit, la fraîcheur ne lui fit presque rien. Bien que sa température corporelle chuta, son corps restait tout de même à une température plus élevée que la moyenne et il avança lentement à la suite du petit brun.

L'eau était vraiment froide, songea Harry alors que l'eau lui arrivait à présent aux épaules. Le loup-garou était juste devant lui, Harry ne l'avait pas lâché, ni des mains, ni des yeux. Le dos de l'homme-loup était impressionnant. En fait, tout chez lui était impressionnant. Et Harry mourrait d'envie de le _toucher_. Ses joues chauffèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Mini-Harry s'éveillait doucement. Heureusement, l'eau sombre du lac le protégeait, parce qu'Harry était sûr que s'ils n'avaient pas été dans l'eau, le loup-garou l'aurait très bien remarqué. Le Survivant fut soudainement sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il fut attiré contre le puissant torse de l'Alpha. Il leva lentement les yeux, rencontrant tout d'abord un sourire amusé, puis des yeux bleus-gris rieurs.. et il réalisa qu'il était _vraiment_ proche du loup. 'Oh..'

Le sourire amusé du loup ne le quitta jamais. Pas même lorsqu'il pencha la tête en avant pour effleurer les lèvres du garçon. Garçon qui fut très frustré par ce presque-touché. Son souffle se mélangea à celui du loup et Harry se demanda si c'était à lui de faire le second pas. Finalement, les jumeaux avaient bien fait de l'envoyer ici ce soir-là. C'est alors que les lèvres du plus âgé bougèrent et Harry essaya de se concentrer sur la conversation et non sur le goût que pouvaient avoir les lèvres du loup.

« Au fait, gamin, tu savais qu'en général, les Bains de Minuit se prennent nu ?

_ . . . HUH !? »

_ Je crois que c'est une chose a expérimenter au moins une fois dans sa vie, tu ne crois pas ? » (1)

.

.

 _= Cette phrase n'était pas censé figuré dans le drabble. Il devait se terminé par le ''HUH !?'' mais j'ai décidé de la rajouter pour laisser votre imagination découler sur ce qui pourrait se passer. Non, pas de suite, les drabbles ne se suivent pas ( sauf exceptions ), mais bon._

 **Posté le 30.09.2015**


	4. Cible 4 : ADHP

_**Bonjour, Ô Âmes Égarées !**_

 **.**

 **Pairing :** AD/HP*

 _(* non, ce n'est pas Albus Dumbledore ! Ça pourrait être tentant à expérimenter mais je crois que je me rendrais malade dans le processus )._

 _._

 _ **Note :** Il est clair que je risque de prendre très souvent le T4 dans ce recueil parce qu'il est très simple d'inclure des soit-disant Mangemorts ( quoique là le public ne sait pas qu'ils le sont ! ) sans totalement changer le T4 ( bien que le fait que Harry ne participe pas au TdTS et que Maugrey soit vraiment Maugrey change déjà beaucoup de choses. Je ne sais pas si mes explications sont très claires. . . je suis définitivement pas douée pour ça. _

.

.

 **Gage – 4**

.

.

.

« OH MEERDE ! »

Cette injonction, provenant sans aucun conteste de la table des Lions fit tourner toutes les têtes. Toutes, sans exceptions. Élèves, professeurs, élèves, fantômes et professeurs invités et également invités hauts-placés qui avaient pour le coup eu droit à l'ajout d'une sixième table. Toute l'attention fut donc dirigée une nouvelle fois vers la table des Rouge et Or où trois élèves s'étaient relevés d'un bond et écartés de la table. Les autres lions qui étaient assis à côté étaient tétanisés et ceux un peu plus loin, regardaient le spectacle, pour le moins intrigués. Le silence religieux de la Grande Salle ne perturba pourtant pas les trois étudiants debout qui ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué l'attention qu'ils recevaient. On devina d'ailleurs que c'était les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient brisé l'ambiance avec une telle injure. Le troisième élève, bien plus petit que les deux rouquins semblait observer son corps avec méfiance, avant de jeter un regard furibond aux deux garçons qui lui faisait face.

« J'espère, susurra dangereusement l'adolescent, que vous avez une très bonne excuse. »

Les deux rouquins pâlirent. Certes, ce n'était pas prévu que le garçon face à eux se serve de ce plat et c'était censé être Ron, mais le fait est que le petit brun aux yeux verts avait pris des pommes de terre au dîner, des pommes de terre gisants dans un plat vert pomme. Le plat qu'ils avaient aromatisé à leur sauce. D'ailleurs, ils ne pensaient pas que l'adolescent serait aussi en colère. En général, il prenait plutôt bien la chose. Il les supportait même. Bon, il était clair qu'avec la farce qu'ils avait mis au point, Harry ne pourrait peut-être pas se bécoter comme d'habitude avec le Langue-de-Plombs avec lequel il fricotait depuis quelques semaines. Mais c'était quoi ? L'affaire de deux-trois jours avant qu'il reprenne sa.. forme. De plus, pour l'instant, tout avait l'air normal. Il ne semblait pas changer.

« Alors ? » claqua la voix d'Harry.

Fred déglutit bruyamment et George s'éclaircit la gorge mais ne trouva rien à dire et laissa la parole à son jumeau.

_ Et – Et bien. . Tu sais. . Tu n'étais pas visé. J't'assure 'Ry. On n'ferait pas de mal à notre sponsor !

Harry fronça les sourcils. _' Mauvais'_ songèrent les deux sixièmes années. ' Alerte Rouge ! Il nous croit pas ! '

_ Et bien. . Ron était notre victime ! S'exclama George.

_ Héé ! Se plaignit le concerné.

Le sourcil levé du petit brun les convainquit qu'il leur faudrait beaucoup plus que ça pour le convaincre de leur possible presque-innocence.

_ Depuis quand tu manges des pommes de terre le soir ? On t'a jamais vu manger de pommes de terre le soir ! Ron par contre en mange tout le temps. Le plat vert pomme jurait sérieusement avec le reste de l'argenterie. On pensait que Ron tomberait dans le panneau mais à la place il t'en a proposé ! Se défendirent les jumeaux.

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas 'Ry, commença George.

_ C'est l'affaire de deux-trois jours pas plus. Le rassura Fred.

Cela ne sembla pas fonctionner. Un aura noire – semblable à ce que Fred et George avaient déjà pu voir dans un ''manga'' que Harry leur avait passé_, sembla envelopper Harry et ils déglutirent bruyamment.

_ É – écoute je – hum... tenta Fred.

_ Et comment crois-tu que j'vais faire pendant ces ''deux-trois jours'' ? Lâcha ironiquement le garçonnet.

_ Hum on – on te. . Protégera ?

_ Je crois pas non. Personnellement, j'aurai vraiment peur que vous preniez pas défense. Lâcha Harry, les bras croisés alors que sa Magie crépitait autour de lui.

C'était vraiment la merde. Et tout ça à cause de l'autre. S'il n'avait pas sexuellement frustré Harry, ce dernier aurait pu prendre cette erreur à la rigolade. Mais voilà, Harry et son ''copain'' s'étaient un peu disputés une semaine plus tôt et depuis ils jouaient à celui qui craquerait le premier. Résultat, Harry était vachement sur les nerfs, très à fleur de peau. Le jeune homme tremblait presque de rage.

Pour toutes personnes extérieure à la salle, on se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu faire les jumeaux blagueurs au Sauveur du Monde Sorcier pour le froisser à ce point. Lesdits jumeaux déglutirent une nouvelle fois puis, comprenant que le Survivant allait laisser échapper une vague de magie si ça continuait comme ça, Fred prouva à tous que oui, il avait un instinct de Survie :

« B – Bon-ben,-je-crois-qu'il-est-temps-pour-moi-que-je-me-retire-!-Je-Te-Laisse-La-Suite-Mon-Cher-Gred ! »

George, un peu sonné par la soudaine retraite de son frère, mis quelques secondes avant d'enregistrer puis comprendre les paroles de son double.

_ Hey ! Attends-moi Forge !

Un tique nerveux agita le sourcil gauche du petit brun, resté seul debout face ( et dos ) à toutes les autres personnes et il tempêta à voix haute d'un ton quasi-dédaigneux :

« Et où est passé le courage des Gryffondors ?! »

Il s'élança alors à la suite des deux lions qui avaient pris la Poudre d'Escampette.

« Fred ! George ! Revenez ici ! . . J'vous jure que si vous ne trouvez pas une antidote rapidement j'vous tue ! »

Un silence religieux plana un instant dans la Grande Salle. . Avant que tout le monde ( oui TOUT le monde ) ne babille au sujet de cette dispute, formant les plus folles hypothèses à propos de la blague des jumeaux.

.

Plus tard dans la soirée, une ombre entra dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, déserte à cette heure-ci. L'ombre se faufila discrètement dans le dortoir des quatrièmes années et trouva rapidement le lit à baldaquin qu'elle ( _**NdA :**_ _l'ombre_ ) cherchait. D'un sortilège assez complexe, elle ouvrit les rideaux protégés par un sort et fit face à un spectacle amusant. Antonin Dolohov, puisque c'était lui, se glissa dans le lit du Gryffondor et referma les rideau derrière lui alors qu'il se faufilait sous les draps pour se coller à son jeune amant. Peut-être un petit peu trop depuis que les jumeaux Weasley lui avait fait ingéré une potion de leur invention à son insu. En effet, non content de lui avoir donné des oreilles et une queue de renard ( qui augmentait de beaucoup la libido déjà mise à mal du haut placé ), la potion avait également donné à Harry l'apparence d'un enfant de cinq ans. Inutile de dire que l'enfant était adorable dans son T-Shirt trop grand, avec ses oreilles et sa queue enroulée autour de lui. Il faudrait qu'il garde un œil sur son amant les trois prochains jours. Quelqu'un pourrait essayer de le lui voler.

.

.

 **Écrit le : 29.09.2015 à 23:18 ( C'est précis ! )**

 **Posté le : 30.09.2015**


	5. Cible 5 : Montague x Harry

_Hi ! Merci aux lectrices pour leurs avis, je suis contente que ça vous plaise. Je mettrais les réponses aux reviews dans le... 11 ? Je ne l'ai pas encore retapé, donc oui, dans le 11 je suppose._

 _._

 _ **Note : T4 Semi-UA**_

 _ **Pairing : Montague x Harry** ( je parle du père, pas du fils ) *_

 _* = Bon okay, après plusieurs recherches infructueuses, je me vois obligée d'inventer un nom au père de Graham Montague et j'ignore par la même l'existence de Graham, donc dans ce drabble, il n'existe pas. . . ou alors il est très jeune et les parents sont séparés. . Tant pis pour l'union sorcière._

.

.

 **Gage – 5**

.

.

.

Il faisait chaud ce matin-là lorsqu'une ombre se faufila hors de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors pour regagner ses appartements.

Montague sourit, satisfait alors qu'il retirait d'un geste sa robe de sorcier. À 27 ans, Byron Montague était pleinement satisfait il avait un boulot bien payé, des voûtes bien remplies, du pouvoir et un amant vraiment magnifique. Et dire que tout avait commencé à cause d'un stupide paris !

 _ **Flashback :** _

_« Aller Harrykin, je suis sûr que t'en es capable ! Fit une voix_

 __ Montre à Ronny-à-sa-maman que tu n'as pas besoin de lui. » renchérit une autre._

 _Montague était à ce moment-là dans un coin de la Cour de Métamorphose et fumait en compagnie du plus jeune Lestrange mais aussi de Dolohov, Greyback, Avery ainsi que Nott, Zabini et Malefoy, quand leur attention se porta sur une paire de rouquins dont les bras étaient posés autour des épaules d'un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns qui leur tournait le dos._

 __ C'est que. . . Fred, George, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée._

 __ Mais si, mais si ! S'écria George. Notre idée est géniale, poursuivit-il alors que Fred essayait de rassurer le garçon, même si le sourire démoniaque qu'il arborait n'aidait pas._

 __ Mais j'vais me mettre la honte. J'oserai plus jamais les regarder dans les yeux._

 __ Mais si, mais si. Allez, dépêche-toi. Fit George, en poussant le garçon pour le faire reculer._

 __ George.. gémit le petit garçon alors que ce dernier le faisait pivoter sur lui-même et le poussait d'une claque dans le dos. Lucius Malefoy haussa un sourcil en découvrant que celui qu'il pensait être un petit garçon était en réalité l'enfant Potter. Il était vraiment petit et chétif pour son âge – Lucius l'aurait volontiers pris pour un premier année s'il n'avait pas montré son visage, et avançait vers eux d'un pas incertain. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant eux, posant son regard partout ailleurs et ses joues se colorèrent doucement tandis qu'il gigotait._

 _« Euhm. . je. . 'jour. . hum. . . »_

 _Les hauts-placés crurent entendre un ''Aller Harry, courage ! » suivit d'un rire étouffé et d'un ''Le ridicule ne tue pas Harrykin.'' et le garçon devant eux rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Bien loin de l'image du petit Gryffi' arrogant que leur avait dépeint Severus et le Lord._

 _'Harry' (Inutile de l'appeler par son patronyme en pensées) se tritura nerveusement les mains et s'humecta les lèvres en essayant de se faire entendre et de formuler sa phrase avant qu'il ne déglutisse et ne rive les yeux au sol. Tant pis pour les jumeaux et sa curiosité, il s'en passerait._

 _« R – Rien... Désolé pour-le-dérangement ! »_

 _Et il détala._

 _Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel les adultes clignèrent simplement des yeux, puis. ._

 _« Harry ! »_

 _Les jumeau – qui n'étaient plus cachés, arboraient une mine profondément choquée._

 __ T'avais promis, Ryry ! ( et tant pis pour le Ridicule )_

 __ J'ai rien promis du tout ! Leur parvint la voix étouffée avant que son propriétaire ne prenne la fuite définitivement._

 _ **Fin du Flash-back**_

Sa première rencontre avec Harry, son si timide et jeune amant. Il se souvenait encore de la réaction de ses collègues lorsqu'ils avaient appris la raison qui avait poussé Harry Potter à venir vers eux. En effet, quelques heures après ''l'Incident'', ils avaient croisé les jumeaux en allant dans la Grande Salle et avaient entendu ceux-ci parler de ce qui s'était déroulé plus tôt. Et dire que c'était juste parce que Harry s'était montré curieux de connaître la définition d'un mot qu'il avait entendu dans une conversation avec ses camarades de chambrée ( et que les jumeaux lui avaient conseillé d'en parler aux invités ''qui s'y connaissaient sûrement un peu plus dans ce domaine'' ). Non mais et puis oh ! Qui avait osé parler de 'Bondage' devant Harry ? Aucune pudeur !

Harry justement, se blottit un peu plus dans son lit, ressentant encore la présence de Byron de par le lien.

 _Son amant était vraiment adorable._


	6. Cible 6 : ERxHP

**Pairing :** ER/HP

 **Rating :** K+

 **Note :** T4 Semi-UA

.

 **Gage – 6**

.

.

Harry courait pour sa vie. Il courait comme il n'avait jamais couru. Mais quelle idée aussi !? Depuis qu'il avait commencé à traîner avec les jumeaux, ce genre de situation était de plus en plus fréquente. Il traversa un couloir et eut la peur de sa vie en croisant la dizaine d'invités haut-placés. Il accéléra et bredouilla une excuse lorsqu'il manqua de renverser Mr Malefoy.

« **HARRY JAMES POTTER !** »

Ce hurlement terrifiant le figea net en plein milieu du couloir et il dérapa sur le dallage.

 **_ Je me contrefiche que tu passes du temps avec les jumeaux mais ne les laisse pas t'entraîner dans leurs conneries !**

Même les supposés Mangemorts gelèrent cette voix était emplie de fureur et le gamin à côté d'eux se mit à trembler avant de bondir derrière es adultes. C'était tant pis pour le prétendu courage des Rouge et Or quoiqu'on en dise, il avait un Instinct de Survie. Il trouva une cachette parfaite derrière un prétendu Mangemort particulièrement bien taillé. Grand brun d'une trentaine d'année, l'homme portait un ensemble de pantalon et chemise noire ainsi qu'une robe de sorcier noire qui était négligemment posée sur son épaule. _' Il est vraiment mignon '_ songea Harry avant de secouer la tête. Une furie passa devant eux, les dépassa, se figea et recula de trois pas jusqu'à eux et reprit un visage souriant ( _' effrayant ce soudain changement d'attitude '_ pensèrent les hommes ).

« Excusez-moi messieurs, mais auriez-vous vu un petit garçon ( Harry étouffa un cri indigné alors que le supposé Mangemort devant Harry se prêtait au jeu de protéger le Survivant et le plaqua délicatement contre le mur derrière eux afin de mieux le cacher ) ? Il est brun aux yeux vert et porte les couleurs de Gryffondor.

Harry gémit faiblement en sentant le corps du sorcier contre lui. À quatorze ans, son corps changeait et il commençait tout juste à découvrir ces nouvelles sensations pour le moins. . Grisantes.

Les hommes secouèrent la tête et ce fut Lucius Malefoy qui répondit à la jeune fille :

« Navré Miss Granger, nous n'avons croisé aucun Gryffondor. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, si effectivement ils avaient croisé Potter – ce dernier étant d'ailleurs toujours présent_, un Potter brun aux yeux verts, il portait à cet instant-même une cravate aux couleurs de Serdaigle et le père Malefoy n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir pourquoi bien qu'il se doutait qu'il devait s'agir d'une sorte de déguisement offert par les jumeaux Weasley qui savaient si bien manier les mots ( _presque autant que des Serpentards_ ).

_ Oh.. et bien, merci quand même.

La jeune fille partit sans demander son reste, pestant encore contre son meilleur-ami-qui-allait-le-payer-très-cher.

Harry poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en se laissant glisser contre le mur lorsque la lionne eut quitté le couloir.

Devant lui, Rosier n'avait toujours pas bougé et Harry en était très heureux. Sentir un corps d'homme contre soi était vraiment étrange et. . _bon_. Harry était dans un état second. Il leva des yeux hagards vers son sauveur.

« Merci. . » souffla-t-il doucement.

Evan Rosier hocha la tête, le regard impénétrable et Harry voulut s'y noyer en plongeant dans les yeux bleus-nuit de l'homme. C'était. . Magique. Aucun ne semblait faire attention aux autres sorciers présents dans le couloir. Les yeux de l'homme semblaient révéler mille-et-un secrets enfouis tandis que ceux du jeune homme étaient emplis de joie, de tristesse, de curiosité, de douleur et de peur, mais surtout, surtout, d'un grand besoin d'affection.

« Ben alors Potter, qu'as-tu donc fait pour t'attirer les foudres de la née-moldue ? » L'interrogea Greyback, moqueur mais néanmoins intéressé.

Harry eut beaucoup de mal à détacher le regard de Rosier mais il y parvint – difficilement, à grands renforts de réprimandes mentale. Harry rougit devant l'attention et bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles pour quiconque n'ayant pas été habitué au Harry-Timide_, et fut sauvé de justesse par l'arrivée des Jumeaux Farceurs.

« Harry ! S'écria Fred sans se préoccuper des sorciers adultes présents.

_ C'était Mer-vei-lleux. Du grand Art. Fit George.

_ On te tire note chapeau. Enchaîna Fred.

_ Tu as fait exactement ce qu'on attendait de toi. »

Harry les dévisagea un instant d'un regard plus ou moins impassible puis se redressa en silence, prenant le temps de s'épousseter et se remit en route après avoir frôlé Rosier, leur provoquant à tous deux un doux frisson. Il ne prononça pas un seul mot alors qu'il recommençait à marcher et n'adressa un regard à personne.

« Mais... Harry, attends-nous ! S'exclama George en se mettant à courir.

_ Okay.. Transformer le livre de Hermignonne en castor n'était pas l'effet attendu. C'était censé être une fouine mais, Hey ! Qui s'en soucie ? Un castor, c'est tout aussi mignon ! » Énuméra à toute vitesse Fred en courant à la suite de son frère pour rattraper leur apprenti.

.

De retour aux hommes du couloir, une pensée commune flottait :

 _. . . Okay. . ._

 _._

 _._

 **Écrit le : 03.10.2015**

 **Poste le : 04.10.2015**


	7. Cible 7 : RLxHPxRL -thressome-

_**H** i ! Bon okay, le début de ce drabble est franchement bizarre mais je cherchais une entrée en matière et. . Également une idée d'histoire. Bref, maintenant que j'ai trouvé l'idée, je vois que mon entrée en matière ne correspond pas du tout à la suite, mais bon. De toute façon, l'entièreté du recueil est un délire donc. . Pourquoi pas ? _

_Ah au fait, même le titre est ''Gage'' tous les drabbles ne seront pas à propos de gages._

.

 _ **Pairing :**_ _RL/HP/RL mentionné_

.

 **Gage – 7**

.

.

« AAAAAHH ! »

Un grand silence régna dans la Grande Salle alors que l'on réalisait que l'absence de la totalité des Gryffondors et des Poufsouffles avait certainement à voir avec la cause de ce cri, conséquence de la futur terreur.

« Hiiiee ! »

. . . Oui. Une chose horrible allait bientôt arriver. Et tout le monde, aussi bien professeurs, qu'écoles invités et invités du Ministère ressentaient une terrible crainte à cette absence./

Soudain, les Grandes Doubles Portes* de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent en grand, révélant une cinquantaine d'élèves aux couleurs oscillant entre jaune et noir et rouge et or.

« Jeunes gens, veuillez expliquer votre retard sur le champ. » intervint Minerva McGonagall, les lèvres pincées en une moue agacée.

Les Poufsouffles et Gryffondors s'entre-regardèrent en se jetant la patate chaude entre eux :

« C'est vous les courageux alors lancez-vous. » déclara finalement Andrew Matthias, Poufsouffle de Sixième année.

Les autres jaunes et noirs acquiescèrent vivement et les lions maudirent Godric et son sang-chaud pour leur avoir donné une telle réputation – quoiqu'il n'était certainement pas le seul là-dedans.

« Bon, commença Wood. Nous, élèves de l'École Poudlard, membres de la Grande Maison Gryffondor, crée par Godric Gryffondor, jurons de nous mettre en grève jusqu'à ce que vous, enseignants de Poudlard, ployez face à notre Détermination ( _avec un grand D_ ). Tout élève de Gryffondor pris à être à l'heure ou en avance (regard noir à Hermione) sera sévèrement puni. »

Les plus jeunes lionceaux acquiescèrent à nouveau vivement pour montrer leur accord. Et Cédric Diggory, septième année et Champion de Poudlard s'avança à son tour pour se tenir d'égal à égal avec Oliver avant que McGonagall ou Rogue n'ait eu le temps de calmer leurs ardeurs.

« Nous, élèves de la Fidèle Maison Poufsouffle, crée par Helga Poufsouffle, jurons de ne plus aider nos camarades et d'entrer en guerre avec les Maisons Gryffondors et Serpentards jusqu'à ce que vous, enseignants de Poudlard, ployez devant nos Condition. »

Cédric laissa le temps aux élèves d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait de laisser sous-entendre et, en effet, il ne fallut pas longtemps aux anciens élèves (ainsi qu'aux curieux qui avaient fouillé les archives de Poudlard) pour comprendre et pâlir. Poufsouffle était souvent mésestimer mais la maison des blaireaux avait déjà déclarer une ou deux fois la guerre aux autres maisons par le passé. Inutile de dire que ces maisons-là l'avaient regretté. Et que Serdaigle ne s'était jamais risqué à titiller les jaunes et noirs.

« Tout élèves de Poufsouffle pris à faire de bonnes actions sera baîllonnés et enfermé dans un placard pendant quatre heures.

_ Mais enfin.. commença un enseignant ( alors que Chourave essuya une larme de joie devant tant de solidarité ) avant qu'un élèves de Septième année, Dylan Landragon se lève depuis sa place, à la table des aigles et porte la main droite à son cœur :

« Nous, élèves de Serdaigle, maison mère de la Connaissance, crée par la Sage Rowena Serdaigle, jurons de ne plus participer ni rendre aucun devoir jusqu'à ce que votre conscience vous fasse entendre raison et que ployez face à notre intelligence. Tout Aigle surpris à travailler sur les DM sera sévèrement réprimandé par le préfet ( on remarqua le violent frisson qui parcourut les rangées d'aiglons ) et privé de la Bibliothèque de la Salle Commune.

Et vu les mines désespérée, cette bibliothèque devait être extra.

Et enfin. . . Marcus Flint, 7ème Année se redressa avec Terence Higgs et tous deux récitèrent humblement mais d'une voix froide :

« Tout élève de la Noble Maison Serpentard veillera à se montrer très inventif. »

Cette phrase, terriblement courte provoqua des frissons chez tout le monde. Car tout le monde avait bien entendu compris dans quel contexte ils allaient se montrer attentif.

Un instant de flottement plus tard, Minerva McGonagall se releva et exigea des explications :

« Mais enfin ! À quoi rime tout ceci ? Et quelles sont vos exigences ? »

Les Poudlardiens, toute maison confondue échangèrent un sourire de connivence. Ils avaient gagné.

_ Que vous remettiez en place la Coupe de Quiditch qui a lieu chaque année. Fit Drago Malefoy.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que le Tournois des trois sorciers a lieu ici, commença Harry.

_ Que nous devons simplement dire adieu aux match de Quiditch ! S'écria Fred.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si c'était difficile que ça d'organiser un match. Termina George.

/Silence/

« Dîtes. . Les gemini se seraient-ils transformés en triplés ? » fit un élève.

.

.

Un sourire ravi se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il quittait la Grande Salle pour retrouver son dortoir. Ils avaient réussi, tous ensemble, à faire ployer les enseignants sous leur Détermination et la Coupe de Quiditch avait été ré qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, deux paires de bras l'attrapèrent et le pressèrent contre deux corps d'hommes.

« Harry. . » soufflèrent deux voix jumelées.

Un soupir bienheureux quitta lèvres de l'adolescent. Personne ne pouvait les voir ici, dans le recoin sombre d'un couloir désert, ils ne risquaient absolument rien. Mais pour plus de sécurité, Harry préféra les cacher avec un sort de Ne-Me-Remarque-Pas.

« Rab.. souffla-t-il doucement alors que l'un des deux hommes déposait des baisers papillon dans son cou. Rodolph'. . » susurra-t-il ensuite tandis que des mains joueuses se faufilaient sous sa chemise d'uniforme.

.

 _(1) = J'aime les Majuscules._

 _(2) = Certain(e)s pourraient trouver étrange que des personnes comme Hermione, qui n'en ont rien à faire du Quiditch participent à la Manifestation. Je dirai juste que ce n'est pas tant la cause qu'ils défendent, c'est juste par solidarité et le fait de faire enfin quelque chose où ils sont tous unis et regroupés._


	8. Cible 8 : ADHP

_Ohayo !_

T5 – UA à partir du T4

.

 _ **Pairing :** AD/HP_

.

 **Gage – 8**

.

.

 **U** n souffle chaud effleura sa nuque.

Un frisson le parcourut dans son dos.

Il était là.

La veille, lors d'un action ou vérité inter-maison en toute clandestinité, Harry avait du révélé être en couple depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, puis plus tard, quand il était tombé sur action, Malefoy fils avait espéré le coincer et l'humilier devant beaucoup de personnes en prouvant qu'il mentait et c'est donc avec un plaisir malsain qu'il avait mis au défi Harry d'avoir un rapport sexuel dans la journée du lendemain. Ça ne plaisait pas vraiment à Harry d'avoir des rapports sexuels pour un stupide pari mais l'idée avait enchanté son amant qui avait paru excité à cette idée. Bien sûr, Harry était certain que Malefoy lui ferait ingérer quelque chose comme du veritaserum devant le plus de personnes possible. Il espérait juste que le blond ne poserait pas trop de question. Au pire, il pouvait toujours compter sur les jumeaux Fred et George pour protéger sa vie. Une main inquisitrice passa sous sa chemise pour venir caresser sa peau gracile tandis que l'autre se faufilait dans son pantalon et son caleçon afin de palper Mini-Harry déjà bien éveillé. Le dos d'Harry reposait contre le torse de son amant lorsque ce dernier le retourna pour l'embrasser avec fougue. La suite se perdit dans des cris et gémissements.

Le lendemain, alors que la plupart des professeurs étaient en réunion, élèves et invités du Ministère déjeunaient. Mais un silence pesant s'installa lorsque Malefoy (et sa suite) vint se planter devant le Trio d'Or et donna une fiole au Survivant. Les invités ne savaient pas de quoi il s'agissait mais la majorité des élèves -ayant participé au jeu deux jours plus tôt, étaient très intrigués. Harry haussa un sourcil sceptique puis déboucha la fiole et la renifla, vérifiant que ce n'était pas un poison puis se redressa en constatant qu'il ne craignait rien. Ou presque. Il se permit même un sourire désabusé et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie :

« Mione, je compte sur toi si jamais il pose des question qui n'étaient pas dans le marché. »

La jeune fille brandit son gros volume _Traité de la Métamorphose – Volume III_ et sourit d'un air démoniaque qui fit frissonner l'assistance.

_ T'inquiète Harry, ce bouquin sera parfait pour en faire un assommoir.

Le jeune homme acquiesça puis vida la fiole d'une traite, grimaçant face au goût plus que douteux de la confection. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux et il tangua dangereusement avant que Hermione ne le pousse à se rasseoir sur le banc.

_ Ton nom, voulut vérifier Drago.

_ Harry James Potter-Black.

Les élèves haussèrent les sourcils face à l'ajout du deuxième nom mais ne dirent rien. Il y eut un silence lorsque les invités délaissèrent leur petit-déjeuner pour s'intéresser à la scène qui se jouait dans la Grande Salle à croire que les élèves avaient oublié leur présence.

_ Es-tu oui ou non en couple ?

Drago jubilait il allait humilier le Survivant, Saint Potter !

_ Oui.

C'était bien ce qu'il disa - . . QUOI ? !

Draog était tellement choqué que ce fut Zabini – lui aussi surpris, qui prit momentanément la suite de l'interrogatoire le temps d'une question, Colin et Denis Crivey n'en loupant pas une miette.

_ Depuis quand ?

_ Début Octobre.

_ Deux mois donc.

Harry hocha la tête, le regard dans le vide.

Bizarrement, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la salle.

_ Avec qui ?

_ An – commença Harry avant d'être bâillonné par Ron et Mione.

La jeune femme toisa Malefoy fils d'un sourire narquois et attrapa son gros volume pour lui filer un coup sur la tête sous le regard noir du blondinet.

_ Cela ne fait pas parti des questions.

Malefoy grogna mais poursuivit sa quête pour l'humiliation du brun.

_ Comment est-il ?

_ Il ne porte ni jaune ni bronze.

On ne comprit pas immédiatement. Les aiglons furent les premiers à capter, mais les autres eurent besoin d'écouter la suite pour comprendre.

« As-tu eu des relation sexuelles avec lui ?

_ Oui.

_ Et hier ?

_ Aussi.

_ Où ?

_ La Salle de Bain des Préfets.

_ Quelle Maison ?

_ Serpentard. »

Silence. À la table des invités du Ministère, Antonin Dolohov afficha un sourire radieux. . et ses collègues le soupçonnèrent immédiatement. Après tout, Malefoy fils n'avait pas demandé si l'amant du Survivant était _encore_ étudiant. Harry but l'antidote que lui tendait Hermione et fixa le vert et Argent.

« C'est bon Malefoy, tu as bien affiché ma vie sexuelle devant tout le monde ? Je peux reprendre mon petit déjeuner ou veux-tu encore t'humilier en racontant à tout le monde ce que tu faisais dans un couloir sombre avec un deuxième année ? » demanda tranquillement Harry en regardant le Serpentard dans les yeux, un sourire candide aux lèvres.

Le temps sembla se figer un instant, avant que les plus folles rumeurs se mettent à courir respectivement sur l'amant caché d'Harry Potter et l'amant caché et incroyablement jeune de Drago Malefoy.

Et oui Malefoy, cette humiliation n'est pas pour tout de suite on dirait.

.

 _._

 **Posté le 08.10.2015**

 _Ohayo ! Vous avez sûrement du le constater si vous avez lu jusqu'ici, je n'ai pas encore effectué de relecture. Ça devra sûrement attendre les vacances._


	9. Cible 9 : Warrington x Harry

_**Pairing :** W/HP_

.

 **Gage – 9**

.

.

Le souffle court. Le torse imberbe luisant de sueur. La chaleur de la pièce et l'étroitesse d'une antre. L'odeur de sexe. Pas de doute, Warrington était au paradis. Il n'aurait jamais pensé, en recevant une invitation à Poudlard ( tout comme une dizaine de collègue ) qu'il se retrouverait à fréquenter un adolescent de quinze ans. Pourtant, alors qu'un corps alanguis se laissait retomber sur les draps en soie des appartements privés des invités et que leurs semences coulaient leurs corps et les cuisses du jeune homme, Matthiew Warrington ne pouvait se souvenir de sa vie passée. À trente ans, il pensait avoir déjà goûté aux plaisirs de la vie et pourtant, à présent, maintenant qu'il déposait un baiser au creux de la nuque de son jeune amant, il songeait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.


	10. Cible 10 : Nott sénior x Harry

_**Pairing :** Nott senior/HP_

.

 **Gage – 10**

.

.

« FRED ! GEORGE ! »

Deux tornades rousses apparurent dans le corridors où se pressaient des prétendus Mangemorts – mais qu'avait Dumbledore en tête !?_, et se précipitèrent, se mêlant aux hommes qui les dévisageaient étrangement.

Une petite tête brune apparut, seulement vêtue d'une serviette, retenue par un ridicule nœud à la taille. Il était tard, le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps mais les trois lions avaient pris un bain commun dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets. Le plus jeune tenait sa serviette d'une main pour être sûr qu'elle ne tombe pas et passait l'autre dans ses cheveux mouillés, les gouttes tombant sur son torse dénudé. Le jeune homme sembla prendre conscience des autres personnes puisqu'il blêmit, puis rougit violemment. Il bredouilla quelque chose, mal-à-l'aise avant de reprendre ses marques et de grommeler un ''Jumeaux de pacotille'' qui indigna les jumeaux en question.

« Hé !

_ Rendez-moi mes affaires ! » siffla Harry.

Pour toute réponses, les rouquins tirèrent la langue et prirent la fuite en agitant un tas de fringues dans leurs mains. Harry pesta dans sa barbe imaginaire avant de se figer, ses sens en alerte et de reculer lentement.

Pourtant, quelque chose vint bloquer sa route et Harry tourna doucement la tête en levant les yeux. Il était blotti contre le torse d'un prétendu Mangemort. L'homme, grand et assez mince, avait de courts cheveux blonds-roux, des yeux marrons. Le supposé Mangemort – puisque rien n'était sûr_, le dévisagea d'un regard appréciateur et Harry ne tarda pas à virer coquelicot. Le garçon baissa à nouveau les yeux, bredouillant des excuses à peine audible avant de faire demi-tour, partant précipitamment. Les ''Invités Mangemorts'' restèrent plantés ainsi un instant avant que Lucius ne se reprenne, fixant toujours le point où Harry avait disparu, puis Nott Senior qui semblait apprécier le presque-Inconnu-Qui-Ne-L'était-Pas-Tant.

« Ce n'était pas. . Potter à l'instant ? »

Silence. Les regards vides qu'il reçut en réponse lui indiquèrent que ses collègues n'étaient pas encore remis de l'image qu'ils avaient eu sous les yeux pendant bien cinq minutes.

.

.


	11. Cible 11 : ADHP

_Je sais c'est étrange, je poste le 12 avant le 11 mais je n'ai pas terminé le 11 alors que j'ai déjà fini le 12,13,14,15 et 17 que je posterai bientôt. D'ailleurs, je crois que je posterai le 11 plus tard en fait... enfin bref, ils ne se suivent pas de toute façon donc aucune importance._

 _ **Julia13verseau :**_ _Yata ! Contente que ça te plaise. J'adore les couples Harry x méchant Serpentard, surtout que là ce sont carrément des mangemorts. Mouh ~ c'était pour laisser votre imagination faire la suite. Je suis légèrement sadique sur les bords, j'aime couper à des moments comme ça._

 _ **Chloe :** Tant mieux si ça t'as plu. C'est vrai que, j'ai beau me l'imaginer parfaitement, j'aimerai bien voir ça tête à Sevi-chan._

 _ **History :**_ _Yooosh ! Et ça ne va pas s'arrêter !_

.

 _ **Note#** UA à partir du T4_

 _ **Pairing :** AD/HP_

.

 **Gage – 11**

.

.

.

« Chaton... »

Harry esquissa un sourire amusé alors qu'il se redressait, les draps en soie glissant sur son corps dénudé. Il se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres délicates de l'aristocrate. L'homme, encore plongé dans les limbes du sommeil et les restes de la nuit orgasmique qu'ils avaient passé la veille, émit un râle de contentement. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, prenant garde à la lumière du jour et un sourire ravi gagna ses lèvres lorsqu'il avisa Harry, agenouillé face à lui. Le jeune homme en question esquissa un sourire joueur et se redressa. Se relevant, il quitta le lit, indifférent à sa propre nudité tandis qu'il approchait la porte de la salle de bain d'une démarche féline.

Antonin s'était entre temps redressé sur les coudes et gardait les yeux rivés sur la fine et gracieuse silhouette nue qui s'éloignait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Le polonais n'aimait pas être séparé trop longtemps du plus jeune son instinct protecteur revenait toujours au galop. Il avait songé déjà plusieurs fois à remercier les jumeaux Weasley mais ses collègues, eux aussi présents dans le château se seraient bien moqués de lui, l'impitoyable tueur à gages et employé au Ministère en tant que Langue-de-Plomb. Harry savait qui était Dolohov et quel était son métier. Il savait que l'homme avait du sang sur les mains mais il l'aimait. Et puis, contrairement à ses collègues, Anton' ne portait pas la Marque des Ténèbres appartenant déjà au Monde sombre de la Mafia, il n'avait pu contracté un autre contrat d'Appartenance. _' Et c'est mieux ainsi_ ' songea le tueur à gages en se souvenant des nombreux inconvénients à être marqué comme du bétail ( bien qu'il porte tout de même un tatouage pour montrer son appartenance à la Mafia russe ). Ainsi, il ne pouvait ressentir la douleur d'un appel du Seigneur des Ténèbres ( bien que celui-ci soit présumé – et probablement, mort ). Voldy ne pouvait pas non plus trop le malmener sous peine d'avoir la Mafia Magique et Moldue sur le dos. Et enfin, en plus de ne pas être lié par un contrat magique au Lord, Voldy n'avait aucun droit de vie sur lui. Un rire grave emplit la pièce quand il réalisa que c'était véritablement grâce aux Jumeaux qu'il entretenait ( secrètement pour l'instant ) une relation amoureuse avec le petit brun.

C'était arrivé trois mois plus tôt les jumeaux traînaient en compagnie d'Harry dans la Cour de Métamorphose aussi appelée Petite Cour et semblaient se chamailler autour d'un sujet quelconque lorsque Fred avait interpellé ''Monsieur Dolohov'' – ce dernier fumant en compagnie de ses collègues. Les hommes avaient immédiatement porté leur attention sur Anton' et les trois gamins et avaient reconnu les Weasley et le gosse Potter. Ce dernier gigotait mal-à-l'aise tandis que les jumeaux le poussaient devant eux, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres et s'entretenaient avec le Langue-de-Plomb. Les jumeaux s'étaient ensuite éclipsés en un clin d'œil un peu plus loin ( pour l'espionner ), laissant Harry seul avec Dolohov. Le premier avait hésité un petit instant avant de demander au second la définition d'un mot qui lui trottait en tête depuis un moment déjà. Anton' avait rit en entendant le mot en question – attisant la curiosité de ses collègues hormis Greyback qui du fait de sa nature avait bien entendu et se fendait la poire tout seul_, et s'était penché vers l'adolescent pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille la réponse. Harry avait bien sûr rougi violemment et s'était mis à bégayer. Pour ne pas se séparer ainsi, Harry avait alors questionné l'homme sur son métier au sein du Ministère ou plutôt sur son parcours sachant que l'homme n'avait pas le droit de dévoiler sa tâche les Langues-de-Plomb semblaient passionner le plus jeune. Par la suite, ils s'étaient plusieurs fois retrouvés à la Bibliothèque en après-midi ou début de soirée quand le Survivant devait travailler sur des devoirs et s'étaient, de fil en aiguille, suffisamment rapprochés pour qu'une solide relation s'établisse entre eux.

Un sourire lubrique étira les lèvres de l'homme alors qu'il se redressa à son tour et se levait, les draps glissant et dévoilant un corps musclé tout en finesse quoique plus imposant que celui de son jeune amant. Son membre se redressa alors qu'il entendait le bruit de l'eau de la douche et son imagination se mit immédiatement en marche. Il lutta quelques secondes avant que finalement, son instinct ne reprenne le dessus et qu'il pose une main sur la poignée, ouvrant la porte dans un geste brusque. L'une de ses mains vint automatiquement se poser sur son membre dressé. La vision était juste le symbole même de la Luxure. Dans la grande douche il y avait Harry. Un Harry nu bien évidemment, mais assis contre le mur de la douche, les jambes écartées et tenant le pommeau de douche allumé contre lui. Les yeux à demi clos et les lèvres entrouvertes en une expression de pure débauche était quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. L'adolescent rouvrit légèrement les yeux [tandis que l'eau chaude coulait sur son corps brûlant de désir] pour les river sur le corps nu de l'homme qu'il aimait [corps&âme]. Un sourire malicieux se grava sur le visage fin du Gryffondor (&Serpentard dans l'âme/Tais-toi.) :

« Je t'attendais. »

Anton' eut du mal à ne pas fondre sur sa proie. Cette journée s'annonçait aussi bien que la soirée de la veille. Tant pis pour les deux premiers cours d'Harry.

 _La porte se referma._

.

.

.

 _Voilà, fait, préparé, servi brûlant._


	12. Cible 12 : MOCxHP

_**Note du Jour :** Je crois que je vais me mélanger. J'avais mis des numéros pour bien me repérer mais je crois que je vais arrêter de mettre des numéros sur mes feuilles de papiers puisque ce drabble-ci était censé être le 17. Tant pis. Humph. . . je vous embrouille et je m'embrouille en même temps, restons-en là. Bonne lecture ô âmes égarées ! _

.

 **12**

.

 **Pairing : HP x OC ( yaoi ) HxH**

 **Rating : M**

.

.

Voldemort, Le Lord Voldemort, Plus Grand Mage Noir de Tous les Temps ( avec Grindelwald mais l'autre était mort donc tant pis pour lui ), Monsieur le Lord-Je-Suis-Censé-Faire-Peur-À-Tout-Le-Monde-Voldemort ou encore plus simplement Tom, comme dans Tom Marvolo _, se trouvait en ce moment-même. . Figé, bouche-bée, les yeux écarquillés. D'ailleurs, ses mangemorts n'étaient guère mieux.

 _ **Flashback :**_

Ça y est ! Il y était ! Il ( ou plutôt ses hommes ) avait enfin trouvé la maison où résidait le gosse Potter. Malheureusement, il se trouvait que Potter n'était pas présent. Lui et son premier cercle – sans Bella qui était en mission sur un raid avec des apprentis mangemorts_, l'avaient vu se faire virer pour la soirée. L'adolescent, après avoir reçu deux-trois coups de pieds avait juste haussé les épaules avant de sortir une étrange boîte noir lumineuse pour tapoter dessus et était parti. À présent que les frères Lestrange avaient retrouvé sa trace, ils se trouvaient devant ce qui semblait être une ''Boîte de Nuit''. La bâtisse était visible grâce à des néons lumineux qui indiquaient où venir pour faire la fête. Les sorciers n'avaient eu aucun mal à entrer après s'être jetés des sorts de Ne-Me-Remarque pas. À l'intérieur, il faisait sombre, mais les néons lumineux et les lazer brillaient et donnaient un aspect ''branché'' ( Voldemort n'avait pas compris son mangemort mais l'avait laissé parler ). Pour une fois, ils décidèrent de ne pas faire de victimes aimant assez l'ambiance bien que ne s'entendant plus parler ( de plus, ils voulaient prendre Potter par surprise, pas lui permettre de faire venir l'Ordre du Phœnix ). Ils avaient vu le gosse Potter entrer dedans un peu plus tôt. Il avait apparemment discuté avec le gérant de la boîte. Le boss avait une trentaine d'années et n'était pas tout-à-fait humain. Les cheveux châtains, presque bruns, un corps d'athlète, l'homme s'était isolé à l'étage avec l'adolescent. Depuis, ils n'étaient pas revenus et Voldy et ses Mangemorts commençaient sérieusement à perdre patience. Après s'être désillusionnés, ils se rendirent à l'étage et ouvrirent la porte de ce qu'ils supposaient être le bureau du boss d'un simple _Alohomora_. Et ce qu'ils virent. . les figea dans un état d'intense. . . excitation. Le bureau était en fait une chambre aux lumières tamisées. À gauche, trônait un lit King size. Et sur ce lit, deux corps dénudés et enchevêtrés s'imbriquaient l'un dans l'autre avec une sensualité débordante. Allongé sur le dos, reposant contre des oreiller, se trouvait le patron de la boîte, Alexander Dawntown – un faux nom, très certainement_, ondulant du bassin tandis que le gamin au dessus de lui s'empalait sur le sexe dressé de l'homme dans un rythme constant qui ne cessait d'augmenter tandis que les secondes s'égrenaient. Le gosse – Potter_, se pencha un instant en avant, courbant le dos et offrant une vue magnifique, pour venir effleurer les lèvres du plus vieux. Le Gryffondor étouffa un son divin contre les lèvres de l'homme lorsque celui-ci agrippa ses hanches et le plaqua contre lui, son membre d'une taille conséquente s'enfonçant totalement et profondément en Harry. Le garçon émit un doux son aigu et satisfait tandis que le rythme effréné reprenait de plus bel.

Le cerveau de Voldemort grillé face à cette vision plus que troublante de son ennemi mortel nu et visiblement occupé. . . soumis. Ses Mangemorts n'étaient pas en meilleur état. Rabastan, Evan (Rosier) et Antonin (Dolohov) étaient sur les fesses, Greyback et Rockwood bavaient, de même que Warrington et les autres se montraient un peu plus dignes. Un peu. Voldy trébucha en arrière lorsque les deux amants se délivrèrent dans un râle et en oublia, pour le coup, de tuer le ptit.

.


	13. Cible 13 : FGxADxHPxRL

_**H** ello ! Ceci n'est pas un gage et n'a pas de rapport direct avec un complot organisé par les jumeaux W mais étant donné qu'il y a un fond de Harry x supposé mangemorts, je le mets dans ce recueil. Voilà._

 _ **Univers :** T3 – UA à partir du T... peu importe en fait. _

_**Warning :** Mention de violence sur mineur  & moresome bien qu'il n'y ai pas de scène explicite. De toute façon, c'est juste mentionné, vous avez vu l'âge de Ryry ? Merde quoi, je veux bien admettre que les gens sont précoce mais pas à ce point. Je crois. . . _

_**Pairing :** FG/AD/HP/RL_

 _ **PS :** l'OS se termine étrangement, normal, c'est plus une sorte de tranche de vie, vraiment courte. Pas spécialement d'Happy End, juste un... aperçu._

 _ **Contexte :** Je ne pense pas me répéter dans dans l'OS donc voilà le contexte : des langues de Plomb et haut-placés du Ministère sont présents à Poudlard pour parler du fonctionnement du Gouvernement Sorcier. _

__ Léger Bashing_

.

.

 **Gage – 13**

 **( OS )**

.

.

Harry tremblait de la tête aux pieds devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle Mr et Mrs Dursley. Le teint pâle, le regard hanté, Neville comprit tout de suite qui étaient ces moldus au vu des réactions en chaîne de son camarade. Dans un geste rassurant, il pressa doucement le bras de son ami qui lui adressa l'esquisse d'un sourire reconnaissant. Le couple qui venait d'arriver – une girafe et un morse, paraissait extrêmement irrité. Dans la Grande Salle, personne ne parlait en dehors de légers bourdonnements. Dumbledore, qui se tenait à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, continua d'avancer et dépassa bientôt Harry alors que celui-ci blêmissait en lisant la rage et le dégoût dans le regard de son oncle.

« Harry mon garçon, va donc saluer ton oncle et ta tante. Je pense que vous devez parler. » annonça d'emblée le directeur, stupéfiant les élèves.

 **Le** Survivant avait été élevé chez les moldus ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi étaient-ils autorisés à venir ?

Harry, dos au directeur, le maudit pour sept génération et plissa dangereusement les yeux avant de prendre une inspiration sous les yeux inquiet de ses meilleurs amis, son jumeau d'âme Neville et tous ses camarades, et se leva, la mort dans l'âme. Tout son corps tremblait et son teint blafard accompagné d'un regard hagard ne rassura aucunement les lions qui – toutes années supérieures confondues_, savaient bien ( _pour avoir vu revenir Harry du bureau du directeur, chaque dernier jour de l'année, déprimé de ne pas avoir pu le convaincre de rester pour les vacances d'été_ ) que cela ne devait pas se passer si bien que cela chez lui. Le dos voûté, le regard rivé au sol, Harry arriva bien trop rapidement à son goût au niveau de son oncle ivre de rage et de sa tante dédaigneuse. D'un petite voix – si petite que les élèves les plus proches durent tendre le cou pour bien l'entendre, Harry salua ses tuteurs :

« Bonjour tante Pétunia ( celle-ci renifla, méprisante ), oncle Vernon. »

Ce qui se passa alors. . . resta gravé dans les murs de Poudlard. Sans que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, trop choqué par ce qui allait suivre, ''l'oncle Vernon'' leva sa grande main et donna un violent coup de poing dans le visage de son neveu -

« Harry ! » cria Ron.

. . qui fut propulsé au sol sous la puissance de son coup. La scène avait figé tout le monde sous la surprise et la colère et personne ne parvint à dégainer avant que l'oncle n'ait envoyé plusieurs coups de pieds. Neville fut le premier à réagir et s'élança pour récupérer un Harry sonné, paralysé et replié sur lui-même tandis que plusieurs Langues-de-Plomb avaient dégainé et que l'un d'eux – Théodore Nott Senior_, lançait un sort d'entrave qui figea l'oncle. La violence sur enfant était l'un des actes criminel les plus violemment reprochés dans le monde sorcier. Un tel acte – surtout venant d'un membre de la famille, pouvait être passible du baiser du Détraqueur. Harry venait de se redresser à l'aide de Neville et était à présent assis au sol, Ron et les jumeaux les encadrant. Harry passa lentement sa manche trop grande sous son nez en sang – probablement cassé vu la douleur qu'il lui infligeait, puis la passa sur sa lèvre en sang, se tenant le ventre de l'autre main, là où le dernier coup l'avait touché. Neville soupira en remarquant que les yeux d'Harry était à nouveau vides et que le garçon semblait en état post-traumatique. C'est pour cela qu'Harry ne réagit pas lorsque Mr Dursley, immobilisé mais pas bâillonné, vociféra :

« Comme oses-tu nous faire venir dans ton école pour anormalité !? »

Cette phrase jeta un froid dans la Grande Salle où plus personne n'osait parler. Bizarrement, on ressentait la puissante aura noire qui émanait de la table des Serpentards et de celle des membres du Ministère.

_ Comme si on en avait déjà pas assez avec toi dans les pattes chaque été ! Va donc rejoindre tes monstres de parents et -

Harry se raidit dans les bras de Neville mais ne dit rien, c'est un sortilège de silence qui toucha de plein fouet le père Dursley. Zabini père venait de dégainer.

_ Comment osez-vous lever la main sur un enfant ?

Le regard de l'italien brillait de colère.

Dursley ouvrit la bouche pour brailler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Harry se recroquevilla un peu plus en sentant la fureur de l'oncle Vernon mais garda la tête basse, enfouie dans le cou de l'Héritier Londubat. Theodore Nott senior baissa les yeux vers la masse stupéfixée.

_ Vous devriez avoir honte, susurra-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

_ Allons ~ Allons, calmons-nous, intervint le directeur. Je suis sûr que c'est une erreur. Mr. Dursley n'a certainement pas voulu effrayer son neveu. Fit-il avec un regard appuyé aux Dursley qui déglutirent.

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse ( c'est une image ), mais Antonin Dolohov prit doucement la parole d'une voix doucereuse et glacée :

« Que dîtes-vous, Mr. Le Directeur ? Il est clair que c'était tout-à-fait volontaire. Cet. . . homme ( _il dévisagea V. Dursley avec dégoût, se demandant si ce n'était pas une insulte pour les hommes et même les moldus en général_ ) est clairement un homme violent. Quant à cette femme. . . Legilimen ! » Personne n'eut le temps de réagir, mais ce n'était, après tout, pas comme si la pratique de la légilimencie sur moldus était proscrite. Antonin se retrouva à flotter dans les bribes de souvenirs de cette femme abjecte. Sans que l'on ne s'en rendre compte, deux autres personnes le rejoignirent dans la salle souvenirs.

 _#1 :_

 _Pétunia Dursley frappa durement contre la porte d'un petit placard et le déverrouilla d'un geste brusque._

 _« DEBOUT ! Et dépêche-toi de préparer le petit déjeuner. »_

 _Un enfant d'environ cinq ans ( ou qui semblait en avoir cinq ) en sortit, des vêtements trop grands pour son apparence frêle et un bandeau blanc imprégné de sang autour du crâne._

 _« Oui tante Pétunia. » répondit doucement l'enfant._

 _La femme pinça les lèvres et lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de retourner s'affairer dans le salon._

 _#2 :_

 _« MONSTRE ! »_

 _Pétunia ne bougea pas alors que son mari jetait telle une poupée de chiffon leur jeune neveu contre un mur, l'assommant avant de le rouer de coups._

D'autres souvenirs suivirent, tous plus horribles les uns comme les autres. En ressortant, Rabastan, chancelant, trébucha en arrière, seulement rattrapé par un Dolohov pâle comme la mort alors que les yeux ambrés de Fenrir brillaient comme mille feux.

_ Vous avez laissé un enfant être ''élevé'' chez des monstres pareils ? ! gronda sourdement le loup-garou.

_ Et bien vous savez, la protection du sang laissée par sa mère – tenta de se rattraper le vieil homme avant d'être coupé dans ses excuses.

_ Et cette protection l'aurait protégée contre sa propre famille ? Demanda Rabastan, d'une voix rendue basse et rauque par la colère. Vous avez renvoyé cet enfant chez lui même après avoir appris ce qui se passait là-bas ?

Et ce disant, tandis que Rabastan pointait sa baguette sur le directeur ( et Minerva ne comptait pas lui venir en aide, elle avait toujours été contre cet envoi ), Anton et Greyback approchèrent les deux jeunes garçons bruns à même le sol, entourés de trois grands rouquins et s'accroupirent face à eux :

_ Louveteau. l'interpella doucement Fenrir en passant une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du garçon maltraité.

Harry frissonna et ouvrit doucement un œil vert larmoyant.

« Tu peux le lâcher Neville, nous allons l'emmener à l'infirmerie. » fit Greyback en prenant délicatement le petit corps meurtri et incroyablement léger contre lui.

Neville opina lentement et laissa le loup-garou le débarrasser de sa charge, puis remua son épaule engourdie. Fenrir et Antonin se redressèrent et quittèrent la salle silencieuse, aussitôt imité par le plus jeune Lestrange. Leur chaton avait été blessé. Et Harry se révélait bien plus vulnérable qu'on ne voulait bien le croire. Il lui faudrait certainement du temps, beaucoup de temps pour recommencer à avancer.

.

.

.


	14. Cible 14 : GWxMOCxFW & ADHP

_Hello hello ! Merci à toutes celles (ceux?) qui commentent et désolé de ne pas avoir répondu l'autre jour !_

.

 **Réponse aux Reviews :**

.

 _ **History :**_ _ouais, moi aussi des fois je suis déçus que des trucs comme ça ne soient pas arrivés. Ah ! Tu aimes ? Contente, parce que honnêtement, si y a truc que je regrette vraiment dans le canon c'est que_ _ **N**_ _eville et_ _ **H**_ _arry ne soient pas_ _ **plus**_ _proches. C'est vrai quoi, il y a une similitude flagrante entre leurs histoire outre le fait que leurs anniversaires soient très proches et que Neville aurait pu être l'Élu. Ils auraient pu être comme des frères._

 _ **Ptitcoeurfragile :**_ _Hey ! Voici la suite !_

.

 **Pairing :** **FW/MOC*/GW Mentionné HP/AD mentionné**

 ***** = Masculin OC

 _ **Contexte :** le contexte est le même que dans la plupart des drabbles les prétendus mangemorts sont de passage à Poudlard, que ce soit en tant qu'invités aux Tournois ou pour parler du gouvernement aux étudiants. **UA T5**_

.

 _Note du Jour : Mon papa est un mangeur d'ours ! _

.

.

 **Gage – 14**

.

.

.

 **A** ntonin Dolohov discutait avec ses collègues du ministère et ex-collègues mangemorts dans la Cour de Métamorphose lorsqu'un trio s'imposa à leur vue. Ils étaient encore loin d'eux, mais étaient plutôt voyants et ils avaient appris depuis les quelques semaines qu'ils séjournaient ici que les jumeaux Weasley, aussi appelés jumeaux farceurs, non-content d'avoir commencé les travaux pour ouvrir une boutiques de farces & attrapes qui à coup sûr allait marcher, entraînaient depuis peu le Survivant dans leur blagues ( _et multipliant de ce fait les disputes (déjà nombreuses) entre les membres du Trio d'Or_ ). Du coup, évidemment, les adultes se méfiaient de les voir tous trois à proximité.

Surtout que deux d'entre eux – les rouquins, paraissaient anxieux et ne cessaient de faire de grands gestes et que le troisième – Potter, semblait tout simplement blasé. Les jumeaux étaient maintenant vu en train de traîner littéralement parlant Potter à leur suite et ils purent ainsi écouter leurs éclats de voix.

« Encore une fois, soupira profondément le plus jeune. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi pour ça et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Et ne me dîtes que c'est parce que je suis votre sponsor, je ne suis pas stupide. Au contraire, vous préfériez m'avoir encore en vie de préférence, non ? Alors **pourquoi** ? »

Intéressant, le gosse Potter était donc celui à qui les jumeaux devaient la prochaine ouverture de leur boutique.

_ Mais Harry, tu sais bien que personne ne résiste à ta tête de chiot battu -

_ On leur doit au moins ça à tes tuteurs, les interrompit George.

_ Ferme-la. Fit Potter.

_ Ils auront donc peut-être un peu plus de considération pour ne pas nous tuer si tu leur fait des yeux de chiot battu.

_ Mes avis qu'il risque plutôt de perdre connaissance une fois que vous lui aurez annoncé ce que vous compter lui annoncer.

_ Mais non. . Quoique.

Le gamin Potter secoua la tête exaspéré et on le vit lever les yeux vers le groupe d'ex-mangemorts, un instant surpris au vu de son sourcil haussé, avant de sourire d'un air moqueur.

_ Et bien, on dirait que vous allez pouvoir découvrir sa réaction maintenant.

Et Potter poussa les jumeaux dans leur direction. Les anciens mangemorts frissonnèrent d'effroi en comprenant que quelque chose les liait aux nouveaux Maraudeurs.

Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, les jumeaux Weasley et le Survivant s'arrêtaient face à eux. Un sourire mesquin étira les lèvres du plus jeune alors qu'il dévisageait curieusement le groupe d'adultes et que les deux rouquins repéraient l'un d'entre eux :

« Monsieur Dolohov. » le saluèrent les frères Weasley.

Antonin sentit des sueurs froides le parcourir. Merde. Ils lui en voulaient à lui. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire subir ? Que diable ! Il était un Langue-de-Plomb et un puissant sorcier ! Il ne devait pas avoir peur de trois gosses même si l'un était particulièrement à son goût.

_ Messieurs Weasley. Les salua à son tour Antonin, d'un ton qu'il espérait neutre.

. . . Au vu du sourire en coin de Potter, il était bien trop lisible.

Le sourire des jumeaux s'agrandit. Eux qui paraissaient angoissés lorsqu'ils étaient venus se poster face aux membres du Gouvernement quelques secondes plus tôt, semblaient à présent en pleine possession de leurs moyens.

_ Nous souhaitions vous annoncer une chose extrêmement importante. Commença Fred.

_ Pas que nous ayons besoin de votre avis ou quoi mais – enchaîna George.

_ Nous avons pensé qu'il serait bon de vous en faire part avant. Reprit le premier.

Ça y est, Anton' le sentait vraiment mal. Ses collègues eux, soupirèrent discrètement de soulagement, heureux de ne pas être la cible des jumeaux ou, plus généralement du Trio. Potter, à côté des jumeaux, avait détourné la tête. Déjà qu'il ne voulait pas être présent.

_ Vous pourriez peut-être en venir aux faits. Gronda doucement le petit brun.

_ Mais – Harrykin -

_ Pourquoi sembles-tu aussi énervé ?

_ Blasé serait plus exacte. Répondit ''Harrykin''. Peut-être parce que vous vous servez de moi pour que je répare les pots cassés ? Faîtes ça bien au moins. Et je pense que je vais _ **vraiment**_ vous faire mal si vous n'accélérez pas un peu.

Ceci dit, l'adolescent décrocha une fiole qui était jusqu'à présent dans sa ceinture et se mit à jouer avec, observant avec intérêt le liquide ambré à l'intérieur. Les jumeaux s'écartèrent un peu de lui par mesure de sécurité.

_ Tu sais, je ne pense pas que tu auras besoin de ça. Firent-ils en chœur en regardant le plus jeune avec un mélange de crainte et de respect, mêlé à un chouïa de curiosité.

_ Sait-on jamais. Allez, ça ne vas pas vous tuer.

Il se retourna vers Dolohov.

_ Vous par contre. . .

Sa phrase resta en suspens, accentuant l'angoisse chez Dolohov et l'amusement chez les autres adultes. D'ailleurs, ce gosse n'étaient pas du tout comme le leur avaient décris Severus et le jeune Draco. Les jumeaux opinèrent et reportèrent leur attention sur le Langue-de-Plomb.

_ Bien. Nous tenions à vous avertir,

_ De notre décision.

Les deux jumeaux se concertèrent un instant du regard, attisant la curiosité des sorciers tandis que Harry étirait un sourire narquois.

« Nous avons l'intention de courtiser officiellement votre neveu, Alex. »

La phrase mit un long moment à monter au cerveau de l'aîné Dolohov. Et quand ce fut fait, les jumeaux avaient déjà disparu de leur champ de vision.

_ Quoi ?

_ Les jumeaux ont l'intention – tous les deux, de courtiser votre neveu, Alex Dolohov. Répéta patiemment Harry, qui, comme prévu, était resté pour réparer le Dolohov.

_ Tous les deux ? Reprit Anton.

Harry hocha la tête.

_ En même temps ? Tenta le plus âgé.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry hocha la tête puis reprit à voix haute.

_ Il semblerait que votre neveu ait fait forte impression aux jumeaux et qu'ils aient jeté leur dévolu sur lui. Et puis, ils sont jumeaux en tout. Ce n'est pas une grande surprise qu'ils souhaitent conquérir à deux le cœur d'Alex Dolohov. Expliqua-t-il d'un ton docte.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux de sa fiole en verre pour savoir qu'Antonin Dolohov s'était effondré et il se déplaça lentement vers l'inconscient.

_ C'est sûr que ça doit faire un choc de savoir que deux des plus grands farceurs de Poudlard en ont après votre neveu et sont en bonne voie de devenir vos neveux par alliance. Acquiesça-t-il. Un déjà, c'est beaucoup, alors les deux... continua-t-il avant de s'immobiliser en voyant les haut-placés poser une main sur leurs baguettes. Quoi ?

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré et s'agenouilla face au Langue-de-Plomb.

_ Je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça en Potions contrairement à ce que pense le professeur Rogue. Dit-il sans les regarder.

Il déboucha la fiole et souleva la tête de l'inconscient avant de faire couler la potion en massant doucement la gorge de l'homme pour l'aider à avaler. Lorsqu'il eut vidé la fiole, il reposa lentement la tête au sol puis se releva en s'époussetant et leva les yeux vers les ex-mangemorts :

_ Il devrait se réveiller dans dix minutes. La potion l'empêchera de faire une crise de nerfs en découvrant qu'il n'a pas rêvé. Par contre, il risque d'être un peu. . Groggy.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux puis desserra un peu son nœud de cravate.

_ Bonne journée messieurs.

Et il les quitta pour d'autres aventures.

Il fallut quelques instants de plus aux membres du Gouvernement Sorcier pour se reprendre.

« J'l'aime bien ce gamin. Souffla Greyback en contemplant la silhouette fuyante de Potter. Il est marrant. »

.

.

.

 _Note de fin : Et il est cruel mon papa ! Il sait pourtant que je n'aime pas l'entendre geindre de douleur quand je déguste un nounours à la guimauve !_


	15. Cible 15 : ERxHP

**B** ASHING !

 **Pairing : ER/HP m** e **n** ti **o** n **n** é

 **PS :** _Le Evan Rosier de mes drabbles n'est_ ** _pa_** _s né entre 1950_ _-_ _1960 mais (variant selon mes envies) entre 1968 et 1978. Dans le cas présent, il est né vers_ ** _1978,_** _ce qui ne lui fait que deux-trois ans de plus de Harry et n'est donc plus élève à Poudlard._

 **T5 UA**

 **Gage – 15**

.

.

.

Le souffle court, les joues rouges, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, Harry étouffa un cri d'horreur lorsqu'une ombre se dressa devant lui et il dut freiner brutalement à l'angle du couloir du premier étage. Les individus face à lui purent alors découvrir avec étonnement une multitude d'émotions différentes passer dans les yeux du Survivant alors que celui-ci les contemplait en reprenant lentement son souffle.

« Dé- -solé. » parvint-il à articuler avant de jeter un coup d'œil effrayé par dessus son épaule.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis l'un des hommes – Severus Snape en occurrence, parvint à se reprendre :

« Potter ! Que faîtes-vous ici ?

_ Et bien, je marche professeur. »

La pique à peine dissimulé fit plisser les yeux du maître des Potion qui s'apprêtait à retirer des points au jeune impertinent lorsqu'un cri figea sur place le Survivant.

« Haarry ! »

Ce cri de fan-girl énamourée en colère donna un frisson d'effroi au garçon qui leva des yeux de biche pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Il lui fallut quelques instants de plus avant que le jeune homme ne prenne la poudre d'escampette à vitesse grand V en passant par un passage secret connu de peu de personnes. Les employés du Ministère haussèrent un sourcil surpris face à la vive réaction en chaîne du jeune garçon et ne furent guère surpris de voir passer devant eux une jeune rouquine à l'affût. La jeune fille ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois et disparut à l'angle du prochain couloir, ne semblant pas connaître l'existence des passages.

« Severus, mon ami, commença doucement Malfoy père. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer, je te prie, ce qui vient de se passer ? Il est rare de ne pas te voir retirer des points aux Gryffondors.

_ Malheureusement Albus ne me laisse pas retirer plus de 60 points par jour à une maison. Et si je devais retirer des points à chaque fois que Ginnevra Weasley poursuit Potter, leur maison serait dans le négatif depuis longtemps.

_ À ce point ? Intervint Evan Rosier, un peu jaloux.

_ Hn. . Il semblerait que Miss Weasley se soit mise en tête de devenir la prochaine Lady Potter. Inutile de dire que ça ne plaît au Survivant et que son seul moyen de survie est la fuite à chaque fois qu'il la croise.

_ Pourquoi ne lui jette-t-il pas un sort ? Fit Greyback. Il aurait la paix, je pense.

_ D'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre dans les couloirs, cela pourrait mettre en danger l'amitié entre lui et le frère de miss Weasley. Et les Gryffondors sont si dégoulinant de bons sentiments qu'ils ne peuvent pas se passer d'amit -

Il se tut en voyant une baguette voleter lentement et les dépasser. Les membres du Ministère fixèrent la baguette alors qu'elle les dépassait avec lenteur. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune fille, le nez dans un bouquin apparaissait et faisait deux pas sur le côté pour éviter d'entrer en collision avec eux.

« Bonjour. »

Elle ne leva pas les yeux mais avait au moins un peu plus de respect que la plupart des gosses. Elle continua à avancer et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle entendit la _douce_ voix de son professeur de Potions.

_ Cinq points en moins miss Granger. Pour ne pas regarder devant vous.

La née-moldue se retourna et leva les yeux vers le regroupement de sorciers de sexe masculin et haussa un sourcil tout en grommelant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder où elle allait tant qu'elle connaissait le chemin mais s'arrêta avant de faire perdre de nouveaux points.

_ Professeur ?

_ Pourrai-je savoir pourquoi votre baguette flotte dans le couloir ?

Hermione tourna la tête vers sa baguette avant de reporter son attention sur les hommes présents.

_ J'ai perdu Harry, professeur.

Le maître des Potions haussa un sourcil devant cette expression puis demanda d'un geste de plus amples explications.

_ Et bien, Ronald et Harry se sont disputés au sujet de Ginny dans la Salle Commune ce matin parce que Ginny veut sortir avec Harry. Et.. enfin bref, depuis Ronald et Ginny le pourchassent dans tout le château.

Elle voulut ricaner et lâcher froidement un '' C'est dur d'être un Survivant, n'est-ce pas professeur ? '' à Snape mais ne fit que le susurrer, trop doucement pour qu'un autre que Greyback l'entende et celui-ci esquissa un sourire carnassier.

_ Pourquoi monsieur Potter ne refuse-t-il pas ? Intervint Augustus Rockwood, Langue-de-Plomb.

Un léger sourire froid étira les lèvres de la lionne – chose que Snape n'avait encore jamais vu_, elle répondit d'un ton mordant.

« Que croyez-vous ? Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait. Malheureusement le directeur semble s'amuser de la situation puisqu'il pousse sans cesse Harry vers Ginny. Messieurs. »

Elle inclina la tête puis disparut.

Evan Rosier, le visage rouge ne tint plus :

« Mais c'est qui cette garce ! »

Cette rouquine allait le payer incroyablement cher.

Son exclamation lui amena malheureusement les regards curieux de ses futurs collègues.

_ Hum.. je … crois que-j'vais-aller-faire-un-tour-Salut !

Les anciens mangemorts le regardèrent partir d'un pas pressé, un sourcil haussé en signe de curiosité envers le comportement de la recrue.

.

.

.


	16. Cible 16 : très léger FGxADxHP

**UA T5**

 **Gage – 16**

.

.

.

 **« Ittaaaaaaïï ! »**

Ce cri résonna dans tout le château, mais seules personnes non-habituées y prirent cas. Depuis quelques temps en effet, il était connu de tous que les jumeaux Weasley avaient trouvé un nouveau camarade de jeux, une personne assez folle pour accepter de jouer les cobbayes face à leurs nouvelles inventions. Et il se trouvait que cette personne était le Survivant. En effet, bien que ce dernier soit plus sérieux dans ses études depuis le début de l'année, il avait beaucoup plus de temps libre depuis qu'il avait arrêté le Quiditch à cause d'une blessure à la jambe ( cadeau de l'Oncle Vernon ). Angelina Jonhson avait été furieuse lorsque le brun lui avait donné sa ''démission'' à l'heure du déjeuner et l'avait semble-t-il poursuivi dans tout le château mais, quand elle était revenue le soir à l'heure du dîner, elle était calme, et nombre de chuchotement adhéraient au fait qu'elle avait lu les résultat du test médical de l'attrapeur vedette.

C'était donc un fait connu de tous qu'Harry Potter, le plus jeune attrapeur avait arrêté le Quiditch suite à une importante blessure. Le truc, c'est que personne ne savait à quoi était du ladite blessure. Personne n'avait parlé. Tout du moins, les rares personnes à être au courant n'en avaient pas parlé. Bref, en résumé, s'ennuyant comme un rat mort, Harry Potter avait signé son arrêt de mort en pactisant avec les jumeaux Weasley. Surtout depuis qu'ils s'alliaient contre les invités du Ministère. Ceux-ci avaient été invités à Poudlard pour parler du Gouvernement et de la Société Sorcière, aussi bien aux nés-moldus qu'aux Sang-purs. Et depuis qu'ils étaient ici, l'un d'eux étaient tous les jours victime d'une farce plus ou moins drôle. La dernière fois, les cheveux de Lord Malfoy avaient été transformés en serpents en plein repas, et beaucoup d'étudiants avaient fait semblant de se couvrir les yeux pour ne pas être transformés en pierre. Après tout, les nouveaux Maraudeurs étaient capables de tout. Récemment, Greyback s'était promené avec des oreilles et une queue de lapin. Inutile de dire que s'il n'avait pas trouvé ça drôle il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire et qu'il avait du aller trouver les responsables pour leur demander un antidote en échange d'un. . . service. La semaine dernière, Antonin Dolohov s'était vu affublé d'un costume de clown pendant près de douze heures – avec le nez rouge et le maquillage bien sûr ! Les premiers à avoir fait les frais des nouveaux Maraudeurs étaient bien entendu, les frères Lestrange. Ceux-ci avaient fait l'erreur d'accepter des bonbons après le repas du midi. En fait, ils avaient été mis en garde contre les bonbons des jumeaux Weasley, mais c'était un petit brun aux yeux verts, tout mignon et innocent qui leur avait fait passé le plateau. Ils ignoraient à ce moment-là qu'il s'agissait du Survivant, les longues mèches recouvrant la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Les jumeaux s'étaient débrouillés pour que les bonbons aient un effet retardés. C'est pourquoi le changement s'était opéré seulement dix minutes plus tard, transformant les deux frangins en énormes canaris jaune. Ce jour-là, la petite dizaine de membre du Ministère était regroupé dans la Petite Cour, sur leurs gardes. Vraiment sur leurs gardes. Chaque jour, l'un d'entre avait été pris au piège. Aujourd'hui ne serait sûrement pas différent. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils entendirent ce cri d'agonie, ils en vinrent à espérer. Surtout lorsqu'ils virent les jumeaux bondir hors d'une salle désaffectée, donnant sur la Cour.

« **FRED ! GEORGE ! J'VAIS VOUS TUER !** »

Ah. Ça. C'était la voix de Potter s'ils ne se trompaient pas.

_ Vous croyez que. . Commença Evan Rosier, sans pour autant finir sa phrase.

Les jumeaux, quinze mètres devant eux, se fendaient la poire en regardant à l'intérieur de la salle.

_ Oh aller Harry. C'est pas la fin du monde.

_ De toute façon, tu dois aller en cours.

_ T'as pas le choix.

Il y eut un silence. Puis, une voix. . Brûlant de honte et de colère, mais étrangement calme bien que victime de soubresauts coléreux.

_ Vous ne vous attendez pas sérieusement que j'aille en cours dans cet état ?

_ Et bien . . commença Fred.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix. Fit George.

_ Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'était votre plan depuis le début ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un sourire.

_ Je t'assure que tu n'étais pas la victime mais bon. .

_ Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal. Regarde, ça te va beaucoup mieux que si on l'avait fait à M'sieur Dolohov ou msieur Lestrange ou -

_ Peu importe, ça te va mieux que si on l'avait fait à n'importe qui.

_ Mais. . On va encore me regarder bizarrement.

_ Bah, laisse-les faire, ils auront une bonne raison pour une fois.

Un bruit d'étranglement sembla inquiéter quelques secondes les frères Weasley avant que ceux-ci ne ramassent leurs sacs.

_ Aller, on t'accompagne en cours Harry.

_ J'vous hais.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry Potter quittait la salle, l'air tout-à-fait normal. . . si ce n'est qu'il avait porté ses mains sur sa tête. Celui-ci dépassa rapidement les jumeaux puis les membres du ministère en plaquant un peu plus fort ses mains sur sa tête et les jumeaux s'empressèrent de le rattraper en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre :

« Oh aller Harry ! Au moins tu n'as pas la queue qui va avec !

_ Des oreilles de Neko, c'est mignon, non ? En plus, c'est toi qui nous a donné l'idée en nous prêtant des nanga.

_ Des manga bande de bouffons. » les corrigea une voix hargneuse.

Anton et Fenrir se redressèrent soudainement.

_ Des oreilles. .

_ Ne pas. . Commença le loup, s'emmêlant visiblement dans sa langue.

Et ils partirent précipitamment.


	17. Cible 17 : Halloween

_Hello ! Je n'avais pas trop d'idée pour spécial Halloween, fête des morts mais pour poster quelque chose de drôle et non quelque chose de triste, j'ai écrit ça vite-fait._

 **Gage – 17**

 **Spécial Halloween**

.

.

« **ATTENTION !** »

Antonin et Fenrir se retournèrent en sursaut pour voir. . rien. Il n'y avait strictement rien dans le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Pourtant ils avaient clairement entendu une double voix les avertir. Les deux hommes haussèrent les épaules pensant avoir rêvé et poursuivirent leur route pour s'arrêter aussitôt lorsqu'ils entendirent un son. . effrayant

« Nu fu fu(1) »

Antonin se retourna vers le loup-garou, soudainement moins sûr de lui.

_ Tu – tu n'as rien entendu ?

Le loup haussa un sourcil.

_ Si tu n'étais pas l'un des tueurs les plus sanguinaires de notre ère, susurra Greyback, je penserai que tu as peur.

_ Peur ? répéta Dolohov, incrédule bien qu'un peu pâle. Tu rigoles ? Ce sont certainement des sales morveux qui –

_ Niu hu hu hu

Le langue-de-plomb s'interrompit à nouveau pour jeter un bref coup d'œil aux environs.

_ Si j'étais vous, fit soudainement une voix dans le dos des deux hommes. Je ferai demi-tour maintenant.

Les deux ex-mangemorts sursautèrent et bondirent sur le côté. Rien. Il n'y avait rien.

_ Montrez-vous !

_ Vous courrez droit vers la Mort ! fit une seconde voix un peu plus grave.

''Non mais je rêve, murmura Fenrir. Ils se foutent de nous''.

Ne prenant pas en compte l'avertissement ou plutôt la menace, les deux hommes continuèrent. Et les avertissements ne les empêchèrent pas d'avancer. Pour se retrouver face à un spectacle qui leur fit prendre leurs jambes à leur cou. Un enfant aussi pâle que la mort, des yeux verts ternes et vides, de la sueur roulant sur son visage blanc. Il était petit et maigre et baignait dans une mare de sang. Pire, l'enfant qui ne semblait pas avoir une dizaine d'année ne semblait pas les voir.

« Je- »

Mais Antonin avait déjà tourné de l'œil et Fenrir, qui l'avait rattrapé ne se fit pas prier pour tourner les talons.

De retour dans ce sinistre couloir, les jumeaux Weasley apparurent soudainement devant le jeune garçon.

« Désolé Harry, ils n'ont pas voulu nous écouter.

_ Hum.. j'ai besoin d'aide.

_ Wao ben dis donc, tu te foutais pas de nous quand tu disais que tes hémorragies nasales étaient importantes. »

Le jeune garçon, dont la tenue blanche s'était teintée de rouge fit la moue.

_ Ce n'est pas ma faute. En attendant, je croyais que vous vouliez venir avec moi au sanctuaire ?

_ Ah euh ouais on vient. Mais t'es sûr que ça va aller ? J'veux, t'as de la fièvre et –

_ Vous êtes là non ?

La lueur d'espoir qui brillait dans les yeux ternes du garçon les empêcha de continuer à argumenter et les jumeaux se contentèrent de hocher la tête. Ce soir, ils fêtaient les morts. Ce soir, ils les honoraient. Ce soir, ils fuguaient temporairement Poudlard.

 _= Okay, on dirait vraiment le rire de Deamon Spade. Désolé_.


	18. Cible 18 : Psycho Harry I

_**OOC !** Légèrement psychopathes Gryffondors ( tout du moins, l'un d'entre eux est instable (son oncle a du le frapper trop fort) et la légère folie (particulièrement bien cachée) du jeune homme plaît beaucoup à une certaine paire de rouquins. **Psychopathe!Harry** Bashing Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny_

 **HUMOR**

 **Gage – 18**

.

.

.

« Hé Harry, tu as finalement réussi ou pas ? »

Fenrir Greyback ouvrit un œil en entendant deux voix synchrones parler à proximité. Il ne les avait pas entendu arriver. Lui et ses collègues mangemorts – et membres du Ministère_, avaient été invités à parler du fonctionnement du Gouvernement aux étudiants de Poudlard et, bien qu'ils aient durement réfléchi aux possibilités ( _Dumbledore voulait sûrement les piéger, eux, les mangemorts_ ), ils n'avaient pu refuser. Après tout, Fudge était un tel idiot il les avait poussé à accepter afin de faire main basse sur Poudlard. Heureusement, le travail à Poudlard n'était pas très prenant. Ils devaient donner quelques cours et avaient beaucoup, beaucoup de temps libre bien qu'ils ne puissent pas vraiment quitter Poudlard. Un putain de piège. Là, tout de suite, ils – Grey et ses collègues_, profitaient du soleil dans la Cour de Métamorphose, assis sur un muret.

Ils virent alors trois jeunes quitter l'intérieur du château pour la cour mais seul l'un d'entre eux put les entendre.

« Non. Ça m'énerve, il me manque un ingrédient. Je ne veux pas que ça le tue. Juste qu'il souffre. Beaucoup.

_ Et. . Tu n'as pas peur qu'il te dénonce ? Se risqua Fred Weasley. Tu risques Azkaban rien pour la fabrication de potions interdites.

_ Bien sûr que non. Un oubliette et tout est fini.

_ Harry. . Intervint alors George Weasley. Je ne veux pas te traiter d'idiot mais tu as encore la trace sur ta baguette. Et si enquête il y a, sortilège de révélation des derniers sorts utilisés, il y aura.

' Harry ' qu'il supposait être Harry Potter ( _bien qu'il ait du mal à imaginer les trois adolescents avoir une conversation de ce genre_ ), s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers les jumeaux, un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

_ Mais voyons George. . Qui te parle d'utiliser une baguette, quand tout ce que tu as à faire est de souhaiter très fort et de faire un geste de la main ?

L'enfant aux cheveux noirs soupira, faussement exaspéré puis agita la main entre lui et les deux rouquins.

_ Peut-être veux-tu que je te prouve que la magie sans baguette est facile. Que dirais-tu de -

_ NON ! C'est bon j'te crois.

Un sourire lumineux, presque innocent étira les lèvres du quatrième année. Presque, hein. Celui-ci fouilla dans un sac sans fond accroché à son pantalon et en sortit deux fioles.

_ De toute façon au pire, j'ai toujours un stock de poison mis de côté.

' Harry ' leur tendit alors les deux fioles et en sortit une autre.

_ La fiole rouge, c'est un poison mortel. La bleue est une poison non mortel. Elle va paralyser tout le système nerveux et torturer la victime jusqu'à ce qu'elle crache les infos. L'argenté. . L'argenté et bien, elle agit un peu comme de l'acide. Balance-là contre la cible et celle-ci hurlera de douleur. La verte, c'est l'antidote pour les trois.

Fenrir était sidéré. Comment un si jeune gamin – enfin, trois jeunes gamins, avait-il pu berné tout le monde, alliés comme ennemis ou plutôt supposés alliés et supposés ennemis. Le loup-garou s'empressa de rapporter la conversation qu'il avait surpris entre les gosses à ses collègues qui ne possédaient pas sa super ouïe mais ceux-ci parurent sceptiques.

« Enfin Grey', c'est tout de même le Golden-Boy et les fils Weasley ! » répliqua Rockwood, bien vite approuvé par d'autres.

Lucius pourtant, restait réservé. Il avait vu le regard du gosse en deuxième année. Il l'avait vu brillé d'un étrange éclat. Si ces trois gosses jouaient réellement un rôle, ils étaient vraiment doués.

Justement, les gosses en question venaient de les apercevoir et avançaient tranquillement vers eux, mettant fin aux chuchotements des adultes. Les trois Gryffondors se plantèrent face aux anciens Serpentards et les dévisagèrent en silence, si différents de leurs attitudes habituelles.

« Potter, Weasley ? » fit Rodolphus au bout de deux minutes de regards vides.

Les trois jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard puis Potter sortit une énième fiole de son sac sans fond et la déboucha. Les sorciers se tendirent et posèrent une main sur le baguette mais le gamin se contenta de la renifler avant d'acquiescer pour lui-même et de tendre l'autre main vers l'un des rouquin. Fred lui tendit un morceau de tissus et Potter versa à peine trois gouttes dessus. À peine le liquide jaune eut-il touché le tissus qu'un bruit de désintégration fit frissonner de plaisir les Mangemorts – qui se demandèrent alors comment trois gamins avaient-ils pu entrer en possession d'une telle potion. Le petit brun releva enfin les yeux vers eux, les fixant d'un regard vide avant de reboucher la fiole et de la balancer au plus proche. Celui-ci l'attrapa de justesse, ne tenant pas à ce qu'elle se brise et interrogea l'enfant du regard. Avait-il voulu le tuer, lui ?

_ Ah. Fit mollement le garçon. J'ai oublié que la fiole était très fragile. Ça aurait été bête que vous mourriez.

Derrière lui, les jumeaux pouffèrent de rire.

_ Ceci, poursuivit Harry en désignant la fiole jaune ( _un dérivé de la fiole argentée_ ), est une potion d'acidité. Elle n'a pas encore de nom, continua-t-il. Du coup, elle s'appellera comme ça pour l'instant.

Les frères Lestrange furent les premiers à comprendre ce que cela impliquait.

_ Tu veux dire que - . . c'est toi qui a. .

Les jumeaux Weasley mimèrent des applaudissement derrière Harry et celui-ci croisa les bras.

_ Vous savez, fit-il soudainement. J'ai trouvé ça très étrange quand le directeur a soudainement décidé que les nés-moldus et sang-mêlés élevés dans le monde moldu méritaient d'avoir une éducation sorcière en recevant des cours sur le fonctionnement du Gouvernement. Particulièrement quand j'ai vu la liste d'invités. Et leurs noms.

Étrangement intelligent pour le ''gamin têtu et arrogant'' que leur dépeignait Severus à longueur de réunion.

_ Il serait vraiment dommage, enchaîna le jeune adolescent, que personne n'arrête ce.. cher directeur ( B _izarrement, ce fut le seul moment où Harry laissa échapper un peu d'émotion (surtout du dégoût en fait) aux mots ''cher directeur''_ ) lorsque celui-ci décidera de vérifier lui-même qu'aucun d'entre vous ne porte. . un certain tatouage.

Le sens de la phrase mit un certain temps à monter au cerveau mais quand ce fut fait, ce fut Augustus Rockwood qui demanda doucement :

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Un sourire – le premier depuis qu'ils étaient là, étira les lèvres du brun. Un sourire de prédateur. Fred désigna la fiole d'un signe du menton.

_ Vous voyez cette fiole ?

Rabastan Lestrange hocha la tête.

_ Et bien, vous allez devoir vous en servir contre quelqu'un. Fit George.

Là, ils les intéressait. Harry ricana à nouveau.

_ Nous avons entendu dire que. . Vous étiez en contact avec une personne censée être morte.

Les Mangemorts pâlirent brutalement. Il ne parlait quand même pas du Seign -

_ Un certain. . . rat.

Ah. Manifestement non. Le Survivant, le prétendu Golden-BOy se pencha soudainement en avant et planta ses yeux verts-avada dans ceux de ses interlocuteurs :

« Livrez-nous Peter Pettigrow. . . En vie. »

L'adolescent finit par se redresser marmonnant un '' Et reconnaissable '' et tourna les talons avec les deux rouquins. Pourtant, il s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas.

_ Sinon, je pourrais bien décider de me servir de cette fiole, chantonna-t-il en secouant une fiole au liquide rouge, en en versant dans votre tasse de thé au petit déjeuner.

On pouvait clairement sentir son sourire sans même le voir en face. Et avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de protester, Harry conclut :

« D'ailleurs. . Le poison est indétectable. Bonne chance pour faire goûter tous vos plats. »

Les Mangemorts attendirent que les trois gosses aient disparu de leur champs de vision pour se concerter. Comment des êtres démoniaques comme eux avaient pu rester cachés aussi longtemps ? La réponse était évidente ils étaient des génies.

« Je crois. . Commença doucement Antonin. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de les écouter. »

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

_ Anton', c'est moi où. . Tu as peur d'eux ?

Rosier paraissait incrédule mais Dolohov lui renvoya son regard.

_ Pas toi ? Attends, ces mecs sont tarés ! De vrais psychopathes ! Désolé, mais je tiens pas à mourir parce que j'aurai refusé de livrer Pettigrow. D'ailleurs, ce gars ne nous sert à rien. Autant se débarrasser d'un poids mort. Ces gamins sont bien plus amusants.

Hum. . . En y réfléchissant. . . pourquoi pas.

.

 _Possible suite au prochain chap._

.

.

 **BONUS :**

Le Trio babillaient joyeusement dans la Cour lorsqu'ils se firent interpellés par les adultes. Après s'être échangés un regard malicieux, ils vinrent rapidement à la rencontre de ceux-ci.

« Messieurs. Les saluèrent les trois garçons, en s'inclinant respectueusement.

_ Pourrait-on savoir comment vous êtes entrés en possession de ce genre de. . Potions ? » les interrogea Selwyn.

Le sourire des jumeaux s'agrandit, devenant grotesque.

« Mais enfin – commença George.

_ C'est Harry ! Poursuivit Fred.

_ Il s'est mis en tête – reprit le premier.

_ D'inventer pleins de poisons ! »

La réponse les laissa perplexe.

_ Et. . Pourrait-on savoir pourquoi vous inventer des Potions de ce genre, Mr Potter ?

Harry se gratta le crâne puis fixa Avery dans le blanc des yeux, lui offrant un regard vide.

_ Je compte assassiner mon oncle et ma tante.

Les Mangemorts s'étranglèrent avec leurs salives.

_ Je blague.

Mais le regard du gosse était toujours vide et sa voix toujours plate, et les mangemorts ne savaient pas s'il plaisantaient vraiment.

_ Parce que si je devais les tuer j'utiliserai un poison à long terme. Pour les tuer lentement. Très lentement. Et les faire souffrir atrocement. Expliqua tranquillement le jeune garçon, toujours aussi inexpressif.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, suivi de près par les jumeaux.

Il y eut un silence puis. . .

« Ben Merde alors ! »

 _Oui. . Merde alors._


	19. Cible 19 : Psycho Harry II

_Et voici la suite du 18._

UA T4

 **Gage – 19**

.

.

.

 **I** l faisait nuit noire ce soir-là, quand une silhouette se détacha d'un pan du mur du château. Elle se mouvait avec grâce dans les couloirs et ne semblait pas avoir besoin de lever les yeux ou de lumière pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Bientôt, elle se retrouva dans les cachots et prit un passage secret pour se retrouver près du lac noir. L' **O** mbre se faufila, prenant garde à ne pas être vu depuis la fenêtre du bureau directorial bien que l'occupant semble dormir et se hâta en direction de la Forêt Interdite. En chemin, elle en profita pour récolter quelques herbes plus ou moins dangereuses et repéra du coin de l'œil des fils de protéines, fils produits par les araignées. D'un geste de la main, la toile se décrocha des branches dans lesquelles elle s'était tissée et vint s'enrouler dans un bocal. Après avoir une mis la main sur une branche de houx, la silhouette gagna rapidement les limites du territoire de Poudlard et les dépassa sans remord. Ceci fait, elle transplana pour le petit bar miteux de Pré-au-Lard. Alberforth ne dirait rien. Le ''pop'' fit légèrement sursauter les quelques badauds venus s'égarer ici pour se ''bourrer la gueule'' avant que ceux-ci ne retournent à leur occupation première leur bouteille de Whisky pur feu. L' **O** mbre fit le tour de la pièce d'un simple regard et avisa le fond où une table isolée trônait près d'une sortie de secours. Là bas, quelques personnes encapuchonnées buvaient tranquillement et l'on pouvait entendre des gémissements provenir fréquemment d'un masse informe affalée par terre. Un immense sourire étira les lèvres de l'Ombre alors que celle-ci se hâtait de rejoindre les hommes au fond de la pièce.

« Je vois que vous avez pris votre décision. » Les salua-t-elle.

Les hommes sursautèrent légèrement et la. . Chose informe gémit à nouveau quand le pied botté de l'inconnu rentra en contact avec son estomac.

_ Tais-toi. Susurra l' **O** mbre.

L'Ombre porta sa main droite à l'intérieur de sa cape, crispant volontairement les hommes face à lui et en sortit une fiole noire et une autre vide. Il posa la noire sur la table puis prit un poignard qu'il avait toujours sur lui et s'entailla la paume de la main. Le sang coula rapidement le long de sa main puis dans la fiole vide. Ceci fait, l'adolescent reboucha la fiole et lécha le sang. La blessure cicatrisa et il poussa les deux fioles vers les hommes.

« Tenez, pour votre maître. »

Harry, puisque c'était lui, tourna alors et les talons et s'accroupit pour passer une laisse au cou de la masse informe. Il se redressa et tira d'un coup sec dessus pour faire avancer la chose. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quelques pas, Rodolphus Lestrange se fit porte-parole du groupe :

« Tu es au courant que si nous le ressuscitons, il en aura après toi ? »

Le ton employé montrait que l'homme était incrédule. . et méfiant aussi.

La petite silhouette encapuchonnée se tourna à peine, laissant échapper un rire froid.

_ Bien sûr. Comme ça quand je lui aurai botté les fesses une seconde fois, ils sauront que ce n'était pas juste un coup de chance.

Harry garda le silence, les laissant prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire et parla à nouveau.

« Peut-être aussi, pourriez-vous en profiter pour lui glisser une faveur de ma part ? . . après tout. . Il va revivre grâce à mon génie. Il peut bien me rendre un service non ? Bon d'accord. . Il ne revivra certainement pas longtemps. . Mais s'il pouvait faire un petit raid mangemoresque à Privet Drive dans le Surrey ce serait absolument merveilleux. J'dis ça, j'dis rien. »

L'adolescent partit sur ses mots, traînant un Peter Pettigrow inconscient à sa suite, lui ayant jeté un sortilège d'allègement parce que, sérieux, il n'était pas un poids plume.

.

.

« _**SIRIUS BLACK : INNOCENT**_

 _Il est exactement 3h18 lorsqu'une silhouette encapuchonnée apparaît dans le Bureau des Aurors, traînant à sa suite un masse apparemment inconsciente. Nous apprenons rapidement qu'il s'agit de Peter Pettigrow, le meilleur ami de James Potter, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black, censé avoir été tué par ce dernier. Après avoir vérifié son identité grâce à un sortilège de sang, les autorités auraient interrogé Pettigrow sous veritaserum. L'homme étant un animagus rat non-déclaré serait resté caché pendant 14 ans, aurait lui-même tué les moldus pour lesquels Black avait été inculpé et aurait apparemment été le Gardien du Secret des Potter [...]_ »

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres d'Harry – cependant bien vite remplacé par un sourire bien heureux_, lorsqu'il avisa la mine défaite du directeur. Nul doute que cela devait lui déplaire fortement comme nouvelle au petit déjeuner. Tous les élèves ne parlaient que de ça. Et Harry était absolument ravi de ce petit effet. Mêmes les invités du Ministère arboraient une légère mine surprise.

« Ils devaient sans doute penser que tu t'adonnerais à une petite séance de torture. chuchota une voix taquine dans son dos.

_ Et le tuerai accidentellement. » renchérit une autre.

Pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître les jumeaux Weasley.

_ Oh mais je l'ai torturé. Rétorqua fièrement le petit brun en retroussant le nez.

Les jumeaux se firent tout de suite plus attentifs.

_ J'ai utilisé mes poisons indétectables. Et quand j'en ai eu marre, je lui ai donné un antidote. Pour soigner les traces de brûlures.

Fred haussa un sourcil, l'air dubitatif.

_ Ça m'étonne que tu aies été si doux.

Le sourire moqueur du garçon lui répondit.

_ Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je lui ai fait ingérer un autre poison. À long terme. Comme ça, même s'il s'enfuit avant son jugement, il sera mort dans deux mois.

Un grand éclat de rire prit les trois garçons, et les élèves pivotèrent vers eux, surpris.

« Ça, ça te ressemble bien. »


	20. Cible 20 : Sang-de-Bourbe

**UA T2**

 **Gage – 20**

.

.

.

« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE ! »

Cet effroyable cri retentit dans tout le château malgré les sorts d'insonorisation et, brusquement, les ex-mangemorts passèrent la tête par la porte de leurs appartements privés pour regarder dans le couloir, méfiant.

« Lucius. . . je rêve où c'était la voix de ton fils ? »

Rodolphus paraissait dubitatif. Il savait que le fils de son collègue était une poule mouillée mais il ne pensait pas qu'il criait comme une fille. Enfin, il est vrai que la ressemblance entre père et fils était frappante, surtout que ce cri ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui du père lorsque l'on vidait le shampoing spécial cheveux blonds de ce dernier.

Lucius quitta la salle de bain, vêtu de son pyjama de soie.

_ Ph. . Ne raconte pas de sottises. Mon fils ne hurle pas comme une fille.

Les autres haussèrent les sourcils, sceptiques mais ne dirent rien.

 **~ . ~**

 **Grande Salle 08:19 :**

Harry ricana en entendant les jumeaux raconter à Jordan leur grande aventure de la veille. C'est clair qu'ils s'étaient tous les trois surpassés ce soir-là. Et ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte. Après tout, c'était le prix à payer pour traiter leur camarades de sang-de-bourbe. Hermione n'était pas spécialement l'amie de Harry, mais elle méritait mieux que les insultes de Ronald et Malfoy. Et franchement, ces deux-là commençaient à leur courir sur le haricot ( à Harry, Fred et George ). c'est donc comme ça que tout avait commencé. La veille, Ronald avait insulté Granger au détour d'un couloir sous les yeux de Harry et plus tard dans la journée, sur le chemin du terrain de Quiditch, leur équipe avait rencontré celle de Serpentard et Granger avait défendu l'équipe de sa maison en sous-entendant que le père Malefoy avait payé la place de son fils dans l'équipe. Ce qui était tout à fait vrai à en croire les expression consternée des verts et argent. Bref, ça avait un peu dégénéré.

Des hoquets de surprises sortirent Harry de ses pensées et ce dernier leva les yeux pour voir Ronald entrer dans la grande salle, les cheveux d'un vert verdâtre du plus mauvais goût et une cravate d'un vert et argent aux couleurs de Serpentard. Si cela fit rire les élèves, ce ne fut rien à côté de l'arrivée des Serpentards. Harry crut même que le père Malefoy allait s'étrangler. Quand Drago arriva dans la Grande, les yeux fermés, l'air de souffrir atrocement ( ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas ), la salle retint son souffle. . avant d'exploser de rire. Les cheveux du Prince des Serpentards étaient devenus rouge et or et il était vêtu de l'uniforme féminin. Au dessus de lui, brillait un message gravé aux lettre d'or :

« On insulte pas les personnes _supérieures_ à nous. Même si c'est une _sang-de-bourbe_. »

Et Harry se promit d'immortaliser la tête des invités du Ministère tant elles étaient drôle. Il devrait probablement prélever cet instant dans ses souvenirs et demander à un peintre ou à un photographe de reproduire cet instant. Harry se chargerait de l'encadrer au Manoir Potter.

.

.

 _Voilà, pas vraiment d'échange mangemorts/Harry mais je voulais le mettre._


	21. Cible 21 : FGHP

_**Pairing :** FG/HP_

 _T5_

 **Gage – 21**

.

.

.

Fenrir s'arrêta brusquement dans le couloir, reniflant une drôle d'odeur. Levant le nez, il flaira la légère fragrance vanillée.

« Kit... » souffla-t-il.

Sans perdre une minute, le loup-garou partit en trombe en direction des cachots. Il le trouva là, recroquevillé dans un coin sombre, de lourds sanglots s'échappant de ses lèvres. Le loup s'agenouilla face à l'adolescent et vint caresser le visage, relevant une frimousse fragile et bercée par les larmes. Leur relation ne datait pas vraiment et aurait pu ne jamais débuter. C'était un hasard si Harry était passé dans ce couloir la première fois, après que Fenrir ait été victime d'une des blagues des jumeaux. C'était un hasard si ce jour-là il était de bonne humeur et avait donné l'antidote au loup pour lui rendre sa forme humaine ( et non plus celle d'un énorme canari jaune ) et c'était encore un hasard si Fenrir s'était donné la peine d'offrir un chocolat chaud au gosse pour le remercier.

« Hey, Kit. . Fit doucement l'homme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Tes cours d'Occlumentie ? » devina-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, l'enfant renifla et hocha la tête.

Fenrir se jura de tuer Rogue à la prochaine réunion de Mangemorts. Peu importe que le Lord en ait besoin _on ne touchait pas son renardeau._


	22. Cible 22 : Psycho Harry III

_UA T3 – il y a des ressemblances avec le. . 18 ?_, je crois. . ._

 _Psycho!Harry_

 _Rating T pour le langage d'Harry._

.

.

.

 **Gage – 22**

.

.

.

Harry laissa échapper un rire rauque au dîner, lorsqu'il avisa la table réservée aux membres du Ministère. On le regarda étrangement à sa table, mais Harry s'en fichait. Il avait réussi. Ces _ptits cons_ de Mangemorts allaient l'aider qu'ils le veuillent ou non. À la fin du repas, Harry se débarrassa de sa suite et vint trouver les hommes du Gouvernement, lourdement appuyés sur les ''balcons'', semblant déjà commencer à ressentir les effets de sa petite concoction.

« Potter. » le salua Regulus Black.

Les autres sursautèrent, ne l'ayant probablement pas entendu arriver. Harry inclina la tête sur le côté, les étudiant calmement pendant un moment. On crut qu'il partirait mais il se contenta de les étudier en silence avant qu'un sourire étrange n'étire ses lèvres. Certains adultes suaient à grosses gouttes sous l'intense regard vert-avada. Le sourire se transforma en un léger rire et le jeune homme finit par ouvrir la bouche :

« Vous aller mourir. »

. . . Peut-être aurait-il été préférable que l'enfant-Survivant se taise finalement, songea Rabastan en voyant son frère ouvrir la bouche à son tour pour protester. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Le Golden Boy de Gryffondor soupira et sortit de la poche de sa veste une fiole rouge sang qu'il agita sous leurs nez.

_ J'ai glissé ceci dans vos plats. Les elfes de maison m'adorent alors ça n'a pas été bien compliqué. C'est une potion qui agit sur 24 heures. Pour l'instant, vous devriez avoir anormalement chaud ( _Harry se délecta des réactions des adultes, se pourléchant les lèvres quand les Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy desserrèrent leurs cravates_ ). D'ici une heure vous aurez de la fièvre et dans 23 heures vous mourrez. Tous. Énonça calment le garçon, un léger sourire effleurant ses fines lèvres roses.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Une expérience. Vous sembliez parfait comme cobaye.

Harry reprit avant que l'un d'eux ne manifeste.

_ Plus sérieusement, j'ai besoin de votre aide et je sais que vous auriez refusé si je n'avais pas quelque chose d'intéressant en échange. Venant tous de famille aisées l'argent ne vous intéresse pas et m'afficher publiquement avec des mangemorts suspectés m'apporterait la suspicion du directeur. Non. Je vous donne l'antidote. . Proposa le jeune garçon. En échange de votre aide.

Là il les intéressait grandement.

_ Viens en au fait gamin. Intervint Fenrir qui avait déjà une température du corps anormalement chaude du fait de sa condition.

_ Faîtes en sorte que Sirius Black soit innocenté.

_ Quoi !? S'exclama Mulciber.

_ Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ?! Vous travaillez pour le Ministère, débrouillez-vous pour que mon parrain soit réhabilité et que ce rat de Pettigrow soit enfermé. Et ne dîtes rien à Rogue. C'est un espion de Dumbledore. Vous devez être sacrément stupide pour croire qu'il aurait continué à travailler pour Voldemort après qu'il ait tué la femme qu'il aimait.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry ne leur laissa pas le temps de réfléchir avant de reprendre.

_ N'oubliez pas. Votre temps est compté. Venez me trouver quand vous aurez fini.

Le garçon fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter subitement.

_ Au fait, la potion n'est qu'au stade d'expérimentation. Il se peut qu'elle arrive à terme avant que les 23 heures se soient écoulées. Bonne chance.

[Et, effectivement,] ce jour-là, McNair mourut dans d'étranges circonstances et Sirius Black fut rendu innocent.

.

.

.


	23. Cible 23 : Psycho Harry IV

_UA T4 – Psycho!Harry_

 _Quand je dis Psycho c'est psychopathe!Harry_

 **Gage – 23**

.

.

.

 _' Si un regard pouvait tuer '_ pensèrent les Mangemorts assis à leur table dans la Grande Salle, ' Ginnevra Weasley serait déjà morte '. La rouquine ne cessait en effet de coller le Survivant sous les regards noirs de ce dernier. Un cri les réveilla une flamme sortie de nul part venait de brûler la Weasley et la poursuivait. Un sourire ravi étira alors les lèvres de Potter quand il avisa silhouette fuyante de la cadette Weasley. Parfait. Une bonne journée en perspective. La journée était rarement bonne quand elle ne commençait pas par des cris et des larmes. Et Harry aimait quand la journée commençait par des cris et des larmes. Les invités du Ministère s'en rendaient compte jour après jour. Et ils semblaient bien être les seuls. Juste quand ils pensèrent ça, Potter planta son regard sur eux avec sérieux. L'instant d'après, un sourire lumineux et innocent planait sur ses lèvres roses.

 _Un génie c't'enfant. Un génie psychotique._


	24. Cible 24 : Augustus Rookwood x HP

_**Note du Jour :** Vous saviez, vous, que le David de Michel-Ange est une icône gay ? Je viens de l'apprendre en faisant des recherche sur le bacchus et sur les relations de Michel-Ange ( puisque notre prof d'HdA nous a dit qu'il avait eu des relations avec des hommes ). _

_**PS :** J'ai bien failli me faire prendre par ma prof de philo avec ça ! Ce sournois s'était faufilé dans mon DM, heureusement que la prof a vérifié et a vu une feuille écrite au crayon à papier. J'aurai été mal barrée sinon. Riez, riez, mais je n'ai jamais autant rougi ( de peur et de gêne ) que quand c'est arrivé. _

**AR/HP - T5**

.

 **Gage – 24**

.

 _« Aime, brûle, car quiconque meurt n'aura point d'ailes pour gagner le ciel. » Michel-Ange_

.

.

Augustus Rockwood, langue-de-plomb du Ministère et également espion pour le Maître, Lord Voldemort, poussa un profond soupir en tournant à l'angle d'un couloir. Les gars l'avaient envoyé chez le Directeur. Enfin, pour être plus précis, ils avaient tiré à la courte paille pour savoir qui irait s'entretenir avec le directeur de l'école dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Augustus avait perdu. C'était un fait. Au prochain couloir, juste dans le Hall, Rockwood se figea. Un rire sadique fit écho depuis la Grande Salle alors que, face à lui, se tenaient l'un des jumeaux Weasley et le gosse Potter. Que faisaient trois lions ( il supposait que le troisième était le second rouquin ) dans les couloirs du château à minuit passé ? Des bêtises. Et les sourires – trop innocents pour être vrai_, des deux adolescents ainsi que le rire démoniaque le conforta dans ses soupçons.

« Potter, Weasley. » les salua-t-il, le maintien raide.

Les deux échangèrent un regard et le second jumeau les rejoignit, les mains colorées.

« Rockwood. » répondirent en chœur les trois Gryffondors.

Le Langue-de-Plomb voulut passer son chemin mais se retrouva soudainement au sol, un petit brun rougissant dans les bras. Les jumeaux avaient déjà filé et un message apparut au dessus d'eux '' _Désolé Harry, M'sieur mais on tient à gagner notre pari._ ''.

Angustus baissa les yeux vers son paquet humain : petit et léger, ses bras fins étaient passés autour du cou du Mangemort et ses jambes vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses hanches. Les rougeurs sur les joues se poursuivaient jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles et l'adulte se permit un sourire. C'était peut-être le Survivant et donc supposément son ennemi mais tout était dans le ''supposé''. Personnellement, cela ne le gênait pas du tout de mettre le Gryffondor dans son lit. Le garçon était vraiment à croquer et cette timidité cachée le faisait craquer. Il se préoccuperait du message des jumeaux Weasley plus tard. Le Langue-de-Plomb posa une main sur les fesses du plus jeune ( _le faisant couiner de surprise et rougir violemment_ ), et l'autre sous la cuisse du jeune homme pour presser son érection contre celle de l'Héritier Potter. Un son divin quitta les lèvres d'Harry et Augustus se permit un sourire, se redressant en renforçant sa prise pour ne pas le lâcher dans l'action.

Quand il fut remis debout, les jambes d'Harry raffermirent leur prise sur la taille de l'adulte, ce dernier se dirigeant vers les cachots, essayant de ne pas songer aux canines et à la langue de l'enfant (#hum#) au creux de son cou.

Tant pis pour le directeur... Il y avait des choses plus importantes !

 **Écrit le : 05.11.2015**

 **Posté le : 08.11.2015**


	25. Cible 25 : RBxHP

RB/HP

 **Gage – 25**

.

.

Il y avait des choses plus importantes que des stupides réunions des professeurs dans la vie. Regulus devait bien accorder cela aux frères Lestrange et ce n'était pas l'adolescent nu endormi dans ses bras qui allait dire le contraire. Si les deux frères Black s'entendaient mieux que dans leurs années étudiantes, ils étaient toujours dans deux camps ennemis parce que Regulus refusait de rejoindre ce Vieux Fou Manipulateur Et Avide De Pouvoir qu'était Dumbledore et Sirius refusait catégoriquement de s'allier à ce Fou Furieux Et Bâtard Sadique Avide De Pouvoir Voldemort. Harry lui, était neutre et l'avait bien fait savoir aux deux hommes ainsi qu'au Mage Noir et ses Mangemorts lorsqu'il était apparu pour une visite surprise au Manoir Riddle et avait crié au Lord ses quatre vérités ( pas très gentilles d'ailleurs ) avant de hurler qu'il était neutre, son sang se répandant en abondance sur le tapis du salon principal. Pour le coup, tous avaient cessé de manger pour l'écouter ( non sans se demander comment il avait pu passer les barrières ) et ne s'étaient remis de leur choc que lorsque le jeune homme s'était effondré, inconscient, son sang bousillant définitivement le tapis. Un tapis si cher. Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à comprendre ce qui s'était arrivé au gosse pour qu'il soit dans cet état. Voldy avait envoyé Bella, Lucius et Evan ( Rosier ) sur les traces magiques laissées par l'adolescent lorsque celui-ci avait transplané d'instinct, et ils s'étaient retrouvés au ''Privet Drive''. Ainsi donc le célèbre Survivant respecté et adulé faisait parti de ces enfants battus et haïs pour leur magie ? Somme toute intéressant. Surtout quand une bonne partie du 1er cercle s'étaient retrouvés à Poudlard pour des cours sur l'éducation sorcière ( pour les sorciers élevés dans le monde moldus ) et le fonctionnement du Gouvernement ( pour tout élève intéressé ). et Harry s'était retrouvé entouré d'eux. À nouveau. Ça c'était passé naturellement et – à l'insu du directeur_, l'adolescent de la Lumière était devenu le protégé des Langues-de-Plombs et personnalités du Ministère qui avaient pour la plupart été présents lors de la Déclaration ( donc des Mangemorts ). Toujours à l'insu du directeur, Harry avait été recueilli par Rabastan Lestrange et soigné par Regulus Black. Cela les avait rapproché et la venue à Poudlard avait accéléré les choses. C'était donc sans grande surprise qu'Harry s'était un jour retrouvé nu dans le lit du cadet Black.

Bien sûr, il avait subi un serment de vieil homme pour avoir quitté les Dursley mais, tant qu'il avait Reg' avec lui et qu'il avait une famille, il était prêt à subir quelques leçons de morales et à dissimuler un ou deux secrets. Car il avait une famille. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il était prêt à être un peu égoïste cette fois-ci. Il était enfin heureux.


	26. Cible 26 : FGxHPxAD

_**Pairing :** FG/HP/AD ← ou plutôt, Harry qui émoustille les sens de ces deux-là._

 _ **Warning :** Psycho!Harry provocateur!Harry _

_**Note :** Ce drabble est – je dois bien l'admettre, très étrange. _

**Gage – 26**

.

.

.

 **L** es hommes frissonnèrent. C'était eux où ils venaient d'entendre un rire froid ? Le rire se répercuta entre les murs du château. Ils avaient été invités ici pour assister à la seconde tâche. Ils étaient surpris. Junior était censé mettre le nom de Potter dans la Coupe. Et il l'avait fait. Mais le gosse avait du sentir venir le coup parce qu'il avait préparé un formidable plaidoyer et avait réussi à convaincre tout le monde de son innocence en informant qu'il était tout-à-fait prêt à passer sous veritaserum. Il avait même réussi à s'esquiver d'une pirouette particulièrement astucieuse lorsqu'il avait affirmé n'être lié à aucun contrat avec la Coupe et à n'être – par conséquent pas considéré comme un champion. Ce sale gosse avait réussi !

Les frères Lestrange s'arrêtèrent brusquement à l'angle d'un couloir et les autres Mangemorts leur rentrèrent dedans avant de râler et de lever les yeux. Une petite silhouette se détacha des autres coins ombragés et vint à leur rencontre. Un ''Lumos'' chuchoté par l'ombre leur apprit l'identité de la silhouette. Potter...

« Alors comme ça, on souhaitait me voir mort ? » susurra le 4ème année d'une voix suave.

Fenrir gronda le gosse faisait exprès d'exciter leurs sens. Le garçon s'approcha, éteignant la lumière du bout de sa baguette lorsqu'il s'arrêta face à eux, devant la fenêtre éclairée par la lune qui illuminait son visage pâle.

« Junior a essayé de me pousser vers la Magie Noire, continua tranquillement l'adolescent. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas été très subtile, ricana-t-il en avisant les grimaces des plus-que-supposés-mangemorts. Vous ne vous y attendiez pas n'est-ce pas ? » reprit moqueusement le garçon en avançant de quelques pas pour se retrouver devant Fenrir et Antonin contre lesquels il se frotta délicatement et sans avertissement, faisant gronder de plaisir le loup-garou et haleter l'homme.

Ce petit jeu amusait énormément l'adolescent qui vint nicher nez dans le cou de Greyback tout en se collant subitement contre Antonin. Son petit jeu prit pourtant fin trop rapidement pour l'amuser quand les deux hommes se reprirent finalement et le repoussèrent violemment. Harry poussa une plainte suivit d'un faux soupir triste et afficha une moue boudeuse.

_ Ce n'est pas juste. Rumina-t-il en croisant les bras, laissant son regard dériver sur les dix mangemorts présents, mais son sourire contrastait avec ses propos.

_ Mais Ryry, les mangemorts c'est pas -

_ gentils.

Les deux voix graves et amusées firent écho et apparurent alors deux silhouettes plus grandes que celle d'Harry. On reconnut enfin Fred et George Weasley qui avançaient à pas lent et élégants vers eux.

_ Alors ? Firent-ils en chœur tout en dévisageant ostensiblement les adultes.

Harry grogna et afficha un visage inexpressif :

« Je pensais qu'ils étaient plus intelligents... soupira-t-il. Vous pouvez en faire ce que vous voulez.

_ Qu'est-ce que – commença Warrington, tout à coup inquiet, connaissant parfaitement la réputation d'enfer des jumeaux.

_ Génial ! »

Harry fit un clin d'œil aux hommes de mains du Lord Noir et fit tranquillement demi-tour, disparaissant à l'angle d'un couloir, ignorant les cris d'agonie qu'il entendit par la suite. Les hommes quant à eux n'eurent même pas le temps de dégainer qu'ils se faisaient bombarder de boules colorées, le rire des jumeaux les plongeant dans la douce folie le temps d'une nuit.

.

Le lendemain au déjeuner, on put voir des invités du Ministère pénétrer dans la salle, l'air renfrognés et... colorés. Rodolphus Lestrange et Charlus Warrington étaient déguisés en clown. Greyback et Dolohov portaient un kigurumi, les autres étaient un peu moins ridicules. Seul Rabastant avait été épargné par les jumeaux sur demande d'Harry. Et Harry avait la rancune tenace. C'est pourquoi le loup et langue-de-plomb avait été les plus touchés.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.


	27. Cible 27 : Crème Canari - LVxHP

_**B** on, en fait les drabbles où Harry vient emmerder les mangemorts et VDM dans le Manoir Riddle c'est un genre de '' Plutôt que te faire la guerre avec du sang et des armes, je vais venir t'emmerder chez toi, peut-être aussi te foutre la honte ( et te donner une érection monstre devant tes disciples ) jusqu'à ce que tu abandonne ton idée de dominer le monde par le sang et la mort ! ''_

 _._

 _ **Pairing :** LV/HP _

_**Rating T** parce que Harry **allume** complètement Voldie._

 _._

 _._

 **Gage – 26**

.

.

.

 **CRACK**

Il y eut un sursaut général et tout le monde se figea en découvrant l'identité de celui qui venait de transplaner à l'intérieur du manoir ( manoir où il fallait théoriquement obtenir l'autorisation pour pouvoir transplaner! ). On ne songea même pas à ouvrir la bouche pour demander à l'intrus ce qu'il avait en tête pour squatter leur chez-eux. Ou plutôt, ils n'eurent pas le courage de lui demander s'il n'était pas un peu suicidaire.

« Hey, salut ! Je viens de parler avec les jumeaux Weaz'. Pour une fois ça avait l'air d'être un pas-trop-mauvais-plan alors je me suis dit ''pourquoi pas ?''. Donc je suis venu. J'espère que je ne dérange pas ? » demanda la personne.

Les **M** angemorts gelèrent. Ce n'était donc pas un effet d'optique ?

Sans prévenir, le jeune homme fonça soudainement à une vitesse surhumaine et se jeta sur Voldemort qui était auparavant debout au centre de la pièce. Le garçon n'attendit pas et s'installa à califourchon sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un seul Mangemort semblait presque ''réveillé''. Presque hein.

« Potter... qu'est-ce que vous faîtes bordel ? » murmura ce dernier, pas assez fort cependant pour que cela ne réveille ses collègues.

Harry leva un instant les yeux dans sa direction et fit un clin d'œil avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux vers sa victime. Rogue cligna des yeux il n'était pas censé être en mesure de le voir !

Harry se concentra à nouveau sur sa proie qui n'avait pas encore bougé... probablement trop sonnée.

« Po...tter ? »

Un sourire mesquin, un brin fou étira les lèvres du Survivant qui se pencha pour ravir les lèvres de son ennemi juré. C'était étrange. Les lèvres de l'autre parti étaient froides. Presque glacées. Mais quelque chose le brûlait. Était-ce la sensation qu'on avait en embrassant son ennemi mortel ? En se penchant en avant pour approfondir le baiser, Harry remua un peu et étouffa un cri de surprise en sentant une bosse à l'endroit exact où il était assis. _' Oh mon dieu Oh mon dieu Oh mon dieu ! '_. Le Golden Boy faillit glapir mais se retint au dernier moment. Il était venu dans un but précis. Harry fit le point pendant qu'il mordillait les lèvres de sa Némésis. Est-ce qu'il devait aller jusqu'au bout ? Voldy le tuerait pour ça. Oh mais... n'était-ce pas ce qu'il s'évertuait à faire depuis déjà de nombreuses années ? Fier de sa décision, Harry laissa sa main gauche partir à l'exploration et la fit glisser le long du torse du Lord Noir, profitant de son inaction pour ouvrir la robe de l'homme.. enfin.. Voldemort dut sentir le sourire du plus jeune contre ses lèvres puisqu'il émit un son rauque et Harry s'empressa de poser sa main sur l'entrejambe du plus âgé. Sa main remonta à nouveau sur le torse et il donna un très léger coup de bassin qui fit tressaillir son adversaire.

« Hn.. »

Un sourire victorieux étira les lèvres du Survivant alors qu'il décidait à regret qu'il avait assez joué et qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Aussi, Harry détacha ses lèvres ( et accessoirement sa langue ) de celles de son vis-à-vis pour embrasser son torse alors qu'il glissait quelque chose entre ses dents. Alors il remonta vers le visage de Voldemort et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il entendit des hoquets de stupeur ou de.. et bien.. d'autre chose, résonner dans la salle et en déduisit que les partisans de Voldemort s'étaient réveillés de leur choc. Se frottant une dernier fois contre lui, le Survivant parvint à lui transmettre un chewing-gum avant de se redresser, fier de lui. Ce qui n'était pas prévu est qu'il soit euphorique et excité mais bon, il s'y attendait quand même un peu. Le jeune homme se retourna alors vers les mangemorts qui le fixaient comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête ( même Rogue ne comprenait pas ). Harry haussa un sourcil et un sourire moqueur prit place sur son doux visage :

« Vous êtes sérieux ? La Magie Noire vous a ramolli le cerveau ou quoi ? À l'instant même où j'ai parlé des jumeaux Weasley une alerte rouge aurait du sonner et dire ''Merde!Problèmes !''. . . C'était tellement simple. » fanfaronna le plus jeune en croisant les bras sur son torse tandis que ses joues reprenaient une couleur à peu près normale.

On ne le comprit pas vraiment, mais l'on n'eut pas le temps de pousser les réflexions à la seconde même où il termina sa phrase, un puissant ''POUF'' retentit et lorsque les Mangemorts pivotèrent vers le maître ce fut pour trouver... un gigantesque Canari Jaune. Les sorciers en restèrent bouche bée. Certains se retinrent de rire. Ils ignoraient si le maître se souviendrait de qui avait ri durant sa.. métamorphose et ils ne souhaitaient pas pousser leur chance.

Un éclat de rire les sortit de leur contemplation et ils levèrent les yeux pour voir le Survivant mitrailler la scène avec un appareil photo qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

« Merveilleux. Tout simplement merveilleux. Minauda-t-il avec un sourire fou qui arracha un frisson d'effroi à Lucius Malfoy. Désolé Tom, rajouta Harry. Mais je ne fais pas dans la Zoophilie. »

Un nouveau rire le secoua et il transplana, prenant bien garde à se concentrer suffisamment pour ne pas se désartibuler. Voldemort piailla de rage lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir et que le gosse était parti sans lui dire comment se... retransformer en lui. Dans les rangs mangemoresques, les hommes en noirs tentaient de cacher leur rire derrière une quinte de toux et l'un d'eux osa même chuchoter un ''J'l'aime bien ce gosse. Il a du cran. '' lui attirant un regard noir du piou piou géant.

.

.

 _Ça m'était venu comme ça lorsque j'étais au lycée. Je suis contente de l'avoir noté dans mon mémo, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire._


	28. Cible 28 : LMHP

_**Hello ! Merci à tou(te)s ceux/celles qui ont donné leur avis.**_

 _._

 _ **Julia13verseau :** Hey ! Contente que tu aies aimé. _

_._

 _ **Sakurachan-gemini :** Salut, heureuse de voir que tu as aimé, moi je m'amuse bien à les écrire ( même si parfois ça tombe pendant mes cours d'histoire ). _

_._

 _ **ange :** Aw ouais, j'adore l'effet qu'ont les appendices animal._

 _._

 _ **Le Renard Bleu :** Oui ! Je suis une grande tarée je sais ! Bizarrement, tu n'es pas la première à me le dire ( même si tout aussi bizarre que ça puisse être il n'y a pas tant de personnes que ça à m'avoir fait cette réflexion ). Ouah, tu flatte mon ego là x) _

_._

 _ **ptitcoeurfragile :** Vi ! Vi vi vi ! Voilà la suite. _

**.**

 **UA T4** _(échange scolaire, pas de tournois)_

 **Pairing : LM/HP mentionné**

.

 **Gage – 28**

.

.

.

Une merveilleuse teinte rosée prit place sur les joues du Survivant lorsqu'il tomba sur les invités du Minsitère alors qu'il se promenait en compagnie de Cédric Diggory et de la presque-petite-amie de ce dernier. Depuis que Ron et Hermone étaient en couple ( _Ron l'avait hurlé à Hermione après le Bal de Noël auquel elle s'était rendue en compagnie de Viktor Krum, un bulgare de Dumstrang_ ) ils passaient beaucoup moins de temps tous les trois et Harry ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Il pouvait enfin côtoyer d'autres personnes. Ron et Hermione n'aimaient pas trop parler avec des personnes n'appartenant pas à leur maison – et encore moins aux Serpentards ! Or, là tout de suite, ils allaient à la rencontre de Théodore Nott, Serpentard de son état. Le lion et le serpent s'étaient en effet rapprochés jusqu'à s'entendre comme des frères. Et s'ils ne s'en cachaient pas, ils ne le montraient pas non plus, connaissant l'étroitesse d'esprit de certaines personnes. Et Theo savait beaucoup de choses concernant Harry. Comme son attirance pour un certain _Homme_. Homme qui se tenait à présent devant lui avec ses collègues. Harry ravala sa salive et se cacha un peu plus derrière Cédric. Ce dernier hocha la tête aux invités en guise de bonjour mais resta sur ses gardes. Ils s'apprêtaient à faire demi-tour lorsque le professeur de potions Mr Snape fit son apparition parmi les ex-mangemorts.

« Ah, Miss Chan ainsi que messieurs Potter et Diggory. »

Harry et Cédric grincèrent des dents avant de fermer complètement leurs visages en une expression figée.

« Professeur. Les saluèrent poliment les trois élèves.

_ Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi peu respectueux des règles Mr Potter. Veuillez je vous prie ne pas entraîner vos camarades dans votre délinquance. »

L'œil droit d'Harry se crispa alors que son sourcil était agité d'un tic nerveux. L'oncle Vernon lui disait toujours qu'il était un délinquant. Hormis ceci, il ne réagit pas et Rogue poussa la provocation.

_ Tout comme votre père Potter, votre arrogance et votre égoïsme n'ont aucune limite mais ici vous n'êtes pas dans votre famille qui choie ( on remarqua que Cédric et Chang changeaient de position pour former une barrière protectrice autour d'Harry et Chang semblait assassiner Rogue du regard ).

Fenrir Greyback se tendit quand une odeur âcre lui parvint, embrumant son esprit et l'enivrant un peu plus. C'était du sang et il coulait du poing du fils Potter qui semblait à deux doigts de sauter sur Rogue ( honnêtement ce n'est pas lui qui allait l'en empêcher, Rogue lui sortait par les yeux ) mais qui se retenait étonnamment bien.

Le brun baissa la tête un instant pour se calmer avant de relever les yeux, apaisé.

_ C'est tout ce que vous souhaitiez nous dire, professeur ? Demanda-t-il calmement, détendant son poing ensanglanté.

Le professeur se renfrogna devant le manqua de réaction de son élève honni alors que ses ex collègues riaient sous cape.

_ Non, dix points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Potter n'amorça aucun geste pour se défendre ou protester véhément, ce qui acheva d'irriter l'enseignant qui voulut lui retirer de nouveaux points mais.. -

« Mais Monsieur, Harry n'a rient fait de mal ! Et nous non plus.

_ 5 points en moins pour Poufsouffle Mr Diggory.

_ La règle du couvre-feu à 20:30 a été abrogé mais vous ne le saviez peut-être pas, intervint froidement Cho alors que Harry tremblait légèrement. Puisque vous n'étiez pas là au dîner.

_ Vous n'avez aucun raison de nous punir, reprit Cédric en croisant les bras. Par ailleurs, Harry ne voulait pas sortir de son dortoir ce soir ( _' sûrement pour ne pas vous voir '_ rajouta plus bas le Poufsouffle, faisant aboyer de rire le loup-garou. ). Si vous deviez punir quelqu'un, c'est certainement l'un de vos serpents. Pas que nous souhaitions que vous le punissiez. Rajouta sournoisement le plus vieux des trois élèves.

_ Insinuez-vous que mes serpentards seraient assez stupides pour - »

Une silhouetta apparut à l'angle du couloir et stoppa la dispute en devenir lorsqu'elle dépassa les ex mangemorts et vint se planter entre les adolescents et les adultes.

_ Theo ! S'écria Harry en sautant sur le nouveau venu sans faire attention aux regards éberlués des invités et stupéfait du professeur.

_ Mais enfin – commença Rogue.

Théo ne l'écouta pas et enroula un bras autour de la taille du Survivant, ce dernier le reniflant avant de nicher sa tête dans son cou pour prendre une goulée d'air parfumé à l'odeur sucré de l'héritier Nott. Théodore s'esclaffa doucement.

_ Du calme, Harry. Ta forme animagus prend le dessus sur ta conscience.

 _' Potter est animagus !? '_

Harry se détacha lentement de son ''frère'' et se gratta la joue, l'air gêné.

_ Ouais, s'cuse. J'ai encore un peu de mal je crois.

_ Ce n'est rien.

Theo avisa son directeur de maison et haussa un sourcil :

« Professeur, n'y avait-il pas une réunion des professeurs à laquelle vous deviez vous rendre ? »

Sous-entendu ''Cassez-vous, vous gênez.''

_ Et toi Harry, je crois que la sonnerie nous interrompu ce midi.

Théo pivota alors vers Harry tandis que ce dernier commençait à le tirer à sa suite :

« D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, tu es parti juste au moment où tu allais me parler de ton amoureux.

_ Theo ! S'écria Harry, le rouge aux joues alors qu'il essayait de tirer le vert et argent loin des invités.

_ Tu sais, peu importe la différence d'âge au fond. Tu devrais lui en parler.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, allez viens. Partons. Le pressa Harry en essayant vainement de le tirer par la manche.

_ Mais pourquoi ne le ferais-tu maint – urgh.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises. » gronda doucement un Harry rougissant en écrasant douloureusement le pied de l'héritier Nott pour le faire taire.

Cela fonctionna.. pendant quelques secondes. Et malheureusement, Harry n'avait pas encore réussi à traîner Theo à l'autre bout du couloir, là où ils ne seraient plus à portée d'oreilles.

_ Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne t'entends pas avec Drago que le -

_ Mais tu vas te taire oui ! L'interrompit brutalement le Survivant, les joues plus rouges qu'une tomate.

Seul le rire grave de Theo lui répondit.

Monsieur Nott était tout simplement figé. Il n'avait plus jamais entendu le rire de son fils depuis la mort de sa femme. C'était un peu comme un souvenir du passé. Et un poids quitta ses épaules.

Harry tressaillit et passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure sans quitter du regard les longs cheveux blonds de l'homme à quelques pas de lui. Son souffle devint haché, sa respiration s'accéléra et il rosit à nouveau, n'ayant pas encore totalement décoléré (& décoloré) depuis que Theo l'avait provoqué.

_ Ne te prive pas pour moi. Fit simplement ce dernier en voyant le regard de son ami accrocher un sang-pur.

Harry rumina quelque chose dans sa barbe puis geignit faiblement en se tournant vers l'autre brun.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle Theo.

_ Oh ? Pour moi ça l'est.

Harry plissa les yeux en comprenant que cette discussion ne mènerait à rien et en recommençant à traîner – littéralement parlant_, l'héritier Nott à sa suite. Mais celui-ci s'arrêta, pensif et se tournant vers les hommes du Ministère, un sourire trop innocent pour être vrai.

_ Oh fait monsieur Mal -

_ THEO ! Tu ne voulais pas qu'on aille à la bibliothèque ? S'enquit vivement Harry, ses joues brûlant de honte et de gêne.

Le plus petit ne prit même plus la peine de faire dans la dentelle et passa derrière le Nott et posa ses mains dans le dos de celui-ci en vue de le pousser _**loin**_ des hommes. À nouveau cependant il fut arrêté et Harry soupira presque de désespoir. Sa vie était fichue. Et ils avaient été arrêtés par nul autre que Lucius Malfoy. Harry laissa échapper un faible gémissement. Il avait la poisse. À côté, Cédric et Cho ricanèrent gentiment de la malchance du plus jeune.

_ Que vouliez-vous dire monsieur Nott ?

_ Oh et bien. . . je voulais juste vous dire que -

_ Theo un mot de plus et _il se pourrait que j'oublie_ de t'apporter ce que tu m'a demandé pour ton anniversaire. Susurra Harry d'une voix étonnamment basse.

Theo s'interrompit les yeux écarquillés avant de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup ? Après tout, il pourrait toujours pousser Malfoy père vers Harry plus tard dans l'année. Peut-être valait-il mieux attendre ? Fier de cette résolution, Theo hocha la tête pour lui-même, ignorant les regards interloqués de son père et des collègues de ce dernier.

« Rien du tout monsieur Malfoy. Rien d'important. Je suis sûr que vous pourrez faire sans. Bonne soirée messieurs. »

Sur ce, il pivota vers Harry et lui prit la main pour le traîner à sa suite. La dernière chose qu'on entendit d'eux fut :

« Quand je t'ai appris l'art et la manière de faire chanter les gens, je ne pensais honnêtement pas que tu le retournerai contre moi, _kitten._

_ 'Ta faute. »

De retour aux mangemorts et à Severus tout était... figé. Et leur réveil fut du à un double éclat de rire.

Cédric et Cho s'éloignèrent bras dessus bras dessous, morts de rire. Seulement pour s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin et se tourner à demi vers les adultes.

« Un ptit conseil, professeur. Commença Cho Chang.

_ Vous devriez savoir qu'il y a une grande différence entre Croire et Savoir. » conclut Cédric.

… Quoi ?

.

.

.


	29. Cible 29 : ? x HP - GWFWFG

_UA post T5_

 _Présence d'OC_

 **Gage – 29**

.

§

.

 _Outch._

Harry leva lentement un bras et vérifia qu'il pouvait toujours bouger ses jambes avant de se redresser pour s'asseoir et observer les environs. Il repéra immédiatement les deux têtes rousses avec qui il travaillait quelques secondes plus tôt dans le laboratoire de Sorcier Facétieux Weasley & Weasley. Harry avait fui le Surrey quand les Dursley l'avaient mis à la porte après l'avoir battu sévèrement. Harry avait réussi à se rendre dans le Monde Magique sans se faire prendre avant de s'effondrer devant la boutique des jumeaux. Et juste avant de perdre conscience, il avait eu le temps d'arracher la promesse aux deux frères de ne prévenir personne, ni leur mère et encore moins Dumbledore.

Naturellement, les barrières – pas protectrices pour un sou, avaient immédiatement alerté le directeur de la disparition du Golden Boy et le directeur s'était vu obligé d'en parler à l'Ordre. Aussi, personne hormis l'Ordre et le camp des Ténèbres ( Ben oui, Rogue avait tout répété ) n'étaient au courant de la disparition du Survivant. Imaginez un peu le bazar que ça aurait été ! Alors, évidemment, ce fut un grand choc pour le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps ( & ses Mangemorts ) de voir atterrir – sur la table !_, le Golden Boy Harry Potter ainsi que... les jumeaux Weasley ? Ces derniers avaient atterri à côté de la table, près du loup-garou Greyback et d'un vampire, Stepan Garzek, et paraissaient encore sonnés par leur atterrissage.

Potter portait un pantalon moldu, un ''slim'' noir et avait revêtu une chemise en toile ouverte sur un torse dénudé et marqué par de profondes lacérations. Voldemort fronça les sourcils, irrité. Personne n'avait le droit de blesser SON ennemi. Bon... ses mangemorts pouvaient... s'ils lui demandaient la permission. Mais Voldemort était certain qu'aucun n'avait été assez fou pour attaquer l'adolescent sans son consentement.

« Ah. Fit simplement ce dernier lorsqu'il eut reconnu les personnes assises autour de lui. Je crois qu'on a foiré quelque chose lors du test. » expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme.

Il regarda la table sur laquelle il avait atterri et vit que heureusement, il avait atterri dans un endroit dénudé de couverts, assiettes et plats. _' Tant mieux '_ songea-t-il _' J'ai vraiment du mal avec les sortilèges de nettoyage. '_. Harry en profita également pour s'asseoir en tailleur et prendre une pomme dans laquelle il croqua sans prendre la peine de vérifier qu'elle n'était pas empoisonnée. Après tout, personne n'avait prévu leur visite impromptue et même Voldemort n'était pas taré pour tuer ses propres mangemorts. . . . Et Harry doutait sérieusement que Voldie ait eu une soudaine envie de faire un remake de Blanche-Neige ( à se demander s'il connaissait même ce conte moldu ). L'adolescent plissa les yeux et secoua la tête pour chasser ce genre de pensées et reboutonna sa chemise en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait laissé ouverte. Après tout, il n'y avait rien que les jumeaux n'aient pas déjà vu depuis qu'ils l'avaient recueilli et soigné. Harry finit par poser à nouveau les yeux sur les jumeaux qui venaient de se redresser et s'extasiaient sur le style ''Manoir Hanté'' du château de Voldemort. Se concentrer sur eux empêchait Harry d'éclater de rire face à la tête de sa Nemesis. Ce dernier avait la bouche entrouverte en un cri de surprise silencieux et les yeux tellement écarquillés que c'en était comique.

« Freddy ? Georgie ? Je crois qu'il est temps de partir. » argua Harry en jaugeant son ennemi mortel qui sortait lentement de son gel.

Fred et George opinèrent.

_ Le problème c'est que – commença tranquillement George, l'aîné de trois minutes.

_ On sait pas comment repartir. Poursuivit Fred, d'un ton diplomatique.

_ Tu vois, notre arrivé était -

_ Un accident.

Harry prit quelques secondes pour analyser ce que venaient de dire les jumeaux et observa les visage curieux des mangemorts pour décider d'un plan. Il devait d'abord s'assurer que les jumeaux avaient bien dit ce qu'il pensait qu'ils avaient dit.

_ Vous voulez dire que... on ne peut pas repartir.

Un double hochement de tête lui répondit.

Harry inspira profondément, et quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour stupéfier les mangemorts.

En effet, ils découvrirent de grands yeux verts humides et lumineux qui fixèrent innocemment deux mangemorts relativement jeunes dont Harry ne parvenait pas à retrouver les noms.

Le jeune homme qui ressemblait à cet instant plus à un petit garçon gesticula et sa chemise ouverte retomba sur une épaule, accentuant la largeur de ladite chemise par rapport au corps de l'adolescent. Harry écarta légèrement les jambes en reniflant misérablement, les yeux rivés sur les deux hommes qui déglutirent difficilement.

« Ne nous faîtes pas de mal. » supplia le Survivant en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Être aussi mignon devrait être interdit ! Songèrent les mangemorts présents autour de la table. Fred et George s'entre-regardèrent avant d'opter pour le plan de Harry. Eux-même perdirent leurs grands sourires au profit de regards innocents et un peu perdus qu'ils dirigèrent immédiatement vers Greyback. Ce dernier gronda un instant en voyant les jumeaux se tourner vers lui et se pourlécha les lèvres.

Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas prendre du bon temps avec des ennemis ?

.

.

.


	30. Cible 30 : Selwyn x Harry

_Bashing!Ginny, Hermione, Dumbledore_

 _ **Pairing :** Selwyn x Harry mentionné _

_**Note :** Hey j'imagine que vous l'avez remarqué mais quand il s'agit de mangemort du style Avery, Mulciber ou Rosier, ils sont rajeunis ( puisque Rosier et Nott senior sont vraiment vieux ! ). _

**Gage – 30**

.

 **§**

.

 **« H** a ~ rry. **»** chantonna une douce voix.

Harry se figea à l'entrée du Grand Hall. Merde.

Le jeune homme ne se retourna pas. Il fonça tête baissée direction la Grande Salle. Alors qu'il courait pour aller déjeuner, il songea à un plan. ' C'est tellement étrange que ça pourrait peut-être fonctionner. ' pensa-t-il.

« Harry ! »

Le jeune homme n'écouta pas.

La Grande Salle s'animait doucement alors qu'elle se remplissait petit à petit. Le directeur était encore dans son bureau en réunion d'urgence avec les professeurs d'Arithmancie et de Runes Anciennes apparemment, les réussites aux ASPICs flirtaient dangereusement avec l'échec. Voilà pourquoi il y avait plus de bruit que d'habitude dans la Salle. Les élèves de Beaux-Bâtons étaient à la table des Aigles, ceux de Durmstrang à celle de Serpentard et les invités du Ministère bavardaient à leur table. Le silence s'installa pourtant lorsqu'un inconnu : un adolescent arriva en courant, l'air affolé :

« Luna aide-moi j't'en prie ! » fit-il en s'arrêtant devant la table des aigles.

Les étudiants firent les gros yeux ce garçon ne leur disait absolument rien. De taille moyenne, des cheveux châtains lui arrivant aux cou, de beau yeux bleus foncés. Il était mignon. Luna lui fit signe de venir à côté de lui mais l'arrêta au moment où il allait s'asseoir.

_ Tu as oublié de changer les couleurs de ton uniforme.

Harry baissa les yeux pour constater qu'en effet sa cravate et son blason étaient toujours à l'effigie de Gryffondor.

_ Merde !

Il toucha de la main son uniforme et les changea aux couleurs de Serdaigles.

_ Elle va me rendre folle à me traquer comme ça. Expliqua-t-il avant de s'asseoir à côté de Luna.

L'instant d'après, une Ginny renfrognée pénétra dans la Salle et ignora complètement les autres pour se concentrer sur Hermione.

_ Tu m'avais dit qu'il voulait bien. Il vient juste de m'ignorer et a pris la fuite ! S'écria la jeune fille.

Harry roula des yeux et réprima l'envie de se lever et de crier qu'il n'avait pas ''fui''. Il avait juste préservé sa santé mentale. Il écouta les deux jeunes filles se disputer en public et tous apprirent finalement que Harry était amoureux de Ginny. Harry en fit également la découverte.

« Huh ? Depuis quand j'suis amoureux d'elle ? » fit-il remarquer.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui bien que la moitié ait fini par comprendre depuis un moment qui était cet inconnu. Tout le monde, sauf Ginny et Hermione qui étaient bien trop concentrées sur le joute verbale. Finalement, tout le monde en eut bien vite marre de cette dispute enfantine qui ne leur apprenait pas grand-chose de nouveau et ce fut Luna qui y mit un terme tout en apportant et son lot de révélations et son lot de nouvelles questions :

« Ça suffit maintenant. Harry ne veut pas sortir avec toi Ginny. Tu lui rappelles trop sa méchante tante. Et toi Hermione, tu ferais mieux de ne pas donner de fausses affirmations. De toute façon, Harry est déjà amoureux de quelqu'un. »

Harry hésita en voyant tous les regards converger vers eux ( _suite au départ en furie de Ginny et Hermione_ ) : devait-il remercier chaleureusement son amie Luna, ou se frapper la tête contre la table ?

Et puis son regard se posa sur Selwyn et il déglutit en rougissant délicatement. Cet homme était vraiment _chaud_. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en le dévisageant. Finalement, il se gratta la gorge et se leva, décidant que le potentiel danger était passé. Il remercia chaleureusement Luna tout en évitant tout contact visuel avec la table des invités du Ministère. Manquerait plus qu'il reste bloqué sur l'homme.

« C – Comment ça se fait que tu aies pu changer de visage !? S'écria un Serpentard de 6 ème année. C'est pas un glamour. »

Harry pivota vers les verts et argents et esquissa un sourire amusé tout en se concentrant pour regagner ses traits à lui. Et à en juger par les hoquets de stupeur, il avait réussi. Il leva la main pour constaté que la fine cicatrice qu'il avait gagné après avoir frappé dans un miroir était à nouveau présente et sourit doucement.

_ Ça ? Ma grand-mère était une Black. C'est dans les gênes.

Il fit un signe de la main alors qu'il partait vers la sortie.

« N'oublie pas de rechanger les couleurs de ton uniforme Harry ! S'écria Luna alors qu'il atteignait déjà les Grandes Portes de la Grande Salle.

_ J'essaierai d'y penser. » assura-t-il.

.

.

.


	31. Cible 31 : Greyback

_**Note du Jour :** Pauv' Greyback, je lui en fais voir des belles. _

_**Note#2 :** Parfois mes scénarios se ressemblent. Parfois j'innove. Aujourd'hui, j'innove complètement. N'empêche, **vraiment,** ''Pauv'Greyback quoi !''. _

.

 _ **ptitcoeurfragile :** Hey hey hey ! Contente que ça t'aies plus jusqu'ici. _

.

 **Gage – 31**

.

 **§**

.

 **M** ai-Lin Jordan était une jeune **P** oufsouffle de troisième année à qui la vie avait rarement sourit. Pourtant, depuis qu'elle s'était rapprochée des **G** ryffondors **L** ee Jordan, **F** red & **G** eorge Weasley, ainsi que **H** arry Potter, elle commençait à prendre goût à la vie.

« Hiiie ! »

Le cri d'Harry la fit revenir à la réalité et elle haussa un sourcil en voyant un **L** oup poursuivre furieusement le lionceau.

_ JE N'ESSAIERAI PLUS JAMAIS DE RASER UN LOUP-GAROU JE L'JURE ! »

. . . Oui. Sa nouvelle vie, elle l'aimait au plus haut point.

.

 _Tout court, tout petit, tout mignon. De mon point de vu en tout cas._


	32. Cible 32 : Avery x Harry

_UA T5 Bashing Ron, Hermione, un peu Ginny_

 _allusion à un futur Avery x Harry_

 **Gage – 32**

.

 **§**

.

 **Z** acharias Smith passait de plus en plus de temps avec Potter. Tout le monde l'avait plus ou moins remarqué, tout comme la majorité avait remarqué que les relations entre les membres du célèbre Trio d'Or s'étaient détériorées, assez en tout cas pour que la température chute de plusieurs degrés à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, peu importe le moment et l'endroit. Granger et Weasley étaient semble-t-il restés ensemble en duo et Weasley fille s'était rajoutée tout en continuant de faire les yeux doux à Potter. En outre, Finnigan et Thomas avaient apparemment coupé les ponts avec les deux plus jeunes Weasley et la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Granger.

Maintenant tout de suite, on observait Potter dans la Grande Salle qui servait de Salle d'Étude et Salle de Détente hors période de repas. Potter était assis sur le banc de la table des lions avec Finnigan, Thomas et Smith, et rédigeait un essai de Métamorphose, sa jambe droite pendant dans le vide alors que son genoux gauche était remonté contre sa poitrine. Il paraissait si concentré...

Deux personnes vinrent soudainement gâcher ce moment de calme en posant leurs affaires à une dizaine de mètres de Potter.

« Tiens, le PD est là ?! » fit l'une des deux personne en lorgnant sur Harry.

Il y eut un silence. Un long silence indigné. Les étudiants n'étaient pas vraiment sûr que ce soit liés à cela mais l'homosexualité était fort bien accepté dans le monde sorcier – surtout grâce aux héritages magique en fait. Puis l'on observa la réaction du Golden Boy de Gryffondor. Alors même que Finnigan et Thomas serraient les poings et les dents, celui-ci n'écoutait pas, profondément plongé dans son devoir, copiant ses notes avec efficacité et relevant parfois la tête pour happer les deux autres garçons plus Smith, dans ses réflexions. Il finit cependant par relever les yeux et haussa un sourcil, fixant Ron comme s'il était particulièrement stupide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas Ronald, dans '' Garçon ou Fille, peu m'importe ? '' l'interrogea-t-il avant de grogner plus bas, assez fort cependant pour que tous l'entendent. Pas ma faute si ton cerveau a la taille d'un pois-chiche. »

L'insulte glissa sur eux, la majorité des sang-purs ne sachant pas ce qu'était un pois-chiche.

_ C'est méchant Ron. Un pois-chiche c'est petit. Très petit. Expliqua Hermione, d'un ton docte.

_ Ridiculement petit. Renchérit Harry, l'air totalement désintéressé en rayant quelque chose sur son parchemin.

_ ESPЀCE DE -

_ Pour ton information, le coupa Harry. Hier, je ne t'ai pas envoyé ce sortilège parce que tu m'as traité de pd, mais parce que quand on a au minimum un peu de courage, on évite d'impliquer des personnes mortes.

/ SILENCE /

_ La prochaine fois que tu parles ainsi de mes parents, ce sera bien pire qu'un simple crache-limace que tu n'as pas été foutu d'éviter.

Le ton était calme, un peu mordant certes, mais néanmoins calme et la voix froide.

Malfoy esquissa un sourire en entendant ça il était sûr que Potter avait méticuleusement choisi ce sortilège humiliant en souvenir de l'altercation Serpentard/Gryffondor de Seconde Année.

Harry avait gardé une attitude détachée tout au long de la pseudo-conversation, ne fixant que Ronald et baissant de temps à autre les yeux pour corriger des fautes sur son rouleau de parchemin. En vérité, il redoutait un peu, rien qu'un peu la révélation sur sa bisexualité. Principalement à cause d'une personne. Logan Tiberius Avery. Il était assez jeune, une vingtaine, peut-être une trentaine d'années. Et incroyablement _sexy_. Harry savait que ce n'était pas bien de fantasmer sur un ancien mangemort, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était juste tellement _chaud_. Et puis, tout était dans le mot ''ancien'', non ?

« De tout façon, en quoi ça te concerne si les mecs l'intéressent aussi ? L'interrogea le Poufsouffle, mais Serpentard dans l'âme ( Zach ). C'est pas comme s'il en avait après ton cul. Il a déjà quelqu'un d'autre en vue et puis, je doute sérieusement que dans cette possible relation il soit le do -

_ ZACH ! »

Harry avait brusquement relevé le nez de son devoir en l'entendant évoquer les ''vues'' qu'il avait sur Avery.

Un sourire lui répondit. Harry jura, rougissant violemment et ramassa à la hâte toutes ses affaires avant d'avancer de la démarche la plus digne qu'il avait en stock vers la sortie.

_ Et où est passé le courage des Gryffondors ? S'écria Zach en éclatant de rire, tout en faisant rire d'autres élèves.

_ Aux oubliettes ! Répondit le lionceau. Si je pars maintenant, poursuivit-il sans se retourner. Tu ne pourras rien prouver.

Et alors qu'il atteignait les portes, la voix de Zach se porta sur l'ensemble de la salle.

_ HARRY ! L'AMOUR N'A PAS D'ÂGE TU SAIS !?

_ TA GUEULE ! Lui répondit la douce voix de son camarade.

L'Héritier Smith n'en rit que plus fort en lançant un sourire en coin accompagné d'un clin d'œil vers les invités du Ministère. Ceux-ci haussèrent un sourcil devant le comportement de l'Héritier Smith avant d'avoir un déclic et de se regarder les uns, les autres.

Merde. De qui pouvait-il bien être tombé sous le charme ?

Assis sur son banc, blanc de rage, **L** ogan **A** very serra les poings. Quelqu'un avait tapé dans l'œil du gosse ? Pas le temps pour jouer, Logan décida de commencer à courtiser le petit brun dès le lendemain.


	33. Cible 33 : FGHP

_**Note du Jour :** Dois-je vraiment rappeler à chaque fois qu'il y a du bashing ? _

_**Note :** Bashing!Hermione, Ginny / GOOD!Ron _

_**Pairing :**_ _FG/HP_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **ptitcoeurfragile :**_ _Contente que ça t'ai plu. Voici la suite._

 _ **Isidris-shiro :**_

 _Hey ! Wahou ~ un tel enthousiasme ! J'espère bien ne pas te décevoir dans ce cas. Yay ! Je suis contente de voir que ça te plaisir._

 _ **Akuryouxxakuma :** _

_Owaw ton commentaire me fait chaud au cœur. Je ne pensais honnêtement pas que mes petits textes relevaient du ''chef-d'oeuvre'' ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça. Tu veux la suite, là voilà :D_

 _ **Sakurachan-gemini :** _

_Hello voici la suite !_

 **Gage – 33**

.

 **§**

.

 **H** arry scanna les environs de ses yeux verts brillants. Il avait publiquement ( par faute de choix ) refusé de sortir avec Ginnevra Weasley dite Ginny. Cela lui avait valu quelques remarques mais Ron lui avait simplement mis une tape dans le dos accompagné d'une regard compatissant pour ce qui allait suivre. Naturellement, Hermione avait été un problème. Elle croyait qu'il portait un amour sans nom à la fougueuse rouquine. Ça n'était pas le cas. Depuis, Ginnyvra et Her – plus-si-mignonne-que-ça le poursuivaient sans relâche à travers tout le château, et cela depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Ron l'aidait à éviter les deux filles le matin. Ils se levaient donc tous les deux aux aurores pour les esquiver.

Un vrai frère ce gars.

Le jeune homme sursauta violemment lorsqu'une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule et il se retourna vivement pour... soupirer de soulagement ( faisant hausser les sourcils des individus ). Devant lui, les membres du Ministère qui avaient été invités pour une Conférence qui se tenait ici, à Poudlard. Derrière lui ( deux couloirs plus loin ), ses stalkeuses. Lord Malfoy haussa élégamment un sourcil en observant l'air franchement apeuré et le regard un peu fou du plus jeune.

« J'ignorais que nous vous faisions peur à ce point là Mr Potter. » ricana-t-il.

Harry ne répondit rien et préféra ignorer les rires des autres employés du Ministère. Manquerait plus qu'il soit envoyé à Azakaban pour avoir un furonculus sur eux. En fait, à part une légère crispation des muscles, rien n'indiquait qu'il l'avait entendu. Un rapide coup d'œil frénétique aux alentours lui confirmer que ses presque-agresseurs se rapprochaient et il ne put que gémir faiblement de désespoir lorsque les pas se rapprochèrent rapidement. L'adolescent sembla se tasser sur lui-même puis se tourna et retourna en cherchant une issue, mais il n'y en avait aucune il était encerclé par des supposés-mangemorts qui ne semblaient pas vouloir le laisser repartir.

_ Urgh ~

La peur s'insinua en lui. Il détestait les contacts. Il détestait quand Ginny se jetait dans ses bras et s'engluait à lui. Il détestait qu'on le _touche_. Il détestait vraiment les contacts quand ce n'était pas lui qui les initiait ou que c'était une personne de son ''cercle proche''. Étonnamment, il n'avait jamais apprécié que Hermione le touche. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi. Un violent frisson le saisit alors qu'il entendait une voix féminine appeler son nom et voyait les mangemorts jeter un coup d'œil par dessus leur épaule avant de reporter leur attention sur l'adolescent plus mort que vivant. Plus mort que vivant parce qu'il avait subitement blêmit en entendant les filles. Au moins on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elles étaient discrètes. Peu de chance pour qu'elles puissent le surprendre un jour pendant son sommeil. Aussi, Harry se prit à espérer que Rusard viendrait gâcher leur traque.

Harry gémit assez pathétiquement lorsque les bruits de pas se firent plus présents et qu'il comprit qu'elles étaient à présent dans les cents mètres qui le séparaient d'elles.

Fenrir Greyback, loup-garou assumé et déclaré de son état, Alpha de la meute locale – qui était également l'une des plus influente de Grande Bretagne, si ce n'est du monde entier_, cligna des yeux en sentant la peur s'échapper par puissantes vague du corps du Golden Boy. Celui-ci paraissait si petit et chétif à cet instant. Fenrir l'avait déjà aperçu ainsi à plusieurs reprises ainsi. Toujours lorsque des propos violents étaient émis ou qu'il était _touché_. C'était arrivé qu'il ressente le désarroi du plus jeune lorsque celui-ci était poussé dans un couloir trop bondé. Il l'avait vu se recroquevillé sur lui-même lors d'une joute verbale avec le fils Malfoy. Et il avait vu le jeune Weasley prendre sa place en venant se positionner devant lui. Il avait vu tout ça. Et maintenant... maintenant il sentait des odeurs lui parvenir. Les odeurs de Granger et Weaslette pour être plus précis. Ah... il détestait avoir raison.

Il cligna à nouveau des yeux, se demandant quoi faire avant d'aller au plus simple. D'un pas souple, il fut en face du gamin et tira sur le bras de l'adolescent d'un geste vif et brusque, le plaquant contre son torse, couvrant ainsi son visage. Puis il lança un sortilège de Ne-Me-Remarque-Pas pour toute personnes à plus de quatre mètres d'eux. Fenrir attentif de nature. Il avait bien remarqué – comme la presque totalité de l'école_, que Granger et Weasley n°7 n'avaient pas apprécié le rejet de cette dernière par Harry. Et lui n'appréciait décidément pas les deux jeunes filles.

« Fenrir que fais-tu enf – commença Rodolphus Lestrange.

_ Tais-toi, gronda le loup-garou, se maudissant de ne pas avoir jeté une bulle de silence autour d'eux.

_ Qu'es-ce que -

_ Harry ! »

Granger et Weasley fille apparurent dans le couloir. Elles cherchaient visiblement Harry.

« Zut. » lâcha Weaslette.

Elles ne le trouvèrent pas. Le couloir était vide, le semblait tout du moins. Elles passèrent devant le groupe d'ex mangemorts sans les voir et poursuivirent leur chemin. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elles étaient parties, Fenrir retira le sortilège mais garda le plus jeune contre lui.

« Putain... » jura doucement Harry, le nez enfoui dans le torse puissant du loup-garou et en reprenant peu à peu une respiration lente et régulière.

En réponse, Fenrir ébouriffa ses cheveux et le plaqua un peu plus fort contre son torse, raffermissant sa prise sur l'adolescent. Il sentit les tremblements qui agitaient le petit corps contre lui et sentit bientôt sa chemise être mouillée mais ne lâcha pas le plus jeune.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, et ne se séparèrent que quand Harry commença à se débattre faiblement avant d'articuler un merci sans pour autant retrouver sa voix. Ses yeux restaient rivés au sol : il n'osait pas croiser le regard probablement moqueur de Lucius Malfoy ou toute autre personne présente après ce petit débordement. Il détestait ces moments-là où il craquait. Il les détestait tellement. Et il se haïssait pour être aussi faible. Un 'crack' retentit les fit tous sursauter les hommes se retrouvèrent à cligner des yeux. Pourquoi en voyaient-ils deux ? Ah... les jumeaux Weasley.

« Harry !

_ Désolé. Quand on a apprit que tu étais sorti et que -

_ Gin' et Mione avaient disparues, on a compris qu'il -

_ Y avait un problème. »

Les deux garçons roux froncèrent les sourcils en avisant les sillons de larmes laissés sur les joues du gamin.

_ Ça va ? Demandèrent-ils en chœur lorsque Harry fit quelques pas chancelant vers eux.

Le petit brun acquiesça, le regard vague et tira sur la manche de Fred.

_ On a cours demain. Dit-il doucement.

_ Traduction, on devrait y aller. Approuva Fred.

George acquiesça et allait partir lorsqu'il s'arrêta, posant une main sur l'épaule de Fred et échangea un regard avec lui. L'autre jumeau acquiesça et drapa un bras autour de l'épaule du Survivant pour le guider vers leur Tour. Quand George fut sûr qu'ils n'étaient plus à portée d'oreille il se retourna vers les invités et regarda fixement Fenrir avec un sérieux que l'on ne connaissait pas aux jumeaux Weasley.

« Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire autre chose mais se ravisa et la referma.

Fenrir prit la parole avant que George n'ait pu se détourner.

« Pourquoi était-il dans cet état ? »

George se mordit les lèvres en regardant dans le vague avant de papillonner des yeux et de fixer à nouveau le loup-garou, ignorant totalement les autres.

_ Harry n'est pas... pas à l'aise avec les contacts physiques.

On haussa les sourcils à cette information et George se sentit obligé de poursuivre.

_ Si ça ne vient pas d'une personne qu'il considère comme digne de confiance, il peut – lui ou sa magie... très mal réagir. Avoua-t-il.

Il sembla qu'il en avait trop dit, alors il ferma la bouche et cette fois-ci, ce fut Adrian Mulciber qui prit la parole :

_ C'est tout de même une réaction extrême qu'il a eu. On aurait pu croire qu'il venait de croiser un léopard-garou. Il s'est passé un truc ou...

Le Weasley se figea un instant et l'on se demanda s'il n'avait pas tout simplement gelé.

« Demandez au directeur. Lâcha-t-il froidement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Je suis sûr que lui est au courant. »

Les adultes clignèrent des yeux. Ils étaient certains que la colère de l'adolescent n'était pas dirigée vers eux mais contre le directeur. Le jeune Weasley quitta le couloir et disparut, se fondant parmi les ombres.

« Greeey ? Fit Rockwood au bout d'un certain moment.

_ Hum ? Répondit l'intéressé, le regard toujours rivé là où les lionceaux avaient disparu.

_ C'était quoi ça ? »

Fenrir ne répondit pas. C'était quoi ça au juste ?


	34. Cible 34 : GWMOCFW - HP

_**Note du Jour :** Je ne sais pas si je posterai demain donc au cas où : Je vous souhaite un bon réveillon, même à ceux qui ne le passent pas. _

.

 _T2 Semi-UA_

 _ **Pairing :** GW/MOC/FW _

_Harry est trop jeune pour être avec quelqu'un._

 _Léger Bashing._

* * *

 **Gage – 34**

.

.

.

« Ow ? »

Fenrir se retourna en entendant un petit couinement. Potter.. Un Potter bien différent de ce que leur avait dépeint Severus. Ce gosse était adorablement mignon et innocent. Il était certes, sans cesse fourré avec les farceurs Weasley mais était malgré tout timide et discret. Le gamin passait son temps à aplatir ses cheveux noirs sur son front pour recouvrir sa célèbre cicatrice. Le deuxième année était si petit et chétif qu'il se mêlait aisément aux premiers années avec qui il traînait parfois et pouvait facilement passer pour un gamin de neuf ans. Le prétendu ''Golden Boy'' de Gryffondor faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour garder profil bas et ne pas faire de vague. Au grand damne de ce très cher directeur.

Antonin Dolohov, à côté de lui, haussa un sourcil en avisant le jeune Gryffondor debout au fond du couloir. Le ptit manquait cruellement de confiance en lui. Le Survivant était un garçon étrange. Bien loin de l'image qu'il avait pu se faire de lui. Le garçon, un Gryffondor ( au moins ça, ils s'y attendaient ) passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque quand il n'était pas avec les jumeaux Weasley. Il restait plusieurs heures là-bas à y faire ses devoirs et des recherches. De ce qu'il avait pu apprendre – pour avoir subtilement interroger quelques professeurs_, le gosse était le deuxième meilleur élève de sa promotion, juste derrière Theodore Nott junior. Il était devant le fils Malfoy, qui se partageait la troisième place avec une née-moldue du nom de Granger. En quatrième position se trouvait Zabini, Blaise Zabini. Le russe avait d'ailleurs déjà surpris le Gryffondor réviser à la Bibliothèque avec Nott, Zabini et Smith.

« Eum.. »

Lucius Malfoy haussa un élégant sourcil en voyant une silhouette quasi-fantomatique se dessiner au bout du couloir. Quand il avait accepté l'invitation à venir enseigner de ''nouvelles matières'' en tant qu'invités, il s'attendait à certaines choses. Tout d'abord, il s'attendait à retrouver un directeur plus _con_ que jamais. Ça, c'était fait. Il s'attendait aussi à être très heureux de retourner à Poudlard. Fait. Enfin, il s'attendait à rencontrer un Survivant plus vivant que jamais, gâté, choyé et arrogant. . De toute évidence, ça n'était pas le cas. Le gamin égaré à une vingtaine de mètres en était la preuve. Il paraissait sonné, mal-à-l'aise et perdu, de grosses larmes roulant doucement le long de ses joues. Nul doute qu'il avait du croiser Severus qui les avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Lucius compatissait.

« 'Uis désolé de... vous déranger, je - »

Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange étaient extatiques. Venir ici était comme une libération. Enfin loin de cette folle furieuse de Bellatrix. Cette femme était une grande malade, un vrai calvaire ! Rabastan, âgé de vingt-cinq ans, n'en pouvait plus de cette femme, il saturait. Et il compatissait et admirait secrètement son grand-frère pour cela. Rodolphus pour sa part broyait du noir à chaque fois que sa femme ( mariage arrangé ) était à proximité. En fait, il se retenait de montrer à cette traîtresse la puissance et la fierté des Lestrange. Bien une Black ça, à croire que le monde devrait ployer devant elle pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était une sang-pur. Rodolph' souhaitait vraiment lui montrer ce qu'était la puissance des porteurs du nom Lestrange. Elle, elle n'en était qu'une pâle incarnation à côté d'eux.

« E – Excusez-moi ? »

Les deux frères levèrent les yeux pour tomber sur deux orbes émeraudes brillantes de larmes difficilement contenues. C'était l'une des choses auxquelles ils ne s'attendaient pas en venant ici. Potter.. Harry Potter, le Survivant, était l'une de ces petites choses mignonnes qui existaient pour faire fondre le cœur des personnes les plus froides qui puissent vivre sur cette Terre. Harry Potter était l'une de ces petites choses qui faisaient fondre le plus Serpentard des Serpentards. Celui-ci sautillait d'une jambe sur l'autre en tenant contre lui une... écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard ?_, les joues délicieusement colorées.

_ Oui ?

Harry se tortilla un peu plus et se rapprocha lentement des adultes.

Logan Avery avait été diplômé de la célèbre école de Sorcellerie Poudlard près de cinq ans plus tôt. Inutile de dire qu'il avait été absolument ravi de recevoir cette invitation ( même s'il haïssait plus que tout l'actuel directeur ). Surtout qu'il y avait toujours eu de magnifiques choses ici.

_ Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il doucement pour ne pas effrayer l'enfant face à lui.

Le garçon déglutit, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de projeter en avant ses bras tenant l'écharpe, en guise de protection.

_ C – C'est de la part des jumeaux ! Votre neveu l'a oublié ! S'écria finalement le plus jeune en venant se planter devant Antonin, les joues incroyablement rouges.

_ A... Alex ? Fit celui-ci, visiblement très surpris.

Harry acquiesça vivement en tendant l'écharpe verte. Antonin la récupéra, apparemment un peu sonné.

_ Merci. Pourquoi les Weasley l'avaient-ils en leur possession ? Interrogea-t-il, méfiant.

Le visage d'Harry explosa en couleur et il vira coquelicot en quelques secondes. Il bafouilla un long moment avant de trouver une réponse plus ou moins appropriée qu'il cria presque dans sa frayeur.

« Vous – Vous devriez leur demandez à eux ! Ils... sont assez grands pour faire ce qu'ils veulent ! »

Vu la tête que tirait l'enfant, il devait avoir surpris le neveu d'Antonin, Alex, avec les jumeaux Weasley dans une position assez indécente.

« Ils ont.. commença Anton.

_ Toutes mes condoléances. Bredouilla le Survivant avant de détaler, ses jambes menaçant de le lâcher.

_ Hum... Quoi !? »

.

.

 **Pulblié le :**

 **Corrigé le : 16.05.2016**


	35. Cible 35 : Noël - Selwyn x Harry

_**Note du Jour : Bon Réveillon  & Joyeux Noël **_

_._

 _ **Réponses aux reviews ( & Merci beaucoup ! Un commentaire [avis] fait toujours plaisir. ) :** _

_**Le Renard Bleu :** _

_Hé hé hé je suis contente de savoir que mon recueil amuse certaines personnes. Mon amie nous trouve bizarre ( nous les petites plumes de ff . net ). Moi, j'aime bien. Enfin en même temps, je fais partie de ces petites plumes._

 _._

 _ **Pandadoudoucornu :** _

_Waaaahoooouu ! J'adore ton rire démoniaque ! Heureuse que ça t'ai plu pandadoudoucornu ( dis-moi, as-tu un diminutif ? )._

 _._

 _ **Si jamais y en a qui auraient des idées je sais pas moi, des expressions, des mots bizarres dont personne ne veut** ( hormis **''saperlipopette''** & **''Supercalifragilistiexpialidocious''** ça on me les a déjà donné ). **Vous pouvez même me donner des 'chiches', ' cape ' et autres.**_

 _Semi UA T3 ou T4_

 _ **Pairing :** Selwyn x Harry _

**Gage – 35**

.

.

.

« Vite, dépêchez-vous ! »

Haslem Selwyn sursauta et leva les yeux de sa tasse de thé pour dévisager les nouveaux venus. Il n'y avait habituellement personne réveillé aussi tôt hormis eux, les invités du Ministère et quelques enseignants qui étaient en retard sur leurs plans de classe. Nous étions une semaine avant Noël et la plupart des étudiants avaient justement plus tendance à se détendre et rester au lit plus longtemps.

Cette excitation à l'approche de Noël avait l'effet inverse sur trois garçons de Gryffondor. Deux d'entre eux étaient des jumeaux. Le troisième était un adorable brun aux yeux trop verts pour son propre bien. **Selwyn** était un ancien Mangemort assumé et reconverti. Après avoir purgé deux ans à **Azkaban** , il avait retenu la leçon et était rentré dans le rang de ceux qui marchent droit ( _Désolé, ça c'était une vieille chanson qui me trotte toujours en tête, Judith –_ _Les mots_ ). Il avait fait de bonnes actions et avec l'influence des Malfoy  & compagnie, avait pu reprendre son emploi dans le **Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale**.

« Allez Harry, rentre là-dedans ! » s'exclama l'un des deux jumeaux en poussant Harry devant lui.

_ Non j'veux pas ! Geignit le petit brun.

_ Allez, laisse-toi faire. » fit le second rouquin.

Selwyn vit Harry geindre et se débattre mais rien n'y fit et Potter, qui avait un nœud de papier cadeau rouge en guise de parure, se retrouva... dans une boîte. Une Belle. Grosse. Boîte. Une jolie boîte dont le papier cadeau était étoilé. À l'intérieur, on entendit des cris étouffés.

« Laissez-moi sortir ! Laissez-moi ! »

La voix étouffée de Potter se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'une voix plus aiguë, légèrement plus anxieux.

_ Je suis claustrophobe ! Laissez-moi sortir !

Haselm tiqua. Potter était claustrophobe ? C'était mauv -

_ Te fous pas de notre intelligence Harry. On a fait en sorte que ce genre de problèmes ne se posent pas.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis...

_ Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ? Leur parvint la voix d'Harry, vaincu.

_ On va offrir un cadeau à une certaine personne qu'on admire.

Sur ce, les jumeaux attrapèrent à quatre mains la grosse boîte et la transportèrent sans effort, avant de la poser sur la table des invités du Ministère face à ces derniers. Ceux-ci haussèrent les sourcils et s'apprêtaient à interroger les jumeaux et Lee – qui venait d'arriver_, lorsque les deux rouquins les prirent de court en faisant glisser la boîte devant Selwyn.

« Joyeux Noël !

_ Et puisse le sort vous être favorable.

_ Euh... Merci ? Fit le destinataire, incertain.

_ C'était un plaisir ! » répondirent en chœur les jumeaux.

Lee et les jumeaux détalèrent alors que Selwyn se levait pour ouvrir son cadeau ( en avance ). Comme il s'y attendait, Potter était à l'intérieur mais c'était un jeune homme aux yeux grands yeux verts brillants de larmes contenues, vêtu d'un T-Shirt gris trop grand qui lui tombait sur une épaule_, et d'un mini-short orange, laissant à découvert de fines cuisses hâlées. Pas possessif pour un sou ( _mon cul !_ ), l'ancien Mangemort referma la boîte, la prit et quitta la Grande Salle sans un regard pour ses collègues.

« Mais... Selwyn ! Partage ton cadeau avec tes bien-aimés collègues ! »

.

.


	36. Cible 36 : Mulciber x Harry

_**Note du Jour :** **JOYEUX NOËL MES AMIS ! Car vous êtes mes amis n'est-ce pas ? .. Non ? Ouuuiiinn.**_

 _ **Note :** Bashing ! _

_**Pairing :** Mulciber x Harry _

**Gage – 36**

.

.

.

« Putain Harry !

_ Vas te faire foutre ! »

Diego Mulciber haussa un sourcil en sentant de l'agitation. Nul doute que la source de tout ceci allait passer dans le hall dans quelques instants.

_ Mais lâche-moi !

_ Non maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Ginny souffre en t'attendant et toi... toi tu... STUPEFIX !

Il y eut un bruit, comme une explosion.

_ Pas doué, Ron. J'bougeais presque pas ! Tarentallegra ! Pour la dernière fois – tenta de s'expliquer la personne avant d'être coupée de façon brutale.

_ REDUCTO !

Cette fois-ci, l'explosion se ressentit dans tous le hall et plus probablement dans tout le rez-de-chaussée. Fenrir fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une odeur de sang lui parvint et que les bruits de course se rapprochèrent. On entendit alors une voix doucereuse, basse et... en clair dangereuse.

_ Viens-tu juste d'utiliser un sortilège offensif contre moi, Ronald ? Levitus !

_ PROTEGO ! Hurla la personne.

Nul doute qu'elle devait penser que le crier renforcerait sa puissance. Quel imbécile.

_ Pour la dernière fois. Je Ne Suis Pas Amoureux – ni Attiré_, Par Ta Sœur. Jambencoton !

_ Prend-moi au sérieux ! Et je sais que tu l'aimes. Ricana l'imbécile qui criait ses sortilèges. EXPULSO !

Ben tiens. Une nouvelle explosion retentit et quelques membres du Ministère se redressèrent. Ce genre de sortilège ne devrait jamais être utilisé dans les couloirs. Au moins, la seconde personne n'utilisait que des sortilèges mineurs.

« Ahaw ~ on dirait que Ronnie à sa maman a encore fait des siennes. » Firent deux voix doubles.

Les invités sursautèrent et Lucius Malfoy renifla en reconnaissant les fils Weasley.

_ STUPEFIX !

_ Petrificus !

Un corps tomba net juste face à eux et ils réalisèrent que les deux duellistes étaient en réalité Potter – qui venait juste de les dépasser_, et 'Ronnie' ou plutôt Ronald Weasley qui venait de s'effondrer à leurs pieds, paralysé par un simple petrificus.

Potter essuya le sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière et fixa le cadavre agonisant qu'était Ronald pendant de longues secondes avant de se redresser.

« Putain, jura-t-il.

_Ben Ryry, fit Fred, s'attirant un regard noir de ''Ryry''.

_ C'était une belle course ça. Reprit Fred.

_ Et un beau duel.

_ Je vous emmerde. » répondit Potter en les fusillant du regard avant de se laisser glisser au sol et de plonger sa tête entre ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

Fred et George gardèrent le silence quelques instants et échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Ryry ?

_ Grumph.. ?

_ On a trouvé une super idée pour que Ronnie cesse de te pousser vers Gin'. Avoua Fred.

_ Ah ? Fit intelligemment Harry en relevant la tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai peur là.

Et il eut raison d'avoir peur car à l'instant même où Fred eut remis Ron sur pieds, les jumeaux attaquèrent.

_ Ronnie !

_ Ce n'est -

_ Pas bien -

_ D'attaquer Harry alors -

_ qu'il est déjà -

_ Amoureux ! » conclurent-ils en chœur en désignant du doigt Mulciber.

Harry en resta bouche bée – tout comme les invités_, mais profita du choc visible sur le visage de Ron pour chuchoter furieusement aux jumeaux un ''J'le connais même pas !'' auquel les jumeaux répondirent par des signes de la main qui semblaient dire ''T'inquiète''. Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles les jumeaux et Harry se disputèrent de façon muette, à savoir : Harry les fusillait du regard en rougissant doucement et les jumeaux ricanaient_, puis..

/ BAM /

« Ah.. fit mollement George.

_ On dirait que s'en était trop – continua Fred.

_ Pour son petit cerveau. »

Si l'on était passé dans le couloir à ce moment-là, on aurait en effet aperçu un Ronald Weasley effondré et apparemment inconscient.

Et pendant ce temps-là, les invités du Ministère n'avaient toujours pas réagit.

_ Vous êtes tarés ! S'exclama finalement Harry. Maintenant j'vais avoir le vieil homme sur le dos. C'est encore pire que Ron et Ginny réunis !

Intéressant. Potter n'était donc pas le Golden Boy que tout le monde pensait. Tout du moins s'il l'était, il n'était pas au service de sa Majesté Le Glucosé.

_ Mais Ryry ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en voyant Harry partir d'un pas furieux.

Les jumeaux firent la moue alors que les invités sortaient doucement de leur période de gel.

_ Vous – Vous n'étiez pas sérieux ? Firent lentement Mulciber et Dolohov à quelques secondes d'intervalle.

Les jumeaux pivotèrent vers eux en lâchant un ''hum ?'', semblant sortir de leur rêverie.

_ Ah ! Et bien, vous savez...

Les jumeaux hésitèrent et se penchèrent en avant, un air conspirateur collé au visage, chuchotant frénétiquement, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à dévoiler un immense secret.

« Peu de personnes le savent mais..

_ Le professeur Trelawney nous a dirigé vers un spécialiste en Divination qui nous -

_ a dit qu'on avait le Don du Troisième œil. »

Sur cette révélation, les jumeaux Weasley s'éloignèrent d'un pas guilleret tout en s'esclaffant bruyamment.

Les sorciers restant dans le couloir, à savoir les invités se regardèrent, semblant se demander quoi penser de tout ceci avant que l'un d'eux ne se réveille.

_ Peut-être que ça veut dire que toi et le gosse allez copuler d'ici quelques mois.

Diego regarda simplement son collègue, pas plus gêné que cela par les suppositions de ce dernier puis tiqua.

« Sérieux Rocky _(Rockwood)_ , t'as pas d'autres mots que ''copuler'' ? »

.

.

.


	37. Cible 37 : Course Nocturne

_**Mot à placer ( Donné par ma sœur ) :** _

__ Nyctalope_

 **Gage – 37**

.

.

.

« Chut !

_ Taisez-vous bon sang !

_ Aïe ! C'était mon pied ça. »

CLAC !

« Qui vient juste de s'auto-gifler ?

_ Mais vous allez vous la fermer oui ?! Vous êtes plus bruyant qu'un troupeau de phacochères . Vous connaissez le mot ''discrétion ?'' oui ou non ?

_ … Avoue tu pensais au Roi Lion. »

/ CLAC /

_ Ah. Je pense que c'est Harry qui s'auto-gifle depuis tout-à-l'heure.

Le silence qui suivit ceci fut... calme et apaisant.

_ Bon sang, j'aurais jamais cru que faire ce circuit sans nos baguettes serait aussi compliqué alors qu'on connaît presque toutes les salles du Château.

_ Alors imagine ceux qui ne les connaissent pas.

Les cinq jeunes échangèrent un regard de connivence bien qu'aucun ne le ''vit'' à cause de l'obscurité totale du château. Même le quartier de lune ne les éclairait pas, probablement du à un sortilège installé par le professeur Flitwick pour l'épreuve.

_ Ah Harry ! S'écria Fred, d'une voix vaguement trop aiguë pour ne pas contenir un peu de stress. C'est sur ta gauche !

_ Où ça ?

_ Mais là !

_ Mais où là !?

_ Juste en face de toi !

_ Aïe !

_ Putain Fred ! Je ne suis pas nyctalope. Où ?

/ Silence /

_ ''Nique ta lope'' ? Harry ! Je te pensais prude.. certainement pas aussi.. cru dans tes propos.

CLAC !

_ Ah ~ je crois que c'est le retour auto-affliction-de-gifles.

_ Ferme-là, Smith.

_ Mais Theo -

_ C'est ''Nyctalope'' : N – Y – C – T – A – L – O – P – E. En un seul mot. Reprit Harry, ignorant la pseudo-conversation qui s'était déroulée entre les deux autres membres du groupe.

_ Et c'est un terme qui désigne un être capable de voir dans le noir. Exposa Nott.

_ Ce que nous ne sommes pas de toute évidence. Renchérit Harry.

Comme pour conclure leur explication, les torches présentes dans le couloir du Grand Hall s'enflammèrent à cet instant, illuminant le Hall dans lequel siégeaient bien tranquillement les hommes politiques qui écoutaient apparemment leurs intelligentes réflexions depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce couloir, avec un sourcil relevé.

Harry et Theo eurent la décence de rosir de gêne, honteux que d'autres personnes aient perçu leurs côtés ''foufous'' qui les possédaient parfois, et les délires qui les prenaient souvent lorsqu'ils étaient avec les jumeaux Weasley et l'Héritier Smith.

« Félicitations, finit par dire l'un des adultes. Vous êtes le deuxième groupe à être arrivé. »

.

 _Foutue Grande Course Nocturne organisée par le Directeur. Au moins avaient-il fait dans l'originalité ils étaient le seul groupe inter-maison à avoir des membres venant des quatre maisons. Et ils étaient aussi apparemment les seuls ( avec peut-être l'autre groupe ) à être suffisamment intelligent pour se déplacer en se tenant la main comme des enfants de cinq ans pour ne pas en perdre durant le trajet._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Celui-ci était étrange je dois l'avouer. Ce n'était pas un ''rite de passage'' ou ''test de courage'' parce que je garde ce genre de truc pour plus tard. Ce n'était pas non plus spécialement drôle mais voilà, ça a donné ça.** _

_._

 _._

 _Je redemande sait-on jamais : certains d'entre vous auraient-ils une idée concernant des ''chiche'' ou des ''cape'' ( que les jumeaux donneront à Harry ) ?_


	38. Cible 38 : ERxHP & ADxRL

_**Note du Jour :**_ _Merci à_ _ **history**_ _pour son idée x) Merci à tou(te)s pour vos drôles de propositions, j'adore ! Vos idées apparaîtront dans les prochains textes._

 _ **PS :**_ _ **Histoy**_ _, ne retourne pas dans les reviews pour te souvenir de ta proposition :p ( à moins que tu ne t'en souviennes ? )._

 _ **PPS :**_ _Bon, je sais que je l'ai déjà dit mais certains des... ben des mangemorts ou autres n'ont pas forcément le même âge que dans les livres ou le même physiques que dans les films... notamment Greyback ou... ben d'autres mangemorts qui sont censés être tout vieux et tout desséché._

 _ **Réponse aux reviews :**_

 _Merci à toutes pour vos idées, c'était brillant ! Du grand art ! Je vais réutiliser avec soin vos propositions. Merci beaucoup !_

 _._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _AD/RL_ & ER/HP

 **Gage – 38**

.

.

.

« Je ne les ai plus ! » chuchota furieusement Rodolphus lorsqu'il fut installé avec ses collègues devant des tasses de café brûlantes.

_ Quoi donc ? L'interrogea distraitement Augustus Rockwood.

_ Ses trucs. » répondit Rabastan en s'installant à son tour.

Il y eut un silence, bien vite brisé par ce gros loup de Greyback.

_ ''Ses trucs'' ?! Bon sang Rab' tu parles comme une fille.

_ … Je n'parlais pas de ça, Grey. Ça n'arrive qu'aux filles ce genre de chose et -

_ Lestrange n°2, je sais que tu est très cultivé et tout mais évite de virer dans le gore, veux-tu ? Fit Antonin en tartinant un toast.

Pour toute réponse le plus jeune – Rabastan, lui tira la langue avant de chaparder le toast que Dolohov avait préparé avec tant d'amour.

Un grondement s'éleva de la gorge du russe mais il ne fit guère plus. Il avait l'habitude de voir Rabastan le provoquer comme un gamin. Il était d'ailleurs le seul avec qui le Lestrange se comportait ainsi.

_ Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ce moment empli de guimauve durant lequel vous vous dévorez du regard avant de vous déclarez votre amour brûlant, vous embrassez avec fougue et passion et avant que toi Anton', tu ne fasses tiens Rab, ici même dans une salle remplie d'élèves, intervint Avery amusé avant de reprendre son souffle. Mais de quoi parliez-vous tous les deux ? Continua-t-il en dévisageant les deux frères.

_ Ah ça... fit mollement le jeune Lestrange. Il a perdu ses super-pouvoirs.

_ 'Super pouvoirs' ? Mais enfin Rab', ton frère n'a rien d'un héros. Fit Mulciber, ignorant le petit glapissement indigné du concerné.

_ Je le sais bien, approuva Rabastan en remuant le contenu de son assiette avec sa fourchette. Mais il a perdu ses super-pouvoirs qui lui permettaient de lutter contre Bellatrix.

Un léger gloussement lui échappa quand il repensa au visage suppliant qu'arborait son frère avant l'apparition de ses ''super-pouvoirs''.

_ . . . J'me disais bien que c'était pas naturel. . . grogna doucement Antonin en replongeant dans sa tasse tiède.

_ Il pouvait pas être resté sain d'esprit en restant aussi longtemps avec elle.

_ Je les retrouverais.. Ils sont à moi. Chuchota frénétiquement Rodolphus, les traits tirés par la fatigue. _**Mes précieux**_ ( _**NdA :**_ _Ça vous dit quelque chose ? Je suis en train de regarder LoTR I en ce moment même puisque j'ai eu le coffret à Noël_ ).

Evan Rosier haussa un sourcil amusé en avisant le sourire fou de l'aîné Lestrange.

_ Je crois qu'il n'est pas resté si sain d'esprit que ça, remarqua-t-il. La preuve, il a suivi le Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de la Première Guerre.

_ . . . Comme nous tous.

_ Pas moi ! S'exclama triomphalement Rabastan.

_ Évidemment, tu n'avais que douze ans à l'époque. L'informa Antonin, exaspéré.

_ Et toi tu en avais seize.

_ Et je le suivais déjà. Même si je n'étais pas marqué. Je faisais parti des aspirant Rab.

Il y eut un silence.

_ Mes précieux..

_ Putain. Bellatrix a gagné la bataille.

.

Plus loin, de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, Harry ricana les _boules Quies_ qu'il avait dérobé dans la chambre des frères _Lestrange_ lors du 'Cambriolage' organisé par les jumeaux Weasley, avaient bien servi en guise d'oreilles à René le Bonhomme de Neige.

.

.

 _ **NdA :**_ _Bon, j'avais écrit deux fins possibles à ce petit texte. Deux fins très semblables mais qui se distinguaient par une possible ''confrontation''. Je la mets tout de même. Je n'aime pas faire du gâchis de papier et j'ai utilisé une demi-feuille pour cette autre fin. Ce serait dommage que ce Sacrifice ait été vain._

.

.

_ Je les retrouverais.. Ils sont à moi. Chuchota frénétiquement Rodolphus, les traits tirés par la fatigue. _Mes précieux._

Evan Rosier haussa un sourcil amusé en avisant le sourire fou de l'aîné Lestrange. Il allait prendre la parole lorsqu'un garçon, un joli petit brun aux yeux verts vint joyeusement se poster à côté de lui et se pencha en avant entre lui et Dolohov pour chuchoter au creux de son oreille. Evan écarquilla les yeux dans un premier temps puis se prit à glousser avant de se figer quelques secondes lorsque l'adolescent à côté de lui planta un baiser sur sa joue. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir le petit brun quitter la Grande Salle en sautillant gracieusement. Les ex-mangemorts clignèrent simplement des yeux devant cette marque d'affection.

Antonin haussa un sourcil.

_ C'était pas Potter ?

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises. Le contra aussitôt Mulciber.

_ C'était lui. Affirma Evan.

Un Ange passa.

_ Que te voulait-il ? L'interrogea Rabastan en mordant dans un pancake que venait de lui tendre machinalement Dolohov.

_ Ah. Il vient juste de me dire mot pour mot que les ''super-pouvoirs de l'aîné Lestrange servent d'oreilles à René le Bonhomme de Neige.''. Les renseigna Evan avant de se resservir une tasse de café, l'air de rien.

Antonin cligna des yeux. Les autres en firent autant. Un nouveau silence se propagea puis...

« **QUOI !?** »

Ah... Il semblerait finalement que Rodolphus soit sortit de son semi-état dépressif... euh... de sa torpeur. Oui c'est ça.. de sa torpeur.

.

 _ **Défis :**_ _Voler les boules Quies des frères Lestrange._

§

 _ **Note de Fin :**_ _Je viens de relire récemment tous mes texte de ce recueil et... putain y a pleins de fautes. Va falloir que je corrige ça bientôt._


	39. Cible 39 : ERxHP

_**History,** tu m'as donné une super idée avec ton histoire de Shampoing et de Lucius Malfoy. Merci ! _

_Mention de BASHING_

.

 **Gage – 39**

.

.

.

Tout était calme ici, à **P** oudlard. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, Lucius Malfoy hurlait et - … Quoi ?

« **POTTER !** Hurla le patriarche blond en arrachant presque la porte de ses gongs. **J'VAIS T'TUER !** »

Quelques étages plus haut, Harry, qui avait entendu le cri monstrueux du noble – comme la majorité de l'école en fait_, esquissa un sourire malicieux en se remémorant le 'cambriolage' que les _Weasley Twins_ avaient organisé quelques jours plus tôt ( et auquel il avait participé de son plein gré ) durant lequel il avait subtilisé à Rodolphus Lestrange ses précieux ''Super-pouvoirs''.

 **#Flashback :**

 _« Merde, comme on le supposait, les protections autour de la porte sont plutôt fortes._

 __ Un peu trop pour nous. »_

 _Harry esquissa un sourire moqueur en dévisageant tour à tour les jumeaux, un sourcil haussé._

 __ Oh – oh, toi tu as une idée, Ry. Firent en chœur les deux frères._

 _Seul un sourire énigmatique leur répondit._

 _« Vous avez dit que les protections étaient puissantes ?_

 __ C'est ce qu'on a dit en effet._

 __ Et quels sortilèges ont été posés mon cher ? Continua Harry en analysant de ses yeux la porte._

 __ Des sortilèges pour que des choses pas très sympa se produisent pour nous si on tentait d'ouvrir la porte par un quelconque sortilège. Ou encore si on tentait de la faire exploser avec un Expulso et.. bah d'autres sorts. »_

 _Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit alors qu'il fouillait dans ses poches._

 __ Ry.. Que vas-tu faire ?_

 __ Les Sang-purs et même les sorciers en général, commença Harry en sortant de la poche intérieure de sa veste une carte de crédit dorée, ont tendance à sous-estimer les moyens moldus._

 _Les yeux bleus des jumeaux se mirent à briller et à pétiller. Pour un peu, Harry aurait presque cru être devant le directeur de l'école mais... non. Les jumeaux étaient définitivement d'une meilleure compagnie que le vieil homme. Chassant ses pensées, le jeune homme passa devant les deux rouquins et vint s'accroupir devant la porte en jouant avec sa carte._

 __ Depuis quand as-tu une carte Harry ?_

 __ Depuis les vacances de Noël. J'ai fait une mini-fugue de Poudlard pour aller à Gringotts et j'en ai profité pour leur demander un moyen de paiement valable dans les deux mondes. Et protégé par des sorts... au cas où le vieil homme tomberait dessus._

 __ Il t'a vraiment fait du mal. Remarqua Fred, les yeux assombri par la colère._

 __ Il mérite ce qui va lui arriver. Assura George. Je peux t'assurer qu'on ne le lâchera pas._

 _Harry leur donna un léger sourire tremblant puis se pencha à nouveau vers sa tête, esquissant une Danse de la Victoire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement._

 __ Au fait... vous êtes sûr qu'ils sont pas là ? Les questionna-t-il en entrant prudemment._

 _Une goutte de sueur perla le long du crâne des jumeaux._

 __ Ce n'est que maintenant que tu nous poses la question ?_

 _Harry pivota pour le faire face en haussa un sourcil._

 __ Nous sommes des Gryffondors. J'ai simplement cru que vous vouliez pimenter votre vie en faisant quelque chose de dangereux et d'incroyablement stupide. Se défendit-il._

 _D'un geste, le plus jeune invita ses aînés à le suivre et les deux frères échangèrent un regard avant que Fred n'attrapa la main de son double, l'enjoignant à le suivre alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'antre des Serpents ( -adultes )._

 _« Bon, fit George en jetant un tempus. Il est exactement 13:15. nos gars viennent tout juste d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Le plus rapide, Evan Rosier, met quatorze minutes pour manger mais reste toujours cinq minutes de plus pour glaner quelques ragots. Les autres mettent environ vingts minutes. J'ai entendu Rosier dire qu'il devait passer à la bibliothèque après le déjeuner mais rien n'est sûr alors nous dans l'hypothèse nous allons faire en sorte d'avoir fini dans exactement dix-neuf minutes. Top chrono. »_

 _Les deux autres garçons hochèrent la tête et tous trois se séparèrent. Fred se dirigea directement vers la chambre d'Avery tandis que George allait dans celle que Charles Flint ( le père de Flint ) partageait avec Mulciber. Harry lui, vint d'abord dans celle de Fenrir Greyback, fouinant par-ci, par-là et chopant quelques trucs intéressants qu'il ressortirait le moment venu. Il vint ensuite dans celle des frères Lestrange et tomba sur des objets typiques du monde moldu. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres alors qu'il empochait les bouchons d'oreilles de la marque Quies ' pas un sang-pur pour rien, 'prend même de la marque. Allez, ça pourra toujours servir. '. Loin d'avoir fini son tour, Harry décida de laisser à Rabastan Lestrange la peluche Teddy Bear de ce dernier parce que, bien qu'ayant plus de la vingtaine, le plus jeune Lestrange était juste trop adorable pour que Harry songe ne serait-ce qu'à lui faire une farce. Et puis, Harry n'était pas méchant. Il aimait juste rire. Parce que rire permettait d'oublier tout le reste. Arrivé dans la chambre de Rosier, Harry s'arrêta sur le seuil de l'entrée. Que devait-il faire au juste ? Il ne se sentait pas de chaparder quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir plus tard pour du chantage. À la place, il se dirigea vers le dressing de l'homme et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque. Il fut un peu surpris de voir que les robes de sorcier ne prenaient pas toute la place, de même que les chemises. Il y avait également des T-Shirt de diverses couleurs. Harry en attrapa un noir et enfouit son visage dedans ( **NdA :** C'est cliché mais qu'est-ce que ça peut donner quand Harry est l'un des acteurs ? ). Il reconnut instinctivement l'odeur particulière de Rosier et s'extirpa de la chambre après avoir refermé le dressing. La prochaine chambre qu'il prit d'assaut fut... et bien celle de McNair. Walden McNair, le bourreau qui avait été envoyé pour tuer Buck durant sa troisième année. Il n'y resta pas longtemps cependant, George était déjà là en train d'y disperser quelques strings dans les étagères et tiroirs, remplaçant ainsi les boxer qu'ils cachèrent dans dans le sac sans fond qu'ils avaient apporté. Un rire lui échappa et il s'empressa de quitter la pièce pour gagner la salle de bain commune. Il regarda tous les produits de beauté dont il devina provenir en grande majorité de la gamme de Malfoy senior. En regardant les produits, gel et shampoing qui bordaient la baignoire, Harry fut immédiatement attiré par une bouteille qui sortait du lot. Elle était singulièrement différente, plus.. attirante dans sa belle robe d'une blancheur étincelante. Harry eut soudain un éclair de génie et fonça vers le salon où les jumeaux s'affairaient, silencieux et efficaces. Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'ils faisaient mais apparemment, ils étaient occupés à déplacer des objets sans pour autant que cela ne paraissent étranges aux occupants de l'appartement lorsqu'ils rentreraient. _

_« Harry, il nous reste quatre minutes._

 __ Ouais ouais, tranquille. Les gars, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour retrouver un sort._

 __ Heh ? »_

 _Le sourire carnassier d'Harry parla pour lui et se refléta sur les visages des Twins._

 _ **Flashback#**_

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit et il laissa échapper un rire profondément moqueur.

.

« **POTTER !** Hurla le patriarche blond en arrachant presque la porte de ses gongs. **J'VAIS T'TUER !** »

Pour ses collègues, qui observaient la scène de leur repère depuis le salon de leurs appartements privés, la scène était amusante. L'homme aux longs cheveux était vêtu d'un peignoir et semblait encore échevelé. Sa douche, qui l'avait pourtant bien détendu l'avait rendu fou lorsqu'il s'était regardé dans le miroir et sa serviette, coiffée sur sa tête en un chapeau, dégringola sur ses épaules pour dévoiler... des cheveux verts. D'un vert... fluo. Les hommes s'entre-regardèrent un long moment avant de regarder à nouveau la nouvelle teinture du patriarche Malfoy.

« …

_ .. Pff..

_ … BWARF AHHAHAHAH ! »

.

.

 _Le Défis d'origine était : voler le shampoing de Lucius Malfoy. Je l'ai pas remanié, ça ne dérange pas, si ?_


	40. Cible 40 : Nott sr x Greyback & ERxHP

_Merci **History** :) Les prochains textes contiendront les idées de **tahury** ( au fait, que signifie ton pseudo ? ) puis de **Pandadoudoucornu**... ou l'inverse. Je ferais selon l'inspiration._

 _._

 _ **Pairing :** léger Nott senior x Greyback ER/HP_

 **Gage – 40**

.

.

.

 _Le rire hystérique le poursuivait où qu'il aille. Il ne pouvait y échapper. C'était terrible et il avait... peur ? Oui. Il avait peur. C'était effroyable._

Fenrir se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant de peur. Pourquoi ce genre de choses lui arrivaient-il à lui ? Depuis que Seraphina avait disparu, Fenrir dormait terriblement mal. C'était très angoissant. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans ce genre de situation auparavant. En effet, Fenrir avait peur.

.

Theodore Nott senior était un homme relativement heureux. Il avait hélas perdu sa femme lors de la Première Guerre. Celle-ci avait été tuée par le Lord Noir peu avant sa chute, perdant définitivement toute notion de respect des Nott. Son petit Theo junior avait donc grandi sans mère, entouré de son père et des elfes de maison. Ce n'était pas parfait. Mais c'était assez pour eux. Et puis, finalement, une bonne partie de ces... anciens.. collègues l'avaient rapidement rejoint. N'ayant plus de maîtres, à quoi bon continuer les massacres ? De plus, cette vie devenait lassante. Et les sorts de nettoyage ne fonctionnaient pas toujours sur des chemise blanches teintées de sang.

Trois coups secs cognés à la porte de sa chambre lui firent lever les yeux de son livre dans lequel il était plongé, à demi-allongé dans son lit.

« Entrez. » dit-il en replongeant dans son bouquin.

La poignée de la porte s'enclencha et la porte s'ouvrit dans un sombre grincement. N'obtenant que le silence, Theodore leva une nouvelle fois les yeux de son ouvrage pour rencontrer les orbes ambrés de son collègue.

« . . Grey ? Que fais-tu là ? »

Fenrir Greyback était un homme imposant. Son corps tout en muscle dégageait quelque chose de sauvage et de bestial. Pas étonnant quand on sait que c'est un loup-garou ( _et toute la Communauté Magique le savait puisqu'il était à la tête de l'une des plus influentes meutes_ ). Pourtant à cet instant, il était... un petit enfant égaré.

« J'arrive pas à dormir, Theo. »

Un soupir quitta les lèvres du bouquineur. Bien sûr, il savait que Fenrir avait besoin de Seraphina pour passer une bonne de sommeil. Et il souvenait aussi de la réaction très possessive qu'avait eu lorsque McNair la lui avait piqué pour lui faire une blague. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que plus aucun de ses collègues n'avaient remis en doute son titre de ''Gros Méchant Loup Imposant'' après ça. Et il avait récupéré Seraphina bien entendu. Après un nouveau coup d'oeil en direction du loup, Nott prit une profonde inspiration, expira, puis souleva la couverture qui le relevait alors qu'il se décalait, invitation muette à le rejoindre. Fenrir ne se fit pas prier.

« J'espère au moins que tu es toujours aussi chaud. » grommela le père Nott.

Fenrir sourit doucement. La phrase – sans aucun mauvais jeu de mot_, était tout à fait véridique. Son corps était à une température bien plus élevée que la moyenne humaine. Normal donc, puisqu'il n'était pas humain. Il était un loup-garou de naissance. Dès qu'il fut blottit sous les couvertures, Thedore Ier du Nom vint se lover contre lui, profitant de la chaleur que dégageait l'autre.

« Tu as intérêt à ne pas donner de coups de pieds dans ton sommeil. » maugréa Nott en plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Fenrir ne répondit pas. Il espérait seulement que Theo pourrait remplacer Seraphina quelques temps.

.

Il était huit heures lorsque Fenrir entra dans la Grande Salle avec ses collègues du Ministère pour prendre un petit déjeuner bien mérité. Dormir avec Nott lui avait rappelé des souvenirs. Il fut un temps où ils avaient été meilleurs amis. Puis il y avait eu une soirée trop arrosée. Un réveil difficile et des souvenirs qui ne daignaient pas revenir. Ils s'étaient éloignés bien que leur service chez Voldemort quelques années plus tard les aient rapprochés puis ils avaient recommencé à discuter comme des amis environ un an plus tôt. Bref, pour en revenir à ce petit déjeuner, il aurait pu être tout à fait normal si un trio de Gryffondor n'avait pas soudainement débarqué du côté des Serpentards ( _et des invités qui provenaient en majorité de la Maison de Salazar bien que pas que_ ). Le trio était – malheur à eux !_, constitué des Jumeaux Weasley et de Harry Potter. C'est le petit brun vêtu d'un T-Shirt noir trop grand pour lui et d'un mini-short orange qui se dirigea joyeusement vers la table des invités, une licor -

« SERAPHINA ! »

La salle se figea au cri soulagé de Greyback. Il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça dans la Grande Salle, peut-être une vingtaine d'élèves, mais tous furent surpris par le cri du loup ( _''Aoouhoooouu !'' pardon._ ). Harry arrêta de sautiller lorsqu'il fut devant la table, à quelques pas de Fenrir et lui tendit ce qui semblait être une **m** ignonne **p** etite **L** icorne **R** ose **p** ailletée. Le petit brun aux yeux verts laissa son regard dériver sur les adultes présents à la table des invités avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme tatoué face à lui et de le regarder avec de grands yeux verts innocents, l'air jovial :

« Bonjour GML ( oui-oui, il dit vraiment ''GML'' ). J'ai trouvé ça l'autre jour et avec l'aide des jumeaux Weasley on a appris que c'était à vous. J'ai donc été choisi pour vous la rapportez. »

Et tandis que les anciens mangemorts se demandaient la signification de ''GML'', Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour chuchoter à l'oreille du loup :

« Mes avis qu'ils avaient peur de ce que vous pourriez leur faire. » l'informa Harry en lui remettait délicatement la peluche dans les bras.

Fenrir l'accepta sans rien dire et le regarda s'en aller, en serrant sa licorne rose pailletée dans ses bras avant de se rasseoir.

Seul Evan remarqua le clin d'oeil que lui glissa Harry avant de quitter la Grande Salle après un salut à Luna Lovegood à la table des Serdaigle. L'ancien Serpentard cligna des yeux puis se retourna vers sa tasse de café en fronçant les sourcils :

« Il a le même T-Shirt que moi. » (1)

.

(1) = cf. Gage 39

.

 _ **Le Défis :** Voler la peluche de Greyback ou de Mulciber = J'ai choisi Greyback, un gros méchant loup avec une mignonne petite peluche digne d'une princesse. Je me suis éclatée. Est-ce que ça t'as plu ? _

_N'hésitez pas à donner des idées ( même complètement tordues ça me va ) :3_

 _Et je rajoute même un ''s'il vous plaît'' !_


	41. Cible 41 : Transformation

_Merci à_ _ **tahury**_ _pour son idée ! Elle était amusante à écrire. Tes autres idées me font rire, je les utiliserai bientôt. J'imagine bien effectivement Harry faire croire à ses amis qu'il aime les vieux ou à toute l'école qu'il est une fille. Ça sera drôle à écrire et à lire aussi j'espère._

 _._

 _ **BASHING !** Ron, Hermione, Ginny _

_Vous pouvez le placer où vous voulez dans les années ( c'est un Semi-UA comme d'habitude ) à partir de ses 14 ans donc de la 4° année._

 _§_

 _ **History :** Hello ! T'inquiète, il y aura du Theo/Harry ( même si en général le TNHP je le mets dans mon recueil 'Retrograde' ou dans mon autre recueil HP puisque celui-ci concerne davantage Harry et les mangemorts/ex-mangemorts ) mais il y en aura un je pense, je suis en train de l'écrire mais je ne sais pas encore dans lequel je vais le poster. _

_**Julia13verseau :** Une licorne ah ! J'aurai pu inventer toute une histoire derrière cette licorne mais je voulais faire un truc court mais bon, pour la possible petite explication ça aurait très bien pu être un cadeau de sa meilleure amie lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, amie qui serait décédée par la suite. _

_**Fibulala :** Bonjour et bienvenue à toi ( uh.. ça fait un peu trop sérieux comme introduction, non ? ) contente de voir que ça te plaît._

 _ **Crazy-Alienor :** Ohayo ! Ouah j'aime ton enthousiasme ! Merci beaucoup pour ton avis, ça me met de bonne humeur :) Sinon, je viens de faire un tour sur ton profil, je crois que je vais jeter un coup d'oeil sur ta fiction ''Les grandes Personnes''. Bye :) _

_**silvermoon :** Ciaossou ! Oui, je me demande aussi des fois, comment je peux avoir ce genre d'idées. Mais bon, j'ai une panner d'inspiration l'autre jour, donc j'en ai profité pour demander des idées et faut dire, que y en avait des très originales. Bah t'inquiète, je vais refaire quelques petits textes sur fond légèrement noir comme les Psycho!Harry qui projette de tuer toute sa famille ou alors les Battu!Harry qui est adorablement mignon et irrésistible. _

.

 **Gage – 41**

.

.

.

 **H** arry était d'excellente humeur ce jour-là. Non content d'avoir fermé le clapet de Severus Rogue qu'il avait mentalement rebaptisé Sevy-chan, il avait également réussi à échappé à la poigne de fer qu'avaient ses ''meilleurs-amis'' sur lui. Comment avait-il fait pour faire taire Rogue ? Ah AH ! Bonne question ! Il avait tout simplement obtenu la note maximale à un examen de Potions. C'était un peu comme le principe du Bac Blanc dans les écoles moldues. Rogue en avait été vert. Harry se souvenait parfaitement de la tête qu'il avait tiré en lui rendant sa copie. Parce qu'il y avait bien évidemment une partie écrite ! On aurait dit qu'il avait avalé un moucheron.

Harry sautilla joyeusement dans le couloir, manquant de renverser Antonin Dolohov au passage.

« Désolé ! » S'exclama-t-il en dérapant.

Il ne vérifia pas que l'homme l'avait entendu et démarra au quart de tour lorsqu'il aperçut les jumeaux à une dizaine de mètres.

_ Les Jumeaux !

Les jumeaux en question se retournèrent brusquement en entendant la douce voix manifestement enthousiaste de leur louveteau.

_ Harry ?

Harry leur sauta dessus et les enlaça vivement.

_ Vous êtes géniaux ! Grâce à vous Rogue ne m'a plus parlé de tout le cours !

Quelques adultes un peu plus loin, qui avaient bien entendu entendu les cris de l'étrange trio, haussèrent un sourcil lorsque le nom de leur ancien collègue glissa dans la conversation et ne purent s'empêcher de tendre le cou. _De vrais gamins.._

_ Huh ?

_ Ouais, il était dégoûté. J'ai même fait d'une pierre deux coups pour le coup.

_ Sérieux !? S'écrièrent les jumeaux, surpris. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ J'ai eu la note maximale à l'examen trimestriel de Potions. Les informa-t-il fièrement. Au dessus de Malfoy et d'Hermione. Hermione, très jalouse, ne me parle plus. Le pied total !

Les yeux des jumeaux se mirent à pétiller.

_ Allons fêter ça ! S'exclama George. Direction les cuisines.

_ Attends. L'interrompit Fred. Et Ron ?

Harry fit quelques pas en rond, l'air pensif puis leur donna un sourire maladroit et de grands yeux innocents.

_ Ron ?

_ Harry... tu lui as fait du mal.. commença George, déçu.

Il y eut un silence et Fred réalisa que c'était à lui de dire la suite.

_ Sans nous !?

Le sourire d'Harry devint grotesque alors qu'il faisait une pirouette sur lui-même en agitant les bras comme pour s'envoler.

_ Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne l'ai pas blessé ! . . .

Le jeune homme se tourna à demi vers eux.

_ Du moins pas physiquement. Peut-être un peu dans son ego ? Souffla l'adolescent en les traînant à sa suite dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Comprenant que quelque chose d'intéressant allait se produire d'ici peu et ce, dans un endroit tout public, un Antonin Dolohov très enthousiaste enjoignit ses collègues à le suivre, ce qu'ils firent prudemment.

Logan Avery plissa les yeux mais les suivit tout de même, rapidement imité par Mulciber et Nott senior, les autres étant déjà entrés depuis un moment maintenant.

Ils étaient en avance en fait, aussi, l'attente ne fut pas amusante mais à l'arrivée des élèves, il y eut de l'agitation à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et l'on vit des étudiants de Serpentard et autres ( mais sur Serpentard et Serdaigle c'était bien plus flagrant ) perdre toute notion de retenue et entrer – bras-dessus, bras-dessous_, en s'esclaffant bruyamment. Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, Theodore Nott Senior et Charles Flint haussèrent un sourcil surpris en voyant entrer à leur tour leurs fils et neveu, riant aux éclats et se tenant les côtes. Ceux-ci s'écartèrent bien vite pour gagner leur table, sans un regard vers leurs aînés et tous découvrirent bientôt la cause de toute cette agitation. Les deux plus jeunes Weasley venaient en effet d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, l'air mortifiés. Juste à côté d'eux, Hermione Granger avait une main devant son visage pour essayer de se cacher. Elle n'avait pas été ciblée pour une quelconque blague mais à cet instant, le simple fait que l'on puisse l'associer aux deux rouquins la mortifiait, aussi alla-t-elle immédiatement prendre une place à la table des lions, ne se souciant plus d'être suivie ou non.

Fred, George et Harry, assis à la table des Poufsouffles, gloussaient en silence en compagnie de Cédric Diggory et quelques autres élèves.

« Peut-on savoir ce qu'ils vous ont fait pour que vous leur fassiez ce genre de blague ? » Demanda finalement Merry Adams en sirotant un verre de jus de citrouille tout en dévisageant curieusement les jumeaux, une pointe d'amusement dans les yeux.

Les jumeaux firent une grimace offensée avant de rire.

_ Et bien, c'est très original, mais j'ai le devoir de vous dire que ça ne vient pas de nous. Les informa George.

_ Ah bon ? Fit Cédric.

_ AH BON !? S'exclamèrent les autres Poufsouffle à portée d'oreille.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent.

_ C'est Harry. Dit Fred.

_ Ron est un véritable idiot. Approuva George.

_ Il l'a mérité.

_ Et Ginny -

_ Aussi.

Il y eut un bref silence. Rapidement brisé par Emma Daubrey, sixième année.

_ Je croyais qu'ils étaient vos petits frères et sœurs.

_ Seulement par le sang. Contra vivement George, une flamme de détermination brillant dans ses yeux.

_ Nous n'avons rien à voir avec eux sinon. Agréa Fred. Même Percy -

_ N'est pas aussi...

_ Sangsue profiteuse. Conclurent-ils en chœur avant de reporter leur attention sur l'étrange duo qui capturaient tant l'attention.

Fenrir Greyback grimaça lorsqu'il heurta des élèves.

« Bordel vous pouvez pas faire attention gam - »

Le loup-garou se tut. Son arrivée avait provoqué un profond silence dans la Salle auparavant agitée par les rires. Il leva les yeux, les plissa, fronça les sourcils avant d'aboyer de rire et de prendre la main d'un Ronald Weasley rouge pivoine pour la baiser délicatement.

« Mademoiselle. » le salua-t-il, un brin moqueur, accentuant le rougissement du garçon.

Puis il baissa les yeux vers la petite sœur du garçon et hocha la tête en guise de salutation.

_ Jeune homme.

Ginny Weasley, les joues brûlantes de honte, n'osa rien répondre.

Puis il les dépassa sans plus et alla s'asseoir, souriant un peu plus largement lorsque les rires reprirent encore plus fort.

Derrière lui, Ronald Weasley, vêtu d'une robe moulante assez courte et possédant des... appendices en plus et... quelques trucs en moins.. ah bah non, il les avaient toujours ( _Apparemment Harry avait encore un peu de mal avec la potion qu'il avait utilisé_ ). Enfin bref, Ronnie Weasley possédait à présent des seins. Fallait le dire merde. Ginny Weasley à ses côtés arborait une jolie et fine moustache noire.

« Merde, c'était censé ressembler à la moustache d'Hercule Poirot. » maugréa Harry.

Fenrir, assis à la table des invités juste derrière celle des Poufsouffles jappa de rire en l'entendant. Même s'il avait toujours vécu dans le monde sorcier il se souvenait avoir exécuté une mission pour le Ministère dans le Monde Moldu dans lequel il avait visité une maison ( sans que son occupant ne le remarque ) dans laquelle le propriétaire regardait justement un épisode de cette série.

_ Elle est beaucoup trop... fine pour que ça soit ressemblant. Geignit Harry en se laissant retomber sur le banc avant de se redresser vivement et de s'écrier :

« Ginny !

_ Ha – Harry.. fit celle-ci. Ne – Ne regarde pas !

_ Pourquoi ? C'est fantastique Gin. C'est une expérience unique à faire, je trouve.

_ Tu.. tu trouves ?

_ Bien sûr, si j'étais toi, je verrais les choses du bon côté. La rassura-t-il bien que ça ne soit pas le but. Et puis... tu as toi-même dit que tu avais des couilles. Maintenant c'est vrai. »

Les rires redoublèrent. Ginny pourtant en fut rassurée et esquissa un geste pour courir vers Harry lorsque celui lui tourna brutalement le dos, la coupant dans son élan. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de l'avoir à ses basques. En plus, ses paroles n'étaient pas destinées à la rassurer normalement.

Harry _checka_ les jumeaux et ceux-ci consentirent à se lever et à faire leur chemin vers leurs jeunes frères et sœurs.

George vint se planter devant Ron tandis que Fred s'arrêtait face à Ginny.

« Bon, Ron. Tu me permets de tester un tuc ?

_ Euh..

_ Allez on est entre frères quoi.

_ Et bien...

_ Cool, merci. Tu ne le regretteras pas et puis, personnellement, je suis assez curieux.

_ Huh - »

La phrase de Ron se termina par un glapissement de surprise. George venait de réaliser quelque chose d'intime devant tout le monde et le visage de Ron vira coquelicot. Ron posa son regard sur lui puis sur son frère et réalisa qu'il avait bien vu – tout comme le reste de l'école. George venait de poser sa main sur l'un de ses seins.

La réaction de Ron ne se fit pas attendre :

« KYAA ! Pervers ! »

Et il essaya de le frapper, sans succès car Harry – ce traître !_, venait de le frapper d'un Petrificus.

_ Ah. C'était du vrai en tout cas. Remarqua tranquillement George en regardant son frère qui gisait à ses pieds. Tu ne devrais pas rester dans cette position Ronnie, quelqu'un pourrait voir ta culotte.

Fred s'éclaircit la gorge en se tourna vers Ginny.

_ Je me demandais justement si tu avais des -

_ NE M'TOUCHE PAS ! S'exclama Ginny en faisant un bond en arrière avant de prendre la fuite.

Fred cligna innocemment des yeux et se tourna vers Harry.

_ Je voulais juste savoir si elle avait les bombabouses que je lui avais passé hier.

Harry, qui avait jusque là vaillamment tenu ne tint plus.

« AH AH AH ! »

.

.

BONUS :

« KYAA ! Pervers ! »

Et il essaya de le frapper, sans succès car Harry – ce traître !_, venait de le frapper d'un Petrificus. Tandis que Ron tombait à la renverse, Hermione, assise à la table des lions se retourna d'un bond et pointa un doigt accusateur vers Harry :

"Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait ?"

Tout le monde regardait les deux jeunes étudiants mais Harry s'en fichait, il se contenta d'offrir une moue et un sourire innocent absolument pas crédible – mais qu'il savait suffisant pour contenter la lionne_, et répondit :

"Mais de quoi parles-tu Mione ? C'était George que je visais ! C'est pas ma faute si, dans la précipitation, je n'ai pas réussi à viser."

Le sarcasme et le ton moqueur étaient clairement perceptibles mais Hermione ne le remarqua pas. Aussi, la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'un jet de lumière orange jaillit dans sa direction et la frappa de plein fouet.

"Et voilà Hermione, claironna Harry en se relevant. Pourquoi il ne faut pas me faire de coup de pute et penser s'en tirer à si bon compte."

.

.

.

 _ **Le défis :**_ _Déguiser quelqu'un ( de préférence Ron, Hermione ou Ginny parce qu'on les aime pas ) en fille. J'ai fait un peu plus que les déguiser, mais vous en faîtes pas ( ou peut-être que ça vous va comme ça ? Après tout, je ne dois pas avoir beaucoup de fan de ces trois-là vu les rôles qu'ils tiennent dans ce recueil ), ce n'est pas irréversible._


	42. Cible 42 : Le journal

_Bonne année, bonne santé ! Meilleurs voeux !_

 _Tout d'abord, une petite note à l'attention de celles qui lisent_ _''L'Alliance Vongola''._ _J'ai un retard de plusieurs jours ( et pour cause j'étais ( et suis toujours ) malade pendant toutes les vacances. Je posterai donc normalement le chapitre avant la fin de la semaine. Bonne année à tous._

 _Merci à toi_ _ **Pandadoudoucornu**_ _pour cette idée, j'avoue que mon père doit se demander si je suis toujours sainte d'esprit ( il se posait déjà la question avant ) en me voyant rire comme une débile ( ou une psychopathe ) devant mon écran pendant que je lisais ton idée. Alala y a des gens étranges dans ce bas-monde._

 _ **Note du Jour :**_ _Une envie soudaine d'ajouter Colin dans ce texte._

 **UA T5**

 **Gage – 42**

.

.

.

« Voyons Albus pas ici ! Gloussa une voix féminine.

_ Mais enfin Minie -

_ Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir. »

Harry s'immobilisa en reconnaissant la voix de son professeur de métamorphose avec celle du directeur. Il était de passage dans le couloir du Deuxième Étage. En fait, il voulait descendre dans la Chambre des Secrets pour l'explorer un peu il avait entendu dire que le laboratoire secret de Salazar Serpentard y était rattaché et il aurait aimé le découvrir. Il avait toujours eu peur de cet endroit depuis sa mésaventure en seconde année. Cependant, depuis qu'il traînait avec les jumeaux, il reprenait peu à peu le goût de l'aventure et puis, d'après certaines légendes, il y aurait des ingrédients de Potions extrêmement rares dans ce laboratoire voire même disparus. Et Salazar Serpentard avait laissé entendre - dans un livre écrit en _Fourchelangue_ ( que Harry aurait du payer une fortune s'il ne se l'était pas à la place vu offrir par un admirateur dont nous tairons le nom **#Hum** Evan Rosier! **#** )_, que la personne qui trouverait l'entrée de son Laboratoire Secret pourrait utiliser tout ce qui s'y trouvait à des fins personnelles. Il avait déjà prévenu les jumeaux qu'il ferait une première exploration seul avant de les emmener avec lui. Les jumeaux avaient rechigné avant d'accepter à contrecœur accompagnée d'une moue à fendre le cœur. Malheureusement pour lui, il semblerait que les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ( _À cet instant Harry plaignait VRAIMENT Mimi, bien qu'il comprenne à présent pourquoi elle errait tous les vendredi soir comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs du château alors qu'elle ne quittait jamais ses toilettes_ ) soit également un lieu de rencontre pour les vieux amoureux tordus. Harry fit immédiatement volte-face. Il avait des personne à prévenir.

.

« Tu es sûr !?

_ Absolument certain ! Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'ils fabriquent et je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir mais quoiqu'il en soit, ça va être un scoop d'enfer, pas vrai Colin ?

_ Oui. Tu es un génie Harry.

_ Bon. Si tout le monde est d'accord, allons-y. »

Les jumeaux Weasley – Fred & George, furent les premiers à quitter la salle commune ( déserte au vue de l'heure ) des lions, Harry et Colin Crevey sur les talons. Harry les avait mis au courant de ce qu'il avait entendu, bien que n'étant pas certain du sens de tout ceci.

_ Cet article va valoir de l'or. Jura Colin alors qu'ils dévalaient les escaliers. Il faut qu'on sache de quoi il en retourne.

_ Entre nous les ptits, fit Fred.

_ On n'a pas besoin de vous faire un dessin de ce qu'on pense. rajouta George.

Harry et Colin rougirent violemment avant de secouer vivement la tête.

Ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer une chose pareille. C'était beaucoup trop.. voilà quoi. Non, pas McGo' et le directeur !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité des Toilettes de Mimi Geignard, ils pouvaient déjà entendre les gloussements du Directeur, et ça déjà... c'était effrayant.

« Colin, chuchota George. C'est toi le photographe, passe devant.

_ Vous êtes dingues !

_ T'es le plus petit avec Harry. Ils ne te remarqueront pas.

_ Mais -

_ Vas-y Colin, intervint Harry. Tu vas redorer le blason de notre maison. Nous sommes des Gryffondors. »

Les yeux de Colin pétillèrent d'admiration envers son aîné et il acquiesça vivement.

_ Oui. Je saurais me montrer digne, Harry.

Colin se faufila entre les jumeaux et Harry et passa devant eux, courageusement armé de son appareil photo pour se glisser à l'entrée des toilettes.

Sûr que le plus jeune ne les écoutaient plus, George pivota vers ses deux autres camarades.

_ Je crois qu'il risque un traumatisme.

_ Mais non.

_ Mais t'imagine si -

_ Ben ça alors.. »

La voix de Colin les rappela à l'ordre et ils reportèrent leur attention sur le journaliste en herbe qui avait renoncé à son appareil pour brandir à la place sa baguette. Il avait appris un sortilège qui lui permettait de prendre des photos sans le son gênant du flash qui faisait à coup sûr fuir ses proies. Colin était intelligent. Il ne fallait pas en douter.

« Alors ? Le pressa Harry, curieux malgré lui.

_ Nous devrions aller voir ça dans la salle commune. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se fasse prendre si près du but. » les rappela à l'ordre l'aîné des quatre, George.

Les trois autres opinèrent en silence et suivirent le rouquin.

Nul doute que la nuit serait longue : cet article était l'article manquant au quotidien qui serait distribué le lendemain dans toute l'école. La GaZette de _l'Actu Poudlard_ avait gagné en lecteurs depuis quelques temps.

.

.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, il y eut une série de _recrachage_ de jus de citrouille, d'étouffements en tout genre et _d'écarquillement_ ( _est-ce que j'invente des mots ? Très probablement oui_ ) d'yeux accompagnés d'évanouissements, lorsque l'on vit la première page du Journal de Poudlard :

« _ **À la Une : Choc ! Le directeur brosse(1) son employée !**_ **(2)**

 _Oui vous avez bien lu messieurs, dames : Notre très cher et estimé directeur emploie son temps libre à caresser la co-directrice de Poudalrd. Voyez-vous même la photo ci-jointe. On ne peut nier les faits. Le directeur lui-même a été entendu par l'une de nos sources, de changer pour sa forme animagus afin qu'il puisse se faire.. plaisir. Il a ainsi, pendant près d'une heure, brosser le pelage de notre enseignante de métamorphose qui ne cessait de ronronner. Personnellement, ça me fiche la chair de poule._

 _[...]_

 _Pour toute réclamation, allez voir ailleurs. On n'est pas un bureau de plainte. De plus, nous tenons à dire que nos sources sont garanties anonymes, donc pas la peine de nous menacer. »_

Quelque part à la table des lions, alors que tout le monde regardait le journal, bouche bée, des invités virent quatre adolescents sourire de toutes leurs dents.

.

 _(1) = Au début je dois avouer que j'avais mis ''caresse'' mais j'ai finalement préféré changer, c'était trop... bizarre._

 _(2) = Pour voir l'article complet rendez-vous dans_ _l'Actu Poudlard_ _, le_ _ **n°20**_ _( écrit juste pour l'occasion )_

 _ **Le Défis :**_ _Harry et les jumeaux surprennent McGo et Dumby faisant des choses pas très catholiques._

 _ **BONUS :**_ __

 _« C'est terrible ! S'écria George._

 __ Horrible ! Approuva bien vite Fred._

 __ Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait Ry ?!_

 __ J'ai bien vu, j'étais là en premier je vous signale._

 __ Donc tu es d'accord avec nous ?!_

 __ Hn.. ça pourrait être amusant. Nul doute que personne ne s'attendrait à une telle chose. approuva le petit brun en se tournant vers leur rédacteur. Il nous faudrait un titre à sensation. »_

 _Colin plissa les yeux dans la concentration pendant que George proposait :_

 _« Pourquoi pas ''Dumby & la Zoophilie : Une passion ?'' _

__ Non, c'est trop irrespectueux, le tempéra Fred. Bien que ça sonne merveilleusement bien à mes oreilles._

 __ Fred a raison, approuva Harry. C'est Colin qui aurait des ennuis après parce que même s'il dit que ce n'est pas lui qui les a surpris mais une source, il sera accusé d'avoir trouvé le titre et rédigé l'article. »_

 _Le petit brun posa son menton sur son poing en réfléchissant._

 __ Il nous faut un titre à sensation, c'est clair.. qui aille dans la provoc' sans pour autant dépasser les limites. Il faut qu'on puisse leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. N'ont-ils pas honte de faire une chose pareille dans un lieu public ? J'allais y aller dans ces toilettes !_

 _Les jumeaux s'esclaffèrent tandis que Colin notait des idées sur un bout de parchemin. Il releva cependant soudainement la tête._

 __ Qui est la personne que vous souhaitez discréditer ? Dumbledore ou McGonagall ?_

 _Harry et les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent avant de sourire largement en reportant leur attention sur le journaliste, haussant un sourcil amusé en le voyant déborder d'idées qu'il gribouillait sur son parchemin._

 __ Je vois. Acquiesça Colin._

 _Le large sourire des trois compères se refléta alors sur le visage du plus jeune._

 __ Ce sera d'autant plus simple dans ce cas. Nous étions déjà sur les traces des secrets du directeur avec les autres rédacteurs. Avoua le blondinet en tendant le parchemin sur lequel se trouvaient les idées de titres dont l'une était entourée en rouge._

 _Et le large sourire se transforma en sourire carnassier._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Prochain défi ( de tahury ) :**_ _ **Faire croire à Ginny, Hermione et/ou Ron qu'il ( Harry ) aime les vieux.**_


	43. Cible 43 : FGHP

_**Salut à toutes, merci de continuer à me suivre.**_

 _ **Tout d'abord, vous en avez entendu parler, donc, ayons une pensée toute particulière pour notre cher professeur Rogue, qui aura ''bercé'' ( lui aussi, bercer quelqu'un !? ) toute notre enfance avec ses cours de potions et ses paroles sèches. #RIPAlanRickman. 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ensuite, pour les défis, je suis toujours preneuse, donc si vous voulez contribuer au recueil, n'hésitez pas. Que ce soit des mots, thèmes, défis ou autres, ne vous gênez pas, de préférence, que ça concerne aussi les mangemorts puisque ce recueil-ci est principalement centré sur Harry, les jumeaux et eux.**_

 _ **§**_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **tahury :** J'aime aussi Colin, il me fait marrer ce gamin. Ben là, pour la réaction des élèves, obligé, j'ai tout regroupé. Pour une fois, ils auront été unis dans quelque chose. Dans le ''recrachage'' de jus de citrouille. u_u _

_**Ptitcoeurfragile :** hellow ! Contente que ça t'ai plu. Voici la suite. _

_**.**_

 _ **Silvermooon :**_

 _« Je ne sais pas quelle personne est la plus tarée. Celles qui te proposent des idées aussi délirantes ou toi qui arrive à écrire dessus XD ». Hum... je pense qu'il y a une égalité quelque part. Difficile de dire comme ça x). Ben figure-toi que moi aussi j'ai buggé quand j'ai dû écrire l'article. Je ne voyais vraiment pas quel titre mettre._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pandadoudoucornu :** Waaaahooooouuu ! Ton rire 'satanimachiavéliquisime' est devenu encore plus satanimachiavéliquisime ! Waï, je n'm'attendais pas à ce que tu le trouves aussi bien ! Ça me rassure :p _

_**.**_

 _ **Crazy-Alienor :**_

 _Hey ! Contente de voir que tu as aimé. Ah, effectivement. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment les yeux en face des trous depuis quelques temps u~u_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Julia13verseau :** salut ! À ce point ? Voici la suite. J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier. Meerci ! _

_**.**_

 **§**

 _ **Pairing :** FGHP _

**Gage 43**

.

.

 _Poudlard, Grand Hall – 08:15_

 **§**

Une masse informe se détacha du couloir sombre. Autour, d'autres masses informes étaient visibles, bien que non-identifiables. Du bleu, du noir, du rouge et du vert étaient perceptibles sur les uniformes de ces masses. L'une d'entre elles se redressa, très fière d'elle et, munie de son appareil photo, gagna les appartements privés des supposés ex mages noirs. Il entra sans s'annoncer après avoir donné le mot de passe et salua les occupant avant de gagner le canapé d'une démarche légèrement vacillante.

« Ivre mort, Monsieur Potter ?

_ Éméché, Mr Malfoy. » le corrigea Harry d'une voix éraillée.

Harry savourait encore le goût du mojito sur sa langue lorsqu'il reprit en tripotant son appareil.

« On ne pourra mal.. malheureusement pas dire la même chose de votre fils, Draco. »

Lucius s'étrangla avec sa salive alors qu'à côté, Antonin et Evan se tenaient les côtes en riant.

_ Quel est le rapport avec Draco ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il profita du silence pour aller se poser sur le canapé et s'allonger dessus en posant sa tête sur les genoux de Fenrir. Il avait conclu un accord avec Colin Crivey : aussi longtemps qu'il n'était pas affiché pour une quelconque raison dans un article du journal de l'école et ce, sans sa permission, il photographiait des choses pour le compte des rédacteurs, et principalement pour ceux de la rubrique choc. Enfin, le jeune homme fit un geste paresseux de la main et des photos apparurent sous leurs yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce que -

_ Votre fils, fit Harry d'une voix pâteuse tout en papillonnant des yeux pour rester éveillé, a semble-t-il passé sa soirée à allumer ses aînés.

Lucius s'étouffa.

_ De Gryffondor.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

_ Et Poufsouffle.

Lucius lui lança un regard horrifié.

_ Je crois même qu'il a terminé sa soirée dans la chambre d'un Pouffy. » termina Harry en se redressant pour câliner un Fenrir surpris, ignorant tout autant Lord Malfoy qui s'étouffait.

Fenrir demeura un instant figé, il n'était pas habitué à voir le gamin aussi quémandeur de démonstration affective. En général, il était bien trop timide et fier pour faire le premier pas, que ce soit avec Fenrir ou n'importe quel autre. Après quelques secondes de blanc, le ''gros'' loup passa sa main dans les doux cheveux noirs de l'adolescent et les caressa presque tendrement, quoiqu'un peu gauchement. Harry ronronna de plaisir et tourna la tête pour nicher son visage contre le ventre du loup qui retint sa respiration sous les sourires goguenards de ses collègues alors que Lucius restait blanc.

_ Mon... mon fils a...

Harry grogna dans son sommeil ( et Fenrir lança un regard noir au blond pour avoir dérangé le gosse ) et appuya fort malencontreusement sur l'entrejambe du loup-garou.

Après un blanc, les cheveux de Lucius Malfoy se dressèrent sur sa tête.

« DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ! J'VAIS DÉSHÉRITER CE MORVEUX ! »

.

.

.


	44. Cible 44 : Tonton !

_Hello ! Ce tout ptit truc est un minuscule petit texte qui m'est venu en tête l'autre jour pendant un cours. J'hésitais à le mettre, mais pourquoi pas. Y a-t-il des TL ( ou 1ereL ) ici ?_

.

.

 **Gage – 44**

.

.

.

« JUMEAUX ! »

Le cri d'Harry Potter quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, figea les élèves et adultes présents. Ça sentait mauvais.

_ Haaarryy !?

_ Hedwige attend des petits ! S'extasia Harry.

Puis le petit brun prit un air psychotique.

_ Il faut découvrir qui lui a pris sa pureté !

Il y eut un silence puis Harry releva brusquement la tête, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

_ Et j'irai toucher deux mots au propriétaire de ce hibou grand-duc noir que j'ai vu voler autour d'Hedwige.

Quelque part à la table des invités, Fenrir Greyback frissonna méchamment.

.

.

.


	45. Cible 45 : ADHP

_Bashing!Ginny_

 _AD/HP_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :** _

_**history :** ch43 - Et bien, moi je n'ai rien contre eux, au contraire je l'ai adore ( d'ailleurs, en faisant le teste sur pottermore, je suis devenue une Poufsouffle et je n'ai pas l'intention de renier ma maison:D ). Ouais, c'est vrai y a qu'à voir certains #Zacharias#Hum ! Non, mais vu que Malfoy dans le Tome 1 a dit que ce serait vraiment la honte s'il finissait à Poufsouffle, j'imagine que ça lui venait de son père donc que Malfoy père trouve cette maison ridicule. Donc voilà. Pis bon, c'est Malfoy hein. Rien n'est trop bon pour eux. _

_Ch44 – Ouais. Faut bien changer de temps en temps. En plus Ryry adore Hedwig._

 _._

 _ **Julia13verseau :** Hey ! Pas de soucis. Je sais pas quand j'vais faire ça mais t'inquiète y pas de problème. Je me réjouis de l'écrire – et de voir **leurs** réactions quand ils tomberont sur le couple. Parce que, tu te doute bien que quelqu'un va malencontreusement tomber sur ce spectacle. Reste à savoir qui ( je ne le sais pas moi-même ). _

_._

 _ **fanfics-manga62 :** Bonjour à toi, âme égarée et bienvenue ici ! Ce serait effectivement une bonne idée malheureusement je me suis promis de ne pas écrire/poster de nouvelles fics ( et je vais devoir briser cette promesse quand je posterai le premier chapitre de 'Lost Frequencies' ) avant d'avoir fini l'Alliance Vongola et posté le chapitre 10 du Xover . Mais bon, peut-être qu'un jour... _

_._

 _ **tahury :** salut ! Je ne sais plus sur quelle fic tu m'a répondu mais merci pour ta réponse. Bah, même si ça veut rien dire j'aime bien ton pseudo. Gee ~ Lucius malgré son air noble est en fait un gros gamin encore pris dans les rivalités inter-maison. J'devrais le mettre face à Zacharias Smith et il verrait que les Poufsouffle peuvent être bien plus Serpentard que les Serpentards eux-même. Tiens, je ferai ça un de ces quatre ^^ _

Anglais _ **–** _**Russe**

 **Gage – 45**

.

.

.

C'est un Harry sombre qui pénétra la Grande Salle le lendemain.

« Dou... »

On s'écarta sur son chemin : il ressemblait à un zombie et foudroya du regard Colin Crivey lorsque celui-ci vint le saluer.

« dou... »

Un crime de l'aise majesté avait eu lieu plus tôt la veille et Harry se jura de lui faire payer à cette _salope_. Elle allait souffrir. Elle avait osé le toucher avec ses sales pattes. Comment avait-elle pu ? Harry était furieux.

« Har -

_ Dégage, gronda doucement Harry.

_ Harry ? »

La jeune fille fut scotchée par le regard polaire du Survivant, Harry Potter. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi.

_ Si tu ne me lâche pas tout de suite, je vais te faire du mal.

La voix froide d'Harry fit frissonner les étudiants. Ils avaient déjà vu un Survivant en colère, mais ils n'avaient jamais vu un Harry comme ça. Potter était furieux. Ginny recula un peu en lâchant le bras du Survivant.

_ x _ x _ x_ x_ x_ x_ x_ x_ x_ x_ x_ x_ x _ x_ x_ x_ x_ x_ x_ x_ x_ x_ x_ x_x_ x_x

 **Fin #1 :**

Potter la foudroya du regard et partit s'installer à la table des poufsouffles, face à Cédric - sous les chuchotis frénétiques_, et il entreprit de violenter les œufs brouillés dans son assiette avec son couteau et sa fourchette.

Cédric prit un air amusé :

« Dobby s'est donné du mal pour les faire. »

Immédiatement, Harry releva les yeux et laissa retomber ses couverts dans un cliquetis agaçant.

_ Groumrrr.

_ Je n'ai pas compris.

_ Hn... café.

Cédric émit un rire amusé et attrapa le pichet de café pour le déverser d'un quart dans la tasse désormais fumante du petit brun. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et prit une gorgée brûlante. Impossible de lui arracher des paroles positives tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ses premières gorgées de caféine. Cédric patienta puis :

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi énervé ?

_ Cette sa -

_ Langage !

_ lope, continua Harry, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, a osé faire une chose aussi... aussi mauvaise qu'elle ! Je vais lui faire comprendre son erreur de se mesurer à moi. Je suis maintenant déterminé à la jeter aux portes des Enfers hé hé hé.

_ Que t'a-t-elle donc fait pour que Black Harry*( _référence à )_ refasse surface ? L'interrogea Cédric en haussant un sourcil amusé.

_ Elle a voulu me voler ma couverture ! S'exclama Harry en sortant de son de son sac sans fond une petite couverture pour bébé bleue avec un lapin blanc en son centre. On la regarda curieusement, se demandant probablement pourquoi Potter traînait-il avec un doudou dans la Grande Salle. Cedric, lui, avait compris. C'était -

_ Mais enfin Harry, contra Ginny en se levant. Ce n'est qu'un doudou. J'ai le droit d'y toucher.

Le silence devint mortel alors que l'aura noire d'Harry s'intensifiait. Pour le coup, personne n'osa rire.

« Non _Ginnevra_ , ce n'est pas qu'un doudou. Il se trouve que c'est actuellement le seul cadeau qui m'ait été directement transmis par ma mère, donc non, tu n'as pas le droit d'y toucher. »

. . . Effectivement. Là, le Survivant gagnait la manche haut la main.

_ x _ x _ x_ x_ x_ x_ x_ x_ x_ x_ x_ x_ x _ x_ x_ x_ x_ x_ x_ x_ x_ x_ x_ x_x_ x_x

 **Fin#2 :**

Cette _salope._..

_ Que t'arrive-t-il Harry ?

_ Ne m'touche pas ! S'écria-t-il en chassant brutalement d'un tape la main vernie qui lui avait attrapé le bras.

 _/SILENCE/_

Potter, l'air sombre, envoya un regard noir à toute personne présente dans la pièce avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table des aigles pour saluer Luna.

_ Bonjour Harry. La jalousie attire les nargoles.

Le visage de Ginny s'illumina à cette phrase. _' Mauvais signe '_ pensèrent les étudiants.

_ Harry, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais tu n'as pas à être jaloux.

Harry ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle et se contenta d'écraser ses œufs brouillés, visiblement d'une humeur massacrante.

_ De quoi parles-tu Ginny ? Ne pourrais-tu pas être plus clair, comme Luna ?

Comme Luna ? C'était la meilleure ça !

_ Et bien, tu nous as vu et je comprends que tu puisses ne pas aimer mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a que toi qui com -

Ginny n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Harry explosait de rire. Même Luna se permit un sourire amusé ( ce qui fut très étrange pour les personnes environnantes ). Lorsque Harry fut assez calmé – quoique encore en proie à des tremblements de rire_, il s'adressa à Ginny un regard incrédule, l'air hystérique et mort de rire.

_ Tu – Tu crois que je suis jaloux du... du gars ?!

Ginny parut décontenancée.

_ Et bien oui, quoi d'autre ?

Un nouvel éclat de rire lui répondit et cette fois-ci, Luna se joignit à son camarade :

« Ginny. Les filles n'intéressent pas Harry. Comment pourrait-il être jaloux de ça ? »

Luna n'aurait pas utiliser un autre ton pour s'adresser à un enfant. Ginny en fut vexée. Puis tilta.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Luna, Harry est hétéro.

Le rire d'Harry s'éteignit et il croisa les bras, irrités.

_ Ah ? Et tu le sais parce que .. ?

_ Tu es jaloux.

Le Survivant poussa un soupir frustré puis se releva pour être à hauteur de la rouquine.

« Évidemment que je suis jaloux. »

Il ignora le sourire victorieux de la jeune fille. Il allait lui faire payer.

_ Il se trouve que as passé près de quarante minutes à draguer mon mec. J'pense que j'ai le droit d'être jaloux.

Ayé, la bombe venait d'être lâchée. Et à en croire les hoquets de stupeur et la tête de Ginnevra, c'était une grande nouvelle. La rouquine gela. Son sourire vacilla. Son regard se voilà. Puis la colère et l'indignation apparurent. Elle allait à nouveau dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait plus tard. Il en était certain.

« Tu peux pas être pd ! »

Harry ne réagit guère à l'insulte. Il laissait cela pour les autres étudiants. Tout le monde savait que l'homosexualité était parfaitement reconnue et acceptée de le monde sorcier. Après tout, qui étaient-ils pour juger l'homosexualité tabou quand les mariages consanguins couraient les rues ? Ce n'était pas eux qui allaient mettre en danger la Communauté Sorcière d'autant plus que les hommes _pouvaient_ porter des enfants.

_ Je pense que tu devrais surveiller tes paroles, Ginnevra. L'avertit tout de même Harry, histoire qu'on ne vienne pas l'accuser de ne pas l'avoir mis en garde.

Il savait que certains étudiants de Poudlard lui feraient payer chers ses propos homophobes. Des insultes fusèrent dans les rangs. À l'encontre de Ginny bien sûr. Celle-ci sembla se rendre compte de son erreur puisqu'elle blêmit et toussota.

« Je – euh... je ne voulais pas dire ça. » tenta-t-elle.

Malheureusement pour la cadette de la fratrie Weasley, cela ne fit qu'empirer le bruit. Harry retroussa le nez devant le regard larmoyant qu'elle lui adressa et un haussa un sourcil en la voyant prendre la fuite. _Pathétique_..

Le temps que tout ceci se calme, une autre personne décida d'entrer en scène pour une courte réplique tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de sa table pour quitter la Grande Salle :

 **« J'aime quand tu es jaloux. »** fit celle-ci dans sa langue maternelle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant du russe. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne ici ( à sa connaissance ) qui parlait russe. Harry fronça les sourcils et commença à marcher à sa suite bien qu'en retard par rapport à l'homme.

 **_ Je ne suis pas jaloux** , répondit-il dans la langue de l'homme. **J'ai dit ça parce qu'elle m'énervait.**

Un rire grave lui répondit. Il ne le croyait pas. Harry plissa les yeux. Anton ne le croyait jamais quand il s'agissait de possessivité.

Peuh ~ c'est pas comme s'il était jaloux... si ?

.


	46. Cible 46 : TNHP

_Note du Jour : Le pairing n'est pas un Mangemort x Harry à proprement parler mais comme il est fait mention d'un 'paris' et des mangemorts ( très vaguement pour les death-eater ), je l'ai mis dans ce recueil plutôt que dans le recueil de drabble Harry Potter. _

_**Pairing : TNHP**_

 _ **Confiant!Harry /** léger **dénigrement** Ron, Hermione_

 **Gage – 46**

.

 _14:00, dans la Grande Salle - transformée alors en salle d'étude et de détente_, est souvent témoin d'échanges... affectueux._

.

.

Harry ravala un haut-le-cœur quand il vit Ron et Hermione se bouffer les amygdales. C'était répugnant selon lui. Absolument répugnant. Et selon les Serpentards aussi apparemment puisque ceux-ci, regroupés autour de plusieurs tables discutaient entre eux en regardant les tourtereaux avec dégoût.

Harry esquissa une grimace. Aucune grâce. Pas de légèreté ni de retenue. Pas de style. Ce n'était même pas un peu bestial. C'était juste maladroit et dégoulinant... de bave. _Beurk_. Et c'était répugnant ( _Harry savait bien qu'il avait oublié quelque chose_ ). Décidant qu'il ne servait à rien de rester avec les lions qui comptaient les secondes pour voir combien de temps les deux Gryffy pouvaient rester englués l'un à l'autre comme des sangsues, Harry se faufila discrètement à côté du groupe d'aînés de verts et argents qui étudiaient le couple de cinquième année comme des insectes particulièrement intéressants ( _ils se tenaient tout de même pas loin des plus jeunes pour garder un œil sur les troupes_ ).

« Répugnant, n'est-ce pas ? » fit nonchalamment Harry en croisant les bras.

Les Serpentards sursautèrent et se tournèrent vivement vers lui, ne l'ayant pas vu ni entendu venir.

Marcus Flint hocha la tête en le regardant distraitement.

_ Ils comptent rester accrochés ainsi pendant encore longtemps ? Demanda tranquillement le préfet de septième année et également capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

_ J'sais pas. J'suis pas dans leurs têtes ( _'et j'en suis bien content'_ pensa-t-il ). Enfin, ce sont de vraies sangsues et ils n'ont aucune bienséance donc... je suppose que oui.

La réponse les étonna et les laissa perplexe. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à cela venant du Golden Boy de Gryffondor. Cassius Warrington haussa à son tour un sourcil.

« Trouble au paradis des lions ? »

Harry lui répondit par un sourire chenapan avant de poser un regard sur sa montre et d'envoyer un sourire victorieux à Seamus Finnigan.

_ 'Trouble au repère des lions' plutôt, le corrigea distraitement le plus jeune. Et... non.

_ Alors pourquoi les traites-tu ainsi ? Ce sont pourtant tes ''meilleurs amis''.

Le regard d'Harry s'assombrit et prit une teinte glacée alors qu'il serrait les poings.

_ Ce sont des traîtres. Et les traîtres, on m'a appris comment les traiter.

Finalement, un sourire carnassier gagna les lèvres du Survivant alors qu'il avisait le _Couple-Qui-Ne-Semblait-Toujours-Pas-Vouloir-Se-Décoller-Et-Continuait-De-Se-Rouler-Des-Pelles_. Le Golden Boy décroisa les bras pour mettre ses mains dans ses poches et plia légèrement les genoux en se penchant en arrière.

_ Hey !

Le garçon se tourna soudainement vers ses aînés et ennemis.

_ Ça vous tente qu'on se retrouve aux Trois Balais samedi ? Seamus paiera la tournée.

Alec Dolohov ( _**NdA :**_ _Oui-oui, je change de prénom parfois, même si ça ne diffère pas énormément_ ) cligna des yeux mais ce fut son oncle qui réagit le premier.

_ Pardon ?

Harry baissa les yeux vers l'une des tables alentours et cligna des yeux à son tour. Il n'avait pas fait attention mais Antonin Dolohov, langue-de-Plomb, Marco Selwyn – du Département de la Justice Magique et Theodore Nott senior, l'un des conseillers du Ministre de la Magie, étaient attablés près des verts et argents et surveillaient les élèves. _Ah..._

_ Oh rien. Seamus et moi avions juste parié sur ces deux-là. Fit-il en désignant du doigt Ron et Hermione. Seamus pensait qu'ils tiendraient deux minutes et cinquante secondes sans s'écarter.

_ Et toi ? Intervint Terence Higgs. Tu avais parié combien ?

_ Moi ? Cinq minutes et vingts secondes.

_ Quoi !?

Harry ricana / oui, ricana ! / et fit quelques pas chancelants pour s'asseoir à la table de Terence – à laquelle étaient déjà installés Miles Bletchley, Daphné Greengrass, Tracey Davis et Theodore Nott_, pour se permettre de fermer les yeux et de prendre un air fatigué.

_ Malheureusement, c'est bien pire dans la salle commune. Aucune retenue. Je n'veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils font dans le dortoir, avoua le petit brun en frissonnant de dégoût. Enfin, ça m'a permit de faire des observations pré-expérimentales, confia le Survivant.

Theo posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry en guise de soutien moral. Lui aussi avait été un peu dégoûté et traumatisé lorsqu'il avait surpris Asto(ria) Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson et Gregory Goyle peu vêtus et dans une salle de classe désaffectée lors d'une ronde de préfet.

Les yeux d'Harry se mirent à pétiller. Il avait enfin trouvé une personne comme lui ! Leurs yeux se connectèrent puis se verrouillèrent... et Harry lui sauta au cou – Nott le réceptionnant aisément et sans aucun mal.

_ Épouse-moi ! S'écria le plus petit.

Il ne remarqua pas le silence pesant de la Grande Salle, pas plus que son compagnon. Ils ne remarquèrent pas non plus que Granger et Weasley s'étaient enfin détachés pour les dévisager, ahuris.

_ Avec plaisir. Fit Nott en attrapant la main du Survivant pour le guider à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle.

….. Hein ?

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ x_ _ _ _ _ _ _

« **Theodore Diderius Nott ! Je croyais t'avoir répété mille fois de me prévenir de ton intention de courtiser une demoiselle ou un jeune homme !** » s'exclama Nott senior en bondissant de sa chaise, plus agacé par le fait que Theo ne l'ait pas prévenu que parce qu'il s'agissait du Survivant.

Trop tard, les deux garçons étaient déjà partis et le quarantenaire ne tarda pas à partir à la poursuite de ceux-ci. Personne ne songea à lui dire que c'était une blague des deux sorciers.

Parce que c'était une blague... pas vrai ?


	47. Cible 47 : RLHP

_Hello ! Voici un petit texte tout joyeux qui m'est passé par la tête. Merci à vous pour me suivre :)_

 _._

 _ **Pairing : RL/HP**_

 _._

 _ **History :**_ _Hiya ! Oui, l'histoire du doudou était l'idée original mais je ne tenais pas à la rendre trop sérieux ou à partir dans une violente dispute entre Harry et Ginny donc ça s'est arrêté sur un avis de l'ensemble des étudiants._

 _._

 _ **Julia13verseau :**_ _Hi ! Contente que ça te plaise._

 _._

 _ **Tahury :**_ _ **ch45 -**_ _Hey ! Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir une préférence pour la une, moi-même je préfère celle-ci ( normale d'ailleurs puisque c'était mon idée de départ ) et pour Ginny ben... la changer en cafard serait une bonne idée.. Comme ça elle pourrait faire un COMBAT DE CAFARDS avec RITA SKEETER ! . . . Je sais, je suis dérangée u.u_

 _ **ch46**_ _\- Ow ~ c'est pas très appétissant ça, mais en effet, tu imagines bien. J'espère que je n'aurai pas l'image en tête trop longtemps. Et oui, je le plains le pauvre Theo, ça a pas du être facile à vivre... en sachant ce genre de choses. Ah ? lol, ça doit être la réaction commune de nous autres, humains. x)_

 _._

 **Gage – 47**

.

 _ **B**_ _ulles_ _ **d**_ _e_ _ **S**_ _avon_

.

 **BLAM !**

§

Harry glapit de surprise et se retourna d'un bond. Son dos entra durement en contact avec le mur derrière lui. Ce contact lui arracha un couinement de douleur et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Un grondement s'éleva du fond du couloir et Harry sembla se tasser sur lui-même.

Lentement, une silhouette quitta l'ombre du couloir pour s'approcher du petit brun.

« Je – Je suis désolé ! » s'exclama l'adolescent.

La silhouette ne répondit pas. D'une haut stature et d'une démarche noble, le personnage tout de noir vêtu quitta l'ombre, révélant un beau visage masculin d'une trentaine d'année. L'homme s'arrêta à à peine un mètre du Survivant. Il ouvrit alors la bouche et... des bulles en sortirent. Des bulles... de savon.

_ C'est pas ma faute, Rabastan ! Couina Harry, horrifié. Il faut que tu m'crois !

Le jeune homme frissonna lorsqu'une grande main pâle vint se poser sur son épaule et que son aîné se rapprocha à nouveau de lui. Il avait l'air un peu en colère.

Harry se força au calme en priant les dieux pour qu'une idée lui vienne vite... et les dieux durent écouter sa prière puisque Harry sourit tout à coup malicieusement et posa son index sur ses lèvres.

_ Tu sais, je peux peut-être t'aider à revenir à la normale.

Rabastan haussa un sourcil et voulut parler mais se ravisa en se souvenant des effets secondaires de la blague et garda le silence.

_ Il faut juste que tu me laisse faire.

Harry devait le faire. Il le voulait. Et il le devait. S'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il n'y arriverait jamais.

_ Et si ça ne marche pas, dis-toi bien que ce sont les jumeaux qui m'ont dit que c'était l'antidote.

Harry avait fait la connaissance de Rabastan Lestrange, un étudiant en droit sorcier de vingt-sept ans l'année d'avant lorsqu'il avait été invité au Tournois des Trois sorciers. Naturellement, Harry avait assisté aux tâches en se plaçant dans les gradins et s'était retrouvé à côté de l'homme. Cette année, celui-ci était de retour ( _pour vous jouer un mauvais tour #SBLAF_ ) avec quelques collègues pour instruire les jeunes sorciers sur le monde magique.

En voyant Rabastan hocher lentement la tête, méfiant, Harry sut que c'était gagné. Il allait le faire.

Le petit brun attrapa l'employé du Ministère par sa cravate et le fit pencher vers lui avant de se percher sur la pointe des pieds. Si Rabastan comprit à quoi il s'exposait, il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager, trop surpris par l'engagement du Survivant : celui-ci avait toujours été assez timide en fait. Le jeune trentenaire ( _oui bon, hein_ ) écarquilla les yeux en sentant de petites lèvres tièdes se poser sur les siennes et une langue mutine en tracer les contours. Pourtant, avant qu'il n'ait même pu réagir, le Golden Boy de Gryffondor se recula et détala.

….. Hein ?

« ... »

Rabastan referma la bouche en constatant qu'il n'y avait aucun changement et que les bulles de savons s'échappaient toujours de sa bouche lorsqu'il voulut parler. Maudits Gryffondors.

.

.

.


	48. Cible 48 : Unité

_**Battu!H** arry / **BASHING!D** umbledore_

 _Pourquoi je précise ? C'est presque toujours le cas._

 **Gage – 48**

.

 _ **Une histoire**_

.

.

.

Les portes de la Grande Salle étaient ouvertes, mais un silence de mort planait dans la pièce. Tous fixaient avec horreur la frêle silhouette titubante évoluer le long de l'allée centrale. Hermione fut la première à reprendre de son choc et se leva d'un bond, bientôt imité par un Ron tout aussi choqué.

« HARRY ! »

La silhouette vacillante se figea à quelques mètres et tourna vers eux un regard hanté. Hermione leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et avança plus doucement. Ron la dépassa toutefois lorsque Harry tangua dangereusement. Le rouquin rattrapa de justesse son meilleur ami et le déposa délicatement au sol pour le faire asseoir.

Autour d'eux on récupérait difficilement du choc. Potter n'avait as été vu dans le train ce jour-là – on le savait parce qu'il n'y avait pas eu la célèbre dispute Malfoy-Potter_, et avait manqué la présentation des invités pour jaillir comme ça en plein repas ? Il était en sang. Littéralement en sang. _Fred et George se hâtèrent de rejoindre le trio d'or dans l'allée pour vérifier l'état du petit brun meurtri_. Sa chemise à carreau trop grande et trop large était ensanglantée et s'ouvrait sur un T-Shirt tout aussi rouge. Les deux couches de vêtements étaient lacérées. Avait-il été pris par des mangemorts vengeurs ? Non, il serait déjà mort. Son visage était en sang et il avait une paupière close teintée de liquide carmin. Son pantalon était presque intact si l'on passait outre sa jambe gauche ensanglantée. Son visage avait la pâleur d'un mort et des yeux ( son œil valide plutôt ) vides renforçaient cette impression. Bleus et entailles parsemaient le visage d'ange de l'adolescent. Ouais, pas des mangemorts à première vue.

Dumbledore amorça un geste pour se lever, seulement pour se retrouver être la cible de six baguettes – Neville et Luna s'étant joint au groupe entre temps.

« Ne l'approchez pas ! S'exclama Hermione, d'une voix secouée de sanglots.

_ Miss Granger je vous assure que -

_ Vous lui avez fait assez de mal comme ça ! » le coupa hargneusement Ron de sa voix enrouée tout en jetant à son directeur un regard haineux.

On haussa un sourcil alors que Harry Potter paraissait totalement apathique. Depuis quand le Trio d'Or – éternel suiveur d'Albus Dumbledore, le ''Grand Mage Blanc'' était-il contre lui ? Depuis quand luttait-il contre lui ? Pourquoi semblaient-ils tous si furieux ? Et qu'entendaient-ils par leur dernière phrase ? Poppy Pomfrey se redressa et quitta sa chaise.

« Faîtes reculer le directeur si ça vous chante mais laissez-moi approcher mon patient. »

Les six défenseurs de l'orphelin s'entre-regardèrent avant d'acquiescer et les jumeaux laissèrent passer la vieille femme. L'infirmière lança immédiatement toute une batterie de test et de sortilèges de diagnostic, jurant lorsque la liste ne fit que s'allonger.

_ Jeunes gens vous devriez baisser vos bague – commença Erwin Rockwood qui accompagnait son frère Augustus.

_ LA FERME !

Les six adolescents lancèrent à la table du Ministère un regard brûlant de colère, leurs baguettes toujours pointées en direction d'Albus. Cette situation était du jamais vu !

« Il vous a dit c'qu'il se passait là-bas ! Cracha soudainement Fred, des larmes salées dévalant sur ses joues et lui brûlant les yeux alors qu'il observait l'état de son petit-frère de cœur.

_ Mais vous ne l'avez jamais écouté, appuyé George, le ton empli de résignation.

_ Et vous l'avez accusé d'exagérer ! » Renchérit le premier, les yeux à nouveau rivés sur le vieil homme.

Il y eut une pause.

_ Vous pensiez quoi au juste ? Demanda Neville, d'une voix venimeuse.

C'était étrange de voir Londubat aussi en colère. Les Serpentards avaient beau l'avoir humilié pendant des années, ils n'étaient jamais parvenus à ce niveau, et commençaient à se trouver chanceux en voyant sa baguette trembler de rage et émettre des gerbes de flammes.

« Qu'il mentait ? Proposa innocemment Hermione, la colère irradiant tout son corps et parfaitement perceptible dans sa voix.

_ Qu'il exagérait ? Suggéra Fred en reprenant ses propres mots d'un peu plus tôt.

_ Qu'il profitait ? Rajouta Ron en observant le directeur avec défi.

_ Cela suffit ! » s'exclama Rogue d'une voix sourde en se levant et sortant sa baguette.

Grand mal lui en prit. Trois des plus réactifs jetèrent le même sortilège d'une même voix, lui transférant bien plus de puissance.

_ Stupefix !

Et le corps du maître des potions vola pour se fracasser contre un mur. Les Serpentards ne réagirent même pas. La formation changea sans laisser le temps à une quelconque personne de formuler une objection ou d'absorber le choc d'avoir vu six élèves – trois en fait, attaquer un ( et se défendre aussi tout de même ) un enseignant. Ron, Fred, George, Luna et Neville vinrent former un cercle protecteur autour d'Hermione, Poppy et Harry.

« Les enfants aiment beaucoup les histoire, commença soudainement George.

_ Vous voulez qu'on vous raconte une histoire ? Proposa Fred.

_ Sauf que celle-ci sera vrai. » les informa Luna, le regard pour une fois sérieux.

Il y eut une nouvelle pause.

_ C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui avait la vie devant lui.

Tous les conteurs avaient les larmes aux yeux alors même qu'ils commençaient tour à tour à raconter à tous la véritable histoire du Survivant.

_ Un petit garçon qui avait survécu à la mort.

_ Quelques minutes après l'assassinat de ses parents, l'enfant fut emmené par un méchant avide de pouvoir, caché sous le masque d'un vieil homme souriant.

On s'agita dans les rangs.

_ Et fut déposé sur le seuil de la maison de sa dernière famille de sang, éructa Hermione entre deux sanglots.

La rage qui irradiait du groupe fit sursauter les premiers années qui se recroquevillèrent entre eux ou contre leurs aînés, eux aussi surpris par un tel débordement.

_ La famille était moldue et prônait la normalité, haïssant la Magie plus que tout au monde.

_ Messieurs Weas -

Fred murmura quelque chose et l'instant d'après, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps fut muré dans un silence forcé.

_ Grandissant avec des coups et des insultes en guise d'affection, le garçon vécut onze ans dans un placard..

_ faisant ses corvées le jour..

_ Roué de coups le soir..

_ Et dormant sur son petit matelas défoncé la nuit.

Fred ravala sa salive et ce fut Ron qui reprit.

_ Et pendant que sa famille se tournait les pouces, le petit garçon se trimait à la tâche.

_ Et ce n'est que lorsque le garde-chasse de Poudlard vint le voir en personne ( on vit Hagrid les larmes aux yeux ) que le petit garçon apprit que la Magie existait, qu'il avait une place quelque part -

_ Et que ses parents n'étaient pas des ivrognes au chômage morts dans un accident de voiture.

_ En rentrant à Poudlard, le petit garçon pensait commencer une nouvelle vie où il ne serait plus appelé ''garçon'', fit Hermione, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, ''monstre'' ou ''anormalité''.

_ Mais là encore, on ne voyait pas pour lui mais pour un titre qu'il n'avait pas demandé. Avoua Neville.

_ Et puis, voilà, après une année d'aventures forcées, ce garçon apprit de la bouche du directeur qu'il devait retourner chez une famille qui le haïssait.

_ Et les coups recommencèrent.

_ Doublèrent même.

_ Les années passaient et il fut à nouveau renvoyé _là-bas._ Mais ce que le garçon ne savait pas.. c'est que le seul prétexte du méchant monsieur pour le renvoyer là-bas ne tenait pas la route parce que : pour que protection de sang il y ait, il fallait qu'il se sente en sécurité là-bas... Et ça n'était pas le cas.

Le silence qui suivit cette histoire fut assourdissant. Puis, un enfant, un premier année à Poufsouffle prit doucement la parole, le regard brillant.

_ Cette histoire n'a pas de fin ?

Les six protecteur se tournèrent vers le garçon et Hermione sourit entre ses larmes.

_ Elle dépend entièrement des autres. Si le silence est brisé ou non.

Cette nuit-là, les élèves de Poudlard décidèrent de faire plus de bruit que jamais.

Afin d'empêcher que l'un des leurs ne soit complètement brisé. Sans retour en arrière possible.

.

.


	49. Cible 49 : GWxHPxFW

_GW/HP/FW_

 **Gage - 49**

.

 _ **Couloir & Voyeurs**_

.

« Fred ! »

Les invités se figèrent. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec un cri de rage ou de douleur. C'était plutôt -

_ G – George.

… un gémissement. Attendez ! Un élève était en train de coucher avec les deux jumeaux Weasley ( _puisqu'ils ne connaissaient que deux garçons s'appelant Fred et George dans Poudlard_ ) en même temps ? Oh... voilà qui était excitant.. Afin de ne pas déranger le trio – et peut-être aussi pour se rincer l'œil_, le groupe d'adulte se désillusionna. Au fond d'un couloir sombre, mais illuminés par la lune qui brillait au travers de la fenêtre, se détachaient trois silhouettes. Deux d'entre elles étaient penchées sur une troisième et séparées par cette dernière. La troisième, bien plus petite, se cambra contre les rouquins. Pris en sandwich par les deux plus âgés que l'on reconnut officiellement comme Fred et George Weasley, le plus petit leva un bras pour poser une main sur la nuque de Fred Weasley, laissant sa tête reposer en arrière contre le torse du garçon ( _**NdA :**_ _Harry est face à George et dos à Fred_ ). On reconnut avec stupeur Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci ouvrit à demi ses beaux yeux verts-avada – ils étaient uniques !_, pour laisser échapper un gémissement.

_ George, pas ici ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement.

Lucius Malfoy et Augustus Rockwood retinrent un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'ils virent ce que faisait le ''George''. Celui-ci avait habilement caché ses intentions en embrassant tour à tour Harry et son frère avant de s'agenouiller, toujours face à Harry, baissant le pantalon après avoir défait discrètement la ceinture et le bouton. D'un geste assuré, George plongea la main dans le boxer du Survivant ici, en plein couloir. Fred, toujours collé au dos d'Harry, l'embrassait en suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire. Sa main gauche se balada sur le visage de Potter avant de se poser sur les yeux du petit brun, repoussant un peu les cheveux bruns. Son autre main s'égara sous la chemise du garçon, la remontant pour triturant le téton droit du plus jeune.

« Hn ~ »

Le Golden Boy de Gryffondor rejeta la tête en arrière, se laissant totalement aller dans les bras de Fred et caressant la chevelure de feu de George.

_ On – On va s'faire prendre. Lâcha difficilement le plus jeune en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_ N'est-ce pas excitant, Harry ? ~ chantonna Fred à son oreille.

Harry ne répondit que par un long gémissement qui réveillèrent complètement une certaine partie du corps des jumeaux. Fred tourna légèrement la tête d'Harry pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche sans pour autant déranger George dans sa tâche. Harry gémit longuement, un son bien indécent pour une position toute aussi indécente. Néanmoins, ils ne purent s'attarder plus longtemps que...

« Cherche ma belle ~ je les sens.

_ Merde ! » Chuchotèrent les jumeaux avant de prendre Harry dans leurs bras et de décamper.

Les hommes du Ministère jurèrent et maudirent Rusard sur plusieurs générations. Il était bien dommage qu'ils aient cessé leurs massacres.

.

Le lendemain, ce furent Evan Rosier et Antonin Dolohov qui se trouvèrent par hasard à quelques mètres du Trio, en chemin pour la Grande Salle.

« Merde Harry, tu nous fais la tête pour ça ?

_ Rusard a failli nous trouvé. Ronchonna le gamin. Rusard quoi. Merde. Je sais pas ce qui vous est passé par la tête mais -

_ Ben... on s'est dit que tu aimais l'interdit. On est des Gryffondors. »

Les jumeaux n'osèrent pas avouer que faire ''ça'' dans un couloir faisait également parti d'un grand tournois inter-génération et que peu avaient réussi à aller jusqu'au bout sans se faire prendre.. par surprise. Ils n'étaient pas fous non plus. Ils ne voulaient pas mourir. Harry les boudait, c'était déjà bien assez.

_ On voulait te déstresser après la semaine que tu as passé.

Harry s'arrêta à quelques pas de la Grande Salle et se tourna vers les deux rouquins.

_ Vos intentions étaient nobles.

Les jumeaux relâchèrent la respiration qu'ils avaient jusque là retenu en attendant leur jugement.

Cependant, ils se reprirent en voyant Harry reprendre la parole et blêmirent en comprenant ce qui les attendait.

« Cependant, vous m'avez laissé extrêmement frustré hier soir. C'est le rôle des dominants de prendre soin de leur soumis. Je pense que je vais devoir prendre les choses en main cette fois-ci. Histoire que vous n'oubliez pas que **vous** êtes les dominants. »

Et Harry les dépassa sans plus de cérémonie. Merde, c'était aux dominants de veiller à ce que leur soumis ne manque de rien ! Il savait que la menace d'abstinence travaillerait sur eux.

Fred et George se mordirent la lèvre avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de leur amant pour le supplier de revoir son jugement. Derrière eux, deux hommes figés, les yeux exorbités et les lèvres entrouvertes dans une expression comique. Potter et Weasley faisaient dans le (BD)SM ?

S'ils avaient écouté assez longtemps, ils auraient su que les membres du Trio avaient reçu leurs héritages magiques, mais ils ne le firent pas. Et n'entendirent pas. À partir de ce jour-là, deux ex-mangemorts affichèrent une certaine obsession envers le Trio d'Or.

.

.


	50. Cible 50 : Cauchemar

_**Tout d'abord, merci à History de m'avoir prévenu. Effectivement, j'ai rajotué/ oublié des mots à certains endroits de ce texte. ceci a été corrigé, merci de m'avoir averti.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sieba972 :**_

 _Hey ! Bienvenu à toi et heureuse de voir que tu as aimé. Et bien tant mieux en fait, puisque moi je m'éclate à les écrire :p_

 _._

 _ **Julia13verseau :**_ _Ohayo ! ~ Contente de cosntater que tu lis toujours !_

 _Parce que Harry a juré de venger Dobby_

 **T3**

.

 **Gage – 50**

.

.

.

Il faisait à peine jour lorsque Lucius Malfoy s'éveilla en sursaut et en sueur, faisant sursauter Charles Flint qui avait perdu à la courte-paille et s'était vu obligé de faire chambre commune avec le senior Malfoy.

Il l'avait encore fait ! Ce cauchemar ! Il se tenait là, à sa place et portait des.. des guenilles ! Il avait froid et grelottait. Ses longs cheveux blonds dont il était si fier et dont il prenait si soin ( _plus soin que de son propre fils !_ ) étaient ternes et sales. Ses yeux grands ouverts et globuleux étaient larmoyants.

Lucius ne s'était vu ainsi que dans ses cauchemars. Et ce genre de ''rêves'' le hantait depuis des semaines déjà. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard en fait. Il s'était déjà vu rapetisser d'au moins trois têtes et apporter le thé à un visage flouté.

Il s'était vu obéir au doigt et à l'oeil à des ordres stupides venant de personnes plus _grandes_ que **lui**. Pire.

Il s'était même vu vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une taie d'oreiller.

Il s'était vu à la place de ses elfes de maison !


	51. Cible 51 Warrington x Harry

_Bashing!Dumby mentionné_

 _ **NdA :**_ _Je pense arrêté de mentionné le bash!Bumbles et prévenir uniquement lorsqu'il est neutre ou bon. Ouais, c'est mieux comme ça._

.

 **Pairing :** Warrington x Harry

.

 _ **History :**_ _Hey merci c'est vrai, j'avais oublié et rajouté un mot. Un petit problème de sommeil qui commence à poser de sérieux problèmes. merci de m'avoir averti._

 _._

 _ **Tahury**_ _ **:**_ _Hello ! Et bien, tu peux y voir un message de son inconscient mais moi j'y verrai plutôt un passage du Trio Infernal. xD_

 _._

 _ **Julia13verseau**_ _ **:**_ _Tu trouves ? Merci !_

 _._

 _Doit-on mentionner à chaque nouveau chapitre que Harry Potter appartient à JKR ?_

.

.

 **Gage - 51**

.

.

Los Angeles. Une très belle ville. Pleine de building. Harry était heureux. Il n'avait jamais quitté l'Angleterre. Quitter le sol anglais était... libérateur. De plus, Harry avait en quelques sortes été reçu comme un réfugié politique. De ce fait, Dumbledore ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. Harry allait enfin pouvoir passer un été loin de ces affreux Dursley. Le Survivant avait eu comme qui dirait une enfance merdique, entouré des Dursley, des personnes haïssables pour aller au plus simple. Ils ne l'aimaient pas, parfait ! Il ne les aimait pas non plus ! Ils le trouvaient bizarre. Harry les trouvait trop _normaux_ , trop _faux_.

Le paysage que Harry voyait par le hublot était étourdissant. Le soleil se couchait presque sur les grattes-ciel qui montaient pour le rejoindre. Sans Cassius, il n'aurait rien pu faire. C'était grâce à lui tout cela. C'était grâce à lui qu'il était libéré des Dursley, libéré de sa prison, de son enfer quotidien. Lui seul avait su lire au travers de son masque et, s'il n'était pas le seul, il était le seul à avoir fait son possible pour le délivrer. Luna n'aurait rien pu faire. Quant à Neville et les jumeaux, Harry n'avait pas voulu les impliquer. C'était grâce à Cassius qu'il avait pris connaissance de l'état actuel des choses. C'était aussi grâce à lui qu'il était actuellement dans son siège, près à atterrir à Los Angeles. Lieu de ses futurs vacances avec Cassius.

Comme quoi, la vie avait fini par lui sourire.


	52. Cible 52 : RBxHP

_Post-T5 UA Vivant!Sirius_

 **Rating :** _T pour le langage d'Harry_

 **Pairing :** _ **RB/HP**_

.

 _ **Note du Jour :** Pour ceux qui sont en TL et donc qui étudient  Madame Bovary, vous saviez que Flaubert a parodié la Belle aux bois dormant et Blanche Neige dedans ? Bah putain, si je m'y étais attendue, moi ! _

_._

 _Dans ce texte, il y a des références à :_

 _ **_ l'Education Sentimentale** ( à cause d'une phrase ! ) _

_**_ Contes de fées avec cette histoire de baisers**. (Ouais j'viens de m'en rendre compte avec le cours qu'on a eu ce matin, que je reprenais en quelques sortes les contes –' et peut-être éventuellement à Casper puisque dans le film le fantôme redevient visible lorsqu'il embrasse Cat. Hey ! C'est dingue le nombre de chose qui me reviennent en mémoire d'un coup !)_

.

 **Gage – 52**

.

.

.

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le frôler. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se retourna, il n'y avait personne. Harry n'aurait pas du avoir peur comme ça. La noble et ancienne maison des Black était une vieille demeure qui recelait de secrets et de puissants artefacts. Néanmoins, Harry n'était pas très rassuré. Quand bien même Kréattur semblait l'apprécier. Le jeune homme trembla et une goutte de sueur roula le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

« Y a quelqu'un ? »

Ce fut comme une apparition ( _okay, j'avoue, ça c'était la première phrase d'un texte que j'ai étudié l'année dernière_ ). Une silhouette qui n'était pas là auparavant se dessina dans le couloir. C'était un garçon – non, un homme. Quelques années de plus que lui, une petite vingtaine à peine, errant dans les couloirs de la résidence Black.

Sa cinquième année avait été relativement calme si ce n'est qu'ils avaient engagé cette _salope_ de Dolores Ombrage qui n'avait pas semblé vouloir leur faire apprendre de sortilèges défensifs et offensifs.

Sirius était parti faire des courses avec Remus à l'heure qu'il est mais Harry avait préféré resté ici. Il savait que Molly Weasley détestait cet endroit et Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer la domination de Molly Weasley sur ses enfants – et lui-même par extension.

Pour en revenir à l'ombre face à lui, le jeune homme qui lui faisait face était gris. Hum, et bien, il n'était pas translucide comme les autres fantôme, mais il n'était pas comme lui ou toute autres être vivant non plus. Il était magnifique. Une beauté comme il n'en existait plus si parfaite qu'elle ne devrait pas exister. Le Survivant resta ainsi, face à l'inconnu, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés. L'étranger devant lui, dut être choqué car, lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix tremblait sous l'émotion :

« Tu – tu peux me voir ?!

_ Huh ?

_ Tu m'entends ?

_ Euh... bien sûr. »

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut une succession de scènes plus ou moins floues. Harry vit le jeune homme se jeter sur lui et l'étouffer dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes, sanglotant doucement. _C'était quoi ce bordel ?_

Regulus resta un instant figé. Le gamin pouvait l'entendre ? Il pouvait le voir !? Si le Survivant percevait sa présence, peut-être pouvait-il le toucher aussi ? Fier de son intuition, Regulus, tel un Gryffondor, fonça sur le gaçon et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Cela faisait maintenant des années qu'il était invisible aux yeux des autres, même des fantômes qui, bien que ressentant une présence, ne pouvaient le voir. Voilà sa punition pour avoir trahi Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. La Solitude. Il y a néanmoins une chose que Regulus n'avait pas prévu. Oh rien de grave cependant. Juste que le poids de Regulus, ajouté à sa taille, dépassait celui d'Harry. Ainsi, les deux jeunes hommes tombèrent à terre, dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes. Regulus, fou de joie, n'en tint pas compte et câlina ( oui, Câlina ! ) le garçon sous lui, se redressant, mais le gardant dans ses bras alors que Harry rougissait violemment.

« Tu m'as libéré !

_ Huh..

_ Je suis libre ! Je suis enfin libre ! ( _Dobby est un elfe libre – SBAF !_ )

_ Hu - » (1)

Harry ne termina jamais sa phrase ( et pour cause ! ) : Regulus Black venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant à présent à pleine bouche. Par réflex – et bien avec un plaisir évident pour lui qui n'avait eu droit qu'à un baiser désastreux quelques mois plus tôt_, Harry se laissa glisser sur le sol froid et enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'homme anciennement invisible, quand soudain...

« Harry !? Re – REGULUS !? »

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent à bout de souffle et s'entre-regardèrent avant de dévisager la source de leurs futures emmerdes, Sirius.

 _ **' Meeerdeeeuuh ! '**_

.

.

 _(1) = Okay, mon Ryry n'a pas un vocabulaire très élaboré dans ce texte. Mais faut le comprendre le pauvre. Trop à encaisser en si peu de temps._


	53. Cible 53 : Montague x Harry

_* = Cette fois-ci, il s'agit bien de Montague fils, celui étudiant actuellement à Poudlard._

 _Bizarrement, j'étais certaine d'avoir déjà posté ce texte. Apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. -_

 **.**

 **Gage - 53**

.

.

 **Pairing : Montague x Harry** *

Harry avait toujours été relativement timide. À Poudlard, ses camarades s'y était tous plus ou moins habitués - sauf peut-être le professeur Rogue_, alors, naturellement, quand Harry commença à envoyer tout le monde sur les roses et à répondre aux professeurs, on sut qu'il y avait un problème.

Parallèlement, quand on remarqua que Renan Montague était anormalement calme et reposé et rougissait violemment dès qu'on lui parlait, on sut que le problème était bien plus gros qu'il n'y paraissait. Et lorsque l'on vit les deux garçons se diputer à l'entrée de la Grande Salle - avec de grands gestes frénétiques_, Montague se tassant sur lui-même et Potter lançant une série de jurons, des têtes vinrent bientôt rencontrer la surface lisse des tables.

Merde, pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe ( toujours ) sur eux ? Il arrivait bien sûr parfois que deux personnes échangent de corps lors d'un transfert de pouvoirs ou d'un sortilège ayant mal fonctionné mais là... il s'agissait d'un transfert de pouvoirs du à une union charnelle. Et maintenant, tout le monde allait être au courant.

Montague laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry ( qui était plus petit de deux têtes ) en soupirant de désespoir alors que Potter restait relativement blasé. La majorité des élèves recracha son jus de citrouille. En attendant que ce _petit_ problème soit réglé, les étudiants devraient apprendre à aller voir Montague pour parler à Harry et inversement.

.

.


	54. Cible 54 : ERxHP

_**Hello – Hello ! Comment va ? Moi, bizarrement je suis en forme. Je crois que lire vos reviews me remontent le moral ! Merci à toutes d'ailleurs :)**_

 _ **.**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 _ **.**_

 **History :** _À ce point ? Yata !_

 **Shadow-Lulu :**

 _Yey c'est vrai que c'est original , après, je ne tiens pas à me lancer dans un projet comme celui-ci alors que j'ai déjà plusieurs fanfictions en cours (dont certaines ne sont même pas postées). Ma prioritée reste tout d'abord l'Alliance Vongola, qui n'est plus très loin de la fin et après... les autres =D_

 **Pandadoudoucornu :**

 _Yahaa tu es là ! Contente que ça t'ai plu. Oh mon dieu, ton idée est géniale ! J'avais peur que plus personne ne me propose de défis mais toi ( et quelqu'un d'autre ) a su répondre à mon SOS ! J'adore ton idée, par contre, je me demandais ( je ne sais pas si tu as vu mon mp et je ne suis pas retournée voir mes messages ) si pour la.. parentée Harry-Voldy, je pouvais dire à la fin que c'était une blague ou tu veux que ce soit sérieux-sérieux ? T'inquiète, je vais le faire. Peut-être pas dans l'immédiat, mais ce sera fait dans le mois ( normalement )._

 **Lord O.A :**

 _Heureuse de voir que tu as aimé. Ouais, tu n'es pas la seule à être déçue de constater qu'il n'y a pas de suite. On m'a demandé une suite. Personnellement j'aime bien terminer comme ça, ainsi vous pouvez imaginer n'importe quelle suite ( comme, Sirius va faire un sermon aux garçons ou va menacer Reg' du genre ''Si tu lui fais du mal j'te castre !'' ). peut-être que dans un futur RB/HP il y aura une sorte de suite, mais bon... j'sais pas._

 **Hinanoyuki :**

 _Hey ! Tu aimes ? Vrai de vrai ? Yay ! Moi aussi j'aime bien mes mangemorts ( même s'ils sont complètement OOC ). et j'aime bien parfois, les faire flipper devant des Gryffondors légèrement psychotiques. Kami ! Ton idée est géniale ! Effectivement, j'avais déjà pensé à utiliser le chaperon rouge mais j'ai finalement complètement oublié. Oh my.. dray, Ryry va être complètement mortifié... ou pas. Peut-être qu'il va y avoir un bain de sang ? **(*Hémorragie nasale )**. _

**Julia13verseau :**

 _Salut ! Je ne sais pas si je vais faire de suite au RBHP tout de suite, mais peut-être éventuellement, au prochain pairing RegHarry je ferais une sorte de suite._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing : Evan Rosier x Harry Potter ; très très léger FGHP**_ [au début]

.

 **Gage - 54**

.

.

"Hé gros loup, t'aurais pas vu ma cravache ? s'exclama Avery en sortant de sa chambre.

_ Putain Sam ! Tu portes des string !? s'écria Nott senior en fixant Mulciber avec de gros yeux.

_ Charles, où est passé le lisseur ? intervint la voix criarde Lucius Malfoy.

_ Ne bois pas ça !"

Fenrir soupira ; depuis que les gosses avaient réussi à s'introduire ( ils ne savaient d'ailleurs toujours pas comment ) dans leurs appartements, il avait droit à ça presque tous les jours. Lui avait été chanceux. Le gosse Potter lui avait rendu Seraphina ( _qu'il avait retenu en otage pendant tout ce temps ! / Pas doué le loup, il aurait pu utiliser son odorat pour la retrouver -'_ ). Rabastan aussi avait été chanceux, les trois gosses ne lui avaient rien fait ( et il avait bien été le seul à être épargné ! ). Bizarrement, le Trio semblait trouver le jeune Lestrange trop ''adorable'' pour lui faire une crasse. À creuser cette histoire.

Dans la Grande Salle, Potter était extatique. Evan avait fini par savoir que le T-Shirt que portait Harry était en fait à lui et, contrairement à ce que Fenrir pensait, l'autre homme n'avait pas été furieux. Fenrir, en bon loup-garou qui se respecte avait même détecté une pointe d'excitation avant de recommander à l'autre homme de reprendre le contrôle s'il ne voulais pas que le loup lui retire toute chance de descendance.

Le T-Shirt que le gosse Potter s'était approprié lui tombait sur les cuisses tant il était grand et le short orange qu'il portait dessous s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, laissant ses fines jambes pâles à découvertes.

"Ma cravache ! Où est-elle ?

_ Je ne porte pas de String, putain ! Maudits gosses."

Un profond soupir quitta les lèvres du loup-garou. Bon dieu, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Bon, il avait peut-être croqué un ou deux moldus et sorciers par-ci, par-là mais... il était un homme-loup. C'était sa nature.

Evan ne pouvait détacher son regard du Golden Boy de Gryffondor. L'enfant s'était bien débrouillé pour se rendre inoubliable à ses yeux. Rosier étouffa un baîllement et laissa son regard dériver vers la table des lions. Le week-end était le seul jour où les étudiants pouvaient venir déjeuner en pyjama. Cette règle avait été instaurée il y a peu, lorsque les enseignants s'étaient rendus compte que certains oublieux venaient à en oublier de s'habiller pour le petit déjeuner, encore trop endormis. Peu le faisaient, ayant peur que l'on se moque d'eux. Potter le faisait, lui s'en fichait. On le regardait déjà beaucoup qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Fenrir était certain que c'était à quoi pensait le brun. Et il savait que le petit Survivant essayait d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un en particulier. L'adolescent face à lui était juste adorable. Si Rosier n'en voulait pas, Fenrir lui, ne serait pas contre. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres : il n'y avait quasiment personne dans la Grande Salle hormis ses collègues et il ricana :

" Hé Potter ? "

Harry se retourna vers Fenrir, interrogateur, puis se rapprocha en souriant doucement. Lorsqu'il fut face à Fenrir qui lui-même était un peu éloigné de ses collègues grognons, le loup indiqua au Survivant de se pencher vers lui et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Harry gloussa et acquiesça sous le regard scrutateur des invités.

Ensuite, sous les yeux ébahis des hommes du Ministère, Fenrir fit basculer le jeune homme sur ses genoux et poussa un toast grillé contre les lèvres de l'adolescent. Un soupir d'aise quitta les lèvres d'Harry et il tenta de se redresser un peu mais Fenrir se contenta de l'embrasser doucement sur la ligne de la mâchoir et de passer sa main sous le T-Shirt noir du brun. Harry gémit doucement. C'était trop pour lui ! Et le regard brûlant d'Evan... ! Harry avait* l'impression que son corp était en feu et sentit des bouffées de chaleur le prendre. Un sourrire victorieux prit place sur son visage lorsque Evan se redressa brutalement et quitta la Salle. Alors, Harry se redressa et Fenrir aboya de rire.

"Si avec ça il ne craque pas.." fit le loup-garou en aidant le plus jeune à se relever.

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire lumineux :

"Merci beaucoup GML. J'ai une dette envers toi.

_ Mais non, contente-toi d'emmerder le vieil homme comme tu le fais si bien." s'exclama Fenrir en le regardant s'éloigner.

Harry lui donna un vague salut en s'éloignant et tandis que Fenrir se fendait la poire devant ses collègues interloqués, Harry se hâta de rejoindre le jeune trentenaire.

"Evan !"

Harry s'était arrêté à quelques mètres de l'employé du Ministère et Rosier interrompit sa marche mais ne se retourna pas et Harry ne tarda pas à réaliser que l'ex-mangemort tremblait. Ce ne fut donc pas véritablement un choc lorsqu'il les larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues. Harry s'approcha doucement, presque sur la pointe des pieds, puis vint se poster devant Rosier et lui prit les mains.

_ Evan.. répéta-t-il plus doucement encore en posant l'une de ses mains sur la joue de l'homme.

Evan trembla à ce contact intime et un léger rire quitta les lèvres d'Harry.

"Si j'avais su cela plus tôt, je ne serais jamais passé par des moyens détournés et serais venu te voir directement dès le début." susurra l'adolescent.

Evan ne comprit pas dans un premier temps, et n'eut ensuite pas vraiment le temps d'enregistre l'information. Harry doucement et, lentement, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ( un peu maladroitement ) l'autre homme qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Les jumeaux avaient déjà embrassé Harry, mais Harry n'avait jamais embrassé personne. C'était donc un peu nouveau pour lui et, honnêtement, s'il n'avait pas été si amoureux, il n'aurait jamais osé faire une telle chose ! Sans même y penser, Evan enroula ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune et Harry s'accrocha au cou de l'homme comme si sa vie en dépendait, éméttant de légers soupirs d'aise.

Aucun des deux ne vit jamais Colin Crivey les photographier avec un air admiratif.

.

.

 _* = Okay, là c'était très bizarre, j'devais crevée ou droguée au coca parce qu'en me relisant, au lieu de trouver cette phrase telle quel c'était une sorte de ''Garrt avaut l'ompression''. Voilà, j'espère que vous n'avez pas baissé les yeux exprès pour cette note car elle ne sert à rien. Jute à décorer et à faire chier._


	55. Cible 55 : Brassica oleracea var gem

_Bonsoir à tout(e)s ! Merci pour vos avis, ça fait chaud au cœur ( moi mélodrame ? ) de voir que vous aimez tant mes histoires ! Et merci à celles qui ont toujours des idées !_

.

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

.

 _Tout d'abord, je réponds à_ _ **G' Stockhausen**_ _à qui je n'avais pas vu la review_ _ **(Désolé!)**_ _\- bon ma phrase est tournée étrangement, mais on repassera là-dessus un autre jour : Salut, je ne sais pas si tu as déjà laissé une review mais tu le/la bievenu(e). Err, je peux toujours essayé de placer une suite un de ces quatre ( dès que j'aurai terminé d'écrire les trois-quatre qui sont déjà en cours ) si ça te tente. Et oui, t'en fais pas, Theo va souvent apparaître ( moins que les mangemorts puisque ce recueil privilège la relation mangemorts/Harry ) mais il apparaîtra tout de même souvent._

 _._

 **History :** _Hey ! Viiii moi aussi j'aime la relation entre ces deux-là !_

 **Akuryouxxakuma :** _Waoo merci pour ce commentaire, je suis contente que tu aimes ! J'espère que ça ne changera pas. ;)_

 **Pandadoudoucornu :** _Ah ouais pas bête ! J'vais faire ça je pense ! Bonne soirée à toi ( ou bonjour ça dépend )._

 **Hinanoyuki :** _Umm lapsus intéressant, tu as raison, je devrais l'utiliser un de ces quatre les jumeaux droguent ( ou pas ) Harry et l'enferme dans une cage avec les vêtements bien trop grands de Dudley qui lui tombent sur l'épaule ( kawaii ! ) avant de donner la clé de la cage à GML ! Tu penses que ça donnerait un bon truc ? Je pense que je vais me baser sur ça._

 _Et oui, je n'ai pas oublié ton idée, je l'ai même commencé il me semble. Je me suis arrêtée au moment où Harry s'apprête à entrer dans la grande salle, son sketch en tête.=D_

.

 _ **Au fait, quelqu'un sait à quoi était dû le gros crash de ff ?**_

 **.**

LégèrementInsensibles!Jumeaux*

 _(*= vis à vis de leur sœur )_

 _ **UA T4**_

 **.**

 **Gage – 55**

 **.**

 _ **Brassica oleracea var gemmifera**_

.

 _Ne dit-on pas aux enfants qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec la nourriture ?_

.

.

« Franchement, j'vois pas pourquoi tu t'excites Harry, remarqua George Weasley en jouant avec sa nourriture.

_ Votre sœur est tarée ! Gronda sourdement Harry en poignardant son assiette de choux de bruxelles. Et Hermione aussi ! » rajouta-t-il après coup.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi des choux de bruxelles au juste ? Eux ils n'en voulaient pas ! Mais le directeur avait instauré cette stupide règle trois midis par semaine ils devraient manger un repas identiques à ceux des autres. Et personne n'avait le choix. C'était ça ou sauter le repas. C'était le premier jour où cette règle devait faire effet et, après avoir vu la chose trônant dans leurs plats, Harry et les jumeaux avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se rendre directement aux cuisines les jours de diet.

_ Ouais, ça c'est pas nouveau. C'est pour ça que je te demande pourquoi tu parais si choqué.

Harry rougit violemment et, quand il répondit, sa voix partit dans les aigus :

« Mais – Mais elle est quand même venue nous espionner dans les douches des vestiaires ! »

Il avait parlé un peu plus fort que prévu et beaucoup de têtes curieuses se retournèrent vers lui, avisant son visage pivoine avec un léger sourire avant de retourner lentement à leurs propres affaires quand Harry baissa les yeux vers son assiette, gêné.

_ Je sais Harry, mais dis-toi que toi au moins, tu étais dans une cabine quand c'est arrivé. Tenta de le rassurer Fred. Nous on n'a pas eu cette chance.

_ C'est vrai, renchérit George. Honnêtement, je ne les pensais pas si perverses ces deux-là. On devra se méfier.

Fred ne répondit rien, trop occupé à s'acharner à piquer un chou dans l'assiette qu'il partageait avec Harry ( _allez savoir pourquoi ils partageaient une assiette_ ). D'ailleurs, plusieurs Serpentards observaient cette proximité d'un mauvais œil. Ce n'était pas sain de partager une assiette ! Et ce n'était certainement pas parce que le petit brun aux yeux verts rougissait violemment en reniflant pitoyablement et qu'ils maudissaient Fred Weasley ( ou peut-être était-ce George ? ) d'avoir le privilège de partager cette assiette ( quand bien même ce qu'elle contenait était immonde ). Non madame ! D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, la table des Serpentards n'était certainement pas la seule à émettre une aura noire à faire pâlir feu Lord Voldemort.

« Je vous préviens les gars, commença doucement Harry. Si votre sœur continue à me traquer je la transforme en cafard ( _bonjour_ _ **Tahury**_ _, ça ne te rappelle rien ?_ ) !

_ Pourquoi tu nous dis ça -

_ Comme si ça pouvait nous faire quelque chose qu'elle -

_ Se fasse écraser par une chaussure d'étudiant. Firent les jumeaux. »

Harry considéra un instant les jumeaux avant de hausser les épaules et d'entamer une joute de fourchette avec Fred. Le rouquin répondit immédiatement au défi et un duel endiablé démarra dans l'assiette des deux garçons. La nourriture – qui semblait immangeable pour un être humain normalement constitué ( _attention jdis pas que ceux qui aiment les choux de bruxelles sont anormaux hein !_ )_, ne devait pas apprécier d'être traquée puisqu'elle échappa à chaque tentative des deux garçons. On leur avait toujours dit de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture, mais ça n'allait pas rien faire de mal, si ? . . . . . . . . . Apparemment si. Quand la mini-balle improvisée s'éjecta de l'assiette dans une fausse manip', le trio la regarda faire un vol plané au ralenti, leur yeux s'agrandissant d'horreur en remarquant sa trajectoire. Non... ils ne pouvaient pas être maudit à ce point ?! . . . Et si. Le chou alla s'écraser sur la longue et soyeuse chevelure blonde de Lord Malfoy.

Les jumeaux et Harry ouvrirent la bouche pour ( crier ou ricaner ? ) réagir verbalement dans un léger cri de surprise mais la refermèrent aussi sec en comprenant que s'ils ricanaient ils étaient foutus. Naturellement, Antonin Dolohov et Fenrir Greyback les avaient vu puisque, contrairement à Lucius Malfoy qui était dos à eux, les deux hommes pouvaient parfaitement les voir, mais Hey ! Le langue-de-plomb et le loup-garou adoraient emmerder le lord blond ! Ayant moins de cinquante pour cents de chances de se faire gauler, le trio baissa immédiatement les yeux vers leurs assiettes, reprenant leur activité primaire : manger. Même si c'était dégueulasse. Même s'ils avaient envie de recracher à chaque bouchée. Il ne fallait surtout pas rire. Surtout pas lever les yeux vers le lord blond qu'ils sentaient commencer à réagir à l'attaque soudaine.

Lord Malfoy quant à lui discutait économie lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose atterrir dans ses cheveux. Il se figea. Il hésitait : voulait-il vraiment savoir ? Surtout que, à en voir les visages béats des deux abrutis qui lui faisaient face, cela devait être épique.

« Messieurs, peut-on savoir pourquoi vous souriez niaisement ? » Intervint Charles Flint, alors que la mâchoire de Lucius se crispait.

Pourquoi sentait-il d'autres regards rivés sur lui ? Il le sentait. On l'observait. On chuchotait même. À son encontre. Que lui était-il encore tombé dessus ?

_ Tu devrais te refaire une beauté Lucius, lui conseilla vicieusement Dolohov.

_ Tu en aurais grandement besoin, le provoqua honteusement le loup-garou.

Lucius gronda doucement et se retourna pour fusiller du regard les élèves qui s'empressèrent de baisser les yeux en chuchotant furieusement entre eux. Cela fait, il passa avec hésitation une main dans ses longs cheveux et... se figea lorsque ses longs doigts fins et manucurés rencontrèrent une résistance un peu... err anormale. Quelque chose qui ne devrait pas se trouver là s'y trouvait. Et il avait peur de savoir quoi. Sa main se referma sur la CNI _( Chose Non-Identifiée )_ et il écarquilla scandaleusement les yeux en reconnaissant ladite chose alors que ses collègues s'étouffaient, le nez dans leurs assiettes. Le lord étouffa un juron et leva les yeux vers la table des Serpentards pour vérifier qu'aucun héritier n'avait vu cela. Ils avaient tous le nez baissé et mangeaient calmement mais Lucius ne s'y trompa pas lorsqu'il avisa le très léger sourire satisfait de Théodore Nott et les lèvres tremblantes d'un rire mal contenu des sixièmes et septièmes années. Naturellement, le fils Nott avait hérité de la vue d'aigle de ses parents et en profitait grandement. Cela devait être une vengeance plus que satisfaisante pour le garçon il n'avait pas du apprécier que Lucius Malfoy se moque des ( excellents ) résultats du fils de Théodore Nott senior. Ce dernier, assis à deux places du patriarche Malfoy, arborait le même léger sourire que son fils.

Lucius n'en fut que plus humilié.

« Qui ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Lorsqu'il se retourna à nouveau vers les autres élèves, il n'eut aucun réponse. Tous tentaient de ne pas rire, mais tous tremblaient de devoir se contenir. Aveuglé par sa honte, le Lord ne reconnut même pas les jumeaux Weasley et Harry, juste derrière lui et ne leur accorda pas même un regard. À la place, le Lord se leva en silence et quitta la Grande Salle avec toute la dignité qu'il avait encore en stock.

On attendit quelques instant encore puis.. :

« . . .

_ .. Pfff..

_ BWAHAHAH ! »

 **Mini-Bonus :**

 _« Qui ? » susurra le lord blond._

 _Il n'eut aucune réponse. Pas comme s'il s'attendait à en avoir en fait._

 _L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là. Malheureusement non. La chose ne pouvait pas être aussi simple que cela une seconde personne dut recevoir un projectile puisque Zacharias Smith, Poufsouffle de quatrième année se leva en beuglant : « QUI M'A LANCÉ UN TRUC VERT ! ». Pour toute réponse, un anonyme lui en envoya un deuxième, instaurant la plus grande bataille de nourriture de Poudlard._

 _._

 _Note : pour la petite explication de titre ''Brassica oleracea var gemmifera'' fait référence aux choux de bruxelles. Mais ça aurait été trop évident de mettre ça donc j'ai mis la version... expert. _


	56. Cible 56 : Espoir

Battu!Harry

Bashing!Dumbledore

T2

 **Gage –**

.

.

.

« Harry crois en nous. C'est la meilleure idée qui se présente à nous ! » Retentit la voix de Fred ( ou était-ce George ? ) Weasley.

Les anciens mangemorts présents dans la Cour de Métamorphose se figèrent. _Oh non..._

_ Alors pourquoi vous n'y allez pas seul ?

_ Parce que ce n'est pas nous qui en avons besoin. On sait déjà tout ce qu'il faut savoir dans ce domaine. Toi en revanche, si pur et innocent !

_ Tu dois comprendre que c'est pas normal ce que ton oncle a fait 'Ry.

Dolohov haussa un sourcil, Rosier piétina sur place, écrasé sous le poids de la curiosité. Les frères Lestrange et Lucius froncèrent les sourcils. Les autres et bien... étaient hors-service.

_ Pourquoi ? Fit la voix fluette. Je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait. Rogue croit que je suis un sale gosse pourri gâté et le directeur dit que j'exagère alors que je ne lui ai pas dit la moitié de ce qui se passe là-bas. Personne ne me croira. Personne ne croira un enfant.

Alors que les hommes échangeaient un regard inquiet suite à cette déclaration, les jumeaux, eux restèrent silencieux plusieurs secondes avant de ré attaquer :

« Mais Harry -

_ Tu sais, dans des affaires comme celles-ci, on peut demander -

_ À voir ou à montrer -

_ Nos souvenirs. Je peux t'assurer que si tu parles à quelqu'un du DJM ou que tu lui montres tes souvenirs, tu ne retournera plus chez ton oncle et ta tante. »

Les vois se rapprochèrent, mais les pas ne tardèrent pas à se stopper et l'on entendit bientôt des bruits étranglés et des sanglots étouffés.

_ Je ne veux pas... On va encore me regarder différemment. Je ne veux pas qu'on me regarde.

_ Harry...

Le silence se prolongea sur plusieurs minutes avant d'être à nouveau brisé par l'un des frères Weasley.

« Harry écoute-moi. On va juste leur poser des questions d'accord. On ne va rien dire sur toi ou ton oncle pour l'instant. On va juste leur poser des questions et on avisera en fonction de leurs réponses. Ça te va ? »

Antonin n'entendit pas la réponse affirmative, seul Fenrir capta un grognement en guise d'acquiescement. Les bruits de pas recommencèrent quelques secondes plus tard et l'on entendit Fred et George se chamailler pour faire rire le plus jeune. Les trois lionceaux dépassèrent les anciens mangemorts avant de s'arrêter – ou plutôt Fred et George Weasley s'arrêtèrent et retinrent le le petit brun avant de pivoter vers eux. Après un échange muet, les jumeaux rebroussèrent chemin, tirant derrière eux un petit brun récalcitrant.

« Booonnjoour ! S'exclamèrent joyeusement Fred et George avant de se décaler pour montrer Harry. Dis bonjour Harry. »

Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et bredouilla une salutation qui fut presque noyée dans le silence et se frotta ses yeux rougis en sentant quelques larmes tenaces.

Quelques uns haussèrent un sourcil. La gamin était le fameux Survivant : pas exactement l'image qu'on se serait fait du jeune homme en question. Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu était en seconde année à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard et certains d'entre eux, qui avaient déjà eu l'occasion d'avoir le garçon en cours d'éducation sorcière, savaient qu'il était un garçon réservé, discret et sérieux qui ne participait que très rarement en cours. Un garçon très effacé en fait.

_ Messieurs Weasley, monsieur Potter. Les salua Lucius Malfoy. Que peut-on faire pour vous ?

Les trois garçon inclinèrent la tête en reconnaissance puis, alors que Harry se décalait pour se cacher derrière les jumeaux, ceux-ci prirent la parole :

« On aimerait vous poser quelques question – simple curiosité bien sûr ! Comme on sait que les langues-de-Plombs travaillent parfois en collaboration avec le DJM […] »

 _' Tiens, ils savent ça ? '_ songèrent les hommes du Ministère. _' C'est pas censé être maintenu secret ça ? '_

_ Et bien, en fait.. commença Fred avec hésitation. On se demandait, si jamais.. si jamais un enfant de sorcier – très probablement lui-même sorcier, venait à perdre ses parents.. serait-il directement envoyé chez sa dernière famille de sang ou -

_ Qui est moldue ! Rajouta vivement George.

 _Oh..._ Effectivement, il faisait bien de le rajouter.

_ Non. Et bien, je ne sais pas vraiment où il serait envoyé. Si c'est un bébé, je dirai à Sainte Mangouste et si c'est un enfant peut-être au DJM avant d'être envoyé chez son parrain ou sa marraine. Et s'il n'en a pas, il serait envoyé à l'Orphelinat.

Les deux jumeaux restèrent pensif pendant de brèves secondes avant de relever la tête, l'air déterminé.

_ Je vois, je vous remercie. Fit George.

_ Et si, poursuivit cette fois-ci Fred. Si l'enfant était malgré tout directement envoyé chez sa famille moldue – qui je me dois de le dire haït la Magie par dessus tout_, et que le tuteur obligeait l'enfant à.. à faire des choses qu'il ne veut pas ou n'est pas en mesure de comprendre ?

Antonin fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la direction que prenait les choses.

_ Que voulez-vous dire par ''des choses'' ?

Fred gémit pitoyablement et lança un appel à l'aide silencieux à son frère. Celui-ci poussa un soupir exaspéré et ouvrit la bouche, seulement pour la refermer dans un ''pop'' lorsque son jumeau se déplaça derrière Harry ( exposant ce dernier à la vue des adultes ) pour poser ses mains sur les oreilles du plus jeune. Ce dernier ne broncha même pas. Et George cligna des yeux.

« Fred.. arrête, ça sert à rien ce que tu fais il entend tout.

_ Il est trop jeune pour entendre ça. Et d'ailleurs, qui te dit qu'il entend, hein ? Harry, tu m'entends ? »

Harry ne réagit pas. Il garda un visage inexpressif bien que les sillons trempés laissés par les larmes soient toujours visibles.

_ Tu vois. Allez, vas-y. L'encouragea Fred.

George leva les yeux au ciel et prit une profonde inspiration, s'attirant des œillades inquiètes.

_ Et bien, si le tuteur obligeait l'enfant à faire des choses à caractère sexuel... qui faudrait-il contacter ?

Les hommes se figèrent. Ouais, ils avaient cru comprendre, mais c'était autre chose de l'entendre de vive voix. Eux-même avaient été violents par le passé – anciens partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom oblige_, mais jamais ils n'avaient fait ce genre de choses et encore moins contre des enfants. Quels qu'ils soient. _Ils étaient la génération future.._ Bien qu'ils aient de fortes suppositions, les hommes décidèrent de faire comme de rien et les interrogèrent tranquillement.

_ Et cet enfant... est-il l'un de vos amis ?

_ Oui. Il nous est très cher.

_ J'imagine donc qu'il est à Poudlard. Fit David Earlier d'un ton faussement pensif.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard puis acquiescèrent alors que Harry se cachait à présent derrière Fred.

_ Pourquoi ne pas nous le faire rencontrer ? Proposa Selwyn. Je suis sûr que l'on pourrait le faire changer de tutelle.

_ Et bien il -

Fred donna un coup dans les côtes de son jumeaux et fronça les sourcils. George grimaça et réfléchit un instant à la formulation de sa réponse.

_ Il n'aimerait pas que ça se sache. Et vu l'état des choses... cela resterait difficilement secret.

_ De plus, rajouta doucement Fred. Il est sous surveillance quasi constante... et cette surveillance n'est pas vraiment... bonne pour lui. Elle est un peu malsaine.

_ On n'était pas vraiment censé vous parler de ça et comprenez bien qu'il y a une personne très influente qui tire les ficelle, reprit le premier. Mais -

_ On s'est dit que si on en parlait des hommes compétents comme vous...

Flatteurs en plus de cela. Les employés du Ministère se firent une note mentale pour plus tard afin de revoir leur estime des jumeaux. Ils les étonnaient de jour en jour.

_ On aurait plus de chances d'arriver à quelque chose.

Le sourire élégamment haussé et le sourire enjôleur du dernier rouquin à avoir pris la parole les incitèrent à hocher la tête.

_ Effectivement, nous pourrions peut-être vous aider. Fit pensivement l'aîné Flint.

_ Revenez nous voir demain avec votre.. ami dans le couloir du septième étage. Fit un autre. Je crois que nous pourrons mettre en place quelque chose afin de lui venir en aide.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête avec reconnaissance, leur firent savoir leurs sentiments à voix haute,j puis embarquèrent un Harry-Qui-Ne-Savait-Plus-Où-Se-Mettre avec eux.

Les jumeaux pouvaient être sérieux quand ils le voulaient. Surtout si cela concernait leur petit frère de cœur. Et ils s'y connaissaient un peu en politique et discussions de sang-pur. Plus que ne le pensaient les autres sorciers en les voyant. Et puis... Qui a dit qu'avoir des ex-mangemorts ( ayant de hautes connexions au Ministère ) ne pouvait pas être un gros avantage ? Les jumeaux savaient très bien que les hommes avec qui ils venaient de discuter pour les aider à donner à Harry l'enfance et même la vie, qu'il n'avait jamais eu !

 _Voilà pourquoi il était bien d'avoir un ou deux mangemorts sous la main ( et plus on est de fous plus on rit )._

 _._

 _Voilà, pas trop envie de m'enliser dans le sujet du viol donc on va s'arrêter là. Juste envie de montrer les jumeaux qui viennent en aide à Harry pour le sauver de l'enfer des Dursley. Et voilà, les jumeaux sont plus intelligent qu'on ne pourrait le croire. De toute façon, pour créer des inventions pareilles, faut être un génie !_


	57. Cible 57 : Supporters

_Booonjoooouur ! J'ai beau être en pleine semaine de bac blanc – plus que 03h30 demain et c'est fini !_, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ( profitez-en ça ne va pas durer ), probablement grâce au soleil et la température ! Brefons, je vous remercie tou(te)s pour vos commentaires et j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite._

 _Celui-ci n'a pas été écrit récemment, mais je l'ai retrouvé dans une pochette de cours. J'imagine que je l'ai écrit en cours d'histoire ou de philo quand je rêvassais._

.

 **→ _Réponses aux reviews au bas de la page._**

* * *

 _ **Pairing :** Euh, aucun je crois. _

_**Contexte :** T4 mais Harry ne participe pas au Tournois. Ben oui parce que c'est bien plus drôle de risquer sa vie en emmerdant des (ex?) mangemorts qu'en faisant face à des créatures mythiques ! _

_**_** Alors que la première tâche est terminée, on cherche à occuper les élèves et les invités alors, quoi de mieux... que d'enquiquiner l'héritier Malfoy quand son père et ses collègues sont dans les parages. _

_.  
_

 **Gage - 57**

.

§

.

« ! »*

Harry afficha un sourire carnassier et salua gaiement les invités qui lui faisaient face, leur souriant joyeusement. Certains haussèrent les sourcils face à cette attitude anormalement enthousiaste devant eux – surtout venant du gosse Potter, et -

« POTTER ! Je te jure que si tu montres ta p'tite tête de balafré tu […]. »

… et les cris du gamin Malfoy étaient plutôt explicites.

« Ramène-toi le Balafré ! »

Et Potter qui continuait de leur sourire gaiement.

Antonin Dolohov soupira de désespoir. N'y avait-il donc jamais une seule journée normale dans ce foutu château ?

_ C'est ma faute Lord Greyback. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Susurra Harry d'une douce voix chantante.

Fenrir acquiesça. Il s'était excusé par réflexe – noblesse oblige, mais c'était bien le jeune homme qui lui était littéralement tombé dessus. Le sourire de l'enfant Potter devint presque grotesque lorsque des pas précipités furent entendus au bout du couloir et il vint se glisser entre Antonin et Fenrir, les frôlant à peine. Lorsque les huit hommes présents dans le hall se retournèrent comme un seul vers le couloir que venait d'emprunter Potter, celui-ci était vide.

« POTTER ! RAMÈNE TON ROYAL POSTÉRIEUR ICI ET MAINTENANT ! »

On vit alors Drago Malfoy entrer précipitamment dans le hall - l'air débraillé et fou furieux, seulement pour s'arrêter à quelques pas du regroupement d'hommes.

_ P... père, ce n'est - - - absolument pas ce que vous croyez. Eum, je sais que dit ainsi, je me donne un air coupable mais -

_ Draco, mon sucre ( les invités du Ministère pouffèrent et Draco rougit violemment de honte et de gêne ) qu'as-tu fait à ton visage.

Draco se força au calme.

_ Ceci père, est l'œuvre des nouveaux maraudeurs et plus précisément de Potter.

_ QUOI ? .. POTTER VIENS ICI !

Draco sourit d'un air victorieux. Son père allait faire payer à Petit Pote Potter. Rien que pour voir Potter humilié par son père, Draco était prêt à rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Dray avait eu la mauvaise idée de s'endormir en cours d'Histoire de la Magie et Potter en avait profité. Et ses camarades serpents – ces traîtres !_, avaient laissé faire !

Il avait maintenant le drapeau tricolore français sur chaque joue et un message sur le front ( de nature magique ) '' _Allez les bleus !_ '' en l'honneur des Serdaigles qui joueraient bientôt contre les Serpentards au Quiditch.

_ Potter, je vous en prie, faîtes-en moi un sur le bras.

…... QUOI !?

 _._

 _Il n'est pas dit que plus tard dans la journée, on n'entendrait pas Malfoy harceler Harry ''Potter, qu'as-tu fait à mon père !?'' et le langue-de-plomb Dolohov se lamenter en se disant que ''non, décidément, il n'y aurait jamais de journée normale dans ce 'foutu château'._

* * *

 _* = trop vulgaire pour être exprimé par écrit._

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Hinanoyuki :**

 _Err, j'étais peut-être un peu trop enthousiaste quant-à ma date de publication de ton idée. Pour l'instant je ne fais que publier les vieux trucs qui datent de plusieurs mois et que j'ai eu la flemme de retaper, ah, je vais l'écrire, mais je suis plus susceptible de le publier dans deux semaines, à peu près. Désolé :s_

.

 **history :**

 _ **ch55** \- Ciaossu ~ emm je pense que eux aussi ont un peu de mal à résister au '' petit brun aux yeux verts qui rougissait violemment en reniflant pitoyablement''. Non madame ! Ils ne sont pas comme ça. Attends, ça c'est pas mon script, je fais pas dans la défense de Serpentards-en-période-de-déni. _

_**Ch56** – Woa ~ vous êtes à me poser cette question au même moment. Et bien, j'y ai songé, mais vu que j'ai déjà plusieurs fictions ce sera pour plus tard ( à bien y réfléchir, il y a bien Lost Frequencies que je posterai un de ces quatre où les jumeaux apparaissent très souvent, avec Zacharias Smith et Theodore Nott ( et des mangemorts avec Voldy... errr... je ne vais pas te spoiler avant même d'avoir poster le premier chapitre... ) tu serais intéressée de voir ce que donne le chapitre ? En fait, dans le 1 les jumeaux n'apparaissent pas ( idem pour Zach et Theo ), ce n'est que à partir du 2. _

.

 **Pandadoudoucornu :**

 _Tu peux le dire – écrire, autant que tu veux, ça ne me gêne pas ! *-*_

 _Je te renvoie ton B.B.B.P :D_

.

 **Hinanoyuki :**

 _En effet, on a envie de lui casser la gueule. Et ouais, t'as raison il manque un truc à la fin, mais comme je l'ai dit, c'était plus un peu comme une tranche de vie sans pour autant en être une et puis, je ne voulais pas partir dans un long truc sur le viol ou quoi. Je ne voulais pas non plus aller dans la confrontation avec Bumbledore parce que je voulais vraiment centrer sur les ex-mangemorts, Harry et les jumeaux. Mais c'est vrai que là encore, il manque un truc._

.

 **tahury :**

 _Oui, je me posais aussi cette question ( particulièrement quand ma sœur de passage à la maison en demande et que ma mère en fait, erk ) et, ouais, Dumbledore est vicieux de faire ça. Il doit trouver que ses élèves lui reviennent cher._

 _Je pense que Lucius était le plus approprié pour recevoir ce privilège =D En fait, au début, je voulais qu'il fasse une crise puis après je me suis dit ''Oh allez, le pauvre, c'est un aristocrate, fais-lui au moins le plaisir de faire sa crise loin de tout ce public''. Oui, oui, Ginny sera transformée en cafard un de ces quatre, je cherche encore la cause ou le fautif mais je la trouverai._

.

 **atsune :**

 _Ya-ha ! Bienvenu dans mon modeste Univers ~ :D_

 _Je ne suis pas trop sûr de ce qu'est un ''preview'' ( fuu je suis pas super à l'aise avec certains mots du lexique de ffs ) mais en tout cas, ravie que tu aies aimé. Les Tom (LV)/HP ne sont pas les plus fréquents sur ce recueil mais ils reviennent parfois – quand j'ai vidé mon stock de TomxHarry. Ben, c'est court, mais ça ne se termine jamais vraiment. Là, c'est vrai que j'ai espacé mon temps de parution, mais c'est à cause du Bac Blanc et de la Période des Vœux._

 _Oui, c'est possible, tu veux dire en OS ? Un thème particulier ? Sache qu'il ne sera pas publié maintenant ( tout dépend de mon temps libre et de mon inspiration ) mais tu l'auras._

.

 **Julia13verseau :**

 _Malade ? À cause de quoi ? Le thème des attouchements sexuels de son ONCLE, la surveillance MALSAINE de Dumbledore ou un autre truc ?_

.

Voilà, je crois que c'est tout, je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain, ça peut être dans une heure comme dans une semaine donc on verra bien. Si pas, bonne soirée.


	58. Cible 58 : Mites

**Note du Jour :** _On a dépassé la barre des 100 reviews ( en fait c'est déjà le cas depuis plusieurs chapitre mais je ne l'avais pas mentionné ) merci à toutes !_

 _Pour ceux qui suivent, je viens juste de mettre le chapitre 7 de l'Alliance Vongola !_

 _._

 _Réponse aux reviews en bas !_

 _._

 _UA T4_

 _ **Défi :** by Tahury _

**Gage - 58**

.

.

.

Le soleil était à peine levé et les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle – soit une cinquantaine sur les cent-trois jeunes sorciers inscrits_, somnolaient doucement à leur table. Lucius Malfoy haussa un élégant sourcil lorsque Rodolphus lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes en lui indiquant Draco qui reposait contre l'épaule d'un Théodore Nott impassible mais également somnolant :

« Apparemment, la salle commune de Serpentard était en fête hier soir après avoir battu l'équipe de Serdaigle. » lui expliqua le Lestrange.

L'agitation ne vint que dix minutes plus tard, lorsqu'un jeune garçon brun aux yeux verts – Potter selon toute vraisemblance_, entra en coup de vent dans la Grande Salle, tenant dans ses bras un grand bocal contenant quelques végétaux. Fenrir leva un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ?

« FRED ! GEORGE ! ÇA A MARCHÉ ! »

Oh-oh, avec ce sourire lumineux, le gosse était certes à tomber, mais cela voulait aussi dire que les héritiers des Maraudeurs avaient à nouveau frappé. Les jumeaux Weasley, qui jusque-là donnaient l'impression de vouloir se rendormir dans leur bol ( oui, ils partageaient un bol ) de cornflakes, se réveillèrent en sursaut et pivotèrent brutalement vers Harry, les yeux écarquillés au possible.

_ Réussi !? Possible ?! Pour de vrai ?

_ Ça a marché dans le genre ''ça a marché'' ou dans le genre ''pour une onzième expérimentation, c'est pas trop mal'' ?

_ Ça a marché dans le genre 'ça a marché' ! On a réussi ! Tenez regardez !

Et avec ça, Harry leur tendit le bocal qu'il tenait jusqu'à présent dans une emprise serrée

_ Le professeur McGonagall sera tellement contente de nos progrès en métamorphose.

Sachant que les cours de métamorphose animale débutaient dès la troisième année et que les jumeaux devaient avoir commencé à l'étudier depuis longtemps, les hommes du Ministère se doutaient qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise et allaient probablement regretter d'être aussi curieux.

_ Et bien, peut-être pas le professeur McGonagall mais je suis sûr que les mecs du Département des Mystères le seront, eux. Fit pensivement Fred, George hochant la tête à ses dires.

Lucius Malfoy, Rodolhus & Rabastan Lestrange ainsi que Theodore Nott Senior adressèrent un regard compatissant à leurs collègues du DM. Pauvres d'eux. Antonin observa avec curiosité l'un des jumeaux fouiller dans son sac de cours pour en sortir un tupperware. Un tupperware rose fushia. Harry, qui tenait toujours son bocal adressa un coup d'œil interrogateur aux jumeaux qui acquiescèrent vivement, l'air enthousiaste. Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée qui, pour le coup, fut parfaitement réveillée.

« T'inquiète, on l'a bloqué. »

Harry hocha la tête, satisfait, puis consentit à ouvrir son bocal une fois qu'ils furent tous trois installés à la table des Poufsouffles. Zacharias et Justin, qui étaient au courant du déroulement entier du plan tenaient les paris pour voir qui gagnerait le 'combat'. Le petit brun posa le bocal dans une position renversé tandis que les jumeau ouvraient leur tupperware et le retournaient sans ménagement, laissant tomber le petit être qui s'y était réfugié. De nombreux regards étaient rivés sur eux, cherchant à comprendre quelle était leur nouvelle expérience de la semaine ( puisque manifestement, cela devait faire plusieurs jours qu'ils y travaillaient ) mais ce qu'ils virent les laissa pour le moins... perplexe.

« On va voir qui est la plus forte ! S'exclama George, un large sourire aux lèvres.

_ Je paris 5 gallions que Riri gagne ! S'écria joyeusement Harry, souriant de toutes ses dents.

_ Paris tenu ! S'engagea Fred.

_ Prépare-toi Freddie, s'amusa Harry, Riri est particulièrement tenace. Raison pour laquelle c'est sa forme. » rajouta-t-il plus bas pour les jumeaux et les deux Poufsouffles.

Les quatre étudiants à qui était adressée cette remarque pouffèrent de rire avant de regarder les deux insectes. Les deux cafards étaient méfiants vis-à-vis de l'autre, mais lorsque celui de Harry eut reconnut son homologue, il ( elle plutôt ) se jeta sur l'autre. Les cinq étudiants firent du bruit, chacun pour encourager leur champion – championne, tandis que les autres élèves tendaient le cou pour mieux voir. Quand ils découvrirent les deux cafards cependant, les sorciers furent assez perplexes et.. anxieux. Les jumeaux et Harry étaient pliés de rire. Malheureusement pour eux, ils étaient censés maintenir leur concentration au plus haut échelon pour garder leurs championnes dans leur forme. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Un gros panache de fumée éclata dans la salle à l'endroit ( sur la table des Poufsouffles ) où se tenaient les deux cafards.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de tirer notre révérence. » suggéra Harry, sans jamais quitter la scène des yeux.

Qui aurait pu prédire que Ginny et Rita, qui venaient pourtant de reprendre forme humaines, continueraient de se battre comme des forcenées ? Certainement pas eux ! Mais c'était sans doute pour le mieux.

 **Fin#2**

Un gros panache de fumée éclata dans la salle à l'endroit ( sur la table des Poufsouffles ) où se tenaient les deux cafards et révéla bientôt l'identité des deux insectes qui n'étaient autres que Ginnevra Weasley et Rita Skeeter ( on se demande ce qu'elle fichait encore là ). Celles-ci continuaient de se tirer les cheveux comme si de rien n'était.

« Wao, comment vous avez fait ça les gars ? les interrogea Cédric, admiratif.

_ Ça ? On s'est contenté d'attraper Skeeter lorsqu'elle espionnait les douches des garçons dans les vestiaires de Quiditch. » répondirent en choeur les jumeaux.

Cédric frissonna d'horreur en songeant qu'elle aurait pu le voir nu.

_ Et moi j'ai utilisé une formule pour transformer Ginny en son animal totem.

Le Poufsouffle acquiesça. Voilà qui était bien pensé.

_ L'ennui avec ça, commenta tranquillement George.

_ C'est qu'on ne va plus pouvoir faire chanter Rita sur son animagus non-enregistré.

_ Pas grave, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Elle a déjà payé une fortune pour notre silence. Je pense qu'elle ne doit plus avoir beaucoup d'économie.

Les jumeaux ricanèrent en accord avec ses dires et les cinq jeunes hommes quittèrent la table des blaireaux.

Lucius, qui les avait entendu ( tout comme ses collègues ) parler de faire chanter Skeeter, les interpella.

_ Le chantage est interdit par la loi, messieurs Potter et Weasley.

Harry se pencha au dessus de la table des invités et leur chuchota, espiègle, les yeux rivés sur Lucius et prit un air concerné :

« [Mr Malfoy,] Être Mangemort aussi, c'est illégal. »

Et il repartit en compagnie des jumeaux.

.

 **Défi :** Harry  & les jumeaux transforment Ginny en cafard.

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

.

 **history :**

Très chiant les épreuves, mais bon, résultats pas si mauvais que ça ( si l'on exclue la philo ). Heureuse de constater que ça t'a plu =)

.

 **Tahury :**

Ah bon, ta famille est mordue de foot ( ou autre ) c'est ça ? Aww moi y a que mon père qui regarde ( et moi parfois même si c'est rare ). Je ne vois pas de quelle pub tu parles mais mais bon xd

.

 **Akira-yaoi-fic :**

Gao ~ je suis contente de voir que tu aimes mon recueil, je prends autant de plaisir à les écrire que vous à les lire ( je pense, j'espère ). j'espère que as aimé.

.

 **Gabriel A.J :**

''Plié de rire'' ? Génial ! Merci à toi et bienvenu ici !

.

 **Julia13verseau :**

Ah, je suis navré, mais bon, je te comprends, imaginer l'oncle Vernon... brrr j'ai la chair de poule rien que d'y penser.


	59. Cible 59 : LVHP

**Note du Jour :** Qu'on se le dise bien, je n'ai pas oublié les deux personnes à qui je dois les défis FG/HP et Dark!Harry. Ils sont en cours d'écriture. C'est juste que... je ne sais pas trop comment mettre mon plan en... et bien en exécution. Mais je suis en train de les écrire. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de me rendre coupable d'un crime ? ^^ ( sourire idiot d'innocent coupable d'imbécillité chronique ).

 _Réponses aux reviews à la fin du chap. c'est plus pratique et j'ai l'impression que c'est plus propre ainsi._

.

 **UA début T4**

 **Pairing : LVHP**

 **Gage – 59**

.

.

.

Ils avaient été appelés par le maître. Ils avaient tous abandonné le plus rapidement possible ce qu'ils faisaient à l'instant même où leurs marques les avaient brûlé(es). Tous les mangemorts avaient transplané dans le Grand Hall du Manoir Serpentard. Les mangemorts du premier cercle. Les favoris. Leur Seigneur les avait convoqué, aussi se dirigèrent-ils immédiatement vers la Salle du Trône qui s'ouvrit lorsque Nott senior fut devant. Ils entrèrent sans plus de cérémonie après s'être annoncés... et se figèrent cependant à l'entrée de la salle. Le lord, un bel homme aux cheveux bruns d'une trentaine d'années, se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre la table, légèrement de profil face à eux et son genou droit surélevé sur la table. Ça, c'était normal. Ce qui en revanche ne l'était pas, c'était le gosse – Potter !_, qui avait le nez dans son bol de céréales, juste à côté du maître. Ayant entendu les bruits de pas et de portes, Harry leva les yeux vers eux et clignota comme un sapin de Noël alors que son geste ( apporter la cuillère de céréales à ses lèvres ) se suspendait. Il cligna des yeux une dernière fois – volontairement, des yeux. Puis, lentement, Harry leva la main et l'agita dans leur direction pour les saluer. Les mangemorts se fissurèrent. Un sourire narquois et satisfait s'inscrivit sur les lèvres du Mage Noir alors qu'il se penchait en avant, prenant élégamment la cuillère des mains du plus jeune :

« Harry, cher, tu vas les casser en faisant cela. » le taquina le Lord.

Harry rosit puis marmotta quelque chose et finit par replonger son nez dans le bol. Le Grand Mage Noir ricana avant de porter son attention sur ses mangemorts pierreux.

_ Bien, bien. Vous êtes venus. Installez-vous.

( _**NdA :**_ _Pourquoi ai-je failli mettre ''mes mignons'' pour aller avec le ton doucereux ?_ )

Les mangemorts obéirent à leur maître et vinrent s'asseoir à la longue table – plus prudemment pour les malheureux qui se retrouvèrent à côté du Mage Noir et du prétendu Golden Boy.

Harry observa les expressions de chacun. Ils avaient tous l'air assez nerveux et choqué. Tom allait être ravi. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait prédit. Harry les dévisagea curieusement. Tom les avait nommé plus tôt et Harry avait déjà vu leurs visages dans des livres ou des journaux. Nott, Malfoy, Greyback, Dolohov, Selwyn, Lestrange frères ( qui avaient échappé à Azkaban ), Parkinson, Flint et quelques autres dont il ne prendrait pas la peine de se remémorer les noms. Harry esquissa une moue en remarquant les divers coups d'œil auquel il était sujet. Et il savait que les homme devaient se poser LA grande Question '' Pourquoi Potter mange-t-il des céréales avec le Lord ? ''. Et pourquoi des céréales d'abord, un Lord Noir doit manger quelque chose de raffiner comme... comme du caviar ! Mais Harry – bien que n'ayant jamais mangé de caviar, était presque certain de ne pas apprécier. Erk. Pour en revenir aux mangemorts, ils ne se demandaient même pas pourquoi l'adolescent ne portait qu'une longue chemise argentée ayant appartenu à Tom. Elle était vraiment longue et arrivait à mi-cuisse. Tant mieux, Harry ne portait rien en dessous. Tom aimait le voir se déplacer ainsi dans le château. La chemise remonta sur ses cuisses lorsque Harry remonta l'un de ses genoux sur le barreau de sa chaise. Seul le Lord aperçut le mouvement et il se laissa glisser sur sa chaise, à côté d'Harry, sa main venant directement se loger sur la cuisse dénudée de l'adolescent.

« Harry, cher, peux-tu me passer le sel ?

_ Bien sûr Tom.3 répondit joyeusement Harry, ignorant totalement l'expression figée et terrorisée des mangemorts.

On n'appelle pas le Lord par son prénom. Jamais ! C'était une leçon apprise à la dure durant leur jeunesse ( pour ceux qui avaient suivi les classes avec Voldemort ). Le jeune homme prit la salière et la tendit à Tom, seulement pour s'étrangler lorsque la main de celui-ci se fit plus aventureuse et effleura son entrejambe. Un souffle quitta ses lèvres et il força un regard vide à transparaître sur ses traits. Un sourire timide étira ses lèvres et Tom fit la moue.

_ Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi Harry est ici ?

Les mangemorts, un peu effrayés, acquiescèrent doucement et le sourire du Mage Noir revint au galop.

_ Et bien c'est très simple, fit-il théâtralement en désignant Harry. Il est notre allié.

À cet instant, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Heh... Heh ? …... HEEH !?

_ En effet. Harry est allié à notre cause et à notre camps depuis sa première année à Poudlard.

_ Même avant, marmotta Harry en jouant avec sa cuillère.

_ C – Comment ? Interrogea doucement Dolohov, ne souhaitant pas se prendre un _Doloris_ par inadvertance.

Le tueur à gages frissonna violemment face au sourire du Mage Noir il avait deviné sa manœuvre.

Harry coupa leur échange de regard en posant son index sur ses lèvres, pensif :

« C'est moi qui ai volé la pierre en première année et c'est aussi moi qui ai récupéré le journal en seconde année. Et Tom m'a récupéré de chez les Dursley en troisième année donc, franchement, je n'avais aucune raison de lutter contre ça.

_ Mais... tes parents.. fit doucement l'un des mangemorts.

_ étaient neutres, répondit tranquillement l'héritier Potter. Si je dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, ce sera à Dumbledore et personne d'autre. Répondit-il sereinement en piochant dans son bol. Après tout, c'est lui qui a ignoré les dernières volontés de mes parents. »

Les mangemorts ne trouvèrent rien à redire à cela et se contentèrent donc de dévisager un Survivant rouge pivoine et un Lord Noir amusé au possible, prendre leur petit déjeuner.

.

.

 **Hinanoyuki :**

 _Oui, teeellement vrai ! Ton idée est amusante, je l'ai écrit en cours de philo ( c'est pas que j'écoutais pas, hein. C'est juste que c un nouveau cahier et que je voulais réécrire le début du chapitre avant de l'entamer. ). Du coup, ce sera le prochain. Il est court par contre._

 _._

 **DidiineOokami :**

 _Oui, moi aussi j'aurai vraiment préféré que Harry finisse avec... ben, avec un garçon. Ou au moins sans Ginny. C'était tellement évident ! Je pensais donc que c'était une manœuvre de JKR et que y aurait un renversement de situation ou un truc dans le genre et que Harry finirait avec quelqu'un d'autre mais non. Bon, au début je l'aimais Ginny, mais après, je me suis lassée. Ouais, pauvre Lucius, il se fait toujours avoir._

 _._

 **tahury :**

 _Ouuuiiiiiiiii ça c'était ton idée ! Contente que ça t'aies plu ! À la prochaine !_

 _._

 **akuryouxxakuma :**

 _Hello ! Je vois que ça t'as plu, heureuse que ce soit le cas. Oui, je crois que j'attire les Anti-Ginny avec ce recueil. Que de belles rencontres ! =)_

 _._

 **publié le : 04.04.2016**


	60. Cible 60 : Larve

**Note du Jour :** _Dumby s'en prend plein aujourd'hui, gentillesse de notre chère_ _ **Hinanoyuki**_ _. Merci pour ce défi =D_

 _Et c'est parti pour ce_ _ **60ème**_ _texte !_

Début T3 UA

 **Gage – 60**

.

.

.

Harry avait toujours détesté les bonbons au citron. C'était tout simplement terrible ! Dire que Dumbledore l'avait forcé à en prendre un en première année. Le goût lui était resté en bouche pendant toute la journée ! Et aujourd'hui, il était décidé à se venger. Les jumeaux avaient mis au point enchantements et potions sur ces abominations qui trônaient à la table des professeurs, ceux-ci grimaçant de dégoût. Harry commença à compter les secondes avec Fred et George lorsque vieil homme suçota une de ses fameuses gouttes de citron qu'il traînait partout avec lui. 3... 2... 1... 0.

Un ''POUF !'' plus tard, quelques cris résonnèrent à la table d'honneur alors que le directeur disparaissait dans un panache de fumée. Tous les élèves attendirent dans l'expectative avant de ricaner tout en grimaçant de dégoût. Devant eux, là où se tenait précédemment le directeur ( habillé avec un goût atroce ) dans son trône trop _bling bling_ , se tenait à présent une énorme... larve !

Harry cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Pourquoi tout le monde les fixait-il - lui et les jumeaux_, avec un mélange de crainte et d'adoration ? Et pourquoi la larve de directeur les regardait-elle avec un regard et bien.. haineux ?

Harry et les jumeaux échangèrent un regard inquiet puis se détendirent :

« Nous plaidons non-coupable et vous n'avez aucune preuve contre nous. » déclamèrent-il en chœur.

.

Le directeur resta dans cet état durant une semaine. Une semaine où il se terra dans son bureau parce que chaque élève qu'il croisait pouffait de rire. Même les enseignants riaient dans son dos ! Et le pire de tout était que sous cette forme, il ne pouvait même plus gober de bonbons au citron sans manquer de s'étouffer !

Comme l'avaient dit le trio d'or cependant, on ne trouva jamais aucune preuve pour les incriminer et ils s'en tirèrent à très bon compte. Les professeurs Flitwick et Snape leur accordèrent même quelques points en toutes discrétions pour les merveilleuses prouesses magiques dans leurs matières.


	61. Cible 61 : GWFWHP

_**Message à Pandadoudoucornu :** Ta commande a été écrite, il faut juste que je la retape et fasse quelques modifs. Maintenant, il faut que je fasse celui de **Hinanoyuki.**_

 _ **Note : Si y en a que ça intéresse, j'ai un nouveau recueil sur le manga ''Ansastsu Kyoushitsu'' / ''Assassination Classroom'' que j'ai découvert il y a pas longtemps. C'est déprimant de constater qu'il n'y avait même pas une seule fic/OS sur Karasuma/Nagisa. C'est peut-être un pairing bizarre pour certains, mais moi j'aime bien. Et comme je n'en ai pas trouvé. Je les écris.**_

.

 _Réponses aux reviews en bas_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :** GW/FW/HP  & FW/HP GW/HP_

 **T3**

 **Gage – 61**

.

.

.

Harry n'avait jamais goûté de sashimi auparavant. Fred le savait et en avait pressé un contre les lèvres de ce dernier en lui demandant d'ouvrir la bouche et de le laisser faire. Harry avait obéit docilement et n'avait pas regretté. Sentir la boule de riz fondre sous sa langue et dévoiler une fine tranche de saumon était exquis.

Harry ne remarqua jamais le silence de la Grande Salle, pas plus que les soupirs d'aise et de dépit des élèves et des Langues-de-Plombs et encore moins le sourire carnassier de Fred Weasley.

On ne touche pas la propriété des jumeaux. On bave dessus si on veut ( _mais de loin, genre, de_ _ **très**_ _loin_ ) mais on n'y touche pas. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard.

« Nôtre. »

* * *

Harry se mordilla les lèvres en regardant George se gorger de cette boisson qu'ils avaient acheté plus tôt ce jour-là pendant leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Harry avait le droit de sortir maintenant qu'il avait une autorisation de sortie signée de la main de son _parrain_. Une perle rosée roula sur la lèvre puis sur le menton du rouquin et Harry gémit doucement.

« Geooorge...

_ Patience petit frère. » le taquina le plus âgé.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Fred et George l'appelaient toujours ainsi après ce qu'ils lui faisaient faire en privé mais... considérant ce que George faisait à son frère ( Fred ), Harry songea que ce devait être un désir incestueux.

« George, ne termine pas toute la bouteille ! »

D'autant pourraient songer que George était très sex' ainsi. Harry lui, voyait juste le niveau de la bouteille diminuer dangereusement.

Un grand éclat de rire lui répondit et un cri suivit quand George lui claqua les fesses.

* * *

 **T4 UA**

§

Harry hésitait très sérieusement entre se sentir flatté et se sentir gêné. L'un dans l'autre allait parfaitement. Les jumeaux avaient commencé à le courtiser une semaine plus tôt et il avait déjà reçut trois cadeaux de leur part. De très beaux présents qui avaient du leur coûter. Un en particulier. Ils avaient très certainement du monnayer avec les Gobelins pour pouvoir s'offrir un bracelet venant directement de manufacture gobeline et bardé de sortilèges de protections. Cette fois-ci cependant... Le visage d'Harry explosa en couleur alors qu'il observait le contenu de son paquet. Il se risqua un nouveau coup d'œil puis... son visage devint rouge sang et il s'évanouit.

« Bah.. Harry ! »

Fred regarda son jumeaux accourir auprès de leur aimé, un sourire exaspéré aux lèvres. Lui le savait bien, que c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour offrir des jouets à connotations sexuelles au plus jeune !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

.

 **History :** Oui-oui, Tom veut juste montrer à tout le monde que son amant est adorable et qu'il est à lui. Complexe de supériorité quand tu nous tiens. u_u

 **Hinanoyuki :** J'avais du temps libre ( ou peut-être était-ce pendant un cours très barbant que j'aurais DU écouter ? ). Enfin, ça pardonnera le fait que je n'ai pas encore terminé d'écrire le FGHP.

 **Tahury :** Hey ! Moi aussi j'aime bien ce Harry-là et dans ma tête j'm'imaginais vraiment la réaction de Mange-la-mort donc je m'éclatais.

 **Pandadoudoucornu :** Wao je vois ça ! Ah au fait, comme je n'avais pas ton commentaire sous les yeux quand j'ai écrit l'OS ( ben j'vais quand même pas sortir mon téléphone en plein cours de philo ) il y a peut-être quelques légers changement notamment lors de la scène finale ou Harry dévoile son lien avec Voldy ( si une bonne partie des scènes se déroulent dans la Grande Salle, je crois que celle-ci en particulier se déroule juste avec des Gryffons et des Serpents ) ça te gêne ?

 **Akuryouxxakuma :** Salut, contente que ça t'ai plu. Je vois que tu ne portes pas non plus Bumbledore dans ton cœur ( en même temps, toute personne ayant été jusqu'à ce chapitre doit avoir une sacré rancœur envers lui ^^ ).

 **Baekjeong :** Oh, ça fait mal ? Je dois avouer que je me suis cognée la tête sur plein de surface, mais jamais sur mon clav – ah si, une fois ! Hum ! Contente de voir que tu as aimé et Bienvenue à toi ! ! !

.

 **Publié le : 16.04.2016**


	62. Cible 62 : Héritier des Ténèbres TNHP

_**Note du jour :** Pourquoi mes points-virgules '' '' disparaissent presque toujours quand je poste sur ff ? _

_._

 _Comme promis, voici la commande faite par **Pandadoudoucornu**. Je pense que tu te souviens à peu près de ce que tu m'avais demandé. Je te laisse me dire plus tard ce que tu (n') as (pas) aimé. _

_**Note :** Le poème ne va pas avec le texte mais je le trouve magnifique et c'est un poème que Harry trouve aussi magnifique puisqu'il va le montrer à …. _

_._

 _ **Note#1 :** Je crois que c'est le gage le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici... _

_._

 _ **Réponses aux reviews au bas du chapitre.**_

.

UA à partir du T4 -

 **T5**

 _Créature!Fic_

Dark!Harry, Fred&George

Grey!Sirius, McGonagall, Cédric,Neville & co

Bashing!Dumbles,Ronnie,Hermie,Ginny

 **HPTN** _et_ **TNHP /** _mention d'inceste_ **GW/FW** _mention de_ **FG/GW/FW**

* * *

 **Gage – 62**

 **.**

 _''Bright star, would I were stedfast as thou art –_

 _Not in lone splendour hung aloft the night ''_

 **.**

Les vacances étaient passées comme un rêve pour certains. D'autres en revanche, avaient vécu un véritable Enfer avant d'apprendre une nouvelle très choquante. Harry faisait parti de cette seconde catégorie. Il avait à peine passé une semaine chez les Dursley avant d'être secouru par... vraiment ?_, une escouade de Mangemorts d'élites fous furieux. Harry s'était étonné de s'entendre aussi facilement avec eux mais ça avait été le cas. Surtout grâce au Sauvetage qu'ils avaient réalisé en fait. Et puis, Harry avait appris LA Vérité. Et il l'avait autant haïs qu'apprécié. On lui avait encore menti. Ce n'était qu'une fois de plus ceci dit. À présent au moins, il savait.

Maintenant, Harry marchait tranquillement vers la table des lions, à l'extrémité de ladite table et le plus loin possible de celle des enseignants – il était donc juste à côté des portes. Il sentait peser sur lui une bonne cinquantaine de regards curieux mais les ignora soigneusement et s'installa avec grâce, passant sa main sur son pantalon d'uniforme pour en effacer les plis. Il attrapa délicatement ses longs cheveux noirs – qui avaient visiblement bien poussé pendant les vacances_, pour les ramener sur un côté et entreprit d'observer le plafond, l'air profondément blasé.

De l'autre côté de la salle, les Serpentards dévisageaient l'adolescent qui venait d'entrer avec curiosité. C'était Potter, mais d'une certaine façon, ça n'était pas lui. Il était .. et bien.. différent. Les aînés de 6° et 7° années avaient reçu l'ordre que Potter était intouchable. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi. Maintenant, cependant, ils pouvaient voir que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu était différent. Plus grand. Une carrure élancée un peu plus musclée. Bien que relativement frêle. De longs cheveux noirs disciplinés. De beaux yeux verts glacés et un look vestimentaire totalement différent. Potter – parce qu'on ne pouvait plus vraiment l'appeler ''Golden boy'' avec ce look ténébreux_, portait l'uniforme mais y avait apporté de légères modifications ( qui n'étaient pas vraiment acceptées par la directrice adjointe mais hey qui étaient-ils pour le faire remarquer ? ) car, après tout, bien que cela ne plaise pas franchement aux deux plus hauts gradés de l'école, ça n'était pas interdit dans la Charte de Poudlard. Des chaînes pendaient à son pantalon légèrement moulant et une autre était attachée à sa chemise où pendait une croix gothique. Les yeux verts étaient soulignés par un fin trait d'eyeliner. Il portait des chaussures noire de mode moldue que Theodore Nott reconnut comme étant des Dr Martens. Quelque chose attira l'attention du vert et argent sur le visage du Survivant – outre la profondeur de son magnifique regard_, et ce quelque chose se présenta sous la forme d'un piercing transperçant la lèvre inférieure du Survivant. Potter leva les yeux vers eux lorsqu'on l'interpella et les dévisagea curieusement un instant avant de regarder les jumeaux Weasley qui arrivaient, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Ryry ! Ça c'est du changement ! S'exclama Fred.

_ Si je n'étais pas déjà lié, je te croquerais sûrement. » plaisanta George, faisant rosir son frère jumeaux.

Harry éclata de rire puis leur tira la langue, espiègle, révélant une pierre précieuse sur ladite langue et des soupirs d'aises résonnèrent dans la Grande Salle en imaginant à quoi pourrait servir cette bouche dans une autre situation. Quoi ? Harry Potter était passé d' _adorable petite chose fragile_ à incroyablement _chaud_. C'était pas leur faute à eux ! ' _Les hormones, ça travaille merde !_ ' Harry, inconscient de la chose – ou l'ignorant tout simplement_, fit comme si de rien n'était et les étreignit avec force lorsque ceux-ci se penchèrent vers lui.

« Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Chuchota doucement Harry.

_ Ryry... soupira George. On n'a jamais -

_ été aussi sûr.

_ On sait ce qu'on veut et ce qu'on veut, c'est rester avec toi. En plus, on ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec ta famille. » conclurent-ils en chœur.

Harry les relâcha en leur offrant un sourire authentique. Hors de cette petite bulle, on songea que tout allait bien finalement et que Harry Potter n'avait pas tant changé que ça, mais tout espoir fut réduit à néant lorsque d'autres élèves arrivèrent. Le visage d'Harry se ferma brutalement, de même que ceux des jumeaux. Leurs beaux visages furent bientôt dénudés de la moindre émotion et il s'assirent en silence. Un bloc d'élèves bruyants passèrent devant eux sans les voir et vinrent s'asseoir plus loin à la table des lions, près des enseignants. Parmi eux; Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Ginnevra Weasley.

Le repas allait débuter lorsque _Mlle-Granger-plus-que-probablement-future-Mme-Weasley_ se leva et quitta son siège pour se diriger vers sa directrice de maison. Harry plissa les yeux à ce geste et donna un léger coup de coude aux jumeaux, leur indiquant Granger d'une inclinaison de tête. Les deux rouquins penchèrent la tête sur le côté puis reniflèrent de mépris, attirant l'attention des premiers années qu'ils avaient tous trois accueilli un peu plus tôt. Harry aimait les premiers années. Ils étaient petits et mignons et Harry était décidé à ne plus laisser des gosses se faire manipuler par le _Directeur-Mêle-Tout-Dumbledore_. Et Harry avait la chance de son côté; il était doux et attentionné, amical et serviable ( tout dépendait avec qui bien sûr ). et il était subtile aussi. _' Bonne chance, directeur '_. Harry vit le regard du professeur de métamorphose survoler leur table pour s'arrêter sur lui et Harry modela un sourire timide en agitant doucement la main. Il n'avait rien à craindre de la femme. Minerva McGonagall n'était pas comme on le pensait généralement. McGonagall acquiesça puis réprimanda Granger pour leur faire perdre du temps inutilement. La remarque ne fut pas perdue et tira quelques ricanements dans la salle alors qu'Hermione rougissait, pas habituée à être ainsi réprimandée. Elle repartie néanmoins la tête haute à sa table. Bien entendu, le directeur s'en mêla mais Minerva l'ignora et se rassit en silence, les lèvres pincées. La Famille McGonagall n'était pas si lumineuse qu'on pouvait le croire. Tout comme la Famille Potter. Et bien, beaucoup avaient été _pro-light_ , mais ça avait reflué avec la montée au pouvoir de Dumbledore. Charlus et Dorea Potter – les grands-parents d'Harry_, étaient neutres et James et bien lui... Bref ! Harry secoua la tête avec force. Il sentit son miroir à triple faces – oui oui, ça existait_, vibrer dans sa poche et soupira son père savait pourtant que c'était l'heure du dîner. Maintenant, qui était-ce ? Son père ou Sirius ?

Il échangea un regard avec les jumeaux et articula silencieusement, ce à quoi ils acquiescèrent avant de reprendre leur repas dans _la joie et la bonne humeur_.

Après le dîner – où Harry apprit aux jumeaux que Cédric avait été accepté dans son école de pâtisserie et qu'il régalait presque tous les soirs le QG_, les premiers années suivirent le nouveau Trio d'Or ( Harry-Fred&George ) sans même attendre les préfets de 5ème année – Granger et Weasley n°6_, s'attirant des regards curieux et des sourires camouflés des autres élèves.

Hermione fit une drôle de tête en voyant les jumeaux guider les premiers années avec un bel inconnu. Elle était assez irritée par ce fait; elle avait bossé comme une malade pour devenir préfète. Elle avait accepté des travaux supplémentaires du directeur pour gagner ce titre ! Un mal pour un bien comme on dit : être préfet restait gravé dans le curriculum vitae. Ron ne méritait pas cette place mais le directeur espérait ainsi tempérer sa jalousie vis-à-vis d'Harry et peut-être provoquer celle de ce dernier. Enfin, ça s'annonçait difficile si Harry décidait de ne pas venir.. Frustrée, Hermione suivit le reste des étudiants Gryffondors, essayant naturellement ( & vainement ) de se frayer un chemin vers la tête du groupe pour reprendre le contrôle des choses. Ce fut un échec cuisant.

Cette nuit-là, Harry se coucha, heureux et épuisé. Il n'avait pas fait grand-chose, mais son pouvoir d'empathie avait poussé au maximum ses barrières d'occlumentie et Harry avait été poussé dans ses retranchements. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du Survivant en se remémorant les dernières heures; beaucoup de Gryffondors avaient essayé de l'approcher dans la Salle Commune mais ils les avaient tous ignoré – hormis les premiers années, les jumeaux ( qui étaient de toute façon restés collés à lui ) et Neville, venu le saluer avec un franc sourire amusé. En même temps, ils étaient les seuls à l'avoir reconnu. Pourtant, il n'avait physiquement pas tant changé que ça. Il avait veillé à ne jamais regarder Granger et Weasley dans les yeux pour plus de tranquillité. Tant qu'il pouvait les éviter, il le ferait. Granger et Weaslette avaient même eu le culot de venir le draguer ! Harry n'avait même pas daigner ouvrir les yeux, se prélassant paresseusement entre Fred et George qui ronronnaient dans son cou. Oui, les jumeaux avaient réussi à cacher à leurs parents et Dumbledore le double héritage magique qu'ils avaient reçu pendant les vacances. Oh, pas de grands combattants mais des créatures très espiègles. Les Rétrogrades ( cf _Rétrograde_ pour plus d'info ) étaient des créatures très sensibles et soumises, très câlines aussi. Il s'agissait de jeunes hommes capable de se transformer en félins. Étant de nature soumis, ils faisaient de parfaits compagnons pour les dominants nés. George était le dominant dans sa relation avec Fred mais si Fenrir rejoignait la partie – et Harry avait la nette impression que Fenrir avait trouvé ses deux compagnons_, alors George ne serait plus le premier dominant. Harry lui, était un bêta. Il n'était pas un rétrograde comme les jumeaux, mais un Kitsune de l'Ombre, une créature de nature neutre mais que l'on avait tendance à penser noire.

De ce fait, il avait plusieurs pouvoirs, mais pour en revenir à sa position dans un couple, il en avait conclu avec son kit intérieur qu'il était un bêta. Avec un compagnon soumis, il serait un dominant mais dominant n'était pas sa véritable position. Il n'était pas comme George qui était un soumis mais avait accepté de dominer son frère, non, lui, était naturellement dominant avec les soumis ( pour cette raison que les jumeaux Weasley étaient aussi dociles et câlins avec lui ).

* * *

Le lendemain fut une journée calme, si l'on ne prenait pas en compte le fait que Harry avait foncé dans Théodore Nott, un Serpentard de son année et perdu connaissance en respirant sa merveilleuse odeur.

L'héritier Nott cligna des yeux en sentant le jeune lion s'affaisser contre lui et jura à demi-voix en le découvrant inconscient. Zut, il ne pouvait pas le laisser là ! Tant pis pour les potions ! Le lion était plus important. C'est ainsi que Harry fit la connaissance de Théodore Nott junior – son compagnon d'âme pour ceux que ça intéresserait ! L'Héritier Nott avait à peu près la même carrure que lui mais ses courts cheveux châtains-bruns étaient absolument indomptables et ses yeux avaient une teinte caramel. Ses beaux yeux marrons...

Harry se morigéna mentalement; il ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix fluette du professeur d'enchantements :

« Messieurs Entwhistle et Potter, vous travaillerez sur le sortilège de foudre. »

Harry échangea un sourire avec Kevin, à côté de qui il s'était installé au début de l'heure. Il y eut des hoquets de surprises chez les lions et bientôt, Granger et Weasley firent perdre dix points en bondissant de leurs chaises :

« Harry !

_ Mon pote !

_ Mr Weasley ! Miss Granger !

_ ... »

Harry posa sur ses deux ex-meilleurs amis un regard ennuyé et dénudé d'émotion avant de se détourner en les snobant complètement, préférant se concentrer sur son exercice plutôt que ce pathétique spectacle d'hypocrisie dégoulinante de bons sentiments.

Les Serdaigles observèrent cet échange avec intérêt. Entre ça et le rapprochement de Potter avec les jumeaux... Cela annonçait un changement de hiérarchie chez les Gryffondors. C'était synonymes de grands changements à venir.

Harry quitta la salle d'un pas guilleret; il avait fait gagné quinze points à Gryffondor sous le regard frustré de Granger. Cela allait devenir l'un de ses passes-temps préférés. Quel plaisir sans fin !

Un grand sourire le prit alors qu'il faisait son chemin vers le Lac Noir de Poudlard.

« Boujour, Poulpe. »

C'était étrange pour un calmar géant d'aimer se faire appeler ''poulpe'', m'enfin, ça devait faire parti de l'étrange humour de ce dernier. Pour toute réponse, le calmar tournoya sur lui-même en agitant joyeusement ses tentacules. Harry sourit et plongea la main dans sa besace – un sac sans fond spécial_, et en sortit des petits poissons qu'il balança dans le bec de la créature.

_ Tu as du te sentir un peu seul cet été. Hagrid est rentré chez lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Le calmar le regarda sans faillir et Harry acquiesça.

_ Je m'en doutais. Mais heureusement que d'autres créatures peuplent le lac.

Le jeune homme vint s'installer en tailleur et laissa sa magie valser dans l'air et rejoindre celle – plus faible_, du calmar. Elle s'enroulaient ensemble et Harry sourit timidement, profondément plongé en transe. Les heures filèrent sans qu'il ne cherche à les retenir. Il était venu ici juste après ses cours et il était désormais l'heure de dîner.

Poulpe somnolait face à lui. Harry toucha doucement son tentacule et se redressa en faisant craquer sa nuque.

_ Je vais devoir y aller, Poulpe. Nous nous verrons demain.

Le calmar géant tournoya sur lui-même pour le saluer, créant un mini-Tsunami. Harry hocha la tête et rentra à nouveau dans le château sans voir la silhouette qui l'observait quelques mètres plus loin.

En ce moment, Harry détestait encore plus le directeur. C'était lui qui décidait des plats présents lors des repas de Poudlard. Et oui, il y avait de la viande à table, mais pas de viande crue. Harry avait faim. Terriblement faim. Alors, sans en faire part à personne – même pas aux jumeaux ou à Neville_, il se leva et quitta son banc pour sortir de la Grande Salle dans un silence religieux. Il fit son chemin dans ce même silence et gagna rapidement la Forêt Interdite. Se délestant de sa chemise, sa cravate et son blason, le jeune homme cacha ses affaires dans l'écorce d'un arbre. Puis il s'avança dans les ombres et plongea dans l'obscurité, se transformant rapidement en un renard au pelage sombre. Ses trois queues s'agitaient librement, créant des flammes violettes dans leurs sillages. Le jeune Kitsune de l'Ombre huma l'air et s'élança sous le couvert des arbres.

* * *

 _''And watching with eternal lids apart,_

 _Like Nature's patient, sleepless Eremite,_

 _The moving waters at their priestlike task_

 _Of pure ablution round earth's human shores,_

 _Or gazing on the new soft-fallen mask''_

* * *

Cinq jours qu'ils étaient rentrés de vacances. Cinq jours qu'Harry ne parlaient plus aux Gryffondors si ce n'est aux jumeaux, Neville et aux premiers années dont il était si friand. Ron et Hermione ne comprenaient pas. Ginny non plus. Et Hermione, frustrée, usait de tous ses moyens de préfète pour coincer Harry et le contraindre à leur parler. Malheureusement, Harry était malin et disparaissait toujours quand elle pensait le coincer. Ron aussi était frustré mais lui était nerveux et colérique. Son impulsivité mettait à mal ses efforts. Harry usait de divers subterfuges pour leur échapper à chaque fois. De plus, en tant que fils d'un Héritier de deux héritiers de Poudlard et fils adoptif ( _ou plutôt héritier parce que -_ /SPOIL/) des Maraudeurs encore en vie, Harry connaissait bien les passages secrets. Il avait utilisé un sortilège de Magie Noire pour dupliquer la carte des Maraudeurs et en donner un exemplaire aux jumeaux. Pourquoi magie noire et pas simple sortilège de copie ? Parce que les maraudeurs étaient de véritables génies et que de simples sorts de magie Blanche n'auraient jamais suffi. Pour en revenir à nos hippogriffes, Harry évitait habilement les camarades gryffons qu'il souhaitait ignorer – soit une bonne partie_, et jetait un regard noir à ses camarades lorsque ceux-ci s'aventuraient un peu trop près de lui. Harry éprouvait un profond sentiment de répulsion vis-à-vis d'une grande majorité d'entre eux, notamment parce que Hermione et Ronald étaient ceux qui avaient bien souvent insisté pour l'envoyer sur des mission mortellement dangereuses. Pour sa part, sa première année lui avait largement suffit. Parfaitement. Harry aimait bien les aventures mais ça dépendait avec qui et il aimait tout autant combattre, mais pas contre son propre clan ! Harry secoua la tête lorsque Weasley n°7 – aussi rebaptisée Weaslette_, passa dans un couloir, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un. Le jeune homme renifla de mépris et partit en direction de la Grande Salle, saluant un Marcus Flint et un Alexander Dolohov très surpris lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce pour rejoindre ses camarades. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, hésitant entre sa table et celle d'un bon ami qu'il s'était fait en quatrième année.

Avec un sourire d'excuse à Zacharias Smith de Poufsouffle, il se dirigea vers sa propre table pour s'asseoir au milieu des premiers années visiblement très nerveux. Normal en somme; ils allaient avoir Snape. Le premier cours avait apparemment été une catastrophe, disait-on. Le point positif était que grâce au nouveau Trio d'Or, peu de premiers années avaient des préjugés à l'encontre des verts et argents et étaient, de ce fait, beaucoup plus respectueux à l'encontre des aînés de cette maison, à la grande surprise de ces derniers. Harry esquissa un sourire moqueur en se souvenant de la tête de Weasley n°6 & 7 lorsque trois Gryffondors avaient joyeusement salué l'équipe de Quiditch de Serpentards alors que Harry et les jumeaux faisaient visiter les lieux aux sept nouveaux gryffondors ( les quatre autres premiers années avaient suivi la démarche des trois autres avec plus de réserve ). Ronald avait crié au meurtre mais le trio d'or et les premiers années l'avaient dépassé en l'ignorant totalement. Comme s'il n'existait pas.

Harry aimait de plus en plus les premiers années. Ils étaient assez intelligents cette année. Suffisamment en tout cas pour voir au travers du masque du directeur. De ce fait, il était d'autant plus proche des premiers années de sa maison. Approcher les premiers années des autres maisons ne fut pas trop difficile. Bien sûr, les aînés gardaient un œil sur les ''recrues'' comme un dragon couvait ses œufs mais Harry y allait tranquillement. Les trois semaines qui suivirent ne furent qu'approches furtives et salutations au détour d'un couloir. Il se présenta comme Harry, juste Harry. On comprit son désir d'anonymat. Bien sûr, Harry n'était pas stupide. Il savait très bien que plusieurs trouvaient leur compte à traîner avec lui, en particulier les héritiers de sang-pur, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Harry : il n'en avait que faire. Tant qu'ils ne le trahissaient pas et se laissaient pas manipuler par le vieil homme pervers. Harry tremblait d'un bonheur pur et simple à chaque nouvelle déconfiture du vieil homme.

Le coup de grâce ( ou presque ) lui fut donné un 30 octobre dans la Grande Salle sous la forme du Chef de la Justice Magique, Amelia Bones, escortée par trois de ses meilleurs aurors – réputés pour leur neutralité_, et cinq autres qui devaient rester avec elle durant tout le voyage, pénétra dans la Salle à l'heure du déjeuner.

« Ma chère Amelia, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » La pressa le directeur de Poudlard.

La chef du DJM lui adressa un regard perçant et pinça les lèvres.

_ Tout d'abord, je vous prierai de vous adresser à moi correctement, Mr le Directeur. Maintenant, nous sommes ici pour lancer une procédure d'éloignement à votre encontre. Messieurs Cunningam, Brighton et Shineway resteront ici durant cinq mois afin d'enquêter et de s'assurer que vous ne causer pas de tort à autrui. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait donc avoir le culot de l'attaquer ainsi ? Surtout que, au vu des mines sombres des aurores et d'Amelia Bones, la 'victime' devait avoir des preuves irréfutables. Ils eurent tous la réponse lorsque le NTO ( Nouveau Trio d'Or ) quitta la table des lions pour s'arrêter un bref instant au niveau des employés du Ministère et les saluer respectueusement selon les traditions ancestrales des sang-purs. Et c'est dans un silence solennel que le Trio d'Or quitta la salle alors même qu'on spéculait sur ce qui avait pu pousser Harry Potter à porter plainte contre son mentor. À partir de cet instant, les choses évoluèrent grandement. Les aînés de Serpentards dévisageaient toujours curieusement le Survivant mais se rapprochaient lentement de lui et observaient le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Harry avait bien rit lorsque Bletchley s'était pris une porte, trop occupé qu'il était à baver sur lui. Bletchley était mignon. Pas son compagnon, certes, mais les kitsune étaient cependant réputés ( en plus de leurs grands pouvoirs ) pour forte libido. Le directeur quant à lui avait plusieurs fois essayé de traîner Harry dans son bureau, malheureusement toujours en public ( et avait donc lamentablement échoué ) et les aurors faisaient très bien leur travail. Harry lui, se rapprochait également de son compagnon d'âme. Ils avaient réussi à devenir de bons camarades. Harry laissait tomber sa froide façade qu'il avait mis en place depuis la rentrée, lorsqu'il était face à Theo. Des rêves humides venaient hanter ses nuits. Lui qui avait toujours eu peur de ce que pourrait lui faire l'oncle Vernon, rêvait maintenant de... choses avec Theo. Était-ce normal ?... de faire des rêves érotique le mettant en scène lui et son compagnon d'âme ? Les jumeaux s'étaient fichus de lui lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvé un matin ( Harry squattait le dortoir des 7° années à la rentrée ) gémissant et se contorsionnant dans son lit. On peut dire qu'ils s'étaient occupés de lui. Harry n'avait honte de dire qu'il avait aimé. Il avait aimé ? Que diable ! Il avait adoré !

« Harry ? »

Le brun aux yeux verts leva les yeux pour tomber dans les orbes caramel de l'autre brun ébouriffé et un sourire chaleureux étira ses lèvres.

_ Salut Theo, tu était en cours d'arithmancie ?

Theo acquiesça et tous deux se mirent en marche vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. On s'était habitué à le voir avec des élèves de différentes maisons. Theo aimait beaucoup Harry. Le lamia* qui était en lui appréciait beaucoup le brun et le considérait comme son compagnon. La créature en Theo considérait Harry comme son égal, du fait de leur rang commun en tant que bêta. Pourtant, Theo était aussi un succube, ce qui compliquait légèrement les choses. Dominant, ou soumis ? Telle était la question. Une question importante dans un couple de créatures magiques.

« J'ai entendu dire que Finnigan avait encore fait brûler la salle d'enchantements. » entama l'héritier Nott en pénétrant dans la Grande Salle au bras du jeune Lord Potter.

C'était devenu une habitude de les voir se comporter comme un couple – ce qu'ils n'étaient pas encore. Flint et Higgs étaient cependant tombés avec des Serdaigles sur une scène particulière du Survivant exprimant sa demande de courtisage. Theodore avait accepté bien entendu. Son père avait été on ne peut plus ravi.

Harry ricana.

_ Ouais, comme toujours. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne le fait même pas exprès.

Harry avait du se livrer à son courtisé. Notamment au sujet de son papa. Ou plutôt au sujet de ses trois papa. Oui, définitivement étrange. Même pour le Monde Magique. Et pourtant ! Ce fait s'expliquait par le faire que ses trois géniteurs aient été des créatures magiques. James Potter était mort, gracieuseté d'un certain vieil homme et d'une putain de fausse prophétie. Néanmoins, ses deux autres papa étaient encore en vie et Harry avait enfin pu connaître l'amour d'une famille. Une famille étrange, certes, mais une famille quand même. Avec deux personnes qu'il n'aurait jamais cru capable d'amour. Lors les mangemorts du premier cercle étaient venus le chercher chez les Dursley, Harry était tellement blessé qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. S'ils avaient voulu le tuer, ils n'auraient eu aucun mal. Et puis, ses nuits avaient été comblées par les terreurs nocturnes - dont il souffrait encore_, comme toujours. Et il avait dormi entre ses deux papa. Ses cauchemars avaient un peu diminué à cela, mais jamais disparu. Harry était obligé de placer un charme de silence autour de ses rideaux entre ses cauchemars et ses rêves érotiques.

_ À quelle table allons-nous aujourd'hui ?

Le Survivant leva les yeux vers son compagnon et désigna la table des bleus et bronze.

_ Serdaigle.

Theo hocha la tête, approbateur et tous deux firent leur chemin à la table des aigles avant de s'installer, Theo lorgnant sur son bracelet. Ce matin, Harry était venu lui remettre un nouveau cadeau. Les dons de courtisage avaient plusieurs but, ils permettaient de se faire une idée des goûts, de la richesse ou encore de la personnalité du brun. Harry lui avait déjà offert une plume rare et magnifiquement stylisée ainsi qu'un livre sur la medicomagie – Theo voulait devenir médicomage. Malgré cela, Harry n'avait pas tant fait étalage de son immense fortune. Il avait montré un certaine sensibilité en lui offrant un bouquet de fleurs et des poèmes magnifiquement écrits – qu'ils soient signés de sa main ou non. Le dernier en date était ''Bright star'' de John Keats, un poète anglais du XIXème siècle. Theo ne l'avouerait jamais – et certainement pas devant ses camarades et aînés qui l'avaient bien charrié_, mais il avait rougit violemment devant certains poèmes écrit s ou choisis par le brun. Amour accompli et désirs inassouvis, Harry Potter exprimait tout. Il se livrait complètement à lui. Et Theo acceptait tout de lui. Et il était flatté d'être la cause des rougissements d'Harry ou de sa légère maladresse lorsque les jumeaux Weasley le titillaient à ce sujet. La froide façade que s'était construit le Survivant fondait presque comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Theo se souvenait encore de la réaction d'Harry lorsqu'il était soudainement apparu derrière lui au détour d'un couloir : Harry avait sursauté puis heurté l'armure en ferrailles qui s'était éparpillée au sol en grinçant après Harry. Le Kitsune de l'Ombre pouvait vraiment être adorable parfois. Son bracelet était d'un blanc incroyable, symbole de pureté et il était orné de runes de protections que Harry avait lui-même placé. Les Serdaigles les accueillaient assez bien pour la plupart et manger avec eux étaient un véritable plaisir. Malheureusement, cette bonne humeur ne pouvait éternellement durer et ce fut ce midi-là que Ronald Weasley décida de passer à l'attaque alors que seuls les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave étaient présents. Le rouquin quitta sa place pour se diriger avec assurance à la table des aigles, un air colérique au visage.

_ Je crois que tu nous dois des explications. Dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Il ne le vit pas venir, pas plus qu'il ne le sentit arriver. En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva affalé sur la table des Serpentards – celle-ci étant située juste derrière celle des bleus et bronze_, un peu sonné, et des verts et argents stupéfaits. Ron se redressa tant bien que mal, mais il le fit, envoyant un regard courroucé vers son ex-meilleur ami, qui ne lui avait pas adressé ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard, ce bâtard...

_ Mr Potter ! Haleta Mme Chourave. Mais enfin !

Harry leva de grands yeux blasés et un sourire penaud à son professeur de botanique.

_ Désolé professeur. Magie accidentelle.

Flitwick sembla comprendre de quoi il en retournait exactement puisqu'il acquiesça avant de se tourner vers sa collègue pour chuchoter à voix basse.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi nous ignores-tu ? Tu -

Le regard froid que lui envoya Harry le fit taire. C'était pire qu'un regard noir. Puis Harry sembla se reprendre et un sourire amusé se peignit sur ses lèvres.

_ Tu me poses sérieusement la question ? Minauda le brun, d'une voix doucereuse.

Le silence se proliféra lorsque Ron hocha stupidement la tête.

_ Alors réfléchis ! Cracha Harry en se tournant cette fois-ci complètement ver lui.

Seul le silence lui répondit, Ron étant figé de surprise. Harry se força à respirer normalement pour se calmer et reprit plus tranquillement :

« Sache qu'avec les dossiers que nous avons sur vous, toi, ta sœur et ta... urgh... potentielle conjointe auriez droit à un allé simple pour Azkaban, annonça-t-il dans le silence pesant. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de ces informations. Es-tu sûr de vouloir poursuivre sur une pente aussi glissante ?

Le visage de Ron avait perdu toute couleur suite au discours d'Harry et aux chuchotis de la Grande Salle.

Qu'avaient donc bien pu faire les Weasley 6 & 7 et Granger qui puissent être considérés comme assez criminel pour être passible d'une peine à Azkaban ? Inquiet, le regard de Ron se posa partout, évitant soigneusement le regard de son ex meilleur ami. Puis ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur le bracelet blanc de Theodore et sur les mains entrelacées des deux garçons.

« Que – depuis quand es-tu comme ça ?! Demanda Ron, s'empourprant de fureur.

_ Comme ça ? Demanda Harry sans comprendre, avant de tilter. Ah. T'es sérieux, Ronald ( il ignora la grimace de ce dernier à l'entente de son nom complet ). Tu es vraiment étroit d'esprit.

_ En plus tu es avec ce -

_ Je te déconseille d'insulter l'héritier Nott, Ronald. Theo est la personne que je courtise et il est mon compagnon. Je ne te laisserai pas l'insulter ou lui faire du mal. »

Le ton froid et mortellement sérieux du brun était sans appel et il fit frissonner les personnes alentours.

« Ala ? On dirait que Ronnie -

_ A encore fait un caprice. » retentirent deux voix jumelles.

Ron grimaça. Il n'emporterait pas celle-ci.

* * *

À la fin du déjeuner, Harry fut à nouveau dérangé et plissa dangereusement les yeux en reconnaissant l'individu.

« Harry mon garçon ( Harry se crispa ). Tu vas me suivre dans mon bureau. Ce que tu as fait à Ron n'était pas très gentil. »

Harry ne bougea pas. Il n'en eut pas besoin. Les aurors furent devant lui en une seconde, formant une barrière protectrice entre lui et Dumbledore.

_ Monsieur le directeur, dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes sujet une procédure d'éloignement envers Mr Potter ? Si vous voulez lui parler en privé, ce devra être fait en présence d'aurors et de professeurs de son choix.

_ Enfin,, messieurs. Je veux seulement apprendre à Mr Potter que ce qu'il a fait à Mr Weasley est ma -

_ Je crois que vous oubliez Directeur que Mr Weasley est partiellement en tort. Insulter ce jeune homme et vous contrariez fortement son compagnon d'âme, l'informa Gunningam, faisant pâlir Albus.

Harry en aurait presque rit. Les compagnons d'âme existaient pour tous les êtres magiques et même les moldus mais rarement avait-on la chance de les rencontrer. Le monde était après tout une vaste étendue. On avait cependant beaucoup plus de chances de rencontre son ''âme sœur'' si l'on entrait dans un héritage magique.

_ Je doute que Mr Potter sache de quoi -

_ Navré de vous interrompre monsieur le directeur, l'interrompit froidement Harry, ses yeux verts glacés rivés sur le vieil homme. Mais malgré toutes les tentatives de Miss Granger pour me faire haïr cet endroit, je connais l'importance de fréquenter une bibliothèque. Alors, désolé de vous contredire mais je sais parfaitement ce que son des compagnons d'âmes.

Harry se leva, remerciant d'un regard les aurors et invita le verts et argent à se lever également.

_ Pour ce qui est de la punition pour avoir attaquer Ronald, j'irai consulter ma directrice de maison dans la soirée afin de trouver une punition appropriée. Je ne prendrais rien de vous.

Nouvelle attaque verbale où Harry montra clairement qu'il ne faisait nullement confiance au vieil homme. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer pour en arriver là ? Songèrent les étudiants.

Harry marqua une nouvelle pause, tournant le dos au directeur et inclina la tête sur le côté, ses cheveux venant masquer son expression, révélant seulement son sourire espiègle.

« Au fait Monsieur le Directeur. Vous le saviez vous, que les gobelins deviennent très bavards quand on sait par où les prendre ? »

Bien qu'il ne le vit pas, Harry devina que le directeur était encore plus pâle et décida de l'achever proprement.

« Et ils sont furieux contre vous. Pour ce que vous avez osé faire. Je crois que eux n'hésiteront pas à vous attaquer en justice. Et je pense pas que même le mépris des sorciers pour les gobelins ne vous sauvera de leur fureur. »

Sur cette dernière remarque, les deux héritiers quittèrent la pièce dans un silence stupéfait.

* * *

Ronald était stupide. Ses deux acolytes Granger et n°7 aussi étaient stupides. Harry le savait. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était le _degré d'imbécilité chronique_ qu'ils pouvaient dégager en une seule fois ! On était en mars et les aurors ne revenaient plus qu'une à deux fois par semaine, contrairement à avant où ils étaient présents h/24. Harry était inquiet de ne pas voir son compagnon ils avaient rendez-vous tous les jours au lac depuis qu'ils étaient presque officiellement en couple. Il avait déjà cherché dans les 6 premiers étages et venait de monter les escaliers pour atteindre le 7ème lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix qui le stoppèrent net, lui permettant de voir la scène à quelques pas de lui, le figeant dans un mélange de respect et de fureur.

« !

_ Vous n'le méritez pas ! J'comprends même pas comme Harry a pu vous supporter aussi longtemps. Vous êtes pathétique ! Cracha Theo. Vous rapprocher de quelqu'un pour la gloire et l'argent.

_ Ta gueule PD ! »

L'insulte fut ponctué par un nouveau coup dans la mâchoire qui envoya valser le brun. L'adolescent était à terre, se tenant le ventre alors que l'hématome se formait sur sa joue. Harry tremblait de fureur. Ils avaient osé touché son compagnon ! Ils étaient _tellement_ morts ! La joue de Theo était violacée. Ils avaient déjà eu le temps de le frapper avant son arrivée. Étaient-ils ici depuis longtemps ? Probablement pas. Harry était certain que si ça avait été le cas, Theo serait en sang. Bien sûr, son nez saignait, et Harry était furieux, mais venant de Weasley, il s'attendait à pire. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient là depuis peu. Ils avaient du le coincer alors que Theo quittait la salle sur demande. Le corps tremblant de rage, Harry se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers le couloir sombre sans prendre ambage du silence pesant qu'avait provoqué son arrivée derrière Theo. Les trois lions blêmirent devant le regard glacés du Survivant. Harry prit Theo dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des paroles rassurante et tempérant immédiatement le tempérament des créatures intérieures de Theo. Lorsque le vert et argent fut moins agité, Harry le déposa contre le mur avant de pivoter vers les trois autres adolescents, ses yeux verts glacés brillant comme des néons dans l'obscurité. Les trois lions frémirent et les deux jeunes filles reculèrent d'un pas, heurtant le mur du cul-de-sac du couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

« Je vous avais prévenu, commença Harry d'une voix basse et rauque, de ne pas vous en prendre à mon compagnon. Vous n'aviez pas droit. Lâcha-t-il en tremblant de rage.

_ Mec -

_ Mais comme d'habitude, comme les stupides Gryffons que vous êtes, vous avez préféré ignorer mes conseils pourtant bénéfiques. Vous n'êtes pas très intelligent. Franchement, vous faîtes à notre maison. Vous en prendre ainsi à Theo était la pire chose à faire.

Harry ponctua sa phrase par un regard sombre à faire frissonner son père et Granger & Weaslette couinèrent en remarquant l'aura mortellement noire qui émanait du brun. Une brume noire l'enveloppa au niveau du sol et Ron gémit de dépit : Harry était une créature magique à n'en pas douter.

« Je vais vous donner un dernier avertissement, petits lions. Si vous l'ignorez malgré tout et que vous vous obstinez, je me réserverais le droit de vous supprimer. » susurra Harry au creux de l'oreille de son ex meilleur ami.

Ron déglutit bruyamment. Quand il avaient pris Nott à parti un peu plus tôt, il ne pensaient pas que Harry les retrouveraient aussi tôt. La brume noire qui les entourait prit lentement forme, se divisant en trois enveloppe humaine entièrement sombre. Les trois ombres se solidifièrent et vinrent chacune attraper une personne. Ainsi, Ronald et Ginny Weasley ainsi que Hermione Granger furent escortés en silence – à cause d'un sortilège puisque les filles avaient amorcé un cri_, dans la Salle sur Demande alors que Harry, qui était déjà entré dans la pièce, déposait Theo sur un lit à baldaquin et entreprenait de soigner rapidement le plus jeune. Il aviserait dans la soirée pour de nouveaux soins. Alors qu'il passait de la pommade sur le corps endolori de son euh.. amoureux, les trois ombres se délestèrent sans plus d'attention de leur paquet qu'ils avaient attaché avec des cordes. Harry vint se poster devant le lit qu'occupait Theo et dévisagea curieusement les trois lionceaux à terre et face à lui. Ginny le regardait avec de grands yeux globuleux et Hermione avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, tout comme Ronald visiblement.

Harry décida de leur facilité la tâche – à savoir réaliser l'ampleur de leur bêtises et des retombées futures_, en leur faisant quelques petites.. révélations. La seule chose qu'il regrettait était de ne pas avoir de pop corn et que Theo soit inconscient.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être au courant, alors je vais devoir vous le dire mais... vous attaquez à nous... était la pire chose que vous pouviez faire. »

Voyant que Ronald voulait parler – probablement pour dire une connerie, Harry soupira et leur retira le sortilège de silence placé par l'une des ombres qu'il avait modelé.

Les trois ombres étaient d'ailleurs en train de se la couler douce au bar matérialisé par la Salle des Exigences. Le seul son qui quitta les lèvres du rouquin fut un rire hystérique après quoi Harry décida de lui remettre le sortilège en lui lançant un regard noir pour lui avoir fait perdre du temps inutilement.

« Non, en fait, vous n'avez pas l'air de savoir qui sont mes parents. Et vous avez attaqué Theo, comme ça, sans savoir au préalable dans quoi vous vous engagiez. »

En disant cela, la colère enfouie était remontée et les caractéristiques animales du kitsune étaient quelques peu ressorties. Des oreilles duveteuses avaient remplacées celles plus humaines du Survivant et trois queues de renards étaient apparues dans le bas du dos du garçons. Hermione et Ginny ouvrirent la bouche sous la surprise et voulurent dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne s'échappa de leurs lèvres closes. Finalement, voyant qu'Hermione ne rêvassait plus, Harry consentit à lui retirer le sortilège.

_ De quoi parles-tu Harry ? Tu es le fils de James Potter et Lily Evans(1). Et pourquoi nous as-tu ?

_ Tu es stupide Granger. Je ne poserais pas la question si c'était aussi évident. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Non. Ma mère n'est pas la Lily Evans. Je n'ai pas de mère.

_ Tu dis des bêtises Harry, le coupa doucement Hermione. On a tous une mère. Et tu as les yeux de ta mère.

Harry avait-il déjà dit qu'il n'aimait pas être interrompu ? Ce devait être pour ça que la jeune fille se tassa sur elle-même en rencontrant son regard froid et perçant.

_ Ne m'interromps pas Granger. Mes papa étaient James Potter et Tom Riddle ( Harry ne s'étonna même pas de la stupidité de la jeune Weasley lorsque celle-ci ne broncha même pas au dernier nom, alors même qu'elle était la seule à connaître le véritable nom du Lord Noir ). Et l'homme qui m'a porté en lui et qui est donc mon troisième papa est Rodolphus Lestrange.

Le jeune ne laissa pas son ex meilleure amie l'interrompre et poursuivit :

« Vois-tu, en général l'enfant garde les yeux du père qui l'a porté en lui. J'ai donc les yeux de Papa Rodolphus. Pas de Lily Evans, bien que je la remercie et la respecte pour son sacrifice. »

Harry ricana en rencontrant les yeux exorbitant de la lionne. Naturellement, Ginny s'était évanouie et Ronald semblait hors service. C'était si amusant !

_ Tu ne peux pas être sérieux !

_ Oh que si. Oh, d'ailleurs, vous vous imaginez bien que vous ne pouvez pas laisser échapper cette information à d'autres, pas vrai ? Fred et George seraient furieux si vous le faisiez.

_ Quoi !? Fit Ron. Ils sont au courant ! Oh les ptits - ( regard noir d'Harry )... ne crois pas nous faire taire Harry. On va le dire à Dumbledore !

La menace n'eut aucun effet sur le brun. Si ce n'est qu'il n'en rit que plus fort.

_ Dumbledore ne fera rien pour vous. Dès qu'il comprendra que vous ne lui êtes plus utile il vous jettera comme des déchets et ne se souciera plus des ennuis que vous pourrez avoir. Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas prie mes précautions. Vous ne parlerez pas. C'est une promesse.

Un filet doré s'échappa du corps d'Harry et enveloppa la salle et les trois lions avant de disparaître.

_ Qu – Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !?

_ Je vous empêche de parler de choses gênantes à des personnes gênantes. Répondit simplement le brun avec un regard vide.

Hermione prit peur. Si elle ne pouvait pas parler au professeur, ils ne pourraient jamais récupérer le Harry qu'ils connaissaient tous.

_ Tu – tu n'es pas Harry. Harry n'est pas comme ça ! Harry est -

_ Stupide ? Innocent ? Naïf ? Oui je sais merci. Mais vois-tu, je sais très bien ce que toi et ces deux abrutis avez accepté de faire depuis que nous nous connaissons ou presque et ce pour quelques faveurs en retour. Quel bande d'imbéciles vous faîtes. Enfin, je ne vous en veux pas pour ça. Il faut des imbéciles pour faire le monde. Heureusement, je n'en fais plus parti. Je ne serai pas dans le camp des loosers. Quant à toi, je te conseille d'éviter de me parler pendant quelques jours car même si cela ne se voit pas je suis furieux pour ce que vous avez fait à Theo. Et ne pense pas que je ne vengerai pas mon compagnon. Je vais juste attendre le moment le plus propice pour cela. Même si pour ce faire je dois attendre que nous soyons tous diplômé.

L'Héritier des Potter se retourna pour vérifier les blessures de Theo.

_ Au fait, juste pour que tu le saches, vos souvenirs de cette rencontre seront également verrouille de sortes que vous saurez qu'elle a eu lieu mais ne serez pas en mesure de les communiquer ou de les partager à qui que ce soit. Et tu sais c'est quoi le meilleur ? L'interrogea Harry en tournant la tête vers la lionne intelligente.

La préfète secoua la tête, des larmes de frustration coulant de ses yeux.

_ C'est que ce n'est même pas de la magie noire. Oh et, juste pour te prévenir. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à causer du tort aux jumeaux. Sinon, je pourrais décider de vous montrer ce qu'est réellement la magie noire.

Sur ces entre-faits, et après avoir arraché à Granger et à Weasley la promesse de ne pas s'en prendre à Fred et George, le garçon aux yeux verts se dirigea vers Weaslette et sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur elle sous les cris de n°6.

« Enervatum. »

La rouquine papillonna des yeux, désorientée puis couina en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

_ Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous réveillés, vous allez répéter après moi.

_ Et pourquoi on ferait – hum !

Harry adressa un sourire concerné à Ronald avant de prendre la parole.

« Nous avons interpellé Nott au détour d'un couloir. »

Les trois élèves répétèrent la phrase malgré eux.

« Nous lui en voulions. Il n'avait pas le droit de nous prendre Harry. On avait des objectifs pour lui. À cause de Nott, Harry s'est éloigné. Le directeur n'était pas content. Alors on réussi à amené Nott dans un couloir. Et là, on lui a fait payé. Mais Harry est arrivé et il vu ce qu'on avait fait à son copain. Il s'est énervé et a frappé Ron. »

Pour se donner bonne conscience – enfin, surtout pour rendre crédible la version qu'ils donneraient_, Harry décocha un coup de pied dans le ventre du rouquin. Nul doute qu'il aurait un beau bleu un peu plus tard.

« Après ça, Harry avait l'air très en colère mais il est juste parti en emportant Nott avec lui. »

Les trois Gryffondors répétèrent docilement la dernière phrase d'Harry, récoltant un sourire approbateur de ce dernier.

« Bien bien, n'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions aux aurors quand ils vous interrogeront. N'hésitez pas à leur dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça et pourquoi vous avez fait tout ça. Surtout quand ils vous parleront du directeur. Vous serez après tout sous veritaserum, aucun moyen de mentir. Aller, mes ombres vont détacher et moi je vais vous souhaiter une bonne fin de journée, malgré tout. »

Sur ce, Harry quitta la pièce, laissant ses ombres relâcher dans le couloirs les trois lionceaux tandis que lui-même adressait à sa chef de maison une note lui demandant de prévenir Cunningam d'une agression sur Theo.

* * *

La porte du repère des Serpents s'ouvrit bascula brusquement pour laisser passer l'Héritier du Lord Noir. Harry traversa la salle commune des verts et argents son paquet dans ses bras et ignora les Serpentards au profit de trouver la porte du dortoir des garçons. Il la trouva rapidement et se hâta de s'y rendre, déposant le succube dans le lit qui lui avait été assigné, puis se posa à ses côtés après avoir fait disparaître leurs chaussures et le T-Shirt de Theo. Le rouge et or fit apparaître une trousse de premiers soins et passa sa baguette dans le dos du Serpentard qu'il avait redressé pour panser les blessures causées par ces abrutis. L'autre adolescent se laissa faire docilement. Une fois les premiers soins accomplis, Harry se rallongea, plaquant son compagnon contre lui et le serra doucement dans ses bras. Il avait été tellement inquiet quand il l'avait cherché dans tout le château. Les quelques premiers années qu'il avait croisé avaient du être effrayés puisqu'ils s'étaient hâtés de s'écarter de sa route. Il devrait probablement leur parler le lendemain. Ouais, ça sonnait comme un bon plan. Mais sérieusement... Theo aurait pu être gravement blessé si sa créature intérieure et son bracelet ne l'avaient pas protégé de la majorité des maléfices jetés par n°6 & 7\. L'appréhension qu'il avait ressenti en le trouvant face à Weasley et Granger redescendit brusquement et Harry embrassa doucement le sommet du crâne de Theo, lui arrachant un soupir d'aise. Harry resserra sa prise sur l'autre adolescent et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent alors même que Theo venait nicher son nez dans le cou de son compagnon.

Oui, Harry n'imaginait pas sa vie sans le vert et argent. Et il ferait payer à ces vermines, pour oser s'approcher de lui.

* * *

 _''Of Snow upon the mountains and the moors -_

 _No – yet still stedfast, still unchangeable,_

 _Pillow'd upon my fair love's ripening breast,_

 _To feel for ever its soft swell and fall,_

 _Awake for ever in a sweet unrest,_

 _Still, still to hear her tender-taken breath,_

 _And so live ever – or else swoon to death.''_

John Keats, _Bright Star_

* * *

 _Voilà, je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est une à peu près bonne fin._

 _J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Pourtant, j'ai apprécié le faire, mais j'ai eu du mal._

.

 **J'espère que c'était à peu près ce que tu voulais, Panda ? ? Sinon, ben, je suis.. désolée ? *.***

 _._

 _= à la base, j'avais songé à mettre Tom avec Lily mais au bout de longues discussions intérieures j'ai décidé d'un pairing très hétéroclite._

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **History :** _Hey, contente que tu aies aimé =)_

 _._

 **Pandadoudoucornu :** _Yeppa, la voici. Alors, qu'en as-tu pensé ? N'hésite pas à me frapper mentalement si ça ne t'a pas plu ( si tu pouvais y aller en douceur ça m'arrangerait quand même un peu ). ah ouais, la philo, c'est cool. Je me disais ça quand j'étais en première et que j'en faisais pas encore. Malheureusement, j'ai eu la même prof que ma sœur ( qui a été diplômée dix ans plus tôt ) et notre prof est très ennuyeuse. J'sais pas mes amis qui ne sont pas dans ce lycée font des débats et euh... ben... ils parlent ! Même l'autre prof du lycée il parle avec ses élèves ! Notre, prof, son cours c'est : elle parle et les élèves prennent des notes. Comment tu veux qu'on accroche à un tel cours ? Bah, après, si t'as des astuces pour rester concentrer je suis ouverte, hein._

 _._

 **Baekjeong :** _C'est vrai. Et bien, le lieu n'est pas stipulé, donc tu peux toujours imaginé l'endroit où il l'a ouvert mais c'est vrai que j'ai moi-même regretté de ne pas mentionné la réaction des autres élèves ~ Ushishishi ~ À la table des Gryffondor ? Et bien... j'imagine que Ron et Ginny auraient fait un AVC s'ils l'avaient vu. Dean et Seamus auraient sans doute éclaté de rire. Hermione aurait pincé les lèvres et err... après je sais pas trop. Toi, t'en penses quoi ?_

 _._

 **Tahury :** _Salut, ouais, tout-à-fait d'accord, c'est trop bon ! Mais j'suis dégoûté, au centre commercial à côté de chez moi, y a une sorte de stand où des asiatiques font des sushi et tout, mais comme d'habitude c'est hyper-cher. Et j'suis fauchée Ouiiinn x_x_

 _Vouiiip, Harry qui s'évanouit, ça n'arrive pas si souvent qu'on ne pourrait le croire._

 _._

 _ **Hinanoyuki :** Heya ~ voici une idée intéressante.. je prends ! Show privé ou public ? _

_._

 _8 541 words_

 **Publié le : 25.04.2016**


	63. Cible 63 : Demande en Mariage LMHP

_**S** alut et merci à toutes/tous pour continuer de lire et d'aimer Gages. C'est un plaisir d'écrire et encore plus grâce à vous. _

_**PS :** les défis et demandes sont toujours les bienvenus. Quelque soit le recueil, vous pouvez faire votre demande. _

_._

 _Gage pour **Hinanoyuki**_

 _Vicieux!Harry_

 _ **T6 UA**_

* * *

 **Gage – 63**

.

.

.

 _« Vous savez que cela nous serait fort profitable. Pour les deux partis, j'entends. »_

Lucius fronça les sourcils. Cette voix lui disait quelque chose. Il arpentait les couloirs de ce bon vieux château depuis plus d'une demi-heure, habitude qu'il avait pris quelques jours après être arrivé à Poudlard. Il faisait cela tous les jours à la même heure. C'était une bonne manière de se vider l'esprit. En même temps, vu ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment, ce n'était pas plus mal.

 _« Je vous assure que vous avez tout à y gagner, monsieur. »_ chuchota la voix.

Draco le boudait, lui et sa femme, depuis plusieurs semaines à présent. Son fils savait très bien que son mariage, entre lui et sa mère était un arrangement entre vieilles familles de sang-purs. Draco savait très bien tout cela, depuis des années même. Lucius et Narcissa avaient pris grand soin de lui expliquer tout cette affaire en détail et les sentiments qu'ils nourrissaient l'un pour l'autre. À vrai dire, lorsque le contrat de mariage avait été signé à l'époque, les deux adolescents se détestaient. Se haïssaient même. Puis, au fil des années, et avec l'arrivée de Draco, ils s'étaient rapprochés, s'étaient même aimés. Pendant un temps. Puis leur début de relation amoureuse s'était muée en une profonde amitié. Draco ne leur en voulait pas pour ça, non, Lucius en était bien conscient. Draco en voulait tout d'abord à Narcissa, parce qu'elle avait été la première a ramené un amant. Quand il était présent. Le couple marié avait toujours pris soin de n'amener personne au manoir en présence de Draco. Narcissa avait brisé la règle. Non, en fait elle n'avait rien brisé parce qu'ils avaient décidé d'abolir la règle, jugeant Draco assez mature pour ne pas réagir violemment à cela. Ils s'étaient trompés. Depuis, Draco ne parlait plus à sa mère. Et cela, depuis un mois.

 _« Nous pourrions aller voir mon avocat. Il serait ravi de nous procurer le contrat. »_

Jusque là, Draco n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir à lui, Lucius. Mais voilà. Un jour, Draco l'avait surpris à Poudlard avec son amant. Jeune amant. Très jeune. Peut-être un peu trop. Mais voilà, Lucius était un ancien (actuel?) mangemort et un politicien de surcroît. S'il ne désobéissait pas à la Loi, quelqu'un d'autre le ferait. Et puis, franchement, entre être arrêté pour pédophilie ( le gamin était consentant bon sang ! ) et être arrêté pour acte mangemoresque, il préférait la première option (même si lui était manifestement les deux). Après tout, dans le premier cas, on était condamné au baiser du détraqueur. Tandis que dans le deuxième cas, on pourrissait plusieurs années à Azkaban avant de finalement recevoir la visite fatale du Détraqueur. Et encore, la sentence annoncée dans le premier n'avait lieu qu'en cas d'attouchement non voulu par la ''victime''. Lucius connaissait la loi. Après tout, il fallait la connaître pour pouvoir la contourner.

 _« Avez-vous peur ? »_

Lucius se figea. Il connaissait cette voix. Il la connaissait même très bien. Mais à qui pouvait-elle bien parler à cette heure avancée de la nuit ? Surtout dans une salle abandonnée du troisième étage..

Cette voix... Draco lui en voulait. Non pas à cause de l'âge de son amant, mais à cause de l'identité de celui-ci. Certes, ils s'étaient plus ou moins... réconciliés, mais ça n'étaient pas pour autant qu'ils s'appréciaient. Ils s'étaient juste serrés la main par pur intérêt politique.

Lucius n'aimait pas cela. Son amant fréquentait-il un autre en secret ? Il fallait savoir une chose à propos de Lucius ( et de tous les Malfoy en général ). Lucius ne partage pas. Les Malfoy ne sont pas partageur. Ni en ce qui concerne leur richesse, ni leur pouvoir et encore moins leurs amants. Agacé, le patriarche blond tourna à l'angle du couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte entrouverte juste au moment où son amant prononçait ses derniers mots :

« _Épousez-moi._ »

Les yeux du Malfoy se révulsèrent dans leurs orbites et il fit un pas en arrière. Il ne pouvait pas - Il – Il n'avait pas le droit ! Pas avec lui en plus ! Sans plus y penser, le blond se précipita dans la Salle de classe désaffectée avec toute la grâce d'un Malfoy et vint se placer derrière Harry avant de tonner :

« Il n'en est pas question ! »

Lucius siffla et tira Harry dans ses bras, comme un doudou ( _Notez bien qu'ici,l'auteur a une parfaite image d'un Lucius-Chibi arrachant un Harry-Chibi des griffes d'un Severus-Chibi tout en tirant la langue à ce dernier_ ). Severus lissa sa tenue et fit une moue dédaigneuse en commençant à partir :

« Bien Potter, maintenant que je vous ai rendu service, remplissez votre part du marché et débrouillez-vous pour approcher ce maudit Dragon de Sibérie. Je veux trois écailles de cette créatures sur mon bureau demain. »

Sur cet entre-fait, il quitta la pièce comme si de rien n'était alors que Lucius clignait des yeux comme un hibou, sans rien y comprendre. Harry, toujours prisonnier de l'étreinte de son amant, se retourna et lui adressa un regard lumineux :

« J'aime quand tu es jaloux. »

Un baiser fit taire la question que Lucius allait poser ( à choisir entre « Je peux savoir au nom de Morgane ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?!'' ''Severus ! Severus d'entre tous !'' ou encore '' Pourquoi Sev a-t-il mentionné un Dragon ?'' ) et Harry enroula ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

« Alors mon amour, que dirais-tu d'aller à la chasse au dragon ? »

* * *

 _ **Petite explication concernant le choix du pairing :** Hey ! Tout simplement parce qu'on m'a dit ''un des mangemorts de la délégation'' et que comme Lucius et Severus ont été des amis-proches ( eum amis n'est peut-être pas le bon mot.. alliés ? ) par le passé, je me suis dit que la scène de jalousie serait extra. _

_._

 _ **Le Gage :** Mise en scène d'une demande en mariage de Harry à Severus. L'amant d'Harry – un mangemort_, n'apprécie guère et le fait savoir._

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux reviews**_

 _§_

 _ **Pandadoudoucornu :** Hello ! Wao, en effet, je crois que c'est la plus longue review que tu aies écrite ( sur mes fictions en tout cas ). Et bien, je suis contente que ça t'aies plus parce qu'honnêtement, y avait certains passages où j'ai galéré. J'avais l'idée principale grâce à toi, mais la mettre en scène a été une toute autre chose. Résultat, des trucs qui ne devaient pas avoir lieu ont eu lieu et des trucs qui devaient figuré dans l'OS ont été oublié. Quick. Et bien, en fait, pour Theo et Harry, j'imaginais un couple qui alterne ça veut dire que autant Harry peut être dominant, autant ils peuvent échanger les rôles et Harry est soumis. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis le truc de bêta même si l'explication était vraiment très pourrie. ''Trois papa ?'' Yeppa. Harry ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde. Au début, je devais mettre Tom avec Lily, mais je me suis dit que ça faisait trop commun et y a déjà pas mal de fictions où c'était le cas. Puis je me suis rappelé qu'on dit toujours qu'Harry a les yeux de sa mère... et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Ça n'en retire rien au fait que Harry respecte profondément Lily Evans pour son sacrifice. Ouais, pour le mélange des deux créatures, c'était pas du tout prévu à la base. C'est juste que j'avais déjà écrit une partie chez moi. Et que je ne m'souvenais plus trop de ce que j'avais écrit du coup, quand j'ai repris la suite pendant les cours ( ou pendant la perm je n'sais plus trop ) et bien j'ai donné le nom d'une autre créature. Puis quand j'ai du choisir et bah... j'ai pas pu. Je ne pouvais pas mettre que succube parce que sinon, ça aurait supposé qu'il était le partenaire soumis or, comme je l'ai dit, je voulais que ce soit une domination alternée. _

_Pour ce qui est des cours de philo. Je suis malheureusement en L. Et c'est la poisse parce que le bas est dans moins de deux mois et que j'ai eu 8 au bac blanc de philo ( heureusement que les langues et la litté sauve cette chose qu'est ma note pourrie dans une matière qui aurait du être le Saint Graal pour moi *.* )_

 _._

 _ **Tahury :** Hey ! Tu trouves ? Ah cool ! Euh... ben j'sais pas... peut-être, que je pourrais éventuellement envisager une petite suite, faut voir. En tout cas, si tel est le cas ça ne sera pas avant plusieurs chapitre mais faut voir. Ce serait bête de faire une suite totalement pourrie... Si j'ai l'inspiration pour, je la ferai, sinon... _

_Oui, je trouve aussi. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu penser à cette idée de pairing mais bon, plus j'y pense, plus j'arrive à me convaincre que c'était une excellente idée ^^_

 _Je crois que la consanguinité ne réussit vraiment pas aux familles de sang-purs, notamment pour les derniers enfants.. quant à Hermione... y a pas d'excuses là ! Yeppa, Harry a la classe ainsi ! Surtout quand il frôle la psychose._

 _._

 _ **History :** Salut, heureuse que ça t'ai plu. Euh attends... ne t'ai-je pas déjà répondu par mp ? Ouais, je crois que je l'ai fait, hein. Désolé, je suis atteinte d'Alzheimer précoce. Il ne faudrait pas que je plaisante sur un sujet pareil mais étant donné que je me fais moi-même peur avec mes pertes de mémoire, autant en rire hein. Bon, je crois que j'ai vraiment répondu à ta review un peu plus tôt donc je vais te laisser. Bye. _

_._

 **Publié le : 01.05.2016**


	64. Cible 64 : Nuit de Folie

_C'est un UA. Harry est toujours le Survivant et tout, mais on ne suit pas du tout les tomes précédents._

.

 **Contexte : T4 – Coupe du Monde de Quidditch**

 **Pairing : GW/FW/HP  & multi/Harry **

**Gage – 64**

.

 _« Nuit de Folie »_

.

Harry observait, émerveillé, les équipes de Bulgarie et d'Irlande procéder à un véritable ballet volant pour montrer leurs prouesses aériennes. Les Irlandais avaient vaincu la Bulgarie bien que Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur bulgare ait attrapé le Vif d'Or. Harry était ravi que les jumeaux l'aient invité à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch avec leur famille. Il ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec Ronald, le trouvant trop collant et agressif, ni particulièrement avec Ginnevra, mais les jumeaux étaient vraiment sympa. Hermione Granger quant à elle, avait été invitée par Ginny, au grand damne de Ronald. Harry ne connaissait Granger que de loin. Elle était tout comme lui et les Weasley, à Gryffondor mais n'était pas proche de lui. À vrai dire, lorsqu'il s'était présenté à elle – quand elle était venue dans son compartiment, et qu'elle avait commencé à débité le nom des livres qu'elle avait lu sur lui, il avait décidé qu'il valait mieux resté à une distance respectable. De ce fait, il lui parlait poliment lorsqu'elle venait le voir, mais ne cherchait pas à alimenter la conversation. Surtout lorsqu'elle partait dans ses délires de mère poule. Le seul avantage à ne pas avoir de parents était cela, alors merci, mais non merci.

En fait, bien qu'ayant deux ans d'écart, les jumeaux et Harry passaient la plupart de leur temps-libre ensemble. Ensemble, ils avaient déjà fait les 400 coups, et sans jamais se faire prendre. Bien sûr, toute la population poudlardienne savait qu'ils étaient responsables mais, sans preuve, ils ne pouvaient pas être accusés. Cette nuit d'ailleurs, les trois jeunes hommes avaient une farce à réaliser. Le plan était infaillible. Au départ, les jumeaux avaient prévu de prévenir leurs parents qu'ils emmenaient Harry faire un tour après la finale de la Coupe du Monde, mais les trois garçons s'étaient souvenus de quelques trucs. D'une part, Molly, qui était restée à la maison, en aurait sûrement beaucoup voulu à Arthur si elle apprenait que ce dernier les avait laissé filé en pleine nuit. Et ils étaient tous les trois certains que Ronald ne perdrait pas une chance de faire punir les jumeaux. D'autre part, et bien... ils n'avaient tout simplement pas envie qu'Arthur ait des ennuis avec la mère des jumeaux. De ce fait, dès qu'ils furent tous rentrés, Harry fit semblant de tomber de fatigue et s'appuya lourdement contre les jumeaux sous le regard jaloux de Ginnevra. Les jumeaux prétextèrent alors la fatigue d'Harry pour prendre la fuite dans leur chambre sous la tante après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à leur père. Comme chaque soir, ils barricadèrent leur chambre de sortilèges. Arthur Weasley ne leur en voulait pas, sachant très bien que Harry et les jumeaux ne s'entendaient guère avec les deux plus jeunes Weasley. Lorsque tous furent couchés, il fut d'une facilité déconcertante de quitter la tente. Une fois dehors, les jumeaux avisèrent Harry, qu'ils avaient enjoint à se changer. Le jeune homme portait un long maillot de supporter de l'équipe irlandaise et une mini-short orange muni d'une ceinture en cuir qui soulignait ses fines jambes fuselées. Bien qu'il fasse nuit, il ne faisait pas froid et les festivités continuaient. Ils eurent la chance de croiser une partie de l'équipe irlandaise qui félicita le trio pour leurs jolis maillots et trinquèrent à leur santé, déjà bien enivrés par l'alcool qui coulait à flot. Le trio d'or hésita franchement quand les joueurs les invitèrent à boire un coup avec eux. Puis, après réflexion, ils déclinèrent à contrecœur l'invitation. Ils avaient un plan à mener à exécution, maintenant. Ils ne pouvaient le faire plus tard !

C'est ainsi que l'on retrouva Harry et les jumeaux dans les gradins qu'ils avaient quitté une demi-heure plus tôt. Naturellement, il restait encore beaucoup de personne. Enfin, beaucoup, beaucoup, il restait un peu de monde. Et parmi ce joli monde, justement ceux qu'ils cherchaient. Harry mit avec réticence le plan à exécution. Il n'avait pas trop voulu au début, mais les jumeaux lui avaient assuré qu'ils ne pouvaient s'en charger eux-même :

 _« Comprends-nous Harry, avaient-ils dit. Il n'a pas beaucoup de sorciers anglais roux. Et encore moins de jumeaux roux. Notre réputation de jumeaux farceurs dépassent de loin les barrières de Poudlard. Même s'ils savent que nous avons deux partenaires de crimes et que tu es célèbre dans le monde sorcier, ils n'ont jamais vu ton visage. »_

C'est pourquoi il devait faire tout ça. C'est pourquoi il était vêtu aussi... court. C'est en sautillant que le garçon se rendit à la tribune réservée aux membres importants du Ministère. La plupart bavardaient encore sur les balcons, mais les cinq sorciers qu'ils cherchaient étaient à l'intérieur. Harry se fit discret et lança un clin d'œil aux jumeaux. Il allait tellement réussir sa missions que ses deux dominants devraient être aux petits soins pour lui après ça. Pas qu'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà en temps normal. Au bout de cinq minutes à rester caché derrière une plante verte en attendant son tour, Harry vit sa chance : le ministre venait de quitter ses proies et était aller rejoindre d'autres hommes dehors. Harry se faufila donc à l'intérieur et attendit que les cinq sorciers le remarquent. Ce qui ne fut pas long du tout. Greyback fut le premier à le sentir. Évidemment. C'était un loup-garou. L'un des rares à avoir un poste haut-placé qui plus est. Il avertit immédiatement ses collègues; Antonin Dolohov, illustre langue-de-plomb, Jerôme Yaxley – un homme d'une petite trentaine d'année du département des Transports Magiques_, Haselm Selwyn, employé dans le Département de la Coopération magique Internationale et Augustus Rockwood, célèbre langue-de-plomb de la même trempe que Dolohov, bien qu'un peu plus âgé. Ceux-ci pivotèrent immédiatement vers lui et furent hypnotisés par les courbes gracieuses du jeunes hommes. Quelque chose en eux leur criaient qu'il n'était pas tout-à-fait humain mais ils ne purent détacher leur regard. Surtout quand le garçon commença à parler :

« Je suis navré de vous déranger messieurs mais... Lord Debray m'envoie vous distraire.

_ Lord... Debray ? Il doit s'agir d'une bévue.. »

Aucun ne savait de qui il s'agissait. Debray... il pouvait s'agir d'un noble, mais certainement pas de Grande-Bretagne. En outre, aucun d'eux ne connaissait ce mystérieux Lord. Le sourire du garçon se fit plus prononcé et marqua l'apparition de fossettes sur les joues du jeune sorcier.

_ Je crains que non messieurs. Lord Debray m'a envoyé distraire messieurs Dolohov, Greyback, Rockwood, Selwyn et Yaxley. Il semble penser que vous êtes trop tendus pour mener à bien votre mission.

À vrai dire, Harry bluffait. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ces cinq-là aient une mission mais de ce que lui et les jumeaux avaient entendu dire, ces cinq sorciers se retrouvaient beaucoup ensemble ces derniers temps. Les voir se crisper à la mention d'une mission prouva à Harry qu'il avait vu juste et il papillonna innocemment des yeux.

Selwyn se racla la gorge pour amener l'attention sur lui.

_ Et quelle.. distraction, votre Lord a-t-il décidé ?

Harry décida de jouer la carte de la timidité et baissa les yeux en rougissant, triturant distraitement les ficelles de son maillot.

_ Je... je pensais que c'était une évidence.. annonça-t-il doucement en levant des yeux brillants vers les cinq sorciers.

Le regard que leur lança l'adolescent fit déglutir les hommes du Ministère et Fenrir gronda doucement en sentant l'excitation gagner les sens de ses collègues. Bon sang, qu'ils fassent preuve d'un peu de retenue ! Même lui en avait plus qu'eux !

_ Et.. quel âge as-tu ?

Un léger sourire narquois effleura les lèvres du Survivant. Ainsi donc ils avaient peur d'outrepasser la loi ? Pas mal pour des mangemorts. Un air malicieux éclaira le visage du garçon alors qu'il posait son index sur sa lèvre inférieure.

_ Dix-sept ans, Monseigneur. La majorité sorcière.

Un petit mensonge ne ferait de mal à personne. Pas à lui en tout cas. Cela sembla presque les convaincre. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose pour les persuader. Harry avança en sautillant presque et se planta devant Jerôme Yaxley.

_ Lord Debray pensait que je pourrais vous aider à vous détendre. Pensez-vous qu'il avait tort. Je ne peux pas vous aider ?

Mentalement, Harry se félicitait. Il se fit une note pour penser à remercier Angelina et Alicia. Ces dernières lui avaient appris que les hommes aimaient parfois se faire allumer. Harry n'aimait pas ça, mais il devait admettre que c'était amusant. Et ça le serait d'autant plus le lendemain matin. Il espérait juste que les choses ne dégénéreraient pas. Parce que si c'était le cas. Les jumeaux tueraient les cinq sorciers responsables de cela. Et bien, les jumeaux étaient partageurs, mais pas si leur soumis ne le voulait pas.

Harry sut qu'il avait gagné lorsqu'il vit Yaxley ravaler difficilement sa salive.

_ Bien sûr que.. oui, vous pouvez nous aider bien sûr.

Le petit brun leur sourit brillamment en réponse et attrapa la main de deux des hommes.

_ Génial. Suivez-moi. Je connais un endroit très sympa pour s'amuser.

Ce qu'il se passa après ça fut un peu flou. Les jumeaux veillèrent à ce qu'Harry ne soit pas reconnu par une quelconque personne et lancèrent un sort de Ne-Me-Remarque-Pas sur le groupe de sorciers. Harry les fit rentrer dans un bar qu'il avait réservé et les fit boire plusieurs verres, acceptant chaque boisson que lui offraient les cinq hommes et les faisant disparaître on ne sait où pour ne pas finir ivre. Il les laissa avoir des gestes déplacés envers lui – après tout, cela faisait parti de sa mission et ils s'en mordraient sûrement les doigts le lendemain ( ou ne s'en souviendraient peut-être même pas! )_, et accepta même de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Fenrir. Puis le temps passa et au fil des minutes qui s'égrenaient, même le loup-garou finit par lâcher prise et somnoler. Harry ne les avait pas drogué à proprement parler. Il avait simplement versé le somnifère en poudre que lui avaient donné les jumeaux un mélange de racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise. Le mélange était léger, assez pour les assommer, mais pas suffisamment pour mettre leur vie en danger. Les hommes, trop ivres, n'avaient rien vu venir. Dès qu'ils furent assommés, les jumeaux sortirent de leur cachette et vinrent enlacer Harry, l'embrassant chastement avant de se pencher sur le cas des hommes du Ministère.

« Bon, fit George. Je vois que tu as fait du très bon travail, Ry. On devrait s'y mettre tout de suite si on veut pouvoir dormir un peu. »

Les deux autres membres du Trio acquiescèrent et tous trois firent apparaître des tenues et cosplays relativement.. étranges, qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire enfiler aux supposés mangemorts. Fred s'occupa de mitrailler la scène de photos, sans jamais laisser apparaître son frère ou Harry sur les photos. Puis, lorsque tous trois furent heureux, George s'occupa de faire transplaner les cinq sorciers dans la tribune des hauts-placés, encore vêtus de leurs déguisements. Harry leva les yeux vers les jumeau puis regarda l'appareil photo dans les mains de Fred.

_ Vous savez quoi faire avec ça ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

Les jumeaux lui sourirent brillamment : ils la tenaient finalement, leur vengeance.

Environ une heure plus tard, alors que l'aube se levait à peine, on put voir le Trio d'Or se faufiler en toute discrétion dans leur tente, puis dans leur chambre et s'endormir, étroitement enlacés.

.

Harry ricana lorsque Ronald recracha son jus de citrouille du matin sur sa sœur cadette, Ginnevra. Celle-ci fit une moue dégoûtée et insulta son frère à mots couverts. Cependant, le rouquin ne réagit pas, son regard toujours fixé sur la première page du journal qu'il tenait entre les mains. Son manque de réaction intrigua bien vite Ginny, Arthur, Cedric et Amos qui vinrent lire par dessus son épaule. Harry, Fred et George connaissaient déjà son contenu mais les rejoignirent pour ne pas paraître trop suspicieux. Déjà que Cédric semblait les soupçonner de quelque chose. Sur le journal du Daily Prophet, une grande photographie prenait toute la couverture. Et les mots en gras _''Nuit de Folie au Stade de Quidditch''_ ne pouvaient être plus explicite. Harry sentit un sourire éclaircir son visage et bientôt, un rire força la barrière de ses lèvres et il se laissa aller entre les bras de ses dominants.

Sur la photographie, on reconnaissait très clairement les cinq mangemorts que Harry avait été chargé de draguer. Et tandis que Greyback portait seulement un uniforme de gendarme, débraillé, Dolohov lui, avait hérité de la tenue de pompier. Et encore, eux ce n'était pas les pires. C'était même les plus épargnés. Yaxley portait une tenue d'infirmière. D'INFIRMIÈRE ! Rockwood et Selwyn, eux, étaient vêtus de cuir et tenaient ce qui semblaient être un fouet. L'article du dessous était simple et émettaient beaucoup d'hypothèse allant de la simple ''partie de jambes en l'air et trop bourrés pour quitter les lieux'' ( bien sûr les mots n'étaient pas les même mais le sens restait clair ) à la blague de mauvais goût.

Les jumeaux ricanèrent en entraînant Harry dans leur chambre. Ils l'avaient cherché.

Qu'il n'aillent plus se moquer de leur père, Arthur Weasley, fan de technologie moldue !

.

.

 __ Au début, c'était juste censé être un Kidnapping-relooking puis j'ai décidé que je n'avais pas écrit assez de **Provocateur!Harry** alors ça a donné ça. _

__ Et au début, ce n'était pas censé être un Twins/Harry_

 _._

 _._

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **History :** _Yeppa, Harry et Severus sont de vrais Serpentards toujours à chercher le truc qui leur sera bénéfique. Et bien, je sais pourquoi j'ai parfois des problèmes de mémoire : manque de sommeil et tout, mais c'est pas comme si d'un seul coup, j'allais bien dormir à nouveau. Enfin bon, je te souhaite une bonne soirée/journée._

 _ **Hinanoyuki :** Hello~ow Yey j'aime l'idée que tu as aimé mon histoire : je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire en tout cas. La seule raison pour laquelle le petit chaperon rouge n'est pas encore paru est que je ressens la gêne d'Harry quand j'écris son apparition près de Fenrir. Mais t'inquiète, c'est en cours. Je mets juste plus de temps que prévu._

 _._

 _ **En tout, cas les idées sont toujours les bienvenues.**_

 _._

 **Publié le : 10.05.2016**


	65. Cible 65 : Nuit de Folie II

_Salut Salut ! Il est 23:10 et je n'ai pas le cœur à vérifier mes fautes mais bon, j'imagine que ça ne sera pas trop gênant.. si ?_

 _._

 _Les réponses aux reviews sont dans le 66_

 **GW/FW/HP & Multi/Harry**

* * *

 **Gage – 65**

.

§

.

Antonin et ses quatre collègues avaient eu vraiment du mal à se faire oublier. L'affaire de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch s'était déroulée un mois plus tôt et pourtant on parlait encore parfois au détour d'un couloir. Tout le monde savait à présent bien sûr qu'il ne s'était agit que d'une farce de mauvais goût à l'encontre des cinq membres hauts-placés mais l'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que les cinq membres en question s'étaient vus délivrer quelques années plus tôt un diplôme de Défense. Yaxley avait eu la mauvaise idée de dire que pour leur défense, un jeune homme leur avait proposé plusieurs verres d'alcool qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'audace de refuser. De ce fait, on les taquinait maintenant en leur disant qu'ils ne tenaient pas l'alcool et qu'ils ne devraient pas se laisser faire comme des agneaux dès qu'un jeune homme ''remuait son petit cul sous leurs nez''. À vrai dire, Antonin Dolohov n'attendait pas grand chose de ces deux semaines à Hogwarts. Ils devaient juste présenter un genre de conférence à une bande de gamins pré-pubère qui allaient probablement trouver plus intéresser de chuchoter entre eux sur les dernières pâtisseries sorties sur le Chemin de Traverse et à Pré-au-Lard ou du dernier prototype de balais pour le Quidditch.

Ce fut donc une surprise – que disait-il, une _très_ grande surprise lorsqu'il reconnut un visage familier dans la masse d'inse – d'étudiants grouillant, le lendemain de son arrivée, à lui et ses collègues. L'adolescent était petit, un corps svelte et de magnifiques yeux verts. C'était lui ! C'était lui ! Le responsable de leur humiliation ! Et en plus... il était certain qu'ils n'avaient même pas pu _le baiser_ ! D'un coup de coude et d'une inclinaison de tête, il informa Fenrir de sa découverte qui se chargea de prévenir les autres. Ceci fait, Antonin attira l'attention du maître des potions à côté duquel il était assis à la table professorale :

« Dis-moi, Severus, ce petit brun à la table des lions. Qui est-ce ? »

Severus les considéra d'un regard méfiant et se renfrogna en suivant le regard d'Antonin avant de consentir à répondre.

« Le gamin Potter. Je vous déconseille de le fréquenter, il a tendance à traîner un peu trop avec les jumeaux Weasley.

_ Les.. jumeaux Weasley.. ? »

Les cinq ex-mangemorts pâlirent en comprenant un peu mieux comment tout était arrivé. Ils furent un peu plus surpris en apprenant de la bouche de leur camarades que le Trio était _très_ proche bien que personne d'autre n'ait semblé le remarqué. Puis Antonin se réintéressa à l'information première.

_ J'aurai préféré savoir cela il y a un moins, grommela-t-il.

Severus fronça les sourcils puis écarquilla les yeux.

_ Tu veux dire que... l'article sur.. c'était à cause de _l'Infernal Trio d'Or_ ?

Antonin ne répondit pas, il n'y avait pas besoin de réponse. D'un simple regard, les cinq mangemorts qui avaient fait l'objet d'un article dans le Daily Prophet, eurent une conversation silencieuse. Ils ne laisseraient pas passer cela. Ils allaient reprendre le droit que ce gamin leur avait donné ! Après tout, Potter leur avait fait une proposition tout-à-fait alléchante un mois plus tôt.

.

.

C'est ainsi que ce qui devait arriver arriva. Alors que Harry faisait une balade nocturne, un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et il se sentit tirer en arrière. L'instant d'après, il se trouvait dans une salle de classe et quatre silhouettes se détachèrent de l'obscurité tandis que la personne qui l'avait attirer dans cette salle murmurait dans son dos un sortilège d'intimité et un autre de verrouillage. Et puis Harry déglutit quand des effluves lui parvinrent. Il reconnaissait leur odeur. Zut, les jumeaux n'allaient pas être content. Bientôt, Harry ne put plus réfléchir. En tant que Rétrograde ( _cf. recueil Rétrograde #capacité à se transformer en félin_ ), Harry devait donner du plaisir. Et les dominants face à lui voulaient recevoir du plaisir. Et bien, ils n'étaient pas ses liés, mais ils ne restaient pas moins des dominants. Fred et George ne seraient pas contents de ne pas avoir été prévenus, mais hey, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait les prévenir là maintenant.

Maintenant... comment leur faire plaisir ?

* * *

 _Huh ~ Je n'ai rien contre la polygammie ou je ne suis pas trop sûr du nom à employer, mais je préfère ne pas écrire de lemon entre... trop de personnes._

 _Ça, c'était juste pour compenser avec l'humiliation qu'ont du subir les gars. ^^_


	66. Cible 66 : Le Petit Chaperon Rouge FGHP

_**Défi de :** Hinanoyuki _

_Merci pour ton idée, je dois avouer que j'étais morte de rire devant ton défi. Toi et Pandadoudoucornu avez vraiment beaucoup d'imagination =)_ _Pauvre Ryry qui a du être mortifié en lisant le script._

 **Contexte : UA – T4**

 **Pairing :** **FGHP**

* * *

 **Gage - 66**

.

.

.

Il arrivait parfois, dans ses profondes séances de méditation, que Harry en vienne à regretter son alliance avec les génies démoniaques qu'étaient les jumeaux Weasley. Bien entendu, il ne le regrettait pas longtemps, parce que les jumeaux étaient vraiment géniaux, et que c'était eux qui l'avaient sorti de l'enfer dans lequel il vivait – longue histoire mettant en scène des Dursley éprouvés et des Weasley ( _les jumeaux, Percy, Bill et Charlie_ ) furieux. Naturellement, pour se punir de penser de telles choses, Harry se cognait la tête contre la table (s'il était assis à une table ou qu'il avait une table à proximité) ou alors contre un mur. Oui un mur, ça pouvait le faire aussi.

Néanmoins aujourd'hui, il pensait que les jumeaux avaient atteint le summum. Oui, sinon, il allait devoir revoir son jugement et craindre pour sa santé mentale à lui. Il ne s'était jamais plaint pour celle des autres, ayant déjà bien assez à faire avec lui-même pour se préoccuper des autres en plus mais maintenant, maintenant que la sienne était potentiellement mise en danger par les jumeaux, il allait devoir revoir son _sens des priorités_. Harry était mortifié avant même d'avoir commencer défi. _' Putain, les jumeaux...'_ songea-t-il, dépité.

Du côté des employés du Ministère, ceux-ci étaient attablés à leur table dans la Grande Salle, petit-déjeunant tranquillement et écoutant distraitement les racontars alentours – c'était intéressant de savoir que Draco Malfoy avait encore squatté la salle de bain pendant UNE HEURE ET DIX-NEUF MINUTES ou que l'on avait trouvé Théodore Nott endormi dans la Salle Commune et bavant légèrement sur un livre de Runes Anciennes de niveau 5_, lorsque deux célèbres têtes rousses débarquèrent bras dessus bras dessous dans la Salle en riant comme des dégénérés. Instinctivement, tout le monde se raidit et pâlit alors que les deux rouquins tentaient vainement de reprendre leur souffle. Les jumeaux Weasley, nouvelle génération des Maraudeurs – avec deux autres mystérieuses personnes_, risquèrent un coup d'œil à la table des employés du Ministère et repartirent de plus bel dans leur fou rire. Les membres du Ministère se sentirent très mal sur ce coup. Et, tandis que tous les langues-de-plombs et autres joyeusetés se faisaient un sang d'ancre en se demandant ce qui allait bien pouvoir leur tomber dessus – ou ce qui pouvait bien leur être tombé dessus sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte_, Fenrir Greyback, alpha de la principale meute de loups-garous de Grande-Bretagne, leva les yeux vers l'entrée lorsqu'une légère fragrance vanillée lui parvint. Et là, il vit se faufiler entre les grandes portes, une petite silhouette encapuchonnée et vêtue d'une grande cape rouge sang. Grâce à son odeur, Fenrir le reconnut immédiatement. Mais... pourquoi le Gryffondor était-il vêtu ainsi ? De plus, il pouvait d'ici les rougeurs profondément encrées sur les joues du lionceau. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Le gamin Potter glissa entre les tables sans qu'on ne le remarque – étrange tout de même vu la couleur de sa cape !_, et ne tarda par à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Enfin, il ne s'installa pas sur le banc, non. Il s'assit sur la table, ses pieds reposant sur le banc. Fenrir le dévisagea. En fait, pour l'instant, vu sa position, seuls les Serpentards et les employés du Ministère pouvait décliner l'identité du garçon mais les Serpentards étaient définitivement trop abasourdis et les supposés mangemorts trop curieux pour le faire maintenant.

Harry fit la moue quand il croisa le regard incrédule de Draco Malfoy, assis à la table juste en face de lui, le regardant l'air de dire ''Qu'est-ce 'tu fous bon sang ?!'' à la façon sang-pure bien entendue. Pour toute réponse, Harry lui envoya un regard noir – pas convainquant pour une noise mais un regard noir quand même. Foutue Némésis qui n'agissait même pas pour soutenir moralement son meilleur ennemi. Comment allait-il faire lui, sans soutien moral ? Déjà qu'il pouvait entendre derrière lui les caquètements des jumeaux Weasley ( ''on ne caquette pas !'' ).

« Potter ? » chuchota Fenrir.

Harry se tendit puis se tortilla en triturant le tissus rouge de sa cape. Et alors qu'il respirait doucement pour se calmer, il se souvint de la récompense que les jumeaux lui avaient promis. Ses yeux se mirent à briller et une lueur espiègle les traversa.

_ Ne, ne ~ GML. Tu es un loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry n'attendit pas la réponse et poursuivit :

« Tu as déjà mangé des gens ? »

Bizarrement, Fenrir donnait l'impression de savoir où tout cela allait mener et un sourire plein de dents barra son visage soudain plus sauvage.

_ Viens-en aux faits, gamin.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner vers le loup-garou, les yeux brillants d'espoir et une main reposant sur sa cuisse dénudée ( il ne portait après tout qu'un court short et une chemise sous sa cape ) :

« Mangez-moi. »

Il y eut un profond silence, durant lequel Draco Malfoy et tous les Serpentards écarquillèrent les yeux tandis que les invités haut-placés s'étouffaient avec leur verres de vin sous le regard joyeux du mystérieux petit chaperon rouge. Tous les Serpentards ( et ex-serpentards ) savaient que malgré les légendaires disputes Potter/Malfoy, le Survivant était assez réservé et que jamais il n'irait dans volontairement la provoque. À moins... à moins que ça n'ait un rapport quelconque avec les jumeaux Weasley qui riaient comme des baleines à la table des lions tout en mitraillant la scène de photos sorcières et moldues.

Pour Fenrir, la Terre sembla cesser de tourner sur elle-même. Il savait que ça allait arriver, mais... et bien, il ne pensait pas que le gosse aurait le cran de le faire. C'était une agréable surprise. En se penchant un peu vers l'adolescent, Fenrir huma sa délicieuse odeur de forêt. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un stupide paris des jumeaux W ( Fenrir évitait de dire leur nom complet, il paraît que ça portait malheur ), Fenrir pouvait voir l'envie et la luxure dans le regard du plus jeune. Il n'était pas dupe : il savait que le gosse lui tournait autour depuis quelques semaines et l'obervait en silence dans le parc qui entourait le château. Et bien, le loup aimait beaucoup cela. Et puis, le gosse l'invitait publiquement et en toute conscience de fait. Il n'y avait donc aucun problème à accepter. Fier de cette résolution, Fenrir sut que dès à présent, il n'aurait aucun problème à rejoindre le jeune homme dès qu'il souhaiterait le voir. Même la Grosse Dame qui gardait la Salle Commune des Gryffondors le laisserait passer.

Fenrir allait donc lui donner une réponse favorable ( parce qu'il serait définitivement stupide de ne pas le faire ) lorsque Minerva McGonagall se leva, lèvres pincées. Elle ignorait l'identité du chaperon rouge mais il allait être puni comme il se le doit. Elle était déjà à peu près certaine que l'enfant était à Gryffondor.

_ Jeune fille(1), retirez cet accoutrement ridicule et suivez-moi.

Fenrir entendit le cri indigné d'Harry, assis juste à côté de lui, et il vit les jumeaux éclater de rire à la mention du prétendu sexe d'Harry. Ah ah quelle bonne blague. Les jumeaux envisageaient sérieusement d'offrir de nouvelles lunettes à leur professeur de métamorphose pour Noël prochain.

Harry réfléchit très rapidement aux solutions qui s'offrait à lui. Il pouvait prendre la fuite comme un lâche ou affronter le chat furieux qu'était la vieille McGo'. Après un furtif coup d'œil vers la femme en colère, Harry décida de prouver à tous que oui, il avait un instinct de préservation, merci bien. Alors il prit la fuite. Et tandis que le professeur McGonagall s'égosillait à demander aux préfets de lui dire qui n'était pas présent, la totalité de la table des Gryffondor ( hormis Hermione ( les autres préfets ne vouaient pas un tel culte aux autorités ) ) déserta la salle pour couvrir leur prince.

.

Ce jour-là, Gryffondor perdit 150 points pour délit de fuite mais gagnèrent le respect des autres maisons.

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **§**

 **History :** Salut ! Moi aussi j'adore les fic Twins x Harry, c'est dommage que y en ait pas plus. Bref, j'ai écrit ta proposition pendant l'un de mes cours ( et bien, pour une fois j'avais déjà finit les trucs à faire en cours donc c'est bon ^^ ). Ça a donné un truc un peu étrange par contre.. enfin bon, je le posterai dans un ou deux jours je pense.

 **Pandadoudoucornu :** Oui, c'est vrai, ça fait toujours plaisir. Merci pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que tu me suis toujours. Fais comme tu le sens, moi ça me va =)

 **Daemon Caelestis :** Salut. Oui je crois que c'est la première fois ( et bien, bienvenue à toi :D ). Je te remercie pour tous ces compliments, ça gonfle mon orgueil et mon ego – qui sont assez bas donc ça ne leur fera pas de mal. Bien sûr, je peux. Tu veux dire, dans le même genre que ce que j'ai déjà écrit ou différemment. Tu as un truc particulier en tête ?

 **Hinanoyuki :** Hey ~ moi aussi je t'adore et tes idées sont géniales également. Harry, trempé, qui sort du lac... Ow ~ hémorragie nasale powaa ! Tu préfère un Harry en adorable chaton trempé ou en beau combattant victorieux ? ( le tout avec un chouïa de provoque' bien sûr ).

 **Lola-la-folle-Potter :** Hello ~ oui, je trouvais que ce serait mignon d'écrire un petit truc comme ça.

 **§**

 **Publié le : 12.05.2016**


	67. Cible 67 : Surpriiise ! MOCxHP

**Pairing : MOC x Harry**

 **Grey!Harry**

 **UA T6**

* * *

 **Gage – 67**

.

.

.

Jawn Corben, dit ''Jaw'' était un dealer d'une vingtaine d'année, populaire – même très populaire_, dans les rues de Londres. Il avait quitté la province française et la délicatesse de Beaux-bâtons à l'âge de quinze ans dans l'espoir d'une grande carrière d'auror en Angleterre. Ses espoirs avaient bien vite été anéantis du fait de ses notes plus que médiocres dans les matières requises à la formation d'auror et de son jeune âge. Il restait cependant un homme reconnu dans son domaine d'activité. Jaw était la petite bête noire des policiers et des aurors. Son réseau s'était considérablement agrandi et il avait ds sources dans presque tous les cercles de la Société, aussi bien moldue que sorcière. Malgré tout, il y avait un endroit qu'il n'avait réussi à infiltrer que très récemment. Avant cela, il lui manquait un informateur à Hogwarts, qui pourrait lui parler des choses récentes et lui donner des informations sur le linge sale du directeur contre qui il avait une dent en particulier. Et il avait récemment trouvé cette source ! Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle se présenterait sous la forme d'un jeune homme d'une beauté presque androgyne et aux yeux verts magnétiques. Ce jeune homme en question, il ne se serait jamais attendu à le recevoir dans son QG. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'il avait appris que le Survivant, le précieux Gryffondor n'était pas le _Follower n°1_ du Grand Albus Dumbledore ! Harry Potter avait en effet un important réseau d'informateur dans le milieu de la Pègre. Réseau qu'il avait mis à profit pour Jaw. Harry et lui étaient des alliés face aux gangs de Londres. Leur alliance était bonne. Chacun y trouvait son compte. Une chance que les deux hommes s'entendent bien. Car c'était un fait : les deux hommes s'entendaient bien, aussi bien en affaires qu'au lit. Et puis, depuis qu'il était avec Harry, il ne s'ennuyait jamais. C'était pour cela que, lorsque ( _alors qu'Harry et se rhabillaient après avoir pris du bon temps_ ) le décor de sa _piaule_ changea brusquement et qu'ils se retrouvèrent en pleine réunion de Mangemorts avec sa Majesté Voldemort – alors même que son brun et lui enfilaient une chemise pour être plus présentable_, il ne fut pas plus surprise que ça.

« Bonjour. » dit-il sereinement, pas choqué pour un sou.

Les Mangemorts en revanche...

 **BOUM !**

..

..

..

… n'avaient apparemment pas tenu le coup.

.

.

 **Publié le : 12.05.2016  
**


	68. Cible 68 : La Potion de Jouvence

_**Note du Jour :** Bon, c'est trop bizarre mais je crois que j'ai un problème sur ff - je ne peux pas lire les dernières reviews reçues donc désolé, je répondrais quand je pourrais les lire :) _

_._

 _Légèrement-cynique!Harry ( ou réaliste tout simplement )_

* * *

 **Gage – 68**

.

 _La Potion de Jouvence_

.

Draco Malfoy était riche. Draco Malfoy était beau. Draco était grand. Draco Malfoy était était puiss – non, rectification. Son père était puissant.

Harry Potter était riche. Harry Potter était beau. Harry Potter était _petit_. Harry Potter était puissant.

Avec un soupir agacé, Harry raya sa liste de comparaisons et reprit sa plume pour y ajouter une autre phrase. Harry Potter détestait Draco Malfoy. Satisfait, il dégaina sa baguette et lança un simple _incendio_ pour mettre le feu à sa feuille de parchemin. Draco Malfoy n'était pas très grand, mais Draco Malfoy l'était toujours plus que lui. Et Harry détestait cela. Il était le plus petit de son année. Et Draco Malfoy était chanceux : ses camarades serpents étaient rusés et intelligents. Harry n'avait pas eu cette chance : McLaggen avait la tête sous les jupes des filles, Dean et Seamus étaient trop occupés à se rouler des pelles d'enfer. De même, Ron passait son temps à fureter par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione, à l'affût du moindre truc et Hermione elle-même... ne faisait que régurgiter la plupart de ses cours appris par cœur. Harry ne considérait pas cela comme de l'intelligence. Aussi ne prit-il même pas la peine de penser à Parvati et Lavande qui semblaient penser que la classe était faite pour se remarquiller et se recoiffer. La seule personne convenable de son année à Gryffondor était Neville. Dean et Seamus auraient presque pu convenir... si l'on n'avait pas été en pleine période de chaleur.

Harry ne détestait pas être petit. Cependant, Draco Malfoy profitait outrageusement de ses quelques centimètres en plus pour le regarder de haut. Et Harry le détestait encore plus pour cela.

Alors, lorsque les jumeaux lui avaient proposé un défi ( celui de donner à Malfoy la taille d'un enfant de dix ans, Harry avait de suite accepté ). Alors, naturellement, quand Draco Malfoy – qui discutait avec son père et d'autres haut-placés dans le Hall_, se transforma en nourrisson dans les bras du patriarche Malfoy, la première réaction d'Harry fut de courir. Quelque chose dans la concoction de la potion avait du foirer. Et à en croire le regard acéré de Lucius Malfoy qui balayait le Hall du regard, Harry songea qu'il allait devoir courir très vite. Cependant, un second coup d'œil lui confirma ses doutes : malgré les apparences, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy était un père. Et un bon père.

… Même s'il avait l'air parfaitement stupide ainsi, à sourire béatement à Baby-Draco.

.

.

 **Publié le : 14.05.2016**


	69. Cible 69 : Querelle & humiliation

**Note du Jour :** _Huh ~ le 69 devrait signifier quelque chose, malheureusement, il semblerait que j'ai mélanger l'ordre de mes textes donc non._

 **Défi de : history**

 _Eto, je ne sais pas vraiment si ça convient mais de toute façon, je crois que ce ne sera pas la seule fois où Draco va s'en prendre (publiquement) plein la tête._ **  
**

 **T5 UA**

 **Pairing : LMHP**

* * *

 **Gage - 69**

.

.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois Granger ? _**Je**_ suis meilleur que toi.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que disent les résultats, Malfoy, le contra aussitôt Hermione, hautaine.

_ Les résultats ne prouvent rien du tout !

_ Au contraire, je crois qu'ils nous en disent beaucoup.

_ Tais-toi ! Une sang-de-bourbe ne sera jamais meilleure qu'un Malfoy ! »

Lucius secoua la tête avec exaspération sous les sourires goguenards de ses collègues. Au lieu de faire une scène publique sur une chose où il sait être en tort, un Malfoy chercherait à se montrer sous son meilleur jour et à remettre à plus tard l'humiliation de son adversaire. Il se demandait parfois s'il n'avait pas raté quelque chose dans l'éducation de son fils.

_ Peut-être est-il trop gâté ? Suggéra une voix taquine dans leur dos. Votre fils semble penser que parce que son père est membre du Conseil des Gouverneurs, il peut s'élever au sommet sans avoir à étudier autant que Mione.

Lucius sursauta lorsque quelque chose le frôla et il réalisa que le jeune garçon à qui appartenait la voix venait de le dépasser et marchait droit devant lui en direction des deux étudiants. Il passa entre les deux sans les regarder mais se fit interpeller par Draco avant d'avoir pu entrer dans la Grande Salle.

_ Potter, encore venu jouer le sauveur de la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Se moqua le blondinet.

Harry s'arrêta et le dévisagea de haut en bas, sourcil levé :

« Du tout. J'allais juste déjeuner. »

Les haut-placés pouffèrent alors que Lucius se renfrognait. Son fils était encore en train de se ridiculiser ( devant témoins ) et ce, sans même s'en rendre compte.

_ Par contre, à te tourner ainsi en ridicule en public, tu vas finir par tuer le moral de ton père, poursuivit le gosse Potter. C'est assez indigne d'un Malfoy, de déclencher une telle scène en public, continua-t-il, ignorant la mine indigné de l'Héritier Malfoy. Surtout lorsque tu es clairement en tort.

Harry fit un pas de pas de plus vers la Grande Salle mais s'arrêta une dernière fois pour dévisager un court instant son meilleur ennemi.

_ Au fait un conseil, Malfoy. Étudie bien parce que sinon, je risque de te voler la 2nd place au prochain trimestre.

Et il pénétra dans la Salle, laissant plusieurs personnes mi-amusée, mi-abasourdie et une Hermione Granger qui lui courait après pour le féliciter de prendre plus à cœur ses études.

 _' Quel challenge intéressant, Potter. '_ songea Lucius en reluquant sans aucune honte le superbe fessier du jeune homme.

.

 **Publié le : 14.05.2016**


	70. Cible 70 : Toucher

**Note du Jour :** _Huh ~ le 69 signifie bien quelque chose. Léger lime mais pas de 69. Je dis ça parce que c'était censé être le texte n°69 à la base u_u  
_

§

 **Pairing :** _FWLM & LMFW _

**T5 UA**

.

 _ **PS :** Désolé, apparemment, mon problème est commun. Je devrais être en mesure de lire vos reviews d'ici demain ou après-demain. J'y répondrais donc lors de la parution des prochains textes. _

* * *

**Gage – 70  
**

.

 _Toucher_

.

Fred étouffa un sourire narquois. Voir Lucius Malfoy se promener avec de longues oreilles de lapin n'était pas donné à tout le monde... jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas. Un ridicule sort de métamorphose de sixième année avait suffit à donner à chaque invités haut-placés des appendices animales. Et puis, le Lord trentenaire était incroyablement sexy ainsi.

Lucius Malfoy était ce genre de beauté androgyne que l'on ne pouvait qu'admirer : il avait ce visage masculin et ce début de barbe, adouci par sa longue chevelure d'un blond terne. Son corps ( parce que Fred l'avait vu nu dans les douches ) était svelte mais tonique. Lucius Malfoy, c'était cette beauté que l'on ne pouvait que vanter et jalouser.

Fred était hypnotisé par les mouvements souples et gracieux du Lord. À peine conscient de ses propres geste, le rouquin fit glisses ses longes doigts fins sous sa chemise pour se toucher le torse et son autre main se posa sur son entrejambe à travers le tissus de son pantalon d'uniforme noir. Il se savait dur et il sentit le désir monter en voyant Malfoy père glisser avec aisance parmi ses confrères. Penser à lui suffisait à le rendre chaud alors le voir...

Le souffle court et les joues légèrement rosies, Fred – caché derrière un vieil arbre millénaire dans le parc et à l'abri des regards_, massa son membre durci et gorgé de plaisir. Sa respiration devint saccadée lorsque l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds s'excusa auprès de ses collègues et fit demi-tour pour marcher vers lui, semblant le regard droit dans les yeux. Fred cligna des yeux et l'homme avait disparu.

_ Huh ?

Cet instant d'inattention suffit à l'autre homme. Une main se posa par dessus la sienne sur son entrejambe et un corps se plaqua doucement contre le sien tandis que des lèvres venaient s'écraser contre les siennes.

_ Bruyante petite chose, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord Mr Weasley ?

Fred se refusa à répondre mais un gémissement éphémère quitta ses lèvres lorsque le Lord se pressa un peu plus franchement contre lui. Le jeune Weasley ne résista pas longtemps et enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'adulte. Ses nuits étaient peut-être hantées par des rêves érotiques dans lesquels il se voyait s'enfoncer en Lucius Malfoy mais pour l'instant, qui dirigeait ou non lui était totalement insignifiant. Il était en train de – hum... se... branler avec Lucius Malfoy quoi : l'homme qui – contrairement à sa femme, n'avait jamais ramener d'amant(e)s au domicile des Malfoy ! C'était tout du moins les rumeurs qui couraient dans la Société Magique. C'était Harry qui allait être content. Bien sûr, Fred ne songea pas plus tant que cela à son petit-frère de cœur quand leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre avec ardeur. Il avait autre chose à faire après tout !

* * *

 **Fin#2** _( c'était censé finir ainsi mais c'était trop méchant pour ces deux-là ^^ )_ :

C'était Harry qui allait se foutre de lui. Lui qui lui disait toujours n'être pas assez discret quand il épiait le patriarche Malfoy. Puis, cela fit tilt dans son esprit. Harry ! Il l'avait oublié ! Le pauvre petit devait être terrifié tout seul. À cela, Fred usa de ses dernières forces pour se dégager du Lord et se releva. Il ne prit pas la peine de se réarranger et partit en crabe, gêné par son excitation. Il détala donc, laissant là un Malfoy abasourdi et très frustré.

 _._

 _Et un Malfoy n'est jamais frustré ! C'est donc pour cette raison que l'on vit le Lord Malfoy courir après un Frederick Weasley._

.

.

 _Ne me demandez pas pourquoi ce pairing, c'était l'inspiration du moment._

 **Publié le : 16.05.2016**


	71. Cible 71 : ADxRL ou Harry est un voyeur

**T3 UA**

 **Pairing : AD/RL**

* * *

 **Gage – 70**

.

.

.

Un cri retentit dans l'obscurité de la nuit noire et Harry dégaina immédiatement son arme dans le couloir faiblement éclairé, délaissant sa baguette au profit de son arme à feu. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa baguette mais il n'était pas encore habitué à la sortir elle et non ses armes blanches ou son CZ SP 01.

Sa main tenant fermement son arme, il avança à pas mesuré pour ne pas être pris par surprise. Les bruits se firent plus forts à mesure qu'il s'approchait de l'une des portes. D'un geste fluide, il l'ouvrit de sa main valide et... se figea, son visage prenant une délicate teinte pivoine. Le jeune garçon fit demi-tour après avoir doucement refermé la porte. Il ne pourrait plus jamais les regarder dans les yeux après cela. Pas après les avoir vu ainsi, dans cette position.

Dommage, lui qui avait tant de questions à leur poser. Rabastan et Antonin Dolohov étaient les plus faciles à approcher, mais, après les avoir vu s'envoyer en l'air, dans des vêtements en cuir, Harry ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait les regarder en face. Pas après ça. Non, non, non. u.u

 **Publié le : 16.05.2016**


	72. Cible 72 : Roman de gare

**Good!Ron**

 _( Quoi, il faut le dire, c'est tellement rare que je ne le dénigre pas ! )_

 _._

 _Alors alors, les reviews viennent de réapparaître donc je vais les lire maintenant et y répondre dans le prochain. C'est très frustrant quand même, les bug sur ff, mais merci à ceux du staff qui ont géré ça._

 _._

 **UA T6**

* * *

 **Gage – 71**

.

 _Roman de gare_

.

« Mr Potter, puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ? »

Harry sursauta violemment et une goutte d'encre vint s'écraser contre le morceau de parchemin. Le jeune homme jura faiblement en reposant sa plume, rosissant doucement en rencontrant le regard de Rabastan Lestrange. Seamus, Ron, Dean et Neville – qui lisaient par dessus son épaule_, reculèrent immédiatement, pris sur le fait.

Ils étaient en heure d'étude dans la Grande Salle et pouvaient réviser ce qu'ils voulaient en petit groupe mais les garçons n'avaient pas eu le cœur à cela et Harry avait alors sorti un duplicata d'une histoire qu'il avait commencé à écrire quelques semaines plus tôt. Les frères Lestrange étaient au fond de la classe, discutant de choses et d'autres avec leurs collègues aussi, Harry avait été plus que surpris lorsqu'il avait soudainement entendu la voix devant lui.

_ Euh... c'est -

Mais, déjà, le jeune adulte se penchait pour lire et les joues d'Harry explosèrent en couleur. C'était une situation extrêmement gênante. Rien qu'en temps normal, être pris à faire autre chose que la chose demandée était embêtant pour Harry, mais là. . . Et dire que l'homme était en train de lire ce qu'il avait écrit ! Harry aurait souhaité pouvoir mourir suite à la gêne et l'embarras qu'il ressentait. Le petit brun était certain que s'ils avaient été dans le noir, son visage aurait brillé comme une lanterne. Et le pire, c'est que les collègues de Mr Lestrange observaient leur petit groupe avec curiosité. Derrière lui, il sentit ses amis s'éloigner un peu plus et devina leurs visages rosis. Figé, Harry n'eut d'autre choix que d'attendre que l'homme ait terminé sa lecture.

Rabastan était surpris. Choqué même. Et bien, pas choqué par ce qu'il lisait. Plus choqué par la personne qui l'avait écrite. L'écriture était petite mais délicate et la lecture était fluide sans discontinuer. L'écriture de Potter à n'en pas douter. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était rouge. Et bien, Rabastan était assez sûr qu'il aurait eu la même réaction si un ''professeur'' l'avait surpris à écrire des _histoires érotiques_.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé la page, Rabastan délaissa le parchemin et plongea dans le regard effrayé de l'adolescent.

« Vous devriez songer à vous faire publier Mr Potter. » le félicita-t-il, un sourire discret aux lèvres.

Il eut tout juste le temps de voir l'adolescent écarquiller les yeux et rougir un peu plus avant de se retourner. La sonnerie retentit et les ''professeurs'' observèrent le gamin Potter bondir hors de sa chaise et serrer son rouleau de parchemin contre lui, détalant le rouge aux joues.

Rabastan quant à lui, éclata d'un rire tranquille et se rassit avec ses collègues pour leur faire part de ce qu'il avait découvert.

 **#2**

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas retenu ? Intervint Yaxley, dès que son collègue fut assis. J'aurais aimé lire.

_ Des problèmes avec ta copine ? » Se moqua Antonin.

Yaxley se renfrogna mais finit tout de même par répondre.

_ Bérangère ne me satisfait pas sexuellement parlant. Elle crie beaucoup mais dès qu'elle a atteint l'orgasme elle me rembarre. C'est très frustrant.

_ Oh, fit soudainement Rabastan, amusé. Ai-je mentionné que les écrits de Potter sont principalement axés sur de la romance gay ?

_ . . . Je pourrais m'y habiter. »

§

 _Et bien, le titre ne convient pas tout à fait mais bon..._

 _._

 **Prochainement :**

Avada Kedavra

Imperium

Doloris

 _Et avant que vous ne demandiez, ce ne sont pas des textes avec un Psycho!Harry_

 _._

 **Publié le : 18.05.2016**


	73. Cible 73 : Séquestrés - Multi x Harry

_**T7 UA**_

 _Parti!Voldemort_

 _Les jumeaux sont là, on ne sait pas pourquoi._

 _ **Pairing :** Multi x Harry. _

_Wao, c'est très étrange d'écrire un pairing aussi.. err large. Je suis contente de ne pas avoir écrit de lemon et je trouve que les auteurs qui écrivent des lemon sur un trio ou plus sont courageuses. Mes joues me brûlent déjà rien qu'en écrivant un lemon sur un couple. Bref, le lemon sous-entendu mais non graphique, à vous de décider qui a fait passé Harry à la casserole._

* * *

 **Gage – 73**

.

.

.

Harry secoua violemment la tête. _Non non non_ , il ne savait rien.

« En êtes-vous sûr, Mr Potter ? »

Harry hocha frénétiquement la tête. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire.. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retourner dans la salle commune de la tour Gryffondor.

« J'espère sincèrement que vous n'avez rien à voir avec tout cela. »

Harry acquiesça follement : il espérait vraiment ne rien à voir avec cela. D'un côté, il avait l'impression que les jumeaux l'avaient fait en toute connaissance de cause. Harry refusait de l'avouer, mais il avait un tout petit peu peur. Oh, comme il regrettait maintenant de s'être isolé dans une salle désaffectée du cinquième étage ! Comme il regrettait d'avoir crié d'effroi lorsqu'un vieux carton était tombé à quelques mètres de lui. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il tombé ce carton ?

« Il serait dommage d'abîmer un si joli visage. » fit l'homme face à lui en lui caressant doucement le visage.

Les yeux mi-clos, Harry frissonna d'effroi et d'anticipation. À dix-sept ans, il était à peu près sûr d'être l'un des derniers Gryffondors de septième année à être encore puceau et le moindre petit geste intime avait tendance à le faire réagir. Harry déglutit et se tassa un peu plus contre le mur.

_ Je … je jure que je n'ai rien à voir avec cela, _monsieur_ Malfoy, fit-il en omettant volontairement le titre de l'homme.

Un halo doré enveloppa furtivement le corps d'Harry avant de disparaître. Un bref sourire étira les lèvres du patriarche Malfoy, sourire qui se répercuta sur celles des autres hommes coincés dans la salle. Car c'était un fait. Ils étaient coincés, et c'était la faute à qui ? Dans le mille. Les jumeaux Weasley ! Harry s'interrogeait sérieusement sur le but des deux rouquins. Non mais sérieusement !

_ Il semblerait que Mr Potter ait joué la carte de la vérité, fit un autre homme, installé un peu plus loin. Je suis sûr que vous savez qui est derrière tout cela, n'est-ce pas Mr Potter ? Au moins une petite idée ?

Le petit brun dévisagea l'homme qui venait de parler. Rodolphus Lestrange. Celui-ci passait le plus clair de son temps à étudier des dossiers dans la Grande Salle ou à se plaindre du mariage arrangé qui l'enchaînait à ''cette folle furieuse de Bellatrix''.

_ Je suis certain que vous le savez déjà Mr Lestrange, mais au cas où, je voudrais vous rappeler que je ne suis pas une balance ( ' balance ? ' ) et que je ne donnerai aucun nom.

_ Vous êtes sûr ?

Cela venait d'Evan Rosier, assis sur un pouf juste derrière Rabastan Lestrange, le jeune frère de Rodolphus.

Harry étouffa un hoquet lorsque Antonin Dolohov, jusqu'ici à quelques mètres de lui, vint prendre la place précédemment occupée par Lucius Mlafoy et lui caressa l'intérieur des cuisses. Un son plaintif s'échappa de sa bouche et il eut l'idée de s'échapper – avant de perdre son self-control_, lorsque Rodolphus lui attrapa les bras pour les maintenir au dessus de sa tête.

_ Vous – vous... Harry s'interrompit mais Antonin le comprit tout de même.

_ Tout dépend de toi.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais sa gestuelle parla pour lui et il se perdit bientôt dans le monde des plaisirs charnels. La salle fut emplie de sons divins et l'on ne vit aucune de ces personnes jusqu'au petit déjeuner du lentement. Et, bien entendu, aucun ne remarqua les deux ombres silencieuses qui furetaient dans le couloir.

.

Harry savait qu'on le regardait étrangement, encore plus les hommes avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Harry ne tarda cependant pas à connaître la raison de ces regards lorsqu'il vit les jumeaux ramasser un joli pactole d'une bonne centaine de gallions. Son visage tourna rouge lorsque les jumeaux lui expliquèrent brièvement la chose – en quelques mots choisis avec soin.

Les invités qui avaient été présents dans la salle lorsque la remise de l'argent s'était faite, dévisagèrent l'adolescent, un sourcil haussé. Ils ignoraient totalement que le Survivant était encore vierge la veille. Et bien, ils avaient tout de même pris le temps de préparer le jeune homme mais... bref, il n'auraient jamais cru que le Golden Boy était encore aussi pur.

Il était un fait connu de tous que les jumeaux Weasley tenaient les paris pour savoir quand Potter perdrait sa virginité ('traîtres !'). De tous, sauf du concerné et des invités visiblement.

Harry tenta de prendre cela calmement.

_ J'vais vous tuer.. rumina-t-il doucement.

Il releva soudainement la tête vers des rouquins atterrés qui déglutirent bruyamment en croisant le regard flamboyant du Survivant. La main de celui-ci rougeoya un instant avant qu'il ne bondisse sur eux :

« J'VAIS VOUS EXTERMINER ! »

* * *

 _Et c'est ainsi que, trois heures plus tard à l'heure du déjeuner, les jumeaux Weasley furent retrouvés en caleçon, suspendu devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle._

 _._

Minerva ne retira pas de points à Harry, pas plus qu'elle ne le mit en colle : après tout, on ne prenait pas les paris sur ce genre de choses (bien sûr, elle omit de dire que ce genre de paris se faisait également dans la salle des enseignants ) !

Flitwick quant à lui offrit cinq points à Harry pour un sublime sortilège de lévitation doublé d'un sort de glue.

* * *

 _Wahoo, j'ai loupé plein de choses durant ce bug !_

.

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Hinanoyuki :** _(ch72) Salut ! Tu as vu, tu as vu ? Tu es la première à qui je réponds alors que d'habitude je réponds dans l'ordre chronologique. Mais là y avait urgence, je suis sûr que tu peux être démoniaque quand en colère ! Brefons, le prénom est Bérangère est sorti suite à un vote pendant un cours où l'on s'ennuyait à mourir. Honnêtement, les autres prénoms sonnaient bien plus vieux ( moi j'avais songé mettre Alberte ou Berthe ( Madame Bovary ne nous lâche plus ) et il y avait aussi Nadine ( en fait des prénoms que dont on ne croise plus trop la route quoi ). honnêtement, Bérangère est venu dans le choix de votes parce que j'étais en train de rédiger un plan pour mon dossier sur le Castel Béranger. Sinon, ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce prénom, et comme je le trouvais sympa, je l'ai mis là-dedans ( mais je pensais pas qu'il serait choisi ). Pour bien rentrer dans la caricature du bonus, j'avais vraiment pensé que Alberte serait chois. Que veux-tu, les forces suprêmes ( mes voisines de table de devant et derrière en fait ) ont parlé ! Oh ! Tu t'appelle Bérangère ? Tu es la première Bérangère que je renc – euh... que je connais ! Et bien.. quelle diatribe pour une histoire de prénom. Au fait... mon explication était claire ? Tu – tu serais sadique à ce point ? Et bien, d'autres personnes ont donné leurs idées/commandes mais ça n'empêche pas d'en écrire d'autres =D_

 _ch67 : *réceptionne Hinano-neko-chan * Yappah ! Moi aussi je t'adore et j'adore le monde et j'adore […] ( mode bisounours activé ). Ah oui ? Ah oui, tu penses ? Yatta ! ( je crois que je devrais arrêté de boire du soda en plein milieu de la nuit pour bien carburer ). Un Harry façon Alice aux pays des Merveilles ? Ça me parle trooop ! Un Harry timide mais en même temps un peu provocateur ? Vêtu d'une robe... avec des oreilles de neko *part dans un délire *._

 _ **PS :** t'avais-je répondu pour la description du Lamia dans le n°62 ?_

 **history :** _(ch65) Moi aussi à vrai dire, c'était censé montrer que Harry était tout-à-fait consentant tout en étant poussé par sa créature intérieure. J'ai essayé de le modifier depuis mais ça ne donne pas grand-chose et quand j'ai demandé à une amie de me relire au lycée ( et merlin sait que d'habitude seule ma meilleure amie à le droit de lire mes écrits dans la vie err.. réelle ), celle-ci n'a pas pu m'aider. Donc j'avais laissé tel quel. Même après modification, je ne vois pas trop comment faire paraître ça plus... consentant. Enfin, j'irai quand même updater(?) la modification._

 _Ch67 ~ Yeppa et j'imagine très bien la scène._

 _Ch68-69 ~ Wao, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air de porter Malfoy fils dans ton cœur. Peut-être que je ferais un truc dans le genre alors. Ou peut-être que je le glisserai dans un autre texte, à voir :) Narcissa ? Je n'y avais pas pensé mais c'est une superbe idée !_

 _Ch71 ~ Ah ça, ben... des questions sur les projets d'avenir peut-être ? Genre... ses choix de carrières. Tu songeais à quelque chose en particulier ?_

 _Ch72 ~ Oui moi aussi ! En plus, j'imaginais très bien la scène d'un Harry rouge de gêne, détalant en serrant contre lui son parchemin._

 **Daemon Caelestis :** _Hello ! Merchiii ! Voldemort s'introduisant à Poudlard avec ses followers ? Je crois que je l'avais encore jamais faite celle-là. Tu sais, je crois que tu es un génie. Pardon, que vous êtes des génies ( je ne veux pas me faire frapper ). Je vais le faire ! Je vais le faire !_

 **Tahury :** _Ohayo ! C'est clair que je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. Et bien, en fait, je suis restée bloquée dessus pendant trois semaines parce que j'imaginais trop la gêne que devait ressentir Harry mais chuut, c'est un secret._

 _Ch68 ~ J'aurai bien aimé le voir aussi. J'imaginais déjà des joues rebondis et de courts cheveux blonds **en bataille** ! Et de beaux yeux gris brillant de joie ! Ouaip, la description des Gryffons de son année, c'était le Harry un peu cynique qui parlait._

 **Silvermooon :** _(ch66) Ouep, la vieille McGo n'a peut-être plus autant de pouvoir sur ses lions mais elle n'en démord pas. Et elle réagit rapidement. De rien, et c'est moi qui te remercie._

 _Ch69 ~ Et oui, Lucius est exaspéré par son fils. En plus, Draco ose se ridiculiser alors que les collègues de son père sont à proximité ! Le summum de la honte pour un Malfoy. Ouaip, c'est LE bon point dans tout ça =p_

 _Yep, un Harry qui se dirige tranquillement pour aller manger et parle tranquillement et comme si de rien n'était aux Malfoy avant de continuer sa route l'air de rien. Un Harry qui a la classe quoi !_

 **Alice Nagini Riddle :** _Nyaa tu le penses ? Yosha !_

 **Vampirenessi :** _Wao mercii_

 **DidiineOokami :** _C'est clair que les entraînements de Quidditch ça aide. Peut-être que Malfoy-fils cessera d'être un gamin pourri gâté après ça ( peu de chance mais bon, où en serait le monde s'il n'y avait pas d'imbécile. Attention, je ne déteste pas Dray, mais parfois, il m'énerve. ). Au fait – ah... j'ai oublié la question que j'allais te poser. Zut. Mais oui, vive le slash !_

 **Pandadoudoucornu :** _Oh – Oh ! Je crois que je vais faire un hémorragie nasale à cette image fictive ! Dans son indécence, Harry est-il innocent ? Je veux dire, se rend-il compte de son indécence ou est-ce involontaire ? Du genre innocence naïve alors que certains gestes ( par exemple, je sais pas moi, un orgasme culinaire ? ) font mourir d'envie ses camarades ? Ou encore un Harry faussement innocent qui en fait s'en rend parfaitement. Ou juste un Harry dragueur._

 _Ch72 ~ Oui, je le voyais tellement faire cela._

 **Barukku-sama :** _Tout d'abord, bonjour et bienvenu à toi ! Ensuite, je te remercie pour ton commentaire et, ne t'en fais pas, il y aura à nouveau des Psycho!Harry._

 _._

 _Ouah, je crois que les réponses aux reviews représentent le double du texte 73 ( celui-ci )_

 _ **En tout cas, merci à toutes pour continuer à me suivre !**_

 _ **.**_

 **Publié le : 20.05.2016**


	74. Cible 74 : Cage ou Anniversaire FGHP

_Bon okay, la **trilogie Impardonnables** n' a pas encore été retapée à l'ordinateur donc je retape tout d'abord les plus courts. _

_La trilogie sera publiée durant le week-end._

 _._

 _Ça, c'est le défi de quelqu'un, **Hinanoyuki** si je ne me trompe pas, dans ta review du 4 mars. Bon, ça date, mais c'est là, c'est le principal, non ? _

.

 **UA T7 suite du Chaperon Rouge**

 **Pairing : FGHP**

* * *

 **Gage – 74**

.

 _Cage ou Anniversaire_

.

Fenrir tendit l'oreille lorsqu'il entendit des miaulements aigus. Il quitta le salon des appartements privés des invités du Ministère. Ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard trois ans plus tôt pour parler du Gouvernement Sorcier et il se retrouvaient maintenant à enseigner à plusieurs classes l'étiquettes et les traditions ancestrales sorcières, environ trois fois par semaine. Fenrir ne tarda pas à gagner sa chambre et resta pantelant devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. En plein milieu de la pièce se trouvait une grande cage. Une cage, à l'intérieure de laquelle se tenait un délicieux petit chaperon rouge. Sans doute un souvenir du déclenchement de leur mise en couple, quatre ans plus tôt. Quatre ans... Merde !

Un souffle tremblant quitta les lèvres de l'Alpha. Il y avait pensé en début de semaine, avait même préparé un cadeau pour son compagnon ! D'un pas nerveux et avec une excitation mal contenue, Fenrri s'approcha de la cage dans laquelle reposait son louveteau. La cape qui recouvrait son partenaire dévoilait cependant un corset noir et un porte-jarretelle rouge et noir. Sa première pensée fut que Harry avait probablement du se faire conseiller par Rosier. C'était le seul à connaître le faible qu'il avait pour ce genre de choses. Puis un doute le prit. Le loup-garou ravala sa salive en voyant un Harry aux joues rougies. Aucun doute que c'était une idée des propriétaires de la boutique W&W pour Sorciers Facétieux.

Lorsque Harry, dont les bras étaient enchaînés au dessus de sa tête, ouvrit deux yeux brillant de luxure, Fenrir lui fit une promesse :

« Je ne vais pas te laisser dormir de la nuit, Harry. »

.

Et une promesse, ça se tient !

.

 _Voilà, prochainement, la Trilogie des Impardonnable._

 _._

 **Publié le : 20.05.2016**


	75. Cible 75 : Avada Kedavra

_La voilà ! Quoi donc ? La **Trilogie des Impardonnable** voyons ! Je trouve que ça sonne bien comme titre pour ces trois textes. _

_no pairing_

* * *

 **Gage – 75**

.

 _Avada Kedavra_

.

« Abracadabra !

_ Hiiiiiee ! »

Harry cligna des yeux et, baguette toujours levée, tourna la tête vers les Serpentards et les membres haut-placés pour dévisager curieusement Draco Malfoy, lequel était l'auteur de ce cris fort peu masculin. Le petit brun haussa un sourcil.

« Malfoy ?

_ Potter ! Tu es complètement taré ! Tu veux tuer des gens ? Ne me fais pas rire, St Potty est le sauveur de l'hippogriffe et de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu ne tues pas les gens pour – pour.. pour quoi au juste ? Et isi jamais tu devais le faire pour une quelconque raison Potter, ne le fais jamais en plein milieu du couloir et en pleine journée. T'es complètement débile ou quoi ? Tu apprends quoi au juste en cours de DCFM ? »

Les autres Serpentards hochèrent vigoureusement la tête pour marquer leur accord alors qu'une goutte de sueur roulait sur le front des haut-placés en dévisageant leurs protégés.

Harry cligna à nouveau des yeux et risqua un coup d'œil vers les premières années de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor qui paraissaient tout aussi abasourdis que lui.

_ De quoi parles-tu Malfoy ? On faisait simplement une expérience de tour de passe-passe moldu pour savoir si on pouvait sortir un lapin d'un chap – Aïe !

Harry retira vivement sa main du chapeau pointu qu'il tenait renversé et la chose qui s'accrochait à ses doigts voltigea avant d'atterrir sur la chevelure impeccablement coiffée de l'Héritier Malfoy.

.

[Les mâchoires des premières années et d'Harry se décrochèrent.

« Et bien... apparemment ça marche. » constata-t-il finalement.]

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Tahury :** _Ah ah j'y penserai ! Je devais insérer une partie du texte d'Harry au début mais j'ai comme qui dirait oublié._

 _Ch73 ~ Yoosh ! Toujours se méfier des personnes âgées. Surtout quand elles paraissent strictes ! Pendant notre voyage scolaire à Rome y a deux avec les premières S ( on était une petite dizaine de seconde ) on a vu certains de nos profs comme on ne les aurait jamais vu !_

 **Daemon Caelestis :** _Ah tu dois avoir raison. Ce serait assez mauvais d'attraper la grosse tête. Je veux continuer à passer à travers les portes ! Moralité, il ne faut surtout pas faire gonfler sa tête. Mais je suis de bonne humeur maintenant !_

 _._

* * *

 **Gage 76 : Imperium**

 **Gage 77 : Doloris**

 **.**

 **Prochainement dans Doloris(77) :**

 _Un éclat de sadisme pur traversa le regard d'Harry et les 7° années de Serpentards frissonnèrent, se tassant derrière les sorciers matures. Ceux-ci haussèrent un sourcil. Visiblement, il était encore trop tôt pour cette portée pour entrer dans le vrai monde. Ils étaient encore trop sensibles._

 **Publié le : 21.05.2016**


	76. Cible 76 : Imperium

_**Note du Jour :** **Bonjoour ! Ce texte-là est du gros n'importe quoi !** ( En fait tous les textes de ce recueil sont du gros délire mais celui-ci ne part même pas d'un délire ou quoi. Il part de... rien. ) **. En fait, ce texte n'est même pas drôle - si on oublie à quel point les Serpentards sont crédules. ''Doloris'' est beaucoup mieux je trouve. M'enfin, vous me direz - peut-être, quand je l'aurai posté.  
**_

 **T4 UA** – légère Mention de Bashing

 **Gage – 76**

.

 _Imperium_

.

Les Serpentards se déplaçaient toujours en groupe. Encore plus depuis que leurs parents étaient présents dans le cadre de la réunion parents-professeurs imposée par le vieux. C'est pourquoi les serpenteaux ne furent pas les seuls choqués lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur un étrange spectacle. Devant eux, juste dans le Hall se tenaient le Quintet – composé de Harry Potter-Survivant-De-Son-État, Neville Londubat, Lee Jordan ainsi que Fred et George Weasley. Derrière eux, une dizaine d'étudiants tout âge confondu. Chaque membre du Quintet avait sa baguette pointée sur les autres élèves tandis que ceux-ci exécutaient des mouvements lents et abstraits, le regard vide.

Il n'émanait d'eux aucune vie et ils semblaient suivre la douce mélodie qui flottait en fond.

Les étudiants en vert et argent restèrent figés lorsqu'ils avisèrent les deux petits Serpentards qui faisaient visiblement parti des victimes zombifiées :

« Oï ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire ? Intervint Flint, le regard mauvais.

_ Vous pensez qu'on va vous laisser faire ? Fit un autre septième année.

_ Faîtes ce que vous voulez avec vos recrues, c'est votre problème ! Cracha Draco Malfoy. Mais ne touchez pas aux nôtres. »

Harry et le reste du Quintet leur lancèrent un regard désintéressé, sourcil haussé en signe d'interrogation. Ils ne répondirent cependant rien et cela accentua les soupçons des adultes; les gosses n'étaient certainement pas sous imperium. Diantre ! Ils ne pouvaient même pas sentir la magie noire. Okay, le Quintet était un groupe de génie, mais pas au point de réussir à masquer complètement l'utilisation de la Magie Noire. À cet instant, alors même que Malfoy junior allait se ridiculiser en intervenant à nouveau, la musique de fond changea brusquement pour quelque chose de plus passionné et enflammé. Alors, les enfants et les adolescents qui jusque-là broyaient du noir et bougeaient de façon mécanique, firent un bond en avant – faisant au passage reculer de surprise les vert et argent_, et leurs regards regagnèrent leur chaleur d'antan tandis que leurs mouvements saccadés enflammaient le Hall. Plus aucun membre du Quintet ne pointait de baguettes sur eux et les verts et argents soupirèrent de soulagement en comprenant que les étudiants avaient réussi d'une façon ou d'une autre à briser le maléfice. Mais alors... pourquoi continuaient-ils à s'agiter de la sorte ?

_ Oï, commença Graham Montague, un septième année, avant d'être interrompu par Fred Weasley.

_ Harry ! Ton tour !

Harry acquiesça et esquissa une courte révérence, amusé, avant de se glisser calmement parmi les étudiants délirants. D'un geste gracieux, il se retrouva au centre de cette petite foule, s'agitant comme un possédé, en parfaite symbiose avec la musique et ses camarades. Il était comme en transe. Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Leurs regards étaient fiévreux, enivrés. Et les personnes extérieures à ce petit groupe ne pouvait détacher leurs regards de ce spectacle hors-norme... même pour une École de Magie – surtout pour une École de Magie ! Harry, Kevin et Terry combinaient _Top Rocks_ avec _Footworks_ et le tout donnait un résultat agréable à regarder. Chacun avait bien sûr une spécialité, un genre dans lequel ils se sentaient plus à l'aise dans leur _crew_. Susan et Lia ( _une Gryffondor de 2_ _nd_ _année_ ) étaient des spécialistes du _classique_ tandis que Hadetorian ( _un Serpentard de 3ème année_ ) et Hannah s'entendaient sur du _Moderne-Jazz_. Leonie et Ardeth, des Serdaigles, connaissaient mieux les danses de couple latines et apportaient une dose d'exotisme à leur crew. Les trois autres : Glyff ( _un Gryffi de 3ème année qui n'aimait pas être appelé par son vrai prénom_ ), Alea ( _une Serdaigle_ ) et Arès ( _un Serpentard de 5ème année_ ) n'avaient pas de spécialité fixe mais excellaient dans le hip-hop et la _danse latine_. Harry et Terry excellaient quant à eux dans le _breakdance_ mais préféraient se dire sans spécialisation. Ils avaient récemment importé des routines de danse contemporaines aussi. Harry perçut un mouvement du coin de l'oeil et vit Fred et Neville lever leurs baguettes. Instantanément, et, comme pour suivre la musique qui avait repris un tempo largo, les mouvements se calmèrent. Harry s'effondra comme un pantin désarticulé et Arès, le cinquième année, le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Puis, alors même que le plus âgé traînait son fardeau vers le fond, Lee leva sa baguette et Kevin surgit, bondissant comme un diablotin et dansant plus sur es mains et son dos que sur ses pieds. Derrière lui, vinrent se présenter Hannah et Hadetorian, qui exécutèrent une courte révérence après avoir fait quelques pas. Lia et Susan terminèrent leur enchaînement et s'avancèrent en compagnie de Leonie et Ardeth. Alea, Glyff et Terry suivirent rapidement et le duo Serpentard/Gryffondor composé de Arès Emiren et Harry Potter, terminèrent par un enchaînement qu'ils avaient déjà vu sur une vidéo de _May J Lee_ , une chorégraphe reconnue de la Corée du Sud Moldue. Enfin, la musique s'arrêta et Harry se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient même plus regardé leurs marionnettistes à savoir : Fred, George, Neville et Lee. Pourtant, à en juger par les sourires béats des quatre, ils s'en étaient parfaitement tirés.

Les quatre susnommés ne regardèrent même pas les Serpentards et les parents de ces derniers et s'empressèrent de féliciter chaudement leurs camarades avant que George ne reprenne :

« Bon, c'était très bien les gars – et les filles ! Rajouta-t-il précipitamment en remarquant les regards noirs sur les visages de la moitié de l'équipe. Ce soir, on essaiera avec le sortilèges de fils et avec les gars, on essaiera de se placer là-haut, » fit-il en pointant un point au dessus de la porte.

Puis, Fred se tourna vers les Serpentards.

_ Les gens. On est peut-être des Gryffondors mais on n'est pas stupide. Qui serait assez idiot pour jeter un Impardonnable juste devant la Grande Salle ? Pas nous en tout cas.

_ On a reçu l'autorisation des professeur Flitwick, Snape ( les Serpentards se sont chargées de celle-ci ), Chourave et MacGonagall.

_ Par contre, à interrompre nos répétitions comme ça, vous allez finir par nous irriter.

Mr et Mme Malfoy haussèrent un sourcil.

_ Répétitions ?

_ Oui répétitions. Nous devons avoir terminé ceci avant le départ pour les vacances et avec les -

_ Chiens ! S'écria Harry, interrompant un instant sa joyeuse conversation avec son partenaire de danse, Ares.

Fred resta confus quelques secondes puis secoua la tête en riant et approuva.

_ C'est cela. Ce n'est pas évident de bosser avec des chiens errants qui -

_ Ne t'en prend pas aux chiens errants ! S'exclamèrent alors Harry et Glyff.

_ BREF ! C'est pas évident avec ces CHOSES qui vous suivent partout. Nous avons donc été obligé de choisir un lieu public pour ne pas dévoiler les salles secrètes du château. Sur ce, je crois que nous en avons trop dit. Allons-y.

Les membres de l'équipe acquiescèrent joyeusement, épuisés mais heureux et Harry en profita pour rajouter une couche :

« Mais sérieusement Malfoy ? Un impardonnable en pleine journée ? Tu nous prends vraiment pour des débiles ? Je vais devoir considérer le fait que tu n'as plus toute ta tête. »

.

 _La fin tombe un peu brusquement mais je m'étais arrêtée à ''salles secrètes du château'' à la base._

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Pandadoudoucornu :** Okay je vois. Pour ta réponse, le AK à avoir avec le truc et ben... c'est tout con en fait mais la dernière fois que je lisais une fiction où il y était fait mention j'ai lu ''Abracadabra'' ( ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais c'est ce que j'ai vu ) puis je me suis relu et en fait c'était ''Avada Kedavra''. Bref, quand Harry a dit 'Abracadabra', les Serpentards ont entendu autre chose.

 **history :** T'as vu ? T'as vu ? Ils sont crédules, c'est pas possible.


	77. Cible 77 : Doloris

**Note du Jour : _les ( approximativement ) dix prochains textes sont ceux que j'ai écrit pendant les cours ou les pauses déjeuners et qui donc étaient dans mes cahiers. Je vais m'atteler ensuite aux défis._ **

**.**

 **Dernière partie de la Trilogie des Impardonnables**

 **Univers :** T4

 **Pairing :** _GW/FW & AD/HP_

* * *

 **Gage – 77**

.

 _Doloris ou Chiots_

.

Les septième années de Serpentard étaient adorables aujourd'hui. Les examens approchant à grands pas, on avait eu le loisir d'observer les aînés de Serpentards suivre partout les invités du Ministère comme des petits chiots égarés.

Harry pouffa à cette comparaison et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir d'où il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas. Inutile de dire qu'il était à peu près sûr que la situation dans laquelle lui et ses amis se trouvaient allait les mener à un Quiproquo digne de ce nom. Y a pas à dire. Les Serpentards étaient vraiment trop crédibles.

Les Serpentards de septième années étaient extatiques : les membres haut-placés invités dans le cadre du Tournois des Trois Sorciers – donc la grande majorité était un parent proche ou éloigné d'un élève_, avaient accepté de les aider à réviser et à apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges. Ils l'étaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent d'étranges bruits provenant d'une salle de classe désaffectée. Les sorciers adultes soupirèrent de dépit en voyant le groupe de septième année se resserrer de manière préventives; ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient jamais du se lever ce matin-là. D'un geste franc, Nott sr ouvrit la porte de ladite salle et se figea à l'entrée. La pièce n'était plus plongée dans l'obscurité comme les semaines précédentes. Elle baignait au contraire dans la lumière du jour. Tout autour de la salle et installés en équilibre sur les tables empilées, des étudiants. De Seconde, troisième et sixième année. Au centre de la pièce, Harry Potter et George Weasley. Le premier était penché sur le second, la baguette pointée sur lui. Le garçon Weasley quant à lui, convulsait au sol sous les sourires narquois et presque sadiques des autres jeunes sorciers. Les septièmes années commençaient à avoir peur. Ce n'était pas aux Gryffondors d'agir ainsi !

Et puis ils avisèrent un tissu vert et argent et reconnurent trois de leurs recrues en première année, bavardant gaiement avec leurs camarades, mais gardant un œil sur la séance de torture. Et Potter, Potter ! Il devait avoir perdu l'esprit. Ça n'était pas possible autrement.

Harry justement pivota vers les nouveaux venus en haussant un sourcil, gardant malgré tout sa baguette sur George. Un éclat de sadisme pur traversa le regard d'Harry et les septièmes années frissonnèrent, se tassant derrière les sorciers plus matures. Ceux-ci haussèrent un sourcil. Visiblement, il était encore trop tôt pour cette portée pour entrer dans le vrai monde. Ils étaient encore trop sensibles.

« Excusez-moi jeunes gens, mais pourriez-vous nous dire ce que vous faîtes ici ? »

Les septièmes années abandonnèrent leurs masques d'impassibilité au profit d'un regard ahuri à Lord Malfoy. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas au fait que Potter maintenait toujours le doloris ? D'ailleurs... pourquoi Fred Weasley avait-il un tel sourire en voyant son jumeau adoré ainsi ? Non parce que là, ça n'était même plus du masochisme. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, boudeur :

« Le professeur Maugrey nous a dit de trouver une salle désaffectée pour faire ce qu'on avait à faire. »

 _' Imbécile de Junior '_ songèrent Lucius et Nott. Il était évident que Barty junior pensait que les Gryffondors ( et les autres ) allaient réellement torturer l'un des leurs.

_ Et... peut-on savoir ce que vous faîtes ?

 _' Mais n'est-ce pas évident !? '_ pensèrent les actuels Serpentards, atterrés.

_ Oh, George ici présent est juste en train de réaliser son gage.

_ En subissant le Doloris ? Ironisa Brook, un Serpentard de dernière année.

Harry lui donna un regard étrange et les sorciers adultes résistèrent à l'envie de se frapper le front du plat de la main. Surtout lorsqu'ils avisèrent le sourire trop innocent pour être vrai de l'enfant Potter en fait. Celui-ci inclina la tête sur le côté.

_ Mais de quoi parles-tu, Brook ( _'Il connaît mon nom !'_ ) ? George est juste – Ah ! Fit-il en fixant sa baguette. Cinq minutes. Tu peux te relever Georgie.

Sur ce, et sous les regard éberlué des septièmes années de Serpentards, le rouquin convulsant à terre, les yeux vides grands ouverts, se redressa comme si de rien n'était en s'étirant les muscles endoloris. Fred s'agenouilla près de son frère et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Rien qu'un léger contact, juste de quoi lui montrer qu'il était fier de lui. Harry baissa la baguette qu'il tenait toujours et qui lui avait servi à chronométrer le sorcier facétieux.

_ Mais... commencèrent Terence et Marcus.

Antonin fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, irrité.

_ N'avons-nous pas revu les effets des Impardonnables il y a quelques heures ? Ne vous en souvenez-vous en donc pas ? Cingla-t-il avant de se radoucir devant les moues des verts et argents qui lui rappelaient bien trop des chiots égarés.

Puis il se tourna vers le Survivant et George, inclinant la tête vers ce dernier en signe d'approbation :

« Au fait, très belle imitation de carpes hors de l'eau. » les félicita-t-il.

Les yeux du trio se mirent à briller et à pétiller.

_ Vous trouvez ? S'exclama Harry, enthousiaste et les joues rosies. Mais... comment avez-vous deviné ?

Un sourire amusé se peignit sur les lèvres d'Antonin.

_ J'ai mes sources concernant _beaucoup_ de choses monsieur Potter.

Les joues d'Harry chauffèrent et sa température corporelle augmenta alors qu'il déglutissait le plus discrètement possible.

_ Peut-être pourrions-nous nous entretenir dans la soirée au sujet de vos révisions d'Histoire de la Magie ? Proposa-t-il l'air de rien.

Le sourire lumineux d'Harry aveugla tout le monde et il acquiesça vivement, excité comme une puce avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas guilleret, Antonin le suivant de près. George ricana en enroulant un bras autour des épaules de son jumeaux :

« Tu vois, c'est ça le pouvoir de la Carpe(1). »

.

 **BONUS :**

.

Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de réagir à la remarque de George, Harry revint sur sa pas et pointa du doigt le groupe de Septième Année :

« Au fait les gars, on dirait pas comme ça, mais vous de vrais Gryffondors en fait !

_ . . . QUOI !?

_ Ben oui ! Vous n'hésitez pas à prendre pour vrai une hypothèse et vous vous êtes presque mis au devant du danger pour sauver George d'une potentielle mort. » expliqua d'un ton diplomate un Harry très joyeux

* * *

 _ **1) = Carpe koï**_ _; en Chine, la carpe koï est un symbole de fécondité, de fertilité, de chance, de richesse etc..._

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **history :** _Salut ! Si tu as reçu mon message tu as du avoir ta réponses, non ? J'espère que ça t'a éclairé. Un peu._

 **Atsune :** _Saaluut ! T'inquiète, t'as pas à commenté tout le temps, ça fait plaisir déjà de recevoir un commentaire:) Tu es en période de partiel ? Acha je compatis ( quoi que l'on est un peu dans le même genre de situation ). Bonne... euh disons, merde, hein ?_

 **Publié le : 24.05.2016**


	78. Cible 78 : Allergie

**Contexte :** _VDM n'est pas réapparu après le tome 2 / les Horcruxes : Harry et le journal. Les jumeaux sont présents parce qu'ils rattrapent leur année. / **T6 UA**_

 **Pairing :** _ **Oncle Flint (MOC) x Harry**_

 **Warning :** _Harry **agit** légèrement **en fangirl** dans ce texte. Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis. _

* * *

**Gage – 78**

.

 _Allergie_

.

« ATCHOUM ! »

Le bruit monstrueux que provoqua cet éternuement fit sursauter les étudiants qui se retournèrent d'un bond. Le fauteur de trouble se présenta sous la forme d'un petit homme trapu et court sur pattes du Service des détournements d'objets moldus. Les collègues de l'homme bruyant froncèrent les sourcils et Flint senior ( _en fait il s'agissait de l'oncle de Marcus puisque le père de celui-ci était en prison_ ) grimaça de dégoût lorsque _l'autre_ s'essuya le nez sur la manche de sa veste. Harry eut la même réaction. Si c'était pour que ça tombe sur cet homme, il aurait préféré de ne rien faire.

Ce n'était pas juste ! Harry avait entendu dire que Lord Flint était ''adorable'' lorsqu'il éternuait, mais il avait fallu que ce foutu Rodrick Bigal arrive et mange le dernier caramel. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Cela faisait parti des confiseries préférées de Lord Flint Harry rumina ses sombres pensées avant de se lever d'un bond sous les regards curieux et ceux, approbateurs des jumeaux. Son paquet à la main, Harry se dirigea vers la table des hommes du Ministère.

_ Lors Flint, fit Harry, une fois devant l'homme. On m'a demandé de vous faire porter ceci.

Harry savait que les mélanges utilisés par les jumeaux W ne seraient pas repérables avec de simples sortilèges de Magie Blanche et que les invités ne se risqueraient pas à la Magie Noire au nez et à la barbe du directeur. Ah ~ pas de doute, les jumeaux étaient des prodiges quand ça concernait l'art de ne pas se faire prendre, les potions et les sortilèges.

_ Ah ? Depuis quand jouez-vous les coursiers Mr Potter ?

Harry lui adressa un sourire un sourire chaleureux, un brin espiègle.

« Depuis que j'y trouve mon compte, Lord Flint. »

.

 _Plus tard, Harry eut l'occasion de filmer le lord lorsque celui-ci éternua sans discontinu pendant plusieurs minutes et le Lord finit par apprendre que les caramels venaient d'Harry. Bizarrement, ce fut grâce à cette attention que les deux sorciers se rapprochèrent._

 _._

 **Publié le : 24.05.2016**


	79. Cible 79 : Felix Felicis BCJr x HP

**Contexte :** **UA T4**

 **Pairing :** _Mon premier_ _ **BCJr x Harry**_ _!_

* * *

 **Gage – 79**

.

 _Felix Felicis_

.

Harry fronça les sourcils en rajoutant le dernier ingrédient. Et... c'était... bon ! Il l'avait fait ! Ce n'était pas une potion de son niveau mais il y était parvenu . Il irait narguer Snape avec cela un de ces quatre. Harry était content. Il aimait se dire qu'il allait réussir. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il échoue. Après tout, le matin-même, Fred lui avait passé de la potion Felix Felicis. Harry remplit une fiole de la potion qu'il venait de terminer et fila à travers le château pour trouver ses proies. Il se glissa dans les appartements privés des anciens mangemorts après avoir demandé en Fourchelangue que les portes s'ouvrent. Se glisser à l'intérieur ne fut pas un problème mais Harry faillit laisser échapper un piaillement aigu lorsque deux bras fort s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et qu'un corps masculin se plaqua dans son dos.

« Alors, jolie petite créature, on s'est égaré(e) ? »

Harry était figé, aussi ne répondit-il rien. Il savait qui l'avait trouvé. Il avait reconnu son odeur. C'était le mangemort prétendu mort. Celui-qui se cachait ici sous le déguisement de Maugrey – il n'était pas stupide merci bien_, et qui reprenait son apparence sous le couvert des appartements privés de ses autres confrères mangemorts.

_ Qu'allais-tu donc faire, jolie petite chose ?

Harry frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de l'homme contre sa nuque et son oreille.

_ Glisser une potion de farces et attrapes dans le whisky des invités, répondit-il quand une main taquine remonta sous sa chemise.

_ Oh ? Et pourquoi cela ?

Harry rechigna à répondre mais fournit tout de même une réponse.

_ Pour leur faire payer d'avoir voulu me faire participer au Tournois.

Harry sentit l'ex-mangemort dans son dos se tendre et il savait pourquoi; il n'était pas censé savoir cela. Après tout, les trois champions avaient été choisis deux jours plus tôt et aucun 'Harry Potter' n'avait été tiré. Enfin une année ''normale'' pour Harry.

_ Qui vous dit que c'est eux ? Cela pourrait être l'un de vos camarades, non ?

Harry se retourna dans les bas du Mangemort pour lui faire face et prit son visage en coupe ( action vraiment très étrange au vu de la situation et du caractère de chacun ).

_ Cela pourrait, mais ça n'est pas le cas. Et je sais que ce n'est pas eux. C'est vous qui avez glissé mon nom dans la Coupe ( Harry poursuivit avant d'être interrompu ). Les jumeaux m'avaient prévenu que le professeur Maugrey paraissait étrange alors nous avons essayé de mettre au points des inventions pour nous informer sur vous mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Alors, on a changé de stratégie. Vous vous souvenez quand les jumeaux vous ont accidentellement entaillé la main avec un sortilège de découpe ?

Le mangemort écarquilla les yeux, commençant à comprendre. Mais attendez... ils n'avaient tout de même pas réaliser un rituel de magie noire dans l'enceinte même de l'école !?

_ Ils ont insisté pour vous soigné et ont récupéré le mouchoir avec lequel ils vous avaient épongé la main. J'ai interpellé George à ce moment-là et il est parti avec le mouchoir. Nous sommes allés aux toilettes de Mimie Geignarde pour descendre dans la Chambre des Secrets et avons réalisé un rituel de sang assez courant pour trouver votre identité. Puis, nous nous glissé dans la Grande Salle une nuit et nous avons désactivé les protections pour récupéré ma fausse participation. Expliqua tranquillement le plus jeune, le nez contre le torse de l'homme. Faibles protections d'ailleurs. Je ne pensais pas que le directeur serait aussi stupide.

Harry s'arrêta pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme en baissant timidement les yeux.

_ Je suis désolé d'avoir pris votre sang sans vous consulter avant.

Barty écarquilla les yeux; le – le gosse s'excusait vraiment pour ça !?

_ Et je suis désolé parce que je vais encore faire quelque chose sans vous demander votre avis.

Et, juste comme ça, avant même que Barty n'ait pu poser la moindre question, des lèvres mutines se posèrent timidement sur celle de l'homme.

Junior se figea dans un premier temps, puis finit par mordiller les lèvres de l'adolescent et entourer sa taille de ses bras.

Harry en oublia la potion préparée plus tôt au profit des bras forts qui le tenaient. La potion Felix Felicis que lui avaient donné les jumeaux plus tôt dans la journée afin qu'il s'en sorte en vie durant sa mission avait bien fonctionné, mais pas comme il l'aurait songé.

* * *

 **Réponse à History :**

Salut, oui oui t'as vu ! Les Serpentards sont des lions, des vrais ! Personnellement, j'aime bien de temps les faire passer pour des petites choses effrayées, des petits chiots égarés ( quoiqu'en général ce genre de description correspond plus à Harry ).

 **Publié le : 25.05.2016**


	80. Cible 80 : Expelliarmus Rod L x HP

**Note du Jour :** Gage 80 ! Gage 80 ! Texte trèèès court !

 **Contexte : ?**

 **Pairing** : _Rodolphus Lestrange x Harry ( très léger )_

.

.

 **Gage – 80**

.

.

.

Rodolphus Lestrange était... comme un expelliarmus.

En fait, c'était un homme puissant, autant au niveau magique que moralement parlant. À côté, son frère était plus comme un. Il était parti de pas grand-chose pour se transformer en un magnifique papillon. Rodolphus lui, était.. différent. Et bien, physiquement, il ne paraissait pas tellement imposant – quoiqu'il l'était toujours plus que lui ou Rabastan_, mais c'était dans sa force intérieure et sa Magie brute qu'il était étonnant. Et sa personnalité l'était tout autant. En un mot, Rodolphus étaient... désarmant.

Et Harry aimait l'expelliarmus. C'était son sortilège préféré.

 **Publié le : 25.05.2016**


	81. Cible 81 : Jambencoton RLxHPxRL

**Note du Jour :** _Ohla ! On a dépassé les 80 textes ! / Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements et vos défis !  
_

 _Honnêtement, personne n'aurait de remède contre le stress ? Les oraux sont la semaine prochaine... et y a des grèves aussi. Merveilleux !_

 _ **Pairing :** RL/HP/RL_

 _T5_

 **Gage – 81**

.

 _Jambencoton_

.

Harry était amoureux. Pour la première fois ! Et il était ivre aussi. Un peu. Il avait vaguement senti les frères Lestrange l'installer confortablement sur le lit de l'aîné, Rodolphus ,tandis que le plus jeune le débarrassait de sa chemise d'uniforme et laissait une traînée de baisers brûlant sur son torse. Des lèvres vinrent rencontrer les siennes, les embrassant furieusement. Harry haleta : sa respiration était irrégulière et son corps ne lui répondait plus.

Une chaleur se propagea dans son corps puis particulièrement dans son bas-ventre alors qu'une fine couche de sueur recouvrait son corps. Rodolphus fourragea sa main dans ses cheveux et se posta au-dessus d'Harry et de son jeune-frère qui semblait occupé à laisser une marque sur le torse du petit brun. Les yeux mi-clos, Harry s'efforça de garder ses gémissements pour lui.

« Ne te retiens pas, souffla Rabastan en embrassant sa nuque.

_ Cris pour nous. » renchérit Rodolphus en laissant une de ses mains glisser sur le torse du garçon, s'arrêtant seulement à la lisière du pantalon de l'adolescent, avant de défaire le bouton.

Harry se tendit lorsque Rabastan libéra son membre de sa prison de tissu, puis s'arqua en laissant échapper un long gémissement quand deux langues taquines se posèrent sur son gland. Harry se cambra, laissant davantage le contrôle à ses deux amant.

Quelques mois plus tôt, il était encore novice dans ce domaine et puis, il s'était rapproché des frères Lestrange, au grand damne de Ron, qui semblait tout essayer pour l'éloigner d'eux. Ça n'avait pas marché cependant.

Les trois hommes avaient déjà élaboré quelques approches sexuelles, mais rien de très grand, sauf la veille, où Harry avait voulu leur ''faire du bien'' et qu'il leur avait fait une une fellation.

Harry imaginait que les frères avaient souhaité lui rendre la pareille et que c'était sans doute pour cette raison que la tension sexuelle dans l'air était si forte et l'atmosphère presque irrespirable du fait de l'excitation. Bientôt cependant, Harry ne put plus réfléchir : son cerveau disjoncta et il se libéra dans un cri, se laissant tomber contre ses hommes, le corps tremblant et les jambes en coton.

« Je... j'vous aime beaucoup » marmonna-t-il avant de se blottir contre eux.

.

Il était peut-être un peu tôt pour une vraie déclaration, mais au moins maintenant, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange savaient qu'il les aimait.

 _Beaucoup._

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Hinano-neko-chan** ( Hinanoyuki pour ceux qui veulent voir son profil/ses fictions ) : Je ne t'avais pas répondu ? C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir fait. Et bien, sur wikipédia ils disent que c'est une ''créature ou génie à pieds palmés''. Sur google image en revanche on trouvé une créature au buste humain et à la partie inférieure serpent. Je me suis appuyée sur google image pour les caractéristiques de cette créature. Je ne veux pas te voir en colère, non - non - non (traumatisée rien qu'à l'idée). Attend.. Harry.. à un bal... avec eux/lui ? Oh, je sens les regards jaloux. Ou... Harry... déguisé en fille... avec une mignonne petite robe et ses joues rosies de gêne... (part dans un délire trèèès looiiin). Un gros câlin à toi aussi ! Tu - Tu as un chat qui s'appelle Yoru ? Kawaaiiiiiii ! ( oui - oui, je vais très bien malgré ce que l'on pourrait penser u.u ).

 **DidiineOokami :** Tu sais, j'adore vraiment ton rire ! Et ouais, c'est clair qu'il a eu de la chance et aussi... Personne ne lui résiste . C'est le pouvoir-Harry ! Yep, y a vraiment pas assez de fic sur ce pairing.

 **Mangetsuko :** Aww mercii ~ c'est gentil ! Hey, je n'y avais jamais pensé, c'est une excellente idée ! J'imagine déjà un peu le délire. Et bien par contre il ne sera peut-être pas publié tout de suite. Les trois prochains jours je publie ceux qui traînent dans mon bloc-notes puis je m'attaque aux défis lancés. Cela ne devrait cependant pas prendre trop de temps ( et je te remercie pour ta merveilleuse idée ).


	82. Cible 82 : Protecteurs

_**Note du Jour :** Hey ~ Salut à toutes et merci pour vos conseils pour gérer le stress. Et bien, je viens seulement de les lire pour la plupart mais merci beaucoup. Tout s'est bien passé ( je crois ) finalement et j'étais accompagnée d'une amie qui le passait juste après donc s'est mutuellement destressé ^^ _

_Y en a qui ont eu des oraux récemment, qu'elles soient en Terminale, première ou autre ? Vous n'êtes pas obligés de répondre, mais s'il vous plaît, pas de vent *-*_

 _Et y en a qui font HdA ? Tiens, aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré une fille sympa après l'oral, elle est en option art plastiques. Ça n'intéresse personne ? Bon bah tant pis._

* * *

 _Relation FW/HP **fraternelle** – hyper-fusionnelle _

_T2_

 **Gage – 82**

.

 _Protecteurs_

.

Fred était comme un chiot en manque de câlins. Ou peut-être était-ce Harry ? Toujours est-il que les deux étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans la Grande Salle aménagée en salle de détente avec fauteuils, poufs et coussins. Les invités du Ministère observaient ces deux-là depuis maintenant un petit moment. Ils savaient de source sûre que les deux garçons n'étaient pas en couple mais se comportaient tout comme. L'enfant Potter était avachi sur l'autre jeune homme et s'accrochait à lui comme un koala à son arbre ( oui parce que les sang-purs avaient déjà vu des koala et qu'ils correspondaient à Potter ). Fred Weasley, à moitié allongé sur le fauteuil, avait passé ses bras autour de la taille du plus petit et caressait doucement sa chevelure de jais. Ils étaient si adorables que beaucoup d'étudiants se retournaient vers eux en leur jetant des coup d'œil tout en chuchotant avec tendresse. Même Graham Montague et Cassius Warrington, connus pour l'homophobie dont ils avaient fait preuve à l'égard de Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, n'avaient rien dit face à eux.

N'étant arrivés à Poudlard qu'une semaine plus tôt, les hommes du Ministère n'étaient pas tout-à-fait au courant de la situation mais avaient cru comprendre que les trois aîné Weasley encore scolarisés à Poudlard ( Percy, George et Fred ) étaient très protecteurs vis-à-vis d'Harry, allant même jusqu'à combattre verbalement le directeur en plein milieu de la Grande Salle pour le protéger. L'enfant Potter quant à lui était un Gryffondor discret et réservé. Il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde en général mais était proche de peu de personnes. Harry Potter était en fait la personne la plus étrange qu'il leur ait été donné de rencontrer. D'un simple regard - Aavada, il donnait envie de tout faire pour le protéger. Si cela continuait ainsi, les mangemorts allaient le donner à leur maître pour que celui-ci le protège des monstres qui dormaient sous le placard. Lui saurait les effrayer.

Après tout, qui donc pourrait faire plus peur que le Lord Noir ?

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **history :** _Je confirme, assez rare comme pairing. Et bien, le sport m'a l'air bien malheureusement je mon médecin me le déconseille – Tch. Les sports auxquels j'ai droit sont ceux que je déteste – je fais la moue - Pour la grève, nous avions prévue de partir très en avance avec mon amie mais finalement mon père a posé un jour de congé et m'a emmené ( et mon amie s'est fait amenée par sa mère ). Oui, je n'ai jamais pris le taxi mais je sais que c'est que c'est assez cher. Je n'ose imaginer le trajet pour quinze-vingt minutes. Et bien, je crois que je m'en serai tirée ( à peu près ) pour une vingtaine d'euro. Ce n'est peut-être pas beaucoup pour certain mais je suis contente d'y être allée en voiture :)_

 **Mangetsuko :** _Hey, t'inquiète, moi y a encore pas longtemps, je rougissais quand on me répondais ou qu'on commentait ( je crois d'ailleurs que ça arrive encore ). Je te remercie pour tes idées et je confirme, je regrette mon année de seconde. Même si on a déploré une élève manquante, c'était vraiment le ''bon temps'' comme on dit. Ouah, j'me fais l'effet d'une vieille en disant ça._

 _ **Ch 1 ~**_ _Je ne connais Hétalia que de nom en fait. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir en ne le connaissant que de nom. Peut-être - si j'ai le temps surtout_, je commencerai à regarder. Sinon, soit j'attends les vacances d'été ( ça va être long mais bon ) ou je commence maintenant mais je crois vraiment que je vais attendre que le bac passe pour me faire l'anime. =)_

 _En tout cas, ton idée me fait bien rire._

 **Daemon Caelestis :** _Hello. Tu sais, quand tu m'a écrit '' je suis de retour '', je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'écrier ''pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !'' Pour te dire que mon père s'est foutu de moi pendant un quart d'heure après ça... T'inquiète, tu n'es pas obligée de reviewer à chaque fois_. _D'accord, d'accord j'obtempère ! Je m'en voudrais de vous froisser ( sourire étincelant / je n'veux pas mourir ! Je n'veux pas mourir ! )_.

 **atsune :** _Uwah merci pour tes conseils ! Tu es dans une fac spécialisée dans les langues orientales ou une face littéraire du genre Diderot ( et bien, je ne connais pas les fac de Nantes et autres donc je donnes les exemples que je connais. Partiels ? Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était la période. J'espère que ça s'est bien passé pour toi. Personnellement avec mon amie nous avons révisé et dit des bêtises pendant tout notre temps d'attente, rouspétant sur nos ''cours'' d'anglais de cette année et de l'année dernière. Ça nous a bien aidé puisqu'au final on était presque détendu quand ça a été notre tour_. _Au bord de l'évanouissement ? Aie aie aie_.

 **Guest :** _Hi ! Wao merci ! Je viens juste de lire ton commentaire mais il m'aidera pour mon dernier oral fin pour nous les oraux de langues comptent pour la moitié de la note donc c'est déjà un peu plus corsé. Je pense tout de même m'en être pas trop tirée. Enfin j'espère.._

 _Pour mes sujet, je ne les connaissais pas totalement mais j'en savais assez pour reproduire grossièrement ( ou pas [grossièrement] en fait ) l'intro, la problématique, l'annonce de plan et la conclusion. Le seul problème – outre les légers blancs_, c'est que durant un blanc justement – je crois que je bloquais sur Romeo et Juliette à ce moment-là_, quand je réfléchissais à une réponse, j'ai entendu l'autre élève qui passait en même et je n'arrivais plus à ne pas l'écouter. Heureusement, l'examinateur m'a un peu aidé sur ce coup._

 _Je suis effectivement hyper-stressée pendant les oraux ( ou même en cours quand on m'interroge / en général, je reste juste figée quand on m'interroge en cours ) mais j'ai appris que apprendre par cœur mes trucs ne m'aidait car durant mes blancs je suis trop déstabilisée pour reprendre correctement. Bref, j'ai tout de même appris mon plan et ça m'a réussi. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne me suis pas asphyxiée ! Nous nous sommes juste tapées des barres avec mon amie tant nous étions stressées ( quoique notre stress a un peu diminué lorsque nous étions devant la porte. Nous étions presque calme à cet instant )_. _Pour répondre à ta question, je suis TL et non, je n'ai pas une seule fois parlé d'internet. Même dans ''lieux et formes de pouvoirs'' ou ''Espaces et Échanges''. Je sais que les ES, S et STL ont passé leurs oraux de langues mi-mai, tu es dans l'une de celles-ci ?_

* * *

 _Voili-voilou,_

 _il me reste encore quelques textes sur mon pc puis je m'attaquerai à nouveau aux défis que vous m'avez laissé._

 _._

 **Publié le : 31.05.2016**


	83. Cible 83 : Cours particuliers

**Note du Jour :** c'est drôle, j'avais toujours imaginé Binns comme une sorte de gobelin, mais en fait non, pas du tout !

.

Note : _BCJr n'a pas été à Azkaban. À vrai dire, il y a seulement des rumeurs qui courent sur lui. Même, comme pour les autres, il est rajeuni (BenOuiQuoi u.u)_.

 **T1 –** _Je sais que maintenant, les 'ado' sortent ensemble à onze ans et même avant, mais là, c'est juste un Harry qui idolâtre Barty pour une raison quelconque. Donc, NO PAIRING_

* * *

 **Gage – 83**

.

 _Cours particuliers_

.

La philosophie, c'était chiant. C'est ce que décida Harry lorsque Binns – qui devait leur faire cours sur les révolutions gobelines, avait entamé une diatribe sur le temps et la mort. Vraiment, l'homme aurait du faire du théâtre. À onze ans, Harry n'était pas prêt pour faire de la philosophie. Cela l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. Sérieusement, qui avait besoin de savoir (à onze ans) que le Temps est une entité qui ne vit pas hors de nous ? Harry ne voyait pas du tout le rapport entre ça et les cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Harry n'aimait pas cela. En fait, il n'aimait même pas l'Histoire de la Magie. Cependant, lorsque Barty Croupton Junior vint le voir pour lui proposer du tutorat en HdM, Harry ne put que hocher bêtement la tête. De nombreuses rumeurs couraient sur l'homme. Soit disant qu'il serait un sorcier noir, néanmoins jamais prouvées. Junior avait fait des études en double cursus pour atterrir à l'âge de vingt-trois ans dans le service de l'ambassade du Ministère de la Magie anglais. Harry était intrigué par le sorcier et par son parcours. Depuis son entrée dans le monde magique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'on attendait de lui qu'il obéisse à leurs moindres envies. Mais Harry ne voulait pas. Harry voulait être comme Junior !

Et tant pis si ça ne leur plaisait pas !

 **NdA :** _Je voulais faire un Barty/Harry, mais comme j'ai placé la chose dans le Tome 1, j'ai du abandonné l'idée._

 _._

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **atsune :** _Tu – tu – tu es à INALCO ? Vraiment ? Ow quelle chance ! C'est mon premier vœu dans ma liste de fac et même si je doute d'être acceptée, je l'ai quand même mise. Ouah, ça a quand même l'air bien stressant ( comme tout oral en fait ) comme truc o.o T'as vu, t'as vu ? C'est tellement chou d'imaginer Tom en mode protecteur et – SBAF ! Bref ! Hum, oui, ça ne s'est pas si mal passer que ça mais j'ai l'impression que presque tout le monde est passé sur ''Mythes & Héros''. Et presque personne n'est tombé sur l'imaginaire en LELE.. teellement dommage ! _

**Daemon Caelestis :** _Vouip, j'y ai pensé ! Et bien, nous avons été dans le même cas._

 _Ah, je ne pense pas avoir de super notes mais j'espère m'en tirer avec un peu plus de la moyenne. Ce serait vraiment cool ça, je pense. Je stresse tout le temps aussi, mais bizarrement, une fois dans le couloir, j'étais presque zen. Par contre, je crois que j'ai eu des gestes très nerveux durant l'entretien. ^^'_

 **history :** _Tu trouves, tu trouves ? Je trouve aussi =)_

 **DidiineOokami :** _Yeppa, je me pose la question. Franchement, qui ? ( à part Dumbledore en mode pervers-très-étrange ! )_

 **Une Fille :** _Merci :) Tu passe la semaine prochaine ? À l'oral ? C'est vachement tôt ! Nous ( enfin notre classe d'hda est constitué de cinq personnes ) on passe le 28, sauf mon amie qui passe le 24 je crois. Ton dossier, c'est comme nous, non ? Trois 'notions' regroupé dans un gros dossier d'environ 30 pages ? Je ne sais pas si on a travaillé sur les même notions en fait. Nous on a fait ''Michel-Ange'', ''l'Ailleurs dans l'Art'' et ''l'Art Nouveau''. En tout cas, je te dis merde si on ne se euh, 'reparle' pas d'ici ton examen._

 **Gabriel A.J :** _Hello ! Et bien c'est une bonne question. Je pense qu'il le tuera après avoir éloigné les monstres sous le lit et dans les placards, puis, qui sait, peut-être qu'il deviendra complètement gaga devant un adorable Harry traumatisé ? Pour ce qui est défis/commandes, pour l'instant je mets en ligne les trucs déjà retapé qui traînent dans mes cahiers et sur mon pc et que j'avais du oublié. Ensuite, dans quelques jours, je m'engage sur les commandes. J'crois que j'avais un plan pour VDM (TMR)/HP._

* * *

 _Prochain texte : Stan Rocade x Harry Potter_

 **Publié le : 03.06.2016**


	84. Cible 84 : Magicobus StanHarry

**Pairing :** très léger Stan/Harry

T3

 **Gage – 84**

.

 _Somewhere ou Magicobus_

.

Dire qu'Harry avait été rassuré lorsqu'un bus magique était arrivé pile devant lui aurait été un euphémisme. En effet, il était extatique. Le fait que le contrôleur se soit empressé de le faire monter ne fit que l'enthousiasmer davantage. Entendre l'oncle Vernon hurler des insultes et des menaces tout en avançant à pas lourd vers eux ne devait être rassurant pour personne. Et en voyant le regard noir que le contrôleur portait sur son oncle, Harry en était certain : les sorciers détesteraient l'oncle Vernon au moins autant si ce n'est plus que lui ne les haïssait.

_ Hey boy, 'ce que ça va ? L'interrogea Stan, le contrôleur, en avisant l'hématome qui meurtrissait sa joue.

Harry sursauta et leva vers le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année un regard de chouette poursuivie par un dragon. Finalement, il baissa timidement les yeux et murmura un ''Je vais bien'' auquel l'autre homme ne fut pas crédule. Cependant l'homme ne dit rien et Harry en profita pour se relever du sol, prenant appui sur sa malle pour ne pas faire souffrir sa jambe blessée.

_ C – Combien pour le ticket ? Demanda le jeune Gryffondor en ravalant sa salive.

Stan s'empressa de lui fournir les tarifs et fit glisser la malle d'Harry près d'un lit après que le garçon lui eut fourni l'argent.

_ Installe-toi, lui conseilla le contrôleur en revenant avec une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il tendit à Harry lorsque celui-ci fut assis en tailleur sur le lit, le dos contre la fenêtre.

_ Merci.

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même, profitant de la chaleur de la tasse pour se réchauffer les doigts. Il ne faisait pas si chaud que cela en Angleterre, même en Été. Si la température du pays n'était pas dérangeante la journée, elle était assez inconvenante une fois la nuit tombée.

_ Où veux-tu aller, gamin ? Lui demanda Ern à l'avant du bus.

Harry se posa intérieurement la question. Où voulait-il aller ?

_ Je ne sais pas. N'importe où, répondit-il doucement. Loin d'ici. Peut-être... je pourrais rester dans le bus un moment puis..

_ Ça marche gamin ! Allez, on y va Ern ?

Le bus démarra à la vitesse du son. Heureusement, bien que surpris, Harry ne tomba pas sous la vitesse. Le fait qu'il soit assis sur un lit et contre la fenêtre y étant peut-être pour quelque chose. Stan, qui était adossé contre le montant d'un autre lit, le regardait du coin de l'oeil.

_ Au fait, boy, comment t'as dit qu'tu t'appelais déjà ?

_ Je.. ne l'ai pas dit. ….. Red. Red Evans ( _NdA : Okay, à la base c'était ''Evan'', mais je n'ai pas résisté à l'appeler Red. Je trouve que ça lui va bien. Autant qu'à Stiles en fait._ ).

Naturellement, les passagers du Magicobus se doutaient bien que cela n'était pas son vrai nom. Peu étaient assez stupides pour donner leur vraie identité, néanmoins, cela n'en restait pas moins pratique pour converser, au lieu d'utiliser toujours le ''gamin'' ou le ''boy'' que le garçon ne semblait pas trop apprécier ( sans pour autant l'exprimer ).

_ Evans ? Tu es un né-moldu ?

Harry se tendit. Ici aussi, on n'aimait pas les nés-moldus ? Stan ne dut pas percevoir son trouble – ou décida de l'ignorer, puisqu'il poursuivit en fouillant dans ses poches.

_ Génial, tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'aider dans ce cas. Un ami m'a donné ça, expliqua-t-il en agitant un petit boîtier noir dans ses mains.

Harry esquissa un léger sourire en avisant le portable et acquiesça doucement.

_ Je n'en ai jamais eu, mais j'ai vu mes voisins utiliser le leur parfois.

Harry passa environ quarante minutes à bidouiller l'appareil avec Stan, qui s'était assis à côté de lui sur le lit. Il était intéressant d'interagir avec Stan. Le contrôleur était parfois un peu brusque dans ses manières mais restait étonnamment doux dans son caractère. Un peu railleur parfois, néanmoins il était très gentil selon Harry. Ici, dans ce bus, Harry pouvait être seulement Red, un jeune garçon sans histoire... et bien, sans histoire si l'on omettait qu'il s'était fait courser par son cachalot d'oncle et était régulièrement battu par ce dernier, mais au pire, on s'en fiche ? Si Harry avait son mot à dire, il ne retournerait plus chez les Dursley. Et s'il ne l'avait pas, il n'y retournait plus quand même. À vrai dire, Harry en était arrivé à un stade où il était presque prêt à abandonner son éducation à Poudlard si cela lui permettait d'échapper à la menace des Dursley. Après tout, le directeur n'avait pas tant d'influence qu'il se plaisait à dire en outre-mer. Et s'il tenait tant que ça à le faire retourner chez eux et ce, pour une obscure raison, Harry pourrait tout aussi bien se trouver une nouvelle école. Après tout, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi un directeur d'école se permettait autant de libertés, notamment en ce qui concernait sa vie privée.

Un léger soupir quitta les lèvres du Survivant alors qu'il se laissait emporter dans les limbes du sommeil, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule d'un Stan Rocade émerveillé qui ne cessait de jouer avec son portable puis laissait son regard dériver vers le garçon. Quelques heures plus tard, au levé du jour, Harry fut réveillé par Stan qui l'avertissait de la fin du trajet. Ils étaient arrivés au Chaudron Baveur après avoir déposé tous les passagers. Stan aussi descendait là : il avait une chambre en quasi-permanence dans l'auberge sorcière. Il traîna un Harry somnolant derrière lui et, ne sachant quoi faire du jeune sorcier, le fit entrer dans sa chambre. La chambre n'était pas très grande. Elle comprenait une télé ( parce qu'il avait demandé une chambre version moldue. Oui-oui, ça se faisait ), une table avec des chaises et ce que les moldus appelaient un clique-claque. Stan était vraiment trop claqué pour prendre la peine de transfigurer quelque chose en un lit. De tout façon, la métamorphose n'avait jamais vraiment été son truc. Lui préférait largement les runes ou l'arithmancie. Étant vraiment trop claqué, le contrôleur déposa le gosse sur le lit puis retira sa veste et sa chemise ainsi que ses chaussures et changea son pantalon en un bas de jogging - certain que le gamin ne serait pas rassuré au réveil s'il le voyait en sous-vêtements_, avant de se laisser tomber à côté du jeune adolescent. Il était à présent bien trop crevé pour songer aux conséquences d'une implication avec Harry Potter.

Et bien, il ne savait pas encore à qui il avait affaire mais il ne faisait aucun doute que les deux allaient en faire baver au monde sorcier. Et qu'ils allaient en briser..

Des préjugés.

.

 _ **n°85 :** Marvie_

.

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Pandadoudoucornu :** _Hey ! Ça va ça va, enfin, autant que ça puisse aller ;) Et bien en fait, la plupart des trucs que je publie en ce moment sont des textes que j'ai écrit il y a plusieurs mois et que j'ai eu la flemme de publier ( oui-oui, je plaide coupable x.x ) sauf – et je l'avoue, ce texte-ci et le prochain. Sinon, c'est que du déjà écrit-depuis-un-bail. Sinon crois-moi, je n'aurai plus le temps de publier. Non je n'ai pas oublié. Je sais que j'ai plein de défis à écrire mais comme je l'ai dit, jusqu'au 23 – ou peut-être 28 vu que c'est mon oral d'hda_, je ne publie que ce qui traîne déjà sur mes cahiers et ordi. Ensuite, quand le bac sera passé – si je n'ai pas à aller aux rattrapages, je ferai les défis/commandes. Désolé pour ça, mais même si me tue (oupas) de le dire, le BAC passe avant tout. Et quel dommage ! Et toi, comme ça se passe ? Tu vas bien ?_

 **Keyshas :** _Merci. Oui, court mai parfois il le faut bien et puis, comme tu l'as bien dit, comme ça, vous pouvez vous-même imaginer des choses._

 _._

 **Publié le :** **05.06.2016**


	85. Cible 85 : Marvie

_Coucou ! Merci à toutes de me suivre ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui – quoiqu'un peu crevée_, et je pense que ça ''s'entend'' dans ma ponctuation !_

 _Bref, j'ai cru que les problèmes de connexions internet allaient durer plusieurs jours. Effrayant, nous étions déjà plusieurs dans la classe à faire des hypothèses sur comment aller sur internet pour **APB**. Finalement, problème réglé ! Les gens font du bon boulot. _

_._

 **PS :** _J'ai entendu dire que certains ont déjà passé leurs épreuves écrites ( notamment celles qui vivent au Maroc ) et que d'autres vont les commencer. Bon, et bien je vous dis ''merde'' à toutes et à tous !_

.

 **Post-T4 UA**

 **Gage – 85**

.

 _Marvie_

.

 **18.07.1995**

 _Cher Marvie,_

 _L'ambiance est assez morose depuis que tu es parti._

 _Tu seras tout de même assez heureux de constater que_

 _Cédric est en vie ? Il a survécu, si ce n'est pas merveilleux !_

 _Enfin, en même temps, le sortilège d'hémorragie qui lui a_

 _été lancé a été arrêté à temps. Mme Pomfresh a fait des miracles !_

 _Enfin bon, ce qui est chiant c'est que à cause de tout ça, je n'ai pas_

 _eu l'occasion que j'attendais tant et j'ai été obligé de retourner chez mon oncle_

 _et ma tante. Ce n'est pas juste ! Je ne voulais pas. Tu sais, c'est de ta faute._

 _Tu vas devoir réparer les dégâts. Donc, on dit devant chez moi, demain à 15 h ?_

 _Oui, je pense que c'est une excellente idée._

[...]

 _Je t'embrasse avec tout l'amour que je te porte._

 _Harry._

 _xx_

Harry referma l'encrier avec un soupir et laissa sécher son morceau de parchemin. C'était bien là les seuls choses qu'il avait pu sauver du placard dans lequel était enfermées ses affaires ''d'anormalité''. En fait, la lettre était beaucoup plus longue que cela et il avait inclus quelques banalités du genre ''Que fais-tu de tes journées'' ou encore ''Manges-tu à ta faim ?''. Des questions qu'une mère [poule] poserait à son fils, lequel viendrait tout juste de quitter le nid. Harry était sûr et certain que cela agacerait beaucoup Marvie, mais ça serait tellement drôle ! Il avait même été jusqu'à pousser la provocation sous les conseils avisés des jumeaux. Dommage qu'il ne puisse voir la tête de son cher et tendre ! Enfin, Harry était certain qu'il aimerait. Après tout, qui aime bien châtie bien. Harry se demanda tout de même si Marvie prendrait bien certaines de ses critiques. Par exemple, Harry lui avait conseillé de mieux prendre soin de ses invités – et de ses hôtes aussi d'ailleurs. Il avait pensé que ce serait bien d'aider son condisciple à s'habituer à être entouré de personnes, mais il doutait de la réaction de l'homme. Oh et puis zut ! Si Marvie n'était pas content, il le lui ferait sans doute savoir !

xox

 _Tu dois prendre soin de toi, Marvie, et ne pas te laisser aller. C'est comme ça que fonctionnent les hommes. Je sais, tu cela fait un moment que tu n'en as plus été un,_ _mais_ _crois-moi, tu t'y réhabitueras. Regarde, moi je commence à en être un et les jumeaux m'ont dit que plus tard, je serai un_ _ **G**_ _rand_ _ **H**_ _omme. Je sais que tu as toujours voulu être un Grand Homme mais vu la taille que tu avais y a quelques semaines, je te conseille d'abord de manger de la soupe. Il paraît que ça fait grandir._

_._

Dans un manoir perdu en Angleterre, alors même que ledit manoir recevait des invités et que ses hôtes, une famille de blondinets, veillaient à ce que tout soit parfait, une réunion se tenait. La réunion avait lieu dans la Salle du Trône. Une cinquantaine de joyeux personnages vêtus de robes noires se tenaient là. La réunion avait bien commencé, chacun faisant un rapport complet et détaillé à leur chef. Puis une chouette blanche comme la neige ( que Lucius Malfoy avait peur de reconnaître ) était entrée par l'une des fenêtres ( alors qu'un sort était censé repousser tout hibou&chouette / sans doute un ultime pied de nez de la part du propriétaire du Harfang des neiges ) et s'était posée devant le maître, tendant la patte tenant la missive. Et là... l'Enfer s'était déchaîné. Le maître avait été curieux de savoir qui pouvait outrepasser ses sortilèges aussi facilement, alors il avait lu la lettre sous les regards curieux de ses disciples après avoir vérifié qu'elle ne contenait aucun piège. Le maître – Voldemort, avait semble-t-il blêmi au cours de sa lecture, avant de tourner rouge brique suite à une blague salace instaurée l'air de rien dans la correspondance. Enfin, les mangemorts eurent la réponse à toutes leurs questions lorsque le maître releva la tête et hurla :

« **POTTER !** »

 _(… Évidemment. )_

Puis il s'évanouit. Après tout, comment devait-il prendre le fait que Potter lui demande de venir le chercher juste après avoir sous-entendu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était fan d'Orgie avec ses Mangemorts ? Devait-il le prendre comme une invitation ? Ou simplement comme une affirmation que lui, le plus grand Seigneur Noir était un gros pervers qui profitait de la soumission quasi-totale de ses partisans ?

Et puis d'ailleurs, c'était quoi ce ''Marvie'' là ? Pourquoi l'appelait-il ainsi ?

.

.

 _J'ai une question pour vous, pourquoi Harry a-t-il appelé Voldie ''Marvie'' ?_

 _En fait c'est tout con, hein ? Mais je suis curieuse de voir vos hypothèses._

.

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Keyshas :** _hey, je suis contente de voir que tu aimes. C'est vrai que j'essaye, si j'y arrive c'est mieux:)_

 **Pandadoudoucornu :** _Et bien, il me reste encore mon oral d'HdA le 28 juin, mais sinon j'en ai fini avec les oraux ( pour cette année ^^ ). je trouve aussi que ce pairing est inattendu mais comme tu le sais sans doute, ce qui est étrange et inattendu me plaît et m'intrigue beaucoup. Du coup, voilà d'où est parti le Stan/Harry. Et je te dis merde pour les épreuves et tout._

 **Atsune :** _hey ! En effet, il manquait bien un mot. Je me suis corrigée, merci. Oui, j'espère que tu n'auras pas de rattrapage. Je pense que ça va bien se passer. =) J'ai en effet entendu parler de Diderot, il fait parti de mon second choix, mais, n'ayant pas eu de cours de japonais avant, on m'a dit que INALCO serait sans doute mieux pour rattraper les autres. Ah bon ? Je ne sais pas, elle me paraissait sélective. Enfin, je veux dire, étant donné le niveau, je pensais qu'ils ne prenaient que les meilleurs. Et ouais, Diderot est assez connu mais Inalco est la meilleure école de langues orientales d'Europe. Pas étonnant que tout le monde veuille y être. Personnellement, je n'ai appris son existence que cette année, quand une camarade m'a redirigé là pour les fac de LLCER._

 _Bivous_

 _#Mii_

 **Guest :** _TS ? Oww, je vois, mes camarades TS galèrent à max ( et ils en profitent pour insulter notre intelligence, dis-moi que ce n'est pas partout pareil * fais des yeux de chaton abandonné * ). Ton commentaire de l'autre jour va me recevoir pour mon épreuve orale d'HdA =) Latin ? Ça a l'air complexe comme matière. Ouais, on va se dire ça, pour motiver les troupes !_

 _._

 **Publié le : 06.06.2016**


	86. Cible 86 : Le retour de Marvie LVHP

_Hello ! **Tout d'abord** , concernant **Alice Nagini Riddle** , **Lola-la-folle-Potter** , **Lord O.A** , **gabrielle-fan-fiction** , **Momo-okami** , **dragon-en** , **Kuro.** et **Smoukii** (non je n'ai pas oublié les autres, vous êtes en bas du chapitre), je vous dis Mercii et je rajoute que vous avez raison mais que Harry l'explique dans ce texte-ci ! _

_**Ensuite,** je dois dire que dans ce texte-ci Harry paraît particulièrement enfantin mais comprenez-le : il n'a jamais pu être enfant – sauf depuis qu'il est avec les jumeaux ) et il est relativement frêle ( dans ce recueil-ci en tout cas )._

 _._

 _ **Enfin,** une note qui n'a rien à voir avec le recueil mais, quelqu'un a-t-il comprend le chapitre sur l'Allemagne socialiste ? _

_**PS :** Ce texte est une pseudo-suite du 85 mais peut se lire indépendamment. Il est également lié au défi proposé par Daemon Caelestis même s'il ne se concentre pas sur la farce joué par les jumeaux et Harry_, et suit également la demande de Gabriel A.J qui voulait plus de LV/HP ( TMR/HP ). _

* * *

**T5 UA**

 _Grey!Harry, Fred, George_

 **Gage – 86**

.

 _Le Retour de Marvie_

.

Harry s'étira de tout son long en faisant craquer les os de son corps, insouciant des regards qui convergeaient dans sa direction alors qu'il s'extirpait du banc des Gryffondors. Harry savait qu'on l'observait. La majorité des étudiants le faisaient mais les seuls regards qui comptaient pour Harry étaient ceux qui provenaient de la table des invités du Ministère. Et un en particulier. Les jumeaux et lui l'avaient démasqué dès son arrivée. Le fait qu'il vienne à Poudlard deux jours après ses collègues n'avait pas joué en la faveur de l'homme. Harry cependant ne l'avait pas immédiatement reconnu. Il était très différent de son lui adolescent. Presque tout en lui avait changé, même ses yeux. Surtout ses yeux. Ses beaux yeux bleus qui brillaient d'espièglerie. Les jumeaux avaient tout de suite deviné qu'il était un mangemorts. Un mangemort de rang supérieur aux membres du premier cercle si l'on en croyait les agissements des autres membres ainsi que le respect avec lequel ils s'adressaient à lui. Un amant du Lord Noir ? C'était Harry qui avait contesté leurs hypothèses : Vladimir Morvinov n'était pas un mangemort. Il était le chef suprême de cette sombre organisation; Tom Riddle junior aka Lord Voldemort, alias Vladimir Mordvinov.

Harry secoua la tête : Tommy-boy ( ne lui dîtes pas qu'il l'appelait ainsi, ça ferait mal à son ego sur dimensionné ) avait la fâcheuse tendance ) se montrer trop théâtral. Mordvinov, un nom de famille noble étroitement lié à la sorcellerie chez les moldus russes. Malheureusement, Tom avait tendance à être un peu tête en l'air et à oublier le plus important : la famille Mordvinov avait été chassée au Moyen-Âge et bien plus tard, soupçonné de faire usage de la sorcellerie. Ils avaient eu une mort violente; brûlés vifs sur le bûcher. Aujourd'hui, les rares héritiers Mordvinov encore en vie continuaient de se cacher, n'ayant pas oublié le cruel destin de leurs ancêtres.

D'un geste las, Harry attrapa la robe d'uniforme qu'il avait délaissé à ses côtés le temps du repas_, et quitta la Grande Salle avec un faux soupir dépité, ses petits pas résonnant dans le silence. Là, il fila aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit alors que le petit Gryffondor se rafraîchissait près des lavabos.

« Mr Potter ? »

Harry se retourna, un immense sourire enfantin aux lèvres et des gouttes d'eau roulant dans sa chevelure noire en bataille.

_ Bonjour Marvie ! S'exclama-t-il en agitant joyeusement la main.

''Vladimir'' s'arrêta. Encore Marvie ? Était-ce un nom de code pour désigner quelque chose de commune ? Car, assurément, le gosse ne pouvait pas l'avoir reconnu. Pas aussi facilement. Il avait pris des précautions. Tout était parfait.

_ Marvie ? Demanda-t-il pour la forme.

_ Ben oui ! Tu n'aimes pas quand le vieil homme t'appelle Tom et je trouve que Marvolo est un prénom étrange, expliqua tranquillement Harry sans sembler se préoccuper de la tension soudaine qui avait pris place dans le corps de l'homme face à lui. Et puis, Marvie c'est tout mignon ! On ne penserait pas que vous êtes le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Babilla Harry.

Pendant ce temps, Voldemort – ''Marvie'' pour les intimes_, s'était figé. Était-ce donc si évident ? Le vieux fou était-il déjà au courant ?

_ Ah mais ne t'inquiète pas, rajouta Harry, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Le vieil homme ne voit jamais ce qui est important.

_ Oh ?

_ Oui. Il n'a jamais remarqué que les jumeaux et moi sommes totalement neutre dans la guerre à venir et encore moins que nous n'étions pas aussi lumineux que nous leur avons laissé croire ! Rit le plus jeune.

Un léger sourire s'étala sur le visage du ( en apparence ) jeune adulte.

_ Ah ? Et pourquoi jouez-vous cet acte dans ce cas ?

_ Pour les libertés et les avantages que cela nous apporte bien sûr. Ils nous prennent pour des imbéciles et nous surveillent beaucoup moins. Du coup, nous avons plus de libertés pour faire ce que l'on veut vraiment.

Voldemort était ravi : ce retournement de situation changeait complètement la donne. Il se promit d'en parler plus tard avec ses fidèles mangemorts puis avec le Trio Grey. Pour l'instant cependant, il y avait quelque chose de plus important qui embêtait l'homme. Et bien, on pouvait être le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps mais il y avait encore des choses qui restaient hors de sa portée.

« Mr Potter... pourriez-vous me retirer ceci ? » demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt son crâne.

Un sourire mutin, un brin aguicheur étira les lèvres d'Harry et il s'approcha du Mage Noir qui déglutit. Le petit brun s'arrêta devant l'homme et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, attrapant d'une main la chemise de l'homme pour se stabilisait alors que de l'autre il passait sa main sur les oreilles duveteuses du sorcier. Comme c'était doux ! Harry savait que les oreilles de renard étaient les meilleures !

_ Peut-être une prochaine fois, Marvie.

Voldemort voulut se cogner la tête contre un mur, mais la sensation des douces caresses sur les appendices animales lui faisaient beaucoup de bien. C'était apaisant.

_ Es-tu obligé de m'appeler Marvie ? Insista-t-il.

Harry haussa un sourcil et enroula ses bras autour du cou du Mage Noir.

_ Je te l'ai dit. Marvie, c'est définitivement plus mignon – le comble pour un Mage Noir ? Ne t'en fais pas. Dumbles ne verra rien.

Et, juste comme ça, Harry lui apposa un baiser sur la jour, presque au coin des lèvres, et quitta les toilettes d'un pas guilleret, laissant ''Marvie'' figé et étrangement rosissant, poser une main sur sa joue brûlante.

.

.

 **DidiineOokami :** _drôle ? Je me demandais justement, au début elle ne me paraissait pas très drôle et je voulais la refaire, puis je me suis dis, pourquoi ne pas en rajouter un passage quand Voldie la liras. C'était bon ? Tant mieux. Yep, c'était ça et comme Harry l'a expliqué dans ce 'chapitre' j'imagine que ça ne vaut pas la peine que je le redise, si ? Ah ah ah.. je me sens trembler autant que je les imagine trembler devant ton rire sadique._

 **Pandadoudoucornu :** _Effectivement, je ne l'ai pas mentionné dans ce texte mais à la base c'était également au cas où Hedwige serait interceptée ( bien qu'il sache pertinemment que Hedwige livre TOUJOURS le courrier ). oui, Marvie comme diminutif MIGNON de Marvolo. Histoire de bien descendre Tom au niveau de Mage-Noir adorable et gamin en manque d'affection. Oui, oui, c'est moi qui ait laissé la review anonyme parce que j'avais pas fait gaffe que je n'était pas connectée –' et puis je voulais rajouté un PS après ma signature mais j'ai fait une fausse manip' et je l'ai envoyé..._

 _Du coup j'ai envoyé une autre review après =)_

 **Luna park :** _Ouah, je n'y avais même pas songé même elles sont vraiment pas mal ! En fait, pour la dernière, je suis vraiment mauvaise en anagramme donc je n'y aurai probablement jamais pensé mais c'est vrai que ça aurait pu être ça. Bon, c'était vraiment au plus simple mon choix de surnom. Si ça ne te gêne pas, je me servirai peut-être un jour de tes hypothèses._

 **Hinanoyuki :** _Hi Hinano-neko-chan ! Non tu ne trompes pas ! Et bien, je voulais tester le StanHarry et puis, sur pas mal de forum il y a le '' Stan Rocade ( j'utilise le nom français ) est-il un magemort où était-il sous imperium ? J'avoue ne plus trop me souvenir des livres à partir du cinq et même le 4 je n'en ai qu'un vague souvenir donc je ne pourrais pas donner mon avis même si je préfère me dire qu'il était sous imperium. M'enfin toujours est-il que vu les débats qui se créent à l'entente du nom de Stan, je me suis dis que pourquoi ne pas mettre des écrits StanHarry dans ce recueil ( même s'il n'y a pas non plus de gages ). n'oublions pas que les fan harcèlent toujours JKR pour savoir s'il était oui ou non un mangemort et un mangemort consentant._

 **Kuro. :** _Oui c'est ça ! Attend, vraiment ? Wao mercii !_

 **Ladyleonix :** _Hello ~ ah, je n'avais même pas pensé à Fairy Tail. Et bien, j'ai vu les vingts ou trente premiers épisodes de l'anime mais après j'ai lâché donc je ne vois pas ou plus trop qui Marvie. Cependant, ça reste une excellente hypothèse ^^ Yep. Première hypothèse : bonne. Être qualifié de 'mignon' et avoir un surnom ''mignon'', le comble pour notre Grand Mage Noir Mégalomane, non ?_

* * *

Je n'ai cette fois-ci pas fait de réponses individuelles pour tous parce que la plupart concernaient les hypothèses et que je me suis juste accordée dix minutes entre mes révisions de cartes géographiques donc bon.. je reprends, salut et bonne chance pour vos révisions !

So, pour le petit mot de la fin, encore une fois : merci pour vos encouragements !

 **Publié le : 07.06.2016**


	87. Cible 87 : Solution Miracle FGHP

_**Note du Jour :** Je suis acceptée à Inalco ! Et bien, maintenant il faut avoir le bac, mais je suis teeellement conteente ! J'espère que vous avez eu vos vœux, sinon, vous avez encore la deuxième vague mi-juin ! _

_Et oh my dray, nous venons de dépasser les 90 000 mots dans ce recueil constitués presque uniquement de courtes histoire._

 _._

 _Okay, celui-ci date vraiment mais j'ai bloqué à un passage et du coup je l'ai remis à plus tard. Désolé, mais bon, il faisait parti de tout un groupe de suggestions._

 _Merci à_ _ **Tahury**_ _pour ce petit défis :)_

 **Défi :** faire croire à Ginny, Hermi et Ronnie que Harry aime les vieux ( ce qui est vrai )

 _L'extrait du poème qu'Harry prononce à voix haute n'est pas de moi en fait, il vient d'un article web ''_ _Top 9 des pires déclarations d'amour sur Facebook la poésie qui pourrit votre mur_ _''_.

.

 _Je viens de me rendre compte que c'est un peu étrange que personne ( dans Poudlard ) ne fasse de remarques sur l'âge d'Harry par rapport aux mangemorts. Cependant, je n'oublie pas que dans les familles de sang-pur, que ce soit dans les romans ou dans la vraie vie, il arrive qu'on marie une adolescente à un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Brr.. je suis contente d'avoir rajeunis les mangemorts. De toute façon, la plupart du temps, on se fout toujours des réactions démesurées ou bien du manque de réactions de certaines personnes dans ce recueil donc bon._

* * *

 **Pairing :** léger Multi x Harry FGHP

 **UA T5 –** légère mention de Mpreg

 **Gage – 87**

.

 _Solution Miracle ou Les jeunes préfèrent les vieux  
_

.

Un bruit sourd retentit dans la Grande Salle et la plupart tournèrent la tête vers la provenance. C'était Harry Potter, qui venait de laisser tomber sa tête contre la surface lisse de la table des lions en gémissant pitoyablement. Le jeune homme tenait dans sa main une enveloppe rose décorée de ''jolis'' cœurs.

« Une admiratrice Potter ? » le railla Draco Malfoy à l'autre bout de la salle.

Lucius Malfoy sourit avec un indulgence à son fils. Il savait que les deux garçons ne se supportaient pas néanmoins il aurait apprécié que Draco se rapproche de lui avoir un Potter sous la main était toujours très utile. La lignée de Potter était ancienne et noble et donc riche et puissante. Encore plus depuis que l'Héritier avait été nommé ''Survivant''.

Potter ne répondit pas. Sa tête reposait toujours contre la surface à l'endroit précis où elle l'avait rencontré.

_ Non mais je rêve. L'entendit-on ruminer alors que les jumeaux pouffaient de rire en lisant la lettre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

_ Ah ah ah 'Ryry. Notre petite sœur -

_ Est une grande romantique !

Potter leur adressa un regard blasé, presque désespéré et siffla presque furieusement :

''Ah parce que pour toi '' Loin de toi, je ressens un manque de câlin,

Mais je sais que notre amour est sans fin.'' c'est... bien ?!

_ Hum... fit doucement George, assis sur la table ( _oui, sur la table, pas sur le banc_ ) en essayant de se retenir de rire. Je suppose... et bien, d'une certaine façon -

_ Certaines personnes seraient heureuses de recevoir ce genre de poème. »

Le sourcil gauche d'Harry s'arc-bouta dangereusement alors qu'il relevait la tête ( où une bosse commençait à se former ) pour fusiller les jumeaux du regard.

_ Et je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle invente une vie quand elle parle de câlins et d'amour sans fin ?! Demanda-t-il lentement, en haussant involontairement le ton. De même que '' Même si dans tes méandres tu partirais sans m'attendre, je te suivrais. Mon cœur a soif de t'aimer''...

Fred, qui était à cet instant en train de se désaltérer avec son verre de jus de citrouille recracha le tout... sur Cormac.

« Merde c'est dégueulasse ! S'écria ce dernier.

_ Désolé McLaggen, c'était pas volontaire. » Répondit Fred alors que de légers rires s'élevaient aux tables alentours.

Le rouquin fit la moue en se souvenant d'une mauvaise blague que le blond avait joué à George quelques temps plus tôt et songea que finalement, il n'était pas si désolé que ça et qu'il y avait peut-être une justice dans ce monde.

_ Allons, Ry. Je suis sûr qu'elle finira par se lasser.. tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

Harry lui adressa un regard brillant d'espoir que George se hâta d'enlever.

_ Fred, tu sais bien qu'on ne doit pas dire de mensonges. Désolé Harry, mais je crois que t'as pas fini d'en entendre parler. Et Gin' semble décidée à t'envoyer chaque jour un poème d'amour. Fit-il en jouant avec l'enveloppe.

Harry se leva brutalement et pointa un doigt accusateur sur l'enveloppe que tenait le rouquin.

_ Ah parce que, pour toi, c'est de l'amour ça !?

_ On n'a pas dit ça. Le rassura immédiatement Fred, connaissant l'instabilité de la magie de son ''petit-frère''. On sait bien qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse.

_ Ce serait d'ailleurs assez malsain comme amour. Fit pensivement George.

_ C'est malsain. Le contra Harry. Ça a quasiment tourné à l'obsession.

Harry baissa le ton le temps de prononcer quelques mots afin que seule sa maison – qui était déjà au courant, après tout, comment cacher cela ?_, l'entende.

« C'est plus vivable comme situation. On est obligé d'attendre que Ron dorme pour revérifier à nouveau tous les sortilèges pour empêcher Ginny ou Hermione d'entrer dans notre dortoir. Ça devient insupportable et si ça continue comme ça, on sera fou avant la fin de l'année. Quoique, c'est peut-être ce qu'ils veulent en fait. »

Les autres étudiants ( et invités ) qui n'étaient pas à portée d'oreille, ne purent s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se racontait à la table des lions et l'on faillit soupirer de soulagement lorsque le ton monta à nouveau. Après tout, ''La vie en communauté des Gryffondors'' était leur feuilleton favori.

_ Moi j'dis faut qu'elle comprenne maintenant ! Intervint Seamus.

_ Et tu vas faire quoi ? répliqua George. Harry a même été jusqu'à dire à Ginny qu'il était gay pour qu'elle lui foute la paix.

Harry hésita sérieusement à se rasseoir et se cogner à nouveau la tête contre la table lorsque l'attention revint sur lui. Et bien, il n'était pas vraiment gay en fait, il était bi. Mais dire à Ginny qu'il était bi lui aurait laissé un espoir. Et il ne voulait pas lui laisser cet espoir. Il avait voulu que tout soit clair. Mais elle avait continué.

_ Tu veux quoi ? Fit Harry en soupirant profondément. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais comme une petite sœur et que je n'étais pas intéressé par elle. Puis je lui ai dit que les filles ne m'intéressaient pas et qu'il n'y avait donc aucune chance entre elle et moi. J'vois pas plus clair comme refus.

Il allait s'installer lorsqu'il plissa les yeux et balaya la salle d'un regard calculateur.

_ Après, bien sûr, si quelqu'un a une idée, je suis preneur.

Un silence de mort flotta un court instant dans la Grande Salle avant que celle-ci n'explose en murmures.

_ Tu n'as qu'à lui faire une vilaine farce dont toi et les jumeaux avez le secret. Entendirent-ils de la table des Aigles.

Ah, apparemment l'une de leurs blagues étaient mal passée. Ils entendirent plusieurs choses très loufoques et humiliantes mais Harry refusa poliment. Il voulait que Ginny laisse tomber, pas qu'elle s'humilie totalement. Et il le leur fit bien comprendre. Alors qu'il écoutait distraitement les propositions avec les jumeaux, Harry se rendit compte que c'était la première fois que les quatre maisons se concertaient toutes ensemble pour quelque chose.

« À moins que tu n'avoue être amoureux de Rusard, je vois pas trop. » fit Cédric.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le Poufsouffle pour dévisager Diggory d'un air ahuri. Harry cligna des yeux, stupéfait.

_ …. T 'es fou c'est - …...

Harry s'interrompit pour plonger à toute vitesse dans ses réflexions. Rusard était assez repoussant mais si Harry réfléchissait bien, Rusard était surtout -

_ Mais oui c'est ça ! Cédric tu es un génie !

Harry partit précipitamment, laissant un gros blanc derrière lui.

_ Il – il va quand même pas – murmura Cédric, blême.

Deux tables plus loin, George et Fred se ruèrent vers la sortie, hurlant à Harry de s'arrêter et de leur expliquer son plan machiavélique.

 **§**

On ne vit pas Harry de la journée et au dîner il fut plus silencieux que jamais, profondément plongé dans ses pensées, de même que les jumeaux ( ce qui en soit était très inquiétant selon la majorité des habitants du château ). Aussi, Harry ne pensa même pas à réprimander Ginny lorsque celle-ci se colla pratiquement contre lui en lui demandant s'il avait passé une bonne journée. Il se contenta de la repousser doucement. Le lendemain par contre, un événement inattendu se produisit. Harry ne s'installa pas à la table des lions. Le garçon entra dans la salle, d'un air paisible et tourna à gauche pour marcher entre la table des Serdaigles et celles des invités du Ministère. Rendu là-bas, et sous les regards interrogateurs, il prit doucement la parole :

« Excusez-moi, je peux m'asseoir à votre table ? J'aurai quelques questions à vous poser. »

Il n'était pas si rare qu'un élève s'installe à la table des invités pour discuter avec eux autour d'une tasse de thé ou autre, mais il était plus rare que ce soit un Gryffondor, en particulier le Survivant ! Celui-ci se mordillait la lèvre d'un air gêné et avait la tête baissée, ses cheveux bruns recouvrant ses yeux verts.

_ Bien sûr, répondit Rabastan Lestrange en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

_ Merci. Chuchota timidement le plus jeune en obéissant docilement.

Les hommes observèrent Harry alors que celui-ci prenait un toast dans la panière face à lui et la grignotait sans paraître affamé.

_ Alors, avez-vous décidé de votre plan pour séduire Rusard Mr Potter ? L'interrogea l'air de rien Avery.

Et il fit mouche car le plus jeune s'étouffa avec sa bouchée de toast et ne dut sa survie qu'à Fenrir à sa droite, qui lui avait donné de grandes tapes dans le dos.

_ Mer.. merci.

_ Pas de quoi. Répondit le loup.

Puis Harry posa les yeux vers Avery avec la tête d'un hibou surpris en pleine chasse.

_ Qu'es-ce qui vous fait croire que …. oh.. Rusard.. non. Définitivement non.

_ Pourtant vous disiez – commença Dolohov.

_ Oui parce que ça m'a fait penser à autre chose qui pourrait bien marcher. Alors que Rusard c'était vraiment pas crédible, sans offense pour lui bien sûr. Mais Ginny n'aurait jamais gobé un truc pareil. Maugréa Harry en retournant ses pensées comme il retournait les œufs brouillés qui étaient apparus dans son assiette.

_ Donc... qu'allez-vous faire ?

_ Oh.. fit Harry, l'air faussement déçu. Pas grand chose, juste de quoi... la refroidir.

Et le sourire d'Harry en disait long. Celui-ci se reprit néanmoins rapidement et se pencha un peu au dessus de la table, un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

_ En fait, je me posais des questions par rapport aux langues-de-Plombs. Fit-il soudainement en regardant intensément les concernés. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce qu'ils faisaient mais c'est important de connaître leur rôle dans les grandes lignes sinon, comment savoir dans quoi on s'engage ?

_ Ainsi donc Monsieur Potter, vous seriez intéressé par une carrière Département des Mystères ? Intervint Lucius Malfoy. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi à s'attend la Communauté Sorcière.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire amusé.

_ Mais je me fiche de ce pense le Monde Sorcier. Ce n'est pas eux qui vont vivre ma vie après tout. Ils ont déjà fait suffisamment de dommages comme ça.

La dernière phrase avait été murmurée et accompagnée d'un regard sombre, mais les plus proches à savoir Fenrir, Rabastan et Dolohov l'entendirent tout de même bien qu'ils ne firent aucune remarque.

La mine sombre d'Harry disparut dès que Ginny entra dans la Grande Salle accompagnée de ses grands-frères. Fred et George, qui le remarquèrent dès leur entrée éclatèrent de rire, sous le regard inquiet de Ginny qui commençait à penser que la folie les avait emporté. Harry les regarda du coin de l'oeil mais préféra se concentrer davantage sur Augustus Rockwood et Antonin Dolohov qui lui parlaient du travail d'un Langue-de-Plomb. Après tout, ça n'était pas un mensonge. Il envisageait très sérieusement d'y faire carrière si ses notes le lui permettaient. Et y avait pas moyen qu'avec un bulletin comme le sien il n'y parvienne pas.

* * *

Ginny avançait d'un pas guilleret dans la Grande Salle. Elle attendait Harry, comme chaque matin. Ron lui avait affirmé que les rideaux du lit d'Harry étaient encore fermés, signe qu'il dormait encore. Donc elle voulait l'attendre avant le début des cours pour lui demander de sortir avec elle. Elle figurait après tout parmi les plus jolies filles de Poudlard bien qu'elle ne soit qu'en quatrième année. Harry lui avait dit être gay quelques semaines plus tôt mais Ginny n'était pas sotte. Elle savait que la vie d'Harry n'était pas facile chez ses tuteurs et elle savait que de ce fait il devait être un peu perdu. Nul doute qu'il viendrait bientôt vers elle. Harry Potter ne pouvait pas être gay ! Son sourire se figea néanmoins lorsqu'elle avisa des cheveux noirs en bataille encadrer des yeux émeraudes. Harry. Il était déjà là. Il s'était réveillé avant elle. Zut. Mais comment avait-il fait ? Ron lui avait dit qu'il dormait encore. Et... pourquoi n'était-il pas à sa table, à Gryffondor ? La rouquine se tourna vers ses frères aînés, un air d'incompréhension placardé au visage.

« Pourquoi Harry est-il là-bas ? » demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt la table des invités du Ministère.

Ron suivit son doigt et fronça les sourcils avant de sourire largement.

_ Peut-être qu'il veut se faire pistonner pour entrer chez les aurores. Lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_ Harry n'est pas comme ça ! Le contredit violemment Ginny, attirant sans le vouloir l'attention sur eux.

_ Ouais. approuva Fred.

_ Comme tu dis petite sœur. Renchérit George. De toute façon. Reprit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Harry ne veut pas -

_ Entrer chez les aurores.

Un concert de ''quoi ?'' retentit dans la salle alors que plusieurs paires d'yeux se concentraient sur Harry qui les ignora avec un ''Tch'' clair sur sa façon de penser.

 _''Arrêtez d'vous mêlez d'ma vie !''_ cria son regard noir lorsqu'il balaya la salle.

Cela calma net les étudiants trop curieux et les hommes du ministère furent impressionnés par l'autorité de Potter qui semblait faire effet sans que celui-ci n'ait à émettre le moindre son.

Le jeune homme les étonnait assez. Il était de plaisante compagnie, avait de la conversation et des connaissances qu'on ne penserait pas voir posséder un jeune homme de quinze ans. Il pouvait rebondir sur n'importe quel sujet : la bourse, la politique, les cours, les possibilités de carrières, le climat, le monde des affaires ou bien juste les relations dans Poudlard. Il n'avait certainement pas appris ça à Poudlard. Soudain, Lucius Malfoy posa une question qui ramena l'attention sur Harry :

« Pardonnez-moi cette question monsieur Potter mais, où avez-vous eu toutes ces connaissances en Potions ? Il me semblait pourtant bien que vous étiez un mauvais élève dans cette matière pour au moins vos trois premières années. »

Un petit ricanement s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry et il répondit, plongeant des yeux rieurs dans ceux, bien plus sérieux du patriarche Malfoy :

« Les jumeaux Weasley sont des farceurs c'est vrai, mais ils sont avant tout des génies. Il serait bon de ne pas l'oublier. »

Harry leur adressa un doux sourire avant de rire un coup et de se calmer subitement en voyant Ginny amorcer un pas vers eux. Harry se leva brusquement, abandonnant son assiette à peine entamée et se tourna vers les adultes, un doux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

_ Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mes questions.

_ C'était un plaisir. Répondit Rodolphus en plongeant dans les yeux avada d'Harry.

Antonin lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

_ N'hésitez pas à revenir.

Harry rougit délicatement et acquiesça avant de se retourner. On l'observa se diriger gracieusement vers la sortie. Seulement, lorsque Ginny marcha un peu plus franchement en direction de l'Élu, celui-ci détala, purement et simplement. Ginny fit la moue, persuadée que Harry ne l'avait pas vu et décida de retenter sa chance plus tard. Quel timide, ce Harry ! Satisfaite de cette pensée ( bien que si elle avait été honnête avec elle-même elle aurait dit qu'elle n'y croyait pas vraiment ), la jeune fille alla s'asseoir à la table des lions.

* * *

Contre toute attente, Harry revint déjeuner avec les employés du Ministère les jours suivants. Il aimait beaucoup les conversations qu'il avait avec eux. C'était un peu comme parler avec les jumeaux, sauf que les hommes restaient un peu plus sérieux et avaient – il faut bien l'avouer_, plus d'expérience sur certaines choses. Harry aimait vraiment passer du temps avec eux. C'était différent des conversations qu'il entretenait avec ses camarades de Gryffondors – bien que celles-ci ne soient pas désagréables au contraire.

* * *

Trois jours passèrent dans cette étrange atmosphère. Harry se rapprochait toujours un peu plus des mangemorts tout en peaufinant son plan pour faire en sorte que Ginny lâche prise. Il y avait déjà réfléchi, n'avait pas vraiment de plan précis en tête, mais était déterminé à y parvenir. Ginny ne vaincrait pas. Pas plus que Ron et Hermione en passant. Le jeune homme n'hésitait pas non plus à questionner un peu plus franchement les ex-mangemorts sur le parcours à suivre pour être langue-de-Plomb, pas plus que sur le genre de bulletin qu'il devait avoir pour avoir une chance d'être sélectionné. Parfois, leurs discussions s'égaraient sur des choses un peu plus privées, mais Harry éludait rapidement lorsque l'on déviait sur sa vie en dehors de Poudlard, renforçant l'hypothèse qu'il y avait définitivement un problème, sans pour autant deviner lequel. C'est en apprenant par hasard durant le déjeuner du cinquième matin, que Dolohov avait couché avec Rosier durant leur septième année après une soirée trop arrosée ( et personne ne sut jamais qui fut le dominant, les deux se vantant de cette position ), que Harry sut que le monde sorcier était en avance sur un chose par rapport au monde moldu : ils n'étaient – sauf exception_, ni homophobes, ni racistes. Les employés du Ministère avaient d'ailleurs du penser qu'il réagirait mal en apprenant la coucherie qui avait eu lieu bien des années plus tôt ( _parce qu'ils avaient fini par savoir que le coming-out fait à Ginny était uniquement pour avoir la paix_ ), sachant qu'elle avait glissé comme ça dans la conversation. Mais ils avaient du se rendre à l'évidence : Potter n'avait même pas réagi. Cela lui semblait tout-à-fait normal. Les hommes avaient également eu le _plaisir_ de rencontrer Ginnevra Weasley dite ''Ginny'', un matin au petit-déjeuner. Celle-ci avait du en avoir marre de voir Harry à leur table puisqu'elle était elle-même venue le chercher.

* * *

 _ **Flash back#**_

 _« Harry. »_

 _Harry manqua de recracher son toast. Pooouurquoooiii_? _Il était tranquillement installé à la table des invités du Ministère et discutait avec animation de certains emplois au gouvernement sorcier anglais. Dolohov avait posé la question l'air de rien, mais Harry avait immédiatement rebondi sur la question : bien sûr, il voulait être Langue-de-Plomb et il ferait tout pour y parvenir, mais si jamais il n'était pas sélectionné, il avait laissé entendre qu'il aimerait bien travailler dans le département de la culture. Il voulait être spécialisé dans la branche inter-culturel et communiquer avec les autres pays. Ça le branchait pas mal_. _Naturellement, pour ce qui était de Ginny, celle-ci était venue les interrompre /déranger/ en plein milieu de leur plaisante conversation. Antonin remarqua que le sourcil gauche d'Harry prenait vie et était agité de soubresauts, probablement en proie à un AVC._

 _« Ginny ? Que fais-tu là ? As-tu déjà déjeuné ? »_

 _Ginny rosit et se redressa avec suffisance._

 _« Je me demandais pourquoi tu ne déjeunais plus à la table des Gryffondors. Ron et Hermione commencent à croire que tu les évites. »_

 _Un rictus apparut un court instant sur les lèvres du Survivant. Si court que les adultes crurent avoir rêvé car, l'instant d'après, c'était une moue pensive qui étirait le visage du garçon._

 __ Je ne les évite pas. Répondit-il. J'ai juste d'importantes questions à poser aux personnes qui sont le mieux placées pour me répondre d'un point de vue objectif._

 _Ginny fronça les sourcils face à la réponse._

 __ Mais tu pourras faire ça plus tard._

 __ Non, je ne pourrais pas, Ginny. Pas avec les cours, les révisions et les entraînements de Quiditch. La contra Harry en soupirant d'agacement._

 __ Mais j'ai entendu Angelina et les jumeaux dire que tu étais arrêté pour deux mois à cause de tes -_

 __ Ce n'est pas parce que je suis arrêté que j'ai le droit de ne pas assister aux entraînements. L'interrompit Harry avant qu'elle n'en dise plus que nécessaire._

 _Il y avait déjà suffisamment de personnes au courant pour l'incident des vacances d'été. Tous les élèves de sa maison savaient ce qui était arrivé. On ne pouvait rien cacher aux Gryffondors. Étrangement, rien n'avait filtré hors des rouge et or pour l'instant._

 _Son poing se referma sur sa fourchette et il inspira doucement. S'il s'énervait, il risquait de dire des choses que d'autres n'avaient pas besoin de savoir._

 __ Madame Pomfrey ne va pas être conten -_

 __ Ginny. Je ne vais pas participer aux entraînements. Je vais juste être présent. Maintenant si tu pouvais me dire ce que tu veux vraiment, ça m'arrangerait._

 _Harry sut qu'il n'aurait jamais du dire ça au moment où il vit le regard de la rouquine briller de façon exagérée. C'était comme les yeux pétillants du directeur. Ce que ça pouvait être agaçant à la fin ! Heureusement, par un heureux coup du destin, les jumeaux embarquèrent leur cadette au moment où celle-ci amorçait un ''veux-tu...''. Harry laissa sa tête retomber sur la surface lisse de la table en gémissant pitoyablement, oubliant toute sa retenue des derniers jours en songeant qu'il avait bien failli y passer. ' Je crois que je vais devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure.'._

 _ **Flash back#**_

Pour tout dire, les hommes étaient bien content que la cadette Weasley soit partie et, pour un peu, en auraient presque remercié les jumeaux. Presque, hein. Parce qu'ils ne tenaient pas à devoir jouer les cobayes pour payer leur dette envers les deux rouquins. Finalement, le jour J arriva et Harry était toujours assis avec les représentants du Ministère. Le petit brun était installé à côté de Fenrir, lequel, suite à un mauvais coup de Peeves, ne pouvait se servir de son bras droit. De ce fait, Harry s'était proposé pour lui donner la béquée, ce qu'il faisait avec attention, le rouge aux joues. Fenrir n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et Harry ne tarda pas à virer coquelicot. Il se demandait s'il suivait son plan ou ses instincts primaires à présent. Un cri strident le sortit de ses pensées. C'était Ginny, qui venait d'arriver avec son grand-frère et la petite-copine – ou future petite-copine_, de ce dernier. Ceux-ci étaient bouche-bée à l'entrée de la salle, le regard uniquement dirigé sur lui et la table ministérielle. Harry haussa un sourcil amusé avant de se détourner et de reprendre son activité première.

_ Harry ! Que fais-tu ?

Harry haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, se contentant de pousser doucement la fourchette pleine de nourriture contre les lèvres du loup-garou, se rapprochant un peu plus contre l'homme.

Il savait qu'il risquait gros à émoustiller ainsi les sens d'un alpha à cinq jours à peine de la pleine lune, mais il n'y pouvait rien. En réponse, Fenrir ouvrit la bouche, laissant entrer la fourchette, sans jamais le quitter du regard. Oh, il avait fini par comprendre le petit jeu du gamin, mais franchement, est-ce que c'était pour lui déplaire ? Et puis, l'éternelle question était là : qui tomberait en premier ? Le loup n'avait pas peur de dire que le gamin le rendait dur. C'était un fait ! Dès qu'il imaginait tout ce que l'adolescent pourrait lui faire, et tout ce que lui, pourrait faire au petit brun... ! Mieux valait ne pas y penser maintenant.

_ N'est-ce pas évident Ginny ? Fen – Mr Greyback ne peut pas se servir de son bras droit, je l'aide donc.

_ Mais Harry, tu peux laisser ça à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça.

Harry entendit le léger grondement venant du loup-garou et un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres. Tournant toujours le dos à la rouquine et à ses deux ''meilleurs-amis'', Harry lui répondit tranquillement :

« Mais enfin Ginny, qui te dis que j'y suis obligé ? Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie, c'est tout. »

Harry ignora le glapissement indigné de la jeune fille, tout comme il ignora Ronald, dont le teint virait de plus en plus rouge à mesure que les secondes s'égrenait ou encore Hermione, qui semblait figé de stupeur en le regardant nourrir l'alpha longtemps soupçonné d'être le plus plus sanguinaire des loups. Le jeune homme plongea la fourchette dans l'assiette pleine et la poussa à nouveau entre les lèvres de l'homme.

_ Harry, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est – c'est bizarre enfin !

_ Ah bon ?

Cette fois-ci, Harry avait reposé la fourchette pour se tourner à demi vers elle tandis que le GML grondait doucement de frustration.

_ Oui, les gens vont s'imaginer des choses après !

Harry la fixa d'un œil vide puis se détourna à nouveau : il avait cru qu'elle dirait quelque chose d'intelligent. Il l'avait surestimé visiblement.

_ Ah. Et bien qu'ils parlent pour que ça me fait.

Un sourire délicat et sournois s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il récupérait la fourchette et les yeux de Fenrir brillèrent d'amusement.

_ Et puis, peut-être que pour une fois ils diront la vérité. Rajouta le petit brun.

Hermione s'étrangla avec sa salive et Ginny le regarda avec horreur. Il n'était pas – il n'était pas en train de dire que - !?

_ Harry tu – commença Hermione.

_ Mec, t'es pas en train de -

_ Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? vous avez vu un fantôme ou quoi ?

L'expression moldue était très mal choisie pour Poudlard, mais sur le coup, Harry n'avait pas pensé qu'à celle-ci.

_ Mais Harry, fit Ginny, le regard brillant. Je t'aime !

Harry soupira en se massant l'arrête du nez de sa main libre.

_ Non Ginny, tu ne m'aimes pas. Et même si c'était le cas, je suis désolé de te dire – pour la énième fois tout du moins, que ça n'est pas réciproque et que ça ne le sera jamais.

_ Mais -

Harry soupira de dépit et lui jeta un regard critique.

_ Ginny. Je suis désolé, mais tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour m'intéresser. Je préfère les personnes plus...

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Fenrir.

_ .. âgées.

À cela, Ronald tourna de l'oeil et s'effondra tandis qu'Hermione, toujours figée, ne bougea pas d'un poil. Ginny, vexée et plus probablement humiliée, tourna les talons dans un pas précipité, quittant la pièce avec toute la dignité qui lui restait. Seamus se mit debout sur la table des lions et applaudit vivement son petit-frère de cœur, de même que les jumeaux Weasley et bientôt, tout le monde riait et applaudissait sauf quelques rares renfrognés. Cédric Diggory, le champion du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, passa devant lui pour rejoindre sa place et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire amusé.

« Bon, fit soudainement Harry. Je crois que le problème est réglé. »

Lucius cligna des yeux, comprenant enfin d'où était parti toute cette histoire.

_ Mr Potter, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi toute cette mascarade ? Cela n'aurait-il pas mieux réussi si vous l'aviez confronté dans votre salle commune.

_ Mais... fit Harry en clignant adorablement des yeux. Ça n'aurait pas été aussi crédible si ça n'avait pas été une scène publique. En plus, je lui ai déjà dit plusieurs fois – que ce soit en comité restreint ou non, qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas. Il fallait que tout cela cesse.

Harry se tut quelques instants, le temps de se lever et de faire quelques pas dès que Fenrir eut terminé son repas.

_ En tout cas, dit-il en se tournant vers les invités, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. Merci beaucoup. J'vous en dois une.

_ Donc en fait, intervint Augustus Rockwood. Toute cette histoire de langue-de-plomb faisait parti de votre plan concernant Miss Weasley ? Demanda-t-il, n'aimant pas trop l'idée de perdre une potentielle recrue.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté.

_ Hum ? Bien sûr que non. J'avais des questions très importantes à vous poser. C'était marquer d'une pierre deux coups.' Affirma-t-il, laissant ressortir son côté Serpentard.

_ Devons-nous nous vexez de savoir que la suggestion de départ de monsieur Diggory concernait le concierge ?

Un doux rire quitta les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il faisait un tour sur lui-même pour faire face à Mulciber et Avery.

« Non, mais je vous prends pour des personnes plus âgées que moi. Ginny va finir par comprendre qu'elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour représenter un quelconque intérêt pour moi.

_ Donc, votre affirmation concernant vos préférences étaient vraies ? » L'interrogea Fenrir.

Harry se pencha vers lui, amusé.

« Serait-ce une invitation ? »

Malheureusement, Fenrir fut interrompu alors qu'il amorçait une réponse tout en hochant la tête. Une tête rousse venait de revenir de son voyage chez les morts. Et semblait visiblement en pleine forme.

« POTTER ! s'écria Ron en se redressant.

_ … Oups ? »

Ni une ni deux, Harry prit la poudre d'escampette et fila se cacher à la table des Serpentards, créant un bordel pas possible lorsque Ron se jeta sur ladite table.

_ x _ x _ x _ x _

« Maman, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? Avec Harry Potter et le loup ? » Demanda une fillette âgée de huit ans.

Sylvia Darwin caressa doucement la chevelure de sa fille allongée dans son lit et prit d'une main le journal de la veille.

« Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant. » récita-t-elle en lisant les gros titres.

 _''Le Mariage de Lord Potter et Lord Greyback approche ! P1_

 _Lord Potter enceint ? P3_ ''

* * *

 _Salut, j'ai décidé que pour une fois, je pouvais diversifier mes ''fins'' de texte. Du coup, bah voilà._

 _En général, je n'aime pas trop faire ça, mais là, j'avais vraiment envie._

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **DidiineOkami :** _Salut, tout d'abord, tu m'excuseras si j'ai déjà répondu à ta review mais je suis un peu paumée et je n'ai pas le temps d'aller vérifier donc voilà. Je me demande aussi, mais je ne crois pas avoir déjà fait les oreilles de kit, ou alors juste une fois et sur Harry._

 **Hinanoyuki :** _Hinano-neko-chan ! Hello ! Oh attends, c'est exactement à la team rocket que je pensais quand je songeais à la phrase ''je suis de retour !''. Blimey ! Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas regardé ça ! Si si c'est ça ! Mais comme l'explication est arrivé dans le 36 j'imagine que je n'avais pas besoin de te l'affirmer. ^^ Bon, en fait j'avais déjà répondu au reste donc je ne vais pas répéter ( parce que je ne suis pas encore sénile malgré les 'on-dit' )._

 **Luna Park :** _Mercii, oui oui tu as vu ? Il était direct cette fois-ci._

 **Ladyleonix :** _Et bien, en fait je n'y avais même pas songé. Peut-être que mon subconscient lui y avait pensé, au lien renard-ruse-Serpentard, mais moi j'étais penché sur pleins d'autres trucs à la fois donc non, coïncidence pour le coup =p C'est vrai que des oreilles de faon aurait été... merveilleux ! Ça restera dans le tiroir et je l'insérai dans un gage un jour =D_

 _Marvie Vermillon... oui je crois qu'on m'en a déjà parlé un jour. Je crois même avoir déjà vu une image. Merci d'avoir lu !_

 **Keyshas :** _Tu as fini c'est ça ? Chance !_

 **Kuro. :** _Tu sais, je crois avoir écrit la réponse à ta review quelque part, mais comme je suis épuisée et un peu flemmarde sur les bords, je ne vais pas mettre tout mon pc sans dessus dessous pour retrouver le texte sur lequel j'ai mis ma réponse. Bref. Pour tout de dire, je suis triste. Et déçue. Suis-je vraiment la seule à être hyper nulle en anagramme pour ne même pas voir que j'en ai fait un super ?! Non, vraiment, je n'avais même pas remarquer qu'on pouvait faire le nom ''Marvolo'' avec 'Vladimir Mordvinov'. Mais bon, au moins grâce à toi, je sais que je vais pouvoir réutiliser souvent ce nom d'emprunt ! Marvie va être content !_

 _Ouuuuuiiiiiiiiiiii c'est teeeellemmeeent miignooon !_

 **Yukiodu44 :** _Yeppa, c'est ça ! Il y a quelques raisons en plus mais fondamentalement, c'est pour cette raison que je l'ai appelé ainsi._

 **Shishi-sama76 :** _Wao je n'avais pas songé à faire un mélange des deux. En fait, tu as l'explication dans le 36 donc je ne sais pas si ça vaut la peine que je te le répète ( sachant que je risque plus de nous embrouiller toutes les deux )._

 _Guest : Si si, tu avais raison, ça vient bien de Marvolo. C'est juste qu'il y a quelques raisons supplémentaires au choix d'Harry_

 _1/ c'est plus mignon, on croirait jamais que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom se laisser appeler ''Marvie'' par un gosse – pas comme s'il avait le choix de toute façon._

 _2/ Harry tient vraiment à embêter Tom._

 _3/ Harry trouve que Marvolo est un prénom trop étrange et a donc décidé de le raccourcir et de le ''mignonniser''._

 _Oui, définitivement l'une des meilleures. Je viens aussi d'apprendre que la grande sœur d'un ami y est donc, même si on ne se connaît pas plus que ça et que je doute que l'on se croise(si j'ai mon bac), je suis contente._

 **Somebody** & **lolita :** _Ouiiii c'est ça ! Enfin, j'imagine que vous aviez déjà eu la confirmation dans le 86 et si non, l'explication est juste au dessus dans la réponse à 'Guest'._

 _Ophliz : Yeppa ! C'est ça ! Toi aussi tu aimes les psycho!Harry ? Ah je l'adore !_

 _Daemon Caelestis : Non non, tu ne te trompes pas. Oui je connais, mais j'ai appris que je n'avais pas la patience pour le résoudre ( en plus d'être nulle en casse-tête ). Non, je ne suis définitivement pas assez patiente pour cela. J'ai essayé plusieurs et à chaque fois ça a fini par me saouler et j'ai lâché. Et toi ? Tu y arrives ?_

 _Okay t'inquiète :)_

 _._

 **Commencé le : 28.12.2015**

 **Publié le : 10.06.2016**


	88. Cible 88 : Danger : Épouse consternée

_Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord, je suis désolée, je ne répondrais pas aux reviews dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain ( pas le temps ), désolé donc. Ensuite, euh, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires !_

 _..._

 **Défis de :** **History (ch69) :** écrire sur Narcissa qui n'est pas gâtée entre son fils, son mari et Severus, tous obsédés d'un manière ou d'une autre par Harry.

 **Gage - 88**

.

 _Danger : épouse consternée_

.

Narcissa Malfoy était beaucoup de choses. Narcissa Malfoy était une Black. Narcissa Malfoy était une épouse. Une mère aussi. Et une bourgeoise de premier ordre. Mais en ce moment-même, Narcissa Malfoy était consternée, pour ne pas dire, exaspérée. Elle ne savait pas comment le fils de Lily Potter faisait pour supporter ces énergumènes tous les jours mais elle en était arrivée à un point où elle était prête à tout pour les vendre/donner au Survivant en guise de remerciements pour les tenir occupés le reste du temps. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas comme s'il le faisait consciemment. Son fils était plus attiré à l'idée de titiller le Golden Boy de Gryffondor qu'à celle de lui ramener un bon bulletin trimestriel et avait donc fait baisser ses notes. Son mari n'avait d'yeux que pour Potter – et bien elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, leur mariage, bien qu'ils s'apprécient, ne restait pas moins arrangé. Le problème était qu'il ne l'écoutait plus du tout quand elle lui demandait des conseils de mode, trop occupé à marchander pour des photos de l'adolescent-trop-adorable-pour-son-propre-bien. Quant à Severus, son vieil ami, n'en parlons même pas. Mon dieu, mais Severus était-il encore un gosse dans sa tête ? S'acharner comme ça sur le fils de James Potter n'allait pas lui apporter une satisfaction quelconque ! Il était juste en train de... de s'abaisser au niveau du défunt Potter, si ce n'est même à tomber encore plus bas. Non vraiment, Narcissa Malfoy en avait marre. Et une Narcissa en colère, c'est une personne à éviter.

Voilà sans doute pourquoi on entendit des hurlements d'agonie, venant de divers mangemorts dans divers couloirs de la maison. Et voilà sans doute pourquoi à la fin de la journée, Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, avait un nouveau respect pour sa sœur et la regardait sous un nouveau jour.

Moralité – et Lucius et Severus feraient bien de s'en souvenir : une femme en colère est une femme redoutable.

.

Sur une note plus joyeuse, des rumeurs courent que Narcissa Malfoy aurait donné la fessée à Lord Voldemort lorsque celui-ci lui aurait un peu sèchement demandé d'arrêter de martyriser ses disciples.

* * *

 **Publié le : 12.06.2016**


	89. Cible 89 : Anniversaire BZHP

**Note du Jour :** _La question n'est pas de savoir si on a rempli notre copie mais plutôt si oui ou non on s'est planté._

 **.**

 **Pairing : BZ/HP**

À la demande de **Pandadoudoucornu**

 _Et bien... T4 ou T5 - T4 plutôt je pense parce que j'ai parlé de l'âge de Blaise et que si j'en crois les discussion au Bahut, à 15 ans, c'est tout-à-fait courant._

* * *

 **Gage -89**

.

 _Anniversaire_

.

Blaise Zabini était un séducteur, c'était bien connu. Personne ne lui résistait. Le demi-italien avait le sang chaud et une forte libido pour son âge. Par conséquent, il n'était pas si étrange d'apprendre qu'il était connu à Poudlard pour être un dieu... et bien... du sexe. Récemment, il avait jeté son dévolu sur le Golden Boy de Gryffondor. Toute la maison Serpentard était au courant. Et rien n'avait filtré hors de la maison. Certes, cette maison était connue pour faire régner le jeu des alliances et du ''chacun pour soi'', néanmoins, personne ne prendrait le risque d'ennuyer un Zabini. On disait que Lady Zabini pouvait faire tomber n'importe quel homme entre ses filets et eux ne tenaient pas particulièrement à un scandale adultère dans leur famille ou à une mort prématurée étrange et non-classée. Non, non, non. Après, visiblement, c'était plus Blaise Zabini qui risquait de commettre un meurtre, si leurs pères n'arrêtaient pas très rapidement de fixer ainsi la proie de l'héritier Zabini.

Blaise avait cependant un problème. Et ses camarades l'avaient bien remarqué. Blaise ne savait pas quoi faire pour attirer l'attention du dernier Potter. Le Survivant était une telle beauté ! Un corps fragile mais ô combien attirant. Des yeux verts comme ça n'était pas permis. Et des lèvres si tentatrices... Blaise ne savait pas encore combien de temps il résisterait face à cela. D'autant plus que... Potter était une petite ingénue. Il agissait comme une vierge effarouchée ( qu'il était probablement ). Apparemment, le jeune homme était sous la protection quasi-constante des jumeaux Weasley, qui bizarrement, le protégeait même de leur petit-frère et de leur petite-soeur – surtout de ces deux-là en fait. Potter était rentré changé des dernières vacances. Si ça n'était que son style vestimentaire qui était un peu plus – comment appelaient-ils ça déjà ?_, punk, il y avait aussi sa personnalité, plus sombre. Oh, il n'était pas méchant, mais il était bien plus distant et discret. Honnêtement, Blaise n'était pas certain de savoir comment aborder l'autre jeune homme.

Ce fut ce dernier qui régla la chose puisqu'il vint le trouver un matin et se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur le banc à la table des verts et argents. Blaise, qui avait le nez dans sa tasse de café, leva les yeux vers lui et... le regarda. Oui, le regarda simplement. Rajoutez juste un peu de bave parce que môssieur avait entrouvert la bouche et ne l'avait pas refermé_, et n'oubliez pas ses yeux révulsés de stupeur et... vous avez un beau mélange ! Potter, non, Harry était vêtu de l'uniforme de Poudlard – sans la robe qu'il ne portait que lorsque obligatoire_, mais un détail divergeait des autres jours. Un collier. Potter avait un collier. Un putain de collier à clou, relié par une laisse ! Si ça n'était pas un message ça, c'était quoi ? Surtout pas avec ce regard trop brillant. Non, Blaise ne pourrait résister à cela, il en était certain.

« Bonjour Blaise. »

Tiens, il l'appelait par son prénom ? Attendez... il _connaissait_ son prénom ?

Blaise ne répondit pas et Harry fit la moue.

_ Tu sais, Blaise, ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas répondre. Je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui devrais porter ceci. Fit-il en tripotant sa laisse.

Les Serpentards à proximité qui écoutaient l'air de rien, s'étranglèrent avec leur salive/jus/café lorsqu'ils avisèrent l'accessoire à connotation plus qu'érotique et nombreux soupirèrent de dépit devant leur manque de chance. De tous, il avait fallu que ce soit Zabini le p'tit veinard ! Ce dernier ne réagissait toujours pas. Du moins pas verbalement, parce qu'il passa néanmoins sa serviette au coin de ses lèvres pour essuyer le filet de bave qui cassait vraiment l'image que les autres avaient de lui.

_ Pour – Pourquoi as-tu... ceci Potter ?

Harry leva vers lui un regard candide et et le métis déglutit devant cette innocence ( une innocence plus que probablement feinte de l'avis de certains aînés vert et argent ).

_ Mais, Blaise ! Geignit doucement Harry avant de rapprocher pour chuchoter à son oreille. Je suis ton cadeau d'anniversaire de la part des jumeaux.

Huh... Huh ?!

Harry tira à nouveau sur la laisse et en déposa l'extrémité dans la main du demi-italien. Ensuite, le jeune Gryffondor l'encouragea à se lever et le poussa vers la sortie, adressant un sourire victorieux aux jumeaux assis à la table des lions.

Blaise se laissa entraîner, ou plutôt se laissa aller à tirer Harry Potter par la laisse qui était passée autour du cou du garçon et resserra ses longs doigts fins sur cette dernière. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était l'humour particulier des Weasley ou si Potter était fan de BDSM mais cette indécence lui plaisait beaucoup.

Maintenant, la véritable question était... Pourquoi les Weasley lui offraient-ils un cadeau d'anniversaire alors que l'anniversaire en question avait eu lieu deux mois plus tôt.

Ce que Blaise ne savait pas, c'est que les deux mois qui avaient suivi l'anniversaire de Blaise avait servi à instruire le pur et innocent Harry sur le sujet tabou qu'était le sexe.

.

 _Okay, ce n'était clairement pas censé se finir comme ça mais j'ai séché ( je suis déésolééé ! )_

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews ( depuis le chapitre 87 ) :**

 **Ophliz :** _Yeppa, c'est ça. Yosh ~ je suis contente de voir que tu aimeuh !_

 **Daemon Caeslistis :** _Hello ~ effectivement, je connais les rubik cubes et j'ai toujours voulu essayé mais à chaque fois que j'en vois et que j'essaye ( en fait à chaque fois que y en a un qui me tombe sous la main, je n'résiste pas ) je perds patience ( la patience n'est définitivement pas une de mes qualités. Je finis toujours pas en avoir marre et laisser tomber tellement ça me frustre. Par contre j'ai un ami ( en fait deux ) qui le réussit en quelques secondes à chaque fois – et il en a plusieurs. L'autre fois, il en avait ramené trois différents au lycée et pendant toute la journée on l'a vu s'éclater avec dans les couloirs. Apparemment ( ce ne sont que des statistiques et ce n'est pas vrai pour tout le monde ), ceux qui sont bons en mathématiques y arrivent plus facilement. De même que les garçons ( apparemment les hommes ont une meilleure estimation mentale de la 3D ou un truc dans le genre, je n'm'en souviens plus )_.

 _ **#88 ~** Oui, cette rumeur était définitivement géniale. Apparemment, ça a fait son effet. Oooh oui, j'ai des idées toutes bêtes rien que d'y penser. Blimey ! Tu es n'es pas juste un génie. Tu es un génie démoniaque ! _

**Tahury :** _Salut, moi aussi. Enfin non, je ne l'avais pas oublié parce qu'il est toujours resté en tête de file de mes gages, portant le numéro ''740'' pour toujours resté en haut ( je suis en ordre de rangement inversé sur mon pc pour le Recueil ). effectivement, je crois que c'est mon deuxième ou troisième plus gros texte de ce recueil_. _Une suite ? Hum à voir, je crois que je pourrais faire un texte qui ait un lien avec celui-ci. Par exemple, que dirais-tu qu'il prenne place au moment de l'article ( à la fin du texte ), genre : une journée avec Lord Greyback et son compagnon enceint Lord Potter ? T'as vu, moi aussi. Enfin c'est moi qui l'ait écrit donc j'étais encore plus dégoûtée. J'ai failli effacé la ligne de Cédric au début puis après je me suis dit que c'était très bien comme ça. Hum... peut-être que si je la relis encore un certain nombre de fois je finirais par la trouver pas mal_. _Mais non, mais non, je crois qu'elle aura du mal à tomber plus bas après ça ( enfin, il y a toujours plus bas donc sait-on jamais, elle n'a peut-être pas encore touché le fond. Prions pour qu'elle trouve un gisement ! OkJ'arrête )_.

 **Keyshas :** _Ah déjà ? Merci. Bah je me demande quel est le mieux là. Le travail ou l'école ? Peut-être les deux_.

 **Atsune :** _Je me suis posée la question, donc c'était bien toi en fait, okay =) Oh je crois que je vais faire ça ( si je réussis ce foutu truc qui dure une semaine ! ). Ah zut, tu passes tes rattrapages maintenant ? Au fait, tu faisais du japonais au lycée ou tu as commencé à ton entrée à Inalco ? Avec ton conseil je pencherai pour la deuxième mais peut-être pas. Si mes chapitres te font plaisir, j'essaierais d'en publier fréquemment alors ! Ah ah ah, je savais que je plongerai avec moi de nouveaux pro-darkness. Allez, venez avec moi, rejoignons le côté obscur de la Force_! Merciiieuhh !

 **#88 ~** _Ah bon ? Pas une note joyeuse ? Moi je pense que si. Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire et Tommy méritait d'être remis à sa place : après tout, on ne parle pas ainsi à une Lady !_

 **Luna Park :** _T'as vu ? T'as vu ? J'ai presque l'impression de voir la scène dans ma tête ( et bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, je n'arrête pas de répéter tout le temps deux fois ''t'as vu ?'' ). Ah pour le sous-entendu, je pense que toi et moi connaissons déjà la réponse_.

 **Titi Snape :** _Oh, tu me blesse. Non pauvres L sommes martyrisés par nos camarades S. vous êtes siii méchaants ( pleurniche sur la cruauté des autres filières ). des heures de perm ? Les L ont des heures de perm ? Ton lycée est bizarre, nous c'est l'inverse (fais la moue). Ah, là pour le coup du vernis en cours, je ne peux malheureusement pas te contredire puisque nos chers camarades de classe ( certaines tout du moins ) le font. Mais bon, c'est bien connue cette année ( et l'année dernière ) la classe de L n'est pas exactement... voilà quoi. Et, okay, il est possible que j'ai écrit des trucs qui n'ont rien à voir en philo et en anglais, mais hey ! En Anglais on n'a riien appris du tout ( notre prof est très gentille mais son cours, c'est un pause d'une heure s'il te plaît ! ). et là, on en revient au favoritisme des S. parce que les S ont un super prof d'anglais alors que quoi, l'anglais, c'est coef 3 ? Mis à part ça, je n'ai rien contre les S =D ( mes meilleurs amis sont des S ). Oh oui, merveilleux ! Continue de frayer avec le bas-peuple, tu verras, il t'influencera forcément !_

 _ **86 ~**_ _Ah... désolé ? Et bien, dis-toi que j'ai fait culpabiliser beaucoup de gens et que j'ai moi-même culpabilisé_ :s

 _ **87 ~** Oh si tu aimes ce pairing je t'adore ! Et bien, je pense que la majorité de celles – et ceux étonnamment_, qui lisent ce recueil doivent au moins l'aimer un peu ( et aussi détester un peu certaines personnes ). Mercii ! Wao, bizarre. C'est étrange, non ? _

**DidiineOokami :** _T'as vu, t'as vuuu ? Ça lui va tellement bien ! Ryry ? Cesser de faire tourner les têtes ? Ah certainement pas_ xD

 **Kuro. :** _Défi, défi ? Ooh il a l'air super ! Je vais l'écrire mais par contre attends-toi à plusieurs semaines de délais. J'ai déjà eu plusieurs gages que j'essaie de réaliser dans l'ordre chronologique et j'attends la fin des exams avant d'en réecrire des nouveaux ( du moins j'essaie en fait )._

 **Publié le : 15.06.2016**


	90. Cible 90 : Debout les fous OMCxOMCxHP

**Note du Jour :** _Oh mon dieu le sujet d'histoire était tellement bien !  
_

 _ **Note#2 :** Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je crois que mon père a encore fait une bêtise sur l'ordi. Ça rame comme pas possible. J'ai bien cru que je n'allais pas pouvoir poster. _

_..._

 _Okay, celui-ci n'est pas spécialement... euh... et bien, il n'est pas super, il était censé être drôle. Je ne sais pas s'il l'est mais j'avais envie d'écrire la scène de la Grande Salle, donc bon._

 _._

 _Bon, présence d'OC, je sais, il y a souvent des OC mais ils ne reviennent que rarement – hormis Alex Dolohov qui est régulier_, néanmoins, cette fois-ci ce n'est pas du côté Mangemort, ce n'est même pas du côté élèves de Poudlard en fait. C'est juste des personnes que j'avais crée il y a longtemps pour une histoire que je n'ai jamais écrit. Je me sers juste d'eux et de leurs caractères bien à eux._

 **Contexte :** _Harry a quitté les Dursley avant son entrée à Poudlard mais personne n'était au courant... jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas._

 **T4 UA**

 **Pairing :** _MOC/MOC/HP_

anglais – _japonais_

* * *

 **Gage - 90**

.

 _Debout les Fous_

.

C'était une journée normale pour les étudiants de l'école de Poudlard, ainsi que pour leurs invités. Notamment depuis que l'adrénaline due à la première tâche du Tournois des Trois Sorciers était passée. Beaucoup avaient été choqués d'apprendre que les champions devraient combattre des DRAGONS ! Même pour des sorciers, les créatures presque mythiques qu'étaient les dragons étaient extrêmement dangereuses. Voilà donc pourquoi les quatre champions étaient célébrés aussi bruyamment depuis deux jours. Les invités du Ministère débattaient toujours à ce sujet, confortablement assis à leur table tandis que Harry, assis à la table des Poufsouffles, semblait vouloir se rendormir, tenant un médaillon dans sa main.

Quoiqu'il ait pu dire à Ron, ce n'est pas parce qu'il pardonnait qu'il oublierait sa trahison. De toute façon, le rouquin devait être encore en train de pioncer à l'heure actuelle. Ou peut-être venait-il juste de se réveiller ?

« Merde...

_ Harry ? S'inquiéta Cédric.

_ J'ai oublié un truc. Je reviens. »

Sur ce, le petit brun s'excusa et quitta la Grande Salle au pas de course. Cédric avisa le médaillon délaissé sur la table et se leva, se retournant vers la sortie :

« Attends Harry tu as oublié ton méd - »

Harry était déjà parti. En revanche, son cri avait porté l'attention sur lui et il s'excusa platement, une main derrière sa nuque, l'air gêné. Quelques filles piaillèrent devant la posture du septième année et il leur adressa un salut de la main, faisant redoubler leurs glapissements. Il soupira de dépit et allait se rasseoir tout en gardant un œil sur le bijou lorsque celui-ci se mit à briller. L'éclat était si intense que bientôt, dans la salle regroupant soixantaine de personnes ( quand bien même tous les élèves de Poudlard n'étaient pas là, il y avait toujours les autres écoles et les invités du Ministère ), beaucoup se tournèrent vers la table des blaireaux.

Ensuite, quelque chose de …. bizarre se produisit. Même pour le monde magique. Une sorte d'écran – comme un hologramme songèrent les nés-moldus_, se matérialisa dans l'air. Un gros écran de 32 pouces, lequel s'alluma sur le visage souriant mais un brin hystérique d'une jeune fille aux cheveux rouge pétant et aux beaux yeux verts pétillants.

« RED KERO ATSUSHI ! COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ !? TU N'IMAGINES PAS À QUEL POINT NOUS ÉTIONS INQUIETS QUAND TU N'AS PLUS DONNÉ DE NOUVELLES ! MAINTENANT TU VAS NOUS DIRE QUI AS MIS CE FOUTU N - ( la jeune fille s'interrompit en regardant dans la Salle ) . . Are ? _Bah.. . Où il est ?_ »

On la vit balayer à nouveau la salle du regard avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, l'air concentrée. Finalement, elle dévisagea Cédric, regagnant un sourire innocent. Le changement de comportement radical eut tôt fait de faire naître des murmures excités.

« _Ne, kimi_.. fit-elle en regardant le champion de Poufsouffle. Tu n'aurais pas vu un garçon qui s'appelle Red ? C'est mon cousin. »

Cédric fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

_ De ma connaissance, il n'y a aucun Red ici.

Puis il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit brusquement.

_ Qui es-tu ?

_ Heh ? Je suis Aki. Je suis la cousine de Red. Attends, nous sommes bien à Poudlard ?

Cédric hocha la tête.

_ Et bien, mon cousin étudie ici. Il est en quatrième année. Je suis sûr que tu le connais. Il a un peu parlé de toi et d'autres personnes dans ses lettres. Tu sais, petit, mignon, innocent, un brin manipulateur et un petit bâtard sournois quand il veut – mais là on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, il traîne trop avec Jeff.

On entendit dans le fond un ''Héé ! Ferme-là, morveuse !'' et le visage de la jeune fille disparut un instant de l'écran. Un claquement suivit d'un bruit sourd et d'un cri d'agonie retentirent et l'adolescente réapparut, souriant comme jamais.

_ Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, manipulateur, timide et... ouais...

_ Comment peut-on être timide, mignon et manipulateur ? Fit quelqu'un.

_ Tu n'imagines pas comme c'est courant. Répondit laconiquement la fille – Aki. Il sait ce qu'il veut mais il est ultra timide. Et d'une innocence telle que ça frôle l'indécence. Quoiqu'il en soit, est-ce que quelqu'un l'a vu ?

Comme personne ne répondait, Aki soupira profondément une autre voix (moins grave que celle du prétendu ''Jeff'') résonna dans la salle :

« Tu sais, si tu veux qu'ils te répondent, tu devrais peut-être donner l'ancienne identité de Red.

_ Mais, geignit Aki. Ça pourrait être dangereux !

_ Oui, mais là tu n'auras pas de réponse. »

Akir fit la moue et se recula légèrement. Le gros plan diminua et une autre personne prit place dans l'écran, enroulant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. C'était un adolescent du même âge que la fille (''Aki !''). il avait les cheveux courts, blonds aux racines noires et coiffés en mèches sur le côté. De beaux yeux bleus-verts balayèrent la salle avant qu'il ne se tourne vers son amie, haussant un sourcil.

 __ Il n'a pas l'air d'être là, à moins de se cacher sous une table mais dans ce cas-là pourquoi avoir tenté de nous appeler une demi-douzaine de fois ?_

Aki haussa les épaules.

_ _Sais pas_.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête puis agita la main vers eux :

« Yo. Enchanté, camarades de classes de notre petit bébé-cousin.

_ Oss ~ ... si Red t'entendait...

_ Mais il n'est pas là pour l'instant, rit le blond.

_ Il va finir par le savoir, Dylan. »

Donc le blond s'appelait Dylan. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air un peu plus européen que la jeune fille.. quoique.. à part sa petite carrure et ses yeux légèrement en amande, elle ne semblait pas spécialement.. euh... bref !

_ Sinon ici, il se fait appeler Harry.

_ Harry ? Fit Cédric en écho.

Un autre étudiant prit la parole dans le silence abasourdi.

_ Il n'y a qu'un seul Harry dans l'école et c'est Harry Potter.

Le silence qui suivit les informa de l'incrédulité de tout le monde.

De leur côté, les Langues-de-Plombs qui siégeaient à leur table avec leurs collègues du Ministère étaient davantage intéressés par l'étrange écran qui flottait dans le vide. Ça avait l'air si pratique ! Très ingénieux ces japonais – ben oui parce que le nom de la jeune femme et la langue employée plus tôt semblait définitivement japonais. D'autres en revanche, étaient plus intéressés à l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur le petit Survivant qui avait défait leur ancien maître.

_ Oui, c'est ça ! S'exclama Aki en applaudissant.

…

_ Je commence à en avoir marre de ces silences répétitifs, soupira Aki. On se croirait dans une mauvaise comédie. Alors, vous l'avez vu ou pas ?

_ Mais... Potter n'est pas du tout comme tu l'as décrit ! S'exclama un Serpentard en sixième année.

La jeune fille à l'écran roula des yeux tandis que le blond à ses côtés étouffait un rire.

_ M'avez-vous écouté ? Harry est adorable mais c'est aussi un bâtard sournois qui traîne définitivement trop avec l'autre abruti -

_ Aki ! N'insulte pas nii-san !

_ Il ne montrera que ce que les autres veulent voir, peu importe si ça n'est qu'un masque. Continua-t-elle comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue.

_ Potter n'est pas adorable !

_ Si il l'est ! .. Et bien.. peut-être pas Harry Potter mais Red Atsushi l'est !

...

_ La différence ? Maugréa un Serdaigle.

Le sourire des deux adolescent s'élargit et quelques personnes frémirent.

_ En sept lettres : D-U-R-S-L-E-Y

_ Dur..sley ?

_ Oui. Bon, en fait ça marche aussi en dix lettres !

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui : D-U-M-B-L-E-D-O-R-E

_ Heh ?

_ Tiens, il faudrait qu'on parle avec le vieux, tu ne penses pas Dylan ? Il serait peut-être temps de lui dire que les Dursley sont en prison et que ce n'est plus la peine de renvoyer Red là-bas.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi briser le calme relatif de la maison ? Non ! On ne le prévient pas ! Râla le blondinet.

 __ Tiens-toi Dylan. Nous devons faire honneur à notre nom._

 __ Hn_...

_ Hum.. excusez-moi ?

Les deux étrangers interrompirent leur dispute puérile pour se concentrer à nouveau sur les étudiants et c'est là qu'ils le virent.

« RED ! »

Harry tressaillit. Il était retourné dans la Grande Salle après avoir récupéré son sac de cours (parce que ce bâtard de Rogue l'aurait démonté s'il était venu dans son cours sans ses affaires), seulement pour tomber sur l'une de ses grandes inquiétudes du moment. Oh Morgana, comment cela avait-il pu arrivé ?! D'autant plus que, à présent, tout le monde le regardait. Harry soupira et fit son chemin jusqu'à l'écran, se maudissait mentalement pour avoir oublié son médaillon. Une chance qu'il soit toujours là – même si à présent tout le monde connaissait son autre nom. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver si quelqu'un avait mis la main dessus. Harry en frissonna d'effroi. Aki l'aurait tué. Et pas qu'elle d'ailleurs. Il avait beau être le ''bébé'' de la famille, le plus récent nouveau-venu, il n'en restait pas moins responsable de ses affaires. Elle allait le tuer. Ou peut-être le donnerait-elle à Jeff ? Harry ne savait pas vraiment laquelle de ces options était la meilleure.

« Red !

_ Tu es en vie !

_ Nous étions si -

_ Inquiet pour toi ! »

Harry soupira : ça s'annonçait long. Pour faire bonne figure, le Gryffondor esquissa un sourire et agita la main en signe de bonjour. Comme si c'était tout-à-fait normal de parler à un écran géant flottant dans l'espace.

_ Salut les gars. Désolé pour le retard.

_ Désolé ? Désolé !? Mec ! T'as affronté un Dragon ! _Un putain de dragon ! On était mort d'inquiétude ! Enfin non ! Ils étaient morts d'inquiétude ! Moi je voulais te donner des conseils pour monter à dos de dragon mais tu ne répondais plus_.

Harry tourna légèrement pâle à cela.

_ Monter à dos de... dragon ? Non – non merci Aki. C'est gentil mais non. Répondit Harry dans sa langue maternelle, sans prendre en compte le fait que sa cousine avait inconsciemment glissé dans sa langue maternelle à elle.

_ Mais... continua la jeune fille, tu aurais eu tellement moins de problèmes si tu étais monté directement sur le dos du dragon ! Et puis... c'est une expérience à faire ! Ça doit être génial ! ….. Il n'empêche qu'on était très inquiet. Si tu nous donnais le nom de celui qui a mis ton nom dans la coupe, on serait prêt à oublier.

_ Si j'vous le dis tout le monde le saura avant la fin de la journée. Mais après tout... vu qu'il est censé être déjà mort depuis une dizaine d'années...

Les hommes du Ministère pâlirent drastiquement. L'enfant Potter.. Red... ou peu importe _ ne pouvait être au courant ! Ça n'était pas possible ! Tout avait été si minutieusement préparé ! Alors même qu'ils pensaient cela tout en s'échangeant un regard complice et angoissé, le Survivant tourna la tête vers eux et leur sourit malicieusement. Oh Mordred...

À l'écran, il y eut un bruissement de pages, le silence – qui dura de longues secondes_, puis soudain, un cri victorieux :

« Ahah ! J'ai trouvé. BCJr ! C'est lui, hein ? Je le savais, je le savais. »

La personne qui parlait n'était pas visible à l'écran et Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré.

 __ Vous êtes combien au juste, là ?_

On sursauta. Potter venait à nouveau de parler dans une langue inconnue.

 __ Nous ? Oh, pas grand monde.. juste Dylan, Sacha, James, Samuel, Camille, Elodie, Vanessa, Foreign et quelques autres personnes et Jeff est dehors en train de fumer._

Harry sursauta.

 __ J – Jeff est là ?_

Ses joues chauffèrent alors qu'il remarquait le sourire amusé de la jeune fille. À coup sûr elle devait savoir quelque chose. Son intuition n'en fut que plus renforcé lorsqu'elle tourna la tête derrière elle ( Harry devina qu'elle regardait la fenêtre par laquelle 'Jeff' devait être visible ) avant de regarder Dylan puis à nouveau lui.

 __ Bien sûr. Tu sais bien qu'il aime squatter. Dis-moi voir Harry, je ne savais pas que tu étais intéressé par Dylan et J-no-baka._

Dylan tressaillit à côté de sa cousine. Il ignorait qu'ils s'étaient fait pincés. En même temps, c'était Jeff qui s'était chargé d'enseigner euh... _'ça'_ à Aki. Inutile de dire qu'il lui avait parlé de toutes les positions possible (Si Dylan se souvenait bien, sa cousine avait été traumatisé pendant des semaines et avait refusé de croiser le regard de Nii-san pendant plusieurs jours). C'était également son frère à lui – Jeff, qui avait donné à Aki et à lui tout leur vocabulaire en terme de grossièreté. Il disait que c'était à ça que servait les aînés.

Les deux garçons secouèrent frénétiquement la tête.

 __ P – Pas du tout !_ S'écria Dylan, d'une voix un peu trop aigu pour être cru.

 __ C'est pas c'que tu crois !_ Renchérit brusquement Harry.

Dis comme ça, naturellement, le sourire de la redhead s'élargit. Elle chuchota quelque chose que Harry reconnut comme '' _little dirty's secrets'_ '(1) puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

_ Pour en revenir à nos moutons, tu veux qu'on s'en charge ?

Harry plissa les yeux. Généralement, le Clan ne se chargeait pas des affaires concernant les Mangemorts ( à part s'ils s'en prenaient à lui, là ils passaient en mode sur-protecteurs ), mais à chaque fois qu'ils étaient mêlés à des histoires de gang et autres choses effrayantes et pas-pour-des-enfants, on pouvait être sûr que le clan Kazuki faisait des ravages. Un carnage pour être plus précis. Et bien, pas dans le sens où il y avait de nombreux morts. Disons juste qu'il y avait du sang et que les membres du clan en profitaient pour narguer la police en leur rappelant qu'ils avaient besoin d'eux et tout ça en leur offrant des malfaiteurs inconscients, ligotés, bâillonnés et salement amochés. En clair, il ne fallait pas chercher les membres du Clan Kazuki.

_ Non, non, vaut mieux pas. Vous feriez un malheur.

_ Ne nous sous-estime pas Pinky, gronda Aki, faussement irritée.

Harry s'étouffa avec sa salive.

_ Pi – Pinky ?!

 __ Quoi, tu veux que je le transforme comment ''Red'' ? Harry c'est simple, suffit d'aller au plus court et Ryry c'est tout chou, mais Red, c'est classe. Impossible de le transformer !_

_ Putain.

_ Ah oui, peux-tu nous amener le vieil homme s'il te plaît ?

Harry croisa les bras, l'air soucieux.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu lui parler ? Aux dernières nouvelles tu menaçais de lui ''refaire son portrait de vioc'' dit-il en mimant les guillemets, si tu te retrouvais face à lui.

_ Oui mais depuis on a terminé le dossier contre lui. Donc on va en profiter pour lui annoncer que les Dursley sont en prison et que de toute façon, tu n'es plus sous leur garde depuis loooongteemps. Ça va être drôle ! S'esclaffa jeune femme.

L'écran bougea un peu et, quand il retrouva sa stabilité, les joues d'Harry atteignirent des teintes de rouge jusqu'alors encore inexistantes.

_ Au pire, s'il essaie encore de nous emmerder, on lui dira que tu es fiancé à nous et puis voilà.

Harry déglutit devant le sourire carnassier de Jeffrey.

_ Euh... oui mais... on l'est... pas.

Le sourire de Jeff s'agrandit.

_ Serait-ce une proposition ?

Le pouls d'Harry s'accéléra et il pria pour que Dylan intervienne. Il était le catalyseur de leur.. euh... relation. Pas amoureuse, hein ! Non. Non-non. Certainement pas voyons. Harry n'était pas branché relation triangulaire. Il était trop jeune enfin ! Et bien... en y réfléchissant, Dylan avait à peine un an de plus que lui et Jeff avait presque dix-sept ans.

Harry releva fièrement le menton.

_ Eeeehh ? À ton avis ? Est-ce une proposition ?

_ Hey, je vous prierai de ne pas m'oublier dans l'addition s'il vous plaît. Intervint Dylan, un brin boudeur.

Aki leva les yeux au ciel. Bien que cela l'amusait énormément, ils étaient ''venus'' à la base pour faire passer l'envie à Harry d'oublier de leur donner des nouvelles. Et aussi pour lui demander pourquoi d'un seul coup il les avait harcelé ( sans jamais réussir à les avoir en ligne ) au téléphone. D'autre part, il était amusant de voir les réactions engendrées par leur intervention soudaine ainsi que les chamailleries entre les membres de leur Clan. D'ailleurs, les voilà repartis sur la raison de leur venue :

« Très bien très bien, je vous appellerais la prochaine fois que je manque de me faire mutiler par un dragon, ce qui – je l'espère, n'arrivera plus avant très longtemps.

_ Oh en parlant du dragon ! S'écria Aki, enthousiaste ( faisant craindre le pire à Harry ). Si tu pouvais me ramener une photo d – humph !

_ Laisse donc le dragon là où il est. Rumina Jeff, qui venait de bâillonner la jeune fille avec sa main. Heya, Red. _Comment se passent tes cours_? _On ne t'a pas trop manqué ? »_

Le ton suggestif de la dernière phrase n'échappa guère à Harry qui rougit violemment et porta la manche de son uniforme sous son nez.

_ Ne fais pas ça J'. maugréa-t-il.

Pour toute réponse Jeff éclata de rire et le petit brun plissa les yeux avant de détourner le regard. Harry haussa un sourcil en voyant d'un coup les trois personnages à l'écran lever le nez en l'air et renifler, cherchant la source de l'odeur qu'ils venaient de flairer.

_ Qu'est-ce que – commença-t-il, mais les deux plus âgés – Jeff et Dylan, lui tournèrent soudainement le dos alors que Aki soupirait de désespoir avec un '' Oh non...'' avant de plonger son regard dans le sien :

« On s'voit pour les vacances de Pâques, Red. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises. Ou plutôt non, fais-en énormément !

_ Ak -

 __ SAM NE FAIS PAS ÇA !_ S'exclamèrent les frères McClee (Jeffrey et Dylan) en se jetant hors de vue de l'écran.

_ Trop ta - » commença Aki avec lassitude.

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Pas plus que les autres en fin de compte. Une violente explosion survint et souffla l'écran, ne laissant plus que des confettis multicolores. L'écran redevint noir suite à cela puis disparut. Harry cligna des yeux. Puis haussa les épaules et récupéra son médaillon.

_ Bon... j'imagine que je n'aurai pas de nouvelles avant plusieurs jours.

Le Survivant se rassit donc et entreprit de reprendre son bol de céréales jusqu'alors délaissé.

_ Po – Potter, fit un Serdaigle de septième année.

Harry suspendit son geste – sa fourchette à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, et leva les yeux vers son aîné.

_ Oui ?

_ C'était quoi ça ?

_ Comment ça ''ça'' ? L'explosion ?

Il eut droit à un hochement de tête en réponse.

_ Ah, c'est normal. Ça arrive tout le temps. J'imagine que Sam voulait tester les nouveaux explosifs qu'il a trouvé chez le voisin décédé. Tu sais, le style bas de gamme, qui s'entasse sous le parquet pendant des années, juste au cas où quelqu'un aurait la mauvaise idée de vouloir te cambrioler.

Le Serdaigle, très dérouté par l'attitude-totalement-pas-Potterienne mit plusieurs secondes avant de hocher la tête, n'ayant pas plus compris qu'avant.

Les jumeaux Weasley - qui venaient d'arriver et n'avaient pu saluer les japonais puisque l'explosion avait soufflé l'écran avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent_, vinrent ébouriffer la chevelure de jais du Golden Boy de Gryffondor.

_ Heya, little Red !

_ Ronnie à sa maman et HerPasSiMignonneQueÇa vont bientôt arriver.

_ Tu devrais te dépêcher.

_ Oh merde.

Harry plongea sa tête dans ses bras et resta ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses deux err... meilleurs amis, l'air morose. La 'visite' de sa famille l'avait mis de bonne humeur. Honnêtement, il n'avait pas envie de remettre ce foutu masque de Golden Boy, d'autant plus que maintenant, la moitié des élèves de Poudlard ainsi que tous les invités avaient vu au travers. La vie était nulle parfois. Mais il devait continuer. La chute des traîtres n'en serait que plus drôle.

_ Harry !

Harry se redressa, faisant apparaître un sourire idiot et il quitta la table des blaireaux, l'air de rien.

_ Ron !

Fenrir dévisagea Harry comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Et il n'était pas le seul ! Déjà, les sang-purs de Durmstrang calculaient leurs chances pour une alliance avec l'Héritier des Potter et peut-être une alliance avec un vieux clan japonais. Car, quoiqu'on en dise, ils avaient tous vu les tatouages sur la nuque des japonais et pouvaient également voir celui qui ornait la discrètement la nuque du Survivant. Bien qu'il soit désormais caché sous un glamour.

_ Tu aurais pu nous attendre ! Grommela Ronald.

Un tic agita les lèvres de Potter mais celui-ci se reprit immédiatement et passa sa main dans sa chevelure, l'air gêné.

_ Désolé, mais je devais parler avec Cédric.

Harry envoya un sourire penaud au Poufsouffle qui n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire tandis que Ron fusillait celui-ci du regard.

_ Peu importe, allons-y mec. Allons déjeuner.

_ C'est gentil mais j'ai déjà déjeuné.

L'aversion toute nouvelle manifestée par le Survivant, à déjeuner avec le rouquin apporta de nouvelles suspicions. Peut-être y avait-il des choses à fouiller de ce côté-là ? C'était peut-être également pour cette raison que Potter petit-déjeunait presque tout le temps à la table des Serdaigle ou des Poufsouffles depuis le début de l'année ( à part quand son nom était sorti de la Coupe ) ou qu'il faisait mystérieusement disparaître toute la nourriture de son assiette quand il pensait que personne ne regardait. Oui, c'était définitivement quelque chose à creuser.

Quand même, ils aimeraient bien savoir qui étaient ces personnes apparues dans un écran – un écran flottant quoi ! (étaient-ils les seuls à trouver cela bizarre?)_, et pourquoi elles étaient subitement apparues, là, comme ça. Et bien, on ne pouvait pas dire que ces gosses n'avaient pas mis d'ambiance mais n'étaient-ils pas un peu... fous ?

Fenrir se fit la réflexion que oui, ils étaient fous, mais pas aussi bizarres que les élèves de Poudlard, en voyant des premiers années de Serpentards et Poufsouffle traîner un sixième année de Gryffondor par les pieds tout en riant comme des psychopathes.

* * *

 _''Debout, les fous. Le monde sans vous perd la raison.''_

 _MOR –_ _Debout les fous_

* * *

1/ _c'est juste que c'était beaucoup mieux en anglais, et que comme Aki le dit durant un dialogue en japonais, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le mettre en anglais._

…

 **Gabriel A.J :** _Ouep. La fessée. À Lord-J'ai-Peur-De-Mourir-Et-Je-N'arrive-Pas-À-Tuer-Un-Gosse-de-Quatorze-Ans-Voldemort. Celui-là même ! J'ai moi-même bien ri en l'écrivant, heureuse que tu en ai rit ! ( ouah, voilà qui fait beaucoup de points d'exclamation.)_

 **Luna Park :** _T'as vu ? La scène a du être chaude pour les élèves de Serpentard. Voir un Harry ainsi et d'aussi près..._

 **Atsune :** _Ah je connais le cned, j'ai un ami qui était au cned pour l'art plastique mais il a arrêté au bout d'un an parce que ça l'énervait. Ah ouais, donc t'as déjà quelques années derrière toi._

 _Et nous venons de dépasser les 100 000 mots_

 **Publié le : 18.06.2016**


	91. Déboires de parents GWFWHP&LVHP

**Merci à tous pour les reviews ! Réponse au bas du chapitre, comme d'hab !**

 _Aujourd'hui c'était anglais, vous vous en êtes sorti(e)s ? ( oui oui, je prends le risque de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ) Et pour les premières c'était français écrit, non ? Alors ? ( et oui, je suis une curieuse finie. )_

 **x**

 **T5 ou T6 –** _Cédric est là ( on ne sait même pas pourquoi alors qu'il est censé être diplômé )._

 **Good!** Ron

 **Bashing!** Hermione, Ginny

 **Pairing :** _ **GW/FW/HP**_ _mais vous pouvez aussi voir un très léger_ _ **LV/HP**_

...

 _Défi de **Daemon Caelestis** (ch88)_

* * *

 _ **Gage – 91**_

 _._

 _Déboires de parents_

 _._

Harry, plus pâle que Sir Nicholas, déglutit bruyamment en regardant le responsable de leurs problèmes futurs, puis il prit la parole d'une voix chevrotante :

« Ça ne doit pas se savoir. Jamais. »

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent, eux aussi atterrés par la réalité qui leur faisait face.

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

[…]

« Marvie, reviens ici ! » S'écria George en poursuivant le petit démon, un caleçon dans l'une de ses mains.

Harry se détourna d'un Fred occupé à enfiler comme il le pouvait sa chemise d'uniforme – autant qu'il le pouvait alors que le gamin qu'ils gardaient lui avait lié les poignets_, seulement pour voir un enfant de trois ans courir nu dans le salon des appartements privés de Dame Dobrev. Le petit brun soupira mentalement. Ils avaient découvert cet endroit au cours de l'une de leur excursion après avoir surpris une discussion entre Hermione et Ginny. Une discussion pas très sympa pour eux d'ailleurs. Quoiqu'il en soit, il en avait résulté que les trois garçons avaient décidé de se changer les idées ailleurs que dans la tour Gryffondor. Ils auraient bien pris Ron avec eux mais celui-ci était sorti en toute clandestinité pour s'entraîner au stade de Quidditch malgré l'heure tardive. L'appartement dans lequel ils logeaient avait servi à une jeune Lady qui avait du cacher sa condition pour ne pas être déshéritée avant sa majorité. Elle était tombée enceinte après avoir eu des rapports sexuels avec son amant, un jeune écuyer travailler au château de son père, mais ils n'étaient pas fiancés. De ce fait, son amant n'avait jamais rencontré les parents de la jeune Dame. À leur époque – plusieurs siècles plus tôt, c'était inconcevable. Dame Dobrev avait réussi à cacher son enfant ici, dans cet appartement et s'était fait aidée des elfes de maison. À son dix-septième anniversaire, exactement deux mois après la naissance du bébé, elle avait épousé l'écuyer et son père n'avait pu la déshériter. Harry trouvait la situation ironique. Justement, maintenant, ils se retrouvaient avec un gosse sur les bras. Et personne ne devait en connaître la provenance ! Jamais !

XoX

Les gens les regardaient. Et bien, d'une certaine façon. Les gens regardaient TOUJOURS Harry. Mais là, c'était différent. Les élèves chuchotaient sur son passage et Harry n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas non plus comment ils regardaient l'enfant à qui il tenait la main. Harry voulait leur demander de se taire et d'aller voir ailleurs s'ils y étaient. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle, juste là où les attendaient les jumeaux. Le quatuor – le gamin était un vrai ptit farceur ( difficile de coller cette image avec celle de l'adulte )_, pénétra dans la Grande Salle dans un silence pesant. Les élèves les regardaient toujours. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent assis sur le banc à la table des Poufsouffles et que Harry eut posé l'enfant sur les genoux de l'oncle Zacharias, que le silence fut brisé.

_ Euh... les gars.. ? C'est qui ?

Le sourcil gauche d'Harry tiqua en reconnaissant la voix de sa prétendue meilleure amie et il serra le verre dans ses doigts, à tel point que sa main devint blanche, le tout sous le regard soucieux de Cédric.

_ Voici Ange. Il préfère être appelé Marvie.

Bien sûr, Harry se garda bien de dire qu'en vérité il ne s'appelait pas Ange mais que l'ironie de la chose était toute aussi bonne et que l'enfant ne préférait pas spécialement être appelé Marvie mais qu'il piquait des colères pas croyable quand on l'appelait Tom ou tout type de prénom s'en rapprochant plus ou moins.

Il sentit dans son dos la colère de son amie. Comment osait-il lui répondre en lui tournant toujours le dos ?

_ Oui et .. ? j'espère que vous ne l'avez pas enlevé à sa famille pour je ne sais -

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises, la coupa sèchement Harry, sans se tourner vers elle.

Cela causa un silence. Un problème chez le Trio d'Or ?

_ Fred, George et moi avons promis de le garder quelques semaines pour dépanner de vieux amis.

Au vu du ton monotone d'Harry, on n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il faisait de l'improvisation totale.

_ Harry les enfants sont inter -

_ Il y a une règle dans la chartre de Poudlard qui dit que les enfants de moins de onze ans et/ou non inscrits à Poudlard peuvent y séjourner s'ils n'ont nul part où aller. N'oublie pas qu'avant d'être une école, les Fondateurs songeaient également à en faire un orphelinat.

Ah.. ça Granger ne le savait manifestement pas au de ses yeux écarquillés. Harry en aurait presque rit. Mais Harry n'avait pas vu son visage. Il n'avait pu que l'imaginer.

_ Peut-être que nous l'adopterons ? Songea Harry à voix haute, un fin sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Son sourire s'élargit en voyant les élèves s'étrangler avec leur jus de citrouille.

Ginny, qui jusque-là s'était faite discrète et avait observer le visage rond et adorable de l'enfant, fit quelques pas en avant.

_ Oh Harry, c'est super ! Si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider pour -

_ Non ça ira Ginny. Je te remercie mais j'ai déjà l'aide de ses papa de substitution.

Le sourire de Ginny se figea et Harry se retourna enfin vers elle, une fourchette en main qu'il agita légèrement, comme s'il parlait à une enfant de cinq ans.

_ Et bien oui, étant donné que Marvie s'amuse à m'appeler ''Mama'', Fred et George jouent les rôles de ''Papa''.

Et le sourire de Ginny quitta définitivement son visage lorsqu'elle compris dans quel camp jouait Harry. Quant à celui d'Harry et des jumeaux, il s'agrandit.

XoX

« Marvie, doucement. » chuchota tendrement Harry en replaçant une mèche de cheveux de l'enfant.

Mais Marvie n'écouta pas. Au contraire, ses petites main vinrent à nouveau s'écraser contre la surface de l'eau, les arrosant tous les deux. Harry poussa un léger soupir alors, que d'un geste de la main, il retirait sa chemise.

_ Ce n'était pas très gentil ça, Marvie.

Marvie pencha la tête sur le côté et lui offrit un regard innocent. Harry aurait sûrement craqué... s'il ne s'était pas rappelé au dernier moment qui était le Marvie-Adulte.

_ Bien essayé, gamin. Mais je ne craquerais pas.

Le jeune sorcier de trois ans fit la moue mais Harry retroussa le nez et plissa les yeux. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de soupirer et d'enjamber la baignoire pour rejoindre son fils-temporaire après avoir retiré son pantalon. Harry prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le déposa entre ses jambes pour que l'enfant ne glisse pas. Ensuite, il entreprit de le nettoyer.

XoX

« Oh non non non ! Marvie s'il . . . s'il te plaît... pose ces feuilles. »

ça, c'était Fred.

_ Marvie... pose ses feuille tout de suite.

Et ça, George. Manifestement, le second avait un peu plus d'autorité que le premier. Harry ne se demanderait plus jamais pourquoi c'était George le dominant. Marvie cligna des yeux et sa lèvres inférieure commença à trembler alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

_ Ah bah bravo, gronda doucement Fred en jetant un regard noir à son jumeau. Tu l'as fait pleuré.

_ Mais -

Fred ne l'écouta pas et invita l'enfant à se réfugier dans ses bras.

George était plus autoritaire, mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il ne savait pas trop se comporter avec les enfants en bas âge depuis qu'il avait laissé tomber sa petite sœur lorsque celle-ci avait quelques mois. Harry caressa doucement la main de George pour l'apaiser et nota avec un certain contentement que celui-ci se calma immédiatement. Inutile donc de lui dire que Marvie venait de finir de gribouiller sur les devoirs de Potions des jumeaux ( devoir sur lequel ils avaient gratté pendant près de trois heures la veille ). Oui. Ils l'apprendraient tôt ou tard de toute façon.

.

« Oh non !

_ Harry ? Problème ! »

Harry soupira et quitta des yeux le pentagramme empli de runes qui décorait le sol du salon. Il était très intrigué par ces runes mais n'avait pas encore assez de connaissances en la matière pour les décrypter toutes.

_ Qui y a-t-il ? Dit-il en se tournant vers les jumeaux.

. . . seulement pour voir Fred porter Marvie à bout de bras, le pantalon de ce dernier étant on ne peut plus mouillé. Voyant les yeux de chiots battus de Fred, Harry poussa un nouveau soupir et se leva du canapé pour aller prendre l'enfant. N'étant pas fan des sortilèges utilisés dans la Communauté Sorcière ''afin de nettoyer bébé !'', Harry le fit donc à la moldue, s'appliquant à faire rire le bébé allongé sur la lange. Marvie gazouilla et éclata de rire alors que ses petites jambes battaient dans l'air. Écouter l'enfant babiller était quelque chose de rafraîchissant pour Harry. Et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il aimerait bien avoir des enfants plus tard.

« Dîtes, je crois que Marvie était déjà un psychopathe quand il était gosse, songea Harry à voix haute.

_ hum, approuva Fred en hochant la tête alors que George penchait la tête sur le côté, pensif.

_ Ou peut-être qu'il a tout simplement encore ses souvenirs d'adulte ? »

Ça se tenait aussi effectivement. Les trois jeunes hommes se demandèrent s'ils ne devaient pas intervenir parce que – même avec la magie_, ils risquaient d'avoir du mal à effacer ce merveilleux dessin rempli d'innocence et puis... Non. Ils ne le feraient pas. Ils tenaient à la vie tout de même. Non, ils n'étaient pas des froussards. Ils avaient un instinct de conservation, nuance !

Alors ils restèrent là, observant un bébé Voldy ''Marvie'', dessiner et peindre sur le mur, des scènes de pauvres personnes se faisant trucider. Quel charmant tableau !

XoX

« J'en peux plus !

_ Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant !

_ Les gars... c'est pas si mal que ça. »

Fred et George s'échangèrent un regard avant de se précipiter sur Harry, le touchant de partout pour soit-disant vérifier qu'il allait bien. De l'avis d'Harry, ils en profitaient surtout pour garder leurs mains à certains endroit un peu plus que nécessaire.

_ Il a déchiré nos robes Harry !

_ Il a gribouillé nos devoirs de Potions ! De Potions ! S'exclama George un brin hystérique.

_ Il prend toute la place dans le lit ! S'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

Harry les dévisagea, un sourcil élégamment haussé alors qu'il tendait une fourchette à Marvie.

_ En fait c'est ce point-là qui vous ennuie pas vrai ? C'est que depuis qu'il est là, il y a quelqu'un au milieu du lit. Entre vous et moi.

Vu la tête que tirait les jumeaux, il avait vu juste.

…

 _[Moralité, Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qui était le pire : Un Voldemort vivant et en bonne santé ( physique, hein, parce que mentale... ) ou un bébé Voldie légèrement psychopathe._

 _De son côté, Voldemort afficha un sourire carnassier à chaque fois qu'il croisa Harry dans les couloirs ( il avait repris sa forme adulte, et remis son glamour pour ressembler à ''Blaine Curthain'' ), se souvenant avec délice du corps frêle de l'adolescent qui l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le laver lorsqu'il était coincé dans sa ''Chibi-Forma'' comme l'avaient nommé les jumeaux.]_

 _._

 _Défi de **Daemon Caelestis** (ch88) : Harry et les jumeaux font rajeunir Voldie et sont obligés de s'en occuper. _

* * *

_Okay, ne prenez pas garde aux fautes je ne me suis pas relue. Je dois d'ailleurs corriger tous mes chapitres depuis le début et ce de n'importe quelle histoire. Voilà qui va demander pas mal de boulot. Shuu ~  
_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Daemon Caeslestis :** _Hello ~ Désolé, je viens de voir qu'en effet je n'avais pas répondu à ta review sur le chapitre 88 ( et pourtant je l'ai lu ! ). je sais pas, j'ai du avoir un bug mental ou une connerie du genre. Err, en tout cas tu peux le constater par toi-même par ce 'chapitre'-ci. T'as vu ? T'as vu ? J'ai pensé que ça casserait bien l'image de Voldy si celui-ci se prenait la fessée comme un gosse de trois ans. Ouais, les membres du Clan sont cinglés. Et encore là, c'était assez soft. Jeff est assez expérimenté et a un vocabulaire riche pour ce genre de choses tandis que son petit frère Dylan est un peu plus réservé pour cela. C'est aussi lui le plus calme du trio ( Jeff, Aki et lui ). Il sert de catalyseur entre son frère et sa cousine qui passent leur temps à se chamailler comme de gros gamins. Aki quant à elle a grandi avec eux depuis qu'elle a douze ans ( une explication apparaîtra sans doute un jour ) et a donc pris certaines de leurs habitudes. Et elle, son truc, c'est emmerder les gens. Enfin, y a beaucoup de trucs à dire à leur sujet mais je pense qu'ils réapparaîtront – pas forcément pour une suite mais ils réapparaîtront sans doute, donc leurs caractères seront développés à ce moment-là.^^_

 _Donc ce chapitre, il était comment ?_

 **Pandadoudoucornu :** _Hey, merci. Tu l'imaginais comment au début ? Moi je ne sais pas, je n'avais pas du tout imaginer ça comme fin, mais je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre en fait ^^ Ah contente que tu aies aimé les membres du Clan. Ils ont apparemment fait l'unanimité pour l'instant._

 **History :** _Thanksss !_

 **Silvermooon :** _Salut et merci ! Une suite ? Eum.. qu'en dis-tu, peut-être pas une suite mais j'envisageais de les faire apparaître parfois dans certains textes. Par exemple... une journée portes ouvertes où les parents sont invités à venir et eux ils se posent comme des fleurs et foutent un bordel par possible ( et bien, il ne foutent peut-être pas le bordel, mais en provoquent un ). T'en dis quoi ? Je pense que je vais faire un truc dans le genre._

 **Titi Snape :** _Ah-Ah ! Je l'savais ! C'est pas possible de rester concentrer comme ça toute une journée ! ( que ce soit pour les L, les S ou autres ). Histoire ça a été super bien ( même si je sens encore les aura meurtrières des S et des STL quand ils ont appris que nos sujets étaient les mémoires de guerres ou médias et opinions publique ). Philo.. urgh... m'en parle pas. Je ne sais même pas trop moi-même ce que j'ai fais foutu pendant les trois heures où je suis restée dans cette salle. Et bien, au moins j'ai compris le texte ( oui parce qu'au lieu de faire la dissert comme je voulais le faire j'ai pris l'explication de texte ). Les sujets de dissert ne m'ont.. pas inspiré va-t-on dire. J'ai lu ton commentaire une heure après être rentrée de l'épreuve d'anglais ( aujourd'hui ). Et bien, c'est la première épreuve où j'utilise tout le temps donné. Pas trop difficile mais je viens de lire les corrigés... Et toi alors, comment c'était ?_

 **Kuro. :** _Hey ! Tu n'es pas la (le?) seule à avoir demandé une suite. Je ne pense pas faire de suite à celui-ci mais le Clan réapparaîtra probablement un certain nombre de fois à l'avenir et comme je le disais à Silvermoon, j'envisageais de faire un texte sur les journées portes ouvertes où ils viendraient voir Ryry et provoqueraient un gros bordel. _

**Yuseiko-chan :** _une fic complète là-dessus ? À voir. Enfin par pour l'instant, j'ai déjà une fic qui attend d'être publiée, une autre en pause et le chapitre de l'Alliance Vongola qui me regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit pour que je le reprenne ( oui-oui, un chapitre **peut** vous regarder ). enfin, des petits chap où ils apparaîtraient pourraient peut-être compenser ? _

**Luna park :** _t'as vu ? T'as vu ? Allez, je peux bien te le dire à toi ( et aux autres ) que ce chapitre est parti d'une seule phrase. J'avais juste une putain de phrase en tête que j'ai noté à la va-vite sur mon portable pour la sortir dans un texte plus tard '' Il est d'une innocence telle que ça frôle l'indécence. ''. Je voulais absolument la placer. Et c'est autour de ça que c'est construite l'histoire. Bien sûr, je savais déjà que j'utiliserai des OC pour présenter Harry comme Poudlard ne l'a jamais vu ! Ow ~ tu flattes mon ego là.=D_

 **Maumau :** _Bonjour camarade !_

 _''TT'' ? Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? Ton âme aurait-elle fui ton corps ? Non – non reviens ! Effectivement, je crois que c'est la première fois:) Et bien, ça m'arrive aussi parfois, de suivre depuis le presque début une fic et de déposer ma première review au bout du quarantième chapitre, t'inquiète, d'ailleurs je te remercie pour ta review. Épreuve de philo... erk. Je veux juste avoir au dessus de 8, c'est possible ça ? Je me le demande... j'ai pris l'explication de texte puisque les sujets de dissert ne me tentaient absolument pas, et toi ? D'ailleurs l'anglais et l'histoire ça a été ? Tu as pris quoi (comme sujet de composition ou d'invention ) ? Courage à toi aussi !_

 _* Oh je viens de trouver une camarade L !*_

 **isidris-shiro :** _Salut salut ! Y a pas de mal t'inquiète ! Pas besoin de t'excuser._

 _Ouah je kiffe tes expressions ! O.O Haaaaiii ! Je suis contente de voir que d'autres aiment ce genre de pairing ! À vrai dire, je suis à peu près certaine que y en a certains que je n'ai jamais vu dans les films mais je me base sur les images que me vend ( oui, il me fait payer ce p'tit con ) mon esprit quand je pense à certains noms. Je visualise moi-même parfois les scènes. Rien que tout à l'heure j'étais en train de me relire et de me dire que j'étais tarée parfois, tout en riant en relisant quelques lignes et mon père, qui était à côté de moi se marre en me demandant ce que j'ai. Bah je lui ai dit la vérité '' Je suis bizarre et j'écris des choses drôlement bizarre parfois''. Il s'est encore plus foutu de moi -,-'_

 _Ouah, trois fois ? Tu n'as pas été lassée ? Oh c'est flatteur, ça ! Arigato !_

§

 **Publié le : 17.06.2016**


	92. Cible 92 : TN & HP

**Salut tout le monde, désolé pour le retard ! J'ai une explication en béton tout de même : voilà, notre neufbox a lâché. 5 jours sans internet ni téléphone fixe. Je n'avais franchement pas besoin qu'on me rappelle que je suis une sorte de geek-presque-asociale-hors-période-de-cours. Bref, sans internet, adieu fanfiction . net.** _Et c'est bien souvent quand on n'a pas internet qu'on a pleeiin de recherches à faire ( ben oui, comme par hasard ). **Bref, c'était la merde.**_

 _ **Non, nous n'avons pas de nouvelle boxe ni rien, juste un ''web trotter''. Je répondrais aux reviews dans le prochain ! Bye !**_

 _ **Note du Jour :** Bon, okay, ce texte n'a presque rien à voir avec ce recueil mais dès qu'il est fait mention de la présence de mangemorts / ex-mangemorts à Poudlard, vous pouvez être sûr que le texte sera mis dans ce recueil. _

_Ce truc traîne sur mon pc depuis plusieurs mois déjà et je n'ai pourtant jamais réussi à y mettre un point final. C'est à présent chose faite même si je ne suis pas particulièrement satisfaite du résultat._

 _Bon, je ne sais pas si vous êtes en vacances, personnellement, il me reste un oral mais j'espère que ça s'est bien déroulé pour vous._

 _._

 _Battu!Harry / Bashing!Dumby, Ronnie, Ginny (?), Hermy._

 _ **T4 UA**_

 **Gage – 78**

.

.

.

Un bruit mât, comme une chute de corps résonna dans la Grande Salle et stoppa les chuchotis. Cela faisait trois jours que la reprise des cours avait eu lieu et l'école déplorait alors un élève manquant. Il n'était pas venu et lorsque l'on avait posé la question, le directeur n'avait fait que sourire l'air de rien en disant qu'il aurait du retard. Ses deux meilleurs amis n'avaient pas paru inquiet, accentuant l'humeur sombre des autres étudiants et les rendant suspicieux. Au contraire, les deux lions semblaient se pavaner en l'absence de leur meilleur ami. Comme si le château leur appartenait. Il y avait d'ailleurs eu une scène publique, la veille dans la Grande Salle, qui n'avait fait que renforcer la suspicion des élèves. Une dispute entre les frères Weasley avait éclatée, avec comme sujet principal le Survivant, l'élève manquant. L'un des jumeaux avait fini par clore la dispute en envoyant son poing dans le nez de son petit-frère, Ronald. Le lui brisant assurément le nez. Qui aurait cru que Fred – le plus chétif, avait autant de force ?

Le corps, qui venait d'atterrir entre la table des Serpentards et celle des invités plongea la Salle dans une ambiance malsaine, mélange d'appréhension et de malaise profond. On ne voyait pas son visage mais déjà, quelques Serpentards avaient en avaient une idée précise mais... comment se pouvait-il qu'il soit dans cet état si ceux-ci avaient raison ? Theodore Nott junior quitta son banc d'un pas fébrile pour aller s'accroupir devant le corps inconscient. La petite figure était frêle et flottait dans sa chemise à carreau trop grande et déchirée. Théodore ravala un haut-le-cœur en voyant tout le sang qui formait une mare autour de la silhouette écarlate. La victime avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Le corps était étendu sur le ventre, mais sa tête était tournée sur le côté de sorte que l'on aurait pu le reconnaître si sa chevelure de jais n'était pas tombée sur son visage tuméfié. Theo, après un moment d'hésitation, tendit la main pour retourner la personne afin de voir son visage.

Un hoquet de stupeur général résonna dans la Salle lorsque l'identité du blessé fut rendue publique et Theo eut un mouvement de recul qui passa inaperçu dans la foulée. Heureusement, les stupides lions et les blaireaux ne pouvaient rien voir d'où ils étaient ( _leur épargnant ainsi une migraine monstrueuse à leurs cris de harpies en furie_ ) et il y eut beaucoup moins de bruit. Theo ravala son hoquet et envoya un regard mi-inquiet , mi-paniqué aux préfets de Serpentard. Flint fut le premier à réagir et interpella Mrs Pomfrey alors que Theo vérifiait le pouls du plus jeune. Un soupir de soulagement le trahit lorsqu'il eut pris connaissance de l'état du Survivant. Son cœur battait toujours. Faiblement, mais il était présent.

Sergio Zabini se leva prestement de sa chaise pour suivre le mouvement de Poppy. Il n'était pas médecin, pas même diplômé en médicomagie, mais il avait suivi une formation avec l'infirmière la femme qui l'avait soigné à de nombreuses reprises lorsqu'il était pensionnaire à Poudlard. La femme allait en avoir du travail, songea-t-il en s'approchant de la masse ensanglantée.

Harry gémit pitoyablement en sentant de longs doigts fins parcourir son corps meurtri et écarter les pans de la chemise à carreaux, anciens vestiges de son cousin Dudley. Les tissus collaient à ses plaies et tiraient douloureusement dessus, les brûlant. Le plus jeune voulut ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières restèrent résolument closes, trop lourdes, et il parvint seulement à les plisser un peu plus. Il entendait des voix parler au dessus de lui mais ne pouvait se concentrer sur elle. Il en déduisit seulement qu'il n'était plus chez les Dursley et ne prit même pas la peine de se demander comment il avait fait : il avait toujours été l'anormalité de service, ce n'était donc pas une nouveauté. Sa douleur irradiait par tous les pores de sa peau et sa tête n'était qu'une bouilloire chauffée à blanc. Son œil à demi-valide était imprégné de sang et Harry se retrouva à prier un quelconque dieu pour que la douleur cesse. Soudain, il ne sentit plus rien. Et il ne sut pas s'il devait en être soulagé ou effrayé.

Poppy se précipita vers les Serpentards lorsque Flint l'interpella. Tous avaient entendu le ''pop'' quelques secondes plus tôt et tous avaient vu les Serpentards, les aigles et les invités se figer, mais personne n'en avait su l'origine. Et Poppy comprit pourquoi lorsqu'elle arriva devant la masse recroquevillée qu'était Potter.

« Merlin.. » chuchota-t-elle, le souffle court.

Theo ne dit rien, se contentant d'essayer d'écarter les pans de la chemise avec le moins de douleur possible, ne pouvant tout simplement pas faire disparaître le t-shirt ( la douleur serait encore pire et il savait que Potter était toujours un peu conscient ). Il caressa doucement les cheveux du blessé mais retira sa main quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'il sentit un liquide visqueux courir sur sa main. Il fallut quelques instants de plus pour que le vert et argent décide d'ignorer le sang qui imprégnait ses mains pour recommencer son action précédente – s'étant rendu compte que la tension quittait le corps du lion lorsqu'il lui caressait les cheveux. Debout à côté de lui ( Theo était à genoux ), Poppy Pomfrey lâcha une série de jurons qui auraient fait pâlir Mrs Black, bientôt imitée par Zabini père. La vieille femme se tourna vers la table professorale et s'adressa à Minerva McGongall, ignorant purement et simplement le directeur, Albus Dumbledore :

« Il va falloir le faire transférer à Ste Mangouste ou appeler des medicomages en urgence. Il y a certaines choses pour lesquelles je ne peux rien faire.

_ Qui est-ce Poppy ?

_ Le seul qui soit absent aujourd'hui, Minnie. »

Minerva écarquilla les yeux et se leva, une main sur la bouche. Ron et Hermione bondirent de leur banc et se précipitèrent vers la victime. Il furent cependant arrêtés à quelques mètres du jeune homme et expulsés en arrière par un bouclier fait de Magie pure, qui enveloppa Harry et engloba les personnes à proximité. Harry laissa sa magie l'envelopper dans un cocon de chaleur. Il en avait besoin. Theo gémit en se sentant emporté dans cette vague de bien-être. Il se souvenait de sa mère, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte maternelle. Il ressentit aussi l'immense détresse psychologie du Survivant avec une pointe de douleur dans la poitrine et accentua ses caresses dans la chevelure teintée de sang.

_ Allons, je suis sûr que vous exagérez Poppy, fit la voix calme du directeur, ignorant les deux autres lions un peu assommés par leur vol plané. Je suis sûr que Harry s'est juste batt -

Mais Poppy le coupa, le regard brûlant de colère :

« Nous vous avions dit de ne pas le renvoyer là-bas !

_ Il vous avait supplié, Albus. Renchérit Minerva à la grande incompréhension des élèves.

_ Voyons mesd -

_ Toutes les blessures occasionnées ont été faite à la moldue, directeur. Que ce soit des coups de pieds, de poings ou même des objets contondants. Je suis même certaine que si nous creusons plus, je peux prouver qu'ils viennent des Dursley ! » cracha rageusement l'infirmière.

Sur ce, elle laissa la suite à Minerva, partant sans un regard avec Sergio Zabini, le corps inerte d'Harry flottant derrière lui.

Le silence qui régna ensuite fut des plus pesants, alors que Theodore Nott junior, plus pâle que la Mort et les mains teintées du sang d'un camarade regagnait sa place en chancelant, vite soutenu par un Marcus Flint en à peine meilleur état. Les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court, Theo se repassait en boucle dans sa tête la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Elle avait paru durant un temps infini, mais s'était en réalité produite en quelques minutes.

Pourquoi Potter était-il dans cet état ?

Comment le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier s'était-il retrouvé ainsi ?

Et que voulait dire Pomfrey par là ?

Theo ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins et était inquiet. Dans quels ennuis Potter s'était-il encore fourré ? Quelle terrible vérité se cachait derrière le masque du Survivant ? En un mot : Dursley. McGonagall et Bumbledore ( _c'était en tout cas le surnom que lui avaient donné les Serpentards bien à l'abri dans la Salle Commune_ ) se disputaient assez vertement en ce moment-même dans la Grande Salle à Propos des ''Dursley''.

« Ne pensez pas que je vais vous laisser renvoyer cet enfant là-bas l'année prochaine Albus ! J'ose espérer que ces... personnes seront jugées et emprisonnées ! S'exclama le professeur de Métamorphose, le regard marqué par le dégoût et l'inquiétude.

_ Enfin Minerva, les protections de sang -

_ N'existent plus ! Explosa la directrice adjointe, se fichant comme de son premier cours de vol que les élèves les écoutent. _**Il**_ est mort ! Et Mr Potter ne se sent certainement pas en sécurité chez eux ! .. Quand bien même il sont sa dernière famille de sang.

Le silence qui perdura leur apprit que les étudiants étaient sous le choc. Et quoi ? Il ne s'était passé que quelques minutes depuis l'apparition soudaine du Golden Boy de Gryffondor ( dans un sale état ils se devaient d'y penser ) et l'ensemble de Poudlard en apprenait plus sur le Survivant en sept minutes qu'en trois ans de vie commune. On décida d'un commun accord de revoir son opinion sur le prince des Gryffondors. Le Survivant était bien plus secret que ce qu'il n'y laissait paraître. D'un autre côté, on ignora totalement Granger et Weasley qui gisaient à quelques pas de la table professorale, toujours inconscients.

.

Theo n'y tint plus et bondit de son banc. Il avait essayé de tenir mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il devait aller voir Potter et prendre de ses nouvelles. Le voir ainsi, dans cet état c'était... indicible. Lorsqu'il parvint à l'infirmerie, surprise surprise, Rogue y était déjà. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait quitté la Grande Salle, son directeur de maison était toujours assis à sa place. Étrange. Quoiqu'il en soit, un inconnu était penché au dessus du lionceau et semblait examiner un tableau flottant au dessus de son camarade. _Un medicomage de Ste Mangouste_. Celui-ci énuméra une série de jurons très colorés qui auraient pu faire pâlir Poppy Pomfresh si celle-ci n'avait pas été occupée à faire la même chose de son côté. Le jeune Serpentard se glissa dans la Salle et vint se poster à côté du lit du blessé, attendant qu'on le remarque et passant doucement une main dans les cheveux du petit brun alité afin de le détendre. Il resta un instant surpris lorsque Potter serra doucement sa main en réponse, puis son visage se détendit un peu et il s'autorisa un léger sourire, songeant que ça ne pouvait qu'être positif. Il avait toujours songé qu'il y avait plus derrière l'image que Harry Potter donnait du Survivant. Assurément, il cachait quelque chose. Maintenant il savait et il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Peut-être aurait-il préféré ne pas savoir ? Peut-être aurait-il voulu se cacher les yeux et prétexte n'avoir rien vu. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple... mais pas pour le mieux. Parfois, Theodore se disait qu'il aurait préféré oublier mais, était-ce réellement cela ? Fallait-il vraiment faire comme les autres et prétendre que cela n'avait jamais eu lieu ? Theo savait d'ores et déjà que jamais, jamais il ne pourrait oublier la masse ensanglantée qu'il avait été le premier à identifier. Il savait que jamais il n'oublierait l'adolescent à peine conscient à ses côtés, que jamais il ne pourrait oublier l'expression douloureuse du garçon. Et ça n'était pas par choix, qu'il s'en souviendrait..

 **Créer le : 18.01.2016**

 **Publié le : 25.06.2016**


	93. Cible 93 : Eurostar I - APxHP

_Salut à toute ! Résultat demain, j'espère que personne ne sera déçu :) Encore une fois merci à tou(te)s pour me suivre et reviewer. Les réponses sont au bas de la page._

 _Ce drabble-ci sera suivi de deux autres du même genre ( j'hésite encore à les mettre à la suite puisque d'une part, ils peuvent être lu indépendamment des autres et d'autre part, je n'ai pas terminé d'écrire le troisième pour une raison située au bas de la page )._

 **Post- T3**

 **Pairing : AP/HP**

 **Contexte :** _Se passe environ une semaine après le début des vacances._

Anglais - _Français_

 **Gage - 93**

.

 _Eurostar_

.

C'était un pur hasard. Leur ''rencontre''. Les jumeaux lui avaient dit ''Fais-le'' et il l'avait fait. Il avait fuit le mépris de la tante Pétunia, la violence de Big D et le sadisme de l'oncle Vernon. Avec ses affaires déjà rétrécies depuis sa sortie du Poudlard Express, et Hedwige chez les Weasley, Harry avait pris un ticket de train au hasard. Le hasard avait décidé la France. C'est donc avec excitation et anticipation qu'il était monté dans l'Eurostar. Il avait trouvé sa place parmi les rangées de sièges puis s'était installé près de la fenêtre et n'avait pas tardé à plonger dans les bras accueillant de Morpheus.

Adrian Pucey monta dans le train, épuisé. Il n'avait pas pris le portoloin pour la France; chaque année il prenait le train moldu début juillet pour rejoindre ses parents et son bébé de petite sœur dans leur résidence de vacances. Monter dans le train n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Il était en effet arrivé en même temps qu'un groupe de touristes chinois qui, apparemment, avaient pour but de visiter toutes les grandes capitales. C'est donc avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il prit son siège à côté d'un jeune homme recroquevillé qui lui tournait le dos et semblait dormir. Adrian décida d'en faire autant et ferma les yeux.

Trois quarts d'heure passèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Adrian ne sente un mouvement à sa droite. Il ouvrit un œil pour remarquer que son voisin s'était retourné dans son sommeil. Il était petit, maigre, vêtu de vêtement trop grands et recroquevillé contre lui-même. Adrian ne mit pas longtemps à mettre un nom sur la fine silhouette à ses côtés. Sa célèbre cicatrice était recouverte par des mèches éparses et ses cheveux avaient visiblement un peu poussés mais Adrian le reconnaissait sans mal. Il l'avait vu à de nombreuses reprises, errant dans les couloirs sombres du château. Il l'avait surpris à s'éloigner des autres membres du célèbre Trio d'Or – d'ailleurs, beaucoup l'avaient remarqué_, se refermant sur lui-même pour davantage se rapprocher des jumeaux de Gryffondor. À présent, l'adolescent était là, endormi à côté de lui, belle ingénue. Un ange déchu.

La beauté de l'enfant Potter était seulement gâchée par un gros hématome qui s'étendait de son œil gauche à sa joue et de légers cernes soulignaient ses yeux incroyablement verts. Les yeux d'Adrian se fermèrent un instant alors qu'il gravait l'image de cette beauté mortelle dans sa mémoire. Potter avait cependant du sentir le regard brûlant du plus âgé car il papillonna des yeux et frotta sa tête contre son dossier comme un chat réclamant des affections avant de s'étirer doucement. Puis, des prunelles vertes ensommeillées, rencontrèrent des orbes onyx.

« P – Pucey ? » bégaya Harry.

Les battements du cœur du susnommé résonnèrent dans son esprit. Il connaissait son nom ! Adrian aurait pu se fustiger mentalement pour être aussi euphorique à ce simple fait mais il était trop extatique pour cela. Au lieu de cela il le salua simplement en retour.

_ Potter.

Il avait espéré que son ton soit désintéressé, mais il s'était visiblement trompé et le sourire hésitant d'Harry devint moins crispé.

_ Que... Que fais-tu là ?

_ Je vais rejoindre mes parents pour les vacances. Toi ?

_ Hum.. je suppose que je vais faire quelque chose de fou et probablement très Gryffondoresque ?

Bien que le ton sous-entendait une question, un bref rire quitta les lèvres du plus âgé et Harry écarquilla les yeux. Son cœur battait la chamade. Ce rire était juste la perfection incarnée. Oui, ça l'était. Harry rosit et bafouilla de gêne jusqu'à ce que le rire du gars se calme :

« Donc, tu te rends seuls dans un pays inconnu où l'on parle principalement une autre langue ? » L'interrogea tranquillement Adrian, un brin moqueur.

Les joues d'Harry chauffèrent avant qu'il ne hoche la tête puis il la secoua brusquement.

_ Je.. err... connais un peu le français.

Le Serpentard se redressa avec intérêt.

_ Oh ? Dans ce cas... _Où te rends-tu ?_

Harry réfléchit durement. Il faisait parti – avec Fred et George_, des meilleurs élèves du professeur Flitwick, de ce fait, le petit professeur de sortilèges leur avait proposé de rejoindre les Serdaigles dans leur Salle Commune trois soirs par semaines pour des cours particuliers sur des sujets divers qui n'étaient pas forcément proposés à Poudlard. Les trois Gryffondors s'étaient posés sur du français et les runes anciennes car aucun n'avait pris cette option ( _même si Harry comptait supplier Vector de le laisser changer pour son option à la prochaine rentrée_ ). Harry devait cependant faire attention : Ron et Hermione pourraient se poser des questions.

 __ Je all – vais à Nice.. je crois_.

Adrian acquiesça, toujours amusé.

 __ Je vois,_ fit-il lentement. _Je pourrais éventuellement te guider jusque là-bas puisque j'y vais également_.

Les yeux d'Harry brillaient lorsqu'il releva la tête vers le plus âgé.

 __ Je voudrais* !_

Adrian esquissa un sourire ravi. À vrai dire, même après cette année où il avait vu l'enfant se refermer sur lui-même, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'entendre avec lui. Il semblerait qu'il se soit trompé. Et il en était ravi. La petite chose à côté de lui avait beaucoup de lacunes mais pour quelqu'un qui n'avait commencé le français que cette année, c'était un résultat époustouflant.

 __ Qui t'a appris ?_

Harry se tortilla quelques secondes. Il doutait que le Serpentard aille le crier sur tous les toits donc il ne causerait pas d'ennuis au gentil professeur.

_ Serdaigle, répondit Harry, ne sachant pas comment le dire en français. _Avec Fred et George_.

Adrian n'était pas surpris que les jumeaux soient de la partie, par contre les -

_ Serdaigles ?

Harry acquiesça.

_ Le professeur Flitwick nous a accepté dans les groupes de tutorat des aigles et nous y allons deux fois par semaines. Nous aurions aimé pouvoir y aller plus souvent, ils nous l'avaient proposé..

_ Mais.. ? L'encouragea Adrian, curieux.

_ Mes... mes ''amis'' ( Adrian nota avec un certain étonnement l'amertume présente dans la voix du Golden Boy ) ne savent pas. S'ils l'apprenaient, ils ne voudraient pas me laisser y aller ou demanderaient à venir. Ce ne serait pas gentil pour le professeur Flitwick. Fred et George auraient pu y aller mais ils ne voulaient pas me laisser. Avoua Harry en se rencognant dans son siège. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre trop d'avance et ne voulaient pas me laisser seul avec eux plus que nécessaire.

_ Un problème avec n°6 et Granger ?

Harry gloussa en entendant le surnom de Ronald. Il comprenait cependant : c'était plus court.

_ Une longue histoire. Éluda-t-il.

_ Comment t'es-tu fais cela ? Demanda soudainement le Serpentard pour changer de sujet ( et parce que ça le perturbait depuis un moment ) tout en effleurant du bout des doigts, la joue meurtrie du garçon.

Harry ferma un œil puis baissa un instant la tête avant de relever les yeux ver lui. L'Héritier de la Famille Pucey observa avec effarement le garçon mettre en place un masque sur son visage. Un sourire enfantin étira les lèvres du Gryffondor et son visage s'adoucit, mais le sourire n'atteignit jamais ses yeux.

_ Si je te dis que j'ai trébuché dans les escaliers, tu me crois ? Demanda-t-il, espiègle.

Il était étrange, déconcertant même, songea Adrian, que aucun Serpentard n'ait jamais soupçonné le Survivant de porter un masque, eux qui en étaient pourtant les spécialistes. Le plus âgé passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste presque nerveux.

_ Non. Je ne croirais jamais une telle connerie, déclara-t-il froidement avant de se calmer quand il fit sursauter le plus petit et que celui-ci tressailli. Mais je n'suis pas un de tes amis Gryffondoriens donc je ne te poserai pas de question si tu ne tiens pas à y répondre.

Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent; c'était la première fois ( hormis avec Fred et George ) qu'on lui laissait le choix. Pucey cligna des yeux et tressaillit : les yeux de Potter brillaient et des larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux. Adrian n'avait pas voulu faire pleurer le garçon ! Qu'avait-il bien pu dire de mal ?

Harry s'essuya les yeux avec la manche trop grande de la vieille chemise de Dudley et bredouilla quelque chose qu'Adrian eut bien du mal à entendre.

« Merci. »

Le futur sixième année entrouvrit les lèvres de surprise et ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux encore écarquillés. Finalement, il trouva la réponse adéquate et la formula avec toute la grâce due à son statut de sang-pur.

_ Euh... de rien.

…... Oui. Avec toute la grâce due à son statut de sang-pur. Vous avez bien lu. Passons.

Finalement, le reste du voyage fut tranquille et l'atmosphère était apaisante. En sortant du train, Harry, un peu étourdi, trébucha et fut rattrapé de justesse par son compagnon de voyage. Harry le remercia en bafouillant puis Adrian les fit transplaner ( il n'avait pas le permis anglais parce que trop jeune mais en France, on pouvait passer le permis d'escorte à 16 ans. Théoriquement,i l était censé être avec un aîné ou en situation d'urgence mais les hommes du Ministère français n'allaient pas se déplacer pour si peu ! ). ils atterrirent à côté du port et Harry s'émerveilla des alentours sous le rire narquois du plus âgé.

_ Nous voici à Nice, Potter.

_ Harry, le corrigea machinalement Harry en sautillant sur place avant de s'arrêter brusquement en grimaçant légèrement. Le plus âgé fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

_ Bon et bien, si tu as besoin d'un guide, n'hésite pas.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était gentil avec le plus jeune, mais Potter semblait trop fragile pour qu'il se comporte comme il le faisait habituellement. Il ne pouvait cependant pas l'appeler par son prénom – même en pensées. Ce serait mettre trop d'intimité entre eux.

Harry acquiesça timidement et se racla la gorge avant de tendre une main fine et élégante.

_ Merci beaucoup pour ton aide.

Adrian fixa la main, indécis, puis Harry, qui semblait terrifié et désespéré à la simple idée d'un rejet. Alors il prit la main du garçon et la serra dans une étreinte ferme mais douce.

Les deux restèrent ainsi de longues secondes avant de se détacher.

_ Tu as un endroit où aller ? Fit-il finalement en regardant le dégradé rose-orangé dans le ciel, l'air désintéressé.

Les moldus autour d'eux passaient en les dévisageant – non à cause de leurs vêtements, ils étaient étaient vêtus à la moldue merci bien_, mais parce qu'ils utilisaient exclusivement l'anglais.

Harry toucha une bourse – fixée magiquement à sa ceinture pour ne pas lui être dérobée, et répondit avec un léger sourire.

_ Je suis passé à Gringotts avant. Je vais aller à l'hôtel et je vais sans doute essayer de trouver la rue sorcière.

_ Elle est près du côté de là où est amarré Corsica Ferry, l'informa Pucey.

_ Merci !

Après quelques secondes de silence, Harry se secoua..

_ Bon... et bien.. Passe de bonnes vacances, Adrian. Fit-il en lâchant la main du Serpentard.

_ Toi aussi.

Ce n'est que lorsque le petit brun eut disparu ( après s'être retourné à plusieurs reprises ) que Adrian prit conscience du fait que Potter l'avait appelé par son prénom. Maintenant qu'il était seul, Adrian se rendait compte que la présence du garçon lui manquait un peu.

« PUTAIN D'MERDE ! »

Même s'il avait juré en anglais, quelques personnes lui lancèrent un regard noir.

.

.

 _*Et bien quoi ? Il a commencé y a pas si longtemps que ça, hein._

.

 _Hello guys, j'ai besoin d'aide ? Je vais écrire deux ou trois textes suivant celui-ci et j'ai besoin de savoir si ce sera également un Bashing!Ginny. J'avoue que je suis encore indécise concernant son implication._

 _._

 **Réponses aux reviews (si j'ai oublié quelqu'un dîtes-le moi, je suis pas très concentrée en ce moment ) :**

 _ **Luna Park :** ~ 88 ~ T'as vu t'as vu ? J'me suis dit que c'est le genre de problème typique qui peut arriver dans ce genre de situation. Et les jumeaux qui sont jaloux, ça m'a éclaté de relever ce défi. _

_~92 ~ Oui, je trouve ça mignon aussi. Et puis, les problèmes ne peuvent pas toujours être réglé en quelques minutes donc bon. Theo montre qu'il sera là pour lui._

 _ **Atsune :** C'est clair que si je trouve d'autres situations comme ça, je réutiliserais peut-être le défi :) Ouah, je ne sais pas encore très bien lire les caractères japonais mais quand tu l'écris en romaji je comprends, merci._

 **Pandadoudoucornu :** _Oui j'ai cru comprendre par mes camarades que l'espagnol était ''une blague'' tellement c'était simple. Personnellement j'étais horrifiée pour mon sujet d'allemand, ce qui me rassure ( je suis une personne horrible ) c'est que la plupart des personnes qui ont eu le sujet d'allemand étaient également déprimées et horrifiées. Oui, l'anglais était super long. Mon amie et moi avons terminé, quoi, allez, trois-quatre minutes avant la sonnerie. Et un de nos camarades qui fait LVA ne s'est rendu compte qu'un quart d'heure avant la fin que lui devait traiter les deux sujet d'expression. Humph, je pensais avoir réussi avant de lire les corrigés. Maintenant, je sais pas trop._

 _PS : Comment au juste était-on censé voir que y avait un(e) rivière/ruisseau dans la photo ? Et aussi - bon là c'est ma faute, mais je suis aussi rassurée de voir que je n'étais pas la seule de ma classe_, je n'avais pas tilté qu'ils étaient en train de pêcher. Personnellement je pensais que Eddie quittait son appartement et croisait Beck sur la route en évitant je ne sais plus trop quoi. Et toi donc, mise à part la longueur, ça a été ?_

 **Kuro. :** _T'as vu ? Tom est un sale petit pervers ! En plus, comme en format adulte, c'est un grand mage noir, les jumeaux sont bloqués pour lui faire comprendre que c'est chasse gardée. Quoique là encore, c'est des jumeaux dont on parle, ils pourraient très bien le cibler pour leurs farces... Hey ! Je devrais écrire un truc là-dessus._

 _~92 ~ Oui, j'ai re - internet. Et définitivement cette fois-ci. Le web trotter est bien mais je suis contente que le technicien soit venu pour réparer la ligne. Voir le bouton de la neufbox resté figé sur du orange ( alors qu'il est vert à l'orange ) est assez énervant. :p_

 **Daemon Caelestis :** _Non non c'est bien, tu peux écrire un roman si tu veux, ça me va ^^_

 _Je n'étais pas au courant de la suite sous forme de pièce de théâtre, en fait je savais juste que le livre ''19 years later'' sort le 31 juillet à Londres ( ce qui est bête parce que ma soeur voulait bien me l'acheter pendant son voyage mais y va seulement du 24 au 29, duh. ). Huh ? Je ne m'imagine pas trop comprendre la pièce rien qu'en l'écoutant. Un film avec des sous-titres anglais, oui, mais là... (frissonne)_

 **Isidris-shiro :** _Vas-y, ici, dans le monde de fanfiction . net tu peux y aller et laisser ressortir ton côté obscur et pervers. Et ce n'est pas moi qui vais te dire le contraire. Je suis juste triste qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'histoire sur ce genre de pairing. Même juste en anglais, c'est dingue comme c'est dur de trouver un truc là-dessus. Ouiii, j'adoore tes expressiooons !_

 **Silvermooon :** _Hello, oui, je suis de ton avis : les gens avec de telles idées sont des génies ( je crois qu'un jour, quelqu'un va créer un culte à pour eux ). Nyah j'aime aussi ce texte ( enfin, j'ai aimé l'écrire et j'ai adoré l'idée )._

 **Alice Nagini Riddle :** _Et bien.. ce n'est pas tellement que j'aime le torture, c'est juste que j'aime bien le rendre fragile et que j'aime faire éclater en mille morceaux cette idée commune qui dit que Harry Potter, le Survivant, a une enfance de rêve et de sale gosse pourri gâté._

 **History :** _Hey ! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié. Effectivement, j'ai terminé mes oraux, mais bizarrement, je ne me sens pas encore libérée, délivrée ( non, ne m'en veux pas pour ça, s'il te plaît ). Et si tu m'en veux, dis-toi que j'ai la chanson en tête, chantée par l'une de mes amies qui, je n'ai pas peur de le dire, à une voix de casserole._

 **Yuseiko-chan :** _Heeh? Je ne pense pas faire de suite à ce chapitre mais pourquoi pas des textes dans le même genre et qui eux, trouvent une solution ?_

 **Titi Snape :** _Ah bon, ça a été prouvé ? Je ne sais pas dans quel lycée tu es mais personnellement, notre classe, ça fait deux ans qu'on a une prof qui ne se fait pas respecter et qui nous plus français qu'anglais. Et à cause du bruit, je peux t'assurer que sur toute une année, j'ai à peine pu copier deux ou trois pages de cours en anglais. Bon, après j'dis pas, lire des traductions de chansons et lire des fictions en anglais sur ce site m'a beaucoup aidé, ça c'est clair. Je crois que c'est grâce à ça que je n'ai pas plongé, en fait. ^^ Hé hé hé, tu as raison. Au moins, j'avais encore une épreuve plutôt que de stresser tout de suite en attendant les résultats. Allez, plus que quelques heures ( c'est moi ou j'effraie des gens en disant ça ? )._

 **Publié le : 04.07.2016**


	94. Cible 94 : Eurostar II - Plage APxHP

**Note du Jour :** _Comme vous le constaterez peut-être, je ne connais pas du tout Nice. Juste de nom et parce qu'on a traversé la ville après avoir pris le Corsica Ferry. Néanmoins, du peu que j'en ai vu, c'était beau._

 _ **Note #2 :** Félicitations à tous nos diplômés ! _

_**Note #3 :** Je crois que ce n'est pas pour cette année. Bizarrement, j'ai réussi là où je pensais avoir échoué et j'ai foiré ce que je pensais avoir très bien réussi. merde quoi. _

* * *

**Note :** Potentielle suite de '' _Eurostar_ ''. Peut se lire indépendamment de celui-ci.

 **Univers :** Post-T3

 **Pairing :** AP/HP

Anglais - _Français_

 **Gage – 94**

.

 _Eurostar II - Plage  
_

.

Deux semaines. C'était le temps passé depuis que Harry était arrivé dans la charmante ville de Nice et il avait passé la majorité de son temps dans le côté moldu pour profiter du soleil et des températures estivales. Il n'était pas habitué à cela : en Angleterre, la température moyenne annuelle était de 19° ( je prends la mesure française ) et dépassait rarement en été les 23°. Il s'était promené dans le port et dans le centre. Hermione... Non, Granger n'aimait pas Nice. Elle trouvait la ville trop banale. Harry n'était pas d'accord. Il trouvait l'endroit merveilleux. Il avait été sur la promenade des anglais mais encore une fois, contrairement à Granger, ce n'était pas l'endroit qu'il préférait. Il avait eu peur au début, de tomber accidentellement sur la jeune fille avant de se souvenir que celle-ci n'était partie en France que les deux premières semaines. D'ailleurs, elle était à présent au Terrier. Pas comme si elle ou Ronald le lui avaient dit, non. C'était les jumeaux. Apparemment, l'ambiance joviale et guimauve les insupportait plus que tout et ils étaient obligés de s'enfermer des heures durant dans leur chambre ou de rejoindre Lee pour les éviter. Harry compatissait. Sincèrement. D'autant plus que c'était grâce aux jumeaux qu'il était ici aujourd'hui.

Harry avait été voir le _Palais communal_ de Nice, avait admiré la _Cathédrale Saint-Nicolas_ et avait joué avec des enfants sur la _Place Garibaldi_.

À présent, il était de retour au port. Il était dix-sept heures quinze, la chaleur avait baissé et le soleil commençait à décliner. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait faire ce soir, il aviserait sans doute plus tard.

« _Salut Harry !_ »

Harry leva les yeux vers les bateaux amarrés et salua d'un geste l'enfant accroché au mât, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres tandis que l'enfant faisait de grands gestes dans sa direction.

 __ Bonjour Thomas_.

Thomas, c'était le petit gamin de dix ans qui venait aider son père pendant les vacances, sur le petit navire de pêche. C'était un p'tit gars sympa et très enjoué. Le garçon l'avait déjà présenté à l'équipe et Harry pouvait dire que c'était une joyeuse bande. Ils lui avaient vaguement demandé ce que faisaient ses parents, en voyant l'adolescent gambader seul dans la rue au petit matin et faire bien souvent la même chose lorsque le bateau de pêche rentrait plus tard dans la soirée_, ils avaient cependant rapidement lâché l'affaire lorsque le frêle jeune homme avait baissé la tête et murmuré qu'ils étaient morts. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait d'eux, mais la 'bande de joyeux lurons (expression française emprunté à Paul, le père de Thomas) que formait l'équipe de pêcheurs n'était pas stupide et ils savaient bien que si l'enfant était seul, c'est qu'il avait fui l'orphelinat ou... ou autre chose. C'est donc qu'il y avait une bonne raison et, bien qu'ils n'approuvent pas le fait de voir un gamin seul dans les rues et loin de toute ''figure parentale'', qui étaient-ils pour couper les ailes de l'ange ? De plus, le gosse n'était pas français, ça aurait encore été une grosse affaire. Et puis, enfin, le petit brun semblait juste être en ''vacances''. Ils l'avaient pris en mer un jour et, après avoir vu son air émerveillé, l'avaient discrètement interrogé. Harry pas révélé grand-chose, mais ça avait été une preuve de confiance qui les avait touché. Harry avait grandi chez son oncle et sa tante avant d'intégrer l'internat où avait été ses parents. Harry ne s'était pas appesantis sur le sujet de ses tuteurs et les pêcheurs n'avaient pas insisté même s'ils étaient soupçonneux. Ils avaient également appris qu'un vieil homme nommé Albus Bumbledore – son directeur d'école_, envahissait beaucoup sa vie privée et prenait bien souvent les mauvaises décisions lorsque cela le concernait lui(Harry). Un obsessionnel ( du contrôle ) en somme. Harry ne l'avait pas dit mais les hommes l'avaient deviné. De toute façon, ils doutaient que l'homme aille chercher le petit ici. Ils étaient en France quoi ! Fallait être taré pour songer à quitter son pays natal en connaissant à peine la langue du pays dans lequel on entrait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne regarda pas devant lui et heurta un passant. Mortifié, Harry bafouilla des excuses en anglais, contre le torse de l'homme.

« Potter ? »

Harry s'écarta brutalement et leva les yeux pour tomber dans des orbes onyx et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

_ Harry, le corrigea-t-il tout de même.

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel mais acquiesça.

Adrian venait de quitter le domaine familial à la lisière de la ville pour rejoindre le centre après une semaine étouffante à être cloîtré au Manoir. Tout d'abord ses parents – ses plus grands fans d'après leurs dires_, avaient été étonnés de le voir d'aussi bonne humeur et il avait subi un interrogatoire en règle qui avait duré deux jours – parce qu'il avait fui à chaque fois. Le reste du temps, il avait aidé son père avec la paperasse et sa mère pour l'organisation du Bal pour le Solstice d'Été. En tant qu'héritier, Adrian se devait de les aider et de prendre parfois les affaires en main. Étant neutres depuis une bonne cinquantaine d'années, les Pucey n'étaient pas inquiétés leur influence politique. Aujourd'hui, il avait enfin pu sortir avec ses parents non loin après cette intense semaine, sa petite sœur de neuf ans étant partie jouer avec ses amies.

_ Harry, se corrigea-t-il.

Le nom roula sur sa langue et le Gryffondor rosit. Derrière, il entendit sa mère roucouler et secoua la tête.

_ Tu as pu visiter le quartier sorcier ?

Harry acquiesça. Le quartier sorcier français de Nice était bien plus vaste que _Diagon Alley_ en Angleterre. Il comprenait une place, quelques allées et une ou deux ruelles sombres connues sur le marché noir.

Harry étouffa un glapissement quand l'autre homme se pencha au dessus de lui.

_ Q – Quoi ?

_ Je me demandais, mes parents vont à la plage aujourd'hui. Tu veux venir ?

Harry releva si vite la tête que le père Pucey, qui observait le duo avec sa tendre épouse, quelques mètres plus loin, en eut mal pour lui.

_ La – la mer ?

Naturellement, Harry avait vu cette étendue d'eau depuis son arrivée et il l'avait admiré, sans jamais oser aller s'aventurer plus prêt que le ponton. Pas très Gryffondor comme truc. Et bien, qu'était-ce, la mer, quand on avait traversé tout un pays étranger ? Quelque chose remua en Adrian. Il était.. heureux de montrer quelque chose de nouveau à l'autre garçon. Harry se secoua et hocha la tête, les yeux encore écarquillés à la proposition de la famille Pucey. Ses yeux se rivèrent à nouveau au sol.

_ Je.. ne voudrais pas déranger.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtise. Le coupa immédiatement le plus âgé avant d'attraper la main du petit brun ébouriffé et de le traîner à sa suite.

Le petit brun étouffa un rire en se laissant entraîner par le plus âgé. La présentation au Lord et à Lady Pucey fut des plus drôle pour le couple sorcier Harry bégaya une salutation et s'inclina légèrement avant de bafouiller, se confondre en excuses et finir par se cacher derrière Adrian. Eléanor Pucey l'adopta immédiatement. Il était _sii adorable !_

Harry passa la journée avec la famille Pucey, inconscient de la panique qu'il avait crée en Grande-Bretagne. Adrian s'était moqué de lui quand il l'avait vu hésiter à entrer dans l'eau mais le plus âgé s'était finalement redressé et lui avait pris la main après que Harry eut sursauté lorsqu'il avait été éclaboussé.

Harry ne savait pas nager, aussi resta-t-il accroché au cou de l'autre étudiant, comme un koala à son arbre, tandis que Lady Pucey roucoulait en les regardant.

« Chéri regarde ! Ils sont si mignons ensemble !

_ Oui Éleanor, j'en conviens mais ne voudrais-tu pas retourner t'asseoir ? Tenta de la tempérer l'homme.

_ Oh non non non ! Il faut que je prenne des photos ! »

Les deux étudiants poudlardiens, inconscients de cela, étaient dans leur propre bulle. Harry était bien là, contre le torse du fils Pucey. Il n'aurait voulu être nul part ailleurs ( et bien, si les jumeaux avaient pu être présents, cela aurait été parfait ).

Adrian n'était pas beau. Il le lui avait dit lui-même au détour d'une conversation. En fait, il lui avait dit être moche.. Harry n'était pas d'accord. Adrian n'était peut-être pas un ''canon'' selon la norme, mais il était tellement plus ! Il avait un charme puissant. Il était charismatique. Harry se sentait bien là, enveloppé dans une douce chaleur. Il se sentait, pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents ( dont il se souvenait à peine ), en sécurité.

Adrian sortit de l'eau avec un Harry somnolant dans les bras. Mrs Pucey fredonna un air romantique en les regardant. Adrian le déposa sur les serviettes étalées et s'allongea à ses côtés. La respiration d'Harry était calme et régulière : il dormait à poing fermé. Le vert et argent se laissa aller à somnoler lui aussi sous la chaleur du soleil, à l'abri d'un parasol. Si le fils Malfoy voyait que lui et sa famille prenaient le soleil comme des moldus,... Adrian fut secoué d'un rire silencieux qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à contenir.

Quand il fut l'heure de quitter la plage, Adrian secoua doucement le jeune lion et guida vers la ville un jeue Harry en chemise et short, encore à moitié endormi. Les parents d'Adrian saluèrent Harry, l'invitant à le revoir quelques jours plus tard et firent signe à Adrian qu'ils allaient l'attendre plus loin ( sa mère garant un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres ). Adrian secoua la tête, de brèves rougeurs apparaissant sur ses joues. Harry lui sourit timidement en se mordillant les lèvres.

_ Bon et bien, j'imagine que je te verrais vendredi, fit l'aîné.

Harry acquiesça nerveusement.

_ Dans ce cas -

Adrian ne termina pas sa phrase : Harry Potter – non, Harry, s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds et venait de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue. Harry l'avait embrassé. Embrassé ! . . Sur la joue, certes, mais tout de même ! Quand il se reprit, les yeux d'Harry brillaient, ce dernier étant rouge vif.

_ J- Je te remercie, Adrian.

Ici, Harry s'interrompit un instant, avant de reprendre :

« C'est le meilleur été que j'ai passé ! »

Et puis Harry détala, le teint écarlate, criant derrière lui un vague '' À vendredi !'', sans voir les rougeurs qu'arborait à présent Adrian. Ses parents en revanche, ne le loupèrent pas et le taquinèrent là-dessus, toute la soirée.

.

.

 _Bon, voilà, il y aura un dernier texte pour conclure cette petite histoire. Je pense que ce sera le prochain chapitre mais sait-on jamais._

 _ **Au fait, certains sont-ils allés à la Japan cette année ?** _

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews** _( vous savez, juste quand je termine la dernière réponse, j'appuie accidentellement sur retour, que ça peut être chiant ) **:** _

**Byakkance :** _Hey, merci :)_

 **Luna Park :** _T'as vu ? Je me suis dit que ça pouvait être sympa de voir un sang pur prendre le train ( comme un moldu ! )._

 **Daemon Caelestis :** _Si, je ne suis pas sûr que le titre soit ça mais en tout cas, c'est écrit sur la couverture et il sort bien le 31 juillet à Londres. Effectivement, Hinanoyuki m'a déjà demandé d'écrire un texte sur un bal de sang pur ( dans lequel un Harry travesti se serait infiltré ). Je ne l'ai pas encore écrit mais je peux écrire ton défi à la suite du sien, si tu veux :) ça a l'air drôle à écrire._

 **Guest :** _Hey, thank you_

 **Pandadoudoucornu :** _Heya ~ oui, j'avais un oral le 28 et ça ne s'est pas si mal passé que ça même si je savais déjà que je n'aura sûrement pas plus de 12 pendant mes oraux. Les examinateurs étaient sympa, j'ai eu de la chance. L'allemand ne s'est pas si mal passé contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé. Je crois que j'ai du super bien réussi l'oral pour avoir 11 en note global alors que j'ai complètement foiré l'écrit. Non, je ne l'ai pas eu. C'est déprimant, mais au moins ma famille me soutient. Et je sais que je ne suis pas la seule responsable de cet échec quand je vois comment on a été noté dans certaines matière.. Félicitations à toi ! =D_

 **Maumau :** _Hello ! Oui, personne ne résiste à Ryry, il est trop adorable pour ça. En fait, je trouve vraiment dommage, parfois, que la saga ne comporte pas un Harry plus mignon et docile et un peu plus de.. yaoi. oui, je trouve ça vraiment dommage. et excuse moi pour le manque de majuscule, je suis trop crevée pour ça. Non je ne l'ai pas eu. Les rattrapages n'ont rien changé non plus. Quand je pense que j'ai eu 12 toute l'année et que j'ai foiré aux examens de fins d'années alors que certains et bien... n'ont rien foutu de l'année et l'ont eu.. c'est un peu déprimant._

 **Shishi-sama76 :** _Oh mon dieu je t'adore tu sais ?! Non, sans blague, ça faisait un moment que je cherchais ton profil. J'avais lu certaines de tes fictions quand je n'étais pas encore inscrite et je n'arrivais plus à les retrouver, donc merci ! Bashing Ginny ? Je me demande pourquoi je pose la question alors que tou(te)s celles/ceux qui lisent ce recueil doivent au moins lui en vouloir un peu. okay ça marche !_

 **Kuro. :** _héhéhé ~ ça s'annonce bien !_

 _Publié le : 10.07.2016_


	95. Cible 95 : Eurostar III - APxHP

_Salut à toutes ! Bon, je vois que vous n'aimez vraiment pas Ginnevra. Les résultats du votes sont là, pas un(e) seul(e) n'a voté pour une gentille Ginny ! xp_

 **Pairing : AP/HP** & **MF/GW/FW**

 **Rating : K**

* * *

 **Gage – 95**

.

 _Eurostar III ou_

.

Au final, Harry passa presque tout son été avec Adrian et sa famille ( Mrs Pucey - ''Elanore mon chou, Eleanor'' insistait pour l'engraisser, prétextant qu'il était beaucoup trop mince ). Naturellement, Harry était indubitablement perdu dans l'immense Manoir qu'était la résidence Pucey et Adrian finissait toujours par le sauver et l'amener dans sa chambre. Harry accompagna également Adrian dans son travail extra-scolaire : les Pucey avaient fini par savoir – par un pur hasard vraiment_, ce qui était arrivé à Harry chez les Dursley. Inutile de dire que les trois Pucey avaient été furieux. De ce fait, Harry travaillait en collaboration avec _Gingotts France_ et _Gringotts Londres_ pour ses affaires. Ils avaient déjà bien avancé. Charlie Weasley – qu'il avait pu contacté grâce à Adrian qui toujours en contact avec le rouquin_, était désormais son tuteur magique et Harry était à présent sous la tutelle de Filius Flitwick. Bien sûr, tout cela avait été maintenu secret. Harry était heureux maintenant. Et tout cela depuis qu'il avait fugué de chez les Dursley. En fait, il n'était pas tout-à-fait sincère. Cette histoire n'était pas resté secrète. En France, l'affaire avait fait la Une des journaux puisque ladite affaire avait éclaté dans l'une des grandes villes du pays. Donc, pour en revenir aux faits, l'affaire avait fait la Une des journaux français, autant moldus que sorciers. Heureusement, aucune photo n'avait été diffusée dans les journaux moldus.

Harry avait enfin découvert ce que c'était d'avoir un tuteur magique, qui lui envoyait toutes les semaines – ou plus, une lettre pour avoir des nouvelles. Pas comme _une certaine personne_ qui s'était autoproclamée tuteur magique !

« Harry ?

_ Adrian ! »

Harry se retourna d'un bond et sauta dans les bras du plus âgé, ne se souciant manifestement pas de n'être vêtu que d'une chemise trop grande. Adrian enroula ses bras autour de sa taille bien que la position le mette toujours mal-à-l'aise en raison de ses hormones. Harry s'était très vite habitué à avoir un contact physique avec lui, raison pour laquelle il n'avait aucune mal à se glisser dans les draps du plus âgé lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar, ce qui arrivait en fait, assez souvent.

« Es-tu prêt ? Nous allons bientôt aller à la gare. »

Harry marmotta quelque chose contre le torse du plus âgé et finit par se détacher pour bondir dans la salle de bain afin de finir de s'habiller.

_ As-tu pris ta potion nutritive ? L'interrogea Adrian en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Harry passa la porté, occupé à batailler avec sa cravate rouge et or ( il enfilerait sa robe plus tard, pour l'instant il faisait trop chaud ) et acquiesça distraitement.

_ Oui, il y a dix minutes.

_ Bien.

* * *

Les au-revoirs aux parents d'Adrian furent fait dans une ambiance tragique puisque Mrs Pucey pleurait comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain.

« Allons chérie, la tempéra son mari.

_ Je sais mais regarde, nos fils vont être absent pendant si loongteemps. »

 _' Elle l'a déjà adopté comme son fils'_ songea Marc Pucey ( une goutte de sueur sur la tête ) en regardant les deux jeunes disparaître par portoloin international. Et bien, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, l'enfant était adorable et très réservé aussi.

* * *

Harry était très content de porter une cape à capuche par dessus sa tenue d'uniforme : aussi n'eurent-il aucun mal à passer la foule et ne furent pas ennuyé lorsque Adrian le guida dans le train, vers le wagon des Serpentards. Ils se posèrent dans un compartiment des verts et argents. Harry retira sa cape qu'il rangea dans sa valise et enfila sa robe de sorcier avant que Adrian ne l'invite à se blottir contre lui. Harry, une fois n'est pas coutume, dormait contre Adrian lorsque les camarades du Serpentard pénétrèrent dans le compartiment.

« Hey ! Le salua Terence Higgs.

_ Adrian, fit calmement Alex Dolohov.

_ 'Jour. »

Adrian sourit à la salutation de Marcus Flint, celui ne devait pas être encore bien réveillé vu la tête qu'il tirait.

« Les gars. »

Harry geignit dans son sommeil, quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à un ''bonjour'' avant de se blottir un peu plus contre Pucey.

_ Adri' , c'est qui ? Demanda Terence, une fois installé.

Adrian ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire énigmatiquement mais son geste parla pour lui lorsqu'il se pencha pour plonger son nez dans la longue chevelure du garçon...

Terence hoqueta de surprise : hormis eux, Adri était quelqu'un d'assez solitaire. Il n'était pas du genre à entretenir une relation amoureuse. En fait, il ne l'avait jamais vu proche de quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, où l'avait-il rencontré ? Et, malgré son caractère assez sec, Adri restait un ''morceau de choix'' pour tout serpentard digne de ce nom les Pucey étaient une famille noble. En fait, Adrian Pucey était un engagement de choix pour tout élève de toutes maisons confondues. Et là preuve était juste sous leur nez à en juger par le blason de lion qui trônait fièrement sur la poitrine du garçon. Adrian poussa un soupir fatigué tout en caressant distraitement la chevelure des lionceaux. Celui-ci geignit faiblement et se blottit plus profondément contre le vert et argent.

En cela, et malgré les incessantes questions de Terence, le voyage se passa extrêmement bien. surtout si l'on considère que les garçons passèrent la moitié du trajet à charrier Flint sur son affection particulière vis-à-vis des jumeaux Weasley. Chose qui était vraiment à creuser selon Terence. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en gare, Adrian réveilla doucement son fardeau et le tira dans son sillage lorsque ce fut fait. Après un ( très, très, très ) léger baiser, Harry se sépara d'Adrian et fit son chemin lui-même. Le petit brun se faufila parmi le flot d'élèves afin de se déplacer discrètement. Il trouva une place de choix, en bout de table, juste à l'entrée. Les jumeaux vinrent l'y rejoindre, chamboulant totalement l'ordre hiérarchique de leur table, même si seuls les aînés des lions et des autres maisons s'en rendirent compte. Le soir même, Harry ignora les rumeurs qui couraient sa soit-disant absence au profit de squatter le dortoir des jumeaux et autres mâles de 6ème année.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur et regarda autour de lui pour voir à qui appartenait les deux paires de bras enroulées autour de sa taille. Les jumeaux. Harry soupira. La seule raison pour laquelle Adrian ne les prenait pas pour une menace ( et ne les avait pas encore laminé pour dormir avec lui ) était que les jumeaux avaient reçu leurs héritages magiques etqu'ils étaient des soumis. Aucune chance qu'ils ne touchent sexuellement Harry. De toute façon, les créatures soumises passaient l'essentiel de leur vie à la recherche de leur compagnon. Les jumeaux avaient de la chance, ils semblaient l'avoir déjà trouvé. Et Harry était presque certain de l'identité de celui-ci. Le jeune homme étouffa un bâillement et se prépara pour les cours. Environ quarante minutes plus tard ( hey, il avait encore plus de mal à se coiffer maintenant que ses cheveux atteignaient le milieu de son dos ), tous les garçons du dortoir étaient prêts à partie et ils descendirent en groupe vers la Grande Salle avec les juniors. Harry était content. Avec Ron et Hermione, il n'avait jamais le temps d'attendre les nouveaux lionceaux. Maintenant, c'était différent. Harry discutait et riait tout en spéculant avec les aînés sur la présence d'employés du Ministère ici, dans la Grande Salle, assis à une table apparue juste pour eux. Tout à conversation, Harry ne vit pas deux anciens meilleurs amis arriver :

« HARRY JAMES POTTER ! »

Harry sursauta et se mit à trembler alors qu'une furie fondait sur lui. Heureusement, alors qu'Hermione levait la main pour le gifler, les jumeaux surgirent, le regard mauvais et formèrent une barrière entre Ron, Hermion et Harry.

Hermione se figea, prise en flagrant délit, la main levé vers le visage d'Harry. Elle reprit contenance assez rapidement mais rougit en entendant les élèves murmurer sur ses faits et gestes. Elle baissa finalement son bras et bougea de façon à se retrouver à nouveau face à Harry. Ses bras se mirent en mouvement et elle voulut enlacer son ami mais celui-ci s'esquiva d'un pas en arrière. Son mouvement ne passa d'ailleurs pas inaperçu, rajoutant aux bizarreries qui arrivaient depuis la veille.

_ Harry ! S'exclama Hermione, décidée à ignorer le mouvement de recul de son ami. Où étais-tu parti ? Partir comme ça de chez ton oncle et ta tante – non mais franchement ! Harry ! C'était très irresponsable de ta part ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies été aussi stupide. Comment as-tu pu ? C'était tellement égoïste de ta pa -

_ LA FERME !

Cela venait des jumeaux, qui la dévisageaient avec hargne. Cela causa un choc dans la salle : jamais on n'avait vu une telle haine sur les visages souriant et espiègles des jumeaux farceurs.

_ Si tu veux tout savoir, lâcha froidement George alors que Fred repoussait doucement Harry derrière lui. C'est nous qui avons dit à Harry de partir !

Le silence qui suivit sa déclaration les fit presque rire. Presque. À présent, même les rares personnes qui ne faisaient pas semblant de ne pas écouter leur dispute avaient lever le nez de leur bouquin et/ ou petit déjeuner.

_ Messieurs Weasley, c'était très irr -

_ Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes sénile, l'interrompit méchamment Fred, ignorant le glapissement indigné d'une certaine Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, que nous nous sommes aveugle.

Harry haleta : il savait que les jumeaux se souciaient réellement de lui, il le savait, mais ça lui faisait toujours un choc lorsqu'il l'entendait de vive voix. Les jumeaux étaient si gentils avec lui ! Harry en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. D'un autre côté, il semblerait que son secret le mieux gardé - portant le nom des Dursley_, allait voler en éclat.

_ Que vous souhaitiez faire une partie d'échec un certain ectoplasme ( Fred ricana au tressaillement du directeur ) vous regarde mais ne comptez pas sur nous pour laisser notre petit-frère de cœur pourrir _là-bas_.

Le silence – à nouveau, suivit sa déclaration, silence durant lequel Albus ferma les yeux. Il savait que ça n'était pas bon pour le moral d'Harry. Mais c'est ce qui devait être fait. Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas voir cela ? C'était pour le plus grand bien.

On s'agita dans les rangs et Adrian Pucey passa la mains sur ses yeux : Harry allait être mal, il allait craquer. Acquiesçant silencieusement, le sixième année quitta son siège et vint s'arrêter devant Harry.

Ron gronda sourdement :

« Oï, qu'est-ce que tu crois f - »

Mais Ron ne termina pas : le Golden Boy de Gryffondor venait de se jeter dans les bras du Silver Boy de Serpentard et pleurait de tout son saoul. Il ne faisait aucun bruit, mais son corps tremblant et la colère brillant dans le regard de l'héritier Pucey était largement suffisant.

« Je le prends avec moi. Il sera revenu pour 23 heures.

_ On compte sur toi, dirent d'une même voix les jumeaux.

_ Oï, vous n'allez pas -

_ Tais-toi Ronnie -

_ Ça nous fera des vacances. »

Alors on regarda un Adrian Pucey, anormalement doux, partir avec un Harry Potter secoué et en larmes. Dès qu'ils eurent passé les portes, la Grande Salle explosa en murmures et Ginny renifla dédaigneusement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry s'était jeté ainsi dans les bras de ce visqueux Serpent, ni pourquoi les jumeaux n'avaient rien fait, eux qui étaient si proche d' _Harry Potter_ ! Mais surtout, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Survivant pleurait.

_ Messieurs Weasley, votre comportement est tout simplement irresponsable. Harry aurait pu se blesser. Vous serez en retenue pour le reste du mois.

Contre toute attente, Fred ricana et George renifla.

_ Allez-y, faîtes donc cela. Vous pouvez même nous coller pour le reste de l'année si ça vous chante. Et nous, nous en profiterons pour balancer notre dossier complété à madame Bones. Vous savez qu'avec ce qu'on a, on peut vous faire plonger à Azkaban ?

Les étudiants – certains tout du moins, auraient bien aimé croire à une blague. Mais ça ne collait pas, les jumeaux étaient bien trop sérieux pour cela. Pour les invités du ministère, c'est comme si Noël était arrivé plus tôt que prévu. En venant ici, ils s'étaient attendus à s'emmerder pendant trois semaines, et là, le premier – deuxième, jour, ils assistaient à ça !? Et d'ailleurs, comment avaient-ils fait eux ? Eux cherchaient depuis des années à faire plonger le vieux fou et ces gosses arrivaient comme ça et y arrivaient en.. quoi.. quelques années ? Ces gosses étaient des génies.

« Par respect pour Harry nous ne dirons rien en public, mais sachez que nous ne vous pardonnerons jamais. Fit George, furieux.

_ Madame Bones prend très à cœur la sécurité des enfants. Elle a été furieuse lorsqu'elle a appris ce que vous lui aviez obligé à endurer. Enchaîna Fred.

_ Inutile de dire qu'elle s'est jurée de vous jeter en prison quoi qu'il arrive.

_ Nous avons toutes les preuves contre vous.

_ Vous devriez peut être prendre un pull.

_ On dit que les températures sont fraîches là-bas. »

La tension dans l'air monta subitement et il semblait que le directeur était en train de s'étouffer avec un bonbon au citron, mais les jumeaux s'en fichaient. En fait, tout le monde s'en fichait. C'était dingue comme ceux qui vous idolâtraient pendant un moment pouvaient vous éviter comme la peste le lendemain. Surtout lorsque l'on voyait les étudiants détourner le regard du directeur déchu alors qu'ils avaient toujours ( une bonne partie tout du moins ) loué le sol qu'il avait foulé. Ils ne voulaient pas être salis par le vieil homme, au risque de perdre une partie de leur prestige, pour certains, ou tout simplement de l'estime. Enfin, c'était sûrement la nature humaine qui les rendait ainsi. C'était dans ces moments que les jumeaux étaient heureux ne plus être humains. Ils n'étaient et ne seraient jamais aussi lâches qu'eux.

.

.

 _Okay, à la base, les jumeaux devaient arrêter de parler après avoir balancer la menace d'Azkaban et en fait je n'étais même pas sûr de mettre ça parce que ça paraissait un peu gros mais bon.. allez quoi, de toute façon y a des trucs parfois bizarres dans ce recueil donc bon..._

* * *

 **n°96** \- _Prison break_

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **.**

 **Yamaiestjulie :** _Aw merci. Oui, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit mais bon, si je le loupe une fois, je pense que c'est possible que je me plante une deuxième fois. Enfin, autant essayer de positiver le plus possible :)_

 _Tu y étais ? Moi aussi mais moi j'y étais le 8. Je me demande toujours comment font les gens pour y aller deux jours et plus. Bien sûr, je trouverais ça génial, mais je suis déjà crevée de la journée alors y retourner le lendemain..._

 **The Fanfictionner :** _Hihihi mercii_

 **SakuraLeRoux :** _Oui, moi aussi je suis morte de chaud, et les trois filles qui étaient avec moi aussi. Mais c'était génial quand même. Et puis cette fois-ci, on n'a pas fait 2h30 de queue comme l'année dernière. À peine 40 minutes =) Ils sont mignons, hein ? Oui, j'espérais qu'ils seraient mignons !_

 **Luna Park :** _Hey voilà la suite. Bon, j'ai un peu beaucoup bloquée à un passage donc ça c'est fini comme si ce n'était pas vraiment une fin, mais s'en ( c'en ? ) est une._

 _T'as vu ? T'as vu ? T''as vu ( pire qu'avant, maintenant je le dis 3 fois TT_TT ) ?! Ils sont si mimi ! Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis l'auteur. Je trouve parfois certains de mes textes stupides, mais les deux premiers de Eurostar étaient pas mal. Celui-ci est un peu bâclé._

 _ **Miamira02400 :**_ _Ta – ta – ta – ta sœur va au Japon ? Cet été ?! Elle a de la chaaaannceuuuh ! J'ai proposé à ma mère d'y aller vu qu'elle veut voyager. Elle ne voulait pas sous prétexte qu'elle ne comprendrait pas les panneaux... ( je la comprends, mais chut, faut pas le dire )._

 _Shishi-sama76 : Oh misère oui, je concède ça. Mais c'est en cherchant ton pseudo sur internet que je suis tombé sur l'autre auteur. Et comme ça se ressemblait ( et que je n'avais pas mes lunettes ! ) je n'ai pas fait attention. Néanmoins, c'est tout de même grâce à toi. Au fait, as-tu demandé à Bel pour lui emprunté son rire ? J'espère que tu es parée pour ses attaques meurtrières... ou que tu t'entends très bien avec lui._

 _ **Lolita :**_ _Ah, jeudi, le premier jour donc. J'imagine que y avait beaucoup de monde. Merde, c'est vraiment pas de chance ? Je peux demander comment tu as fait pour le briser ou cela ramène-t-il de mauvais souvenirs envers ton défunt portable ? Tu l'as vu ? J'avais vu des photos de lui il y a un moment, mais quand je suis retournée voir hier sur internet, je n'ai pas pu retrouver la SUBLIME photo que j'avais vu un moment plus tôt. Je suis dépitée._

 _._

 **Publié le : 14.07.2016**


	96. Cible 96 : Prison break

**Note du Jour#1 : Hi ! Tout d'abord, je voulais toutes vous remercier pour vos messages de soutiens et vos encouragement. Merci beaucoup !**

 **Note du Jour#2 :** _On m'a demandé une suite d'Eurostar. Je ne sais pas encore quoi faire. Je vais le faire bien sûr ( qui suis-je pour vous décevoir autant ? ) mais je n'sais pas encore quand. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Ginny va s'en prendre plein la figure ( merci_ **LoonaScarlight** _)._

 **Note du Jour#3:** _Ce texte est très bizarre et ridiculement court._

* * *

 _ **Univers :** T3 UA_

 _ **Rating :** K+_

 _ **Pairing :** Aucun _

_**Gage – 96**_

 _._

 _Prison break_

 _._

 _S'il y avait bien une chose que Harry détestait plus que tout, c'était que l'on s'en prenne à ses ''précieuses personnes''. Il détestait avec passion toute personne qui rabaissait ou humiliait ceux-ci. Percy avait un jour fait l'erreur de rabaisser publiquement ses petits-frères jumeaux.. Inutile de dire qu'il n'avait pas fait deux fois cette erreur. Le préfet avait appris à la dure à ne plus s'en prendre aux jumeaux._

 _Il y avait aussi ce cher Rusard, qui fuyait toujours, Miss Teigne sur les talons, lorsqu'il croisait le tristement célèbre Trio d'Or, composé d'Harry, Fred et George._

 _Certains professeurs – dont Rogue !_, avaient en revanche appris à être moins haineux._

 _En bref, le Trio s'était fait une certaine réputation. Et voilà que débarquaient les joyeux lutins du Ministre ! Fred allait se faire une joie de les faire redescendre sur Terre ! Il était hors de question qu'ils cessent leurs farces et leur parodie de justice parce que messieurs les manipulateurs du Ministre étaient dans la place. Harry n'était pas trop sûr, mais là encore, il cédait toujours à Fred et George._

 _._

 _Il ne fallait donc pas trop s'étonner de retrouver cette joyeuse bande en prison ni de les voir entreprendre une fuite d'Azkaban, le sourire ( un sourire démentiel ) aux lèvres. Ils n'étaient certainement pas en tort. Ils étaient en droit de le faire ! Ils n'avaient qu'à pas détruire Dante, le petit robot crée par Fred et Harry. Harry avait été si triste à la vue du corps désarticulé de Dante !_

 _Et dire que maintenant, les meurtriers de Dante, Lord Dolohov et Lord Flitn, ne pouvaient que les observer de la cellule d'en face, s'échapper de la prison la plus sécurisée de Grande-Bretagne ! Et tout cela, sous le rire hystérique de Bellatrix Lestrange. De quoi vous rendre fou !_

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 _._

 **Titi Snape :** _Heya ~ Comment vas-tu ? Yey merci ! Et bien, au début j'avais songé changé de lycée ou prendre des cours avec le cned parce que je me sentais pas de retourner dans mon bahut ou tout le monde connaît presque tout le monde mais en y réfléchissant à tête reposer, retourner dans mon lycée était ma meilleure option, donc c'est ce que j'ai fait. Ils m'ont demandé une lettre de motivation mais je crois qu'ils ne l'ont même pas lu parce que le proviseur m'a accepté dès qu'il a su que j'avais raté le bac. Oui, je vois ça. Merci beaucoup :D_

 **history :** _Merci. Ah oui, je viens de voir ça effectivement. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. En fait, je crois que ce n'est pas la seule faute parce que quand j'ai retapé le chapitre à l'ordi je n'ai pas arrêté d'appuyer sur la touche retour : j'avais soit oublié une lettre soit un mot tout entier !_

 **The Fanfictionner :** _Salut ! Effectivement, le chapitre a été coupé court. Ouais, je n'savais vraiment pas comment y mettre fin, alors j'ai décidé de ''cesser le massacre'' avec la sortie des jumeaux._

 **Tahury :** _Hey merci bien ! Une suite, je ne sais pas, je me suis cassée la tête sur le III. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas prévu, mais peut-être plus tard, un texte qui pourrait s'y apparenter ? Bon, okay, vous êtes plusieurs à me l'avoir demandé. Laissez-moi penser à quelque chose et je le ferais^^_

 **Daemon Caelestis :** _Uwaaah thank ! Je suis contente d'avoir illuminé ta journée ! Ce compliment va illuminer ma soirée ! Pour les fics, ah j'en ai des tas mais il y en a sûrement pas mal que tu connais déjà telles que les fics No Name et Vlad Kemenov ou la vengeance des Potter. Malgré tout, si tu aimes les Twins!fic il y a cette histoire que j'ai découvert hier et qui traite aussi sur les vampires Dans le Silence de Vindesyn. Puisque tu lis mon recueil, j'imagine que le slash ne te dérange pas mais si tu me disais les genres que tu aimes ( est-ce que tu aimes ou tolère les Twins!Fics ? Je détestais avant, mais maintenant, j'en ai lu des super bien ! ), je pourrais t'en lister quelques unes. Si toi aussi tu en as à conseiller, je suis preneuse =) _

_Le truc du pull est vraiment venu comme ça. Je ne sais pas, ça m'est juste passé par la tête._

 **DidiineOokami :** _Ouais, j'aime faire les jumeaux, ils sont toujours pleins de ressources ! Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir clos mon chapitre sur un dernier moment de tendresse entre Adrian et Harry. Ça ça aurait été génial !_

 **LoonaScarlight :** _Ciassou ! La suite ? Puisque vous êtes plusieurs à l'avoir demandé. Je veux bien en faire une, mais pas maintenant. Je publie les trucs que j'ai écrit y a deux jours et après j'écrirai la suite sous forme d'OS qui peut-être lue indépendamment. Ça te va ? T'inquiète, ce genre de vengeance se fera automatiquement dans un lieu public et bondé._

 **Luna Park :** _Ouiiii les jumeaux sont en mode protecteurs ! Fallait pas condamner Ryry à l'Enfer sur Terre !_

 **Calinmonamour :** _Oui, je regrette aussi de ne pas l'avoir écrit, mais j'avais déjà posté quand j'y ai pensé. J'hésite à reprendre le III ou à écrire un autre texte ( un peu comme une suite, mais pas maintenant ), là dessus._

* * *

 _ **Publié le : 15.07.2016**_


	97. Cible 97 : Retenue - l'Épouvantard

**NDA : Bonjour à toutes, je sais que certaines d'entre vous habitez pas loin de Nice – ou même à Nice, j'espère que vous et vos familles/amis n'avez pas été touchées. Si vous pouviez donner de vos nouvelles afin que je sache si tout va bien, ce serait très rassurant.**

 **.**

 **Note du Jour :** _Salut tout le monde ! Bonne nouvelle, LoonaScarlight s'est proposée pour être ma beta. Je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est une très bonne nouvelle. Étant donné qu'en temps normal, je fais déjà parfois des fautes, vous avez du remarquer que c'est pire lorsque je suis crevée._

 _._

 _ **Univers :**_ _T1_

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Aucun_

 _ **Rating :**_ _euh K ?_

 _ **Contexte :**_ _une histoire d'épouvantard ( oui, je crois définitivement que ce genre de thème va revenir souvent )._

 _ **Note :**_ _Ceci est un texte en accéléré, bâclé de chez bâclé mais qui traînait dans un coin de mon pc et sur lequel je suis tombée un peu par hasard._

* * *

 _ **Gage – 97**_

 _._

 _Retenue_

 _._

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on soit obligé de faire ça. rumina Fred, à quatre pattes au sol.

_ Et encore ! Il paraît que d'habitude c'est pire. Fit Harry en agitant une brosse à dent mousseuse tout en se redressant pour masser son corps endolori.

_ C'est le cas. Avoua George.

_ Bon sang, mais pourquoi suis-je venu avec vous ? songea Lee à voix haute, en regardant tout autour de lui. On en a pour des heures. se lamenta-t-il.

_ Je le crains. Approuva sereinement le plus jeune.

Pour une fois, les jumeaux n'y étaient presque pour rien. Enfin, ils étaient responsables, certes, mais ils n'avaient fait que répondre à la provocation de ces imbéciles de Serpentard. Harry n'avait rien fait, mais il ne les avait pas non plus arrêté, aussi s'était-il lui aussi retrouvé collé , de même que Lee.

Harry leva les yeux pour dévisager une armoire de la Salle de DCFM. Curieux de nature, il ne put s'empêcher de questionner ses aînés :

« Hey ~ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Fit-il en s'approchant.

Fred et George levèrent les yeux et les écarquillèrent en reconnaissant leur sujet d'étude.

_ Harry NON !

.

À quelques mètres de là, dans la même salle, les Serpentards collés avec eux s'occupaient de leur côté du sol. Alex Dolohov ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour se retrouver mêlé à toute cela. Bon, okay, il détestait les jumeaux, mais cette fois-ci, il n'y était pour rien ! C'est vrai qu'il avait laissé ses camarades provoquer les lions, mais c'est tout. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Potter n'avait-il pas réagit à l'attaque verbale portée contre lui ? Il était un stupide Gryffondor, quoi ! Il aurait du réagir !

_ Harry NON !

Alex sursauta et lui et ses camarades levèrent les yeux pour voir le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, planté devant une armoire.

_ Un épouvantard.. souffla Flint, mi nerveux, mi excité à l'idée de découvrir la plus grande peur du Golden boy de Gryffondor.

Un sentiment étrange prit Alex aux tripes. Il avait la nausée et son battait durement dans sa poitrine.

Potter se tenait là, à quelques mètres d'eux, fixant d'un regard vitreux son sosie ensanglanté au sourire fou.

_ Qu'est-ce que – commença Calden Avery, fils du célèbre mangemort.

Derrière le Harry ensanglanté apparut une masse informe et le Potter en sang disparut soudainement alors que la masse prenait doucement forme, le Survivant reculant, terrorisé.

« Non.. »

Un homme corpulent entra, une ceinture en main et le visage rougi par la colère.

« Viens ici mon garçon. »

Harry trembla et trébucha mais heureusement, les jumeaux se précipitèrent sur lui et l'enlacèrent pour lui cacher la vision de l'oncle Vernon. L'épouvantard changea alors de forme pour se concentrer sur les jumeaux et prit la forme du corps mort d'Harry et de l'oncle Vernon, penché au dessus de lui.

 __ Destructo_. Susurrèrent les deux garçons, sachant que le véritable Harry était dans leurs bras.

L'épouvantard explosa alors que Harry éclatait en sanglots dans la chaleur réconfortante des jumeaux. Il avait promis. Il s'était promis que personne d'autre ne connaîtrait son secret...

les jumeaux et Lee s'apprêtaient à ramener Harry dans leur dortoir lorsque Fred se tourna vers les verts et argents qui n'avaient plus bouger, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Moquez-vous et vous êtes morts. »

Le silence suivit son départ et ne fut coupé qu'avec l'arrivée du professeur Snape. Celui-ci émit un ricanement narquois lorsqu'il avisa l'absence des lions mais son amusement fut stoppé net lorsque ses Serpentards lui expliquèrent la désagréable situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés.

C'est un Severus pensif et amer que l'on retrouva plus tard, dans son bureau, penché sur la photo d'une adolescente rousse au sourire angélique.

« Pardonne-moi, Lily. »

* * *

 _Le 101ème texte comprendra une blague sur... Lockhart !_

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **LoonaScarlight :** _Je ne sais pas, j'hésite à en écrire une. Bien comme je l'ai dit, je pourrais très bien écrire un texte un de ces quatre qui pourrait ou non être une suite. Je ne sais pas encore. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas l'inspiration pour écrire une suite, mais peut-être qu'au cours des vacances_. _Oui, en me relisant je me suis demandé aussi, ce que j'avais foutu quand je l'écrivais. Et bien, je crois que j'écoutais de la musique. Comment ai-je pu écrire un truc aussi tordu ? Je ne sais pas, mais ça sonnait mieux quand j'imaginais la scène dans ma tête_.

 **History :** _Un chapitre très bizarre, c'est clair. Ils sont en prison, probablement parce qu'ils ont insulté et/ou frappé les meurtriers de Dante. Dante.. je ne suis pas sûr.. c'est possible après, parce que Harry serait tellement triste ! Et comment a-t-il été crée et bien.. par l'amour combiné d'Harry et les jumeaux ! Des recommandations ? Je les mettrais en haut du prochain chapitre !_

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Contente que tu aimé la longueur du texte =p_

 **Daemon Caelestis :** _Oui, je confirme ( wah, j'ai l'impression de dire ça pour la dixième fois aujourd'hui ). De rien, bon comme plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé des conseils sur des Twins!Fic, c'est cette liste-là qui va sortir en premier mais.. ouais, j'ai plein de fic dans mes favoris ( euh pas dans ceux de mais sur mon portable ) donc_ _ **je vais.. mettre ça au début des chapitres**_ _comme ça tout le monde pourra en profiter et tout le monde pourra s'échanger des titres._

 _Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Y a plein de fic qui ont remporté un gros succès ou qui sont bien entamées et qui ont l'air géniales, par exemple_ _Hein ?_ _De Lord La Folle, j'ai au moins attendu un an avant de commencer à la lire. Bon, si tu aimes tout ça va, je n'aurais pas à faire encore plus le tri ^^ T'inquiète, tu ne verras de toute façon jamais de Harry/Ginny dans mes favoris. Huh... j'en frissonne d'effroi. Moi aussi je préfère quand Harry est le protagoniste. Effectivement, je l'ai lu_ _et j'ai commencé à lire l'originale en voyant que la traduction ramait. Je ne lisais qu'en français avant aussi mais quand j'ai vu que y avait pleins de fic anglais ( sur HP, Katekyo et autres ) qui avaient l'air pas mal, je me suis armée de mon dictionnaire ( et de reverso aussi au cas où ) et j'ai commencé à lire. Et bien, personnellement, je lis tous les genres. J'ai juste une préférence pour les fictions déjà bien avancées bien qu'il m'arrive de tomber sur des histoires tout juste commencées. S'il n'y a pas de pairing je m'en fiche, mais s'il y en a c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à préféré le yaoi bien qu'il m'arrive de lire de l'hétéro ( mais tu ne me verras jamais lire un Harry/Ginny. C'est dommage, y avait pas mal d'histoires qui avaient l'air bien mais le pairing m'a rebuté et à 'gâché' mon plaisir à lire ). Sinon ouais, en hétéro je peux lire du HP/HG ( bien que ça reste tout de même rare ( tu as lu_ _Harry Crow_ _? C'est une des rares que j'ai lu ) ou HP/DG._

 **Alice Nagini Riddle :** _Oui, je sais, il est très bizarre comme chapitre mais pourquoi gâcher du papier ? Au final, il n'était pas si mal que ça ( même si je le reconnais il est franchement étrange ). Une suite, oui, mais je ne sais pas quand._

 ** _Publié le : 17.07.2016_**


	98. Une robe pour aller danser ADHP

**Note du Jour :** _Au fait, je ne crois pas l'avoir dit et personne ne m'en a parlé mais juste au cas où, je ne pense pas écrire de Fem!Harry. Bien que j'ai lu certaines histoire de ce genre, qui étaient pas mal, c'est pas trop mon truc._

 _._

 _Ensuite - on m'a demandé si j'avais lu des Twins!Fic, oui. J'en ai lu plein à vrai dire ( avant de commencer à aimer ce genre ), j'en ai sûrement oublié plein mais voici pour l'instant :_

 ___ _No Name_ by **Miliana**

 ___ _Apparences Trompeuses_ by **Audragon**

 **_** _La Saga des Sovrano_ by **King Pumkin**

 ___ _Dans le Silence_ by **Vindesyn**

 ___ _Spolié_ by **Ysfrael**

 **_** _Hein ?_ By **Lord La Folle**

 ___ _Nathanaël Sebastian Black_ _by_ **Natulcien Anwamane**

 ___ _L'Héritier des Ténèbres_ _by_ **Lionel Lawliet**

 ___ _Naissance d'un Mage_ _by_ **kay13kay13** _( Harry est recueilli par le couple Flamel, je crois qu'il s'entendra bien avec son jumeau. )_

 ___ _L'espoir inconnu_ _by_ **Forgia**

 ___ _Ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça !_ _By_ **Iris-kun**

 ___ _Vivre dans l'ombre_ _du même auteur_

 ___ _Invisible_ _by_ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan** _( euh celle-ci est en anglais, mais pour ceux qui savent lire l'anglais et que ça intéresse )_

 ___ _La Trilogie des Ténèbres : Tome 1 L'exécuteur_ _by_ **Leo Phoenicis**

 ___ _Difference of A Choice_ _by_ **NinjaSquirrel1912** _( là aussi en anglais )_

 ___ _Derrière le Miroir_ _by_ **Kathleen LaCorneille**

 ___ _Revenge so sweet_ _by_ **Elisabeth Canden**

 ___ _Quand Dumbledore ment aux Potter_ _by_ **Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw** _( là aussi, je pense que les jumeaux s'entendent bien )_

 ___ _Blind Love_ _by_ **Misteeirene** _( c'est en anglais et je crois que les jumeaux s'entendent bien /!\ Violence et prostitution /!\ Bill/Harry/Charlie )_

 ___ _Too Late To Correct Your Mistake_ _by_ **HarPys** _( c'est un OS )_

 ___ _Saving Connors_ _Traduction de_ **Paradise of Readers** _( je ne les pas lu donc je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça donne mais j'ai eu de bons échos )_

 ___ _Triangle disputatoire_ _by_ **Yume resonnance**

 ___ _Harry Potter-Black-Lupin_ _by_ **SauleMarron19427**

 **_** _Harry Potter, ou l'histoire du garçon oublié_ by **Wildside**

 **_** _Les deux faces d'une même pièce_ by **crystal of shadow**

 **_** _Une erreur ridicule_ by **Hikaria360** _( Dark!Harry )_

 ___ _Le véritable destin d'Harry Potter_ _by_ **Helina Pandragon**

 **_** _Being Someone_ Traduction de **Sinoa**

 _Sinon j'ai entendu parlé d'une fic je crois que c'était Lee Chaos il me semble. Et euh ouas, j'en ai peut-être oublié un ou deux mais en gros, voilà la liste des Twins!Fic que j'ai fait depuis un certain temps. Si certain(e)s en ont d'autres à faire partager, n'hésitez pas._

 _Bon, place au chapitre !_

* * *

 **Défi de** : **Hinanoyuki**

 _ **Univers : T6 UA**_

 _ **Pairing : AD/HP**_

 _ **Rating : K**_

 _ **PS :** Une petite référence à Naruto s'est glissé dans le texte._

 **Gage – 98**

.

 _Une robe pour aller danser_

.

Harietta Lonchamp n'en menait pas large dans cette vaste salle. Sa robe cocktail avait un léger décolleté qui mettait en valeur sa petite poitrine. Ses chaussures à talons lui faisaient mal aux pieds, mais on lui avait déjà dit et répété : ''Il faut souffrir pour être belle''.

Harietta avait néanmoins de la chance. Malgré une poitrine presque inexistante, elle était jolie. Elle avait de très beaux yeux, unique en leur genre et de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets rouges, descendaient raidement dans don dos. Ses fines lèvres roses avaient été mises en valeur par un rouge à lèvre gloss et ses yeux étaient soulignés par un fin tait d'eyeliner. Harietta se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres, essayant de ne pas effacer son maquillage et tira un peu sur sa robe oranger, la trouvant bien trop courte à son goût. Bien sûr, les jumelles lui avaient dit que la longueur de sa robe mettait en valeur ses fines jambes et ses frêles épaules pâles de par le bustier. En parlant de jumelles, celles-ci étaient au buffet et se servaient un verre de punch, ayant été accostées par Fenrir Greyback. L'héritière Lonchamp reconnaissait certains héritiers anglais présents qui étudiaient à la célèbre école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. En effet, dans un coin, Theodore Nott jr et Blaise Zabini discutaient politique avec leurs pères et d'autres hommes influents. D'autres couples dansaient sur la piste de danse. C'était le cas du couple Higgs ( les parents de Terence Higgs, ancien Serpentard ) et des Avery. Harietta se sentait assez mal-à-l'aise parmi tous ces gens, mais elle devait le faire. Malgré tout, la jeune femme trouva la force de sourire d'un air narquois en dévisageant l'alpha Greyback. L'homme-loup n'était pas connu pour sortir avec des filles, il avait un intérêt très porté sur les jeunes hommes soumis. Avait-il senti quelque chose ? Il y avait aussi ce garçon brun un peu plus loin, qui dansait avec une mignonne petite blonde au regard rêveur.

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle ? »

Harietta sursauta imperceptiblement elle n'avait pas encore réussi à s'habituer à cela, puis elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui s'était adressé à elle. Il était assez jeune en fait, une vingtaine – peut-être une trentaine d'années. Quand elle eut mis un nom sur le propriétaire de ces orbes sombres, elle acquiesça pour elle-même. Vingt-cinq ans.

_ Lord Dolohov ?

_ Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, Lady Duchamp mais, voudriez-vous bien m'accorder cette danse ?

Harietta observa la main tendue et le buste légèrement incliné du lord russe avant de balayer la salle du regard. La plupart ne faisaient pas attention à eux, mais le petit brun qui dansait avec la blondinette les dévisageait pensivement. Son regard revint se poser sur l'homme.

_ Ce serait avec plaisir, répondit la jeune femme en quittant le coin des escaliers où elle s'était réfugiée pour se faire discrète.

Le russe prit la main de la jeune lady et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse, posant son autre main sur la taille de la jeune femme.

Harietta rit beaucoup au cours de la soirée avec le lord russe et les heures défilèrent rapidement. Les deux jeunes gens se plurent mais le russe dut s'excuser, son cœur était déjà pris. Harietta ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Au loin, le garçon au cheveux brun avait fini de danser avec la blondinette.

* * *

Minuit était passé depuis longtemps lorsque Harry s'effondra sur son lit dans le dortoir des lions. Noël approchait et il n'y avait presque plus personne dans la tour de Gryffondor. Cela était normal. Harry avait jouit de la soirée au bal d'Hiver organisé par le Ministère. Certes, il avait encore du mal avec le _Henge_ mais la danse avec le lord avait été merveilleuse. À vrai dire, son plan était risqué : il n'était pas certain d'attirer l'attention du lord mais il était heureux, Antonin Dolohov avait passé presque toute sa soirée avec lui. Certes... le lord ne savait pas que Harietta Lonchamp n'existait pas et n'était qu'une identité crée de toute pièce par Harry et... et ça faisait un peu mal, là.. dans la poitrine, mais Harry était heureux. Vraiment ! Même si des larmes brouillaient sa vue.

* * *

Antonin soupira lorsqu'il fut dans sa chambre dans les appartements privés de Poudlard. La soirée avait été très riche en informations. En effet, il ignorait que le jeune Potter était aussi rusé. Il ignorait aussi que le jeune homme connaissait une telle technique de transformation. Elle était très ancienne, n'apparaissait plus que dans certains livres et n'était pratiquée que par certaines civilisations à présent. Il était surprenant que l'adolescent ait mis la main sur une telle technique rarissime. Néanmoins, Anton était ravi. L'enfant Potter était à lui, et bientôt, plus personne n'en douterait. Bientôt, Harry serait majeur et Anton pourrait le courtiser. Plus personne ne pourra mettre la main dessus. Et surtout pas cette petite peste de rouquine !

.

.

 _Vous l'aurez compris, Harry n'était pas le ''brun'' qui dansait avec Luna. Alors, selon vous, qui était-ce ? Et qui étaient les jumelles dont Hariette/Harry parlait ?_

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Luna Park :** _Ah bon ? Cool ! Moi j'ai hâte de le poster. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue._

 _Oui, Vernon est horrible. C'est dommage, j'aime bien l'acteur mais le personne, je le honnis tellement._

 **Daemon Caelestis :** _Salut, oui je confirme. Ryry n'a vraiment pas de chance mais au moins, il adroit à des jumeaux sur protecteurs. Je trouvais que ça tombait sous le sens, tout du moins ce serait l'une de leurs plus grandes peurs. Effectivement, c'est ce que je me suis dit : le mettre en haut de chapitre plutôt qu'en mp permettrait à tout le monde les voir et de s'échanger des avis. Ce serait cool de faire ça. À vrai dire, je crois que la raison pour laquelle je me suis améliorée en anglais ( tout du moins en traduction, pas pour l'écrire moi-même ) c'est parce que quand je lisais les scans de Kuroko, j'en avais parfois marre de devoir attendre un certain temps pour la traduction française, du coup je suis allée sur la trad anglaise. Bon, en fait au début je comprenais rien et je passais à côté de pleins de jeux de mots. Maintenant je me suis assez améliorée. Il m'arrive encore de ne pas comprendre certains jeux de mots ou même carrément la phrase, mais je trouve que c'est beaucoup mieux qu'avant. Je pense peut-être tu devrais commencer par des trucs vraiment simple ( j'ai commencé par les manga parce que y a pas trop de texte ) comme les manga ( si tu en lis ), les chansons peut-être aussi, ça peut être pas mal. Pour les histoires simples en anglais, je ne sais pas trop, je vais demander si certaines en connaissent. Personnellement, ça fait deux ans que je n'ai pas fait d'anglais en cours à proprement parler puisque notre prof nous traduit tout elle-même sans nous laisser une chance de le faire nous-même. Un dictionnaire pourrait être utile mais reverso n'est pas mal non plus ( pour un dico en ligne en tout cas :p ). Je te proposais Harry Crow, mais il y en a beaucoup bien sûr. Personnellement, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de lire Harry Crow et l'histoire est vraiment bien mais à chaque fois je finis par lâcher au bout d'un moment. J'ai lu 'l'étreinte du diable' mais je ne me souviens plus vraiment de l'histoire ( ça fait un petit moment ) et Moi et moi seul que j'ai adoré même si je l'ai trouvé horrible en même temps ( bouh, méchant Voldemort ! ). Je suis tombée à de nombreuses reprises sur le résumé de 47 days to change et j'avoue que le résumé m'a plu mais ne m'a pas ''tapé dans l'oeil'' ou quoi que ce soit. Je me dis toujours qu'il faudrait que je la lise un de ces quatre mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas encore ressenti ce besoin compulsif d'aller la lire. Je n'ai rien contre les Threesome ( ne dit-on pas ''Plus on est de fous, plus on rit'' ? ) et je n'ai jamais vu cette fiction mais je vais la mettre en attente. J'irai la lire pendant les vacances, merci !_

 _Je pense que la prochaine liste sera les Serdaigle!Harry à mon avis, je ne sais pas encore._

.

 ** _Publié le : 17.07.2016_**


	99. Cible 99 : Coup d'gueule FGHP

**Note du Jour : _On approche des 100 =p_**

 _ **Note#2 :**_ _Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai un texte de gage qui a disparu ( ou alors j'ai mal vu ), comprenant un épouvantard en cours et un Theodore Nott qui le réconforte.._

 _._

 _ **PS : Je suis désolée, je ne réponds pas à vos reviews sur ce chapitre mais le prochain, vraiment désolée ! Le prochain sera publié demain.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Infos : Je serais absente du 23 juillet jusqu'au 15 août ou à peu près puisque mes parents ont décidé de me kidnappé pour trois semaines :)**_

* * *

 _Cette fois-ci, place au fics Serdaigle!Harry :_

 ___ _No Name_

 ___ _Vlad Kemenov ou La vengeance des Potter_

 ___ _Il pense donc il est_ _by_ **StratoGott**

 ___ _Un secret de Slytherin_ _by_ **crystal of shadow**

 ___ _Nathanaël Sebastian Black_ _by_

 ___ _Unsung Hero_ _Traduction de_ **Vended** _( okay, c'est aussi une_ _ **Twins!Fic**_ _et je ne suis plus trop sûr que Harry soit à Serdaigle, mais il me semble que c'est le cas. Il est aussi probable que ce soit un HP/HG mais ça, je n'en suis encore moins sûr )._

 _ **Fic anglaises :**_

 ___ _A new Begining_ _by_ **Tigger76** _( il me semble que Harry est à Serdaigle )_

 ___ _Little Gem_ _by_ **infinite Ravens**

 ___ _Schooled_ _by_ **WyrdSmith** _( c'est une sorte d'UA, TMR/HP où toutes les générations sont mélangées mais elle est franchement super ! / Harry est Hadrien Morgan )_

 ___ _The Thief of Hogwarts_ _by_ **bluminous8** _-celle-ci est géniale ! ( Harry est un voleur )_

 ___ _Sorting Sideways_ _by_ **Biskoff** _– One Shot_

 ___ _Forbidden : A Tale of Four Friends_ _by_ **Hecateslover**

 ___ _Harry McGonagall_ _by_ **witowsmp** _( HP/HG / je ne sais plus trop s'il y a une traduction ou pas )_

 ___ _Avada Kedavra_ _by_ **Senyor Fier Mensheir** _( Dark!Harry )_

 ___ _The Second Try_ _by_ **ZeroRevolution**

 ___ _Harry Prongs Tatum_ _by_ **Silverfawkes**

 _Après, je n'ai pas mis les Crossover où Harry est à Serdaigles ( c'est un peu trop le bordel pour que je me risque dans cette partie de mon portable sans savoir exactement quelle fic je cherche )_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _FGHP_

 **Gage – 99**

.

 _Coup de gueule_

.

Harry était positivement énervé. Sa tête reposait contre son bras sur la surface lisse de la table des lions. Fenrir Greyback était un _trou du cul_. L'homme était tellement – tellement... tellement chiant ! _Harry ne le supportait tout simplement pas._ Harry le détestait parfois – souvent. Il voulait le frapper, lui crier dessus. _L'alpha était arrivé en même temps que ses anciens 'collègues' et avait été appelé à titre de professeur d'éducation physique._ Parfois, Harry ressentait une haine épique envers l'homme-loup. D'autre fois, son cœur battait à lui en faire mal.

Aujourd'hui était une de ces fois-là, alors qu'il regardait l'homme et ses collègues mâles être entourés par des jeunes femmes de 5°, 6° et 7ème années. Le jeune homme détourna le regard et son poing heurta la table avec fracas. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui Harry Potter n'était pas connu pour sa violence. Le craquement qui suivit ne rassura pas les étudiants qui ne savaient pas ce qui se passait dans la tête du Survivant au regard sombre. Harry les ignora et ignora la douleur qui s'éveillait dans ses phalanges brisées et se leva pour quitter la Grande Salle, la mâchoire serrée, le regard orageux et les gouttes de sang perlant sur le sol dallé.

Il détestait ce trou du cul.

* * *

 _''Trou du cul'', en temps normal, je déteste utiliser cette injure, mais là, je trouvais que c'était ce qui sonnait le mieux._

 _Tout petit tout court, mais je le trouvais bien comme ça._

 **Publié le : 19.07.2016**


	100. Cible 100 : Pot de glue TraversxHarry

**Note du Jour :** _On y est, voici le centième texte !_

 _Bon, ce n'est pas la fin, hein, on passe juste un cap. Et merci à toutes pour continuer à me suivre !_

 _._

 _ **Pairing :** Au début il n'y en avait pas, puis finalement, léger, très léger Travers/Harry _

_Réponses aux reviews au bas de la page_

 _Ah, au fait, pour les **Twins!Fic** , j'ai oublié la célèbre Ze Snape sadique de _Shiro'Akuma-513z

* * *

 **Gage – 100**

 _._

 _Pot de glue_

 _._

Parfois, Harry pensait que la vie était vraiment injuste. C'était un de ces moments-là. Un de ceux où l'on voudrait pouvoir disparaître de la surface du globe. Harry pensait honnêtement que jamais il n'avait connu un moment aussi embarrassant. À part peut-être lorsque Malfoy lui était tombé dessus dans un couloir et que leurs lèvres s'étaient frôlées. Erk ! Harry aurait préféré que ce soit quelqu'un comme – euh bref. Le fait est que ça avait été son premier baiser. Son premier, volé par son ennemi.. sh.. Pour en revenir aux faits, Harry avait presque honte. Non, il avait honte. C'était un fait : il avait fallu qu'il lui fasse ça à lui ! Eric Travers ne lui avait jamais rien fait, et c'est ainsi qu'il le remerciait ? Harry aurait vraiment voulu disparaître. Heureusement, ça n'était pas lui le plus touché. Heureusement.

« Oh merde ! Je – je suis vraiment désolé ! »

Harry ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait s'humilier davantage. Et dire que les autres hommes semblaient amusés. Travers acquiesça et sourit même lorsqu'il vit que les excuses du gosse s'adressait uniquement à lui et que l'enfant ignorait totalement l'autre homme qui avait pourtant été bien plus touché que lui.

' Merde, à chaque fois qu'on se voit il se passe toujours un truc ! ' s'écria mentalement Harry. ' Il va finir par croire que je le déteste ou que je suis hyper maladroit ! '

Finalement, Harry sembla remarquer l'autre homme et pâlit un peu plus. Là, ce n'était pas la peur de mal faire, c'était plus la peur de mourir qui se dessina sur son visage.

_ Euh je – je suis vraiment désolé Lord Malfoy.

Lucius fut étonné par l'emploi du ''Lord'' par Potter, pourtant, il reporta bien vite ( bien trop vite au goût d'Harry qui avait tout de même un certain instinct de survie ) son attention sur ses cheveux qui étaient recouverts d'un liquide visqueux.

_ Mr Potter, commença-t-il sombrement alors que Harry tremblait de peur en cherchant une issue du regard ( merde, pourquoi était-il parti le premier ? ). Puis-je savoir ce que c'est ?

Le petit brun grimaça et eut dans l'idée de faire de yeux de chiots battus à Travers : il savait que le jeune homme craquerait vite, mais décida finalement d'affronter son destin en face.

_ C'est – eum ~ ce n'était pas volontaire !

… Bon, okay, ce n'était pas censé être ça.

_ Mr Potter ?

_ Je n'dirai rien même sous la torture !

Cependant, avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de contrer les 'accusations' d'Harry ( ou peut-être de vraiment le torturer ? ''Nous ? Nous en prendre à un enfant !? Balivernes !'' ), des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent dans le couloir et un cri retentit. Harry reconnut la voix des jumeaux et ne vit plus que mille et une couleurs lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir ses ''grands-frères''. Quand il pivota à nouveau vers les hommes du ministère, il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Les Langues-de-Plombs accompagnateurs n'étaient pas vraiment touchés ( même Eric Travers n'était que peu touché alors que lui aussi avait reçu des éclaboussures de colle liquide ) et eux aussi se retenaient visiblement de rire, alors que Lucius, qui lui était déjà recouvert de colle liquide sur les cheveux et la chemise, était vraiment très coloré à présent. Les jumeaux se relevèrent après leur chute et jurèrent en remarquant le père du péroxydé (comme ils appelaient Malfoy jr).

« Zut, fit Fred.

_ Maintenant, on ne pourra plus, continua George.

_ Faire cette blague aux verts et argents. » soupira Harry.

Antonin haussa un sourcil en les entendant et prit le parti d'ignorer Lucius qui rougissait de plus en plus ( de colère ou de gêne, allez savoir ).

_ Et pourquoi donc ?

Harry se désintéressa du lord blond et regarda le langue-de-plomb.

_ Et bien, vous savez, ils sont très exigeants ( voyant le regard confus des hommes, Harry poursuivit ). Et bien, ils n'aiment pas être ciblés, mais s'ils doivent être victime de farces, ils veulent que ce soit le plus original possible. Donc, étant donné ce qui vient de se passer, on peut dire adieu à notre projet. Les Serpentards seront si tristes s'ils n'ont pas droit à leur blague de la semaine ! S'attrista Harry, le regard défait.

( On ignora Travers qui semblait en proie à un combat mental pour savoir si oui ou non il devait prendre Harry dans ses bras pour le consoler. )

Soudain, Harry eut une illumination.

« Je sais ! »

Et, juste comme ça, il reprit son sceau de glue liquide et entraîna la jumeaux à sa suite. Les hommes eurent tout-à-coup un très mauvais pressentiment mais trop tard ! Le Trio avait déjà disparu, laissant un Luicus fumant au bord de la crise de nerfs.

.

Après avoir entendu parler de cette scène des plus comiques, vous, chers élèves de la Grande et Noble maison Serpentard, ne devriez donc pas êtes surpris de constater que votre belle salle commune a été noyée de paillettes roses flashy au cours de la nuit. Et vous, Gryffondors, ne devriez pas être étonnés de découvrir que votre Salle Commune a subi le même sort, en vert fluo.

.

.

 _Je posterais le 101 avant mon départ en vacances. Je doute d'avoir accès à un ordinateur pendant ces trois semaines donc je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances._

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **The Fanfictionner :** Oui, tu as bien deviné. Le brun, c'est Neville et les jumelles sont bien les jumeaux W.

 **alvia viridis :** Oui, oui oui c'est bien eux !

 **LoonaScarlight :** Héhéhé oui le petit brun était bien Neville. Par contre, les jumelles sont en fait Fred et George Weasley qui, comme Harry, ont joué le jeu de la transformation.

 **Luna Park :** Hey, oui, les jumelles sont bien les jumeaux Weasley. Y en a d'autres qui ont hésité avec les jumelles Patil aussi. Et le brun est bien Neville en effet :)

ch99 ~ Yey, ça fait du bien des fois, de voir que Harry aussi peut nous faire des petites crises de jalousie.

 **Dragon-en :** Yeppa c'est bien ça ! =)

 **Daemon Caelestis :** ch98 ~ Hey très belle déduction, c'est exactement ça. Pour ça, en fait, je voulais juste induire en erreur et comme je n'ai jamais précisé que Harietta était Harry ( même si c'était sous-entendu ) et bien voilà.. en fait, Harietta est une 'identité de rechange' d'Harry et Harietta ne fréquente pas Poudlard, c'est pour ça, que le récit n'indiquait en rien qu'elle/il les reconnaissait. Euh... je sais pas si c'est clair là.. J'ai vraiment un don pour transformer des explications simples en quelque chose d'incroyablement compliqué. Oui, les scan, c'est génial quand tu commences tout juste à lire en anglais. En tout cas, c'est par là que j'ai commencé. Et oui, je suis de plus en plus séduite par ce résumé. Je pense que j'irai la lire à mon retour de vacances.

 **AnnaMerteuil :** Yep c'est tout bon !

 **Oznela :** Oui. Oui – oui c'est exactement ça. Allez, avoue que ça correspond assez à la description de Greyback ?

 **LolitaUp :** ch98 ~ Hey salut ! Tu as bien fait, c'est une excellente décision ! Dis-moi, tu es la seule à avoir commenté récemment les chapitres 95 et 98 ou il y a une autre Lolita ? Non parce que c'est troublant. Non, attend, je crois que c'est toi. C'est clair que ça valait le coup ( même si je suis contente d'y être aller le premier jour. Je n'oublierai jamais les presque 3 heures de queue de l'année dernière ). Ouais, cette fiction elle m'a tellement bouleversée !

 **Hinano-neko-chan :** Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation ! Ha je t'aime ! Tu es la seule à avoir reconnu ça ! Ouaip, une référence à Naruto, une ! J'ai gardé Henge parce que euh.. je sais pas, mais sur le coup j'ai mis ce nom et non sexy meta mais bon. Aaah oui, ça aurait pu être le neveu d'Anton mais je n'y ai pas pensé ^^' En fait c'était Neville ( j'aime induire les gens en erreur / même si ça ne marche pas tout le temps ) mais les jumelles sont bel et bien Fred et George, nos deux petits farceurs. * répond au câlin de Neko-neko * oui, oui, c'est possible !

Hum... ton idée est merveilleuse ! Malheureuse, je crains de ne pouvoir la publier qu'a mon retour dans trois semaines puisque je pars samedi ( le 23.07 ) et que demain, après avoir entassé toutes mes affaires, je publie le 101. Enfin bref, j'ai hâte de l'écrire. Ciao !

 **Titi Snape :** Hey, pas de problème. Contente d'illuminer ta journée !

.

 **Publié le : 21.07.2016**


	101. 101 Lockhart,crapaud de St Valentin MFHP

**Pairing :** léger MF/HP

 **Rating :** K

 **Warning :** fangirl!Hermione

PetitBâtardManipulateur!harry

.

 **Info :** _Hello, malheureusement, l'un des sites 'alliés' à ff . net vient de m'annoncer que j'étais une pauvre victime. Je n'arrive à nouveau plus à lire les reviews. Comme il n'y a pas de bug universel ff en ce moment, le site m'a gentiment prévenu que '' The site is down just for you ''. Merci, je crois que j'avais compris. Quoiqu'il en soit, je crains de devoir attendre mon retour dans trois semaines pour vos répondre..._

 _ **PS :** Pour me faire pardonner de ne pas pouvoir répondre à vos reviews, je publie un autre texte en même temps. _

* * *

**Gage – 101**

.

 _Le Crapaud de la St Valentin_

.

Aujourd'hui était la St Valentin, une fête moldue importée depuis peu dans le monde magique par des épouses consternées d'agir comme des trophées prenant la poussière.

Les Serpentards aimaient le bon goût et le luxe. Ils haïssaient la décoration qui ornait présentement la Grande Salle, charmant cadeau de Gilderoy Lockhart. Tout ce rose les agressait et les aveuglait presque. Naturellement, les quelques ex-mangemorts blanchis présents dans le cadre d'une conférence sur le gouvernement magique pensaient exactement la même chose. Flint et les autres aînés de Serpentard songeaient même sérieusement à prendre eux-même les choses en main lorsque leurs regards se posèrent soudainement sur la table des lions. Après tout, ceux-ci étaient connus pour être des sorciers d'action, non ?

Un trio leur donna rapidement raison lorsqu'ils avisèrent leur air sombre. Flint, Pucey et Warrington s'échangèrent un regard nerveux. Mauvais signe. Puis ils virent Potter baisser les yeux et tripoter quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient voir de leur place, avec un regard psychotique tandis que ces saletés de jumeaux Weasley riaient comme des mongoles. Enfin ( et alors que de plus en plus de Slytherins s'intéressaient au trio ), Potter quitta le banc, fit un pas en avant, se retourna et sembla demander aux rouquins s'il était bien et, après avoir reçu une réponse plus que positive, le deuxième année reprit sa route, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres. Les élèves frissonnèrent. Pourquoi sentaient-ils le Mal s'abattre sur leurs têtes ? Alors qu'il avançait avec assurance vers la table professorale, Potter troqua son sourire carnassier pour une moue timide et une démarche gauche, le tout, sous les regards ahuris des Slytherins. Franchement, si eux, Serpentards de leur État, ne l'avaient pas vu sourire comme un fou, ils n'y auraient vu que du feu ! Et un coup d'œil aux ex-mangemorts leur confirmèrent que eux aussi. Harry Potter n'était pas un garçon avec qui il fallait jouer. Au moins maintenant, c'était clair. Ils ne se demandaient même plus comment leur maître pouvait toujours perdre contre ce gosse.

Harry s'arre^ta lorsqu'il arriva près de son professeur de DCFM.

« P – Professeur Lockhart ? »

Le sorcier aux cheveux blonds-cuivrés se retourna, surpris, puis afficha son plus beau sourire charmant aux lèvres.

_ Ah, Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Harry prit un air extrêmement timide et tripota nerveusement la petite boîte qu'il tenait.

_ Et bien – c'est assez... embarrassant.

Harry étouffa un rire alors qu'il baissait la tête et tendait brusquement son petit paquet enrubanné.

_ Acceptez-le s'il vous plaît ! S'écria-t-il alors qu'intérieurement il retenait un rire.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent curieusement vers eux et deux ou trois personnes durent détourner le regard pour qu'on ne les voit pas rire.

Lockhart fut agréablement surpris par le présent de son homologue célèbre.

_ Oh, Harry, vous m'enchantez avec ce cadeau. Le remercia-t-il en le pressant gentiment.

Harry décida de ne pas s'incommoder de la main sur sa hanche et fit comme si de rien n'était même si cela ne sembla pas plaire à certaines personnes. 'Pervers !' s'écrièrent mentalement Charles Flint et Evan Rosier – tous deux travaillant dans le Service Enfance du Département de la Justice Magique_, tandis qu'une certaine personne émettait de mauvaises ondes.

_ Je – Je vous remercie, professeur.

En y réfléchissant bien, les Serpentards devaient avouer qu'ils avaient trouvé bizarre que Potter agisse si timidement autour de cet idiot de Lockhart. Après tout, Potter agissait relativement normalement d'habitude, mais dans les cours de Lockhart, il était très réservé. Honnêtement, ils avaient juste cru que Potter lui léchait les bottes pour l'avoir dans ses bonnes grâces. Ou alors était assez stupide pour croire à toutes ses histoires ( ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas ). mais en même temps, qui aurait pu croire que le grand Harry Potter tiendrait un rôle aussi longtemps et depuis le début de l'année dans le cadre d'une potentielle blague ?! Personne !

Dès que Potter se retourna, le sourire timide disparut, laissant place à un sourire carnassier et il retourna à sa place, _checkant_ les jumeaux avant de se laisser tomber sur le banc es Gryffondors. Marcus Flint leur jeta un regard empli de suspicion auquel Harry répondit par un sourire enjôleur qui n'allait pas du tout à un gamin de douze ans. Flint grimaça mais lorsqu'il se détourna, de légères rougeurs hantaient ses joues.

Harry se permit un doux sourire l'espace d'un instant avant d'être interrompit par un ''Pouf !'' sonore.

Les élèves tournèrent la tête vers le professeur de DCFM et beaucoup explosèrent de rire. Devant eux, se dressait un énorme crapaud d'au moins un mètre soixante-dix. Le crapaud haussa un sourcil ( oui parce qu'il a des sourcils ).

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai une tache sur le nez ? »

C'en fut presque trop pour Harry, mais il avait encore un rôle à jouer. Alors, il prit son portable et fit un bond.

« P – professeur vous – vous êtes. . . wah ! Je – je peux prendre une photo de vous ?

_ Oh bien sûr Harry, bien sûr !

_ Merci beaucoup professeur. »

Harry retourna à sa place dès qu'il eut pris sa photo dossier.

_ Vous pensez qu'il va s'en rendre compte dans combien de temps ?

Harry n'eut pas de réponse : Fred et George riaient à en perdre haleine tout en frappant du poing sur la table. Harry secoua la tête en souriant doucement devant ce duo de fifous.

* * *

Bonus :

Harry pensait en avoir fini lorsqu'il repéra une camarade classe :

« Gran – Hermione ! »

Hermione, qui venait d'entrer, se tourna légèrement et sourit au jeune homme.

_ Oui, Harry ?

Marcus Flint se renfrogna : il était sûr que la sang-de... que la née-moldue n'était intéressée par Potter qu'à cause de son statut de _Survivant_. Pourquoi au juste le Gryffondor s'entêtait-il à lui adresser la parole ? Il avait déjà prouvé qu'il se fichait de son titre.

Harry prit une mine chagrinée et fixa Hermione, désespéré.

_ C'est... le professeur Lockhart... c'est horrible ! S'exclama-t-il, l'air horrifié et élevant la voix pour bien être entendu par toute la gente féminine ( pourquoi ne pas faire d'une pierre deux coups ? ). Il – Il... Il est victime d'une malédiction !

Des cris d'horreur surgirent des fans de Gilderoy Lockhart.

_ J'ai entendu quelque chose, euh... un remède.

_ Oui ? Le pressa Hermione avec espoir.

Harry savait qu'il risquait gros mais, plongée comme elle était dans son délire, Granger n'y verrait que du feu.

Harry se tortilla et sautilla sur un pied, l'air tourmenté :

« Je sais... euh... il était dit... seul un baiser d'un amour sincère lui rendrait son apparence ! »

Olivier Dubois s'étrangla avec son toast et étouffa un rire en voyant le jeu d'acteur ( volontairement exagéré d'Harry ). Bien sûr, beaucoup de jeunes filles couinèrent et se précipitèrent vers le crapaud aux cheveux blonds-cuivrés, se disputant et s'arrachant des cheveux dans l'action, sous le regard légèrement effrayé du professeur de DCFM.

Et Harry lui, souriait, aux anges.

* * *

 _Bon, voilà, je serais absente pour trois semaines_

 _Donc en attendant, je vous souhaite à tou(te)s de très bonnes vacances._

.

.

 **Publié le : 22.07.2016**


	102. Cible 102 : Redhead hystérique

_**NdA :** Non ceci n'est pas une suite de ''Debout les fous'' mais les OC utilisés sont les mêmes que dans l'autre et ont les mêmes liens avec Harry. _

Anglais – _Japonais_

 **Gage – 103**

.

 _Redhead hystérique_

.

Il y avait des fois où Aki regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir de plan B lorsqu'elle tombait de ce genre de situation. En occurrence, se retrouver sur un table de Poudlard ( une table remplie d'une vingtaine d'adultes qui la dévisageaient avec surprise ) alors qu'elle étai censée se rendre en Australie et n'était clairement pas là-bas. Sa faute.. elle avait encore utilisé le portail magique alors qu'elle ne savait toujours pas contrôler sa puissance magique.

 __ Oh – oh.. Ça, ça n'était pas prévu,_ fit-elle en japonais avant de changer pour l'anglais tandis qu'elle faisait un flip pour retrouver la terre ferme ( le sol et non plus la table ). Bonjour ! Navré pour l'arrivée soudaine mais -

_ Aki ?!

La jeune femme pivota, ignorant les nombreux regards étranges qu'elle recevait et sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant le personnage qui avait quitté sa table pour s'approcher de celle des invités du Ministère.

_ Red ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui tombant dans les bras ( elle renvoya puissance 10 le regard noir d'une petite rouquine ). Je suis contente de te voir !

_ Que fais-tu ici ? Pas que je sois pas content de te voir ! Rajouta-t-il précipitamment, connaissant le tempérament enflammé de la redhead. Au contraire, mais ta présence ici est mauvais signe de mon côté, fit Harry en regardant calmement vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle au cas où le directeur surgirait d'un seul coup. Alors si ça pouvait ne pas être mauvais des deux côtés..

D'un geste de la main, il mit en place un sortilège pour le prévenir de l'arrivée d'une tiers personne dans la salle.

_ Oh ne t'en fais pas ! Je devais juste me rendre à Gold Coast pour affaire mais je n'ai pas mesurer ma puissance magique, répondit tranquillement Aki.

Harry la regarda. Aki le regarda en retour. Une goutte de sueur chuta chez Harry. Aki sourit un peu plus en réponse.

_ Et bien, il fallait s'y attendre. Fit la jeune fille.

_ Euh... ouais, approuva Harry, connaissant les nombreuses erreurs de parcours d'Aki depuis qu'elle avait commencé à se servir du portail magique. Parce que t'es loin de l'Australie là et que... t'as mis combien de puissance au juste ? L'Australie était bien plus proche du Japon que l'Ecosse.

_ Ben... beaucoup trop j'imagine.

Harry roula des yeux devant l'air penaud de sa cousine.

_ Et bien, c'est pas comme si c'était inhabituel venant de toi, la taquina Harry.

_ Hé !

Le petit brun ricana en réponse et Aki lui tira la langue.

_ Tu sais que je vais avoir des problèmes si on apprend que t'es venue ?

_ Tu sais qu'il me faut au moins dix minutes pour recharger mon flux magique ? Je ne peux pas repartir tout de suite. Se plaignit Aki en faisant de grands mouvements de bras pour exprimer son désaccord. Tu ne vas pas me virer de là ?

_ C'est pas moi qui vais le faire mais le directeur. On va avoir de gros problèmes, rajouta Harry en rencontrant le regard jaloux de Ginnevra.

_ Harry, qui est-ce ? Demanda cette dernière en pointant du doigt la cousine du petit brun.

_ Quand on est polie on s'introduit d'abord. Répondit laconiquement Aki en flânant dans l'allée, regardant distraitement le ciel du faux plafond. Et on ne pointe pas du doigt. Ça ne se fait pas. D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas me présenter parce que je n'ai aucune envie de connaître de nom – même si je le connais déjà de toute façon, non, ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu me fusille du regard comme ça.

/ Silence /

_ Harry elle est dangereuse ! Vociféra Ginny.

Pour toute réponse, Harry pivota vers Aki, haussant un sourcil l'air de dire ''Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit : nous allons avoir des problèmes'' avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

_ Potter ne crois pas avoir droit à un traitement de faveur.

Ça, ça venait de la table des Serpentard.

Harry haussa à nouveau un sourcil en fixant Malfoy, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres tandis que son regard défilait sur l'ensemble de la table.

_ Que je sache Malfoy, c'est toi qui as ton père et ta famille sous la main dans l'enceinte même de l'établissement. Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si mon _adorable_ cousine ne sait pas maîtriser sa puissance.

Aki lui adressa un regard en biais.

 __ Oi, respecte tes aînés._

 __ Tu n'as que deux mois de plus que moi._ Répondit tranquillement Harry.

 __ Je suis quand même plus âgé !_ Répondit la redhead en lui tirant la langue.

Le petit brun secoua la tête en riant doucement avant de baisser les yeux vers Ginny. Il avait vraiment de la chance que Hermione et Ronald soient à l'infirmerie après une rixe avec les Serpentards.

_ Ginny. Aki est une cousine éloignée.

_ Les Potter n'ont pas d'étrangers dans le sang.

Aki gronda et roula des yeux.

_ Dis-moi, tous les sorciers anglais sont stupides ou c'est seulement elle ?

Il y eut quelques cris à cette questions et un regard noir de Ginnevra – cette dernière se recroquevillant dans son siège lorsque Aki le lui renvoya.

_ Les Potter se divisent en plusieurs branches. L'une d'entre elles a quitté la Grande-Bretagne lorsqu'ils ont remarqué à quels points les sorciers anglais étaient étroits d'esprit. Fit Harry.

_ Et ils sont partis au Japon, abandonnant peu à peu le nom des Potter au profit d'un autre. Renchérit Aki.

Elle fit quelques pas et inclina la tête sur le côté.

_ Bon, maintenant que le cours d'histoire est passé.. fit-elle.

Harry acquiesça et s'approcha de Ginny jusqu'à presser un nerf particulièrement sensible qui la fit perdre conscience. Alors, Harry posa sa main sur la tempe de la jeune fille et susurra :

« Obliare. »

C'était un sortilège de Clan, un dérivé de l'oubliette, mais bien plus utile que celui-ci. Et bien moins contraignant.

_ Désolé Ginnevra, mais comprends bien que je ne peux pas te laisser te souvenir de ça.

Alors, la tension qui s'était instaurée suite au comportement étrange de Potter, se brisa à l'éclat de rire de l'inconnue ''Aki''.

_ Oui il vaut mieux. Cette petite fille aurait été capable de tout cafté au vieux. On a déjà assez à faire à la maison sans en plus nous soucier de l'Angleterre.

_ Ouais. Dis, fit Harry en laissant son regard dériver dans la salle. Tu as récupéré ? Je crois que les professeurs ne vont pas tarder.

Aki – Akira de son vrai nom, inclina la tête sur le côté avant de regarder ses mains et de les frapper l'une contre l'autre, laissant ses paumes émettre des étincelles colorées.

_ Oui, je crois. Je devrais être en mesure d'atteindre Gold Coast. Fit-elle en se concentrant pour ouvrir un portail magique.

Le brun aux yeux verts ricana, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

_ Oui bien sûr. Mes avis que tu vas plutôt atterrir au Groenland. Rapporte-moi un bloc de glace si c'est le cas.

Soudain, Harry regarda frénétiquement derrière lui, vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, ayant senti les alarmes le prévenir de l'approche des professeurs.

_ Pourquoi voudrais-tu un bloc de gla -

_ Pas le temps pour les adieux ! S'écria-t-il en la poussant brusquement à travers le trou coloré qu'elle avait fait apparaître au sol.

_ WAAH ! Hurla Aki en disparaissant dans le trou. HARRY J'VAIS T'TUER !

Harry n'en fit pas grand cas, sachant que c'était une façon de parler et déglutit lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau vers le grandes portes. Alors, dans un sursaut d'énergie, Harry bondit sur le côté et s'empressa de s'asseoir à la table de sa maison.

« Ow Harry, tu m'as écrasé. Gémit Fred.

_ Désolé Fred, ça n'était pas volontaire. » s'excusa Harry alors que le directeur faisait une entrée remarquée dans la Grande Salle ( bizarre, d'habitude il passait par la porte près de la table des enseignants ). Celui-ci balaya la salle du regard, notant les sourires crispés, trop innocents pour être vrais et le silence ambiant, même venant de la table des invités. Quelque chose clochait. Et il sembla en comprendre la raison lorsque le bonbon au citron qu'il avala transforma tous ses vêtements en justaucorps de danseur étoile.

* * *

 **BONUS :**

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'apparition soudaine de la ''cousine d'Harry Potter-Bonjour-Je-Suis-Aki- !'' et tout le monde était encore assez curieux bien qu'ils ne soient pas assez fous pour en parler en dehors de la salle commune, sachant que Potter semblait plutôt avare en ce qui concernait ses secrets. C'était l'heure du courrier au déjeuner, lorsqu'un bébé dragon – un putain de bébé dragon !_, entra en furie dans la Grande Salle ( faisant sursauter pas mal de personne au passage ) et laissa tomber un paquet enrubanné dans des feuilles de végétales réfrigérantes, devant Harry. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

« Nan... quand même pas. »

Sa pensée précédente lui donna raison lorsqu'il découvrir les végétaux et découvrit un magnifique... bloc de glace.

« Aki... »

.

 **Publié le : 22.07.2016**


	103. Cible 103 : Chaton trempé

_**H** ello ! Je suis rentrée de vacances avant-hier. Les vacances en elles-mêmes étaient.. bof, mais il faisait beau ! Et comme je m'ennuyais beaucoup, j'ai eu le temps d'écrire une quinzaine de textes pour ce recueil en plus d'autres projets sur lesquels je bosse._

 _J'espère que cela vous plaira. Réponses aux reviews au bas de la page_

 __ Sinon, où êtes-vous parti(e)s vous ?_

.

 **PS : on m'a demandé des fanfictions Kuroko no Basket, je posterais des titres sur le prochain texte je pense. En attendant, si vous avez des euh, demandes particulières sur le genre de fanfiction KnB que vous recherchez, faîtes-moi signe, peut-être que j'en ai lu certaines. Bye.**

.

 **Défi de :** **Hinanoyuki**

 _J'ai fait la version ''adorable'' je crois que je ferai plus tard la version ''JeSuisSexyEtJeLeSais''._

 **PPS :** _le texte est tout petit, le reste de la page, ce sont des réponses aux reviews. Doonc, un autre sera publié ce même jour. Bye-bii  
_

* * *

 **Gage – 103**

.

 _chaton mouillé_

.

Harry crachota en cherchant l'air à tout prix. Il avait été le dernier à remonter à la surface parce qu'il n'avait pas pu choisir entre Ron et Gabrielle, la petite sœur de la championne de BeauxBâtons, sachant que cette dernière avait été contrainte d'abandonner. Au final, il avait pris les deux, attaquant tout être les qui essayait de l'empêcher de passer. Weasley n'était plus vraiment ami avec Potter depuis le début de l'année, tout le monde l'avait remarqué, aussi furent-ils surpris lorsque Weasley et une petite et une petite tête blonde apparurent subitement à la surface. Fleur Delacou lâcha un cri de joie. Il fallut attendre un peu plus longtemps pour voir le Survivant remonter en flèche. Le jeune garçon but la tasse et manqua de se noyer lorsque ses pieds palmés disparurent : il n'avait jamais vraiment appris à nager à cause des Dursley. Mais se rappela de justesse les quelques cours de l'école primaire et il gagna la rive à bout de force.

Depuis les gradins, Harry ne se doutait pas du spectacle qu'il offrait à certaines personnes. Le Tournois des Trois Sorciers ( quatre en occurrence ) attisait comme toujours beaucoup d'attention des sorciers influents ou non. Aussi ne fut-il pas étonnant de retrouver en plus de Lucius Malfoy et de personnalités étrangères, des personnes comme Dolohov, Flint, Travers, Rosier et Rockwood, cachées sous glamour ou polynectar pour les créatures ou mangemorts confirmés et recherchés.

Et il faut dire que voir un Harry Potter tout trempé, remonter difficilement le ponton à l'aide de Diggory et Krum, alors qu'il ne portait qu'une combi noire _extrêmement moulante_ ( il fallait le préciser ), lui donnait un air incroyablement sexy... quoi qu'à ce moment-là, tous s'accordaient à dire que l'adolescent ressemblait davantage à un adorable chaton ébouriffé et tout mouillé !

.

.

 _Prochaine victime : Ombrage se fait manipulée par Ryry_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 **Daemon Caelestis :** _Tu m'avais demandé il y a quelques temps si j'écrivais des fictions en dehors des Crossovers. C'est le cas. En dehors des recueils, j'écris la fanfiction Les Traqueurs ( une fiction Harry Potter assez étrange je dois l'avouer puisqu'elle mêle Mafia et délire entre deux paires de jumeaux ( les Weasley et des OC ), Harry, et les Serpentards ainsi que... bref, ). Sinon, il y a aussi une ou deux fictions sur lesquelles je bosse – mais j'attends d'avoir posté le dernier chapitre de l'Alliance Vongola_, comme Lost Frequencies. Je crois que je vais commencer à poster cette dernière entre la publication du dernier chapitre de l'A.V et de son épilogue. _

_**Ch100 ~** Coucou, merciii ! Oui, oui je continue. Je ne m'arrête pas. Tant que j'ai des idées et que les autres personnes de ce site auront des idées, je continuerai je pense. T'as vu ? Lucius en prend toujours pour sa pomme.. ou ses cheveux dans le cas présent. Et c'est vrai, les vert et argent auraient été tellement heure... euh... déprimés ! _

_Une fanfiction Kuroko ? Ça dépend quel genre tu veux. Et si tu acceptes n'importe quel pairing. Mais s'il y a une fiction vraiment merveilleuse ( un AkaKuro d'ailleurs ) c'est **Betrayal In Its Simplest Form** ( c'est un Kuroko maltraité par sa mère, ce n'est pas grand spoil puisqu'on l'apprend dès le premier chapitre / j'allais dire les premières lignes mais j'ai vérifié et non, bref / ) et **The Generation of Miracles : Us !** ( en fait, celle-ci je m'en souviens plus très bien mais si je l'ai mise dans mes favoris ff ce doit être pour une raison je pense ). C'est dommage que tu ne lises pas en anglais, mais si tu t'améliore, je te conseille vivement **Of Unlikely Friendships, Sneaky Bets, Shogi and Sake**. C'est un pairing assez rare ( Hanamiya x Kuroko ) mais la fiction est superbe. À vrai dire, j'avais encore vraiment du mal à lire et comprendre l'anglais quand j'ai commencé à la lire et je crois que c'est en continuant tout de même à la lire que j'ai commencé à m'améliorer. M'enfin bon, c'est comme tu le sens. Ou peut-être qu'une traductrice française a commencé la traduction, j'irai voir mais je ne pense pas. _

_À la prochaine !_

 _ **Ch102 ~** Wahoo merci ! Oui, il y en aura d'autre je pense. ( en fait, je crois que j'ai vu ta review juste avant mon départ il y a trois semaines mais qu'il était trop tard pour que je te réponde parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà réfléchi à cette réponse, et c'est sans doute pour quoi j'ai fait un autre texte de ce genre ). Donc oui, le prochain ( pas le prochain texte mais, bref ) sera sur Ombrage. Je ne sais plus c'est le numéro combien mais j'imagine que tu verras bien. Merci, bonne vacances à toi aussi._

 _Bye._

 **The Fanfictionner :** _100 ~ Oui, j'ai du mal à y croire moi aussi : ça va bientôt faire un an que j'ai commencé Gages et j'ai moi-même du mal à croire qu'on est déjà à 100 . J'veux dire, okay, c'est juste des petits textes et pas de loongs chapitres, mais quand même. Mercii._

 **Alice Nagini Riddle :** _100 ~ Hey ~ merci beaucoup, je suis contente aussi. Je vais continuer de travailler pour =)_

 **Luna Park :** _100 ~ Mdr, merci beaucoup. Oui, j'm'en prends toujours aux cheveux de Lucius, parce que, après tout, **il le vaut bien**. Et bien, c'était de l'improvisation, je n'avais pas du tout songé à ça au début xp _

_Merci, merci * s'incline *_

 _ **ch101 ~** Tu as vu ? Le pire, c'est que Harry exagère exprès pour se moquer des plus naïves ( et bien évidemment de Lockhart ) mais que celui-ci ne voit RIEN. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé =D _

_**ch102 ~** Oui, Harry, l'a reçu. Livré très rapidement en plus. _

**AnnaMerteuil :** _100 ~ Oui, j'ai osé. La salle commune des vert et argent en rose fluo. Ça jure beaucoup avec le reste de la salle et surtout, avec leur uniforme. Mdr, teellemeent ! J'aurai du y penser !_

 **LolitaUp :** _Blimey ! Tu sais, j'y ai beaucoup pensé à cette question mais je n'avais encore jamais trouvé le moyen d'écrire là dessus, j'avais pas la bonne idée. Néanmoins, je crois que je tiens quelque chose. Cela t'ennuie-t-il si on répond à cette question – très très important, l'avenir du monde sorcier en dépend !_, en utilisant Draco comme cobaye ? Je m'sens de l'embêter un peu. Je crois même que. . Enfin bref, je te remercie, tu me donnes l'occasion de répondre à cette grande question. Je sens qu'on va recevoir un Prix pour ça !_

 **Titi Snape :** _Heya, attend, cette fic, c'est ta sœur qui l'a écrit ? Je l'ai lu il n'y a pas longtemps, elle est super. J'avais longtemps hésité à la lire, mais après avoir reçu d'autres encouragements à la lire ( et surtout, après être tombé une énième fois sur le résumé qui me titillait depuis un moment ), j'ai finalement cliqué. Est-ce tellement étonnant, en fait ? Oui, le monde est plus petit qu'on est amené à le croire. Et dire qu'on est des milliards o.O_

 _C'est vrai ? Si tu te lances un jour, fais-moi signe ! Merci !_

 _ **Ch102 ~** merci, je n'abandonnerais pas. Ah et j'ai pu revoir les reviews le jour de mon départ mais je ne pouvais plus répondre puisque je croulais sous les valises ( et qu'on est parti à six heures du mat' ). _

_**Kuro. :** Oui, je dois avouer que j'ai eu une imagination débordante sur ce coup-là. Je sais même plus comment c'est arrivé. Je crois que je m'ennuyais dans le salon quand j'ai eu cet éclair de génie, cette illumination qui a embelli ma journée. Pauvre Lockhart. _

_**Ch102 ~** Oui, pauvre Aki. Elle est puissante, mais quand on en vient aux portails magiques, elle a du mal à doser sa force. Il faut bien qu'il y ait des failles quelque part, hein ? _

**Tahury :** _Hello, heureuse que tu aimes Aki, la famille de Red réapparaîtra parfois, pas comme une suite mais juste parce que j'aime les présenter comme la nouvelle famille de Red._

 **History :** _Tu aimes ? Moi aussi j'aime les Psycho!Harry ( enfin j'aime tous les qlqch!Harry, mais j'aime vraiment les Psycho!Harry ( avec certaines limites ) ). Et bien, elle et le reste de la famille réapparaîtront parfois dans certains chapitres donc tu les reverras. ^^_

 **Alvia viridis :** _Tu l'imagines ? Moi aussi ! Je me suis tellement éclatée à l'écrire que j'avais la scène en tête pendant un moment. Et Lockhart qui ne comprenait pas !_

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Oh, ne meurs pas ! Mais merci pour le compliment._

 _ **Ch18-22 :** Merciii _

**Maya :** _Hello, merci. En effet, je me suis rendue compte de l'erreur mais si je l'ai corrigé sur mon document odt je n'ai pas fait l'échange sur ff. Je compte updater ( attend, c'est ça le mot ? ) bientôt. Merci de m'avoir prévenu en tout cas. Je confonds toujours, toujours, toujours._

 **Publié le : 15.08.2016**


	104. Cible 104 : Un cardigan un peu trop rose

**Contexte :** _Durant la 5° année d'Harry. Pour ne pas se mettre à dos Ombrage, Harry qui, depuis tout petit, est très efféminé, tente une approche différente._

 _._

 _ **PetitBâtardManipulateur!Harry**_

* * *

 **Gage – 104**

.

 _Un cardigan trop rose_

.

Le premier cours de DCFM des 5ème années Gryffondors/Serpentards avait commencé depuis quinze minutes et déjà, cela faisait huit minutes qu'un débat traînait dans la salle. Harry n'y prenait pas part, sachant que, de toute façon, la sous-secrétaire de l'État ne lui donnerait pas la parole. Et puis, qu'aurait-il eu à dire ? Certainement des choses qui l'auraient directement envoyé en détention. Comme s'il ne savait pas ce que planifiait cette femme, huh.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux lisses pour les amener sur le côté. Ils avaient cessé de se rebeller un ou deux ans plus tôt lorsqu'il avait trouvé un sort contre, mais sa mèche de devant restait rebelle malgré tous ses efforts. Au moins couvrait-elle encore et toujours sa cicatrice. Selon les dires de beaucoup, Harry était bien plus efféminé que Harry et prenait plus soin de son apparence que la '' _Miss-Je-Sais-Tout_ ''. Harry avait été heureux d'entendre ça. Après tout, il était vrai qu'il soignait plus son apparence que la jeune femme. C'était la seule chose que les Dursley n'avaient pas pu lui retirer. Son visage était le seul endroit qu'ils n'avaient pas pu marquer pour ne pas diffuser les soupçons. Cela ne les avait pas empêché d'aller en prison quand il avait neuf ans grâce aux Nuremberg, les voisins d'en face. Le couple marié avait trois enfants. L'aîné était homosexuel et, bien qu'il ne vivait plus à _Privet Drive_ , il venait souvent leur rendre visite avec son conjoint ( c'était ces deux-là qui l'avaient aidé à trouver son style ). le second enfant, Jonas, avait dix-sept ans et était un peu punk tandis que le plus jeune, Brett, âgé de treize ans, était une vraie terreur ( mais adorable avec Harry depuis qu'il avait découvert l'état dans lequel il était à l'hôpital ). Depuis, Harry vivait avec les Nuremberg. Pour en revenir aux faits, Harry écoutait les élèves élèves débattre sur l'importance des cours pratiques sans jamais donner l'argument qui convaincrait la pseudo-enseignante. Harry soupira et laissa son regard dériver sur la femme, songeur. Soudain, il se raidit et une idée lui traversa l'esprit. On pouvait presque voir l'ampoule s'allumer au dessus de sa tête. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres et quelques Serpentards le dévisagèrent curieusement. C'était mauvais signe. Surtout lorsque Potter éleva lentement la main vers le plafond. Le cerveau du Trio facétieux allait encore frapper. En face d'eux, Dolorès Jane Ombrage jubilait. Enfin. L'oiseau était tombé dans le piège. Il était temps de lui couper ses ailes. Elle essaya de cacher son sourire victorieux mais ne dut pas réussir à grand-chose à en croire les frissons d'effroi des étudiants.

« Mr Potter ?

_ Pardonnez-moi professeur mais j'ai une question très importante qui n'a rien à voir avec le cours. »

Ombrage parut déçue mais le sourire refit aussitôt surface.

_ Dans ce cas nous -

_ Encore une fois, je vous demande d'excuser mon impertinence mais, où avez-vous votre cardigan ?

Subitement, toutes les têtes tournèrent vers Harry – qui arborait un air tout-à-fait innocent_, ahuries. Quelques vert et argent des plus habiles avaient déjà compris une partie de la combine, sans pour autant comprendre le but du Survivant et saluèrent le mouvement. Ils savaient tous que l'enfant était redoutablement intelligent et ce, même s'il le cachait sous des couches et des couches de stupidité et de témérité artificielle.

Ombrage, elle, tombait des nues. Quel était au juste le sens de cette question ?

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Oh mais vous êtes toute excusée professeur.

Harry ignora le ''Mais à quoi joues-tu Harry ?!'' d'Hermione, auquel le jeune homme eut été tenté de répondre ''À Merlin et l'infirmière'' ( ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de choquer la pauvre petite ).

_ Je me disais juste qu'il vous sied à merveille. Le rose est vraiment une couleur qui vous... met en valeur.

Dolores rosit délicatement. Elle aussi pensait cela mais personne ne le lui disait jamais.

_ Oui et je crois reconnaître quelques matières rares et chères, n'est-ce pas ?

Le professeur et l'élève ignorèrent tous deux le ''Harry, nous sommes en cours !'' de Granger qui, de toute évidence, n'avait pas saisi la manœuvre du brun aux yeux vert. Pauvre petite.

_ Effectivement Mr Potter. Je suis la sous-secrétaire du Ministre, je ne peux que porter le meilleur pour représenter mon supérieur.

_ En effet, approuva vivement Harry, l'air d'y croire. Cependant, quelque chose me chiffonne.

Immédiatement, Dolorès perdit son sourire et sa voix devint dure. _'Ça va être un peu chaud.'_ songea le garçon.

« Et quel est donc le problème, Mr Potter ?

_ Et bien, professeur. Je peux deviner la présence de tissus d'Epheber dans votre tenue. Un tissu très rare que l'on trouve uniquement sur les terres de Chine, qui fournit un seul magasin, la boutique Era, si je ne m'abuse. Boutique qui utilise ce tissu dans toutes ses créations. Ce qui me chagrine est que j'ai lu dans une rubrique du Daily Prophet que le ministre Fudge est allergique à ce tissus ( Harry fit semblant de ne pas entendre le hoquet d'Ombrage ). Vous êtes la secrétaire du Ministre depuis moins d'un an ( _'même si vous le connaissez depuis des années'_ songea Harry ), ce n'est pas votre faute mais, cela m'étonne que son assistant ne vous ait rien dit. » fit-il remarquer.

Harry savait que c'était mal et qu'il allait causer des problèmes au frère des jumeaux mais il le méritait : Percy avait après tout essayé d'humilier publiquement Fred et George. Tout était dans le mot ''essayer'', mais les faits étaient là. Percy Weasley avait essayé de faire du tort à Fred et George Weasley, il y a deux ans de cela et, bien que les jumeaux aient déjà exercé des représailles, Harry ne lui avait pas encore fait payer. Oh et puis zut, Percy n'avait qu'à mieux choisir ! Fudge, non mais franchement quel mauvais goût ! Un petit crêpage de chignon avec Dolores n'allait pas le tuer. Ou peut-être que si...

_ Son assistant ?

_ Oui. Son assistant tient une liste de toutes ses habitudes alimentaires ainsi que ses allergies et toutes autres choses à savoir sur le Ministre. Cela fait parti de son travail après tout, minauda Harry. Je l'ai entendu lister certaines boutiques vestimentaires que le ministre aime beaucoup.

Dolorès perdit toute sa verve et ses yeux brillaient presque.

_ Vraiment ?

Harry croisa les jambes sur sa chaise et acquiesça.

_ Vraiment. Je pourrais éventuellement noter quelques noms que je glisserais sur votre bureau. En tout bien, tout honneur bien sûr.

On aurait dit que Noël était venu en avance pour l'enseignante.

_ J'aimerais juste, une.. toute petite chose en contre-partie.

Ombrage était un peu méfiante à ce stade, alors que les Serpentards eux, se montraient très intéressés.

_ Comment puis-je être sûr que Cornelius est vraiment allergique à cela ?

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres d'Harry.

_ N'éternue-t-il pas beaucoup à chaque fois que vous approchez ? Ne souffre-t-il pas de démangeaisons lorsque vous êtes dans les parages ?

En voyant la femme blêmir, Harry sut qu'il avait gagné. Le bluff avait fonctionné.

En fait, cela venait d'une blague que les jumeaux avaient fait au ministre pour que l'homme ait des symptômes à chaque fois que Dolores approcherait. Cela les empêcherait de conclure et donc de traumatiser les pauvres petits stagiaires qui bossaient à côté. Erk.

_ Et comme je vous l'ai dit, tous les vêtements de votre boutique sont faits avec ce tissu. Alors ?

Harry était juste un peu triste pour la boutique qui allait perdre une très bonne cliente. Tant pis . . lui l'aimait bien ce magasin. Il remplacerait la femme. Et puis.. lui avait un meilleur goût après tout.

_ Okay. Que voulez-vous ?

_ Oh, pas grand-chose, vraiment. Juste un peu plus de cours pratiques. Il y après tout de vilaines créatures dans ce monde et des personnes mal-intentionnées, qu'ils soient voleurs ou... violeurs. La pratique aiderait beaucoup.

Harry n'eut aucun mal à convaincre la femme et, à la fin de la journée, Harry avait gagné un nouveau respect dans l'école. Et il avait Ombrage dans ses petits papiers.

 _'Yosh ! Après, je lui glisserais un mot pour abandonner les lois anti-créatures !'_ la persuasion marchait beaucoup mieux que l'imperium. Et c'était beaucoup plus légal aussi.

.

 _Comme prévu, on a continué avec une prof d'Hogwarts._

.

 ** _Publié le : 15.08.2016_**


	105. Cible 105 : Lettre à Azkaban

**Univers :** _T4 UA – Au tout-tout-tout début de l'année._

 **Rating :** Euh... K+ ?

 **Note :** _Donc oui, c'est officiel, je vous présente_ _ **LoonaScarlight**_ _qui sera ma bêta pour ce recueil._

* * *

 **Gage – 105**

.

.

L'île d'Azkaban était comme toujours en proie à une tempête des plus violentes. La pluie qui tombait s'écrasait avec violence sur les murs de la prison et le vent qui soufflait grondait dans les couloirs. Les prisonniers les plus dangereux – dont les mangemorts du premier cercle qui avaient été arrêté, se trouvaient dans les plus hauts étages de la tour. C'est cet étage-là qui fut la scène d'une drôle d'histoire.

Alors que les prisonniers prenaient leur maigre repas et que Bellatrix Lestrange ricanait comme une hyène – faisant soupirer de désespoir les frères Lestrange qui n'avaient malheureusement pas pu changer d'étage pour lui échapper_, une chouette blanche, une harfang des neiges en fait, pénétra dans le bâtiment maudit, les plumes toutes ébouriffées à cause de la tempête qui faisait rage. Les mangemorts et autres prisonniers dangereux tendirent le cou : aucun ( ou très peu ) animal ne se risquait à venir ici en temps normal. Ils avaient bien trop peur des prisonniers et des détraqueurs. Raison pour laquelle les pères et mères de familles n'avaient pas de nouvelles ni de leurs enfants, ni de l'extérieur. La chouette voleta parmi les cellules et dansa un ballet avec les créatures suceuses d'âme avant de se poser à côté de la cellule d'Antonin Dolohov. Celui-ci avisa l'enveloppe mauve et reconnut une enchanteresse. Les enchanteresses avaient l'effet inverse des beuglantes. Alors que les beuglantes énonçaient une missive en hurlant, les enchanteresses étaient davantage utilisées dans des lettres de félicitations et autres. La chouette blanche laissa tomber la missive qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même pour se mettre en hauteur, là où tous la verraient tandis que l'oiseau de chasse se lissait les plumes.

 _« Bonjour à tous messieurs. »_

Les mangemorts froncèrent les sourcils en entendant la voix. Elle sonnait très. . . juvénile. Et assez malicieuse en fait.

 _« Je vous envoie cette lettre pour que vous fassiez parvenir une nouvelle à votre très cher maître. »_

À ce stade, les mangemorts se figèrent. Comment.. comment ce garçon ( ils supposaient en tout cas que c'était un garçon ) pouvait-il savoir que leur maître était encore vivant ? Que diable ! Eux-même ne pouvaient que l'espérer - pour certain, et le redouter pour d'autres !

 _« Mon nom est Harry_ ( la missive ignora les hoquets de stupeur qui résonnèrent ) _et je suis officiellement neutre dans les guerres à venir. Merci donc de faire passer le message à votre grand maître. Je ne tiens pas à participer de quelque manière que ce soit. Qu'il organise une domination du monde si ça lui chante mais qu'il me laisse en dehors de cela. »_

Antonin écarquilla les yeux. Il fallait absolument qu'il entre en contact avec Fenrir pour lui faire part des nouvelles !

 _« Je ne doute pas du fait que vous serez bientôt en contact avec lui. J'ai des oreilles vous savez ? Je sais très bien qu'une évasion de masse va bientôt avoir lieu ici. Oh, je sais que j'aurais très bien pu lui envoyer directement cette lettre mais voyez-vous, Hedwige est une belle jeune fille et je ne doute pas que beaucoup voudraient l'attaquer, dont Marvie et son serviteur actuel. Ici, je sais parfaitement que vous ne pouvez rien lui faire et les Détraqueurs sont très friands d'elle. L'envoyer livrer cette lettre ici était donc la meilleure idée. »_

Il y eut un silence durant lequel les mangemorts dévisagèrent la lettre, l'air incrédule, avant que le rire tonitruant de Bellatrix retentisse à nouveau.

_ Je l'aime ce gosse !

Antonin secoua la tête. Cette femme était incompréhensible. Non vraiment, Anton ne la comprenait pas. Cette folle furieuse criait à qui voulait l'entendre que lorsqu'elle sortirait d'ici, elle le lui ferait payer à ce ''maudit gosse'' et maintenant elle hurlait qu'elle l'adorait ? Il devait avoir mal entendu.

_ Bella, tu sais bien que c'est Harry Potter là, non ?

_ AH AH AH BIEN SÛR QUE OUI CRÉTINS ! AH AH AH !

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis la voix de Potter résonna à nouveau entre les murs froids de la prison la plus redoutée et sécurisée de Grande-Bretagne.

 _« Bon, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Juste, n'oubliez pas de faire glisser mon message à Voldy. »_

On s'étouffa au surnom du plus grand Lord Noir de tous les temps.

 _« Ah, j'aimerais aussi que vous lui demandiez d'arrêter d'émettre des ondes négatives et meurtrières à des kilomètres à la ronde mais j'ai bien peur que vous n'y surviviez pas donc je ne le ferais pas. »_

L'enchanteresse émit une brève lumière puis s'effrita en de doux flocons. Le silence qui suivit fut... incrédule.

« POTTER NE VA PAS SE BATTRE ?

_ À NOUS LA DOMINATION DU MONDE !

_ YA HA ! » (1)

.

.

1/ _Petite référence à Eyeshield 21 pour ceux qui aiment les manga et qui connaissent l'anime. Allez quoi, c'est sorti tout seul._

 _._

 _NoteB: Bonjour, *voix de robot* je suis la bêta. (Les notes avec un "B" à la fin seront les miennes ^^) Je tiens à préciser que si vous voyez des fautes c'est "normal". Après tout, je suis humaine. :p_

* * *

 _Prochainement :_

 _ **106 ~**_ _Peace & Love - HGRW + blasé!Harry _

_**107 ~**_ _Toxic_

 _ **108 ~**_ _Ice Cream_ [ défi de Hinanoyuki ]

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **History :** _Hey ! Ouais, d'habitude j'ai un peu de mal à écrire sur un Harry effeminé, mais là, j'étais tellement dans mon truc que ça s'est écrit comme.. par enchantement. Danke schöne ( il faut bien changer des 'thanks' )._

 **Luna Park :** _Tu l'imagines ! Tu l'imagine !? Oui, moi aussi. Bon, après, j'suis pas trop sûr et y a certaines lignes que je voulais tourner autrement, mais le message 'petit-chaton-mignon' est bien passé, c'est le principal. ^^_

 _Ch104 ~ Oh donc tu aimes ce type de Harry ? Intéressant, je garderais ça en mémoire. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas laisser un Harry qui prend soin de lui avec ces abrutis de Dursley._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _T'as vu ? On voit pourquoi le Choixpeau voulait vraiment envoyer Ryry dans la noble maison de Serpentard._

 **Daemon Caelestis :** _Hi ! Merci. Je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles aussi. Ehhh ~ je ne savais pas que tu ne vivais pas en France, attend l'Italie ? Tu vas où en Italie ? J'ai une amie qui est en ce moment-même en Italie, à Venise puis Florence je crois. Et moi je suis allée à Rome avec des Terminales lorsque j'étais en seconde, c'est tellement beau l'Ita – SBLAF – Hum, bref. Tu les as lu ? Ça ne m'étonne pas, elles font parties des plus euh connues. Je crois que je vais en effet relire Generation of Miracles : Us ! ( du moins quand j'aurais le temps puisque j'ai un livre à lire pour la rentrée, je me demande si Madame Bovary n'aurait pas été mieux.. ). Je n'ai aucun mal à te croire sur ce coup : lorsque nous étions en Italie avec nos professeur ( cinq ou six élèves de notre classe ) et tous les Terminales S, une de mes amies ( qui se disait nulle en anglais ) a marchandé en Anglais avec le vendeur italien. Je crois que c'est à partir de là qu'on s'est tous amélioré ( je crois que les italiens aussi en ont profité pour s'améliorer xp ). En tout cas, si tu ne parles pas italien, c'est sûr que tu vas au moins t'améliorer un peu en anglais. Si tu lis cette fiction, tu verras qu'elle est géniale ( de mon avis ). Yey, toi aussi tu aimes ce type d'Harry ? Je pense que ce ''genre'' de Harry réapparaîtra parfois. Oui, je suis revenue avec quelques bons textes ( et quelques uns sans queue ni tête aussi ). _

**Lilas Chupa :** _Salut, je suis contente que tu apprécie =)_

 **Lustenvy18 :** _Heya ~ Oui, Ryry est un vrai petit manipulateur parfois._

 _._

 **Publié le : 18.08.2016**


	106. Cible 106 : Peace & Love

_**Salut à tous, tout d'abord, voici quelques fictions sur Kuroko no Basket. Je sais que tu m'en as demandé Daemon Caelestis ( bon voyage à toi !) et que je t'en ai donné ( pas beaucoup en fait ) donc ne t'étonne pas si certains titres réapparaissent (je ne mets pas les auteurs mais je pense que vous n'aurez pas trop de mal à les trouver, ne ? ) :**_

 **_ _Generation of Miracle : Us !_ **_Désolé je ne me souviens pas trop_

 ___ ** _I'M SORRY_** _( c'est un court One Shot très drôle, avec un léger_ ** _Ogiwara/Kuroko_** _)_

 **_ _Betrayal In Its Simplest Form_** _/_ ** _AkaKuro_**

 ___ ** _Embrassez-vous, bordel !_** _/_ ** _AkaKuro_** _( One Shot de 12k mots je crois )_

 ___ ** _Rencontre Facebook_** _/_ ** _AkaKuro_** _( je ne l'ai pas encore lu mais elle a l'air super. C'est une longue fiction._

 ___ ** _Les jeux à boire d'Akashi_** _/_ ** _AkaKuro_** _, c'est une longue fiction (avec un Tetsu qui tiens pas l'alcool)_

 ___ ** _Notre tradition_** _/_ ** _AkaKuro_** _( c'est un court One-Shot aussi )_

 ___ ** _Ignoring the Audience_** _/_ ** _AkaKuro_** _, de la même traductrice que_ ** _B.I.I.S.T_** _,_ _I'M SORRY_ _et_ _Joint_ _Training Camp_ _( AllKuroko ) ( en fait, allez sur le profil de_ ** _All Is Ever Dark_** _si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Elle/il a traduit plein d'histoire sur KnB )._

 ___ ** _Spider Ghost_** _/_ ** _HanaKuro_** _Bashing!Seiring & GOM_

 _._

 _ **Fics anglaises :**_

 ___ ** _Of Unlikely Friendships, Sneaky Bets, Shogi and Sake_** _/_ ** _Hanamiya/kuroko_**

 ___ ** _When Opposites Attracts_** _je crois que c'est un_ ** _HanaKuro_** _aussi_

 ___ ** _Our Kuroko Tetsuya_** _by_ ** _Matsuoka Yuki_** _a l'air pas mal._

 ___ ** _His beautiful natur_** _by_ ** _ANIMELOVERSHIROGANE_** _/ je crois que c'est un AllKuro_

 _Personnellement, j'aime bien ce pairing, sans doute pourquoi si jamais je réecris un OS KnB ce sera encore sur ce couple-là xp_

* * *

 **Univers : T4**

 **Pairing :** _mention de RW/HG_

 _Ce chapitre a été corrigé par **LoonaScarlight**_

 **Gage – 106**

.

 _Peace & Love_

.

Les Serpentards étaient au bout du rouleau. Non, en fait, pas uniquement les Serpentards. Tout le monde dans le château, dans la Grande Salle, était au bout du rouleau. Harry le voyait mais ne commentait pas. Ça ne servait à rien après tout, tout le monde l'avait remarqué.

« Espèce de gros rat dégoûtant !

_ Sale miss-je-sais-tout !

_ Tu es plus idiot qu'un Skrout à pétard ! »

Et les insultes continuaient et continuaient. Encore et encore. Et encore. Les Serpentards – parce que c'était chez eux que l'on remarquait le plus l'étrange comportement_, n'en pouvaient plus. Les insultes peu reluisantes volaient au dessus de la table des Gryffondors et Harry était à ce moment-là bien heureux d'avoir accepté l'invitation à manger de Cédric, même si ses oreilles n'en étaient pas épargnées, au moins n'était-il pas au milieu de la scène de ménage. Cédric hésitait entre être écroulé de rire avec ses amis ou être dégoûté et rendre son repas. Kalid, son ami, riait tellement qu'il ne faisait plus de bruit et avait du mal à respirer. Son rire devint plus fort lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentards.

« T'as vu ça, Ryry ? T'es plus impassible que les puristes de Serpentards. »

Harry lui renvoya un regard blasé.. qui le fit rire encore plus fort.

_ Je ne ressens que de la pitié devant cet étalage de. . Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre et de pencher la tête sur le côté. De quoi d'ailleurs ?

Kalid explosa de rire mais personne ne fit attention à lui. Tout le monde était encore trop préoccupé par la dispute qui traînait dans la salle. Les vert et argent leur jetèrent un coup d'œil presque anxieux, attendant sans doute une explosion, quelque part, mais Potter se contentait de poignarder sa nourriture avec sa fourchette, le regard dans le vague, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Soudain, alors que Ron et Hermione se jetaient dans une nouvelle dispute, que les Durmstrang prenaient les paris, que les filles de Beaux-Bâtons s'échangeaient des regards exaspérés et que les hommes du Ministères euh... on ne sait pas ce qu'ils faisaient_, Harry bondit hors de sa chaise, faisant sursauter les autres étudiants et s'exclama, le regard flamboyant, tendant sa fourchette vers les incriminés :

« WOH ! Allez baiser une bonne fois pour toute qu'on n'en parle plus ! Et arrêtez de dégoûter tout le monde à l'heure du repas ! »

Sur ce, Harry ignora le ''Harry !'' indigné d'Hermione et se rassit sous les regards abasourdis et admiratifs.

Aucun professeur ne lui retira de points ou ne le mit en détention pour sa vulgarité : tous en avaient eu marre de la dispute qui traînait en longueur depuis le début de repas. Et le pire, le pire, c'est qu'ils ne savaient même pas d'où tout cela était parti !

* * *

 **Publié le : 19.08.2016**


	107. Cible 107 : Toxic

_Hello, comme je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews du chapitre 105, j'y réponds ici et comme certaines ne seront pas là pendant un moment, je publie les 106 – 107 et 108 en même temps. Bye-bii_

 _ **PS :** Ce chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé par ma bêta ( j'ai oublié ), je l'enverrai donc dès que possible. _

_**Pairing :** ?/HP_

* * *

 **Gage – 107**

.

 _Toxique_

.

Lucius Malfoy n'était pas un homme effrayé facilement. Pas du tout. Il avait la réputation d'être un homme froid en toute occasion et qui n'avait peur de rien ( à part du Lord Noir ). Lucius Malfoy était à bien des degrés, l'homme à abattre. En fait, beaucoup à Poudlard, prenaient les paris pour savoir qui ou quoi parviendrait à effrayer l'homme, suffisamment en tout cas pour lui faire mouiller son pantalon. Pour ceux que ça intéresseraient : Fred et George prenaient les paris tous les soirs dans la salle commune des Gryffies' ainsi que le lundi midi au premier étage, le mardi soir dans le Grand Hall et le vendredi après-midi à 15h dans les couloirs de la bibliothèque.

Harry Potter était un garçon étrange. Il aimait relever les défis jusqu'alors jamais réalisés et dits ''impossible'' et était féru de Connaissance. Sans parler du fait que c'était un mordu d'Histoire, l'histoire du monde moldu en fait, mais qu'importe. Il était aussi un petit génie en sortilèges et DCFM mais, s'il y avait bien une chose illégale pour laquelle il excellait, c'était les poisons. Peu étaient au courant. Rogue avait eu une expérience malheureuse avec le gosse lorsqu'il l'avait surpris sur le Chemin de Traverse alors qu'il était censé être chez les Dursley. Il n'avait jamais dit à ses 'collègues' ( ex-mangemorts ) ce qu'il s'était produit mais en tout cas il n'avait jamais révélé au directeur pour la fugue prolongée du gosse et depuis, se comportait cordialement avec lui. Apparemment ( et ça personne hormis Rogue, Harry et les jumeaux en avaient connaissance ), Harry avait fait boire une micro dose de poison à son professeur de potions en première année, lequel avait souffert de terrible migraines et maux de ventre pendant des jours avant que le jeune sorcier ne lui remette l'antidote en confirmant qu'il n'était en rien comme son 'défunt papa' et qu'il excellait dans la préparation de poisons.

Lucius Malfoy était tenu en estime par beaucoup de sang-purs, mais tout le monde en avait parfois marre de le snobisme des _Malfoie_. En effet, dans le monde des sorciers de sang tout-à-fait pur, tous les sorciers gardaient un masque et se montraient méprisant envers les nés-moldus et sang-mêlés mais c'était avant tout pour préserver les vieilles traditions que ceux-ci tentaient de faire disparaître. Néanmoins, tous, oui, tous, se demandaient s'il y avait quelque chose qui pouvait effrayer le lord blond. Et il se trouvait, qu'il y avait une chose, une toute petite chose qui pouvait effrayer le patriarche Malfoy ( plus encore qu'une rencontre avec le _Seigneur des Ténèbre_ s ).

Et cette chose, c'était Harry _« Je refuse de mourir pour emmerder les Ténèbres »_ Potter. Ce dernier se tenait devant eux ( les ex mangemorts ), de grands yeux verts globuleux les dévisageaient sans ciller. Ces yeux verts étaient juste grands ouverts et ils étaient la chose la plus merveilleuse que les sorciers aient pu voir jusqu'à présent. Les yeux de Potter ils.. étaient réputés. L'enfant Potter avait un bras tendu vers eux, vers Lucius pour être exact. _'Petit veinard'_ songèrent les Mangemorts, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils reconnaissent l'objet que tenait le gamin. C'était une fiole pleine d'un liquide transparent. Un liquide qu'ils n'étaient pas sûr de vouloir connaître.

Harry afficha un doux sourire, les yeux presque fermés alors que des fleurs volaient derrière lui. Les (ex-) mangemorts clignèrent des yeux devant l'illusion puis soudain, Harry sembla se dématérialiser et réapparut juste devant le lord blond, balança la fiole qui vint s'écraser et éclata en morceaux sur le sol dallé. L'instant d'après, Harry bondissait en arrière pour ne pas être touché par les éclaboussures alors que les hommes du ministère en faisaient de même. Le jeune homme retrouva sa place initiale et leur sourit brillamment. Puis des rougeurs apparurent brièvement sur ses joues lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur l'un d'eux. Le jeune garçon finit cependant par se reprendre lorsque son regard rencontra celui, ahuri du lord blond, affalé au sol, au milieu des éclats de fiole.

« Lord Malfoy, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que j'ai été choisi afin de vous faire regretter votre comportement méprisant vis-à-vis du sang neuf. » déclara-t-il d'une voix monotone.

Il fit une pause et regarda sa montre.

_ Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, la nouvelle génération ne tient pas à faire disparaître les traditions mais ils ne les connaissent pas. Et d'ailleurs, comment pourrait-il en être autrement lorsque vous les gardez jalousement secrètes, ces fêtes ancestrales ? Pourquoi ne pas instaurer des cours de manières à Poudlard, ou quelque soit ce que vous pourrez mettre en place afin d'être sûr que les nés-moldus aient des connaissances solides du monde dans lequel ils évoluent et de l'histoire de celui-ci et je ne parle pas des pathétique cours d'histoire de la magie que nous recevons en Angleterre. Breef, revenons-en aux faits. Vous allez souffrir. Beaucoup. Des maux de ventre pour commencer puis des migraines et une terrible fièvre. La malédiction va s'abattre sur votre famille. Une terrible malédiction. Vous sentez la douleur irradier dans votre corps, n'est-ce pas ? Dans quelques jours, vous cracherez du sang. C'est la punition divine comme on dit. »

C'était peut-être à cause du regard avada ou peut-être à cause du sourire enfantin et du ton malicieux, mais Harry Potter était vraiment EFFRAYANT à cet instant. Les mangemorts se figèrent. Et Harry eut le plaisir de voir Lord Malfoy se faire dessus avant de perdre connaissance.

Il y eut un bref instant de silence avant que finalement, le petit brun aux yeux incroyablement verts n'explose de rire. Sous les yeux extrêmement inquiets des mangemorts :

« Merci Lord Malfoy. Vous venez de nous faire gagner une petite fortune aux jumeaux et à moi-même. »

Il s'apprêtait à quitter le couloir lorsqu'il se rétracta et sortit un appareil photo pour immortaliser la salle.

_ Voilà qui devrait faire un bonus important pour les jumeaux. Oh, messieurs, lorsque lord Malfoy se réveillera, pourriez-vous lui expliquer que le liquide contenu dans la fiole était de l'eau de vie, un alcool moldu assez fort. Aucun risque pour la santé à moins d'en abuser.

Le jeune homme fit alors demi-tour en sautillant, appareil photo en main, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

Et les Mangemorts se mirent alors d'accord sur une chose : Harry Potter était la petite chose adorable la plus effrayante qui ait croisé leur route.

* * *

 **Next :** _Ice Cream MOC/HP_

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Luna Park :** _Du culot ? Oui, Harry a beaucoup de culot. Quant à Bellatrix et bien... tout le monde sait qu'elle est folle à lier ! Voici la suite !_

 **History :** _Ouaï Hedwige est très fière et un peu hautaine sur ce coup. En même temps, un si bel animal.._

 **Daemon Caelestis :** _Hey ! Ouais, Harry est un peu suicidaire, n'est-ce pas ? Non, je n'avais pas songé à une raison particulière mise à part le fait que tous les plus dangereux étaient coincés au même étage, mais toi si tu as une hypothèse je suis toute ouïe. Ouahh c'est génial ! Tu ne sais pas où tu vas après ? Mdr. Ah au fait, comment fais-tu pour télécharger des fics ? J'ai essayé une fois mais ça n'a pas marché :$ Pour les fictions KnB, elles sont là-haut, je ne les ai pas toute mise mais j'espère qu'il y en aura que tu n'as pas encore lu. Certains One Shot étaient vraiment pas mal !_

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Ouaip, Harry a une très bonne idée, espérons que Voldy n'en fera pas qu'à sa tête. Et Bella.. Bella ! C'est un cas à part cette femme-là._

 **Publié le : 19.08.2016**


	108. Cible 108 : Ice Cream MOCxHP

**Info :** _relation Vampire/Calice_

 **T4 UA**

 **Pairing :** _MOC/HP_

Défi de **Hinano-neko-chan**

Anglais **– Russe**

* * *

 **GAGE - 108**

.

 _Ice Cream_

.

Antonin avait les yeux rivés sur lui. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard.

Fenrir gronda doucement, le regard fixé sur la petite figure assise à la table des Poufsouffles juste face à eux. Impossible de détourner le regard. Ça n'était juste... pas faisable.

Declan Flint sentit un filet de sang couler de son nez face à cette scène des plus érotiques.

Charles Avery pouvait sentir son pantalon se resserrer autour de lui alors que son membre enflait. Non, il ne pourrait plus jamais se détourner de cette vision. La vue qu'il avait devant lui... il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Lucius Malfoy avait relâché sa fourchette, laquelle était tombée dans son assiette, aspergeant sa belle robe de sorcier ( faite de soie ) avec de la sauce. Ses yeux étaient tellement exorbités que son fils, Draco, aurait probablement ri si lui-même ne s'était pas trouvé dans une situation assez similaire.

Yves Montague et ses fils Franque et Dean étaient hors service. Une légère trace de bave était visible au coin des lèvres de ces derniers.

Les cerveaux de Marcus Flint, Terence Higgs et d'autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentards rayèrent lorsqu'ils virent ce qui leur faisait face.

Une seule pensée leur vint à l'esprit de chacun lorsqu'ils virent cela : Il le lui fallait. Il serait à lui.

.

La crème glacée coulait sur ses lèvres et un peu sur son menton. Elle avait une couleur telle que... eux l'auraient bien confondu avec autre chose. Quelque chose de plus... Bon sang, c'était une scène jouissive ! Pourquoi l'enfant Potter ne se rendait-il compte de rien ? Il ne savaient pas à quel point il était bandant ainsi. Il n'avait même pas remarqué la scène qu'il offrait aux autres ! Le gosse léchait son cône de glace avec tant de concentration qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre. Sa langue passait et repassait autour des deux boules, avec une telle détermination. Les sorciers pouvaient voir sa petite langue rose retracer les contours pour empêcher la glace de couler sur ses doigts.

.

Alex Dolohov, le neveu d'Antonin, fixa toute cette belle ribambelle de pervers avec une moue légèrement dégoûtée, puis quitta son banc pour marcher jusqu'à la table des blaireaux sous les regards interrogateurs. Les Serdaigles, fins observateurs comprirent que le moment était venu et se lancèrent des sourires complices. Il finit par prendre place à côté d'Harry, lequel quitta des yeux sa glace pour se concentrer sur lui. Un doux sourire, un peu timide, prit place sur son visage alors qu'il saluait le vert et argent.

« Salut Alex. »

Le jeune Dolohov lui sourit sincèrement, puis avisa les traces de vanille sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon. Alors, comme hypnotisé, Alex prit le menton du quatrième année dans sa main et rapprocha leurs visages. Il entendit des hoquets de stupeur venant des tables des Serpentards et des invités et ignora les mots vulgaires qui s'échappèrent des lèvres de certains. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de celles, gelées, du plus jeune et les effleurèrent. Sa langue vint taquiner les lèvres roses du garçon aux yeux verts et récupéra la crème glacée qui les recouvrait. Un sourire satisfait s'inscrivit sur le visage du Slytherin lorsqu'il avisa le teint coquelicot de son adorable lionceau. Harry était trop adorable pour son propre bien : il avait tendance à ne pas remarquer les regards salaces qu'on pouvait lui lancer. Et Alex n'avait que trop supporté les regards et les allusions que ses camarades et parents de ses camarades faisaient sur Harry. Ils avaient cependant oublié une chose : Harry lui appartenait. Autant qu'il appartenait à celui-ci. Harry ne leur feraient jamais ce qu'ils aimaient raconter dans la salle commune. Bien sûr, ils avaient la bonne conscience de préciser qu'il s'agissait de simples fantasmes. Mais Alex leur ferait payer. On n'osait pas fantasmer sur le calice d'un vampire.

Harry lui offrit un sourire mutin qui le fit instantanément fondre et le jeune vampire passa son pouce sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Quand il l'eut relâché, Harry passa sa petite langue autour de ses doigts pour récupérer toute substance. Un soupir de contentement lui échappa et il se laissa reposer contre son vampire. Peu de personnes étaient au courant de la nature des Dolohov. Antonin Dolohov, l'oncle d'Alex, l'était naturellement puisque lui aussi en était un, mais en dehors de lui, peu connaissaient son secret, leur secret. La liaison que les deux entretenaient aussi était secrète. Elle avait commencé en troisième année, après la chute d'Harry due aux détraqueurs lors du match Gryffondor/Poufsouffle. Harry n'en avait parlé qu'aux jumeaux et à Neville. Ron réagissait déjà très mal au fait qu'il converse parfois avec des Serpentards au sujet des stratégies offensives au Quidditch, pas la peine de le rendre complètement fou, quant à Hermione. . . Harry préférait ne pas la mêler avec cela. La jeune fille était gentille mais, tout en militant pour le bien-être des elfes de maison et en se battant pour faire reconnaître la valeur des nés-moldus – en clair, tout en haïssant les préjugés_, elle jetait tous les Serpentards dans un même sac sous prétexte que quelques uns d'entre eux avaient mal tourné. Harry ne voulait pas lui en parler. Hermione tenterait de lui faire comprendre, avec son ton diplomate et son air important que fréquenter un vert et argent ne lui apporterait que des ennuis. Bien sûr.. sauf que voilà, les deux garçons en avaient assez de se cacher. Harry pouvait sentir le lien entre eux, de plus en plus puissant. Et ce lien, ce lien trouvait leur situation révoltante. Le lien ne voulait pas qu'ils cachent leur relation comme si elle était un immonde secret. Les deux garçons refusaient de rester cachés plus longtemps. Et tant pis pour ceux que ça agaçait. Tout ça était bien joli, mais Harry comptait bien terminer sa glace. D'un geste, Harry poussa le cône glacé contre les lèvres de l'autre garçon et Alex ouvrit la bouche pour récupérer un peu de crème. La vanille était le parfum préféré d'Alex, le plus jeune le savait parfaitement. Harry lui, préférait la menthe aux éclats de chocolat, mais la vanille lui allait aussi bien, surtout s'il la partageait avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait autant que son vampire.

Alors, les deux continuèrent à manger tranquillement, ignorèrent les regards hypnotisés qui suivaient le moindre de leurs gestes.

Antonin ne pensa même plus à gronder son neveu pour lui avoir caché l'existence d'un calice bien qu'il l'aie senti depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Ce couple était juste... parfait ainsi. Anton ne pouvait même pas ressentir de jalousie envers eux ou envers son neveu. Ils étaient juste.. bien.

Quand ils eurent terminé la glace du plus jeune, Alex, lui souffla au creux de l'oreille :

« **Que dirais-tu que nous allions consommer notre lien ?** »

Harry rougit à nouveau, mais acquiesça et quitta son banc avant de lier ses doigts à ceux du vampire.

xox

 **Bonus :**

Cependant, comme il était Harry Potter, le Golden Boy et que Alex était un Dolohov et un Serpentard, ils ne purent quitter la salle en paix.

Ronald se redressa brutalement, de sa place à la table des lions et s'écria :

« Harry ! Que fais-tu avec ce sale mangemort !? »

Harry grimaça au volume et envoya un regard compatissant à son vampire lequel, avait l'air d'avoir avalé un citron. Celui-ci serra un peu plus fort les doigts d'Harry, mais pas à lui en faire mal. Alors, Harry envoya un regard noir à son ex-meilleur ami.

_ Alex n'est pas un mangemort.

_ Les serpentards sont des mages noirs !

_ Bon dieu Ronald, grandis un peu ! Ce sale rat était un Gryffondor et il ne valait pas mieux..

_ Tous les Serpentards sont des mages noirs !

Harry soupira profondément, se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

_ Tu te répètes Ronald. Je pourrais te citer beaucoup d'anciens Serpentards qui ont révolutionné pour le mieux le monde sorcier. Mais toi comme toujours, tu vas juste rester bloquer sur tes préjugés stupides. Ne me mêles pas à ça s'il te plaît.

_ Mais Harry mon pote -

Ron ne termina pas sa phrase, la température de la salle semblait avoir chuté de plusieurs degrés.

_ Tu as perdu le droit de prétendre être mon ami quand tu as accepté de l'argent pour rapporter mes faits et gestes.

Il y eut un silence.

_ Tu as aussi perdu ce droit lorsque tu as appris ce qu'il se passait là-bas et que tu m'y as laissé crevé. Heureusement que Fred et George étaient là.

Harry fit un geste de la baguette et un pot de crème glacé vola jusqu'à Ron.

« Tiens, je crois que tu vas en avoir besoin. Pour noyer tes peines et tes regrets. Ne compte plus sur moi maintenant. »

Et il reprit sa route avec Alex, se dirigeant vers la chambre privée d'Alex – celui-ci était préfet, pensant qu'il avait bien fait de donner un pot de glace à Ron. Celui-ci pourrait distraire les invités du Ministère. Il avait remarqué que ceux-ci le regardaient fixement quand il mangeait sa glace. Harry trouvait ça bizarre. Au moins maintenant, c'était à Ron de se préoccuper de cela.

.

.

 **NoteB :** Harry est si naïf, c'est chou~

Défi de **Hinano-neko-chan** : _Harry allume totalement les mangemorts du ministère en mangeant_ _une glace_ _à la vanille qui fond sur ses doigts._

 **Publié le : 19.08.2016**


	109. Cible 109 : Le saut de l'Ange

**UA T3**

 _ **Info :** Terence Higgs a repris le poste d'Attrapeur après les nombreuses défaites de Malfoy jr_

 _ **Personnages :** Harry Potter – Fred  & George Weasley – équipe de Serpentard_

 _ **Personnages secondaires :** Lee Jordan + 2 MOC_

* * *

 **Gage – 109**

.

 _Le saut de l'Ange_

.

Harry fit la moue depuis le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre où il était assis. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'il squattait – on pouvait même dire qu'il avait emménagé_, le dortoir des Gryffondors de cinquième année. La vue était bien meilleure ici, selon Gabriel Devray, un des colocataires des jumeaux ( et maintenant d'Harry ), mais pour lui, c'était surtout pour échapper à Ronald qui le harcelait pour être son ami depuis trois ans maintenant.

Ils avaient une vue dégagée sur le terrain de Quidditch non loin de là, qui, à cette heure-ci, accueillait l'équipe de Serpentard. Harry aimait les voir voler pendant l'entraînement parce que ceux-ci ne trichaient pas dans ces moments-là. Derrière lui, dans le dortoir, les jumeaux, qui étaient en train de se changer quelques secondes plus tôt, étaient désormais engagés dans une bataille d'oreillers avec Lee Jordan, Gabriel Devray et Samuel Magrin, un jeune homme calme originaire de France. Harry se colla complètement au mur lorsque l'un des oreillers de George traversa la chambre et chuta à travers la fenêtre, finissant sa course une trentaine – ou peut-être une quarantaine_, de mètres plus bas.

« MON OREILLER ! » glapit George, effondré.

Les cinq autres adolescents éclatèrent de rire devant la mine déconfite de George mais le cri pas du tout masculin de ce dernier avait attiré l'attention des verts et argents quelques mètres plus loin.

Flint et son équipe décollèrent un peu plus haut dans le ciel et quittèrent le terrain de Quidditch pour survoler les terre de Poudlard et rester en vol stationnaire devant la fenêtre où Harry fredonnait tranquillement un air de Masami Mitsuoka alors qu'il regardait sur son côté gauche, à l'intérieur de la pièce.

_ Ben alors Potter, on espionne notre stratégie ?

Harry tourna lentement la tête vers la droite, pour dévisager les membres de l'équipe.

_ Non, répondit-il tout aussi tranquillement. Je me faisais juste la réflexion que vous volez mieux à l'entraînement qu'en période de match.

_ Espèce de sale petit – commença Flint avant que Harry ne l'interrompt en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

_ Profitez du calme. C'est rare dans notre tour.

Et Harry laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que George ne pousse un hurlement ( du dragon ! /SBLAF/ Dire que je ne suis même pas fan de FT.. ) ''VENGEANCE !'' et n'éjecte brutalement Harry de sa place, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que Harry, se sentant tomber ne hurle un ''J'vais t'tuer Geooorge !'' sonore. Et il tomba.

Flint vit avec horreur le Survivant tanguer dangereusement. Dès que Potter commença à tomber, Marcus se prépara à partir en piqué pour repêcher le petit corps mais Fred l'arrêta alors que les autres membres de l'équipe étaient figés d'horreur.

« Laisse, il adore les sensations fortes.

_ Merde Weasley, il va s'tuer ! »

Mais les jumeaux, torses nus, et les autres occupants de la chambre se contentèrent de ricaner avant que Gaby ne s'avance, torse nu également :

« On dirait que vous ne connaissez pas encore Harry : le Ciel est son élément. » fit-il en pointant son doigt sur Harry, qui tombait toujours.

Arrivé à une quinzaine de mètres du sol, Harry se tendit et fit dévier son corps à l'aide du vent, pour prendre un virage et se poser en douceur. Dès qu'il eut les pieds sur la terre ferme, il leva les yeux verts la fenêtre ouverte.

_ Merde George, c'est pas moi qui suis à blâmer pour la perte tragique de ton oreiller chéri.

_ Mais... tu es le seul que je peux balancer par la fenêtre sans être accusé de meurtre, chouina doucement le rouquin.

Harry roula des yeux puis avisa son prédécesseur dans sa chute et se précipita à l'intérieur pour obtenir sa vengeance. Cinq minutes plus tard, les Serpentards en vol stationnaire mangeaient du pop corn ( généreusement partagé par Gabry qui avait pris la précédente place occupée par Harry ) tout en regardant Harry, à califourchon sur George, essayer de frapper jusqu'à l'inconscience ce dernier, armé en tout et pour tout de l'oreiller ressuscité qu'il avait retrouvé avant d'entrer dans le château.

« Harry -

_ Prends-toi ça, misérable truand !

_ Att -

_ Et ça !

_ Vas-y Harry ! Vas-y Harry ! ( ça, c'était Fred et Samu, qui se prenaient pour des pompom-girls. )

_ Ryry je -

_ Et arrête avec ce surnom débile Georgette ! Je ne suis pas un chaton ! »

Il y eut un instant flottement durant lequel Harry avait suspendu son lancer d'oreiller ( 'Ce traître !' dixit George ) de George au dessus de sa tête, et où plus personne ne parlait, avant que Lee ne pouffe de rire.

_ Geor – Georgette ? Merlin, c'est bien pire que 'Ryry' !

_ Harry, tu avoues enfin que tu es aussi doux qu'un chaton ! Papa est tellement heureux ! S'extasia Fred, aux anges ( il ne tint pas compte des regards incrédules qu'il recevait des verts et argents ).

Harry laissa tomber l'oreiller sur le visage de George, sous lui ( lequel le jeta vivement près de son lit ) et rougit violemment.

_ J'suis pas un chaton !

_ Ah bon ?

Harry n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir le sourire carnassier de Fred avant de sentir les mains de George le caresser dans le cou, cherchant à le faire réagir. Cela ne loupa pas : Harry commença immédiatement à se détendre et à ronronner, se lovant contre le corps puissant du Weasley.

Gabriel leva les yeux vers les verts et argents ahuris et lâcha :

« Révélez ce qui vient de se passer ces vingts dernières secondes et les jumeaux vous pourriront la vie.

_ C'est le secret le mieux gardé du dortoir, rajouta Sam.

Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe, ne put qu'acquiescer bêtement, alors que George se relevait pour les rejoindre devant la fenêtre, gardant contre lui, un Harry ronronnant et aux canines anormalement aiguisées.

_ Tu sais ce qui serait bien, Freddie ? C'est qu'on emmène des sang-purs dans leur genre – fit-il en pointant du doigt l'équipe, là où Harry nous a amené l'autre jour.

Fred réfléchit un instant, essayant visiblement de se souvenir puis rebondit joyeusement, acquiesçant vivement.

_ Carrément ! Hey les gars ! S'exclama Fred ( effrayant davantage les vert et argents qui, comme tous les élèves, avaient appris à craindre des jumeaux surexcités ) On vous embarque dans le monde moldu pour les prochaines vacances. Prévenez vos parents.

_ Huh ?

_ Vous verrez. Pour ce qui s'agit de sensations fortes, les moldus nous surclassent largement, pas vrai Ry ?

Harry frotta sa tête contre le torse imberbe du rouquin, ne souhaitant rien d'autre que dormir, avant de dévisager brièvement l'équipe misogyne.

_ Hum. Emmenons-les faire du Base Jump. Mais ils devront d'abord faire plusieurs sauts en parachute avant d'être autorisés à pratiquer le Base Jump. À moins d'utiliser la magie.. hum à voir.

_ Euh... qu'est-ce que le 'Base Jump' ? Demanda Terence alors que Miles Bletchley écarquillait les yeux, se souvenant avoir lu quelque chose comme ça dans un livre de sport à sensations moldu.

_ Humm... tu visualises ma chute de tout-à-l'heure ?

Les garçons hochèrent la tête.

_ Et bien, en gros, le Base Jump, c'est ça ( ''Ils sont fous ! Les moldus sont suicidaires !'' ). En général, c'est dans la montagne qu'on fait ça, très en hauteur afin d'avoir de l'espace et de ne pas s'écraser au sol ( ''Ils sont timbrés !'' s'horrifia Warrington ). Et c'est génial ! S'enthousiasma Harry, assurant les Slytherins que les Gryffis étaient fous. On doit enfiler une tenue qui vous fait ressembler à un écureuil ( ''Un écureuil ?'' retentit plusieurs fois tandis que Miles gloussait devant la description faite par petit Potter ) et vous sautez ! Puis vous planez !

Il y eut un silence puis Harry déclara avec toute l'innocence du monde :

« On vous y emmènera.

_ Hein...

_ Hein ?

_ HEIN !? »

Mais Harry ne fit que leur sourire innocemment et c'en fut trop pour Miles et Gabriel qui explosèrent de rire.

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Luna Park :** _Yep, un Harry franc et honnête, on l'aime Ryry. Puis bon, il en a marre d'être toujours coincé au milieu des disputes._

 _107 ~ Ouais, Harry est ingénieux et manipulateur. Lui et les jumeaux c'est tellement... Ils étaient fait pour s'entendre, de vrais p'tits démons._

 _108 ~ Ouaip, il reste malgré tout très innocent._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Ouais, Harry en a eu assez xp_

 _107 ~ Oui tu as raison, je crois que je vais le rajouter en sous-titre, c'est une bonne idée._

 _108 ~ Pauvre Alex, mort de jalousie, mais c'est lui le 'gagnant' dans l'histoire._

 **LolitaUp :** _Yey tout-à-fait. Tout le monde a le droit de savoir. Tu sais, j'avais planté le décor pour ce défi, seulement, c'est parti en Strip Poker du coup, ce sera deux trucs différents mdr. Je vais devoir trouver un décor différent._

 **History :** _Ah bon ? Une raison particulière ou juste comme ça ? Merci._

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Ah ah tant mieux si tu ne t'y attendais pas. Merci pour ce compliment ;)_

 **Daemon Caelestis :** _Hello, de rien c'est un plaisir. Le nom de l'appli ne paraît pas dans ton commentaire. S'il y a un '.' entre le blabla j'imagine que c'est pour ça. Enfin, bref, je ne me souviens plus trop mais je vais chercher un autre truc on verra bien ce que ça donnera. J'ai entendu parler de cette fiction, je ne l'ai pas lu mais elle avait l'air pas mal, c'est juste que je n'ai pas pas spécialement flashé dessus. Peut-être que je changerai d'avis un jour =) Après tout, elle est vraiment bien écrite ( j'avais vu le premier chapitre ). Ouais, Lucius n'en sortira pas vivant ( du moins pas glorieux ). Quant à Ron, c'est clair qu'il n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour intéresser les hommes en question. Harry est trop innocent pour son propre bien !_

 _ **PS :** Um oui en effet :) _

**Publié le : 21.08.2016  
**


	110. Cible 110 : En r'tard

**Bêta : LoonaScarlight**

 **Corrigé :** Oui

 **Gage -**

.

 _En r'tard_

.

Lucius Malfoy et ses acolytes traînaient des pieds dans les couloirs de la salle d'enchantements d'Hogwarts. Ils étaient arrivés une semaine plus tôt et s'ennuyaient comme des rats morts. Pire que des rats morts en fait. Contrairement aux croyances populaires, une fois passé un certain âge, il n'y avait plus vraiment grand chose à faire au château

« En r'tard, en r'tard, j'ai rendez-vous quelque part ! » fredonna une douce voix enfantine dans les couloirs.

Bizarrement, cette mélodie était assez familière pour Yaxley... même s'il ne pouvait définir clairement le lieu où il l'avait entendu. N'était-ce pas cette fois où il avait été obligé d'emmener sa petite sœur dans un citéma ? . . . Rinéma ? Quelque chose en ''néma'' . . ?

« Non, non, non, non, non, quelqu'un m'attend. Vraiment, c'est important ! »

Une silhouette se dessina au fond du couloir et l'on vit un jeune garçon brun approcher en sautillant gaiement, cartable en main. Visiblement, il ne paraissait pressé d'arriver à l'heure... alors pourquoi chantait-il quelque chose à propos d'un retard ?

« Je n'ai pas l'temps de dire au revoir, je suis en r'tard.. - hn ? »

Le garçon venait de s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'eux et tourna lentement la tête dans leur direction, son sourire gelant immédiatement en comprenant qu'il n'était pas seul dans ce couloir 'désert'. Fenrir devina pourquoi lorsqu'il reconnut le Survivant. Il doutait qu'à part lui-même et Lucius, quelqu'un d'autre l'ait reconnu. Ce gosse était étrange mais...

_ Hé hé... Il ne s'est rien passé.

. . mais amusant.

Puis l'enfant fit quelques pas calmement et toqua à la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

_ Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le retard professeur.

Lucius haussa un sourcil.

« C'était donc ça le rendez-vous du garçon ? »

Barty Jr, qui portait à ce moment-là un glamour et se faisait appeler Leonardo Durui, sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher avant de leur lancer un regard incrédule.

« Vous êtes sérieux les gars ? Vous n'avez pas reconnu l'air ?!

_ Quel air ?

_ Mais il chantait une musique d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles ! »

Voyant l'air perdu de ses ex-collègues, Barty leur décocha un regard noir et les traîna de force à sa suite.

Durant l'après-midi, Barty les obligea à regarder le film de Walt Disney avant de les faire pleurer avec la mort de la maman de Bambi. Tous les ex-mangemorts nièrent en bloc les faits même quand Barty leur montra un souvenir ( et bien sûr, puisque Barty tenait à la vie, il s'abstint de leur dire qu'il avait effectivement donné ce souvenir au petit Harry.

* * *

 _Alice aux pays des Merveilles appartient à Lewis Carrol de 1949_

 **NoteB :** Le lapiiin !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Daemon Caelestis :** _Hey, tu profites ? Et bien, je comprends, moi aussi il y a des fois des chapitres/os/textes que j'aime moins que d'autres =) Merci de me l'avoir dit.J'essaierai de mieux faire la prochaine fois :D Tu es où là au juste ? Ah okay d'accord._

 **Luna Park :** _Hey ! Oui, une suite est prévue. Je ne l'ai pas encore écrit et comme j'ai plusieurs textes d'avance, je ne sais pas quand il paraîtra, mais c'est prévu. Oui, Harry est trop mimi._

 **Silvermooon :** _Heya une suite est effectivement prévu, ton commentaire et celui de Luna m'ont également encouragé dans ce sens. Eeeh ? J'avais moi-même la scène en tête xp_

 _._

 **Publié le : 22.08.2016**


	111. Défaite BCj x HP

_Bon, il y a une fiction que j'ai lu il y a un moment et qui je pense pourrait intéresser certaines personnes ( si elles ne l'ont pas déjà lu ) donc voilà la traduction :_

 _A Different Life_

By: **SukiTaemin**

* * *

 **Bêta : LoonaScarlight**

 **Corrigé :** Oui

 **.**

 **Univers : T5 UA **_Barty est en vie_

 **Pairing : BCJr x HP **

**Gage – 111**

.

 _Défaite_

.

Voldemort le regarda, essayant de le tuer du regard. Harry lui sourit en retour. Voldemort ne put que le dévisager stupidement. Le petit jeu durait ainsi depuis près de quatre minutes et les mangemorts commençaient sérieusement à se poser des questions. Le sourire lumineux de Potter leur fit voir des étoiles mais Voldemort se reprit bien vite :

« C'est tout c'que ça te fait, Potter ?

_ Et bien, fit pensivement le petit brun, c'est triste pour ce monsieur, mais je ne le connaissais pas donc bon... »

. . . Il y eut un silence. Un _long_ silence.

_ Quoi ? Attend... ça n'était pas ton oncle ?

Harry fixa d'un œil morne le cadavre retenu par deux mangemorts avant de revenir sur le Mage Noir, l'air blasé.

_ Honnêtement, si c'était vraiment mon oncle, je vous aurais embrassé et j'aurai sans doute loué le sol sous vos pieds. Malheureusement, comme toujours, vous êtes un peu à côté de la plaque.

L'œil gauche du Lord Noir tiqua.

_ Mais ça tombe bien que vous soyez là. J'aurai besoin de l'un de vos mangemort.

_ Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne vais pas te tuer maintenant ?

Le sourire moqueur accompagné du haussement de sourcil du plus jeune suffit à mettre les nerfs à vif au lord noir.

_ Je te suis plus utile en vie. Et toi et moi savons parfaitement que le directeur ne fait pas pleinement confiance à Snape. J'aurais des infos inédites à partager avec vous et si ce n'est pas le cas – parce qu'après tout Dumbledore n'aime pas me donner d'informations, j'ai des informateurs neutres déjà intronisés dans l'Ordre du Phœnix.

Voldemort garda le silence quelques instants. Les mangemorts se concertèrent du regard.

« Quel mangemort ?

_ Barty ! »

Le susnommé sursauta, surpris que l'adolescent le connaisse même tandis que l'on se tournait vers lui, tout aussi étonné.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tout d'abord, parce qu'il me faut quelqu'un de physiquement bien bâti ( ''Ah parce que Barty est 'bien bâti' ?'' s'étonna un mangemort anonyme, recevant une œillade meurtrière du susnommé ) pour que l'oncle Vernon me laisse tranquille pendant les vacances et sous polynectar – tu es habitué au polynectar, pas vrai Barty ? Ensuite, parce que je m'ennuie. Enfin, parce qu'il est plutôt mignon.

Barty hoqueta devant les trois raisons données par l'adolescent. Celui-ci semblait vraiment innocent ainsi – alors même qu'il faisait toujours face à un cadavre. Dès que les aurors moldus le trouveront, ils concluront à une crise cardiaque. Le cœur a lâché !

Voldemort dévisagea tour à tour son prétendu pire ennemi, puis son fidèle mangemort. Oh et puis zut !

_ D'accord.

_ Merci !

Harry se releva alors, pas gêné par les liens qui le retenaient et les fit flamber sous le regard ahuri de Voldemort.

_ Comment – Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait plutôt ?

_ Hn ? Ah, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de le faire avant. Et puis, tu as toujours plus de considération lorsque tu te sens en plein contrôle de la situation. Lança innocemment le petit brun aux yeux verts, comme s'il ne venait pas juste d'avouer avoir manipulé le plus grand Mage Noir de cette ère.

_ Regarde les choses de mon point de vue je voulais avoir toutes les chances mon côté pour que tu me permette de prendre Barty le temps des vacances.

Harry tourna la tête vers le Mangemort en question pour voir ce dernier le dévisager, incrédule, et lui prit la main avant de l'entraîner à sa suite, laissant en plan des mangemort et un Mage Noir.

« Je le ramènerai pour minuit ( la veille de la rentrée ) ! »

. . Bon.

* * *

 **Bonus**

 _'Et bien si Potter dit qu'il va le ramener à minuit c'est parfait !'_ songea Voldemort avec cynisme. _' Il va le ramener comme si mon mangemort était une petite fille pré-pubère qu'il fallait protéger et non l'inverse. Allons-y, lancez les confettis ! Bordel Potter, tu es encore plus timbré qu'moi ! '_

 **RAR :**

 **Silvermooon :** _Wah effectivement tu es partie loin, mais qui sait, ça pourrait s'arranger;p_

 _En fait, moi-même quand je l'ai écrit à plusieurs reprises j'ai du secouer la tête parce que je l'imaginais avec des oreilles de lapin ( je crois que Barty aussi l'a vu ainsi )._

 **Shishi-sama76 :** _Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ? C'est exactement l'image que j'avais en tête quand je l'ai écrit._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Huh, oui ta sœur est folle. Enfin tu me diras, une amie a moi ne peut pas voir du sang en vrai sans faire une crise mais est complètement morte de rire devant des manga d'horreur ( et bizarrement je me suis surpris à commencer à apprécier les manga d'horreur ( je crois qu'elle déteint trop sur moi ). Ta sœur a vraiment ri... devant cette scène ? Je frissonne rien qu'en imaginant une silhouette au sourire démoniaque. Non, vraiment, je connais également une personne qui a éclaté de rire devant cette scène. Mais comme elle est considérée comme dingue je n'sais pas si on peut faire la comparaison:)_

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Mercii ! Aw moi aussi j'aime ces moments de complicité entre eux !_

 **Daemon Caelestis :** _Heya ! Oh au fait, n'hésite pas à me le dire si je t'embête avec mes questions. Je ne suis pas aussi curieuse en face à face, mais face à un écran je ''parle'' plus donc bon. Mais la France c'est grand, donc tu es plutôt, mer ou montagne ? Pour les idées euh je n'sais pas. On dit que l'imagination est beaucoup plus fortes chez les enfants qui aiment lire des romans mais je ne sais pas si c'est vrai- vrai euh. Enfin bref, je pense que ça doit venir de là et que ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec le temps. ^^ J'adore les Disney mais cela fait un moment que je n'en ai pas vu. Yaah ! Je l'ai imaginé ainsi aussi ! Bah que veux-tu * prend une voix hautaine *, certains mangemorts ne sont pas incultes. Et bien.. ( se penche avec un air conspirateur ) c'est un secret connu de peu.. mais mon esprit l'a vu essuyer des larmes aux coins de ses yeux._

 _Calinmonamour : Effectivement, c'est dommage, mais je bosse déjà sur d'autres fics et j'ai bien peur de ne pas assumer une fic principalement concentrée sur un tel sujet. Néanmoins, dans toutes mes fics que ce soit l'Alliance Vongola, Lost Frequencies ou même Les Traqueurs, il est clairement dit que Harry est maltraité. Et donc dans toutes mes fics on finit par se pencher sur ce sujet. Mais bon, je ne me voir me concentrer uniquement là-dessus pour une fic. J'deviendrais dingue à imaginer que Vernon pourrait faire à Harry._

* * *

 **Publié le :** **24.08.2016**


	112. Cible 112 : Impératif Hypothétique MOCHP

**Bêta : LoonaScarlight**

 **Corrigé :** Non

 _ **PS :** Il n'y a pas de **RAR** sur ce chapitre ( sérieusement, il fait trop chaud pour que je passe plus de dix minutes à proximité d'un ordinateur. Je suis désolé, j'y répondrai au prochain !_

 **Univers : T4**

 **Pairing : MOC/HP**

 _Pas de viol mentionné contrairement à ce qui est laissé entendre dans le deuxième paragraphe._

 **Gage – 112**

.

 _Impératif hypothétique_

.

Harry avait pris l'habitude d'agir par ce que les moldus appelaient 'impératif hypothétique'. Il avait appris cela très tôt : son oncle Vernon rendait des services pas très légaux à son supérieur hiérarchique parce que cela lui rapportait quelque chose. Ron et Hermione l'embarquaient dans des histoires farfelues parce que chacun y trouvai(en?)t leur compte l'un gloire et la reconnaissance, l'autre le respect. Et en plus de cela, ils étaient payés ! Oui, mettre leur vie en danger leur rapportait gros à ces deux-là.

Harry avait très vite appris à se comporter ( et à aider les personnes ) selon ce qui lui rapportait le plus. Appelez-le _profiteur_ , Harry se disait que c'était pour la Survie : depuis qu'il laissait docilement l'oncle déverser sa frustration sur lui, celui-ci était plus euh... gentil.

Aujourd'hui ( il n'y a même pas cinq secondes en fait, juste le temps de repenser à tout cela dans un temps record ), son nom avait été tiré dans la Coupe de Feu et tout le monde le regardait, attendant qu'il se lève. Jean-Eude – du moins c'est ainsi qu'il aimait se faire appeler_, lui avait demander de profiter de cette année pour emmerder au maximum Dumbledore. Harry avait eu le choix. Il aurait pu vraiment pu décider de garder son rôle de Golden Boy naïf, impulsif et particulièrement Gryffondor. Il aurait vraiment pu. Mais briser les masques en plus de la possibilité de créer de nouvelles alliances avec les élèves des écoles étrangères lui rapportaient beaucoup plus. Jean-Eude ? C'était son supérieur. Pétunia était devenue... jalouse. Et elle l'avait jeté – lui et ses affaires_, à la porte après l'avoir presque assommé à coup de poêle. Jean-Eude l'avait comme qui dirait repêché et lui avait proposé de lui rendre des services. Et il se trouvait que, la plupart du temps, les services en question lui rapportaient gros.

Alors, Harry se leva.

_ Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe. Je n'ai pas demandé à quelqu'un de le faire pour moi. Je n'ai absolument aucune envie de participer à ce tournois mortel, merci bien.

Harry se tut quelques instants alors qu'on le regardait avec des têtes d'ahuris.

« Je veux bien être interrogé sous veritaserum et je veux avant tout parler à mon avocat. »

Sa déclaration provoqua un tollé générale et quand le silence revint ( pas grâce à l'intervention du directeur de Poudlard ), Harry avait un visage impassible et venait de prévenir incognito son boss.

Le directeur se leva alors :

« Harry mon garçon -

_ Ce sera Potter pour vous monsieur le directeur. »

Cette soudaine distance fit froncer les sourcils des lions dont les cerveaux fonctionnaient à présent à vive allure.

_ Harry -

_ Mon avocat sera là dans un instant.

Hermione se leva, ignorant les regards et voulut résonner son ami.

_ Harry, tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Personne ne va arr -

BLANG !

La salle se figea et avisa le nouveau venu. L'étranger était un homme baraqué et tatoué, vêtu d'une chemise blanche sans manche qui dévoilait un tatouage de loup. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années et de profonds yeux bleus perçants.

Jean-Eude posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et _Dumbledoor_ s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Et vous êtes ?

_ Jean-Eude Moron, l'avocat de Mr Potter. »

Un Ange passa et lança des fleurs dans le décor. Beaucoup de mâchoires tombèrent au sol.

_ On n'peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, commença Hermione d'un ton docte avant d'être interrompue par l'étranger qui n'avait visiblement pas la patience pour cela.

_ Écoute bien petite-fille ( Harry ignora le jappement indignée de son.. amie lorsqu'elle fut appelée ''petite-fille'' ), les sorciers anglais sont un peu trop arrogants et ont tendance à oublier que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire quelque chose que personne ne peut le faire.

Un sourire narquois s'inscrivit sur les lèvres du Survivant alors qu'il croisait les bras sur son torse.

_ Bonjour gamin, lui susurra J-E ( _**NdA :**_ _Tout l'monde l'appelle ''J-E'' pour faire plus court_ ) en lui fourrant un petit paquet dans les bras.

Harry regarda le paquet, perplexe. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela contenait et de ce qu'il était censé en faire. Devait-il le livrer quelque part ou J-E le lui avait-il donné pour qu'il l'ouvre. Devant le regard insistant et significatif de son boss et avocat, Harry déballa distraitement le paquet tout en écoutant la conversation.

_ Mr Potter ne participera pas à votre Tournois pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'a pas mis son nom dans la Coupe. Vous voulez peut-être un serment sorcier de mon client ?

Intérieurement, Harry était amusé d'être appelé ''client'' alors que c'était J-E qui louait ses services. Enfin bon, en même temps, c'était son boss qui avait de lui un coursier. Et un coursier réputé dans les bas quartiers de Londres.

Ses fins doigts effleurèrent le pendentif qui reposait dans le tissu en soie une pierre précieuse – un ruby en fait, trônait dans le collier. Il était magnifique et, c'était ce que Jean-Eude lui avait promis. Le pendentif contenait des sorts d'alarme anti filtres d'amour et autres charmes de fidélité en plus de lui permettre de transplaner de n'importe où.

_ Mais enfin ! Fit Croupton, Harry Potter a été choisi !

_ Et bien dans ce cas faîtes participer celui qui a mis son nom dans la Coupe si vous désirez tant un quatrième participant, mais mon client ne mettra pas sa vie en jeu pour des raisons aussi futiles.

Harry acquiesça machinalement, toujours absorbé par le cadeau de Jean-Eude. Son regard brilla et il leva la tête vers son employeur, ignorant tous les autres. Jean-Eude sortit un parchemin de sa chemise et le donna à Harry avec un stylo bille. Le petit brun ricana et attrapa le stylo avant de se pencher sur la table des blaireaux afin de signer le document tout en insufflant une dose suffisante de magie. Ceci fait, il rendit le contrat à son avocat et celui-ci acquiesça solennellement, l'air tout-à-fait satisfait. D'un geste, il duppliqua le document et envoya la copie au Ministère de la Magie anglais.

_ Je vous déconseillerai bien de forcer mon client à participer mais, qui suis-je pour ordonner aux sorciers britanniques ?

Le sarcasme était parfaitement audible mais l'étranger poursuivit rapidement en montrant le document original :

« Cependant, vous devez savoir que si vous le faîtes, vous serez dans l'illégalité puisque ce document-ci, signé par Mr Potter, est un serment prouvant son innocence. S'il avait signé alors qu'il avait mis son nom, il ne pourrait plus faire de magie. »

Pour prouver ses propos, Harry dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur la table des Serpentards sans regarder et fit un geste.

_ POTTER ! Hurla Malfoy alors que les autres Serpentards riaient du gros nez rouge sur le visage du blondinet.

_ Oups. Lâcha sobrement Harry, l'air morose mais pas du tout désolé.

_ Mais Mr Potter doit participer ! S'entêtèrent Croupton et.

 _' Bon, au moins ils ont arrêté avec leur ''Harry Potter'' mystifié. '_ songea Harry, plus vraiment amusé par cette mise en scène.

Néanmoins, le garçon roula des yeux et soupira tandis que Jean-Eude se détournait de la table professorale pour faire face à son coursier. Le plus âgé prit délicatement le pendentif et le glissa autour du cou du Survivant aux yeux verts émeraudes.

« Tant pis, soupira faussement Jean-Eude. Nous aurons essayé de leur faire entendre raison, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Harry acquiesça et soupira d'aise lorsque la main de son boss s'égara plus de temps que nécessaire sur sa nuque. _Harry n'avait aucun secret pour son supérieur._ Celui-ci se pencha pour lui chuchoter le nom du lieu. Harry frissonna presque et, pour un peu, ses joues auraient chauffé.

Harry hocha la tête et activa le portoloin quand Jean-Eude se fut reculé. Le vrai prénom de Jean-Eude était Ryan, un sorcier français qui était recherché dans la France (moldue) entière – raison pour laquelle il avait changé de nom et de visage_, pour un braquage de banque ( l'une des plus grandes de France ) à main armée. Ils étaient trois, les deux autres s'étaient fait prendre après à peine trois mois de cavale et, depuis, l'homme n'avait plus entendu parler d'eux. Que ce soit clair, Ryan « Jean-Eude ! » n'était pas un homme gentil. Il était juste -parfois, bienveillant - oui, c'était difficile à concevoir qu'un homme méchant puisse être bienveillant, mais c'était le cas_, avec les rares personnes proches de lui. Harry était.. son précieux bijou, sa plus jeune recrue, son chef-d'œuvre et peut-être – peut-être !_, autre chose. Harry était sa cinquième recrue, le plus jeune en fait, mais il avait appris si vite, et il livrait aussi à une vitesse incroyable même quand il n'utilisait pas la magie. Un léger soupir soulagé quitta ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit l'adolescent disparaître.

« Harry !

_ Mr Potter vous -

_ SILENCE ! »

Dans un autre monde, Jean-Eude aurait peut-être apprécié l'intervention du directeur, mais ici, l'homme n'en fut que plus agacé.

_ Mr Moron, où avez-vous emmener Mr Potter ?

Jean-Eude renifla avec mépris.

_ Vous devez avoir de sérieux problèmes de vue [monsieur le] directeur, car je n'ai emmené mon client nul part. Par ailleurs, nous vous avons prévenu. De ce fait, Mr Potter ne retournera pas à Poudlard tant que vous le forcerez à participer au Tournois. Je vous souhaite une agréable fin de soirée. Conclut l'homme en se détournant.

Sur ce, Jean-Eude afficha un sourire étincelant et un brin moqueur, avant de disparaître à son tour, laissant la Grande Salle dans un silence complet. Embêter _Bumbledore_ n'était pas seulement pour rendre service à des associés, mais aussi pour aider Harry. Et puis... son _joyau_ était toujours plus étincelant quand il rentrait à la casa.

.

.

 **Publié le : 27.08.2016**


	113. Cible 113 : Blackmail

**_Note :_** _Hé hé hé ~ comme c'est la rentrée, j'en publie 2 ( ou 3 ) ! Bonne rentrée à vous ( oui, j'enfonce le couteau dans la plaie )._

 **.**

 **Bêta : LoonaScarlight**

 **Corrigé :** Oui

 **.**

 **Warning : Good!Ron** _(oui, c'est un warning) Dippet est... ailleurs... euh.. hospitalisé.. pour une indigestion._

 **Univers : T4 léger UA : Time!Travel**

 **Gage – 113**

.

 _Blackmail_

.

Harry ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des Serpentards installés à table. Non. Il n'y arrivait pas. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci le fixaient curieusement en retour. Pour une fois, Harry n'y était pour rien. Enfin... normalement.

Les verts et argents dévisageaient les deux nouveaux venus – comme tous les autres élèves et professeurs en fait_, ne pouvant s'empêcher de les observer. Ceux-ci étaient apparus de nul part en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Ils n'avaient dans un premier temps pas paru surpris par leur environnement ( d'ailleurs, les plus observateurs notèrent que l'uniforme des deux garçons ressemblaient fort à celui des lions ), puis l'un d'eux, le petit brun aux yeux verts avait posé les yeux sur leur table, celle des vert et argent, et s'était figé, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu nous as envoyé à l'abattoir. murmura Harry avant de se tourner brusquement vers son ami. Oh mon dieu tu nous as vraiment envoyé à l'abattoir ! »

Le garçon qui l'accompagnait, un grand rouquin dégingandé, sursauta et regarda autour de lui avant de se figer à son tour, l'air hagard. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait avec ces deux-là.

_ Oh merde, j'suis... euh.. tu sais c'est pas.. pas si mal que ça. On aurait pu tomber sur... pire.

Le petit brun lui donna un regard « Ah vraiment ? » avant de lever les yeux vers le plafond. Ils devaient trouver une solution et vite. Sinon.. ils étaient morts. Non, vraiment. Comment avaient-ils pu au nom de Merlin, atterrir au temps de Riddle et des petits-amis mangemorts de ce dernier ( du moins, les premiers mangemorts à avoir rejoint le mouvement ) ? Harry soupira et rouvrit les yeux dans le silence de la salle, son regard finit par se poser sur.. vraiment ? Étrangement, le professeur Dumbledore paraissait déjà assez vieux bien que les deux garçons aient atterri environ cinquante ans dans le passé.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit, fit-il d'une voix blanche. Tu ne nous as pas envoyé à l'abattoir.

_ Ah bon ? S'enthousiasma Ron, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

_ Oui. Parce qu'on est déjà mort Sérieusement Ron, comment as-tu fait ça ? »

Ledit ''Ron'' agita brusquement les mains devant lui pour prouver son innocence :

« Harry ! Tu sais très bien que je suis un sorcier moyen ( cela en soit était d'étrange... entendre un sorcier s'insulter lui-même, mais bon, c'était de l'auto-préservation donc bon... ) ! Tu sais très bien qu'il faut une magie extrêmement puissante pour ça !

_ Je sais bien, soupira 'Harry', mais tu parlais de ça hier et d'un seul coup on s'retrouve dans cette situation.

_ Mais moi je parlais d'un voyage de quelques semaines pour comprendre comment une telle chose avait pu se produire pas... ÇA ! »

Harry ferma les yeux, un bref instant, se frottant l'arrête du nez et les rouvrit pour dévoiler un regard fatigué. Et furieux, lorsque le professeur de métamorphose, Albus Dumbledore, se fit à nouveau entendre.

_ Jeune gens vous -

_ LA FERME ! S'écrièrent les deux adolescents en bondissant en arrière, baguette dégainées.

Il y eut un silence choqué : Albus Dumbledore n'avait peut-être pas encore vaincu Grindelwald mais il était déjà puissant et respecté pour sa sagesse. Si seulement ils savaient...

_ Comment osez-vous parler ainsi au professeur Dumbledore !? S'exclama une sorcière assise à côté du vieil homme.

Sa réaction était compréhensible. Tous étaient assez surpris par la véhémence des deux étrangers, autant les élèves pro-Dumbledore que les neutres et les partisans des Ténèbres. Peu osaient se tenir ouvertement contre le vieil homme.

Le dénommé 'Ron' regarda le professeur de métamorphose avec défi en venant se placer devant Harry, dans un geste ouvertement protecteur.

_ Votre cher professeur Dumbledore est en parti fautif de la mort des parents de mon meilleur-ami ainsi que de l'absence d'enfance de celui-ci et des multiples tentatives d'assassinat qui pèsent sur lui. Et je ne parle même pas du Tournois auquel il est forcé de participer. Mise à part cela, oui, votre ami est un très bon sorcier.

Toute l'ironie et le sarcasme coulaient comme du venin dans sa voix et les Serpentards virent 'Harry' dévisager le rouquin, l'air incrédule, des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Apparemment, c'était de lui dont on parlait. Celui-ci frotta la manche de sa chemise d'uniforme contre ses yeux pour bloquer les larmes. Il savait que Ron tenait à lui et était plus observateur qu'il ne le laissait paraître, mais il ne savait pas qu'il tenait assez à lui pour s'opposer ouvertement au directeur... même si celui-ci n'était actuellement pas encore directeur. D'ailleurs... où était le directeur de ce temps.. Dippet ?

_ Alors allez-y. Dîtes ce que vous voulez mais nous, on connaît la vérité et on ne se laissera plus être manipulé.

Quand un enseignant fit mine de sortir sa baguette pour faire taire les gosses impétueux qu'ils étaient, Ron pointa la sienne directement sur l'homme.

_ Ron, je ne veux pas t'embêter, fit Harry en fixant son ami avec un froncement de sourcil, mais la dernière fois que tu as utilisé ta baguette cassée, le sort s'est retourné contre toi.

_ . . .

Ron jura et rangea son bout de bois avant d'en sortir un autre ( _ce qui, en soit était illégal mais vu que c'était la vieille baguette de Lockhart et ce dernier n'en ayant plus besoin à Ste Mangouste.._. ). Alors, il dévisagea Albus avec un sourire sauvage.

_ Quand nous serons de retour chez nous, nous nous assurerons de vous faire payer et de ruiner, non, d'anéantir votre réputation. Dis Ry, tu crois qu'on a causé un paradoxe temporel ?

Des hoquets de stupeur retentirent. Bien sûr, certains avaient déjà des doutes et des hypothèses, mais à présent, il était clair que ces gosses venaient d'un autre temps, probablement même du futur ! Ry haussa les épaules, peu intéressé par le choc qu'ils venaient de provoquer et n'ayant pas vraiment de réponse à la question de son ami et il ne fit que murmurer un ''Granger va nous tuer.'' qui fit pâlir le rouquin.

_ Peu importe, fit celui-ci. On pourrait se montrer plus... clément envers vous si vous nous donnez quelque chose en retour.

Albus, qui à cet instant était assez inquiet quant à sa réputation à cette époque et dans le futur, foudroya du regard les deux jeunes sorciers.

_ Quoi donc ? Les interrogea-t-il finalement, choisissant la carte de la sûreté.

Harry dévisagea curieusement son meilleur-ami, se demandant silencieusement ce que celui-ci préparait tandis que Ron faisait quelques pas en arrière, pour se retrouver à sa hauteur, baguette toujours brandie vers le futur directeur.

_ Il est impossible que l'un des plus grands sorciers de notre ère, un homme comme vous, n'ayez aucun moyen de faire sortir Harry du Tournois des Trois Sorcier.

De nouveaux hoquets résonnèrent dans la salle : Le Tournois avait été interdit sept ans plus tôt à cause des trop nombreux accidents mortels.

_ Tournois qui a été interdit il y environ soixante ans à cause des nombreux accidents mortels, renchérit 'Harry', comme s'il avait lu dans leurs pensées.

_ C'est vous qui avez insisté pour qu'il se tienne à Poudlard tout en vous assurant qu'aucun sorcier de moins de dix-sept ans ne s'inscrive. C'est également vous qui avez... allez...

_ Avez. Chuchota Harry.

_ Ouais. C'est vous qui avez jeté le sortilège pour vous assurez qu'aucun jeune élève ne soit inscrit et comme par hasard notre Harry national est obligé de participer ?

_ Je crois qu'on vient de créer une nouvelle ligne de temps, remarqua distraitement Harry, bien qu'ému par la demande de Ron.

Ron laissa passer un temps, considérant l'information de Harry avant de hausser les épaules. Ça ne les concernait pas après tout. Peut-être que dans cette ligne de temps, l'autre Harry pourrait grandir avec ses parents. Peut-être que les Serpentards ne seront plus considérés comme des mages noirs et qu'Harry en serait un (de Serpentard) ? Ron résista à l'envie de pouffer en s'imaginant un Harry avec du gel dans les cheveux et des vêtements impeccablement repassés, comme Malfoy.

_ Vous allez donc nous donner un moyen de prouver l'innocence d'Harry quant à l'ajout de son nom dans la Coupe de Feu ainsi qu'un moyen de faire en sorte qu'Harry n'ait plus à concourir parce qu'à cause de vous, il a du affronter un putain de Magyar à Pointes ! Lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

_ Langage ! Le réprimanda une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année qui ressemblait étrangement à une jeune version de McGonagall.

_ Désolé. Fit Ron en même temps qu'Harry s'excusait pour Ronald avec un ''Désolé professeur McGonagall''.

Ron se raidit et dévisagea la jeune femme – comme s'il la rencontrait pour la première fois_, d'un air ahuri.

_ Professeur.. Vous... vous êtes jeune !

Harry étouffa un rire derrière une quinte de toux.

_ C'est normal Ron.

_ Err... oui. Donc dir... Dumbledore. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Soit on vous attaque en justice avec tous les gros requins qu'on connaît en terme d'avocats – vous savez, le genre qui s'occupent du linge sale des mange – des mages noirs_, ou peut-être... préférez-vous que l'on vous attaque juste avec ce qu'on a ?

_ Le dossier est déjà énorme de toute façon, commenta l'air de rien Harry.

Tom aimait le caractère des deux gamins. Ceux-ci semblaient avoir une dent énorme contre le vieil homme. Et ils semblaient savoir comment prendre soin du problème qu'était le vieil homme. Et une chose pareille demandait des années de fréquentation. Le vieil homme en question sembla considérer profondément la question et dut vouloir sauver le peu d'estime qu'on pouvait avoir de lui puisqu'il hésita quelques minutes avant de donner un morceau de parchemin aux deux adolescents sorti de nul part.

Le rouquin, Ron, lut le papier avant de le tendre au petit brun.

_ T'en penses quoi ?

Le dénommé Harry lut attentivement le parchemin, semblant chercher dans sa mémoire puis leva les yeux vers Ronald après avoir observé quelques instant un professeur de métamorphose mal-à-l'aise.

_ C'est pas un sortilège à la limite de la Magie Noire ça ? Je croyais qu'il était interdit par le Ministère.

_ Gouvernement de merde, grogna Ron. Ils l'ont interdit en soixante-quinze parce qu'ils trouvaient ça trop dangereux ces gros froussards. Néanmoins, il y a peu de chance pour qu'on soit renvoyé et encore moins emprisonné à Azkaban. Nous sommes mineurs et la Communauté Sorcière répugne à envoyer les sorciers de premier cycle en prison. Expliqua le rouquin. Et puis, s'il y a un problème, rajouta Ron en lançant un regard significatif au vieil homme, on blâmera le directeur.

Harry hocha solennellement la tête.

_ Tes parents ne vont pas te déshériter pour avoir fait usage d'un sortilège à la limite de la magie noire ?

Ainsi celui-ci était issus d'une famille de sorciers pro-light. . . intéressant. Rouquin, robe de seconde main.. un Weasley ! À cette époque, les Weasley avaient encore une assez bonne réputation bien qu'ils aient aussi la réputation d'être de véritables lapins.

Ron haussa les épaules, apparemment désintéressé.

« Harry... Mon frère aîné Bill, est briseur de sorts en Égypte pour Gringotts. Charlie est dresseur de dragons en Roumanie, Percy est l'assistant d'un haut placé au Ministère et a quasiment renié notre famille au profit de sa carrière. Fred et George sont les jumeaux les plus farfelus qui existent et ceux qui ont envoyé des sièges des toilettes des garçons du deuxième étage pour l'anniversaire de Ginny et Ginny... est la seule fille de la famille. Il faut bien que leur plus jeune fils fasse quelques chose d'imprévisible comme libérer son meilleur ami d'un Tournois mortel afin que celui-ci puisse passer une année tranquille quand bien même il s'agit de magie noire. » Lâcha d'une traite le Weasley.

De ce gars-là, on retint deux choses : premièrement, il était fou. Et deuxièmement : Les Weasley étaient toujours de vrais lapins ! Sept enfants, rien que ça !

Harry rangea soigneusement le morceau de parchemin après avoir mémoriser l'incantation. Il s'agissait de magie du sang et Harry allait devoir en faire devant toute l'école, raison pour laquelle il devait parler le plus tôt possible aux élèves de Durmstrang après leur retour. Après tout, ceux-ci étant des ressortissants russes, ils n'auraient aucun problème. De plus, si Harry sortait du tournois, cela ferait moins de concurrence pour le bulgare.

« Bon, finalement, ce petit voyage était assez positif. Une idée de comment on rentre ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, comme si cela n'avait pas réellement d'importance :

« Trois possibilités : Poudlard est réveillé et nous vient en aide mais en contrepartie on risque de finir dans un sale état. L'ancienne magie a toujours une contrepartie plus ou moins importante selon la puissance du sortilège. Ou alors le Choixpeau aura une solution pour nous mais on va aussi finir dans un sale état. Sinon, il y a aussi Fumseck, si jamais il nous reconnaît, il acceptera sûrement de nous ramener à la maison.

Une joyeuse trille retentit dans les airs et les deux voyageurs temporels levèrent les yeux pour voir le phœnix voler droit vers eux.

« Bon, fit Harry, on ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps et bon appétit. »

Sans en dire d'avantage, Fumsec étendit ses ailes au dessus des deux adolescents et tous disparurent dans une gerbe de flamme, laissant en plan une centaine de sorciers.

* * *

 **NoteB :** _La chaleur est en train de me tuer lentement~_

 _._

 _ **RAR :**_

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Mercii et oui, Harry est complètement cinglé._

 **SakuraLeRoux :** _Ahhh tu as vu ? Personnellement je n'ai jamais regardé Docteur Who ( même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait ) donc je ne sais pas trop mais j'adore le personnage et l'acteur de Barty. Tu lis en anglais ? Si c'est le cas il y en a quelques Barty/Harry qui sont pas mal._

 **Silvermooon :** _Heya ~ Physiquement bien bâti parce que Harry veut que Barty puisse intimider Vernon et l'empêcher de lui faire du mal. En fait, s'il voulait quelqu'un d'intimidant il aurait du vouloir prendre Fenrir. Mais bon... faut croire qu'il a un faible pour Barty =)_

 **Luna Park :** _Ouaip, Voldy se fait toujours avoir le pauvre. Il va en avoir marre un jour et il va péter un câble.. tiens, c'est une bonne idée ça, écrire sur un Voldy accablé, entouré par ses 'incapables' de partisans et un Harry tout sourire xp_

 **Daemon Caelestis :** _Salut! Et bien je me demande... à mon avis, Harry est un mélange entre innocence indécente et psychose mesurée. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. Et bien... peut-être pas dans le prochain chapitre mais je pense que je vais effectivement réutiliser cette information. Harry va se faire un véritable plaisir._

 _Un endroit que personne ne remarque jamais ? Mes parents choisissent toujours ce genre d'endroit ( de préférence, perdu au milieu de nul part )._

 _ **112 ~** Heeehh ? Si tu insiste je vais voir ce que je peux faire et si j'ai des idées ( peut-être écrire sur Harry et J-E pendant son temps hors Poudlard vu que Bumbee insiste toujours ). Tu crois que tu pourrais me le rappeler dans quelques chapitres ? Je vais bientôt être à court puisque j'ai encore trop la flemme pour réécrire le reste. xp _

**Calinmonamour :** _Et bien, si jamais je décide d'en faire une fanfic, je te préviendrais c'est promis. Pour l'instant cependant, je ne crois pas. J'ai déjà une nouvelle fiction qui patiente le temps que je poste le dernier chapitre de L'A.V._

 **Guest :** _Merci :) L'image à laquelle je faisais référence est une image mentale, mais si jamais tu trouves une image semblable, fais-moi signe ( je vais chercher de mon côté, ce serait cool d'en trouver une )._

 **Titi Snape :** _Hey merci. Je me demande parfois... j'ai des idées bizarres de temps à autres mais en général, ça tourne bien._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Hey ça doit être génial d'avoir une personne aussi proche aussi folle que soit:) J'imagine les délires. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas avoir ces délires avec mes sœurs puisqu'elles ont dix ans de plus que moi. Mdr, j'ai lu un OS sur les teletubbies un jour, ça m'a traumatisé je crois xp_

 _Ch112 ~ Ouaip, définitivement de l'attraction ( et plus si affinité )_

 **Publié le : 01.09.2016**


	114. Cible 114 : Lion ou Mascotte

_Bon là en fait je dois avouer que j'ai écrit n'importe quoi. Mais j'ai une bonne raison : en même temps que j'écrivais, la fille du fiancé de ma sœur n'arrêtait pas de me parler. C'était difficile de rester sans rien dire._

 **Bêta : LoonaScarlight**

 _ **Corrigé :**_ Oui/Non

* * *

 **Pairing : No**

 **Good!Hermione**

 **Univers :** _peu importe mais je les imagine assez jeunes. Peut-être T3 ou T2_

 **Gage – 11**

.

 _Lion_

.

. . .

La Grande Salle était silencieuse. Ça n'était pas normal. Avec les jumeaux Weasley et les Gryffondors dans l'école ? Définitivement pas normal. Albus aurait aimé croire à une trêve soudaine... mais il connaissait trop bien les jumeaux pour se laisser aller à être naïf. Et quand la porte sortit de ses gongs sous la puissance combinée de deux lionceau, Albus comprit que la migraine allait arriver.

« Un lion ! S'exclama Harry Potter, émerveillé. Gigantesque !

_ Dans le château ! » s'écria à son tour une Hermione Granger horrifiée.

Les deux affichèrent un faux air apeuré qui convainquit tous les professeurs. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent hors de la Salle pour aller chasser le mystérieux lion apparu de nul part. Il y eut un instant de silence après le départ des enseignants.

_ Il y a vraiment un lion ? Les interrogea Kevin Entwhistle.

Après avoir été mis en groupe avec les deux lions pour plusieurs travaux durant les classes de sortilèges ou d'herbologie, Kevin, jeune Serdaigle de leur année, ne pouvait que se douter de la folie qui les habitait.

Comme pour prouver ses pensées, Harry et Hermione échangèrent un sourire victorieux avant de sortir un petit lion pelucheux.

_ À part Leo le lion ? Demanda sournoisement Harry.

_ C'est la nouvelle mascotte de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Rajouta Hermione.

Kevin secoua la tête en riant.

_ Et c'était pour quoi cette fois-ci ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent en une moue enfantine alors qu'il s'expliquait :

« Les jumeaux avaient besoin d'une diversion. »

Tous les élèves de la Grande Salle dévisagèrent la jeune lionne, l'air ahuris. Hermione « Brûler-un-livre-est-un-crime » & « Je suis une fanatique de l'autorité » Granger avait réellement pris part à une farce ?

_ Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. Se défendit celle-ci. On a juste payé pour bénéficier de mes services. La récompense était intéressante donc j'ai accepté.

Très Serpentard venant de Miss Parfaite. Kevin pencha la tête sur le côté.

_ Et toi Harry ?

_ Hum ? Ah, c'est à peu près pour les même raisons que Mione. Et Puis...

Harry virevolta et prit des mains la sucette que Seamus venait d'ouvrir pour la coincer entre ses dents. Il ignora le ''Hé !'' davantage amusé de son colocataire et goûta la sucrerie. Cerise.. c'était bon. Alors, il retira la sucette pour terminer sa phrase. Un sourire presque dément étira ses lèvres et fit frissonner les autres jeunes sorciers.

« Je suis impatient de voir la tête du directeur face à ce que lui réservent les jumeaux. »

* * *

 **Publié le : 01.09.2016**


	115. Cible 115 : La Déclaration RLHP

**Bêta : LoonaScarlight**

 **Corrigé :** Oui/Non

 **.**

 **T5 UA** _( Voldy n'a pas retrouvé de corps et Cédric est en vie )_

 **Pairing : RL/HP**

* * *

 **Gage – 115**

.

 _La Déclaration_

.

« M – Monsieur Rabastan ? »

Rabastan Lestrange fit demi-tour sur lui-même pour découvrir le propriétaire de la voix timide et fluette. Il n'eut pas besoin de voir ses yeux verts pour reconnaître la chevelure brune en bataille. Harry Potter était un gamin étrange. Son frère lui avait recommandé de ne pas s'en approcher s'il ne voulait pas être pris pour cible par l'Infernal Trio d'Or. Rabastan n'en avait pas tenu compte du conseil de son aîné : il fréquentait l'enfant à la bibliothèque depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Le jeune homme l'avait abordé sur des questions de duel puis ils s'étaient parlés au détour d'un couloir et finalement avaient commencé à se voir à la bibliothèque, planqués derrière des piles de livres – comme des adolescents_, pour échapper aux regards noirs de Mme Pince.

_ Harry ?

L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre inférieure – Rabastan avait été attiré par ce mouvement_, et baissa les yeux vers le sol.

_ Pouvons-nous marcher ?

Le plus jeune Lestrange cligna des yeux et acquiesça, tendant le bras pour prendre la main du Gryffondor, notant que le jeune homme était irrésistible lorsqu'il rougissait et se demandant jusqu'où s'étendait le rougissement en question.

Les deux hommes s'engagèrent dans un labyrinthe de couloirs étroits et peu empruntés. Le plus jeune déglutit. Allez. À lui de jouer maintenant.

_ Rabastan ?

Sa voix tremblait un peu et Harry se maudit mentalement.

_ Oui ?

_ Euh... je. .

Ses poings se serrèrent. Il n'y arriverait pas ! Sa gorge était asséchée et il butait sur les mots. Mots qui ne daignaient pas venir ! Ses joues chauffèrent lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait toute l'attention de l'ancien Serpentard.

_ Harry, y a t-il un problème ?

Harry secoua la tête. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de problème. Il fallait juste.. qu'il se calme. Les mots devaient sortir.

_ Pas pour moi en tout cas.

Harry s'arrêta près d'une alcôve et se tourna vers l'autre homme. Les beaux yeux de Rabastan le dévisageaient intensément et Harry sentit la rougeur de ses joues augmenter et quelque chose vibra dans son ventre et remonta chatouiller son cœur. Rabastan dévisagea curieusement l'adolescent. Cela ressemblait à une scène typique de déclaration dans les livres romantiques. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brièvement à la réalisation de ceci.

_ Eum.. il se trouve que.. je suis peut-être.. euh non, pas peut-être. Je sais que je suis..

Les joues du plus jeune brûlaient de gêne et Rabastan se trouva à vouloir l'embrasser.

_ Je suis amoureux de vous !

Il avait lâché ça d'une traite, repassant même instinctivement au vouvoiement. Puis, sans laisser à Rabastan le temps de réagir, Harry agrippa les pans de sa chemise et se mit sur la pointe des pieds avant d'effleurer les lèvres de l'homme. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles Rabastan ne réagit pas, Harry l'embrassa un peu plus franchement, peu sûr de comment agir, comment bien embrasser. Quand l'homme ne le repoussa pas, Harry sourit dans le baiser puis se recula.

_ J'aimerai que vous preniez en considération ma déclaration, Rabastan.

Harry lui déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres et quitta le couloir, le sourire aux lèvres, laissant un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, planté dans le couloir, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Maintenant il devait attendre une réponse qu'il espérait positive.

* * *

 **Publié le : 01.09.2016**


	116. Cible 116 : Tendresse MOCHP

_Note : Tu m'avais demandé une 'suite' au chapitre 112 - Impératif Hypothétique, voici donc un supplément.  
_

 **Pairing : MOC/HP**

* * *

 **Gage -**

.

 _Tendresse_

.

Jean-Eude avait apporté les croissants. Cela avait illuminé la journée d'Harry. Les deux étaient retourné dans leur chambre d'hôtel à Londres depuis que Harry avait temporairement quitté Poudlard, refusant de participer à un tournois mortel.

Jean-Eude avait un physique intimidant au premier abord, mais Harry, qui était très proche de lui, avait vu des facettes jusqu'alors inconnues pour les autres. Même la nuit, après la _baise_ comme l'appelait J-E, l'homme le laissait l'utiliser comme un ours en peluche grandeur nature. Harry aimait ces moments de tendresse.

* * *

Harry était rentré blessé d'une course dans les bas quartiers de **Peckham**. Jean-Eude était venu dès qu'il avait appris et l'avait enlacé si fort que Harry avait craint pour ses côtes. Harry sourit. Même si son épaule le faisait souffrir, le sourire ne quittait jamais son visage. Après tout, qui – à part lui_, pouvait se vanter d'avoir lu de l'inquiétude sur le visage de l'un des hommes les plus influents de Grande Bretagne ( et aussi l'un des plus recherchés du monde moldu ). Jean-Eude effleura de ses lèvres la nouvelle cicatrice du jeune et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? »

Harry connaissait ce regard. C'était le regard qui disait ''Je vais faire payer à ce sale bâtard.''. Mais c'était aussi le regard qui disait ''J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi''. Et il était la seule personne à avoir vu ce regard depuis des années. Et... non, cet homme était tellement.. beaucoup trop... Harry sentit le désir monter en lui.

Uh – oh mauvais signe.

* * *

« Gamin.. »

Harry ne bougea pas, trop paresseux pour ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un mouvement. Ses bras enserraient fermement le torse de l'homme tatoué, de même que ses jambes étaient enroulées autour de sa taille. Son érection-qui-ne-voulait-décidément-pas-partir frottait au travers de son boxer, contre le tissus de celui de J-E. Harry gémit doucement.

« Je dors.

_ Non tu ne dors pas. Arrête de m'allumer, Harry. »

Harry gronda doucement. Il ne voulait pas l'allumer, mais il cherchait une position adéquate pour dormir. Ça n'était tout de même pas sa faute si la meilleure position les excitait tous les deux, si ? . . . Bon. . . peut-être un peu. Rien qu'un peu.

Finalement, J-E fit basculer Harry sous lui et offrit un sourire prédateur.

Uh-oh. . Il allait le sentir passer.

* * *

Jean-Eude siffla lorsque Harry le dépassa à une grande vitesse et se rappela avec nostalgie les leçons de rollers qu'il avait lui-même enseigné à Harry.

 _« Me lâche pas ! »_

 _J-E ricana._

 __ Mais non, mais non._

 __ J'rigole pas, J-E. Me lâche pas ou j'te tue._

 __ Allez gamin. »_

 _Harry jura sous son souffle et plongea ses ongles dans les bras musclés de Ryan « Jean-Eude, bordel ! » Moron._

 _Harry émit un couinement très aigu lorsque J-E parvint à se détacher et fit quelques pas en arrière après l'avoir poussé loin de lui, un sourire narquois scotché aux lèvres. Le petit brun battit désespérément des bras et glissa en avant, butant sur le sol avant de reprendre un équilibre précaire. Il fit un pas, puis deux et... s'écrasa lamentablement au sol en tentant de rejoindre son employeur, sous les rires moqueurs de ce dernier_.

Mine de rien, aujourd'hui, Harry était l'un des coursiers les plus rapides, qu'il soit à pieds, en balais ou en rollers.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et bondit pour faire face à l'homme.

« Une petite course, J-E ? »

* * *

Jean-Eude esquissa un sourire authentique lorsque Harry se retrouva soudainement à crouler sous les paquets cadeaux. La veille, ils avaient rejoint une bande de joyeux 'pirates' à Harlesden et avaient fait la fête. Harry avait goûté l'alcool et J-E avait découvert que le petit brun tenait plutôt bien l'alcool ( si ce n'est qu'il avait tendance à se dévêtir plus que ne le permettaient les lois de bienséance et un peu n'importe où ). À présent Harry regardait les paquet cadeaux, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il était triste de savoir que le garçon n'avait jamais vécu un vrai Noël. Bien sûr, il avait fêté Noël à Poudlard, avec ses amis, mais jamais.. jamais comme ça.

Jean-Eude apposa un baiser sur la tempe d'Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Joyeux Noël, Harry. »

* * *

Harry était d'humeur mitigée : le directeur Dumbledore et le directeur des Jeux Sportifs avaient enfin lâché l'affaire concernant le Tournois donc il allait pouvoir retourner en toute sécurité au château. D'un autre côté, les vacances étaient terminées et leur présence ici, à Pré-au-Lard montrait son départ imminent pour Poudlard. Harry s'accrocha au cou du plus vieux et l'embrassa sur la jugulaire. Il n'avait pas envie de partir.

« Allez Harry. Tu peux toujours utiliser le portoloin améliorer pour rentrer à la maison si tu veux me voir.

_ On pourra se rejoindre à Pré-au-Lard ? Suggéra innocemment Harry.

_ Et je peux venir te voir dans la Salle sur Demande. » ajouta l'homme.

Harry acquiesça et Jean-Eude lui picora les lèvres. Lui non plus ne voulait pas quitter son émeraude ( NdA : N'oublions pas la fascination de J-E pour les pierres précieuses ) mais Harry devait retourner à Poudlard. En plus, maintenant que son jeune compagnon avait révélé sa véritable personnalité, il allait avoir l'occasion de faire de nombreuses alliances.

Jean-Eude veillerait juste à ce qu'aucune proposition de mariage ne glisse jusqu'à Harry.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **SakuraLeRoux :** _Hello ! C'est cool que tu sache lire l'anglais parce que je ne me souviens pas trop si j'en ai effectivement lu en français, bref. Il y a :_ _Wicked_ _de_ _ **Effrijim**_ _,_ _Fallen From Grace_ _de_ _ **Little . Miss . Xanda**_ _ainsi que_ _Destined for Greatness_ _de_ _ **Cameron Reese**_ _( en fait je ne m'en souviens plus trop mais je sais que c'est un TMR/HP/BCj ,_ _You Must Reap What You Sow_ _de_ _ **thevoicesfromazkaban**_ _( c'était une fiction étrange mais très intéressante ) et_ _Fool_ _de_ _ **LightNeverFades**_ _( qui est aussi un peu étrange mais intéressante également ). Enfin, tu me diras =)_

 _La fiction française ( je l'ai dans mes favoris sur mon portable mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir O.o ) est Tout est dans le mot survie de **Vidfinn**. Je crois que je la relirais, ça devrait me revenir. _

**Luna Park :** _Si si, Ron a été jaloux. Mais il s'est 'excusé' après la première tâche, comme dans le roman. Oui, il la détruisent, au risque de provoquer un incident temporel xp Ouais, je parie que Rabastan est juste trop choqué mais il veut lui sauter dessus mdr._

 **Daemon Caelestis :** _Effectivement, j'ai remarqué qu'avec ce genre de personnalités certains OS ont tendance à se ressembler un peu trop, malheureusement. J'essaie de changer, mais ce n'est pas toujours simple ( raison pour laquelle je prends les commandes/défis et autres puisqu'ils me poussent à changer de lignes ). Merci. Woh, euh.. au début je n'en avais absolument aucune idée ( en fait c'est toujours le cas ) puis je me suis dit que tu étais peut-être à la fac ( et bien ce n'est pas un âge que je donne mais je n'ai vraiment pas d'idée ). Et en prenant en compte ton dernier commentaire, je me dit que c'est possible ( comme en fait c'est possible que tu sois au lycée ou autre ). J'étais curieuse en fait. En voyant la maturité de certaines de tes observations j'avais directement effacé l'option collégienne mais franchement, je n'ai aucune idée de l'âge que tu as._

 _Honnêtement, tu m'as rendu encore plus curieuse o.O_

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Yey ~ contente que ça t'aies plu. Je ne fais pas tout le temps du Bash!Ron et dans ces cas-là, j'aime bien quand il essaie de protéger Ry._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Oui, je suis sûr que vos délires doivent être exceptionnels xp_

 _._

 _._

 **Publié le : 03.09.2016**


	117. Cible 117 : Invocation

_**Note :** Nous avons engagé un débat il y a quelques semaines avec quelques potes fan d'Harry Potter. Pourquoi suis-je la seule ( ou presque ) à penser que Dumbledore aurait pu faire un parfait méchant ? Ou même juste qu'il n'était pas si blanc que cela ? Duh. _

_._

 _Je crois que je n'ai pas envoyé ce texte à ma bêta._

 _Bon, voici un tout petit je ne sais pas quoi, avec **un très léger crossover**_

 _Comme le texte est hyper cours, je publie le prochain juste après._

 **Univers :** _Rin Okumura nous vient de Blue Exorcist ( Ao no exorcist ) qui nous vient de_ Kazue Kato.

 **Gage -117**

.

 _Invocation_

.

Le jour du Nouvel An était un jour de fête alors, naturellement, le trio d'or décida de faire une bonne blague.

C'est pourquoi les membres du Ministère n'auraient pas du être surpris lorsqu'ils découvrirent dans la Grande Salle ( _les tables des quatre maisons avaient disparu(es) au cours des vacances étant donné qu'une dizaine d'étudiants seulement étaient restés_ ) un immense pentagramme dessiné à l'encre de chine. Au milieu, trois étudiants – trois Gryffondors très reconnaissables_, incantaient tout en dansant. Les quelques hommes ayant connaissances de certaines croyances moldues ou ayant regardé quelques séries sur le surnaturel se tendirent. Ils n'allaient... ils n'allaient tout de même pas invoquer un démon ancien ? Si, ils allaient invoquer un démon.. et à en croire par la puissance magique que les trois lions utilisaient, ça n'était pas n'importe lequel.

« Ne faîtes pas ça ! » s'exclamèrent-ils.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Devant eux, apparut... Rin Okumura !

( Lequel avait un esquimo à la bouche. )

* * *

 _Woa je crois que c'est l'un des plus courts et bizarres que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici._

 _._

 **SakuraLeRoux :** _Hey de rien j'espère que tu trouveras ton bonheur dans la liste. Je suis contente que tu l'aimes. Oui, j'ai volontairement choisi un prénom assez 'vieux'. De plus, J-E ne cesse de se moquer des sorciers anglais ( à l'exception d'Harry et de ceux qui peuvent lui être utile ). Aww ~ je suis flattée ! Sache que j'adore Histoire de Tuteurs ( non, je n'essaie pas du tout de mettre la pression ). =D _

**Daemon Caelestis :** _Hi ! De rien, c'était un plaisir. J'ai un peu chamboulé l'ordre de publication de mes textes donc j'espère que je ne vais pas accidentellement publier deux fois le même durant les prochain jours ^^ Wee... et bien, d'une certaine façon, j'ai essayé de passer sur certains passages/moments/autres entre ces deux-là au cours de leurs 'vacances' donc c'est peut-être pour ça. Et bien, je me sens super bien maintenant ! Vraiment ? Donc tu es plus jeune ? Et bien, je pensais vraiment que tu étais à la fac même si j'avais tout de même un peu des doutes. Huh.. je suis curieuse. Je te demanderai par mp. Et bien pas aujourd'hui puisque l'ordi bug et que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me publie ce que je suis en train d'écrire là-maintenant-tout-de-suite mais je te poserai la question lors de mon prochain post._

 **Luna Park :** _Merci, et bien si tu veux je pourrais le rajouter en 'bonus' à la fin d'un chapitre. Yepa, je suis sûr que J-E avait prévu ça depuis le début le petit coquin !_

 **DidiineOokami :** _Ouaip, très possessif xp mais après tout, quiconque a un Ryry 'à lui' ne peut pas prendre le risque de le laisser échapper, ne ? Qui sait quel danger traîne dans ce bas monde.._

 _AnnaMerteuil : Hé hé ~ En tout cas, tu as de la chance =)_

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Toi aussi ? Et bien vous étiez beaucoup finalement, à avoir apprécié J-E. Je ne pensais pas. Merci pour le compliment. C'est vrai que c'est terriblement rare, d'autant plus sur mon profile étant donné que j'ai pris la sale habitude de dénigrer Ron dans la plupart de mes fictions._

 **Guest :** _Kevin Entwhistle est un personnage crée par JK Rowling. J'ai longtemps cru qu'il avait été un Serdaigle jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'en fait sa maison n'était pas précisé mais il était trop tard, je l'ai déjà placé à Serdaigle la plupart du temps, pourquoi changer maintenant ? Mais oui, c'est un personnage important de Vlad Kemenov_

* * *

 **Publié le : 05.09.2016**


	118. Cible 118 : Ugly

**NdA :** _J'ai commencé à écrire ce texte lorsque Harry Potter 4 est passé à la Télé et je l'ai fini le lendemain, mais comme j'avais des chapitres d'avance, je l'ai laissé traîner._

 **Bêta : LoonaScarlight**

 **Corrigé :** Oui/Non

 **.**

 **Univers : T4**

 **Warning :** _UnPeu_ _ **Psycho!**_ _Harry,_ _ **Grey**_ _!Cédric_

 **Note :** _Alive!Rosier – ou alors son descendant, oui, oui, son descendant._

* * *

 **Gage – 118**

 **.**

 _« C'est que... vous êtes vachement moche quand même »_

 **.**

Harry était presque étranglé par la faucheuse de la statue qui surplombait la tombe de Rom Riddle senior. Lord Voldemort venait de retrouver son corps – ou du moins un semblant de corps, et ses fidèles ( err... vraiment ? ) mangemorts étaient tous présents. À part bien évidemment ceux qui étaient morts ou en prison – quoique peu avaient été en prison grâce à ce ministère corrompu. Crabbe, Goyle, McNair, Malfoy, Dolohov, Lestrange, Avery, Rosier et il en passait. Rockwood était également présent, Harry l'avait reconnu car il avait déjà vu un portrait de lui dans l'une des brochures pour les futurs recrues du Département des Mystères. Voldemort leur avait retiré leurs masques en les nommant et c'est ainsi que Harry avait pu connaître la majorité d'entre eux. Franchement, pour quelqu'un qui était impatient de prendre sa revanche sur un gamin de quatorze ans, Harry pensait que le Mage Noir prendrait la peine de faire un duel avec lui, lui donnant ainsi la chance de garder sa couverture de jeune ingénue complètement à côté de la plaque, mais non, il comptait le laisser accroché à la sculpture et le tuer ainsi. Pas une très grande démonstration de force soit-dit en passant. Tant pis.. Harry allait devoir briser des masques. Dommage, il aimait bien jouer le jeu. Néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose qui le chiffonnait avec son grand copain Tom. Quelque chose de vraiment frustrant.

« Un dernier mot à dire avant de mourir ? »

Harry posa sur le.. err.. la chose, un regard torve puis leva les yeux vers le ciel noir avant de regarder à nouveau le puissant sorcier.

_ En fait oui.

_ Tiens donc ? Et qu'as-tu à me faire part ?

Harry fit la moue. Les mangemorts tressaillirent. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi ne paraissait-il pas effrayé, le gamin ? Il devrait être mort de peur ! Comme Queudver ! Il devrait faire dans son pantalon.. euh.. oui mais non, parce que bonjour l'odeur. C'était déjà arrivé à Pettigrew lors d'une soirée trop arrosée et Rosier et Dolohov avaient du s'y mettre à deux pour le virer de la maison de Greyback. En parlant de celui-ci il n'était pas là, c'était la pleine lune ce soir et il devait s'occuper des jeunes louveteaux dont cela serait la première transformation.

_ C'est que... vous êtes _vachement_ moche quand même !

( Dommage d'ailleurs, Fenrir aurait sans doute apprécié le caractère du gosse. )

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Un long moment. Durant lequel Tom se figea. Et durant lequel certains mangemorts durent se mordre les lèvres pour se retenir de rire. Voldemort jeta un regard noir à Rosier, lequel était appuyé contre Dolohov pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire. Il ne le punirait pas tout de suite. Pas la peine de tuer un fidèle mangemort nouvellement retrouvé dans un accès de rage. Pas maintenant. Le seul qui mourrait ce soir serait le gamin Potter, le Survivant.

_ Potter.. siffla Tom en se retournant vers Harry.

Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre ( NdA : il n'avait que ce nom là à la bouche de toute façon ''Potter''. ), une boule d'énergie l'éjecta en arrière et il atterrit lourdement sur Lucius lequel glapit, terrorisé. Ce que n'avait de toute évidence pas prévu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, c'est que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ait profité de la surprise engendrée par son audace pour se libérer et utiliser la magie sans baguette afin de mettre k.o quelques temps ce même mage noir.

Harry se redressa et s'épousseta sous l'oeil ahuri des mangemorts qui ne savaient de toute évidence pas quoi faire sans leur précieux maître. Celui-ci, sonné, était encore sous le choc de la prestation de magie de haut niveau et ne semblait pas prêt à formuler sa surprise à voix haute.

Harry ricana, oui, _ricana_ aux mines choquées et finit par s'esclaffer devant la tête que tirait sa Némésis.

_ Quoi, ne m'dîtes pas que vous pensiez sérieusement que ça fonctionnerait ? Allez quoi, on le savait depuis le début votre plan pourri. Même le vieil homme devait être au courant.

Harry avisa l'air encore plus.. hum.. surpris du 'boss' et avisa le cadavre de son camarade.

_ Hey Cédric, c'est bon tu peux arrêter de faire semblant.

_ Nan, je suis bien là.

_ Trop tard.. Après tout, minauda Harry. Les morts ne parlent pas.

Un soupir quitta les lèvres du 'mort' et il se redressa en quelques secondes. Les mangemorts ne semblaient pas en croire leurs yeux et Voldemort encore moins. Harry souleva un sourcil en voyant les yeux révulsés de son ennemi. .

_ Tu – tu.. il était mort.

Les deux jeunes sorciers ricanèrent et Cédric se posta juste derrière Harry. Celui-ci étira un sourire narquois, une mèche lui barrant le visage.

_ Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que cela avait fonctionné ? Queudver..jeter un Avada ? Tu ne pensais quand même pas que ton rat de compagnie aurait assez de puissance pour jeter un tel sortilège !? Se moqua le gamin.

Les mangemorts grimacèrent, Voldemort lui-même dut admettre qu'il avait été étonné. Il ne fallait pas seulement une incroyable volonté de tuer pour jeter l' _Avada Kedavra_ , il fallait également faire preuve d'une certaine puissance.

_ Désolé Voldy, mais ta victoire n'est pas pour aujourd'hui. Cédric et moi en revanche, devons retourner fêter notre triomphe au château. Fit Harry avant de prendre une mine songeuse. Mais pas sans un souvenir.

Un fin sourire vint décorer ses lèvres alors que Cédric enroulait un bras autour de sa taille.

_ Accio Coupe de Feu ! S'exclama Poufsouffle.

Au même moment, Harry pointa sa baguette sur Voldemort et s'écria :

_ Accio Queudver !

La coupe et le traître volèrent dans les airs jusqu'aux deux adolescents et, pas même un instant plus tard, les trois avaient disparu.

_ Nooooon ! Hurla de rage l'héritier de Serpentard.

* * *

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent horrible pour les mangemorts qui durent supporter les jérémiades de leur maître. Franchement, si c'était pour pleurer et passer sa journée à ruminer, leur maître aurait du rester mort... ou poussière, pour ce que ça changeait.. avant au moins, ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre. Alors oui, contrairement aux deux gosses, ils ne faisaient pas la fête. Une chose qui les avaient cependant étonné tout autant que le maître était qu'aucun journal ne faisait mention du retour de ''Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom'' ou même de la folie des deux étudiants. Rien, nada. S'ils se fiaient à cela, les deux morveux n'avaient donc pas parlé. Mais pour quelle raison ?

Autre chose, les mangemorts avaient enfin compris pourquoi le Survivant avait kidnappé le rat. Tout les journaux ne parlaient que de cela. Les deux gosses étaient revenus au chapiteau en tenant tous deux la Coupe et Potter traînait Pettigrew sur la photographie. Les deux avaient alors expliqué avoir été prisonniers du mangemort Peter Pettrigrew avant d'avoir pu s'échapper en figeant le sorcier. Ainsi le Monde Sorcier avait découvert la triste vérité – sur une simple suggestion de Véritaserum des deux garçons_, à savoir que Sirius Black était innocent de tous les crimes dont il était accusé et que Pettigrew était un sale traître doublé d'un lâche. Non mais Franchement !

Augustus Rockwood referma le journal, l'air songeur. Il devait admettre. Les deux adolescents avaient effectué un mouvement très ingénieux, tout en restant à l'abri des ragots. Très ingénieux en effet..

* * *

 **Publié le :05.09.2016  
**


	119. Cible 119 : Lettre à Marvie LVHP

**Note du Jour :** _Okay, l'une de mes amies m'a envoyé un long message sans phrase avec juste une longue liste d'insulte puis m'a remercie à la fin en me disant que ça lui avait fait du bien de 'parler'. o.O – Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle avait fait ça, elle m'a juste dit qu'une connaissance le lui avait conseillé. Huh._

 **Note du Jour#2 :** _Heya, c'est vrai, tu es effectivement la personne à avoir envoyé la 400tième review,_ _ **Lilas Chupa**_ _. Sooo que veux-tu ?_

 _Oh mon dieu, 400 !?  
_

 **Bêta :** LoonaScarlight

 **Corrigé :** Non

* * *

 **Univers :** T6 UA

 _Sirius pas forcément mort ( je n'y fais pas référence donc comme vous voulez ) et Dumby n'a pas vu l'apparence de Voldy au ministère_

 **Pairing :** TMR/HP

§ Fourchelangue

 **Gage -**

.

 _Lettre à Marvie II_

.

 _« Marvie,_

 _Le temps a passé depuis ma dernière lettre. J'espère que tu profites de tes séances d'orgie avec tes mangemorts. Dis-moi, je me suis toujours posé la question sans jamais osé la poser de vive voix mais... tes hommes de mains ne sont-ils pas au moins un peu masochistes ? Et bien au moins, on peut dire que vous vous êtes bien trouvés, pas vrai ? Après tout, vous êtes un psychopathe maniaco-sadique à tendances sadomasochiste._

 _Bon à l'origine, je ne t'écrivais ( je peux vous tutoyer ? Génial ) pas pour parler de ta vie sexuelle qui semble pourtant inexistante aux yeux des autres. Suis-je le seul à voir la vérité ? Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi depuis un petit moment. On dit que tu as décidé de prendre ta retraite. Est-ce vrai ? Il serait peut-être temps tu ne crois pas ? Après tout, à soixante-dix ans, c'est largement l'âge de la retraite dans le monde mold – oups ? Je veux dire, je ne sais pas à quel âge un sorcier peut prendre sa retraite mais quelque chose me dit que les sorciers anglais sont paresseux. Au fait, mes amis et moi nous demandions si tu prévoyais d'attaquer Pré-au-Lard samedi prochain. Ce serait bien de prévenir. Nan parce que tu sais, on aimerait éviter de se retrouver impliquer là-dedans. C'est un peu embêtant après, on doit rester des heures pour faire une déposition auprès des aurors._

 **§** _Je me demandais aussi, tu sais, il y a un bal d'Halloween à Poudlard cette année et des tas de gens que bizarres que je ne connais même pas m'ont invité. Donc.. tu ne voudrais pas y aller avec moi ? Après tout, tu n'aurais pas besoin d'un déguisement ! Et si on s'fait prendre, je dirais que tu m'as jeté un sortilège de confusion, comme ça, tu ne perdras pas ton rôle de Grand Méchant, durement acquis._ **§**

 _Je dois t'avouer qu'au début, je n'étais pas très chaud à cette idée mais on m'a convaincu des avantages. Allez, tu ne peux pas laisser ta Némésis dans une situation pareille ?! Je suis sûr que tu frissonnes au souvenir d'une situation semblable. Allez quoi. En plus, tu pourrais prendre ta revanche sur Ginnevra. Je sais que lui en veux. Donc ? Tu viens ? Tu viens ? De toute façon, le H qui est en moi m'a dit que tu dansais bien. D'ailleurs, as-tu vu ? J'ai appris à écrire en Fourchelangue. N'est-ce pas génial ? Je suis **extatique**. Alors, donne-moi vite de tes nouvelles et si tu pouvais donner suite à mon invitation avant le 27 Octobre, ce serait super. _

_Bon, je ne vais pas vraiment t'embêter plus longtemps, fais de beaux rêves ( est-ce que ça rêve un Voldemort ? ) et je t'embrasse._

 _xoxo_

 _Harry J. Potter en collaboration avec F. W, - G. W, - D. M, - S. F, - D. T, - B. Z, - T. H, - T. N, - M. B, - M. F, - L. L, et N. L »_

* * *

 **06.10.1996**

 **.**

 _« Potter,_

 _Pour répondre à ta question concernant la 'vérité', tu sembles le seul suffisamment fou pour être obsédé par ma vie sexuelle. Je m'abstiendrais d'ailleurs de nier tes propos parce que ça ne ferait que te renforcer dans ton idée, mais dis-moi ceci : penses-tu vraiment que j'irais m'amuser avec ces incapables alors qu'ils ne sont même pas foutu de faire leur boulot correctement ? Je ne prends que le meilleur, tiens-le toi pour dit. Ensuite, enfant, sache qu'en moyenne les sorciers prennent leur retraite entre 65 et 80 ans puisque – si tu ne te souviens pas_, les sorciers vivent beaucoup plus longtemps que les.._ [urgh] _moldus. Et si je ne fais pas parler de moi, c'est parce que j'ai autre chose à faire que de torturer des moldus figure-toi. Et pourquoi diable veux-tu que je te prévienne si j'attaque Pré-au-Lard ? Mordred, qu'est-ce que tu ne saisis pas dans le principe des attaques surprises ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies le culot de me poser la question, morveux. Mais parce que contrairement à certaines personnes que je ne citerais pas, je n'aime pas laisser des questions sans réponse, j'accepte de te répondre non, je ne fais rien à Pré-au-Lard samedi, je suis déjà occupé ailleurs et j'ai remis ma paperasse à mes mangemorts._

 _Un bal d'Halloween ? Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas participer à ce genre de festivités, mon cercle célèbre uniquement Samhain. La culture moldue me manque parfois. Je veux bien t'accompagner (Est-ce qu'il y aura des bonbons?). Si ta tenue correspond à la mienne et que je ne suis pas la cible de sorts volant. C'est embêtant parfois, de ne pouvoir sortir en lieu public sans entendre des cris de terreur. À quelle heure a lieu la fête ?_

 _Lord Voldemort_

 _ **PS :** Je ne comprends pas, que signifie ''xoxo'' ? »_

* * *

 **09.10.1996**

 _« Hello Marvie,_

 _Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas obsédé par ta vie sexuelle, je suis seulement curieux après tout, tes mangemorts **s'agenouillent** devant toi ! Ils te baisent les pieds et endurent la douleur pour toi ! Je me demandais seulement d'où venait cette loyauté, voilà tout. Tu es occupé ailleurs ? Une attaque ou... autre chose ? Et non, je ne suis pas obsédé, je suis juste un garçon de seize ans qui vient de découvrir qu'il avait l'âge pour ces choses-là ( Et j'essaie aussi d'oublier que je viens de voir Granger et Ron se bécoter sur mon lit. Erk, je vais changer de matelas. ) et que je suis l'un des derniers de mon dortoir à être encore 'pur et innocent'. Attends, alors tu ne fais pas que ça ? Woa ça doit être passionnant la vie de mage noir ! Mais alors.. tu fais quoi du coup ? Tu torture des chats ? Non parce que j'ai entendu dire dans un reportage ( ou peut-être était-ce dans un roman ou une série ) que les psychopathe adolescents débutaient souvent dans le domaine du crime en avec des animaux. Tu as tué des chats quand tu étais enfant ? Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire, je n'irais pas le répéter. Après tout : ce serait assez mauvais pour moi si l'on découvrait que je suis en contact avec l'Ennemi Public n°1 ! Merci, c'est gentil d'avoir répondu à ma question. Mouh ~ je demandais par simple curiosité, et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'être mêlé à tout ça, pas plus que mes camarades. De toute façon, nous allons juste aller acheter des bonbons et nous goinfrer dans la Salle sur Demande jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre, mais je crois que Blaise voulait refaire son stock de magazine err... pour adultes_, et il sera insupportable s'il n'a pas un nouveau stock avant le début de la semaine suivante. Et les cartons de livraison de la boutique de Blaise ne sont pas exactement discrets. Ehh Tu as une dent sucrée en fait. Nous allons nous entendre. Je pourrais éventuellement t'offrir un paquet de bonbons de Zonko si tu ne jette aucun sort noir durant la soirée. Et bien ? Quelle costume comptes-tu porter ? Je ne peux pas le deviner juste ainsi. En fait, être un Mage Noir, ça a beaucoup de point négatif quand même. Certes, tu n'as pas à faire la queue lorsque tu vas faire tes courses parce que tout le monde s'enfuit et du coup, ça se trouve, tu n'as peut-être même pas besoin de payer, mais être constamment la cible de sorts, ça ne doit pas être facile. Si tu n'ordonnais pas à tes mangemorts de me cibler à chaque fois que l'on se voit, je compatirais presque. Mais là encore, j'ai plus d'une dent contre toi. _

_PS : Pour le ''xoxo'' tu n'as qu'à faire des recherches sur ce qu'on appelle 'internet'. C'est moldu mais il paraît que tu es très intelligent, je suis sûr que tu trouveras. Sinon, demande à tes mangemorts. Je doute qu'ils sachent mais cela te donnera toujours une bonne excuse pour les punir si tu te sens d'humeur à faire du mal autour de toi._

 _Bye_

 _Harry « Red » Potter »_

* * *

 **12.10.1996**

 _._

 _« Mordred Potter,_

 _Tu me parles d'Orgie dans ta première lettre et de pleins de choses à connotation sexuelle et tu n'es pas foutu de prononcer le mot ''porno'' ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, morveux ? Que veux-tu, mes mangemorts savent reconnaître la puissance quand ils la voient et ils savent qui vaut le respect. Attend.. tu es en train de me dire qu'à seize tu es encore... puceau ? Je vais le crier au manoir, je suis sûr que mes mangemorts seront ravis de l'apprendre. Franchement Potter, tu es vraiment en retard par rapport à tes camarades. Je suis même certain que ton rouquin aux tâches de rousseurs est plus en avance que toi dans ce domaine. Au fait, cela te dérangerait-il de m'expliquer ce qu'est ce ''Red'' entre ton nom et ton nom de famille ? Je fais plein de choses figure-toi ! Comme... de la paperasse. Entre autres ! Bien sûr, je ne la fais que lorsque mes incapable disciples ne sont pas fichus de la remplir pour moi. Je suis Mage Noir après tout, j'ai des partisans pour remplir mes papiers administratif. Tch, ne pars pas sur des préjugés pareils Potter, tous les psychopathes n'ont pas commencer sur des animaux... même si je dois admettre que j'en ai peut-être tué un ou deux. Ne sois pas malade pour notre rendez-vous morveux. Je ne te le pardonnerais pas. Le fils Zabini ? Je ne savais pas que tu t'entendais avec lui. Par simple curiosité, quels magasines a-t-il ? Comme je te l'ai dit il serait embêtant de recevoir des sortilèges toute la soirée donc je ferais en sorte de ne pas user de magie noire, cela te convient-il ? Mais je veux bien les bonbons promis. Ci-joint tu trouveras un souvenir qui contient mon magnifique costume. Tâche de bien le regarder. Nous devons être assortis si nous allons ensemble à cette soirée. Oh et.. quel est cet étrange humour que tu es train de développer ?_

 _Je.. tu veux que j'aille dans le monde moldu, me procurer un foutu ordinateur pour trouver la réponse à ma question ? Tu veux que je t'avadakedavarise ou quoi, Potter ?_

 _Le Grand Lord Voldemort._

* * *

 **15.10.1996**

 _« Marvie,_

 _Sache que ''Red'' est un nom de code ou un surnom si tu préfère et je préférerai vraiment que tu m'appelle ainsi plutôt que Potter ou morveux, si 'Harry' t'arrache la bouche. Je te déconseille d'ailleurs de m'appeler Potter quand on sait tous les deux que tu fantasmes sur moi. Et oui, les liaisons d'esprit sont à double-tranchant._

 _Erk, Marvie, je ne veux vraiment pas connaître la vie sexuelle de mon meilleur ami et je préfère rester pur et innocent que d'attraper des MST* qui existent également dans le monde sorcier. D'ailleurs, tu peux te moquer Marvie, mais je ne suis pas certain que tu sois en position de parler. Slughorn a parler d'un ''innocent garçon'' du nom Tom Riddle hier. Il m'en a dit des belles lorsque je suis rester prendre un verre avec lui dans la soirée. Nah. Je savais qu'un grand Mage Noir comme toi avait des choses à cacher._

 _Tu sais... je ne sais pas si l'on peut vraiment se vanter d'avoir de la paperasse. D'ailleurs.. pour un mage noir c'est... vraiment trop hilarant . Je n'en peux plus. Hey je ne me suis pas tant goinfrer que ça ! Surtout par rapport à Malfoy qui s'est transformé en véritable gouffre sans fond quand il a aperçu les chocogrenouille. Merlin, je ne savais même pas que l'on pouvait manger autant sans s'appeler ''Ron''. Err... si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je crois que tu devrais le lui demander toi-même. Aw ~ cet amour pour les choses sucrées te rend vraiment adorable ! J'ai vu le souvenir mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si extravagant et incroyable avec cette cape noire ? À part qu'elle est en lambeaux à certains endroits..._

 _Et bien, si tu veux en comprendre le sens, tu ferais bien. Je ne vais – après tout, pas faire tout le travail pour toi._

 _xoxo_

 _H. Red Potter »_

* * *

 **18.10.1996**

 _« Sale Morveux. »_

* * *

 **20.10.1996**

 _« Et ce n'est pas qu'une simple cape, c'est la cape que j'avais à mes débuts en tant que Mage Noir en pleine ascension. »_

* * *

 **BONUS 1 :**

 **04.10.1996**

Lord Voldemort, le Grand Lord Voldemort, était en pleine réunion mangemoresque lorsque une chouette blanche avait survolé la salle du trône, volant à vive allure pour atteindre le trône du lord noir ( _ **NdA :**_ _Et non, il n'y a pas de grandes majuscules parce que je suis trop fatiguée ^^_ ). Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ( _Et bien que puis-je dire ? Je ne peux pas juste ne pas mettre de majuscule ici, ce serait un crime de lèse majesté._ ) haussa un sourcil et décacheta l'enveloppe, s'étranglant avec sa salive dès les premiers mots. Lucius Malfoy haussa un sourcil, Theodore Nott senior fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la chouette en question et Solal Avery se trémoussa, l'air curieux. Les autres.. se resserrèrent entre eux, effrayés à l'idée de connaître le contenu de la lettre. Bellatrix s'approcha en sautillant et eut dans l'idée de mettre un terme à l'existence de la brave bête qui la fixait d'un air hautain quand le Maître l'arrêta sans la regarder, la renvoyant juste dans le rang de robes noires. Les frères Lestranges ricanèrent, ignorant le regard meurtrier de l'ancienne Black. Les partisans du Lord Noir tressaillirent lorsque le Maître s'étrangla avec sa salive et fronça les sourcils, l'air perplexe.

Enfin, quand le Lord eut terminer la lettre, il la regarda d'un air pensif :

« Ce gamin a de la répartie.

_ Maître ? »

Ledit maître leva les yeux vers la trentaine de sorciers présents puis renifla :

« Juste Potter qui a décidé de prendre de mes nouvelles. »

Il y eut un silence. Un long silence. Durant lequel un ange, trois vache et deux marguerites vinrent saluer les lecteurs. Puis Avery qui – pour une raison quelconque, sautillait d'un pied sur deux, fit un pas étrange et manqua de se casser la figure. Mulciber recracha son Whisky pur feu sur Flint senior lequel grimaça. D'autres s'étouffèrent avec leur salive comme leur maître un peu plus tôt. Voldemort secoua la tête en voyant le regard brillant de curiosité d'Avery et passa devant lui en lui remettant la missive.

« Ces gosses me tueront un jour. Si quelqu'un brûle cette lettre je le torture pendant deux jours, compris ? »

Les mangemorts ne purent qu'acquiescer bêtement, terrorisés mais également on ne peut plus curieux. Curiosité qu'ils regrettèrent bien vite. Ce gosse voulait les tuer ou quoi ? Leurs cœur auraient pu lâcher !

.

 **BONUS N°2 :**

Le soir de la Fête d'Halloween ne tarda pas à arriver. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde dans la Grande Salle. D'où il était, Harry pouvait voir les jumeaux Weasley. En fait, ils étaient méconnaissables mais lui les avait aidé à se préparer plus tôt, c'est pour ça qu'il les reconnut immédiatement. Ils étaient déguisés en pirates et avaient troqué leur chevelure flamboyante pour une coupe argenté pour l'un et bleu nuit pour l'autre. Personne ne les avait reconnu. Tant mieux, tout se déroulait selon le plan pour l'instant. Et si jamais le vieux y ajoutait son grain de sel, ils avaient une excuse toute prête. Harry aperçut son cavalier au bout du couloir. Il lui tournait le dos, mais Harry reconnaissant la longue silhouette encapuchonnée. Harry se posta juste dans le dos de l'homme et donna une légère impulsion dans les côtes du mage noir avec son index et son majeur pour l'avertir de sa présence. Voldemort se retourna lentement et fut happer par la vision d'une chevelure noire en bataille. En effet, quand le lord se retourna, Harry se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un très léger baiser sur les lèvres du sorcier noir. C'était étrange d'embrasser quelqu'un qui n'avait presque pas de lèvres, mais là encore, sa seule expérience en baiser était le baiser mouiller avec Cho et Harry trouvait celui-ci beaucoup mieux. Même s'il avait à peine duré une seconde. Une sourire mutin se dessina sur les lèvres du petit châtain et il glissa sa main dans celle du mage avant de l'inciter à le suivre dans la Salle de Bal. Harry avait fait poussé un peu ses canines pour qu'elles ressortent légèrement d'entre ses lèvres et les jumeaux lui avaient fait davantage blanchir son teint avant de lui faire ressortir ses cernes. Le résultat était là ! Il ressemblait à un vampire ! Il portait une cape sombre, déchirée à certains endroit pour correspondre à son cavalier et en dessous, les vêtements noirs qu'ils portaient étaient en lambeaux et il avait imprégné certains endroit avec du sang. Harry entraîna son compagnon sur la piste de danse où beaucoup de jeunes dansaient. Une fois parmi les danseurs, le petit brun se plaça devant son cavalier et lui prit les mains pour les poser sur sa taille, guidant Marvie qui semblait un peu dépaysé. Ensuite, Harry enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'encapuchonné et ils se mêlèrent doucement à la foule de couple qui avaient décidé de danser sur cette musique.

Ne ressentant pas le besoin de parler, le plus petit laissa sa tête reposer contre le torse du Mage Noir, juste sous son menton, sans jamais écraser les pieds de son partenaire. Il était étrange de se dire qu'en à peine une quinzaine de jours ils avaient pu faire un ''cessez le feu'' et qu'il se retrouvait à danser un slow avec l'ennemi public n°1 en plein milieu d'adolescents de son âge, dans une foutue école. Mais Poudlard devait vraiment les apprécier pour avoir laissé entrer Marvie. Les bras de Voldemort se resserrèrent autour de sa taille et Harry se permit un sourire. Finalement, il avait réussi.

Le Sorcier était à lui.

.

 **BONUS N°3 :**

Albus Dumbledore se leva dès qu'il vit Harry et son compagnon entrer.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, Tom. »

La musique s'arrêta et les étudiants s'interrompirent, perplexes avant de regarder Harry Potter et son mystérieux compagnon. Harry haussa un sourcil, faussement surpris.

_ Professeur ?

_ Harry, éloigne-toi de lui. C'est Tom.

Se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire alors qu'il sentait le mage noir trembler d'hilarité à ses côtés, Harry se força au calme.

_ Euh professeur en fait c'est -

_ Mon garçon, éloigne-toi de lui.

Quand Marvie retira sa capuche, il y eut des cris d'effroi et Harry les regarda, un sourcil levé.

_ Les gars, je ne sais pas si vous savez mais c'est Halloween. Si vous n'avez pas un costume effrayant, ce n'est même pas drôle.

Quelques uns rougirent de gêne et acquiescèrent puis Harry leur sourit admirablement.

_ Et devinez qui se cache sous ce déguisement !?

Harry avait parfaitement prévu son coup avec les jumeaux : cela le couvrirait non seulement lui mais également les jumeaux roux. Après tout, Fred et George n'avaient pas exactement envie que l'on apprenne que leur relation pouvait être qualifiée de 'Twincest'. Ainsi, l'excuse couvrirait toute hypothèse concernant cela et les couvrirait lui et Tom pour la soirée.

_ C'est Fred !

Et, brusquement, tout le monde se détendit. Le directeur n'eut pas son mot à dire et Mrs Pomfresh se proposa pour l'examiner le lendemain. Il n'avait pas l'air bien dans sa tête. Aussitôt, les élèves affluèrent vers les deux nouveaux arrivant et tapèrent ''Fred'' dans le dos en lui disant que son déguisement était fabuleux. Quand chacun fut retourner à son partenaire ou à son groupe d'amis, Harry pivota pour se planter face à son cavalier, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres.

« Tu vois Marvie, je te l'avais dit : mes plans fonctionnent toujours. »

.

 _Blimey ! Vous rendez-vous compte que cela va bientôt faire un an que ce recueil a été commencé ? Mon bébé grandit si vite... !_

* * *

 _*= Je sais que les MST ont changé de nom mais en 1996 elles portent ce nom ( ou du moins elles ne portent pas le nouveau nom._

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **SakuraLeRoux :** _Huh *frissonne * Je compatis. Maintenant que tu me dis ça, je crois que je ferais mieux d'éloigner mon verre de soda de mon ordi. Question de sécurité. Voilà, c'est fait. Hum. Et bien, je vais essayer de ne pas te harceler avec cela dans ce cas =) quoique je ne peux rien promettre ( surtout si cela arrive durant une période de surdose de coca, là je ne répondrais plus de mes actes )_.

 **Daemon Caelestis :** _À vrai dire, je ne suis même plus trop sûr de comment je l'ai écrit celui-ci. Je crois que c'était pendant mes vacances dans l'un des endroits les plus perdus de France ( mais très beau et très calme ). Bref, au début, je cherchais de l'inspiration et finalement.. ça c'est transformé en ça !_

 _Ouaip, je me demande tout de même comment Queudver a-t-il pu lancer le sort parce que quand bien même il ne faudrait pas trop de puissance pour un tel sortilège, il faudrait au moins la volonté mais Pettigrow est... et bien, un lâche. Et.. ouais, je sais pas trop, peut-être que son instinct d'auto-préservation lui a donné la volonté nécessaire . . ?_

 _Yey ils étaient géniaux et je plains aussi nos pauvres mangemorts. Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours d'être au service d'un Mage Noir lunatique et rancunier. Heeh Tu as pu l'acheter ? Ma sœur m'avait proposé de l'acheter quand elle irait à Londres mais elle y est malheureusement allée cinq jours avant sa sortie en librairie Mouh. Je suis sûr que ça va t'aider à progresser._

 _Et bien, pas mon ordi mais le trafic, du moins c'est ce qu'indiquait la box. Je commence à en avoir marre d'Sf..._

 _Bye-bii_

 _#Grimmcy ( ou alors tu peux m'appeler Red. Pourquoi personne ne veut m'appeler Red au lieu du surnom stupide et masculin qu'on m'a attribué lorsque j'avais un an ? Ouuiiin le monde est cruel )._

 **Luna Park :** _C'est vrai, j'aurais peut-être du mettre un peu plus niveau réaction de Rin ^^'_

 _Tu as raison, ils méritent vraiment un prix pour leur mise en scène !_

 **Nathydemon :** _Je crois que je me suis dit exactement la même chose lorsque je l'ai vu la première fois que j'ai regardé le 4. Il est passé il n'y pas longtemps à la télé et juste avant de le regarder je me disais : ça fait un moment, en fait, peut-être que j'ai exagéré et qu'il n'était pas si horrible. Puis je l'ai revu... bref_. =)

 **Atsune :** _Heyy c'est vrai que ça faisait un bon moment. Quoi de neuf ici ( ou que tu sois ) ? Hey, merci de t'être souvenu que je ne sais que lire en romaji ! Et bien, je suis parvenue à lire le texte mais je ne connais pas grand-chose d'autre en hiragana ( ou était-ce peut-être les katakana ? Non, je crois que c'était en hiragana ). Au fait, tes rattrapages ça a été_?

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Heya ! Wah tu as raison ! J'ai laissé une note plus haut mais tu ne l'as peut-être pas vu. Tu peux demander ce que tu veux ( dans la mesure du possible ). Ouii RIN ! Ça fait un long moment que je n'ai pas regardé/lu Blue exorcist ! J'avais envie d'écrire un truc avec Cédric et Harry depuis un moment et d'un seul coup, en regardant Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, durant la scène du Cimetière, j'ai eu un éclair de génie. De plus, je voulais aussi écrire sur cette scène depuis un certain temps._

 _J-E ? Bizarrement – ou pas d'ailleurs, tout le monde l'aime. Moi aussi d'ailleurs ( ''Mais tu es sa créatrice donc ça ne compte p -'' SBLAF ! ). Désolé, j'ai une conscience, je suis folle que veux-tu ?_

 _Les autres fic ? Tu veux dire Les Traqueurs, L'Alliance Vongola et autres ? L'Alliance Vongola, je suis en train d'essayer de boucler correctement le dernier chapitre ( et il faut encore que j'écrive l'épilogue et l'OS qui servira de Séquelle ), les Traqueurs avancent bien. J'en suis au chapitre 13 mais je veux boucler celui-ci avant de poster le prochain. Je posterais donc le 10 probablement dans une semaine ou peut-être un peu moins. Il faut juste que je me rappelle de poster en fait. Quant au crossover HP/DG-m il n'est pas abandonné mais j'ai un problème de page blanche. J'essaie donc d'établir un plan mais ça n'est pas vraiment facile._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** Ah nous sommes d'accord. Je ne doute pas qu'il soit un ''homme bien'', dans une certaine mesure parce qu'après la mort de sa sœur il a tout de même réalisé que Grindelwald l'utilisait mais il était déjà majoritairement trop tard. Bref, grâce à JKR chacun peut modeler un caractère propre à Dumbledore. Vive J. K. Rowling !

 **Publié le : 10.09.2016**


	120. Cible 120 : Problème

**Note de chapitre :** _Okay, celui-ci était censé servir d'introduction pour un truc bien mais... je n'ai pas été inspirée lorsque je l'ai écrit._

 **Bêta : LoonaScarlight**

 **Corrigé :** Oui/Non

 **T4 UA**

 **Gage - 120**

« Harry ?

_ Fred ?

_ Je crois qu'on va avoir des problèmes.

_ Je crois aussi Fred. » fit lentement Harry, les yeux rivés sur le regroupement d'hommes devant eux.

Fred déglutit lorsque Fenrir Greyback, Alpha des alphas, ouvrit la bouche, découvrant un sourire plein de dents.

_ Merde.

Oui, ils avaient de gros problèmes. Ils n'auraient jamais du insérer une potion colorante dans le shampoing de Lucius Malfoy – lequel passait involontairement son shampoing à tous ses colocataires_, colorant efficacement les chevelures de tous les invités. Non, ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir un invité sur deux arborant une teinture rouge, et les autres des nuances d'or. Tout comme ils ne s'attendaient pas à croiser Rabastan Lestrange, Selwyn et Yaxley, teints en jaune – vraiment jaune, pas blonds_, tandis que Dolohov, Rodolphus et Rowle qui étaient déjà bruns d'ordinaire ( dommage pour Poufsouffle, ils avaient du changer ) étaient colorés en bleu électrique.

* * *

 **Publié le : 09.09.2016**


	121. Cible 121 : Seul à seul RLHP

**Bêta : LoonaScarlight**

 **Corrigé :** Oui

* * *

 **Pairing :** _RL/HP ou plutôt Rodolphus x Harry_

 **Gage – 118**

.

 _Seul à seul_

.

Rodolphus n'avait jamais compris l'utilité de cette petite chose. Un petit boîtier noir et lisse mais qui s'illumina dès que le gosse Potter eut appuyé sur un bouton sur le côté. C'était lui qui surveillait le gosse aujourd'hui. Greyback et les autres avaient développé une obsession assez malsaine envers le gamin. Lui ne comprenait pas. Okay, Potter était différent de ce à quoi il s'attendait et il était plutôt adorable mais voilà, Potter était un gosse. Un enfant. De quinze ans ! Naturellement, l'adolescent était tout bonnement un être magnifique mais... définitivement trop jeune. Sans parler du fait que Rodolphus était marié à cette folasse de Bellatrix. Diantre ! Cette femme était déjà folle à liée avant son départ de Poudlard ! Leur mariage n'était que le fruit d'une alliance entre leurs deux familles. Le petit boîtier s'illumina à nouveau tandis que Potter pianotait dessus. Le jeune garçon semblait emprunt d'une folle frénésie. Ses doigts s'agitaient furieusement sur la CENI* (= Chose Étrange Non-Identifiée ).

Harry se laissa glisser le long du mur lorsqu'il reçut la réponse de Neville. Le garçon Londubat n'avait pas tardé à rejoindre le nouveau Trio d'Or – le transformant en quatuor. La séparation avec l'ancien trio d'or ( NdA : Et non, pas de majuscule pour cet ancien groupe ) constitué d'Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley avait remué les entrailles de Poudlard et les Poufsouffles refusèrent de pardonner Granger et Weasley lorsqu'ils apprirent le pourquoi du comment. Les Serdaigles admirèrent la perspicacité de Potter et sa capacité à préparer un plan démentiel pour piéger ses ''traîtres d'amis''. Les Serpentards eux furent.. mitigés. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour en revenir à leur quatuor, le plan suivait son cours ; Neville venait d'atteindre la Tour Ouest alors que les jumeaux avaient gagné la Grande Salle. Harry, lui, s'était innocemment proposé pour une tâche spéciale: occuper l'employé du Ministère, chargé ce soir-là de patrouiller dans les couloirs. Rodolphus Lestrange était un homme qui ne manquait pas de conversation, ça, Harry s'en était rendu compte très tôt. L'homme et lui avaient commencé à converser au détour d'un couloir, chacun déterrant des qualités insoupçonnables chez l'autre : Lestrange était bien plus flatteur qu'il ne le laissait paraître et Harry bien plus Serpentard qu'on ne voulait le croire. Ça leur plaisait à tous les deux, ces trop rares moments passés seuls à arpenter les couloirs sombres et déserts de l'école, à une heure avancée de la nuit et à parler politique ou art. Personne d'autre n'était au courant : Harry tenait à son jardin secret et Rodolphus ne tenait pas à ce que ses boulets de collègues le harcèlent et le suivent dans l'espoir de passer plus de temps avec le gamin. Le petit brun glissa un nouveau coup d'œil à son portable et... disparut purement et simplement. Rodolphus cligna des yeux mais n'eut pas le temps de partir à sa recherche qu'un corps entra en contact avec le sien et il entoura – par un réflexe qu'il croyait perdu ( allez imaginer Bella se jetant volontairement dans ses bras (et non pour tenter de l'étrangler) ) _, ses bras autour de la taille du frêle adolescent. Le cœur d'Harry battait de façon effrénée et le jeune homme se laissa choir dans les bras du plus âgé.

Rodolphus le sentit se détendre totalement et il s'autorisa un sourire.

Ce fut un peu douloureux. Il n'avait pas sourit ainsi depuis des années. Le petit corps pressé contre lui, lui apprit qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas l'emmener ans les appartements privés pour les invités du ministère. Le jeune homme se ferait probablement violer ! Harry sourit doucement contre la poitrine de l'homme, lorsqu'il se sentit soulever. Il vint se blottir contre son torse et ronronna d'un plaisir évident. Rodolphus s'arrêta un instant, surpris par ce son, puis reprit son chemin vers la salle sur demande en raffermissant sa prise.

Le lendemain, alors que le jour se levait et que Rodolphus, assis sur le lit de la Salle sur Demande, nouait sa cravate, deux mains fraîches et joueuses vinrent se glisser sous sa chemise et un corps svelte se pressa dans son dos.

_ Tu pars déjà ?

La voix enfantine avait un ton boudeur et lorsque Rodolphus se détourna pour saluer son jeune amant, ce fut pour sentir deux lèvres fines s'écraser contre les siennes. Harry était face à lui, nu et à genoux, et un sourire qui faisait deux fois son visage étirait ses lèvres. Sourire qui se transforma bientôt en une grimace.

« _Kitten ?_

_ J'ai mal. » ronchonna le plus jeune en gesticulant d'inconfort.

Rodolphus éclata de rire en comprenant le sens de sa phrase et le prit délicatement dans ses bras.

.

Environ une heure plus tard, quand les élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, il tombèrent sur une chèvre, un chat, un renard, une biquette et bien évidemment un corbeau(1). Il ne fut pas trop difficile de savoir qui était qui – surtout si l'on prenait en compte la décoration de la salle qui pointait clairement du doigt le directeur comme étant la chèvre. Minerva McGonagall devait être le chat, Flitwick, le renard, Chourave, le hamster et.. qui était donc la biquette ? Quant à Rodolphus, celui-ci reçut un origami enchanté alors qu'il prenait son thé et le déplia pour retrouver l'écriture linéaire du jeune homme.

 _Veux-tu jouer avec moi ?_

* * *

 _(1) = À la base, j'avais mis un serpent, puis je me suis dit que Rogue avait beau avoir une langue acéré et pas mal de caractéristiques liées aux serpents, son animal intérieur n'était peut-être pas pour autant un animal écailleux. Ensuite, j'ai pensé au cliché typique : une chauve-souris. Et finalement, le corbeau est venu. Par contre j'ai mis une biquette mais je n'sais moi-même pas de qui il s'agit._

 _._

 _ **122 –** Strip Poker, boa et Thressome_

 _._

 **RAR :**

 **History :** _Hello ! Alors comme ça tu flashe sur le LVHP ? Aw sois sûr que ce n'est pas le dernier !_

 **Deamon Caelestis :** _Yey Thanks ! Yep, Harry a des goûts très élaborés =D C'est vrai que Marvie n'est pas un modèle de beauté mais que veux-tu, j'étais sur un de mes moments ''La beauté ne fait pas tout'' malheureusement, Marvie a aussi un comportement irascible. Heureusement, Harry semble avoir un faible pour ce genre de ''bad boy''. Très belle citation, je pensais justement à celle-ci quand j'ai écrit la scène du baiser._

 _Pour sûr, ils ont vraiment commis le crime de lèse majesté !_

 _C'est vrai que après, il y a certaines expressions, parfois des jeux de mots qui sont difficiles à comprendre quand on est en plein apprentissage de l'anglais, mais t'inquiète ça viendra. Parfois quand je relis des fics que j'ai essayé de comprendre il y a un moment, je me rends compte que j'ai loupé plein de détails ! Je suis sûr que tu vas vite t'améliorer en lecture. Huh, je ne peux attendre de me procurer le livre. J'aimerai le lire en anglais mais la seule personne qui l'a de ma connaissance ne répond jamais aux messages ( bien qu'en fait je lui ai parlé samedi quand il venu chercher sa sœur. Tch, il m'a nargué à propos du bac –' )._

 _Ouiiii mes problèmes sont réglés ! C'était une sorte de baisse de réseau._

 **LoonaScarlight :** _Ouuuuiiiiiiiii c'est exactement ça !_

 **Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache :** _Heya, tu sais que j'adore ton pseudo ? Je l'adore ! Ah bon ? Elle t'a balancé ça comme ça ? Et bien, en tout cas merci pour l'info, je ne pense pas l'avoir noté dans mes cours de premières ( on a couvert les MST durant un chapitre ) (Bon anniversaire). Merci, je suis contente de le savoir =D J'y compte bien !_

 **Luna Park :** _Oui, il l'a fait ! Oula à vrai dire je n'envisage pas de faire une suite, je trouve qu'il était bien comme ça. Mais si tu veux vraiment des réponses à tes questions, je peux – peut-être, soit répondre à tes (nombreuses) questions, soit faire un autre bonus que je rajouterai à la fin d'un chapitre._

 _Yep, ils auraient du prévoir que Fenrir n'apprécierait pas. En fait, je pense que les jumeaux l'auraient teint spécialement en roux, pour la marque de fabrique Weasley._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Mercii =)_

 **Atsune :** _Hi ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je trouve aussi ! ( waho, ça fait beaucoup de point d'exclamation là, non ? ). Ah tu es toujours au Japon ? Comment c'est comment c'est ? Je pourrais voir des photos ? S'iiil tee plaaîît ? * fait des yeux de chiot/chaton battu * Huuuh il fait si chaud que ça en ce moment ? Quoi que en fait, il va faire pareil en début de semaine en banlieue parisienne ( je ne sais pas combien il fera ailleurs mais il fera chaud normalement à peu près partout en France ). Félicitations !_

 _Et bien, j'ai du rédiger une lettre d'excuse à Inalco. Ce sera pour l'an prochain, espérons._

 _Ja ne_

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Je sais je sais. Je suis un cas désespéré que veux-tu ? 'Bizarre' est mon mot d'ordre. Et bien, je pense pouvoir publie le prochain chapitre des Traqueurs ( je ne sais pas si tu suis cette fic mais vu que pour l'instant c'est la seule dont le chapitre est prêt )._

 _Une fic avec un Psycho Ryry ? Avec un pairing en tête ou non ? Et bien, comme dit à Luna Park, j'avais imaginé roux. En fait, je venais d'y penser, mais c'était tout comme, non ? Weasley fabrique, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

 _Bye_

 **Julia13verseau :** _Hey mercii :)_

 **Publié le : 11.09.2016  
**


	122. Cible 122 : Strip Poker FGxHPxAD

**Note du Jour :** _Une bombe a explosé à moins d'un km de chez moi. Les gars, Boussy est une petite ville de 6 000 habitants. Depuis quelques jours nous sommes déjà connus comme ''la ville des bonbonnes de gaz'', et maintenant une explosion. Merde, on n'est plus en sécurité nul part !_

 _C'était un petit coup d'gueule qui aurait pris beaucoup plus de place et de mots colorés si nous n'étions pas sur ff._

* * *

 **Univers : T6 UA**

 **Note :** _Ne prend pas en compte les Tomes : 4 – 5 – 6_

 _Pas de sexe graphique, juste des sous-entendus plus que sous-entendus._

 **PS :** _Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai jamais joué au poker ( et encore moins au strip poker ) donc pour les règles, j'ai été sur internet ( et j'ai demandé à mon père aussi mais puisqu'il ne se souvient que d'une des variantes, ça ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé )._

 _ **Pairing :** Oulà ! Alors : AD/HP – SelwynxRodolphusxLucius – léger RL/RL ( inceste ) - FG/HP/AD_

 _._

 _ **NdA :** Ahah ! Ça joue les innocent en public mais sinon, ça participe à des parties de Strip Poker avec des ex-mangemorts ! _

**Gages – 122**

.

Titre : _Strip Poker_

Sous-titre : _Strip Poker, bôa & Threesome_

.

La table ronde était noyée sous les cartes et les jetons. Un cendrier reposait en son centre, entre deux verres de bourbon. Plus loin, on trouvait une bouteille de Whisky pur feu. À cette table se tenaient plusieurs personnes de grande influence : Antonin Dolohov, Fenrir Greyback, Sririus Black, Theodore Nott senior ainsi que son fils Theodore IIème du nom, Blaise et Antonio Zabini de même que Augustus Rockwood , Harry Potter, les frères Lestrange, Selwyn, quelques Flint et McNair. Harry avait un paquet de cartes en main, de même que le plus jeune Lestrange, Nott et Zabini senior, Malfoy junior, Fenrir, Dolohov et McNair. Les autres observaient confortablement installés qu'ils étaient sur les fauteuils à proximité. Un verre de Whisky-coca à moitié vide était posé devant le petit brun. La chaleur étouffante de la salle le força à desserrer un peu sa cravate.

_ Déjà en train de te dessaper Potter ? L'interrogea un Malfoy jr un peu imbibé. Pas que ça me dérange mais t'as pas encore perdu la manche.

Antonin fronça les sourcils : oui, il n'y avait aucun doute quant à l'ivresse du blond – celui-ci venait d'avouer que l'enfant Potter, le Survivant, tait pas mal. Le blond en question avait seulement perdu sa cravate. Harry, lui, avait toujours tous ses vêtements. Les adultes avaient pourtant cru que le gosse serait le premier à perdre ses vêtements.. Mais non. Harry avait bien fait de taire ses secrets. C'était Dave – le barman du bar libertin gay dans lequel Harry bossait comme serveurç, qui lui avait appris à jouer au poker. Dave et les autres habitués bien sûr. Le bar abritait des affaires pas très légales, allant de la vente de drogue au proxénétisme. Harry s'en fichait, mais il avait vite appris à jouer et à tricher pour ne pas être victime de gages douteux. Le dernier perdant avait du vendre son corps pour une nuit. Comprenez donc pourquoi Harry était vite devenu réticent à l'idée de perdre. En fait, Harry n'avait pas besoin d'argent, il était après tout probablement l'un des sorciers les plus riches de Grande-Bretagne mais... mais il n'avait pas tellement envie d'aller s'occuper de la paperasse liée aux comptes Potter et Peverell.

Harry prit son verre dans une main et fit tourner le mélange, fixant d'un œil morne son jeu.

_ Quinte Flush. Annonça triomphalement Rabastan en déposant sa suite.

Les autres joueurs soupirèrent en poussant leurs jetons mis en jeu, vers le jeune Lestrange et les yeux ne tardèrent pas à se poser sur Harry. Le susnommé roula des yeux et dénoua lascivement sa cravate avant de l'ôter. _'Bande de pervers'_ songea-t-il. _'Pensaient-ils réellement que j'allais juste retirer ma chemise ? Humph.'_

Son parrain, Sirius Black, aboya de rire devant les réactions des autres hommes présents. Antonin faisait preuve de plus de retenue que ses camarades qui tendaient le cou dans l'espoir de voir le torse que l'on devinait sous la chemise – dont les premiers boutons étaient défaits ( _l'auteur se devait de le préciser._ _ **NdA :**_ _Pourquoi je parle de moi à la troisième personne ? Je ne suis pas le Roi Soleil !_ ). Sirius pouvait bien rire, seulement le dernier Black, ainsi que Malfoy et jr étaient déjà torses nus depuis un petit moment. Néanmoins, Harry ne pouvait rien dire pour se moquer de son parrain puisque celui-ci, à peu près remis des douze ans de prison, était très bien bâti. Merde, d'où venaient tous _ces_ muscles-là ? Malfoy cependant, Harry était tenté d'en rire. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi l'autre se promenait toujours avec deux colosses en guise de camarades/gardes du corps. Lui-même avait un peu plus de muscles que l'héritier blond. Bref passons. Harry fit reposer son dos contre le dossier de son fauteuil et prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisée.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu tenais l'alcool, Potter. Fit pensivement Theodore jr en levant les yeux du jeu de son paternel pour dévisager curieusement le jeune Gryffondor.

Un sourire cynique effleura les lèvres du brun aux yeux verts.

_ Il y a beaucoup de choses que les gens ignorent à mon sujet.

Sirius, qui n'avait pris que des alcools forts d'un certain degré, avec son cousin Rodolphus, était un peu _pompette_ et déclara :

« Ouais, même moi j'en apprends de jour en jour. »

Zabini et Nott senior haussèrent un sourcil, intrigués, tandis que Selwyn, McNair et Rabastan se laissaient aller à dévisager curieusement l'adolescent aux yeux vert-Avada.

Harry haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil à son parrain.

_ Je relance. Annonça-t-il en prenant une poignée de jetons qu'il balança sur la table.

Un gémissement distinct lui fit tourner la tête et il découvrit un Draco Malfoy atterré. Celui-ci était bourré, inutile de dire donc qu'il avait du mal à garder son masque impassible et qu'il – et son père_, échouait lamentablement Il devait avoir une mauvaise main.

Un léger sourire narquois frôla ses lèvres.

_ Allons Draco, un problème ? Ronronna-t-il.

Harry s'était volontairement adressé à sa Némésis par son prénom, mais son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il sentit un pied se presser et caresser sa jambe. Antonin Dolohov, tueur à gages reconverti en langue-de-plomb. C'était lui, le propriétaire du pied. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Rodolphus et Selwyn qui maltraitaient ce pauvre Lucius, chacun l'embrassant voracement. Lucius ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Harry adressa un sourire aguicheur au russe de snag-pur alors que cette fois-ci, il était celui à lui faire du pied sous la table.

Avec une expression satisfaite, il observa Dolohov desserrer sa cravate et prendre une profonde inspiration après avoir défait les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Le pied d'Harry remonta plus haut et Antonin gesticula un peu. _C'était excitant putain._ D'où ce gosse avait-il appris à l'allumer comme ça ?

« Tapis. »

Draco hoqueta et rit béatement, faisant valser le liquide ambré dans son verre, la moitié s'en répandant à côté.

_ Bien joué Potter :

Le susnommé adressa un sourire indulgent au blond avant de sourire à nouveau – innocemment cette fois-ci, à tous ses adversaires. Rodolphus délaissa un instant la langue du lord blond pour regarder le jeu de son frère. D'une secousse de la tête, il indiqua à Rabastan que non, il ne devait pas jouer. Rabastan fit la moue mais acquiesça néanmoins.

_ Je m'couche, rumina-t-il en lâchant ses cartes, révélant un Brelan.

Le visage d'Harry ne dévoila rien mais intérieurement il était soulagé.

_ Moi aussi, firent les senior Zabini et Nott, après un moment à étudier le plus jeune.

Antonin soupira et laissa tomber son jeu, révélant une suite et McNair tira une taffe de sa cigarette ( la troisième depuis le début de la soirée ) avant de renoncer. Fenrir, en bon loup-garou un peu bourré essaya de voir le mensonge sur les traits d'Harry mais, comme pour les précédentes manches, il ne distingua rien. Et il n'était pas prêt à tout miser.

_ J'me couche, grogna-t-il enfin.

Ne resta plus que Draco, qui riait comme un demeuré(1).

_ Abandonne mon ange, souffla Lucius entre deux baisers de Selwyn et Rodolphus.

Mais Draco n'en rit que plus fort et poussa lui aussi tous ses jetons.

_ Je suis ! Chantonna-t-il.

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur eux. Si le fils Malfoy gagnait, ça lui ferait un beau petit pactole. Pas autant que sa voûte d'étudiant et même pas 1/8ème du coffre ancestral des Malfoy mais c'était certainement plus de deux ans de salaire d'un certain Arthur Weasley. Et si c'était Potter, et bien, le résultat était le même mais ils ne pouvaient attendre pour voir le brun faire tomber la chemise. Harry sourit lentement, vu le nombre de verres qu'avait ingurgité l'héritier Malfoy, il ne devait plus être capable de différencier les mains. D'un autre côté, il y avait des chances qu'il ait de bien meilleures combinaisons que lui. Il maudit intérieurement une nouvelle fois cette règle anti-légilimencie qu'ils avaient instauré au début de la soirée pour Blaise et Draco qui ne maîtrisaient pas encore totalement l'Occlumencie. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple ! Quoique.. les deux garçons s'en seraient sûrement rendus compte. Il fallait être totalement novice ( ou un très bon legilimen ) pour ne pas se rendre compte que l'on entrait dans son esprit.

Quand le jeu de Draco révéla une paire simple, on aurait dit que Noël était passé pour Harry, lequel arborait un sourire presque carnassier alors qu'il dévoilait son jeu : une double paire.

Rabastan laissa reposer sa tête sur la table en regardant le plus jeune du groupe récupérer tous les jetons et lança un regard boudeur à son grand-frère. C'était sa faute, il aurait pu gagner. Pourquoi l'avait-il écouté au juste ? Rodolphus avisa l'air sombre de son petit-frère et laissa Lucius aux bons soins de Selwyn pour aller le cajoler. Il déplaça de quelques centimètres sa chaise et se retrouva derrière Rabastan pendant que Draco, disqualifié, recevait un gage.

« Jeune Draco, tu vas devoir... »

Rodolphus attrapa Rabastan pas la nuque et le retourna pour l'embrasser. Le plus jeune frère se laissa faire tout en se blottissant contre son aîné. Bon, apparemment, Rodolphus allait prendre la place de son frère dans la partie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fenrir était torse nu, de même que Harry, qui déboutonnait lentement sa chemise, de très légères rougeurs apparaissant sur ses joues.

Antonin était tellement hypnotisé par le spectacle offert par le plus jeune des invités, lui dévoilant un torse imberbe et légèrement hâlé, qu'il mit du temps à comprendre la cause des hoquets : sur son torse, s'étalaient de multiples cicatrices faites pour la plupart avec un objet semblable à un fouet. De plus vieilles marques ornaient son torse et plus probablement son dos à en juger par la légère grimace de Nott Senior et le regard concerné de Zabini père, lequel ne semblait même pas un peu bourré.

_ Hey, c'est tout doux ce truc.

Harry remercia mentalement le fait que Draco ne tienne pas du tout l'alcool et dévisagea ce dernier, riant de la pose qu'il prenait en jouant avec le boa en plume rose.

_ Hey Malfoy, t'sais que tu s'rais presque canon comme ça ? Le railla Harry.

_ Toi aussi Potter, toi aussi je t'aime, j'aime le monde !

Harry renifla.

_ Groschéri.

À cela, Sirius explosa de rire sousl es regards incrédules et dut essuyer les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

_ Très belle référence Harry.

_ Tais-toi et joues.

Harry fut tenté de faire une blague en rajoutant ''sérieusement'' ( _**NdA :**_ _Si jamais je devais un jour écrire ce texte en anglais, je le ferais sans hésiter_ ), mais était déjà reconnaissant de la distraction supplémentaire faite par son parrain en intervenant.

_ Oui m'sieur !

Harry fut contenté et la partie se poursuivit. Fenrir perdit son pantalon dans un mouvement bête, Rodolphus égara sa chemise. Malfoy jr qui ne jouait plus s'était endormi sur le fauteuil d'en face. McNair avait délaissé lui aussi sa chemise mais Nott et Zabini senior, qui jouaient toujours, n'avaient perdu que leurs cravates. Theo et Blaise, en bons observateurs, dévisageaientl es joueurs tout en s'imbibant un peu plus.

Harry posa ses cartes sur la table, de sorte que personne ne puisse les voir avant de lever son verre.

_ J'ai besoin d'un peu plus pour être assez ivre, maugréa-t-il.

_ Vraiment ? S'étonna Blaise, qui lui-même sentait les effets de l'alcool.

Pour toute réponse, Harry acquiesça et Selwyn, qui avait passé ses mains sous la robe de sorcier de Lucius, embrassa la jugulaire du blond avant de pencher la tête vers le petit brun.

_ Quel alcool ?

_ Le plus fort.

Un regard intéressé se posa sur le Survivant et Antonin prit une bouteille qui était jusque-là restée intouchée. Harry allait bientôt comprendre pourquoi. Celui-ci hocha la tête et Antonin lui remplit un fond.

_ Si tu bois ça, ce sera déjà bien.

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules et renifla la boisson, fronçant les sourcils au passage.

_ Ça doit être vachement fort.

_ L'un des plus forts de mon bar, approuva Antonin.

Harry prit une gorgée et la recracha presque ( heureusement que les potions pouvaient réparer les dégâts causés par l'alcool fort, sinon son estomac aurait été foutu ). Sa gorge le brûlait et il avait l'impression que l'on trouait son estomac. Néanmoins, il retint les larmes qui le menaçaient – il avait après tout appris à boire l'alcool fort, il n'allait pas pleurer comme une fillette tout de même. Sa grimace et ses joues rougies prouvèrent tout de même que la boisson aurait des effets sur lui.

_ Putain souffla-t-il enfin. C'est plus fort que ta Vodka Pricer, Siri'.

_ T'as ça chez toi Black ? Intervint Fenrir, intéressé.

_ Hum, fredonna le concerné. Ça traîne dans le bar. 88° d'alcool. Avec ça si t'es pas un peu bourré mon gars(2).

Harry haleta quand il fut parvenu à lire les inscriptions sur la bouteille d'Antonin.

_ Everclear, 93° . . . Oh putain d'merde ! Jura-t-il. Vous les russes vous êtes complètement tarés !

Antonin accepta avec plaisir le compliment et se servit un alcool un peu moins fort ( il ne voulait pas être trop bourré alors que Harry allait enfin commencer à se lâcher ). Le léger gémissement que laissa échapper Harry après la seconde gorgée le conforta dans cette idée et excita les sens des mâles encore conscients dans la Salle ( ce qui éliminait définitivement Draco, ainsi que Theo qui commençait à tanguer ).

Durant une pause ( Lucius devait aller au pipi room ), Harry disparut sous la table avec ses cartes et réapparut de l'autre côté, sur la chaise libre à la droite d'Antonin. D'un geste, ses jetons furent devant lui. Il en avait perdu un peu mais en avait toujours beaucoup plus que la plupart étant donné fait main basse sur tous ceux de Draco ainsi que ceux qu'il avait récolté au fil du jeu.

Le petit brun se retourna pour être à genoux sur sa chaise et posa une main sur la ceinture d'Antonin afin de se soutenir, ses lèvres effleurant la ligne de la mâchoire du russe ( _ **NdA :**_ _Et bien, Ryry est peut-être en train de devenir 'pompette', mais il ne perd pas de vue ses objectifs_ ).

_ Neh, Anton. À ton avis...

_ Oui ? L'encouragea le sorcier, peu étonné par le diminutif employé par le plus petit.

_ Qui va finir à poil en premier ?

Antonin rit au sourire narquois de l'adolescent bien que les yeux de ce derniers soient fiévreux. Lui-même n'avait perdu que sa cravate au grand agacement d'Harry qui commença à jouer avecl es boutons de la chemise argentée du russe. S'il devait complètement l'allumer pour le débarrasser du surplus de vêtements, alors soit ! Il rejetterait plus tard la faute sur l'Everclear.

_ Aw ~ je sais que tu tiens l'alcool, Potter.

_ Tiens, ce n'est plus Harry ? Souffla le plus jeune avant de mordre la jugulaire de sa cible.

La partie reprit : Nott et Zabini abandonnèrent leur pantalon et se couchèrent, Blaise cessa de surveiller le jeu pour aller dans une chambre avec un Theo endormi, laissant un Draco aux pays des songes s'étouffer avec un boa ( le boa de McNair ). McNair perdit connaissance après avoir goûté la vodka devils' Spring et personne ne se porta volontaire pour appeler un medicomage donc il resta par terre, inanimé. Ils verraient bien le lendemain s'il se relevait ou non. Selwyn refusait de partager Lucius et Rodolphus s'amusait à déconcentrer son petit-frère

Ce fut Fenrir qui remporta le ''Jackpot'' et récupéra la clé de la Suite Royale mise en jeu au tout début de la partie par Rodolphus. Il envoya un sourire carnassier aux autres joueurs. Antonin et Harry échangèrent un regard avant de hausser les épaules et de suivre l'Alpha. 'Je n'ai jamais participé à un plan à trois' songea Harry en suivant les deux hommes. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu beaucoup de relation avant cette soirée. Ce n'était pas quelques séances de bécotage avec Flint en quatrième année ou cette partie de jambe en l'air avec Zacharias Smith à une soirée trop arrosée qui allait le propulser au rang de 'connaisseur', huh.

Dès que la porte fut fermée derrière lui, Harry fut plaqué contre deux corps puissant et poussa un soupir d'aise. Il pouvait sentit l'excitation, la sueur et l'alcool et son érection gagna en centimètres. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour du cou de Fenrir tandis que son crâne reposa contre le torse du russe derrière lui. C'était une nuit qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Même avec les verres ingurgités. Les lèvres d'Antonin déposèrent une traînée de baiser sur sa nuque et Fenrir écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'ils titubaient jusqu'au lit King Size, leurs membres s'entrelaçant tandis que les derniers morceaux de tissus tombaient un à un.

* * *

 **BONUS :**

La rentrée avait eu lieu trois jours plus trop et Malfoy arriva en compagnie de Serpentard de 7° années ainsi que de Daphné Greengrass, Tracey Davies et Pansy Parkinson, trois héritières de son année.

_ Tiens mais c'est petit pote Potter ~ Lança-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Les verts et argents ricanèrent, mais quand Potter se retourna, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres, ils sentirent venir les ennuis.

_ Mon p'tit Draco ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu t'es bien remis depuis l'autre fois ?

Au vu de l'air confus du blond ( et des plus âgés ), il ne se souvenait de rien. Le sourire ravi d'Harry s'élargit un peu plus et les aînés sentirent alors arriver la migraine. Une terrible migraine.

_ De quoi parles-tu Potter ?

Harry haussa un sourcil, moqueur.

_ De la soirée Poker chez Antonin, fit-il. Tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool. Enfin, de ce côté-là tu tiens vraiment bien de ton père, _Dray_.

Malfoy hoqueta, mais les aînés se montrèrent davantage attentifs. Après tout, il y avait peut-être moyen de tirer profit de la situation embarrassante du plus jeune Malfoy afin d'en faire bénéficier leurs familles ?

_ ''Dray'' ? Nous – nous n'avons pas... pas -

_ Hum ? Oh non ! Le rassura Harry. Même un peu éméché je reste conscient de mes actes et tu n'e toujours pas mon type, Malfoy. Par contre...

Malfoy, qui avait repris des couleurs, s'immobilisa.

_ Par contre ?

Harry prit un air pensif.

_ Tu m'as fait une très belle déclaration d'amour universel. Pour un peu, je t'aurais presque confondu avec un bisounours.

Les rares sang-purs à comprendre la référence pouffèrent de rire sans pouvoir se retenir et tentèrent d'imaginer l'héritier Malfoy dans un costume de bisounours. La chose était grotesque. Le garçon ne devait jamais apprendre !

_ Et puis, reprit Harry, une main sur le menton. Tu avais vraiment beaucoup d'allure avec le boa de McNair.

Draco s'étrangla avec sa salive en tentant de garder le contrôle, mais Harry n'en avait pas fini et, prenant sa pause la plus pensive, il regarda dans le vide en se grattant la tête.

« Je crois même que l'un d'eux a pris des photos _( puis il rajouta plus bas, de sorte que Draco n'entende pas )_. Beaucoup de photos. »

Potter sembla avoir une illumination puisqu'il commença à fouiller ses poches en marmonnant quelque chose.

_ Je crois même que ton père m'en a donné une.

_ Père ?!

_ Et bien, il n'était plus très frais mais il avait l'air si fier, je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui refuser cela. Alors j'ai accepté, bien entendu.

_ Tu as fait quoi !?

_ Et puis tiens, regarde !

Sur ce, Harry brandit un film provenant d'un polaroid et l'agitait lorsque Draco lui sauta dessus.

_ Ne montre pas ça !

Ah. visiblement, Potter avait réellement un élément de chantage. Le blond essaya d'attraper la photo incriminent mais n'y parvint pas et reçut un rire cristallin du petit Survivant.

_ Donne-moi ça Potter, je ne plaisante pas.

_ Mah mah, Dray, Je te la donne si tu me le demande poliment. Après tout, c'est un vrai petit bijou, lui assurant Harry en tournant la photographie de telle sorte que seul Draco puisse la voir, à la grande frustration des autres Slytherins.

Draco pâlit un peu plus en découvrant la scène sur l'image et commença à bégayer.

_ Po – Potter, s'il te plaît, donne-moi ça tout de suite.

Potter fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, l'air incroyablement concentré, puis hocha la tête.

_ Hum.. pas trop mal. Ça manque un peu de vigueur mais bon.

Malfoy junior n'attendit pas. Il bondit à nouveau sur Harry, manquant de les renverser tous les deux et prit la photographie avant de prendre la fuite, virevoltant dans les couloirs. Harry le regarda partir, un sourire goguenard scotché sur ses fines lèvres. Une voix résonna dans le couloir et les Slytherins reconnurent immédiatement Blaise Zabini, qui arrivait en compagnie de Théodore Nott.

« Je n'aurais pas songé que tu le laisse partir avec une telle photographie. »

Un silence passa puis, Harry se tourna vers lui et les autres Slytherins, un sourire railleur se dessinant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il haussait un élégant sourcil.

_ Qui a dit que c'était la seule photo au juste ?

Ce fut au tour de Zabini de hausser un sourcil mais il ne dit rien, sachant que Potter allait bien vite s'expliquer au vu du sourire tordu de ce dernier. Le visage d'Harry se fendit en un rictus sournois et il sortit un autre cliché avec lequel il joua.

« Pensais-tu sérieusement qu'ils n'auraient pris qu'une seule photographie ? Face à un tel spectacle de désolation ?! Venant de l'un des Malfoy ? Huh. . Voyons Blaise, je te pensais plus intelligent, minauda Harry en battant des cils. Pensais-tu qu'ils me l'auraient donné s'il n'y en avait eu qu'une seule ? Certes, j'ai dans mes affaires la version originale mais ils ont fait des copies et des photos, beaucoup de photos. Très intéressantes d'ailleurs. J'imagine que tu ne te souviens pas de toute la soirée, donc je suis sûr qu'un petit rafraîchissement de mémoire te feras le plus grand bien. C'est seulement un gallion la photo. »

Blaise fit les gros yeux. Pourquoi avait-il senti venir le coup ?

« Encore à te faire de l'argent sur le dos de Malfoy ?

_ Comment ça 'encore' ? La dernière fois était tout-à-fait loyalement.

_ Moui enfin, si l'on ne compte pas le fait que tu as triché.

_ Peux-tu le prouver ?

_ . . .

_ Ah ah ! Je l'savais !

_ Soin d'expliquer ? Fit un aîné qui suivait depuis le début la conversation comme un match de tennis ( oui, merci, il connaissait et suivait ce sport moldu ). »

Blaise dévisagea Harry mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_ Tant que ça n'arrive pas aux oreilles du vieux, tu fais c'que tu veux.

_ Pendant la partie de Poker dans la planque de Dolohov et McNair, Harry -

_ Tu l'appelles 'Harry' toi maintenant ?!

_ Ta gueule ! Bref, Harry a fait un coup de bluff. Dans son jeu, il n'avait qu'une simple double paire. Et il a fait Tapis.

Il y eut un instant de silence puis Tracey prit la parole, le teint pâle.

_ Et combien aviez-vous misé en tout ?

Connaissant la tendance à jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres des sang-purs et connaissant la réputation de ces soirées poker, Tracey savait déjà que la quantité serait exorbitante.

_ Chacun a misé à peu près 200 mille gallions.

Pansy s'étrangla avec sa salive. Certes, cela pouvait paraître peu lorsque l'on parlait juste affaires, mais là il ne s'agissait QUE d'une partie de poker !

_ Rabastan Lestrange avait une meilleure combinaison mais son frère lui a conseillé d'abandonner et il a suivi le conseil.

_ Parce que de toute façon il suit toujours les conseils de son grand-frère, ronchonna Harry.

_ Mais Draco l'a suivi et a tout misé.

_ Sérieux ? Et ?

Blaise leur offrit un regard vide.

_ Bah devinez, les gars. Draco était trop imbibé pour reconnaître ses cartes.

_ J'ai, comme qui dirait, raflé la mise. Intervint Harry, tout sourire.

Il y eut un silence. Un long silence. Puis Harry fouilla à nouveau dans ses poches et balança de gros confettis dans les airs au dessus des Serpentards et de lui-même.

_ Et j'ai des photos. Pleeiins de photos.

Mais, alors que les Serpentards tendaient les bras pour les attraper et vérifier d'eux-même, Harry les rappela à lui d'un geste de la main.

_ Mais elles ne sont pas gratuites.

Des soupirs de dépits résonnèrent dans le couloir et les Serpentards songèrent que Harry Potter était bien plus Serpentard qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

_ Tiens, Blaise, c'est gratuit pour toi, fit Harry en lui tendant deux photographies.

_ Heh ~ Pourquoi lui ?

_ Parce que je compatis. Après tout, il a aussi été pris en photo dans des positions embarrassantes. Ce ne serait pas juste de lui faire payer en plus.

_ QUOI !? S'écria Blaise.

Il n'était pas au courant de cela. Harry commençait déjà à partir.

_ Au fait, j'ai posé un charme anti-copie de sorte que vous devrez payer votre marchandise. Si vous ne me trouvez pas, vous pouvez aller voir les Twins, ils sont ouvert à tout deal.

Sur ce, Harry parti en sautillant, ricanant doucement alors qu'il balançait une pluie de conf – de photographies sur son chemins, celles-ci disparaissant aussitôt qu'elles touchaient le sol.

Et les Serpentards ne purent que le regarder partir, l'air ébahis.

.

.

 _= Au début, le mot choisi était 'dément', puis je me suis dit que 'demeuré' irait mieux. Moi, méchante ? Meuuh non, voyons !_

= Dans Teen Wolf, il est dit que les loup-garous ne peuvent être bourrés à moins de diluer de l'aconit dans l'alcool. Donc la phrase de Sirius, destinée à Fenrir est là pour lui dire que c'est un alcool déjà très fort.

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **Daemon Caelestis :** _Uwaah ! Je n'avais pas remarqué ! Tu as raison, je te présente mes plus profondes excuses pour mon horrible erreur ! C'est une bonne idée, duh. En fait, je n'ai plus de chapitres prêts ( bien sûr, j'en ai des déjà en parti écrits, mais rien de retapés proprement ) donc peut-être que je glisserai prochainement un plan pour le venger. Mais pour l'instant je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quoi faire. Heeeh ? Je crois que tu viens de me faire mourir d'envie de lire ce bouquin. Il faut que je me le procure. Peut-être que si je me débrouille pour rentrer avec la petite-soeur de mon ancien camarade de classe il me laissera lui emprunter son livre ( qu'il a acheté à Londres le jour de sa sortie ). Au pire, je le menace de... bon, d'accord.. je ne le menacerais pas. Ah si ! Je peux le menacer d'envoyer notre amie commune qui est encore plus une folle furieuse que moi quand il s'agit d'Harry Potter._

 _Et bien, tu me rends davantage curieuse. Bon.. tu as peut-être effectivement brisé l'image que je me faisais de toi mais j'aime ton caractère... attends en relisant cette dernière, je me rends compte que je me donne un air un peu louche... Duh._

 **DidiineOokami :** _Oui, cela faisait un moment que Ryry n'avait pas été dans les bras de Rodolphus. Je crois qu'il aurait fait une crise de nerfs s'il avait du rester avec Bellatrix tout le temps ! Mercii._

 **Luna Park :** _Hii ! Personne ne résiste à Ryry ! Hum.. Trelawney je n'y avais pas songé mais c'est vrai que ça sonne bien. Oui, ça sonne bien !_

 **Maumau :** _Tu as vu ? Presque un an. Moi non plus je n'en reviens pas._

 _Hé hé hé merci, bonne chance à toi aussi ( enfin, bonne chance pour la vie en général... Huh ? Ça aussi c'est étrange dit ainsi )._

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Oh mon dieu, sais-tu que j'étais en train de boire un diabolo menthe quand j'ai lu ta review ? J'ai failli m'étrangler ( et recracher ) ma gorgée tant je riais. Un Ryry psychopathe, yeah !_

 **Publié le : 13.09.2016**


	123. Cible 123 : C'est l'Automne !

_**Note du Jour :** Huh, je sais que nous ne sommes pas en Automne, mais j'ai écrit ce.. ce truc pendant les vacances d'Été donc bon. _

_C'est un tout petit truc, les réponses aux reviews prennent plus de lignes que le texte –'_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires, vous êtes adorables ! =D_

* * *

 **Gage -**

 _._

 _C'est l'Automne !_

.

Les feuilles crissèrent sous les pieds du jeune homme alors qu'il dispersait par centaines ces dernières sur le sol de Poudlard. Harry s'amusait comme un petit fou, ou plutôt, comme un petit lutin. Il avait dit aux jumeaux qu'il se chargerait de la partie _la plus dangereuse_ du château et ce, parce qu'il était le plus petit il était donc également le plus agile et le plus rapide.

Harry s'élança dans le grand hall et tourna sur lui-même alors qu'il balançait des feuilles d'arbres dans le couloir. Bientôt, le hall était empli de feuilles rouges, orangers aux couleurs de l'Automne et les tableaux observaient avec admiration leur nouvelle décoration. Le directeur ne prenait jamais la peine de leur offrir une nouvelle beauté. _Ces p'tits jeunes leurs plaisaient._

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Alvia viridis :** _Tu voudrais une sorte de bonus ? Dans quel genre parce qu'il me semble avoir exploré toutes les pistes._

 **Daemon Celestis :** _Heya, je trouve aussi. Je me suis dit que cela pouvait être un pairing intéressant. J'ai décidé que ça serait bien de changer et de faire en sorte que pour une fois notre petit Gryffentard tienne bien l'alcool. Oui oui ! Partageons-les ! Et bien en fait, la majorité des fan d'Harry Potter ont été diplômé mais ça reste une saga très connue, il y en a encore quelques uns au lycée avec qui je parle. On a parlé de ça en cours d'Allemand quand on parlait du mythe de Siegfried parce que le professeur nous a appris à dire ''cape d'invisibilité'' en allemand ( Tarnkappe ) et du coup on a dérivé sur Harry Potter ( du moins les intéressés )._

 _Les dépressifs non diagnostiqués sont toujours de bonne compagnie ( je semble encore plus étrange maintenant, huh )_.

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Ouaii j'ai corrigé cette faute juste après l'avoir publié mais bon. On est d'accord sur ce point, Harry est complètement allumé.. et illuminé ! Hé hé hé j'ai fait des recherches exprès pour savoir quels étaient les alcools les plus forts_ _=p McNair, tiens donc, bonne question. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée_ ^^

 **Luna Park :** _Tu as vu ? Tu as vu ? J'ai adoré écrire sur un Ryry comme ça et dans une telle situation. Petit Ryry est devenu un grand manipulateur_.

 **Calinmonamour :** _Hi bien sûr. Je suis tout à fait ok avec l'idée, il faut juste que je trouve l'inspiration et le temps =D_

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Hé hé hé c'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi faire mais je crois que je ne suis pas encore trop à l'aise pour faire un lemon dans un threesome. Peut-être une prochaine fois:)_

 **Silvermooon :** _Heeeh ? Mercii ! Je trouvais le concept plutôt bien puis Sirius s'est rajouté comme ça parce que je suis toujours déprimé à chaque fois que je le relis ou revois le 5. Donc cette fois-ci, il était là. Et je trouvais que ce serait marrant avec les (ex-)serpentards_.

 **Atsune :** _Uwaah félicitations ! Le Japon, ça devait être tellement génial ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait faire si chaud au Japon. Tu étais dans quelle région/préfecture ? Malheureusement l'adresse Ip que tu m'as donné sur ton commentaire n'apparaît pas._

* * *

 **Publié le : 20.09.2016**


	124. Cible 124 : À Hogwarts

_**Note du Jour :** Cela fait quelques jours que je n'ai pas posté. Désolé, j'ai été un peu occupée. Le rythme scolaire 'savez ? _

_**Luna Park** m'avait demandé ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard pendant que Harry était avec J-E euh.. ailleurs. Voici donc : _

* * *

**Gage - 124**

.

 _À Hogwarts_

.

Quand Harry Potter et Jean-Eude avaient quitté Hogwarts, ils avaient laissé place à un profond silence. Silence qui fit peu à peu place à des murmures de plus en plus fort. Le bruit fut si fort que même le directeur ne parvint pas à le calmer et il fallut l'intervention de madame Maxime pour apaiser le bruit.

« Je vous remercie, Olympe. »

* O *

« Fred attention ! La boule de poils accélère !

_ Compris Georgie ! »

Fenrir gronda en entendant le ''boule de poils'' quitter les lèvres d'un des deux rouquins. Nan mais, il était un loup-garou, pas une petite chose pelucheuse et câline ( bon peut-être câline si l'on savait par où le prendre ( sans mauvais jeux de mots bien sûr, Loulou est un dominant, huh ) ).

_ Revenez morveux !

_ Ah ah ~ attrapez-nous.

_ J'vais vous coller en détention ! Hurla Fenrir, espérant les faire arrêter et protester véhément.

Mais les jumeaux ricanèrent diaboliquement.

_ Malheureusement vous n'avez pas ce pouvoir.

Et ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

Fenrir n'eut pas le temps d'en faire autant. Résultat : les trois tombèrent dans un tas de bras et de membres entremêlés.

Voilà qui était le début d'une belle histoire entre ces trois là ( selon Ryry ) !

* * *

 _Désolé c'est court, mais j'ai eu la flemme de retaper les plus long u.u Oui, je suis une flemmarde. Cependant, ça n'est pas nouveau :)_

 **Publié le : 20.09.2016**


	125. Cible 125 : Courrier à Azkaban - Lulu

**Note :** Bonjour et bienvenue ! Aujourd'hui plusieurs textes vont être publiés... parce que cela fait 1 AN que _Gages_ a débuté ! Je vous remercie toutes pour vos soutiens/commentaires/critiques et j'espère que nous continuerons à.. et bien... à continuer !

.

 _Je viens de lire un truc que je ne savais pas : est-il vrai que nous n'avons **pas le droit** de répondre aux reviews à l'intérieur des chapitres ? Je vais attendre d'avoir des réponses de l'une d'entre vous avant de répondre à vos commentaires, sinon je le ferais par messages mais je trouve ça beaucoup plus ennuyeux et long, huh. _

* * *

T6

 **Gage – 125**

.

 _Courrier à Azkaban : Lulu_

.

 _« Cher Lord Malfoy,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera en bonne santé Naturellement, je me doute que les règles d'hygiènes d'Azkaban ne sont pas exactement les même que celles du commun des mortels mais je suis sûr que vous y survivrez. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez pourrir là-bas ! Allons, vous et moi savons parfaitement qu'avec l'argent on peut presque tout acheter. Sauf l'amour ! Tenez, en parlant de cela, j'ai croisé votre femme Narcissa en compagnie d'un beau jeune homme ( plus vieux que moi ). était-ce son amant ? N'ayez pas peur de choquer un jeune garçon en répondant par l'affirmative, j'ai de toute façon vu les gestes de votre épouse et de son ami et on ne peut se faire d'idée plus précise sur la nature de leurs rapports. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de vous en parler plutôt que vous n'appreniez le scandale dans la Gazette d'un instant à l'autre._

 _J'espère que mon courrier vous amis de bonne humeur, Lord Malfoy, après tout, c'est le début d'une longue correspondance, non ?_

 _À la prochaine Lulu._

 _H. J. Potter »_

Lorsque Lucius referma la lettre, son visage était rouge sous la crasse qui le couvrait – la douche n'étant après tout que le lendemain. Les gardes qui avaient distribué le courrier des prisonniers haussaient un sourcil curieux lorsqu'il rougit de colère et d'embarras.

« POTTER ! »

Le nom qui sortit de sa bouche les intrigua davantage mais fort heureusement l'un des prisonniers, Evan Rosier, IIème du nom, étancha leur soif de connaissances en subtilisant la missive au lord déchu qui alla bouder.

_ Oh mais oui ! Ça vient du gosse Potter ! ''Cher Lord Malfoy, j'espère que […]''.

* * *

 _Les lettres pour Azkaban seront publiées de temps à autres parce que Ryry aime bien embêter les pauvres mangemorts :p_

 **Publié le : 25.09.2016**


	126. Les idiots remplissent le monde

**Gage – 126**

.

 _Les idiots remplissent le monde_

.

Harry lâcha un juron lorsqu'il avisa qui exactement il venait de rencontrer.

« _Je suis vraiment désolé !_

_ Potter ? Pouvez-vous parler en anglais et non... dans la langue dans laquelle vous venez de parler ? »

Potter leur adressa un regard confus, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué son changement de langues, puis la réalisation se fit dans ses yeux.

 __ Merde._ Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

Il y eut un silence alors que Harry regardait tour à tour les hommes face à lui puis..

_ Attendez, mon nom est Red.

_ Hein ?

_ Balivernes Mr Potter. Nous savons très bien qui vous êtes.

Lucius reçut pour toute réponse un sourcil haussé et un sourire railleur.

_ Désolé, mais on m'appelle Red à présent. Seuls les imbéciles qui remplissent ce monde m'appellent encore par mon nom de naissance. Expliqua-t-il.

Une voix empêcha les sorciers adultes de répondre.

_ Ah Harry, mon garçon, tout va bien ?

_ Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Maugréa Potter avec un regard significatif.

Le jeune garçon se détourna et observa le directeur avec un sourire poli et tout-à-fait faux.

_ Tout va bien professeur. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais et j'ai heurté Lord Avery et ses collègues.

Celui-ci parut étonné que l'adolescent ait pu mettre un nom sur son visage mais se concentra rapidement sur les deux personnages face à eux.

_ Bien bien, mon garçon. Je dois te parler, pourrais-tu m'accompagner ?

Harry se mordilla les lèvres, tandis que que Fred arrivait juste derrière lui. Il savait que le vieil homme voulait qu'il se réconcilie avec Ronald et Granger mais ça n'était tout simplement pas une option.

_ Je suis désolé professeur, mais Fred et moi avions prévu de guider ces messieurs dans le château. Après tout, cela fait un moment qu'ils ont été diplômé.

Il y avait une pointe de moquerie dans sa voix, mais personne ne prit l'insulte ou peut-être juste le directeur à en croire ses yeux pétillant d'amusement. _Amusez-vous vieil homme_..

_ Mais on n'a jamais – commença Fred avant d'être interrompu par un coup de pied dans son tibia.

Ses lèvres s'entre-ouvrirent dans un cri silencieux mais il se reprit avant que le vieil homme ne le repère puisque celui-ci ne le regardait pas.

_ Oui, c'est tout-à-fait cela. D'ailleurs, vous vouliez que nous vous montrions la bibliothèque, non ?

Et les deux lions entraînèrent des ex-mangemorts incrédules dans leur sillage.

Les deux lions leur fit une visite obligatoire du château qu'ils connaissaient DÉJÀ et ne daignèrent pas répondre à leurs questions. George, les ayant rejoint durant la visite guidée, ne se gênait pas pour faire des commentaires sur tel ou tel endroit. Il y eut tout à coup des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir et la silhouette arrondie de Neville apparut à leurs côtés en criant ''Red !'' sonore. Le jeune Gryffondor inspira profondément, un peu essoufflé par sa cavalcade et il regarda sérieusement Harry et les jumeaux :

« Le python s'est enfui. »

Harry jura.

_ Oh non ! Par où ? Vous ne pouvez pas perdre un serpent de 3m !

_ Euh.. il- il a effrayé Smith et a glissé vers les étages inférieurs.

Harry souffla et échangea un regard conspirateur avec les jumeaux. Autant pour leur blague géante, les invités les regardaient maintenant avec effarement.

_ J'y vais. Neville, retrouve Zack et assure-toi qu'il n'a pas été mordu. Si c'est le cas, ouvre ma malle dans le compartiment potion tu devrais trouver une fiole violette où il est écrit 'Solasen'.

Neville hocha solennellement la tête et repartit aussi vite, Harry sur les talons. Les jumeaux échangèrent un coup d'oeil puis se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers les ex-mangemorts.

« Bien ! Et si nous allions

_ Rendre une petite visite à Mimi Geinarde ? »

Sans leur laisser le temps de protester, les jumeaux les entraînèrent à leur suite.

Ah, quelle magnifique journée !

 **Publié le : 25.09.2016**


	127. Cible 127 : Poing contre face

_Psycho!Harry_

 _IlFautLesInternerPourEncouragerHarry!Fred &George_

 **Gage – 127**

.

 _Poing contre poing_

 _ou_

 _Poing contre cadavre agonisant_

.

 **31 octobre 1994**

« Hey Potter, pas trop triste de la date d'aujourd'hui ? »

Les hommes du Ministère fumaient à une fenêtre, camouflés par un sort de Ne-Me-Remarque-Pas lorsqu'ils avisèrent une quinzaine de Serpentards face à un Survivant solitaire dans un couloir désert. Cela ne pouvait pas être bon. Néanmoins, comme ils étaient d'ancien Serpentards qui ne faisaient jamais rien sans bénéfice et qu'ils s'ennuyaient particulièrement, ils n'interviendraient pas tant que l'un n'était pas en danger de mort. Voilà.

_ C'est le jour où tes chers parents sont morts.

Potter ne se retourna qu'à moitié, le regard vide.

_ Oui et c'est aussi celui où ton père a cessé de ramper aux pieds d'un Mage Noir pour aller lécher les bottes du Ministre. Ce n'est pas vraiment mieux si tu veux mon avis.

Avery et Montague senior retinrent un ricanement. Les joues de Malfoy rougirent en remarquant que ses camarades se retenaient de rire mais il se força au calme.

_ Moi au mien mon père est encore là, pas comme ta sang-de-bourbe de mère !

Potter marqua un temps d'arrêt. Draco jubilait. Potter allait s'énerver, partir dans une crise et il allait montrer aux aînés de sixième et septième années qu'il était bien mieux que Potter. Cependant, Potter se retourna, un sourire n'atteignant pas ses yeux aux lèvres, puis, sans avertissement, il se jeta sur le blondinet. Les deux roulèrent au sol et Harry profita de la surprise pour prendre le dessus et... il frappa. Un coup. Puis deux. Il fallut attendre le troisième pour que les sixièmes et septièmes années sortent de leur hébétude et dégainent tandis que Nott senior retenait physiquement Lucius. Malheureusement, les sortilèges rencontrèrent une résistance sous la forme d'une barrière protectrice tandis que Harry s'en donnait à cœur joie. Le visage du petit Malfoy était en sang et l'ivresse prit le contrôle du corps du petit brun.

Celui-ci avait un grand sourire presque dément aux lèvres. On ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Du moins, les Serpentards ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi. Il était intimidant et les mettait mal-à-l'aise ainsi. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent alors que les septièmes années s'escrimaient contre la barrière. Harry se redressa alors et fit quelques pas en arrière, son sourire effrayant toujours en place et un le regard fou. Ses mains lui étaient douloureuses et couvertes de sang : le sien et celui du gamin pourri-gâté-Malfoy. Il passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux et des gouttes de sang restèrent collées dans sa chevelure noire, ainsi que sur son front.

« Tu devrais vraiment garder la bouche fermée quand tu es près de moi Malfoy, ronronna Potter. Ou je pourrais décider de te refaire le portrait... encore une fois ! »

son rire froid résonnait encore dans le couloir figé quand les jumeaux Weasley apparurent à côté de Harry, passant chacun un bras autour de la frêle silhouette du Survivant.

« Oh merde ! Fit Fred en avisant l'héritier blond. Très joli portrait, Ry.

_ Merci.

_ On doit partir avant que les adultes ne tombent dessus. Remarqua George bien qu'un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Malfoy jr.

_ Venez ! » susurra Fred.

Sur ce, il les attrapa et les trois partir, laissant des Serpentards et ex-serpentards abasourdis et un Malfoy gémissant qui se tenait le visage.

.

.

« Vois le bon côté des choses, souffla Perks. Ton fils voulait s'offrir un nouveau look depuis un moment, non ? Voilà chose faite. »

Le visage de Lucius gagna une nouvelle nuance de rouge avant de se précipiter vers son fils pour le rassurer et évaluer les dégâts sur le visage de son petit ange.

* * *

 _Je pense que je vais continuer à répondre aux reviews sur les chapitres, ça semble plus pratique, mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir si c'est bien approuvé ou interdit._

 _Ah, et si quelqu'un a un défi ou que j'ai oublié de publier une 'commande' n'hésitez pas à me prévenir._

Voilà, cela fait 1 an que ce Recueil existe !

 **Publié le : 25.09.2016**


	128. Cible 128 : Le vrai du Faux

_Huh, désolé pour le temps de publication, j'ai été comme... incapacitée.. du dos. Bon, je ne sais toujours pas si je peux ou non mettre les réponses aux reviews je vais continuer de les mettre en attendant._

* * *

Psycho!Harry

T4 pas d'Horcruxes

 **Gage 128**

.

 _le Vrai du Faux_

.

 _'Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer etc... '_ songea Harry en traversant un couloir.

Regarder devant lui lui aurait sans doute été utile s'il voulait éviter d'entrer en collision avec un corps dur.

 _' L'éviscérer, le dépecer vivant, l'ébouillanter, le.. '_

Son regard vide se posa sur les hommes devant lui et il rangea dans un coin de sa tête les regards curieux qu'il recevait, inclinant la tête sur le côté, ses mèches couvrant davantage sa tristement célèbre cicatrice.

« Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. »

 _' Peut-être que je devrais le torturer dans les règles de l'art et le laisser agoniser plusieurs jours avant de l'achever ? '_ pensa-t-il. _' Merde, je connais depuis des années plus d'une cinquantaine de façons de tuer un homme sans laisser de trace.'_ D'autant plus dans le monde magique puisque ceux-ci ne savaient pas enquêter correctement en l'absence de résidus de sortilèges et avaient tendance à classer l'affaire.'

_ Ce n'est rien Potter, lui répondit l'homme d'un ton bourru.

Harry était plus que prêt à se venger ici et maintenant... enfin, dès qu'il lui aurait mis la main dessus. Le jeune homme avisa son professeur et le groupe d'hommes.

_ Cela m'étonne que vous soyez avec eux, professeur, fredonna Harry, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

_ Et bien oui.

_ Certes. Peut-être pourriez-vous profiter de votre passage à votre bureau pour me livrer le vrai Maugrey, suggéra l'air de rien Harry en les dépassant.

Les hommes se figèrent. 3... 2... 1...

_ Je vous demande pardon Potter ?

Harry pivota vers eux, l'air amusé.

_ Vous êtes tout excusé, professeur. Je me disais juste que vous pourriez peut-être me remettre le vrai Alastor Maugrey. Lui et moi avons quelques comptes à régler.

 _' Pour avoir vu les Dursley me rouer de coups et n'avoir rien dit. '_ songea-t-il amèrement.

_ VIGILENCE CONSTANTE ! S'écria le faux Moody. Bien Potter, mais je suis le vrai. Répondit l'homme bien qu'il transpirait un peu et que ses collègues semblaient prêts à dégainer.

Harry ricana.

_ Bien sûr et moi je suis Elizabeth Queen.

Comme personne ne semblait savoir qui elle était ou quoi faire de la raillerie, Harry poursuivit.

« Dans ce cas, cela ne vous gêne pas si... »

D'un geste sec et vif, le jeune lion sortit une dague de l'étui qu'il gardait caché à l'intérieur de sa robe, et sourit d'un air maniaque.

_ Je vous tue maintenant ?

.

Les mangemorts étaient figés. Le jeune lion devant eux n'agissait pas du tout comme il le faisait d'habitude. Était-il possible que... que tout n'ait été qu'un acte. Que le caractère qu'affichait en ce moment-même le Survivant, ait été le vrai depuis le début ? Non... c'était ridicule.

_ Potter, que croyez-vous faire ? Vous allez vous causer des ennuis.

Contre toute attente, le sourire s'élargit et il éclata de rire.

« Regardez, nous sommes seuls, fit-il en regardant directement le groupe qui l'épiait. Si je vous tue maintenant, qui croyez-vous que l'on blâmera ? Les mangemorts avec qui vous traînez – qui, certes sont influent_, mais ont encore une marque sur le bras, ou le petit Survivant innocent ? Vous êtes des mangemorts et je n'ai encore rien fait ( du moins rien d'officiel ) qui puisse être classé comme mage noir. Sans compter que je n'hésiterai pas à me servir de mon influence. Alors ? Avons-nous un accord ?

_ Quel accord ? Demanda le faux Maugrey en tremblant.

Merde, ce plan était infaillible ? Comment ce gosse avait-il pu savoir ? Qu'allait-il lui demander ?

_ Je veux le vrai Maugrey, vivant. Et en un seul morceau de préférence. Deal ?

_ Humph...

* * *

 **Réponses Aux Reviews :**

 **Luna Park :** _C'est vrai que c'est un chapitre court mais je ne voyais pas quoi écrire d'autre, je trouvais qu'il était bien comme ça =) Yey ! Un Threesome ! Aah au moins Harry a eu la gentillesse de prévenir Lulu et le tact de.. bon d'accord, il n'a pas eu beaucoup de tact mais après, c'est Ryry quoi ! Il a déjà fait beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas vraiment pas quel genre de blague ils avaient l'intention de faire aux Serpentards avec le python, mais je suis sûr que ça aurait été drôle ( surtout les voir crier comme des fillettes ). Oui, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas fait de Psycho!Harry. Je me suis dit que je pouvais tout aussi bien mettre cela à profit face aux vert et argents._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Yep, j'aime de plus en plus l'idée de ce pairing._

 **Atsune :** _Waho ça avait l'air vraiment génial ! J'ai hâte d'aller voyager là-bas ! C'est clair que tu n't'es pas ennuyée ! Wao. Okay, je vais voir. Mercii !_

 **Guest :** _ah ah toi aussi ? Ce pairing m'interpelle trop !_

 **ShannaRya :** _Et bien, ce sont des mangemorts, ils ne se limitent pas à ça. De base, ce ne sont pas des personnages 'gentils', ce n'est pas comme si ce 'détail' allait changer quelque chose pour eux._

 **History :** _Je trouve qu'ils pourraient s'entendre. Si Smith avait un humour noir bien sûr.. ce qui est le cas dans ce recueil. Ou tout du moins si ce n'est pas un humour noir, c'est un humour étrange qui convient à Harry. Je me demande aussi. Sachant qu'il est un sang-pur, on pourrait s'attendre à une meilleure éducation et à un meilleur contrôle._

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Ouais Malfoy jr l'a bien mérité ! La barrière était due à sa magie. Il a un très bon contrôle sur elle_ **.**

 **Daemon Caelestis :** _Hey ~ Ne t'en fais pas. Tes reviews sont toujours sympa à lire, même si elles se font plus rares =D Un chapitre sur Rogue et Harry ? Ouii ! ( pour répondre à ta question j'ai effectivement écrit sur les deux dans le 02 bien que ça n'était pas un pairing ) Tu l'imagine comment ? Un pairing ou non ? Un Rogue ridiculisé ou un Harry & Rogue qui s'entendent bien ? _

**Calinmonamour :** _Hé hé hé merci. Un Harry mignon et soumis ? Okay._

 **Pandadoudoucornu :** _Heya ~ en effet ça fait un moment ? Je me porte mieux ( bien qu'il fasse un froid de canard dans la pièce où je réponds aux réponses ) et toi ? Mes vacances étaient... pas trop mal. Et toi ? Tu es partie ? Et bien, je retape mon année dans mon lycée avec toute celle de ma classe qui ne l'ont pas eu plus un ou deux d'élèves venant d'autres établissements, qui ont également échoué aux examens. Hé hé hé merci beaucoup !_

 **Lilinea :** _Salut merci, je suis contente que tu aimes :)_

* * *

 **Publié le : 06.10.2016**


	129. Cible 129 : Adoption Chaton MultixHarry

**Note du Jour :** _Je viens de recevoir mon sweatshirt Hogwarts, je suis extatique._

* * *

 **Univers : T6 UA** _( les jumeaux sont là, ne d'mandez pas pourquoi, après tout, ce sont les jumeaux )_

 **Pairing :** _FG/HP/Jugson_

 **Infos :** _Harry n'a pas participé au tournois en 4° année donc tout ce qui s'est déroulé en quatrième année et plus, n'a pas eu lieu._

 _ **WARNING :**_ _Un Lucius comme on en voit rarement !_

 _Défi de : Et bien c'est une bonne question. Il faut que je relise les reviews :)  
_

 **Gage – 129**

.

 _Chaton à adopter_

.

Les jumeaux étaient mauvais. De vrais démons. Harry aurait du s'en douter. Il aurait vraiment du. Maintenant cependant, il était trop tard pour regretter. Beaucoup trop tard. Oui parce que après tout, il était déjà coincé. Et s'il fuyait... il n'osait imaginer les conséquences néfastes. Il aurait du se souvenir de cela avant de signer un contrat d'association avec les jumeaux, lequel autorisait lesdits jumeaux à utiliser Harry comme cobayes pour leurs blagues. Urgh.. pourquoi n'avait-il pas lu cette minuscule note ? Vous savez, la toute petite à la fin d'un contrat de six pages ( les jumeaux avaient eu la flemme de faire plus ).

Maintenant, Harry était coincé dans une boîte en carton, dans sa forme Rétrograde ( _NdA : un chaton pour ceux qui ne suivent pas le recueil du même nom_ ). Et le pire, c'est que les jumeaux avaient posé sa petite boîte à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Du coup, depuis près de deux heures, des étudiants s'arrêtaient devant sa boîte et s'accroupissaient pour le caresser. Les ptits rigolos qui avaient essayé de l'intimider ou de lui jeter des pétards explosifs s'étaient fait rabroués par les ''gentils'' et Harry s'était hérissé, crachant vers eux, la fourrure plus ébouriffée que jamais. La plaque qui était collée à a boîte indiquait ''Adoptez-moi'' mais Harry avait jusque-là réussi à échapper aux jeunes schizophrène qui voulaient tuer des animaux innocents, et aux jeunes filles qui souhaitaient l'habiller en princesse. Il était un mâle bordel !

Harry paressait dans sa petite boîte cosy, sa queue s'agitant paresseusement contre la paroi, lorsque des bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent devant lui. Le petit chaton noir qu'était Harry leva sa petite tête pour voir -

Oh. _Oh non._

« Oh Rab', n'est-il pas adorable ? Regarde-moi cette frimousse ! Il me donner envie de le caresser et de le prendre dans mes bras. » fit la silhouette en s'accroupissant pour recueillir l'animal hors de sa boîte.

 _Pas les zoophiles !_ Harry siffla et sa fourrure gonfla.

_ Lucius, je crois que le chaton ne t'aime pas trop. Ricana **Rodolphus** en arrivant avec son frère et le reste de leurs collègues qui arboraient tous des sourires goguenards.

_ Je le veux ! S'exclama **Antonin** en se penchant par dessus l'épaule pâle de Lucius. J'aime son caractère.

_ Ah, je regrette mais je pense que je vais le prendre avec moi. Fit une nouvelle voix.

Albus Dumbledore se promenait dans les couloirs quand il avait entendu les voix des invités. Cela lui faisait plaisir de voir que certains n'avaient pas perdu toute leur innocence mais il ne tenait pas à risquer la vie d'un chaton. Un chaton dont LUI pourrait prendre soin.

Harry siffla encore plus quand il reconnut l'identité de la nouvelle personne et s'échappa des bras de **Lucius** pour reculer, la queue entre les jambes et les oreilles couchées en arrière, allant se cacher derrière **Rabastan** , se frottant contre ses jambes pour quémander protection.

« Hela on dirais qu'il préfère notre compagnie à celle du vieux. » souffla **Rockwood** en avisant l'air dépité du vieux directeur.

_ Meow ~ » sembla approuver le chaton tremblant.

Lucius, tel un prédateur, fondit sur sa proie pour le saisir entre ses serres mais **Avery** fut plus rapide et attrapa le rétrograde par la peau du cou, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Les petites papattes d'Harry se bloquèrent en plein mouvement et un léger grondement monta dans sa gorge.

_ Regardez il est adorable comme ça !

 _Oh mon dieu, ce sont des zoophiles .._ songea un Harry vaguement horrifié. _Je suis condamné ! Le premier qui essaie de me toucher à des endroits privés, je jure de le mordre à un endroit très douloureux._

. . .

On ne le toucha pas à cet endroit. Heureusement. Sinon, il ne jurait plus de rien. À la place, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Ces respectables hommes du Ministère ( et ex abominables mangemorts ) étaient des exhibitionnistes de premier ordre. Combien de fois avait-il vu des torses nus défiler dans le salon ces deux derniers jours ? Il avait pu noter que Lucius Malfoy avait vraiment un corps délicat et efféminé quand, Rabastan qui arborait en apparence un corps longiligne, était en fait d'une carrure ferme et développée. Antonin était pas mal non plus mais personne ne rivalisait avec **Fenrir**. L'alpha était taillé comme un ours. L'homme avait vraiment un corps bien bâti. Harry couina lorsqu'il se sentit soulever et poser sur des genoux. Des lèvres et un nez s'enfouirent dans sa fourrure au niveau du dos et Harry reconnut les cheveux blonds qui étaient la signature des Malfoy.

« Vous d'vinerez jamais ce que j'ai appris au déjeuner. » fit **Mulciber** en arrivant.

Les repas étaient une autre affaire. Harry avait sauté trois repas la veille, un aujourd'hui ainsi que quatre classes. Dont les Potions. Vraiment, il détestait les jumeaux.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Apparemment, le petit Potter a disparu ( le rétrograde se crispa sous les caresses de Lucius. ). Le directeur l'a annoncé au déjeuner mais les jumeaux Weasley ont commencé à faire du bruit, disant que l'enfant n'avait pas disparu mais que son contrat avec eux l'obligeait à remplir certaines obligations pour eux.

Harry renifla.

_ Mm.. j'espère qu'ils ne l'ont pas abîmé. Maugréa **Gibbon** , en jouant avec un fil à tricoter.

_ Ils n'ont pas ma permission de le toucher ! S'écria **Travers,** grognon.

Harry commençait à se sentir étrange, comme si selon ces hommes, il leur appartenait. . Que ce soit clair. Bien qu'il soit une créature de nature soumise, capable de porter des petits et donc plus que probablement dominé, il n'avait pas le même passe-temps qu'eux ! Il n'était pas fan de BDSM ! Zut quoi, il venait à peine de perdre sa virginité. Le chaton frotta sa petite frimousse contre le ventre de Lucius. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les Malfoy et Lucius était un peu trop ''girly'' ( _quand il criait c'était un son très aigu_ ) et câlin ( _mais trop, ce qui en résultait des douleurs chez le petit rétrograde_ ) mais Lucius était confortable. Et puis, s'il l'embêtait, il suffisait de tirer sur les longs cheveux blonds avec ses petites pattes griffues. **Jugson** était gentil. Harry ne connaissait pas son prénom mais Jugson le laissait toujours se réfugier dans ses bras forts. En fait, Jugson n'avait pas un très bon caractère avec les êtres humains il était violent, irritable et emporté mais dès qu'il était avec des créatures, il était adorable. Enfin, aussi adorable que puisse être un ex sorcier noir intimidant d'une vingtaine d'années ( et à la carrure assez puissante ). Harry supposait que la présence d'humains le stressait trop.

_ Le directeur ne semblait pas heureux à ce sujet.

Il y eut un bruit étrange. Tous se turent et se tournèrent vers le minuscule chaton noir aux yeux verts qui cligna innocemment des yeux en retour. C'était eux ou... ou le chaton venait d'essayer de RICANER ? Non. Ça n'était assurément pas possible. Ricanant de leur propre stupidité, les hommes retournèrent à leurs précédentes occupations.

Harry retroussa le museau, ne pouvant se permettre de soupirer de soulagement. Heureusement, ils étaient trop orgueilleux pour reconnaître la possibilité qu'ils aient même tort.

. . .

Augustus le fixait intensément. Les yeux verts brillant le dévisagèrent en retour. Le langue-de-plomb plissa les yeux. Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas se trahir. Rowkwood le fusilla du regard avant d'attraper la boule de poils par la peau du cou et le maintenir face à lui, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Je sais que quelque chose cloche avec toi. »

Puis il le posa sur ses genoux, frustré, et lui frotta le cou, noyant efficacement sa frustration sous les ronrons du chaton.

De toute façon, il avait déjà fait l' _animagi revelio_ et cela n'avait rien donné. Quoi ? Ce chat avait des manières trop humaines ! Il mangeait à table ! De la nourriture pour humain ! Il leur avait fait la gueule pendant des heures lorsque Rodolphus avait posé une gamelle de pâté pour chat ( du pâté supérieur ! ) aux pieds de la table ! il faisait aussi ses besoin aux toilettes ! Les toilettes pour humains ! Et enfin, pour ne pas oublier le plus important : il s'étalait sur le lit ! Son lit !

Honnêtement.. ce chat n'était pas normal.

. . .

« Non rends-moi ça ! »

Dobrakus Jugson rebaptisé ''Alex'' Jugson, leva les yeux de son journal pour voir le chaton recueillis trois jours plus tôt dans une boîte en carton ( que le chaton leur avait obligé à ramener avec eux ), trottiner fièrement dans la pièce, un fouet appartenant à McNair dans sa petite gueule, avant de se poser sur un fauteuil à proximité, mordant son nouveau jouet. On aurait dit un chiot secouant son nouvel os. En y repensant, il était très étrange que quelqu'un ait abandonné cette adorable petite chose. Enfin bon, c'était parti gagnant pour eux alors il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

. . .

Harry se demanda combien de temps encore il devrait rester ici. Rattraper les cours avec Granger sur le dos allait être l'enfer. Les jumeaux allaient le lui payer.

Se redressant sur ses pattes, Harry fit quelques pas. Trop c'était trop, il en avait marre d'être enfermé ! Il allait partir à l'aventure ! Mais sa bonne résolution fut noyée par sa gentillesse lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre des frères Lestrange et qu'il reconnut entre deux sanglots la voix brisée de Rabastan même s'il n'y avait passé que quelques années, Rabastan n'avait jamais vraiment pu se remettre d'Azkaban. Contrairement à son frère, il avait toujours été plus instable emotionnellement parlant. Autant pour sa bonne résolution.. Se faufilant aisément dans la chambre, Harry monta sur le lit, à côté de la forme prostrée du plus jeune Lestrange, se roula en boule à ses côtés et se blottit contre l'homme brisé.

. . .

Harry était bien là. La veille, les hommes du Ministère étaient rentrés dans les appartements, l'air épuisés et avaient transfiguré un canapé en lit géant. Alors, Jugson avait pris Harry et l'avait déposé entre lui et Fenrir, tandis que les autres s'étaient éparpillés sur le lit. Ils avaient été en mission à l'extérieur du pays, pour le compte du Ministère. Apparemment, cela avait été compliqué. Alors, Harry ne dit rien ( pas qu'il aurait pu ) et se lova contre les hommes.

Le lendemain, ce fut une autre affaire. Ou pas. Bien sûr, Jugson nota évidemment que pendant la nuit, ce qu'ils avaient tous pris pour un chat, s'était métamorphosé en un délicat humain. Fenrir dormait toujours à poing fermé, ses bras resserrés autour de la taille frêle du Gryffondor. Jugson effleura le visage pâle de l'adolescent avant de rouler sur le dos. Étonnamment, sa source de chaleur le suivit dans son mouvement avec un doux gémissement qui le fit frissonner. Fenrir gronda doucement en se déplaçant dans son sommeil, entraînant une réaction en chaîne puisque tous se resserrèrent autour des trois.

Harry cligna des yeux lorsque quelqu'un lui écrasa le bras. Attendez.. quoi ? Lentement, il reprit conscience de certaines parties de son corps oubliées. Son bras s'éleva vers le plafond. Il avait un bras. Il avait un bras ! En se retournant un peu, il sentit des paires de bras se resserrer autour de lui et les draps glissèrent sur son corps nu. Oh-oh, c'était un autre problème ça. Les jumeaux l'avaient enlevé et incité à se transformer lorsqu'il sortait à peine de sa douche.

Sa queue s'agita paresseusement contre le ventre de Fenrir et son regard tomba dans les orbes de Jugson. _Uh-oh._

« Bonjour, Chaton. »

Harry rougit quand l'homme lui caressa la joue et que la main dériva le long de sa nuque, tirant un ronron ravi.

_ Ferme les yeux, chaton.

Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent d'eux-même.

Les jumeaux le paieraient. Mais il aurait bien le temps de le leur faire payer plus tard.

* * *

 **Réponses reviews :**

 **calinmonamour :** _Ouaip, je cherche l'inspiration. J'ai une vague idée de comment l'écrire, mais je ne vois pas trop, c'est flou._

 **DaemonCaelestis :** _Heya ~ je comprends, j'aime aussi les Psycho!Harry ! Je peux faire un bref mélange des trois : Harry se moque un peu de Sev', mais pas trop non plus et qui s'entendent bien. Harry pourrait, je ne sais pas, flirter avec lui et l'embarrasser au possible ( 'Provocateur!'). Qu'en penses-tu ?_

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Et bien, j'ai décidé de n'écrire rien de graphique sur celui-ci et de me concentrer sur le deal passé entre Barty et Harry, mais tu peux être sûr que dès que Harry a mis la main sur le vrai Maugrey, il s'est fait un plaisir de le supprimer de la surface de la Terre !_

 **Luna Park :** _Contente que tu l'ai aimé. Ce Harry-là était assez amusant à décrire :)_

 **Alvia viridis :** _C'est expliqué dans le texte : Maugrey aurait été au courant de l'abus qu'il a subi chez les Dursley et n'aurait rien fait. Comme Harry n'est plus très bien dans sa tête (merci les Dursley), il veut le tuer._

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Oui, tu peux me croire, Harry lui a fait du mal ( je te laisse le soin d'imaginer la façon dont il a mis un terme à son existence )._

 **atsune :** _Heee tu as raison, j'ai inversé ! Je dois penser à le corriger ! C'est vrai, il va falloir que je fasse réapparaître Tom dans un chapitre prochain !_

 **Tahury :** _Ouah, je vois que les Harry Psychopathe remportent beaucoup de succès ^^ Tu as raison, ça aurait fait une bonne anecdote._

 **Pandadoudoucornu :** _Enrhumée ? Toujours ou pas ? Bon rétablissement si ça n'est pas le cas. Wah, ça a l'air dur la psycho, enfin je te souhaite bonne chance pour tes études. Ça va en fait. Bien sûr, certains cours sont chiant mais je suis avec d'autres redoublants que je connais ( et d'autres venant d'autres lycée ) et notre classe est bien plus sympathiques que celle que j'avais depuis la première. De plus, je commence ENFIN à comprendre mes cours de philo. Ce n'est pas l'année dernière que j'aurais pu obtenir un 16 en dissertation sur la vérité, huh. Harry adopte Chaton!Voldy ? Heeeh intéressant ! J'achète !_

 **The0chaton :** _Pika pika ! Je vais le faire, par contre, cela dérange-t-il si je le publie plutôt sur le recueil de drabble Harry Potter ? Comme il n'y a pas de mangemorts ou de Serpentards dans le drabble, ce serait peut-être mieux ? À moins que tu ne le veuilles dans celui-ci. C'est comme tu veux._

 **Publié le : 20.10.2016**


	130. Cible 130 : Complot SSHP

**_Attention, Halloween arrive bientôt. Donc.. le 31, publication de Drabble spécial Halloween !_**

* * *

 **Note : Provocateur!Harry**

 **Pairing :** SS/multi _( sous-entendu mais pas vraiment.. uh, lisez vous verrez )_

 _SSHP plus que sous-entendu_

 **Gage – 130**

.

 _Complot_

.

Il était dans la merde. Genre, vraiment. Quand il avait assommé Snape et l'avait kidnappé sur demande des jumeaux pour distraire leur professeur de potions, il n'avait manifestement pas pensé aux répercussions drastiques que cela pourrait avoir. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était un coup de chance s'il s'était retrouvé à marcher derrière l'homme sombre. Heureusement, il avait pu l'assommer avant que Snape ne se retourne et ne le reconnaisse. Il lui avait ensuite jeté un charme de sommeil mais maintenant, il devait trouver un endroit où s'en débarrasser. Mais où... ? C'était une question existentielle.

~ Allô allô ?

_ Je vous entends les gars ~ fit Harry en récupérant le boîtier rouge que Fred&George avaient crée en quatre exemplaires.

Cela ressemblait en fait assez à un portable moldu, bien qu'il existe de nombreuses différences.

Un rire grésilla.

~ Je vous rejoins dans 20 mn. Je cherche un endroit où larguer le cadavre.

_ Oh, je suis sûr que tu vas trouver. ~ ricana Fred.

La ligne fut coupée et Harry poussa un soupir. Les jumeaux auraient quand même pu l'aider. Vraiment... c'était comme s'ils voulaient attendre que Snape se réveille. Mais Harry n'allait pas laisser cela arriver. Même si pour cela il devait infiltrer un espace dangereux et intenter une mission quasi suicidaire.

* * *

 _25 mn plus tard ~_

Alors qu'un Harry tout guilleret rejoignait les jumeaux pour peaufiner leurs plans pour leur blague de la semaine, un certain professeur de potions commença à s'éveiller.. et finit par se demander dans quel bordel il s'était encore fourré. Se réveiller dans une chambre inconnue ( quoiqu'un brin familière ) vêtu en tour et pour tout d'un boxer, avec des marques très étranges sur le corps n'était pas du tout rassurant. Il avait beau chercher dans son esprit encore brumeux, il ne se souvenait de rien à part sa patrouille dans les couloirs. S'était-il fait attaquer ? S'était-il fait... violer ? Si c'était le cas.. pourquoi n'avait-il pas mal ? Même si ça avait été tout petit, il aurait du ressentir de l'inconfort à son réveil suite à cette.. séance. Donc, d'après ses hypothèses, il en conclut qu'il n'avait pas été abusé dans son inconscience. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il des traces de suçon sur tout le torse. Sentant venir le mal de tête, Severus se redressa et entreprit de chercher ses vêtements parmi le tas éparpillé sur le sol quand la porte s'ouvrit. Une personne entra alors que Severus se figeait et la porte se referma. Merde. Il n'avait pas prévu de rencontrer son potentiel amant d'une nuit.

Carderic Mulciber s'étira en entrant dans sa chambre. Il n'aurait pas du écouter Dolohov et Rosier et boire autant. C'était une très mauvaise idée. Son mal e tête atteignait des sommets et il se souvenait à peine de la veille. En tout cas, il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'il se réveille, la tête entre les jambes d'un Logan Avery dénudé et inconscient. Non. Il ne savait pas, mais ça ne le gênait pas vraiment c'était une belle image à avoir au réveil.

Mulciber se figea néanmoins lorsqu'il avisa une fine silhouette dénudée et marquée de suçons, debout dans sa chambre.

Les deux n'eurent qu'une réaction commune.

_ AAAHH !

* * *

Après avoir assommé Mulciber ( merci aux charmes d'insonorisation que ses ex collègues avaient posé sur chaque portes de chambre )_, Severus quitta la chambre et gagna le salon des appartements privés des ex-mangemorts.

Les hommes, surpris de le voir ici ( à moitié nu d'autant plus ), pâlirent en avisant son expression irritée. Il n'était jamais bon d'être à proximité du maître des potions lorsque celui-ci n'était pas d'humeur.

« Je veux savoir qui m'a amené ici et pourquoi. Et je veux le savoir maintenant. »

Ainsi, tandis que Severus massacrait joyeusement ses anciens collègues à coups de maléfices cuisant et autres sortilèges douloureux et vicieux, un Harry guilleret expliquait tranquillement aux jumeaux comment il s'y était pris pour placer le blâme de l'enlèvement de Snape sur les invités en s'infiltrant dans la chambre de Mulciber et en appliquant des charmes pour dévêtir le maître des Potions.

.

 _Bon, pour les suçons, théoriquement, Ry n'a pas abusé Snape dans son sommeil mais a appliqué un glamour._

 _Mais s'il y a des fan de SSHP, vous pouvez croire à cette hypothèse._

* * *

 **BONUS :**

 _Cinq ans plus tard ~_

Le bal avait été une réussite. Une surprise dans la haute sphère des sang-purs puisqu'il s'agissait du premier bal qu'organisaient les _héritiers Prewett_. Les jumeaux Fred et George avaient pris le titre sans que leur mère ne le sache ( bien sûr à présent elle était au courant et l'avait toujours en travers de la gorge ) un peu plus d'un an après leur diplôme. Pour en revenir au bal, cela avait été une merveille la crème de la crème en ce qui concernait les invités ainsi que quelques privilégiés comme des ex-camarades nés-moldus ou sang-mêlés neutre. _Lord Potter-Black_ les avait aidé dans l'organisation. Le Bal de Yule version Prewett était effectivement une réussite. Et après cette soirée, tandis que les femmes des invités se reposaient dans l'un des salons du manoir Prewett ( oui, il avait été détruit pendant la première guerre mais les jumeaux avaient mis beaucoup d'efforts dans la reconstruction et trois plus tard, tout était comme s'il n'avait jamais été anéanti ), certains hommes avaient rejoint un autre salon de la mansion. Ainsi, les Lords Prewett et le Lord Potter-Black se trouvaient dans une pièce avec une joyeuse tripotée d'ex mangemorts. Malgré les tentatives de Dumbledore ( et des mangemorts ), Voldemort n'était jamais revenu à la vie, gracieuseté des jumeaux et d'Harry qui avaient usé d'un rituel de magie du sang afin de détruire tous les morceaux d'âmes errants ayant un jour appartenu à ce qui fut autrefois nommé Tom Riddle. Les mangemorts avaient fini par se résigner, pas Dumbledore. Mais ne parlons pas de ce vieil homme sénile.

« Je me souviens du jour où les jumeaux l'ont transformé en chèvre. » Lança nonchalamment Rockwood en allumant un cigare.

Bon d'accord, parlons-en un peu. Juste pour nous moquer.

_ Ça n'était pas une larve ? S'étonna Rabastan, se souvenant parfaitement du tour qu'avaient joué le Trio Infernal lorsqu'ils étaient encore étudiants à Poudlard.

_ Les deux sont arrivés.

Harry soupira rêveusement.

_ C'était le bon vieux temps. Nous ne pouvons plus faire cela maintenant.

_ Ah ? Pourquoi donc ?

Le Trio Infernal tourna la tête vers Lucius.

_ Et bien, avec Dumbledore dans le service psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste, ils pourraient finalement décider de l'euthanasier. Après tout, c'est autorisé en Grande-Bretagne magique. Et s'ils le faisaient, nous ne pourrons plus jouir de notre petit plaisir.

Lucius envoya un regard blasé au jeune Lord. Parfois, le petit brun et les jumeaux étaient pire que son ancien maître.

_ Nous lui rendons visite chaque semaine, affirma Fred, ou peut-être était-ce George ?

_ Il est toujours un peu grognon quand nous sommes là. Déclara innocemment l'autre jumeau.

_ On se demande pourquoi, maugréa Jugson.

_ Je le serai aussi si les gamins qui sont la cause pour laquelle j'ai été interné étaient les seules personnes à venir me voir. Affirma Rodolphus en expirant une bouffée de fumée.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté.

_ Et bien, je serai heureux que l'on pense à moi si j'étais à sa place.

_ . . . . . . . La vérité ?

_ Il l'a bien cherché. Déclamèrent en chœur les trois jeunes hommes.

Severus renifla devant l'actes de ses anciens étudiants et prit une gorgée de whisky.

_On se demande pourquoi il a mis autant de temps à être interné avec vous trois sur le dos.

Les jumeaux ricanèrent mais Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_ L'influence Sev', l'influence.

_ Qu'est-ce que – Je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêté avec ce diminutif stupide Potter.

_ Mais.. c'est mignon !

_ Et je ne suis pas une chose mignonne Potter !

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de l'ancien Gryffondor et Severus sentit un frisson le parcourir. Pourquoi le sentait-il si mal tout-à-coup ?

_ Ah bon ? Je vous trouvais pourtant adorable lorsque je vous ai marqué il y a quelques années.

À présent, les invités faisaient des têtes de poissons hors de l'eau et les jumeaux tentaient de ne pas éclater de rire en se souvenant de quelle affaire leur associé faisait allusion.

Quant à Severus, il était blanc. Il ne voyait pas à quoi faisait référence le jeune homme et il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

_ De quoi parle-t-il Severus ?

Putain, que quelqu'un fasse taire cet abruti d'Avery.

_ Ala ~ Logan, firent les jumeaux. C'est une grande aventure.

_ L'un de nos plus grands chef-d'œuvre.

_ Et dire que tout est parti d'une simple distraction.

Les jumeaux gloussèrent.

_ C'était une journée comme une autre. Nous voulions célébrer les examens à venir.

_ J'avais été chargé de distraire Sev ( _''Potter ! Arrêtez avec ce diminutif stup -'' , ''Oui-oui, Sev, tout ce que tu veux.'' ''Potter !''_ ) qui patrouillait dans les couloirs pendant que les jumeaux s'affairaient dans la Grande Salle pour préparer les choses. Mais j'ai senti qu'il allait bientôt me repérer donc.. et bien, je l'ai assommé.

Lucius, qui buvait à cet instant s'étouffa et recracha un peu de liquide ambré avant de lui adresser un regard incrédule.

_ Severus. Vous avez assommé Severus ?

_ Vous m'avez assommé Potter ?

_ Et bien, au moins j'ai eu la décence de ne pas vous laisser par terre. D'autres n'auraient pas eu autant de scrupules.

Ça y est, Severus le sentait vraiment très mal. Il se souvenait bien de quelque chose dans ce goût-là mais..

_ Où m'avez-vous déposé ?

_ Dans la chambre de Mulciber ! S'exclama joyeusement Harry en trinquant avec les jumeaux.

Quelques ex-mangemorts tombèrent à la renverse ( c'est une image ! ) et leur adressèrent un regard incrédule. Non. Ça n'était pas cela... Ils n'avaient tout de même pas payé chèrement pour un crime de lèse majesté qu'ils n'avaient finalement pas commis ? Ça ne pouvait être..

_ Attendez.. Potter ! Que m'avez-vous fait ?

_ Huh ? Et bien, je vous ai déposé dans son lit et pour effacer les soupçons j'ai utilisé des charmes.

_ Et les suçons ?

_ Oh je me souviens de cette histoire de suçons, se remémora Philippin Delois, un très bon ami de Lucius qui était devenu le collègue d'Harry au Département des Mystères.

Severus se frotta les tempes. Il n'aimait pas où tout cela allait.

_ Un simple charme de glamour.

Lucius haussa un sourcil.

_ Tu ne l'as pas marqué toi-même.

_ Huh. Bien que cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé, je le voulais consentant et j'étais moi-même trop jeune pour cela.

Les jumeaux, qui riaient comme des demeurés depuis un moment s'étranglèrent avec leur salive.

_ Ryry, en cinquième année la moitié des gars de ton dortoirs n'étaient plus puceaux.

Harry, le regard vitreux, croisa les bras et fit la moue.

_ Ouais, et bien je n'étais pas pressé. Et regarde, Snape n'aurait pas voulu.

_ Tiens, nous sommes retournéqs à Snape maintenant ? Grommela Severus, les sourcils froncés.

Un sourire étincelant étira les lèvres du Survivant et il se redressa, posant son verre sur la table pour venir s'asseoir sur les genoux du maître des potions et passer ses bras autour de son cou, ignorant délibérément le couinement indigné dudit maître.

_ Bien sûr que non Sev'. Répondit-il avant de le câliner, un sourire espiègle bordant ses lèvres.

Les jumeaux ne tinrent plus. Un grand éclat de rire les prit et ils roulèrent au sol sous les regards blasés.

Et bien, ils étaient peut-être des Lords influents, mais ils étaient avant tout des jeunes hommes de vingt-deux ans, propriétaires de la boutique de Farces&Attrapes des Sorciers Facétieux Weasley.

.

 _Sur demande, de deux personnes, il y a un **bonus** au bas de la page concernant le **n°129**_

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **Daemon Caelestis :** _Heya ~ effectivement, ça faisait deux semaines. J'ai été assez occupé donc je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de poster. C'était ça que j'ai oublié de dire en haut du chapitre. Un gros 'Désolé pour le retard'. Je savais que j'avais oublié un truc. ^^ Ow désolé que tu aies commencé à déprimé mais.. Gages le Retour ! Quoique, une absence de deux semaines ne nécessite peut-être pas une telle annonce, duh.. Hi hi hi, je pensais que ce serait bien de les rendre complètement OOC pour une fois ( enfin, plus que d'habitude quoi ). Yep, je vais l'écrire pendant les vacances ( D'ailleurs, que penses-tu de celui-ci. J'avais commencé à l'écrire avant mais en lisant ton commentaire, je suis parti sur une sorte de SSHP sans m'en rendre compte. Ce genre-là te plairait ou non ? ). En effet, je l'ai reçu. J'avais demandé à ma sœur de passer quelques commandes pour moi sur aliexpress ( c'est le site que ma sœur et ma meilleure amie m'ont conseillé ) et ce n'était pas cher donc je l'ai fait. Je ne suis pas déçue. Ce n'est pas toujours de la qualité mais en général, ça va. Tu vis à un endroit difficile d'accès ?_

 _À bientôt._

 _#Grimmcy_

 **Luna Park :** _Tellement ! Yep, j'imagine la scène adorable entre ces trois-là !_

 **Pandadoudoucornu :** _Huh, du par cœur... Enfin, si c'est bien c'est tout ce qui compte ;) Oui, 16 en philo. J'étais... choquée. Et extatique aussi. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça dure, mais au moins, je comprends mieux mes cours de philosophie, donc c'est déjà ça. Si je pouvais avoir la moyenne au bac de philo, ce serait bien._

 **Calinmonamour :** _huh, tu as raison. Je crois que je vais faire ça comme un genre de suite_.

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Heeh.. honnêtement je n'avais pas d'idée mais... essayons :_

* * *

 _Bonus 129 ~_

Harry quitta les appartements d'un pas guilleret. Dès qu'il eut atteint le hall cependant, son expression changea et son regard devint calculateur. Il avait une vengeance à esquisser. Ils allaient le payer très cher. Pas qu'il n'était pas heureux des résultats de cette aventure, mais il ferait tout de même payer aux jumeaux. Après tout, il s'était réveillé NU ! Heureusement, il venait de trouver l'idée parfaite.

1 heure plus tard, Harry faisait chemin inverse, un sourire bienheureux sur son visage. Les Serpentards qui le croisèrent frissonnèrent d'effroi, intérieurement heureux de ne pas être sa victime du jour... et également curieux de connaître l'identité desdites victimes. Et bien, ça allait être bon.

Harry gagna les appartements privés des invités et vint s'agenouiller à côté d'Avery.

« Logan. Héritier Avery ? Monsieur-je-suis-tellement-fier-de-Mini-Avery-que-je-me-balade-nu-dans-le-salon ? »

Avery réagit enfin et se tourna avant de tendre le bras et d'attirer à lui. Harry étouffa un glapissement de surprise et se laissa faire.

_ 'Oi ? Lui parvint la voix étouffée de l'homme.

_ J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Immédiatement, le fils Avery se redressa. Âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, Logan Avery était le portrait craché de son père. On avait toujours dit que Avery sr, Lord Avery avait été magnifique dans sa jeunesse et il avait plutôt bien vieilli ! Ses cheveux blonds cendrés lui tombaient sur le visage, cachant ses jolis yeux argentés. Harry étouffa un gloussement devant le regard excité de l'héritier Avery et déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de l'homme.

« Bien sûr. Regarde. »

Harry se redressa et partit dans la chambre de Logan, ce dernier sur ses talons. Arrivé dans la chambre, Logan laissa échapper un petit cri excité en reconnaissant les deux personnes. Liées, bâillonnées et dénudées. Avec bien sûr, la merveilleuse pancarte _''Adoptez-moi. Aimez-moi.''_. Harry, très heureux de lui-même, ignora les yeux larmoyants ( qu'il savait parfaitement faux ) des jumeaux pour se tourner vers l'homme.

_ J'ai pensé que ce serait un bon cadeau d'anniversaire. Bon je sais, ce n'est que dans deux mois, mais c'était également un bon moyen de vengeance pour moi. Tout le monde est content.

Logan haussa un sourcil en regardant les jumeaux larmoyant. Tout le monde.. ?

_ Ils sont juste timide. Je peux vous assurer qu'ils ne cessent de parler de vous à chaque fois que l'on vous croise. . . . Bon d'accord, peut-être pas. Confessa Harry lorsqu'il reçut des regards sceptiques. Mais ils ne cessent de vous lorgner. Et après, ils sont tous excités.

Le ton d'Harry, joueur, laissa entendre qu'il était très heureux d'embarrasser les jumeaux. Bien sûr, là encore, considérant le fait qu'ils étaient vêtus en tout et pour tout de boxer et et qu'ils étaient ligotés avec des cordes bien serrées. Harry avait été vicieux en les attachant. Harry ricana en avisant le double regard trahi que lui adressèrent les jumeaux.

_ Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Souffla-t-il. À cause de vous je me suis retrouvé nu et entouré par un loup en chaleur et des pervers exhibitionnistes qui m'ont pris pour l'un des leurs. Je ne fais que vous rendre la pareille.

Les jumeaux semblèrent se dégonfler et optèrent pour lancer un regard suppliant à leur 'maître' du jour.

_ Allez les garçons, saluez l'héritier Avery. Et amusez-vous bien ! La potion commencera à faire effet dans bingt minutes.

Sur ce, Harry quitta la chambre en éclatant de rire.

À l'heure du petit déjeuner, Harry ne regretta pas d'être venu. Logan Avery entra dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de deux adorables renardeaux. Ces derniers furent immédiatement assaillis par les jeunes filles en fleurs mais furent sauvés par leur maître qui, décidément, était très possessif. Vraiment, le futur Lord Avery était extrêmement possessif avec ce qu'il considérait comme sien. Et les jumeaux Weasley étaient définitivement à lui. Ils lui appartenaient. Rien qu'à lui. Et il le leur avait bien fait comprendre durant les vingt minutes avant que la potion ne fasse effet.

 **Publié le : 23.10.2016**


	131. Cible 131 : Invictus - ADxER

_Heya heya ! Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires, c'est très apprécié !_

* * *

 **Pairing :** AD/ER

 **Gage – 131**

.

 _Invictus_

.

« Aw ~ si c'est pas mignon ?! »

Evan Rosier et Antonin Dolohov se détachèrent brusquement en rosissant doucement. Personne n'était dans le couloir, mais ils n'avaient pas imaginé la voix. Les deux amants échangèrent un regard et dégainèrent pour pointer leurs baguettes dans le vide.

_ Montrez-vous !

_ Ké ké ké ~ vous êtes tellement adorables.

_ Sors de ta cachette, voyeur !

Le rire résonna à nouveau et les deux amants frissonnèrent

_ Je ne suis pas un voyeur. Je passais juste par là quand je suis tombé sur vous. Si j'étais un voyeur, je ne me serais pas manifesté. Je suis juste un fudanshi(1).

L'homme – non, le garçon_, invisible caqueta de rire pendant de longues secondes avant de se calmer.

_ Que pourrais-je bien faire de deux mangemorts suspectés d'actes de torture ?

Les amants se figèrent, blêmes.

_ Peut-être que je devrais vous supprimer pendant que je vous ai sous la main, suggéra l'air de rien le jeune homme.

_ Vous – vous – vous, bégaya Evan, terrifié en se blottissant contre Antonin.

_ Moi – moi – moi – moi ? L'encouragea l'homme invisible.

C'était vraiment drôle de regarder les deux hommes paniquer et trembler de peur. Devrait-il arrêter son petit jeu maintenant ? . . . Naan ! Pour une fois qu'il avait le pouvoir, pour une fois qu'ils ne le regardaient pas de haut parce que lui était petit ! Les deux hommes avaient peur. Le petit brun pouvait le sentir. Ils avaient peur de ce qu'ils en pouvaient pas voir. Et lui se délectait de ce pouvoir. C'était vraiment exquis. Il pourrait se prélasser dans ce genre de sentiments pour l'éternité. Pourrait-il ? Oui, il supposait que oui, il pourrait se noyer dans cette impression de pouvoir et de supériorité. Franchement, ce prototype de potion d'invisibilité était vraiment extra. Il devrait aller féliciter les jumeaux.

_ Je devrais peut-être vous faire chanter ? Vos petits amis mangemorts sont-ils au courant de vos petites affaires ? Cette idée n'a pas l'air de vous gêner... c'est vrai que votre maître devait être fana de BDSM et d'orgie avec ses fidèles partisans ( réfléchit le garçon invisible en ignorant les hoquets indignés des deux hommes ). Hum. . . peut-être devrai-je donner des indices au fan-club du Ministère. J'ai entendu l'une des filles qualifier leur club de ''yaoiste''.

Les deux hommes frissonnèrent d'effroi. Eux aussi avaient déjà entendu ce terme. Et eux aussi avaient fait des recherches.

_ Peut-être -

/ POUF /

( Harry hoqueta. Il avait la nette impression que les effets de la potion venait de prendre fin. À un très mauvais moment. Et il pouvait remercier le ciel ou Merlin qu'il fasse nuit et qu'il se tienne dans l'ombre ). Quand il comprit que les deux hommes pouvaient effectivement voir sa silhouette. Harry réagit :

« Hiiiee ! »

. . . Et il prit la fuite. Il resterait invaincu.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard... puis poussèrent un cri de guerre avant de partir à sa poursuite.

Harry Potter restait aujourd'hui invaincu.

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **History :** _Yey thank you !_

 **Calinmonamour :** _Je l'ai écrit ! Je l'ai même retapé ! Je vais le poster avant Halloween. Si je suis mon ordre de publication, c'est le prochain ! Et c'est un lime/lemon !_

 **Cyrielle13 :** _Hey, merci à toi, contente de voir cela t'a plu. J'écris rarement des SSHP parce que je trouve que je suis nulle sur l'écriture de ce pairing même si je l'apprécie, mais plusieurs m'ont demandé alors je me suis dit ''Pourquoi pas ?''. C'était assez drôle à écrire en fait. Je vais aller faire un tour sur ton profil alors, pour chercher quelques fics à lire ^^ Personne ne résiste à Harry ! Qu'il soit psychotique ou adorable enfant abusé, personne ne lui résiste ! Et bien, vous êtes deux à m'avoir redemandé un SSHP, je vais trouver quelque chose. Attends, mon cerveau est en train de démarrer_. _Hai ! Merci beaucoup !_

 **Daemon Caelestis :** _Hello. Oh merci, merci merci. Tu as vu, c'était assez spécial. Je ne me suis pas attardé sur les explications du ''comment les jumeaux ont-il réussi à prendre le titre d'Héritiers/lords'' parce que.. ben parce que je savais pas comment expliquer ça en fait, mais je me suis dit que ça serait bien. Aw tu vis sur une île tropicale ! Wao. Ah du coup je comprends_. _Mais ça présente aussi des avantages ( oui, je vois aussi les inconvénients mais je me concentre sur les avantages aujourd'hui )_.

 **Luna Park :** _Hé hé hé merci =) T'as vu ? C'était une image que j'avais moi-même en tête, Severus se vengeant avec un GRAND sourire aux lèvres alors que des corps à moitié morts gisaient par terre, suppliant pour que ce chaos cesse._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Ah bon ?_

* * *

 **Publié le : 25.10.2016**

 **1/** _J'ai vérifié, après qu'on m'ait dit que le mot était 'Fujoshi' et non 'Fujanshi' et c'est vrai, bien que pour le public masculin, on emploie le terme 'Fudanshi'._


	132. Animagus - Mâle Nagini x Harry

_**INFOS :** Vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir demandé une suite au 20è texte du  Recueil Harry Potter et on m'a également demandé de le publié sur Gages. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et me suis dit que, après tout, ce 'personnage' fait parti de l'armée des Ténèbre donc.. okay ! Peut-être faudrait-il d'abord lire le n°20 de l'autre recueil ? Je pense que vous pouvez faire sans mais ce serait peut-être mieux. _

* * *

**Pairing :** Mâle!Nagini x Harry

 **Warning :** _ce n'est pas vraiment de la zoophilie... eum et bien, je crois._

 **Animagus!Nagini**

 _Ceci est un **lime/lemon** assez soft je crois. _

**Gage 132**

.

.

Harry retomba sur son lit, épuisé. La journée avait été longue et Snape n'avait pas été très gentil. Tu parles ! Il avait été un véritable bâtard ! Honnêtement, qu'avait-il avec son humeur de merde ? Peut-être que Voldemort était en colère d'avoir perdu Nagini et faisait passer passer sa frustration sur ses partisans ? Oui, cela pouvait être ça. Maintenant que Nagini avait pu se retransformer, il avait décidé de rester avec Harry sous sa forme serpent, au château. Personne ne l'avait remarqué jusqu'ici mais c'était peut-être parce que l'animagus restait sous ou dans le lit d'Harry lorsque les autres garçons du dortoirs étaient présents dans la pièce.

D'un geste de la main, Harry fit fermer les tentures de son lit et retira son pantalon avant de déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise d'uniforme pour se mettre à l'aise. Ah ~ Il avait bien mérité un peu de repos, non ?

Il s'avéra que sa sieste serait pour plus tard lorsque quelque chose remua sur les draps et qu'une peau écailleuse le frôla. Harry tressaillit. Allez savoir pourquoi, ce petit jeu plaisait beaucoup au plus âgé et, honnêtement, Harry n'allait pas l'en empêcher. C'était un jeu étrange mais excitant un mélange d'interdits et de passion. Généralement, quand Nagini estimait avoir assez joué, il reprenait forme humaine et s'occupait de lui plus.. en profondeur. Mais pour l'instant. . .

Le serpent se glissa sous la couette e s'enroula bientôt autour de la jambe gauche du petit lion. Harry haleta quand le mâle glissa sur son boxer. Oh Di... Ça n'était pas la première fois que l'animagus faisait cela, mais les sensations étaient toujours aussi délicieuses et surprenantes que la première fois. La peau écailleuse était humide et un frisson le parcourut lorsque le long corps du serpent s'aventura sur son bas ventre, puis sur son ventre. La tête de l'animagus se nicha au creux de son cou et sa langue fourchue s'aventura sur son menton. Parfois Harry se demandait comment Nagini pouvait être aussi doué avec son corps mais il oubliait bien vite sa question l'animagus s'occupait trop bien de lui, allant même jusqu'à lui faire oublier son propre nom. Il gémit longuement lorsque ce qui devait être la queue du serpent, se glissa sous son boxer noir et s'enroula autour de son membre durci.

Cette fois-ci, il ne put s'arrêter :

« Oh Dieu.. » murmura-t-il en prenant une brusque inspiration.

Il se figea néanmoins lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que les voix de Dean, Seamus et Neville filtrèrent à travers les tentures de son lit ( cela n'arrêta cependant pas Nagini et Harry dut se mordre la langue ).

« Il dort déjà ?

_ Faut croire.

_ Laissez-le faire. Il était crevé. »

À l'intérieur du lit à baldaquin, Harry essayait encore et toujours de réguler sa respiration et de contrôler ses gémissements. La langue de Nagini serpenta sur sa poitrine et taquina ses tétons, se délectant des divins sons que laissait échapper par intermittence le jeune Gryffondor.

_ S'il te plaît.. s'il te plaît.

Harry bougea inconsciemment ses hanches, se frottant lascivement contre le long corps. Oh ~ il ne survivrait pas à ça.

_ S'il te plaît.. plaida-t-il à nouveau.

Harry se mordit la langue pour étouffer un gémissement sans jamais cesser de quémander plus alors que la queue de l'animagus avait légèrement abandonné le membre durci d'Harry pour taquiner son antre. Harry prit une brusque inspiration.

« _Nagini je t'en prie, viens._ » Supplia-t-il dans la langue des serpents.

Le serpent ondula contre sa peau alors que Harry fermait les yeux sous le plaisir qui l'assaillait. Le poids sur son corps changea et il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur les yeux profondément bleus. Harry tendit la main pour toucher les mèches brunes du plus âgé, peu disposé à commenter le fait que, maintenant sous forme humaine, l'animagus n'avait pas perdu de temps pour continuer à le préparer.

_ Nagi... souffla Harry, le souffle court.

Le susnommé sourit au diminutif et se pencha en avant pour ravir les lèvres de celui qu'il considérait comme son nouveau maître.

_ Bonjour jeune maître.

Harry se préparait à protester à l'appellation mais il eut le souffle coupé. Il l'avait sans doute déjà dit mais Nagini était énorme. Néanmoins, le plus âgé était extrêmement doux. C'était peut-être parce qu'il avait été l'esclave de Voldemort et qu'il comprenait donc mieux la douleur de l'acte lorsque violent.

Un coup de rein particulièrement puissant le fit haleter et voir flou pendant de nombreuses secondes.

_ Ow, pas de pensées morbides dans ces moments-là, lui rappela l'homme.

Pour toute réponse, Harry s'accrocha au cou du plus âgé et ondula du bassin, l'incitant à aller plus loin, plus vite, plus fort.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, alors que Neville ronflait allègrement et que Ron était en patrouille ( ou peut-être dans un placard à balais pour tout ce qu'on en savait ), les gémissements et grondements plus rauques cessèrent enfin. Dean et Seamus, qui lisaient un comics moldus sur le lit du premier tout en gardant la main dans le pantalon de l'autre, levèrent les yeux en remarquant le silence soudain et les respirations peu régulières qui s'échappaient du lit d'Harry.

« Et bien, chuchota Dean en croisant le regard de son ami. Pas si crevé que ça finalement. »

les yeux rieurs de Seamus lui répondirent.

_ Ryry nous a caché des choses.

.

En sécurité à l'intérieur des tentures, Nagini se retira du corps du petit brun et roula sur le côté en attirant à lui son jeune amant. Harry passa un bras autour de la taille de l'animagus et ignora le liquide qui coulait entre ses cuisses pour ronronner de contentement au creux de la nuque de son amant.

Il était peut-être temps de dormir.

.

.

 _Huh, je ne sais pas vous, mais je suis plutôt satisfaite de moi sur ce coup. Je me rends compte d'ailleurs que malgré les demandes, cela faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas écrit de lime/lemon._

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **Fleur82 :** _Bonsoir ! Non pas tard du tout bienvenue à toi ! Waaahh ~ merciii ! Cette review m'a mis de bonne humeur oui :) Et bien pour l'instant il n'est pas terminé. Je vais sans doute espacer les mises à jours mais je n'ai pas prévu de 'conclure' ce recueil avant un certain temps._

 **Luna Park :** _Tu as vu ? Je me suis inspiré du crie de Tsuna ( khr ) et je me suis dit ''Hey, mais Harry pourrait très bien crier comme ça lui aussi !''. Et bien, cette fois-ci il leur a **échappé et c'est ainsi qu'il est resté invaincu.**_

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Yey thank you !_

 **Calinmonamour :** _De rien :) Alors qu'en as-tu pensé ? C'était ce que tu voulais ou tu imaginais autre chose ?_

 **Publié le : 26.10.2016**


	133. Action ou vérité MultixHP & MFHP

_C'est un **action ou vérité géant !** Des mangemorts ( sous couverts bien sûr ), un Voldemort ( sous glamour ), des élèves invités ( le Tournois ) et un Harry qui a réussi à échappé au Tournois. Avec bien sûr, tous les autres élèves. _

_Note: la plupart des 'actions' et 'vérités' sont trouvés sur un appli que j'ai téléchargé pour cet OS !_

 _Ça n'est que très légèrement mentionné:_ Vampire!Harry(Red) [ _un adorable vampire]_

 **Pairings multiples et nombreux : _MultiHarry_** _( nous sommes dans un action ou vérité quoi ! )_ ** _, MF/HP souligné. + autres_**

 **T4 UA**

 ** _Bashing!_** _Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore / Abus non graphiques (Dursley) /_ ** _GOOD!Ron_**

 ** _Warning : Slash, het, yuri / / Grey!_** _Harry, Fred & George & autres._

 _ **Ceci est un classique, mais il y a tout de même une légère trame derrière.**_

* * *

 _Places, places, get in your places_

 _Throw on you dress and put on your doll faces_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them through the curtains_

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect._

 _Please don't let them through the curtains._

 _Melanie Martinez - Dollhouse_

 **Gage – 136**

.

 _HS Halloween – Action, Kiss ou Vérité_

 _Sous-titre : Ou, comment ils découvrirent que les membres du Trio Infernal étaient de Véritables Serpentards_

.

Harry commença à s'interrogea sur sa santé mentale lorsqu'il accompagna les jumeaux dans la Grande Salle après le dîner ( _et avant le départ des étudiants parce que bizarrement, tous les professeurs étaient partis en réunion ( plus comme se saouler pour oublier les morveux dont ils devaient s'occuper )_ ) pour leur proposer de jouer à un jeu mondialement connu.

« Vous voulez qu'on fasse un action ou vérité ? » répéta Blaise Zabini, en quatrième année chez les vert et argent.

Harry hocha solennellement la tête à côté des jumeaux. Le jeu n'était pas encore très répandu dans le monde sorcier mais puisque de plus en plus de nés-moldus et de sang-mêlés, il avait finalement été 'importé' ici aussi. Harry n'avait jamais joué à ce jeu avant. Ou si, une fois. Avec les jumeaux, Dean et Seamus, pendant les vacances de Noël. Ron avait été malade comme un chien aussi n'avait-il pas pu jouer avec eux et Neville était rentré chez lui pendant les vacances, de même que les camarades de dortoirs des deux rouquins. Il n'y avait donc joué qu'une seule fois et avait plutôt aimé. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'occasion de réitérer ce jeu à grande échelle. Tous les premiers, deuxième et troisième années étaient déjà partis, Harry et les jumeaux y avaient veillé. Restaient présents, les quatrième à la septième années ( du moins certains élèves de cette tranche d'âge ), quelques invités intéressés ( bizarrement il n'y avait que trois élèves de Beaux-Bâtons, dont deux garçons et un peu moins d'une dizaine de Durmstrang ) et des.. invités du Ministère, tous soupçonnés à un moment de leur vie d'avoir participé à des actes mangemoresques. Super.. ça allait être une soirée inoubliable, Harry en était certain.

_ Ça semble bien, fit pensivement un Serdaigle de septième année, du nom de Grant Page.

_ Hum, approuva un Poufsouffle, ça permettra d'apaiser les tensions inter-maisons pour une fois et d'apprendre à connaître nos invités.

Harry hocha la tête mais ne dit rien, écoutant les bruits d'accords qui résonnèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ils commençaient à s'installer en un grand – graaand, cercle lorsqu'une voix résonna :

« Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous ? Je dois admettre que je suis curieux de savoir ce que ce jeu donne. »

Harry leva les yeux pour tomber sur la silhouette élégante de Lucius Malfoy et ses collègues et rougit légèrement. C'est qu'il avait fini par oublier leur présence en fait.. huh. Les jumeaux s'échangèrent un sourire complice.

« Bien sûr mais -

_ À vos risques et -

_ Périls » rajouta distraitement Harry en faisant apparaître une bouteille. Personne ne posa de question quant à la magie utilisée pour faire apparaître une bouteille à partir de rien. La plupart avait compris que Potter était une personne étrange, capable de choses étranges bien que relativement calme. . . même en présence des jumeaux. En fait, le garçon semblait agir comme catalyseur des jumeaux.

_ Est-ce qu'on peut ne pas jouer mais rester observer ? Demanda un Serdaigle.

Harry échangea un regard furtif avec les jumeaux.

_ Bien sûr.

Certains poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement. Visiblement, il y avait des anxieux ici... ou des secrets. Ceux qui ne jouaient pas eurent le droit de rester dans le cercle étant donné que les jumeaux avaient crée un artefact pour désigner les joueurs à chaque tour. Ils sortirent d'ailleurs une petite sphère lumineuse qui flotta au centre du grand cercle formé par les joueurs et spectateurs.

_ Cette petite chose a été crée par nos soins spécialement pour ce genre de soirée. Les joueurs n'ont qu'à poser leur main dessus. Elle reconnaît votre identité grâce à votre signature magique et désigne le tour de chaque joueur. Comme ceci est un 'Action, Kiss ou vérité', c'est elle qui prévient si le joueur n'a pas le choix et doit prendre 'kiss'. C'est d'ailleurs à cela que servira la bouteille invoquée par Harry. Expliqua George.

Harry s'installa à côté de Fred et déglutit lorsque Ginny ( qui avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans la partie avec Luna Lovegood ) vint s'asseoir à ses côtés en papillonnant innocemment des yeux.

Harry avisa les rouge et or et cligna des yeux.

_ Huh, on aurait pu s'attendre à plus de Gryffondors que ça..

Ceux qui l'avaient entendu rirent doucement avant de poser les yeux sur la bouteille.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe si la sphère désigne 'kiss' ? Demanda un poufsouffle.

Harry rosit un peu. Cette partie avait été ajoutée par les jumeaux et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir participer à cela. Malheureusement, il avait donné sa parole de rester au moins une heure et quart dans la partie. Huh...

_ La personne doit faire tourner la bouteille et embrasser la personne désignée. Le nom apparaîtra. Expliqua Fred.

_ Bon, fit George. Allons-y.

Harry déglutit. Il n'était plus certain de la magnificence de cette idée. Les joueurs et spectateurs se dévisagèrent dans le blanc des yeux et Fred soupira.

_ Okay, je commence.

Comme Fred s'était porté volontaire, il eut droit de choisir sa cible. Et se tourna vers Ron.

_ Ronnie ! Action ou vérité ?

Ron lança un regard noir à son frère puis haussa les épaules.

_ Vérité.

Le rire démoniaque des jumeaux firent frissonner les étudiants et même les élèves de Durmstrang pâlirent un peu.

_ Oh attendez, on a oublié le plus important ! S'écria soudainement Harry.

Tout le monde posa les yeux vers lui et il rosit légèrement avant de chuchoter à l'oreille des jumeaux. Ceux-ci écarquillèrent les yeux en réalisant ce qu'ils avaient failli oublier et embrassèrent Harry.

_ Ow Red, je ne sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans toi !

George se redressa et étendit un bras en arrière pour attraper son sac. Il farfouilla dedans avant d'en sortir deux fioles. Harry invoqua des petits verres face à chaque joueurs.

_ Version un peu moins forte du véritaserum, façon Weasley. Expliqua simplement le petit Survivant.

_ MAIS C'EST INTERDIT ! S'exclama Hermione avant que quiconque ne puisse crier d'indignation.

Harry se massa les tempes ça commençait bien..

_ C'est légal sur autorisation du Ministère. Fred et George ont obtenu une autorisation spéciale depuis qu'ils ont obtenu la note maximale aux examens de potions de l'année dernière. C'est vu comme une récompense pour les meilleurs étudiants, rajouta-t-il après coup.

Certains dévisagèrent Harry, d'autres les jumeaux, surpris par cette affirmation. Qui auraient cru que les jumeaux Weasley étaient si bons en cours ?

_ Santé ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en buvant leur jus de citrouille mélangé à une version simplifiée et moins forte du veritaserum. Les autres suivirent, un peu moins sûr d'eux.

_ Donc, je disais, fit Fred. Ronnie, tu te souviens du film que nous avons regardé pendant les vacances euh -

_ Titanic, le renseigna Harry en fixant son gobelet faisant apparaître des boissons et snacks.

Certains nés-moldus sourirent en entendant le titre.

_ Tu te souviens dans la scène finale avec Jack et Rose ?

Ron déglutit. Il le sentait mal.

_ Euh.. oui ?

_ Je ne sais pas mais, je jurais t'avoir vu essuyer des larmes.

 _Oh merde !_

_ Est-ce que tu as pleurer durant cette scène-là ?

Ron essaya vaillamment de lutter contre le serum. Vraiment. Puis..

_ N-nouii.. répondit-il en baissant piteusement la tête.

Harry lui aurait bien tapoter maladroitement le dos s'il avait été à côté de lui. Lui aussi avait pleuré à ce moment du film il avait passé les deux dernières semaines de vacances au Terrier et comme les jumeaux avaient reçu l'autorisation de sortir, ils avaient embarqué Ron et Harry pour visiter le Londres moldu et avaient fini par atterrir dans un cinéma. Harry, qui n'y avait jamais été, avait été dans le même état d'émerveillement et d'excitation que les trois frères Weasley.

Draco Malfoy ricana mais les nés-moldus lui jetèrent un regard noir.

_ Si tu avais vu le film tu aurais été dans le même état !

_ C'était un chef-d'œuvre !

_ Du grand art !

Draco décida sagement de ce taire devant cette vague de mauvaises ondes.

Ron tenta de cacher son malaise en touchant la sphère lumineuse. Celle-ci brilla et le nom de Padma Patil s'afficha.

_ Hum Padma. Action ou vérité ?

La jeune indienne en bronze et bleu secoua doucement la tête.

_ Action.

_ Hum..

Ron réfléchit mais n'avait pas d'idée alors, Fred tapota une feuille de parchemin et la lui tendit.

_ Ici. C'est une liste de questions ou d'actions que tu peux donner. Une par personne.

_ Merci. Alors, embrasse une personne de ton choix.

Bon, se dit Harry. Pour l'instant, ça allait.

Padma haussa un sourcil puis se pencha vers Luna pour lui baiser la joue. Elle se redressa ensuite lorsque la sphère vola jusqu'à elle et elle posa deux doigts dessus. L'artefact brilla à nouveau et un autre nom s'inscrivit.

_ Mr Rosier.

 _Oh merde._ Songea le jeune fille. Elle réfléchit de toute urgence.

_ Honnêtement les gars, ne pouvez-vous pas faire quelque chose avec cette liste ? Je ne veux pas être responsable d'avoir donner un gage ou quelque chose de ce genre à une personne qui pourrait décider de se venger, sans offense Lord Rosier.

Le jeune lord offrit un sourire à la Serdaigle.

_ Aucun problème miss Patil. Intelligent de votre part.

Fred agita sa baguette et le parchemin brûla. À la place des lettres apparurent au centre du cercle, juste en dessous de la sphère lumineuse.

_ Action ou Vérité ? L'interrogea Padma.

_ Action.

Des lettres s'inscrivirent dans les airs, formant bientôt des mots puis des phrases. Quelques personnes gloussèrent dans le cercle en lisant l'action. _''Evan, vous devez fredonner une chanson de votre choix. La première personne à trouver le nom de la chanson reçoit un câlin de votre part.''_

Evan Rosier réfléchit quelques instant puis, un brin mal-à-l'aise, fredonna un air vaguement familier aux oreilles d'Harry. Il était presque sûr d'avoir entendu cela à la télé lorsqu'il était enfermé dans le placard, chez les Dursley. Il frissonna. Urgh, mauvais souvenirs.

Presque aucun sang-pur n'émit de bruit de reconnaissance mais Kevin Entwhistle, un né-moldu et Serdaigle de l'année d'Harry, se frotta pensivement le crâne.

_ Ce n'était pas _'Can you feel the love tonight'_? Du Roi Lion ?

Naturellement, Kevin n'avait pas répondu juste pour recevoir une étreinte du bel Evan Rosier IIème du nom. Non, non pas du tout. Bon, peut-être un peu. Mais c'était avant-tour parce qu'il aimait répondre à des tests. Et peut-être juste un peu pour recevoir un câlin. Evan acquiesça, heureux d'avoir retenu quelques chansons moldus même si celle-ci était particulièrement niaise et qu'on allait se foutre de lui le lendemain et se pencha vers le Serdaigle pour l'étreindre. Il blâmerait les jumeaux pour son acte de tendresse envers un mineur. Quoique.. il était un politicien, un lord et un sorcier soupçonné de pratiquer la magie noire. Il était un homme influent on ne lui ferait rien.

Dès qu'il eut relâché l'étudiant, il posa la main sur la sphère qui était venue jusqu'à lui et le nom d'Antonin Dolohov s'afficha. Personne ne remarqua ou ne fit attention aux jumeaux qui avaient fait remplir les verres de tout le monde ( même des spectateurs ) avec de l'alcool. Histoire de détendre les troupes.. Harry leur adressa un regard suspicieux mais les garçons ne firent que lui tendre un verre de jus de citrouille avec deux goutte de bieraubeurre. Ils ne tenaient pas à ce que Harry finisse bourrer. Harry était leur petit protéger après tout. Peut-être que dans un ou deux ans ils essaieraient le rendre ivre, mais pas pour l'instant. C'était encore trop tôt.

_ Action.

Plusieurs personnes décidèrent qu'il était temps de commencer à boire lorsque l'action fut inscrite.

_ Et merde. Fit Antonin avant de soupirer de soulagement en remarquant que la personne à sa droite était majeur.

Il se pencha vers Rosier et lui lécha la joue.

_ Ow ~ c'est chaud, chuchota une personne que l'on reconnut comme Parvati Patil.

Lavande, Marietta et Cho Chang acquiescèrent mais les autres, plus réservés, n'osèrent pas agréer à voix haute.

_ C'est assez chaud comme action, commenta l'air de rien le langue-de-plomb Dolohov.

_ Ah, n'avons-nous pas précisé ? Fit innocemment Fred avant que Harry ne le frappe vicieusement dans les côtés. Urgh, Red !

_ C'est en mode Trash. Ou hard si tu préfères.

_ Pourquoi l'appelez-vous Red de toute façon ? Fit Marcus.

Sous l'effet du véritaserum les jumeaux s'apprêtaient à répondre mais Harry frappa à nouveau vicieusement Fred et Ron se chargea de George.

_ Outch ! Désolé, mais si tu veux savoir tu devras poser ta question dans le cadre des vérités.

Marcus gronda mais ne fit rien.

La sphère s'illumina à nouveau.

_ Mr Bletchley action ou vérité ?

_ Vérité.

Huh ? Cela ressemblait plutôt à une action. _''Vous devrez imiter une vache à chaque fois que vos amis vous l'ordonneront.''_ Miles rumina et fit la moue mais acquiesça. Puis il se tourna vers les adultes.

_ Vous devriez nous appelez par nos prénom. Ça détendra l'atmosphère. Les Gryffies et les Pouffy sont mal-à-l'aise. Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Les Rouge et Or protestèrent vivement. Ils n'étaient PAS mal-à-l'aise.

Antonin ricana mais hocha la tête.

_ Mr Travers -

_ Je crois que cela va dans les deux sens. Mon nom est Fredrich.

_ Hm. Fredrich. Action ou vérité ?

_ Action.

Effectivement. C'était bien un truc d'ado de mettre le jeu en mode hard. Travers haussa les épaules et pinça les fesses de Lucius.

_ Fred' ! S'indigna le lord blond alors que Draco s'étranglait avec sa salive sous les gloussements de plusieurs étudiants.

L'atmosphère commençait à se détendre et Harry devait avouer que l'alcool devait y être pour quelque chose. La 'victime' suivante fut Marcus, qui reçut pour gage de retirer un vêtement de son choix. Sur demande répétée des étudiants, il retira sa chemise, dévoilant un torse hâlé et musclé par des heures d'entraînement au Quidditch. Harry rougit délicatement. Fred, George et les gars de son dortoir étaient les seuls garçons qu'il avait déjà aperçu un peu dénudés ( et les gars de son dortoir n'étaient pas vraiment impressionnants ). Fred rit en avisant les rougeurs sur le visage de son 'petit-frère' et secoua la tête.

_ Davis, fit Marcus en s'adressant au Serdaigle de septième année. Action ou vérité ?

Fred se demanda s'il n'y avait pas un problème avec la sphère : il n'y avait pas eu un seul 'kiss' depuis le début de la partie.

_ Vérité.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du Serpentard lorsqu'il lut la question.

_ As-tu déjà utilisé un accessoire sexuel quelconque ?

La plupart des jeunes élèves rougirent brutalement et Ron et Harry baissèrent la tête. C'était quoi ces questions ? Eux qui n'avaient même jamais embrassé personne et se retrouveraient bien bête face à ce genre d'interrogations. Roger aussi rougit, mais pour une autre raison.

_ Oui.

Pour échapper aux sourires sournois de certains, Roger posa sa main sur la sphère. Et le nom d'Harry apparut. En dessous duquel s'inscrivit le mot 'Kiss'. Il y eut un silence durant lequel rien ne se passa. Puis l'on vit Potter tourner la tête vers les jumeaux et leur jeter un regard noir.

« Je me vengerai. » susurra-t-il doucement.

Fred et George déglutirent puis Fred lui tapota le crâne.

_ Et bien au moins, tu vas connaître la sensation.

Le regard se fit d'autant plus noir et Fred retira sa main par mesure de sécurité. Un dernier regard noir de la part d'Harry et celui-ci tendit une main légèrement tremblante vers la bouteille avant de déglutir et de la faire tourner. _'Pas Ginny s'il vous plaît. Tout mais pas Ginny.'_ plaida-t-il mentalement en avisant le regard plein d'espoir de la petite rouquine assis près de lui.

Il faillit soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'il vit le bouchon s'arrêter presque à l'opposé. Enfin, il avait dans l'optique de soupirer de soulagement jusqu'à ce qu'il voit vers qui exactement, elle s'était arrêtée. Le groupe d'adulte. Et le nom d'Evan Rosier s'inscrivit au dessus de la bouteille. Oh mon dieu.. Harry jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers les jumeaux mais ceux-ci lui lancèrent un regard sympathique.

_ C'est le jeu Ryry.

_ Vas-y Red.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et essaya d'ignorer le regard larmoyant de la cadette Weasley avant de se glisser vers l'avant sans regarder personne et encore moins celui qu'il devait embrasser. Quand il fut à côté de Rosier après que Dolohov se soit un peu décalé, Harry s'arrêta et ne bougea pas. Il n'était déjà pas encore totalement habitué aux étreinte d'ours des jumeaux, alors un contact physique plus.. intime... Harry se mordilla à nouveau la lèvre inférieure puis, poussé par l'envie de mettre fin à ce moment incroyablement gênant, il se redressa à genoux et posa ses lèvres au coin de celles d'Evan Rosier. Puis, aussi vite qu'il avait bougé, il revint à sa place, le regard rivé sur le sol et tripotant sa bague d'héritier qu'il gardait en général caché hors de la vue du directeur, accrochée sur un chaîne à son cou. Toujours sans regarder personne, Harry étendit un bras et toucha la sphère du bout des doigts. Evan dévisagea le jeune homme, son index retraçant le passage des lèvres du petit. Ce baiser, bien que furtif, avait été incroyablement doux, très timide aussi. Se pourrait-il qu'il n'ait jamais embrassé personne ? Certes, quatorze ans était assez jeune mais la plupart connaissait les premiers flirt vers douze-treize ans maintenant, les premiers baisers avec. Si l'on ne comptait pas les personnes comme mini-Malfoy, qui avaient eu leur premier baiser à l'âge de cinq ans... bref passons. Ça n'était pas le genre de baiser que l'on s'attendait du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu lorsque l'on connaissait son côté Gryffondor rebelle.

_ Grigori. Fit la douce voix d'Harry. Action ou vérité ?

L'étudiant de Durmstrang haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

_ Je suis pour l'action.

Harry lut l'inscription, qui n'était visible que pour celui qui 'lançait' la question.

« Fais un bras de fer avec le joueur à ta gauche. Le perdant boit un shot d'alcool. »

Le russe acquiesça et se tourna vers son ami Nikolaï avant que les deux ne commencent leur 'duel'. Que Grigori remporta de peu. Nikolaï perdit avec bonne humeur et accepta son verre d'alcool qu'il but cul-sec. Pourquoi les russes avaient-ils une aussi bonne descente ?

_ Miles, action ou vérité ?

Miles Bletchley se redressa, heureux qu'on ne lui ait pas encore demandé de faire 'meuh' et pencha la tête sur le côté.

_ Je n'ai pas été satisfait de la dernière vérité, alors on va retenter le coup.

_ Okay. De toutes les personnes ici, avec lesquelles voudrais-tu coucher ?

Miles rit doucement. Il sentait le serum faire son effet, mais lui-même n'avait jamais réfléchi à la question.

_ Humm... les jumeaux Weasley !

_ En même temps ? S'écria Angelina Johnson.

_ Ouaip. Ça devrait être fun ! Ricana l'héritier Bletchley avant de soulever son verre. Je veux voir ça arriver un jour.

Les jumeaux lui adressèrent un double regard langoureux, faisant éclater de rire les étudiants.

Miles regarda le nom qui venait de s'afficher.

_ Action ou vérité ?

George sourit largement.

_ Action voyons !

_ Ow ~ Prenez une bouteille et tout le monde joue au jeu de la bouteille pendant dix minutes.

Un murmure d'appréhension et d'excitation traversa la salle et les joues de plusieurs personnes chauffèrent.

_ Okay ! S'exclama George avant de faire tourner la bouteille.

Celle-ci tourna pendant quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter sur Cassius Warrington que George alla embrasser. Ça n'était pas un baiser timide comme celui que Harry avait offert à Rosier, c'était plus, err.. fougueux.

Une fois que George fut retourné à sa place, ce fut Cassius qui fit tourner la bouteille et tomba sur l'alpha du cercle. Ow ~ Fenrir offrit un sourire plein de dent au Serpentard de Sixième année avant de le laisser approcher. Cassius paraissait tout-à-coup moins sûr de lui, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'embrasser – avec la langue !_, le loup-garou. Huh, l'alcool faisait apparemment bien son boulot avec les ptits.

En dix minutes, Dean dut embrasser Malfoy, Parvati vola le premier baiser de Ron, Fred alla embêter Miles et Ginny alla chercher les amygdales de Seamus. Harry soupira de soulagement lorsque les dix minutes furent passées et que la bouteille ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois sur lui. Quelle chance il avait eu ! Pas sûr que cela dure cependant.

_ Flint ! S'écria Olivier Dubois, le dernier pointé par la bouteille, qui avait du embrasser Warrington.

_ Action.

Olivier ricana sombrement en lisant l'intitulé.

_ Tu dois laisser une fille te maquiller.

Marcus jura mais ne fit rien pour se dégager lorsqu'il fut soudainement la cible d'une Serdaigle de septième année et de Cho Chang.

_ On n'avait pas dit UNE fille ? Pourquoi vous êtes deux ?

_ Parce que ! Allez laisse-toi faire, môssieur le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

Tandis que les deux Serdaigles s'en donnait à cœur joie et que Luna faisait tomber une pluie de paillette dans les cheveux de Flint sous le regard renfrogné de ce dernier, le jeu continuait :

_ Smith action ou vérité ? L'interrogea Marcus en le fusillant du regard lorsque Zacharias rit du spectacle qu'il offrait.

_ Action !

Zacharias ne ricana plus lorsqu'on lui banda les yeux et que certains commencèrent à lui faire des blagues ou à lui tirer les cheveux. Et dire que ça allait être ainsi pendant dix minutes.. la sphère brilla à nouveau et Zach, ne connaissant pas l'identité de celui à qui il parlait, se contenta de poser la question de base.

_ Vérité. Vint la voix rêveuse de Luna Lovegood.

_ Est-ce que l'idée d'embrasser la personne à ta gauche t'excite ? Demanda Cho, étant donné que Zacharias avait les yeux bandé.

Luna tourna la tête vers la gauche et avisa le poufsouffle aux yeux bandés avant de répondre.

_ Pas vraiment non.

Des rires retentirent et même quelques adultes affichèrent un bref sourire amusé. Puis Luna dévisagea Cédric. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

_ Action.

_ Imite un chien et rapporte trois objets au hasard.

Cédric reçut des tapes dans le dos de ses camarades en signe d'encouragement avant de s'exécuter sous les rires moqueurs.

Puis il posa sa main sur la sphère lumineuse et se tourna vers Hermione.

_ Euh.. vérité.

Elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec les actions qu'on pourrait lui donner. Cédric hocha la tête puis lut la question lorsqu'elle lui apparut devant les yeux.

_ Si tu étais un fruit, lequel serais-tu ?

_ C'est quoi cette question ? Fit un Serpentard, sceptique.

Hermione prit un instant pour réfléchir à toutes ses connaissances générales sur les fruits avant de donner sa réponse :

« Je serai une prune.

_ . . Comment as-tu pu venir à cette réponse ? »

Harry sauta sur l'occasion pour mettre en marche sa vengeance.

_ Selon certaines croyances la prune symbolise la jeunesse, la chasteté et la fidélité. La fidélité.. c'est bien cela, Mione ? »

Bizarrement, le ton du lion était emprunt d'amertume.

_ Euh.. oui. Oui c'est ça.

Harry hocha pensivement la tête. Les jumeaux Weasley échangèrent un regard et quelques personnes plissèrent les yeux. Ron fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de manquer quelque chose d'important ? Il devait creuser cela.

Hermione leva les yeux vers la masse de Serpentard puis, ne connaissant pas le prénom du sixième année, s'adressa à lui par son nom de famille.

« Montague, action ou vérité ?

_ Action.

_ Tu va devoir aller à la fenêtre du Hall et chanter le plus fort que tu puisses l'hymne nationale.

_ L'hymne nationale ?

_ Ici. » fit Harry en agitant un appareil moldu qui, étrange, fonctionnait dans le monde magique.

Ah le bien fait, des contacts. Il avait rencontré des p'tits génies de l'informatique, la robotique et tout ce qui concernait ce genre de choses. Il tendit les écouteurs à Jonathan Montague, lui montrant quoi en faire, puis mit en marche la musique choisie. Harry mit sur pause et remit au début avant de lui expliquer comment mettre la musique en marche, se doutant bien que l'autre adolescent n'avait pas retenu toutes les paroles. Jonathan le remercia du regard puis quitta la salle pour le grand hall et vint se poster près d'une fenêtre. De là où ils étaient tous, ils entendirent parfaitement sa voix de baryton s'élever dans les airs.

« _G_ _od save our gracious Queen,_

 _Long live our noble Queen,_

 _God save the Queen !_

 _Send her victorious,_

 _Happy and glorious,_

 _Long to reign over us_

 _God save the Queen !_

 _O Lord, our God arise,_

 _Scatter her enemies,_

 _And make them fall !_

 _Confound their politics,_

 _Frustrate their knavish tricks,_

 _On thee our hopes we fix,_

 _God save us all ! […]"_

La suite continuait ainsi suite jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard réapparaisse et ne reprenne place dans le cercle.

_ Ehh en fait, tu chantes plutôt bien Montague, remarqua George.

Les lèvres de Jonathan s'élevèrent de quelques millimètres mais il ne répondit rien.

_ Miles, fais 'meuh', lâcha soudain Blaise Zabini.

Miles lança un regard noir au plus jeune mais obtempéra sous les rires des personnes présentes. Jonathan posa à son tour sa main sur la sphère qui afficha le nom de Travers. Fredrich haussa un sourcil et répondit tranquillement 'Action'.

_ Vous devez embrasser une personne de votre choix.

Travers fut pensif pendant quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux.

_ Qu'en dîtes-vous ? Quelqu'un veut son tour ?

Personne ne répondit. Pas que Fredrich ne soit pas un bel homme non. Les étudiants étaient en fait assez nerveux à l'idée de se proposer et les collègues et amis de Travers voulaient juste savoir si quelqu'un aurait le cran de le faire. Finalement, ce fut James Kunington, l'un des colocataires des jumeaux Weasley dans le dortoir des sixième années de Gryffondor qui se leva pour rejoindre l'homme.

« Et bien j'en suis puisque personne ne se présente. »

Quant il fut face à Fredrich, il passa un main dans la chevelure de jais de l'homme et l'attira à lui. Travers prit l'invitation avec un sourire et se pencha pour embrasser le Gryffondor, souriant quand, dans un commun accord, ils approfondirent l'échange. James retourna à sa place, l'air béat et lança à la cantonade :

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous avez loupé ! »

Des soupirs dépités de rires légers accompagnèrent sa déclaration. La sphère s'illumina et le nom de Seamus apparut.

_ Action ! S'écria Seamus.

_ Vous devrez lâchez des exclamations au hasard durant toute la partie. Récita Travers.

_ Yokaii ! Répondit l'irlandais en même temps qu'un ''Meuuuh !'' résonnait.

On se tourna vers le Serpentard de sixième année et celui-ci haussa les épaules.

_ Flint m'a dit que je devais m'entraîner.

_ Ginny, action ou vérité ?

_ Action. Répondit cette dernière avec assurance.

Seamus réfléchit quelques instant puis claqua des doigts.

_ Embrasse une pers -

Il s'interrompit en avisant le regard de terreur absolue sur le visage d'Harry et les signes alarmés que lui envoyaient les jumeaux. Quelques personnes les dévisagèrent curieusement et Seamus toussa maladroitement.

_ Hum. Excusez-moi, ma langue a fourché.

L'excuse ne tenait pas la route mais personne ne fit de remarque.

_ Tu vas devoir embrasser Flint.

Ginny fit la grimace. Elle fut bien la seule. Marcus Flint n'était pas particulièrement beau, son physique s'était pourtant amélioré au fil des ans. Il était dans la moyenne à présent mais sans plus. Par contre, il avait un charisme fou et si son visage n'était pas magnifique, il avait vraiment le corps d'un dieu. Ce que les autres étudiants avaient pu vérifié lorsqu'il avait du retirer sa chemise pendant trois tours. Ron se redressa et rumina.

_ Elle est trop jeune et lui trop vieux.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Okay, c'était peut-être un peu vrai mais lui-même avait du embrasser un homme bien plus vieux et Ron n'avait rien dit ! De plus.. s'il savait ce que sa petite sœur avait déjà fait... pauvre Ron... il en serait vert.

Ginny lança un regard noir à son frère et vint se poster devant Flint.

_ Parle pour toi.

Puis elle embrassa le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. Quand bien même ce dernier avait du maquillage sur la figure. Il était censé le garder pendant au moins un quart d'heure. Quand elle fut retournée à côté d'Harry ( papillonnant des yeux et faisant frissonner d'effroi le pauvre garçon ), elle toucha la sphère. Et le prénom d'Harry s'afficha. Harry déglutit. Et jeta un regard frénétique autour de lui. Qu'il choisisse action ou l'autre, il était foutu. Peut-être que si elle était distraite...

_ Action !

… puis il remercia à nouveau les jumeaux. Dans sa panique il avait oublié que ce n'était plus eux qui choisissaient les actions ou les vérités mais le sort utilisé par les jumeaux. Oh il les aimait ces deux-là.

_ Euh.. tu vas devoirs faire le 'poirier' et essayer de boire un verre comme ça.

Harry acquiesça, l'air détendu, sous les regards perplexes des sang-purs. Harry se pencha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Fred lequel acquiesça, puis il se leva.

_ Je peux m'aider du mur ?

_ Sûr.

Il s'apprêtait à se positionner lorsque :

« SAPERLIPOPETTE ! »

Tout le monde sursauta. On se tourna vers Seamus, lequel arborait un air mi-figue mi-raisin.

_ Quoi ? Je réalise mon gage.

Fred secoua la tête d'un air amusé et fit apparaître un verre avec une paille, comme demandé par Harry. Harry le remercia d'un regard puis prit son élan et se cambra vers le bas, posant ses mains au sol. Son élan lui permit d'élever ses jambes vers le plafond. Il y eut un instant de déséquilibre avant que ses jambes ne viennent se coller au mur. Il n'osait imaginer le désastre qui en aurait résulté.

Harry risqua un coup d'œil vers la salle.

_ Huh ~ Mon horizon vient de changer. Je vois la vie d'un autre angle.

Puis il attrapa la paille, commençant à siroter son jus de citrouille et veillant bien à ne pas s'étouffer. Merlin merci sa chemise était rentré dans son pantalon et elle ne tomba sur son torse. Lentement, il 'revint' au sol et rejoignit le cercle.

_ Fait.

Il ignora les regards et se réinstalla. Quinze minutes plus tard Alicia avait été contrainte au 'kiss' et elle et sa partenaire du jour, Katie Bell avait offert un spectacle digne de ce nom. Michael Corner avait du embrasser les pieds de Kevin Entwhistle et Theodore Nott avait ensorcelé son camarade de dortoir, Blaise, avec un sortilège de chatouille. Les jumeaux durent s'embrasser. Et personne ne parvint à se dire dégoûté. Parce que.. parce que.. c'était bizarre, mais ça ne les avait pas dégoûté. Lorsqu'on les avait interrogé après l'action, les deux rouquins s'étaient contentés d'expliqué qu'ils n'étaient qu'une seule âme partagée en deux corps et qu'en tant que tel ils n'avaient pas à se sentir gênés. De plus, ils se fichaient de ce que les gens pourraient penser donc bon.. Hermione avoua avoir embrassé trois garçons depuis son arrivée à Poudlard Blaise Zabini en seconde année. Un Serdaigle du nom de Quincy au cours de la troisième année et Viktor, après le bal. Beaucoup furent choqués. Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi. Hermione était mignonne, elle avait même été très belle lors du bal de Yule mais c'était à l'intérieur qu'elle était mauvaise. Sa personnalité était moche. C'était ce que Harry regrettait. Il regrettait de lui avoir fait confiance. Mais aujourd'hui, plus de mensonges. Ils étaient tous sous serum de vérité et les jumeaux allaient faire en sorte que les questions jouent en leur faveur. Il vit tout de même le regard blessé de Ron et fut désolé pour lui. Son ami était amoureux d'elle même s'il le réalisait à peine. Et Hermione avait déjà des histoires de cœur derrière elle ( même si elle n'était PAS sortie avec Zabini ). Il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir à cause d'elle. Et même alors, il doutait de sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendrait la vérité. Serait-il furieux contre lui ? Le blâmerait-il pour avoir perdu toute chance avec Hermione ? Puis la sphère fit étinceler le nom de Fred.

« Embrasse une personne de ton choix. Pendant une minute. Un french kiss. »

C'était bien de le préciser. Sinon il aurait pu se contenter de faire la bise à quelqu'un. Alors, comme si ça coulait de source, Fred se tourna vers Harry et se pencha vers lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôle, lui chuchotant quelque chose que seul George entendit.

« Tu m'fais confiance, Red ? »

Harry ne répondit rien mais hocha timidement la tête. Un doux sourire étira les lèvres du rouquin puis il acquiesça et posa ses lèvres sur celles du petit brun. C'était doux. Les lèvres d'Harry étaient douces. Elles avaient un goût fruité et sucré. Dans un premier temps, ce ne fut qu'une caresse, attendant que l'autre garçon y réponde. Il douta un instant de la timidité d'Harry peut-être qu'il n'oserait pas ? Mais si. Ce fut lent mais il y eut une réponse et Fred passa sa langue sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Quand Harry ouvrit la bouche, Fred sourit contre ses lèvres et sa main descendit se loger sur la taille du quatrième année, tandis que celui-ci s'accrochait à la chemise du Weasley.

Ginny ruminait sombrement mais elle ne pouvait qu'admettre que c'était un spectacle plutôt chaud. Dans le silence du cercle, le bruit des respirations haletantes des deux joueurs résonnaient et quand Harry laissa échapper un gémissement, certains se sentirent tout à coup bien à l'étroit dans leurs pantalons. Trop tôt, cela s'arrêta et Fred câlina doucement le petit lion, le laissant se blottir contre lui. C'était un spectacle à voir. Les deux garçons avaient les joues rougies, les lèvres meurtries.. et étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Finalement, Harry eut à peine le temps de voir Flint et Olivier faire un bras de fer ( que Flint gagna ) et Viktor boire un mélange de jus de citrouille et de lait ( erk ) que ce fut à lui de jouer.

_ . . . Vérité.

Fred lui tendit un verre de jus de citrouille mais il refusa. Il n'était pas totalement détendu contrairement aux autres et cela parce que les jumeaux ne voulaient pas le laisser boire. Les deux garçons soupirèrent. Il était hors de question que Harry boive du Fire-whisky comme les autres mais ils acceptèrent de le laisser boire une bieraubeurre. Cela devrait l'aider à se détendre et le stade le plus proche de bourré serait 'pompette' avec ce genre de consommation.

« Que penses-tu de Dumbledore ? » lut Flint.

Ils s'attendaient à quelque chose de grandiose : de grandes éloges pour le plus grand sorcier Dumbledore ! Des hymnes à la joie, de grandes paroles pour ce grand sorcier. Ils eurent raison. Ce fut grandiose. Mais pas tout à fait dans le sens qu'ils entendaient. Harry se redressa soudainement en reposant son sa bouteille de bieraubeurre et son regard devint déterminé. En fait, quelques uns crurent même voir ses orbes devenir rouge sang.

« C'est un putain d'bâtard de - hum ! » répondit un Harry vindicatif avant d'être bâillonné de force par un Fred alarmé.

Uh-oh ce serait mauvais si quelqu'un du camp adverse comprenait leurs véritables allégeances. En fait, personne n'avait jamais songé à leur poser la question. Apparemment Dumbledore pensait que Voldemort allait revenir ( _selon les jumeaux c'était déjà le cas en fait parce que Harry s'était plaint de plus en plus souvent de migraine comme c'était le cas lorsque Quirrell était possédé_ ), mais personne ne leur avait jamais demandé ce qu'ils en pensaient, ce qu'Harry en pensait. On ne leur avait jamais demandé leurs avis. Eux, c'était pourtant pas compliqué. Tous trois étaient parfaitement -

« HARRY ! Comment oses-tu parler ains -

_ En fait je suis tout-à-fait sûr que si nous avions laissé finir Harry il aurait dit qu'il était un _'putain de bâtard chanceux'_ , expliqua George en adressant un sourire chenapan à la jeune lionne. Tu sais combien il respecte le directeur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bizarrement, tout le monde suspecta le fait que le Weasley prenne la née-moldue pour une idiote et lui raconte les plus gros mensonges de la Terre. Mais là encore, pourquoi une telle réaction chez le Survivant ? George profita du manque d'attention de tous pour récupérer un verre d'alcool doux. Attendez, attendez. Le goût était doux, le degré d'alcool, beaucoup moins.

_ Pourquoi ne boirais-tu pas ça ? Lui proposa-t-il en lui fourrant le verre dans les mains.

 _' Et en espérant qu'elle oublie la majorité de cette soirée. '_ songea-t-il intérieurement, ravi de voir qu'elle obtempérait et buvait même cul-sec. Maintenant, ils allaient devoir traiter avec les regards curieux des autres qui savaient parfaitement ce qu'avait voulu dire Harry et savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir sous l'emprise du serum. _Bon.. bourrons-les tous._

_ Je commence à croire que le veritaserum était une mauvaise idée. chuchota-t-il à son acquiesça distraitement, mais plusieurs personnes les avaient entendu et les regardaient à présent avec curiosité.

« Je suis ton père ! »

Harry sursauta dans les bras de Fred et leva les yeux vers Seamus. Ah, oui, le gage.

Quand Kevin et un étudiant français durent faire un lien de sang ( un faible lien donc rien de grave ), les choses faillirent se gâter. Les jumeaux adressèrent un regard inquiet vers Harry, lequel suivait chaque mouvement des garçons, les yeux rougeoyant et haletant légèrement, habitude et vestige d'une vie passée. Tout son corps se raidit alors que l'enivrante odeur de sang parvenait à ses narines. Il avait faim. Vraiment faim.

Marcus venait de réussir à retirer la dernière trace de maquillage sur sa peau à l'aide Luna lorsqu'il repéra un mouvement du coin de l'oeil jumeaux Weasley venaient d'attraper Potter et le maintenaient fermement. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et vit que les membres du Ministère n'avaient pas loupé cela et observaient sérieusement le trio. Quand il reporta son attention sur le gamin Potter cependant, celui-ci était entièrement détendu contre Fred, une sucette à la bouche. Huh, il avait du rêver. Mais d'où elle sortait cette sucette au juste ?

Le rouge emplit sa vue et Harry s'apprêtait à bondir sur ses proies lorsque deux paires de bras le retinrent. Fred à ses côtés, et George derrière lui. Un grondement monta dans sa gorge mais Fred le bâillonna à nouveau et George sortit une sucette de sang qu'il pressa contre ses lèvres. L'odeur surpassa celle des deux étudiants et les pupilles d'Harry se dilatèrent alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Dès qu'il eut le goût du sang en bouche, un soupir apaisé quitta ses lèvres et il se laissa retomber contre les deux rouquins sous le regard inquiet de Ron. Bien sûr que Ron était au courant de ce qu'était Harry. Il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi Harry avait refusé de parler de sa nouvelle nature à Hermione mais il avait des soupçons. Et là encore, la jeune fille avait beau passer une bonne partie de l'année avec eux et crier haut et fort connaître Harry, elle n'avait jamais eu de soupçons. Certes Harry ne mangeait déjà pas beaucoup lors des repas, mais.. elle aurait du s'en rendre compte. Ron avait su que quelque chose clochait dès que le jeune garçon était arrivée au Terrier peu avant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Quelque chose avait changé chez lui et Harry avait fini par le lui en parler. Les jumeaux étaient déjà au courant. Ils en avaient parlé par lettres en langage crypté. En partant depuis septembre, cela faisait six mois et Hermione ne s'en était toujours pas rendue compte.

Flint poussa un soupir devant son action. Wolala pourquoi autant ? Il devait embrasser – sur les lèvres !_, chaque personne, y compris les spectateurs. Ben merde. Il commença donc par Luna. Il n'avait pas dit un french kiss donc il se contenta d'embrasser brièvement la jeune fille. Les étudiants avaient beau intimider Luna, pour Marcus, elle était comme un ange. C'était bien l'une des seules personne de cette école qu'il ne s'abaisserait jamais à blesser en aucune façon. Alors, embrasser un ange était d'autant plus étrange. Il embrassa ainsi deux des camarades de dortoirs de Fred et George puis Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell, Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott ( lequel s'accrocha à sa chemise lorsqu'il approfondit le baiser ), Blaise Zabini, Miles Bletchley – ce ptit con souriant qu'était son gardien dans l'équipe_, Adrian Pucey, Jonathan Montague, Daphné Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson – mon dieu pourquoi le regardait-elle avec un tel sourire vicieux ?_,Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Padma Patil, Kevin Entwhistle, Anthony Goldstein et Lisa Turpin. Vinrent ensuite Cho Chang et son amie Marietta Edgecombe. La pauvre fille n'arrêtait pas de glousser ce qui rendit la tâche de Marcus d'autant plus difficile. Honnêtement, Harry compatissait. Kunington et son ami Matthias Deyv, les deux camarades de dortoirs des jumeaux furent les prochains, ainsi que les trois étudiants français et quatre des neuf élèves de Durmstrang. Il fit une pause devant Viktor, puis haussa les épaules et l'embrassa lui aussi, répondant quand Krum y ajouta la langue. Il y eut des sifflements et des applaudissements et Harry repéra l'air maussade d'Hermione. Quoi ? Croyait-elle qu'elle était unique ? Harry l'avait dit, Hermione était mauvaise à l'intérieur. Peut-être Viktor s'en était-il rendu compte ? Ou peut-être était-il simplement bi – c'était forcément le cas vu la pelle qu'il roulait à Flint, ou pensait-il qu'un trio serait bien ? . . . Ew Harry ne voulait vraiment pas penser à la vie sentimentale ou sexuelle de Granger. C'était juste.. ew ! Les deux amis de Viktor, Nikolaï et Grigori eurent la même réaction que le joueur de Quidditch ils partirent dans un french kiss avec le Serpentard. Demetri fut un peu plus réservé mais non moins enthousiaste. Quand Marcus regarda le cercle et vit qu'il lui restait encore du monde, il haussa les épaules et prit une inspiration avant de se pencher vers Justin Finch-Fletchley puis Zacharias Smith, Susan Bones et Hannah Abbott ( lesquelles, rougissantes, se laissèrent faire sans rien dire ) ainsi que quelques autres dont il ne souvenait plus du nom. Les prochains en suivant l'ordre du cercle furent les Gryffondors, tous à peu près massés au même endroit Thomas, Finnigan, Jonhson et Bell, McLaggen, Brown, Patil, Dubois. Il taquina ce dernier un peu plus longtemps, parvenant même à lui arracher un soupir d'aise et sourit triomphalement devant les rougeurs de ce dernier. Puis vint Granger. Il la détestait. Le problème ne venait pas de son sang, il n'avait même pas de problèmes particuliers avec la pureté de sang et le 'sang neuf' en fait, non, c'était la personne en elle-même qui l'embêtait. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il n'aimait pas. Alors il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, puis passa à Weasley, Ron. Il n'avait aucun problème avec les Weasley, celui-ci n'avait pas une très bonne répartie, mais il n'était pas une personne gênante. Ron haletait quand Flint le relâcha. Le Serpentard, Flint était.. vraiment bon. Puis Flint attrapa les jumeaux. Et c'était un euphémisme de dire que les jumeaux avaient juste répondu. Harry, un peu dans la lune grâce à ces deux bouteilles de Bieraubeurre, mit un peu de temps avant de comprendre qu'on l'avait redressé et ne le comprit que lorsque des lèvres rêches se posèrent sur les siennes. Il n'aurait.. jamais pensé que Flint pourrait être aussi doux. Flint ne savait même pas pourquoi il prenait la peine d'être délicat avec Potter. C'était juste... ce gamin qui était trop étrange. Il .. rah, tant pis ! Quand il eut relâché Harry, il prit le parti d'ignorer les sifflements et grimaça en voyant que la prochaine était Weaslette, alors il posa juste ses lèvres sur les siennes pendant, quoi, une seconde, puis marqua une pause quand il vit qu'il ne restait plus que les hommes du Ministère. Oh putain, y avait son oncle(1) ! Il ne pouvait pas putain ! Bon, il lui ferait la bise s'il le fallait quand il arriverait à lui. Il s'arrêta devant Finington. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais cet homme l'effrayait.

Voldemort s'amusait. Oui. C'était effrayant à lire, mais il n'avait pas besoin de torturer des gens au moins ! Il s'était en fait infiltré au Château grâce à ( et bien déjà grâce à Poudlard qui appréciait beaucoup l'héritier de Serpentard ) Gerald Finington, un sang-mêlés et l'un de ses fidèles suiveurs. Le jeune homme était âgé de vingt-deux mais avait grandi en entendant parler de la grandeur et des idéaux du Lord Noir et avait immédiatement accepté de l'aidé. Contrairement à Quirrell, Voldemort n'était pas à l'arrière de son crâne. En fait, son esprit cohabitait ( mais était dominant ) avec celui de l'autre sang-mêlé et voyait donc à travers ses yeux. Il devait admettre qu'il était curieux quant à ce jeu et avait plutôt aimé ce qu'il avait vu. Puis.. il y avait ce mystérieux Trio Infernal comme ils aimaient se faire appeler. Il avait prévu d'éliminer Potter – ou de lui faire rejoindre sa cause puisqu'il ne semblait pas enclin à mourir, mais maintenant il se trouvait qu'il n'était peut-être pas le Golden Boy comme tout le monde croyait. Les jumeaux Weasley ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas tout blanc non plus. Puis il y avait évidemment cette réaction lors de l'échange de sang entre les deux garçons. S'il devait se baser sur ses connaissances ( presque soixante-dix ans de connaissances ) il dirait que le jeune Potter avait réagit à la vue du sang. Donc... peut-être n'était-il plus humain. Mais pourquoi ? Voldemort dut remettre ses pensées à plus tard lorsque Flint l'embrassa. Et qu'il l'embrassa en retour. Il pouvait bien prendre part à la fête, non ? Après tout, il n'avait pas pu s'amuser avec le gosse Potter, il allait donc devoir trouver autre chose. Flint passa ensuite à Lucius, Travers, Rosier, Dolohov, Fenrir, Yaxley (sous glamour), Avery, McNair, Rockwood, Scabior, Barty Jr ( sous glamour ). Puis il s'arrêta devant son oncle. Et lui fit la bise.

« BOOOUUH ! C'est un pas un baiser, on veut un french kiss merde ! »

Marcus se retourna brusquement et les fusilla du regard.

_ Mais c'est mon oncle !

_ Et nous on a du embrasser Ron tout-à-l'heure, contrèrent immédiatement les jumeaux.

_ Mais -

Charles Flint, sachant que la dispute pourrait bien durer des heures, décida de couper court à la querelle et attrapa son neveu par la nuque, le fit se retourner et apposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, glissant même sa langue contre les lèvres du sixième année ( _le principe du french kiss quoi_ ). Quand il le relâcha, Marcus le dévisagea avec de grands yeux.

« Mais – oncle..

_ Remets-toi Marcus. Il faut parfois passer par ce genre de choses dans la vie. » Lui assura-t-il.

Le sixième année lui envoya un regard suspicieux puis secoua la tête.

_ Je suis traumatisé.. grommela-t-il.

_ Tu peux venir t'asseoir avec nous ! S'exclama une voix enfantine. Nous sommes le camps des Trahis ( Fred se gifla le front pour être si évident. ) !

Le Serpentard pivota sur lui-même pour apercevoir Potter, lequel levait sa bouteille de bieraubeurre ( _et l'agitait, en renversant à côté tandis que Fred se chargeait d'agiter sa baguette pour faire disparaître la flaque_ ) puis avisa son groupe d'amis, lesquels avaient le regard rivés sur la bouteille ou la sphère lumineuse et secoua la tête. Okay.. il soupira, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et vint s'asseoir entre Potter et Weaslette, ignorant le couinement indigné de la jeune fille. Pourtant, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, il se retrouva dans le dos du Gryffondor, lequel semblait avoir besoin d'un dossier, allez savoir pourquoi. Weaslette reprit donc place à côté du Gryffondor. Seule la jambe de Flint l'empêcha de le coller.

Harry se rencogna contre son dossier humain ignorant encore et toujours Ginny qui semblait assassiner du regard ledit dossier. Flint saurait se défendre, lui en revanche, il n'en était pas sûr. Il papillonna des yeux lorsqu'il sentir la première vague de sommeil arriver. _Uh-oh_. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du boire autant de bieraubeurre finalement..

« Harry action ou vérité ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. Puis leva la tête et fit face à un Adrian Pucey amusé, avant de regarder un peu plus loin à la droite de celui-ci pour voir Lavande, laquelle souriait largement, l'air plus qu'un peu ivre.

_ Euh... Vérité.

_ Si tu devais choisir d'embrasser – un french kiss, quelqu'un. Qui serait-ce entre Dolohov – j'veux dire, Antonin, et Ginny ?

Harry se serait probablement étranglé s'il avait été en train de boire. Mais il se contenta de se redresser et de s'étirer les muscles. Ce comportement prit fin lorsqu'il avisa le regard brillant d'espoir de la cadette Weasley. Le russe – Dolohov, se redressa lui aussi, intéressé de connaître la réponse à la question. Le petit brun se contenta de déglutir dans un premier temps en sentant la rouquine se rapprocher.

« N'est-ce pas évident ? » fit celle-ci.

Une grimace de terreur déforma les traits d'Harry lorsqu'elle fit mine de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser et il disparut dans une flash de lumière pour réapparaître entre Dolohov et Rosier.

_ Je crois que cela répond à notre question.. Fit Theodore Nott, abasourdi par l'acte magique. Comment as-tu fait cela ?

_ Ce n'est pas à mon tour de répondre ! S'amusa Harry avant de réapparaître à sa place, veillant bien à laisser un espace suffisant entre lui et Ginnevra.

Theo grommela tandis que Harry lançait un action à Justin, d'une voix ensommeillée. Il obtiendrait sa réponse : coûte que coûte.

Marcus cligna des yeux lorsque le gosse sur ses genoux disparut dans un flash de lumière. C'était quoi c'bordel ? Et il cligna à nouveau des yeux lorsqu'il réapparut, comme s'il n'était jamais parti en premier lieu. Le point positif fut de voir la cadette Weasley grimacer avec colère. Elle n'avait apparemment pas aimé la réponse de Potter. Harry fit la moue lorsque la sphère clignota à nouveau son nom et qu'il vit que Theo Nott souriait d'un air victorieux.

_ Comment -

_ Je n'ai pas encore choisi ! S'écria-t-il, faussement apeuré.

Il laissa le suspens augmenter, de même que l'impatience de Nott puis haussa les épaules, un large sourire aux lèvres.

_ Vérité.

_ . . . Comment ?

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !

Theo gémit lourdement en laissant sa tête retomber dans ses mains tandis que les jumeaux secouaient la tête en riant. Ils ne rirent pas longtemps. Certes, ce fut amusant, de voir Montague et Pucey simuler un orgasme ensemble et ce le fut encore plus en avisant les joues rougies de gênes et, oseraient-ils le dire, d'excitation des plus jeunes. Et ce fut également fun de voir Olivier et Warrington réciter les propriétés de la Mandragore en sautant à cloche-pied, mais quand la sphère montra le prénom d'Harry après que Malfoy eut avoué que son premier baiser avait été volé par Pansy, et que ce dernier choisit Action, leur sourire tomba.

« Fais tomber la chemise. »

Harry dégrisa subitement. Son sourire tomba et ses yeux se ternirent. Il se redressa sur son fauteuil humain et son corps trembla. Fred et George ravalèrent leur salive lorsqu'il leur adressa un regard paniqué. Merde.

« On peut pas laisser tomber ?

_ Ce sera un double gage et je le demanderai quand même. » assura Draco.

Les jumeaux jurèrent. Draco jubilait. Certes Potter faisait du Quidditch mais il était sûrement un gringalet vu sa carrure. C'était l'occasion parfaite de se moquer de lui. Avant qu'on ne se moque de lui. Parce que, assurément, des photos de la soirée circuleraient le lendemain. Autant mettre l'attention sur quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout quand aucun des clichés de lui-même ne seraient bon.

_ Sérieusement, les gars. Vous ne pouvez pas le forcer.

_ Il est dans le jeu, assura Draco. Il ne peut pas abandonner.

La lèvre inférieure d'Harry trembla. On le regardait curieusement. Il lui fallut un long moment avant d'élever lentement sa main gauche et de défaire les premiers boutons. Puis il éleva la droite aussi, quand ce fut trop dur à une main. Il déboutonna jusqu'au dernier bouton, et resta ainsi.

_ Le suspens ne sert à rien quand il n'y a rien à voir Potter. Fais tomber la chemise.

Harry baissa la tête. Il espérait seulement que personne ne s'en souviendrait. Ses fins doigts attrapèrent les pans de son vêtements et il la retira lentement, ignorant les halètements qui retentirent. Il y avait des cicatrices sur son corps. Il le savait parfaitement. Il connaissait la provenance de chacune. Le coup de colère de l'oncle Vernon il y a deux ans, sur son épaule gauche. La punition il y a cinq ans sur son torse. Et le châtiment de cette Été, dans son dos. Les marques de ceintures étaient comme gravées sur sa peau. Il y avait aussi le symbole satanique gravé sur sa poitrine. L'oncle Vernon s'était assuré qu'il sache qu'il était un démon. Il y avait bien quelques blessures magiques, comme le sort de découpe de Bellatrix(2), mais il n'était pas aussi impressionnant que les marques de ceintures ou de fouet. Son dos n'était guère en meilleur état, ça, Marcus pouvait l'assurer. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les marques de fouets laissées au fil des ans. Comment ce gamin les avait reçu était une énigme, mais les jumeaux et le jeune garçon Weasley semblaient au courant. Le corps contre lui tremblait et – Marcus blâmait Potter pour cet élan de erk – tendresse_, il passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille pour le ramener contre lui, offrant à nouveau son torse comme dossier. Les jumeaux et Ron se resserrèrent autour d'eux pour rassurer Harry et le couver hors de vue des autres personnes alors que Harry passa son bras sur ses yeux larmoyants.

« Je peux remettre ma chemise ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. J'ai froid.

_ Bien sûr Red. »

Harry ne se fit pas prier pour remettre son vêtement et serra ses bras autour de lui. Il voulait qu'on arrête de le regarder. Aussi, fit-il la seule chose qu'il avait en tête : il posa sa main sur la sphère et ignora les jérémiades d'Hermione. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ça maintenant, d'autant que la jeune fille savait parfaitement que la vie n'était pas toute rose chez lui. Il avisa le nom de la future victime et modela un sourire lumineux – et tout-à-fait faux, avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Blaise, action ou vérité ? »

Draco ne bougea pas, les yeux encore rivés sur Potter, lequel n'avait pas perdu de temps pour remettre sa chemise. Pourquoi.. pourquoi avait-il toutes ces marques ? Incertain et ne voulant pas y croire, il jeta un coup d'œil à son père, mais lui et ses collègues fixaient également le lionceau. Finington était le plus visible. Ça se voyait que son attention était rivée sur Potter. Et vu ses yeux étrécis, on aurait dit qu'il avait eu grande révélation tout-à-coup.

Voldemort s'était figé au moment-même où l'enfant Potter avait retiré sa chemise. Les marques qu'il avait sur le corps étaient semblables à celles qu'il avait reçu à l'orphelinat c'était ainsi qu'on disciplinait les gosses à l'époque. C'était peut-être encore comme ça dans certains endroits, mais il était sûr qu'ici, en Angleterre, ça n'était plus le cas. S'il avait été seul ou juste avec ses subordonné, il aurait éclaté de rire. Un rire fort et amer. Dumbledore avait toujours été un imbécile. Entre cela et ce que le gosse avait laissé échappé sous l'effet du serum, il était clair que lui et les deux rouquins n'étaient pas si blanc que cela. En croyant le contrôler, Dumbledore faisait à nouveau la même erreur. Encore et toujours. _Control Freak_. Enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Après tout, si Potter le rejoignait ou se déclarait neutre, c'était tout bénef pour lui.

_ Vérité.

_ Quelle est la pire situation dans laquelle tu t'es déjà trouvé ?

Blaise fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants avant de claquer des doigts.

_ Célébration du solstice d'Été, l'année dernière. Je suis sorti prendre l'air sur le balconnet mais Draco, ce vile petit être m'a enfermé dehors. Sur le balconnet d'à côté, deux de mes aînés concluaient.

Tout le monde pouffa, d'autant plus lorsque Blaise sembla gêné et que deux septièmes années de Serpentards rougirent brusquement.

_ Cela a été très gênant mais visiblement je ne les ai pas interrompu ou alors ils ne m'ont pas remarqué parce qu'ils ont continué. Et que j'ai du regarder.

Harry s'appuya un peu plus contre le torse de son fauteuil Serpentard. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-même et il réprima un bâillement. Il était bien, mais ça n'était pas encore ça. Alors, tandis que Flint ricanait en entendant un Poufsouffle du nom de Justin imiter une 'poule', un animal de toute évidence moldu, Harry changea de position, balançant ses jambes sur les genoux du plus âgé et s'asseyant en travers des genoux du garçon, lequel était encore assis en tailleur. Il ignora royalement Ginnevra qui boudait et se lova contre le torse musclé du préfet de sixième année. Ah. Voilà qui était beaucoup mieux, songea-t-il en fermant les yeux. Il rata le regard étonné de Flint et l'œillade assassine de la cadette Weasley. Il se vengerait d'elle plus tard. Pour l'instant, il était dans une position confortable, se sentait au chaud et heureux et la bieraubeurre avait encore ce petit effet sur lui. Il se sentait si bien qu'il mit peu de temps à s'endormir.

Alors bien sûr, quand les jumeaux prirent des photos de lui endormi, et de lui endormi sur Flint ( alors même que le jeu continuait ), avec la ferme intention de les revendre des fortunes à partir du lendemain, il ne le remarqua pas. Pas plus que les yeux remplis d'étoiles, de convoitises ou de colère ( pour deux traîtresses en fait ).

Flint ne lâcha pas Harry durant tout le reste de la partie. Il se rendait à peine compte qu'il l'avait dans les bras tant il était léger et frêle. Franchement, comment n'avait-il pu rien voir plus tôt. Leur maison était celle qui décomptait le plus de victimes de maltraitance, il veillait personnellement à inspecter les premières années, il savait repérer ce genre de choses. Certes, Potter n'était pas dans sa maison, mais il aurait du le remarquer, peu importe la couleur de son uniforme !

Harry gémit dans son sommeil lorsqu'il se sentit soulever et ronronna contre son porteur. Marcus se leva, le plus jeune dans les bras, s'arrêta un instant, surpris par le son qui en résultat, puis reprit sa route, seulement pour s'arrêter à nouveau un instant plus tard. Qu'était-il censé faire au juste ? Le larguer quelque part ? Le ramener dans la Salle Commune des vert et argent ? Harry gémit et s'accrocha à la chemise du préfet. Honnêtement, il pourrait juste le laisser à un autre lion il y avait encore du monde dans la salle, le jeu ne s'étant terminé que quelques minutes plus tôt, mais il préférait avoir quelqu'un de ''confiance''. Flint soupira mais n'essaya pas de lui faire lâcher prise. Il comptait prendre sa seconde option lorsqu'il avisa les jumeaux un peu plus loin. En quelques enjambées il les eut rejoint.

_ Oï les idiots, j'ai un paquet pour vous.

_ Ah ? Oh Red tu es adorable comme ça. Tiens, Flint, tu veux bien nous aider à l'amener ?

_ En -

_ Génial suis-nous.

Et ils trimbalèrent. Ces rouquins franchement... Flint n'avait même pas pu leur faire remarquer qu'ils étaient deux et qu'ils ne portaient rien. Au moins verrait-il l'intérieur de la salle commune des lions. Il serait le premier serpent à le faire depuis des années ! Et non, il ne songeait pas au fait qu'il n'était pas désagréable de tenir le petit quatrième année contre lui. Pas du tout.

_ Au fait, vous ne nous avez finalement pas dit pourquoi vous l'appeliez Red.

_ Et bien, personne n'a pensé à nous le demander. Ricana George en montrant la voie.

Le sourcil gauche de Marcus s'agita et sa mâchoire trembla.

_ Ah ? J'aurai juré que vous avez éviter de prendre vérité à chaque fois que vous tombiez face à l'un de ceux qui voulait poser la question.

_ Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. S'amusa Fred.

Puis il vit la frustration sur le visage du vert et argent et agita la main.

_ Et bien, s'ils étaient vraiment rusé ils auraient pu nous forcer la main même durant les actions.

_ … Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Et bien, ils auraient pu dire quelque chose le long des lignes de ''Je te défis de me dire pourquoi vous l'appelez Red.'', mais personne n'y a pensé alors nous n'avons pas essayé de vous remettre sur la voix.

Si Marcus avait eu une main de libre, il se serait frotter l'arrête du nez avec. Ces gars-là étaient de vrais Serpentards. En y repensant, ils n'étaient pas les seuls. 'Red' semblait lui aussi cacher des choses. Il s'avéra que la Grosse Dame n'était pas très aimable à plus de minuit – si tant est qu'elle le soit à tout autre moment_, Fred en rajouta une couche :

« Il y a d'autres groupes qui vont arriver.

_ .. mouais. Je les laisserai peut-être entrer (puis elle avisa Harry dans les bras du vert et argent). Oh, petit Red va bien ?

_ Il va bien, il est juste fatigué. Nous allons le coucher.

_ Bon d'accord, entrez. »

La salle commune des rouge et or n'avait rien d'exceptionnel mais même Marcus était d'accord pour dire qu'on s'y sentait au chaud et accueilli, voulu ou.. accepté. Elle était aux couleurs de Gryffondor comme probablement chaque salle commune l'était associée à son fondateur. On devait s'y sentir confortable. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, en considérant que les trois quart étaient sur le chemin du retour - traînant dans les couloirs, profitant de l'absence des professeurs et du laxisme des hommes du Ministère, pour prendre leur temps_, et que les élèves de la première à la troisième année étaient sûrement déjà dans leur dortoir. Fred et George le firent monter jusqu'au quatrième étage et s'arrêtèrent à la seule porte où des inscriptions étaient gravées. Puis ils ouvrirent la porte. La salle était sombre mais une lumière tamisée l'éclaira un peu lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Les jumeaux lui indiquèrent un grand lit à baldaquin près de la fenêtre et dire d'une même voix.

« C'est son lit. Bonne nuit. »

Marcus cligna des yeux et loucha presque lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer. Les deux venaient-ils réellement de laisser leur 'petit-frère' seul, inconscient, en compagnie d'un 'vile' Serpentard ? . . . Jumeaux tarés.

.

.

Le lendemain, la grande majorité des élèves avaient une gueule de bois pas possible et malheureusement – ou heureusement, se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Bizarrement, seule Hermione et Ginny avaient des trous de mémoires sur quelques scènes. Comme par hasard, aucune ne se souvint du moment où Harry insulta allègrement le directeur avant d'être bâillonné par l'un des jumeaux. Ah les bienfaits de la Magie. Harry sautillait presque aux côtés des jumeaux en se rendant à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Ceux-ci avaient pris une potions anti-gueule de bois dès qu'ils s'étaient réveillés. Ils avaient posé deux fioles sur la table de nuit du lit de George avant de se coucher la veille... euh.. durant la nuit. Harry avait un large sourire en se rappelant la soirée. Mise à part quelques mauvais moments, cela avait été génial ! À refaire même ! Il avait été amusant de voir Krum se détendre suffisamment pour imiter un singe pendant une minute devant le reste des joueurs et spectateurs. Il avait enfin ressemblé à n'importe quel autre adolescent. Il y avait eu aussi Cassius Montague, qui avait du boire un demi verre d'eau salée ou Michael Corner qui avait du faire une série de dix abdos et était K. O pour le reste du jeu. Bien d'autres choses s'étaient passées comme Daphné Greengrass la ''reine des glaces'' de Serpentard, faisant tenir une pomme sur sa tête ou encore Parvati, laquelle dut lister la monstrueusement longue liste de défauts de Granger. Ça ça avait été génial ! Harry avait même rajouté quelques défauts qui lui avait valu des regards curieux. Oh et puis, bien sûr, il y avait eu ce moment où Kevin, Justin, Michael et Anthony avaient du chanter une chanson paillarde tandis que Susan, Hannah, Lisa et Padma se couvraient le visage avec honte mais tout de même un soupçon d'amusement.

« Et tu as vu quand Terry Boot et Warrington ont du échanger leurs vêtements ? Ceux de Warrington étaient trop grand pour Boot et inversement. Ils étaient ridicules. Bien que, en fait, Terry était plutôt mignon ainsi. » entendirent-ils alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'odeur de nourriture provenant de la Grande Salle.

Le Trio Infernal s'arrêta brusquement alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer les portes. Et avant de rentrer dans un autre trio. Le sourire d'Harry devint timide et il rosit en avisant les Serpentard. Il déglutit :

« B – Bonjour. »

Bletchley (Miles), Pucey (Adrian) et Flint hochèrent la tête en retour.

_ P – Harry.

Ils sembleraient qu'ils aient enfin compris que les prénoms n'étaient pas fait pour rien. Leur récompenses fut un sourire lumineux qui les aveugla quelques instants.

« Red -

_ Chou -

_ Tu vas les casser -

_ Je crois. »

Harry cligna des yeux puis acquiesça avant de se remettre à marcher, un léger saut dans son pas.

_ À plus tard, lança-t-il par dessus son épaule.

Il aurait bien le temps de leur parler maintenant. Cette soirée était une excellente occasion pour pouvoir commencer à parler aux verts et argents sans déclencher la méfiance autour d'eux.

Oui, cette soirée avait définitivement resserré – ou peut-être créé ?_, des liens.

.

.

 _Duh, un grand classique mais que voulez-vous, il fallait le faire. Dans un grand ( en chiffre ) recueil comme celui-ci, il faut parfois se servir de grands classiques. Même s'ils sont vus et revus. Et même ravalés._

.

 _1/ Au début, j'avais marqué son père, mais après je me suis dit, vu la suite, ce serait trop bizarre, donc j'ai changé pour 'un peu' moins bizarre._

 _2/ Un erreur de ma part : Bellatrix ne s'échappe que dans le tome 5 s'cuse._

* * *

 **Scènes coupées :**

 _ **#1 Ron/Harry :**_

« Weasley n°6 – Euh Ron. Action ou vérité ? »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel devant le surnom.

_ Action.

Le silence qui suivit lorsque Miles ne fit que fixer le vide leur apprit que ce serait grandiose. Puis son visage craqua dans un sourire étincelant, puis un rire lorsque le nom d'Harry apparut ensuite à la vue de tous. Et là, on sut que ce serait épique.

_ Tu dois.. -

Miles s'interrompit pour couper le rire qui l'étranglait.

_ Tu dois déc – déclarer à Po – Harry que tu veux lui – lui faire l'amour toute la nu – nuit.

Silence. Profond silence. Les deux susnommés rougirent profondément avant de tomber dans un fou-rire. Et tous suivirent.

.

 _ **#2 Ron/Harry – suite :**_

« Harry, commença Ron en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Harry lui envoya un regard 'innocent'. Quelques uns pouffèrent et Ron dut étouffer un rire. Il... il faut que je te dise que.. »

Les deux garçons étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre au centre du cercle. Les épaules d'Harry tressautaient alors qu'il essayait de ne pas rire à la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ron n'était pas mieux, surtout que c'était à lui d'exécuter le gage. Miles et Adrian gloussèrent quand Potter papillonna exagérément des yeux.

_ Oui Ronnie ?

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Ses joues le brûlaient de gêne et de honte, tout comme Harry mais les deux se retenaient de rire. La situation était en fait assez amusante. Et ils décompressaient.

_ Harry. Non, Red.

Encore ce nom ? Mais d'où venait-il d'abord ?

_ J'ai.. envie de toi.

Sa voix était prise de trémolos alors qu'il luttait contre le fou-rire.

_ Je veux te faire l'amour ! S'exclama-t-il en attrapant les mains d'Harry. Toute la nuit !

Harry lui offrit un sourire étincelant :

« Bien sûr Ron ! Allons-y et fuyons avant que Hermione ne nous surprenne et ne nous donne ''THE Talk'' ! »

Sa déclaration lui valut de nombreux gloussements tandis qu'une lione rageait en silence.

Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire, se firent la bise de bonne fois et retournèrent à leurs places.

.

 _ **#3 Granger & Malfoy :**_

« Allez, ne faîtes pas l'enfant.

_ Non !

_ Je refuse.

_ Dray !

_ C'est une sang-de-bourbe !

_ Mione.

_ C'est un puriste arrogant !

_ Bon. Fit Harry. Double gages ! S'exclamèrent le brun et les jumeaux en guise de menace.

_ Nooon ! »

Les deux se regardèrent, atterrés.

_ Allez, c'est pas la fin du monde.

. . Visiblement, pour les deux, c'en était assez proche.

_ . . . Très bien.

Tout mais pas de double gages. Ces gens pouvaient être vicieux avec leurs gages.

Harry étira un sourire narquois en les voyant s'exécuter de mauvaise grâce et se faire la bise comme des amis de longues dates. Malfoy l'avait mérité après ce qu'il lui avait obligé à faire et Granger... Granger le méritait après tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Il ne faisait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Lentement. Mais sûrement.

.

 _ **#4 Harry & Ginny :**_

« Action.

_ Invite quelqu'un parmi les joueurs, à sortir avec toi. »

Instantanément, un grand sourire heureux se forma sur les lèvres de la rouquine et elle tourna la tête vers le garçon à côté d'elle. Harry gémit de dépit et croisa quelques regards sympathique, mais pas un pour lui venir en aide. Oh misère, comment allait-il se sortir de cela ? Il croisa le regard satisfait d'Hermione et plissa les yeux. Oh il allait lui faire payer à cette...

_ Harry ?

Harry ferma les yeux en déglutissant puis se tourna lentement, très lentement, presque à contrecœur vers la cadette Weasley.

_ Ginnevra.

Une grimace déforma les traits de la jeune fille et Harry permit un sourire satisfait d'éclairer un instant son visage avant de peindre un regard innocent sur sa face. La jeune fille avait ses mains jointes au niveau de son cœur et le regardait avec des yeux brillant d'espoir. Harry avait peur. Vraiment. Cette fille lui faisait peur.

_ Harry tu veux bien.. sortir avec moi ?

Harry ne dit rien. Mais son visage lui, pâlit. Puis il cligna des yeux et avisa les regards des autres. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose.

_ Quoi, je dois répondre ?

Miles pouffa de rire, mais ce fut Pucey qui répondit.

_ En général quand quelqu'un t'invite à sortir, tu réponds.

_ Pas quand c'est un gage, rumina Harry avant de se tourner vers Ginny et de déglutir. Euh.. Ginny.

Beaucoup remarquèrent son mouvement de recul lorsque la jeune fille fit mine de se pencher vers lui.

_ Je suis désolé mais non. Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi.

_ Comment ça ?

La jeune fille avait apparemment décidé de jouer la carte de l'incompréhension ou du malentendu. Génial..

_ Un autre jour dans ce cas ? Suggéra-t-elle en battant des cils.

Harry grimaça et recula un peu plus en secouant la tête.

_ Non. Non comme jamais jamais jamais. Lui répondit-il avant de tourner la tête derrière lui, vers les jumeaux. Aidez-moi, chuchota-t-il.

Mais il ne croisa que leurs yeux rieurs. Ginny se redressa brusquement.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Geignit-elle.

Les jumeaux se souvinrent alors de l'une des raisons pour laquelle ils n'acceptaient aucun élève (sauf Luna) en dessous de la quatrième année outre le fait que certaines choses pourraient les choquer. Ils ne voulaient pas entendre de personnes geindre.

Harry leur adressa un regard suppliant avant de regarder la jeune fille.

_ Nos – eum.. nos... nos signes astrologiques ne s'entendent pas !

Fred et George haussèrent les sourcils, et ne furent pas les seuls. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Quand le petit brun tourna la tête vers eux et qu'il avisa leur air perdu, il chuchota :

« J'sais pas ! »

. . . Puis leur fit comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'un échange de place urgent et bousculant un peu Fred pour se placer entre les jumeaux et avoir une barrière de protection face à la rouquine.

_ Nos.. signes astrologiques ?

Harry hocha solennellement la tête. Ginny parut pensive quelques minutes, ne sachant d'ailleurs pas à quoi servaient des signes astro' avant de se lever.

_ Je vais faire des recherches. Ne t'en fais pas Harry, bientôt nos signes s'entendront !

Puis elle partit. Les nés-moldus et autres élevés dans le monde moldu commencèrent à glousser. Les autres prirent pitié du petit brun lorsque celui-ci se tourna presque hystériquement vers les jumeaux :

« Ne me laissez jamais seul avec elle. Plus jamais ! Je vais finir chez les fous ! »

… et qu'il commença à sangloter contre Fred.

.

 _ **#5 Ou, comment le jeu se transforma en interrogatoire :**_

Hermione commençait à tanguer sous la fatigue, Ginny n'était pas mieux. Les deux semblaient à bout, peut-être l'alcool avait-il été plus fort que ce qu'elle n'avait cru à prime abord. En général et même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas vraiment avec leur jeune sœur, les jumeaux ne l'auraient jamais laissé s'enivrer, surtout à seulement treize ans.. mais là, c'était différent. Là, ils avaient besoin de réponses et ils étaient sur le point de les avoir. Ça ne serait même pas illégal du point de vue du gouvernement puisque tout le monde pourrait certifier que les deux jeunes filles étaient parfaitement au courant du fait que la boisson qu'elles avaient bu était mélangée avec des gouttes de véritaserum. Potion brassée par des personnes ayant reçu l'autorisation d'en réaliser. De plus, les hommes du Ministère étaient présents et personne ne semblait prêt à les arrêter. Bien sûr, avec l'alcool, les jumeaux eux-même avait oublié cela et comptaient donner l'antidote avant que la lionne ne s'endorme mais Harry, qui somnolait contre Marcus Flint, se redressa subitement, faisant sursauter à peu près tout le monde. Ils observèrent le visage sérieux de Potter, qui semblait avoir repris le dessus sur les bieraubeurres.

« Ne le fais pas tout de suite. Fit-il en regardant Fred et ignorant les autres. Je veux des réponses. »

Fred, le regard un peu vitreux, mit quelques secondes à comprendre puis acquiesça. Le sourire Serpentard qui étira les lèvres du petit brun assura à tout le monde qu'il avait un plan démoniaque en tête.

_ Bien sûr, après tout. C'est le but de cette soirée, non ?

Hein ? Quel but ? S'étonnèrent les autres joueurs.

_ Enfin, l'un des buts. Se rattrapa George, l'esprit embrumé.

Harry secoua la tête.

_ Plus comme une sorte de bonus. Rit-il avant de se mettre à genoux et de se tourner respectivement vers deux jeunes filles assises à l'opposé l'une de l'autre.

_ Mione ? Ginny ? Puis-je vous parler quelques minutes ?

Les deux jeunes filles un peu endormies acquiescèrent et le suivirent dans le coin de la salle. On les observa s'asseoir à l'une des seules tables encore en place et le visage de Potter devenir grave.

Ron se leva alors pour le rejoindre. Ceci était la preuve finale que quelque chose n'allait pas et même s'il était tenté de l'ignorer et de faire comme si tout allait bien, il refusait de rester aveuglé par des tissus de mensonges. Harry semblait sûr de lui et Ron s'était juré de ne plus jamais doutet de lui. Alors qu'il se levait, les jumeaux le retinrent.

« Tu ne devrais pas y aller Ron. Ça va te faire du mal.

_ Red aussi va être mal. Fit Ron. S'il est seul avec elles. »

Il y eut un silence, puis les jumeaux le laissèrent aller, l'air un peu inquiets. Personne ne sut ce qu'il fut dit ( à part les hommes du ministère qui avaient jeté un charme d'espionnage ) mais les filles s'endormirent à table juste après et les deux garçons regagnèrent le cercle en silence, l'air irrités, satisfaits et blessés.

Le lendemain, personne ne s'étonna de les voir snober superbement les deux jeunes filles en question.

.

 _ **#6 ~ la Meilleure des maisons :**_

« Action ou vérité, Harry ?

_ Vérité vérité !

_ Quelle est selon toi la meilleure des maisons à Poudlard ? »

Harry se prit le menton l'air pensif. Tout le monde pensait qu'il dirait Gryffondor – c'était évident voyons ! Et tout le monde eut tort.

_ Serdaigle !

Oui bien sû – Huh ? Attendez quoi ? Les Serdaigles inclinèrent la tête sur le côté. Où était la logique dans sa réponse ?

Voyant leur air confus, Harry consentit à répondre :

« Et bien, c'est évident ? C'est la seule maison entièrement neutre dans ses relations inter-maisons, la bibliothèque de leur salle commune est immense d'après ce qu'on m'a dit et Luna est à Serdaigle ! »

Vu comme ça... étant encore sous l'emprise du sérum de vérité, on ne pouvait douter de sa sincérité. Ça n'en rendait pas moins la chose bizarre.

 _ **Mots :** ~ 13 000_

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Yep, je suis d'accord avec toi mais sait-on jamais. Mercii._

 _Ah tu as repris ? Et bien bonne chance. Je viens tout juste de me rendre compte qu'il me reste deux dissert à faire ^^' Ouaip, Nagini s'est enfui ( c'était vaguement expliqué dans le premier mais je me suis dit que ça ne valait pas la peine de le redire, c'était bien compréhensible ainsi. Je pense. )_

 **Luna Park :** _Woah sais-tu qu'il s'agit d'ores et déjà d'une suite d'un texte ? Et bien, plusieurs m'ont déjà demander de réécrire sur ce pairing, je pense que vous retrouverez parfois des textes sur eux dans le recueil._

 **Calinmonamour :** _Contente d'avoir répondu à demande. Et bien, un recueil spécial je ne sais pas mais si tu veux je réécrirai plus souvent sur eux, qu'en penses-tu ?_

 **Soln96 :** _Wao thanks ! Je pense que oui, apparemment, ce pairing plaît beaucoup donc je réécrirai sur eux ( il me faut juste la bonne vague d'inspiration ). une fic wao. J'ai moi-même cherché des fics sur ce pairing par curiosité. Il y en avait quelques unes mais c'était toujours des fem!Nagini. Comme je suis plus à l'aise avec la romance gay, je n'ai pas trop cherché à lire. Bon, je lis de la romance hétéro parfois, mais voilà =)_

 **The0chaton :** _Okay, ça marche. Peut-être que je vais l'écrire sur ce recueil parce qu'il y aura sûrement une apparition ou une mention comique des mangemorts ( mais d'abord il faut que je retape tous les textes écrits sur mon bloc notes. )_

 _._

 **Publié le : 30.10.2016**


	134. Cible 134 : HS Halloween Psycho HarryF&G

_**Note du Jour :** Hey ! Joyeux Halloween ( Samhain ! ). Je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews dans ce chapitre mais normalement je poste le deuxième texte spécial Halloween ce soir. Là je n'ai pas le temps, je suis en pleine préparation du repas Halloween donc je vous laisse. À toute. _

* * *

_**Note :**_ _Si vous n'aimez pas les clown meurtriers, vous pouvez lire. Si vous ne_ _ **supportez pas**_ _les clowns meurtriers ( bien que_ _ **pas**_ _décrits ), allez immédiatement à la suite (même si je crains que vous ne lisiez tout de même. Et bien, il n'y a pas grand chose, mais pour ceux/celles qui ont été traumatisé(e)s...)._

 **Titre :** _ **Ghost**_

 **/s-titre :** _ **Game**_

 **Univers :** T3

 **Warning :** Neutre!HP, FW, GW, MM, FF

UnPetitPeuPsycho!H, F, G

 **Gage – 134**

.

 _Ghost of guilt_

.

Le 31 octobre était généralement une grande histoire à Poudlard.

Qu'on l'appelle Samhain, Halloween ou Fête des Morts selon les croyances et/ou traditions, tous célébraient le 31 octobre. Dès le 30, les citrouilles commençaient à remplir les champs de vision. S'il y avait bien une chose que l'on ne pouvait reprocher au vieil homme, c'était bien ses fêtes d'Halloween dignes de leur nom, bien que les rituels de Samhain aient été proscrits à l'intérieur du domaine de Poudlard. Cela peinait et attristait Poudlard lui-même mais l'actuel directeur en avait décidé ainsi lorsqu'il avait été nommé par son prédécesseur, Dippet.

Hermione s'attendait à quelque chose de spécial pour cette année : après tout, en première année, elle avait failli se faire abattre par un troll. En seconde année, il y avait eu une invasion de fourmis géantes, courtoisie des jumeaux Weasley. Alors, vraiment, qu'est-ce que ce serait cette fois-ci ? Peut-être que ce serait l'occasion de renouer avec Harry, qui s'était un peu éloigné d'elle et Ron depuis le début du terme scolaire. La jeune lionne se rendit à la Grande Salle d'un pas guilleret, ignorant l'ombre effrayante qui se glissa à sa suite.

Zacharias Smith étouffa un gloussement alors qu'il observait l'enfant Potter faire de grands gestes concentrés afin de contrôler les ombres solides qu'il avait invoqué dans la Salle sur Demande. Le petit brun en avait envoyé plusieurs patrouilles dans le château et deux autres pour espionner ses anciens meilleurs-amis. Potter.. non, Harry avait très mal pris les révélations faites lors de sa visite à Gringotts à la fin de sa deuxième année. Zach s'en souvenait très bien. C'était lui qui avait accompagné Harry à la banque puisque les jumeaux ne pouvaient pas faire augmenter les soupçons sur eux. Il se souvenait du visage défait du petit lion abusé lorsqu'il avait appris la vérité. Il se souvenait aussi de la rage sur son visage et de la promesse qu'il s'était fait. Il le leur ferait payer. À tous. Personne n'était au courant à part Zach et les jumeaux mais Harry était devenu pupille de Gringotts à la fin de sa deuxième année. Le Ministère n'apprécierait probablement pas ( pas plus que Dumbles ) mais il n'y avait aucune règle contre cela ( tout simplement parce que les anglais pensaient que les gobelins n'accepteraient jamais de s'occuper de sorciers de pleine gré à moins que ça ne soit des prisonniers ), donc ils étaient dans la légalité. Bref, tout cela pour dire que Harry avait passé l'été suivant sa seconde année dans l'un des cottages Potter à Cardiff avant d'emménager au Manoir ancestral des Potter près de Londres. Là-bas, il avait été accueilli par un majordome. Harry ne savait pas quel âge avait l'homme, mais il semblait jeune. Cependant, Harry savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences dans le Monde Magique. Dans le manoir Potter et sous la supervision attentive de son majordome Luis Vitelli, Harry avait appris à utiliser le pouvoir ancestral des Potter : le Pouvoir des Ombres.

Soudain, Harry cria.

* * *

 _Grande Salle, heure du dîner, 19:03 ~_

Lucius essayait de ne pas paraître nerveux mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'échanger des regards effrayés avec Evan Rosier ( IIème du nom ). il se passait toujours des choses effrayantes et morbides à Hogwarts pendant Samhain.

Il n'aurait pas pu avoir plus juste !

Quand le flux d'élèves entrant dans la salle se fut calmé et qu'ils furent tous bien installés, les ombres se détachèrent du corps étudiants avant de prendre consistance et de prendre des couleurs. Des cris d'effrois retentirent dans la salle mais Minerva et Filius se contentèrent de prendre une gorgée de vin : le nouveau Trio d'Or ( aussi appelé ''Trio Infernal'' ) les avait déjà prévenu de leurs plans de faire de cet Halloween une soirée inoubliable. Alors, ils allaient simplement se détendre et profiter du spectacle. Surtout que, songèrent-ils en jetant un regard à leurs collègues, ça n'était pas tous les jours que vous pouviez voir Severus aussi pâle et aussi assuré qu'un adolescent mal dans sa peau.

Severus était livide : les ombres venaient de prendre forme. Des – des – des CLOWNS ?! Severus avait toujours eu peur des clowns depuis que l'un d'eux avait ri comme un psychopathe en le poursuivant dans la rue lorsqu'il était en mission pour l'Ordre, à la fin de la Première Guerre. Et puis, ça n'était pas tout. Les trois clowns étaient couverts de sang. Le premier tenait une tronçonneuse, elle aussi couverte de sang. Le second, une épée et le troisième, une hache. Harry avait été assez bon pour mettre en place une illusion pour les premiers et deuxièmes années, lesquels voyaient à présent des licornes et des ballons à visages souriants_, rendant leurs aînés confus par leur émerveillement. Les autres n'avaient pas cette chance. Hermione recula dans la peur lorsque les trois clowns s'approchèrent d'elle de Ron et de Ginnevra ( laquelle visiblement pouvait les voir bien qu'en deuxième année ). La cadette Weasley se blottit contre son frère. Elle avait un peu peur. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi cependant. Pour sûr, si quelque chose arrivait, Harry la sauverait à nouveau. Elle tourna la tête à la recherche du garçon mais ne le vit pas. C'était étrange. Harry participait toujours aux dîners bien que parfois absent à l'heure du déjeuner, à son grand désarrois. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi lorsqu'une forme translucide se matérialisa et que de nouveau cris s'élevèrent. La silhouette, non, le fantôme était petit et frêle et lui aussi couvert de sang. La partie inférieure de son corps disparaissait dans un dégradé de couleurs brumeuses là où les tâches de sang étaient les plus nombreuses. Ses yeux verts étaient ternes et vides, morts et Hermione hoqueta lorsqu'elle reconnut Harry. Le prénom lui échappa dans un murmure prononcé du bout des lèvres mais le garçon pivota vers elle, la dardant d'un regard froid qui la fit frissonner. Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Ginny, mais Harry l'ignora.

« Tout est de votre faute. » lâcha-t-il doucement.

Hermione, figée dans un océan de ''Quoi ?'' et terrifiée par l'image qu'elle avait devant elle, mis un certain temps à traiter la phrase du garçon.

_ C'est à cause de vous si je suis coincé là. J'ai des regrets par votre faute.

_ Notre faute ?

Hermione n'osait même pas demander ce qui lui était arrivé en voyant la hache ensanglantée du clown. Un haut le cœur la prie et elle déglutit avec peine alors que Ron hurlait en arrière-plan en voyant un clown l'approcher.

_ Je voulais me venger pour votre trahison, mais le contrôle des ombres m'a échappé et elles m'ont attaqué.

Hermione aurait pu lui servir un discours de remontrances. Elle aurait pu et elle voulait, mais le garçon face à elle était MORT ! Et elle avait peur. Presque personne ne vit Snape s'effondrer après qu'un clown sournois ait tenté des attouchements sur lui.

_ Harry je -

_ Ne dis rien. Je vous déteste. Vous m'avez utilisé.

_ Harry -

_ Je n'aurai jamais du vous faire confiance. Je _regrette_.

Hermione déglutit et trembla violemment lorsque Harry fit signe aux clowns tueurs et que ceux-ci s'approchèrent. Ron fut le premier à perdre connaissance, suivi de près par Ginny. La née-moldue tint plus longtemps mais finit par les rejoindre. Elle ne remarqua jamais les sourires triomphant des jumeaux Weasley ou encore celui de Zacharias Smith, qui, depuis la table des Poufsouffles, observaient le show. La jeune fille s'évanouit lorsque le clown porteur d'une hache pleine de sang la frôla. Le sang de Harry. Elle n'y tint plus. Un cri étranglé lui échappa et elle s'affaissa. Aussitôt, les clowns redevinrent ombres et disparurent . Les respirations bloquées reprirent de grandes inspirations mais tous les yeux étaient encore fixés sur le fantôme. Celui-ci sembla revenir à la vie et flotta vers le sol. Lorsque ce qui aurait du être ses pieds toucha le dallage, les couleurs lui revinrent et il n'était plus translucide.

Il n'y avait même plus de sang et la partie inférieure de son corps était bien là !

Harry survola les visages choqués ( et émerveillés des plus jeunes qui étaient encore piégés par les illusions ), puis le corps inconscient du directeur. Une mauvaise odeur lui fit tourner la tête vers Ron et il se sentit presque mal pour lui. Presque. Avec un soupir épuisé, il laissa les jumeaux l'étreindre.

« Bon, fit-il finalement en faisant rouler ses épaules. Espérons que ça leur apprendra à ces traîtres. S'ils veulent jouer à ce jeu, ce sera selon nos règles. Comment pouvaient-ils croire que je perdrais le contrôle ? Le contrôle de mes ombres, moi ? Se révolta Harry sans faire attention à ses auditeurs ( puis il fixa les autres et un sourire lumineux les aveugla momentanément ). joyeux Halloween ! »

Juste avant qu'il ne se rassoit à la table des Poufsouffles, un Serdaigle se leva et attrapa son attention en l'interpellant :

« Potter !

_ Oui ?

_ Pourquoi les juniors n'ont pas l'air effrayés ? Pas que je m'en plaigne mais c'est étonnant.

_ Parce que tout ce qu'ils ont vu étaient des licornes ? Suggéra innocemment Harry, voulant mettre un terme à la conversation pour aller se sustenter.

Le Serdaigle Davis haussa un sourcil et Ry récita rapidement, vraiment affamé :

« Illusions ou vraies illusions ? La vraie illusion est cachée dans l'illusion. D'un illusion en naîtra une autre. La vérité reste cachée dans le mensonge, le mensonge est caché par la vérité..(1)»

C'était en fait l'explication qu'il avait tiré d'un élémentaire de la brume mais Harry avait récemment trouvé que le pouvoir des ombres et celui de la brume descendaient de la même branche. Harry pourrait sans doute apprendre plus tard avec Luis ?

Sur ces paroles très énigmatiques, il décida de quitter la salle avec ses trois minions après avoir pris des photos dossiers de tous les traîtres et de Snape, pour aller dîner ailleurs.

Hermione avait eu raison. Cet Halloween avait également été incroyable.

* * *

 _1/Si je vous dis ''Kufufufu'' vous voyez de qui je tire cette citation ?_

 **Publié le : 31.10.2016**


	135. Cible 135 : Le marché LVHP

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Nous voici réuni(e)s aujourd'hui le 31 octobre pour célébrer Halloween ( la Fête des Morts, Samhain.. ). Donc, rendez hommages à vos proches décédés, que ce soit par une simple bougie ou plus ( selon vos.. euh croyances )._

 _Et bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Univers :** T5 UA

 **Pairing :** LVHP

 _Vivant!Cédric / Harry n'a pas dénoncé le retour à la vie de Voldy ( ce qui a incroyablement choqué ce dernier )._

 _/!\ Harry est un provocateur ! - Neutre!Harry_

 **Halloween #2**

 **Gage – 135**

.

Honnêtement, quand Harry avait dit aux jumeaux qu'il accepterait de tuer quelqu'un à leur demande le jour où Voldemort viendrait lui faire une belle déclaration de paix universelle et/ou d'amour, il n'avait pas pensé que ce jour arriverait effectivement. Mais c'était le cas ! Le _Lorelei_ étai un bar sorcier où se retrouvait la populace mâle d'un certain standing, lorsqu'on avait marre d'agir comme des hommes coincés qui ne savaient pas se détendre et/ou prendre du bon temps. Harry s'était retrouvé là après avoir quitté le château pour échapper à effervescence de la date du jour. On était le 31 aujourd'hui. Le 31 octobre. Le jour où Voldy était mort la première fois... ses parents avec. Hermione et Ron ne comprenaient pas qu'il refuse de participer aux fêtes d'Halloween, mais eux n'avaient pas perdu leur seule famille ce jour-là. Il ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

Harry ricana en entrant dans le bar. Pas du tout ce qu'on imaginait de la Haute Société. La lumière tamisée rendait l'endroit propice aux attouchements habituellement considérés comme déplacés en public et Harry se trouva à apprécier la chaleur humaine tout autour de lui. Beaucoup d'homme se pressaient dans la salle. Beaucoup de couples d'un soir ( ou plus pour certains ) s'embrassaient çà et là. Un gloussement lui échappa lorsqu'il avisa Lord Malfoy, lequel était actuellement occupé avec son amant. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'adolescents. Il aurait peut-être du proposer à Cedric de l'accompagner. Le susnommé avait été diplômé à la fin de l'année dernière et étudiait à présent la métamorphose en vue de passer une maîtrise. Pour son âge, Harry était petit, mais il plaisait déjà à en juger par les regards qu'il recevait, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte.

Il avait déjà vidé quelques verres ( grâce aux jumeaux et à Ced', il tenait plus ou moins bien l'alcool ), quand il le repéra. Il était à une table dans un coin, plusieurs verres empilés devant lui et ne semblait pas prêt à s'arrêter de sitôt. Harry le reconnut immédiatement et se pourlécha les lèvres. Bien, il avait quelques années de plus que le souvenir qu'il avait rencontré en deuxième année. Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres et il s'approcha à pas de félin ( _NdA : oui, oui, un croisement entre deux expression, duh_ ) vers la table où se tenait le Lord Noir. Quand il fut dans son dos, Harry s'étonna que le Mage Noir ne l'ait pas remarqué. Était-il trop ivre ? Ou juste trop concentré sur le liquide ambré dans son verre ? Vérifiant que personne ne leur prêtait attention, Harry découvrit la présence d'un charme de Ne-Me-Remarque-Pas à en juger par le chatoiement présent dans l'air. Alors, sans aucune hésitation, Harry plaça ses mains sur les yeux du Mage Noir. Celui-ci se raidit et releva la tête, les mains du lionceau bandant toujours ses yeux. Le petit Gryffondor se pencha en avant, s'humectant les lèvres avant d'effleurer l'oreille de l'homme :

« Heureux hasard de te voir ici, Tom. »

Le concerné se contracta un peu en entendant son prénom de naissance et Harry le remarqua, retirant une de ses mains pour lui masser la nuque afin de le détendre.

« J'utiliserai bien Voldemort, mais cela risquerait de faire fuir la populace, tu ne crois pas, Marvolo ? »

D'un geste rapide, Tom attrapa la main du lion et le fit basculer sur ses genoux.

_ Potter, quelle surprise en effet.

_ Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Harry.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil mais hocha la tête. Cela le surprenait beaucoup que le gamin ne cherche pas à l'attaque et soit plutôt tenter de flirter avec le plus grand Mage Noir depuis Grindelwald mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Potter était après tout devenu joli garçon l'avoir dans son lit ne serait pas un supplice. En fait, ce serait même plutôt l'inverse s'il était honnête avec lui-même. Mais, avoir un amant dans le camp ennemi ( ''Le camp de cet imbécile de Dumbledore !'' ) serait mal avisé. Il devra y réfléchir à tête reposée. De préférence lorsqu'il sera sobre.

« Que viens-tu faire ici, Harry ? À cette heure-ci de la nuit et à cette période de l'année, tu devrais être dans ton lit à Poudlard. »

Harry lui envoya un regard blasé.

_ Honnêtement Tom ( le Mage Noir se crispa ) - oh tu préfères ''Marvie'' ? Oui tu as raison, Marvie c'est plus mignon. Okay, c'est adopté. Donc, honnêtement Marvie, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que nous autres Gryffondors, suivions le règlement ? De plus, nous sommes le 31, je voulais célébrer Samhain et rendre hommage ) mes parents.

Tom parut surpris que le petit brun connaisse les vieilles traditions sorcières mais ne s'attarda pas là dessus. À la place, il haussa un sourcil l'air de dire ''Tu te rends comptes que tu es en train d'entretenir une conversation civile avec leur meurtrier ?''. Harry balaya la question muette d'un geste de la main.

_ Je connais l'histoire, merci. Tu as tué mes parents, c'est un fait mais j'ai le droit moi aussi de faire mes propres choix.

En disant cela, Harry, qui était toujours assis en bascule sur les genoux du Lord, se redressa et fit passer ses jambes de chaque côtés des hanches de l'homme. Quitte à l'allumer.. Il sentit le lord s'agiter et sourit _innocemment_.

_ J'ai un marché à passer.

_ Oh ?

_ Je ne me mettrai pas en travers de ta route concernant tes objectifs futurs sur la Grande-Bretagne magique. Je resterai neutre, peu importe les propos tenus par Dumbledore et l'Ordre.

Lord Voldemort considéra quelques instant les mots de l'adolescent assis sur lui. Bien que surprenant, c'était tout à fait alléchant. Mais..

_ Que veux-tu en échange ? Demanda-t-il prudemment en posant ses mains sur les cuisses du lion.

_ Pas grand-chose vraiment. Je ne souhaite pas participer à la guerre de toute façon donc tout ce que je souhaite c'est que tu rappelles à tes fidèles que je suis neutre et que ce n'est plus la peine de m'attaquer à chaque fois que l'on se croise. Cela devient lassant. Oh et, bien sûr, j'aimerai que quelques personnes soient intouchables. Elles sont toutes neutres bien sûr.

Là, il l'intéressait d'autant plus.

_ Qui ?

_ L'héritière Lovegood Mlle Luna. Ainsi que Kevin Entwhistle et les fils aînés Weasley.

_ Ils sont neutres, eux ?

_ Oui. Bien que leur parents ne le sachent pas encore. Les deux aînés Weasley ont des tendances _foncées_. Et les jumeaux commencent à lire des livres sur la nécromencie mais Percy est totalement neutre.. ou plutôt totalement avec le Ministère. Alors ? Deal ?

Voldemort prit quelques instants pour réfléchir avant d'abandonner : il n'était de toute évidence plus très frais.

_ Oui.

_ Parfait. Je rédigerai le contrat demain quand nous aurons dessaouler. Ce sera un contrat de sang.

Huh.. qui aurait cru que Potter aimait pratiquer une branche de la Magie illégale en Grande-Bretagne en.. et bien, justement, en Grande-Bretagne.

_ Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses, fit l'adolescent en enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'un Lord Voldemort rosissant. Une langue serpentine vint lécher sa nuque et des canines se plantèrent dans sa peau. Le Mage Noir frémit et ses bras, précédemment posés sur les fines cuisses du garçons, s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de ce dernier pour les rapprocher.

Il pourrait survivre à cela. Si seulement pour voir la tête que tirerait le vieil homme en apprenant que le plus grand Mage Noir et le Golden Boy _couchaient_ ensemble. Ce serait épique.

. . .

Il n'est pas dit que plus tard, après cette nuit sans lendemain, Voldemort n'irait pas traquer Harry pour d'autres soirées de ce genre. Soirées qui ne feraient que se multiplier au fil du temps.

* * *

 **TA-DAM !**

.

.

 _Réponses aux Reviews sur le 136 désolé !_

 **Publié le : 31.10.2016**


	136. Cible 136 : Party Ghost - Baron x Harry

_Nous avons dépassé le stade des 500 reviews ! Wao merci à tou(te)s pour continuer à me suivre !_

 _Comme j'ai été longue à poster ce chapitre, il y a un deuxième texte à la suite._

* * *

Demande de : **Theblackgirl**

 _Euh.. le pairing – s'il y en a un_, est un peu étrange. Et c'est un texte tout petit !_

 **Gage – 13**

.

 _Ghost Party_

.

Peeves avait toujours été un fantôme solitaire. Pas par choix non. Mais personne ne le supportait. Du coup il était resté seul et, pour se venger, il s'en était pris aux autres. Mais, errer comme une âme en peine dans un château rempli d'enfants tout en faisant des farces audits enfants avait forcément engendré des rencontres. Une particulier. Il y avait un Trio bien à part, un Trio qui méritait la majuscule. Une paire de jumeaux et un petit brun adorable. Ils ne s'étaient pas tout de suite entendus non. Ils s'étaient d'abord fait la guerre et l'école en avait subi les frais. Puis ils s'étaient adorés... et l'école en avait encore plus subi les frais. Donc, franchement, était-il étonnant de savoir que le jour d'Halloween, l'école fut envahie par des acromantules hystériques et des citrouilles vivantes. Est-il étonnant de savoir que les fantômes sont venus faire une fête dans la Grande Salle en invitant des amis morts qui ne vivaient même pas au château ? Est-il surprenant d'entendre que les acromantules ont dansé avec des ronflacs cornus ( propos tenus par une certaine Serdaigles dans un article du journal du lendemain ) ?

Non. Ça ne l'était pas. Ce qui le fut en revanche, fut quand Peeves et le Baron Sanglant devinrent solides et que le fantôme de Serpentard invita un Harry Potter à danser. Non, cela ne fut pas surprenant. Cela fut choquant. Et les Serpentards rougirent de jalousie en voyant cela. D'ailleurs, depuis quand le Baron Sanglant portait-il un intérêt quelconque à Potter, hein ? Lui ne le connaissait pas depuis quatre ans ( ou peut-être que si ), il ne lui avait jamais parlé ( qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent ? ), il n'avait pas l'inviter ! Eux attendaient cette occasion depuis des semaines. Enfin une occasion où la guerre inter-maison ne faisait pas rage ! Mais le Baron Sanglant les avait pris de vitesse. Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et là ils étaient condamnés à regarder le petit brun étincelant de joie danser avec le fantôme d'un meurtrier tandis que les fantômes alentours applaudissaient et sifflaient avec enthousiasme.

Vraiment, c'était le pire Halloween qu'ils aient vécu.

.

.

On m'avait demandé un texte sur les fantômes. Comment n'ai-je pas pu penser aux fantômes ?

* * *

 **History :** _Hey ~ contente que tu aimes. J'ai essayé de mettre des personnages de chaque maisons parce que j'adore quand on voit toutes les maisons interagir ensemble sans s'arracher la gorge ( avec les dents ! ). Le MF/HP n'était pas du tout prévu à la base mais je n'ai pas résisté._

 **Lilou40 :** _Hi ! Merci beaucoup, je vais essayé )_

 **Calinmonamour :** _Okay ça marche dans ce cas !_

 **Soln96 :** _Heeeh mercii ! Ah je peux rajouter cela dans un bonus si tu veux. J'avais hésité à l'écrire ce passage mais je me suis dit que ce serait répétitif par rapport aux autres textes. J'aurai peut-être dû. Oui, plus de texte MFHP je suis pour ! Allez Ryry, vas harceler Flint ! Ke ke ke, je vois que cet étrange a fait des adeptes !_

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Et bien je ne sais pas, j'avais pensé qu'il avait environ vingt ans. Mdr je suis jalouse aussi. Harry a toujours cette attention ! Oui, j'ai toujours du mal à voir la barrière entre le lime et le lemon_. Heeh thanks !

 **Luna Park :** _Hello. C'est vrai que je me suis moi-même bien marrée en écrivant certaines scènes, d'autant plus que ça faisait un moment que je voulais écrire sur le thème de ce jeu. En fait je pense que j'avais commencé à en écrire un il y a quelques mois avec comme pairing principal Theodore/Harry mais j'ai perdu cette feuille donc bon. Ouais, la partie 'vampire' a été brièvement mentionné. Au début elle ne devait pas apparaître du tout puis j'y ai pensé et me suis dit 'pourquoi pas ?' et je me suis dit qu'il faudrait le mentionner plusieurs fois et finalement il n'y a eu qu'une ridicule petite scène. Mais bon.._

 _Ah tout le monde me pose cette question ? J'écrirai un bonus à la fin d'un des prochains chapitres pour y répondre_.

 **Silvermooon :** _Yey en plus cette fois-ci je n'ai mis que deux ou trois jours à l'écrire. En général j'écris des petits trucs, pas plus de cinq mille mots parce que sinon ça me prend trop de temps mais là, ça a été. Oui. Je viens d'avoir une période où je me suis dit ''Pourquoi être si méchante avec Ron ?'' et j'ai décidé que dans ce texte Mione et Gin seraient amplement suffisantes. Pour ce chapitre_.

 **Lilas Chupas :** _Hey thank you. Le majordome n'est pas beaucoup mentionné, j'aurai aimé en parlé un peu plus mais j'étais limitée dans mon temps. Qui a fait quoi ? Quand tu me demande le point de vue de Ron dans tout ça, tu parles du Action ou vérité ? Si c'est dans celui-ci Ron est l'allié et l'ami d'Harry._

 **Daemon Caelestis :** _Heya ~ Ce n'est pas grave, comme tu peux le constater, j'ai moi-même mis du temps à mettre à jour. Trop de travail et une maladie qui s'appelle la 'blasitude'_ _. * O * waoo merci beaucoup ! Et bien, j'aurai pas cru avoir autant de 'fan' pour le couple Nagini/Harry, je suis contente. En fait non, la citation vient de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, de Mukuro le gardien de la brum et maître des illusions, mais je vois pourquoi tu m'as dit Assassination Classroom le rire de Koro-sensei et Mukuro se ressemblent vraiment beaucoup ! Et je suis d'accord avec toi, ce manga est génial !_

 _À bientôt_

 _#Grimmcy_

 **Barukku-sama :** _Hi je vois que tu vois ( huh, c'est très étrange ça ). Merci beaucoup =)_

 **Isidris-shiro :** _Hallo ~ c'est vrai que ça faisait un moment, pas besoin d'excuse =D Tu m'aimes ? Heeh je t'aime aussi alors ! Hu hu hu je suis de ton avis j'adore ce pairing._

 _Bonne continuation à toi !_

 _#Grimmcy_

 _._

 _._

 **Publié le : 08.11.2016**


	137. Cible 137 : Perchoir FGHP

**Note du Jour :** _Hey les gens, j'ai une question importante à poser. Je n'arrive pas à me décider si je dois poster un OS ou non. C'est un OS sur Teen Wolf, un OMC/Stiles. Je pense que je vais le poster : je viens juste de le terminer. Mais je me demande.._

 **Pairing : FG/HP**

 **Gage – 137**

.

 _Perchoir_

.

Harry était tout emplumé. Littéralement. Cinq hiboux étaient posés sur lui. Hedwige était sur son épaule gauche. Pig, le petite boule de plume de Ron était perchée sur sa tête. Une petite chouette hulotte se blottissait dans ses bras et deux autres l'avaient également accaparé. Fenrir gronda doucement. Comment osaient-ils ? Ces sales petites boules de plumes allaient le payer. ? Ils le faisaient exprès, Fenrir les aurait bien croqué mais il digérait mal les plumes, raison pour laquelle on l'avait laissé entrer dans la volière. Harry était assis en tailleur, juste à côté de lui mais toute son attention était volée par ces maudites choses ailées ! Elles étaient démoniaques, il le sentait. Il le savait !

Harry caressait doucement les plumes de Taiga, le hibou mâle de Zacharias Smith. Il pouvait sentir à côté de lui l'aura noire qui provenait de son compagnon, de même que les vagues de jalousie qui étouffait ce dernier, mais il ne ferait rien. Non madame. Il allait attendre que l'autre s'excuse. Oui madame. Il ne craquerait pas le premier. De plus, il sentait que l'autre mourrait de jalousie s'il continuait. Après tout, si Fenrir n'avait pas fait des bêtises, ça aurait été lui qui recevrait des caresses dans ses cheveux ( ou autre part ? ) pas les hiboux et chouettes. Non.

Comme le silence s'éternisait, Harry pencha la tête en avant et déposa un tendre baiser sur la tête duveteuse de Taiga.

« Bon ça va ! Je suis désolé de m'être emporté et d'avoir fermé le clapet de cette sale morveuse. »

Harry esquissa un sourire et Fenrir sut qu'il s'était fait avoir. La beauté brune laissa partir les hiboux qui s'envolèrent à la quête d'un nouveau perchoir après une dernière caresse ( tout en jetant un regard infiniment hautain à Fenrir ). Harry lui envoya un sourire angélique, se redressa pour venir s'asseoir sur les genoux de l'alpha et poser sa petite tête contre la large poitrine de l'homme.

Fenrir était emporté et colérique certes, mais il avait fermé le clapet de Ginny parce que Harry lui appartenait. Et Ginny n'avait pas le droit de dire qu'ils allaient se marier. Surtout quand c'était un tissu de mensonge. Ce qui l'avait agacé n'était pas le fait qu'il ait pris sa défense, c'était qu'il soit intervenu quand Harry pouvait tout-à-fait gérer cela. Il avait eu l'impression qu'on le prenait pour un enfant qui ne pouvait se débrouiller. Ça l'avait agacé. Maintenant cependant, à présent que Fenrir s'était excusé, Harry était prêt à lui accordé une.. récompense... en guise de remerciement pour avoir protéger l'honneur de son fiancé. Et pour commencer, il leva la tête pour picorer les lèvres de l'Alpha. C'était un bon début. Ils verraient la suite quand ils arriveraient dans les appartements de l'homme-loup.

* * *

 **Publié le : 08.11.2016**


	138. Cible 138 : Expériences TMRxHP

**Désolé ! Désolé ! Désolé ! Je suis vraiment en retard ! Presque un mois depuis la dernière parution. J'ai été pas mal occupée ( et pourtant celui-ci est fini depuis un moment ). J'ai à nouveau un problème avec les reviews donc désolé mais je répondrais sur le prochain :3**

 **Défi de : Kuro.**

 _Je ne me souviens pas trop si tu m'avais laissé le choix concernant le pairing ou si tu m'as demandé un FGHP. Si tu m'as demandé un FGHP j'en écrirai un autre mais comme quelqu'un m'avait fait une demande similaire, j'ai fait un mélange des deux je pense._

 _ **Note :** l'horcruxe qui est en Harry lui fait se sentir en confiance avec les autres fragments d'âme. _

**Pairing : TMR/HP**

 _C'était censé être situé dans le T2 mais je serai plus à l'aise si on disait que Harry avait trouvé le journal dans le T2 puis l'avait gardé et que l'action se passe dans le T3. Mais après chacun fait comme il veut._

 _ **Ceci est un lime mes amis !** .. Enfin je crois. _

* * *

**Gage – 138**

.

 _Expériences_

.

Harry posa une main sur la couverture noire du petit carnet. Une étrange sensation le traversa de part en part et il ferma les yeux, esquissant un sourire de délice. Quelque chose remua dans son ventre et il étouffa un gloussement, enfermé dans son lit à baldaquin après avoir insonorisé et verrouillé celui-ci. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il écrivait dans le journal de Tom Riddle. À vrai dire, il avait commencé à écrire dedans le soir où il avait reçu l'étrange livret, après avoir acheté ses fournitures scolaires. Il se sentait si vibrant de chaleur lorsqu'il avait le carnet sur lui. Celui-ci émettait alors des ondes de chaleur bienveillantes et réconfortantes. Il pouvait sentir des résidus de magie noire mais Harry avait décidé de ne pas y prêter attention. Harry s'allongea sur le dos, se calant contre les coussins pour être plus confortable et posa le carnet à ses côtés, l'ouvrant délicatement. Harry déboutonna lentement sa chemise. C'était la première chose que lui demandait Tom en temps normal. L'âme à l'intérieur du journal avait été très surprise quand, au détour d'une plaisanterie douteuse de Tom, il avait compris jusqu'où s'étendait l'innocence et la pureté d'Harry. Celui-ci, après avoir violemment rougi, avait argué qu'il n'avait que douze ans et que c'était normal. S'était alors engagé un débat, vite gagné par Tom, lequel avait affirmé avoir appris à se faire plaisir en solo grâce à l'un de ses camarades de dortoirs en première année. Harry avait essayé de s'imaginer poser des questions là-dessus à ses colocataires mais avait brûlé de honte et n'en avait parlé à personne. Tom avait alors proposé de lui apprendre certaines choses. Hésitant, Harry avait fini par acquiescer et avait écouté chaque conseil de Riddle.

 _Ouvre ta braguette._

Harry s'exécuta. Ses doigts quittèrent son ventre plat et il déboutonna le bouton sur son pantalon avant de défaire la braguette. Il gémit doucement il pouvait sentir des mains invisibles parcourir son torse et le caresser à travers son pantalon.

 _Laisse-toi faire ~_ susurra une voix sifflante dans l'air.

Harry gémit doucement en sentant son membre gonfler. Tom lui avait expliqué que c'était normal et qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte.

 _Tom ~_

Les mains tressaillirent en entendant le fourchelangue et Harry devina que l'autre homme invisible était également excité. Tom lui avait après tout dit qu'entendre quelqu'un d'autre parler la langue des serpents durant quelque chose d'intime comme cela l'exciterait énormément. Où était le mal de vouloir remercier et satisfaire Tom en même temps que lui, apprenait ?

 _Tom ~_

Les mains qui parcouraient son corps l'encouragèrent à surélever légèrement ses hanches pour faire glisser le pantalon et le jeter à travers le lit. Puis elles passèrent la prison de tissu qui retenait le sexe d'Harry et le libérèrent. Harry émit un grondement étouffé. Il aimait ça. Il aimait vraiment trop ce que lui apprenait Tom. Le petit brun reprit sa respiration et haleta lorsque le corps au dessus de lui devint visible. Le garçon était... beau. Et plus âgé aussi il devait avoir une quinzaine d'années tout au plus. Ses courts cheveux bruns étaient ordonnés sur sa tête et ses yeux bleus, ses magnifiques yeux bleus avaient des reflets rouges. Le visage de Tom était un peu au dessus de Harry tandis qu'il massait doucement le membre de ce dernier. Harry haleta et vint toucher le visage de Tom . Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers lui et un sourire rusé étira ses lèvres.

 _Tu veux me toucher Hary ? ~_

Harry vira coquelicot mais acquiesça timidement et Tom prit sa main pour le guider. Les mains tremblantes, Harry déboutonna maladroitement la chemise de l'autre adolescent, découvrant pour la première fois un torse plat – quoique des muscles s'y dessinent_, et pâle. Les mains tremblant toujours, cette fois-ci d'excitation, le petit brun aux yeux verts posa délicatement sa main sur le torse dénudé, redessinant chaque muscle sur son chemin. Sans qu'il n'y ait pris conscience, Tom avait déjà fait disparaître son propre pantalon et Harry rougit violemment lorsqu'il découvrit que l'autre homme était nu aussi.

 _Alors Harry, la dernière fois je t'ai appris à te caresser. Je te propose de faire la même chose.. à deux cette fois-ci ~_

Harry acquiesça distraitement, toujours concentré sur ce qu'il avait sous les yeux le sexe de Tom était énorme. Le sien était vraiment petit en comparaison. Tom suivit son regard et ricana alors qu'il posa ses lèvres sur la nuque du plus jeune.

 _Ne t'en fais pas Harry, tu grandiras toi aussi ~_

Et Tom aspira la peau, souhaitant laisser sa marque sur le plus petit. Dans un même temps, il commença à donner des coups de rein, frottant leurs érections ensembles. Harry haleta et jeta ses bras autour du cou de l'apparition, s'y accrochant désespérément à la découverte de toutes ces nouvelles sensations. Quand Tom relâcha la nuque d'Harry, satisfait de la marque rouge qui s'y étendait, ce fut Harry qui plongea ses petits crocs dans l'épaule du plus âgé, dans l'espoir de retenir les petits cris qui souhaitaient s'échapper de leur propre volonté. Tom prit Harry contre lui et le fit participer, laissant le plus jeune découvrir un corps masculin qui n'était pas le sien. Et, oh Merlin Harry aimait cela ! La libération vint comme une sorte d'extase et, quand les deux s'effondrèrent, Harry ne tarda pas à s'endormir, Tom veillant un moment sur lui avant de regagner son journal. Enfermé dans le journal, Tom songea distraitement que, si Harry était un horcruxe, il pourrait tout aussi bien le protéger. Et lui faire connaître plein de choses bien entendu !

.

.

 _Merci à tou(te)s pour me suivre !_

 **Publié le : 03.12.2016**


	139. Cible 139 : Pelote de laine OMCxHPxOMC

_**Heya ! Je viens d'avoir accès aux reviews donc merci à toutes pour vos commentaires:) Si jamais j'ai oublié de répondre à quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas à le dire !**_

 _ **PS :** **On m'a demandé si j'avais vu les Animaux Fantastiques, je l'ai vu ! Vous l'avez vu vous ?**_

 _ **Au fait, j'ai finalement décider de regarder 'Avengers' mais on m'a dit qu'il vaudrait mieux voir certains films avant pour mieux comprendre. Un conseil ?**_

 **Pairing :** OMC/HP/OMC – Threesome

 **Rating :** K-T

* * *

 **Gage – 139**

.

 _Pelote de laine_

.

Harry s'agitait désespérément contre ses liens lorsque la porte claqua.

« Aw ~ Ryry tu es adorable. »

Harry fit la moue. Il n'était pas adorable. Non mais oh ! Non, il n'était pas en train de faire la moue. Et puis quoi encore ? Pas du tout madame. Pour se départir de ses obscures pensées, Harry leva la tête et jeta un regard noir aux jumeaux. Ceux-ci lui renvoyèrent un sourire innocent en retour avant de s'approcher et de s'accroupir pour être à son niveau. La situation ne s'arrangea pas lorsque deux des colocataires de Fred et George entrèrent dans le dortoir et avisèrent sa position compromettante. Son rougissement s'accentua. Il aurait pu mourir de gêne et de honte ! **Lorcan** et **Castiel** , les deux autres 5e années clignèrent des yeux puis posèrent leurs affaires avant de s'approcher lentement, ne souhaitant guère effrayer le tout petit. Harry bougea un peu, emmêlant davantage ses liens avant que Castiel ne l'arrête doucement, posant une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent et l'autre sur la cuisse encore recouverte par le T-Shirt trop grand que George lui avait remis. Ou peut-être était-ce celui de Fred ?

« Aw Harry ~ comment as-tu fait cela ? »

Harry geignit faiblement mais ne répondit rien. Sa moue s'accentua et Lorcan déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Il n'avait pas aimé le comportement du reste des Gryffondors depuis le début de l'année ils avaient abandonné un de leurs lionceaux. Depuis la découverte de l'enfance d'Harry – et contrairement aux autres maisons qui se montraient compréhensives et empathiques_, les Gryffondors s'étaient désintéressés du petit et l'avaient abandonné. Les seuls autres lions à lui prêter encore attention étaient Oliver Wood, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Neville Londubat. Lorcan était un peu dégoûté par leur attitude. Et ça se disait fièrement Gryffondor.. Castiel se rangeait entièrement de son côté alors qu'il caressait tendrement la chevelure ébouriffée du petit brun aux yeux verts.

_ Harry, comment as-tu fait cela ? L'interrogea doucement Lorcan.

Le visage d'Harry se fit penaud.

_ Je...

Son visage atteignit des nuances jusqu'alors inexistantes et gigota un peu. Oh Merlin c'était si embarrassant ! Lorcan étira un sourire satisfait tandis que Castiel et les jumeaux s'occupaient de démêler Harry de ses liens. Il y avait des fils partout. Harry se laissa faire lorsque Castiel prit ses fines jambes nues pour les poser sur ses genoux. Lorcan, qui caressait toujours ses cheveux, passa sa main sur le front pâle du plus jeune.

Harry se recroquevilla un peu quand les fils se dénouèrent au dessus de sa tête, étirant un bref sourire satisfait lorsqu'il fut enfin libéré. Castiel se pencha au dessus de lui et lui grattouilla la tête entre les deux appendices animal qui étaient apparues après avoir ingéré une des potions non testées des jumeaux Weasley.

Un ronron quitta ses lèvres et il se lova contre le torse de Lorcan. Les pupilles dilatées d'Harry se fixèrent vaguement sur les deux rouquins avant de se poser sur Castiel et il ronronna de plus bel. Castiel et Lorcan échangèrent un sourire complice avec les jumeaux avant que ces derniers ne se relèvent et ne quittent la salle. Harry ne les remarqua pas vraiment, mais apprécia ce moment calme durant lequel les deux 5ème années le soulevèrent pour le déposer dans le lit de Lorcan tandis que les plus âgés s'installaient contre lui. Harry supposa que ce qu'il ressentait était le Bonheur.

* * *

 **Réponses Aux Reviews :**

 **Theblackgirl :** _Hey ~ effectivement, je vois bien Harry en vampire. Je voulais le mentionner plus qu'à un simple passage dans le 133 mais finalement, je l'ai laissé comme ça puisque la trame ne tournait pas autour de sa morsure. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas tant d'histoire que ça sur vamp!Harry. De rien, c'était un plaisir._

 **Luna Park :** _Yep, bah tu connais Marvie, tant que ça lui profite, il dit pas non =p ch136 ~ tu m'étonnes que c'est perturbant ^^ mais je suis d'accord, c'est aussi mignon. Ch137 ~ Ouuiii Harry est malin, et je trouvais ça mignon de le transformer en perchoir à boules de plumes. Ch138 ~mdr, totalement ça._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Et bien, non, à la base il n'était pas censé être un vampire. D'ailleurs, théoriquement, il a juste un truc pour les morsures, mais si tu veux le voir en tant que vampire c'est toi qui voit. J'aime les Harry vampire !_

 **Soln96 :** _Effectivement, ce serait vraiment quelque chose à voir. Je l'imagine bien s'étrangler avec ses gouttes de citron ou.. ou faire une crise de nerfs. Surtout si personne d'autre ne se rend compte de qui est réellement le partenaire de Harry. Ch136 ~ j'imagine aussi leurs têtes XD_

 **Atsune :** _Yep, j'aurai préféré qu'il soit dans son corps aussi mais on ne pouvait pas prendre le risque. Même avec un simple glamour ! À la base, je voulais qu'il y ait une interaction entre Harry et Voldy puis j'ai finalement décidé que Marvie serait juste un spectateur ( à part pour l'action de Flint ). Ouiii des psychopathes !_

 **Soadesmangas :** _Mdr ça m'arrive aussi parfois devant mon père. Aucune chance pour qu'il me laisse tranquille après ça !_

 **Pandadoudoucornu :** _Wao l'OS avec Nagini a vraiment plu à tout le monde en fait ! Je ne m'attendais pas à faire autant d'heureux. Hey merci beaucoup ! Vas-y vas-y tu peux montrer ta folie ici ! Nous sommes dans un autre monde alors n'hésite pas ( Je suis aussi cinglée par moment... et par stade. ) !_

 **Layrosa :** _ch135 ~ Jaa mercii ! Ah je vois tu es fan des LVHP ? Je pense que j'en ai un dans mon bloc notes, il faut que je vérifie_.

 **Silvermooon :** _Yep, c'est vraiment une équipe de choc pour les farces !_

 **Isidris-shiro :** _Ouii je suis totalement ce pairing est génial ! Yep, je regrette qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'histoire Harry/Mangemorts ou autres méchant qui ne soient pas forcément les pairings habituels ( principale raison pour laquelle j'ai finalement débuté ce recueil )._

 **Somebodysss :** _Il a été posté ( Kitsune no Kage ). Je suis contente de l'avoir posté. En même temps, ça aurait été un peu bête de le laisser prendre la poussière. C'est un peu un bashing meute par contre. J'avais oublié de le préciser. Pas toute la meute cependant_.

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Oui, oui, le Baron Sanglant. Je sais =p Harry vile petit manipulateur. Tu as bien eu Fenrir !_

 **History :** _J'ai toujours trouvé cela aussi. Certes il a commencé à s'intéresser à Cho en quatrième année mais bon. D'autant plus que, maintenant ( du genre_ _ **maintenant**_ _), les pré-ados vivent leur premier amour beaucoup plus tôt_. _Aye aye, Tom est un Serpentard après tout_.

 **Dragon-en :** _Heya, je ne sais pas. Peut-être ? Peut-être en bonus si ça tente quelqu'un ?_

 **Daemon Caelestis :** _Salut ~ Oui, je crois que j'ai remarqué lol. Et bien je suis heureuse de cela. Contente que ça t'aies plus. Merci merci merci !_

 _P.S : Oui, j'ai effectivement été voir Les animaux fantastiques avec quelques amis. C'était.. et bien, fantastique ! Et toi, qu'en as-tu pensé ?_

 _P.P.S : Oui, je me demande =D_

 **Kuro. d. dragon :** _Hey, je dois avouer que si je ne l'avais pas noté je ne m'en serais plus souvenu. Le pire, c'est qu'il est prêt depuis des semaines !... sous format papier. Gee ~ j'ai perdu des OS accidentellement.. des os dont j'étais fière. Tout ça parce que je faisais le ménage dans mes notes duh. Heeh ça a l'air intéressant. Dis juste, est-ce que tu voudrais que Harry soit totalement neutre ou qu'il soit 'grey' tout en étant contre Voldemort. Parce que si c'est le cas, Harry pourrait se battre en duel ( avant ou après la resurrection ) de Voldy avec un allié ?_

.

 **Publié le : 04.12.2016**


	140. Cible 140 : L'élégance d'un sang-pur

_**Dame dame ~ ce problème de reviews ne cessera-t-il donc jamais ? Huh, désolé, je répondrais la prochaine fois mais merci à tous d'avoir commenté.**_

 _ **LolitaUp** et moi nous posions une question depuis pas mal de temps déjà . Bonne lecture._

 **Gage – 140**

.

 _L'élégance d'un Sang-Pur_

.

Honnêtement, Harry n'aurait jamais cru vivre assez longtemps pour voir un Malfoy complètement bourré. Il avait fallu cette fameuse soirée de Strip Poker pour voir cela. Et Malfoy avait de nouveau fait l'erreur d'accepter de venir à une autre soirée chez Rosier. Et maintenant, Harry devait faire face à cela... à cette image très dégradante ( et horriblement drôle ) d'un Draco Malfoy totalement déluré.

Le jeune homme zonait de pas en pas, sans faire quelque chose de précis. Enfin, il s'arrêta et se laissa tomber entre Rosier et Avery. Le Survivant les dévisagea tour à tour et s'apprêtait à repartir à ses occupations – c'est-à-dire à fixer son verre de brandy ( il voulait commencer avec quelque chose de pas trop fort ) lorsqu'un bruit résonna dans la pièce presque silencieuse. Harry se désintéressa de sons beaux yeux de Fenrir et de la prise qu'Antonin avait sur ses fesses (à lui !) pour s'intéresser à Draco. Le jeune homme se détendit instantanément et ferma les yeux tandis que Avery et Rosier s'éloignaient le plus vite possible en ricanant, mais dégoûtés.

Un sourcil s'éleva sur le visage d'Harry en avisant l'air détendu de l'héritier Malfoy alors que Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange abusaient encore et toujours d'un Lucius parfaitement consentant à l'étage ( ils semblaient avoir oublié le sortilège d'insonorisation ).

« Et bien au moins, tu viens de répondre à une question universelle, mon gars. fit-il à l'intention de Dray, qui dormait paisiblement.

_ Erk, ça empeste ! »

.

.

 _Huh, oui, nous nous posions la question_

 _Voici donc la réponse : oui, un sang-pur peut également faire cela._

.

.

 **BONUS :**

Narcissa en avait assez de tous ces discours machistes qui chauffaient le manoir. Elle et Bella ne le supporteraient pas plus longtemps. Il en était absolument hors de question. Alors, à l'heure du thé, alors que tous étaient rassemblés, ils furent interrompus par le son – vraiment pas noble et très guttural_, d'un rot... qui quitta les lèvres de la toujours très raffinée et élégante Narcissa Malfoy. Celle-ci papillonna innocemment des yeux mais son sourire démoniaque parlait pour elle.

.

.

 _Duh, imaginer Narcissa faire cela..:p_

 **Publié le : 07.12.2016**


	141. Cible 141 : Lettre à Marvie II

_Hey merci à toutes d'avoir répondu à ma question concernant Avengers, je crois que je vais faire ça ( pendant les vacances )._

* * *

 **Gage – 141**

.

 _Lettre à Marvie II (ou III?)_

.

 _« Cher Voldemort,_

 _._

 _Je vous écris parce que Fred ne cesse de me harceler à ce sujet, baragouinant sur le besoin des enfants maltraités à parler entre eux. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Quoi qu'il en soit, il semble persuadé que vous pourriez m'être d'un grand soutien moral pour surmonter cette épreuve. Personnellement, je n'appellerai pas cela une épreuve. Après tout, le fait que l'oncle Vernon ait été arrêté, reconnu coupable et emprisonné est une très bonne nouvelle pour moi. Malheureusement la tante Petunia a seulement reçu des heures de travaux d'intérêt général. Et bien, au moins, sa vie sociale est ruinée. Personne ne veut parler avec des 'tueurs d'enfants'. Oh, vous ne savez pas : je suis mort ! Et bien.. seulement quelques minutes parce qu'un inconnu avec une petite faim a été assez gentil pour me mordre. Bon, cela a crée un peu de confusion à l'hôpital dans lequel on m'avait déclaré mort. Du coup, ils ont du annoner ma résurrection ! C'était très distrayant. Quoiqu'il en soit, George insiste également pour que je vous parle du reste donc bon, je vais obtempérer. Apparemment ils savent mieux que moi ce qui est bon pour ma santé. Alors... je pourrais ensuite vous dire que mon régime alimentaire a bien évidemment changé. Alors que je ne mangeais pas beaucoup de viande avant, je suis devenu un véritable carnivore ! Mais je préfère quand même les fioles de sang. Je me demande comment je vais me débrouiller à Poudlard. J'aimerais éviter que le vieux se mêle de cette histoire. À chaque fois qu'il se mêle de ma vie ça finit mal. N'est-ce pas la même chose de votre côté ? Dîtes, je me demandais, vous ne voudriez pas me vendre Queudver ? À vrai dire je préférerai que vous me le donniez gratuitement car je ne compte pas le garder mais si vous voulez vraiment vous faire de l'argent dessus... après tout, il ne vous sert à rien, non ? Il n'est même pas intelligent. Et il ne suit jamais correctement vos ordres. À part votre résurrection et encore : Barty a fait la majorité du travail_.

 _Bon, je crois que Fred sera heureux que j'ai parlé de mes 'sentiments' à quelqu'un. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec vos petits mangemorts et, si je pouvais me permettre un conseil, je vous suggérerai d'aller brûler le #4 Privet Drive. J'aime le feu._

 _Amitié,_

 _Harry Potter_ »

. . . Comment dire cela sans choquer les jeunes . . . Voldemort ne s'attendait pas à cela. Pas à cela du tout. Quand il avait reçu cette lettre en plein meeting, il s'attendait peut-être à un exemplaire du Daily Prophet, mais certainement pas à une lettre du gamin qu'il s'entêtait à vouloir tuer et qui s'obstinait à survivre. Et maintenant ses mangemorts le regardaient en tremblotant comme des feuilles. Le Lord Noir se frotta les tempes avec lassitude.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. » lâcha-t-il finalement.

Un mangemort, Lucius Malfoy, s'avança doucement.

_ Maître ?

_ Ce gamin doit avoir des tendances pyromane.. grommela le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lucius se retourna vers ses camarades mangemorts en entendant son maître mais ceux-ci lui firent signe de continuer. Il valait après tout mieux que Lucius prenne pour eux. L'homme chouinerait sans doute un peu beaucoup – après tout, sa coiffure serait fichue_, mais il valait mieux lui que eux.

_ Maître ?

_ Lucius !

Le susnommé sursauta devant le rebond soudain de son supérieur et il s'inclina avec respect.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire, fit le maître. Potter vient de m'envoyer une lettre.

Il y eut un silence. Des yeux ronds. Quelques étouffements.

_ Sur conseil des jumeaux Weasley.

Cela faisait plus de sens. Mais cela inquiéta également.

_ Ils lui ont conseillé de parler avec d'autres enfants ayant été maltraité afin de surmonter son traumatisme.

Lucius s'étrangla et, en jetant un coup d'œil à Severus, il vit que celui-ci était pâle.

_ Je devrais sans doute saluer son courage et lui renvoyer la politesse, songea Voldemort. Oui. Je devrais lui répondre.

_ Queudver ! Va me chercher un parchemin et une plume !

En vérité, il aurait simplement pu les transfigurer mais il tenait à parler avec ses mangemorts. Sans Queudver.

Dès que le rat eut quitté la salle, Voldemort se redressa, l'air serein.

_ Mes chers disciples, j'ai une grande nouvelle.

Devant son enthousiasme, les mangemorts commencèrent à s'exciter.

_ Nous allons nous débarrasser de Pettigrew.

Le silence suivit quelques instants avant d'éclater en applaudissements. Queudver, qui rentra à ce moment-là, fut un peu effrayé et fier lorsqu'il reçut des tapes sur l'épaules et des félicitations lancées d'un bout à l'autre de la salle.

.

 _Potter,_

 _._

 _Je ne suis pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle tes jumeaux ont pensé qu'il serait une bonne idée de me parler. Je te conseillerai de les envoyer parler à un psychologue. Ils pourraient avoir une maladie mentale. Ainsi donc Dumbledore a refait les même erreurs. Tiens donc, je me demande comment il va se sortir de tout cela une fois que les journaux sorciers seront au courant de sa participation dans l'affaire. Je te prierai de me tenir au courant des affaires internes, gamin. Oh ? Ainsi donc nous avons plus de points commun que je ne le pensais. As-tu rencontré la Mort ? Lui as-tu parlé ? Te souviens-tu même de ce moment où tu étais mort ? Tu as été.. mordu ? Un vampire ? Et bien Potter, il semblerait que tu sois devenu un adversaire on ne peut plus intéressant. Je me réjouis de voir ce que donnera notre prochaine rencontre. Je te déconseille donc de mourir avant notre rencontre annuelle. Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que Dolores faisait un mauvais travail en tant que professeur de Défense. Mauvais comment au juste ?_

 _Puisse Dumbledore pourrir dans les flammes de l'Enfer._

 _Avec amour (erk)_

 _Lord Voldemort_

* * *

( Δ˘Δ )

 **History :** _Hi ! Mercii. En effet, je lis pas mal de fics en anglais maintenant que je me débrouille mieux en anglais, et pas mal de crossovers surtout donc souvent les auteurs conseillent de voir tel ou tel films pour mieux comprendre l'histoire. Je pense que je vais faire ça, tout le monde m'a donné à peu près le même ordre donc je vais suivre la voix de la Sagesse ( vraiment ? )._

 **Momo-okami :** _Micii. Je vais faire ça je pense, merci beaucoup._

 **Alice Nagini Riddle :** _Wo vu le nombre de réponses, je vais finir par croire que je suis l'une des rares sur le site à n'avoir vu aucun de ces films O . o_

 _So so je vais faire comme ça, merci =)_

 **Daemon Caelestis :** _Heya, merci ~ et bien, je voyais bien des oreilles de chat ou de foxy ~ que voyais-tu comme animal toi ? Pareil c'était superbe. C'est vrai que certaines choses étaient un peu prévisibles mais je ne me suis pas ennuyée ( ni les amies avec qui je suis venue ). Je suis un peu curieuse d'en savoir davantage sur Leta bien qu'il est dit qu'on en apprendra davantage sur elle et le passé de Newt/Norbert dans le second volet. Merci._

 _Ch140 ~ Je suis moi-même choquée mdr. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que même si ce sont des sang-purs, ils sont aussi humains. Et s'ils ne se lâchent pas quand ils sont chez eux ( Narcissa ) ou en soirée décontractée ( Draco bourré ), alors quand le feront-ils ?_

 _À bientôt._

 **Soln96 :** _Merci :D Je continue !_

 **Luna Park :** _ch139 ~ Tellement tellement ~ ch140 # Yep, Harry a eu sa réponse, par contre Malfoy n'a pas vomi. 'Un bruit résonna'._

 **Atsune :** _Ouuiii je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ce film était génial ! Ma mère devait aller le voir aussi mais finalement elle n'y a pas été - -'. Je lui avais pourtant dit qu'elle le regretterait si elle tardait trop.._

 **Calinmonamour :** _Ouais, je ne suis pas trop sûr, il pourrait y avoir plusieurs explications et comme je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il a dit à ce moment-là peut-être que.. peut-être que c'était un truc spécial non-maj ou quelque chose comme ça :p. Tu as raison il était génial_!

 **Kuro. d. dragon :** _Okay, j'en ai écrit une bonne partie pour l'instant. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner cependant. Merci. Et bien, c'était surtout des OS crossover que j'ai perdu. Dont un j'étais fière. Snif._

 **Guest :** _Oui, oui, c'était super ! J'ai adoré personnellement. Oh, je vais faire ça merci._

 **Titi Snape :** _Hello, merci pour tes conseils je crois que je vais faire comme. Enfin, quand j'aurais le temps. Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris cet attrait pour les films avengers/marvel mais j'ai brusquement commencé à m'y intéresser donc je me suis dit qu'il était temps de tenter cet univers._

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Très. Mais bon, au moins Harry a eu la réponse à sa question. Et oui, on l'oublie parfois, mais c'est vrai._

 **LolitaUp :** _Tu vois, tu as finalement eu la réponse à ta question ! Je dois avouer que je me posais cette question depuis longtemps aussi mais je n'osais pas chercher de réponse. Je n'avais pas oublié, mais il traînait dans mon ancien bloc-notes. De riien ! Je crois que je suis en train de mettre une grosse claque à ce monde de délicatesse et d'élégance._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Oui, un très gros délire._

* * *

 **Publié le : 11.12.2016**


	142. Cible 142 : Drapeau blanc

_Hey désolé, j'essaie de prendre un nouveau rythme donc les réponses aux reviews seront parfois retardées._

 **Contexte : T4 UA**

 **Note :** Neutre!Harry

Grey!Harry, Luna, Fred, George, Neville, Seamus, Dean

 **Gage –**

.

 _Déclaration de Neutralité Ou Drapeau Blanc_

.

Hermione se permit un sourire supérieur lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle et avisa Harry, assis seul à la table des lions. Satisfaite, elle se dirigea vers lui, prête à lui faire savoir que s'il s'excusait et revenait dans le droit chemin, elle serait éventuellement prête à lui pardonner.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire quand on lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. En effet, Loony Lovegood et les jumeaux Weasley bondirent aux côtés d'Harry sous les regards scrutateurs : depuis peu, le trio d'or constitué de Potter, Granger et Weasley n°6 s'était.. hum.. brisé. Potter restait loin d'eux de plein gré mais dès qu'il croisait Granger, celle-ci le gorgeait de discours sans fin sur on ne sait quel sujet. Harry avait cru que Ron comprendrait mais celui-ci était resté silencieux avant de finalement prendre le parti d'Hermione. Pas comme s'il lui avait montré beaucoup d'amitié depuis le début de l'année...

Le petit brun salua Nikolaï et Grigori lorsque ceux-ci entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et hochèrent la tête dans sa direction. Les deux garçons venaient de puissantes familles et les trois avaient déjà engagé des négociations pour une alliance entre leurs familles.

_ Harry, _Thatcher_ arrive droit devant, chuchota George, faisant glousser Harry.

_ Les Nargoles envahissent l'espace.

Harry sourit aux trois élèves et serra la main de Fred, le plus proche, afin de tranquilliser sa magie, laquelle s'éveillait en présence de.. d'indésirables.

_ Harry !

Le cri de Banshee suffit à attirer toute l'attention sur eux mais Harry décida de ne pas en tenir compte. Cela avait semblé devenir une habitude depuis quelques temps.

_ Si tu continues à me harceler comme cela je vais devoir demander une mesure d'éloignement. La prévint-il tout de même lorsqu'elle voulut l'agripper par le bras.

Uh-oh, ça n'était pas qu'une simple dispute.

_ Oh ne fais pas l'enfant Harry, fit Granger en se rapprochant. Tu vas changer de suite cette déclaration et -

Harry se releva d'un bond, son regard lançant des éclairs.

_ De quel droit penses-tu m'ordonner cela ? Siffla-t-il.

Hermione sursauta devant le ton agressif, d'autant plus que les jumeaux avaient pour une fois l'air sérieux, de même que Loufoca.

_ Harry, tu ne peux pas tout simplement marcher comme cela et te déclarer -

_ Qui va m'en empêcher ? Nous avons longuement réfléchi à toutes nos options et avons décidé en conséquence que c'était le meilleur que nous pouvions espérer.

_ Nous ?

Harry désigna les jumeaux derrière lui avec Luna, puis fit de même avec Dean, Seamus et Neville.

_ De toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne même.

_ Je n'comprends pas ton choix ! Craqua Hermione.

_ Dans ce cas, peut-être n'es-tu pas aussi intelligente que tu te plaît à le faire paraître. Lâcha Harry.

Uh-oh, c'était donc si sérieux ?

Hermione referma la bouche sous le choc et lui lança un regard furieux. Comment – comment...

Comment osait-il ?!

_ Je. . . Tu dois changer d'avis !

_ Je ne le ferais pas. La très Noble et Ancienne Maison des Potter est officiellement déclarée Neutre.

Des yeux s'agrandirent et des mâchoires se fracassèrent au sol à cette annonce.

_ Ma famille a été neutre pendant des générations, annonça Harry, ignorant la surprise que provoquait ces mots ( apparemment, Dumbledore avait fait un bon travail pour faire paraître les Potter comme une famille pro-light. ). Mes parents suivaient Dumbledore et luttaient activement contre Voldemort ( frissons ) uniquement pour la survie de leur famille. Ça a été leur chute. J'ai fait l'erreur de croire en lui en première année et lui ai accordé le bénéfice du doute en seconde année, mais après la découverte de l'innocence de mon parrain..

Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour souffler.

_ Aujourd'hui ma famille retourne à ce qu'elle était avant. Ni Dumbledore ni les partisans de Voldemort ne nous influenceront. Sais-tu que notre famille a toujours eu des prédispositions à la Magie du Sang ?

Les réactions furent plus grandes encore que lorsqu'il avait annoncé le statut neutre de sa famille. C'était un mélange de surprise, de crainte et d'admiration. Il n'y avait, après tout, plus beaucoup d'utilisateur de Magie du Sang, et encore moins qui le faisaient ouvertement.

_ Malheureusement, à cause des hommes corrompus par Dumbledore, cette branche de la Magie est maintenant considérée comme aussi mauvaise que les Impardonnables ?

Ça n'était pas vraiment une question et Harry n'attendait pas de réponses, aussi poursuivit-il.

_ Pourtant elle a auparavant sauvé de nombreuses vies au cours des guerres, les informa-t-il, créant ainsi un effet de surprise. Je vais te dire pourquoi j'ai survécu le 31 octobre 1981.

Ceci, captura l'attention des rares personnes qui n'écoutaient pas encore.

_ Ce n'est pas des conneries que tu peux retrouver dans n'importe quel bouquin, que je vais te raconter. C'est la véritable version de l'histoire. L'avertit-il. J'ai fait quelques recherches là-dessus. Crois-moi, ça n'était pas difficile de trouver mais tout le monde a été si prompte à prendre les mots du directeur pour la parole de Dieux ( ''Dieu ?'' fit écho. ) qu'ils n'ont pas cherché au-delà du _Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu_ ( on remarqua la façon dont il cracha son titre ). Ma mère était un prodige en rune et mon père connaissait assez bien la Magie du Sang. Faire un rituel le jour de Samhain n'était pas rare pour les vieilles familles de sang-pur alors mes parents l'ont fait. Ma mère l'achevait tout juste lorsque Voldy ( ''Voldy !?'' ) est arrivé. Tu vois, il ne faut pas grand chose, un peu de sang, un cercle runique, une incantation et un bébé (dans ce cas-ci) puissant. Voilà comment c'est arrivé. Mes parents étaient des génies. Et ils étaient tout-à-fait prêts à se sacrifier pour la survie de leur enfant.

Harry laissa couler l'information quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

« Maintenant que tu le veuilles ou non ma famille – mes frères et sœurs et moi_, sommes neutre et toute partie d'échec entre un vieux fou et un psychopathe ne nous concerne plus. »

Personne ne songea à l'interroger sur la partie frères et sœurs quand ils avisèrent Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna et les jumeaux Fred&George, tous campés autour d'Harry.

_ Écoute je vais te poser une dernière question, Hermione. As-tu déjà vu, dans n'importe quel conflit ou guerre qu'il soit moldu ou magique, un enfant être laissé seul pour se battre ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est stupide. Les adultes, c'est eux qui devraient régler cela, après tout, ce sont eux qui ont crée cette situation en premier lieu, à eux de se débrouiller donc. Je n'ai pas d'avis sur le conflit ou plutôt, je suis neutre, je ne vais donc pas me mêler de ceci.

* * *

 **Publié le : 14.12.2016**


	143. Cible 143 : Dream on - LVHP

_Note du Jour : On approche des 200 000 mots.  
_

 _Réponses aux reviews dans le 144 qui sera publié d'ici quelques jours. Bonne lecture !_

 _Certes, vous allez me dire, certaines des références n'existent pas dans Harry Potter, mais, hey, ce n'est pas ça qui compte #_

* * *

 **Pairing :** LVHP

 **Gage - 143**

.

 _Dream On_

.

Voldemort replia la lettre avec un grondement sombre qui fit frémir ses mangemorts de bas-niveau. Il allait tuer ce morveux.

Red éternua en se promenant dans les cuisines du château. Bof. Sûrement un _quelconque_ psychopathe qui rêvait de mettre un terme à son existence. 'Rêver' était le mot clé.

En même temps, il devait avoir été un peu cruel avec le pauvre Mage Noir.

Vraiment, lui envoyer un rêve humide digne des plus grands pornos cachés sous le matelas de Rodolphus Lestrange en réponses aux séances de tortures était certainement cruel.

~ Red, Alpha en direct sur toi. Je répète, Alpha droit devant. ~

Harry arracha un boîtier rouge de la poche de son jean et appuya sur un bouton.

~ Loki #1, ici Red. Situation sous contrôle, merci.

_ Bien reçu. ~

Le petit brun rangea son boîtier et se désillusionna avant de camoufler son odeur. Quand Greyback passa devant lui, Red le suivit. Ils étaient là depuis deux semaines et le Trio Infernal n'avaient pas encore trouvé leurs appartements. On les avait apparemment mis en garde avant leur arrivée à Hogwarts. Mauvais joueurs. Les étudiants commençaient même à chuchoter sur leurs difficultés et leur incapacité à les blaguer. C'était inconcevable ! Mais aujourd'hui, c'était fini. La Résistance allait s'effondrer et ils allaient mendier tandis que eux (le Trio Infernal, le seul et l'unique) triompheraient !

Harry écouta le loup-garou prononcer le mot de passe et se faufila à sa suite.

.

.

Le lendemain ~

.

Le silence dans la Grande Salle perdura un instant.. puis il explosa en murmures et en rires. Les hommes du Ministère venaient d'arriver et, visiblement, après presque trois semaines de recherches infructueuses, le Trio Infernal semblait finalement être parvenu à ses fins. Harry ferma les yeux et se détendit, cherchant à graver cette image dans sa mémoire : Rosier, Greyback et Dolohov portaient des combinaisons moulantes et colorées - rouge pour le premier, jaune pour le second et verte pour le russe. Les cheveux argentés de Greyback avaient pris une teinte brune. Ceux de Rosier étaient devenus blonds et les cheveux noirs de Dolohov avaient tourné roux tout en atteignant à présent le bas de son dos. Harry devrait vraiment envoyer cette image à Voldemort pendant son sommeil. Afin qu'il fasse de beaux rêves.

À côté de cela, les frères Lestranges étaient... animés. Rodolphus, le plus grand, portait un T-Shirt vert en dessous d'une salopette. Ses mains gantées tremblaient convulsivement et il semblait ruminer quelques sombres malédictions sous son souffle. Son petit frère à ses côtés arborait un T-Shirt rouge en accord avec sa casquette quand celle de Rodolphus était verte. La salopette que Rabastan portait par dessus était d'un bleu foncé et les deux avaient des moustaches superbement taillées. Lucius était le plus... touché. Quand Nott sr était un Dr Frankenstein plutôt attrayant et que Flint sr avait la plastique et le physique de Edward aux mains d'argent, Lucius lui n'avait pas beaucoup changé, mais ses somptueux vêtement étaient à présent des haillons, ses cheveux étaient sales et il semblait recouvert de saleté. Et il avait de longues griffes acérées ( gloups ). oui, il avait osé cosplayé Lucius en Witch(1).

.

 _1/ Ceci vient de Left 4 Dead, je ne connais pas mais je suis tombée dessus quand je cherchais une image de monstre effrayant pour ce texte._

 _._

 _._

 _Alors, avez-vous reconnu tous les cosplay ? Pour les frères Lestrange, j'ai vu la pub au moment où je cherchais une idée de personnages :p_

* * *

 **BONUS :**

 _« Tom ! »_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la voix de Ron dans le dortoir et il grogna dans son oreiller. C'était pas juste ! Son rêve était tellement bien ! Juste un peu. Encore un peu plus, songea-t-il en essayant d'ignorer la voix de son camarade de dortoir. Encore un p -

_ HARRY MON POTE !

C'en était trop. Son rêve était fichu à cause de Ron ! Les rideaux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

_ J'vais te tuer !

Ron perdit son sourire éclatant et pâlit lorsqu'il vit l'aura noire qui enveloppait son meilleur ami. Alors, il ne perdit pas de temps et quitta la pièce en hurlant.

De bon matin au château, on eut le plaisir de voir un Harry Potter furieux poursuivre un Ronald Weasley terrifié. Surtout quand le premier ne portait qu'un jean pantalon de jogging et était torse nu et que le second était en pyjama. Dans la Grande Salle, les gens se turent pour les observer alors que Ron se cachait derrière les Poufsouffles.

_ Ronald...

_ Je suis désolé !

_ . . .

_ Je n'aurais pas du entrer ainsi en hurlant !

La grimace furieuse d'Harry se dissipa et il offrit un sourire lumineux en s'approchant de son ami recroquevillé.

_ Bien sûr Ron. C'est oublié.

_ Vraiment ?

On tomba à la renverse devant ce changement d'humeur. Hermione, assise à la table des lions, leva les yeux au ciel, connaissant parfaitement ses deux meilleurs amis.

_ Oui.

Les mangemorts le sentirent tout à coup très mal. Surtout quand Harry verrouilla soudainement son emprise sur le bras du rouquin.. . Et qu'un sourire de requin apparut brièvement sur son visage.

_ J'vais t'tuer !

Et voilà, ils l'avaient dit. Quel naïf de croire qu'un Potter ayant du sang d'Evans dans les veines pardonnerait aussi facilement. _Pauvre sot._

Hermione à sa place réprima un sourire. Elle le savait.

* * *

 **Publié le : 14.12.2016**


	144. Cible 144 : The Show - ADHP

**Note du Jour :** _Je trouve que 'Red' est un bon surnom, pas vous ?_

* * *

 **Défi de :** **K** **uro. d. dragon** _( le 04.12.2016 )_

 **Univers :** T4 – Le cimetière

 _réponses aux reviews en bas_

 **Gage -**

.

 _The Show_

.

Potter était anormalement calme alors qu'il était épinglé à la statue funéraire. C'était tout ce à quoi Voldemort pouvait songer. Ses mangemorts regroupés autour de lui ne pouvaient même pas ricaner comme ils auraient du le faire parce que Potter n'affichait pas un air terrorisé comme il aurait du être mais montrait à la place un air blasé. Blasé ! Comme s'il s'y attendait. Et Potter SOUPIRA !

« Voyons Voldy, c'était évident que tu allais à nouveau tenter une attaque contre ma personne. Expliqua le jeune homme. Tu fais ça chaque année ! Je l'ai su au moment-même où mon nom est sorti de la Coupe. fit Harry, laissant sa phrase imprégner les cerveaux malmenés de ses agresseurs et les mangemorts s'étrangler devant son audace avant d'ajouter pensivement. Même si je ne m'attendais pas effectivement à ce que tu trouves un moyen de revenir d'entre les morts. Avec un corps."

Une nouvelle pause puis :

« Un corps sans nez. »

L'œil gauche du mage noir se crispa.

_ Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas mort de peur, Potter ? Tu devrais gesticuler, te tortiller et prier pour ta vie ou encore me crier des noms d'oiseau à la figure comme tu as pris la mauvaise habitude de le faire. Susurra-t-il méchamment.

À la place de quoi, le jeune homme était pris au piège dans une pose des plus sexy et le regardait sans faillir, presque amusé. Salzar, me garçon ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il produisait sur les autres. Puis il le vit. Le sourire provocateur. Le p'tit con en était parfaitement conscient !

_ Parce que je n'ai pas peur. Répondit le Survivant en haussant les épaules d'un air décontracté bien qu'intérieurement ravi que Voldemort n'ait pas trouvé le moyen de faire libérer les prisonniers d'Azkaban.

Il aurait été un peu plus mal si Bellatrix avait été présente.

_ Tu devrais Potter. Aujourd'hui, je vais te vaincre. Tu ne peux rien contre ma puissance. Tu finiras comme ton ami, lâcha le Lord Noir en jetant un coup d'œil au cadavre de Cédric Diggory.

Un doux rire résonna dans le cimetière et les mangemorts lancèrent un regard incrédule au garçon. Était-il fou ? La malédiction de mort avait-elle finalement eu un effet néfaste sur le garçon ? Antonin résista à se frapper le front contre une pierre tombale. Harry était tellement théâtral parfois.

« Tu – tu y as cru ? »

Harry s'étrangla de rire tant il était incrédule.

Voldemort grogna, n'aimant pas avoir l'impression que Potter se foutait de lui.

Potter tourna la tête vers le corps inanimé et prononça quelque chose dans une autre langue :

« **Efface toi.** »

Et le cadavre... s'effaça.

.

Quelque part en Écosse, dans un lieu incartable, plusieurs centaines de personnes regardaient la scène, abasourdis. Amos Diggory, qui était très confus en regardant les deux écrans – un ou son fils était en train de se battre contre des racines et un autre où son fils unique avait pris un sortilège de mort et était décédé_, cessa subitement de sangloter pour observer avec espoir et attention les écrans flottant. Les autres cependant étaient plus préoccupés par le Lord Voldemort ressuscité. Était-il.. était-il vraiment là ? C'était un cauchemar ! Et leur Sauveur qui était pris au piège.. attendez.. comment pouvait-il paraître aussi calme ? Avait-il trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute du Lord Noir ?

.

Harry offrit un sourire innocent aux mangemorts et à Voldemort lorsque ceux-ci pivotèrent vers lui, le souffle coupé. Antonin, lui, se trouva très fier de son protégé. L'adolescent avait tellement appris en quelques mois.

_ Q – Qu'est-ce que -

_ Hum ? Oh ça ? Vous pourriez appelez ça un clone. Quant à la raison pour laquelle tu as malheureusement pu retrouver un corps, c'est parce que Cédric m'a donné une fiole de sang et j'ai façonné mon ombre avec. Après tout, ma famille est versée depuis des siècles dans les Arts Oubliés de la Magie.

Harry arbora une moue pensive et poursuivit :

« La dernière fois que j'ai vu Cédric, nous venions de stupéfixer Viktor que vous aviez mis sous imperium. Donc j'imagine qu'il va bien.

_ Mais alors... pourquoi êtes-vous venu alors ? »

Harry lâcha un soupir.

_ Je pourrai vous raconter de jolis bobards ( 'bobards ?' ) sur la maladie humaine qu'est la curiosité morbide mais la vérité est que j'ignorais que la Coupe serait un portoloin. Vous devriez féliciter votre stratège en passant.

_ Je... serai sûr de le faire.

Harry opina sagement et Voldemort leva sa baguette.

_ Un dernier mot avant de mourir ?

_ Outre le fait que je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'être tué par un homme qui n'a PAS de nez ?

L'œil de Voldie ( parce qu'il n'avait pas de sourcils ) tiqua.

_ En fait oui. Si vous m'attaquer et/ou tentez de me faire du mal d'une quelconque façon, vous briserez beaucoup de lois, pas seulement concernant les tentatives de meurtres.

/ SILENCE / Long silence. . Voldemort baissa un peu sa baguette, sentant que quoi qu'il arrive, il n'allait pas aimer. C'était censé être vite fait bien fait ! Son plan était parfait !

_ Voyez-vous, continua calmement Harry. Je vais vous donner un compte rendu de l'état des choses. En 1681, les Potter sont déclarés neutres. Dit-il, créant ainsi la surprise. Leur statut reste tel quel pendant des siècles mais en 1976, sous les demandes répétées d'Albus Dumbledore, Fleamont et Euphemia Potter hésitent. Le 20 décembre 1979, alors que Euphemia et Fleamont sont mort depuis deux ans, James et Lily Potter déclarent que les Potter supportent Dumbledore, changeant immédiatement leur statut en pro-light. Quelques mois plus tard, ils meurent, personne n'étant là pour les protéger étant donné que, en changeant leur statut, ils ont brisé les alliances avec les familles sombres et n'en ont pas construit d'autres. Seuls les Black étaient un tant soit peu alliés aux Potter de par la relation que Sirius entretenait avec eux mais il est arrivé trop tard et Pettigew s'est ensuite enfui. Sale rat.. rumina-t-il sombrement, son regard noir fixé sur l'animagus que tous pouvaient voir à l'écran.

Puis il se reprit et afficha un sourire méprisant.

_ Le 12 juillet 1994, à Gringotts, la Noble et très Ancienne maison des Potter retrouve son statut de Famille neutre. Expliqua-t-il en profitant pleinement des expressions choquées.

.

Sur le domaine de Poudlard, les réactions étaient mitigée. Hermione était choquée bien sûr, n'étant pas au courant de tout ce qu'avait fait Harry. Elle ne pensait pas possible qu'il lui cache autant de choses et qu'il puisse se débrouiller seul avec tout cela. Il aurait du lui demander de l'aide... Mais pas s'il se doutait qu'elle tenterait de l'en empêcher. Ron était frustré. Harry avait encore toute l'attention pour lui. Dumbledore était furieux. Rien ne se passait comme prévu !

Et les autres et bien... disons simplement qu'ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à cela.

.

Les expressions choquées de Voldie et ses mangemorts étaient les plus beaux cadeaux qu'Harry ait pu vouloir.

_ Qu – Qu -

_ Ce qui veut dire que, comme n'importe quelle famille neutre, les Potter sont intouchables si innocents. Aussi bien vis à vis des attaques du Ministère anglais pour leur statut, que de Dumbledore ou de... vous.

Le sourire un peu fou sur le visage d'Harry montra qu'il s'amusait follement.

_ Vous savez ce que Magia a fait aux dernières personnes à avoir attaqué des familles neutres ? C'était Grindelwald. Elle l'a fait castrer. À votre avis, pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il décidé de se retourner d'un seul coup contre son amant ? Fit Harry en faisant apparaître d'un coup sa documentation pour prouver ses dires ( ignorant que, à Poudlard, les regards incrédules se posaient sur un vieil homme furieux et que les plumes des journalistes grattaient furieusement contre les morceaux de parchemins. ). De toute façon, attaquez vous à moi et vous perdrez beaucoup plus que votre capacité à enfanter ( _/engendrer plutôt, Voldie refusait d'être soumis_ ) – pas que vous ayez du vous en servir beaucoup de toute façon, lâcha Harry, marmonnant sur ses derniers mots, assez fort cependant pour être entendu par tous.

La dernière partie piqua au vif le Mage Noir.

_ Morveux tu -

_ Vous perdrez une partie de votre puissance magique et l'influence politique, économique et sociale de l'un de vos alliés.

Voldemort s'arrêta. Dumbledore aussi. Quoi ? Antonin réprima un sourire. Harry, toujours épinglé à la sculpture mortuaire, résista à l'envie de tirer la langue en triomphe.

_ Et bien, mon fiancé ne le prendra pas très bien si vous me tuez.

_ Je croyais que les familles neutres ne mariaient qu'entre familles neutres. Fit Goyle sr, recevant un regard furieux de son seigneur, qui le fit se recroqueviller dans la terreur.

Un doux rire leur fit reporter leur attention sur leur captif.

_ Et bien, selon Magia, toutes les familles sont 'nées' neutres donc, oui c'est un peu le cas. La famille de mon fiancé a été neutre pendant des générations avant de s'allier aux Ténèbres.

_ Et qui est ton compagnon, Potter ? Et pourquoi diable as-tu accepté ce contrat en premier lieu ?

_ C'est incroyablement déplacé comme question, le réprimanda sèchement le plus jeune.

Antonin étouffa un rire devant le regard choqué et un rien penaud du grand Mage Noir.

_ Nos fiançailles n'ont pas encore été officialisées vous n'avez donc aucun droit de demander, cependant, pour répondre à votre question, le fait que nous nous apprécions beaucoup est la principale raison, mais il y a également le fait que les fiançailles ont permis de contrer la validation d'un contrat de mariage illégal entre moi et le plus jeune enfant Weasley, à savoir Ginnevra.

Bien sûr, Harry ne le sut pas mais sa déclaration arracha un couinement indigné de la cadette Weasley et des regards noirs de la haute société vers Dumbledore aux mots 'contrat de mariage' et 'illégal'. En revanche, il apprécia la surprise qui se mêla aux visages déjà incrédules des mangemort. C'était génial. Tout simplement génial.

_ Bien que je sois content d'enfin libérer cela – ça pèse sur le cœur tu sais_, Cédric m'attend, nous nous partageons la récompense.

Ceci dit, Harry marmotta quelques mots dans une langue ancienne, évitant la magie Fourchelangue, sachant que le sortilège de surveillance appliqué sur lui retransmettait en direct_, et se libéra des contraintes qui le retenaient à la structure en pierre. Il passa devant un Voldemort ahuri et s'arrêta devant lui, pensif.

« Au fait, savais-tu que l'abréviation de ton pseudo est le nom d'un site très prisé dans le monde moldu ? Tu devrais aller y faire un tour un de ces quatre, fit-il. Tu aurais sans doute un tas de chose à raconter. »

Harry reprit sa route et effleura brièvement la main d'Antonin quand il prit le chemin de la Coupe. C'est tout-à-fait tranquillement qu'il posa un charme sur la coupe avant d'agiter paresseusement la main vers eux.

« Bon, et bien je dirais bien 'Au plaisir de vous revoir' mais lais ce serait un mensonge donc... espérons que notre prochaine rencontre aura lieu dans fort longtemps. »

Et il disparut dans un flash de lumière.

Sur un autre écran, là où se trouvait Cédric, se débattant contre des arbres carnivores, Harry apparut et fit un mouvement de la main. Les arbres délaissèrent le Poufsouffle et se retirèrent dans l'ombre.

On vit Potter se dépoussiérer et s'arranger.

« Hey, Ced.

_ Harry, ça va ? Tu as l'air.. euh.. incroyablement fier. Et un peu frustré.

_ Oui je le suis. Au fait, Voldie est revenu à la vie. Fit Harry en lui tendant la coupe pour enregistrer la signature magique du plus âgé. C'est un peu triste.

_ Oui bien s – QUOI !?

_ T'inquiète, ta famille est neutre et pour l'instant il est trop faible pour agir. **Change**. »

Une faible lueur enveloppa la Coupe et brilla avant de redevenir plus terne.

_ Que fais-tu ?

_ Je changes l'heure à laquelle tu as touché la coupe en utilisant les runes du temps Wynn, rune du passé et Geofu(1), rune du présent.

_ . . Tu sais qu'ils nous ont probablement surveillé et sauront que c'est faux ?

Harry leva les yeux de son travail, là où il s'était installé en tailleur pour traficoter ses affaires.

_ Et alors ? Ça ne change rien. On a tous les deux gagné puisque nous avons tous les deux touché la Coupe au même moment.

_ . . . Alors pourquoi n'y allons-nous pas maintenant ? Demanda Cédric, frissonnant à l'atmosphère du labyrinthe.

Harry le regarda très sérieusement.

« Je ne connais pas le chemin. »

.

.

 _1/ Runes trouvées sur internet._

* * *

 **BONUS :**

Quand les deux champions de Poudlard apparurent dans le chapiteau, le silence perdura de longues secondes avant que les jumeaux Weasley ne bondissent tout-à-coup en brandissant des banderoles.

« Félicitations, champions de Poudlard ! »

Les deux champions se détendirent dans l'étreinte chaleureuse et fraternelle des jumeaux.

« C'était génial, chuchota Fred.

_ On a bien cru que le vieux allait péter un câble. Ricana George.

_ Et les journalistes n'ont rien loupé. »

Et, au vu du large sourire d'Harry, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

Scène Coupée :

« Tu as remarqué ? Fit Harry, en dévisageant très sérieusement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La prophétie dit ''celui qui a le pouvoir ''. Il ne dit pas que 'celui qui va détruire le seigneur des Ténèbres' mais celui qui a le pouvoir. Cela signifie que j'ai le pouvoir de le faire mais pas que je VAIS le faire. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'aucun de vous n'ait songé à cela. Vous êtes sérieux les gars ? Vous êtes censés être des Serpentards. Plus intelligents que des Gryffondors et vous n'y avez pas pensé ? Duh ~ je vais devoir revoir mon jugement sur les verts et argents. Vous baissez dans mon estime, les gars.»

* * *

 _Ah, eto ~ il y aura des OS 'spécial' Noël ( et bien j'essaierai de les écrire/publier le 25 dans la mesure du possible, sinon en début de semaine prochaine )._

 _ **Joyeuses Fêtes** à vous et bon réveillon ! ( Bon Noël si on ne se 'revoit' pas d'ici là )_

.

.

 **Réponses Aux Reviews :**

 **Alice Nagini Riddle :** _Heya ~ Ahah je m'en doute, j'ai tout un groupe d'amis qui ne l'ont pas vu non plus mais je sais pas, d'un coup j'ai envie de les regarder._

 **Calinmonamour :** _Ouais c'est vrai t'as raison. J'ai vu qu'il y avait plusieurs livres sur le film dans une grande surface à proximité de chez moi. Peut-être – peut-être !_, qu'il y a des explications. Qui sait._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Et bien, ils n'aiment pas Pettigrew, ils le trouvent trop bruyant/pleurnichard/etc... donc c'est tout bénef pour eux._

 **Hyoukami :** _Hey salut ! J'avais un texte dans ce genre-là ( je l'ai vu il n'y a pas très longtemps mais.. savoir où exactement... ). J'ai réfléchi sur ton idée, j'ai recommencé à en écrire un. Il est assez bizarre ( en fait je crois que Dumbledore va encore s'en prendre plein la tête =D )._

 **Soln96 :** _Pas de suite de prévue mais les lettres aux Mangemorts sortiront de temps à autres._

 _143 ~ Oui, c'est exactement ça._

 **Layrosa :** _Oui, je crois que j'ai compris ^^ En fait, je crois que les Lettres ont beaucoup de succès._

 **Isidris-Shiro :** _Hey ! Ah ? C'est étrange ça. Huuuh mercii ! Toujours ! Je ne pense pas être capable d'écrire un Lucius sans réaction face au massacre qu'ont subi ses pauvres cheveux... quoique... faut voir. Pareil pour Queudver il s'en prendra toujours plein la tête ( à moins d'écrire au temps des Maraudeurs, quand il était encore un bon ami.. et encore. Bye ~_

 _#Red_

 **Luna Park :** _Ah ça aurait peut-être été possible mais non. Je crois que j'aime les Vamp!Harry et les Pyro!Harry alors... pourquoi pas les deux en même temps ? Et l'annonce de tout ça faite de façon très nonchalante par Harry …_

 **Alvia Viridis :** _Ah Voldemort peut être sympa quand il veut ! Et ironique aussi. Merci beaucoup._

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Hii merci !_

 **Enelica :** _Heeh sois-en assuré, je me suis moi-même étouffée de rire en me relisant. C'était très bizarre sachant que mon père ( qui commence à être habitué à ce genre de scène ) était dans la pièce. Lui expliquer que je riais d'un truc que j'avais moi-même écrit m'a fait gagner un regard étrange. Hipi._

 **Theblackgirl :** _De rien, c'est toujours un plaisir =)_

 **Titi Snape :** _Heh peut-être, qui sait._

 **Lilou40 :** _Oh mon dieu, ce genre de choses m'est aussi arrivé ( notamment quand je lisais_ _Dear Order_ _tu connais ? ) en pleine nuit. Pas l'idée la plus ingénieuse que j'ai eu._

 _143 ~ Oui c'est tout bon !_

 **Astune :** _Aaah en effet je vois ! Oui, c'est bien ce que cela signifie =D Et oui, les cosplay sont les bons. Je ne sais même pas d'où j'ai sorti cette idée bizarre._

 **PetitLutin22 :** _Merci. Parfois j'ai aussi envie d'en étouffer certains. Peut-être que je devrais réécrire prochainement un Psycho!Harry. . . ça me manque. =p_

* * *

 _Merci à vous toutes et je vous souhaite de très bonnes Fêtes. Et si vous ne fêtez pas Noël je vous souhaite... et bien, de très bonnes journées ( vacances pour ceux/celles qui le sont )._

.

 **PS :** Vous voulez rire sur une fiction assez délirante ? Lisez _Dear Order_ de **SilverWolf7007** ( c'est anglais mais c'est assez simple à comprendre je pense ).

* * *

 **Publié le : 23.12.2016**


	145. Cible 145 : Campfire - ADHP

**BON RÉVEILLON ! ! !**

* * *

 **Warning :** Dark!Harry Grey!Harry Pré-T6 UA

Pyromane!Harry

 **Pairing :** AD/HP

 **Gage - 145**

.

 _Campfire_

.

Harry lança un regard furieux aux personnes qui l'entouraient dans la salle sombre. Il aurait du savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas leur faire confiance. Mais Voldemort était bien la seule personne à ne lui avoir jamais menti ( _avec les jumeaux_ ) alors, Harry avait cru pouvoir enfin trouver sa place. Il aurait du le savoir. Maintenant, après plus d'un an et demi de collaboration, Voldemort lui annonçait qu'il comptait le tuer. Et bien non ! Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Si Harry avait dévoilé plus du vrai lui-même au camp des Ténèbres qu'à la lumière, il avait encore gardé beaucoup de secrets. Beaucoup de secrets dangereux. Notamment concernant sa vraie puissance. Et la magie qu'il sentait bouillonner dans son corps ne demandait qu'à être libérée. Il s'était toujours demandé quelle image ce château donnerait s'il était en flamme.. ce serait une bonne occasion pour en découvrir la réponse.

« Vous allez me le payer. » cracha Harry en regardant directement le Mage Noir.

Il ignora les rires des mangemorts. Ils auraient du le savoir eux aussi, qu'il était plus fort que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître. Sa colère atteignit des sommets quand il comprit que les 'relations' presque amicales établies avec les mangemorts durant l'année passée étaient toutes basées sur une sournoiserie. Oui, ce château allait brûler. Dans un mouvement brusque Harry pivota sur lui-même et fit un geste de la main. La seconde qui suivit, un mur de flammes jaillit devant lui et les mangemorts ne purent qu'admirer avec crainte le sourire satisfait et un rien psychotique de l'adolescent.

_ Je vais vous faire payer. Continua-t-il l'air de rien avant de croiser les bras. Je me suis toujours dit qu'il manquait quelque chose à ce château. Je viens de trouver quoi.

Les flammes augmentèrent en intensité et Harry observa avec joie le feu se répandre à toute vitesse dans la salle alors que les mangemorts paniqués ne pouvaient que regarder. Les plus rapides de réactions transplanèrent immédiatement, mais d'autres, comme Pettigrew souffrirent dans les flammes de l'Enfer. Harry entendit vaguement le cri de rage de Voldemort sûrement le pauvre homme devait être furieux de la destruction de son précieux bien. La question que Harry se posait était 'pourquoi' ? Après tout, le manoir Riddle était une possession de son géniteur qui, bien que noble, était avant tout moldu. Et Voldemort haïssait en partie son père à cause de cela. Alala, si tous les sang-mêlés maltraités tournaient psycho... Eum, et bien c'était le cas, dans un certain sens. Laissant ses sens prendre le dessus, Harry guida sa magie dans le contrôle du feu et l'incita à prendre de l'ampleur, n'hésitant pas à brûler les mangemorts effarés qui prenaient trop de temps à s'échapper. Il parvint même à brûler gravement les bras du Lord Noir avant que celui-ci ne transplane avec Nagini dans un sifflement furieux qui aurait pu faire rougir Harry.. s'il avait été un innocent petit garçon. Il n'en était cependant rien et Harry observa avec un sinistre détachement le manoir brûler tout autour de lui. C'était merveilleux, les flammes étaient partout, elle léchaient les murs, le sol, le plafond. Tout. À l'intérieur de lui, Harry pouvait sentir sa magie ronronner de bonheur. Voldemort avait finalement son utilité. Certes, son camp n'était pas mieux que Dumbledore et sa clique d'oiseaux déplumés, mais au moins Harry pouvait se défouler sans craindre d'être envoyé à Azkaban. Après tout, personne ne savait que _Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom_ était de retour et, même si on l'apprenait et que l'on attrapait Harry sur les lieux des crimes, on risquait plutôt de le louer que de l'enfermer. Après tout, ça n'était QUE Voldemort. De toute façon, ça n'était pas comme si on risquait de le surprendre dans un futur proche. Harry était trop puissant et intelligent pour cela. Non vraiment, ça n'était même pas un mensonge. Finalement, Fudge aussi pouvait avoir son utilité. Surtout quand on savait le brosser dans le sens du poil. Harry avait su dès le début après l'épisode du cimetière – dans lequel il avait proposé une alliance avec les Ténèbres_, que s'il voulait rester en bon termes avec le ministre et l'opinion publique, il devrait ignorer le retour de Voldemort. Alors il avait ramené le corps de Cédric, mais pas au chapiteau, non. Il l'avait déposé dans le labyrinthe près de plants de fleurs _inoffensives_ et, avec la magie sans baguette, avait effacé toutes traces de meurtre même s'il était innocent. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être interrogé avec tout ce qu'il connaissait maintenant. Cédric était mort, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre sa propre survie en danger pour établir une vérité que personne ne voulait entendre. Alors, il avait ramassé le plus grand garçon, laissant tout de même échapper de vraies larmes en ayant la confirmation qu'il était bel et bien mort et qu'il n'y aurait pas de miracle pour lui et était arrivé au chapiteau pour déposer Cédric au sol. Après tout le tumulte, quand on l'avait finalement interrogé, Harry avait répondu que quand il était arrivé, l'autre champion était allongé dans près d'un plant de fleurs étranges et probablement venimeuses. Ça n'était pas un mensonge. Harry avait pu aller à l'infirmerie après cela et la suite s'était déroulée dans une succession de jours oscillant entre lumière et ténèbres. Il savait qu'il n'appartenait pas à la lumière ils n'accepteraient jamais un pyromane un peu cinglé comme lui. Mais tout était la faute des Dursley. Encore et toujours eux. Alors pourquoi les Ténèbres ne l'acceptaient-ils pas non plus ? Harry doutait d'avoir un jour la réponse à cela, mais il ne désespérait pas. Pour l'instant, voir ce manoir brûler était plus que suffisant et apaisait ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve. Quand il sortit finalement du manoir alors que les parois menaçaient de s'effondrer, ce fut pour s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin en avisant la fine silhouette élancée qui l'attendait.

« Très joli feu de camp. » le loua l'homme en faisant quelques pas pour le rejoindre.

Harry le dévisagea quelques secondes en silence. Puis sourit. Il avait tendance à l'oublier mais il n'avait jamais vraiment été seul depuis qu'il avait (secrètement) rejoint les Ténèbres. Certes, les jumeaux le soutenaient, mais ils avaient leur propre vie à vivre maintenant, hors de Poudlard.

_ Oui. Je trouve aussi. Fit-il alors qu'il atteignait le niveau de l'homme et glissait sa main dans la sienne.

_ Des survivants ?

_ Beaucoup. Mais Pettigrew est mort. C'est déjà ça. Et j'ai blessé Voldemort. Tu aurais dû voir ça Anton, il était tellement furieux ! S'extasia Harry.

Antonin sourit doucement alors qu'il guidait son compagnon vers la voiture. Il n'était pas fan du monde moldu mais savait reconnaître une beauté quand il en voyait une. Cette voiture était superbe. Mais pas autant que son propriétaire. Un propriétaire qui n'avait pas encore légalement son permis de conduire soit dit en passant.

_ Ils ont souffert ?

_ Yaxley pleurait comme une petite fille. Bella était folle. Je crois qu'elle a été gravement brûlée. Je ne sais pas si elle survivra. Les frères Lestrange ne semblaient pas troublés par ça : ils sont partis et l'ont laissé en plan alors qu'elle brûlait. Elle a transplané peu après. Rosier et Rockwood se sont enfuis dès qu'ils ont compris ce qu'il se passait. Rowle a fait la même chose. Fenrir a voulu admiré un peu le spectacle avant de rejoindre sa meute. Je crois que les frères et sœurs Carrow y ont laissé leur peau.

Dolohov afficha un sourire triomphant. Enfin débarrassé des gêneurs. Yaxley faisait toujours du gringue à Harry, Bella essayait toujours de faire du mal à Harry avec de mauvais sorts et les Carrow étaient tout simplement d'insupportables pleurnichards. Maintenant, ils pouvaient enfin être tranquilles. Et si les autres n'avaient pas compris ce que souhaitait réellement Harry et avaient décidé de jouer avec le feu, c'était leurs problèmes, pas le sien. Lui, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Et il voulait Harry. Les deux hommes se retournèrent en entendant un horrible craquement, seulement pour voir le vieux manoir s'effondrer et exploser en flammes. Harry avait des étoiles dans les yeux en regardant son chef-d'œuvre. C'était vraiment l'un de ses plus beaux travaux à ce jour. Même la maison des Dursley n'avait pas ressemblé à cela quand il en avait enfin eu fini avec. D'ailleurs, s'il devait vraiment faire une liste, il dirait qu'elle se plaçait seulement troisième. L'ancienne maison de la tante Marge avait été tellement plus fun à brûler. Surtout parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses chères qu'elle avait acheté avec l'argent que l'oncle Vernon avait reçu de Dumbledick (1). _Noui_ , c'est certainement le second meilleur incendie qu'il avait réalisé. Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est qu'on ne l'avait jamais ne serait-ce que suspecter. Bien sûr, après la mort de la tante Marge, l'oncle Vernon et la tante Petunia avait continué à dire que c'était sa faute et en avait profité pour le battre plus souvent, mais ils n'avaient pas pu en faire davantage après l'incendie. Vernon était mort – et de toute façon si ça n'avait pas été le cas il aurait été en prison_, et Petunia était une momie dans le service de soins intensifs de _Ste Mary's Hospital._ Antonin avait été absolument ravi de découvrir ce trait de personnalité d'Harry. Il avait été l'un des premiers à découvrir cela chez lui. Et, en fait, l'un des seuls. Personne à part lui n'aurait pu se douter que Harry aurait le cran et le pouvoir de brûler le manoir malgré les protections. Harry resserra son emprise sur la main d'Antonin et l'incita à monter dans le SUV. La journée n'était pas si perdue que ça. Ils pourraient sans doute jouer un peu... quand ils seraient dans le manoir d'Antonin.

. . . Certes, Anton refusait qu'ils aient des rapports sexuels avant qu'Harry n'ait seize ans. Mais c'était dans quelques jours ! Les jumeaux lui avaient même donné 'THE Talk' en prévision de cet événement ! Harry était si stressé qu'il se demandait si ses émotions n'avaient pas pris le dessus en parti à cause de cela lorsque Tom _'JeSuisUnHommeMort'_ Riddle avait menacé de le tuer. Avait promis, plutôt.

« Bon, rentrons à la maison. Fit Harry en posant les mains sur le volant. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons nous occuper en attendant de connaître le bilan des morts. »

Antonin sourit en mettant en se débattant toujours un peu pour mettre sa ceinture, puis posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Harry lorsque celui-ci mit la clé sur le contact et démarra le moteur.

« Oui. Comme décorer le sapin. »

Harry fit la moue. Et bien, certes, il n'avait jamais eu la chance de décorer un sapin de Noël donc il était impatient, mais il savait aussi que Antonin le taquinait. Foutues hormones.

« Oui. Le sapin de Noël. Et tu me laisseras allumer les bougies ?

_ Si tu promets de ne pas mettre le feu à la maison. »

Harry acquiesça vivement et se concentra sur la route. Au moins, il n'aurait plus à traiter avec Pettigrew et Uglytrix.

.

.

 _1/ Vous lisez des fictions anglaises ? Moi j'en lis. Sérieusement, il y a plein surnom/jeux de mots à faire avec le prénom de Dumbledore en anglais, mais en français c'est franchement galère. Je n'aime pas insérer des mots anglais dans une fic française, mais parfois, c'est inévitable._

 _._

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'écrire du Antonin/Harry en ce moment._

* * *

 **Réponses Aux Reviews :**

 **Soln96 :** _Wao merci ! Et je comprends le sentiment ( bien que mes parents aient eu la gentillesse de ne jamais me conseiller l'asile ). Merci à toi aussi._

 **Alvia Viridis :** _Hello, oui le site existe vraiment. Et bien, ce n'est peut-être pas l'abréviation mais moi quand j'abrège le nom de Voldemort ( outre Voldie ou autres ), je l'écris VDM. Et c'est un site ! Il existe ! Wao merci beaucoup =D Et bien pourquoi pas le sang d'un éléphant rose nain unijambiste de l'alaska ? Ça me paraît sympa comme rituel ! Non, es-tu folle ? J'adore ta review elle me fait rire. Elle me rappelle des vieux délires que j'avais.. quelque chose avec des licornes rouge à paillette, à trois têtes... Oui. Je suis une folle furieuse. Je suis peut-être effectivement bonne à interner.._

 **History :** _Ah, je vais aller y faire un tour pour voir :)_

 **Calinmonamour :** _Sans problème. Je commence à l'écrire. J'espère pouvoir le publier demain mais je ne promets rien. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je jure que ce sera pour le début de semaines. Bonnes fêtes !_

 **Yuki-jiji :** _Hey merci beaucoup. Et bien je ne sais pas. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait besoin d'une suite mais pourquoi pas ( peut-être dans un bonus ) mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais mettre après. Une idée ?_

 **Youkami :** _Hey ça fait plaisir, merci._

 _Layrosa : Merci. Je crois que Harry aime bien titiller Voldy._

 **Luna Park :** _Heya ~ Contente que ça te plaise. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire mais.. bizarrement, j'ai plus de facilité à écrire les Pyro!Harry et les Psycho!Harry ( et Twins ). Il y a un texte Pyro!Twins et Psycho!Harry qui va suivre prochainement. Je ne sais pas si c'est le prochain ou celui d'après ( dépendra de si j'arrive à écrire à temps le Mâle!Nagini/Harry qu'on m'a demandé d'écrire pour Noël ou pas )._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Ah ah tu m'étonnes. Oh mon dieu j'imagine bien._

 _._

 _On a dépassé les 200 000 mots !_

 **Publié le : 24.12.2016**


	146. Cible 146 : Dans l'antre - NaginixHarry

_**Joyeux Noël et très bonnes Fêtes à toutes et à tous !**_

* * *

 **Demande de : Calinmonamour**

 _( Et bien vous étiez théoriquement plusieurs à me demander ce pairing mais une seule me l'a demandé pour Noël Tadadum ! ) Conformément aux nombreuses demandes, ceci est un Lemon, mesdames ( et messieurs ? )._

 **Pairing :** Mâle!Nagini/Harry

 **Univers :** T5 UA – _oui, Harry grandit_

 _Animagus!Nagini_

 **Gage -**

.

 _Dans le nid des Serpents_

.

Même durant les derniers cours précédents les vacances d'hivers, leur professeur d'Astronomie, Mme Sinistra, les faisait sortir dehors, à la tour, pour observer les étoiles. C'était vraiment une chance que la neige ne soit pas tombée là mais la température n'était pas vraiment encourageante pour les étudiants. Harry comptait les minutes le séparant de la libération. Plus que cinq minutes, se disait-il. Plus que cinq minutes et il pourrait rejoindre son lit. Peut-être Nagini dormait-il déjà. L'animagus n'avait pas menti quand il avait décidé de ''l'adopter''. Il était réellement resté avec lui depuis leur première rencontre. Bien sûr, hormis lui, personne – étudiants ou professeurs_, ne connaissait son existence. Et bien.. peut-être que Luna le savait. Et peut-être éventuellement Neville. Dean et Seamus ne cessaient de le taquiner sur son mystérieux amant depuis qu'ils avaient entendu du bruit... euh ne parlons pas de cela. Cependant, aucun n'était au courant de la présence d'un serpent dans leur dortoir. Harry se cala un peu plus derrière les cartons qui entourait son petit coin à lui. Il avait toujours aimé se blottir dans un coin entassé de vieilles choses. Ça lui faisait se sentir en sécurité. Comme dans le nid de coussin que Nagini avait fait pour eux.

Harry frissonna quand une brise glacée se répandit dans la pièce extérieure et étouffa un bâillement. Il ne pouvait attendre de retourner au dortoir. La journée avait été bien trop longue. Heureusement cependant, contrairement aux autres années, Harry n'avait pas à se plaindre des blessures infligées par l'oncle Vernon. Certes, certaines cicatrices étaient encore douloureuses, néanmoins, aucune n'était fraîche de l'été passé. Tout ça grâce à Nagini. L'animagus avait fait un bon travail de menacer les trois moldus de blessures irréversibles s'ils leur venait même seulement l'idée de blesser le jeune sorcier.

Harry sursauta et haleta quand quelque chose de très familier lui frôla les jambes. Sa robe de sorcier remonta légèrement, laissant apparaître les jambes de son pantalon de pyjama – oui il portait son pyjama et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si les autres pouvaient y voir grand chose vu la longueur de la robe_, et le jeune homme sentit ses poils se dresser sur son corps. Merlin, il faisait trop froid. Cette pensée s'égara loin dans son esprit lorsque la chose le frôla à nouveau et il quitta des yeux son télescope pour baisser les yeux et regarder dans le fond sombre. Malgré la présence de la lune, ça n'était pas assez éclairé et Harry ne distingua rien mais il connaissait bien trop cette impression pour penser à un débordement d'imagination. Un souffle quitta ses lèvres lorsque le long corps de Nagini quitta un instant les ténèbres pour passer sa tête sous la robe d'Harry. Ron, qui n'était pas trop loin de lui jeta un regard soucieux et chuchota – inquiet à l'idée d'alerter Hermione pas loin de lui :

« Harry, mon pote, est-ce que ça va ? »

Harry gela, puis tourna la tête vers son ami qui était assis quelques mètres plus loin.

_ Euh oui. Oui, oui, tout va bien. Je suis juste fatigué.

_ Tiens bon mec, c'est bientôt fini.

Harry acquiesça et attendit que Ron retourne à son travail pour baisser à nouveau les yeux. Il pouvait à peine voir le corps de Nagini entre les ombres du coin où il se trouvait et le bas de sa robe mais il pouvait très clairement sentir le corps long, humide et écailleux qui glissait entre ses jambes. Oh dieu.. ( _NdA : Estimez-vous heureux, la première fois que c'est venu c'était plus un ''Oh, juste ciel !'' qu'un ''dieu..'' tout court._ ). Pourquoi fallait-il que son partenaire soit si taquin ? Dans l'intimité de leur lit ou.. ou de la salle privée dans laquelle ils étaient, c'était bien mais là... il était en cours bordel !

 _' Nagini que fais-tu ?'_ Demanda Harry dans ses pensées, sachant que le lien qu'ils avaient formé leur permettait de discuter ainsi.

Il... il était étrange d'entendre quelqu'un rire dans son esprit, vous savez ? Malgré le temps qui passe, Harry ne s'était toujours pas tout-à-fait habitué à cela. Pourtant, le rire grave de Nagini était magnifique. De l'avis d'Harry tout du moins il l'était. En même temps, selon lui, tout était magnifique chez l'Animagus. En parlant de cela, Nagini lui apprenait à devenir animagus depuis plus d'un an et demi. Et il était dans sa phase finale ! Il allait bientôt pouvoir se transformer complètement sans risque ! Harry était si excité à ce sujet. Et bien.. en occurrence, ça n'était pas pour cela qu'il était excité en ce moment-même. S'il n'avait pas été si perdu dans ses pensées et dans les sensations, il se serait sans doute demandé comment l'animagus se débrouillait toujours pour se glisser à _l'intérieur_ de ses pantalons. Il ne le fit pas. Il était trop occupé à _ressentir_ les choses. Nagini aimait toujours le titiller, surtout lorsqu'il était dans sa forme animagus. Harry dut retenir sa respiration lorsque le corps écailleux se glissa effectivement à l'intérieur de son pantalon. La forme animale de Nagini était de toute évidence trop longue pour.. eum.. c'était très gênant de penser à cela_, entrer complètement. Donc le reste de son corps était enroulé autour de l'une de ses jambes. Piou.. heureusement qu'il était à l'écart et dans un coin sombre.. mais attendez... Harry était certain que s'il n'avait pas pris la mauvaise habitude de se cacher dans des coins étroits et sombres, Nagini n'aurait pas eu cette idée perverse de l'embêter en cours !

 _' Je ne vous embête pas Harry. Je vous embête ? '_

Pourquoi diable son amant aimait-il le vouvoyer pendant leurs rapports ? Huh. Harry n'avait jamais su. Harry, outre le fait d'être excité, était tout simplement mortifié. Si jamais quelqu'un découvrait cela... il ne sortirait plus jamais de la Salle sur Demande. Harry se cambra inconsciemment lorsque ce qu'il supposa être la tête de Nagini ( _'Zut Nagini, c'est de la torture'_ songea Harry, ronchon ) frôla son aine. _Oh_. Son corps trembla et il frissonna un peu violemment. Oh Merlin. Il ne devait pas être excité alors que ses camarades et un _professeur_ étaient à proximité. Ça n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

« Mec, tu viens ? »

Harry sursauta et leva les yeux pour voir Ron, debout devant les escaliers de la Tour d'Astronomie, attendant alors que les quelques traînards finissaient de ranger leurs matériels. Harry se rendit compte que le cours était terminé et que le professeur Sinistra était déjà parti, ainsi que la majorité des élèves.

_ Eum.. partez devant.. ne m'attendez pas.

_ Mais – protesta Hermione.

Seamus jeta un bras autour de ses épaules tandis que Dean commençait à les pousser devant, elle et Ron.

_ Allons allons, ne voyez-vous pas que Harry doit voir quelqu'un.

Harry aurait probablement rougit de gêne s'il n'était déjà pas écarlate. Ils descendirent les escaliers et quittèrent la Tour après un clin d'œil complice de Seamus et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Un faible gémissement quitta ses lèvres alors qu'il se déplaçait pour être plus à l'aise. Il faisait toujours froid, mais Harry était si rouge qu'il s'en rendait à peine compte. Sa température corporelle était tout-à-coup plus élevée à cause du traitement que lui infligeait son compagnon. La prise que le serpent avait sur sa jambe se desserra un peu alors que l'animagus se déplaçait, sa tête sortant du pantalon pour glisser sur son ventre plat et remonter le long de son torse. Une langue fourchue frôla une première fois l'un de ses tétons avant de revenir plus franchement tandis que son corps glissait sur son membre déjà dressé.

« Oh.. »

Sa respiration devint rapidement saccadée tandis que ses joues se coloraient davantage et Harry se tortilla sur lui-même et contre l'animagus. Il sentait qu'il pourrait venir d'un instant à l'autre mais savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas tant que Nagini souhaitait jouer à cela. La pression du corps lourd du Serpent contre lui et le frottement presque constant était presque suffisant pour le faire venir, franchement ! Harry déglutit difficilement. Il n'allait pas tenir. Il n'allait pas tenir. Il n'allait pas -

Le corps changea presque brutalement de forme et la robe d'Harry – et ses vêtements_, se déchirèrent tandis qu'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année se penchait au dessus de lui. Harry encore haletant et frustré de ne pouvoir venir, mit de longues secondes avant de réagir et de tendre une main tremblante pour venir toucher les mèches brunes du plus âgé. Des orbes bleues étincelantes se fixèrent dans le regard émeraude d'Harry et Nagini se pencha en avant pour embrasser les lèvres roses du plus jeune, posant une longue main fine sur le torse pâle du jeune lion. Il y avait beaucoup de cicatrices, mais Nagini ne voulait rien changer chez son partenaire. Il était parfait. Un peu trop timide parfois, mais c'était mignon. Cette innocence pure que dégageait Harry malgré leurs rapports parfois très physiques, était adorable. Le plus âgé voulait honnêtement prendre Harry là, maintenant tout de suite. Mais la température était trop fraîche et il craignit que son jeune compagnon ne tombe malade. Alors, il se redressa et étreignit Harry avant de se mettre sur pied et de se diriger vers les escaliers après avoir fait disparaître les tissus en lambeaux et avoir récupéré le sac et le matériel du Gryffondor.

Harry gigota et s'agita nerveusement dans les bras de son partenaire.

« Na – Nagini, tu réalises que je suis un peu nu ? Tu – tu ne vas pas nous faire traverser le château ? Et – et – et s'il y a encore des gens dans la salle commune ?

_ Nous n'allons pas dans la salle commune. » le rassura Nagini avant de picorer les lèvres de son compagnon.

Et, en effet, ils ne se rendirent pas dans la Tour de Gryffondor. En fait, Harry n'était même pas sûr de savoir où ils étaient. Il savait juste que c'était chaud et confortable. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il était blotti dans un nid de coussin et Nagini, au dessus, tout aussi nu que lui, avait une main posée sur son antre. Nagini étira un sourire satisfait quand il sentit l'humidité contre ses doigts. Il avait fait un bon travail pour exciter son compagnon. Le préparer serait d'autant plus simple. Le plus âgé se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celle du plus jeune, insérant sa langue quand Harry se montra quémandeur, tout en poussant doucement un doigt contre l'antre de son compagnon. Bien qu'ils n'en soient plus à leurs premiers rapports, il avait toujours pris soin d'être tendre avec Harry. Probablement parce que le plus jeune était très frêle contrairement à son ancien maître ( lequel avait d'ailleurs été dominant – erk, Nagini le haïssait ). Son doigt s'enfonça lentement dans son anus et Harry gémit à travers le baiser. Le mâle dominant ayant des sens particulièrement affûté, gémit presque en sentant les vibrations apportées par les réactions d'Harry. Honnêtement, son amant était vraiment chaud.

« Aw ~ vous êtes si chaud, Harry. »

S'il n'avait pas été aussi perdu et excité, Harry aurait probablement rougit. Les mots employés par Nagini, sa voix en elle-même, son ton, délibérément suggestif...

_ Humm ~

Le plus âgé retint un rire léger devant les réactions de son compagnon puis gronda légèrement lorsque le regard émeraude empli de luxure croisa le sien. _Uh_.

_ Patience, Harry.

Un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier et Nagini s'appliqua à étirer les parois du jeune sorcier. C'était bon. Harry était si étroit. Mais ce qui rendait Nagini aussi appliqué et enthousiaste était le fait de savoir qu'il était le seul à connaître cet endroit. Harry ne laisserait personne le toucher de la sorte. Et deux des camarades de dortoir d'Harry pouvaient le certifier. Il était le seul dont Harry criait ( gémissait ) le nom. Harry haleta et gémit lorsque le troisième doigt entra en lui et se mit en mouvement. C'était.. trop bon. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il se cambra contre les coussins. Même si Nagini était en train de le rendre fou, il ne changerait cela pour rien au monde. Voldemort ne le méritait pas. Et bien, peut-être qu'il ne le méritait pas non plus, mais il comptait bien se montrer égoïste à ce sujet. Voldemort ne le méritait pas du tout.

_ Aw ~ qu'avons-nous dit Harry ? Au sujet des discussions morbides dans ces moments-là ?

Harry rougit délicatement et plongea sa petite main dans les cheveux bruns de son partenaire. Oui. Pas de Voldy dans ces moments-là, compris. Il sentit vaguement son compagnon dominant se pencher en arrière pour attraper une bouteille de lubrifiant – il restait malgré tout d'une taille tout-à-fait conséquente_, avant de continuer à l'étirer.

Son regard s'assombrit lorsque Nagini retira ses doigts et que le membre dressé et lubrifié de son partenaire se frotta contre ses fesses. Un gémissement lui échappa. Non. Non, non, non, non, il ne pouvait pas attendre. L'appréhension nouait son ventre et l'excitation étouffait ses sens. Quand Nagini entra en lui, des perles salées roulèrent sur les joues du plus jeune et il attrapa son membre pour se calmer. Nagini, qui avait bien entendu remarqué l'état de son compagnon et connaissait sa réaction, se pencha en avant pour picorer ses lèvres et sa main se posa au dessus de celle de l'adolescent pour masser l'érection du plus jeune. L'animagus siffla de contentement, un son étrangement familier avec sa forme animagus_, à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait en lui. C'était bon. Presque trop pour être vrai. Harry était vraiment très étroit. Jouissif. Harry prit plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de bouger doucement contre son dominant. Harry geignit un peu quand Nagini mordit un mamelon avant de remonter dans sa nuque et d'apposer une marque.

 _~ Nagini ~_ siffla Harry en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour se redresser et réclamer les lèvres de son amant.

Le susnommé les lui accorda immédiatement et Harry laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être sous les coups de reins de son aîné.

 _~ Nagi ~_

 _~ Sii étroit ~_

Harry pourrait mentir et dire que cela n'avait aucun effet sur lui mais cela aurait été très hypocrite de sa part. Cela lui faisait autan d'effet qu'à Nagini. C'était une fausse croyance de dire que seuls les descendants de Serpentards étaient fourchelangue. Là encore, Salzar avait eu deux fils illégitimes donc bon, mais la vérité était que, généralement, les animagus serpents étaient doués de ce don. C'était ainsi. Et tous deux en jouissaient.

Les deux corps ondulaient l'un contre l'autre avec tant d'ardeur tandis que la Salle sur Demande leur offrait un magnifique paysage enneigé en guise de prison dorée. Un coup de rein particulièrement profond le fit redescendre sur Terre et lui coupa le souffle alors qu'il s'arquait et griffait le dos du mâle dominant. Harry jura, quelque chose qui ressembla particulièrement à un sifflement et qui incita Nagini à accélérer. Plus vite et plus fort. Dès lors, la salle fut emplie de gémissements et de grondements rauques. Les bras du petit brun s'enroulèrent autour de son aîné tandis que ceux de Nagini venaient envelopper sa taille et Harry embrassa la ligne de la mâchoire carrée. Nagini tressaillit et inclina la tête en avant et apposa un baiser sur les lèvres roses d'Harry avant de laisser une traînée de baiser dans sa nuque. Harry geignit, se courba, griffa à nouveau le dos de l'homme plus âgé et siffla quelques mots incohérents. Lorsque Nagini toucha une fois de plus sa prostate, les larmes coulèrent le long des joues du plus jeune et ses parois se resserrèrent tandis qu'il éjaculait entre eux deux. Nagini, ayant un peu plus d'endurance – mais vraiment, il aurait pu jouir ainsi en sentant Harry se resserrer contre son sexe_, donna quelques coups de reins en plus, pendant quelques minutes, avant de se libérer dans son amant. Les deux restèrent dans un état post-orgasmique pendant de nombreuses minutes, Nagini encore en Harry, avant de se retirer et de s'allonger sur le côté, Harry venant se blottir contre lui, à bout de force.

 _Quelques heures plus tard dans le 'nid', on retrouva non pas deux sorciers mais deux serpents enroulés l'un autour de l'autre dans une étreinte possessive._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Vous savez, je crois que c'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps que j'écris un lemon de presque 3 000 mots._

 _._

 _Hey, je suis curieuse mais, vous avez eu quoi pour Noël ? J'ai eu un nouveau pc ( l'ancien était en fait assez vieux ). Quel soulagement de pouvoir à nouveau aller sur internet via un pc._

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Soln96 :** _C'est notre petit Ryry national. Pyromane en herbe, Ryry !_

 **Calinmonamour :** _Hey hey hey, voici voici. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire de ce que je viens d'écrire, tu me diras. Mercii._

 **Yuki-Jiji :** _Yup, bonne idée. J'vais essayer de l'insérer en bonus dans l'un des suivants. Si tu vois qu'il n'y est pas dans les cinq prochains il y a des chances que ça m'ait échappé donc n'hésite pas à me le rappeler._

 **Luna Park :** _Je trouve que ça aurait été génial si c'était réellement arrivé. Un Harry pyromane mettant le feu au QG de Voldemort. Ça aurait été classe, non ? Ouii, ils sont adorables ensemble !_

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Aw ~ merci. Oui, je pense que j'vais continuer là-dessus._

 **Lilou40 :** _Salut ! Je n'étais pas trop à l'aise avec l'anglais non plus ( je ne le suis toujours pas à l'écrit mais ça va mieux en lecture ) mais celle-ci est assez bien passé. Après ça dépend pour qui mais peut-être que tu y arriveras. Disons que les chapitres sont assez courts en sommes donc théoriquement, c'est faisable. Après c'est toi qui vois._

* * *

 **Publié le : 25.12.2016**


	147. Cible 147 : Diabolisme & Pyromanie

Post T5 UA

Pyro!W. Twins

Sociopathe!Harry

 **Gage - 147**

.

 _Diabolisme et Pyromanie ne font jamais un bon mélange_

.

« _Alouette, gentille alouette. Alouette, je te plumerai._ » (1)

Harry soupira lorsque l'odeur de chair brûlée se répandit autour de lui. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du laisser les jumeaux s'occuper de l'oncle Vernon. Mais c'est qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le faire lui-même. Vernon l'avait déjà assez sali comme ça avec ses sales pattes. Harry avait encore du sang sur lui. Son sang. L'oncle y était allé un peu trop fort cette fois-ci et avait failli le tuer. Seules sa magie et l'arrivée inopinée des jumeaux lui avaient permis de survivre. Sa magie était en ce moment-même occupée à refermer ses plaies et à le maintenir debout tandis que les jumeaux s'acharnaient sur le vieil oncle. La tante Petunia était déjà de l'histoire ancienne, Harry l'ayant accidentellement fait explosé dans un éclat de magie défensive. Dudley était absent, probablement occupé à se défoncer avec son gang dans l'une des rues voisines. Harry lui, était assis en tailleur devant le porche du **#4 Privet Drive**. Il avait désactivé toutes les alarmes posées par le vieil homme tout en faisant attention à ne pas l'en avertir puis avait posé un puissant charme de _Ne-Me-Remarque-Pas_ pour détourner l'attention des moldus et un _Muffliato_ pour couvrir les cris de cochon de l'oncle.

Harry soupira à nouveau. Si jamais le monde sorcier entendait parler de cela, il aurait une excellente excuse. Même si sa magie était actuellement occupée à limiter les dégâts, elle ne pouvait pas franchement le 'réparer' et vu son état, il ne pourrait pas être soupçonné, de même les jumeaux n'utilisaient aucune baguette de sorte que le ministère anglais ne pourrait rien trouver. Ah, il était bon de savoir que pour une fois l'idiotie des sorciers anglais leur serait favorable. Il aurait été un peu plus compliqué de se sortir de cette affaire s'ils avaient vécu dans un autre pays. Un sourire de requins étira ses lèvres lorsque plusieurs 'pop' retentirent dans l'air et que des silhouettes noires apparurent. Harry se tint un peu plus droit mais ne bougea pas de sa place. Il laissa les mangemorts admirer la maison en flamme derrière lui – un feu très maîtrisé soit dit en passant étant donné que les jumeaux étaient toujours occupés à torturer l'oncle Vernon dans le salon. Le petit Survivant blessé les laissa approcher, un regard blasé sur le visage. Ils devaient être un peu moins d'une dizaine. Sérieusement, pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Il savait qu'il avait l'habitude de dire 'plus on est de fous, plus on rit' mais bon... les mangemorts regardèrent la barrière dorée qui entouraient la maison et en déduisirent qu'elle servait à empêcher les moldus d'être alertés par ce qui se passait. Harry avait également pris la liberté de droguer la tisane de la vieille Ms Figgs. _Pour le plus grand bien_.

Le jeune Gryffondor leva les yeux vers les nouveaux venus quand l'un d'eux prit la parole :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » rumina un des mangemorts que Harry reconnut comme étant Rabastan Lestrange.

Le petit brun haussa les épaules et répondit calmement.

_ Ça ne se voit pas ? On fait un barbecue.

_ On ? Intervint Antonin Dolohov alors que ses collègues ouvraient de grands yeux stupéfaits.

Ils n'auraient pas dû l'être. Ils auraient dû deviner qu'un truc n'allait pas quand ils étaient apparus et avaient remarqué un petit Potter en sang, détendu et assis devant une maison en flammes.

Les jumeaux Weasley sortirent à ce moment-là, répondant ainsi à la question du russe. Leurs vêtements étaient couverts de sang quand Harry leva les yeux vers eux.

_ Vous devriez passer d'abord à votre appart' les gars. Je doute que Molly vous laisse aller si elle vous voit dans cet état. Dit-il simplement.

_ On comptait faire ça. Après tout, elle poserait trop de questions si elle voyait ton état à toi.

Harry acquiesça calmement puis tapota ses lèvres avec son index.

_ Vous avez eu du plaisir ?

_ Trop. Je comprends pourquoi les mangemorts semblent toujours si joyeux.

Thorfinn Rowle s'arrêta devant l'explication des jumeaux. Attendez.. est-ce que Snape les avait vraiment si mal jugé que cela ? Euh.. est-ce que Snape et les juniors avaient vraiment si mal compris les trois Gryffondors ? À en juger par le léger sourires psychopathes des trois gosses, oui, c'était très probablement le cas.

_ Que se passe-t-il ici ? Retentit la voix de Lucius Malfoy.

Fred croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tandis que George s'esclaffait et que Harry étendait ses jambes sur le porche, les faisant balancer dans le vide tout en fredonnant l'air d' _Alouette, gentille alouette_. Le lord blond haussa un sourcil devant cet étalage d'innocence alors même que la maison continuait de brûler derrière.

_ Est-ce.. est-ce des cris que j'entends ? Fit Rodolphus en s'approchant à son tour.

George renifla devant cette question.

_ Il aurait dû savoir que nous n'apprécierions pas trop qu'il essaie de tuer notre petit frère de cœur. Lâcha-t-il avec nonchalance bien qu'un peu de venin soit perceptible dans sa voix.

« _Je te plumerai le cou, je te plumerai le cou. Et le cou, et le cou, et le bec, et le bec, et la tête et la tête, alouette, haaa._ »

Fenrir posa un regard curieux sur le jeune Potter et tomba dans le regard avada tandis que les fines lèvres roses continuaient de bouger.

Fred s'agenouilla pour être devant Harry et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Hey petit frère, on va rentrer à la maison, d'accord ? »

Harry sembla sortir de sa transe puisqu'il acquiesça, les yeux brillants avec espièglerie. Heureusement que la plupart de ses affaires étaient déjà dans l'appartement des jumeaux. Même Hedwige était déjà là-bas.

_ L'Ordre risque de tomber sur une mauvaise surprise quand ils arriveront ici.

_ Humum. Approuva George. Il faut aussi qu'on fasse quelques arrangements pour nos alibis.

Alors, Harry se redressa et prit la main que Fred lui tendait avant que George ne se tienne également à ses côtés, l'aidant à tenir debout.

Harry leva alors les yeux vers les mangemorts toujours présents à ne rien faire et agita paresseusement la main dans leur direction.

_ Vous voudriez peut-être y aller si vous ne comptez pas revendiquer cet incendie. Ça nous arrangerait mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez soudainement nous faciliter l'existence.

Puis, ils disparurent.

Laissant en plan des mangemorts ahuris.

[Quelques semaines plus tard dans les journaux sorciers, on apprit que tout un quartier anglais ( le nom du quartier ne fut pas mentionné ) avait été brûlé, un acte mangemoresque au vu de la Marque des Ténèbres qui flottait dans le ciel.

Harry et les jumeaux en virent à l'explication que les mangemorts avaient décidé de les couvrir pour on ne sait quelle raison et avaient brûlé le reste du quartier. Ils ne surent la vraie raison que plus tard lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur proposa une Alliance.]

.

.

.

1/ _Vous savez, chanter lentement avec un sourire de un regard vide. Faut voir._

* * *

 **Réponses Aux Reviews :**

 **Soln96 :** _Ja ja, bien sûr ! Bon, je ne sais pas quand je vais l'écrire mais je peux faire ça. J'ai plusieurs demandes à poster avant mais nous pouvons discuter des.. termes si tu veux ? Lemon ? Lime ? Aucun ? Veux-tu une rencontre entre Nagini-Harry devant le reste de l'école ? Le reste de l'école ( des écoles invitées si pendant tournois ) et des mangemorts ? Ouaip, je crois qu'ils se serrent les coudes en tant que camarades de dortoirs et gay/bi ( proclamés ) de l'école._

 **Luna Park :** _Hey, ouais, j'ai cru comprendre. Et bien, il y aura d'autres Nagini/Harry, il ne suivront pas celui-ci puisque le prochain sera probablement situé dans le Tome 4 mais leur rencontre – qui ne sera pas relatée_, sera dans les mêmes circonstances. Je vais bien m'amuser. ^^_

 **MangaEnFolie :** _Ehh tu m'étonne ~ Harry est génial dans ces cas-là. Et bien, il y a des chances que tu trouves ton compte dans ce recueil puisque les Dark/Psycho/etc.. Harry seront encore nombreux. La preuve avec celui-ci =)_

 **Layrosa :** _Aw ~ je ne pense pas que tu sois la seule. Tu sais, j'étais vraiment gênée quand j'ai écris cela parce que j'ai écris les quelques derniers paragraphes lorsque j'étais dans la même pièce que le reste de la famille, un peu avant de commencer à fêter le réveillon. C'était très bizarre ( pour moi en tout cas, ça l'était ). Leurs réactions doivent être épiques._

 _Oh tu as reçu un retourneur ? Génial !_

 **Yuki-Jiji :** _Ça marche !_

 **Isidris-Shiro :** _Donc Queudver serait déjà un lâche/méchant/etc.. ? Hum, ça me va. Je me sentirai moins mal si jamais Harry se lâche sur lui. Ow tu sais, je pense que si Harry est capable de transplaner au Manoir de Voldemort pendant un dîner avec les mangemorts, pour remplir un gages des jumeaux, il est capable d'aller dans le passé pour les même raisons. =D_

 _Ow nous allons nous entendre. Nous allons très bien nous entendre._

 **Dark and Blue :** _Wao merci ! Hé hé hé ~ je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à qui ça arrive fréquemment. Personnellement, ça m'arrive aussi mais je ne me sens absolument pas coupable de savoir que les gens te prennent pour une folle/fou((?) je viserai plutôt le féminin mais bon) à cause de cela. =)_

* * *

 **Publié le : 26.12.2016**


	148. Cible 148 : Ivresse et mauvais coups

_Note du Jour : Vous savez, il y a quelque chose de très bizarre qui s'appelle le 'miracle de Noël'. Et bien c'est arrivé. Bon.. pas tout-à-fait, mais je me suis un peu rapproché de mon père ( nous ne nous entendons pas du tout ). je crois que le fait que nous détestons tous les deux mon beau-frère y est pour beaucoup. Voyez ? Le miracle de Noël. Bon, ça n'a pas duré longtemps.. mais assez pour être gravé dans la pierre._

* * *

 _Hé hé hé merci à tous pour vos commentaires et – au cas où je ne publierai pas d'ici là_, je vous souhaite un bon réveillon._

 **Univers :** T5 semi-UA

 **Pairing :** GW/HP/FW

 **Gage – 148**

.

 _Ivresse_

.

Harry laissa échapper un souffle exalté alors qu'il suivait les jumeaux dans le couloir principal du château, au rez-de-chaussée. Ils avaient sifflé toute la bouteille de Firewhisky à trois et étaient plus qu'un peu éméchés. Juste suffisamment conscients pour marcher droit bien qu'ils se soutiennent tous trois. Harry gloussa quand George lui claqua les fesses avec sa main libre. Ils avaient commencé à se réunir le samedi soir en début d'année pour boire, quand ils s'étaient rendus compte à quel point ils étaient baisés. Harry surmontait mal la mort de Diggory. Pas qu'ils aient été spécialement proches mais le plus âgé était presque mort dans ses bras ! Et par sa faute. Et si ça n'était que ça ! Le Ministère refusait de croire le retour de Voldemort, Ombrage, leur prof de DCFM était une merde ( même si Harry avait jusqu'à présent réussi à n'avoir que deux retenue avec elle ) et pour couronner le tout des mangemorts suspectés étaient présents au château en tant qu'invités. C'était le ponpon. Ils savaient tous les trois qu'ils étaient bien baisés dans cette histoire. George l'avait dit lui-même lors de leurs premiers 'rendez-vous'. Et bien, ça n'était pas un rendez-vous mais c'était tout comme. Avec Lee constamment en train de flirter avec sa petite amie et Ron et Hermione qui.. et bien.. s'éloignaient, les jumeaux et Harry s'étaient bien rapprochés. D'autant plus que Harry était l'une des seules personnes capables de les distinguer avec une facilité déconcertante. C'était peut-être parce que Harry avait grandi loin d'un foyer aimant. Peut-être parce que personne n'avait fait attention à lui avant. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il se faisait un devoir de remarquer ce que les autres ne voyaient pas une petite cicatrice sur le menton, des yeux plus clairs, une voix plus grave etc...

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, comme s'il étouffait puis.. gloussa à nouveau. Avant de jeter le rouleau de papier toilette qu'il avait dans les mains. Le rouleau fila dans les airs avant d'atterrir un peu durement au sol et de poursuivre sa course dans le couloir. Fred et George ricanèrent alors qu'ils repeignaient le château.

« T'inquiète Poudlard, c'est de la bombe de peinture temporaire. Ça ne restera que quelques jours. »

En réponse, une douce brise tiède les enveloppa dans un cocon de chaleur, comme si Poudlard était heureux qu'on lui offre un relooking. De toute façon, ce serait aux professeurs de nettoyer ce gâchis. Poudlard s'en assurerait.

« Tu vas sembler si jeune Poud' fit Harry, rêveur. Pas que tu sois vieux, mais tu vas avoir un look punk ! . . . Est-ce que un château peut avoir un look punk ? »

.

Antonin, Scabior et Evan montraient la route pour se rendre dans leurs nouveaux appartements privés quand ils entendirent des rires. Leur arrêt soudain n'ayant pas été remarqué par leurs suiveurs, ils manquèrent de trébucher et jetèrent un regard noir à Lucius, Augustus et Charles. Quelques mètres plus loin, trois jeunes lions tournèrent à l'angle et se retrouvèrent dans le même couloir sans pour autant leur prêter attention. Antonin repéra la bouteille de fire-whisky avant même de reconnaître les jeunes gens en question. Puis haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il eut mis un nom sur chaque visage. Sérieusement. Scabior réprima un rire lorsqu'il vit à quoi étaient occupés les trois gamins à une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux.

« Oï gamins, on peut savoir c'que vous faîtes ? Les interpella Augustus.

_ Chuu ! »

Le plus petit se détourna subitement de son œuvre d'art – qui consistait à balancer du papier toilette dans le couloir, pour s'intéresser aux hommes face à eux.

_ Euuuh...

_ On décore Poudlard ! Intervint Fred, tout aussi éméché qu'Harry.

_ Et Poudlard aime ça ! Fit George.

Comme pour leur donner raison, un nouveau courant d'air chaud passa dans le couloir et Harry frissonna de bien être.

« Je crois que Poudlard m'aime. Avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire timide.

_ Tout le monde t'aime ! S'esclaffa Fred.

_ Oncle Vernon ne m'aime pas. Rumina Harry avec une moue boudeuse.

_ Ton oncle est une bite, Harry. »

Evan Rosier IIème du nom haussa un sourcil devant cette insulte très... moldue. Ça ne ressemblait pas aux insultes que sortiraient les jumeaux Weasley. M'enfin bon. Il avait vu des choses plus étranges depuis son arrivée au château. Comme le fils Malfoy hurlant sur la soudaine disparition de son shampoing L'oréal. Alors même qu'il était vêtu d'une courte robe noire. Une robe. Pas une robe de sorcier...

Harry ricana alors qu'il attrapait une bombe de couleur et recommençait à marcher.

_ Nous allons redécorer tout le château. Toute la nuit. Jusqu'à l'épuisement. Dit-il en appuyant sur le bouton du spray.

Son sourire devint un peu fou. Il faut dire qu'il subissait beaucoup de pression depuis le début de l'année autant du monde sorcier que du _bon_ professeur Dumbledore. Alors qu'il passait devant les hommes – mangemorts !_, il ne relâcha pas un seul instant la pression sur le bouton. Résultat : les mangemorts se retrouvèrent colorés en rouge.

_ Tout le château. Et ses o – ccu – pants !

Alors que les mangemorts se retournaient, stupéfaits pour observer Harry sautiller dans le couloir, Fred et George s'échangèrent un regard avant de passer les mangemorts.

« C'est bizarre, j'aurais juré que Harry -

_ avait l'alcool triste. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant.

« Et bien au moins, commença Fred.

_ Nous n'aurons pas besoin de l'empêcher de -

_ Sauter par la fenêtre.

_ Oh un papillon ! retentit la voix enfantine d'Harry. Non, ne pars pas ! Attends-moi ! »

Les jumeaux se figèrent. Puis commencèrent à courir.

_ HARRY NE SUIS PAS LE PAPILLON !

_ HARRY SI TU SAUTES PAR CETTE FENÊTRE POUR CE PAPILLON JE TE FAIS MANGER LES SLIPS DE RON TU M'ENTENDS !?

Il y eut encore quelques cris après cela, qui peut-être réveillèrent les Serpentards qui semblaient être les plus proches, mais rien de bien extraordinaire et apparemment, aucun cri d'agonie. Ce qui suggéra aux mangemorts que le gosse Potter n'était TOUJOURS PAS mort et que les jumeaux Weasley ne lui avaient pas fait man... peu importe en fait. Ils n'étaient pas sûr de vouloir entrer dans les détails de cette histoire.

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews n°147 :**

 **Soln96 :** _Ma mah ~ ce serait vraiment merveilleux. Est-ce que peut-etre.. juste après que la Coupe ait désigné ses champions... ? Cela te tenterait-il ? Avec la présence ''d'invités'' ?_

 **Atsune :** _Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! Hé hé hé mercii, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu._

 **Daemon Caelestis :** _Merci ! Uwah, merci beaucoup, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de succès. Oh Merlin, ton père est fantastique ! Tu m'étonnes que tu l'admires. Je ferai sans doute la même chose si j'étais à ta place. ^^_

 **Lilou40 :** _Mdr, c'est vrai que ce serait chouette à lire si cela arriverait. J'adorerai. Une fic entière où les jumeaux diaboliques et un Harry complètement frappé renversent le monde. Pouic._

 **Luna Park :** _Oui, ils l'ont fait ! Ils l'ont fait ! Je confirme, Harry – dans mon esprit_, avait l'air tout trognon en fredonnant cet air tout en balançant ses jambes dans le vide, assis sur le porche, mais.. tout de même un brin psychopathe vu la lenteur avec laquelle il la chantait et le regard qu'il avait._

 **Hyoukami :** _Hi hi hi, je pense que tu reverras bientôt des Psycho!Harry. Apparemment, ce sont ceux que je réussi le mieux. Va savoir pourquoi._

 _ **kuro. d. dragon :** Hiiie ! Je pense que les deux suppositions sont bonnes, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je crois que toutes les personnes – auteurs et lecteurs, de ce site sont un peu dérangés. Sans offense, je disais ça comme un compliment. C'est bien d'être un peu fou.. mais attends.. je suis folle.. Est-ce ça veut dire que tu vas prendre ça comme une insulte ? Zut.. et bien tu sais quoi, moi, j'adore Luna Lovegood ! Voilà ! …. mais comme j'aime également les psychopathe dans les séries/film/manga, ça ne veut rien dire. Duh.. vas-tu prendre le risque de t'aliéner à une personne mentalement un peu dérangée (je te rassure, pas beaucoup plus que la moyenne) ? Oui, ils sont adorables._

 **Guest :** _Ouf, merci. Je n'étais pas trop sûr, même si apparemment, ça n'était pas raté. Simple, tu écris ta proposition – de préférence dans le commentaire parce que je ne lis pas souvent les mp_, et en théorie je devrais pouvoir l'écrire. Et bien, il arrive que je le publie avec un long retard, mais c'est fait ! Ah okay, merci beaucoup et profite bien de tes cadeaux =)_

 **Calinmonamour :** _Hey ~ wao c'est cool. Ah ouais, ton anniversaire est vraiment proche de Noël quand même. Ah ah, peut-être._

 **Dark and Blue :** _Hallo ~ Un Ryry qui cache son jeu, c'est génial ! Ih je m'en doutais – ça aurait bête quand même si je m'étais trompée, mais, étant donné qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de garçons qui suivent ce recueil.. )._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Yep tu as vu ? Beaucoup me demandent d'écrire plus souvent des lemons et, comme c'était Noël et que, c'est vrai cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit de lemon, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? Après, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être maladroit dans mon récit donc c'est pour ça que j'évite les lemons détaillés. Peut-être que je devrais en réécrire plus souvent.. Yup, quoi de plus fou qu'un trio de psychopathe qui pourtant, son encore très innocents ?_

 **Lunar Shout :** _Salut, merci à toi pour me l'avoir dit. Contente que tu aimes =D Bonne Fêtes à toi._

 **Isidris-Shiro :** _Huh, tu m'étonnes. Ces deux-là méritent de souffrir. J'imagine que c'est à ça aussi que servent les fanfictions =) Vraiment ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas lu de Harry à l'époque de Maraudeurs. Tu en aurais quelques unes à me proposer ? Il y des chances pour que je les ai déjà lu mais je ne trouve pas souvent des fics où on voit la réactions des gens. Si tu en as trouvé sur ce point en particulier, je serais tentée de les lire._

 _Bye_

 _#Red_

 _ **Les 2 Slythandor :** Alors, Nagini, après un rapport – plus que moyennement consentant_, devrait annoncer à Voldie qu'il est enceint ( de Harry ? ). étrange. Mais faisable. Je vais essayer même si je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris comment expliquer la partie Harry. Et bien. Je pourrais aussi bien trouver un truc simple. _

_Au fait, bienvenue à toi ( vous ? )._

* * *

 **Publié le : 29.12.2016**


	149. Prendre soin de la Famille - OMCxHP

_**BONNE ANNÉE À VOUS ! Désolé, impossible de publier le jour du Nouvel An, ni les jours qui ont suivi mais je vous souhaites à toutes et à tous mes meilleurs vœux pour cette année 2017.**_

 _._

 _Retour de la famille complètement folle d'Harry ! Cette fois-ci, ils sont cousins de sang._

 _._

 _J'avais une belle confrontation de prête dans ma tête mais ça n'a pas rendu aussi bien quand j'ai du le mettre par écrit :/_

.

 **Note du Jour :** _Oh mon dieu, il faut absolument que vous lisiez cet OS de **Matteic** , La petite armée de malade de Harry. Si je vous dis Boursoufs, vous me dîtes 'danger !' ? _

_Sinon, dans un autre genre, il y a aussi Le frère d'Harry Potter de **Crapounette** , dans laquelle Severus et Harry découvrent qu'ils sont demi-frère. Lisez. _

* * *

**Univers : T4**

 **Pairing : Léger OMC/HP**

Anglais - _Japonais_

Gage - 149

 _La famille prend soin de la famille_

Les Serpentards étaient très calmes ce midi-là. En fait, la majorité dévisageaient une jeune fille assise à la table des aigles avec Harry Potter. La fille leur était inconnue. Ils avaient déjà questionné les invités du ministère mais ceux-ci avaient haussé les épaules : ça n'était pas leur boulot de reconnaître les visages de tous les étudiants. Malgré tout, eux-même étaient curieux. Après tout, il n'était un secret pour personne que Harry Potter avait cessé de parler aux deux autres membres du Trio d'Or même lorsque ceux-ci étaient venus s'excuser en rampant pour ne pas l'avoir cru. Le 'tirage au sort' des Champions pour le Tournois des Trois Sorciers avait eu lieu dix jours plus tôt. Le nom de Potter était également sorti. Dès lors, il avait été ignoré/harcelé/persécuté. Puis, un soir, alors que les derniers étudiants de Durmstrang s'installaient à la table des Serpentards, Potter était calmement entré, avait sorti sa baguette et avait prêté serment, un serment inviolable, disant, en gros, être innocent quant à sa participation au Tournois. Cela l'avait immédiatement innocenté, mais il était toujours obligé de concourir. Inutile de dire qu'après ça, les deux chiens-chiens qui lui servaient d'amis avaient accouru vers lui, prêts à l'enlacer, seulement pour recevoir une claque ( au sens figuré ) magistrale au milieu de la Grande Salle. Le Survivant avait clamé haut et fort ne pas avoir besoin de deux traîtres qui n'étaient pas foutus de faire face aux racontars et aux mauvaises langues et que, si c'était ça, il préférait rester seul qu'en mauvaise compagnie. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient applaudi et l'avaient enlacé, puis Harry était venu s'asseoir à la table Serdaigle et avait rapidement fait la connaissance d'une autre exclue Loon – Luna Lovegood. Aujourd'hui, presque une semaine plus tard, Potter était assis là, à la table des aigles ( puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas daigné regagner celle des lions ) et déjeunait avec une jeune fille aux traits asiatiques. Celle-ci avait des cheveux rouges mi-longs et arborait les mêmes orbes incroyablement vertes du Survivant. Et elle était assise de façon peu conventionnelle. Comme si elle s'en fichait. Elle était tournée sur le côté pour faire face à Potter, son bras droit posé sur la table et tenant une tasse de café au lait brûlant, sa jambe droit reposant sur sa gauche pliée sur le banc. Les deux se parlaient doucement l'un à l'autre, presque avec anticipation et les Serpentards ne purent s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose – n'importe quoi, allait bientôt se passer. Les étudiants de Durmstrang, assis avec les verts et argents, ressentaient cette vague d'anticipation qui n'en finissait pas. En fait, c'était ainsi depuis que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu – oui, il était connu dans le monde entier même si seule la Grande-Bretagne avait eu à faire face à Voldemort, après tout, il avait arrêté la guerre, seul, à un an !_, avait été choisi comme second champion de Poudlard. Les étudiants de Durmstrang ( _**NdA :**_ _pour la plupart bulgares ou russes donc ne m'en voulez pas si je raccourcis_ ) étaient assez observateurs pour comprendre que la fille n'était clairement pas une étudiante de Poudlard. . . même si elle portait l'uniforme de l'école écossaise. Après tout, les hôtes de leur table n'arrêtaient pas de chuchoter à ce sujet.

Aki n'était pas contente. Pas contente du tout. Enfin, à ce moment-là précis, elle était amusée, parce qu'elle était avec Harry, son cousin. Cousin de sang d'ailleurs. Non, elle était furieuse après tous ces idiots corrompus et avides de spectacle, qui étaient prêts à regarder son adorable _bébé cousin_ risquer sa vie pour le plaisir de leurs yeux. Vieux pervers dégoûtants.

« _Je sens l'aura du vieux._ Fit soudainement Harry en piquant dans son assiette de pancakes. Il arrive.

 __ Temps pour le spectacle, alors._ » Lança Aki, partageant un regard conspirateur avec le petit corbeau aux yeux aussi verts que les siens.

En y réfléchissant, les deux adolescents partageaient plusieurs ressemblances physiques en plus de leurs yeux. Mais ça n'était pas possible.. la seule famille vivante de Potter était moldue.. ils en avaient assez entendu parlé dans les journaux... pas vrai ?

L'arrivée du directeur provoqua l'apparition d'un sourire prédateur sur les visages de Potter et de la redhead. Ah, il semblerait que les deux allaient faire un mouvement.

« _Allez, c'est la première percée dans le mur de défense._ Chuchota Harry en posant sa fourchette.

_ _Avec un peu de chance, le mur de naïveté du peuple anglais s'effondrera de suite après cela_. » Murmura sa cousine.

Harry approuva les paroles de son amie et se désintéressa de son assiette pour suivre l'avancée du directeur. Celui-ci passa devant eux sans leur prêter la moindre attention et Aki se jeta hors du banc dès que le vieil homme les eut dépassé. Elle attendit que l'homme eut gagné la table professorale avant de faire connaître sa présence.

« Monsieur le directeur, bonjour ! »

Le sourire marketing qu'elle affichait était incroyablement faux mais elle ne semblait pas prête à faire un effort.

Dumbledore leva les yeux de son assiette encore vide et fronça les sourcils devant ce visage inconnu. Certes, vous pourriez dire qu'à son âge, il ne prenait plus la peine de reconnaître les visages de tous ses élèves. En fait, il ne reconnaissait que les plus importants et les fauteurs de troubles, mais il avait en général une vague idée, une impression familière. Pas là. Elle lui était totalement inconnue. Et ça n'était pas une étudiante de Beaux-Bâtons puisqu'elle portait l'uniforme de Poudlard. Avec l'emblème de Serdaigle.

_ Oui ? Je ne crois pas vous reconnaître, Mlle.. ?

Aki balaya la question d'un sourire colgate.

_ C'est normal monsieur le directeur. Je suis Aki Miller, j'ai obtenu la permission de Mme Bones, pour me rendre ici et régler quelques... affaires. Ou tout du moins, essayer de les régler vous savez, régler tout ce qui n'a pas besoin de tout ce qui est jargon législatif.

_ Oh ?

_ Oui. Malheureusement, l'avocat de notre famille est à l'hôpital et nous ne faisons confiance à aucun autre pour mener à bien les affaires, donc je vais devoir déblayer le plus de choses possible en son absence et en attendant son rétablissement..

 __ Millo est à l'hosto ?_ Fit Harry, surpris. _Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Je pensais que ce serait assez important pour que -_

Harry fut coupé par la redhead alors même que des sourcils s'élevaient sur les visages à l'entente de ces consonances étrangères.

 __ Parce que j'étais trop concentrée sur cette histoire de Tournois. D'ailleurs, tu es plus intéressé par le joli cul de Millo. Je suis sûr que c'est pour ça que tu participes aux réunions, ké ké ké ~_

Harry vira coquelicot et bredouilla quelque chose. Aki gloussa [ sombrement ] faisant frissonner tous les garçons présents dans la salle. Et même les Serpentards se trouvèrent à compatir avec Potter, bien qu'ils ne sachent pas ce qui s'était dit.

_ Comme je le disais je suis venue essayer de régler un maximum de choses avant le retour de notre avocat.

_ Ah et.. quel est votre problème ?

Aki offrit un nouveau sourire colgate au directeur et se tourna vers Harry, un sourcil haussé. Le vieil homme était-il stupide ? Il était évident qu'elle était là pour Harry. Il venait de les voir converser dans une langue étrangère et ne pouvait même pas comprendre que cela avait à voir avec son ami ? Harry haussa les épaules en réponse, une fourchette dans la bouche : il ne comprenait pas plus qu'elle la logique des [sorciers] anglais. Si elle n'avait pas été sur le point d'exploser la réputation du Dumbledore, elle aurait sans doute pris une pause pour prendre une photo d'Harry. Il était sii adorable. Elle serait sûr de le faire dès qu'elle aurait du temps libre. Et d'en glisser une copie à Millo. Peu importe que l'avocat tente de le cacher. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

« Alors, permettez-moi de faire un rapide compte rendu de la situation. » commença jovialement Aki.

Trop jovialement quand on connaissait son attitude bornée, son caractère mitigé et son vif tempérament.

_ Vous – les anglais_, avez décidé de faire revivre un Tournois qui avait été abandonné à cause du nombre de morts. Avons-nous précisé qu'en 19 ans il y avait eu 18 morts ? C'est beaucoup, presque un mort par année. Il y a même eu une année où les trois champions sont morts. Fit Aki, sans remarquer les visages pâles des étudiants autrefois excités à l'idée du Tournois. Je crois que c'est cette année-là où ils ont décidé d'abandonner le Tournois.

Harry, assis à la table des aigles, parla à Luna, attrapa le pichet de jus d'orange qu'elle lui tendait et s'en servit un verre.

_ Que vous souhaitiez remettre d'actualité un Tournois mortel ne me concerne pas plus que ça puisque mon école n'est pas en jeu, mais quand vous obliger mon cousin à concourir alors même que vous avez la preuve de son innocence...

Sa phrase provoqua un remous dans l'assemblée. Il n'y avait qu'un seul champion involontairement entré dans le Tournois. Et ce champion était Harry Potter. Actuellement en train de déjeuner comme si de rien n'était. Le concerné leva la tête pour tomber sur l'air incrédule des Serpentards et des bulgares. Harry les fixa dans le blanc des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes avant de froncer le nez, sur la défensive.

_ Quoi ? Si je ne mange pas elle – il désigna de sa fourchette sa cousine_, va se transformer en furie.

_ Oui, approuva vigoureusement la jeune fille. Et tu as intérêt à manger l'équivalent de ton poids.

Harry fit les gros yeux.

_ Bien sûr.. marmonna-t-il. Mère poule, murmura-t-il plus bas.

La jeune fille n'en tint pas compte et se tourna vers le directeur pour poursuivre lorsque celui-ci lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

_ Je suis désolée mademoiselle, je crains de ne pas vous suivre. La seule famille vivante de Mr Potter sont les Dursley.

Le regard de la jeune fille devint glacé et elle dévisagea le vieil homme comme s'il était un vers de terre ( _ **NdA :**_ _okay, je sais, la Terre ne serait pas la même sans les vers de terre, désolé, désolé_ ) sous sa chaussure.

_ Oui les.. _Dursley_.

Le venin dans sa voix fit sursauter quelques personnes et Harry quitta sa place pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de sa cousine, même si son regard neutre était concentrée sur la table professorale. La redhead, Aki, prit une profonde inspiration puis inclina la tête sur le côté et chuchota quelque chose. Le Survivant acquiesça puis se retourna et quitta la Grande Salle sans un mot, de nombreux regards interrogateurs le suivirent avant de se retourner sur la rouquine.

_ Bien sûr que vous les connaissez, continua-t-elle d'un ton traînant qui rendrait fier Severus ( s'il avait été celui qui lui avait enseigné cela ). Je serai inquiète si ça n'était pas le cas.

Elle fit quelques pas tranquille en fixant les murs ou le plafond et continua pensivement :

« Après tout, quel genre de personne seriez-vous si vous donniez un orphelin à sa seule famille vivante sans les rencontrer avant, parce que, à coup sûr vous n'avez tout de même pas oser juste déposer un bébé sur le porche de la maison des Dursley en pleine froide nuit de novembre avec juste une lettre. »

La jeune fille s'arrêta et attendit le regard – qu'elle savait noir_, de Minerva McGonagall avant de poser sa main sur ses lèvres entrouverte d'un effroi surjoué.

_ Comment ? Vous avez osé ?! Et que se serait-il passé s'il était mort de froid ?

_ Et bien je -

_ Vous ne vous en seriez pas rendu compte, puisque vous n'êtes jamais retourné là-bas. Vous n'avez jamais vérifié ses conditions de vie dans cet endroit.

Quelques observateurs remarquèrent qu'elle ne parlait jamais de 'maison' ou de 'foyer' et froncèrent les sourcils, commençant d'ores et déjà à mettre les pièces ensembles.

La jeune fille fit quelques pas, laissant ses 'spectateurs' intégrer tout ce qu'elle disait avant de poursuivre :

_ Et pour répondre à votre question, il se trouve qu'une branche des Potter s'est établie au Japon il y a quelques siècles et ont renoncé à leur nom anglais lors du mariage entre Mariah Potter et notre ancêtre.

_ Qui est... ?

Aki haussa un sourcil.

_ Je ne vais pas donner mon vrai nom ou celui de mon ancêtre si c'est pour mettre notre clan en danger.

Au mot 'clan', il y eut un bref instant de silence surpris. Il est vrai qu'au Japon, il y avait une différence entre les Familles et les Clans. Les clans ne regroupaient pas obligatoirement des personnes liées par le sang bien que c'était plus souvent le cas et les Clans gardaient généralement des techniques plus offensives. Ce n'était pas comme ici en Grande-Bretagne ou presque toutes les familles de sang-pur ne pratiquaient plus leurs vieilles techniques de familles. Il était assez évident à présent que 'Miller' n'était pas le vrai nom de la jeune femme.

« Je vais vous prévenir une fois mr le directeur. Mon cousin ne veut pas et ne participera pas à votre Tournois mortel. Nous ne sommes pas dans les Hungers Games et Harry n'a pas jouer à votre petit jeu. »

Les quelques nés-moldus saluèrent la référence en chuchotant avec enthousiasme tandis que les sang-purs haussaient les sourcils.

_ Je suis le tuteur mag -

_ Si vous tentez de me dire que vous êtes le tuteur magique d'Harry alors je vais me faire un plaisir de vous détromper. Les gobelins vous ont jugé inaptes, de même que Amelia Bones, laquelle est la chef du département de la justice magique. De plus Harry est le Lord de Noble et Ancienne Maison des Potter ce qui signifie que même si vous n'aviez rien fait de.. répréhensible, vous n'auriez pu vous faire passer comme son tuteur magique du fait de son statut dans le monde magique. Maintenant, si vous vous obstinez à essayer d'atteindre mon cousin et à lui faire faire des choses dangereuses, je ne pense pas que ça le gênera de déposer une plainte contre vous.

Aki admira le silence mortel qui flotta dans la Grande Salle. Beaucoup avaient la bouche entrouverte et Aki craignait que des insectes ne viennent s'y loger. Ou peut-être... quelle était déjà cette blague salace qu'elle avait entendu au sujet des fantômes et des gens aux bouches ouvertes... ?(1) Ew.. _' N'y pense même pas '_. Aki se désintéressa des expressions choquées des personnes présentes dans la grande pièce et se retourna vers la table professorale pour dévisager l'une des enseignante.

_ Professeur McGonagall, je vais vous poser une question. Bien que vous ayez averti le directeur à leur sujet, vous ne l'avez pas empêché de déposer Harry sur le porche des Dursley il y a treize ans. Pourquoi ?

Minerva se retrouva stupéfaite devant la question. C'était insensé. Comment cela pouvait-il se produire ? Et bien.. elle devait répondre après tout.

_ J'ai essayé de convaincre le directeur que c'était une mauvaise idée mais il m'a dit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

_ Pourquoi ? Des tas de personnes auraient été prêtes à le prendre en charge.

À ce stade, Albus prit les choses en mains :

« Il devait grandir à l'écart du monde sorcier. Il n'aurait pas été bon que sa célébrité lui monte à la tête. »

Severus renifla dans son coin mais se renfrogna au regard dangereux que la jeune fille lui envoya.

_ Il aurait pourtant du grandir avec les personnes désignées dans les volontés de ses parents.

Alors que quelques rares personnes s'interrogeaient sur l'existence inconnue des volontés des Potter, Albus pâlit un peu.

_ Sirius Black -

_ Oh allez, vous et moi savons parfaitement que Black est innocent.

Cela causa un remous et la redhead se tourna vers le corps étudiant ( et invités ) pour les fusiller du regard.

_ Vos gueule morveux ( _NdA : vous savez, la majorité était plus âgé qu'elle mais bon._. ) ! vous savez que dalle !

Elle balaya la salle d'un regard glacé.

_ Si vous vérifiez les registres du Ministère comme Harry m'a prévenu, vous ne trouverez aucune retranscription du procès de Black parce qu'il n'a pas bénéficier d'un procès. Pourtant, même les mangemorts de l'époque ( elle jeta un regard suspicieux aux hommes du ministère qui se déplacèrent inconfortablement ) en eu droit. Black n'a pas eu de procès. Ensuite, si vous cherchez plus loin, vous verrez que _l'Envol_ a capturé il y a environ une semaine un animagus rat qui se trouve en fait être Peter Pettigrew. Dois-je vous rappeler que ce traître est censé avoir été tué par Black ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête en se rappelant comment elle était tombée sur Pettigrew lorsqu'elle parcourait les longs couloirs de l'organisation. _L'Envol_ avait contacté sa famille pour recevoir de l'aide sur une affaire bizarre et elle avait vu le traître être escorté dans une cellule, des menottes bloc-animagus sur les poignets. Bien fait pour lui.

_ Peu importe. Retournons à nos Gryffons.

La petite asiatique sembla prendre une inspiration avant de relever les yeux vers les professeurs, son implacable regard froid rencontrant les yeux de moins en moins pétillants du directeur.

_ Pour votre information, Vernon Dursley – l'oncle d'Harry_, a été condamné à 30 ans de prison pour extrême maltraitance sur enfant.

Le silence de mort s'étendit sur toute la pièce et Aki, qui regardait à cet instant la table des « viles » Serpentards, vit les pseudo-mangemorts écarquiller les yeux et les élèves de Durmstrang froncer les sourcils. Bien. Il y avait peut-être de quoi construire une alliance.

_ Si vous forcez mon cousin à participer, vous vous mettre à dos tout notre Clan. Je suis sûre que vous ne voulez pas faire cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Christian Stewart, l'un des invités du Ministère, qui travaillait au DMLE dans le service de la Protection de l'Enfance, se leva, sentant que Verpey, Croupton ou pire encore, Dumbledore, pourrait bien dire une bêtise.

« Bien sûr mademoiselle Miller. Nous comprenons. Sachez que mes supérieurs seront informés de ces affaires et que nous ferons notre possible pour ne pas entacher les relations entre la Grande-Bretagne et le Japon. »

Aki offrit un véritable sourire à l'homme, devinant qu'il y avait enfin quelqu'un qui comprenait que cette histoire pourrait déclencher un incident diplomatique.

_ Merci Monsieur Stewart, fit-elle en lisant le badge accroché sur la robe de l'homme. Je suis sûr que nous allons bien nous entendre.

_ Mais enfin – commença Croupton.

_ Mr Croupton s'il vous plaît, ne gaspillez pas les efforts de Mr Stewart pour maintenir une bonne entente entre nos deux nations. Déclara tranquillement Aki.

Croupton et Verpey pâlirent mais Bubus revint à la charge. Aki ne se doutait pas que, le long des quatre tables, des élèves se découvraient des vocations de commentateurs de match et se plaisaient à amuser leurs camarades en humiliant les adultes.

« Bubus ne lâche pas prise et il s'apprête à lancer un cognard vers Redhead qui - »

Aki étouffa un rire derrière sa main et Christian, qui était à ses côtés, ferma les yeux pour garder contenance en entendant la voix d'un Poufsouffle commenter l'air de rien.

_ Mademoiselle Miller. Je comprends que vous soyez inquiète pour votre.. cousin mais cette affaire ne concerne pas le Japon et -

_ Au contraire directeur.

#Redhead reprend le souaffle et coupe le souffle de Bubus.#

Aki s'arrêta un instant et on la vit trembler. On pensa qu'elle allait pleurer mais on brûla cette pensée lorsqu'on la vit jeter un regard brûlant d'hilarité vers les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles qui s'échangeaient les nouvelles.

_ Tout d'abord, comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, Harry est mon cousin et notre Clan l'a officiellement adopté de manières moldue et sorcière lorsque Vernon Dursley a été jeté en prison _comme le sale bâtard qu'il est_.

Le reste était prononcé dans sa langue maternelle mais à en juger par l'air rageur qu'elle affichait, ce devait être une insulte, ce que l'on comprit parfaitement.

_ Petunia Dursley, bien qu'ayant échappé de justesse à la prison, a été également déclarée comme inapte et s'est enfuie on ne sait où avec son fils Duddley Dursley. Le portrait craché de son père, rumina Aki, en se souvenant du petit garçon de huit ans qu'elle avait rencontré six ans plus tôt.

Puis elle avisa les regards curieux et reprit :

« De ce fait, notre clan est concerné puisque Harry est à notre 'charge' comme vous dîtes. Ensuite, grâce à votre ingérence, vous n'avez jamais remarqué que Harry a acquis la double-nationalité sorcière(2). »

Aki observa avec émerveillement, le directeur ouvrir et refermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle se retourna juste à temps quand Harry entra à nouveau dans la salle, inconscient des regards posés sur lui, un précieux collier dans les mains.

_ Je l'ai. Fit-il simplement en lui tendant le bien, sans se douter qu'Aki lui avait demandé ce 'service' juste pour l'éloigner des mauvais souvenirs tandis qu'elle touchait deux mots au directeur et à ses laquais.

Puis il avisa les expressions comiques sur les visages de tout le monde et soupira en jetant un coup d'œil à sa cousine.

_ Laisse-moi deviner : j'ai manqué toute l'action ?

_ Yep. Mais vois le bon côté des choses : tu es libre des contraintes qui pesaient sur toi. Et si quelqu'un tente de te dire le contraire, tu pourras porter plainte.

Un sourire de requins ( du jamais vu ! ) s'étala sur les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il étreignait sa cousine.

« Je t'adore tu sais.

_ Oui je sais. Mais maintenant je dois y aller puisque c'est réglé. On se voit pour Yule bébé cousin. »

Harry renifla devant le surnom mais acquiesça et la libéra. Sa cousine avança rapidement dans l'allée quand Harry se redressa vivement ( il venait à peine de s'asseoir à la table des blaireaux ) en regardant les adultes :

« Attendez, vous voulez dire que notre avocat n'aura pas besoin de faire le déplacement ? »

Bizarrement, Potter paraissait étrangement déçu.

_ Oui Mr Potter, ce sera suffisant, répondit gentiment McGonagall.

Potter baissa la tête un instant puis se releva pour fusiller les portes d'entrée du regard, où sa cousine marchait et s'écria dans une langue étrangère qui ressemblait fortement à du japonais :

« _AKI ! TU AS_ _ **TROP**_ _BIEN FAIT TON BOULOT !_ »

Un rire extatique et moqueur lui répondit.

 __ Aw ~ pauvre Ryry, tu ne vas pas voir le joli cul de Millo avant Noël ! Pourquoi ne pas lui proposer un rendez-vous amoureux à Pré-au-Lard pendant tes sorties ? De mignonnes petites rencontres entre amoureux qui n'osent pas s'avouer._

Potter rougit violemment et se rassit en marmottant dans sa barbe. On haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Aki s'arrêta un instant pour se retourner et faire face aux anglais alors qu'elle s'arrêtait face aux portes.

«Je dirais bien que c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer mais ce serait extrêmement hypocrite de ma part. Fit la jeune fille en souriant tout en se tournant vers la table professorale. J'espère que vous pourrirez dans les flammes de l'Enfer, directeur. » dit tranquillement Aki en claquant dans ses mains pour mettre un terme à la conversation.

Puis elle quitta la Grande Salle avec classe, laissant tout un contingent d'élèves et de professeurs stupéfaits et un directeur incroyablement gêné. Harry lui, haussa les épaules d'un air décontracté devant les regards étourdis qu'on lui donnait puis se resservit une part de tarte à la melasse. ''Et voilà une bonne chose de faite''. L'entendit-on dire.

* * *

1/ _C'est une blague qu'un ami, spécialiste de vannes salaces, m'a raconté il y a un moment déjà._

2/ _Rappelons-le que lorsque nous acquérons la nationalité japonaise, dans notre monde à nous, nous devons abandonné notre 'ancienne' nationalité parce que le Japon n'accepte pas la double-nationalité._

 _._

 _._

 **BONUS :**

.

Les membres du Ministère échangèrent des regards ahuris avant de hausser les épaules. Au moins, Dumbledore était dans une 'merde noire' comme disaient les moldus. Même si ça n'était pas de leur fait, c'était déjà ça. Apparemment, Potter avait caché beaucoup de choses. Flint haussa un sourcil en avisant la quantité de nourriture astronomique que l'héritier Potter semblait emmagasiner dans un si petit corps. Celui-ci surprit son regard et cligna des yeux :

« Elle était sérieuse quand elle l'a dit, elle va me tuer si je ne mange pas l'équivalent de mon poids en nourriture.

_ Mais Harry elle est folle ! S'exclama Granger, horrifiée.

_ Ferme-là Granger, la coupa froidement Harry. C'est pour reprendre un poids normal, _petite idiote._ »

Il y eut un silence. Les élèves se mordirent les lèvres avec anticipation. Les disputes Potter/Granger-Weasley étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et violentes depuis que les deux derniers harcelaient le premier. Et il semblait que, lentement, le Survivant perdait patience.

Et, il était vrai que le petit Potter était beaucoup trop frêle et mince pour son âge. Et petit aussi. Maintenant, tout cela avait été éclairé par la présence de la redhead prénommée Aki, mais encore... ce directeur et ses ingérences !

Hermione, les joues d'un mauvais rouge poivron, se leva d'un bond, en furie :

« Co – COMMENT OSES-TU ? JE SUIS -

_ Une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et une Petite-Traîtresse-Stupide. Répondit calmement le petit brun. Tu devrais retourner à côté de N°6, je crois qu'il manque d'air. »

Et, en effet, Weasel semblait avoir du mal à respirer devant tant d'affront. Hermione s'en fichait cependant : Harry venait de se moquer de son intelligence lumineuse. Elle n'allait pas laisser passer cela. Harry profita de la distraction qu'offrait Ron en essayant de les charger – et les jumeaux, lançant un sortilège pour ligoter leur petit-frère et le faire rasseoir_, pour lancer un _Silencio_ à la jeune lionne qui continua de s'égosiller en silence.

« Enfin un peu de calme. » déclara Harry quand elle se mura finalement dans un silence forcé.

Personne ne trouva rien à redire à cela.

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **Dark and Blue :** _Awww ~ vii merci. J'ai vu, vu et commenté mais tu le sais puisque tu m'as répondu. C'était mignon ( je sais, je me répète )._

 **The Fanfictionner :** _Et bien, c'est un peu le but de ce recueil en fait. Regarde, les situations sont souvent un peu folle et certains traits de caractères, surfaits et exagérés. Je crois même qu'il y a des moments où l'on tombe carrément dans le burlesque. Le but de ce recueil n'est pas de montrer la réalité ( ou quoi que ce soit de proche de ça ) c'est.. je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est. C'est un petit truc commencé et qui a grandi en.. et bien ça. Je confirme, les personnes et les situations sont souvent surfaits mais, comme je l'ai dit, la plupart du temps ( pas tout le temps mais souvent ) c'est volontaire_. _Mais en tout cas merci. Après, si je n'ai pas bien compris ce que tu voulais dire, désolée._

 **Luna Park :** _Ah ah, je voyais bien ça arriver. Surtout à Harry en fait. Ce serait possible. Dans Gages en tout cas. Peut-être pas ds le HP d'origine ^^_

 **Soln96 :** _Thanks, hihihi. Je pensais aussi =) Je voulais voir Harry au moins une fois comme ça._

 **History :** _Tu as raison. En plus, en multicolore Harry aurait pu les faire défiler pour la Gay Pride. Oui, je sais. C'est une idée bizarre._

 **Kuro. d. dragon :** _Hé hé hé je confirme xp_

 **theblackgirl :** _Hey, bien sûr que je peux faire ça. Tu voudrais une série où ça arrive avec différents pairings ( la plupart comportant Harry mais pas que ) ou juste un 'pairing' spécifique ? C'était dans le canon le coup du gui magique qui bloque les gens ? Ça me rappelle vaguement un truc. Ew.. ce serait dégoûtant. Mais hilarant ^^_

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Ah désolé, je ne peux pas toujours faire de lemon, mais je sais que ça vous frustre._

 **Isidris-Shiro :** _Bah pas grave. Je sais que j'avais lu une fic où James et les autres s'en rendaient compte. Je crois que ça s'appelait les Triplés Delarose ou quelque chose comme ça, avec Harry, Ron et Mione dans le passé au temps des Maraudeurs. C'était génial._

 **Helenya :** _Merci beaucoup._

* * *

 **Publié le : 05.01.2017***

 _* Oh mon dieu, j'ai failli mettre un '6'_


	150. Cible 150 : Crossdressing ERHP

_Alive!Cedric ( il n'était pas avec Harry )_

 _Neutre!Harry_

 _Pré-T5_

 **Note du Jour :** _Pensez-vous que je dois commencer à publier 'Lost Fréquencies' (futur Scabior/Harry) maintenant ? Prologue sur mon profil._

* * *

 **Gage –**

.

 _Crossdressing_

.

« Atcha, tu es trop adorable, mon chou.

_ Ne te moque pas de moi Jeff, ou c'est toi qui te retrouves dans la prochaine robe. »

Evan quitta son poste d'observation près du comptoir pour s'aventurer vers le coin essayage. Le magasin était bien fait. Le coin essayage était à l'écart du reste du magasin de vêtements et des fauteuils et poufs avaient été aménagés pour les clients qui en attente. Un groupe d'adolescents se trouvait ici. Rosier et ses .. euh.. associés surveillaient Potter du coin de l'œil. Le maître nouvellement ressuscité souhaitait le garder à l'œil, surpris de ne pas attendre parler de son retour ou de la Folie de Potter. Il s'était avéré que le garçon n'avait rien dit. Il était retourné au chapiteau, avait endossé sa victoire et s'était éloigné le plus tôt possible, restant très discret et humble sur son triomphe dans le cadre du tournois. Il n'avait rien laissé échappé quant à son escapade au cimetière, la résurrection de Vous-Savez-Qui ni de sa fuite in extremis. Rien n'avait paru dans le journal, outre bien évidemment, l'annonce de la victoire du plus jeune champion. Potter n'avait plus été vu après cela : il était apparemment rentré chez son oncle et sa tante mais, d'après ce que Evan et ses collègues avaient observé ces derniers jours, ça n'était pas le cas. Potter était bel et bien dans le monde moldu mais il résidait avec des sorciers dans un quartier périphérique de Londres. Ils avaient pu le suivre dans un beau quartier – tout ce qu'il y a plus de normal et étrange à la fois. Le plus étrange dans tout cela était l'immense manoir gothique dressé dans la rue principal du village de mille habitants. Oui, c'était sans doute le quartier le plus bizarre dans lequel ils se soient rendus jusqu'à présent. Bizarre parce que dans ce quartier, moldus et êtres magiques se mélangeaient parfaitement. Les appendices des créatures magiques n'étaient pas cachés sous un glamour et les moldus étaient parfaitement capables de les voir mais cela leur paraissait normal. Les rumeurs couraient dans le monde sorcier – pour les quelques sphères au courant de cela_, que les moldus n'en parlaient pas en dehors de leur quartier et que les quelques moldus de passage ne remarquaient rien d'anormal. Par conséquent, cela devait venir du quartier. En tout cas, moldus, sorciers et créatures vivaient en communauté.

Quoiqu'il en soit, tout cela pour revenir au fait que contrairement à ce que Dumbledore assurait à tout le monde, Potter n'était pas avec son oncle et sa tante moldue. Et, lui et ses amis doutaient même que le vieil homme soit au courant de cela. Cela serait drôle s'il l'apprenait. Evan imaginait déjà les gros titres : « Le Chef de la Lumière perd notre Sauveur ! ». Oui, ce serait immensément drôle.

« Oh celle-ci te va à ravir ! »

Evan reporta son attention sur le groupe d'adolescents qu'il avait déjà vu traîner avec le gosse Potter. Il y avait au moins cinq garçons et trois filles en plus de la jeune demoiselle qui semblait 'obligée' de jouer les modèles pour les autres. Elle était assez mignonne en fait, et semblait terriblement réservée à en juger par la teinte cramoisie qu'elle arborait.

« Alors Evan, tu joues les pédophiles maintenant ? De toute façon je croyais que tu ne jouais pas dans ce camp ? » parvint la douce voix de son ami Antonin, lequel vint le rejoindre avec Flint, Avery et les Lestrange.

Evan renifla. Il était gay, c'est vrai. Et alors ? L'un n'empêchait pas la création d'un héritier puisque deux mâles pouvaient engendrer bien qu'il fallait répondre à quelques critères pour cela. Ce qui le faisait rire, c'est que certains de ses collègues n'étaient pas insensibles aux charmes masculins mais n'étaient pas foutus de l'avouer.

« Tch. C'est juste un groupe avec qui Potter traîne. »

Lucius, qui ricanait avec Avery, s'arrêta et fixa le groupe d'adolescents.

_ Hh.

_ Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Miss Beauté ?

Lucius ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais un petit cri leur fit reposer leur attention sur les adolescents. Une redhead avait quitté son pouf et tourna plusieurs fois autour de son amie avant de prendre une robe qu'elle passa devant la mignonnette. C'était une robe d'un orange pâle très mignon avec des petits volants. La rouquine acquiesça puis lui remit la robe dans les bras, l'incitant à l'essayer. Quand la jeune 'modèle' revint, elle tourna sur elle-même une fois et fit la moue alors qu'on la sifflait et applaudissait.

« Tu vas voir, tu vas les faire tomber, ricana Aki, accoudée contre les épaules de ses deux cousins.

_ Mais Aki, commença la jeune fille. Je ne suis PAS une fille. »

Le jeune modèle fit la moue en disant cela. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait accepté de suivre ses cousins dans leur nouvelle lubie. Ni pourquoi IL était le sujet de cette expérience des plus bizarres.

_ Oh allez Harry. C'est amusant !

Il y eut un bruit sourd du côté des sorciers adultes mais les gamins étaient trop occupés à se chamailler pour y faire attention.

_ Oh mon dieu, j'ai craqué sur Potter. C'était un garçon. Oh merlin. Se lamenta Avery.

Evan lui, ne dit rien. Et bien, au moins cela ne changeait pas grand chose pour lui. Peut-être devrait-il inviter Potter ? Et lui offrir une robe ? Quoique.. à en juger par la veine qui cochait le front du jeune homme, il vaudrait mieux éviter. Peut-être plus tard, lorsque leur relation sera plus.. profonde.

* * *

 **History :** Hello. Et bien peut-être. Je pense que je le ferais participer parfois. Quand il fera parti du pairing. Merci !

 **Silvermooon :** Hi ! Merci. Oh de rien, je suis tombée dessus par hasard et quand je l'ai lu, j'ai fait ''Il faut absolument que je la partage si les gens ne la connaissent pas encore''. Hé hé hé merci beaucoup. Et bien apparemment ça a été apprécié donc je pense qu'on verra une réapparition de ce pairing.

 **AnnaMerteuil :** Ah ah désolé, malheureusement je ne peux pas en écrire toujours ( surtout qu'en général je mets plusieurs jours pour en écrire un ). Allez, je vais essayer de faire un lemon ou au moins un lime prochainement.

 **Luna Park :** Yep, je pense qu'ils voulaient tous le remettre à sa place depuis un moment déjà et que la seule raison pour laquelle Harry ne le faisait pas est qu'il avait des amis ici et avait peur d'être renvoyé ou mis sous potions.

 **Soln96 :** Hé hé hé merci beaucoup. Oui c'est sûr, je crois qu'ils se sont bien amusés eux-même.

 **Theblackgirl :** Hey ~ je l'ai commencé. Pour l'instant, j'en ai deux des 'drabbles' pour le Gui Magique. Je vais en écrire encore quelques uns puis je les publierai.

 **Lilou40 :** C'est vrai que ce serait pas mal. Est-ce que c'est une demande subtile ?

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup ! Ah- ah ! Apparemment elle est très appréciée. La famille de Fous apparaîtra dans certains textes.

* * *

 **Publié le : 10.01.2017**


	151. Cible 151 : Répartition 1 - Serdaigle

**T1**

* * *

 **Note du Jour :** _Sur demande, je réalise un OS ( pour ce recueil ) sur du gui magique. Ce sera une série de drabble qui formeront une sorte d'OS. Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait un pairing précis ? Pas obligé de contenir Harry dans le pairing. Pour l'instant j'ai déjà du :_ **_Avery/Harry, Antonin/Harry, Fenrir/Harry, George/Fred & Albus/Dolores_** _( erk ). Des idées ?_

 **Gage - 151**

.

 _Répartition #1_

.

Jasper Andrew n'avait pas voulu être présent ici, pour enseigner à des marmots comment se comporter dans la société sorcière anglaise. Être à Poudlard était un point positif, mais toujours est-il qu'il devait faire l'éducation sorcière des gosses avec ses collègues et.. amis. Naturellement, ceux-ci étaient bien plus démonstratif sur leur dégoût quant à la raison de leur présence ici. Enseigner à des nés-moldus ! Certes, leurs héritiers seraient également présents à ces leçons – encore heureux !_, mais ils ne voulaient pas être là en premier lieu. Ce n'était pas que Jasper n'aimait pas les nés-moldus. Ce serait très hypocrite de sa part étant donné qu'il était un sang-mêlé. C'était juste que lui s'était intéressé à la culture sorcière et l'avait appris, s'intégrant rapidement parmi les sang-purs. Et il en avait assez de la stupidité des nés-moldus qui pensaient simplement qu'ils pouvaient changer le monde sorcier pour l'adapter au monde moldu et non l'inverse. Qu'ils étaient stupides parfois. Enfin, lui, le prenait tout de même mieux que ses collègues.

Les doubles portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement pour laisser le passage au professeur McGonagall et aux futurs premiers années. Les petits étaient en rang deux par deux et chuchotaient tout en admirant la magnificence de la pièce. Le plafond était merveilleux, c'était un fait. Mais toute la pièce était un morceau de Paradis. Contrairement à ce que les pubs moldus racontaient, le cœur de la maison n'était pas la cuisine. Pas à Poudlard. Le cœur de la maison ( Poudlard ) était la Grande Salle. Elle était impressionnante ! Et la magie était perceptible ici, sans posséder le Don de Perception. Il pouvait entendre à chaque table des chuchotis. Certains se demandaient dans quelle maison atterrirait leur frère ou leurs amis, d'autres babillaient au sujet du Survivant.

Jasper devait avouer qu'il était un peu curieux et excité de voir ce que ce tri en particulier allait donner. Après tout, tout le monde en parlait ! L'enfant Potter, le Survivant, allait faire son entrée en première année à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas d'à priori sur l'enfant. Contrairement à la majorité de ses collègues, il venait d'une famille neutre et avait à peine neuf ans lorsque la Guerre contre Voldemort avait pris fin. Certes, la plupart de ses collègues étaient également assez jeunes mais beaucoup avaient également bénéficié de l'apprentissage de leurs parents et de leurs... croyances. Ses lèvres se recourbèrent en un sourire narquois lorsqu'il entendit les enfants – même ses collègues !_, parier sur Gryffondor. Lui n'était pas assez stupide de penser que parce que l'enfant Potter avait vaincu l'un des plus grands Mages Noirs, à quinze mois et que ses parents étaient à Gryffondors, pouvait exclure toutes les autres maisons. Il savait que le choixpeau ferait le meilleur choix. Certes, il doutait que l'enfant Malfoy fasse un très bon Serpentard après avoir eu la _chance_ de côtoyer l'enfant à de nombreuses reprises – il n'avait aucune subtilité et était trop gâté, mais, hey, si l'on réfléchissait ainsi, il y avait la moitié des Serpents à exclure de la maison. Il est vrai que le Choixpeau se servait aussi des racines des enfants pour les placer, quand il s'agissait de sang-pur et de sang-mêlé, mais c'était uniquement quand il ne savait pas dans quelle maison les placer. Jasper ne fut donc pas surpris quand l'enfant Malfoy termina à Serpentard. Vu les quelques secondes qui avaient pris à le trier, Jasper savait déjà ce qui était arrivé : Le Choixpeau, Arthur ( apparemment, il avait été nourri avec les mémoires du roi Arthur ), avait trouvé qu'il ne correspondait à aucune maison et avait décidé de le placer dans celle de ses ancêtres. Il avait après tout procédé ainsi pour Lucius. Lequel arborait un sourire satisfait. Idiot.

L'enfant Nott, qui s'était tenu debout à côté d'un petit brun aux cheveux mi-longs, mit presque six minutes avant d'être placé à Serpentard ( on entendit d'ailleurs au bout de cinq minutes, quelques élèves s'exclamer ''Chapeauflou !'' ). Pour avoir déjà rencontré l'enfant calme et taciturne, Jasper savait que le Chapeau de tri avait probablement longtemps hésité avant de le placer à Serpentard. Vu le caractère de l'enfant, il avait probablement voulu le mettre à Serdaigle. Il aurait bien ri de la tête de Nott Sr. Quoique, le connaissant, il aurait sans doute été fier aussi. D'autres noms défilèrent après cela, dont les jumelles Patil, des sang-purs originaires d'Inde. Les Patil s'étaient établis en Angleterre quelques années plus tôt mais voyageaient souvent en Inde pour retrouver leurs racines et leurs traditions.

« Potter, Harry. »

La salle se calma, beaucoup tendirent le cou pour avoir un meilleur aperçu du Survivant, du Sauveur. Jasper eut aussi ce mouvement instinctif malgré lui et ses instincts protecteurs prirent le dessus quand il vit le petit enfant fragile se faufiler entre la masse d'élèves non classés.

C'était un tout petit, frêle, fragile garçon. C'était celui à côté duquel s'était tenu l'enfant Nott et en regardant ce dernier, il vit un maigre sourire transparaître sur son visage habituellement impassible. Et bien, pour que l'héritier Nott sourit, il avait dû lui plaire ! Alors que le gamin marchait lentement vers l'estrade devant la table des professeurs, boitillant un peu, on remarqua les bandages qui couvraient les deux mains de l'enfant et remontaient probablement le long des bras puisqu'ils disparaissaient sous sa robe sorcière, les laissant s'interroger sur leurs origines.

Il fit son chemin jusqu'au tabouret et la voix de la directrice adjointe retentit quand elle fut remise de sa surprise.

« Les foulards ne sont pas autorisés monsieur Potter. »

Comme l'enfant était dos à eux, on ne vit pas ce qu'il montra mais on reconnut la surprise, peut-être le choc sur le visage de la directrice adjointe, lorsqu'il baissa son foulard sur son cou.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il vaille la peine de leur montrer cela, professeur. » chuchota l'enfant et seule Minerva l'entendit.

Elle acquiesça, encore sous le choc et le laissa asseoir après avoir remis correctement son foulard noir. Quand elle posa le chapeau sur le crâne du jeune homme, il retomba sur ses yeux et l'on ne vit plus que ses lèvres remuer. Il parlait déjà avec le Choixpeau, semblant en grande conversation avec lui.

 _' Pas à Serpentard dis-tu ? '_

 _' Trop risqué. '_ susurra l'enfant.

Il parlait trop doucement pour que la directrice adjointe – qui était la plus proche, puisse l'entendre. Et, bien que l'on vit la déchirure ( la bouche ) du choixpeau s'ouvrir et se fermer successivement alors qu'il parlait, on n'en entendit pas un mot.

 _' Pas Gryffondor non plus ? '_

 _' Je sais qu'il y a déjà au moins une personne payée pour me surveiller, deux si le rouquin est envoyé à Gryffondor. Je ne veux pas m'y risquer. De plus, le rouge et l'or mélangés me donnent une horrible migraine. '_

On entendit le choixpeau glousser et quelques uns levèrent un sourcil.

 _' Tu es intelligent gamin. Oui, très curieux.. Hum.. où te mettre ? Il est indéniable que tu es loyal mais.. seulement pour les personnes en qui tu as une certaine confiance. '_

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'allait pas donner gratuitement sa confiance. Pas si c'était pour se faire poignarder dans le dos ensuite.

Jasper afficha un sourire narquois lorsqu'il avisa l'air inquiet du vieil homme Dumbledore et vit les mines surprises de ses collègues. L'enfant était après tout dans les soins du Choixpeau depuis quatre minutes déjà. Il l'avait dit que ça ne serait pas aussi simple. Il pouvait entendre les enfants chuchoter _''Pourquoi est-ce que ça met aussi longtemps ?''_ et les Gryffondors _'' Il ne peut pas ne pas être avec nous !''_.

 _' Oh gamin, je sens que tu vas me plaire. '_ gloussa Arthur, le choixpeau.

« Je n'en doute pas. » chuchota Harry.

 _' Et bien, si nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, je suggère de remettre cette plaisante conversation à plus tard. '_ proposa Arthur alors que les jumeaux Weasley criaient ''Chapeauflou''

Harry acquiesça. Il pourrait le faire. Il savait qu'il n'aurait qu'à appeler le choixpeau par son prénom, pour l'invoquer. Après tout, peu de personnes connaissaient le véritable prénom du choixpeau.

Finalement, la 'bouche' du Choixpeau s'ouvrit pour donner son ultime décision qui, il l'était sûr, ne plairait pas à un certain vieil homme mais serait pourtant la maison parfaite pour le jeune homme sous lui :

« **RAVENCLAW !** »

La pièce fut silencieuse durant quelques secondes, laissant à Harry le temps de remercier le choixpeau et le remettre à un Minerva McGonagall estomaquée, puis explosa en applaudissements, les plus bruyants étant certainement les jeunes Ravenclaws. Tout aussi lentement que la première fois, Harry descendit de l'estrade, passa un rouquin stupéfait se rendit à la table qu'il supposa être celle des aigles pour s'y installer tandis que son uniforme gagnait les couleurs et l'emblème de sa maison.

Jasper applaudit, comme le reste de la salle, notant les regards calculateur d'une bonne partie des élèves de son ancienne maison. Oui, certains étaient assez intelligents pour ne pas s'arrêter sur des idées préconçues. Après les salutations d'usage et la fin de la répartition, quelqu'un demanda d'une voix un peu trop forte pourquoi le garçon avait autant de bandages. Celui-ci regarda son interlocuteur dans le blanc des yeux pendant approximativement une minute avant de répondre d'une voix morne :

« Mon oncle m'a mis le feu quand j'étais enfant. »

Cela jeta un froid. Les quelques personnes qui avaient été tentées de rire s'arrêtèrent quand elles virent que personne ne suivait son exemple. Minerva, à sa place, était horrifiée et jetait des poignards en guise de regards noirs, à son très estimé directeur.

Jasper avisa l'air calme du petit alors qu'il continuait de manger. Visiblement, personne ne lui avait appris le tact. Ou peut-être voulait-il donner des ennuis, songea-t-il en voyant les discrets sourires satisfaits que l'enfant donnait en regardant le directeur quand celui-ci ne l'observait pas.

« Et – et ton oncle ?

_ Il est mort.

_ Mort ? Fit un autre.

_ Son voisin de cellule lui a tranché la gorge. » répondit simplement Harry.

On ne posa guère plus de questions, chacun plongeant dans ses pensées ou son assiette. C'est avec une certaine satisfaction que Jasper avisa les expressions confuses de ses collègues. Visiblement, ceux-ci allaient devoir faire un sérieux tri dans leurs pensées.

Et lui allait profiter de chaque occasion pour se foutre d'eux. Une très bonne année à venir en somme. Si en plus on notait que le directeur risquait très certainement de recevoir dès le lendemain des beuglantes de fans en colère et une visite de la très juste Amelia Bones pour Abus de pouvoir et non-assistance à personne en danger... Oui, Jasper était on ne peu plus heureux. Le tri de l'enfant Potter ne pouvait pas être plus intéressant. Et riche en conséquences.

* * *

 **Dark and Blue :** _Ah ah ah merci beaucoup ! En fait, je ne savais pas qu'il existait déjà un Millo ( ce qui en fait est très logique, puisque c'est un prénom hh ) mais je suis désolé, je ne connais cet Anime que de nom, je serais bien incapable d'écrire dessus malheureusement. En fait, ça c'est un oubli de ma part. J'ai oublié de préciser que Aki ( ou un des adolescents ) avaient fait rallongé un peu les cheveux d'Harry et les avaient mis dans une coiffure un peu 'fille' tout en lui ajoutant des tas de barrettes. Donc Harry ressemblait en fait assez à une fille._

 **Alvia Viridis :** _Oh ^^ J'espère que tu es toujours vivante alors ! Contente de voir que tu as aimé._

 **MangaEnFolie :** _Oh merci beaucoup. Je ne pensais pas que ça plairait autant. Tu devrais juste relire ton commentaire, j'ai un peu ris parce que j'ai moi-même mal lu ta dernière phrase la première fois. Bon rétablissement à toi ( je compatis, j'ai eu un désagrément de ce genre hier. Et mon père a eu le culot de me dire que c'était ma faute ! )_.

 **Titi Snape :** _Ah fort possible en effet. Je crois que Millo va réapparaître et avec cela une possible entente vis à vis des Serpents/Durmstrang. Après tout, le directeur est obstiné. Il ne va sans doute pas laisser Harry s'en tirer à si bon compte._

 **Lilou40 :** _Hey, ah okay, une fiction de ce genre ? Huh, moi non plus en fait. Déjà, à la base, je n'aime pas trop les fic ( sur n'importe quel fandom ) avec du crossdressing, sauf exception, mais, j'sais pas, j'ai eu envie d'écrire dessus subitement. ^^_

 **Soln96 :** _Waoo à ce point ? Mordred, j'en suis heureuse !_

 **Luna Park :** Yep. Les mangemorts sont un peu frappadingues.

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Ah ah, je suppose que je peur faire ça. Il faut que je fasse un tri pour savoir quel OS/drabble j'écris en premier. Je suis en train d'en écrire trois à la fois pour l'instant ( dont un que j'écris uniquement pendant mes cours de philo [ je suis inspirée ] )._

 **Silevermoon :** _Hé hé hé de rien, très chère, c'est un plaisir._

* * *

 **Publié le : 14.01.2017**


	152. Cible 152 : Prise Sandwich SBHPRL

**Défi de : The0chaton**

 _La présence de deux ex-mangemorts s'expliquent assez simplement : à la base, il était censé s'agir de tout un groupe de mangemorts – et peut-être même de Voldemort_, s'incrustant discrètement ( on ne sait comment mise à part que cela avait un lien avec les sœurs Black ) pour espionner l'Ordre et étaient tombés sur.. un spectacle. Je n'ai pas réussi à écrire ça. Peut-être une prochaine fois ?_

 **Pairing :** Sirius/Harry/Remus

 **Gage – 149**

.

 _Alliance et Espionnage_

.

Antonin Dolohov et Evan Rosier avaient été invités à demeurer à Grimmauld Place par Sirius Black, lequel, toujours en fuite, était finalement parvenu à une sorte d'alliance avec les deux hommes. Certes, ils n'avaient pas été dans le même camp durant la Première Guerre, mais leur alliance pourrait leur apporter beaucoup en temps de guerre future. Surtout dans la prochaine. Ils avaient tous appris de leurs erreurs. Evan et Anton avaient fait l'erreur de croire aux mensonges de Voldemort et Sirius avait fait preuve d'une naïveté crédule en écoutant la voix de la Sagesse qu'était Dumbledore. La seule raison pour laquelle il s'était sorti de l'empire qu'essayait de construire le vieux seigneur de la Lumière était Harry. Harry et Remus. Après l'escapade de Sirius en troisième année, il n'était pas entré en contact avec Dumbledore, qui l'avait laissé pourrir à Azkaban, non. Il était resté en contact avec Harry et avait parlé avec Remus. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas attrapé Pettigrew, ce dernier s'étant enfui avant qu'ils ne puissent lui mettre la main dessus. Néanmoins, ils étaient retournés à Square Grimmauld et avaient entrepris d'interdire l'accès de cet endroit à Dumbledore et toute personne lui étant fidèle. Harry était avec eux, parce qu'on peut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas apprécié ce qu'ils avaient appris et découvert sur la vie de l'adolescent chez les Dursley.

Ce matin-là, Sirius et Harry étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre devant l'écran du pc que Harry avait acheté à la fin de l'année passée ( lorsqu'il avait enfin appris sur son héritage ). Ils étudiaient les dernières nouvelles sur les journaux en lignes. Ils voulaient savoir si des mangemorts avaient revendiquer des attaques récemment. Les _news_ moldues étaient beaucoup d'aide pour cela. Harry montra soudainement quelque chose sur l'écran et échangea un regard avec Sirius.

« Tu crois... ?

_ Sûr. répondit son parrain, les sourcils froncés, mais concentré. Chiot, tu veux bien m'apporter un peu de café ?

_ Bien sûr. »

Harry quitta sa chaise pour aller faire un peu de café, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil son parrain. Remus était parti plus tôt dans la matinée et lui avait confié la surveillance de Sirius. Inutile de dire, le loup-garou savait parfaitement qui était le plus mature des deux.

_ Evan et Antonin dorment toujours ? Questionna le plus jeune alors qu'il allumait la cafetière.

Quoi qu'on en dise, il aimait faire certaines choses à la 'normale' ( parce qu'il n'aimait pas employer le terme 'moldu' depuis qu'il avait appris la valeur péjorative du mot ). Et le café en faisait parti.

Sirius avait toujours les yeux rivés sur l'écran lorsqu'il répondit, ce qui ressemblait davantage à un ronchonnement qu'à une véritable réponse.

_ Si tu veux mon avis, ils n'ont pas vraiment dormi cette nuit.

_ Sirius !

Aucun des deux ne songea que, un étage plus haut, deux ex-mangemorts rougissaient violemment en entendant cela. Quoi ? Oui, ils avaient jeté un sortilège espion, vous ne pouviez pas leur en vouloir tout de même ? Ils étaient d'anciens Serpentards nouvellement alliés à des Gryffondors – des Gryffondors très retords mais des Gryffondors tout de même_, ils ne voulaient pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. De mauvaises surprises du style Dumbledore sur le pas de la porte un beau matin. Heureusement, cela ne semblait pas être le genre de la maison. Depuis l'orbe posée sur le lit double qu'ils partageaient, Evan et Rosier observèrent le gamin Potter préparer une tasse de café pour l'évadé d'Azkaban avant de déposer ladite tasse devant le dernier Black et de se percher sur les genoux de son parrain. Les deux ex-mangemorts s'étouffèrent à cela. Ce gamin avait de l'audace.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Sirius s'étrangla puis ricana en enveloppant la taille de son filleul. Il songea brièvement que lui et Mumus devraient veiller à ce que le chiot mange plus parce qu'il avait presque la peau sur les os. Une raison de plus d'enterrer [vivants] les Dursley. Puis Harry commença à gesticuler sur ses genoux, frottant accidentellement ( ou peut-être pas en fait ? ) contre ses parties génitales. Sirius retint un grondement excité. Uh-oh. Remus et lui avaient prévu d'attendre encore un an ou deux avant de commencer à courtiser le chiot. Maintenant cela allait s'avérer un peu plus ardu de patienter si Harry les chauffait consciemment. En y réfléchissant, même si c'était un accident, ça allait être difficile. Comme pour pour prouver ses dires, Harry lui adressa un clin d'œil taquin et bascula sur ses genoux pour envelopper chacune de ses jambes autour de la taille de son parrain, se retrouvant ainsi à califourchon sur lui. Le plus jeune enroula ses bras autour du cou du dernier des Black et laissa reposer sa tête au creux de sa nuque avant de soupirer d'aise.

« Quand est-ce que Monny rentre ?

_ Hh bientôt, chiot. »

Harry posa ses lèvres roses sur la nuque de son parrain et embrassa la peau pâle avant de l'aspirer, tirant un souffle lascif du dernier des Black. Les bras forts sur ses hanches raffermirent leur prise et Harry sourit contre le cou de l'homme. Il ne manquait plus que Mumus et ce serait parfait. Juste quand il songea cela, on entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer avant qu'une tête fatiguée n'entre dans la cuisine et n'aperçoive les deux autres membres de sa meute. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres quand il avisa les deux personnes en question. Leur louveteau était lové sur le genoux de Sirius et ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher la nuque de ce dernier. Harry releva doucement la tête, les yeux à demi fermés pour voir le loup-garou et sourit doucement, semblant l'appeler muettement pour approcher. Quand Remus fut devant les deux autres hommes, Harry tendit les bras et Remus le souleva. Cela aurait pu paraître un peu bébé, mais les deux Maraudeurs savaient parfaitement que Harry compensait pour ses années de maltraitance et de manque d'amour. Alors, Remus ne fut pas surpris quand des lèvres mutines se posèrent sur ses lèvres. Les lèvres d'Harry étaient sucrées, presque fruitées. C'était bon. Et maladroit un peu, mais tellement mignon. Sirius quitta sa place sur son siège et se posta dans le dos d'Harry, enfermant le plus jeune dans une prise sandwich, pour embrasser la nuque du jeune homme. Harry soupira de bien-être et enroula un bras frêle autour du cou du loup-garou tandis que les deux hommes plus âgés posaient leurs mains sur les hanches fragiles de l'adolescent. Harry gémit de contentement. C'était la place parfaite.

À l'étage, les deux ex-mangemorts soupirèrent de dépit. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas en bas avec eux ?

* * *

 _Si vous souhaitez toujours voir des pairings en particulier pour la série sur le Gui Magique, faîtes-le moi savoir !_

 _Pour l'instant_ _ **j'ai écris sur Antonin/Harry, Fenrir/Harry, George/Fred, Albus/Dolores ( erk ), Avery/Harry, OMC/Harry**_ _( et dans lequel Drago est un harceleur ) et un autre **OMC/Harry ( Millo )**  
_

 _Et on m'a demandé d'écrire du :_

 _ **Theo/Harry, Lucius/Harry, Nagini/Harry, Voldemort/Harry, Rabastan/Harry/Rodolphus.**_

* * *

 **annecharlotte :** _Hey ~ wao merci beaucoup ! En fait, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il pourrait y avoir à rajouter quant à cet OS donc, voilà, je ne visualise pas trop ce que tu voudrais pour une suite. Parce que, c'est un drabble spécial répartition donc.. je ne comprends pas ^^_

 **Hyoukami :** _Hé hé hé merci, t'inquiète. Du TNHP, oki doki._

 **History :** _T'as vu ? T'as vu ? Harry est hyper tranquille par rapport à tout le monde qui chahute et tout =D_

 **calinmonamour :** _J'imagine que tu fais référence à Nagini/Harry ? C'est faisable je pense. Ça ne sera pas un lemon cette fois-ci mais comme tu le sais je dois toujours écrire un Drabble/OS dans lequel Nagini se montre au reste de l'école/Mangemorts, donc il y en aura peut-être un dans celui-ci._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Merciii !_

* * *

 _Gage - 153 : Trololl_

 **Publié le : 14.01.2017**


	153. Cible 153 : Trololl

_**Contexte :** – T1 semi UA  
_

 _Ah, et les 'invités du ministère' sont présents. Allez savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Un match de Quidditch ? Je n'ai pas encore décidé si Hermione était ou pas dans la Grande Salle au moment du troll._

* * *

 _ **Gage - 152**_

 _._

 _Trololl_

 _._

« UN TROLL ! DANS LES CACHOTS !... Je voulais vous prévenir. »

Avec cela, le professeur Quirrell perdit connaissance dans l'allée, entre la table des aigles et celle des lions. Il y eut un bref silence, le temps d'assimiler tout cela, puis tous les élèves se levèrent dans un brouhaha infernal, les hommes du Ministère ne parvenant même pas à calmer la table à laquelle ils étaient.

« SIILEENCE ! » s'exclama le vieux directeur, d'une voix grave et profonde qui stoppa tout le monde.

Les très respectables invités du Ministère devaient bien l'avouer, s'il y avait une chose à dire sur le vieux fou, c'est qu'il en imposait.

Le vieil homme balaya la salle d'un regard clair et sérieux mais s'attarda un instant sur la table de Gryffondor et il continua :

« Les préfets vont raccompagner les élèves dans leurs salles communes et les professeurs vont m'accompagner et -

_ Suis-je vraiment le seul à voir un problème dans tout cela ? » intervint une voix fluette mais néanmoins masculine.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le propriétaire de la voix et furent surpris de découvrir Potter. Lequel était toujours assis à sa place, entre les jumeaux Weasley. Et continuait manifestement de manger son assiette.

_ Et quel problème voyez-vous Potter ? Cingla Rogue. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte qu'il y a un troll dans les cachots.

Harry haussa un sourcil, visiblement mi amusé, mi déçu de la réponse de l'enseignant.

_ Justement, c'est vous qui semblez manquer de logique.

Devant l'air perdu de tout le monde, les jumeaux se moquèrent et Harry secoua la tête :

« Vous comptez renvoyer les élèves de Serpentard dans leur salle commune – salle commune qui se trouve dans les donjons, juste à côté des cachots alors qu'un... troll, arpente lesdits cachots ? Interrogea le jeune Survivant, légèrement incrédule bien que sa voix reste plate. C'est un peu stupide comme plan. À moins que votre vœu le plus cher soit de tuer toute la maison des verts et argents, les élèves devraient rester dans cette salle. Après tout, une fois les portes fermées et des protections activées, je doute que même un troll adulte puisse y pénétrer. La Grande Salle est, après tout, le cœur de Poudlard. Là où est concentrée le noyau magique du château. »

Filius dut saluer l'explication du jeune garçon. Il est vrai que présenté ainsi, c'était la chose la pus censée à faire. De plus, il croyait toujours que les sorciers manquaient de jugeote.

Harry de son côté, faisait face à beaucoup de regards. Il y avait les regards consternés de la part des élèves des années supérieures, quand ils se rendaient compte de la situation à laquelle ils auraient pu devoir faire face. Il y avait de la surprise, de la peur. Un peu de soulagement par-ci par-là et de la reconnaissance réticente de la part de certains vert et argent. Le petit brun posa finalement sa fourchette et son index vint toucher ses lèvres.

_ Par ailleurs, il me semblait que les Troll étaient des créatures inintelligentes. Alors, comment un troll – qui est censé se cacher dans les profondeurs de la Forêt Interdite_, a réussi à se faufiler jusqu'ici ? Et à passer les protections ? C'est presque mission impossible pour une créature telle qu'un Troll.

Les invités échangèrent un coup d'œil. Ils n'y étaient pour rien dans cette histoire. Vraiment. Quelle était l'idée dans tout cela, de faire entrer un _monstre_ dans une école pleine d'enfants ? Que ce soit clair, ils n'étaient pas des gentils, mais les enfants, c'était sacré. C'était la future génération. Pourquoi faire entrer un troll ici ? Y avait-il un rapport avec le casse de Gringotts ?

Harry se frotta les yeux, tout-à-coup très fatigué et les jumeaux le pressèrent entre eux, lui assurant qu'ils seraient là pour veiller sur lui et qu'il pouvait glisser dans un sommeil qu'il espérait pour une fois paisible. Ceci dit, Harry se laissa glisser contre eux et tomba endormi. Quand les têtes se tournèrent à nouveau vers eux, ils virent juste un jeune garçon endormi et blotti contre les jumeaux. Ceux-ci les assassinèrent du regard, les défiant de réveiller le petit brun.

« Si vous voulez tellement faire une rencontre avec le troll allez-y, on vous retient pas. Lancèrent-ils nonchalamment quand ils rencontrèrent les regards contemplatif des personnes toujours debout. Mais si vous réveiller Harry en vous précipitant vers la sortie ou en criant de douleur quand le troll vous défoncera ou encore si vous faîtes pleurer Harry parce que l'un d'entre vous sera mort, nous nous occuperons personnellement de vous, c'est clair ? »

La tirade qui avait pourtant été faite calmement fit déglutir et tressaillir tout le monde et tous, oui, même les ex-mangemorts, hochèrent frénétiquement la tête devant le ton regard menaçant et le sourire un peu fou des jumeaux. Mieux valait ne pas se les mettre à dos. Aussi, personne ne s'étonna quand les adultes firent disparaître les tables, firent apparaître des matelas, et s'allongèrent tous dessus. Mieux valait suivre les conseils si gentiment donnés.

.

Le professeur Quirrell, toujours allongé par terre, remua des lèvres contre le sol, probablement pour maudire les trois gosses qui l'empêchaient d'aller au troisième étage. C'était ce qui était censé se produire ! Une fois que les étudiants auraient été dans leurs salles communes, il se serait relevé et se serait faufilé par la trappe !

* * *

 **theblackgirl :** _Si j'ai bien compris tu voudrais que les jumeaux se retrouvent sous le gui avec Harry pour se venger parce que Ron a crié que c'était les baisers entre hommes c'était dégueulasse ? Ça me tente :)_

 **Soln96 :** _Ah ah oui, je crois qu'on le reverra souvent. En fait, ce Harry aux bras bandés et aux cicatrices me servait dans une histoire que j'avais commencé à écrire il y a un an. Je ne l'ai pas posté parce que j'ai laissé tomber mais je l'ai toujours dans l'une de mes pochettes. Ce Harry-là en est un modèle bien que l'autre était beaucoup plus timide._

 **Lilou40 :** _Je ne sais pas trop si une suite est prévue, bien qu'on me l'ai déjà demandé, mais en tout cas, des OS de ce genre paraîtront parfois. Comme les lettres aux mangemorts ou à Voldemort._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Huh, ouais désolé, vu que je les tape d'abord à l'ordi et qu'ils ne sont pas forcément publiés dans l'ordre où je les écris, j'oublie parfois de changer le numéro. Merci._

* * *

 **Publié le : 15.01.2017**


	154. Cible 154 : Nuage de Confusion

**Gage –**

.

 _Nuage de Confusion_

.

Harry ne savait pas comment cela avait-il pu arriver. En même temps, il n'était pas là au début de l'affaire. Il savait seulement que quelques minutes avant son arrivée, une 'explosion' avait eu lieu dans la Grande Salle – effrayant tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient, même les adultes_, et que son adorable famille s'était retrouvée sur les lieux. Tous du moins deux d'entre eux. Normal quoi. Maintenant, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit un peu.. perdu.

« Je suis... choqué. Fit Jeff.

_ Oh ça va je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée. Rumina Aki, exaspérée.

_ Je.. j'en perds les mots.

_ Who je t'ai juste assommé. Lâcha la redhead.

_ Et traîné dans un placard. Fournit Jeffrey.

_ . . . Et traîné dans un placard. J'ai omis certaines choses mais c'était pour notre sécurité. J'ai fait ce qui me semblait être le meilleur plan tu ne peux pas -

_ Je suis si fier de toi ! S'écria l'emo en regardant sa cousine avec ravissement.

_ Et puis de toute faç - Quoi ?

_ Je suis si fier. Tu as appris tout ce que j'avais à t'enseigner. Je suis un très bon professeur finalement. » se vanta Jeffrey.

Aki et toute la Grande Salle regardèrent fixement le jeune homme qui se gaussait de lui-même.

Celui-ci quitta la salle d'un pas fier et confiant. Aki regarda le vide, sa main laissant presque échapper son bloc-notes tandis que son autre s'élevait pour retirer ses lunettes et regarder la silhouette fuyante de son cousin.

_ Euh... Ouais..

Elle s'interrompit puis afficha un sourire vindicatif en remettant ses lunettes et en retournant son attention sur ses notes.

_ Ouais, je peux vivre avec ça.

Elle griffonna quelque chose puis se redressa comme un diable.

_ Hey ! Tu ne peux pas être fier de moi ! Mon temps libre est pour la plupart consacré à t'emmerder ! Tu ne peux pas juste te pointer et dire que tu es fier de moi pour t'avoir assommé et enfermer dans un placard à balais miteux !

Et elle se lança à sa poursuite. Il y eut un profond silence avant que tout le monde ne se tourne vers Harry Potter, lequel afficha un air perplexe et concentré.

_ Attendez.. pourquoi un plac.. hey ! Je veux connaître le pourquoi du comment ! S'écriat-il en se lançant à la suite des deux étrangers, les jumeaux Weasley sur les talons. _Attendez-moi !_

Un profond silence les suivit.

.

.

 _Okay alors, ne me demandez pas d'où cela vient, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Mon cerveau fournit parfois des choses bizarres quand il est en manque de sommeil._

 _Oui, ça commence en plein milieu et ça sort sans véritable... et bien, fin, mais c'est le but. Ça n'est pas destiné à une suite._

* * *

 **Les 2 Slythandors :** _Heya, ah et bien enchanté et merci pour le commentaire. Je n'ai pas fait de fic sur Red ( du moins pas Harry Potter ) mais il y a déjà des gages où Harry utilisait ce nom et/ou avait des liens avec sa familles de fous. Oui, la première fois que j'ai vu le film, je ne me suis pas posée la question, mais là encore j'étais jeune et trop fascinée par le film. Mais après avoir grandi et l'avoir vu plusieurs fois – et même dans les livres quand je les ai relu, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions sur certains passages et à me dire ''Putain c'est bizarre ça''._

 **Soln96 :** _Yep. Dumbledore a vraiment cru qu'il pourrait s'en tirer comme ça. Et j'ai fait une faute à la fin du texte mais ouais, tous les autres se sont couché direct:p_

 **Shishi-sama76 :** _Ehh Tu as raison. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit sur ce pairing. De plus en me relisant, même si ça ne finit pas si mal, je n'aime pas rester sur une touche triste._

* * *

 **Publié le :19.01.2017** _– Je crois que je vais être abonnée aux publications de nuit._


	155. Cible 155 : Gui Magique - Multi

**Défi de : theblackgirl**

 **Grey!** Harry, Fred & George

 **Pairing :** euh.. beaucoup

 **Univers :** _N'importe quel tome sauf 6 – 7. Peut-être UA selon votre imagination du moment._

 _Drabbles en série sur le thème du gui magique sur demande de Theblackgirl. Les pairings sont selon les demandes enregistrées dans les commentaires + quelques extra. J'espère que cela vous plaira._

 _._

 **Pairing dans l'ordre :**

1/ _Avery/Harry_

2/ _Fenrir/Harry + Albus/Dolores ( erk )_

3/ _Antonin/Harry +_

4/ _George/Fred_

5/ _OMC/Harry_

6/ _Gilderoy/Harry_

7/ _Voldemort/Harry + McNair/Ron_

8/ _Lucius/Ron_

9/ _Millo(OMC)/Harry_

10/ _George/Harry/Fred_

11/ _Rabastan/Harry/Rodolphus_

12/ _Nagini/Harry_

13/ _Theo/Harry_

14/ _Marcus/Harry_

15/ _Salazar/Harry_

* * *

 _Mots : ~ 20 000_

 **Gage -**

.

 _Gui Magique_

.

 **Grey ! Harry, Fred, George**

 **Avery/Harry**

 **#1**

Harry oublia totalement l'idée d'aller en cours lorsqu'il manqua de se heurter à Logan Avery au détour d'un couloir. Il était en retard pour aller en Potions ça n'allait pas le faire mais, hey, Snape le haïssait déjà pour être le fils de son père. Et Harry ne se préoccupait pas assez de l'image que son prof de potions avait de lui pour lui faire remarquer son erreur Harry n'était très certainement pas James. Mais... d'un autre côté, s'il ne le remarquait pas, ça n'était pas lui qui allait lui en parler. N'oublions pas que Snape était le chiot de garde du vioc'. Oui, Harry était au courant. Noël était passé et l'on préparait déjà le réveillon du Nouvel An. Pour célébrer les vacances, les jumeaux avaient enchanté du gui un peu partout dans le château et, déjà, il avait dû échapper à Malfoy, lequel le chassait depuis des jouer pour le plaquer sous du gui. Brrr. Harry en frissonnait d'effroi. Comment dire.. ça n'était pas que Malfoy n'était pas son type mais.. non. Définitivement pas. Man, Harry ne supportait pas les gamins pourris gâtés. Il voulait quelqu'un de plus mature. Et visiblement plus âgé vu la mentalité des gamins de son âge.

Harry accéléra et mima une chute, trébuchant sur un rien et tombant sur Lord Avery, les entraînant tous les deux sous le gui. 'Yeeeey !' s'exclama mentalement Harry en mimant une danse interne. Extérieurement, il afficha un regard confus et un brin embarrassé.

« Je – Je suis désolé Lord Avery. » bredouilla-t-il.

Logan Avery se redressa et tendit la main à Potter pour l'aider à se relever. Étant incroyablement proche à ce stade Logan voulut reculer mais se retrouva coller contre.. un mur ? N'étaient-ils pas en plein milieu du couloir ?

_ Pas de problème Mr Potter.

En tournant la tête, il avisa la chose : oui ils étaient en plein milieu du couloir. Alors pourqu...

Logan s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers le plafond. Là, descendant innocemment vers eux, une branche de gui. Merde ! Il allait embrasser un mineur ! La magie ne fonctionnerait pas ( il le savait parce qu'il avait dû embrasser Antonin près des appartements privés et que ce p'tit con s'était foutu de lui et de son embarras ). Un mignon gamin, mais un gamin tout de même. Il avisa le gosse. Celui-ci rougit en voyant le gui. Aww ~ .. Hum !

« Nous – Nous devrions probablement régler cela avant la seconde sonnerie. Les foules sont irritantes. »

Le sourire d'Avery revint à la charge alors qu'il observait l'adolescent. Il était évident que tout cela n'était certainement pas une coïncidence. Très ingénieux pour un petit lion suicidaire. Logan afficha un sourire charmeur et acquiesça avant de tirer le petit Gryffondor plus près contre lui, appréciant pleinement les rougeurs du plus jeune avant de l'embrasser avec douceur, ne voulant pas gâcher ce qu'il devinait être le premier baiser du jeune homme. L'enfant Potter était peut-être novice, mais il apprenait vite alors qu'il s'accrochait à la robe de sorcier du nouvellement Lord Avery. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et Harry étouffa un gémissement, se pressant contre le corps plus imposant de l'autre homme. Il fallait juste -

« Hum hum. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes, messieurs ? Je crois d'ailleurs que Mr Potter est en retard pour son cours de potions. Je doute que Severus accepte cela comme motif de retard. »

Harry et Logan se séparèrent précipitamment, haletant et à bout de souffle avant de blanchir en reconnaissant la personne qui leur faisait face. Minerva McGonagall. Uh-oh.

« Euh, nous – commença Harry.

_ Il y avait du gui. »Termina Avery.

Minerva haussa un sourcil. Bien sûr, elle avait parfaitement vu la branche de gui, elle n'était pas stupide. Et même si c'était drôle de les voir aussi repentant, et bien..

_ Bien que cela ait été très certainement très divertissant ( elle sourit aux rougeurs qu'ils arboraient ) et que je ne doute pas d'avoir vu des jeunes filles piailler en exhibant des photos ( son sourire s'accentua quand ils pâlirent ) je vous demanderai de vous restreindre ou d'au moins être plus discret. Dois-je vous rappeler que Mr Potter est mineur ?

Avery ravala sa salive.

_ Maintenant, je ne doute pas que vous souhaitiez vous rapprocher de votre fiancé mais -

_ Quoi ?

Cette fois-ci, cela venait des deux jeunes hommes. Minerva haussa un sourcil. Tiens, voilà autre chose que Albus avait oublié de dire au jeune Potter. Et visiblement, l'Héritier – nouvellement Lord_, Avery n'en avait pas non plus connaissance.

_ Vous ne savez pas ? Je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour à Gringotts bientôt. Tous les deux.

Puis elle partie. Non sans prévenir son élève qu'il avait plus de dix minutes de retard et que Snape ne l'accepterait probablement pas.

Bah, peu importe, Harry pouvait toujours rester avec Avery. Apparemment, ils avaient beaucoup de choses à comprendre.

* * *

 **FGHP –** _ADDO (erk)_

 **#2**

Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour s'assurer d'être seul, hurlant de terreur lorsqu'il se heurta à quelque chose de massif. Quelques rires résonnèrent dans le couloir autrefois vide et Harry défaillit presque lorsqu'il avisa les membres du Ministère. Oh Mordred...

Le petit brun gela quand il vit sur quel torse il avait posé ses mains. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !? Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent à la vue du sourire quasi-prédateur de l'Alpha, l'autre homme le savait parfaitement.

« Bonjour, chiot. »

Harry rougit. Fenrir avait commencé à l'appeler ainsi lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de lui enseigner l'auto-défense. Il était le seul assez courageux et suicidaire peut-être, pour demander des cours supplémentaires à l'enseignant de la nouvelle matière ( combats magiques ). Et Greyback avait insisté à l'appeler ainsi après lui avoir suggéré de passer sur une base de prénom. Après tout, ils passaient plus de cinq heures par semaines ensemble, en dehors du cadre scolaire. Oh Mordred ! L'homme ne devait jamais connaître l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour lui, Harry se l'était juré.

Le rire de Fenrir le sortit de ses pensées et il leva la tête, rouge vif, pour rencontrer le regard assombri de l'homme-loup. Oh. Oh-uh. Il allait être mangé. L'homme ricana lorsqu'il leva les yeux au dessus d'eux et Harry vit une branche de gui. Un faible grondement quitta ses lèvres quand il surprit deux ombres au fond du couloir. Putain de jumeaux tarés. Les bras qui enserraient sa taille ( il se rendait compte maintenant que c'était grâce à eux qu'il n'était pas tombé sur les fesses ) raffermirent leur prise et le pressèrent davantage contre lui avant que le loup alpha ne se penche en avant pour le balayer dans une étreinte fermée, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était chaud. Le petit Gryffondor se sentait si bien. Un baiser chaud, un peu dur mais tendre. Fenrir avait l'impression de pouvoir briser le chiot à n'importe quel moment. Il sentit les frêles bras de son élève se lever pour envelopper son cou et s'accrocher à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait alors qu'il insérait sa langue dans la cavité buccale du jeune homme. Harry haleta quand leurs langues se mêlèrent et que Fenrir fit descendre une de ses mains pour caresser ses fesses. Oh Mordred , ils étaient en plein couloir ! Devant les 'amis' du loup ! Avec Fred et George mitraillant la scène de photos à quelques mètres d'eux ! Pourtant, Harry se laissa faire lorsque le baiser prit en intensité et que Fenrir le plaqua contre lui. Tout en s'accrochant à la nuque de l'homme, il laissa une main redescendre pour toucher le torse impressionnant de l'alpha à travers le tissus de la chemise de l'homme. Uh, il allait mourir de plaisir. Malheureusement, toute bonne chose a une fin et le leur termina plutôt abruptement.

« Messieurs. »

Harry rougit violemment lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire face au directeur dont les yeux ne pétillaient pas comme d'habitude.

_ Harry mon garçon ( Harry tiqua ). Tu devrais faire preuve de plus de retenue ( et le sourcil gauche d'Harry s'arqua avec une irritation croissante ). Maintenant suis-moi je te prie.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que le vieil homme pervers se permette ce genre de remarque ( qu'il ne faisait pas aux couples qui se pelotaient dans les couloirs à n'importe quelle époque de l'année ), il fallait en plus qu'il ait le culot d'exiger de lui quelque chose ?!

Le directeur fit demi-tour et laissa des mangemorts estomaqués, mais pas autant que la prochaine action d'Harry celui-ci rumina ce qui sembla être un ''Vous êtes juste jaloux, vieil homme.'' qui les fit sourire et sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa au dessus du vieux leader. Il incanta en latin et, quelques secondes plus tard, une branche de gui naquit. Dumbledore fut pris au piège dans un rectangle invisible au moment-même où passait Ombrage. Oh Dieu tout puissant, les jumeaux et lui allaient faire fortune avec les clichés s'ils les vendaient à la Gazette. _''Ombrage vend sa loyauté à Dumbledore et renie Fudge !''_ ; _''Dumbledore s'adonne à des plaisir immoraux dans les couloirs d'une école remplie d'âmes innocentes !'_ ' _''La vérité qui choque !''._ Harry voyait déjà venir les gros titres.

« Vous m'excuserez monsieur ! S'exclama joyeusement Harry. Mais je ne tiens pas spécialement à voir cela. Vous savez, Mme Pomfresh a dit quelque chose à propos des enfants traumatisés et des terreurs nocturnes qu'elle n'aimait pas traiter.

Harry sautilla joyeusement dans le couloir, virevoltant sur lui-même lorsqu'il passa devant le directeur et l'inquisitrice. Il ignora les cris d'Ombrage qui lui hurlait ''Retenue Potter !'' et finit par se retourner :

« Mettez-moi ou un autre élève en retenue et je me ferais un véritable plaisir de leur montrer ( il inclina la tête vers les _très respectables_ membres du ministère ) ce que vous nous faîtes pendant les retenues. »

Bien que cela les intrigua, les hommes n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger davantage là-dessus, trop concentrés qu'ils étaient sur le petit Gryffondor. Les yeux d'Harry brillaient comme des néons et, doublé de ce ton taquin, presque froid, le gamin avait l'air intimidant.

Harry, armé d'un appareil photo sorti d'on ne sait où, cligna innocemment des yeux et la tension redescendit.

« Oubliez ce que j'ai dit. Je ne veux pas rater cela. »

Fenrir et ses camarades ricanèrent à cela et observèrent la foule se former autour du crapaud et du vieux barjot. Au cours des deux prochaines heures, les deux victimes s'escrimèrent à essayer de briser leur cellule tandis que toute l'école se réunissait autour d'eux – même les professeurs et les trois aurors qui venaient d'être envoyés pour surveiller le château et Ombrage suite à un appel anonyme ( mon cul ! ). Quand il devint évident que certains sortilèges rebondissaient et touchaient l'un ou l'autre, ils arrêtèrent. Après tout, Dumbles' ressemblait au Capitaine Jones de Pirates des Caraïbes et Ombrage avait la chevelure pétrifiante de Méduse.

Le baiser figea tout le monde et Harry, pris d'un haut-le-coeur, se dirigea vers son ancienne place à côté de Fenrir, juste sous le gui.

« Fenrir, je crois que mes yeux sont en train de brûler. » chouina doucement Harry.

Fenrir acquiesça distraitement en voyant les deux victimes prendre goût à leur humiliation et secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. _Erk_..

Il se désintéressa bien vite pour attirer Harry à lui, profitant à nouveau du gui au dessus d'eux pour partager une étreinte et voler un baiser au petit sorcier. Harry fondit dans l'étreinte, ignorant les sifflements et applaudissements qu'il leur savait destiné. Après tout, qui jouirait du spectacle offert par le directeur et _Umbitch_. Eww ~

Harry picora les lèvres du loup alpha. Fred et George avaient bien fait d'installer ces guis magiques.

* * *

 **AD/HP**

 **#3**

Parler avec Antonin Dolohov rendait toujours Harry d'excellente humeur. Harry faisait des recherches dès qu'Hermione lui lâchait la grappe. Il savait que Antonin Dolohov était l'un des langues-de-plombs les plus réputés avec Rockwood. Le petit brun devait avouer être très intéressé par cette carrière. Il voulait découvrir tous les mystères qu'abritaient le Monde Magique, il voulait résoudre des casse-têtes magiques et en créer. Il voulait créer des choses. C'était justement dans l'optique de décrocher un job dans le Département des Mystères qu'il avait commencé à étudier en autodidacte les runes anciennes et l'arithmancie à la fin de sa troisième année pour être sûr d'avoir les connaissances nécessaires cette année afin de passer les BUSES dans cette matière. Il devait avouer aussi être curieux de la réaction d'Hermione lorsqu'elle le trouvait dans la salle d'examen avec lui. Quoique, étant un étudiant autodidacte, il passerait peut-être ces deux examens directement au Ministère ? Et bien, peu importe, il avait encore le temps avant les exams. Hors de question pour lui de faire ce que le monde sorcier attendait de lui et devenir Auror. C'était l'année des BUSES. C'était normal qu'il s'interroge. Mais on était proche de Noël et Harry voulait juste se détendre pour l'instant. Et parler à Antonin tout en observant les collègues de ce dernier faire les idiots étaient hilarant et relaxant.

« Hey, kiddo ! »

Harry voulut se retourner vers le cri mais sentit deux mains dans son dos et fut projeté en avant, directement dans les bras du russe qui afficha un grand sourire satisfait lorsque les lèvres mutines du petit Survivant se pressèrent contre les siennes.

Harry n'avait pas vu la branche de gui au dessus d'eux, mais il n'avait jamais été plus gêné de toute sa vie ! Il allait tuer les jumeaux. Seulement, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et que Harry se retourna vers son 'agresseur', ça ne fut pas pour faire face à l'un des _twins_. Antonin, derrière lui, souriait toujours.

« Pour une fois que tu te rends utile Fenrir, je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas gaffé. »

Oui, Harry ne rougit jamais autant que ce jour-là.

* * *

 **GW/FW**

 **#4**

Harry jouait avec sa baguette quand Fred et George entrèrent prudemment dans la Grande Salle comblée l'heure du déjeuner. Un sourire vicieux étira ses lèvres alors qu'il agitait sa baguette avec un doux murmure. Un cri d'horreur retentit et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée, se figeant un instant avant d'éclater simultanément de rire.

_ Arroseur arrosé, ricana quelqu'un dans la masse d'élèves de Serdaigle.

Harry ricana sombrement et les étudiants assis à proximité frissonnèrent violemment avant de s'éloigner un peu plus loin sur le banc de la table des rouge et or.

Fred et George, qui auparavant marchaient bras dessus, bras dessous, étaient à présent pressés l'un contre l'autre à cause d'un rectangle presque invisible, et lui adressèrent un regard empli de faux effroi.

« Ah mon cher Forge, fit l'un, je crois que nous avons été pris au piège.

_ Tout-à-fait d'accord mon cher Gred ! Devrions-nous les faire baver ?

_ Je crois bien très cher frère. Après tout, il faut effacer la vision d'horreur du vieux et du crapaud. »

Alors que des gloussements retentissaient, Harry passa la manche de sa chemise sous son nez pour stopper tout saignement en voyant George enrouler un bras autour de la taille de son frère et poser son autre main sous son menton avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était chaud. Quoi qu'on en dise, c'était incontestablement chaud.

* * *

 **Dumrstrang!OMC/Harry**

 **#5 - First Kiss**

Harry renifla en voyant des jeunes filles glousser en regardant Krum. Mordred Même Hermione réagissait ainsi depuis qu'elle était allée au Bal avec le bulgare et s'était disputée avec Ronald. Harry s'en fichait pas mal de ça. Ça n'était pas comme s'ils étaient réellement _amis._ Bien sûr, extérieurement, c'était ce qui semblait, mais Harry savait. Il connaissait les secrets et les mensonges qu'on lui avait caché. Le jeune homme grommela dans sa barbe imaginaire. Oh Mordred ( _oui, il jurait par Mordred et alors ? Un problème avec cela ?_ ), toute cette histoire l'irritait. Avec un soupir, il entra dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

. . . seulement pour être arrêté par la douce voix chantante de l'héritier Malfoy. Dieu, pourquoi fallait-il que tous les idiots de la Terre soient rassemblés autour de lui ?

« Hey Potter, finalement abandonné par Miss-je-sais-tout et la Belette ? Ils ont enfin compris que tu étais un cas désespéré. »

Quelques rires retentirent ( les Beaux-Bâtons et Durmstrang étant davantage affligés par la puérilité de tout ceci ) mais s'arrêtèrent quand Potter se retourna avec un regard exaspéré et un sourire un peu fou aux lèvres.

« Tiens tiens Malfoy, quel déplaisir de te voir. Dis-moi juste, tu viens me provoquer parce que personne ne s'intéresse au fils à papa pourri gâté ( Harry ignora le grincement indigné de Lucius Malfoy ) ? Tu sais, si tu tiens tant à savoir ce que font Granger et Wealsey, tu peux aller le leur demander directement ( des murmures surpris traversèrent la salle en entendant le Survivant utiliser _les noms de famille_ de ses amis ). Je ne vais pas aller les babysitter pour satisfaire tes désirs pervers ( à nouveau, Harry décida d'ignorer le couinement indigné ). Tu veux savoir malgré tout ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Probablement coincés à faire de vilaines choses dans un placard à balais – Ah ? Désolé Krum, mais ne me regarde pas comme ça, Granger n'est pas si coincée qu'elle n'aime le faire paraître. Et puis.. tu le savais déjà non ( Harry lui adressa un haussement de sourcil ) ? **Après tout, t'es un Dracken, mec**. »

La dernière partie avait été prononcée en russe et les jeunes de Durmstrang sursautèrent, ignorant que l'enfant Potter connaissait la langue. Il ne l'avait jamais laissé sous-entendre bien que peu aient entretenu plus d'une brève salutation avec lui. Et puis d'abord, comment savait-il ce qu'était Krum ? C'était le secret le mieux gardé de Durmstrang. Personne hors de Durmstrang ( sauf exception ) n'était au courant au vu de la traque aux créatures magiques organisée dans certains pays, et de la rareté de l'espèce des Drackens.

_ Tout ça pour en revenir au fait que si tu veux avoir l'info, va directement à la source. Ne passe pas par moi je m'en fiche !

Harry sourit avec délice en avisant l'air ahuri de Malfoy jr, choqué des autres étudiants et un brin amusé des étudiants invités.

_ Comme tes parents Pot -

Malfoy ne termina jamais sa phrase. S'étant rapproché pour insulter le petit brun, Malfoy s'était retrouvé devant lui et Harry en profitant pour décrocher un magnifique crochet dans le visage de sa Némésis, souriant avec effronterie lorsque le garçon trébucha en arrière, se tenant le nez en sang et gémissant de douleur.

« Franchement Malfoy, te frapper pour entacher la mémoire de mes défunts parents est vraiment le moins que je puisse faire. Et tu sais quoi ? Je ressens une intense satisfaction morbide à voir ton sang couler sur ton visage. »

Et, en effet, Potter affichait un grand sourire ravi. Brrr.. jusqu'à ce qu'il essaie de reculer. Et que son dos ne percute un mur. Oh. Oh non. Certainement pas. Pas de putain de moyen. Le regard de Malfoy, bien que brûlant de douleur et de colère, se remplit de luxure. Après tout, Potter était plutôt pas mal ( c'était peu de le dire ) dans le style fragile et soumis. Et Draco se ferait un plaisir de le dominer dans ce baiser. On siffla, se demandant sans doute si les deux victimes s'exécuteraient de bonne grâce ou résisteraient durant des heures comme Ombrage et le vioc.

Après que Draco eut stoppé le saignement – sans pour autant réparer son nez mais au moins ses vêtements ne seraient peut-être pas ruinés_, il fit un pas vers Harry mais ce dernier croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, mécontent.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, Malfoy ? Il est hors de question que tu t'approches de moi ou que tu violes davantage mon espace vital.

_ Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué Potter, nous n'avons pas le choix.

_ Si on l'a et tu n'approcheras pas si tu ne veux pas que j'te castre ! S'écria vivement Harry en se blottissant contre le mur de magie jaune brillant.

Il ne vit pas la réaction que provoqua sa menace dans l'assistance, trop occupé à songer que Aki déteignait réellement trop sur lui. Tous les garçons pâlirent et certains eurent même le réflexe de poser leur main sur leur entrejambe pour se protéger avant de se souvenir que c'était un garçon qui avait proféré cette menace : il n'y avait aucun moyen que Potter – un garçon, soit sérieux. Il devait savoir quelle douleur c'était. Il voulait certainement juste faire peur à Malfoy.

Malfoy jr siffla mais des rires retentirent en provenance de la foule féminine.

_ Potter pour l'amour de Merlin – cingla Snape avant de se rétrécir sous le regard meurtrier que lui adressa le fils de Lily.

_ Il est hors de question que je laisse ce fils de veracrasse approcher !

Harry jeta un regard à Lucius qui semblait avoir avalé de travers une des gouttes de citron du directeur.

_ Désolé Lord Malfoy mais c'est là l'image très dégradante que projette votre fils.

_ Bon sang Potter, on dirait que c'est ton premier baiser ! Ragea Malfoy.

Les importantes rougeurs qui apparurent sur les joues du Survivant lorsqu'il baissa un peu la tête firent décrocher les mâchoires de beaucoup de personnes. Ça n'était pas possible. Le Survivant ne pouvait pas être si pur ? Il devait avoir tout le monde à ses pieds. Il ne pouvait pas ne jamais avoir embrassé quelqu'un ? Même la moitié des premiers années devaient avoir déjà eu ce genre d'expérience ! Pourtant, l'air gêné de Potter ne trompait pas. Pas plus que sa réplique suivante, qu'il sortit, le visage coquelicot :

« Et alors ? Je n'ai pas envie que mon premier baiser soit le tiens ! J'en garderai un très mauvais souvenir ! Si tu m'approches, Malfoy, je jure que je ne réponds plus de rien.

Harry continua de babiller et Malfoy en eut bien vite assez. Faisant fi des avertissements du Survivant, il fit disparaître la distance entre eux pour réclamer son dû et... jappa de douleur avant de se plier en deux à genoux sous la puissance du coup de pied qu'il avait reçu dans l'aine.

D'une vague de magie pure, Harry brisa la prison et soupira de soulagement, seulement pour tomber sur les expressions stupéfaites de beaucoup, beaucoup de personnes, hormis les jumeaux et Zacharias_, et les visages pâles des garçons. Il eut même droit à des pouces levés venant des filles qui faisaient parti des équipes de Quidditch de l'école. Elles étaient, après tout, les premières à lui avoir fait comprendre que si un pervers l'approchait, il devait frapper à cet endroit. Ça n'était pas comme si les Dursley avaient jamais pris la peine de le lui dire.

Quand il allait se retirer, un bras le retint et le retourna pour lui permettre de faire face à un torse chaud et musclé, enveloppé dans un manteau tout aussi chaud.

En levant les yeux, Harry sourit timidement.

« Niki. »

''Niki'' Nikolaï Gregorovitch, neveu du célèbre fabriquant de baguette russe, avait commencé à parler à Harry peu après le choix des Champions et c'était grâce à lui que Harry avait employé son Éclair de Feu ( et avait appris à l'invoquer ) lors de la première tâche. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi Ron avait été son premier otage et non Niki. Probablement ce vieux _baltringue_ de Dumbledore.

Le plus âgé lui adressa un léger sourire et se pencha pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Personne n'entendit mais Potter rougit avant de hocher la tête. Avec un sourire, Nikolaï se tourna vers les jumeaux Weasley.

« Quelle est la formule ? »

Les jumeaux affichèrent un grand sourire, heureux de voir les choses enfin bouger entre les deux sorciers, puis lui donnèrent l'enchantement. Après quoi, Nikolaï prit la main d'Harry et les dirigea vers la sortie.

/Silence/

Quand ils eurent quitté la Grande Salle, on se fixa dans le blanc des yeux avant de regarder les jumeaux roux.

« Que vont-ils faire ?

_ N'est-ce pas évident ? Fit l'un.

_ Bah, répondit George après avoir payé Collin pour aller prendre quelques clichés. Nikolaï va trouver un endroit plus calmer pour lui offrir son premier baiser.

/Silence/

_ Quoi ?

_ Heeehh ? Allons-y !

Il y eut un bruit monstrueux alors qu'un nombre important de personnes quittaient leurs sièges en essayant de se montrer discret puis les jumeaux échangèrent un regard.

« Est-ce moi ou je viens juste d'entendre un ''Yaoi Powa !'' ? »

Fred regarda son frère avec appréhension, puis les deux secouèrent vivement la tête.

« Mieux vaut ne pas savoir. »

.

Et, le lendemain, si l'on vit en première page de la Gazette de l'Actu Poudlard, une photo du jeune couple dans la tour d'Astronomie, Nikolaï enlaçant Harry et lui tenant le menton, leurs visages très proches, ce ne fut certainement pas la faute des jumeaux. Pas plus que la crise de nerfs de Ginny ou la perte de connaissance de Ron. Ce ne fut pas non plus de leur faute si l'on retrouva Hermione, deux jours plus tard, enfermée dans les toilettes des filles du rez-de-chaussée, entourée de réserve de chocolat ( générosité des jumeaux pour ne pas la laisser mourir de faim ).

.

 _Pauvre Dray, je le victimise. Allez, je l'aime bien, mais il y a déjà trop de DMHP sur le site pour que j'en écrive moi-même._

* * *

 **Gilderoy/Harry – T4** _– Lockhart est prof cette année-là, Harry n'est pas un champion et GL n'est pas né en 64 mais en 70._

 **#6**

Gilderoy était extrêmement.. gay. C'était un archétype même du gay moldu. Un cliché, un stéréotype. Tant et si bien que c'en était risible. Surtout que, monsieur continuait de flirter avec ses étudiant **es**. C'était en fait tout à fait un accident si lui et Harry se retrouvèrent en même temps sous une branche de gui. Le couloir n'était pas fréquenté, c'était probablement une chance et Harry en profita pour reluquer ouvertement son professeur. Honnêtement, l'homme n'était pas très bon en défense mais excellait en runes, Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne se proposait pas comme assistant de Vector au lieu de gaspiller la position de DCFM ? . . Quoique, connaissance le niveau des précédents enseignants ( hormis Mumus ), ça n'était peut-être pas si mal. Au moins, Lockhart leur faisait étudier des créatures amusantes. Même s'il les laissait se débrouiller avec une fois hors de contrôle. L'homme face à lui venait à peine de fêter ses vingt-quatre ans. Harry le savait parce que Lockhart le répétait à maintes et maintes reprises dans ses manuels – romans, que Harry avait pris la peine de lire pour faire bonne mesure. Il n'était pas vieux, en fait, il figurait même parmi les plus jeunes enseignants et, on avait beau dire, il était vraiment pas mal. Pas étonnant que les filles craquent toutes sur lui.

« Bonjour professeur. » entonna-t-il d'une voix calme.

Gilderoy, qui lui-même avait été occupé à dévisager l'adolescent – qui avait bien changé depuis la seconde année_, mit du temps à trouver quoi répondre.

_ Ah, Harry' ! Je n't'avais pas vu.

_ Il n'y a pas de mal professeur. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

Puis, comme Lockhart ne semblait pas comprendre le point, Harry regarda autour d'eux.

_ Mais je ne pense pas que nous puissions nous séparer maintenant.

_ Oh ?

Gilderoy regarda autour et se figea lorsqu'il vit les barrières. Il regagna cependant rapidement son sourire. C'était sa chance.

_ Et bien Harry. Je crois que tu vas être très chanceux.

Harry sourit devant l'arrogance de l'enseignant. Même après un an, l'homme avait toujours la grosse tête. Il était dommage que l'homme soit parti avant la fin de l'année en seconde année, mais Harry savait que l'homme avait pris peur avec les attaques du Basilic et avait prétexté une importante quête à Istanbul pour quitter son poste début avril.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Gilderoy se pencha en avant pour embrasser son étudiant et Harry écarquilla les yeux : il ne pensais honnêtement pas que l'homme aurait l'audace de le faire. Pourtant, il se laissa faire, et ne prit pas la peine de le notifier oralement lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil, la barrière magique disparaître.

.

Et, si Gilderoy profita de leur liberté de mouvements plaquer Harry contre le mur le plus proche et l'embrasser voracement tout en le pelotant, il n'y eut aucun témoin et aucun refus à retenir contre eux.

* * *

 **Voldemort/Harry McNair/Ron** _Post-Poudlard, UA, Good!Ron ( à noter )_

 **#7**

Le bal de Yule des Flint était merveilleux. Et bien, il n'y avait pas trop de chichi et c'était tant mieux parce que Harry détestait cela. Pour ce genre de soirée plus ou moins formelle, Harry passait par son prénom complet ''Harrison''. Apparemment, les sang-purs préféraient faire ainsi. Harry ne le leur reprochait pas. Depuis qu'il avait appris que 'Harry' n'était qu'un diminutif, un surnom, il jouissait d'entendre son vrai prénom à chaque occasion, se demandant parfois comment roulait le nom, prononcé par ses défunts parents. Bref, le bal était parfait mais il y avait une chose qui l'était moins. C'était cette stupide tradition du gui. Il poussait à n'importe quel moment et à n'importe quel, surprenant ses deux victimes quand il les piégeait ensemble. Comme si Harry n'avait pas déjà presque eu une crise cardiaque en voyant un Voldemort d'un trentaine d'année ( il avait récupéré son corps à l'aide d'un obscur rituel ) se balader de groupe social en groupe social. Ron à ses côtés, se plaignait de ne pas encore avoir eu la chance d'être coincé sous le gui avec l'une des innombrables demoiselles présentes à la soirée. Ron, pas un magnifique coup du hasard, avait été le seul à remplir toutes les conditions pour hériter du titre de Lord Prewett, dans la liste laissé par Lord Jilian Prewett, établi en 1782. c'était en quatrième année et à partir de là, lui et Harry avait dû prendre des cours privés en plus pour apprendre tout ce qu'il fallait sur la culture sorcière ( pour Harry ) et les anciennes traditions sorcières pour les deux garçons, ainsi que le fonctionnement du Magenmagot puisque les deux jeunes lords possédaient des sièges là-bas. Bien évidemment, ils avaient eu moins de temps libre, ce qui n'avait pas plu à Hermione qui trouvait injuste que la connaissance auquel ils avaient droit ne soit pas étendu aux autres désireux d'apprendre. Ron avait rétorqué que si les 'désireux d'apprendre' n'étaient pas des héritiers ou des lords, ils devaient payer plus chers pour ces cours et Hermione en avait été révoltée. Depuis, elle ne leur parlait plus. En fait, elle était revenue vers eux après la première tâche du tournois. Harry n'avait guère pu y échapper bien qu'il ait prouvé son innocence, mais les deux garçons n'avaient pas pardonné à la brunette. Elle avait agi comme une enfant capricieuse si elle voulait qu'ils lui pardonnent, elle devrait s'en montrer digne. Elle ne l'avait pas été. Elle avait préféré les insulté en public et cela avait définitivement brisé leur amitié. Les deux garçons ne lui avaient plus parlé. Seul Dumbledore en avait été déçu. Et peut-être un peu la vieille McGonagall.

Un couinement sur sa droite le ramena sur Terre et il tourna la tête pour découvrir un Ron rouge pivoine, fixant le plafond puis l'inconnu à ses côtés. Inconnu qui ne l'était pas tant pour Harry. Il s'agissait de Walden McNair, un sang-pur au début de la quarantaine. Uh.. Harry leva les yeux et retint un gloussement lorsqu'il avisa la branche de gui poussant innocemment au dessus des deux sorciers. Quand le gloussement menaça de passer la bordure de ses lèvres, Harry posa une main sur sa bouche et pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre dans une brève tentative pour garder son calme. Cela fonctionna. . . juste qu'à ce qu'il regarde plus loin et remarque Cédric, encerclés par plusieurs jeunes femmes, et semblant désespéré d'échapper au gui qui poussait n'importe où. Après avoir découvert que la fille Chang était enceinté durant sa dernière année, les parents de cette dernière avaient tenté de faire passer un contrat de mariage entre eux pour obliger Cédric à ''prendre la responsabilité''. Cependant, un simple sortilège appris par Mme Pomfresh durant l'heure du déjeuner leur apprit que Cédric n'était pas le père et que Cho l'avait trompé. L'honneur de la famille Chang n'était pas encore restauré à ce jour. Surtout depuis que la jeune femme avait dû épouser Camden Smith, le cousin de Zacharias. Camden était un gamin. Il était irresponsable et pensait avec sa bite. On ne se demandait plus comment Cho était tombé enceinte. Il semblait qu'ils ne pensaient pas non plus à se protéger puisque, alors que Cho et Camden ne voulaient pas d'autres enfants avec Éloïze, ou du moins pas avant longtemps, ils en avaient déjà deux autres, Oscar et Romain.

Ce fut une autre couinement étouffé qui ramena Harry à la réalité et, cette fois-ci, il ne put cacher le gloussement qui s'empara de lui lorsqu'il vit le plus vieux sorcier attirer son ami à lui pour l'embrasser. Urgh. De plus, McNair ne semblait pas enclin à rejoindre son meilleur ami. Harry aurait peut-être pu aller l'aider si on ne s'était pas planté devant lui à cet instant.

« Me feriez-vous l'honneur, Lord Potter ? »

Harry se détourna de la vision err... fantasmagorique de son meilleur ami avec un homme de presque le double de son âge, pour tomber dans deux orbes bleu et rouge en fusion. Oh.

« Ce serait un plaisir, Lord Gaunt. » répondit-il en prenant la main offerte pour se laisser guider dans l'espace de danse où plusieurs couples valsaient déjà. La main de l'homme se posa sur sa taille alors que Harry levait son bras gauche pour atteindre l'épaule de l'homme. Oh merlin il s'apprêtait à danser avec Voldemort !

« Je ne vous avais pas vu depuis un moment, monsieur Potter. Lui parvint la voix basse et suave du Mage Noir, tandis qu'ils valsaient parmi les autres couples.

Harry se permit un sourire amusé avant de rencontrer le regard du sorcier plus âgé.

_ Oui, je crois que notre dernière rencontre était lorsque Lord Prewett et moi-même avons annoncé notre Neutralité.

_ En effet. Une très belle mise en scène en passant. Dit-il, faisant glousser Harry au souvenir de leur déclaration et de l'expression ahurie de Dumbledore.

Harry ne s'offusqua pas lorsque le mage noir fit pression sur sa hanche pour le rapprocher et qu'ils virevoltèrent dans la salle, bien plus proches qu'avant. Il ignora volontairement la sensation étonnante qu'il eut lorsque Voldemort – non, Lord Gaunt, le souleva dans les airs, comme il était coutume de le faire dans cette variante. Quand il fut temps de se séparer et que Harry s'apprêta à reculer, le dernier des Gaunt l'arrêta et leva un sourcil, rendant le plus jeune confus :

« Lord Gaunt ?

_ Je crois que vous oubliez l'une de nos traditions.

_ Pardon ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'aîné leva le menton pour lui montrer la branche de gui. Harry déglutit. Merde, il n'était pas doué pour ça. En temps que soumis non accouplé de par son héritage magique, il était encore très pur et n'avait jamais été plus loin que des baisers bien qu'il ait fêté ses vingts ans quelques mois plus tôt. Sa nature soumis ne voulait pas que le plus vieux le trouve nul et ne se lasse de sa compagnie parce qu'il ne savait pas embrasser. Ses pensées furent interrompues par de longs doigts pâles qui lui relevèrent le menton avant que des lèvres ne se posent sur les siennes. Harry ne vit pas les regards brillants d'amusement, de jalousie ou de joie des différents invités qui les fixaient et ne remarqua pas quand McNair relâcha effectivement Ron pour lui permettre de respirer. Tout son corps était pressé contre celui de l'homme plus grand et sa magie tourbillonnait en lui alors que Gaunt insérait, ma foi sans trop de mal, sa langue entre ses lèvres. Bien trop tôt, il se retira et laissa Harry reprendre sa respiration et se reculer un peu, les yeux brillants et les joues rougies. Lord Gaunt trouva cette image très mignonne et se promit de la graver dans son monde intérieur. Quand la valse se termina enfin, les deux sorciers se saluèrent [avec la promesse de se rencontrer plus tard,] puis se séparèrent et Harry rejoignit son ami roux, lequel lui tendit un verre de punch ( sorcier ). Après un bref regard complice et un sourire taquin d'Harry, Ron prit une inspiration et déclara :

« Ne parlons plus jamais de cette histoire.

_ Oh tu es sûr ? S'amusa Harry.

_ Toi tu as de la chance. Tu es bi et pour un mec, il était pas mal.

_ Ouais, mais c'était avant tout Voldemort.

_ . . . Quoi ? »

* * *

 **Ron/Lucius**

 **#8**

Le sourcil droit d'Harry tiqua et les mangemorts regardèrent avec admiration comment l'enfant Potter réussissait à garder un visage ennuyé bien que ses nerfs soient apparemment mis à rude épreuve. Pour une fois que ça n'était pas le fils Malfoy, il fallait que ce soit le père lui-même qui irritait l'adolescent. Harry fronça le nez quand Lucius aborda le sujet des résultats scolaire, sous-entendant que Harry devrait prendre exemple sur son fils. Harry ricana, interrompant le discours présomptueux du lord peroxydé :

« Avec tout mon respect monsieur Malfoy, vous devriez réellement vous mettre à jour ou changer de source. Contrairement à l'année passée je prends au sérieux mes études contrairement à votre fils qui semble avoir trouvé d'autres priorités au vu de son classement en septième position dans notre année. »

Le sourire effronté d'Harry fit rougir de colère le père Malfoy tandis que le trio de hyènes Rosier-Dolohov-Greyback, ricanaient follement. Les collègues de ces derniers, admirant les paysages qu'offraient Poudlard, écoutaient distraitement depuis leurs places au niveau des cloîtres quand l'enfant Potter afficha un sourire étincelant et un brin psychopathe et s'écria :

« ROON ! »

Un instant plus tard, un rouquin arriva en ruminant tandis que Harry murmurait ( plus que probablement incantait ) sous son souffle en fixant les cheveux de Lucius. Du moins ce qu'ils crurent être les cheveux de Lucius.

« Quoi qu'est-ce qui – AGH ! »

Le 'Agh' en question, survint quand, en arrivant aux côtés de son gagne-pain – euh, _ami_ , le Survivant l'attrapa à deux mains par sa robe et le jeta à nouveau, le propulsant droit sur le père Malfoy. Malfoy laissa échapper un cri peu digne pour un homme de sa stature et les deux s'écroulèrent dans un tas de fringues. Leurs cris amenèrent malheureusement l'attention de tout le monde puisqu'ils étaient dans le hall devant la Grande Salle et que, de toute façon, la plupart regardaient déjà avec attention la dispute Malfoy père/Potter. Un grand sourire suffisant étira les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Et voilà comment faire d'une pierre deux coups. »

Il regarda le cadre qu'il avait créé puis se frappa les mains.

_ Bougez pas ! Restez comme ça, il faut que j'aille payer Collin pour ces clichés !

Puis, alors qu'il se précipitait dans la Grande Salle, on l'entendit murmurer ''Pas comme si vous pourriez aller bien loin de toute façon''.

Et il avait raison parce que, alors que Potter était hors de vue, Lucius et Weasley se redressèrent d'un bond et tentèrent tant bien que mal de se détacher, seulement pour comprendre qu'ils étaient pris au piège, ensemble, dans une barrière magique de moins de deux mètres de large. Et quand ils virent le gui au dessus d'eux, ce fut Ron qui résuma très poétiquement la situation :

« Et bien merde. »

.

Le baiser fut fait de mauvaise grâce, mais juste pour éviter la honte qui les suivrait pendant des années s'ils s'escrimaient contre la barrière. Les jumeaux et Harry avaient après tout testé la solidité de celle-ci. Quand Ron fut libéré, il s'élança sur Harry pour le frapper et lui hurler dessus seulement pour s'arrêter et rougir de honte devant le cliché que lui tendait Harry, le montrant lui et Lucius Malfoy, engagé dans un profond baiser, tandis qu'il s'accrochait aux robes du lord blond.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que dira Malfoy fils quand il verra ces clichés. Après tout, lui était trop loin pour voir correctement le baiser. Je doute qu'il ait remarqué que vous deux y preniez un peu trop de plaisir. » fit Harry l'air de rien.

Ron quitta la salle d'un pas rageux et, quand on lui demanda pourquoi il faisait cela à un ami, Harry haussa les épaules :

« Je n'aime pas les traîtres. Je lui retourne juste la faveur. Et encore, je suis plutôt gentil compte tenu du dégré de sa trahison. »

On ne l'interrogea pas davantage.

* * *

 **Millo (OMC)/Harry** _– en rapport avec le 149_

 **#9**

Harry avait décidé de ne pas rester au château pour les vacances de Noël. Naturellement, ça n'était pas la première fois mais ce fut la seule fois où Dumbledore s'en aperçut effectivement. Depuis l'événement de la Grande Salle pendant la Coupe de Feu, Albus avait été très occupé. Il avait du faire face aux nombreux hurleurs de mères sur protectrices pas contentes qui lui hurlaient dessus pour avoir envoyer le 'Survivant' dans une famille violente et les journaux qui louaient le Clan et noyaient Albus sous les insultes et sous-entendus sur son âge et sa sénilité.

Harry de son côté, avait pris un portoloin international pour gagner le Japon et avait rejoint la maison de vacances dans le petit bourg de _Ine_ dans la préfecture de Kyoto. Le petit village était ancien et avait beaucoup de charme. Harry était euphorique à l'idée d'y passer les vacances. Il venait de poser ses bagages et de saluer tout le monde lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et il se retourna pour.. rougir violemment. Devant lui, se tenait Millo, dans toute sa grâce, ses cheveux châtains-bruns tombant sur ses épaules et ses magnifiques yeux noisettes rivés sur lui. Harry sentit sous son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge avant qu'il ne se reprenne et ne vienne accueillir l'avocat et très bon ami de leur famille.

« Bonjour Millo. »

C'est avec une moue boudeuse qu'il réalisa qu'il atteignait à peine l'épaule de l'avocat. Millo ricana, sachant parfaitement à quoi pensait le plus jeune et se pencha en avant pour l'étreindre, prenant totalement de court le petit brun. Quand Millo se redressa, le petit brun avait viré coquelicot. Millo en fut secrètement ravi il aimait la timidité du petit plus jeune sorcier. Parce qu'il était le plus jeune membre du Clan, les autres étaient extrêmement protecteurs vis-à-vis d'Harry ( enfin encore plus que pour les autres puisqu'ils étaient protecteurs de nature ), même si Aki et Dylan n'avaient que quelques mois de plus que le jeune Gryffondor.

_ Bonjour Harry, dit-il d'une voix basse et rauque. C'est un plaisir de te voir en pleine forme.

Harry haleta presque. Oh non de non. Calme. Harry se força au calme et prit la main du plus âgé sans le regarder, l'incitant à prendre son sac de voyage.

« Entre, suis-moi.

_ Tut tut tut ~ qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire au juste ? Retentit la voix d'Aki, laquelle descendait les escaliers pour venir accueillir le nouveau venu.

_ Et bien, entrer en occurrence. Répondit Millo, un brin effronté.

_ Tch. Vous ne savez peut-être pas, mais il y a une tradition quand deux personnes se trouvent sous le gui. Fit l'adolescente aux cheveux rouge sang.

Harry et Millo se figèrent et levèrent les yeux en même temps pour voir la branche de gui suspendue à la porte, mais ne manquèrent pas le rire victorieux de la jeune femme.

_ Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'envoie toujours quelqu'un d'autre ouvrir la porte depuis ce matin ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant les autres membres de la famille qui grimacèrent en se souvenant de cela. Allez, embrassez-vous et faîtes honneur à la tradition.

Harry était mitigé. Devait-il maudire Aki ou l'étreindre et lui faire un gros gâteau à l'amande pour la remercier ? Il savait qu'elle avait fait ça pour les rapprocher. Petit être démoniaque.

Harry n'osa pas regarder l'avocat dans les yeux, même lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers lui après avoir posé son sac.

_ Harry.

N'ayant pas de réponse, Millo resta un instant pensif avant que son regard ne s'éclaire dans la compréhension.

_ C'est ton premier baiser ?

Les joues d'Harry rougirent un peu plus si c'était possible et il acquiesça faiblement. Millo, qui comptait lui dire que, ça n'était pas grave, ils pouvaient tout simplement sauter la tradition, se trouva agréablement surpris et même un peu flatté lorsque Harry marmotta contre la chemise du plus âgé, de sorte que les autres n'entendent pas :

« Ça – ça ne me gêne si...si c'est toi. »

 _'Aww'_ songea Millo avant de prendre le menton du plus jeune entre ses doigts pour lui faire relever la tête.

_ Tu ne le regretteras pas.

Harry se laissa faire lorsque Millo prit son visage en coupe et se rapprocha de lui. Il se laissa faire lorsqu'un des bras de l'avocat se glissa autour de sa taille pour l'étreindre. Il se laissa aussi faire lorsque ses lèvres froides se posèrent sur les siennes puis que sa langue se mêla à la sienne. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à la chemise du plus âgé alors qu'il se mettait sur la pointe des pieds, ne tenant pas à arrêter cela. C'était bon. Vraiment bon. Ça ne le gênait absolument pas de retenter l'expérience plus tard.

De préférence loin des gêneurs qui sifflaient, applaudissaient et ricanaient comme des hyènes..

* * *

 **George/Harry/Fred** – T4

 **#10**

Ron avait une grande gueule, c'était bien connu, mais il avait fait fort ce jour-là. Il était 11h45 et la Grande Salle était déjà presque pleine. Très pleine par rapport aux précédentes années si l'on prend en compte la présence des écoles invités et des hauts placés invités pour la seconde tâche. Malheureusement, ce que s'apprêtait à dire Ron allait un peu changer l'ambiance. Le débat qui avait commencé sur une petite zone de la table des Gryffondor avait rapidement pris de l'ampleur sur toute la table et bientôt, toute la Grande Salle écoutait avec attention le débat menés par les petits Gryffis. Cela avait débuté ( disons, le moment où le débat sur l'homosexualité était devenu bruyant ) lorsque Dean et Seamus avaient annoncé la Grande Nouvelle de leur amour l'un pour l'autre.

« Quoi ?! Avait rugit Ron. Mais j'veux pas dormir avec des tapettes ! »

La table s'était figée dans un silence choqué. Quoi ? Ron n'avait tout de même pas dit ce qu'Harry pensait qu'il ait avoir dit. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Les quelques personnes alentour qui écoutaient s'étaient rapidement transformées en '' l'ensemble de la salle suivait avec attention le grand débat''.

_ Ron ! Siffla Harry, choqué par la réaction agressive de son meilleur ami.

_ Quoi ? Tu les as entendu ! C'est terrible, je ne veux pas être dans le même dortoir qu'eux !

Dean et Seamus étaient ahuris et peut-être un peu blessés aussi, d'après ce que Harry pouvait voir. Il était évident qu'ils ne se doutaient pas de la violente réaction de Ron. Lui non plus en fait, même s'il savait que le rouquin avait ses propres croyances. Et pouvait réagir négativement en se basant là-dessus. Néanmoins, il était choquant de le voir prendre ainsi la chose. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils lui avaient annoncé fantasmer sur lui, non ? D'ailleurs, si on avait dit cela à Harry, il aurait été flatté. Gêné oui, mais flatté aussi.

_ Calme toi Ron, intervint timidement Neville. Dean et Seamus ont le droit de s'aimer.

Les deux susnommé adressèrent un faible sourire reconnaissant à leurs deux camarades de dortoir.

_ Neville es-tu fou ? C'est dégoûtant.

_ Moi je trouve ça chaud. Avoua Lavande, les joues rougies par les pensées qui traînaient dans son esprit.

Les gloussements des filles alentour agréèrent à sa prise de prise de parole.

Le visage de Ron brûla alors qu'il les dévisageait avec effroi. Neville soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'était plus la future cible verbale de Ron. Autant pour lui d'avoir voulu aider à gérer la situation. Harry lui enfonça deux doigts dans les côtes.

« Bon boulot, Nev. » chuchota-t-il en regardant Ron hurler contre les jeunes lionnes, seulement pour être rabroué sèchement et retourner son attention vers eux.

« Mec soutiens-moi, dit Ron à son ami. Je suis en train d'essayer de sauver nos peaux.

_ N'exagère pas Ron. Pourquoi es-tu si à cran ? Dean et Seamus sont ensemble et alors, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

_ Me dis pas que t'es pédé aussi ?! »

Harry haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras avec défi, ignorant les regards scrutateurs dirigés sur lui.

_ À vrai dire je ne me suis jamais posé la question, mais même si je devais l'être, je ne vois pas en quoi ça devrait changer quoi que ce soit.

_ Mais tu pourrais -

_ Ne finis pas cette phrase je te prie. L'interrompit sèchement Harry. Tu n'es pas mon type.

_ Parce que je suis roux ?! S'offusqua le rouquin.

_ Non. Parce que tu es Ron. Répondit simplement Harry. De toute façon, pourquoi cette réaction ? Tu devrais être heureux de savoir que je ne m'intéresse pas à toi.

Fred et George, tapis dans l'ombre depuis le début, incantèrent quelque chose sous leur barbe puis sautèrent du banc et rejoignirent les quatrième année.

« Aww ~ regarde ça Gred, il semblerait que l'on ait mal éduqué Ronnikin.

_ Je suis si déçu ! Moi qui ait donné tout mon temps et mon amour pour en faire un bon enfant. »

Harry gloussa devant le jeu des jumeaux. Ceux-ci avaient l'attention complète de la salle et semblaient avoir beaucoup d'effet sur leur frère cadet.

« Taisez-vous. Gronda Ron.

_ Aw ~ tu sais Ronnie, il y a des gens qui ont du mal à sortir du placard.

_ Et il y en a d'autre qui sont juste dégoûtés alors il faudrait peut-être que tu apprennes à -

_ Quelle catégorie tu appartiens. »

Ron, si c'était possible, rougit encore plus et jeta aux jumeaux un regard venimeux.

Mais les jumeaux ne s'en préoccupèrent pas. À la place de quoi, ils vinrent se placer derrière Harry et l'attrapèrent pour le retirer délicatement du banc.

_ Harrykin, pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas une expérience pour lui montrer ses torts ?

Harry étira un sourire amusé et acquiesça avec férocité. Oui, tant qu'il ne devait pas embrasser Ron, il était absolument ouvert.

_ Parfait.

Les jumeaux le firent reculer un peu puis s'arrêter. En levant la tête, Harry ne put s'empêcher de glousser quand il avisa le gui au dessus d'eux. Oh Mordred, ça allait être parfait.

Harry se tourna vers Fred, attendant le signal puis sentit George se presser contre lui dans son dos. Heeh, vu combien il aimait cela il devrait probablement se poser la question sur son orientation sexuelle dans un futur proche. Les grandes mains de George se posèrent sur ses hanches et celles, un peu plus petites, de Fred, vinrent les y rejoindre. Puis le jumeaux face lui se pencha en avant après lui avoir attrapé le menton et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs lèvres ne firent que s'effleurer dans une caresse aérienne dans un premier temps, puis se pressèrent les unes contre les autres avant que les lèvres d'Harry ne s'entrouvrent et que Fred n'y insère sa langue et rejoignit celle d'Harry. Celui-ci pouvait sentir George dans son dos, embrasser sa nuque, la lécher, y planter ses dents. Harry n'avait même pas la volonté de les faire cesser, de leur rappeler qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, devant tout le monde et que les minutes suivant cela allaient être incroyablement gênantes pour eux. Pour lui, puisque les jumeaux s'en ficheraient complètement. Quand Fred le relâcha et que leurs fronts reposèrent l'un contre l'autre, Harry n'eut pas le temps de souffler que George le retourna et l'embrassa. George était un peu plus brutal que Fred, qui n'était que douceur. Il était plus exigeant dans ses baisers, Harry le sentait. Comme un vampire, il semblait essayer d'absorber son énergie vitale. Ça ne gênait pas Harry. Il aimait les jumeaux. Il les aimait beaucoup. Et il aimait leurs baisers, quoi que cela puisse vouloir dire. Enfin, George le relâcha et Harry prit une profonde respiration, les joues rouge et la respiration coupée. Il prit alors conscience des sifflements qui retentissaient dans la salle et des effets secondaires que leur show avait eu sur leur 'public'. Premièrement, si quelques rares personnes semblaient malades, le reste avai(en)t les joues rougies. Quelques uns, plus rares, semblaient saigner du nez et d'autres se déplaçaient inconfortablement sur leur sièges. Ala ! Harry ne pouvait vraiment pas les blâmer. Dean et Seamus avaient des étoiles dans les yeux en les regardant. Ginnevra jetait un regard furieux à ses frères aînés mais ses joues rougies prouvaient qu'elle avait apprécié le spectacle plus que de raison. Hermione était vraisemblablement dans le même état et Ron.. Ron.. Ron avait bugué. Tout aussi simplement. Il semblait que la rougeur de ses joues ne le quitterait plus jamais et il avait la bouche grande ouverte.

« Ala ~ fit simplement Harry en donnant la main aux jumeaux. Je crois qu'on l'a cassé. Bon, j'imagine que ça veut dire qu'on a gagné le débat ? Allez, session close. Tout le monde au parc, on va jouer au foot. »

Il y eut des cris de joie dans la salle tandis que beaucoup de nés-moldus et sang-mêlés se précipitaient hors de la salle. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, invités et sang-purs les suivirent. Même s'ils se rendirent ensuite compte que la neige risquaient d'entraver les choses. Tant pis. Ils avaient la magie.

* * *

 **Rabastan/Harry/Rodolphus**

 **#11**

Harry pouvait honnêtement dire que ça n'était pas sa faute. Certes, il était venu ici tard dans la nuit, pour échapper aux ronflements sonores de Ron, mais ça n'était pas sa faute. . . C'était celle de Ron ! Il n'avait pas qu'à ronfler aussi ! Il ne se serait pas retrouvé dans cette situation sans tout cela. Mon dieu, c'était extrêmement gênant. Il venait de saluer les frères Lestrange – certes, on n'avait jamais pu prouvé qu'ils avaient VOLONTAIREMENT pris la marque_, et répondait à leurs questions sur la raison de sa présence dans les couloirs du château à trois heures du matin lorsque deux ombres s'étaient faufilé à leur suite, avait causé un boucan pas possible et les avaient salué en ricanant comme des démons ( tarés ). Rodolphus et Rabastan avaient haussé un sourcil. Harry, lui, avait hésité à se frapper le front. Les jumeaux étaient si évidents. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient aussi direct ? Oui, Harry avait peut-être été forcé de leur avouer l'identité de ses deux crush, oui, il en avait deux. Et alors ? Ça ne vous est jamais arrivé ? Puuuh ~ peu importe, l'important pour Harry, c'est qu'il n'était pas parvenu à s'en défaire et que cela durait ainsi depuis quatre mois ! Et maintenant, voilà que les jumeaux le prenaient au piège avec les concernés. Uh la vie était mal faite. Harry n'allait jamais pouvoir les regarder à nouveau en face après cela.

Rabastan fut le premier à comprendre la manœuvre des jumeaux Weasley – parce que sérieusement, ça ne pouvait être qu'eux_, et étira un sourire amusé, presque satisfait. Et, Rabastan, pouvant se montrer incroyablement exigeant, fit rapidement le premier pas, s'approchant d'Harry puis se penchant en avant pour être au niveau du plus jeune.

Harry sursauta quand les lèvres fraîches du plus jeune Lestrange effleurèrent les siennes en une douce caresse aérienne et rougit doucement : Rodolphus regardait la scène avec un plaisir évident. Harry voulut se reculer pour reprendre son souffle mais juste alors, Rabastan s'écarta et des lèvres plus pleines prirent possession des siennes. C'était incroyable. Le plus âgé le délaissa un instant pour le laisser reprendre son souffle avant de lui voler un autre baiser. Et un autre. Puis Rabastan reprit sa place et lui mordilla les lèvres tout en l'étreignant. Et Harry ne pensa même plus à s'échapper.

* * *

 **Nagini/Harry**

 **#12**

Nagini n'était pas de très bonne humeur ces jours-ci. Avec tous les plants de gui qui poussaient un peu partout dans le château – cadeau des professeurs mais enchantés spécialement par les jumeaux qui étaient passés par-là après les enseignants_, il avait appris par les colocataires d'Harry que ce dernier devait emprunter les passages secrets afin d'éviter d'être poussé sous du gui avec d'autres personnes. Inutile de dire, cela n'avait vraiment pas plu à l'animagus.

Harry trouvait son homme très grognon ces derniers jours. À présent, c'était à peine si Nagini lui laissait quitter le dortoir pour se rendre en cours ou au dîner. Le jeune homme n'avait réellement aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son amant. Enfin cela, jusqu'à ce que le serpent s'enroule autour de son cou un beau matin et se rétrécisse magiquement. Et bien, Harry soupira, il n'allait pas passer inaperçu aujourd'hui. Bien qu'il était petit, ça n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait louper facilement.

Alors voilà, Harry se retrouvait maintenant dans une situation ennuyeuse : toutes les personnes qui le croisaient le dévisageaient étrangement. Bien sûr on savait que tous les fourchelangues n'étaient pas mauvais, mais c'était différent que de se balader au château avec un serpent autour du cou ! Quand on lui posa la question un peu avant le déjeuner, Harry haussa les épaules et secoua la tête, l'air blasé :

« Il ne voulait pas me laisser seul. Il ne veut pas que je me retrouve sans défense si on me coince sous le gui. »

Les Serpentards, qui avaient entendu cela, ne purent qu'accepter l'explication. Il était sûr de dire que Potter était une cible de choix parmi les probables victimes du gui.

Ce ne fut pourtant qu'à l'heure du dîner que la chose eut lieu. Ginny, qui avait choppé le sortilège du gui magique on ne sait où, incanta en fixant sa baguette au dessus d'Harry, lequel était assis à la table des aigles – allez savoir pourquoi, et discutait gaiement avec _Loufoca Love_ , avant de se lever et de venir se planter devant lui. Souriant joyeusement lorsqu'elle sentit un courant d'air, indiquant que les barrières invisibles s'étaient mises en place. Elle était un génie !

« Hum hum. »

Harry et Luna et interrompirent leur conversation au sujet des serpents venimeux – sujet qui bizarrement semblait intéresser la majorité de la Grande Salle, pour regarder Ginny d'un air ennuyé. La concernée ravala un cri indigné à ce constat et se força à faire apparaître son sourire le plus joyeux.

_ Harry, je suis désolée, je n'avais pas vu – je -

Harry soupira. Si elle ne pouvait même pas dire pourquoi elle était désolée, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

_ Désolé pour quoi ?

À l'heure actuelle, tout le monde écoutait et certains, plus observateurs, regardaient la branche de gui avec un effroi non dissimulé... ou un intérêt poli quant à la suite des événements. Dès qu'Harry avisa l'air satisfait du professeur Dumbledore, un mauvais pressentiment le gagna. Il n'aimait pas cela. Ginny, juste devant lui, à ses côtés, lui offrit un sourire qu'elle espérait charmeur.

« Et bien.. Je n'avais pas vu le gui au dessus de toi. »

Dans un mouvement brusque, Harry leva la tête vers le plafond et un bref sentiment de terreur prit possession de lui lorsqu'il comprit les faits. Les Serpentards, assis face à lui, le virent parfaitement. Pourtant, l'instant d'après, Potter était parfaitement calme et l'ombre d'un sourire carnassier étirait ses lèvres. Eh ? Un sourire _carnassier_ ?

_ Eh ~ ne t'en fais pas Ginny, je ne te volerai pas ton premier baiser, la rassura-t-il, reprenant avant même qu'elle n'ait pu protester. Quoique, si les rumeurs sont vraies, ça n'est pas ton premier.

Le ton était poli, le sourire, taquin, mais ses yeux étaient froids. C'était un procédé sournois, mais il savait que la cadette Weasley en était parfaitement capable. Autour de son cou, il sentait le corps chaud et recouvert d'écaille de son compagnon animagus, se resserrer et il serra brièvement les dents.

 _' Nagini, tu m'étouffe. Je ne fais pas encore dans le Sadomasochisme quoique tu puisses en penser. '_

Il étouffa un rire quand, en réponse, le serpent effleura sa mâchoire avec sa langue fourchue et desserra sa prise autour de son cou.

 _' Mes excuses, love. Je n'ai pas fait attention. '_

 _' Tout va bien. Je vais bien. '_

Tout à son dialogue mental, Harry cligna des yeux quand il comprit que Ginny avait continué à parler et quelques Serdaigles plus âgés éclatèrent de rire en voyant son air perdu.

« […] sûr que tu embrasses bien. Tu n'as pas à être embarrassé Harry. Je suis prête moi. Ron a dit que c'était normal d'être stressé la première fois. »

De nouveaux éclats de rire retentirent. Sûrement Ginny ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Harry avait eu le malheur d'avoir un compte rendu des activités sexuelles de Poudlard par un groupe de Serdaigles & de Poufsouffles lorsqu'ils leur avait parlé dans une salle abandonnée. Il avait donc appris que, même si la petite sœur de son.. euh.. ami.. camarade ?_, sortait avec plusieurs gars, ou était sortie avec plusieurs gars, et s'était laissée peloter, elle n'avait heureusement jamais été plus loin. Et heureusement, car ça n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qu'il voulait savoir. Tout comme il ne voulait pas savoir ce que Ronald et Gran – Hermione faisaient dans un placard à balais durant leurs patrouille de préfets en pleine nuit. Non, ça mesdames il ne voulait pas savoir. Il en voulait pas un peu à ce groupe d'aînés de lui en avoir parlé d'ailleurs. Il en avait été traumatisé. Néanmoins, il avait appris que personne ne balançait de rumeurs sur lui. Cela fait deux ans et demi que Nagini l'avait ''adopté'' comme son compagnon. Un an depuis que Harry avait répondu aux mots d'amour de Nagini. Huit mois depuis sa première fois. Harry était sur un petit nuage que même Ombrage ou la présence de mangemorts présumés au château, ne pourraient entacher. Vraiment, Harry était vraiment devenu calme ces dernières années. Avec son compagnon, il osait refuser de paresser avec Ron pour tirer profit de son temps libre en étudiant. Chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire avant. Il osait prendre du temps loin de ses deux 'amis' pour se retrouver seul ou en compagnie de l'animagus. C'était vraiment agréable de ne pas être fliqué sans cesse.

Ginny se pencha en avant pour embrasser Harry mais la barrière invisible le repoussa et elle tomba sur les fesses, rougissant de honte et de colère lorsque les élèves ricanèrent.

Ça n'était pas très gentil. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi la barrière la rejetait-elle ? Luna était trop éloignée pour avoir été désignée et elle était la plus proche d'Harry.

_ Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Je te l'ai dit Ginny. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne te volerai pas de baiser.

_ Mais ça ne me gêne pas ! Se récria la jeune fille.

Harry offrit un sourire fatigué à la rouquine et se gratta le front avec sa main droite.

_ De toute façon, tu es tout seul.

Lentement, un sourire étira les lèvres du petit brun et les personnes qui l'observaient de face - Serdaigles et Serpentards, se penchèrent avec intérêt quand ils virent le Gryffondor haussé un sourcil, l'air amusé.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis seul dans cette barrière ?

Il y eut un silence.

_ Réfléchi Ginny. C'est un sortilège crée par les jumeaux. Créé et vérifié à de multiples reprises. Une personne seule ne peut pas être prise au piège sous le gui magique des Jumeaux.

_ C'est vrai ! Renchérirent en chœur les rouquins en question, souriant encore plus largement quand Harry leur lança un regard assassin.

Oh oui, Petit Harry allait devoir se dévoiler un peu.

Quand Ginny vit le regard du Survivant glisser vers le serpent enroulé autour de son cou, elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

« Harry, c'est sale ! »

Le jeune héritier Potter haussa un sourcil et quelques personnes se demandèrent ce qu'elle allait encore aller chercher.

_ Tu ne peux pas - … pas avec ton serpent ! D'ailleurs.. d'où est-ce qu'il sort ?

Bizarrement, Potter éclata d'un rire exalté et il lui fallut plus d'une minute pour se calmer et parvenir à regarder la fille Weasley sans tomber dans une nouvelle crise de rire. Bizarrement, Zacharias Smith ricana aussi. Harry et Nagini aimaient bien Zach. Il avait un caractère bien à lui, assez provocateur et très confiant. À tel point qu'il en était souvent agaçant mais il était sympa et les deux amants adoraient son humour noir.

_ Enfin Ginny. Nagi est présent ici depuis plus de deux et demi ! S'exclama Harry en essuyant une larme de rire qui s'était échappée.

. . . . . . Le silence qui suivit lui apprit que non, personne n'était semble-t-il au courant. Bien sûr, les jumeaux avaient déjà vu le serpent et Zach connaissait la particularité dudit serpent, mais personne d'autre n'avait eu vent de la présence d'un serpent dans les couloirs du château. Ou plutôt dans le dortoir des Gryffondors visiblement.

_ Comment peux-tu avoir un serpent ici, Harry ? S'exclama Hermione, qui avait finalement surmonté son choc. C'est interdit.

Le susnommé soupira de dépit et secoua la tête, échangeant un regard exaspéré avec Zacharias.

_ Que veux-tu Harry ? Certaines personnes sont nés comme ça, fit le Poufsouffle.

Harry grogna faiblement et acquiesça puis se tourna à demi vers son.. sa camarade. Pas son amie.

_ Vraiment Hermione ? Lui et moi sommes liés. Et si tu avais vraiment pris la peine d'apprendre les choses importantes du monde sorcier tu saurais que l'une des règles inviolables de monde magique est de ne pas chercher à séparer, sous aucun prétexte des liens maître-familier ou compagnons d'âmes, plus communément appelés âmes sœurs.

La lionne prit la remarque de plein fouet et se rassit, muée dans un silence choqué.

_ Peu importe. Ça ne me réponds pas Harry.

_ Harry mon garçon, tu devrais peut-être te contenter de faire ce qui est bon et de donner à Miss Weasley un baiser.

Le petit Potter ricana.

_ Et qu'est-ce que ce sera après ? Les filtres d'amour et les charmes de compulsion ? Non merci. Par ailleurs, je ne fais rien, la barrière la repousse d'elle-même.

Harry reposa sa fourchette et reprit la parole :

« Par ailleurs Ginny, si tu continues à me harceler comme cela, je vais perdre patience. Je ne tenterai même pas d'empêcher Nagi de faire de toi son prochain repas. Fit-il en caressant distraitement l'animal avant de reprendre, sans voir l'expression choquée de la rouquine. Quoique... je ne pense pas que tu fasses partie de son régime alimentaire. Oui, je n'pense pas qu'il apprécie l'humain. »

Le jeune homme se retourna complètement vers son assiette et ignora résolument la rouquine, laissant les autres étudiants ingérer toutes les informations qu'il venait de donner délibérément et gratuitement. Ginny, allez savoir si elle était stupide ou pas, voulut tout de même s'y essayer dès qu'elle fut sûr que la barrière s'était désactivée. La puissante mâchoire du reptile claqua à quelques millimètres de son poignet et elle glapit, faisant un bond en arrière. Puis... quelque chose d'étrange arriva. La forme du serpent changea quand Potter l'invita à quitter son cou puis son bras. Et, alors que quelques secondes plus tôt se trouvait un assez imposant serpent noir, il y avait présent un homme aux cheveux bruns mi-longs, très attrayant, accroché aux bras du Survivant. Celui-ci se laissa faire lorsque l'inconnu le prit sur ses genoux et commença à lui donner la becqué. Alors qu'il veillait à ce que Harry se nourrisse correctement, l'homme apposa un baiser sur les cheveux en bataille de son jeune amant puis tourna son regard perçant sur la cadette Weasley.

« Mademoiselle Weasley, je vous suggérerai de cesser de harceler mon compagnon. »

La Weaslette était figée. Bien fait pour elle. Elle ne pouvait même pas répondre. Elle voulait crier, hurler que ça ne se faisait pas, que c'était injuste et que Harry était à elle, que c'était elle la future Lady Potter, mais le ton soyeux et le regard froid l'avaient figé.

_ Co – Comment ?

Ça ne venait pas d'elle, mais d'Hermione, laquelle avait enfin quitté sa bouderie.

Harry termina sa bouchée, ignora les regards perplexes, interrogateurs, curieux, des autres et répondit sans la regarder.

_ Je te l'ai dit. Nagi et moi sommes liés en tant que compagnons d'âmes. Personne, ni Dumbledore, ni même le Ministre ne peut nous séparer.

D'un seul coup, Dean et Seamus, assis à la table derrière Harry, se levèrent et bousculèrent un peu la pauvre Ginnevra pour venir se poster devant Harry, un sourire brillant et taquin aux lèvres.

_ C'était avec lui que tu étais l'autre fois !

Petit Potter cligna des yeux. Le double sourire ravi des deux autres lions les convainquit du pire. Pour Potter en fait.

_ Heh ?

_ Dans le dortoir !

_ Tu avais oublié le sortilège d'insonorisation.

Harry se figea, ses joues rougirent incroyablement, à tel point qu'elles étaient visibles des plus lointains serpentards, et il se blotti contre son amant, délaissant son assiette pour enterrer son nez contre le torse de l'animagus.

_ Aw ~ pourquoi fallait-il que le criiez ?

_ Parce que c'est plus amusant !

Harry s'apprêtait à les fusiller du regard lorsque Nagini le bloqua.

« Nagi ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

_ Je ne crois pas que nous devrions sauter la tradition.

_ Quelle trad - »

Harry ne termina jamais sa phrase. Les lèvres douces et froides de Nagi étaient sur les siennes et les bras forts qui le tenaient resserrèrent doucement leur emprise. Harry sentit leurs lèvres se caresser et leurs langues se mêler et ne fit rien pour l'arrêter.

Enfin. Enfin il n'avait plus à cacher sa relation avec son compagnon.

* * *

 **Theo/Harry –** _Male!Professeur Vector ( peu mentionné )_

 **#13** – **La Fragilité du Héros**

Les Serpentards avaient remarqué quelque chose d'étrange Potter était morose. Et plus on approchait Noël, plus son humeur empirait. Les verts et argents n'auraient même pas du être présents au château normalement, mais ils avaient tous décidé de se rebeller contre leurs parents et avaient choisi de rester à Poudlard. Potter, lui, broyait du noir depuis l'autre table tout en fusillant de temps à autre la table professorale, plus spécifiquement le professeur Dumbledore. Attendez.. quoi ? Ils avaient loupé un truc ou bien.. ? Potter se redressa et empaqueta ses affaires au moment-même où Albus-Trop-de-Noms-Dumbledore se dirigeait vers lui avec un sourire 'bienveillant'.

« Harry, mon garçon -

_ Désolé monsieur le directeur, je n'ai pas le temps pour vos enfantillages. » répondit sèchement le garçon en lui tournant le dos pour partir.

Marcus Flint s'étouffa avec sa bouchée de pancake et jeta un regard incrédule à ses camarades. Avait-il bien entendu ? Potter venait-il réellement de rembarrer le directeur en disant ''enfantillages' ? Était-ce réel ?

« Garço -

_ NE M'APPELEZ PAS COMME ÇA ! »

Alors que Potter se retournait d'un bond ( et que bon nombre de Serpentards ( parce qu'ils étaient les rares élèves présents à cette heure-ci de la matinée ) sursautaient à cet éclat ), les couverts sur les tables se mirent à trembler et deux fenêtres explosèrent, répondant parfaitement aux émotions du Gryffondor enragé. Celui-ci tremblait de la tête, ses yeux, rivés sur le vieux directeur, lançaient des éclairs.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait pensez que vous pouvez décider de tout comme ça. Vous n'êtes QUE mon directeur. Ma décision de rester ici à chaque vacances et mes multiples suppliques pour ne pas retourner là-bas pendant l'été auraient dû être suffisantes pour que vous n'insistiez pas. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous fassiez cela ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser que... ça apportait quoi que ce soit de bon ? »

La voix de Potter tremblait et les aînés les plus intelligents songeaient déjà aux mots du garçon Potter et à ce qu'il laissait entendre, sans le dire clairement. Le directeur faisait manifestement semblant de ne pas comprendre à en juger par l'éclair d'insatisfaction qui perça son regard pendant un instant avant de pétiller à nouveau. Quoi ? Quelque chose n'allait pas avec son plan ? Il n'avait pas prévu que Potter se rebellerait ? La vieille McGo semblait hésiter à reprendre Potter ou à le laisser parler. Visiblement, elle n'était pas au courant de ce qui se passait mais en savait plus qu'eux. Et vu qu'elle n'avait encore rien dit, elle devait au moins être un peu d'accord avec le lionceau.

_ Je pensais que tu serais heureux. Ta famille va être présente ici pour Noël. C'est merveilleux. Je sais que tu voulais avoir ta famille à tes côtés.

Le visage de Potter se tordit en une grimace dégoûtée et les plus observateurs attrapèrent un soupçon de tristesse. Puis il serra les poings.. et éclata. Un peu.

« Mes parents ! Cette famille dont vous parler, ceux que j'aurai voulu avoir à mes côtés à Yule, sont mes parents ! Les mêmes que vous avez envoyé se cacher à Godric's Hollow au lieu du Manoir Potter où ils auraient été en parfaite sécurité ! Si vous pensez que ces personnes sont ma famille, vous vous trompez lourdement. »

Les allégations de l'adolescent étaient surprenantes. Bien sûr, toutes les personnes avec un minimum d'esprit auraient pu venir d'elles-même à ces théories mais la plupart manquaient d'informations même si, il est vrai, leurs parents s'étaient souvent demandé pourquoi James et Lily Potter avaient fui le manoir ancestral parfaitement protégé pour se cacher dans une résidence secondaire qu'ils affectionnaient très publiquement.

« Harry cela suffit. Je ne discuterai pas de cela avec toi main -

_ Bien sûr. Cracha Harry, au-delà de furieux. Tout ce qui est important vous n'en parlez que quand il est trop tard ! Pourquoi décidez-vous d'amener dans un château MAGIQUE des personnes qui haïssent tout ce qui est lié de près ou de loin à la Magie ? Pourquoi ?

À présent, mêmes les trois Poufsouffles et les cinq Serdaigles ( la majorité étant resté pour étudier les OWL ou les NEWTs et quelques uns plus jeunes, pour d'autres raisons ) avaient cessé de petit déjeuner et ne faisaient même plus semblant de ne pas écouter.

Théodore serra et desserra les poings autour de ses couverts. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à Potter. N'en avait jamais réellement eu l'occasion. Même en étant relativement calme et isolé, il était toujours à proximité d'autres Serpentards et Potter était toujours englué à ses deux amis Granger et Weasley. Ça n'était pas facile d'établir un contact avec ces deux-là qui rejetaient tout contact avec des verts et argents. En fait, quand Potter n'était pas en compagnie de ces deux-là, il était complètement différent. Théo l'avait remarqué les quelques fois où il avait surpris le Gryffondor fureter dans la bibliothèque. Il était plus calme, plus réfléchi. Plus réservé aussi. Et puis Theo avait commencé à l'observer pendant les classes et durant les repas. Il avait vu à travers le faux visage souriant qu'il mettait en place pour les autres. Il avait aussi vu le regard blasé sur son visage quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait. Mais c'était faux. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir vu à travers le masque du Survivant. Après tout, il y avait toujours au moins une personne pour regarder Harry Potter. Il savait pour en avoir entendu parler, que certains de ses camarades serpent envisageaient une alliance avec Potter ou une demande de protection. On ne sait jamais, avec la menace de Voldemort qui pesait sur eux... Potter n'aimait pas la violence, mais tous ( qu'ils aiment ou non cela ) devaient avouer qu'il débordait de pouvoir. Et les personnes qui ne voulaient pas se servir de ce pouvoir étaient nées pour diriger. Elles étaient nés pour triompher. Bizarrement, Théo ne voulait pas voir Potter être en ligne de front. Il voulait le garder hors de tout cela. C'était peut-être parce qu'il l'avait un jour, blotti dans une alcôve déserte, ses genoux repliés contre son torse, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux. Peut-être avait-il aussi entendu des sanglots étouffés. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait vu ce que personne d'autre n'avait ne serait-ce que pu imaginer la fragilité d'un héros.

Théo quitta précipitamment ses pensées quand le directeur reprit la parole, l'air implacable :

« Cela suffit Harry. Cette pause est l'occasion pour toi de te réconcilier avec eux. D'ailleurs, ajouta le directeur en regardant au dessus d'Harry, qui était bien plus petit et frêle. Ils sont ici. Va donc les saluer _, mon_ _garçon_. »

Théo vit le 'garçon' en question se figer en entendant cela. Était-ce la nouvelle, le mot qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, ou les deux ? Puis, comme il entendait les chuchotements à sa table, il tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la salle et fronça les sourcils. C'était eux, la famille de Potter ? Il savait – tout le monde savait_, que ses tuteurs étaient moldus. Ils étaient après tout liés à Lily Potter, née Evans. La femme brune et rêche au long cou était la sœur de Lady Potter. Le _Grand_ Albus Dumbledore l'avait annoncé à de multiples reprises : il avait placé le Sauveur du monde sorcier avec son aimante famille. À l'époque, Theo était beaucoup trop jeune, mais lors des interviews que le directeur donnait à l'occasion pour assurer son personnage ouvert et bienveillant, il l'avait répété encore et encore au fil des années. Ça n'était qu'une impression, mais Theo avait le sentiment que cela allait bientôt revenir lui manger la figure. L'homme aux côtés de la femme était... un étrange mélange entre un skrewt et un Troll. Il était grand, pas trop, mais très massif. Dans le genre.. obèse. Très volumineux. Intimidant en fait. Son visage rouge devenait violet alors qu'il observait les alentours avec une sorte de répulsion peu commune. Honnêtement, Theodore n'avait jamais personne regarder la Grande Salle avec ce genre d'émotion. Toute personne posant les yeux sur l'endroit était émerveillée et peut-être, peut-être, incrédule. Mais pas dégoûtée. C'était impensable. Son poing se serra à nouveau. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un coup d'oeil échangé avec Miles Bletchley lui confirma cela. Miles était l'empathe de la maison Serpentard. Les autres Serpentards lui lançaient un regard nerveux en voyant l'air anxieux du septième années à la chevelure cuivrée. Si Miles réagissait ainsi, c'est que ça n'était pas bon.

Harry jeta un regard nerveux derrière lui et toutes les couleurs désertèrent son visage lorsqu'il que son oncle et sa tante avaient passé l'entrée de la Grande Salle et s'étaient arrêtés à une vingtaine de mètres de lui, regardant les alentours avec un mélange de haine et d'effroi. Son regard furieux se reposa sur Dumbledore devant lui, lequel l'exhortait calmement d'aller saluer sa famille. _' Ma famille ?'_ Pensa Harry avec cynisme. _'Ils ne seront JAMAIS ma famille ! '_. Un autre rapide coup d'oeil à son oncle lui confirma que celui-ci était au-delà de furieux et Harry ferma les yeux avec un soupir résigné. Il fallait s'y attendre. Un jour ou l'autre, cela allait forcément lui exploser à la figure. Il aurait préféré que ce soit en comité restreint. Peu importe le flot d'insultes. Il espérait que l'oncle Vernon pourrait se retenir un minimum. Avec un autre soupir, il rouvrit les yeux et retira ses lunettes, les fixant un instant avec désespoir, avant de les plier d'un geste habile et habitué. Sa main droite tenant sa monture retomba le long de son corps et il se retourna lentement pour faire face à son destin. Ses pas étaient lents et mesurés, comme s'il ne voulait pas arriver trop vite vers ses tuteurs. Puis il se tint là. Juste devant son oncle. Sa tante le regardait comme s'il était un insecte volant autour d'elle. Comme toujours. Puis il regarda son oncle. Ses yeux verts brillèrent de peur lorsqu'il vit les veines ressortir sur le visage graisseux de Dursley. Il était cuit.

La gifle partit toute seule. Bon d'accord. Pas toute seule. Et elle résonna dans la Grande Salle maintenant silencieuse. Les trois Poufsouffles et les quelques Serdaigles, les plus proches, étaient frappés d'horreur, et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Manifestement, les Serpentards ne s'attendaient pas à cela à en juger par leurs expressions et les professeurs non plus. Parmi les plus expressifs, Severus, dont le visage avait pâli drastiquement. Ainsi que Minerva, qui avait une main de la bouche et les yeux écarquillés. Chourave et Poppy, dans le même état. Et Flitwick, absolument révolté.

Marcus échangea un regard avec Miles et Cassius. Potter avait anticipé cela. Il avait su que cela arriverait. C'était pourquoi il avait porté ce regard résigné tandis qu'il retirait ses lunettes, un peu plus tôt. Il s'y attendait. C'était donc quelque chose de récurrent au mieux. Il connaissait cela. Il était habitué à ce traitement horrible et subissait cela depuis au moins plusieurs années.

Vernon agrippa brutalement la chevelure de jais du jeune homme face lui et lui maintint la tête en arrière, dévoilant la marque rouge laissée par la gifle retentissante qu'il venait d'administrer au garçon.

« Pourquoi nous as-tu fait venir ici, mon garçon ? Je t'ai déjà dit que nous voulions rien avoir à faire avec ton monde de cinglés ! » rugit le gros homme en postillonnant, sa moustache frisant convulsivement.

Potter se tendit alors que Marcus se redressait brutalement, se préparant à intervenir puisque personne d'autre ne semblait réagir assez vite.

_ Je n'ai rien fait, oncle Vernon. Je n'ai pas demandé votre présence ici. C'est le directeur. Chuchota-t-il.

La femme au long cou jeta un regard nerveux autour d'elle et piqua son époux sur le côté.

_ Il a raison Vernon. Je ne pense pas que le garçon soit assez reconnaissant pour vouloir nous voir avant l'été.

Potter remua les lèvres et, bien que rien ne sortit de sa gorge, chacun songea qu'il venait de dire ''Reconnaissant ? Reconnaissant pour quoi ?''.

Flint se redressa brutalement lorsqu'il vit le moldu resserrer sa prise sur le frêle adolescent. Il pourrait le briser si facilement. Potter n'avait jamais été franchement impressionnant, mais maintenant, pris au piège par son oncle, il semblait si fragile.

« Assez ! Siffla le préfet de septième année. Vous ne blesserez pas un élève de cette école. »

Cela sembla réveiller les adultes et, bien que certains lui lancèrent un regard incrédule en le voyant protéger un Gryffondor, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu qui plus est, ils reprirent tous la chose en main, Snape le premier.

Harry sentit la gifle avant même qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Ça allait. Il s'y était mentalement préparer. Ça n'était pas si horrible. Il s'y était habitué au fil des ans. L'Oncle Vernon avait déjà fait bien pire. Même Duddley avait fait plus. Mais Duddley était encore un enfant. Un mauvais enfant, mais il pourrait grandir et mûrir plus tard. Peut-être. C'était en fait, surtout humiliant. Avec le silence qu'avait apporté la gifle, il se souvenait à présent d'où il était. Dans la Grande Salle. Avec les autres étudiants restés ici pour les vacances de Yule. Il n'était pas seul. D'autres avaient vu et allaient savoir ce qu'il vivait. C'était humiliant. Il avait honte d'être trop faible pour rester fort face à son oncle. Sa tête était encore renversée sur le côté suite à la force employée dans la gifle et, il est vrai, ça fait un mal de chien. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur sa figure et couvraient efficacement se meurtrissure. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'oncle Vernon ne l'attrape par les cheveux. Harry cligna des yeux lorsqu'il entendit une voix. C'était Flint. Flint qui venait à son secours. Putain d'Enfer. Il devait vraiment être tombé bien bas pour que Marcus Fucking Flint décide de lui venir en aide. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent mais il refusa de pleurer devant les autres. Dès que la prise sur ses cheveux se relâcha, il baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux noirs en bataille couvrir son visage et le cacher à la vue des autres. Il fit un pas en arrière, contourna son oncle et sa tante et se força à garder un rythme calme alors qu'il quittait la Grande Salle. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, il commença à courir vers les Cachots, s'arrêtant quand il fut assez loin et se cachant dans l'ombre pour se rouler en boule contre un mur.

Theo hésité quand il vit Potter quitter la salle. Un coup sur son épaule le réveilla, mais il garda les yeux rivés sur l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

« Allez vas-y, gros nigaud. »

Le brun se détourna finalement pour dévisager Daphné Greengrass, la Reine des Glaces de Poudlard. La blonde le regarda en retour, un sourcil levé.

« Où as-tu été cherché cette expression ? L'interrogea-t-il.

_ Tu la connaîtrais aussi si tu avais suivi correctement le dernier cours d'Étude des Moldus au lieu de dormir pour rattraper ta nuit. Et ne change pas de sujet avec moi. Ça ne fonctionne pas.

_ Draco a passé toute la soirée à se plaindre. J'en ai fait des cauchemars.

_ Allez dépêche-toi. Il ne faut pas le laisser seul. »

Comme il ne bougeait pas, Daphné lui donna un coup dans les côtes et le poussa hors du banc, le laissant se rétamer sur les fesses. Heureusement, personne ne s'en aperçu, trop occupé à batailler contre le couple moldu. L'héritier Nott leva les yeux vers l'aînée Greengrass et lui offrit un regard reconnaissant, auquel elle répondit en se détournant, le nez en l'air.

Avec un faible sourire, Theo se releva en s'époussetant puis quitta la salle, sans prendre compte du regard de son chef de maison. Il put tout de même entendre la grosse voix de l'homme tandis qu'il partait.

« J'exige que vous nous rameniez chez nous. Je ne veux pas que ma femme et moi soyons souillé par votre anormalité ! »

Il savait que cela causerait beaucoup de tort à l'homme. Les traiter d'anormalité était une terrible erreur. Les sorciers ne prendraient pas bien cela, mais les héritiers le leur ferait payer. Et à en juger par la violence sur enfant, ils le paieraient cher. Les enfants étaient quelque chose de sacré dans le monde magique. Avec toutes les guerres et les diverses chasses aux sorcières qui avaient vu le jour dans l'histoire du monde magique, il y avait eu des périodes où la naissance d'un enfant était miraculeux et célébré comme jamais. Depuis, les enfants étaient considérés comme des joyaux pour les sang-purs et étaient gâtés à un point tel qu'ils se transformaient souvent en gosses pourris gâtés et arrogants.

.

Theodore n'eut pas à chercher si longtemps pour trouver l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Celui-ci était recroquevillé sur lui-même, pelotonné contre un mur, tremblant, de peur et de froid. Le sang-pur hésita un instant, ne sachant pas quoi fait, puis fit quelques pas hésitants avant de s'asseoir contre le mur, à quelques centimètres du plus jeune et plus petit. Une force magique les enveloppa dans un cocon de chaleur et, quand il leva les yeux, ce fut pour apercevoir du gui. _Putain de non_... non, ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça. Theo admettait qu'il avait peut-être des sentiments de ce genre pour l'autre garçon, mais ça n'était certainement pas le moment pour l'admettre et l'avouer au garçon en question.

« Potter. »

Le nom chuchoté était faible, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure, mais le garçon l'entendit et se figea. Ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent un instant, mais il ne releva pas la tête. Théo soupira. Il s'en doutait. Ça n'allait pas être amusant comme affaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Nott ? » Lui parvint la voix brisé du Gryffondor.

Theodore s'étonna du fait que l'autre connaisse son nom et le reconnaisse rien qu'à sa voix.

_ Rien. Je viens juste offrir un peu de compagnie. Souffla-t-il en tournant un peu son corps vers l'autre adolescent, invitant ainsi celui-ci à lever les yeux vers lui.

_ De la pitié, non ?

Il avait relevé la tête, révélant des yeux rouge bouffis et des traces de larmes maculant ses joues émaciées. Ses cheveux en bataille lui retombaient sur le visage et quelques mèches collaient ses joues. Théo leva lentement une main fine et gracieuse, comme s'il avait peur de d'effrayer l'autre jeune homme, et lui caressa le visage, repoussant les mèches humides derrière les oreilles du jeune garçon brisé. Harry ne chercha pas à s'échapper. Il garda les yeux rivés sur le Serpentard. Il souhaitait pouvoir se détourner, mais les yeux sombres le fascinaient et lui coupaient le souffle. Il y avait quelque chose de magique chez Theodore Nott ( outre le fait qu'il soit un sorcier bien entendu ). Harry ne bougea pas quand l'autre garçon se rapprocha de lui et l'invita à appuyer son corps contre le sien. Il ne chercha pas à partir. C'était.. en quelques sortes.. bon. Comme... comme une maison. Enfin.. la seule chose qui se rapprochait le plus d'une maison pour Harry était Poudlard mais.. Oui. Théo Nott était comme une _Maison_.

Theo, assis à côté d'Harry, apposa un baiser sur la tempe de son homologue lion. Puis il avisa le gui au dessus d'eux. Il n'y avait plus de barrière les bloquant ensemble, mais Theo resta ainsi. Peut-être que ça n'était pas si mal.

.

Susan Bones, qui faisait partie des trois Poufsouffles restés au château, envoya un hibou d'urgence à sa tante le soir-même. Le lendemain, Amélia Bones, chef de la Justice Magique, accompagnée de cinq aurors vinrent au château et emmenèrent, malgré les protestations apparentes de Dumbledore, le couple Dursley, pour les interroger. Un mois plus tard, Harry fut libéré à tout jamais des Dursley – ceux-ci étant dans une prison moldue pour maltraitance_, et placé temporairement avec la douanière Londubat et son petit-fils Neville. Il fallut trois mois supplémentaires pour offrir un procès à Sirius et quatre pour qu'il recouvre au moins suffisamment de son séjour avec les Détraqueurs pour pouvoir récupérer la garde d'Harry emménager au manoir Black avec le chiot et son loup-garou personnel. Les nouvelles avait secoué le monde sorcier dans son ensemble et pas seulement la Grande-Bretagne, mais cela, bien sûr, était une autre histoire.

Neuf mois après ce jour à Poudlard, Harry vint trouver Théodore Nott, à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Il s'installa à côté de lui après avoir salué les quelques Serpentards sur son chemin puis il tapota l'épaule accessible de l'Héritier Nott. Quand celui-ci se tourna vers lui pour le saluer, Harry éleva le bras au dessus d'eux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser chaste et maladroit. Quand il se retira et baissa le bras, Theo avisa la branche de gui légèrement desséchée que le garçon avait apporté avec lui. La même branche qui les avait surpris quelques mois plus tôt, et que Harry avait apparemment mis sous stase tout ce temps.

.

.

 _Je crois que celui-ci sera également publié dans Rétrograde._

* * *

 **Marcus/Harry**

 **#14**

Marcus gronda lorsque quelque chose lui rentra dedans puis cligna des yeux et baissa la tête pour rencontrer une touffe de cheveux noire en bataille et la frêle silhouette de Potter. Potter, qui semblait avoir encore maigri depuis l'année dernière. Marcus avait bien reculé pour laisser la place au gamin mais une barrière les maintint en place. Oh. Oh-oh. Potter aussi avait relevé la tête et le regardait avec des yeux brillants. Marcus n'était pas censé être ici étant donné qu'il avait été diplômé en juin dernier, mais il était là pour récupérer son diplôme auprès de la vieille McGo'. Dumbledork ne se donnait pas cette peine.

« Flint. » le salua le petit brun contre lui.

Marcus ravala sa salive.

_ Potter.

Harry hocha la tête et, puisqu'il devait lever la tête pour lui parler, écarquilla brièvement les yeux en voyant le gui puis rougit assez violemment. Dans son esprit, Harry était comme : _''OhMonDieuOhMonDieuOhMonDieu !''_.

Puis, lentement, un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. Il fallait savoir saisir sa chance. Alors, avant même que Marcus n'ait pu réagir, Potter se mit sur la pointe des pieds puis agrippa les pans de la chemise de l'autre homme pour se stabiliser et obliger Flint à se pencher en avant pour leurs lèvres se joignent. Les yeux de Marcus s'élargirent et il cligna des yeux lorsque Harry se retira après un très chaste baiser. C'était son premier ? Ah, il allait sans doute devoir lui enseigner ce qu'était un vrai baiser. Même si c'était mignon. Après tout, il avait des vues sur l'adolescent depuis plusieurs années déjà. Mais Potter était trop jeune à l'époque et mini-Malfoy avait gâché ses chances de parler normalement avec lui en insultant le lion dès qu'il passait devant eux. Tout de même, pourquoi avait-il fait le premier pas ? Il savait que le Gryffondor était timide et réservé malgré les apparences et son côté téméraire.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Harry Potter, sixième année, lui envoya un sourire timide.

« J'en avais envie. »

Il avait à peine fini que Flint le poussa contre un mur, l'y plaqua et l'embrassa avec fougue. Salazar, qu'il en avait envie ! Harry haleta et le Serpentard se pressa un peu plus contre lui. Les frêles bras de Potter s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules et Marcus frissonna lorsque le Gryffondor gémit dans le baiser. _Putain_... Le plus âgé passa ses grandes mains d'adultes sous la chemise du lion, caressant le ventre plat quoiqu'un peu musclé du petit brun. Celui-ci ondula son bassin dans un geste inconscient et leurs hanches se rencontrèrent. C'était presque trop rapide. Ils haletèrent et se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre et -

« Messieurs. »

Oh-oh. Snape. Harry rougit brusquement, tournant rouge pivoine tandis que Marcus pâlissait un peu. Snape avait clairement fait comprendre à ses serpents que Potter était son protégé et donc, hors d'atteinte, même s'il ne le montrait pas à l'extérieur de l'antre des Serpents. Une petite main se glissa dans la sienne et Marcus baissa les yeux pour voir le petit lui sourire timidement. Après un bref instant de surprise, Marcus acquiesça.

Ça irait bien. Tout irait bien... même si Snape allait clairement le défoncer !

Au moins Pott.. Harry n'en saurait rien. Après tout, il pensait que Snape le détestait !

.

Bizarrement, Snape les laissa partir sans déduire de points à Gryffondor ni mettre Potter en détention. Il leur offrit un tout de même un avertissement ressemblant clairement à une menace et les deux quittèrent le couloir, toujours main dans la main. Comme un défi.

 _' Beau travail'_ songea Snape en les regardant partir. _' Beau travail Flint. '_ Enfin un qui osait réellement montrer son intérêt à l'enfant. Bien que.. Snape allait tout de même le menacer d'une mort lente et douloureuse au cas où.

* * *

 **Salazar/Harry - T4**

 **#15 – Le bel Éphèbe aux bois dormants et le Pourfendeur de Dragon**

Salazar avait traversé des générations à roupiller dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. Ça n'était qu'une fois tous les cent cinquante ans qu'on lui donnait la possibilité de s'éveiller, malheureusement, personne n'avait jamais retrouvé son corps donc il n'était jamais sorti de son 'repos éternel'. C'était un mensonge de croire qu'il était après les nés-moldus et moldus tout court, Harry le savait et ne pouvait que se demander où les sorciers avaient été pêché cette histoire. Salazar Serpentard était un né-moldu. Harry le savait, il avait trouvé le Journal de S.S dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il s'était tout d'abord méfié, ayant de mauvais souvenirs concernant les journaux sorciers, mais il était devenu curieux et, heureusement, il s'était avéré que le journal était en fait réellement rempli d'encre et non pas du souvenir d'un ancien élève. Il s'était senti mal de lire un journal intime, même si la personne était décédée depuis longtemps, mais il s'avéra qu'au dos du journal, un court message avait été inscrit : '' _À qui lira ce message, ce journal n'est pas qu'un simple carnet, il contient des inscriptions, des théories et des aides dans diverses matières magiques et potions. Je souhaite que ces aides vous soient utiles. Que le destin vous soit favorable, Salazar Serpentard._ '' . Harry avait commencé à le lire, ayant du temps à perdre puisque tout le monde l'évitait depuis que son nom était sorti de la Coupe. De plus, depuis qu'il avait surpris les dresseurs de Dragons dans la Forêt Interdite lors d'une promenade clandestine, Harry cherchait un moyen de se défendre contre ces créatures légendaires. Il savait qu'il n'aurait de l'aide nul part. Tout le monde s'en fichait. C'était principalement pour cette raison que plus personne ne le voyait en dehors des cours. Il était toujours soit à la bibliothèque, soit aux cuisines avec les gentils elfes de maison, près du Lac Noir ( ou la Forêt Interdite lors des nuits d'insomnie ) ou encore dans la Chambre des Secrets lorsqu'il n'avait pas cours. Comme il partait juste après la sonnerie et avant qu'un professeur ne l'interpelle, personne n'avait eu l'occasion de lui parler. Les badges de Malfoy ne se vendait plus puisqu'il était impossible d'attraper Potter pour le lui montrer. Pour en revenir à Salazar, son père était décédé lorsqu'il était enfant et il avait dû travailler pour faire vivre sa famille et aider sa mère à nourrir ses trois petites sœurs. Contrairement à Godric, qui était devenu écuyer à la Cour du Roi, Salazar avait fait la rencontre d'un mage et avait appris les potions dans le secret des cachots. Il n'avait jamais été contre les nés-moldus mais il est vrai qu'il avait haï les moldus pendant un temps après le massacre que les chevalier d'une armée avaient perpétré dans son village natal. Sa mère et ses sœur avaient péri et il s'était retrouvé seul, et cela, parce qu'on y soupçonnait la naissance de sorcier. Le Moyen-Âge n'était pas une bonne période pour les Sorciers. Harry avait en fait trouvé le tombeau de Salazar par hasard et n'avait eu aucun mal à soulever le couvercle fait de pierre. Le corps à l'intérieur était encore tiède, comme s'il n'était mort que quelques heures plus tôt et le visage était jeune, une vingtaine d'années tout au plus. Pourtant, Harry savait que Serpentard était décédé à l'âge d'une quarantaine d'année après avoir eu deux fils ( venant d'un mariage arrangé et sans amour ). La ligné Serpentard était considéré comme noble et pure car depuis Salazar, les mariages n'avaient été qu'entre descendants d'être magique, et c'était ainsi depuis un millénaire. Du moins, ça avait été ainsi pendant un millénaire. Maintenant, plus personne ne portait ce nom.

Harry ne savait honnêtement pas comment il était parvenu à réveiller l'autre fourchelangue. Il était écrit à la fin du journal qu'il existait un moyen de réveiller son corps et son âme, mais le fondateur n'avait apparemment pas eu le temps de l'écrire. Harry devait avouer que, sur le coup, il n'était pas sûr de quoi faire. Il se souvenait du livre de contes de fée qu'il avait trouvé dans la poubelle des Dursley et caché dans son placard, bien des années plus tôt. On disait que pour réveiller une princesse, il fallait lui offrir un baiser. Bien sûr, Salazar Serpentard n'était pas une princesse, mais il était un fondateur, c'était encore mieux ! Et Harry avait vu l'illustration dans le livre, Salazar était exactement au bon endroit, dans son cercueil, reposant à la lumière de la chambre. Et puis, il y avait ce maudit gui, qui s'infestait partout et avait même trouvé le moyen d'envahir la Chambre. Harry l'avait regardé pendant une bonne minute, observant les longs cheveux noble, les traits détendus et le visage aristocratique avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles, plus froides, de l'autre homme. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait cru que cela fonctionnerait ! Il fallait croire que les contes de fée étaient basés sur un peu de vérité. Salazar s'était réveillé et, avait plutôt bien pris le fait de savoir qu'un enfant étrange l'avait embrassé pour le sortir de son 'long repos'. En fait, il l'avait même mieux pris qu'Harry. Mais bon, ça n'était pas grave, Harry avait fini par hausser les épaules. Il était sûr que ça n'était pas la chose la plus étrange qui lui arriverait au cours de sa vie ( _et effectivement, devenir Consort de Lord Serpentard, se plaçait tout en haut de cette liste comme il l'apprendrait bien des années plus tard._ ). Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry avait maintenant une très bonne raison pour passer tout son temps dans la Chambre puisque Sal' l'accueillait à bras ouverts. Littéralement. Rien de sexuel, ne vous méprenez pas, Harry était trop jeune pour ne serait-ce que penser à cela. De plus, Salazar lui faisait du tutorat. Il lui avait enseigné les bases des potions, les notions de sécurité, les différentes façons de découper un ingrédients, la façon dont certains interagissaient avec d'autres. C'était extrêmement intéressant quand les potions étaient enseignées avec un bon pédagogue. Depuis que Salazar avait commencé à lui enseigné, Harry était passé d'un acceptable en potions ( pratique et théorie ) à un dépasse les attentes, au grand damne de son très cher professeur. En échange, Harry le mettait à jour sur tout ce qui était arrivé à Poudlard avec autant d'informations qu'il possédait. C'est à dire, pas énorme, mais Sal avait été au-delà de furieux quand il avait appris tous les dommages qu'avait encouru Poudlard ces quatre dernières années qu'un directeur complètement sénile. Un peu triste aussi, quand il avait appris que ZaAssha avait été tuée, bien qu'il ait compris pourquoi. Quand il avait appris que Harry avait été forcé de participer dans un Tournois mortel auquel il ne voulait pas participer, il avait... fait exploser sa magie, laquelle avait traversé les profondeurs de Poudlard et mit en alerte tout le château. Heureusement personne n'en avait trouvé l'origine. Après un passage à Poudlard durant lequel Harry apprit beaucoup quant à son patrimoine et son héritage, Salazar fit changer son statut comme 'en vie' et parvint à le garder secret grâce à l'aide des Gobelins avec qui il avait toujours eu une bonne relation en échange de payer un peu plus cher certains service banquiers. Ça n'était pas illégal, c'était juste une façon de faire de bonnes affaires avec les créatures telles que les gobelins et cela, Harry l'avait fort bien retenu. Lorsque ce fut le jour de la première tâche, Salazar, vêtu des plus riches tissus sorciers, apposa un baiser sur le crâne du jeune Gryffondor et lui tendit sa combinaison en soie d'accrumentula ses bottes en peau de Dragon. Il aurait pu choisir une autre matière Salazar connaissait les créatures, il savait qu'il y avait un risque, mais il avait conseillé Harry – tout en l'informant du danger, des possibilités dans le cas où le dragons serait impressionné par son audace. Sal alla rejoindre les tribunes des hauts placés tandis que Harry se hâtait de se rendre dans la tente des champions. Il ignora les quatre adolescents comme ceux-ci l'ignorèrent. Il avait beau avoir laissé une lettre à Diggory pour le prévenir, il avait évité celui-ci lorsqu'il avait entendu les bruits de couloirs dire que le Poufsouffle le cherchait pour le remercier de quelque chose d'important. Il ne faisait que ce qui était juste. Delacour et Krum étaient déjà au courant. Ça n'aurait pas été juste autrement. L'attente fut longue mais finalement, les trois champions furent passés. Harry n'entendait rien à l'intérieur de la tente, mais, comme ils n'étaient pas revenu, il supposait que les trois autres avaient dû être laissés ailleurs une fois leur tâche accomplie. Quand son nom fut appelé, Harry avait déjà revu les mouvements de baguettes une bonne cinquantaine de fois et il prenait de lentes inspirations pour se calmer. Quand la lumière du jour le frappa, il n'eut droit qu'à une minute de silence avant que le stade n'explose en applaudissement. C'était encore plus bruyant du côté des élèves. Harry pinça les lèvres et retint une mimique dégoûtée. Drôle comme les gens changeaient vite d'avis. Surtout les anglais ( _ce n'est pas une insulte ! C'est la pensée d'Harry à cet instant, c'est tout_ ). Harry balaya l'arène du regard, notant la présence de l'immense Magyar à pointes au centre de celle-ci, puis nota la présence des trois autres champions dans une tribune qui leur était spécialement réservée. Génial... il allait en plus être observé par ses 'concurrents'. Bon, il était peut-être temps pour le spectacle. Ils allaient finir par s'impatienter, surtout si Harry se fiait aux rires moqueurs de Malfoy et au froncement de sourcils des invités du Ministère. L'air décontracté, Harry mit ses mains dans ses poches et afficha un air serein, ignorant les cris surpris qu'il en tira. Puis il se mit en marche, lentement. Et alors, il ouvrit la bouche, et parla dans une langue de l'Ancien Monde(1) :

« _Bonjour, noble maître des Arts Perdus. Mon nom est Harry, je suis ici pour remplir une tâche dont on m'a laissé la charge._ »

Le Dragon le regarda curieusement puis inclina la tête sur le côté et le renifla. De la fumée s'échappa de ses naseaux, mais Harry était à bonne distance pour ne pas être touché accidentellement. Parce qu'il n'avait aucun doute que les flammes n'auraient aucun mal à le trouver si le dragon le souhaitait.

« _Enfant, pourquoi un si jeune enfant est-il ici ? Je vis depuis de nombreux millénaire et cela fait bien des siècles qu'aucun enfant ne m'a affronté._ »

La foule était silencieuse, essayant manifestement de comprendre l'Ancienne Langue, sans beaucoup de résultat. Peut-être que les étudiants de Durmstrang avaient-ils un instructeur à en juger par quelques étincelles de compréhension dans la délégation de l'école bulgare.

« _Il y a ce tournois. On me force à participer parce que quelqu'un a mis mon nom. Si je ne participe pas, ils disent que je perdrais ma Magie._

 __ Cela n'a aucun sens !_ Rugit le Dragon. _Mère Magie est la seule capable de juger si oui ou non un être est digne de porter son dos. Sans cela, les sorciers ne peuvent retirer son don à un être digne. Tu ne devrais pas être forcé de participer, enfant_. »

Harry étrécit les yeux en entendant cela. C'était une hypothèse que Salazar avait émit, mais l'homme n'était pas sûr et aucun n'avait voulu risquer la perte de sa magie. Les propos du dragon lui prouvaient que Sal avait vu juste et que Harry n'était pas forcé de concourir. Il se ferait une joie d'annoncer cela publiquement et sous le nez du directeur une fois la tâche finie. Mais d'abord, il comptait montrer un peu de spectacle. Et le dragon semblait assez excité.

« _Je promets que je ne chercherai pas à vous blesser, ni vous ni vous œufs. Les flammes, comme le vous le savez déjà, ne vous toucheront pas et, même si c'était le cas, je doute qu'elles vous blesseraient._

 __ Bien bien, Enfant. Laisse-moi goûter la saveur de ton pouvoir._ »

Harry inclina la tête en lui donnant un sourire timide et fit un bond en arrière au moment-même où le dragon lâchait un jet de flammes qui manqua de le toucher. Quelques uns eurent tôt fait de deviner là une sorte de jeu entre êtres magiques, mais les plus crédules, dont malheureusement la majorité de la population sorcière anglaise, hurlèrent d'effroi. Harry qui était sur un énorme rocher, sauta à nouveau et se retrouva juste derrière le rocher, s'esquivant sur le côté quand le dragon détruisit la pierre d'un vicieux coup de queues. Les dresseurs bien sûr, avaient deviné le jeu et secouèrent la tête, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres. Charlie Weasley avisa le sourire épanoui d'Harry alors qu'il jouait avec le dragon et échangea quelques mots avec Igor Romanov. Il serait bon d'avoir un peu plus de recrues dans quelques années. Des recrues qui connaissaient l'Ancien Langage en plus de cela mais surtout, des recrues passionnées. Humain et Dragon s'esquivèrent pendant environ quatre minutes avant que Harry ne se retourne d'un bond après avoir échappé à un coup de gueule et il pointa sa baguette vers les tribunes où, derrière, il pouvait imaginer le château, non loin.

« Accio ! »

Il ne nomma pas ce qu'il cherchait, mais il l'imagina. Puis il esquiva un coup de queue et se remit à courir, s'approchant un peu beaucoup du dragon, mais sachant que celui-ci ne le blesserait pas mortellement. Gravement, peut-être, les dragons n'avaient pas la même notion de la douceur et de la force, mais elle ne le tuerait pas. Elle avait un instinct maternel beaucoup trop puissant pour employer la force létale contre lui.

La foule se tendit quand quelque chose siffla dans l'air et Harry sauta sur un rocher pour se tenir plus haut. Alors, il attrapa les trois objets qui volèrent à lui.

« Ah il semblerait que monsieur Potter ait fait usage du sortilège d'invocation afin de convoquer une épée et... serait-ce des potions ? »

Quand il sentit le dragon se déplacer dans son dos et entendit les cris, Harry se retourna – après avoir pris soin d'accrocher les deux fioles à sa ceinture_, et prit l'épée de Gryffondor à revers pour contrer les flammes du dragon. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du feu et ses mains rougirent mais la lame resta intact et lutta contre les flammes de la créature.

Alors qu'il abaissait l'épée après un autre jet de flamme, Harry planta son regard dans celui du gigantesque dragon noir. C'était un mâle, Harry l'avait su instinctivement. Ce devait même être le seul mâle présent parmi les autres dragons. Il savait, par Salazar que les Magyar à Pointes étaient l'une des seuls espèces dragons à pouvoir se enfanter, peu importe leur genre. Qu'ils soient mâles ou femelles. Les mâles de cette espèce avaient tendance à être un tout petit peu plus tolérant avec les autres créatures qui les approchaient. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient moins protecteurs de leurs œufs que les femelles. Au contraire. Cela voulait seulement dire que si un humain parvenait à les approcher sans présenter une quelconque menace, le mâle serait prêt à les laisser venir plus prêt. Peut-être. Cela restait néanmoins rare.

« _Avez-vous un nom, maître des Arts Perdus ?_ »

Harry profita de la distance entre eux pour prendre une des fiole - la fiole oranger_, et la balancer devant le dragon. _'Vous savez ce qu'on dit, non ? Il faut combattre le feu par le feu.'_ songea-t-il en voyant la fiole se fracasser au sol. Les flammes se répandirent autour du dragon et l'encerclèrent, lui et ses œufs, sans les toucher. Avec sa baguette et son autre main libre, il incanta sous son souffle et fit grandirent les flammes, jusqu'à ce qu'elles recouvrent le dragon en un dôme très haut. Harry prit une autre fiole qu'il avait invoqué plus tôt et l'avala, avant de traverser le mur de flammes sous les cris terrifiés, sans ressentir la moindre douleur. Il pouvait entendre les murmures et les applaudissements, mais ça n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait. Ce qui l'intéressait était la sécurité du dragon et de ses œufs.

« _Tout va bien, maître Dragon ?_ »

Un souffle lui répondit et il avisa l'immense créature qui se tenait devant lui, à côté de son nid. Trois gros œufs écailleux s'y tenaient, tous encerclant l'œuf d'or.

« _Approchez enfant._ »

Harry trembla un peu mais vint lentement se poster devant le dragon, s'inclinant par respect et vérifiant par la même que les œufs n'étaient pas blessés, même s'il le savait déjà le magyar n'aurait jamais été aussi calme si cela avait été le cas. Le dragon se pencha en avant et son nez écailleux frôla le visage d'Harry. Le petit Gryffondor ravala sa salive. Il était si proche. Si le dragon éternuait ( quoi, c'est possible. ), il était cuit. Le dragon tourna la tête et... rit ? Avait-il entendu ses pensées.

 __ Vous êtes un livre ouvert, héritier._

Héritier ?

 __ Vous avez beaucoup à apprendre mais votre magie est pure et puissante et votre compagnon est à vos côté. Vous ne serez pas seul._

Harry hocha la tête. Au moins, il savait de qui il parlait quand il mentionnait son compagnon. Il rougit un peu à l'implication de tout cela mais un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Il pourrait s'y habituer. Même si.. quoi ? Par Salazar, il sortait avec un Fondateur !

 __ Prenez la création, Enfant._

Harry acquiesça et se fit deux pas sur le côté pour se rendre à côté du nid. Il savait, pour l'avoir lu, que les dragons laissaient peu de personnes avoir accès à leurs œufs. Même les dragonniers n'étaient pas toujours acceptés à proximité. D'un mouvement lent mais habile, le jeune lionceau prit le faux œuf tout en faisant attention à ne pas bouger les véritables œufs. Autour d'eux, les flammes redescendirent lentement jusqu'à disparaître, révélant Harry, à même pas un mètre du nid, l'œuf d'or en main, et l'immense Magya à pointes, couché paresseusement devant lui. La foule explosa en applaudissements et en sifflements mais Harry n'en avait que faire. Mordred. Il allait avoir une telle migraine une fois que tout serait fini !

« _Shhh les humains sont si bruyants._ » se plaignit le dragon millénaire.

Harry hocha la tête en accord. Totalement, totalement d'accord.

 __ Et si volatiles,_ rajouta-t-il, gagnant un air approbateur de la créature dite divine.

La tête du dragon se posa sur les pieds du garçon, mais elle faisait presque la taille d'Harry et le jeune se trouva à regarder dans les yeux de la créature magique tandis que les dresseurs faisaient lentement leur chemin dans l'arène, ne voyant aucun danger contrairement à quelques Croupton et Verpey qui semblaient avoir une crise cardiaque – bien que Verpey criait des commentaires ''Incoyrable !'' ''Le Dragon est à ses pieds !'' qui donnait encore plus mal à la tête au plus jeune champion.

« _Tu as du mérite Enfant. Mon nom est Antharas(2). Souviens-toi de ce nom. Si tu as besoin de mon aide un jour. Je serai à tes côtés mon enfant._ »

Harry sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Outre Salazar, personne ne lui avait jamais fait ce genre de promesses. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Mais il savait qu'il s'agissait de la réalité, les Dragons ne mentaient jamais et Salazar, bien qu'étant le meilleur Serpentard, était avant tour d'une franchise à toute épreuve. À tel point que c'en était presque embarrassant parfois. Après une bonne dose d'hésitation et une bouffée de courage soudaine, le Tout Petit ( selon Antharas ) posa sa main près des naseaux du dragon. C'était écailleux, un peu doux, mais surtout rêche. C'était très étrange, mais pas désagréable.

 __ Merci pour tout, Lord Antharas_. Répondit-il en s'inclinant avec respect.

Il était toujours face au dragon et ignorait toujours les acclamations lorsqu'il fut rejoint par les dresseurs qui lui pressèrent l'épaule ou lui ébouriffèrent les cheveux avec chaleur.

_ Bien joué gamin.

Antharas frotta doucement son énorme tête contre le corps d'Harry et le fit reculer un peu par la force employée.

 __ Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Enfant de la Destinée._

 __ À bientôt, Seigneur Antharas_.

Après un dernier salut respectueux, Harry se recula et laissa les dragonniers se charger du Magyar.

Harry s'était à peine retourné pour faire face au reste de la foule dans les tribunes lorsqu'une figure sauta desdites tribunes pour atterrir à quelques mètres de lui. Un sourire lumineux éclata sur le visage d'Harry et il courut se réfugier dans les bras du jeune Lord, lequel le fit tournoyer un instant avant de l'enlacer et de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Il se fichait des murmures. Il se fichait des futures rumeurs. Il laissa les juges avoir un peu de fun en leur attribuant la note de 49 ( Dumbledore avait retiré un point, à l'incompréhension de beaucoup de personnes. ), le classant en tête du classement. Alors, seulement, il se lança un sonore.

« Honorables juges, je renonce à participer aux autres tâches. »

Il y eut un silence. Un profond silence. Les invités, qui n'avaient fait que lire les articles et ne connaissaient ni Harry, ni son caractère, ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il se retirait alors qu'il était premier. Les autres étaient choqués, certains déçus même, d'autres, la majorité des étudiants en fin de compte, étaient compréhensif.

_ Si vous faîtes cela, vous perdrez votre magie monsieur Potter. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger Mr Croupton.

_ Harry mon garçon -

_ Ne m'appelez pas comme ça Directeur. Vous avez perdu ce droit avant même de me rencontrer. »

La colère d'Harry était froide, mais il se contrôlait assez bien.

Il leva sa baguette.

_ Je jure sur ma magie et ma vie que je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans cette coupe, que je n'ai pas non plus demandé un autre de le faire. En fait, je n'ai rien à voir avec ma participation forcée. Ainsi soit-il.

Il jeta le patronus pour montrer son honnêteté et entendit des soupirs quand on vit son patronus. Il avait oublié que peu savaient le jeter. Oups ?

« Je refuse de continuer ce tournois quand je suis de toute évidence innocent. Reprit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Antharas, lequel lui adressa un regard brillant de bienveillance. S'il faut pour cela que je renonce à mon pouvoir, ainsi soit-il. »

Une lumière et argenté l'entoura alors qu'il sentait un cocon de chaleur se former autour de lui. Quelque chose se débattait en lui et il trembla sous la douleur. Puis, la lumière s'effaça et Harry se sentit... purifié. Sous une impulsion, il tendit la main droit devant lui et se concentra sur son noyau intérieur, un sourire lumineux barrant son visage lorsqu'une boule d'énergie naquit dans sa main.

« Mère Magie vient de te juger digne, mon ange. »

Sal avait chuchoté mais le sonorus étant toujours en place, tous l'entendirent parfaitement. Puis le noble Serpentard se pencha en avant et releva le menton d'Harry, souriant face au bonheur lisible dans les orbes émeraudes du plus jeune, avant de presser leurs lèvres ensemble dans un chaste baiser.

Plus tard, il n'oublierait pas de demander à Harry ce qu'était ce 'yaoi' dont il n'avait de cesse d'entendre parler les jeunes filles lorsqu'elles les voyaient passer, mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, il devait prendre soin de son jeune compagnon.

.

.

 _1/ Et bien, c'est inventé mais je suis sûr que d'autres auteurs ont déjà pensé à quelque chose de semblable._

* * *

 _Oh mon dieu, je ne sais pas d'où m'est venu l'idée pour le dernier mais je suis plutôt fière du dernier texte et du 13ème. Et bien, chacun ses goûts, mais moi j'en suis contente. Peut-être devrais-je songer à écrire un OS plus long un jour, dans le même genre que le dernier._

 _._

 _._

 **Yuki-Jiji :** _Et bien, j'ai retrouvé ta demande dans la liste. Je suis en cours, mais comme j'ai une dizaine de demande en cours en même temps et bien.. je ne sais pas lequel paraîtra en premier. Mais tu as lu le 144, c'était quelque chose dans ce goût-là ou pas du tout. Je voudrais éviter d'écrire un truc pareil et j'imagine que tu veux quelque chose de différent.. ou un peu différent. Je ne suis pas sûr. Éclaire-moi s'il te plaît #FaisDesYeuxDeChatonAbandonné#_

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Oui, je crois aussi. ^^_

 **Luna Park :** _Merci beaucoup =)_

 **Soln96 :** _Oui, il s'y habitué. Sa famille est aussi ( sinon plus, beaucoup plus ) barrée que lui._

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Ah ah oui, tu as raison._

 **Titi Snape :** _Sherlock ? Et bien, en fait, j'ai regardé les anciennes séries pendant un temps même si à ce moment-là je n'aimais pas encore beaucoup, puis, quand j'ai commencé à vraiment m'y intéressé, ça a cessé de passer. Alors, il y a eu pendant quelques temps la récente série et j'ai regardé, mais pas tout le temps. Je crois que ça ne correspondait pas à mes horaires. Pourquoi ? Tu regardes ?_

 **Dark and Blue :** _Ah ah ah je suis totalement d'accord avec toi sur cela. Très séduisant et Mumus et mignon avec son instinct de protection. Yep, moi aussi. J'avais perdu espoir de trouver des fics ou les OC féminin ne tombent pas pour l'un des protagonistes. Au moins, sur Ao3 il y a les tags, j'ai pu trouver des fics pas mal avec OMC/Harry. En fait, même sur ff il y en a mais les community ne sont pas toujours très complètes. Ah d'accord. Et bien comme tu peux le contaster, on a un bout de Millo ici. Je crois que je publierai un texte avec la venue de Millo à Poudlard ( parce que le directeur est trop borné ). Visiblement, il a plu, Millo, tout en étant que brièvement mentionné. Ah d'accord, je vois._

* * *

 _Huh, je suis crevée, je vous dis bonne nuit même s'il n'est que 18:30. je doute de dormir mais gardons espoir. Si par hasard je finis un texte rapidement, je le publierai, mais ça fait plusieurs jours que je bosse sur Gui Magique, donc je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'avancer sur autre chose. Pour les Traqueurs, il faudra attendre entre deux semaines et un mois pour la sortie du chapitre 13. La scène du bal sera dans le chapitre 14._

 _._

 **Publié le : 23.01.2017**


	156. Cible 156 : Déclaration de Guerre

_Hé hé hé je vois que ça a plu à beaucoup, particulièrement le Salazar/Harry. Je suis d'accord, il devrait y en avoir plus des fics sur ce pairing._

 _._

 __ Référence très mineure à un OMC_

 _Ce truc-là est un peu étrange. Il assez bâclé mais je voulais quelque chose qui commence ainsi et qui finit et bien.. comme s'il n'était pas fini. Peut-être que c'était pour vous frustrer.. ?_

 _ **Vous savez, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai soudainement eu envie d'écrire du Ron/Harry ce qui est très bizarre parce que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Pourtant j'avais très envie que ce texte en soit un mais je me suis restreinte : ça n'en est pas un. Même s'il y a un léger jeu de flirt entre eux.**_

* * *

 **Gage - 156**

 _Déclaration de Guerre_

.

Les Serpentards ne comprenaient pas. Potter et Weasley ( Ron ) s'étaient mis à les ignorer du jour au lendemain. C'était comme s'ils n'existaient plus. Quand ils insultaient les deux lions dans les couloirs ou devant la Grande Salle, ceux-ci passaient devant eux sans leur répondre. Sans même les regarder ! Honnêtement, les vert et argent ne comprenaient plus. Et ça n'était pas seulement ceux de l'année des lionceaux. C'était aussi les aînés. Ils ne pouvaient comprendre d'où venait ce manque d'intérêt soudain. Pire, les deux lions les ignoraient quand on les insultait, mais répondait aux salutations quand on leur disait bonjour dans les couloirs. Ils avaient même aidé deux Serpents de premières années qui leur étaient rentrés dedans. Même certains aînés de leur propre maison ne le faisaient pas !

Alors voilà ! Ils voulaient des réponses ! Et si un bastion d'une vingtaine de personnes devaient fouiner autour du château en quête de réponses alors qu'il en soit ainsi ! C'était comme ça qu'ils étaient tombés sur Potter et Weasley en pleine conversation très animée dans le couloir d'un étage abandonné ( le huitième, on avait tendance à le penser inexistant ).

« Me calmer ? Me calmer !? S'emporta Potter en se retournant d'un bond. Ce bâtard de fils de... se permet de nous jeter des charmes de compulsion - ! Des charmes de compulsion, de haine, de contrainte et de fidélité et tu voudrais que je me calme ?! Ce sale bâtard - »

La tirade partit loin et les vert et argent à l'écoute s'étonnèrent de voir Potter parler dans un langage aussi coloré. Ils n'avaient jamais eu droit à tel discours venant du rouge et or. C'était une première. Bien sûr, là encore, les deux lions ne savaient pas qu'ils avaient des espions sur leurs talons.

_ Harry.

Ce simple mot suffit à faire taire le petit brun qui regarda son ami avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour se les frictionner.

_ Je sais. Je suis désolé de m'emporter ainsi. Mais je ne peux pas le croire ! Comment ose-t-il nous priver de notre libre-arbitre ainsi ?

_ Libre-arbitre ?

_ Ils nous prive de nos choix. Si je le retrouve à nous coller des potions dans nos plats je te jure que je porterai plainte. Diego sera sûrement ravi de s'en charger pour nous. Il veut faire plonger le vieux bouc depuis un moment déjà.

Weasley renifla, amusé, en s'appuyant contre une colonne.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire en attendant ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas une idée de vengeance ?

Harry se retourna d'un bloc et étira un sourire.. carnassier en passant devant son ami :

« Quoi.. n'est-ce pas évident ? Il semble nous chercher depuis un moment. Je pense qu'il est temps de lui déclarer la guerre. Après tout.. tu es un très bon stratège et je suis l'héritier des Maraudeurs. Je suis sûr que nous pourrons concocter quelque chose en attendant que Diego boucle le dossier.

_ Tu m'étonnes. Le meilleur avocat de Grande-Bretagne, rumina Ron avant de se redresser, regardant fixement le dos d'Harry.

_ Est-ce que ça signifie que je dois réquisitionner l'aide des jumeaux pour les potions ?

_ Humhum. Oui. Faisons cela. Il ne saura pas ce qui lui tomber dessus.

Il y eut une brève pause durant laquelle Potter se dirigea vers la sortie ( les Serpentards étaient désillusionnés juste à côté et ils retinrent leur respiration même s'ils savaient qu'on ne les verrait pas ), quand Weasley le stoppa :

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait vis-à-vis des Serpentards ?

_ Hum ? »

Potter se retourna vers son colocataire et haussa les épaules avant que Ronald ne s'explique :

« Quand on était sous potions de contrainte et charmes de compulsions. On n'a pas été très sympa avec eux.

_ Je ne suis pas trop sûr. Avoua Potter. J'veux dire, on a répondu à leurs insultes et c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas été hyper-sympa mais on ne les a jamais frappé et la seule chose que j'ai réellement foiré à été de refuser la main de Malfoy en première année. Comment pouvais-je même savoir que c'était aussi irrespectueux dans les vieilles traditions ? Je le trouvais malpoli de t'insulter alors qu'il ne t'avait jamais parlé. Je ne pensais pas que ça déclencherait un truc pareil. »

Terence Higgs se retourna vers Draco en haussant un sourcil et sourit d'un air narquois lorsque le susnommé rougit avec honte. Il est vrai qu'il avait réagit un peu trop excessivement à l'époque et que son ego avait été trop touché pour qu'il retourne les voir après cela.

_ Et bien, voyons s'ils sont okay pour une trêve et.. s'ils continuent à nous insulter malgré tout, ignorons-les simplement.

Les Serpentards échangèrent un regard. C'était donc pour ça.. mais qui les avait donc manipulé ainsi ? Était-ce 'vieux bouc' ? Mais à qui faisaient-ils référence ? Ils ignoraient qu'ils auraient la réponse le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner.

_ Tu sais Harry, fit soudainement Ron. Tu es plutôt canon quand tu es en colère.

Flint fit un pas en arrière en entendant cela. Ça n'était pas qu'il était homophobe, mais il ne tenait pas à ce que les plus jeunes voient deux de leurs camarades de classes le faire en direct.

_ Aw Ron ~ Si tu n'étais pas hétéro j'aurai déjà craqué pour toi. Répondit Harry, amusé.

Il y eut une pause, puis Harry reprit :

« N'empêche, tu as vraiment mauvais goût pour les filles. Granger, sérieusement ? Okay, elle s'est embellie et est devenue plutôt mignonne, mais c'est une vraie pimbêche !

_ Hey ! Pour info, j'étais tout autant que toi affecté par les potions ! Je n'étais pas moi-même. Se défendit le rouquin en tirant son ami pour contre lui pour l'empêcher de tourner en rond. Granger ? Huh, se moqua Ron. Elle n'est vraiment pas mon type. »

Potter leva les yeux vers son ami et haussa un sourcil.

_ Ah ? Et quel est ton type ?

_ Un peu plus comme toi et un peu moins comme elle.

Même depuis sa place, Blaise vit parfaitement les rougeurs qui animait le visage du Survivant et il trouva cela mignon. Plus besoin de se demander pourquoi tout le monde trouvait Potter _mignon_. Après quelques secondes de silence, les deux garçon explosèrent de rire puis Potter quitta les genoux de Weasley et tendit la main vers ce dernier pour l'aider à se redresser.

« Donc.. on vire Granger du Trio, on invite les jumeaux et on transforme le Trio en quatuor ?

_ Yep. Et on rédige un contrat de Trêve avec les Serpentards. Puis, on fait de la vie du vieux un Enfer vivant. Je trouve que c'est un bon plan. Et pas forcément dans cet ordre-là. »

.

.

Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, Potter et Weasley se dirigèrent vers eux, hochèrent la tête en guise de salutation et leur glissa un lourd fichier sur la table avant de repartir à la leur pour terminer leur déjeuner. Sur la première page, un contrat de trêve. Le reste du fichier... et bien, disons simplement qu'ils étaient en possession d'informations confidentielles concernant de nombreux ennemis de leurs parents. C'était un cadeau des deux garçons en guise de bonnes foi.

Alors même qu'ils relevaient la tête pour dévisager les deux garçons d'un air ahuri, il y eut un 'Pouf' à la table professorale et tout le monde leva les yeux pour tomber sur un bouc. À la place du directeur. Soudain, Cassius Montague se remémora les paroles de Potter _''[…] faire plonger le vieux bouc._ '' et ses pensées basculèrent.

« Les gars.. je crois qu'on devrait signer le contrat. »

* * *

 _Voilà, ça finit en queue de poisson mais c'est normal. En fait, ça aurait vraiment été mieux avec l'idée de départ mais je ne tenais pas à faire de Ron/Harry dans ce Recueil. Après tout, c'est un recueil contenant presque uniquement des personnages sombres(ou neutres)/Harry et quelque Dark!Harry. Après, certes, si Ron est sombre.. peut-être._

 _._

 _Avant qu'on ne me demande, non, Diego n'était pas important et il ne réapparaîtra probablement jamais._

* * *

 **fanfics-mangas62 :** _Hey merci beaucoup. Je suis totalement d'accord. J'ai déjà lu quelques fic sur ce pairing mais j'espère qu'il y en a d'autres. Je compte la transformer en OS long mais je ne sais pas encore quand faire ça, j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire, donc on verra bien. En tout cas, je pense que quand je l'aurai écrit, il sera publié dans ce recueil. Ou totalement à part. Faut voir. Quoique si c'est le cas, il portera probablement le même nom que le drabble en question._

 **Yuki-jiji :** _C'est écrit. Je pense que ce sera le prochain, ou celui d'après. Concentré sur la réaction des gens à l'annonce des fiançailles._

 **Lilou Ritter :** _Ouh merci =) Je suis contente que ça t'ai fait plaisir._

 **Theblackgirl :** _Hey ~ c'était un grand plaisir d'écrire ces textes. Ton idée était extra !_

 **Shishi-sama76 :** _LeAPHP demandé est en cours d'écriture. Je ne sais pas trop quand je le publierai quand . . . je l'aurai terminé._

 **LolitaUp :** _Uwaah ~ celui-ci a vraiment plu à tout le monde alors ! Merci :) Je ne vais pas faire une fiction à chapitre mais un OS plus long et plus complet. Je pense qu'il reprendra les premiers paragraphes en plus long, qu'on parlera aussi du tournois et enfin peut-être d'un combat contre Voldemort. Je ne sais pas encore dans quel camp se placeront certains mangemorts._

 **AuroreMalfoy :** _Hey, yup, je crois que je vais faire ça ^^ Possible, j'en réécrirai sûrement, après tout, ce pairing correspond parfaitement à ce qui est publié ici._

 **Kuro. D. Dragon :** _Waao merci beaucoup !_

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Hey, ouais j'avoue. Je me suis marrée en relisant, me demandant où est-ce que j'avais eu cette idée. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas terminer sans un baiser entre les deux ! Certes, j'en avais mentionné un au début, mais ça n'était pas la même chose._

 **Dragon-en :** _Salut, merci beaucoup. Je pense que je vais écouter ton conseil._

 **Layrosa :** _eehh ouais, je suis en train de reprendre ce dernier texte en un OS long. J'ai une idée de plan. Et il y aura effet une rencontre avec Voldemort._

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Uwaah ? Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup. J'aimerai bien lire de nouvelles fic Sal/Harry mais il semble que je les ai à peu près toutes lu :/ J'ai détesté les Dursley aussi. Surtout que, même si on ne voit rien de très explicite dans le canon, y a quand même des choses qui suggère que y a plus. Comme dans le film ( je ne me souviens plus si c'est décrit dans le livre ou pas ) quand Vernon attrape Harry par les cheveux et le jette dans le placard après la sortie au Zoo._

 _154 ~ Figure toi que moi aussi je me pose la question. Je te l'dis, le dialogue m'est juste venu comme ça pendant la nuit et je me suis dépêchée de le réécrire en ajoutant le lendemain un petit truc pour que.. ben.. pour qu'il y ait tout de même un début et une sorte de fin._

 **Luna Park :** _yey merci. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé =)_

 **Hyoukami :** _Yosha ! Merci. Je vais reprendre le dernier texte en un OS plus long et plus complet. Je pense qu'il ne sera pas publié avant au moins deux mois ou plus, faut voir selon ma charge de travail à côté. En tout cas, c'est sûr qu'il y aura un OS basé sur ce texte : en reprenant tout ce qui s'est passé et en allant même plus loin. C'est à dire que l'on verra peut-être vaguement les autres tâches, le Bal et bien sûr, une rencontre avec Voldemort. On verra à nouveau Antharas aussi. Je l'aime bien._

 **Les 2 Slythandor :** _Heya merci ~ j'ai vraiment adoré écrire le dernier pairing. Quand personne ne l'a suggéré, c'est juste un truc qui m'a sauté aux yeux et je me suis dit ''Hey, pourquoi ne pas faire ça ?'', donc je l'ai fait. ^^_

 __ Mdr, je trouve que Lockhart & Harry font un très étrange pairing, mais je ne pouvais pas passer à côté ne serait-ce que pour imaginer vos réactions. Et bien, c'est toujours moins pire que Dolores/Albus. Erk. Peux-tu me rappeler le défi que tu m'as envoyé ? Il est possible qu'il soit déjà écrit mais comme je n'ai pas eu le temps de retaper mes textes à l'ordi, je m'y perds, et comme j'ai perdu ma feuille avec les commandes/défis je ne peux pas vérifier lesquels sont.. de qui. _

**Dark and Blue :** _Hé hé hé je me suis amusée. Je ne pensais pas atteindre cette longueur de chapitre. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai eu la même réaction en écrivant la scène Dumbles/Dolores. Oui, il fallait que ça ressorte. Dean et Seamus méritaient une petite scène. Après tout, les deux ont aussi couvert Harry lorsque celui-ci était avec Nagini dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Comme des grands-frères, ils voulaient absolument embarrasser Ryry._

 **Soln96 :** _Ah ah merci beaucoup. Oui, il se fait choper beaucoup de fois. En même temps, ils sont dans un couloir donc il fallait s'y attendre. =p_

 **Titi Snape :** _Kyaa, j'ai demandé justement il y a quelques jours à ma mère si ça passait à la télé, que ce soit la nouvelle série, ou la plus vieille, mais non. Ça passait pas. Je vais chercher sur internet, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai tout-à-coup envie de regarder. Je sais pas.. ça doit être leurs caractères que j'adorais. Un texte là-dessus ? Dans quel genre ?_

 _Bien, il faudra attendre que j'ai revu la série, cela fait un moment, mais j'adorai je pense._

 _._

 _semaine prochaine chargée pour cause de Bac blanc : pourrais peut-être pas publier._

 _._

 **Publié le : 29.01.2017**


	157. Cible 157: Mise à mort- MangemortsxHarry

_Bon, ayant égaré ma liste de demandes, je ne me souviens pas de tout le monde. Je sais que je n'ai pas encore écrit/publié les demandes de :_

 _1/ Shishi-sama76_

 _2/ Soln96_

 _Il y avait d'autres personnes ? Je suis presque sûr qu'il y en avait au moins une autre. Je sais que je viens de retrouver une vieille demande de Silvermooon._

* * *

 _Oh ~ poor Voldemort_

 _ **Warning :** Psycho!Harry _

_**Pairing :** Multi/Harry _

**Gage - 157**

.

 _Mise à mort_

.

Harry offrit un sourire narquois à l'attroupement d'hommes face à lui. Ceux-ci déglutirent difficilement. Ah-Ah ! Harry savait qu'il avait un pouvoir inconnu sur eux.

« Bonjour. » fredonna-t-il en s'arrêtant en face d'eux.

Il était infiniment bon de les voir perdre leurs moyens. Ceux-ci étaient figés. La vue devant eux était juste... Avery frémit et ses jambes le lâchèrent alors qu'il s'effondrait. Potter, devant eux, était vêtu d'une robe de maid et portait des oreilles de chaton, noires. Il était alléchant. Mais ça n'était pas tout. Dans sa main droit : un couteau e cuisine ensanglanté. Sa main gauche cependant, montrait fièrement la tête tranchée de Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres des années 80'. Oh. Oh !

Harry la leur tendit joyeusement.

« J'ai pensé que vous aimerez que je vous rapporte un souvenir. »

Antonin s'éclaircit la gorge et tendit la main vers Harry.

_ C'est très gentil de ta part, Chaton. C'est adorable.

Harry lui adressa un sourire lumineux mais était décidé à se débarrasser définitivement de l'homme.

« Je vais brûler la tête et la donner en offrande à Hadès. »

Logan Avery échangea un regard avec ses collègues puis haussa les épaules. Avec Harry, il valait mieux suivre le courant. Harry était adorable vraiment – et personne ne devait apprendre leur intérêt pour Harry avant les dix-sept ans de ce dernier ( naturellement, ils pourraient s'en sortir ils étaient des hommes influents et, au pire, ils feraient profil-bas en ressortant de nul part une (nouvelle) affaire de détournement de mineur de Dumbledore. Après tout, la perversité du vieillard était la seule tâche à son image mais le vieux parvenait toujours à s'en sortir avec des pots-de-vin. ).

Harry, en fait, était assez discret à ce sujet, ce qui les arrangeait bien en fait parce qu'il ne faisait pas de gaffe en public. Bien sûr, le flirt se glissait çà et là dans la conversation, mais c'était bien souvent eux qui lançaient la chose et personne ne l'avait jamais ramassé. La chose la plus étrange au sujet d'Harry n'était pas son manque de réaction à l'idée d'une relation polygamique avec d'autres hommes ( ou peut-être était-ce davantage considéré comme un harem ? ) sans sembler se rendre compte de la situation. Comme si c'était tout-à-fait normal d'être courtisé par plusieurs hommes. Ça n'était pas comme si ça les gênait ! Non, ça n'était pas ça la chose la plus étrange à son sujet, mais plutôt son attrait pour les scènes gores de -

« Mise à mort ! Mouhahaha ! »

. . . Oui, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait avec leur chaton, mais c'était okay, ils l'aimaient ainsi. Euh – l'appréciaient ainsi. N'allez pas dire que des (ex-) mangemorts _aimaient_. Même si c'était la vérité.

* * *

N°158 – Gros Titres ( Yuki-Jiji )

* * *

 **Kuro. D. Dragon :** _Ah ah ouais, ça sonne bien._

 **Shishi-sama76 :** _=D_

 **calinmonamour :** _Hé hé hé mercii beaucoup. Je me suis éclatée à les écrire._

 **History :** _Hey merci bien, contente que tu aies aimé. Je crois que ça n'était pas du goût de tout le monde, mais j'ai une impulsion soudaine, tu vois ?_

 **Soln96 :** _Ah ah je ne sais pas, c'était vraiment soudain comme envie. Je ne les verrais pas ensemble en temps normal, mais je pense que quand ils sont tous les deux sombres, ça pourrait faire un truc. Du moins, il pourrait faire parti du Harem ''Tout le monde aime aime Harry''. Ouaip, je vais faire un OS qui reprend plus en détail le texte sur ce pairing. Tu veux dire un autre OS différent de celui-ci ? Si tu veux. Par contre, il va y avoir un peu d'attente, je dois d'abord publier les textes des personnes qui m'ont demandé._

 **Luna Park :** _Yep et ils ne sont même pas discrets ! Heureusement que Harry et Ron sont trop occupés par leur conversation pour les remarquer._

 **Dark and Blue :** _Ah j'aime ce genre d'histoires aussi. En fait, je crois que j'adore ce genre d'histoires._

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Oui, mais ce ne sont pas les personnages les plus détestés d'HP. Le plus détesté est Dolores Ombrage ( je les comprends )._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Merci ^^_

* * *

 **Publié le : 03.02.2017**


	158. Cible 158 : Gros Titres ADHP

_Par Mordred, Davy Jones et tous les Saints, nous avons dépassé les 700 reviews, merci à vous !_

* * *

.

Suite du n°144

Sur demande de **Yuki-jiji**

 **Gage -**

.

 _Gros Titres_

Trois jours étaient passés depuis que Harry et Cedric avaient remporté le Tournois des Trois ( quatre ? ) Sorciers. Certains avaient voulu l'assaillir pour lui poser des questions. ''Voulu'' était le mot clé. Cela avait lamentablement échoué. Harry n'avait pas été très coopératif. Cedric non plus. D'autres ( Dumbledore ) avaient joué la carte de la déception. Cela avait échoué aussi. Harry lui avait rit au nez. Devant tout le monde. Et il avait osé lui dire – il avait osé !

* * *

 _ **#FB**_

 _Fred et George regardaient – comme la majorité des spectateurs_, des étoiles dans les yeux, le combat verbal acharné entre deux grandes figures du monde sorcier._

 _« Je m'en fiche directeur. Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire lorsque cela concerne mes affaires de famille. Ne vous mêlez pas de mes affaires, je fais ce qui est le mieux et le plus sûr pour ma famille._

 __ Mon garçon, tu ne peux -_

 __ Je ne suis pas votre garçon ! Cracha Harry. Je ne sais pas quel est votre jeu avec Tommy-boy. Je ne sais pas si vous étiez amoureux de lui et que - ( les couinements empêchèrent Fred d'entendre un bout de la conversation ) ou à quoi vous pensiez lorsque vous l'avez consciemment laissé étudier et pratiquer des Arts Sombres de haut niveau à l'intérieur même du château, mais je ne serai pas aussi insouciant que vous. »_

* * *

 _ **FB#**_

Ce matin-là, Harry se délecta de ce qui suivit l'arrivée du courrier. Et il eut de quoi rire. Vraiment. Tant et si bien que lorsque tout cela se termina, le Trio Infernal était plongé dans un fou rire. Même les Serpentards faisaient les gros yeux. Et pourtant...

Miles Bletchley se redressa et, décidant qu'une revérification ne ferait pas de mal, lut les gros titres par dessus l'épaule de Marcus. _« Les Lords des Anciennes et Nobles Maisons des Potter et des Dolohov annoncent leurs fiançailles ! »_.

Et ça n'était qu'un des nombreux titres de journaux. Ils pouvaient être sûr que cet événement apparaîtrait dans la presse internationale du fait du pouvoir économique et politique que les Dolohov avaient sur la Russie Magique.

Dumbledore avait définitivement perdu son pion. Mais tout de même.

« ANTONIN DOLOHOV !? Harry ! As-tu perdu la tête ?! » s'exclama Zacharias Smith en bondissant hors de son banc.

Harry ne fit que rire et tapota le Poufsouffle sur la tête.

_ Calme-toi Zach. Tu vas finir par t'étouffer.

_ Mais Harry ! C'est un ancien mangemort !

_ C'est l'héritier d'une puissante famille. Il a beaucoup de pouvoir et pourra prendre soin de moi. De plus, avec son soutien je peux complètement rejeter l'influence du vieux et tout contrat qu'il voudra me faire passer.

Zach le regarda quelques instants puis soupira.

_ Mais quand même... Dolohov quoi.. rumina-t-il.

Harry attendit bien que tout le monde se calme avant de reprendre, rougissant légèrement.

_ Et puis, il est plutôt mignon.

Zacharias s'étouffa avec son jus de groseille et offrit à Harry un regard stupéfait ( de même que la grande majorité de la salle à part peut-être les étudiants de Durmstrang qui se fendaient trop la poire pour faire autre chose ) et Ronald, qui était rouge brique, s'effondra purement et simplement.

.

Dix minutes plus tard, lorsque Harry quitta la salle après avoir bien mémorisé toutes les expressions ( et après avoir fait une pirouette pour éviter une Hermione hystérique ), il se glissa dans l'un des passages secrets pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Alors qu'il quittait ledit passage, une main se posa sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de crier et un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et l'entraîna en arrière. Harry trébucha un peu, mais le bras l'enveloppait fermement et il se laissa tirer lorsqu'il eut reconnu la fragrance musquée de son homme. Harry sentit l'homme poser ses lèvres sur ses cheveux avant de les poser sur les siennes.

« Alors, comment ont-ils réagit à la neutralité de la maison Potter ? » L'interrogea Antonin, quand ils furent séparés et installé sous un chêne.

Harry étira un léger sourire.

_ Et bien en fait, ils étaient tellement choqués par nos fiançailles qu'ils ont totalement oublié cette partie-là. Je pense que les jumeaux doivent les en informer à l'heure actuelle.

Et, effectivement, à moins d'un kilomètre de là, dans une Grande Salle fermée, deux rouquins identiques se faisaient un devoir de rappeler l'autre nouvelle aux autres sorciers présents dans la Grande Salle, offrant un spectacle inouï ( de mâchoires décrochées ) aux étudiants des écoles invitées.

( On n'oublia certainement pas de photographier la tête de Dumbledoo lorsque celui-ci s'étouffa avec ses gouttes de citron après avoir appris pour les fiançailles d'Harry. Non, on n'oublia pas non plus de l'enregistrer lorsqu'il commença à ruminer sur ce qu'il ferait au 'gosse Potter' lorsqu'il lui aurait mis la main dessus. Oui, ça ferait de très belles preuves à Bones.

* * *

 _Et bien, ça n'est pas très satisfaisant, mais après l'avoir recommencé deux fois, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter à quelque chose de pas trop mauvais._

* * *

 _Huh, ce truc n'a rien à voir mais je le trouvais trop court pour le publier tout seul donc bon :_

 _._

 _ **Dans lequel, le Trio Infernal a aménagé une salle secrète dans le château, pour en faire leur QG.**_

George regarda le tableau avec circonspection. Il y avait quelque chose qui de mal.

« Et la poule nous a bondit dessus. Sur nous ! Une poule.

_ Oui – oui. » répondit George en fronçant les sourcils devant le cadre.

Ça n'était pas ça.

« Et puis, tu sais, après ça on a croisé une strip-teaseuse et on a passé une nuit de folie.

_ Oui c'est bien -

_ TU NOUS ÉCOUTES PAS ! »

George sursauta et détourna son attention du tableau – lequel représentait un berger et son troupeau d'hippogriffes le regardant dans le blanc et des yeux_, pour dévisager son jumeau, lequel maintenait Harry contre lui, ses mains posées sur les oreilles du plus jeune pour l'empêcher d'écouter.

Quelque chose tilta.

Il les dévisagea quelques secondes en silence avant de reporter son attention sur le tableau. Huh, Fred allait finir par croire que son frère était tombé amoureux du vieux sage dans le tableau ( celui-ci ruminait des insultes contre le jeune homme qui le harcelait silencieusement de sa simple présence ).

_ Je croyais que vous étiez dégoûtés des filles, fit George.

_ . . Je ne parlais pas sérieusement, rétorqua Fred. J'essayais de te faire réagir. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que t'as à fixer ce portrait depuis qu'on est rentré de Pré-au-Lard ? T'es bizarre.

Ah – ah ! Il y était ! D'un geste, il pencha un peu le cadre sur le côté. Voilà qui leur correspondait mieux.

Le vieil homme dans le tableau plissa les yeux puis aboya :

« BON ALORS, C'EST FINI MAITNENANT ? EST-CE QUE JE PEUX RETOURNER À MA SIESTE SANS ÊTRE DÉRANGER PAR VOUS, JEUNE BABOUIN ? »

George pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant ce qu'était un babouin, puis acquiesça solennellement.

_ Bien sûr vieil homme.

Le tableau plissa les yeux, sceptique, puis se détourna, ruminant quelque chose sur la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui, avant d'offrir à Harry, lequel passait devant lui en le saluant_, un doux sourire.

« Pourquoi tous les tableaux t'aiment Harry ?

_ Peut-être parce que je ne les fixe pas quand ils sont occupés.

_ Mais...

_ N'oublie pas que tu as ennuyé les jeunes Comte et Comtesse de Cheshire alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à... enfin bref. »

George fit la moue. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Le cadre n'était pas droit !

* * *

 **calinmonamour :** _Thanks ^^_

 **RosaeLunaeXXVIII :** _Hello ~ Ah oui, je me souviens de ce pseudo, ça n'est pas si lointain en fait. Lol, j'espère bien que c'est flippant. Harry a l'air adorable pour les mangemorts, mais ils ont des hobbies spéciaux, sinon, il donne une image assez effrayante, un genre de 'sweety dark' ( et bien, je ne sais pas si ce terme existe pour exprimer l'image voulue mais bon )_. _Oui, en gros c'est ça XD Ah ah, je suis aussi en zone C, quoi que j'ai eu un jour de 'congé' vendredi et une épreuve le samedi, donc je n'ai pas fini le même jour. Bonnes vacances à toi aussi_.

 **Soln96 :** _Hé hé hé ~ merci. Possible, un peu occupée pour l'instant, donc il va falloir patienter, j'ai un peu de mal à produire certaines demandes, mais je m'y mets dès que je peux ( je suis impatiente de pouvoir réécrire sur ce pairing )._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Aaah nous voyons les choses du même angle, nous allons bien nous entendre ( n'était-ce pas déjà le cas ? ) !_

 **silvermooon :** _Hai, ça l'est. Je ne te contredirais pas là dessus brrr ~ mais Harry les fait craquer quand même Mehehehe ( vais-je tester un rire différent à chaque review ? )._

 **History :** _Yup, je suis étonnée qu'il n'ait pas tourné psycho. Je me demande ce que ça aurait donné. Je suis en train d'écrire un autre psycho!Harry, ça va être bon ( je dis ça parce que j'aime ce genre de fic, donc j'aime les écrire aussi mais je ne sais pas ce que les gens en penseront, au pire, peu importe ? Ne peux pas toujours plaire =D )._

 **Dark and Blue :** _Oh Mordred, je n'y avais guère songé (prends un air dramatique) ! En plus de cela, dans l'image mentale que je m'étais fait, il tenait la tête – et bien, par le crâne, mais je ne sais pas comment elle tenait ! Elle tenait juste. Bah, tu sais ~ Magie et tout. :) Ah j'aime aussi l'idée de plein de mangemorts 'papillonnant' autour de Ryry-chan._

 **Yuki-Jiji :** _En fait, c'était la même, je ne l'avais pas retrouvé finalement. J'ai une liste sur mon pc qui n'est pas complète tandis que celle sur papier l'est, mais... où.. c'est la bonne question. Je ne suis malheureusement pas le type organisé donc ça complique la tâche._ ^^'

 **Luna Park :** _Une suite ? Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais mettre dans une suite en fait. Elle risque d'être moins bien que la première partie, non ?_

 **Kuro. d. Dragon :** _Hé hé hé, merci beaucoup, je fais de mon mieux ! J'ai quelques OS de prêts mais , geez, j'ai la flemme de les retaper à l'ordinateur. Particulièrement les OS longs._

* * *

 **Publié le : 06.02.2017**


	159. Cible 159 : Rapport

_Uh, j'étais censée publiée le texte 'Agression' mais il n'est pas encore terminé donc je publie ceci, qui a été assez facile à écrire._

T5 léger UA

ça aurait pu partir sur du LVHP s'il avait été plus long.

* * *

 **Gage -**

.

 _Rapport_

 _._

 _10 janvier 1995_

 _Très cher Voldemort,_

 _Je t'adresse cette missive parce que, comme tu t'en doutes déjà, tes minions n'ont plus le temps pour toi. J'imagine que tu dois te sentir assez seul après avoir envoyé tous tes favoris à Poudlard. Te retrouver entouré de faibles recrues ne doit pas être facile, non, non, non. Je me suis donc dit que j'allais t'écrire. Après tout, cela ne peut pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Tes petits partisans sont arrivés il y a dix jours. Dix jours durant lesquels tous, n'ont parlé que de leur arrivée. J'ai essayé de les approcher pour leur demander de te passer le bonjour mais ils ont été assez agressifs, tu sais. Tu devrais peut-être songer à les tenir en laisse, pour les discipliner un peu. Oncle Vernon dit toujours qu'il faut bien discipliner les anormalités pour qu'ils n'aillent pas contagionner les gens parfaitement normaux qui n'ont rien à se reprocher. Je trouve ça un peu stupide, mais hey, les sorciers anglais ne sont pas connus pour briller d'intelligence !_

 _Tout est calme à Poudlard, enfin, c'est très relatif puisque nous parlons tout de même de Poudlard et rien n'a jamais été réellement calme ici. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, l'arrivée de tout un contingent de Hauts-placés – dont une bonne partie a un jour été soupçonnée et/ou prouvée mangemorts_, a fait jasé mais les filles de l'école sont plus occupées à commenter le physique de tes mignons plutôt que leurs aptitudes à enseigner, comme leur patience, leurs méthodes d'enseignement et autres. Bref, c'est du n'importe quoi, mais au moins ils sont qualifiés dans ce qu'ils font._

 _Ombrage est une merde. Non mais sérieux, qui a engagé cette femme ? Le ministère pourrait au moins faire un effort. Nous à Poudlard, on ne voit vraiment pas à quoi elle sert à part resserrer la vice et enlever tout le bonheur de cette école. L'existence même de cette chose devrait être rasée de la surface de la Terre. Je vous jure mon cher, si vous ne faîtes rien pour régler cela, les jumeaux et moi-même allons prendre des mesures drastiques, je le crains. Cette femme n'enseigne même pas correctement la Défense Contre les Arts Sombres comme elle est supposée le faire. Pour un peu, je dirais que vous l'avez envoyé ici spécialement pour nous embêter mais je ne pense pas que vous souhaitiez entraver les études des jeunes sorciers donc je ne profanerai pas votre réputation avec de telles accusations. Cependant, si j'apprends que votre minion Malfoy Sr y est pour quelque chose, je n'hésiterais pas à l'émasculer publiquement. Honnêtement, Ombrage ne nous enseigne même pas la pratique. Les livres qu'elle nous a fait acheté sont tout simplement horribles. Je les ai lu, ils étaient stupides. Rien n'était expliqué pour nous apprendre la pratique, tout n'était que théorique. Et en plus de cela, elle nous fait copier des lignes avec des plumes de sang pendant les heures de détention. Des plumes de sang ! Cet outil moyenâgeux a, comme vous le savez très certainement, été interdit depuis bien des décennies. Encore moins pour l'utiliser sur des sorciers mineurs ! Au cas où vous ne le comprendriez pas en lisant, je fais la moue. Sérieux, vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose pour remédiez à cela ? Comme, je sais pas moi, la faire disparaître mystérieusement et envoyer un de vos minions à sa place pour nous enseigner quelque chose, n'importe quoi, même les Arts Sombres si ça vous chante. Je suis sûr que ce sera toujours mieux que ces conneries qu'elle tente de nous faire ingérer. _

_Parlant de connerie – et d'Ombrage, elle compte supprimer tout plaisir. Non mais vous imaginez ?! Ce serait tout simplement horrible ! Elle a déjà interdit 51 des 75 articles crées par les jumeaux et a dissous tous les groupes d'association, même le tutorat ! Elle incite même le séparatisme des maisons ( tout comme Bumbee ) ! Et ne parlons même pas de cette stupide Brigade de l'Inquisitrice. Elle n'a même pas encore été nommée directrice et elle s'y croit déjà. Je préfère encore avoir le vieil homme dans l'école que elle dans les parages. Cette femme est un vrai cauchemar ! Je crois que les Serpentards aussi n'en peuvent plus. Et pourtant, ils ont plus de privilèges que la plupart des autres étudiants. Dumbledore ne fait rien pour gérer la situation à part proposer des gouttes de citron quand la situation dégénère un peu trop. Je pense qu'il ne comprends pas qu'il est le seul à aimer ces... choses. Il a également commencé à inviter de plus en plus d'étudiants mâles dans son bureau et à les tenir occupés un certain moment. Cela me rends inquiet. Croyez-vous que je devrais les approcher et les mettre en garde contre la perversité du directeur ? Je pense que cela sauverais pas mal d'âmes innocentes et puis, on me prend déjà pour un fou ( bien que les rumeurs se soient calmées depuis l'arrivée de vos partisans et d'Ombrage ), je pense que je risque rien de trop grave en allant les avertir._

 _Sinon, pour vous faire un petit rapport concernant le comportement de vos minions, je dirais que... ils sont déplorables. Honnêtement, on pourrait s'attendre à mieux venant de riches sang-purs élevés selon la plus pure des traditions sorcières anglaises. Ils sont assez agressifs quand on s'approche de trop près. Et même pas très maniérés devant les enfants. Vous imaginez, ils jurent comme des marins devant des premiers années ( je suppose que vous savez à quelles personnes en particulier je fais référence ? Vous les connaissez après tout mieux que moi. ). Rabastan Lestrange est extrêmement calme et réservé. Pas que ce soit un problème mais il n'ose même pas répondre quand on l'approche. Je crois que ses années à Azkaban lui ont fait beaucoup plus de mal qu'on ne leur en a donné crédit. Vous devriez peut-être l'envoyer à un médicomage de l'esprit, en tant que Maman Ours, c'est votre job. Il me fait un peu de peine, il est toujours tout seul et distant par rapport à ses collègues. Vous devriez essayer de le coller à Antonin Dolohov. Ils feraient un joli couple. Et bien, si vous ne le faîtes pas, j'essaierai. Yaxley et Jugson sont sans doute les plus violents mais Rodolphus Lestrange est très pipelette. Dans le mauvais sens du terme. Il n'arrête pas de parler de puissance et de pouvoir mais n'explique jamais rien. Quand on lui pose des questions, il dit qu'on l'ennuie et qu'on devrait 'se la fermer' ( imaginez un vocabulaire plus coloré, assez en tout cas pour choquer des premiers années ) et ce, jusqu'à ce que son frère cadet le gronde. Regardez, j'étais dans la salle commune lorsque les premières années sont revenus de leur cours d'éducation sorcière. Les gamins ont commencé à se balancer des insultes entre eux, à en faire rougir les sirènes. Nous avons dû nous y mettre à plusieurs pour les convaincre que ça n'était pas bien. S'il vous plaît, disciplinez votre petit mangemort. Ou plutôt 'vos' parce que Lestrange n°1 n'est pas le seul à ne pas être capable tenir sa langue. Votre Loup-garou national, Fenrir Greyback, a failli manger deux élèves, mais on lui pardonne parce qu'il a menacé plusieurs fois de dégommer cette salope d'Ombrage. Étonnamment, Dolohov est l'un des plus – urgh, gentils, donc je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur lui mais Carrow doit être triste d'être loin de sa sœur parce qu'il est morose et particulièrement mauvais en ce moment. Peut-être faudrait-il lui rappeler que contrairement aux étudiants, il n'est pas soumis aux mêmes règles et peut s'absenter du château quand ça lui chante. Il sera peut-être un peu moins odieux après cela. Rockwood n'est pas trop mauvais pour l'instant et est actuellement le meilleur enseignant du groupe. Avery Jr n'est étonnamment pas mauvais. Il semble s'être adouci depuis la mort de son paternel – je crois que son père lui en demandait trop, il devait se sentir sous pression. Je me sens mieux maintenant autour de lui. Je l'ai même été vu SOURIRE vous savez ? Rosier aussi, n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Mais il n'est pas non plus très gentil il passe son temps à se moquer des gens et a un sourire très énervant. Il fait aussi trop de bruit parfois. Ça nuit à nos études les jours de tutorat dans la Grande Salle. Gibbon et Nott sont... silencieux. Mais ils deviennent presque violents en présence de nés-moldus. Ils ne disent rien, mais leurs regards parlent pour eux. C'est une chance qu'ils n'aient encore attaqué personne. Je suis surpris qu'il n'y ait pas déjà eu un bain de sang. Surtout avec le caractère de Granger ( Hermione/Miss-Je-Sais-Tout/Madame-J'emmerde-Le-Monde/Hermione « J'aime les livres » & « J'ai beaucoup de noms » Granger ). Bref, Selwyn et Rowle ne sont pas mauvais, mais en parlant de Granger, c'est avec eux qu'elle se dispute le plus. C'est amusant – et désolant. On en vient à imaginer trois enfants de maternelle se disputant un jouet. C'est un peu exaspérant parfois. Surtout quand Granger amène le sujet des Elfes de Maison sur le tapis. Là, c'est la cata'. Alors, comment dire la suite... Je ne sais honnêtement pas ce que McNair et Wilkes sont venus faire ici. Poudlard leur manquait tant que ça ? Non parce que McNair est un bourreau. Son métier est d'exécuter les créatures selon le décret anti-créatures. Il n'enseigne rien et ne parle jamais aux gosses ( tant mieux, je crois qu'ils seraient traumatisés d'apprendre la différence entre une Hache de Gobelin, une Hache de Viking et une Hache de Guerre ). Les pauvres n'ont pas besoin de savoir cela. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment Greyback fait pour s'entendre avec lui alors qu'il a tué sûrement pas mal de ses camarades loups. Et Wilkes... ai-je vraiment besoin d'en parler ? _

_Bon, je crois que ce rapport est assez complet en terme d'informations et personnellement, je suis libéré d'un poids sur mes épaules. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je commence à t'apprécier. Un peu._

 _Avec ton mon amour_

 _#Celui que tu as marqué comme ton Égal, H. J. P_

 _ **PS :** Vous savez, je pense réellement que nous pourrions nous entendre si nous y mettions chacun du nôtre. D'ailleurs, pour vous le prouver, je vais vous dire quelque chose : La prophétie dit que j'ai le ''Pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres'' pas que je VAIS le faire. De plus, c'est assez flou, Dumbledork n'est pas tout blanc, il pourrait très bien être le 'Seigneur des Ténèbres' désigné par la prophétie, huh ? Vous savez, il ne faut jamais prendre une prophétie au premier degré. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elles fonctionnent. _

.

Voldemort cligna des yeux, puis regarda à nouveau la lettre. Oui. C'était bien de Potter. Le gosse Potter. Le Foutu Gosse Potter. Il lui avait écrit une lettre. Un rapport. Oui, vous lisez bien. L'enfant – un adolescent à présent, lui avait écrit, à LUI, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort était ébahi, mais le contenu de la lettre en valait la peine et, bien malgré lui, il se surprit à trouver du plaisir à la lecture. Après tout, Potter avait vu juste : ses stupides fidèles l'avaient complètement zappé ! Pas une seule lettre en dix jours ! Pas un seul message par miroir interposé ou par réseau de cheminée ( quoique cette dernière option était peu sécurisée à cause de Bumblebee ). Sa colère revint à la charge en pensant à cela. Ses imbéciles de partisans l'avaient à nouveau oublié. Il savait qu'il aurait dû laisser quelques membres de son cercle intérieur au manoir pour l'amuser. Au lieu de cela, il avait décidé qu'ils avaient mérité une petite récompense pour être des chiens fidèles. Quelle erreur ! Plus de nouvelle depuis. Ils devaient bien s'amuser. Il allait leur faire payer, quoi que, à en juger par le caractère ( étrange ) de Potter, celui-ci avait déjà prévu de se venger de Lucius. La partie concernant l'émasculation l'effraya et l'inquiéta un peu mais, après tout, ça n'était que Lucius. Ça n'était pas si grave. À vrai dire, vu le caractère de son ancien 'bras-droit', Voldemort se demandait parfois si c'était vraiment Narcissa qui avait 'fait' Draco. Lucius semblait vraiment trop soumis pour être avec une femme comme Narcissa. Certes, il y avait des couples qui fonctionnaient ainsi mais... Voldemort ne voyait tout simplement pas Lucius avec une femme. Lucius était comme un chien fid – euh.. non, pas très fidèle, mais il était comme une chien suiveur. Il suivait là où il y avait le pouvoir. Et il était assez passif. Soumis. Même s'il aimait la violence. À vrai dire, les hypothèses de Potter sur la prophétie étaient inquiétantes parce que Voldemort avait lui-même eu ses propres doutes au cours de ces deux dernières années. Après la mort de Quirrell, il avait erré à nouveau et avait commencé à sérieusement réfléchir après avoir ressenti la destruction de l'un de ses précieux horcruxes. Il ne connaissait pas toute la prophétie, mais le début était là et - . . . Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide pour la prendre au premier degré ? Les prophéties étaient connues pour ne jamais être.. et bien... normales quoi. Regardez, Oedipe avait fui Corinthe par peur de tuer son père et d'épouser sa mère, sans savoir que ces derniers étaient ses parents adoptifs et s'était rapproché de son destin, jusqu'à l'achever, sans se rendre compte de ses actes. Et bien, c'était l'exemple le plus connu qu'il avait en tête pour le moment.

Quel idiot il pouvait être parfois. Et il avait fallu qu'un gamin, Potter d'entre tous, le lui rappelle. Heesh, il était tombé bien bas. Et c'était ce même garçon, qui lui envoyait un rapport quand ses espions n'étaient même pas foutus d'y penser. Pas même les plus responsables ( la chose est, ses mangemorts avaient envoyé des rapports, mais quelqu'un les avait tous intercepté. Allez savoir qui. ) ! Vous savez quoi ? Il allait envoyer une réponse à Potter, mais d'abord...

Il devait trouver une plume et envoyer un message à ses chers fidèles pas si fidèles que ça.

* * *

 **11.01.1995 – Grande Salle, 11:49 :**

Harry avait la tête presque plongée dans son assiette de pâtes bolognaise lorsque cela arriva. À vrai dire, les jumeaux essayaient de le maintenir éveillé en parlant projets de farces mais n'y parvenaient qu'à moitié. Granger et Weasel ( Ronald ) avaient enfin compris qu'il ne servait à rien de les coller et étaient assis quelques places plus loin, essayant visiblement d'intéresser Dean et Seamus. Il n'avait pas reparlé à Seamus depuis que ce dernier lui avait crié dessus ( Harry n'avait pas crié en retour, il avait déjà mal à la gorge, pas la peine d'empirer les choses ) et ne comptait pas le faire dans un futur proche. Si le jeune homme souhaitait rester un mouton toute sa vie, c'était son problème, pas le sien.

Fred essayait actuellement de lui donner la becquée lorsqu'un majestueux hibou grand-duc noir, survola la Grande Salle, attirant l'attention en hululant. Les yeux se rivèrent sur l'oiseau et personne ne fut surpris lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant l'un des employés du Ministère. C'était très certainement un courrier du travail. Avery, pas suspicieux du tout, retira l'enveloppe de la patte de l'oiseau, lequel prit du recul et se posa un peu plus loin sur la table, posant un regard dédaigneux sur les hauts-placés. Tel maître, tel animal, dit-on, pas que l'un d'eux ait reconnu l'oiseau. Dès qu'Avery eut ouvert la missive, la lettre bleue s'envola et prit la forme d'une bouche. C'était une enchanteresse(1). Contrairement aux beuglantes, les enchanteresses étaient employés pour les félicitations ou autres choses de bon augure. C'était donc généralement une voix délicate qui prenait la parole. Telle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'une voix, certes douce, mais dangereuse et doucereuse, résonna dans la salle, envoyant des frissons dans le dos de tous le monde :

« _Mes chers Fidèles._ »

Les mangemorts se figèrent, glacés d'effroi. MERDE ! Dans la salle, on n'entendait plus rien d'autre. Harry, lui, s'était redressé d'un coup, droit comme un 'I' et les yeux écarquillés en une expression comique. Les autres étudiants étaient effrayés. Ils avaient un mauvais pressentiment et ils sentaient que ça n'était pas une mauvaise blague du Trio Infernal.

 _« Je pense que vous m'avez quelque peu oublié ces derniers jours._

Dorfus Avery ( jr ) déglutit difficilement et sembla se rétrécir sur lui-même. Harry se sentit presque mal pour lui. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû interférer et envoyer un message à leur boss ? . . . Hum... NAH ! C'était bien comme ça ! Ils survivraient. . . Probablement.

« _Quand j'ai accepté de vous envoyer ici, je vous ai bien précisé de m'envoyer un rapport tous les deux jours, mais est-ce que vous avez obéis ? Non._ »

Lucius Malfoy était blanc. Ses yeux étaient révulsés et ses mains tremblaient faiblement. Merde. Leur maître était reparti dans une crise de jalousie. Il était impossible à gérer dans ces moment-là. Honnêtement, il demandait autant - si ce n'est plus, d'attention qu'un chien/chiot.

« _Aucun de vous ne m'avez envoyé de rapport sur ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard et ce que fait ce vieux de Dumbledore. Et vous savez ce qui est le pire ?_ »

Fenrir Greyback ricanait doucement mais se préparait à quelque chose. Leur Seigneur allait sans doute faire une grande révélation vu le ton employé.

 __ Le pire c'est que Potter, d'entre TOUS, est le seul à m'avoir fourni un rapport complet et détaillé digne de ce nom !_

Il y eut un silence. Un silence solennel et choqué durant lequel tout le monde se tourna vers Harry, lequel se tenait toujours dans un silence stupéfait. Puis un immense sourire barra le visage du garçon Potter et il bondit hors de son banc.

_ Mordred ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait même la peine de le lire ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement, sans remarquer les mines effarées qui le dévisageaient comme s'il était fou.

Ce qu'il était probablement.

 __ Sa chouette a même eu l'audace de me pincer jusqu'à ce que je lise sa lettre._

_ Ah ~ je me disais aussi. Retentit la voix d'Harry. Hedwige, je t'offrirai un très beau cadeau d'anniversaire !

Les jumeaux étaient trop occupés à se fendre la poire pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autres et Dumbledore paraissait horrifié, de même qu'Hermione et Ronald. Les mangemorts en étaient à une perte de mots. Tout cela paraissait tellement irréel !

 __ Je veux savoir pourquoi le SEUL rapport que j'ai reçu de vous était un ridicule rapport de trois lignes disant que vous alliez bien et que vous étiez bien arrivés ?!_ Gronda la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry n'en pouvait plus il s'effondra de rire en entendant cela.

_ Sérieusement les gars ? Demanda-t-il en regardant les hommes. Est-ce que vous savez même écrire un rapport ?

_ La ferme Potter ! Vociféra un mangemort anonyme.

 __ J'ai aussi entendu parler de votre mauvaise habitude à jurer devant les enfants. Vous avez intérêt à surveiller vos manières devant les gosses c'est compris ?!_

Alors là, Harry pouvait mourir heureux. Il ne pensait pas vivre assez vieux pour voir un truc pareil se produire. La missive tournoya sur elle-même.

 __ Quant à toi Potter, je ne sais pas si tu es fou ou simplement suicidaire mais tu m'amuses. Je pense que je vais te permettre de vivre un peu plus longtemps._

Harry haussa un sourcil. Pardon ?

 __ Je ne sais pas comment ta chouette est parvenue à passer au travers des barrières de protections érigées autour du manoir mais elle semble aussi obstinée que son maître.(2)_

_ Merci beaucoup ! S'exclama Harry.

Quelques minutes et beaucoup de cris ( de Voldemort pour ses mangemorts ) plus tard, la lettre s'était dissoute, les mangemorts n'étaient plus que des bébés chouineurs et pleurnichards et le Trio Infernal se fendait la poire.

« C'était... V – Voldemort ? » demanda finalement un étudiant en se souvenant de la voix froide et doucereuse ordonnant à ses hommes de se débarrasser définitivement d'Ombrage.

Harry opina joyeusement et tournoya sur lui-même dans une danse de la joie à laquelle se joignirent immédiatement les jumeaux, inconscients des expressions ébahies et ahuries des autres sorciers présents dans la salle. Même les hurlements d'Ombrage ''DÉTENTION, POTTER ! WEASLEY !'' ne firent rien pour les calmer. Au contraire, cela sembla les encourager et ils se déplacèrent pour inviter des Poufsouffles dans leur danse saccadée.

* * *

Bien sûr, si quelques jours plus tard, Dolores Ombrage disparut sans laisser de traces, ça n'était certainement pas la faute du Trio ou de Voldemort et ses adeptes, non non non. Et si le prochain numéro du Daily Prophet annonçait le Retour de Voldemort, ça n'était pas leur faute non plus.

C'était cinq jours plus tard que Harry accueillit Hedwige et un autre hibou chauve à la table du petit déjeuner et leur offrit des friandises avant de retirer la lettre venant du hibou chauve.

« _Potter,_

 _J'ai été extrêmement surpris de recevoir une lettre de toi […]_ »

La lettre se poursuivait sur une trentaine de lignes, exprimant combien Voldemort appréciait l'humour sordide d'Harry et qu'il avait décidé de le laisser vivre un peu plus longtemps tant qu'il lui envoyait un souvenir avec l'expression de Dumby au moment où il avait entendu les propos de la lettre.

C'était une bonne chose en fait. Harry avait bien fait d'intercepté le courrier des mangemorts. N'empêche, ils étaient un peu stupides ces gars-là. Ils n'avaient même pas sécurisés leur courrier. Hedwige, son fidèle oiseau de chasse, n'avait eu aucun mal à attaquer les autres hiboux et à les soudoyer et/ou pincer ses congénères pour les obliger à lâcher le courrier. Oui, c'était une bonne chose.

Peut-être même le début d'une belle amitié !

.

1/ _Je me souviens avoir 'crée' ce terme dans l'un de mes OS hp, je ne sais plus lequel – si jamais quelqu'un sait.. ?_

 _2/ Juste au cas où, ceci n'est pas un dialogue mais Harry profite des pauses pour répondre tout de même._

* * *

 _Bon, dans les prochains textes il y aura :_

 _1/ Chatterton_

 _2/ Adrian/Harry (Shishi-sama76)_

 _3/ L'entrée de mon âme – Salazar/Harry ( Soln96 )_

 _4/ Agression_

 _. . . Je ne sais pas encore dans quel ordre. Dépendra duquel sera terminé en premier je suppose. Ils sont tous presque terminés mais.. et bien.. pas terminés quoi._

* * *

 **Alice Nagini Riddle :** _Salut ! Merci beaucoup. Oui, je me dis la même chose quand je vois ça. Je veux dire, je pensais pas qu'un jour ce recueil dépasserait les 200 000 mille mots. Et je ne pensais pas qu'il serait vraiment apprécié étant donné l'originalité des pairings._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Heeeh nande ? Oh merci =)_

 **Luna Park :** _Merci. Yay , à la base, c'était George qui DEVAIT pencher le tableau parce qu'il n'aimait pas quand c'était trop droit mais je sais pas ce que j'ai fait, et ça s'est transformé en l'inverse. ^^_

 **Yuki-Jiji :** _De rien. Huh, je ne sais pas trop ça a donné. Peut-être devrais-je le réécrire un de ces quatre, je voulais en faire quelque chose de plus long, mais je n'ai pas réussi à coucher sur papier ce que mes images mentales donnaient..._

 **Soln96 :** _Hé hé hé merci bien. Contente que ça t'aies plu._

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Vouip, et bien tu vois, cette chère Dolores s'en prend plein la figure dans ce chapitre-ci ( vous n'auriez jamais dû torturer les élèves, nah ! ). Yup, ça m'arrive souvent, mais pas avec les tableaux. Du coup, ma mère se fout de moi ou me dit que j'ai un problème. Ben oui j'ai un problème ! Je suis au courant tout de même.:p_

 **Dark and Blue :** _Ah les annonces de journaux, c'est utile et intéressant quand vous savez les manipuler. J'ai détesté Skeeter dans le T4 et 5 à cause des articles sur Harry, mais quand Ryry utilise les journaux pour ses propres fins, ça m'amuse, comme tout le monde. =D_

* * *

 **Publié le : 10.02.2017**


	160. La porte de mon âme - Salazar x Harry

**Note du Jour :** _Vous savez, je ne me souviens plus si c'est dans le film 2 ou 3 mais au début, on voit Harry sous sa couette s'exercer sur le Lumos et le Nox mais pourtant, dans le 2 et dans le 5, Harry reçoit un avertissement pour avoir usé de magie en tant que Mineur et/ou en présence de moldu. Pourquoi n'a t-il pas reçu d'avertissement à ce moment-là quand, en tant que sorcier de cycle 1, il a fait de la magie en dehors de l'école ?_

 **Univers : ?  
**

 **Pairing :** _Salazar/Harry_

 **Demande de :** _Soln96_

* * *

 **Gage -**

.

 _L'entrée de mon âme_

.

C'était un soir de novembre. Harry avait fini de servir sa détention avec Snape et avait été renvoyé à sa salle commune sans autre forme de procès, mais lui ne voulait pas tout de suite retrouver ses camarades bruyants. Ils étaient gentils et tout, mais après tout ce qu'il avait traversé et sa propre vie de 'famille' avec les Dursley, il se trouvait lui-même plus mature que les autres enfants de son âge. C'était juste... c'était comme ça. Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait à présent à gambader dans les couloirs sombres du château, seulement éclairé par les rayons de la lune et rien d'autres. Il n'avait même plus besoin de _Lumos_ : il connaissait le chemin comme sa poche. Au bout d'un couloir peu habité – même par les portraits, Harry s'appuya contre une tapisserie et bascula en en même temps qu'elle. Après avoir emprunté un étroit passage secret, Harry arriva devant une troisième entrée de la Chambre des Secrets – elle menait directement aux appartements privés du fondateur, qui étaient encore plus profondément cachés que la 'Chambre'. Harry avait découvert cette entrée il y a quelques mois par un heureux hasard. Et il avait fait la rencontre de Salazar Slytherin, le Seul et l'Unique ! Un fantôme bien solide qui plus est. Et très attrayant. Il n'avait pas fallu si longtemps pour que les deux sorciers se rapprochent.

Salazar avait été étonné lorsqu'il avait reçu la visite d'un jeune homme dans ses appartements. En presque 1 000 ans d'existence solitaire, il n'avait jamais reçu la visite de quelqu'un depuis la mort des autres fondateurs. Il avait encore la visite impromptue des fantômes, mais personne de vivant, alors l'arrivée d'un jeune Gryffondor était une chance inouïe. Surtout quand le Gryffon' en question se révéla être un véritable serpent en costume de lion.

Harry, car tel était son nom, était un jeune homme agréable et spontané, un peu impulsif, mais également réservé. Pourtant, ça n'était pas ce qui avait envoûté le sorcier millénaire : c'était ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. C'était un jeune homme tourmenté, empoisonné par son passé et brisé par la trahison d'un proche. Salazar n'avait pas eu besoin d'avoir recours à la légilimencie pour apprendre certaines choses sur Harry – Hadrian. La façon dont il bougeait, dont il réagissait, comment il sursautait à chaque mouvement un peu brusque. Il ne fallait pas être une lumière pour comprendre cela. En mille ans, s'il y avait bien une chose qu n'avait pas changé, c'était la peur qui se dégageait des non-magiques par rapport à tout ce qui était différent et inconnu. Même selon les normes sorcières, Harry était différent, comme lui. Il pouvait parler aux serpents. Harry n'était pas l'un de ses descendants ( ouf ! ) mais ça n'était pas une surprise. Salazar n'était – contrairement aux croyances anglaises et écossaises_, pas le seul Parleur ( fourchelangue ) existant à son époque. Donc Harry pouvait parfaitement avoir réveillé une capacité de sa lignée. Et Harry – Harry ! Harry était merveilleux ! Son âme jeune et tourmentée, fragmentée, entrait en résonance parfaite avec la sienne et l'obligeait à réclamer le pus jeune comme sien. Salazar avait attendu autant qu'il pouvait mais Harry avait maintenant quinze ans et... et bien... on en mariait des plus jeunes à son époque !

Harry n'en avait pour l'instant parlé à personne, pas par honte ou par peur des réactions – il sortait avec Salazar Slytherin par Merlin !_, mais parce qu'il aimait avoir un secret. Il avait envie, pour une fois, rien qu'une fois dans sa vie, de garder quelque chose pour lui-même. Au moins quelques temps. Harry se mordilla les lèvres quand il fut dans les appartements privés de Slytherin. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant l'homme assis dans son fauteuil habituel, un livre à la main. L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs leva les yeux vers le plus jeune et étira un doux sourire avant de lui faire signe de le rejoindre, puis retira ses lunettes. Un timide sourire éclaira le visage petit brun et il se hâta de rejoindre l'homme sur le grand fauteuil confortable. Dès qu'il fut installé à côté de lui, Salazar enveloppa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui, déposant un tendre baiser dans le nid d'oiseau qu'était la chevelure d'Harry. Le jeune homme s'endormit très rapidement, pas une seule fois dérangé par des cauchemars et bavant joyeusement sur la chemise de son compagnon. C'était bon. À cet instant, le monde aurait pu brûler en dehors de leur bulle, Harry n'aurait pas bougé pour les aider. En fait, il aurait profité du spectacle.

( Oui, Salazar avait bien remarqué les tendances pyromanes de son compagnon mais c'était mignon, et il ne voulait rien changer ).

* * *

 **Shishi-sama76 :** _Bientôt terminé =)_

 **History :** _Ké ké ké ~ merci à toi. Yup, Voldemort pique définitivement des crises de jalousie. C'est pour ça qu'il envoie des crucio à la volée._

 **LolitaUp :** _ah ah je comprends. Quand je me suis relue après avoir posté, je me suis dit 'Zut, pourquoi je n'ai pas mis qu'il incitait un des jumeaux à le rejoindre pour valser n'importe comment dans la salle ?'_.

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Wao, tu as déjà mangé une ''_ _une meringue caramel beurre salé chocolat blanc-au lait'' ( avec une cerise dorée ?! ) !? Wao, je suis impressionnée. ^^_

 **Soln96 :** _Ah ah ah ~ ouais, j'aurai aimé être là, je l'imaginais très bien quand j'étais en train de l'écrire._

 **Luna Park :** _T'as vu ? T'as vu ? Tu sais, je suis presque certaine qu'en poussant un peu, ça aurait donné un très bon LVHP._

* * *

 **Publié le : 13.02.2017**


	161. Cible 161: Eurostar IV - APHP

**Pairing :** _Adrian x Harry_

 **Demande de :** **Shishi-sama76**

 _Ceci-ci est, en gros, une synthèse de la trilogie Eurostar._

 **Gage -161**

.

Adrian traversa le château, Hharry recroquevillé dans ses bras et atteignit rapidement la salle commune des verts et argents puis son dortoir. Ronald Weasley avait été un abruti complet. Harry avait déjà été assez blessé par le passé et cela continuait moralement. Granger n'était pas mieux avec ses tendances violentes. Adrian n'était pas stupide. Les autres non plus. Nul doute qu'elle aurait giflé Harry si les jumeaux n'avaient pas surgit d'un seul coup.

Harry vint se lover contre Adrian dès que celui-ci l'eut déposé dans le lit et se soit posé à sa suite. Adrix ( _comme l'appelait Harry bien que selon le concerné cela soit un peu 'girly'_ ) garda ses bras autour de sa taille et Harry enveloppa ses jambes avec les siennes. Ils étaient censés avoir cours dans moins d'une demi-heure mais le Serpentard doutait sérieusement que Harry soit dans un bon état d'esprit pour s'y rendre. Peut-être devraient-ils d'abord passer voir Mme Pomfrey ? Juste pour un check-up ?

Harry ronronna tout contre son compagnon. Adrian prenait soin de lui, mieux que n'importe qui – même les jumeaux. Harry se sentait réellement en sécurité dans les bras du plus âgé. Il savait que là-haut, dans la Grande Salle, ça devait être le chaos. Les jumeaux étaient furieux contre Granger et le directeur quand lui et Adrian étaient partis. Harry n'était pas trop sûr de ce qui arriverait, mais il voulait être certain que les jumeaux n'avaient pas d'ennuis. Oh, il savait qu'ils ne seraient pas pris dans les feux croisés, les jumeaux étaient trop intelligents pour cela, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que Dumbledore pourrait essayer de leur faire pour leur faire payer. C'était effrayant, car le directeur était capable du meilleur comme du pire.

Néanmoins, pour une fois, tout fonctionna, à peu près comme sur des roulettes – quoique Harry ne tenait pas très bien sur des rollers donc l'exemple était mal choisi. Le soir-même, Amelia Bones vint, escortée par cinq aurors et visiblement furieuse. Elle refusa d'écouter les tentatives d'Albus et le fit emmener par ses hommes. Fusmec, le phoenix lié à Poudlard, n'ayant pas écouter les appel de son 'maître', Dumbledore n'eut se tint comme un imbécile et fut chargé pour tentative de délit de fuite. Après une enquête plus poussée, la participation de Hermione Granger, Ronald et Ginnevra Weasley vint à la lumière du jour. Ils ne furent pas chargés par la justice puisqu'ils étaient mineurs et que Harry ne porta pas plainte contre eux mais Mme Bones leur conseilla de laisser le 'jeune Potter' tranquille et ils reçurent tout de même des punitions à l'école. Les jumeaux étaient déçus de voir que leurs plus jeunes frères et sœurs étaient toujours obstinés à revenir vers Harry mais heureusement, le jeune survivant continua à les ignorer. Il n'oublierait pas de sitôt leur trahison. En fait, c'était davantage qu'il ne pensait pas un jour être en mesure d'oublier.

Heureusement, il avait Adrix, les parents d'Adrix et les jumeaux. Et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Les bras d'Adrian étaient chaud, enveloppés autour de lui. Harry se sentait fondre dans cette étreinte amoureuse. Vraiment, Adrian était bon pour lui. Il ne le poussait pas à aller plus loin que des étreintes et des baisers et ne le forçait pas à non plus à parler de ce qu'il avait subi chez les Dursley. Il était là et il l'écoutait, le réconfortait et le protégeait. Harry ne pouvait rien demander de plus. Enfin, il pouvait, mais il ne voyait pas quoi demander. Depuis que les dégâts causés par Dumbledore étaient mis sur le devant de la scène, il s'entendait mieux avec les Serpentards. Ceux-ci avaient toujours cru qu'il était un gamin choyé et adoré chez lui, la mise en lumière de l'arrestation de Vernon Dursley avait détruit cette image. Ce fut assez dur pour Harry, de faire face à tous ces regards sympathiques, qui imaginaient mais ne savaient rien de ce qu'il avait vécu là-bas. Ils ne pouvaient que faire des suppositions dans son dos et ça l'horripilait. Il savait que ça n'était pas leur faute, c'était une curiosité morbide que tout le monde possédait, mais il n'aimait pas cela.

Il y avait toujours les imbéciles, comme.. comme des personnes qu'il ne nommerait pas_, qui le traitait comme s'il les avait trahi. Mais ça n'était pas lui, le traître. Harry en avait eu assez et il l'avait fait savoir. ILS étaient les traîtres qui avaient truqué leur amitié.

Une grande main caressa sa joue et Harry leva les yeux pour tomber dans le regard sombre d'Adrian.

« Tu dors ? Je ne crois pas que Snape apprécie si tu lui rends un devoir plein de bave. » le taquina le plus âgé.

Harry rougit de gêne et passa sa main sur ses lèvres et son menton pour effacer toute trace de … bave inexistante. Il jeta un regard noir à son compagnon mais celui-ci ne fit que rire et envoyer un regard d'excuse à Mme Pince lorsque celle-ci fit un bruit indigné. Alors, le vert et argent se leva et prit sous son bras une pile de livres qui reposait sur la table, et de l'autre, il attrapa Harry et le traîna plus profondément dans les rayons de la bibliothèque avant de s'établir entre deux rayons sur les créatures magiques et de s'asseoir par terre. Harry s'assit tout contre lui et prit un des livres qui était auparavant caché dans son sac.

« Les Hauts de Hurlevent, vraiment ? » L'interrogea Adrian.

Harry haussa les épaules et prit appui contre le torse de son petit-ami.

_ Je me souviens qu'en primaire, mon professeur avait toujours ce bouquin sur son bureau. La veille des vacances, elle m'avait soigné parce que Duddley m'avait encore poursuivit. Et elle me l'a donné parce qu'elle savait que j'adorais la littérature. Expliqua-t-il doucement. Je ne l'ai encore jamais lu, mais j'ai entendu dire que c'était un très bon livre.

Les bras d'Adrian resserrèrent leur emprise sur le frêle corps d'Harry tandis que ce dernier tournait la page et les deux jeunes sorciers se plongèrent rapidement dans leur lecture, sans un bruit, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

La vie ne serait sans doute pas toujours facile, mais Harry s'en fichait. En ce moment-même, il avait Adrian, et un très bon livre dans les mains. Les jumeaux étaient dans le bureau de Snape, à récurer des chaudrons et à tester les nerfs de leur professeur préféré. Le reste – et bien. . . le monde pouvait brûler pour ce que Harry en avait à faire.

* * *

 **History :** _Cho cho cho ~ mercii =) Je me demande. C'est pourtant évident, non ?_

 **Dark and Blue :** _Ah je connais, c'est chiant quand ça arrive. En fait, non. Quand Harry l'a vu pour la première fois et qu'il a compris qui était ce ''fantôme'', c'est la seule conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé parce que.. bordel ! Il a plus de mille ans, mais.. Sal est – d'une façon ou d'une autre, devenu immortel._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Heeh je ne savais même pas qu'il existait ce parfum, quoi que j'aurai dû m'en douter ^^ Ma mère adore la meringue aussi, mais il y en a rarement dans les boulangeries alentours. Ah, donc tu veux un lime prochainement, c'est ça ? Et bien, je peux essayer. Peut-être pas dans les deux prochains parce qu'ils sont déjà retapés mais, je pense qu'avant la fin de ce mois-ci ou.. peut-être juste début mars. Je vais essayer ça._

 **Soln96 :** _Ooohh je vois que tu aimes ce pairing. Il réapparaîtra. Peut-être pas maintenant mais.. et bien, quand l'inspiration sur ce pairing viendra ( ou l'inspiration tout court d'ailleurs )_.

 **Luna Park :** _Possible, je ne suis pas sûr. Tu peux imaginer que c'en est une si tu veux. =D_

 **La nuit est mon choix :** _Oh mon dieu Oh mon dieu Oh mon dieu. Tu sais quoi, le pire c'est que c'est une excellente idée ! x)_

 **Shishi-sama76 :** Ah ah ah je vois ton enthousiasme. J'espère que ça ne t'a pas déçu. Tu sais, je suis en train d'essayer de t'imaginer ( en personnage de manga inconnu ) en train de ''taper dans tes mains tout en sautillant assise sur ta chaise'' comme tu le dis. C'est une image très drôle.

* * *

 **Publié le : 17.02.2017**


	162. Cible 162 : Chatterton - MultiHP

**Grey!** Harry, Fred, George, Zacharias + OMCs

 **Bashing!** Dumbledore, Molly, Mione, Ron, Gin'

Il y a un très léger Harem ( masculin bien sûr ) autour de Harry.

.

 **Mots :** 5954

* * *

 **Gage -**

.

 _Chatterton_

 _ou_

 _Jour du Jugement_

.

Harry étira un sourire narquois lorsqu'il vit Hermione se casser la figure dans l'entrée de la Grande Salle sous les rires, et passa devant elle sans lui adresser un regard. D'autres étudiants arrivèrent entre temps pour déjeuner. Lorsque le reste des Gryffondors arrivèrent cependant, Ron et Ginnevra glissèrent au même endroit, trébuchèrent et finirent les quatre fers en l'air. Évidemment, le fait que seuls ces trois-là trouvent le moyen de glisser ( sur rien d'ailleurs ) sur deux cents élèves ( en comptant les délégations de Durmstrang et Beaux-Bâtons ), et une cinquantaine d'adultes ( en comptant les invités ), rendit certains suspects et d'autres se tournèrent vers Harry, lequel arborait un petit sourire psycho qui firent se dresser leurs cheveux sur leurs têtes. Harry se permit un sourire satisfait en les voyant se détourner immédiatement. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Quand des fleurs fanées fleurirent sur les trois adolescents cités plus hauts, Harry ne fit que sourire _légèrement_ en observant son chef-d'œuvre celui qu'il avait réalisé tout seul. Comme un grand. Sans l'aide de personne. Quand plus de personnes se tournèrent vers lui, il fit mine de les ignorer. Pourtant bientôt, Granger et Weasley n°6  & 7 hurlaient des insultes, se noyant ( **à lire :** _obligés d'embrasser le sol_ ) sous le poids des fleurs. Weasley n° 4 &5 – les jumeaux Fred et George, renommés Tic & Tac_, leur marchèrent presque dessus en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

Personne ne les soupçonna. Ça n'était pas leur genre : les jumeaux ne se servaient jamais de la nature pour faire des blagues. Harry, lui, oui. Mais lui non plus ne se faisait jamais prendre. Donc personne n'avait jamais pu prouver sa responsabilité. Pas que les blagues aient été cruelles ou dangereuses, non, jamais. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il s'en prenait à des personnes spécifiques. Alors, quelques deux cents visages tournés vers lui, remplis de suspicion et d'admiration n'allaient pas changer la décision des professeurs. Il n'y avait aucune preuve mise à part l'idée absurde ( mais vraie ) que cela puisse avoir affaire avec leur dispute. Et bien, ils méritaient bien pire que cela en fait, la seule raison pour laquelle il ne faisait rien de plus drastique ( comme les défenestrer ) est parce qu'il était étudiant dans la même école qu'eux et qu'il serait obligé de montrer un visage compatissant et au moins un peu triste pendant la période de deuil dans laquelle serait plongée l'école. Perdre un ( ou plusieurs ) élève, même mal-aimé, mettait toujours un coup au moral de l'école. Ce serait agaçant, pour ne pas dire déprimant.

Harry prit sa fourchette et piqua dans sa salade. Il était tenté d'aller s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards uniquement dans le but de parler avec certains étudiants sympas de Durmstrang. Il ne le fit pas. Il ne voulait pas tomber dans une nouvelle dispute avec Malfoy et attaquer le rejeton devant le père. Vraiment, cela pourrait être drôle mais le timing était juste tellement mauvais.. Par contre, attaquer ses anciens amis alors même que ceux-ci étaient déjà à terre ne lui posait en revanche aucun problème. Harry accorda aux trois au sol un regard vicieux avant de se lever avec élégance et de marcher jusqu'aux trois sorciers. Il ignora les regards jetés sur lui et avança, s'approchant toujours plus. Les regards devinrent plus scrutateurs et le brun s'obligea à ne pas régler son rythme pour avancer plus vite. Arrivé à une dizaine de mètres des trois zigotos, Harry prit le temps de saluer les jumeaux avec de grands sourires avant de tourner un regard terne et sans vie vers ses traîtres d'amis qui hurlaient toujours des insultes à qui voulait ( ou non ) l'entendre. Il s'accroupit face à eux :

_ Bonjour Hermione, Ron, Ginnevra.

Cela les fit taire quelques instants mais ils ne prirent pas la peine de le saluer en retour avant de lui _ordonner_ de les libérer. Avait-il déjà dit qu'il détestait recevoir des ordres ? Harry leur offrit le sourire le plus faux qu'il avait en stock avant de se relever, ignorant leurs cris, pour avancer dans l'allée. Draco fut tenté de leur lancer un silencio, tout comme son père assis à ses côtés en comapgnie de ses collègues, mais Grigori, un étudiant en huitième année à Durmstrang ( Durmstrang commençait en fait à partir de 10 ans ) l'en empêcha en posant sa puissante main sur le bras qui s'apprêtait à dégainer.

« Regarde. Du grrand arrt. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, mais les élèves de Durmstrang ne firent qu'approuver d'un signe de tête.

Et, en effet, ils virent Potter s'arrêter près de Finnigan à la table des lions et lui taper doucement sur l'épaule. Finnigan se leva et les deux parlèrent, chuchotant entre eux. Potter déposa un petit sachet dans la paume de l'irlandais et celui-ci lui tendit une fiole avant de se rasseoir. Harry attrapa ensuite un rouleau de chatterton dans son sac puis revint devant les trois en silence. Et leur sourit. Il leur sourit ! Puis montra le rouleau de Chatterton dans sa main.

_ Je pense que tout le monde ici est d'accord pour dire que vous faîtes un peu trop de bruit. IL faut vous faire taire ou vous allez donner à tout le monde une méga migraine, vous ne pensez pas ? Je pense que vous feriez une faveur à tout le monde.

Sa voie était douce et amicale, presque enfantine, mais son ton avait un certain avertissement dans la voix et, tandis qu'il souriait, il arracha un morceau de scotch qu'il présenta à Ronald.

« Allez Ron-Ron ~ surtout, évite de crier, tu risque de baver partout comme un petit bébé. »

Fred et George ricanèrent sauvagement, de même que Zacharias et quelques personnes gloussèrent. Hermione, à côté de Ron, commença à se démener contre les fleurs et plantes grimpantes qui la retenaient à terre mais, tout comme le filet du diable, plus elle bougea, plus les liens se resserrèrent. Elles ne la laissèrent cependant pas filer lorsqu'elle cessa de s'agiter. Ginny ne tenta rien. Harry l'avait sauvé il y a deux ans il n'allait rien lui faire, pas vrai ? . . . Pas vrai ? Harry ne montra aucun remord à bâillonner Hermione, laquelle se préparait à crier. Enfin, il passa à la cadette Weasley.

_ Ginny, fais un beau sourire.

Ginny obtempéra docilement et fut récompensée par un morceau de chatterton sur sa bouche. Les Serpentards le regardèrent faire avec un mélange de curiosité et d'amusement. Potter montait dans leur estime ( même s'il faisait cela très publiquement et risquait une sévère punition ). Une fois ligotés et bâillonnées, Harry s'agenouilla face à eux, les mains sagement posées sur ses genoux.

_ Okay, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état ?

Les trois adolescents secouèrent la tête et Harry poussa un soupir théâtral avant de tourner la tête vers la table des Poufsouffles.

_ Zach, tu as vu ? Ils disent qu'ils ne savent pas !

Zach se leva de sa place et approcha lentement, l'air faussement déçu.

_ Quelle insolence de leur part, Red. Nous devons leur faire payer.

Zacharias Smith avait toujours semblé irritant et arrogant. Mais il n'avait jamais semblé aussi dangereux et fou que maintenant. Potter aussi en fait. Mais Potter avait toujours été un garçon étrange et à part donc bon..

_ Calme, Zach, ronronna Harry. Une dernière chance pour vous, fit-il en pivotant vers les trois adolescents. Votre amitié est-elle réelle ?

On le regarda sans comprendre, mais le regard sérieux d'Harry était rivé sur les Gryffondors et personne ne parvint à capter le sien, pas même ceux qui étaient face à lui, à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Quand les trois lions hochèrent frénétiquement la tête, Harry secoua la sienne, amer :

« Vous n'êtes même pas foutus de faire face à la vérité. »

Il se leva soudainement, tournoyant sur lui-même et pointa un doigt vers la table des Serpentards :

« Niko', Greg, vous voulez venir ? »

Nikolaï et Grigori se levèrent avec enthousiasme et allèrent à sa rencontre. Harry les rejoignit à mi-parcours, allant même un peu plus loin pour attraper Marcus Flint par le bras. Marcus Flint était le préfet de Serpentard de Sixième année ( les rumeurs disaient qu'il avait intentionnellement échoué à ses examens pour gagner un pari ) et il était excellent en potions et en sortilèges. Il était le candidat parfait.

_ On a besoin de vous, préfet Flint.

Flint grogna mais ne dit rien et se laissa entraîner par le petit Gryffondor.

Ils gagnèrent l'entrée et partirent comme si de rien n'était Fred et George haussèrent les épaules et firent léviter le trio derrière eux. Harry, Fred et George s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire tout oublier à Ginny après cela elle était trop jeune, elle avait droit d'être une enfant. Elle oublierait tout, même la mission confiée par Molly et Dumbledore s'ils avaient correctement réussi la potion. Mais les autres. . . Les autres paieraient plein pot. Ils en avaient décidé ainsi. Harry enfila ce qu'il aimait appeler une ''robe de Mage Noir'', de même que Fred, George et Zach tandis que les deux russes levaient les yeux au ciel. Flint ricana mais se posa sur une table abandonnée dans la salle désaffectée dans laquelle ils venaient d'arriver. Harry s'assit sur la table devant Marcus et se pencha en avant pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille du Serpentard. Celui-ci ricana, se demandant intérieurement si Potter n'avait pas supplier le Choixpeau de l'envoyer à Gryffondor parce qu'il ferait un parfait Serpentard.

Et... comment diable savait-il qu'il gérait la contrebande de potions dans l'école quand même les jumeaux l'ignoraient et faisaient les gros yeux en apprenant la nouvelle. Ils n'avaient pas su qui avait repris les rennes de ''l'entreprise'' de Jacob Wings, ex-Serdaigle diplômé l'année d'avant.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi, Potter.

_ Il y a beaucoup de choses que les gens ne savent pas à propos de moi, rit Harry.

_ On atteste. » confirmèrent les jumeaux.

Marcus hocha la tête en sortant de la poche intérieure élargie de sa robe, une petite fiole presque transparente qu'il tendit à Harry.

« Tiens. Pas plus de trois gouttes. »

Le petit brun acquiesça et picora la joue du Serpentard en remerciement puis se retourna vers leurs captifs, ne remarquant jamais le léger rosissement du Serpentard. Les jumeaux ricanèrent Harry avait cet effet-là sur tout le monde. Marcus répondit en leur jetant un regard noir mais il manquait de verve, ressemblant davantage à une moue et les jumeaux manquèrent bientôt d'air tant ils riaient.

Dès que Harry eut forcé le liquide dans les voies de leurs trois prisonniers de gue – euh prisonniers, il pivota vers Ron et pointa un doigt vers lui :

« Toi, quel est ton nom complet ? »

Les yeux vitreux, la voix terne, le rouquin répondit, prouvant qu'il était sous l'emprise du veritaserum et n'avait reçu aucune formation pour en contrer les effets :

« Ronald Bilius Weasley.

_ Toi, fit Harry, sachant qu'Hermione était la plus intelligente et la plus susceptible d('essayer de ) se rebeller. Quel âge as-tu ?

_ Quinze ans.

Flint fronça les sourcils mais Harry ne sourcilla même pas. Hermione avait un an de plus que lui, elle le leur avait dit en seconde année lorsque Harry lui avait demandé sa date d'anniversaire. C'était avant qu'il ne découvre leur 'trahison'.

_ Quand avez-vous commencé à être payés pour être amis avec moi ?

Le seul Serpentard de la pièce s'étrangla en entendant cela bien que ça n'aurait pas dû l'étonner, après tout ce qu'il avait vu depuis le début de l'année. Potter était vraiment un vile petit serpent. Nikolaï et Grigori à ses côtés, ricanaient joyeusement en se moquant du regard terrorisé du garçon et des yeux larmoyants de la cadette Weasley. Ça n'était pas gentil de rire de leur mésaventure, mais les deux russes n'avaient jamais insinué qu'ils étaient gentils. De plus, ils n'avaient que ce qu'ils méritaient selon eux : on récolte ce que l'on sème. Ils faisaient partis de ceux qui avaient blessé et/ou trahi leur petit kit. Ils le paieraient. Mais ils laisseraient au petit Kit son plaisir.

_ Octobre 1991.

Harry prit une brusque inspiration et ses yeux s'humidifièrent, commençant à le picoter. Fred et George, qui avaient amené une plume enchantée – bien loin des vulgaires plumes à papote de Skeeter_, encadrèrent le petit Kit pour lui apporter du réconfort. Le petit brun, qui avait reçu son héritage magique en avance au début de l'été à cause de l'oncle Vernon_, savait que ses deux amis étaient des traîtres et que Ginnevra avait reçu l'ordre de se rapprocher de lui et de gagner sa confiance, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que toute leur amitié était truquée depuis le début. Il pensait – Harry croyait qu'il y avait tout de même un soupçon de vérité derrière leur amitié, qu'ils avaient 'trébuché' et s'étaient laissé emportés par la convoitise à un certain moment, pas qu'ils étaient devenus amis avec lui pour cela, dès le début.

. . Il aurait dû s'en douter. Sa magie bourdonnait en lui, tentant de lui apporter du réconfort et il se détendit progressivement.

« Que vous a-t-il promis ?

_ Il m'a dit que contrairement à la majorité des nés-moldus, je pourrais obtenir un emploi haut-placé au Ministère, une fois mon diplôme en poche, répondit Granger avant de placer une main devant sa bouche, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait tout juste de lâcher.

Harry laissa échapper un rire amer et dénudé de bonne humeur. Bien sûr qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour une telle opportunité..

_ Ronald, Ginnevra ?

Les deux Gryffondors grimacèrent en entendant leurs noms complets, semblant au moins conscients de cela.

_ En étant ami avec le Survivant, je sortirai enfin de l'ombre de mes frères.

Fred et George, qui écoutaient avec attention, se tendirent et secouèrent la tête avec tristesse. Sans une aide appropriée, ils ne pourraient rien faire pour lui. Ron était sous l'influence de Dumbledore depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Soyons honnête, Fred et George ne s'entendaient pas avec leurs deux plus jeunes frère et sœur mais ils étaient liés par le sang, ils ne pouvaient pas totalement les laisser tomber sans même essayer une dernière fois. Harry leur prit la main et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour leur envoyer une vague de calme qui les apaisa.

_ Il nous payait même. Tout ce qu'on avait à faire, c'était lui rapporter ce que tu faisais et avec et si tu te faisais de nouveaux amis. Continuait inconsciemment Ron.

_ Maman m'a dit que nous étions fait pour être ensemble. Comme tes parents.

Les jumeaux se figèrent en entendant parler de leur mère : ils ignoraient que leur mère était liée à tout cela. Ils pensaient juste que Molly avait été inconsciente durant tout ceci. Nikolaï et Grigori prirent place à côté des jumeaux et d'Harry. Ils savaient que Kit avait prévu d'oublietter la rousse mais avec la mention de ses parents. . . Harry était un enfant fragile. Peu importe la façade qu'il montrait aux autres, Harry était tout frêle et fragile. Il était né pour être chéri et protégé, et à la place, il avait û se battre pour sa vie et celle des traîtres.

_ Maman et le professeur disent toujours que je ressemble de plus en plus à Lily Potter, gloussa la jeune fille.

Harry serra les dents et les tables de la pièce commencèrent à trembler. Marcus sursauta quand la table sous lui trembla et il sauta pour se tenir debout.

_ Dumbledore vous a-t-il fait faire d'autres choses que m'espionner ?

_ Il ne nous donne jamais de détention. Il ne m'a pas fait perdre de points quand il a trouvé le rapeltout dans mes affaires et il a mis en retenue les Serpentards quand ils m'ont coincé pour avoir frappé un première année.

_ Quel était le nom du première année ? Interrompit brutalement Harry alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, se faisant une note mentale pour parler à Neville plus tard.

Peut-être n'était-il pas si tête en l'air que ça finalement.

_ Wayn Lechevalier.

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait une vague idée de qui il s'agissait. C'était un serpentard assez discret en fait. Il parlait peu, donc Harry en savait assez peu sur lui, mais il gardait un œil sur tous les premières années au cas où ils auraient des problèmes chez eux.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à la plume enchantée, vérifiant qu'elle prenait toujours des notes de l'interrogatoire. Il y avait un certain nombre de choses à faire dans le futur. Le petit Kit soupira, déjà épuisé à la perspective de toutes ces choses et de toutes ces explications qu'il faudrait fournir. Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'ils finiraient probablement par donner ces preuves aux personnes adéquates. Heureusement, le monde sorcier était assez différent du monde moldu. Ici, peu importait que les preuves n'aient pas été fournies en suivant un certains protocole, tant qu'elles étaient là, elles étaient considérées comme recevables. Même si Harry et les jumeaux avaient dû 'kidnapper' leurs camarades pour cela. Même si lesdits camarades n'étaient pas volontaires pour prendre du veritaserum. Les preuves étaient là et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Bon à savoir si jamais ils devaient réellement s'en servir plus tard.

« Pourquoi l'avais-tu attaqué ?

_ Il me regardait, ça m'énervait.

_ Il te. . . okay. . . Okay. »

Le ton incrédule était presque retranscriptible sur le parchemin.

_ Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné quand mon nom est sorti si vous travaillez pour Dumbles ? Hermione, réponds à cette question d'abord.

Hermione était la seule des trois à être assez consciente de la potion et à essayer de lutter ( vainement ) contre ses effets.

_ Le professeur Dumbledore Harry, la corrigea-t-elle.

 _' Comment elle réussit à nous faire la morale sous verita' est un mystère. '_ songèrent les autres sorciers présents dans la pièce.

_ Pourquoi, Hermione ?

_ Il nous a dit que ce serait mieux si tu te retrouvais seul pendant un certain temps. Fit-elle, l'air d'y croire sincèrement.

_ Comme ça, je n'aurai plus à faire semblant, répondit à son tour Ron. Et puis, il était évident que tu ne supporterais pas notre éloignement. Le professeur Dumbledore a dit que tu viendrais t'excuser auprès de nous quand tu l'aurais réalisé. C'était pour le plus grand bien.

Une coche apparut sur le front d'Harry à l'entente de ce slogan. Putain, il détestait cette phrase. C'était pour le plus grand bien qu'il avait dû rester chez les Dursley pendant tout ce temps ( pas qu'il y retournerait un jour après ce qui s'était passé au cours de l'été. Avec un peu de chance, Dursley était déjà en prison ). C'était pour le Plus Grand Bien qu'il avait été mis en danger chaque année et qu'on avait contrôlé sa vie et ses relations. . . Il détestait ce soit-disant 'Plus grand Bien'.

_ Pensais-tu réellement que j'avais mis mon nom ?

_ Bien sûr. Tu es Harry Potter. Le célèbre Harry Potter.

Harry secoua la tête, exaspéré. Dire qu'il ne pensait pas que cela pourrait tomber plus bas. . Il s'était visiblement trompé. Et bien trompé.

_ Hermione ?

_ Professeur Dumbledore m'avait prévenu que quelqu'un essaierait forcément quelque chose comme ça après l'attaque de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Harry serra les dents. Putain d'bâtard. Ça l'aurait tué peut-être, de le prévenir ? Ses doigts frêles vinrent frotter l'arrête de son nez et il jura faiblement. Ce putain de bâtard. Il allait payer. Harry allait _anéantir_ sa réputation. Harry fit signe à Zach, qui depuis le début s'était fait discret_, d'administrer l'antidote à leurs captifs. Dès que ce fut fait, Ron voulut crier au meurtre et Hermione commença à murmurer des excuses, seulement pour se taire devant le regard froid du dernier Potter.

_ Je vais être clair avec vous. À partir de maintenant, vous cessez de me harceler, les jumeaux et moi. Je ne veux plus vous voir en dehors de cette proximité forcée par Poudlard et encore moins vous parler. Vous ne vous rendez évidemment pas bien compte de la gravité de vos actes.

_ Harry, tu ne peux pas -

_ Je peux et je vais le faire, Granger ! Claqua le plus jeune. Si toi ou les deux autres m'approchez à nouveau en dehors du cadre scolaire – c'est-à-dire au cas où vous ne comprendriez pas, à moins de m'approcher pour une situation en rapport avec les cours ou les leçons, je ne veux pas que vous me parliez. Si vous le faîtes, je n'hésiterais pas à briser chaque os de votre corps.

Okay ~ Flint ne s'attendait pas à cela. Pas à ce genre de révélations, pas à ce genre de comportement, pas à ce genre de menaces. C'était un Potter tout-à-fait différent de ce à quoi il s'était attendu en les suivant. Tout à fait différent de ce à quoi il s'attendait suite aux multiples rencontres lors des matchs de Quidditch Gryffondor-Serpentard ou tout simplement à la suite de ce qu'il entendait de ses cadets Serpentards. Enfin, il savait parfaitement que la plupart des racontars étaient des rumeurs infondées basées sur un soupçon de vérité mais... il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la vérité soit **aussi** éloignée du reste.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque les hanches d'Harry se cognèrent contre ses genoux. Potter avait reculé pour être hors de portée du trio de traîtres. Marcus, qui s'était rassis sur la table abandonnée, ne fit rien pour faire bouger Potter. Ce dernier était toujours à lui mais ses mains étaient posées sur chaque genou du vert et argent. Ça n'était pas mauvais comme position. Potter avait une température corporelle supérieure à la moyenne.

Un vrai radiateur vivant.

Harry soupira. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait un avertissement suffisant pour qu'ils ne s'approchent plus.

* * *

Il aurait dû savoir. Vraiment. Certaines personnes étaient juste trop stupides pour apprendre un jour. Ça n'était pas arrivé tout de suite. Le lendemain de la ''mise en garde'', Harry et les jumeaux étaient entrés dans la Grande Salle sous les regards encore curieux ( _après tout, on avait retrouvé Granger et les deux plus jeunes Weasley ligotés et bâillonnés devant l'infirmerie avec un mot que l'infirmière avait refusé de lire en présence de premiers années_ ) et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la table des vert et argent. Flint aussi était resté étonnamment silencieux sur ce qui s'était passé la veille. Personne n'avait pu le convaincre de parler et la seule chose qu'il avait dit les avait laissé davantage curieux.

« _Ne le provoquez pas. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne provoquez pas Potter. Il est bien plus Serpentard qu'il ne le laisse paraître._ »

Oui, ça ne les avait certainement pas satisfait. Et maintenant, les voilà qui s'arrêtaient devant la table de la maison la plus détestée de Poudlard. Les délégations invitées les regardaient avec curiosité, mais ça n'était rien par rapport aux verts et argents et au reste des étudiants. Harry posa sa main droite sur son cœur et s'inclina poliment, ignorant les regards éberlués.

« Au nom de la maison Gryffondor, nous nous excusons sincèrement pour les dommages causés par plusieurs de nos.. _camarades_. »

Les Serpentards étaient... ahuris. Les anciens Serpentards ( à comprendre : les hauts-placés ), encore plus. Jamais cela ne s'était produit. Du moins pas durant leurs années en tant qu'étudiants. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu même se pincer pour prévenir une hallucination collective, Harry bougea à nouveau et se retrouva devant un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux traits aristocratiques.

« Wayn Lechevalier ? »

Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui, stupéfait, puis acquiesça.

_ Nous tenons à nous excusez pour les actions de Ronald Weasley à votre égard. Soyez assuré qu'il s'excusera lui-même lorsqu'il sera en mesure de le faire.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour voir les jumeaux hocher la tête face à question muette.

_ Après avoir appris ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques semaines, les aînés de Gryffondors ont procédé à un vote et ont décidé qu'ils vous laissaient carte blanche quant à la punition du Gryffondor Ronald Weasley tant que cela ne dépasse pas certaines.. mesures.

Il y eut un silence après l'annonce de Potter. Clairement, personne ne s'attendait à cela. Et cette façon de parler... est-ce que Potter connaissait l'étiquette sorcière depuis longtemps ? Ou l'avait-il appris seulement pour cette occasion ? C'était un peu bizarre si c'était la seconde hypothèse mais quelque chose disait à Marcus que Potter avait des manières depuis bien plus longtemps, mais qu'il se cachait.

Le petit Wayn, à court de mots, avala sa salive et ne put que hocher la tête. Harry laissa échapper un souffle et opina.

_ Ronald est actuellement escorté par nos aînés. Il ne devrait plus tarder à venir. Je pense que vous saurez décider de la punition adéquate.

Wayn n'était pas certain que ce soit une question, mais il hocha tout de même la tête quand Cassius Warrington lui pinça discrètement les côtes. Harry haussa un sourcil en l'entendant couiner mais ne dit rien. Il ne fit que hocher la tête en retour, souriant légèrement au rougissement gêné du première année et se détourna, aussitôt suivis par les jumeaux Weasley.

« Potter ? »

Harry s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à Marcus Flint, un sourcil levé.

_ Qu'en est-il de la Weaslette et de Granger ?

Le jeune lion haussa les épaules.

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je suis allé dormir dès que le résultat du vote concernant Ronald a été rendu. Tu auras plus de chances si tu demandes aux aînés.

Ce fut au tour de Flint de hausser un sourcil.

_ Tu n'as pas demandé ?

_ Pourquoi aurai-je fait cela ? Tu étais là, non ? Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec eux. S'ils insistent, je n'hésiterais pas à mettre ma menace à exécution.

Attendez. . . . . . Potter avait **menacé** quelqu'un ? Ses 'amis' de surcroît ? . . Ne répondez pas à cette question, ils n'étaient plus amis après tout. Mais ça n'était pas le genre de Potter, songèrent les Serpentards. Potter ne menaçait pas.

Alexandre Clearwater se redressa à cela.

_ Monsieur Potter, peut-être devriez-vous vous abstenir ce genre de propos en public ? Il ne serait pas bon pour vous si l'on savait que vous avez menacer des cama -

L'éclat de rire d'Harry fit taire l'homme.

_ Pardonnez mon interruption Mr Clearwater mais j'ai lu mes droits sorciers. En tant que membre de la Chambre des Lords ( [Magique] / il y eut des halètements ), et selon les dégâts qu'ont causé mes... prétendus camarades, je ne peux être tenu pour responsable de ce qui leur arriverait si je devais sévir.

Silence. Doux, joyeux, silence choqué. Puis Augustus Rockwood prit doucement la parole, comme incertain.

_ J'ignorais que vous étiez membre de la Chambre, Mr Potter.

_ C'est drôle ! S'exclama Harry, un sourire incroyablement faux aux lèvres et un brin hystérique. Moi aussi ! Et pourtant, reprit-il, l'air un peu plus... lugubre. J'aurai dû en être informé il y a des années.

On ne comprit pas dans un premier temps, puis les hauts placés étrécirent les yeux. Quelqu'un avait merdé. Quelqu'un, plus que probablement Dumbledore, avait vraiment merdé.

_ La Maison Potter fait en fait partie des Huit Sacrés de France(1). . . probablement pour cette raison que le Seigneur de la lignée Potter y a un siège dans la Chambre.

Lord Malfoy pâlit en entendant cela. Oui, il savait que les Potier faisaient partis des Huit Sacrés, mais il ignorait que ces Potier en question étaient les Potter d'ici ! Oh Merlin, il ne pouvait pas s'en faire un ennemi, la lignée Malfoy n'y survivrait pas ! Tout du moins, si elle survivait, ça ne serait pas sans damages. Gros damages. Alors qu'en Angleterre il y avait 28 Familles Sacrées, la France était plus... sélective. À vrai dire, les Malfoy n'entraient pas dans ce classement bien que leur famille soit très âgée. Les Malfoy étaient originaires de France mais ils étaient bien moins 'âgés' que les Familles Sacrées de France. Les Douviers étaient considérés comme la huitième famille sacrée. Ils étaient apparemment apparus vers 1110 tandis que les Carvos(1) et Le marchand et Casadesus figuraient dans les Familles Sacrées. Du moins... si Lucius ne se trompait pas. Les Potter.. ou Potier, étaient en fait apparus peu après les Carvos et les Casadesus, qui étaient essentiellement les premières Familles Sacrées de France. Huh, tout ce morceau d'histoire était loin pour lui. Son père, Abraxas, lui avait à peine fait apprendre l'histoire de sa lignée de France alors celle des autres... Cela remontait après tout à très loin et ça n'était pas comme si les Malfoy avaient encore des liens avec la France, à présent. 'Oh mon dieu' songea Lucius en voyant le sourire vicieux que Potter lui adressa. _' Nous sommes tellement morts.'_ Adieu puissante famille Malfoy. Bonjour servitude aux Potter. Bonjour Humiliation. Adieu Richesse et Fierté(3).

Harry admirait les diverses émotions qui s'affichait sur le visage malheureux et désespéré du Patriarche Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy ne le connaissait pas si bien s'il pensait que Harry allait les traîner dans la boue à cause d'un gosse Malfoy intraitable et de quelques petits accidents. Harry n'était pas comme ça. Mais il ne lui dirait pas. C'était très amusant de voir un Malfoy dans un tel état de trouble et de désespoir.

« Tout cela pour dire que je connais mes droits. » conclut Harry avant de s'asseoir pour prendre son repas.

Les jumeaux et Mme Pomfrey étaient déjà assez sur son dos, il n'allait pas en rajouter en sautant des repas. Même si, de toute façon, il ne mangerait pas beaucoup à cause du régime alimentaire qu'il avait chez les Dursley.

Personne ne trouva rien à redire là-dessus.

* * *

Bien sûr, Harry avait une façon bien particulière de se venger. La menace de briser chaque os du corps humain était réelle, mais il doutait qu'il ait besoin d'en venir à là pour qu'ils le laissent tranquille. En revanche, les cibler exclusivement pour ses farces était agréable. Les rumeurs allaient bon train depuis que Potter était arrivé en retard au dîner de la veille, avec un bras en attelle. On avait appris qu'il s'était fait agressé dans un couloir et, bizarrement il ne guérissait pas par potion. Harry n'avait pas vu qui l'avait agressé mais tout le monde savait qui étaient les responsables. Alors, bien sûr, quand les blagues redoublèrent, personne ne s'étonna.

« Pourquoi Granger ressemble-t-elle à un poussin ? » demanda Draco lorsqu'il s'assit à la table des Serpents, un matin.

Ce fut Grigori, l'étudiant de Durmstrang, qui répondit à la question :

« C'est 'Aa **rrr** y. S'il s'attaquait physiquement à Granger, tout le monde sau **rr** ait que c'est lui à cause de sa menace et de toute façon, avec son b **rr** as en attelle, ce serait t **rr** op difficile pour lui de l'attaquer avec seulement un bras de libre. Possible, surtout qu'il ne risquerait pas g **rr** and chose en **rr** aison de son statut, mais t **rr** op embêtant.

_ . . . Pourquoi un poussin ?

_ Elle déteste les plumes. »

C'était seulement l'une des petites blagues que Harry avait fait, mais déjà, Granger craquait et hurlait pour que ça cesse. Ça n'était même pas des choses méchantes et c'était bien loin de ce qu'il était censé faire du fait de ce que eux lui avaient fait tout au long de ces années.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Harry avait encore un bras en écharpe et que les potions curatives commençaient tout juste à faire effet, on le retrouva assis à la table des Serpentards – pour une quelconque raison, occupé à faire du coloriage, tant bien que mal puisqu'il avait toujours un bras invalide, aidé par Nott qui maintenait la feuille avec l'une de ses mains. Certains aînés de Serpentards avaient penché la tête sur le côté tout en l'observant tandis que d'autres cachaient leur amusement, lorsque les jumeaux Weasley l'approchèrent.

« Harry -

_ Chaton -

_ On peut parler -

_ Cinq minutes ? »

Malfoy – Junior et Senior_, s'étouffèrent devant le surnom affectueux et certains sourcillèrent mais Harry ne fit que lever les yeux vers les deux copies rousses et les fixer d'un air innocent.

_ Bien sûr.

Les jumeaux s'assirent.

_ Que faisons-nous pour Granger et les deux clowns ?

Fred attrapa une pomme dans la corbeille à fruits et la regarda comme si elle contenait un mets des plus délicieux.

_ J'avais espéré qu'ils connaîtraient les limites à ne pas dépasser mais je me suis trompé. Même dans avec les conditions... particulières, ils auraient dû savoir que certaines choses étaient impardonnables.

_ Fred – commença Harry.

_ Non, Ry. On les a prévenu. Je veux bien croire qu'ils ont été influencés mais ils ont aussi des responsabilités et ce qu'ils ont fait est impardonnable. On peut très bien placer le blâme sur le vieux, mais ils ne sont pas innocents. Ron a été le plus influencé, Ginny. . . on a mieux veillé sur elle après avoir vu Ron changer, mais tu vois.. malgré notre surveillance, elle est devenue... elle n'est pus la petite sœur avec laquelle on a joué étant enfants. Elle se comporte en petite peste avec ses camarades et annonce à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle va t'épouser.

Harry frissonna d'effroi à cette pensée.

« Oui, oui, fit George. Je sais que tu es traumatisé par les femmes.

_ Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose.

_ Je peux toujours briser chaque os de leurs corps. Proposa innocemment Harry en continuant son coloriage, Theodore Nott junior regardant à côté de lui. Je les avais prévenu.

_ Euh... »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un coup d'œil. Ça n'est pas que ça leur paraissait extrême, après tout, les gobelins avaient proposé à Harry de leurs laisser les voleurs. Et Merlin sait que les gobelins étaient n'avaient aucun scrupules quand il s'agissait de voleurs. Harry n'avait pas prévu de confier des enfants, des mineurs, aux bons soins des gobelins, mais il n'avait pas les mêmes réserves avec le Directeur. Si le vieil homme s'obstinait à agir comme un roi avec ses pions, ils n'hésiteraient pas à le donner aux gobelins. Un fou furieux en moins après tout.

« Vous savez quoi, chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'instant, Ronald doit encore s'excuser auprès de Wayn Lechevalier puisqu'il a refusé de le faire l'autre jour. Nous nous soucierons du reste plus tard. »

C'est ainsi que Ronald fut amené par deux Gryffondors de septième année, et posé devant le petit première année de Serpentard, un morceau de.. chatterton sur la bouche. Harry arracha le morceau d'un geste vif, arrachant un couinement de douleur au rouquin, et l'enjoignit à s'excuser. Ce que l'autre fit de mauvaise grâce.

Déjà une bonne chose de fait. Il verrait bien la suite plus tard.

.

.

 _Voilà, ça n'est pas destiné à une suite, c'est à vous d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver à tous. Chacun à son idée là-dessus après tout. ^^_

 _._

.

1/ _Et bien, il y a les Vingt-huit familles sacrées de Grande-Bretagne, pourquoi pas les Huit Sacrés de France ?_

 _2/ Vous savez, c'est difficile de trouver des noms, ça se voit pas comme ça, mais c'est dur, ça demande des recherches. ^^_

 _3/ Err c'est difficile de tisser un fond qui puisse être plus ou moins lié à l'histoire d'origine. Je m'y perds peut-être un peu dans l'explication mais je n'étais même pas sûr moi-même de ce que j'étais en train d'inventer._

* * *

 **Luna Park :** _Yep tout-à-fait. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Certes, les trois zigotos n'ont pas été arrêtés et je me suis dit qu'il n'existait pas de centre de redressements pour jeunes dans le monde sorcier anglais ( trop en retard sur le monde moldu ). Je pense qu'ils sont quand même pas mal punis à l'école déjà : ils ont perdu les privilèges ( comme les sorties à pré-au-lard et/ou la possibilité de jouer au Quidditch ) et ils sont vus comme des parias par les autres élèves à cause de ce qu'ils ont fait. De plus, ils servent des détentions – pas à cause des vols financiers puisque ça n'a aucun rapport avec l'école, mais à cause des bêtises qu'ils ont fait en cours ou des agressions qu'ils ont encouragé et/ou orchestré._

 **Shishi-sama76 :** _Yey de rien =)_

 **Dark and Blue :** _Hi hi hi merci._

 **Soln96 :** _Voouuii je vois. Ké ké ké mercii ~ je vois ça._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Ah ah je comprends. Et bien, peut-être que tu devrais le proposer comme nouvel arôme._

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Vouip ~ Les traîtres paient tôt ou tard._

* * *

 **Publié le : 19.02.2017**

 **Corrigé le : 25.02.2017**


	163. 163 : L'étrangeté Luna Lovegood ERxHP

**Univers :** T4

 **Pairing :** ER/HP

 **Warning :** _Voir note de fin si vous ne voulez par être spoilé, la note spoil(e) un peu le texte._

* * *

 **Gage – 162**

.

 _L'étrangeté Luna Lovegood_

.

Harry Potter était un garçon **étrange**. Il l'avait toujours été, se corrigèrent les étudiants de Poudlard en avalant leur petit déjeuner, mais il l'était encore plus ces dernier temps. Surtout que, chose **étrange** , les filles Ravenclaws de troisième années fuyaient à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce, un _doux sourire_ aux lèvres. C'était comme si elles étaient terrorisées par ce sourire. Evan Rosier ne comprenait pas. Pour lui, c'était la plus jolie chose qui lui ait été donnée de voir.

Une autre chose **étrange** qui arriva peu de temps après fut de voir Potter et la jeune Lovegood entrer en sautillant – en SAUTILLANT !_, dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du petit déjeuner et s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards, comme si de rien n'était. On les regarda **étrangement** : Hulpluffs et Ravenclaws, curieux, Gryffindors, ébahis et Slytherins, stupéfaits. Ronald Weasley, lui, devint rouge de colère et perdit conscience devant l'affront que lui faisait son meilleur ami - ami qui lui parlait à peine suite à l'incident de la Coupe de Feu. Mais ça n'était pas sa faute ! Tout le monde avait pensé que qu'Harry avait mis son nom. Si ça n'était pas pour un serment magique accompli une semaine plus tard, il aurait sans doute été persécuté pendant des semaines par ses soit-disant camarades. Malheureusement, comme cela faisait plus d'une semaine, il était obligé de concourir puisque le lien était à présent forgé. Les bâtards le savaient parfaitement, Harry pariait qu'ils avaient fait exprès de ne pas lui dire qu'il pouvait s'innocenter. Qui ça ? Et bien, Dumby. Ainsi que Verpey et son minion Croupton ( ou l'inverse pourquoi pas ). Heureusement, Harry avait Luna maintenant. Luna était une personne **étrange**. Elle savait beaucoup de choses de son passé que Harry n'avait jamais raconté à personne. C'était bon. Luna était gentille. Elle avait été là pour le réconforter, avec son **étrange** bonne humeur, lorsque même les jumeaux n'avaient pas cru en son innocence. C'était blessant, mais Luna était là, donc c'était okay. Luna était comme. . . un ange gardien. Elle veillait toujours sur lui, d'une certaine façon. Luna était spéciale. Luna était géniale. Elle était un peu la petite sœur que Harry n'aurait jamais. Et elle était fragile elle aussi, à sa façon. Harry s'était juré qu'il ne laisserait jamais rien de mal arriver à sa petite sœur de cœur. Pour cela, il devait s'occuper de la première chose : mettre un terme à l'intimidation.

C'était donc tout naturellement qu'il était allé voir les filles de l'année de Luna ( parce qu'elles étaient ses principaux bourreaux ) et les avait enjoint à laisser son ami tranquille, un doux sourire aux lèvres mais une aura meurtrière lavant l'atmosphère calme du couloir. Dès qu'il avait fini de les mettre ''psychologiquement sous pression'', les Ravenclaws de troisième année avaient fait passer le message aux autres élèves de leur maison et depuis, tout allait mieux. Il y avait bien sûr eu ce crétin de Stephen Cornfoot qui n'avait pas pris son avertissement au sérieux et avait continué d'embêter Luna, tandis que son ami, Michael Corner, lui conseiller d'arrêter. Deux jours plus tard, on avait retrouvé le 4ème année Cornfoot, suspendu dans l'entrée de la Grande Salle, par ses sous-vêtements. Cornfoot avait dit ne pas se souvenir de son agresseur et c'était vrai, mais il savait. Lui et les autres Ravenclaws savaient parfaitement qui était responsable de cela.

Du coup, un autre changement majeur s'était opéré dans l'école et que tout le monde avait remarqué. Les Ravenclaws étaient gentils avec Loufoca Love. C'était bizarre et certains n'avaient pas hésité à le faire remarquer bien que les Ravenclaws aient assuré ( sincèrement en plus de cela ) qu'une fois passé l'étrangeté, Lovegood était sympa et avait parfaitement sa place à Ravenclaw. Ronald avait été le second crétin à faire cette erreur. En public. Dans la Grande Salle. Un peu avant le repas. Il s'était déplacé entre les tables des lions et des aigles sous les regards curieux des Serpentards ( & Invités hauts-placés/Durmstrang ) et avait proclamé qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient subitement accepté Loufoca après trois ans d'éloignement et d'intimidation. Ron était fier de lui. Durmstrang et Beaux-Bâtons roulaient des yeux. Les autres étaient majoritairement curieux. La table des Ravenclaws avait gelé, figée.

Le Mal – le Mal se rapprochait !

Ron se retourna lorsqu'on lui tapota l'épaule et il fit face à Harry, lequel arborait un doux sourire qui envoya des frissons aux Ravenclaws, lesquels avaient déjà expérimenté les humeurs d'Harry Potter.

Moralité, on ne joue pas avec les amis du Survivant.

« Ronald, intervint Harry, son sourire s'élargissant un peu devant la grimace de son 'ami'. Je pense que tu ne devrais pas dire ça. Luna n'a rien fait de mal. Elle mérite d'être accepté dans sa maison. »

Harry envoya un regard aux aigles qui hochèrent frénétiquement la tête sous les regards amusés des élèves invités.

_ De quoi tu parles, compagnon ? On sait tous que Loufoca est dingue [. . .] !

Harry l'écouta babiller, son doux sourire ne faiblissant jamais. Si quelque chose, il s'agrandit presque, mais il semblait un petit peu plus froid. Les Slytherins et ex-Slytherins observèrent avec curiosité les Ravenclaws se figer et dévisager le Survivant avec quelque chose s'apparentant à de l'effroi. Mais, c'était impossible, pas vrai ?

Potter posa une main sur l'épaule de son camarade lion pour le faire taire.

_ D'accord, Ronald. Fit-il.

Les Ravenclaws écarquillèrent les yeux. Allait-il lâcher juste comme ça ? Juste parce qu'ils étaient amis ? Non. Ils eurent la réponse lorsque Potter dépassa Ronald et avança dans les rangs pour quitter la salle, son sourire doux glissant dès qu'il eut passé son ancien ami. Ça allait être un massacre. Quelque chose de froid se glissa dans l'air et les élèves ( certains, les plus clairvoyants ) frissonnèrent.

Quand Ronald, après quelques secondes de silence, se retourna vers les aigles et voulut reprendre la parole, ceux-ci bondirent hors des bancs dans un mouvement très synchrone et quelques uns brandirent même leurs baguettes pour menacer le Weasley :

« Le Mal ! Cria l'un d'eux. Tu vas apporter le Mal sur notre Maison !

_ Hein ? Fit très élégamment Ronald.

_ Retire-toi, Hérétique ! S'écria un né-moldu. Je n'veux pas que le Chaos s'abatte sur la maison Ravenclaw.

_ Si tu plonges, n'entraîne personne dans ta chute, Gryffindor ! Ordonna un septième année, en regardant le lion, comme s'il venait de leur jeter un Avada.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu vas apporter le Mal ! Nous ne voulons pas que le Mal revienne ! Gronda une 3ème année.

_ Reste loin d'nous ! » s'exclamèrent plusieurs bleu et bronze avant que la totalité des Ravneclaws ne quittent la Grande Salle.

Les autres se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Les Ravenclaws étaient-ils finalement devenus fous ? Avaient-ils tous perdu leurs têtes sous l'une de leurs innombrables piles de livres ? Quel était ce Mal dont ils parlaient ? Les Durmstrang pensaient que cela avait à avoir avec le Survivant mais sans preuve, ils n'avanceraient pas. En bref, Potter était une énigme. Pour tous.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, alors que les Ravenclaws se levaient, ils eurent la surprise de trouver un cadeau adressé à ''Miss Luna Lovegood'' en l'honneur de son anniversaire qui était la veille. Il y a quelques semaines, cela n'aurait pas été possible : quelqu'un aurait pris le cadeau et l'aurait jeté quelque part pour faire une mauvaise blague à la jeune sang-pure. À présent cependant, ils étaient trop effrayé, et puis, Luna n'était pas si mal. Enfin, compte tenu de la nature du cadeau, il aurait été difficile de le cacher ailleurs. Ce cadeau, c'était Ronald Weasley. Un Ronald Weasley inconscient, ligoté ( et mis sous silence ) à une chaise à trois pieds et à roulettes, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un _jockstrap_ et de peinture multicolore conçue pour le corps. Une pancarte était accrochée à son buste ''Joyeux Anniversaire Miss Luna Lovegood''. Une goutte de sueur perla chez les bleu et bronze. Oui, ça avait été un massacre. Finalement, ils haussèrent les épaules ( l'auteur a décidé de passer la partie où tous hurlaient que le Mal s'abattait à nouveau sur eux – trop de chaos ) et décidèrent d'aller petit déjeuner, sachant que Lovegood était probablement déjà là-bas. Ils pourraient ainsi l'avertir de son. . err... cadeau. Seulement, dès qu'ils bougèrent, la chaise supportant un Ronald toujours inconscient, roula à leur suite et les Ravenclaws hurlèrent d'effroi. Pris de terreur, ils sortirent précipitamment de leur salle commune et traversèrent les couloirs à une vitesse effrénée, la chaise roulant follement à leur suite. Ils ne se demandèrent même pas comment la chaise fit pour ne pas se rétamer dans les escaliers. La Chaise Maléfique semblait avoir été enchantée contre cela. Oh Merlin, ils s'étaient déjà excusés pour leur comportement envers Lovegood ! Ils n'aspiraient qu'à une vie paisible après avoir fait la rencontre du Dieu du Chaos que semblait être ( ou deviendrait ) l'adorable – mais effroyable fou furieux_, Harry Potter. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Weasley aille les interroger ? Ça n'était pas comme si ça le concernait ou quoi..

Il y avait déjà du beaucoup de personnes dans la Grande Salle ( qui s'étonnaient de l'absence des aigles ) et celles-ci furent stupéfaites en découvrant que les cris et les cavalcades qu'ils entendaient depuis de longues secondes ne venaient pas des bruyants Gryffindors comme ils s'y attendaient, mais bien des Ravenclaws, qui semblaient avoir traversé l'Enfer et en être revenus. Certains des plus âgés portaient même les plus jeunes pour ne pas en laisser à la traîner – et à la merci de la chaise maléfique. Ils semblaient terrifiés alors qu'ils se pressaient les uns contre les autres, avançant prudemment dans la Grande Salle. Puis ils avancèrent entre les tables des aigles et des serpents et avisèrent Lovegood qui, en compagnie de Harry « Je suis votre pire cauchemar Mouhaha » Potter, les dévisageaient curieusement.

Ou du moins essayaient de le faire paraître mais le sourire grotesque qui barra le visage de Potter lorsqu'ils les aperçurent ne les trompa guère. Il était coupable. Et il le cachait à peine, parce qu'il savait que rien ne le reliait au crime, à part les suppositions boiteuses de Ravenclaws au bout du rouleau.

« Il – Il nous a suivi jusqu'ici.

_ Le Mal s'est abattu sur nous à nouveau ! »

Les sorciers présents étaient d'autant plus curieux maintenant. D'autant plus que pour les filles françaises trouvaient les bleu et bronze parfaitement normaux avant que le rouquin dégingandé ne vienne leur demander des comptes. Un par un, les Ravenclaws se retournèrent et s'écartèrent jusqu'à ce que l'on découvre le ''cadeau''.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Un long silence stupéfait. Puis Draco Malfoy éclata de rire.

_ C'est parfait. Tellement parfait.

Harry haussa un sourcil, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Et Augustus Rockwood sentit venir la grosse connerie.

_ Parfait ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais de ce bord-là Malfoy. Drôle de façon de sortir du placard.

Quelques rires retentirent çà et là – notamment dans les rangs ''mangemoresques'' comme les avait mentalement surnommé Harry_, et Draco s'étouffa avec son jus de groseille.

_ Je ne suis pas comme toi Potter. Ta méthode de drague est terrible.

D'autres rires résonnèrent, mais un peu moins. Visiblement le 'pas comme toi' pour désigner les homosexuels ne passait pas très bien. Pas que Malfoy ait voulu être insultant envers les homosexuels ( ou peut-être que si, qui sait ) mais il ne savait vraiment pas s'exprimer.

Harry reposa sa tasse de café et adressa au Slytherin un regard moqueur.

_ Sans vouloir t'offenser Malfoy, je préfère les personnes un peu plus mature, spirituellement parlant, dit-il en laissant son regard dériver sur les hommes alors que les sifflements retentissaient à nouveau.

Le cœur de Rosier fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Plus mature. Il avait toutes ses chances !

Malfoy, n'ayant pas de réponse à cela, se contenta de renifler :

« Je parlais de sa réputation. Elle est détruite avec ça. »

À sa grande surprise, un grand sourire étira les lèvres du Survivant.

_ Oui. On dirait bien. C'est de l'Art.

Luna approuva en riant légèrement.

_ Ne te flattes pas trop, Har'.

Harry joua l'innocent.

_ Comment cela ?

_ On sait bien que c'est ton œuvre Potter. Fit un Ravenclaw de 7ème année.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux innocent et les aigles tressaillirent.

Putain, il avait très jolis yeux.

_ Comment ? Pourquoi aurai-je fait ça ? Demanda Harry, dans le silence de la Grande Salle. J'ai déjà offert mon cadeau d'anniversaire à Luna, fit-il en montrant les nouvelles boucles d'oreilles en radis qu'arborait fièrement la 3ème année.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le crâne des sorciers mais les Ravenclaws, eux, plus préoccupés par l'élargissement du doux sourire du Survivant, frissonnèrent. Un première année se jeta alors aux pieds du Prince des Gryffindors.

« S'IL TE PLAÎT ! Nous sommes vraiment désolés pour le traitement injuste de nos aînés envers Luna, mais tout le monde s'est excusé ! S'il te plaît, fais ce que tu veux avec Weasley et tous les autres, mais ne les dépose plus dans la Salle Commune des Ravenclaws. »

. . Silence. Attendez, quoi ? Le sourire d'Harry ne quitta pas ses lèvres quand il redressa le Ravenclaw et le fit asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne faiblit pas lorsqu'il entreprit de nourrir le plus jeune à côté de lui et lui demanda de se laisser faire. _' J'aime les enfants '_ songea Harry en faisant manger le petit garçon à ses côtés. _' Je voudrais avoir une grande famille plus tard. '_

« Je pense que tu as raison, même si je ne vois pas pourquoi vous semblez tous penser que je suis le responsable de l'état de Weasley. Ou d'un autre. Il n'y a pas de preuve contre moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Néanmoins, je crois que tu as raison. Tes pauvres camarades vont finir par devenir paranoïaques si ça continue. »

 _' NOUS LE SOMMES DÉJ_ _À_ _! '_ s'écrièrent mentalement les bleu et bronze, avant de hausser les épaules et de s'installer autour de la table, laissant les autres s'interroger et tirer leurs propres conclusions.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque les premiers enseignants arrivèrent sur les lieux et découvrirent un Weasley inconscient, presque entièrement dévêtu et utilisé comme toile de peinture, entre deux tables, ils exigèrent des réponses, mais n'eurent droit qu'à des haussements d'épaules de tous, même des hauts-placés. Personne n'allait risquer d'être pris pour cible par le Dieu du Chaos.

Une heure plus tard, lorsque Ronald se réveilla et avisa son état, il hurla au meurtre ( on avait retiré le sort de silence ) mais personne ne vint le chercher avant plusieurs heures, tous étant partis en cours.

Malheureusement, certaines personnes n'apprennent jamais et Weasley en faisait parti, ne cessant jamais vraiment d'embêter Lovegood. Il ne fut donc pas rare tout au long de sa scolarité à Poudlard, de le retrouver à l'infirmerie ou dans l'une des salles communes, suite à une blague chaotique.

Sur une note positive, personne ne mourut ( ou ne _revint accidentellement_ à la vie ) durant le Tournois des Trois Sorciers et Luna n'eut pas d'autres problèmes – autre un certain Weasley qui ne savait pas quand abandonner. Harry de son côté, trouva un nouveau partenaire de crime en Evan Rosier, lequel devint un peu ( beaucoup ) plus lorsque Harry eut dix-sept ans.

Luna Lovegood était une personne étrange, mais il était évident pour quiconque le côtoyait au moins un peu, que Harry Potter l'était encore plus à certains égards.

.

.

 _1/ La blague est mauvaise, ça relève presque de l'humiliation mais bon.. Harry est d'humeur sadique. Et puis, la peinture est presque du body paint donc ça va._

* * *

 **Prochainement : **

**.**

1/ Agression

2/ Mad Hatter - _\- ce truc est la chose la plus étrange que j'ai écrit_

3/ (Pas de nom) – _Créature!Harry – Psycho!Trio Infernal - - léger AllHP_

4/ La Chasse aux Horcruxes version Trio Infernal _\- - léger AllHP_

5/ Coup d'État des créatures _\- - à peine commencé - - Démon!Harry AD/HP_

* * *

 **History :** _Oooh oui, tout-à-fait ! Tu sais, j'imagine très bien Ryry colorier à la table des serpents, avec un sourire innocent. J'imagine très bien les parfaits serpentards devenir tout gaga et essayer de le cacher_ ^^

 **Shishi-sama76 :** _Yup, bien sûr. Tu n'es pas la seule à le demander, je sais qu'il faut que je le fasse mais c'est juste que je me vois mal à insérer un lemon dans un texte où.. il n'est pas censé y en avoir. Mais je crois que je vais écrire un lemon bientôt. Ça ne sera pas dans les quatre prochains cependant, puisqu'ils sont déjà écrits_.

 **Soln96 :** _Ké ké ké merci beaucoup =D_

 **Luna Park :** _Et bien, j'imagine que c'est vrai mais c'est à peu près ce qu'il s'est passé dans mon ancien collège il y a quelques années. Un groupe de 6° ''jouaient'' à se taper dessus et l'un d'eux s'est fait tabassé. Il a fini à l'hosto pour plusieurs jours et les autres n'ont eut qu'un rapport_.

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Je me demande. Oh à mon avis, Voldy s'est débrouillé pour la torturer avant de s'en débarrasser. Chu chu chu ~_

 **La nuit est mon choix :** _Ké ké ké ~ T'inquiète, elles vont continuer d'en prendre. Après tout il faut bien se défouler sur quelque chose et les personnages fictifs qui nous tapent sur les nerfs sont parfaits pour ça. Et encore, à la base j'aime bien Hermione ! . . Bien qu'elle m'énerve un peu_.

 **Dark and Blue :** _Hé hé hé je suis entièrement de ton avis. Uhh ça fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas regardé ce film ? Ça fait au moins. . Au moins cinq ans je pense. Peut-être plus. Ouais, définitivement plus. Ouiii moi aussi !_

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Mon dieu, tu sais qu'à cause de toi, quand j'ai vu un paquet de meringue dans un rayon de grande surface, je me suis arrêtée, je l'ai fixé pendant plusieurs secondes et que j'ai finalement explosé de rire ? Tchuu. Et bien, figure toi que quand je me suis relue et que j'ai vu cette faute particulière, je suis retournée sur ff pour aller corriger ça mais j'ai été incapable de la retrouver ( et il faisait vachement froid donc je suis retournée me terrer sous ma couette quand j'ai vu que je ne retrouvais pas la ligne ). Merci de m'avoir prévenu cependant, j'irai à la chasse aux erreurs ce week-end ( si je n'oublie pas )._

* * *

 **Publié le : 23.02.2017**


	164. Cible 164 : Agression

_Légère Divergence dans le canon_

 _Conditionné!Ronald – Fragile!Harry_

 _Bashing!Dumblewhore_

 **T4**

* * *

 **Gage -**

.

 _Agression_

.

Sa tête tapa contre le sol dallé et sa conscience se perdit loin.

« Harry ! » s'écrièrent les jumeaux en bousculant leur jeune frère pour rejoindre le petit brun, pâlissant lorsqu'une tâche de sang se forma au sol, là où sa tête avait cogné. Les jumeaux levèrent des yeux emplis d'effroi vers les adultes encore figés.

_ ON A BESOIN D'AIDE !

Et dire que la journée n'avait pas si mal commencé.

* * *

 **~ FLASH BACK#**

Petit Harry se dirigea vers la Grande Salle se matin-là en compagnie des jumeaux Weasley. Il avait pris sur lui d'éviter Ronald autant que possible depuis que celui-ci était revenu à lui après l'avoir évité pendant une dizaine de jour. Au bout de neuf jours à être évité/rabaissé/humilié par le reste de l'école, Harry avait craqué et avait trouvé le moyen de se sortir de cela : un serment magique. Et il 'avait fait dans la Grande Salle après avoir demandé ( sur conseil de Fred et George ) la présence de Ms Amélia Bones. Le directeur n'avait pas semblé très heureux lorsque Harry parvint à se sortir du Tournois et qu'une enquête fut ouverte, d'où la présence d'aurors et de langues-de-plomb dans le château. Pour en revenir à Ron, celui-ci ne s'était même pas excusé. Pas qu'il lui aurait pardonné s'il l'avait fait. Harry en avait assez d'être trahi. Trop, c'était trop. Mais le fait est qu'il ne s'était pas excusé. Il avait juste sorti une blague sur sa participation forcée et lui avait reparlé ( essayé tout du moins ) comme si de rien n'était.

Malheureusement, toute bonne chose à une fin et Harry l'apprit plutôt brutalement presque une semaine plus tard lorsque Ron le coinça alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à la table des blaireaux, en pleine discussion animée avec Zacharias Smith. Le rouquin l'interpella, l'air aigri. Quand Harry l'ignora, Ron rougit de colère et attrapa le petit brun par le col de sa chemise, l'arrachant hors du banc sous le cri indigné de Zach. Harry se figea en reconnaissant son agresseur et prit un air résigné lorsqu'il vit que les jumeaux étaient nul part en vue : ils lui avaient dit plutôt qu'ils cherchaient Lee.

Avec un soupir las, Harry leva la tête pour regarder son ex meilleur-ami qui le tenait toujours par le col, sa douce voix planant dans la Grande Salle désormais silencieuse.

« Que me veux-tu, Ron ?

_ Tu m'ignores. Je n'aime pas ça. Tu m'as évité toute la semaine ! » gronda le Weasley.

Les yeux d'Harry s'étrécirent et il prit une goulée d'air. Ron le maintenait sur la pointe des pieds et sa respiration en était peinée. Du coin de l'œil il vit Zabini et Flint faire taire un Draco Malfoy qui s'apprêtait à faire entendre sa voix de gosse de riche arrogant, et les remercia mentalement. Au moins un problème de moins à régler.

Les yeux avada prirent une teinte mortelle et la température chuta un peu, faisant bouger inconfortablement ses occupants.

« Tu te poses sérieusement la question ?

_ Oui !

_ Ron. . . tu es censé être celui qui me connais le mieux, outre les jumeaux_, et tu m'as laissé tomber quand mon nom est sorti. J'avais besoin de toi mais tu m'as lâché. Tu n'as pas pensé un seul instant que j'étais innocent.

_ Dean et Seam -

_ Dean et Seamus n'ont pas passé autant de temps avec moi et Seamus a lui-même dit qu'il avait pratiquement été gavé d'histoires dignes de contes de fées sur le _Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu_ ( quelques personnes sursautèrent en entendant le venin avec lequel le jeune homme prononça son titre mais d'autres étaient en pleine réflexion ) ! Pensais-tu réellement que j'étais responsable d'une façon ou d'une autre de ma participation au Tournois ? »

Devant le manque de réponse, Harry éclata d'une petit rire froid, détournant la tête pour que Ron ne voit pas la douleur dans son regard. Il ne le méritait pas.

_ C'est bien ce qui me semblait.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de briser notre amitié comme ça ! S'emporta Ron.

_ La briser ? Ron, notre amitié est brisée depuis longtemps. Cette année était juste la goutte de trop.

''Qu'est-ce qu'une goutte à a voir avec ça ?'' marmonna quelqu'un et Harry secoua la tête. Les héritiers de sang-purs devraient vraiment songer à prendre Études des moldus s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver à la ramasse face à un né-moldu qui aurait baigné toute sa vie dans ce genre d'expression.

_ L'année dernière, quand tu étais à l'infirmerie, commença Harry. Tu as mal pris le fait qu'on y soit allé sans toi. Pas un seul instant tu ne nous a demandé si on allait bien après avoir été attaqué par un loup-garou transformé et une centaine de détraqueurs ( Harry décida d'ignorer les halètement qui résultèrent de cela. Visiblement, le directeur s'était abstenu de dire certaines choses. ). Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est nous faire la tête et faire pleurer Hermione. Encore.

_ Et bien, j'étais en droit -

_ Et en seconde année, quand j'ai été mordu par un putain de basilic parce que tu m'as forcé la main et m'as abandonné en chemin, c'était aussi normal peut-être ? Cingla Harry.

Il y eut un silence choqué : ils n'étaient pas au courant de cela. Ils savaient que Potter et Weasley étaient liés à cela puisque le directeur l'avait mentionné un soir au dîner, quand Potter était encore à l'infirmerie, mais il n'avait pas dit que le Gryffondor avait affronté un basilic ! D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-il être en vie s'il avait été mordu ? Pas qu'ils n'en étaient pas heureux mais c'était impossible, pas vrai ?

Les élèves de Dumrstrang et Beaux-Bâtons écarquillèrent les yeux en entendant cela et échangèrent des regards inquiets. Était-ce réellement une école avec des bestioles pareilles se promenant dans les couloirs ? Et, pourquoi diable était-ce un petit garçon qui devait se charger de ces choses-là ? Okay, c'était le Survivant, mais ça n'était qu'un gosse. Un frêle, fragile, gamin. Rajoutèrent mentalement les garçons de Durmstrang.

_ Ma sœur allait mourir !

_ Justement, rétorqua calmement Harry, bien que l'on sentit qu'il était tendu.

Le jeune homme profita de la surprise de Ron pour se dégager de sa prise, reculer de quelques pas et reprendre la parole avant que l'autre n'ait pu lui hurler dessus :

« On aurait pu demander de l'aide auprès des autres professeurs après que Lokchart nous ait menacé dans son bureau et que tu l'aies assommé ( des murmures surpris s'élevèrent mais Harry feignit l'ignorance. Ça n'était pas ça le plus important ). On leur aurait montré l'entrée de la Chambre et je leur aurai ouvert la porte. C'était aux adultes de se charger de ça. Pas à nous. »

Les paroles résonnèrent dans la Salle. C'était vrai. On n'était pas dans une saga littéraire. Ça n'était pas un film. Il n'y avait aucune garantie de finir avec un happy-end. Ça aurait dû être aux adultes de se charger de cela.

Harry reprit calmement même si sa voix tremblait un peu alors qu'il essayait de garder son regard dans celui de Ron :

« Tu te souviens ? C'est toi qui as dit qu'on avait pas le temps de chercher d'autres professeurs, que ta sœur allait mourir si on attendait.

_ Je suis venu avec toi.

_ Parce que tu te sentais obligé. Mais quand t'as jeté ton sortilège et que l'effondrement de la grotte nous a séparé, tu n'as pas cherché d'autres solutions. Tu as dit que tu attendrais que je revienne avec ta sœur. »

Harry ravala la boule dans sa gorge et se força à calmer sa magie.

_ Au lieu de ça je me suis retrouvé seul, perdu, sans aucun moyen de retourner en arrière. Puis quand j'ai finalement trouvé la Chambre, j'ai appris par le Baron Sanglant qu'une Ginny bien vivante, et en parfaite santé était actuellement dans la Grande Salle en train de prendre le petit déjeuner après s'être égarée dans les couloirs du troisième étage.

Ginny, qui venait d'entrer d'un pas guilleret dans la Grande Salle, bien décidée à aller aborder Harry, se figea et toutes les couleurs drainèrent son visage. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cela. Bien sûr, elle avait fini par être découverte vis-à-vis du journal, mais elle n'était pas fautive. On lui avait dit qu'elle avait été possédée. Elle ignorait cependant que Harry avait appris au tout début qu'elle était en parfaite santé. Le professeur Dumbledore avait dit qu'il avait caché une illusion pour que Harry la croit présente sur les lieux. Ginny avait été déçue de ne pas être 'vraiment' sauvée par Harry mais elle comprenait les choix du directeur : avec Molly comme mère, il ne souhaitait pas mettre sa petite princesse en danger. Ginny n'avait pas été inquiète pour Harry. C'était Harry Potter ! Le Survivant ! Jamais il ne pourrait perdre, après tout, il avait vaincu le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les Temps à seulement quinze mois.

Les réactions dans la salle étaient mitigée. La plupart ignoraient que Potter n'avait pas été volontaire pour l'aventure – peu importe ce dont il s'était agit_, et étaient donc assez surpris de comprendre que, oui, Potter était un garçon qui avait assez de bon sens et d'instinct de survie pour essayer d'éviter les situations mortelles. Que non, il ne cherchait pas vraiment l'attention mais qu'il l'obtenait tout de même malgré tout. Et que, visiblement, quelqu'un l'avait mis sciemment en danger, un an et demi plus tôt. Les yeux de l'enfant Potter étaient rivés sur son ancien ami. Visiblement, les choses n'allaient vraiment pas s'arranger entre les membres du Trio d'Or. Et bien, ça n'était pas plus mal, vraiment.

_ Mais t'es Harry Potter ! T'es un héros !

Le regard de Potter fut empli de douleur et ses épaules s'affaissèrent un instant avant d'adresser au Weasley un regard incrédule, le semblant de calme qui l'habitait disparaissant dans un pop.

« Un héros ? Ron, je suis un enfant ( ce mot résonna dans la Grande Salle silencieuse ) ! Je sais pas si tu t'en rends compte. Le seul sort puissant que je sache réaliser est le Patronus ( _il y eut des bruits de surprise et Harry se retint de rouler des yeux. Il avait oublié que peu de personnes étaient capables de le réaliser_ ) et il ne fonctionne que sur les détraqueurs. N'attends pas de moi que je fasse quelque chose qu'on ne te forcera jamais à faire. »

Harry prit un souffle alors que plusieurs méditaient ses paroles.

_ C'est stupide Harry. Tu es le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Le professeur Dumbledore l'a dit.

_ Le profe – Attends, quoi ?

_ Tu es le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, c'est ton travail ! Peut-être que je devrais utiliser la méthode de ton cousin pour faire passer le message.

Le sursaut d'Harry et son recul ne passèrent pas inaperçus.

Zacharias se leva, incertain. Il savait où tout cela allait mener et il n'était franchement pas sûr d'aimer la suite.

_ Weasley, tu devrais -

_ Quoi tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

Le ton du jeune Weasley était un peu effrayant. Il paraissait totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Il avait entendu des cas comme ça des personnes droguées et gardées sous potions, qui finissaient par péter un câble. Mais Weasley n'était pas drogué. Il le savait, parce que lui et les jumeaux avaient vérifié avec plusieurs sortilèges de diagnostic spécialisés dans les sorts et potions. Les jumeaux avaient même été plus loin en vérifiant les sortilèges dits 'noirs'. Rien. Ronald avait tout simplement été conditionné. Et cela avait suffit à le rendre cinglé. Putain de Dumbledore.

_ D'abord il m'ignore, puis il décide qu'il ne veut pas jouer son rôle, lâcha Ron en s'approchant d'Harry alors que les jumeaux entaient ans la salle en compagnie de Lee et se figeaient en voyant le spectacle. Tu crois que tu peux faire ce que tu veux Harry ? À ton avis, comment réagira ton oncle si le professeur Dumbledore lui écrit ? Tu m'as bien dit qu'il détestait tout ce qui est lié à la magie, non ?

_ Ron ! S'écria Fred, voulant l'arrêter.

Harry secoua la tête, effrayé et sursauta quand Ron l'attrapa et commença à le secoua.

_ Hein, tu crois que tu peux faire ce que tu veux ?

_ Ron lâche-moi !

Ron le repoussa violemment et Harry trébucha en arrière. Dans sa chute, sa tête tapa violemment contre le col en dallage. son corps heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd et la douleur se répandit dans tout son corps. Douleur pure. Et violente.

Ron ne semblait pas conscient de ce qu'il venait de faire puisqu'il se retourna pour partir lorsqu'il fut touché par un _petrificus totalus_ de Zach. Les twins se précipitèrent sur Harry, pâlissant lorsqu'ils virent le sang.

* * *

 **~ Fin du Flash Back#**

Fred posa la tête d'Harry sur ses genoux et tressaillit lorsqu'il regarda ses mains ensanglantées. Quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule et quand le rouquin leva les yeux, il fut surpris de ne pas voir son jumeaux mais un grand homme assez jeune et attrayant, au sourire et au regard inquiet.

« Laisse la place, kiddo, je vais m'en occuper. »

La voix de l'homme était rassurante et Fred se surprit à vouloir lui faire confiance. C'était peut-être dans ses yeux bleus brillant d'une confiance tranquille en ses propres capacités ou le regard inquiet qu'il posait sur le petit corps inconscient.

Les yeux de Fred s'humidifièrent alors que George, accroupis à côté de lui, lui tenait la main.

_ S'il vous plaît. Murmura-t-il en reculant pour lui laisser de la place.

Le guérisseur acquiesça et vint se poster devant la frêle silhouette du Survivant, jetant un sortilège de diagnostic minime et fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'en plus du de l'hémorragie et de la fracture du crâne, il trouva une fracture du bras. George, ayant vu cela, se chargea de l'informer :

« Harry a une faible résistance aux coups à cause de.. bref. Son corps est plus faible que la moyenne et c'est généralement sa magie qui se charge de le guérir.

Le Guérisseur Druel écoutait attentivement alors qu'il s'affairait autour de son patient agitant sa baguette et promenant ses doigts au dessus de sa malle remplie de potions curatives, Mme Pomfrey l'assistant. Rien n'existait autour de lui. Rien hormis le petit garçon pâle et blessé juste devant lui. Le silence dans la salle ne le gênait nullement, au contraire, il le préférait aux murmures incessants auquel il avait eu à faire face depuis son arrivée ici. Sebastian ''Seb'' Druel, lança un historique des blessures et pâlit un peu. Il avait déjà eu à faire à des cas de maltraitance mais le jeune Potter avait non seulement été blessé plus ou moins gravement chez lui depuis près de dix ans mais il y avait aussi des blessures inquiétantes ayant eu lieu ici, à Poudlard ! L'école censé être l'endroit le plus sûr au monde à part Gringotts !

« Pourquoi Mr Potter a-t-il des larmes de Phoenix dans le sang ? »

On se redressa à cela : des larmes de Phoenix ? Ce fut l'un des jumeaux qui répondit.

_ C'est ce qui a guérit la morsure de Basilic. Le phœnix de Poudlard a pleuré sur sa blessure.

_ Hum. . . C'est ce qui a permis d'accélérer son processus de guérison l'année dernière..

Enfin, il s'arrêta et se redressa.

_ Il devrait se réveiller dans quelques jours, fit le guérisseur en s'essuyant le front. Je vais devoir envoyer un rapport auprès du Service de l'Enfance Magique, vous savez ? Les avertit-il.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela. Il avait la preuve claire d'un abus assez inquiétant, pour une fois qu'ils avaient de telles preuves, il ne pouvait pas laisser cela continuer.

« Dans ce cas vous devriez peut-être y aller avant que le directeur ne vous trouve -

_ Si vous ne voulez pas être victime d'un oubliette ! »

Le guérisseur fronça les sourcils devant l'accusation mais hocha la tête : connaissant le vieux, il en était tout-à-fait capable. Avec un signe de la main, il laissa Petit Harry, aux mains très capables de l'infirmière de Poudlard, avec des consignes très strictes de ne pas laisser le directeur parler ou voir Harry_, puis quitta le château pour s'entretenir avec la chef du Département de la Justice Magique et le chef du Service de l'Enfance. Il y avait du ménage à faire.

* * *

 **BONUS :**

Fred se retourna d'un bond vers Ronald, lequel était toujours prisonnier du sortilège de Zacharias Smith.

« Tu as dépassé les limites, Ron ! » Cingla-t-il.

Le concerné aurait bien croisé les bras mais il était toujours coincé.

_ Oh ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal, c'est pas ma faute si Harry est si faible !

Il y eut des remous parmi les tables et des regards noirs de quelques personnes.

_ Tu peux rire Ronnie, on verra bien comment réagira la tante Muriel quand nous lui aurons écrit sur ton comportement.

C'était.. flagrant. La 'menace' des jumeaux Weasley sembla avoir beaucoup d'effet sur leur petit frère. Celui-ci avait pâli et ne riait plus.

_ Elle ne vous croira pas.

_ Elle le fera. Nous avons toujours été ses préférés. Elle nous fait confiance. Surtout que.. tu es stupide si tu penses qu'une agression envers un autre étudiant va être étouffée alors que des hommes du ministère sont présents. Quand le directeur était encore l'homme le plus influent de l'école, ça aurait pu fonctionner, mais plus maintenant. Expliqua l'un des jumeaux, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Bien sûr, lorsque Ronald pâlit un peu plus avant de se dégonfler et de s'effondrer, et le sourire des jumeaux s'agrandit. La menace de la tante Muriel avait toujours été le plus efficace.

* * *

 **Luna Park :** _Hey, je me suis rendue compte que j'ai oublié de répondre à ta question au chapitre précédent, donc je le fais maintenant ( ch162 ) ~ Oui, Harry est une créature. C'est un Kitsune._

 _Hai hai, et Ron-Ron qui en prend encore plein dans la figure dans ce texte-ci xp Et bien, j'adore quand Harry est sur protecteur envers Luna. Malheureusement, je trouve qu'il y a encore peu de longue fic avec une telle relation. Bien sûr il y en a, mais elles n'apparaissent pas souvent dans la fic en général._

 **Yamaiestjulie :** _Hé hé hé, ravie de voir que ça t'as plu ^^_

 **History :** _Chu ~ Yup, une réaction drôle et très exagérée mais je me sentais d'humeur taquine avec ces pauvres Serdaigles._

 **Shishi-sama76 :** _Et bien en théorie non. Enfin, je la trouve plutôt complète, non ? Je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire d'autres. J'avais imaginé peut-être publier une série de bonus concernant certains chapitres déjà en ligne mais sinon, pas une suite suite. Vouip, elle est parfait notre petite lune !_

 **La nuit est mon choix :** _Si si, je l'avais lu dans une fic anglaise je crois et j'avais été voir sur internet. Au début, j'étais très gênée puis je me suis dit, hey, pourquoi pas ? Tu sais, je suis en train de réfléchir au défi que tu m'as donné. Vraiment. Je crois que j'ai peut-être une idée. Yup, ces deux-là ensemble pourraient faire exploser l'école._

 **Soln96 :** _Ah ah, je crois que tu ne serais pas la seule à finir à l'asile si les parents internaient leurs enfants pour ''si peu'' lol. Je te comprends parfaitement. Mon père continue de me regarder étrangement à chaque fois que je ris en regardant mon écran_.

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Oui. Enfin ça allait, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans le rayon où je passais et comme j'avais mon casque audio au pire.. Ils auraient pu songé que c'était la musique qui me faisait rire ou.. que sais-je. C'est ta faute tu sais. Mais elles étaient mignonnes ! Elles étaient toutes petites_.

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Je l'adore aussi, elle est adorable. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment les autres ont pu loupé la génialité de cette blondinette._

 **Dark and Blue :** _Yuup totalement d'accord avec toi ! Oi, j'aurais pu simplement regardé ton commentaire pour trouver le terme que je cherchais depuis plusieurs minutes. Comment je fais pour oublié des mots aussi simples, je ne le saurais jamais. Mordred ! Je deviens sénile avant l'âge !_

* * *

 **Publié le : 27.02.2017**


	165. Cible 165 : Mad Hatter

_**Note du Jour :** Mes parents vont m'offrir des livres pour mon anniversaire. C'est génial, c'est exactement ce que je souhaitais, mais je n'ose pas dire que je n'ai plus d'étagères de libres pour les ranger. _

_._

 _ **Ce truc est définitivement l'une des choses les plus étranges que j'ai écrit jusqu'à ce jour. Peut-être même la chose la plus étrange.**_

 _Mad Hatter_ ~ Melanie Martinez

 **Gage -**

.

 _Mad Hatter_

 _ou_

 _Comment se débarrasser un à un des mangemorts sans en tuer aucun_

.

« _My friends don't walk they run. Skinny dip in rabbit holes for fun. Popping popping balloons with guns, getting high off helium. We paint white roses red, each shed from a different person's head._ »

Lucius et Fenrir se détournèrent de leurs camarades et regardèrent le garçon – non, le jeune homme, qui avançait dans le couloir en chantonnant sous son souffle, tout en replaçant le haut de forme qui reposait sur sa petite tête brune.

« _This Dream, dream is a killer. Getting drunk with the blue caterpillar._ »

Les paroles étaient... étranges... Huh.

Le garçon continua à fredonner, lorsqu'il s'arrêta à un endroit dans le couloir et sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur le sol, inscrivant un gros ' **X** ' rouge à un endroit de son choix.

« _I'm nuts, baby I'm mad -_

_ Ça, je veux bien le croire, rumina Jugson.

_ _The craziest friend that you've ever had. You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone. Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong._ »

Finalement fier de lui, le garçon émit un rire un peu fou ( une sorte de ''ké ké ké'' ) et se retourna brièvement pour observer les environs, redressant dans un même temps son chapeau. Les invités le reconnurent instantanément. Bien sûr, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Ou l'un des deux zigotos qui jouaient les gardes du corps auprès de ce même enfant. Un truc aussi bizarre. Il fallait se douter qu'il serait dans le coup. Potter. Pourquoi était-ce toujours autour de lui qu'il se produisait des choses bizarres ? Non, ne répondez pas à cette maudite question. Ils ne voulaient même pas vraiment savoir en fait.

Lorsque l'enfant Potter quitta le couloir pour aller on ne sait où, les sorciers haut-placés envoyèrent l'un des leurs en tant qu'éclaireur pour voir ce qu'avait traficoté le gamin. Yaxley s'avança à contrecoeur pour aller examiner le 'X' et, bien naturellement, quand le sol où se trouvait le géant X s'effrita d'un coup et qu'il tomba, Yaxley ne put que regretter d'avoir accepté d'y aller. Oh Merlin, il aurait été tellement mieux au Ministère. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté là-bas ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé berner par la moue angélique de ce démon de Potter ?

La bouche de Lucius refusa de se fermer quand Yaxley tomba dans le trou avec un grand cri ressemblant fortement à « _Tu es mort, LUCIIIUUUS !_ ».

Oh non, Yaxley allait tellement le tuer. Quoique attendez. Peut-être que Yaxley était déjà mort ? Et bien, dans ce cas, cela résolvait tout problème que son inattention avait pu créer. Il suffirait d'inventer une excuse pour la disparition de Yaxley. Ou de blâmer Potter. Le ministère apprécierait sûrement cela. Il suffisait de blâmer Potter pour tout ce qui n'allait pas. Un tempête au Sénégal ? Potter en est la cause ! Une série de meurtres perpétrés par des vampires en Caroline du Nord ? La faute de Potter ! Même si le gamin n'est jamais sorti de pays et n'a même jamais vu de vampires de sa vie.

C'était de sa faute. Point.

* * *

Yaxley ne réapparut pas durant la semaine qui suivit. Lucius essaya de blâmer Potter mais rien n'y fit. Ce gamin était trop intelligent pour son propre bien et il connaissait ses droits. Stupide gosse.

En fait, on retrouva Yaxley un mois plus tard. Ou plutôt, celui-ci les retrouva. Il apparut subitement dans la grande salle. Le teint violet. Non. Littéralement. Sa peau était violette. L'homme regarda autour de lui, étourdi. Puis pencha la tête sur le côté.

Lucius, oubliant toute sa grâce de sang-pur, bondit hors du banc pour aller étreindre son camarade mangemort.

« Corban, où étais-tu ?

_ Je... pourquoi suis-je ici ? J'étais avec Barbidur et Barbouille et je - »

Yaxley s'interrompit et regarda à nouveau autour de lui.

_ Oh Merlin je suis revenu. Souffla l'adulte bien que, dans le silence ambiant de la Grande Salle, on l'entendit parfaitement.

_ Corb', où étais-tu ?

_ Je.. j'étais.. je suis tombé quelque part et -

Lucius voyait bien que son collègue était désorienté, mais il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à son 'ami' pendant tout ce mois-ci.

_ Barbidou m'a trouvé et – et.. il m'a amené à sa famille. Il m'a appris à prendre soin du jardin !

Le comportement joyeux et enfantin de Yaxley l'effraya presque. Yaxley n'était pas comme Avery – qui avait un trouble de la personnalité et était toujours un enfant. Yaxley était cruel et sadique. Pas.. pas comme ça !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait mon pauvre Corb' ?! S'exclama Lucius au même moment où une petite voix fluette se faisait entendre.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le propriétaire de la nouvelle voix lorsque celui-ci parla :

« Tu a rencontré les Barbapapa ?! »

Les nés-moldus secouèrent la tête, incrédules, en regardant Harry.

Pourquoi avaient-ils la nette impression que Potter était lié à tout cela ? Le sourire insouciant du petit lion leur répondit. IL ÉTAIT RESPONSABLE ! Harry agita la main dans la direction des aigles pour leur sourire puis sautilla jusqu'à Yaxley.

_ Comment était Barbouille ? J'ai entendu des gens dire qu'il était toujours calme et distant mais je trouve qu'il est adorable !

Yaxley afficha un sourire ravi ( ce qui était très bizarre sur son visage. _Allez voir qui est Yaxley sur internet, pour une fois je me suis vraiment fiée au gars du film_ ).

_ Il était très gentil. Il m'a même offert un cadeau pour mon entrée dans la famille !

Il fouilla dans ses robes avant d'en sortir une petite sculpture le représentant.

Potter avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Vraiment. Lucius était heureux de revoir son ami mais...

Yaxley allait maintenant devoir s'expliquer face au maître. Lucius avait après tout dit au Maître que Yaxley les avait trahi ! Enfin bon, l'homme semblait à présent plus préoccupé par... et bien... la sculpture qu'il tenait comme un précieux trésor. Le lord blond devait avouer être un peu jaloux.

Et puis d'ailleurs, de quoi il se mêlait le gosse Potter ? Pourquoi semblait-il faire si facilement ami-ami avec Corban ?

_ C'est très joli. Vous allez retourner là-bas ?

Le sourire vacilla un peu sur le visage de Yaxley et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes ( _**NdA :**_ _okay, c'est vraiment bizarre là, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue d'écrire cette bêtise_ ).

_ Oui mais je ne sais pas comment y retourner.

Là-dessus, Harry « Fucking » Potter lui tapota l'épaule, lui envoyant un regard sympathique.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je peux vous aider à y retourner. À condition que vous envoyez une carte postale avec un autographe de Barbouille. Je suis fan de son travail.

Le sourire authentique d'Harry se refléta sur le visage plus vieux mangemort et ils conclurent l'accord d'une poignée de main. Après une brève incantation et une baguette dégainée vers le mangemort en question, l'homme disparut après avoir salué d'un geste de la main ses collègues. Ceux-ci n'eurent pas le temps de réagir ou d'accuser (vainement) Harry sur le kidnapping de leur ami, que le jeune Gryffondor fit un petit bond sur le côté.

« Monsieur Jugson ! Monsieur Jugson ! J'ai une surprise pour vous ! »

Le concerné, un homme baraqué, d'une trentaine d'années, tressaillit lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le sourire étincelant du plus jeune et il bondit hors de son banc avant de se précipiter vers la sortie. Il ne voulait pas finir comme Corban Yaxley.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté. Devait-il l'envoyer à la rencontre de Gollum ou dans le Labyrinthe géant de James Dashner ?

Ah, il aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir après tout, il avait enfin trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser des petits partisans de Voldemort, sans les tuer ou faire quoi que ce soit de répréhensible. Regardez, Yaxley était reparti de lui-même ! Les envoyer dans un monde parallèle était la meilleure des choses à laquelle Harry avait pu songer.

* * *

 **BONUS :**

Après que Jugson se soit échappé, Harry se tourna vers Lucius et l'étudia quelques instants.

« Vous savez Mr Malfoy, vous ressemblez un peu à un elfe.

_ QUOI !? Un.. Dobby...

_ Mais non, mais non, l'interrompit brusquement Harry. Pas un elfe de maison. Un elfe. Un haut-elfe si vous préférez. Vous savez.. ? »

Il s'arrêta quelques instants puis le regarda à nouveau, très sérieusement cette fois-ci. Les Serdaigles sentirent venir le piège à des kilomètres à la ronde, de même que la plupart des nés-moldus.

« Vous connaissez Tolkien ? »

 **Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient dit ?!**

_ C'est un écrivain mondialement connu. Il a écrit une saga qui a fait le tour du monde. Vous devriez bien vous entendre avec les elfes vous savez. Et je sais que vous aimez les échanges violents, ça tombe bien, il y a beaucoup de combats là-bas. En fait, rajouta Harry, pensif. Il n'y a presque que ça.

Malfoy n'eut jamais le temps de dire non.

Quand le lord blond eut disparu de la salle ( et que Flint parvint à faire taire mini-Malfoy ), Harry afficha un air vindicatif :

« En plus, vous devriez me remerciez. Pour une fois, vous aurez un bon rôle. Et pas celui du méchant. »

.

 _Merci à toutes pour les reviews et les encouragements._

 _Bonne soirée/journée à tou(te)s._

* * *

 _1/ Alors, je n'ai pas vu les Barbapapa depuis très longtemps et même alors, j'ai dû les voir seulement deux ou trois fois alors.._

 **Shishi-sama76 :** _Yup, Ron s'en prend toujours plein la figure, mais il l'a bien mérité. À chaque fois il laisse tomber Harry ou ses amis en général, quand il a besoin de lui._

 **Luna Park :** _Vii, il fallait que ça sorte et Harry – bien qu'inconsciemment, s'est très bien débrouillé pour que tout le monde sache la vérité._

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Hum vrai que ça pourrait être bien. Oui, j'adore cette fille !_

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Yup. Oui, oui j'y ai pensé ! Sache que maintenant, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois que je vais dans une grande surface, je repère les sachets de meringues que je ne voyais pas avant !_

 **Dark and Blue :** _Heeeh tu sais, je ne pensais pas du tout à une suite mais vous êtes plusieurs à en parler. Je me demande.. peut-être pas pour tout de suite mais pourquoi pas.._

* * *

 **Prochainement :**

 _1/ Texte – sans nom – Créature!Harry – Psycho!Harry – Grey!Fred, George, AllHP_

 _2/ La chasse aux Horcruxes version Trio Infernal – AllHP , Death x Harry_

* * *

 **Publié le : 03.03.2017**


	166. Cible 166 : Infecté ou Carnage OMCxHP

_C'est vaguement inspiré de Tokyo Ghoul mais pas vraiment puisque je n'en suis qu'au second épisode. Je m'appuie sur toutes les croyances existant sur les créatures et.. j'aime les Harry psycho aux doubles personnalités._

 **T5 UA**

 _ **Pairing :** c'était censé être un RL/HP/RL mais ça s'est transformé en début de OMC/HP _

_UnPeuPsycho!Harry- Creature!Harry  
_

 **Gage - 166**

.

 _Infecté_

.

Ça n'aurait pas pu plus mal tomber. Harry crevait de faim sérieux. Les jumeaux eux, faisaient tout simplement semblant d'être effrayés, se fendant intérieurement la poire en avisant l'air joyeux des mangemorts. Voldemort était fier de lui. Nul doute qu'il ne le serait pas pour longtemps. _Faim_. Harry avait faim putain ! Son regard se durcit et s'assombrit.

Voldemort était extatique. Après plusieurs années à jouer au chat et à la souris, il avait enfin réussi à attraper, à capturer l'adolescent. Et bien, pas de lui-même mais l'un de ses disciples l'avait fait. Potter était à présent devant lui, au manoir, encerclé par les mangemorts. Il était droit, à genoux, tout comme ses deux camarades Weasley et gardait la tête basse, les yeux à demi-clos. Potter était tellement soumis ! Il l'avait fait ! Il l'avait eu ! ( **NdA :** _Personnellement, je trouve ridicule dans le Tome 4 qu'il soit si fier d'avoir attrapé Harry alors que c'est un adulte avec beaucoup d'expérience et que Harry a quoi.. trois – quatre ans d'expérience dans le monde magique ? Il devrait plutôt se trouver idiot_ ). Tous ses mangemorts, qu'ils soient du cercle intérieurs ou des recrues plus ou moins récentes_, étaient là, ainsi que quelques créatures de passage, pour ne pas dire qu'ils étaient environ cent-cinquante dans la Salle de Bal. Les vampires commençaient à s'agiter, de même que les loups-garous. Quelque close clochait ici. Il y avait quelque chose de mal. Et ça concernait les trois garçons capturés. Les créatures ne pouvaient ressentir aucune peur venant des trois adolescents. Au contraire, les jumeaux, alors qu'ils semblaient simuler une fausse peur, tremblaient apparemment de rire à en croire les légers gloussements qu'ils pouvaient entendre grâce à leur audition très développée. Et l'autre garçon, Potter, et bien... quelque chose n'allait pas.

Soit ces garçons étaient fous... soit ils préparaient quelque chose de gros. Zarkov, le chef du coven de vampire, penchait pour les deux. Ces gamins étaient cinglés d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre en arrivant un peu plus tôt. Apparemment, ils s'étaient docilement laissés faire lorsque Malfoy et Rockwood les avaient interceptés lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard – à laquelle le gosse Potter n'était pas censé être autorisé mais, hey, qui était-il pour parler ?

. . . Attendez. . . Ils préparaient quelque chose de fou, se ravisa Zarkov en apercevant le sourire sombre qui étirait les lèvres du plus petit, lequel avait incliné la tête en avant. Oh ça allait être bon. Il semblait que toutes les rumeurs qui couraient sur le Survivant étaient fausses ou inexactes. Potter était bien plus dangereux qu'il ne le semblait à prime abord.

Fenrir échangea un regard avec ses deux bêtas. Quelque chose n'allait pas ici. Ils pouvaient le sentir dans l'air et ils pouvaient sentir une odeur étrange autour de Potter. Pas mauvaise non mais.. un mélange de sang et de mort. Un frisson d'excitation parcourut le rang des loups-garous. Quelque chose se préparait et, quoi que ça puisse être, ils ne souhaitaient pas le manquer. Ils auraient pu décider de prévenir le Lord Noir, mais quelque chose leur disait que celui-ci les aurait renvoyé sèchement. Peut-être même puni. Les Sorciers étaient des menteurs. Ils promettaient le pouvoir mais finissaient toujours par se servir d'eux. Il n'y avait que quelques exceptions. Et ces exceptions qui existaient avaient bien souvent du sang de créatures coulant dans leurs veines.

Elendir, un démon haut gradé, venu parler alliance en compagnie de ses.. err.. disciples inférieurs, haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant l'odeur caractéristique d'une certaine race de créatures. Tiens donc, se pourrait-il que. . . ?

Le sourire froid s'élargit sur les lèvres du petit Survivant lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas et vit des jambes s'approcher d'eux. Pour être honnête, Harry n'avait pas seulement faim. Il mourait de faim. Ça faisait des jours qu'il ne s'était pas nourrit et ça n'était pas la nourriture humaine qui allait le maintenir en vie. Il était heureux que les jumeaux soient avec lui et ne soient pas dégoûtés. Ils étaient parmi les seules personnes à être au courant pour sa condition. Et ça ne les gênait absolument pas ! Harry avait toujours su qu'ils étaient un peu barjots. Mais au moins, ils étaient des personnes fiables. Pas comme certains ! Ils s'étaient tous les trois laissés faire lorsque Malfoy et Rockwood les avaient interceptés. Au moins maintenant, ils savaient où logeaient Voldemort et ses admirateurs fanatiques et ils pouvaient enfin lui annoncer leur grande révélation. Pas celle-là. Juste celle qui disait en gros que -

SLAP !

La tête d'Harry dévia vers la gauche sous la force de la gifle. Ah. Ça faisait mal. Sa joue droite le brûla mais le sourire froid était toujours en place et il resta à genoux, bien que la force du coup lui fit quelque peu perdre son équilibre. Les jumeaux, dans la même position, ne riaient plus, mais un sourire cruel avait pris place sur leurs visages. Uh. Mettre Harry en colère était une mauvaise idée. Celui-ci allait juste laisser Red – sa hum, disons, personnalité sanguinaire_, prendre le contrôle. Harry et Red étaient une seule et même personne mais quand Black Harry, qu'ils avaient nommé 'Red' pour ne pas s'y perdre, sortait de l'ombre, c'était un Harry plus sombre, plus froid... plus fou. Vraiment plus fou. Mais Harry était Red et Red était Harry. Red avait toujours été présent, bien que l'attaque ait fait de lui une créature sanguinaire. Sa transformation lui avait juste permis de se redécouvrir et de s'accepter, de se libérer des chaînes qui l'entravaient. Red n'existait même pas réellement. Harry avait juste eu besoin de ''lui'' les premiers mois, pour ne pas être dégoûté de lui-même. C'était simple, il était ce qu'il était. On ne pouvait changer cela. C'était sa nature à présent. Avoir une enfance aussi merdique que celle qu'il avait eu l'avait cependant rendu un peu plus instable que _les autres_. Quoiqu'il n'était certainement pas le plus fou parmi ses semblables. Juste l'un des plus instables. C'est tout.

Ce qui se produisit après cela, personne n'aurait pu s'y attendre – à part les jumeaux et Harry qui était à présent trop occupé à _bouffer_ pour s'en préoccuper. Alors qu'un autre sortilège était sur le bout de la langue de la femme Lestrange, Harry se redressa d'un bond, nullement gêné par les liens qui le retenaient autrefois, et bondit sur Bellatrix, laquelle, pétrifiée de surprise, ne réagit pas à temps. Un bruit écœurant résonna dans la pièce silencieuse lorsque les dents d'Harry perforèrent la peau de la sorcière folle. Puis les deux s'écrasèrent au sol, Harry penché au dessus de l'ancienne Black, afin de mieux se nourrir. Fred et George regardaient de loin, pas particulièrement attirés par le spectacle, mais amusés par les réactions alentours. Lucius Malfoy semblait terrifié et était presque tombé sur les fesses lorsque, en reculant, il avait marché sur sa longue cape de sorcier. Les frères Lestrange avaient les yeux grands ouverts et les jumeaux devaient avouer qu'ils n'étaient pas trop sûrs : les deux autres étaient-ils ravis ou déprimés ? À travers les cris d'agonie de Bellatrix et le rire maniaque d'Harry, on entendait à peine les grandes bouffées d'oxygène que semblaient prendre les mangemorts. Elendir plissa le nez lorsque quelques recrues mangemorts se firent dessus face au spectacle horriblement alléchant ( pour lui ). Personnellement, ça ne lui faisait rien. Il était habitué à ce genre de spectacle. Le gamin était une goule. _Pas une goule de jardin, bandes de débiles.'_

« Vous les sorciers êtes si ignorants. C'est une goule. Non, pas une goule de jardin. Pas non plus une de ces goules monstrueuses qui n'ont aucun aspect humain et sont incapables de parler. Il n'existe pas réellement de nom pour différencier les goules entre elles mais ce gamin a encore une âme.. même si elle est un peu brisée. expliqua-t-il lorsqu'il entendit les quelques membres du cercle intérieur s'interroger. Son genre aime se fondre dans la masse. Ils passent inaperçu parmi les autres sorciers. On ne fait généralement pas attention à eux à moins de les croiser lorsqu'ils prennent leurs _repas_. Inutile de dire que rares sont les sorciers à les reconnaître facilement.

Voldemort était en fait amusant à regarder. Il avait l'air encore plus... pâle que d'habitude ! Ce qui était dire. Regarder sa lieutenant – et amant eurk !_, se faire... _déchirer,_ ne devait pas être dans ses projets de la journée apparemment. Dommage que Harry soit intervenu. Le rire fou d'Harry résonna à nouveau dans la pièce tandis que Bellatrix cessait de gesticuler en hurlant.

« Ah, je crois qu'il vient de lui arracher le cœur – remarqua Fred, en observant de loin la scène, pour ne pas être sujet aux éclaboussures de sang.

_ Littéralement. » assura George, d'un ton docte.

Avery et Rosier grimacèrent en entendant les jumeaux parler de cela comme si de rien n'était. Assurément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez ses garçons. Eux, ça ne leur faisait rien, parce qu'ils étaient cruels, mais ces gamins avaient à peine 17 ans !

Les jumeaux avisèrent leurs regards et haussèrent un sourcil :

« Quoi, nous r'gardez pas comme ça. Après l'enfance de merde qu'il a eu c'était évident qu'il deviendrait plus instable avec le temps. »

Même si la remarque des jumeaux l'intrigua, Voldemort ne dit rien, appréciant plutôt le spectacle devant lui. Même lui, ne mangeait pas ses victimes, mais c'était parce qu'il était encore plus ou moins humain contrairement à Potter qui.. de toute évidence ne l'était plus. Et ce rire, Voldemort n'arrivait pas à se décider si oui ou non il était plus effrayant que celui de Bella. D'une certaine façon, oui, il l'était. Il était moins bruyant, mais un frisson remonta dans son dos puis sa nuque. Plus dangereux. Définitivement plus dangereux. Ce qui, considérant le rang de Bellatrix_, voulait dire quelque chose.

Finalement, Harry lâcha le.. et bien, ce qu'il avait dans les mains ( Fred ne tenait pas à savoir si c'était un organe ou.. autre chose dans ce genre-là ) et s'essuya avec la manche de ce qui était autrefois la tristement célèbre Bellatrix Lestrange. Elendir, étant le plus à même de gérer la jeune goule à cet instant ( à part les jumeaux qui semblaient trop occupés à se moquer des mangemorts figés pour aller récupérer leur jeune 'frère' comme ils l'appelaient ) fit quelques pas et attendit d'être sûr que l'adolescent avait terminé son repas avant de se pencher dans son dos et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'était pas bon de déranger une goule pendant la prise de son repas. N'importe quelle créature pour cette matière, mais spécialement les goules et autres créatures dites 'sombres'. Harry se recroquevilla un peu, mais ne chercha pas à s'échapper de l'emprise et se laissa porter. Le démon était, de toute évidence, un être supérieur et Harry n'allait pas chercher à irriter la créature. Voldemort n'était pas la même chose, Harry n'avait absolument aucun scrupules à l'embêter lui. Et ses mangemorts par la même occasion. Elendir posa Harry sur un fauteuil qu'un de ses lieutenant venait de faire apparaître et en profita pour inspecter l'enfant. Harry Potter était célèbre dans le monde entier, même si particulièrement en Grande-Bretagne, alors Elendir savait que le garçon avait environ quinze ans. Pourtant, s'il s'était seulement basé sur ses observations, il lui aurait donné douze ans. Pas pour son physique, bien qu'il semblait jeune, mais par sa taille et son poids. Il était léger, bien trop. Elendir était un démon qui aimait beaucoup faire du tourisme dans le monde humain ( _**NdA :**_ _je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai encore en tête Amaimon allant faire du tourisme dans Blue Exorcist_ ) et il savait donc que ça n'était pas courant qu'un enfant de son âge soit ainsi. De plus, il se rappelait parfaitement ce qu'avaient dit les jumeaux sur une ''enfance de merde''. Aussi se tourna-t-il vers eux. Toute personne s'en prenait à des créatures magiques, surtout celles sous la garde des démons, payaient le prix très cher.

« Où vivent ses relatifs ? »

Un sourire.. cruel étira les lèvres des deux rouquins lorsqu'ils répondirent d'une voix claire et amusée :

« Surrey, Little Whinging, #4 Privet Drive. »

Le démon hocha la tête, enregistrant l'information puis caressa la tête d'Harry en lui demandant de se reposer ici quelques temps, avant de disparaître sans autre forme de procès.

Harry, lui, se roula en boule et ferma les yeux, heureux et repu. Si Fred en profita pour prendre une ( ou plusieurs! ) photo d'Harry et piailla sur le fait que son bébé était 'siii miignoon' alors même que le ''bébé'' en question avait encore du sang tout autour de la bouche... disons juste que l'on ne commenta pas ce fait ( bien que des mangemorts s'interrogèrent sur la santé mentale des jumeaux ).

Et plus tard, lorsque Harry se réveilla et que les deux frères Lestrange lui tombèrent dans les bras en le remerciant de l'avoir débarrasser de cette folle furieuse de Bellatrix et bien.. disons juste que Harry les laissa faire parce que Petit Harry était affamé de contacts physiques du fait de son 'enfance de merde' comme l'avait si gentiment fait remarquer George Weasley. Ou était-ce Fred ?

Aussi, quand Elendir revint, souriant rêveusement (/cruellement/), du sang sur ses vêtements, et dit à Harry que, désormais, il vivrait avec lui, les mangemorts n'osèrent pas se pencher plus sur le fait que, oui, Potter était absolument adorable. Même avec tout le sang de Bellatrix sur ses vêtements et son visage. Donc, non. On ne dit rien. Non, on ne dit rien du tout.

.

.

 _Désolé, ça fait une semaine que je n'ai rien posté mais je n'ai pas eu le temps._

.

.

 _1/ Ce n'est pas vraiment une seconde personnalité parce que Harry est.. euh seul. Mais quand Harry est en 'mode' carnivore/Goule, il devient légèrement fou. C'est donc pour cette raison que les jumeaux lui ont donné un ''second nom''._

* * *

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Hey je ne zyeutais pas pour trouver les meringues je cherchais quelque chose dans ce rayons et mes yeux sont tombés dessus, juste comme ça ! ^^ Yup, des mangemorts dans des mondes parallèles, complètement barré, je sais._

 **Alice Nagini Riddle :** _Je sais u.u c'est le texte le plus étrange que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'à présent. Je ne sais même pas à quoi je pensais quand je l'ai écrit. Je sais que j'étais avec mes parents devant la télé et que je cherchais l'inspiration..._

 **Shishi-sama76 :** _Oh mon dieu ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu parler des Malheurs de Sophie ! Il faut que je le note quelque part. Malheureusement, pour ce qui est d'Anastasia, je me souviens à peine du film, mais je pense qu'avec un peu d'aide, je pourrais. Harry serait tellement heureux !_

 **Layrosa :** _Yosh ! Je suis tout-à-fait d'accord !_

 _la nuit est mon choix : Ah ah je reconnais bien là la #teamyaoi. On m'a demandé aussi d'écrire un autre yaoi. Je cherche un bon moment pour en placer. Je crois qu'il va y avoir un threesome ( lemon ) dans pas longtemps. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais écrit de lemon mettant en scène un threesome. Ça va être tout nouveau. Ce sera un Jugson(mangemort)/Harry/OMC._

 **theblackgirl :** _Awww mercii ~ je suis contente que tu aimes ( même si d'une certaine façon, ils sont de plus en plus étranges )._

 **Luna Park :** _Il y a aura une autre fournée ^^ mais pas tout de suite. Celui-ci était un essai. Je pense que ce sera comme les lettres que Harry envoie à Voldy et aux mangemorts, ça sera publié de temps en temps._

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Ké ké ké ~ honnêtement, je pensais que son nom était ''Barbidouille'', je ne m'en souvenais plus. Donc je suis allée voir sur internet ( et ai trouvé le site officiel des Barbapapa ) où j'ai appris qu'en fait, c'était ''Barbouille''. Mais, ouais, personnellement, je n'ai vu que deux ou trois épisodes des Barbapapa donc je ne vois vraiment pas d'où m'est venue cette idée._

 **Dark and Blue :** _Yey ! Je savais que quelqu'un finirait par l'avoir en tête ! Ne t'en fais pas, je suis passé par là quand j'écrivais le texte. Je suis allée voir le générique parce que je ne pouvais plus me souvenir des paroles et ça m'est resté en tête toute la soirée ( alors même que je ne me souvenais toujours pas de toutes les paroles ). ^^_

 **Soln96 :** _Salut ! Je ne pense pas, ça semblait bien ainsi, non ? Je ne sais pas trop. Yep, définitivement, complètement barré._

 **Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache :** _Tu sais, j'adore ton pseudo ( je trouve que c'est une bonne accroche pour commencer ) ! Je ne l'ai jamais lu. En même temps, je viens seulement de recevoir la trilogie de LoTR. J'avais vu les films et quelqu'un devait me prêter les livres mais il ne l'a jamais fait, donc on me les a offert l'autre jour. MAIS je peux imaginer pourquoi c'est très perturbant d'envoyer Lucius là-bas. Surtout quelqu'un comme.. et bien.. comme Lucius._

* * *

 **Publié le : 11.03.2017**


	167. Cible 167: Potter & Hopkins à Serpentard

**NdA :** _ **Wohoho ! Je suis contente de voir que vous avez aimé le Goule!Harry, c'est extra !**_

 **Note du Chapitre :** _Il n'est dit nul part dans quelle maison Wayne est allé. Généralement, je le place à Poufsouffle dans mes fics mais j'avais besoin que Harry et lui soient tous deux dans la même maison cette fois-ci._

 **Warning :** **Psycho!** Harry,Wayne – **Broken !** Harry, Wayne – **''Insane''!Introverti!Apathique** Harry, Wayne -

 **No pairing** _, parce qu'ils sont trop jeunes._

 **Mots :** _~ 8 000_

.

 **Harry Potter & Wayne Hopkins à Serpentard**

La répartition du 1er septembre 1991 était de loin attendue par beaucoup de sorciers. Pas seulement les enfants de onze ans et leurs parents. Pas seulement les professeurs qui appréciaient de voir la nouvelle génération passer sous le célèbre Choixpeau, non. Cette année, le Survivant allait faire son entrée à Poudlard. C'était un fait unique ! Et on chuchotait, et on chuchotait. On ne l'avait pas vu dans le train – tout du moins, il ne s'y était pas fait connaître. Pourtant, beaucoup avaient interrogé les passagers du Poudlard Express, mais cela n'avait rien donné. Certes, il y avait aussi eu bien sûr, quelques compartiments verrouillés, donc bon...

Harry Potter était bien présent dans le train ce jour-là il s'était enfermé dans un compartiment avec un autre élève de première année. Il s'avéra que Harry s'était trompé sur une chose concernant le monde magique il pensait ne jamais avoir d'ami, ne jamais rencontrer de personne comme lui. Wayne Hopkins, un petit garçon albinos de la même taille qu'Harry ( ce qui était dire parce que Harry était VRAIMENT plus petit que la moyenne de son âge ) était généralement évité par les autres enfants qui le trouvaient trop étrange, différent. De sang-mêlé, il avait grandi à l'orphelinat lorsque ses parents étaient morts, en 1982, lors d'un affrontement avec des sorciers manifestants. L'orphelinat n'était pas génial et c'était le moins de le dire. Étant petit, Wayne avait souvent été battu par les grands de l'orphelinat St James. Il n'avait jamais été adopté : les gens le trouvaient trop étranges. Si ça n'était pas pour son apparence, c'était parce qu'il était trop calme, trop _bizarre_. En fin de compte, ce qui l'avait sauvé, c'était sa magie. Deux enfants plus âgés que lui avaient voulu le battre très brutalement une nuit, quand tout le monde dormait. La magie de Wayne avait réagit violemment ce jour-là et les deux autres enfants avaient été éjectés. Malheureusement, ils l'avaient emmené sur le toit de l'orphelinat, et.. et bien.. aucun des deux n'avaient survécu à la chute. Wayne n'avait pas vraiment réagit, mais son esprit s'était définitivement brisé ce jour-là. Il n'avait pas été accusé pour la mort des deux 'grands'. Personne ne savait après tout qu'il était présent sur le toit, avec eux. L'affaire avait été classée comme un accident deux orphelins ayant défié les règles et étant allés jouer sur le toit durant la nuit. L'un avait glissé et s'était sans doute rattrapé à l'autre et les deux étaient tombés. Couic. Morts. Pourtant, depuis la mort tragique de ces deux enfants, le petit Hopkins pouvait sentir le regard suspicieux de la gardienne de l'orphelinat St James. Pas les institutrices ou les 'nurses' non, juste la gardienne. Comme si elle savait ce qu'il était devenu ce jour-là. Comme si elle pouvait le voir.

Wayne n'avait pas changé d'attitude. Pour lui, c'était la faute des deux grands. Ils étaient entièrement responsables de leurs morts.

Il ne s'attendait pas à grand chose de Poudlard. Biens sûr, apprendre la magie serait cool et tout, mais Wayne doutait que ce soit 'bien' sans personne avec qui partager cette euphorie. Personne capable de le comprendre.

Et puis, il avait rencontré Harry 'Freak' Potter. Le garçon avec qui il avait partagé son compartiment. Le garçon qui avait dû regardé le carnet qu'il avait dans la main pour se présenter. Le garçon qui ne connaissait pas son nom. Wayne avait tout de suite été enveloppé dans cette chaleur réconfortante, heureux de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Ils étaient pareils. Ils se comprenaient. Harry avait été envoyé vivre avec la sœur de sa mère, sa tante, et le mari de ce dernier. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre aimant. Ayant un fils du même âge, Harry s'était souvent demandé pourquoi l'oncle Vernon et la tante Petunia ne l'aimaient pas comme ils aimaient Dudley. Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas leur fils. Puis, pour se consoler, il avait pensé que les coups étaient une façon maladroite pour l'oncle Vernon, d'exprimer son affection pour son neveu. Mais ça n'avait aucun sens et Harry avait vite abandonné. Il s'avéra que l'on remarqua les traces de coups sur le corps d'Harry et le corps enseignant(1) prit des mesures. Une enquête était ouverte lorsque Vernon alla trop loin et manqua de tuer Harry. Ce jour-là fut la dernière où l'on entendit parler des Dursley, de leur vivant. L'incendie qui avait ravagé le #4 Privet Drive, fit les gros titres pendant plusieurs semaines. En plus du fait que leur neveu _maltraité_ ait été le seul survivant. Bien sûr, Harry ne fut jamais accusé ! Après tout, la police était arrivée lorsque les pompiers étaient enfin parvenus à maîtrisé le feu et avaient retrouvé le jeune garçon ensanglanté ( son propre sang ! ) et attaché dans la réserve, à quelques mètres de la maison Dursley. C'était un miracle que les pompiers aient pu éteindre le feu avant qu'il n'atteigne le petit cabanon. Harry n'avait jamais parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé. De cette étincelle qui avait traversé le cabanon et avait mis le feu à la maison. On l'aurait pris pour un fou. Et bien.. comme cela il aurait bien porté son nom. Il avait fallu faire quelques recherches pour trouver le nom de naissance du garçon étant donné qu'il pensait que son nom était 'Freak' et que ''même son cousin l'appelait ainsi.''. Ça avait été triste qu'une famille – qu'un enfant, meurt dans l'incendie et les voisins avaient été hypocrite lors de l'enterrement mais il s'avéra que certains journaux n'eurent pas le tact de faire la même chose et procédèrent à afficher tout haut, les pensées que les autres taisaient _''Quel genre de monstre pouvait-on être pour battre quotidiennement un enfant de sept ans ?''_. Il n'existait pas de réponse malheureusement et Harry était loin d'être le seul cas, même si son histoire était devenue célèbre, autant pour l'abus qu'il avait subi que pour la façon dont il avait pris fin.

La cause de l'incendie n'avait pas vraiment été découverte mais on avait mis ça sur le dos d'un incident ménager. Dès lors, à sa sortie de l'hôpital, Harry avait été envoyé à l'orphelinat, puis de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Harry était gentil, disait-on, adorable même, mais on ne voulait le garder trop longtemps, car il était trop bizarre, trop calme pour un enfant de son âge. Les couples voulaient du bruit dans la maison, des enfants plein de vie. Pas un petit garçon capable de rester des heures assis tranquillement ou lisant un livre. Pas un petit garçon qui faisait le ménage et la cuisine, non. Harry s'y était fait, il avait haussé les épaules et avait continué à vivre sa vie. La magie avait été une part constante de lui depuis l'Incident, même s'il n'avait pu mettre un nom dessus que lorsqu'il avait reçu sa lettre d'admission pour Poudlard. Vivant seul – plus ou moins, dans les squats des bas-quartiers de Londres, Harry n'avait pas eu à prévenir qui que ce soit. Il avait, après tout, fugué du pensionnat presque neuf mois plus tôt.

Vraiment, se rencontrer l'un et l'autre dans ce compartiment était une occasion inespérée pour les deux garçons. Leurs magies semblaient se compléter parfaitement.

Leur répartition n'était vraiment pas une surprise pour eux, une fois qu'ils avaient lu sur les maisons. Certes, ils auraient pu atterrir ailleurs, mais tous deux étaient vraiment bon dans l'art du déguisement. Ils n'avaient pas à se forcer. Ils laissaient juste les autres se rassurer et voir ce qu'ils voulaient voir. Avec leur caractère calme et réservé, on avait tendance à penser qu'ils étaient trop timides pour se socialiser. C'était peut-être vrai aussi. Mais l'esprit d'Harry – de même que celui de Wayne_, était complètement fragmenté. Ils ne se sociabilisaient pas parce qu'ils ne voyaient pas comment faire. Les autres n'étaient pas comme eux. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ça leur allait. Ils se comprendraient eux-même et à partir de maintenant, ils avaient l'un et l'autre pour faire face au monde.

La répartition de Wayne Hopkins à Serpentard ne fit pas vraiment de vague. Certes, c'était un sang-mêlé dans l'antre des Serpents et certains étaient vraiment très hautains mais Wayne n'était pas le seul sang-mêlé dans la maison des Serpents, pas même l'un des rares. Les autres maisons, en particulier les Gryffondors, avaient seulement tendance à oublier ce fait. Oui, c'est vrai, les applaudissements étaient un peu moins fort mais ça n'était pas comme si Serpentard était réputé pour être bruyant. Et puis... il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant chez cet enfant nouvellement réparti selon les élèves de Serpentard. Ils ne savaient pas si c'était dans sa gestuelle alors qu'il approchait lentement de la table de sa maison, ou même dans son regard, mais quelque chose semblait.. hors caractère. . . . . Le regard innocent. Définitivement cela.

Puis il y avait eu Potter. Le Harry Potter.

Quand le nom avait résonné dans la Grande Salle, il y avait eu un instant de silence. Puis l'on s'était mis à chuchoter. Hopkins était resté calme. En fait, il ne semblait même pas savoir qui était Harry Potter. Ou plutôt qu'il était célèbre. Wayne avait presque réagit quand son nouvel ( et unique ) ami ne s'était pas avancé tout de suite. Puis le petit brun avait semblé être pris d'un sursaut et s'était faufilé hors du regroupement d'enfants non classés pour s'asseoir sous le Choixpeau. L'attente et ce sentiment d'anticipation avaient été intenables. Il ne ressemblait pas à ce à quoi ils s'attendait. Il était petit. Bien trop petit et mince aussi. Il n'était pas intimidant du tout. Et il semblait presque ailleurs. Le garçon était resté trois longues minutes sous le chapeau de tri avant que la 'bouche' de celui-ci ne s'ouvre.

Tout le monde ou presque était sur le bord de son banc, attendant que le choixpeau s'écrie Gryffondor bien qu'ils prient pour l'avoir dans leur maison. Puis le Choixpeau avait crié. Mais ça ne ressemblait pas à Gryffondor. Et en fait, pour être précis, ça ressemblait davantage à :

« SERPENTARD ! »

. . . oui, ça ressemblait à ça.

Le jeune garçon s'était redressé sans laisser filtrer la moindre émotion et avait respectueusement reposé le choixpeau sur le tabouret puisque le professeur – euh, Harry n'était pas sûr de son nom, semblait trop surpris pour le récupérer. Il avait ensuite procédé à descendre les quelques marches séparant l'estrade du reste de la salle et avait fait son chemin à la table de sa nouvelle maison, alors même que son uniforme se colorait de vert et argent et de l'emblème de Serpentard. Les applaudissements avaient un peu tardé, du fait de la surprise mais ils étaient finalement apparus. Harry n'en avait pas tenu compte mais Wayne si. De toute évidence, Serpentard n'était pas très appréciés. Les rouge et or ( Wayne devinait qu'il s'agissait des Gryffondors ) avaient rechigné et peu avaient applaudi bien que deux rouquins identiques aient initié le mouvement. Les Poufsouffles, de même que les Serdaigles avaient applaudi poliment, mais la surprise et la méfiance étaient apparus sur certains visages. Cependant, la moue adorable sur le visage du Survivant éclipsa bien vite cette méfiance et Harry partagea un regard avec Wayne. Les sorciers étaient trop crédules et malléables. À la fin du repas et après le discours du directeur – durant lequel Harry interrogea Wayne sur la santé mentale du 'vieux' ( gagnant ainsi un regard approbateur de quelques aînés à portée d'oreille ), les aînés guidèrent les premières années jusqu'à leur salle commune où les deux préfets de septième année leur souhaitèrent officiellement la bienvenue et leur expliquèrent les règles. Le chef de maison passa quelques minutes plus tard pour en faire de même puis les laissa à leur occupation. Harry et Wayne s'étaient trouvés un petit coin isolé et comptaient s'installer là-bas, laissant les aînés observer les recrues, quand une voix snob et hautaine les retint. Le blondinet semblait leur parler à eux.

« Tu es Hopkins, n'est-ce pas ? Père a parlé de tes parents une fois. Il paraît qu'ils étaient collègues avant. »

Wayne ne savait pas quoi dire. Aussi garda-t-il le silence et un visage blanc quand le garçon cessa de babiller pour s'intéresser à son ami.

« Tu ne ressemble pas vraiment à l'idée que je me faisais du célèbre Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. »

Les discussions alentours se turent brusquement alors qu'on observaient les trois premiers années ( ou cinq si l'on comptait les deux gardes du corps du blondinet ennuyeux ). Potter pencha la tête sur le côté et la seule émotion qui filtra son visage blanc fut la... confusion.

_ Je suis désolé mais tu dois faire erreur sur la personne.

Des sourcils s'élevèrent. Pardon ? Pourtant, le visage de Potter resta parfaitement neutre après ça, de même que celui d'Hopkins. Le blondinet – qui se présenta comme Malfoy ( mais Harry et Wayne préférèrent rester sur Blondinet ), ne se démonta pas :

« Tu es bien Harry Potter, non ?

_ Et bien - »

Harry s'interrompit pour étouffer un jappement de douleur et lança un regard confus à son ami aux cheveux blancs.

_ Tu devrais vraiment t'habituer à porter un nom, chuchota le garçon, bien que dans le silence, on l'entendit presque parfaitement. Tu t'appelles Harry Potter. Peut-être que ça a un rapport.

Potter pencha la tête sur un côté, encore plus confus.

_ J'ai oublié, dit-il simplement. De toute façon, fit-il en reportant son attention sur Malfoy. Quel rapport cela a-t-il avec nous ?

Malfoy le dévisagea incrédule.

_ Mais – mais – bafouilla-t-il. T – Tu es le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu !

Si ça n'avait pas été une situation aussi sérieuse, les aînés auraient presque ri en voyant l'héritier Malfoy bafouiller. Mais ils ne rirent pas.

Le visage de Potter demeura neutre. Il n'y eut même pas une vague étincelle de reconnaissance. Enfin si, une seule :

« Tu crois que les sorciers ont entendu parler de l'incendie ? »

Hopkins afficha un air pensif puis secoua la tête.

_ La séparation entre le monde normal et le monde sorcier est trop nette. Je ne pense pas.

_ Ah... je me disais aussi, répondit-il avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Draco. Je regrette, mais tu dois faire erreur sur la personne.

Terrence Higgs haussa un sourcil. Quel rapport y avait-il avec un incendie ? Le cinquième année jeta un coup d'œil vers sa bande d'amis, lesquels semblaient aussi suivre la conversation. Tout était une question de futur. Cette conversation pourrait déterminer les futures relations qu'ils auraient avec les différents premières années. Malfoy semblait être un gamin arrogant mais son père était très fortuné et était le supérieur hiérarchique de plusieurs élèves de la maison et ça, l'enfant le savait parfaitement. Les autres recrues semblaient assez bien mise à part Crabbe et Goyle qui, en fait, semblaient être les portraits crachés de leurs pères. Non, en fait, les deux mystères étaient définitivement les deux recrues inattendues qu'étaient Potter et Hopkins, bien que Marcus admettaient que Nott était aussi mystérieux que son père et que Zabini puisse s'avérer intéressant.

« Attends quoi.. tu te moque de moi ? Sais-tu qui je suis ? Je suis Draco Malfoy.

_ C'est un plaisir. » répondirent d'une même voix les deux pré-ados.

Pour le coup, le fils Malfoy se tut. Et ce fut Silver Travers, sixième année, qui reprit la parole :

« Est-ce que tu es train de nous dire que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui tu es ? »

Potter cligna des yeux. Marcus serra les dents. _Putain c'est pas vrai._ Lui et les autres seraient vraiment mal barrés si les deux recrues ( Potter et Hopkins ) faisaient ressortir leurs instincts protecteurs profondément – très profondément, enfouis. Des premières années ne _devraient_ pas être mignons et confus. Ils devraient être bruyants et geignards.

_ Je suis Harry. Répondit l'enfant.

Travers manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive. Soit le gosse se foutait de lui, soit... soit.. et bien.. bref. Travers ne savait pas trop s'il préférait la première explication ou la seconde.

_ Comment peux-tu ignorer ton statut dans notre monde ?

Potter haussa un sourcil et.. et zut quoi ! Qu'il arrête avec ce visage de niffleur abandonné !

_ Quel statut ?

Entre temps, Malfoy s'était malheureusement un peu repris :

« Tu es le Survivant ! Tu as tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand tu avais un an ! »

. . . Qu'il arrête de pencher la tête sur le côté ! Enfin.. qu'ils arrêtent tous les deux.. Potter et Hopkins. Leur synchronisation avait quelque chose de mignon et d'effrayant à la fois.

_ Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, hein ? Souffla Wayne. Maintenant que vous le dîtes, je crois avoir lu quelque chose là-dessus.

Potter fit la moue.

_ J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus aussi, mais ça ressemblait à une histoire de science-fiction. Je veux dire, rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard curieux de Wayne. Qui serait assez insensé pour croire qu'un bébé pourrait vaincre un puissant mage noir ? Ça me paraît stupide comme logique. Continua-t-il en chuchotant toujours.

Wayne hocha la tête.

_ Il y avait deux adultes.

_ Ils ont été tués mais ils auraient très bien pu faire quelque chose avant. Approuva Harry. De toute façon, poursuivit-t-il. Le surnom en lui-même semble incroyablement arrogant.

Potter étouffa un bâillement en portant la main à sa bouche, puis, voyant que Malfoy semblait ébahi, il haussa les épaules et prit la direction des escalier, le petit albinos sur les talons.

_ C'était un plaisir de faire ta connaissance, Draco Malfoy, firent-ils en chœur alors qu'ils disparaissaient à l'étage.

Cela avait été la première rencontre avec le Duo Mystère qu'étaient Harry Potter et Wayne Hopkins. Au cours de la semaine qui avait suivi le Tri, les élèves de la maison Serpentard avaient pu apprendre plusieurs choses au sujet des deux étranges recrues :

 **1/** Premièrement, ils étaient d'une nature extrêmement calmes et réservés. Ça n'est pas qu'ils n'étaient pas amicaux, mais l'on sentait bien une certaine barrière entre ces deux-là et le reste du monde. Hopkins et Potter restaient toujours ensemble, gardant jalousement l'un et l'autre loin du reste du monde. Ils étaient polis avec tout le monde, ne haussaient même pas le ton lorsqu'on les insultait de demi-sang. De toute façon, cela n'aurait pas eu autant d'effet que le doux sourire qu'avait affiché Potter et l'air froid d'Hopkins lorsque Alexandre Sanguin les avait insulté. Flint et ses amis ne savaient pas trop ce qui s'était passé à cet instant mais une chose est sûr : Sanguin avait ressenti quelque chose parce qu'il ne s'en était plus pris au Duo après le deuxième jour. Non, rien dans l'attitude des deux premières années ne posait problème aux Serpentards. C'est juste que... ils étaient tellement distants ! N'allez pas croire, les Serpentards pouvaient paraître froid et tout et, il est vrai que parfois ils l'étaient aussi entre eux, pour montrer leur supériorité, mais généralement, confortablement assis dans la Salle Commune, ils se détendaient tous et laissaient tomber les masques de la Haute Bourgeoisie. Le Duo Mystère était différent. Ils étaient calmes, genre, vraiment, ne parlaient pas plus que nécessaire si ce n'était pas entre eux deux et gardaient un ton plat la plupart du temps. Après presque deux mois de vie commune avec les deux petits serpents, Marcus pouvait assurer que la seule fois où il avait vu l'un d'eux opter pour un ton différent avait été lorsque Potter avait joué avec Travers. Ils avaient développé ces petites attaques verbales après que les deux recrues aient mystérieusement traumatisé Sanguin. Cela amusait d'autant plus Travers que Potter ne répondait jamais par des insultes mais avec une honnêteté un peu trop... franche et parfois même un soupçon d'amusement. C'était le seul moment où il prenait une voix légèrement enfantine. Le seul. Et bien.. peut-être pas.. peut-être que ce ton enfantin se mélangeait dans son ton habituel mais Flint et ses amis ne l'avaient jamais entendu parler assez longtemps pour confirmer cette hypothèse.

 **2/** Ils étaient brillants. Intelligents. Ils étaient premiers dans presque toutes les classes, toutes maisons confondues. C'était un fait intéressant étant donné que d'après les rumeurs, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait grandi dans le Monde Magique. Rumeurs qui avaient été confirmées après la rentrée lorsque aucun des deux n'avaient eu la moindre idée de l'importance de Potter. Quoique, là encore, ils auraient pu tout simplement se jouer d'eux, mais quel intérêt là-dedans ? D'autant plus que, non, ça ne le ressemblait définitivement pas. Malfoy avait passé la troisième soirée de septembre à geindre sur le fait d'être seulement le troisième à terminer une bonne potion. Quand Potter et Hopkins avaient été premiers !

 **3/** Ils étaient bizarres. Oui, il savait qu'on revenait à la base de la base avec ce fait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter cela. Et leur relation en elle-même était bizarre. Ils se tenaient la main dans les couloirs ! Se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre dans l'un des grands fauteuils de la Salle Commune ! Terence avait même entendu Zabini roucouler au sujet d'une photo de Potter et Hopkins lovés l'un contre l'autre dans le dortoir des premières années ! . . . Et bien, rien n'interdisait cela, mais tout de même ! En fait, s'il y avait une chose vraiment importante à dire sur le duo c'est qu'il était INSÉPARABLE. Hopkins et Potter étaient TOUJOURS ensembles. Toujours ! En cours, aux repas, dans la Salle Commune. Il n'y avait pas un seul moment où l'un allait quelque part sans l'autre. Genre, littéralement. Quand Malfoy avait demandé à parler à Potter en privé, que Hopkins avait fait mine de suivre et que Malfoy l'avait arrêté d'une raillerie, Potter avait simplement répondu que si le Blondinet ne pouvait pas supporter la présence de 'Wayne' alors la conversation qu'il souhaitait avoir avec lui ne devait pas être si importante que cela. Puis il avait planté Malfoy. Il l'avait planté ! Ne voulant pas être abandonné ainsi, Malfoy avait posé la première question qui lui était passée par la tête où avait-il grandi pour ne pas connaître le monde magique quand il semblait parfaitement maîtriser son contrôle de la magie ? Potter avait été calme pendant un moment, assurant l'ensemble de la maison Serpentard que la réponse serait intéressante puis.. avait incliné la tête sur le côte BON SANG !

 _« Pendant quelle période ? Avait-il demandé._

 __ Pardon ?_

 __ Pendant quelle période ? »_

Malfoy n'avait pas répondu et Potter avait soupiré, regardant Blondinet comme s'il était un enfant particulièrement lent ce qui, ajouté au regard plat de Hopkins, semblait être le cas.

 __ J'ai grandi avec l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia pendant six ans. Puis il y a eu l'Icendie. Avait-il commencé._

Terence avait hoqueté. C'était donc ça cette histoire d'incendie ? Il attendait encore les recherches que Katia de Poufsouffle – une demi-sang comme lui, avait fait sur un histoire relaté à Potter.

Potter avait alors étiré un sourire tordu.

 __ Puis j'ai été à l'orphelinat, pendant quelques mois. Puis les Jarig, les Poppington, les Bloring et les Greenberg. Le Squat de Londres et l'auberge du Renard ( une auberge sorcière dans l'Allée des Embrumes ) les quelques jours qui ont précédé la rentrée scolaire._

 __ Tu te souviens du nom de toutes tes familles d'accueil ? Avait alors demandé Hopkins, étonné. J'ai cessé de me souvenir après ma deuxième famille._

Potter avait haussé les épaules.

 __ Seul les Poppington étaient vraiment bien. Les Bloring étaient étranges, les Greenberg étaient sinistres et les Jarig_... _Et puis tu as été dans plus de famille d'accueil, Wayne._

Potter ne voyait apparemment pas l'intérêt de cacher ces informations, mais Potter semblait toujours penser différemment du commun des mortels. Lui et Hopkins avaient leur propre mode opératoire et semblaient s'en sortir très bien ainsi. N'empêche, ces informations avaient mis la maison sans dessus dessous. D'autant plus lorsque les sang-purs avaient compris ce qu'étaient en gros, un Squat. Et puis alors, on avait compris pourquoi. Pourquoi Hopkins et Potter étaient toujours fourrés ensembles. Ils étaient pareils. Ils se comprenaient parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux grandis en famille d'accueil. Et qu'ils avaient tous deux eu une enfance de merde d'après ce qu'ils avaient pu glaner comme informations au fil des jours.

Malheureusement, les Serpentards ne réalisaient pas encore à quel point ils avaient raison : Wayne et Harry étaient pareils. Ils avaient traversé le même genre d'enfer, avaient eu la même vie, avaient tous deux du sang sur les mains et... disons juste qu'ils étaient aussi fragmentés l'un que l'autre. Personne ne se rendait encore compte à quel point ils étaient éloignés du monde réel.

* * *

Harry était d'une humeur maussade, ce qui était étrange considérant le personnage qu'il était. Wayne savait très bien pourquoi. Un Gryffondor l'avait bousculé ( Wayne ) dans les couloirs et lui avait jeté un regard noir avant d'essayer de faire ami-ami avec Harry. Harry n'avait pas aimé. Il avait aidé Wayne à se relever et avait agit comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'on essayait de l'approcher pour son 'titre' il s'était retourné, avait adressé un regard confus au rouquin et lui avait sereinement assurer qu'il devait se tromper de personne, avant de partir en compagnie de Wayne pour aller faire guérir l'égratignure de ce dernier.

Nous étions le 31 octobre 1991, il était 19:05. Flint, Pucey, Higgs et quelques aînés surveillaient l'arrivée des premiers années depuis la table des Serpentards. Ceux-ci avaient eu cours de vol et avaient donc fini plus tard que les autres serpentards d'années supérieures.

Potter faisait la moue lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Hopkins. Potter faisait parfois la moue mais cette fois-ci, il semblait presque en colère, si c'était une quelconque indication. Et Flint n'avait encore jamais vu Potter en colère. Irrité oui, quand quelqu'un faisait une remarque personnelle sur sa famille ou Hopkins, mais jamais en colère. Toute personne extérieure à la maison Serpentard ne remarquerait pas que Potter était en colère il agissait comme d'habitude malgré cette moue suspecte. Mais eux étaient des Serpentards et ils apprenaient à connaître et déchiffrer les recrues depuis deux mois maintenant.

« Pourquoi Potter est-il en colère ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » fit un premier année, étonné.

Pour eux, Potter semblait normal... enfin.. aussi normal qu'il pouvait l'être étant donné qui il était. Et la personnalité qu'il avait.

Pour toute réponse, Adrian Pucey, qui était assis à côté de Marcus, haussa un élégant sourcil en direction du petit corbeau qui avançait dans l'allée avec l'albinos et sembla dire ''Quoi ? Tu ne vois pas ?''.

Il s'attendait à une réponse venant de Parkinson, Davis ou même Malfoy puisqu'ils étaient les commères désignées, mais ce fut la voix calme et réservée de l'héritier Nott qui retentit et se répercuta sur la table.

_ Weasley a chargé physiquement Hopkins pour faire ami-ami avec Potter. Potter ne l'a pas très bien pris.

Matthias Bole siffla avec surprise.

_ Potter a répliqué ?

_ Je ne crois pas, répondit Nott, beaucoup au chagrin des années supérieures. Mais il me semble qu'il avait prévu quelque chose. Il est parti en chuchotant avec Hopkins. Ils semblaient être sur le point de faire -

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et, quand on l'interrogea du regard, on vit que celui-ci fixait l'entrée, ses lèvres se recourbant et tremblant, comme s'il s'empêchait de rire. Suivant son regard pour déterminer la cause de cette réaction, les autres serpentards firent une double-prise lorsqu'ils enregistrèrent la scène devant eux.

Le jeune Weasley venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Ses cheveux roux flamboyant juraient affreusement avec l'uniforme vert et argent. Et si c'était tout ! Ses cheveux avaient été magicalement allongés pour être coiffés en tresses inégales et des barrettes étaient dispersés dans ses cheveux. C'était enfantin, mais cela correspondait parfaitement au Duo Mystère. De plus, il y avait aussi le badge du garçon, qui indiquait très clairement '' _Slytherin, Best House of Hogwarts_ ''. Les chuchotis qui accompagnaient les progression du plus jeune Weasley ne firent que se renforcer et des éclats de rire incontrôlés retentissaient de temps à autre. Finalement, le jeune garçon perdit patience :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! »

Attendez... il n'était tout de même pas en train de dire qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait ? Était-il inconscient de la force qui lui avait été jouée ? N'avait-il pas vu ce qu'il portait ? L'état de ses cheveux ? Le léger sourire maniaque d'Harry Potter leur répondit. Non, il ne savait pas. Petit bâtard vindicatif.

« Ah mais c'est notre petit Ronnie-kin -

_ qui est tombé amoureux de nos ennemis.

_ Aw ~ notre petit Ronnie-kin a été influencé ! Que devons-nous faire ? »

Un petit gloussement attira l'attention d'Adrian et de Flint. C'était Potter. Miles (Bletchley) n'avait jamais vu Potter rire depuis son arrivée. Il souriait souvent, de ce sourire si étrange, à la fois innocent et presque moqueur, mais il ne riait jamais. Ou alors sans bruit, parce qu'il leur semblait bien que Hopkins avait déjà fait rire Potter mais ils n'étaient jamais suffisamment proches pour les entendre. Même Hopkins avait un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

_ Lui faire prendre un bain ! Assura Fred Weasley. Pour le purger des drogues usées contre lui !

_ De quoi parlez-vous ? Rumina Ronald. Hé lâchez-moi, j'ai faim !

Malheureusement, Fred et George Weasley ne purent purifier leur petit frère puisque les professeurs entrèrent à cet instant et que le repas commença. Minerva McGonagall adressa un regard sévère à Ronald lorsqu'elle avisa ce qu'il portait et la coiffure qu'il avait mais ne fit que ruminer ''Dix point en moins, Mr Weasley'', pour la plus grande confusion de ce dernier.

Elle était encore un peu vexée que Harry n'ait pas été réparti à Gryffondor mais elle le voyait s'épanouir à Serpentard avec son ami, le petit albinos répondant au nom de Wayne Hopkins. Elle savait bien qu'en grandissant avec les Dursley, le petit Harry ne serait pas heureux. Et elle savait parfaitement que le petit voulait faire ses preuves. Il n'y avait aucun problème avec le fils de James et Lily ! Mise à part son enfance chaotique avec les Dursley. Non, Harry Potter ne serait pas un futur Mage Noir en puissance. Il avait juste eu une mauvaise enfance. Il faudrait qu'elle parle aux Dursley quand elle en aurait la chance.

Severus aussi s'y était rapidement fait. Avoir un Potter à Serpentard – le fils de Potter !_, avait été un choc, mais ce choc-là lui avait permis de voir le frêle enfant derrière le nom de son géniteur. Un enfant beaucoup trop frêle et pâle pour être en bonne santé. Il n'aimait pas cela. Cela sonnait comme si le directeur lui avait menti – ce qui était parfaitement plausible. Le vieux timbré lui avait dit que le garçon Potter était aimé et chéri par sa famille. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à un garçon aimé et chéri. Certes, cela aurait simplement pu être la génétique ou une connerie dans ce genre-là mais il s'était avéré que Potter avait rapidement pris un teint plus sain depuis son arrivée à Poudlard et il semblait avoir été mis sous potions de nutrition sous les ordres de Mme Pomfrey, de même que son camarade Hopkins. Le duo était étrange mais aucun des deux n'avaient encore de donner de raison à Snape d'être méfiant, donc il laissait aller. De plus, les deux élèves étaient premiers dans la majorité de leurs classes et rapportaient des points pour la maison. Pas qu'ils participent, non, ils ne participaient jamais de plein gré. Ils étaient toujours silencieux en cours, ne chuchotaient pas même entre eux, mais quand on les interrogeait, ils avaient toujours la réponse à la question. Ce qui leur rapportait des points, évidemment. Snape se faisait un devoir de les interroger au moins une à deux fois par cours dans ses classes, histoire de faire remporter des points à la maison Serpentard et bien se distancer de Gryffondor qui – de toute façon, ne gagnait pas aussi rapidement de points.

Le dîner était déjà bien entamé lorsque le professeur Quirrell pénétra brutalement dans la Grande Salle, hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'un troll traînait dans les cachots. Durant la longue minutes qu'il fallut pour calmer tout le monde, Wayne et Harry en vinrent à la conclusion qu'il était étrange que Quirrell ait été dans les cachots ( lui qui avait peur du noir ) et que le professeur Dumbledore était de toute évidence bien sénile s'il pensait sage de renvoyer les Serpentards dans leur salle commune – dans les cachots ! Plutôt que d'en faire part à leur camarade cependant, Wayne agrippa son ami par le bras pour le faire ralentir. Autant être dans les derniers, ainsi, si le troll était toujours dans les cachots, ils auraient le temps de le voir venir avec les cris des élèves devant eux. Ils n'eurent cependant pas cette occasion. Avec le monde qui se bousculaient pour rejoindre leur maison, Harry et Wayne furent bientôt éjectés du groupe de Serpentards et s'éloignèrent pour éviter d'être pris on ne sait où. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir éloigné et haussèrent les épaules. Il semblait qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les toilettes. Tant mieux, ils pourraient se laver les mains. C'était le toilettes des filles, mais bon.

Cependant, une fois dans le couloir menant aux toilettes, le duo s'arrêta. Ça ne sentait pas bon. Dans tous les sens du terme. Et le Troll gigantesque devant eux, ne pouvait que confirmer cela. Wayne et Harry échangèrent un regard un peu fou. Et Harry transfigura un stylo en batte en métal tandis que Wayne... Wayne transformait un stylo en objet tranchant. Très tranchant. Cela pourrait être bon finalement.

* * *

Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la Salle Commune, les préfets de Serpentard avaient fait le compte des étudiants, année par année. Arrivé aux premières années, il y avait eu un problème. Deux étudiants étaient manquant. Il n'avait pas fallu être un génie pour deviner qui. Depuis, toute la maison était sans dessus-dessous.

« Il faut prévenir le professeur Snape. !

_ Et puis quoi encore ? On ne peut pas sortir au cas où le troll serait encore dans les cachots, imbécile !

_ Et tu veux laisser deux premières années seuls dans les couloirs ?

_ Ils sont peut-être déjà aux mains des professeurs. »

La discussion prit brutalement fin à l'entente du portrait basculant, indiquant l'arrivée de Serpentards. C'était soit les deux élèves manquant, soit leur chef de maison. Ils n'étaient pas dans la merde si c'était Snape le premier. Comment pourraient-ils expliquer la disparition de deux élèves de première année ? Snape allait les tuer !

Ça n'était pas Snape. C'était Potter et Hopkins mais... leur apparition sembla figer même le temps. Les deux étudiants de première année entrèrent calmement dans la pièce, semblant insensible au fait qu'ils étaient recouverts d'éclaboussures de sang noir, de la tête aux pieds. Wayne tenait encore la batte en métal dont il s'était servi pour défoncer le crâne de la créature stupide tandis que Harry avait déjà retransfiguré la sienne en stylo qu'il avait dans la main, et tous deux semblaient totalement ailleurs, encore plongés dans l'ivresse du moment. Hopkins arborait un petit air satisfait et Potter se rongeait les ongles, un sourire effrayant aux lèvres et le regard un peu fou. Le regard presque rêveur d'Hopkins acheva d'effrayer les autres premières années mais l'albinos les ignora aisément.

« Je crois que nous devrions prendre une douche. » murmura Potter alors qu'il s'arrêtait enfin.

Hopkins acquiesça d'un air approbateur en regardant ses vêtements désormais fichus.

_ Je pense qu'aucun sortilège ne pourra nettoyer ça.

_ Ah. Répondit Potter, d'un ton plat. Quel gâchis.

Ce fut cet instant que Silver Travers choisit pour intervenir :

« Où étiez-vous tous les deux ? Vous avez disparu subitement. »

Potter et Hopkins tournèrent vers lui un regard vide.

_ Nous avons été emportés par la foule. Puis nous nous sommes retrouvés à l'écart. De toute façon retourner à la salle commune aurait été encore plus dangereux étant donné que le troll était censé être dans les cachots. Dirent-ils tour à tour en employant la méthode Weasley.

Marcus Flint résista à l'envie de se frapper la tête contre une surface dure. Lui et les autres années supérieures avaient eu le temps de réfléchir à cela lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés dans la salle commune. Le directeur était sénile. Encore plus qu'avant. Avait-il souhaité annihiler la maison Serpentard ? Ils avaient eu de la chance de ne pas avoir croisé le Troll. Deux des leurs en revanche, semblaient avoir été un peu plus malchanceux. Quoique, se reprit Marcus en avisant l'état de l'uniforme des deux garçons, à en juger par cela, c'était le Troll qui avait été réellement malchanceux dans l'histoire.

Potter leva un bras et sembla évaluer les dégâts causés à ses vêtements avant de faire la moue et de hausser les épaules.

_ Allons Wayne, nous devrions vraiment prendre cette douche.

_ Hum. Approuva Hopkins.

Les deux garçons étaient à l'étage avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Snape entra dans la Salle Commune et survola rapidement la pièce du regard.

_ Le Duo n'est pas là ?

Même les enseignants avaient commencé à les nommer ainsi pour faire référence aux deux comme un ensemble. Il s'avéra que c'était plus rapide ainsi. Les aînés échangèrent un bref regard.

_ Ils sont dans leur dortoir.

Mieux valait ne pas mentir, sans pour autant en dire trop. Ils ne pensaient pas que ça se rende très bien s'ils avouaient à leur professeur que deux élèves de première année avaient très probablement tué un Troll ( de façon très sanglante ) et qu'ils soupçonnaient que ces élèves en question soient un peu.. dérangés.

Snape plissa les yeux et lança un regard vers les escaliers. Flint et Pucey échangèrent un regard alarmé.

_ Et le troll, monsieur ? Intervint Miles, détournant l'attention de l'enseignant.

Le Maître des Potions fronça les sourcils.

_ Il été.. pris en charge.

Ah... donc le Duo était bien responsable de la. . . sécurité des élèves. Si on pouvait dire ça ainsi. Marcus ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir rassurer ou davantage effrayé. Certes, ils étaient assez puissant pour se protéger et protéger les autres à en juger par le probable état du troll et la grimace dégoûtée de leur chef de maison. Cependant, être défendu ( même si Flint doutait honnêtement que les deux garçons aient fait cela pour protéger leurs camarades, ça ne serait absolument pas Serpentard de leur part ) par des élèves potentiellement ( et très probablement ) instables, ne faisait pas parti de la liste des priorités de Marcus. Il se passerait bien de cela, merci.

Finalement, la soirée se termina tranquillement après l'agitation causée par l'apparition du troll. Tout était bien. Potter et Hopkins étaient de possibles psychopathe/sociopathes, mais tout était okay c'était la maison de Serpentard, ils gardaient les secrets de ce genre à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune. Surtout que, personne ne savait comment ces deux-là pourraient réagir.

Et si quelques jours plus tard, après avoir laissé l'affaire du Troll se tasser, Potter et Hopkins vinrent trouver Adrian Pucey et Silver Travers – deux des meilleurs contrebandiers-revendeurs de l'école_, pour leur demander de mettre en vente de la bave de Troll et – ingrédient très rare_, du sang de Troll, aucun ne s'embêta à en demander la provenance. Après tout, ils connaissaient déjà la réponse.

Tout ça pour dire, Harry Potter et Wayne Hopkins, bien que demi-sang et complètement barrés, s'étaient très bien intégré dans l'antre des Serpents.

* * *

 **BONUS :**

« Harry ?

_ Hum.. ?

_ Je viens de voir le professeur Quirrell entrer dans la niche de Touffu. »

Harry se désintéressa du bouquin de potions qu'il lisait. C'était un de ces moments où les deux pré-adolescents se blottissaient dans un couloir abandonné et lisaient tranquillement, assis par terre, contre un mur ou une alcôve. Il se trouva ce jour-là qu'ils étaient dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage. Le couloir où l'on ne devait pas aller sous peine de ''mourir dans d'atroces souffrances'', charmante citation du directeur Albus « trop-de-noms » Dumbledore.

_ Heeh ~ Devrions-nous allez y jeter un coup d'oeil ? Demanda Harry, d'un ton désintéressé bien que son regard brille tout-à-coup de curiosité.

Il aimait passer du temps avec Touffu le chiot était adorable. Mais il avait le sentiment que s'ils se rendaient dans la pièce interdite aujourd'hui, ils n'auraient pas le temps de jouer avec le Cerbère. Peu importe, ils pourraient peut-être enfin le libérer de cet espace étroit et confiné.

_ Oui, confirma Wayne en se relevant avant de tendre la main pour aider Harry à en faire de même.

Le plus petit – Harry, rangea son livre dans sa besace et laissa Wayne le guida jusqu'à la porte, main dans la main. Après avoir grattouillé les trois têtes massives du gardien des Enfers, les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et descendirent par la trappe.

Ils passèrent les ''épreuves'' sans difficulté, se débrouillant comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, c'est-à-dire : en détruisant tout sur leur passage et ne laissant que le chaos derrière eux. Une fois arrivés dans la pièce au troll(2) ( qui était déjà mort ), les deux jeunes Serpentards sortirent quelques fioles de leurs sacs afin d'obtenir de nouveaux ingrédients. Le sang de Troll était l'ingrédient qui avait le plus de valeur sur le marché et, bien que Harry ait été informé par les gobelins qu'il était à présent très fortuné et que Wayne n'avait pas non plus de problème d'argent, avoir un bonus ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Et tant pis pour les lois de protection, ils n'avaient qu'à pas laisser traîner des cadavres de Troll dans une école pleine d'enfants.

Se débarrasser de Quirrell fut la partie la plus facile pour les deux garçons qui, depuis peu, avaient développé un intérêt ( commun ) malsain pour le feu. Nul doute que les professeurs qui entreraient ici en catastrophe dans quelques minutes, ne trouveraient jamais aucune trace du professeur froussard. Les deux jeunes hommes s'amusaient à faire des grimaces dans le miroir de Rised(3) , l'un à côté de l'autre, lorsque Harry sentit quelque chose de lourd dans sa poche. Surpris et intrigué, le jeune sortit ce qui semblait être une pierre et -

_ Wayne, dis-moi, ça ne serait pas – commença doucement Harry, perdant un peu de sa personnalité apathique pour regarder la pierre, incrédule.

Le jeune garçon aux yeux rouges n'était pas mieux mais il se reprit un peu plus rapidement.

_ Oh. Je pense que c'est exactement cela Harry. Que devrions-nous en faire ?

Les deux garçons observèrent un instant la pierre avant d'échanger un sourire vindicatif. Oh oui.

Quelques semaines plus tard, on retrouva Harry et Wayne dans le manoir Potter – que Harry avait rebaptisé officieusement le ''manoir Potter-Hopkins''_, où, dans la Salle des Portraits, reposait à présent ( parmi d'autres parures et bijoux ), un très belle pierre d'un rouge sanguinaire. Est-ce que Harry – ou peut-être Wayne ?_, avait déjà mentionné qu'ils étaient attiré par les objets brillants sans propriétaire apparent ?

* * *

 **BONUS #2**

Marcus Flint ricana lorsqu'il reposa l'édition du jour du Daily Prophet.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ainsi Marcus ? » l'interrogea son père, intrigué par le spectacle rare qu'offrait son fils.

Et bien, pas rare, mais un peu tout de même.

_ Je pense que je sais qui est responsable de ''l'état de folie'' de Dumbledore. Répondit le fils Flint en reniflant d'amusement.

_ Oh ?

Charles Flint leva un sourcil, intéressé. Cela faisait la Une des informations depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Quelques semaines avant le départ en vacances des élèves, le directeur était apparu au Ministère, affolé, criant à qui voulait l'entendre que Voldemort était de retour(4). Des foutaises, bien entendu. Lord Flint ne s'était jamais abaissé à s'agenouiller auprès de ce Lord Noir, mais il savait, pour être 'ami' avec des ex-mangemorts, que le Mage Noir n'était pas revenu leur marque disparaissait de plus en plus au fil des ans. D'après ce qu'il avait pu récupéré comme information, le directeur avait convaincu son bon ami Nicolas Flamel, de lui prêter la Pierre Philosophale afin de la protéger à Poudlard. Le couple Flamel avait été un peu dubitatif au début, ne souhaitant pas laisser une pierre – qui apportait autant de danger_, dans une école pleine d'enfants mais avaient s'étaient laissés convaincre après le casse de Gringotts. S'il y avait bien un endroit encore plus protégé que Gringotts, c'était Poudlard. Nul doute qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée pour cette histoire de Troll, sinon ils auraient récupéré leur pierre bien plus tôt. Il semblait que les Flamel n'étaient plus exactement en bon terme avec le directeur. Évidemment ils allaient devoir ''mettre leurs affaires en ordre'' comme l'avait si bien dit Dumbledore dans l'une des rares interviews qu'il avait donné ces derniers jours. Et en attendant, quelqu'un se baladait avec une pierre qui pouvait rendre immortel n'importe qui.

« Potter et Hopkins. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui puisse être lié à ça, c'est forcément le Duo. »

Charles haussa un sourcil, mais il avait déjà entendu Marcus mentionner brièvement le Duo, notamment le fait qu'aucun des deux membres ne connaissaient vraiment le monde magique avant leur entrée à Poudlard. Pourtant, durant cette année scolaire, Lord Flint avait eu l'occasion d'entendre certains de ses collègues et/ou amis parler de ce 'duo' pendant les pauses déjeuners. Il semblait que les bébés serpents parlaient beaucoup avec leurs parents.

Tout cela pour dire, il semblerait que Potter et Hopkins intéressaient l'ensemble de la Maison Serpentard.

.

.

 _1/ Je dirai que même si les enseignants appellent Harry par son nom, Harry ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte. Il est dans un monde totalement à part à cette époque. Oh, il est intelligent, mais il pense toujours que son nom est 'Freak' donc il ne comprend pas pourquoi on l'appelle Harry._

 _2/ Je ne sais plus si c'est dans le livre ou quoi, mais je sais que chaque fic anglaise retraçant le tome 1 fait toujours mention d'un troll dans l'un des pièges qui protège la pierre. Personnellement, je ne m'en souviens plus mais je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir lu_

 _3/ ''Un homme heureux ne verrait que son reflet dans le miroir', il me semble que Dumbledore avait dit quelque chose comme ça. Je pense que, ici, la rencontre entre Harry et Wayne fonr d'eux des personnes très heureuses parce qu'ils se sont trouvés et qu'ils se comprennent. Donc, basiquement, on peut dire qu'ils sont heureux et qu'ils ont ce qu'ils ont toujours voulu. De ce fait, ils ne voient que leur reflet dans le miroir et font.. des grimaces._

 _4/ Quirrell et la pierre ont disparu, Dumble en a tiré ses propres conclusions ( un peu hâtivement, certes ) et n'accepte aucun déni._

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **Miss Green Rabbit :** _Hé hé hé mercii beaucoup et t'inquiète, ça me fait plaisir de recevoir cela :)_

 **History :** _Merciii ~ ^^_

 **Dark and Blue :** _Ké ké ké ~ au moins je ne suis pas la seule dans cette état ''Voici venir les Barbapapa, toujours contents ! […] '' Honnêtement, je ne me souviens plus des paroles après cela. Oui, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Ushishishi (''Bel-sama, sortez de ce corps !'') ~ c'était réellement censé être un RLHPRL au début, c'est juste.. et bien.. le démon a décidé de s'approprier la jeune goule._

 **RosaeLunaeXXVIII :** _Ké ké ké merci beaucoup._

 **Luna Park :** _Vision de rêve ? Erk, je suis d'accord, mais d'une manière dégoûtée. ^^_

 _AnnaMerteuil : Oui oui ! Je veux ! Je veux ! Yop, Bella le mérite. J'adore l'actrice et le rôle aussi d'une certaine manière, parce que j'aime les personnages fous et psycho, mais je n'oublie pas qu'elle a tué Sirius. Ouiin._

 **MangaEnFolie :** _Viii j'ai commencé. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de continuer. Trop de travail. Mais bon, je visionnerai la suite dès que j'aurais du temps de libre.:^p T'inquiète, t'inquiète. Yata ! J'aime écrire sur ça !_

 **Shishi-sama76 :** _Ké ké ké mercii ( j'imagine une voix virant sur le fourchelangue. Ce serait classe quand même. )._

 **Les 2 Slythandor :** _Toujours ! Merci. J'aime les Psycho!Harry. Celui-ci en est la preuve._

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Aaaaww ~ mercii ! Tout à fait d'accord._

 **Calinmonamour :** _Possible. Je pense. À voir. Il faut que je le note ( j'oublie parfois où ma liste mais pour l'instant, je l'ai fixé sur le mur au dessus de mon ordi )._

 **Soln96 :** _Trois ? Je vois pour deux mais quel est le troisième ? Mercii, ça fait plaisir !_

 _._

 _._

 **Publié le : 15.03.2017**


	168. Cible 168 : Poketo

_Ouais euh.. ce truc est juste un truc bizarre écrit à la va-vite parce que j'ai oublié de vous dire que je risquais de ne pas poster pendant environ une semaine._

 _Et aussi pour vous répondre à toutes que je vous remercie pour vos commentaire et.. et bien concernant le texte précédent :_

 _ **Vous êtes beaucoup à m'avoir demandé une suite, un texte pour chaque année et je dois dire que j'ai assez apprécié l'idée. Voilà donc. Peut-être pas pour les 7 parce que je n'ai pas encore de plan précis ( je ne sais pas si les deux vont s'allier à Voldie ou se débarrasser de lui pour prendre l'ascendant sur ses mangemorts ) ou autre donc je ne sais pas combien il y aura de ''Harry Potter et Wayne Hopkins à Serpentard''.**_

.

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, après avoir écrit les deux premières lignes de ce texte, j'ai pensé à lui. Donc il est apparu dans ce texte. Je dois dire que je n'ai pas tant suivi que ça la série, mais j'ai regardé pendant un moment._

 _PasMauvais!Dumbledore ( ça mérite un avertissement )_

* * *

 **Poketo**

« Maman – maman – maman !

_ Maman est là mon chou. Juste là.

_ Maman – maman – maman !

_ Oui mon chou. Tu vas manger. Tiens, voilà.

_ Maman – maman – maman ! »

Fred et George jetèrent un coup d'œil désintéressé à leur ami tandis que le reste de la Grande Salle observait le garçon, des mâchoires se décrochant dans le processus.

Le directeur Dumbledore se pencha en avant pour observer la créature bizarre qui reposait sur les genoux d'Harry.

« Harry mon garçon, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le petit brun pencha la tête sur le côté.

_ Et bien... c'est une bonne question professeur. Je dois dire que je l'ai trouvé dans le chaudron que Hermione et Ron ont fait explosé en cours après avoir affiché devant tout le monde leur dispute conjugale sur le bienfait des séances placard à balais durant les patrouilles de préfet et -

_ HARRY !

_ Oui ? »

Le petit brun jeta un coup d'oeil à sa camarade laquelle le regardait d'un air choqué. Quoi ? Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Avait-il fait une bêtise ? Non il ne pensait pas. Pas selon lui en tout cas. Il avait seulement dit la vérité.

_ Dix points en moins à Gryffondor pour parler de ce genre de choses durant les cours, Granger, Weasley.

Ronald devint rouge. De colère ou de gêne, allez savoir mais ça n'était certainement pas une couleur qui allait avec ses tâches de rousseurs et ses cheveux roux. Non, pas du tout.

_ Maman – maman – maman ! Mam -

_ BON TU VAS LE FAIRE TAIRE TON MÔME !? S'énerva Ronald.

Harry lui jeta un regard mortel, clairement désapprobateur, imité par McGonagall

« Pikachu.. Attaque éclair !

_ Pika pika ! »

Le pokémon souris bondit hors des genoux d'Harry et chargea en direction du rouquin de Gryffondor et lui envoya une décharge électrique qui le paralysa brièvement et lui faire perdre connaissance. Harry regarda le résultat avec un sourire satisfait puis ouvrit les bras à son pokémon.

« Maman est très fière de toi. Pikachu a droit à une récompense !

_ Pika pika ! »

Le reste de la salle ne sut pas quoi dire. C'était la semaine la plus étrange qu'ils venaient de vivre. Et tout cela à cause du Trio Infernal ! D'ailleurs, honnêtement.. ce.. Pikachu était-il réellement apparu depuis le chaudron de Miss-Parfaite-Préfète-Granger et Monsieur-Jaloux-Weasley. Les nés-moldus – dont quelques sang-mêlés_, étaient ahuris en reconnaissant la 'créature' en question mais, hey, avec Potter, il ne fallait plus s'étonner n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il avait survécu au sortilège de la mort ! Et il avait invoqué un démon de haut rang pas même une semaine plus tôt tout en le soudoyant avec des cartes de restaurants. Huh.

.

.

 _Honnêtement, je ne sais même pas quoi dire._

 **Publié le : 22.03.2017**


	169. Tickets restau pour démon affamé OMCxHP

_**Dîtes,** je vous ai déjà dit que je comptais écrire les autres années de Wayne et Harry à Poudlard vu les demandes mais pensez-vous que je dois créer un recueil à part spécialement pour cette série ou juste l'insérer ici ? _

**Demande de : Dark and Blue**

 **Pairing :** OMC/HP

 **Gage – 169**

.

 _BONUS : Les Tickets Restau & le Démon Gourmand_

.

« Tu te fous d'moi, gamin ? Je veux plus.

_ Bon-bon, d'accord... Trois ? »

Le personnage vêtu d'une longue cape noire haussa un sourcil l'air de dire que ça n'était pas encore assez et Harry secoua la tête. Vraiment, pourquoi d'entre tous, il avait fallu que ce soit ce goinfre qui réponde à son appel ? Non mais sérieusement, comment pouvait-il même avoir un corps aussi athlétique en mangeant autant ? L'homme n'avait pas cessé de grignoter depuis son arrivée ici près de vingts minutes plus tôt. Sérieux...Bon, honnêtement, Harry ne pouvait même pas parler. Depuis que les jumeaux avaient pris conscience de sa situation ( enfance merdique, santé merdique ), ils avaient pris grand soin à le nourrir suffisamment – voir plus que de raison selon Harry_, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient découvert sa ''dent sucrée''. Depuis, ils gavaient Harry de sucreries et de pâtisseries, le corrompant avec et le soudoyant pour pratiquer d'autres blagues tout en le maintenant occupé avec de la nourriture. Depuis ce jour tragique où sa vie avait pris un tourment drastique ( les jumeaux prenant conscience de sa faiblesse ), les autres étudiants ( et peu à peu les professeurs également ) avaient peu à peu découvert cela aussi. Principalement parce que le Survivant, quand en compagnie des jumeaux_, était toujours vu avec du chocolat, un bonbon ou une pâtisserie en bouche.

Mais tout de même... parvenir à invoquer un démon aussi gourmand que lui ! Bon... il est vrai que le démon en question était plutôt un gouffre à repas salé. Il aimait la gastronomie française et italienne mais adorait plus que tout la nourriture japonaise.

« Euh... Que dirais-tu de cinq tickets restau dans cinq endroit différents et je t'invite à dîner au café-rock de Barney ? »

Le démon sembla prendre en considération la suggestion de Harry puis afficha un sourire lumineux – et vraiment terrifiant.

_ D'accord. Ce sera un rendez-vous !

Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour en comprendre le sens et, quand ce fut fait, le petit brun haussa les épaules : ça lui allait personnellement.

« C'est d'accord donc ?

_ Absolument. Alors, _jeune maître_ , que veux-tu de moi ? »

Bizarrement, après cette invitation très directe, Harry songea presque que... et puis il avait le sourire suffisant sur les lèvres de la créature et se mordit les lèvres. L'autre semblait bien s'amuser.

Pourtant, le démon eut lui aussi une belle surprise. C'est à cet instant, quand il vit le sourire ravageur du jeune sorcier qu'il sut qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer.

« Je veux semer le Chaos dans Poudlard bien sûr. »

.

.

Alors, biens sûr, en sachant tout cela, il ne fut pas surprenant de découvrir un Poudlard sans dessus-dessous. Un matin, les élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle petit déjeuner, seulement pour découvrir que les bancs et les tables s'étaient mystérieusement retrouvés collés au plafond. Si le lendemain, les vêtements de tous les garçons de Gryffondor - hormis Harry et au dessus de la première années_, s'étaient métamorphosé en uniforme féminin dès qu'ils avaient enfilé leurs vêtements, personne ne trouva quelque chose pour incriminer le Survivant. Cela avait cependant bien fait rire les autres maisons ( et les premières années de Gryffondor ) ainsi que les filles, bien que d'autres ( les mâles Gryffondors ) n'aient pas été ravis de cela, particulièrement Granger. Elle avait houspillé Potter. Quand elle l'avait fait, Potter avait simplement rétorqué qu'elle était ''coincée'' et qu'elle ne savait pas se détendre. Le démon, Lukas, avait alors repris une vieille blague des jumeaux et, après s'être assuré que tout le monde ait pris des pommes de terre ( même ceux qui n'aimaient pas ), Harry avait enclenché le sort. Tous s'étaient alors mis à hurler des sons d'animaux. Même les enseignants. Le plus drôle avait sûrement été quand les jumeaux avaient voulu se moquer de leurs camarades et professeurs et qu'ils avaient commencé à hennir. Au moins, ils avaient pu continuer à converser ensemble. Même si peu comprenaient à présent. Ils avaient été indignés cependant. Indignés et admiratifs parce que, contrairement à leur coup, la farce avait été jouée sur l'ensemble des habitants du châteaux ( hormis les portraits et les fantômes puisqu'ils ne mangeaient pas ) et était programmée pour durer quarante-huit heures. Quarante-huit heures ! En attendant, chacun avait trouvé une amitié ( ou haine améliorée ) pour ceux qui... faisaient les même bruits qu'eux puisqu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir se comprendre et communiquer en retour. Le plus difficile avait sans douté été les quelques malheureux qui coassaient comme des grenouilles et devaient donc suivre les sombres vulgarités et menaces qui sortaient de la bouche de Snape.

Et bien, au moins ils commencèrent à apprécier deux fois plus la langue anglaise quand ils la retrouvèrent.

.

Au final, après deux intenses semaines de blagues, on appris le cause de tout ceci : un bref désaccord entre les membres du Trio Infernal parce que Potter en avait assez d'être traité comme une ''fragile petite chose'' ( ''C'est ce que tu es !'' songèrent beaucoup de mâles dont on taira les noms ) et Potter avait donc lancé une guerre de farces.

Et avait invoqué un démon. Précisément.

Un démon qui venait à l'instant d'apparaître au beau milieu de la Grande Salle et avait kidnappé Potter, réclamant son dû. Dû qui s'avéra être un dîner avec l'adolescent ainsi que cinq tickets restau. Cinq ticket qu'il avoua être prêt à abandonner en échange d'une nuit avec le petit brun ( personne ne sens à quel sens cela devait être pris ).

Mais quand même quoi... un dîner avec Potter !

.

.

 _Duh, j'entends les percussions dans les rues avenantes et je viens de me rendre compte que c'était le défilé du Carnaval dans ma ville... malheureusement je ne peux pas sortir parce que j'ai promis à mes parents d'attendre l'arrivée des ouvriers pour eux... maudit moi. Ils sont dans ma rue !_

* * *

 **Atsune :** _Hi ! Ça fait un moment, comme ça va ? Tu travailles maintenant ou tu es toujours en études ? On m'a demandé d'écrire sur les 7 années. Vu que je ne sais pas encore comment va évoluer l'histoire ( mis à part le fait que ce sera une happy-end pour Wayne & Harry ), je ne sais pas si ce sera sur les 7 années mais j'ai effectivement commencé à écrire la seconde année. Avec un Harry légèrement plus émotif je pense. _

**Lerugamine (167) :** _Hello. Ouah vraiment ? Oh oui je comprends. Et bien merci beaucoup :p Ah ah ah les lettres réapparaîtront sûrement bientôt. Quand j'aurai une idée qui se détache de ce que j'ai déjà écrit. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire... je ne sais pas non plus comment il est apparu ici.. à part si tu crois à l'explication d'Harry selon laquelle il est sorti du chaudron de Granger et Weasley._

 **Yukii27 (167) :** _Heya bienvenue ! Non non t'inquiète mais je suis contente de savoir que tu suis et que tu aimes. Ouais, en fait, je n'aime pas écrire sur les abus sexuels c'est pour ça qu'en général je garde ça dans un contexte assez ''léger'' si on peut dire ça, mais je trouve que c'est un terme très intéressant ( et horrible ). Tu veux dire, en faire une sorte d'histoire ? Ou suite sur les 7 années ? Comme vous êtes plusieurs (presque toutes) à m'avoir posé la question et que j'ai bien quelques idées, je vais le faire. J'ai déjà bien entamé le 2 Mais je demandais si je devais créer un recueil spécial pour cette histoire ou juste le mettre dans celui-ci._

 _ **Luna Park :**_ _Aaw mercii ^^_

 _ **Yuki-Jiji :**_ _Coucou, non tu n'as pas loupé d'épisode mais c'est un recueil donc les OS ne se suivent pas ( sauf exception ). Je ne comptais pas reparler de ce démon mais on m'a demandé un bonus là-dessus. Cependant, Ryry a déjà invoqué un démon ( Rin ) dans l'un des textes du recueil (le 117)._

 _ **Alvia viridis :**_ _Yey moi aussi ze veux le même ! Arigato !_

 **Soln96 :** _Ah ah ah le voici ! Je ne lui ai pas donné de nom maintenant que j'y pense. Tant pis. Ké ké ké, yup, je vais faire une suite pour eux._

 **LolitaUp :** _Ouais... je ne sais même pas d'où c'est venu ça... ouah, je crois que je vais pas très bien dans ma tête._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Yosh, je me suis perdue aussi je crois.. je crois que j'ai perdu tout le monde. Mais bon c'était marrant de le faire participer._

 **Dark and Blue :** _Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas trop sûr de comment il est arrivé là.. et bien au moins tout le monde s'est amusé ! Yup, voici ton bonus._

 **MangaEnFolie :** _Ah ah contente que ça t'aies plu. ^^_

 **Lady Shasha Phantomhive :** _Uwaah ! Merci, je dois dire que je suis assez.. fière ?_, de celui-ci aussi. J'ai bien aimé leur personnalité à tous deux et la façon dont les autres réagissaient face à eux._

 **Layrosa :** _Oh je ne voulais pas ! Je peux te ressusciter si tu veux !_

 **Yukiodu44 :** _Pika !_

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Yup ! Je l'ai fait ! =D_

* * *

 **Publié le : 25.03.2017  
**


	170. Cible 170 : La 1ère Tâche

**Note du Jour :** _Hey, désolé pour le retard – mais j'avais prévenu cette fois-ci ! J'ai pas mal de textes déjà écrit mais aussi pas mal de travail et je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de les réécrire sur ordi. Et avec le stress d'APB et de l'établissement qui n'avait pas correctement envoyé les bulletins... Bref, enfin un peu de temps pour souffler._

 _._

 _Parce que j'aime les **BAMF!Harry** et que je pense que bien que c'était impressionnant, il aurait pu faire beaucoup mieux lors des tâches. _

**Warning :** _léger Xover avec deux manga. Vous pourrez reconnaître certains.. truc d'un épisode de Naruto et une technique inspirée de Bleach._

 _Il n'y a pas d'explication fourni dans le texte mais Harry a quitté les Dursley vers l'âge de cinq ans ( et personne dans le monde sorcier n'est au courant )._

* * *

 **Gage -**

Harry bondit en avant et esquiva un coup puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Puis il s'accroupit, échappant à un jet de flamme spectaculaire avant de sauter hors du champ d'attaque de la queue pleine de pics.

« Oh ~ je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. » rumina Harry.

Le petit brun atterrit au sommet d'un rocher qui n'avait pas encore été détruit ( on ne se demanda même pas comment il avait fait pour atterrir sur une roche aussi haute bien que cela soit étonnant ) et s'accroupit pour remonter les jambes de son pantalon noir, afin de retirer les poids qu'il avait aux chevilles. Il pouvait entendre Malfoy jr ricaner avec ses camarades, le commentateurs se demander ce qu'il se passait et les invités extérieurs aux délégations s'agiter. Ils voulaient du divertissement ? Harry allait leur en offrir. Le jeune homme se redressa lentement, les poids pesant lourdement dans ses mains.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de tes poids Potter ? Tu crois que ça va changer quelque chose ? »

Malfoy avait le don d'être ennuyeux mais Harry devait avouer qu'il s'étonnait que le blondinet sache à quoi servait ses accessoires. Ça n'était pas comme s'il en avait vu dans le monde sorcier. Et puis, les sorciers avaient peut-être même un sort pour ce genre de choses ! Le jeune champion était cependant plus intéressé par le dragon furieux que l'arrogant blondinet à son papa. Seuls les dresseurs et les vrais connaisseurs de dragons pouvaient le jeu auquel jouaient le dragon et le champion. Ça n'était même pas réellement un combat : c'était un jeu, un entraînement divertissant, autant pour le garçon que pour le dragon.

Harry ne répondit pas à la pique de l'héritier Malfoy. À la place, il se contenta de laisser tomber les poids autrefois attachés à ses chevilles. Le bruit que firent les poids en heurtant le sol, résonna dans le stade et deux cratères apparurent sur le sol, au grand choc de tous les sorciers. Un fin sourire satisfait étira les lèvres d'Harry quand il les entendit prendre de brusques inspirations. Quelle sorte de poids avait-il sur lui pour qu'il y ait des CRATÈRES ? Le dragon fixa le jeune sorcier et Harry jura l'avoir vu sourire, l'air excité. _'Oh oui, ça allait être bon'_ comme disaient les humains.

Et, juste comme ça, Harry Potter disparut de leur vue, récoltant des exclamations de surprise du public. Les plus observateurs aperçurent du coin de l'œil un éclat flouté, comme un éclair et écarquillèrent les yeux : ça n'était donc pas un sortilège mais de la vitesse pure ! C'était censé être impossible ! Harry sourit en atterrissant derrière le dragon et en repartant aussi sec lorsque la queue se balança vers lui. Le Magyar à pointes cracha un long jet de flammes sur tout le terrain en tournant sur lui-même. Quand il s'arrêta, il y eut un silence mort... jusqu'à ce que Harry n'atterrisse une dizaine de mètre devant la gigantesque créature, les mains liées et semblant incanter sous son souffle, quoi que dans le silence, on l'entendit parfaitement :

« _Jikai seyo, rondaniini no kuro inu! Ichidoku shi, yaki harai, mizukara nodo o kaki kiru ga ii._ _ **Bakudō no kyū : Geki(1).**_ "

On ne sut pas ce que cela signifiait, mais sitôt qu'il eut fini d'incanter, une boule de lumière rouge quitta ses mains et fila vers le dragon, le paralyzant sans jamais le blesser la créature faite de magie.

Une fois le dragon piégé et calmé, Harry atterrit devant le nid et attrapa l'oeuf d'or, puis il libéra le dragon, lequel se posa simplement sur son arrière-train en agitant joyeusement sa queue, comme un chiot heureux.

.

.

.

Et le stade, après plusieurs longues secondes de silence stupéfait, explosa en applaudissements et en acclamations.

Il faudrait tout de même que quelqu'un pense à lui demander ce qu'était ce sort. Et s'il était légal. Juste au cas. Mais après la fête. Il y aurait sûrement de bons gâteaux au dîner.

 _._

 _._

 _1/ Honnêtement, ça fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Bleach donc je ne sais pas quels sont les dégâts donc.. disons juste que ça ne blessait pas le destinataire, ne ?_

* * *

 **Lerugamine :** _Moi aussi, moi aussi. Fait, un autre recueil a vu le jour. C'est dans celui-ci que je mettrais les textes pour les autres années de Harry & Wayne. J'ai décidé par hasard d'un autre pairing que vous découvrirez dans le deuxième texte. Un pairing que je trouve moi-même étrange, mais bon. Hey, peut-être mais le démon en question a demandé cinq ticket restau + un dîner avec Ryry. Je pense que s'il n'avait pas été aussi gourmand il aurait presque abandonné les cinq tickets pour juste un dîner avec Ryry. _

**Layrosa :** _Ké ké ké ~ Bien sûr, Ryry est unique ! Et si ça n'était pas pour ses beaux yeux, je ne suis pas sûr que le démon aurait accepté, nururuhuhu. Oui, je pense qu'il y a des chances pour qu'il réapparaisse un jour. Tout du moins, il y aura encore des démons, je ne sais pas si cera lui. Fait, recueil ouvert._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Yup, un démon gourmand.. et un brin pervers tout de même._

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri :** _Wao, tu sais, ton pseudo est difficile à recopier, j'espère ne pas avoir fait de faute ? Merci, merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu rieras encore si tu repasses ici._

 **Luna Park :** _Huh ~ je jure, je crois qu'un jour les profs ne s'en remettront pas. Ils partiront à Ste Mangouste et seront hospitalisés pour dépressions, duh. Ça finira par arriver, indubitablement. Avec un peu de chance, ce sera Ombrage._

 **Lady Sasha Phantomhive :** _Yahaa ! Très, très populaire parmi eux._

 **Atsune :** _Uwaa ~ tu travailles dans quoi du coup ( si ça n'est pas indiscret ). Yup, j'imagine bien un Harry ayant une remontée de sucre. ^^_

 **Soln96 :** _Je pense que s'il a accepté la nuit, il a dormi dans ses bras. Rien de sexuel. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Vu la personnalité que je lui ai donné à Ryry dans celui-là, ça aurait été trop tôt._

 **Hekamiel :** _Salut ~ Oui, il y aura une suite mais elle sera posté sur un nouveau recueil. La suite de celui-ci devrait bientôt sortir. D'ici quelques jours je pense._

 **Dark and Blue :** _Mercii. Et bien, je suppose. J'veux dire, en général je dirai non, ou alors des âmes. Oui, des âmes. Mais là je me suis souvenue de Rin Okumura crevant de chaud et mangeant un esquimo et j'ai fait ''ouais carrément ! Un démon gourmand !''. Du coup, c'est parti de là._

 **Yukii27 :** _Tu es sur Wattpad ? Je vais aller voir ça dans ce cas-là. J'aime les Harry psycho ! Ah ah, jje ne pas d'où m'est venu l'idée de Pikachu, bouh. Ouais je comprends, c'est mignon, mais parfois, quand c'est super bien écrit et que tu finis en larmes en lisant, c'est juste.. wao, je n'ai pas les mots !_

 _._

 _Un autre texte dans ce genre-là est prévu pour la deuxième tâche._

 _ **PS :** Un recueil a bien été ouvert pour les histoires de Wayne  & Harry au cours de leurs années à Poudlard. Le deuxième texte/chapitre devrait sortir dans la semaine. _

* * *

**Publiée le : 02.04.2017**


	171. Cible 171 : Poupée Humaine ADHP

**Pairing :** ADHP

 **Univers :** T5

 **Infos :** Anglais - **Russe**

 **Gage -**

.

 _Poupée humaine_

.

Échapper aux sœur Carrow ( Flora et Hestia ? ) ne fut pas de tout repos pour Harry. Il dut abandonner tout repère pour surprendre les jumelles et se surprendre lui-même afin de fuir avec plus de chances de ne pas être retrouvé : tourner à gauche, encore à gauche puis à droite. Monter les escaliers, passer derrière une tapisserie. Descendre deux escaliers, passer à droite, courir 500 mètres, remonter un escalier et faire un demi-tour sur la gauche. Il erra ainsi pendant.. près de deux heures. Puis, quand enfin, il crut les avoir semé, une porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Son cœur s'arrêta et il hurla de terreur, son cri résonnant dans tout le château.

Antonin Dolohov partagea un regard avec Augustus avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune Potter.

« Vous êtes très en beauté aujourd'hui, Mr Potter. »

Potter grimaça en entendant cela.

_ Je... penserai à féliciter les sœurs Carrow quand elles m'auront retrouvé.

Antonin détailla du regard la robe lolita que portait le jeune homme et il se pourlécha les lèvres :

_ Les sœurs Carrow, huh ?

Le jeune homme rougit un peu.

_ Elles – Elles disaient qu'elles avaient besoin d'aide en DCFM. Puis elles m'ont kidnappé !

En effet, Antonin ne doutait pas de cela. Ce qu'il redoutait était de savoir pourquoi les deux filles de sixième année avaient kidnappé et déguisé Potter en princesse de l'Ère Victorienne. Il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Le lord russe se pencha en avant et inspecta l'adolescent. Le mot roula sous sa langue et il apprécia le frisson qui parcourut le corps du petit brun, lorsqu'il se pencha vers lui.

« **Parfait**. »

Harry rougit un peu plus. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que venait de dire le sorcier russe mais il avait l'intuition que c'était un compliment. Appelez cela un 6ème sens. . . ou peut-être était-ce juste le regard lubrique du lord. Harry fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux dans ce genre de situation. Les jumeaux lui avaient bien enseigné.

Un cri très aigu quitta ses lèvres, quelque chose ressemblant fortement à un ''Kyaah pervers !'' et il leva son genou droit pour frapper l'entrejambe du sorcier adulte, mais fut bloqué par celui-ci, lequel arborait un soupçon d'amusement.

Antonin dut tout de même retenir un soupir de soulagement. S'il n'avait pas été un _hit-wizard_ dans son pays natal, il n'aurait probablement pas pu bloquer la vicieuse attaque et, à en juger par le regard douloureux d'Augustus, celui-ci pensait la même chose. Inutile de dire que si l'attaque avait été dirigée contre lui et non le russe, Potter l'aurait très certainement castré.

« Je vous assure Mr Potter que je n'avais aucune mauvaise intention envers votre personne. Je me faisais juste la réflexion que ce revêtement vous allait à ravir.

_ Oh. »

Harry jeta un regard nerveux au russe en tripotant les volants argentés de sa robe. Antonin ne mentait pas. Harry Potter était un jeune homme d'une beauté relativement androgyne. Il avait un visage indéniablement masculin, mais d'une fragilité peu commune et aux traits fins et délicats. Il était très beau, avait du succès à l'école, bien que les rumeurs courent qu'il ne soit jamais sorti avec personne et soit totalement inconscient des regards qu'il recevait ( c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient apparemment donné des cours ''Anti-Pervers''. Juste pour être sûr ). Cependant, dans cette robe, Antonin devait avouer que le Gryffondor était tout simplement à croquer. La façon dont la robe moulait les hanches du jeune homme et dévoilaient les fines jambes du garçon... Antonin se mordit la langue. Il n'avait jamais compris comment les filles Carrow avaient deviné son attraction envers les jeunes hommes fans de crossdressing. . . Quelque part dans son esprit, il supposait que Amycus en avait parlé à ses nièces lorsqu'il était bourré ( Amycus buvait souvent, mais heureusement pour son entourage, il avait l'alcool joyeux ).

« Peut-être accepteriez-vous de prendre le thé avec moi, Mr Potter ? Suggéra Antonin en offrant son bras au jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Celui-ci s'y accrocha après peu d'hésitation et les deux abandonnèrent Rockwood, lequel soupira et partit à leur suite.

.

Restées cachées dans une alcôve, les jeunes sœurs Carow échangèrent un sourire victorieux.

« On dirait qu'oncle Anton(1) va enfin se caser. » dit l'une.

Le gloussement de la seconde fut tut ce qu'il fallut pour qu'elles n'éclatent de rire.

« Bon, le prochain, c'est oncle Augustus. »

.

.

 _1/ Oncle = Oncle de subtitution_

* * *

 **Yukii27 :** _Hey ~ Pour répondre à ta question ''BAMF'' signifie 'Bad Ass Mother Fucker'. C'est pour, en gros, prévenir les lecteurs que c'est une fic Super!Harry ou Powerful(badass)!Harry. J'ai vu pas mal d'avertissement 'BAMF!(nom du perso)' sur les fics anglaises et même sur certaines fic françaises et j'ai fait des recherches, puis j'ai compris ( imagine une ampoule s'allumant au dessus d'un personnage )._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Euh, je ne sais pas si c'est plus sérieux mais peut-être. Des fois, j'ai envie d'écrire des textes plus tristes ou sérieux, mais je me souviens que j'ai classé ce recueil dans ''humour et romance'', donc je ne le fais pas, mais je pense qu'il y aura quand même quelques histoires plus sérieuses parfois. Notamment si on me demande d'en écrire. Mais pas trop sérieux non plus. Je n'écris pas de textes sur la mort de personnages principaux. La seule que j'ai écrit à ce sujet était sur Tsuna et ça ne m'a pas donné envie de recommencer_.

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Yup exactement !

 **Lerugamine :** _Ah ah ouais =) Je voulais écrire un peu sur l'enfance d'Harry là-bas puis je me suis dit que finalement, ça ne servait pas à grand-chose dans l'histoire donc je ne l'ai pas fait_.

 **Soln96 :** _Ké ké ké ~ contente que ça t'ait plu._

 **Atsune :** _Oooh je vois. Je crois que ma sœur a occupé le même genre d'emploi pendant un moment. C'est bien ? Ça me paraissait ennuyeux mais ma sœur m'a dit que même si c'était fatiguant, c'était plutôt pas mal ( en fait, je crois que c'était surtout ses collègues qui l'amusaient ). félicitation alors ! Huh merci !_

 **Luna Park :** _Meerciii ! Et bien, il va y avoir un texte sur la seconde tâche mais je n'ai franchement aucune idée quant à la 3ème donc s'il y en a un sur la 3ème Tâche, ça ne sera pas avant un moment_.

 **Alice Nagini Riddle :** _Un Harry qui a un hollow intérieur ? Comme Ichigo ? Ce serait pas mal en fait. J'aime beaucoup les Harry psycho. Je ne me souviens pas trop de comment on devient un Vizard ou comment on obtient un Hollow intérieur, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Bleach mais j'adorait Shiro !_

 **Lilas Chupa :** Heya thanks !

* * *

 **Publié le : 05.04.2017  
**


	172. 172: Chasse aux Horcruxes - Death x HP

_**Ce texte ne suit pas vraiment non plus le canon. Je ne me souviens pas assez bien de la chasse aux horcruxes pour ça et de tout façon, aucun des textes de ce recueil suivent réellement le canon.**_

 _ **PS :** **La nuit est mon choix** m'avait demandé un OS, il est en cours d'écriture ( je n'ai pas oublié ) j'ai juste un peu de mal à un passage. Tu sais, c'était le texte avec le Twerk. On m'a demandé plus de lemon, donc ça déboulé sur un lemon, mais j'ai un peu de mal à l'écrire puisque c'est un threesome._

 _._

 **UnPeuPsycho!** TrioInfernal

 **Note :** _Harry, Hermione et Ron n'ont jamais été spécialement proches dans cette fic._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Death*/Harry_

 _*Mâle évidemment_

 _ **Warning :**_ _Death est assez excentrique._

.

 _Les débuts et fin de paragraphe en Italique indique que le paragraphe est un flash-back. Je ne mets pas tout en italique parce que je sais que les gros pavés en italique peuvent donner des migraines à certain(e)s._

 _ **PPS :** L'orthographe est un peu de la merde, je dois avouer que je préfère me laisser quelques jours avant de me relire sinon, je ne verrai probablement pas la moitié de mes fautes. _

* * *

**Gage - 172**

 _Et si le Trio Infernal était parti à la Quête des Horcruxes : Ce serait beaucoup plus Fun !_

[ au lieu du Trio d'Or ]

.

Harry n'avait jamais été fan du directeur, pas plus que les jumeaux. Ils avaient cependant tous trois garder ce fait bien sagement caché pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Ils devaient cependant avouer que le directeur avait fait quelques bonnes actions dans sa vie passée. Peu leur étaient avantageuses mais celle-ci était correcte. Bon, okay le vieux ne leur avait jamais parlé des horcruxes, mais il avait légué à Harry le premier vif d'or qu'il avait attrapé ( _avec la Pierre de Résurrection, pas que Harry ou les jumeaux allaient s'en servir mais ils allaient l'exposer dans une salle du Manoir Potter et la garder sous protection maximale comme un précieux trésor_ ) et le vioc avait détruit lui-même la Bague des Gaunt au début de la sixième année d'Harry. Maintenant il était mort mais, hey, il avait fait son temps ! Et puis il ne leur avait pas parlé des Horcruxes ! Une chose capitale dont ils n'auraient jamais entendu parlé si George n'était pas tombé sur la carte de chocogrenouille, incroyablement de _Herpo l'Infâme_. Intrigué par le mot inconnu ''Horcuxe'', ils avaient fait des recherches et avaient eu bien du mal à obtenir des réponses. Finalement, ils avaient trouvé leur bonheur dans _l'Allée du Gueux_ , une, rue sorcière plus infâme que même l'Allée des Embrumes. Le vieux propriétaire, un crevard avide à la simple vue de pièces d'or, s'était séparé du bouquin pour la modique somme d'une centaine de gallions. Rien de trop extravagant pour Harry qui pouvait facilement se le permettre. Il serait difficile d'expliquer la présence d'un livre aussi noir si l'on venait à les trouver en leur possession, c'est pourquoi le Trio Infernal s'était empressé de retourner au Manoir Potter ( longue histoire que d'expliquer comment ils étaient venus à connaître l'existence de cet endroit : un gobelin trop bavard pour son propre bien ) et avaient commencé leur lecture avec soif. Quand le portrait de Charlus et Dorea Potter leur avait demandé pourquoi ils avaient un livre aussi sombre en leur possession et comment ils se l'étaient procurés, le Trio avait simplement répondu qu'ils faisaient des recherches importantes pouvant décider de l'issue de la guerre et qu'ils fait preuve d'intelligence et de ruse pour l'obtenir. Charlus les avait félicité. Harry avait eu le sourire aux lèvres pour le reste de la journée.

Concernant Dumbledore, Harry ne savait pas exactement comment le vieil homme était mort. Les rumeurs disaient que Draco Malfoy l'avait tué. Ce qui était absurde puisque Malfoy ne pouvait pas regarder quelqu'un être torturé sans se faire dessus – merci à Voldemort qui lui envoyait des visions via leur lien ''spécial''. Franchement, est-ce que Mini-Malfoy savait même dans quoi il s'engageait ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fuit s'il ne supportait pas la vue du sang ?

Harry secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il s'apprêtait, après tout, à se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite en compagnie des jumeaux afin d'assister, non, de prendre part à la bataille finale parce que, tandis que certains mangemorts de rangs inférieurs, attaquaient déjà Poudlard, le plus gros du gros, c'est-à-dire, le Cercle Intérieur, le Second et Troisième Cercles ainsi que les alliés ( créatures ) se trouvaient en ce moment-même dans la Forêt Interdite, espérant assister à la mort d'Harry Potter. Ou peut-être pas à sa mort précisément mais à une scène bien gore. Harry était partant. Totalement partant.

. . . Comment ça, le titre porte sur la chasse aux Horcruxes ?! Harry était en train de vivre l'histoire de sa vie ! S'il y avait un titre, c'était aux jumeaux et à lui-même d'en donner un !

Et bien, après tout, il fallait savoir se faire désirer et George n'avait pas encore fini de coiffer Fred alors. . .

Concernant la Chasse aux Horcruxes, Harry et les jumeaux avaient failli ne pas partir, en premier lieu. Bizarrement, alors que eux avaient passé des semaines entières à faire des recherches sur les Horcruxes, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils auraient simplement pu demander ( **lire :** kidnapper, séquestrer et interroger sous menace de tortures ) les deux Frenemies, à savoir Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, pour obtenir des réponses. Harry n'était pas sûr, bien qu'il soupçonnât le directeur, mais les deux autres Gryffondors savaient déjà certaines choses. Pas beaucoup. Mais ils savaient qu'ils devaient aller sur une Chasse démoniaque. Le vieil homme avait été prudent quant aux informations mais Harry et les jumeaux avaient manqué de se faire prendre lorsqu'ils étaient sur le départ. Apparemment, Granger et Petit Weasley guettaient depuis des semaines le départ du Trio Infernal. C'était donc pour cette raison que Harry avait l'impression d'être fliqué lorsqu'ils étaient au Terrier. Allez savoir pourquoi ces deux-là semblaient penser qu'il était de leur devoir de les accompagner sur quelque chose d'aussi important. Comme si Harry croyait en eux. Harry ne leur faisait déjà pas confiance avec sa vie, il n'allait pas en plus mettre en danger la vie des autres être à cause d'une confiance mal placée. Pas que l'avenir des autres sorciers ait un quelconque intérêt pour lui mais.. vous savez, il fallait savoir garder les apparences. Bref, le Trio Infernal avait échappé de justesse au Duo de Harceleurs.

De toute façon ! Leur première trouvaille, à proprement parler – puisque le Journal datait de la seconde année et Harry ne savait pas à l'époque, qu'il s'agissait d'un artefact d'une si grande importance_, était le Médaillon de Serpentard. C'était le troisième Horcruxe, puisque deux avaient déjà été détruit, gracieuseté du directeur et d'un innocent Harry de douze ans.

.

 **Horcruxe n°3 - Le Médaillon de Serpentard :**

.

 _Harry ne savait même pas pourquoi lui et les jumeaux étaient venus ici. Il détestait cet endroit. Et bien, il aurait pu apprécier la visite si l'endroit n'était pas aussi lugubre._ Ne vous détrompez pas, Harry adorait les endroits effrayant et les manoirs de style gothique, mais il avait lui aussi ses limites. Ça n'était même pas habitable. Harry savait par son défunt parrain, qui avait succombé à une attaque de détraqueurs, que l'elfe de maison chargé de l'entretien était devenu complètement barré après la mort de sa maîtresse et que lui n'avait jamais réussi à se faire bien écouté par Kreattur. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius le détestait tellement. Kreattur était adorable. Il protégeait juste ses trésors. Les trésors de sa famille. Il était comme un fidèle chien de garde. Il avait même réussi à attraper Mondingus avant que celui-ci ne prenne la fuite avec des trésors volés. Kreattur était génial ! Harry l'adorait. Vraiment. Et il lui avait promis de devenir son maître une fois qu'ils auraient détruit l'Horcruxe qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du Médaillon. Kreattur avait rebondi de joie – ce qui, vraiment, était un peu hors caractère_, parce que maître Harry semblait bon et amusant. Et beaucoup moins décevant que le _cabot_ ( **NdA :** _J'aime Sirius, mais soyons honnête, Kreattur pourrait-il être gentil avec l'homme, même juste en pensées ? Non._ ). Et le futur Petit Maître suivait déjà un peu plus les anciennes traditions. Harry soupira en regardant le médaillon. Il sentait une traction étrange lorsqu'il posait les yeux dessus. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la forte magie noire imprégnée dedans ou parce que c'était un autre fragment d'âme de Riddle, non, de Voldemort, mais il se sentait attiré. Il fallait qu'ils le détruisent et vite. D'un coup de magie sans baguette, Harry invoqua un écrin et fit léviter le médaillon dedans. Hors de question qu'il touche ce pendentif ou il pourrait perdre le peu de stabilité mentale qu'il lui restait. Et les jumeaux étaient d'accord pour dire qu'il n'en possédait plus beaucoup. Ça serait un carnage si on laissait libre court à un Harry Potter sans âme. Breef !

« Que dîtes-vous de nous rendre à Poudlard ? Interrogea-t-il soudainement les jumeaux en se tournant vers eux. Il y a quelque chose là-bas, qui pourrait nous être très utile. De plus, nous pourrions trouver d'autres horcruxes là-bas. Si Riddle a pu être assez stupide pour confier certains de ses morceaux d'âme à ses partisans, je suis sûr qu'il a été suffisamment idiot pour en laisser un ou deux à Poudlard.

_ Ouais ! Approuvèrent les jumeaux.

_ Mais.. reprit Fred. On va devoir être discret. Les mangemorts ont infiltré Poudlard. Et il y a des patrouilles organisées par les apprentis mangemorts. Rien que pour entrer sur le domaine. . .

_ Ne vous en faîtes pas, les interrompit Harry. On va passer par une entrée connue de peu de personnes. Même parmi les fourchelangues, je ne pense pas que Voldemort la connaisse et puisqu'il n'est même pas à Poudlard.. »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspension, mais cela voulait tout dire et le Trio transplana quelques secondes plus tard dans une zone de la Forêt Interdite qui ne faisait pas partie du domaine de Poudlard. Dès qu'ils eurent atterri – sur leurs pieds !_, Harry entraîna les deux rouquins à sa suite et les trois s'élancèrent dans la forêt, seulement éclairé par les rayons de la pleine lune. Ils n'auraient sans doute pas dû s'interroger sur la présence de possibles loup-garous puisque l'un d'eux se présenta mais heureusement, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient face à un homme loup et Harry sortit de son sac quelques feuilles de catnip et l'agita devant la créature.

« Il est teellement adorable ! » s'exclama Harry en regardant la créature humanoïde se rouler par terre, contre les feuilles.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front des jumeaux mais ceux-ci ne firent aucune remarque. Nul doute que **Fenrir Greyback** pesterait contre les trois garnements lorsque les événements de ce soir le rattraperont le lendemain. Oui parce que, on ne s'en tirait pas impunément après avoir vu le sanguinaire Greyback se rouler contre du catnip comme un adorable chaton. Et on ne le qualifiait pas ''d'adorable'' ! . . . Ni de chaton !

Bref ! Le Trio poursuivit sa route dès que les jumeaux parvinrent à détacher Harry de la scène et le plus jeune les guida dans la forêt jusqu'à une sorte de grotte, qui se trouva être une entrée peu méconnue de la Chambre des Secrets. Quand ils arrivèrent au bout du tunnel, il y avait deux statues de Serpents et Harry se posta devant.

« _Ouvre-toi, Salazar, le plus grand des Quatre._ »

( _ **NdA :**_ _C'était ça, non_?)

La porte s'ouvrit dans un sifflement et les trois garçons entrèrent sans demander leur reste. Ils avaient cru entendre un bruit pas très humain derrière eux. Mieux valait ne pas traîner. La 'chambre' était comme Harry s'en souvenait. . . avec l'immense cadavre de basilic en plein milieu.

« Il faudra qu'on repasse par là plus tard. Je suis sûr que ça doit valoir une fortune. Ou peut-être qu'on devrait l'empailler et l'exposer dans le manoir ? Suggéra pensivement Harry. Ça ferait très classe lors des réceptions..

_ Très classe Ryry mais ça prendrait trop de place. Je ne crois pas que ce serait pratique pour les Dames en robe et les sorciers ne sont pas très fan du saute-mouton.

_ . . . Bon et bien, on vendra la bête. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Harry s'avança jusqu'au cadavre de la bête et prit un flacon vide pour récupérer le venin. C'était un avantage avec les créatures magiques et particulièrement les basilics : même après leur mort, les basilics continuaient de sécréter du venin. Harry avait pu en récupérer une quantité non négligeable donna deux fioles aux jumeaux – au cas où, après tout, le venin était très corrosif, ils pourraient s'en servir en dernier recours en cas d'attaque ou.. ou s'ils étaient séparer pendant la quête et qu'ils trouaient un Horcruxe. Harry doutait qu'ils soient séparés mais sait-on jamais. Il rangea sa propre fiole dans son sac extensible qui était charmé pour n'être 'fouillable' que par lui et les jumeaux et sortit son poignard qu'il portait toujours sur lui pour enduire un peu de venin dessus. Juste sur la pointe. C'était suffisant.

« J'espère que tu auras mal, Voldy. » souffla Harry avant de poignarder sans regret – et avec une pointe de sadisme_, le médaillon lorsque Fred l'ouvrit précautionneusement.

Ce ne fut pas drôle. Pas même un peu sanglant. Bien sûr, une grosse brume/fumée/autre prit une forme vaguement humanoïde et hurla pendant sa destruction mais.. rien d'autre. C'était à peine effrayant. La preuve, les jumeaux s'étouffaient de rire en se fendant la poire. Honnêtement, Harry était déçu. Mais satisfait cependant, parce qu'il pouvait sentir la douleur de Voldemort depuis son lien. Il savait qu'il en récolterait une migraine et probablement une nuit blanche à visionner des tortures de moldu ( même si ce dernier point le laissait mi-figue mi-raisin ) mais ça valait le coup.

« Bon, fit Harry en se retournant subitement. Allons vendre la bête.

_ Pas si vite Ryry. On doit d'abord -

_ Voir si d'autres horcuxes sont au -

_ Château. »

 _Oh. En effet._

* * *

Honnêtement, Harry avait été désappointé par les choix de cachette de Tom. Ça n'était même pas un peu dur. Ça ne valait pas une bonne chasse au trésor ! Oui, Harry avait été fortement déçu par Tom et il espérait sincèrement que l'homme avait ressenti cette déception depuis l'autre bout du lien. Harry avait donc décidé de le bouder et pour lui faire savoir qu'il le boudait, il avait bloqué le lien qui les reliait pendant deux jours en posant un post-it mental sur la 'porte' pour le lui faire savoir. Yep. Définitivement.

* * *

 **Horcruxe n°4 – Le Diadème Perdu :**

.

 _Harry soupira. Il savait qu'il y en aurait forcément un à Poudlard._ Le journal de Riddle ne comptait pas puisque c'était Lucius qui l'avait fait amené au château par le biais de Ginnevra. Honnêtement, à quoi pensait à cet homme lorsqu'il avait fait cela ? N'empêche, ils furent chanceux de tomber sur Luna dans leur quête. Harry ne savait pas comment la jeune fille avait fait pour les repérer alors qu'ils étaient sous un charme de désillusions **et** sous la cape d'invisibilité, mais elle le fit. Heureusement qu'aucune patrouille n'était aux alentours.

« Bonjour Harry. Bonjour les jumeaux. » fit-elle d'une voix cristalline.

D'ailleurs, que faisait-elle dans les couloirs à une telle heure ?

_ Les Brownies(1) m'ont dit que vous étiez là. Je me suis dit que je pourrais être utile. Répondit la jeune fille, arborant son air rêveur habituel.

_ Dobby ? S'enquit Harry.

_ Et Winky, approuva Luna. Attention, les Nargoles ne sont pas loin.

Harry l'étudia un instant. Elle portait des vêtements dépareillés, comme d'habitude. Pour une raison quelconque, cela lui convenait et Harry ne la voyait pas autrement. Les jumeaux, debout derrière Harry, vinrent saluer à leur tour la petite blonde tandis que celle-ci atteignait un petit sac en toile qu'elle avait à la taille. Harry ne l'avait même pas remarqué avant cela. Ce qui était bizarre, parce que Luna ne se baladait généralement pas avec un sac en toile.

Là, sous leurs yeux ébahis, la jeune sorcière sortit de son sac un diadème en argent, orné de pierres de iolite et d'agate, et revêtant la forme d'aigle tant appréciée par la sage Rowena Serdaigle. Devant eux, l'insolite bleu et bronze, leur tendait le Diadème Perdu de Rowena, le quatrième Horcruxe.

« Merlin... souffla George. Je crois que c'est le plus simple qu'on ait eu jusqu'à présent.

_ Luna.. fit Fred.

_ Tu es géniale ! » S'exclama Harry, avant de se retourner pour vérifier les alentours.

Sait-on jamais. Ils auraient pu attirer l'attention.

Luna leur offrit un doux sourire puis disparut à l'angle d'un couloir. Toujours aussi étrange, mais Harry l'adorait.

* * *

Honnêtement, oui, le Diadème « Perdu » de Rowena avait été le plus simple de tous. Et dire qu'au début le Trio pensait que ce serait très compliqué, étant donné qu'il était censé avoir été égaré/volé des siècles plus tôt. Merlin, ils étaient chanceux d'avoir Luna à leurs côtés. Le mieux dans tout cela, c'est que Luna acceptait tout d'eux. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément ce qu'ils laissaient paraître et... il y avait certaines choses que la « Lumière » n'accepterait jamais chez eux. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient considérés comme ''Grey''. Bien sûr, au cours de leur quête, ils avaient dû s'aventurer dans un terrain miné et... ça avait été étonnamment simple de berner les gobelins.

* * *

 **Horcruxe n°5 - - la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle :**

.

 _Le Trio Infernal entra sans faire d'histoire dans la banque des sorciers Gringotts et fit de son mieux pour garder profil bas_. Il valait mieux ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux avant ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commettre. Tout d'abord, il fallait garder son calme. S'ils se montraient nerveux, ils pourraient mettre cela sur le fait d'être hors de Poudlard ( même s'ils n'étaient pas retournés à Poudlard cette année ). Cependant, ils préféraient ne pas être pris. Ce serait mieux. Ils avaient soudoyé un gobelin gourmand et froussard avec des cupcakes et des brownies cuisinés par Harry, pour en apprendre un peu plus sur les méthodes de défense des gardes et la présence ou non d'un dragon ( Harry se souvenait des rugissements qu'il avait entendu lors de son introduction au monde magique ). Bien sûr, le pauvre gobelin ne se souviendrait pas de l'identité de ceux qui l'avaient interrogé quel dommage !

Harry se dirigea vers l'un des guichets libres, bien vite suivi par les jumeaux démoniaques qui ne semblaient pas le moins du monde stressés. Harry enviait leur insouciance.

« Bonjour maître Gobelin, que l'or coule à flot sous vos pieds ( NdA : Je retrouve ça dans beaucoup de fic et ça me semble familier mais je suis incapable de me souvenir l'avoir lu dans les bouquins de JKR. Et bien.. d'où ça vient alors ? Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu dans un livre. ). Mes associés et moi-même souhaitons nous rendre dans le caveau de ma famille, afin de rechercher certains artefacts utiles. »

Le gobelin acquiesça après avoir rendu les salutations d'usage et les guida, sans jamais remarquer la poussière orange que George répandit au sol en les suivant.

. . . Bien sûr, personne ne saurait que c'était eux, mais bon.

Le trajet en wagon fut très joyeux et rafraîchissant pour Harry et les jumeaux qui s'accrochaient au wagonnet en souriant follement. Bien trop vite, ils s'arrêtèrent. Harry et les jumeaux firent mine de farfouiller dans la voûte dès que les protections eurent reconnu le dernier Potter quand George agita subtilement sa baguette et que l'explosion survint. Elle était bruyante. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Instantanément, une rangée de garde surgit de nul part et se précipita à la surface. Le gobelin qui les avait guidé se raidit et s'excusa avant de se précipiter à la suite de ses collègues. Le Trio Infernal ne perdit pas de temps. Ils firent fermer la porte après avoir récupéré une vieille montre à gousset magique pour faire bonne mesure et se rendirent dans les voûtes à proximité, sachant que les Potter étaient aussi vieux que les Lestrange et s'arrêtèrent quand ils reconnurent la crête de ces derniers au-dessus d'une grande porte. Harry sortit alors une fiche de sang de sa poche. C'était encore toute une histoire que de savoir comment il avait réussi à se procurer le sang de Bellatrix ( elle avait accès au caveau des Lestrange grâce à l'accès que Rodolphus avait été obligé de lui laisser suite à leur mariage arrangé ).

L'annonce de la blessure de Lestrange avait fait le tour de la Grande-Bretagne. Elle avait apparemment été blessée par un militaire moldu lors d'un raid ( Harry applaudissait le courage et les capacités de cet homme. Dieu qu'il aurait aimé être présent pour voir la femme souffrir et être humilié par un moldu ! ). La folle avait ensuite pris en otage un hôpital quelconque et exiger qu'on la soigne. Harry ne comprenait pas. Ils auraient dû la laisser se vider de son sang. Une Banshee en moins. Yup. Bref, Harry s'était glissé dans les labo pendant que les jumeaux créaient une distraction. Il avait rapidement trouvé la salle où étaient stockés les échantillons de sang.

Le plus jeune sourit en se remémorant cela. Ça avait été tellement simple. Les trois jeunes adultes entrèrent calmement dans le caveau. Les Lestrange n'étaient pas aussi riches que les Potter, ayant passé beaucoup d'argent pendant la guerre mais leur coffre fort était tout de même impressionnant. Jetant un sort de reconnaissance, les jumeaux reconnurent le maléfice de multiplication. Fred jeta alors un sort de lévitation amélioré sur lui-même, Harry et George et les trois adolescents décollèrent du sol, flottant librement dans la pièce.

« Woohoo ! s'écria doucement Harry. C'est génial ! »

Ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient, ayant déjà vu la Coupe dans un livre d'histoire de la Magie, et le détruire aisément l'Horcruxe, avant de partir avec la Coupe, décidant que ni Bellatrix ni Voldemort ne devraient avoir le culot de se dire suffisamment Poufsouffle pour en garder un artefact.

Nah !

.

 **Horcruxe n°6 - - Harry Potter :**

.

Quelques jours après la destruction de la Coupe – et une bonne migraine pour Harry qui avait au moins la satisfaction d'apprendre que Tommy-boy ignorait l'origine de sa douleur (apparemment, Voldy avait eu l'impression d'être brûlé vif)_, Harry et les jumeaux étaient assis au centre d'un pentagramme géant. À côté d'eux, une grande baignoire en argent. Elle était remplie presque à ras bord avec de l'eau froide et des glaçons. Harry lui-même n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout que d'un boxer noir qui lui serrait les hanches. Le petit brun frissonna lorsqu'il entra dans la baignoire et serait parti aussi sec si ça n'était pas pour les jumeaux. Ses chevilles commençaient déjà à lui être douloureuses à cause du froid extrême.

« On doit te retirer ça, Har-Har. » firent-ils en chœur tout en l'aidant à s'asseoir dans l'eau.

Harry hocha la tête et laissa l'eau venir jusqu'à son torse. Ses épaules menues étaient encore au sec mais ça n'était pas elles qui gelaient. C'était son corps, prisonnier de l'eau glacée. Le plus jeune lança un regard nerveux aux jumeaux lorsqu'il se sentit entrer en choc thermique et il perdit le souffle une seconde avant de respirer à nouveau. Il pouvait remercier sa magie pour cela. Sans cela, il aurait déjà probablement commencer à perdre conscience. Les jumeaux, un de chaque côté, hochèrent la tête et les deux rouquins posèrent leurs mains sur les épaules et le thorax du petit Survivant pour l'encourager à plonger. Pourquoi diable avait-il proposé cette méthode !?

Il détestait cette impression qu'il allait probablement bientôt ressentir. Mais ça allait : il commençait déjà à perdre conscience à cause de la température de l'eau. Son corps était tout engourdi et sa tête était douloureuse alors que tout son corps refroidissait et gelait. Sa conscience s'égara le long du chemin tandis que sa tête plongeait dans l'eau glacée.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard regard nerveux alors que la baguette de Fred s'agitait au dessus de la baignoire.

« Alors ? » L'enjoignit George.

Fred secoua la tête.

_ Pas encore il est encore vivant.

Le cœur de George rata un battement. Et s'ils échouaient. . ?

_ Tout va bien se passer, le tempéra Fred, sachant que son jumeaux commençait à douter.

Il se voulait confiant, mais lui aussi avait peur de rater leur mission. Et si Harry ne revenait pas ?

Une lumière clignota et ils reportèrent leur attention sur les inscriptions qui apparaissaient dans les airs.

_ Maintenant. Son cœur vient de s'arrêter. Vite !

Les deux rouquins ne perdirent pas de temps et s'affairèrent autour de leur petit protégé, incantant dans des murmures à peine audibles et traçant des cercles runiques à l'intérieur même du pentagramme géant. Le corps d'Harry brilla alors qu'il flottait à la surface de la grande baignoire. Un son claquant retentit et une brume noire s'échappa du corps, hurlant quand elle fut arrachée de l'enveloppe charnelle. Enfin, elle disparut.

« Woo, lâcha Fred, essoufflé.

_ C'était terrifiant. » avoua George.

Fred hocha la tête.

_ Bon, allons réveiller Harry maintenant.

* * *

Et ils l'avaient fait. Son cœur était reparti grâce à eux. Ils avaient réussi, à l'aide d'un rituel, à geler le temps pour le corps d'Harry : il s'était écoulé dix minutes depuis que le cœur d'Harry s'était arrêté, mais quand le rituel s'arrêterait, le corps donnerait l'impression d'être 'mort' à peine plus tôt.

Ainsi, dès que les jumeaux avaient cessé d'agiter leurs baguettes, ils avaient sorti Harry de la baignoire et avaient exécuté une branche de ''nécromancie'' moldue comme l'avaient appelé les deux Weasley.

Un massage cardiaque. . . Les jumeaux avaient appelé cela de la 'nécromancie moldue'. Harry en riait encore. C'était si _mignon_ !

* * *

 **Horcruxe n°7 - - Nagini :**

.

 _Le trio était dans une boîte de nuit moldue lorsqu'un cri résonna quelque part sur la piste de danse._ Harry et les jumeaux se frayèrent un chemin alors que la musique s'arrêtait. Quelques personnes avaient reculé, certaines avaient même fui ( tant mieux en fait, au moins quelques personnes de censées dans cette histoire )_, mais la majorité était figée sous le choc en voyant un long corps de serpent se glisser au centre de la piste. Harry écarquilla les yeux à la scène de déjà vu quand il remarqua que le serpent s'apprêtait à attaquer une pauvre jeune fille terrorisée. Que ce soit clair, Harry se fichait que des gens meurent autour de lui, mais pas quand il s'agissait d'innocentes personnes qui ne pouvaient même pas se défendre. C'était autre chose que les sorciers qui se reposaient sur un adolescent pour combattre leur guerre. Harry ne disait rien parce qu'une guerre lui permettrait de verser le sang sans qu'on ne le lui reproche.

Le serpent bondit et la fille hurla.

« Oï ! » s'exclama Harry en se défaisant de la prise ferme des jumeaux, pour s'approcher et attraper l'attention de l'animal.

Sûrement avait-il pensé pouvoir se trouver un casse-croûte ici. Manque de chance pour lui, le Trio Infernal était dans les parages et il n'était pas dit qu'il laisserait quelque chose gâcher leur première soirée relax depuis plusieurs mois !

Les trois garçons se déplacèrent de justesse quand le serpent dévia brutalement son attaque, se détournant de la jeune fille terrifiée pour concentrer son attention sur le garçon dont son maître était si obsédé. Si elle s'en débarrassait, son maître serait heureux et il n'aurait d'yeux que pour sa fidèle Nagini. Harry trébucha en arrière et roula sur le côté tandis que la foule reculait, ne fuyant pas de peur d'être pris pour cible. Harry se figea lorsqu'il rencontra le regard carmin du reptile.

« _Nagini ?_ »

Il ne détourna pas le regard de la bête lorsque celle-ci siffla des insultes très... imaginatives mais s'adressa aux jumeaux, ignorant les regards confus qu'il avait reçu en sifflant.

« Les gars... ce serpent vous rappelle pas quelque chose... quelqu'un ?

_ Ne me dis pas qu'il appartient à ce fils de pute ?! S'écria George en poussant Harry pour le faire échapper à l'attaque suivante.

_ Langage, le réprimanda Fred.

_ Mon couteau ! » s'exclama Harry en échappant à une nouvelle morsure.

Fred attrapa le couteau que George lui passait et le balança à Harry, lequel l'attrapa habilement. Le poignard était celui dont il s'était d'ores et déjà servi pour détruire les autres Horcruxes : le venin de Basilic était incrusté dessus. D'un geste vif, Harry se retourna et abaissa son bras tenant le couteau, la tête du serpent vola, détachée du reste du corps, et roula au sol sous les cris surpris des moldus. Ceux-ci ne le virent pas, mais une brume noire s'éleva du corps et disparut.

Harry tomba à genoux, essoufflé, le poignard toujours en main et prit la parole dans le silence choqué.

« Pourquoi à chaque fois que nous voulons prendre une pause et nous détendre, quelqu'un essaie t-il de nous tuer ? »

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et il leva les yeux pour tomber dans les yeux bleus céruléens des jumeaux qui lui envoyaient un regard rassurant.

« Mec... t'as vraiment tué un python de Seba ? »

Tiens, Harry ignorait que Nagini était un Serpent de cette race. Enfin, peut-être était-elle un serpent magique très proche de cette race-là. Le Trio Infernal leva les yeux vers les foule de fêtards qui les regardait fixement. Un sourire digne du Chat de Cheshire étira les lèvres des jumeaux alors qu'Harry reprenait son souffle :

« C'est notre Ryry national ! S'écrièrent les jumeaux en tapant dans le dos du petit corbeau. Il a déjà fait ça une fois, quand il avait douze ans. Mais le Serpent était bien plus gros !

_ Et le serpent en question avait blessé plusieurs élèves. »

On les regarda fixement, la mâchoire entrouverte.

* * *

On les avait longuement dévisagé, puis des inconnus leur avaient tapé dans le dos et ils avaient pu se détendre toute la fin de soirée en sachant qu'ils avaient détruit tous les Horcruxes. Ils n'avaient même pas eu à payer les boissons, celles-ci étant sur la maison comme remerciements. Pour une fois, cela avait du bon d'être un héros. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas ainsi dans le reste de la Grande-Bretagne sorcière ?

Et puis alors, bien sûr, il y avait la Baguette de Sureau. Harry ne savait même pas comment le Trio s'était retrouvé en sa possession. En fait si. Il savait. Ronald et Malfoy s'étaient battus un jour quand le Trio s'était infiltré à Poudlard sous désillusion. Fred avait récupéré la baguette de Malfoy pour empêcher le bébé mangemort de s'en prendre à d'autres. Comme Ron était inconscient et que Malfoy ne trouvait plus sa baguette, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de prendre celle du plus jeune Weasley. Le petit brun ne savait même pas comment Malfoy s'était débrouillé pour l'avoir. Aucun doute que le blondinet ne connaissait pas l'importance de cette baguette, la légende qui l'entourait. À vrai dire, Harry n'avait même pas vraiment recherché les Reliques de la Mort, mais il les avait trouvé malgré tout, avec les jumeaux bien entendu. Et puis, il y avait eu sa rencontre avec Death, lorsqu'il avait détruit l'horcruxe qui sommeillait en lui. Death l'avait accueilli chaleureusement, comme on un ami de longue date, peut-être même comme un amant disparu depuis longtemps. Oui parce que, on n'embrasse pas un inconnu ! Le premier baiser d'Harry. Donné par Death lui-même !

* * *

 **Flash-back - - La rencontre avec Death - - 17 avril 1998** _(parce qu'il faut bien donner une date et qu'Harry était sûr que c'était dans ces eaux-là)_ **:**

.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour les refermer immédiatement. Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il que le Ciel ( la mort/le paradis/purgatoire/autre ) soit si lumineux ?

« Oï, dégage le vieux, tu bouches le chemin ! . . . J'm'en fiche, j'ai quelqu'un à voir ! »

Harry tourna la tête en entendant la voix et découvrit qu'il était dans un King's Cross très blanc. Putain d'ironie. Ses premiers pas dans le monde sorcier ( si on oubliait le chemin de Traverse ) était aussi le chemin menant à sa mort. Ah ah ah hilarant.

« Harry ! »

Le concerné ne vit rien d'autre qu'un voile noir voler dans sa vision avant d'être serré dans un étreinte. Comme un doudou. Oui T-T. Comme un putain de doudou. Puis on lui releva le menton. Et des lèvres froides se posèrent sur les siennes. Attendez.. ça, c'était définitivement bizarre. Harry ouvrit les yeux quand les lèvres s'éloignèrent et qu'il sentit un souffle chaud tout contre ses lèvres. C'était un homme. Il l'avait déjà compris lorsque l'inconnu l'avait pris dans ses bras mais c'était un soulagement de le constater. Harry n'aimait pas les filles. À part Luna. Il aimait Luna. Et toute fille n'ayant aucun intérêt amoureux ( ou meurtrier/matériel ) pour lui. L'homme face à lui était... jeune. Et bien ! Plus vieux que lui mais il ne semblait pas.. vieux. Pas qu'Harry aurait été capable de lui donner un âge. En un mot, il était beau(1). Quant au voile noir que Harry avait aperçu avant d'être étreint, il s'agissait en fait du long revêtement dont était vêtu l'homme, la cape retombant jusqu'à ses pied. Le rougissement ( déjà présent ) d'Harry s'accentua alors qu'il dévisageait l'homme.

« Eum. . . Est-ce ainsi que vous accueillez tous les nouveaux venus ? »

Le rire de l'inconnu électrisa Harry et lui donna une bonne réponse.

_ Non, non. Seulement mon unique Maître.

L'étranger rit aux rougeurs de Harry, un son si chaud que le visage du plus jeune chauffa encore_, puis attrapa la frêle petite main du jeune Survivant.

_ Tu es devenu mon protégé il y a seize années. Maintenant que tu es en possession de mes trois Reliques, tu es officiellement considéré comme mon maître. Au fait ! Je suis Death, en passant.

Il fallut plusieurs longues secondes pour que Harry digère l'information et, quand ce fut fait, il hocha simplement la tête.

Death l'étudia et haussa un sourcil.

_ Tu le prends mieux que la plupart tu sais. Il y a bien eu ce gamin tout en noir, qui était ravi de me rencontrer mais il pleurait de bonheur et...

Harry laissa Death baragouiner quelques secondes sur sa rencontre avec un adolescent il y a quelques années avant de lui répondre :

« Et bien, je suis bien conscient d'être mort. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'était me retrouver dans un King's Cross lumineux. En pyjama.

_ Ah ( Death se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné ). J'ai peut-être pensé que tu étais adorable avec ton T-Shirt trop grand.

Harry se sentit virer coquelicot. Est-ce que Death – Death !_, flirtait avec lui ?! Et.. Oh Merlin.. Est-ce que n'importe quelle entité divine pouvait pouvait les observer à n'importe quel moment ? N'y avait-il pas des moments de censure, comme lorsqu'il était sous la douche. Oh Mordred, il ne pourrait plus jamais prendre sa douche sans penser à cela...

_ Seulement moi, jeune maître, répondit l'homme, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées ( ce qui était probablement le cas en fait ). Je suis Death après tout. Mes pouvoirs dépassent de loin ceux de ces petits dieux mineurs ( _Quelques part des divinités telles que Ananké ( qui préférait passer par Destiny ), Héméra, Hypnos et Nyx éternuèrent et froncèrent les sourcils_ ). De toute façon, vous êtes mon protégé et mon jeune maître, je dois veiller sur vous.

_ Je passe par les plusieurs noms, mais mes intimes m'appellent Death.

_ Et.. vous avez beaucoup d'intimes ?demanda Harry en se frottant la poitrine : il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça commençait à devenir douloureux à cet endroit.

_ Vous êtes le seul. Répondit joyeusement l'Être de la Mort.

Le doigt qui se promenait sur sa mâchoire prouva à Harry que Death voudrait être plus que son... serviteur (?) dans un futur proche... Si le baiser ne l'avait pas déjà fait !

Oh Merlin, était-il en train de le courtiser ?

_ Mordred ! Jura Death. Ne peut-on jamais être tranquille ? Poursuivit l'entité quand un bruit résonna. Tais-toi vieil homme et retourne dans ta couche !

Harry haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi sentait-il cette nouvelle présence si familière et... désagréable ? Il eut la réponse lorsque Death lui offrit une grimace.

« Cet homme a trop de nom pour que je m'embête à le nommer.

_ Dumbles... » gronda doucement Harry.

Harry fut à nouveau soulevé et rendu prisonnier d'une étreinte comme une vulgaire peluche. Il n'était pas un doudou ! . . . D'un autre côté... l'étreinte était chaleureuse et le petit brun se sentit fondre. Ça faisait presque disparaître la douleur de plus en plus forte qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine. Il était mort, pourquoi diable devait-il encore ressentir la douleur ?

_ Aw ~ tu es trop adorable !

Harry fit la moue, ses bras enroulés autour du cou de l'immortel ( ce qui était stupide à mentionner puisque dorénavant, Harry était aussi immortel ). Un garçon n'est pas mignon. Harry ne devait pas être mignon ( Il était évidemment inconscient du fait que la moue qu'il arborait le rendait encore plus adorable ). Le garçon nicha son nez dans le cou de l'homme et se laissa faire quand il les éloigna.

_ Pourquoi Bumblebee est-il ici, Death ?

Death frissonna lorsque son nom roula sur la langue de son jeune maître et ignora le surnom qu'il semblait avoir donné au vieil homme.

_ Je n'ai pas encore décidé où le mettre, répondit-il.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front d'Harry.

_ . . . Cela fait neuf mois.

_ Qu'est-ce que neuf mois pour un être immortel comme moi ? On disait que cette folle furieuse de Méduse était mortelle, mais la plus puissante des trois sœurs j'ai bien ri lorsque j'ai regardé _Perseús_ s'en débarrasser et que je suis allé la chercher. J'ai mis la main sur Poseidon et quelques autres dieux mineurs mais ils ont réussi à s'échapper... grommela Death. Zeus me le paiera un de ces quatre.

Harry gloussa alors qu'il se laissait porter. Death les avait fit sortir de King's Cross et l'emmenait dans un château, puis dans un salon confortable.

_ Pourquoi ne va-t-il pas au Paradis ou quelque soit son nom ?

_ . . . Veux-tu vraiment qu'il y aille ?

La grimace de Harry lui répondit.

_ Pas vraiment mais... il faisait quand même cela pour le ''Plus Grande Bien''.

_ La route des Enfers est pavée de bonne intentions, rétorqua Death. De plus, le Plus Grand Bien ne peut être décidé par une seule personne. Du moins pas par un mortel.

Harry acquiesça puis se blottit un peu plus contre Death, soupirant d'aise lorsque l'homme les installa sur un grand fauteuil confortable et rabattit un bras autour de sa taille.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens encore de la douleur si je suis mort ?

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'entité et il rapprocha le petit corps de son maître contre le sien.

_ Tu n'es pas encore mort. Nous sommes dans les Limbes en ce moment. Tu ressens encore la douleur parce que nous nous apprêtons à te débarrasser de l'âme souillée qui est accrochée à ton âme à toi. Cela va être douloureux, mais je serai là pour minimiser au maximum ta douleur.

Il se passa un long moment durant lequel Harry somnola et que Death caressa ses cheveux. Puis, un temps indéterminable plus tard, Harry gigota : sa poitrine le brûlait à nouveau : c'était désagréable et douloureux. I l geignit faiblement et se tordit lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de douleur balaya son corps. La caresse sur ses cheveux reprit. Une voix lui parlait, fredonnait calmement sous son souffle ( Death avait-il même besoin de respirer ? ).

« D – Death. » couina Harry en s'accrochant à l'homme, ses mains devenant blanches sous la pression qu'il exerçait pour ignorer la sourde douleur qui se répandait rapidement dans tout son corps. Il savait que Death lui parlait et, même s'il n'entendait guère les mots doux et ignorait ce qu'il disait, il se sentait protégé et cela son être même si une vague de douleur s'empara de son être. Ce fut un processus long et douloureux, comme si on lui arrachait un membre de son anatomie mais, finalement, le feu brûlant s'éteignit et Death passa un tissu mouillé sur le front d'Harry. Rien n'était tout-à-fait réel dans cet espace, mais rien n'était tout-à-fait faux non plus et Harry se sentit mieux. Alors seulement, une brume noire s'échappa de sa cicatrice et prit la forme d'une face de serpent hurlant à l'agonie. Harry espéra que, où qu'il puisse être, Voldemort ressente la même douleur ( _Harry ne sut pas que, au manoir Malfoy, en pleine réunion mangemoresque, Voldemort s'effondra en hurlant quelque chose ressemblant à ''POTTER !''_ ). Le corps d'Harry, qui s'était soulevé avec la brume, retomba brutalement et fut rattrapé par Death. Celui-ci serra le frêle petit corps contre lui et apposa un baiser dans les doux cheveux noirs de jais. Dans quelques heures, il devrait renvoyer son jeune maître dans le Royaume de la Vie, mais le temps agissait différemment entre les deux mondes et Death était bien décidé à garder encore un peu son jeune maître contre lui.

Pendant les quelques heures qui suivirent, Harry demanda la permission à Death, de faire de Fred et George ses Faucheurs personnels. Après tout, s'il devait vivre éternellement, il fallait que Fred et George le fassent aussi ! Les jumeaux étaient déjà d'accord. Harry le savait parce qu'il savait que l'un des buts dans la vie des jumeaux ( outre ouvrir une boutique de Farces&Attrapes(chose faite) ) était d'atteindre l'immortalité sans avoir à massacré 100 vies pour cela). Bizarrement, Death était d'accord. De toute façon, les jumeaux étaient présents lorsque Harry avait mis la main sur la Baguette de Sureau et la Pierre de Résurrection donc Death voulait bien faire d'eux les serviteurs personnels de Harry. Les _Apprentis Grim Reaper_. Ce titre prendrait effet dès que Harry retournerait dans le Royaume de la Vie.

* * *

 **02.05.1998**

Harry et les jumeaux glissaient silencieusement dans la Forêt Interdite. Les jumeaux avaient été extatiques quand ils avaient pris connaissance de leur nouveau statut d'immortels. Dire qu'ils avaient juste 'fêté' la nouvelle serait un euphémisme. Là où n'importe quel humain serait mort d'un comas éthylique, les jumeaux avaient juste continué à boire. Moyen très efficace pour prouver leur immortalité. Harry avait un peu moins bu, mais seulement parce qu'il savait que même être immortel ne vous faisait pas échapper à ce que le commun des mortels ( et immortels ) appelaient la ''Gueule de bois''. Et le retour de flamme avait été puissant. Les jumeaux avaient refusé de se lever avant la tombée de la nuit. Ils étaient chanceux d'avoir aussi bien avancé sur leur quête ''Tuer Voldemort'' parce que sinon, Harry n'aurait pas été aussi miséricordieux. Quiconque aurait croisé le Trio à cet instant aurait fui à toutes jambes en priant pour un Dieu, car les trois adolescents arboraient un sourire psychotique identique. De toute façon, si ça n'était pas eux, quelqu'un d'autre viendrait chercher Riddle Death l'attendait depuis un moment. Harry ne voulait pas décevoir Death. De plus, l'entité lui avait déjà offert plusieurs cadeau pour le courtiser et, bien que Harry n'ait pas à le faire, il tenait à offrir quelque chose à Death. Quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir. Et puis.. Harry en avait marre d'être pourchassé par Voldemort. Il lui avait déjà pris son parrain ! Toujours en silence, le Trio gagna l'orée de la clairière où s'était réuni Voldemort et toute son armée de Mangemorts ainsi que de créatures qui avaient choisi de rejoindre le second vieux fou ( après Dumbledore ). Les créatures se tenaient à l'orée des bois, formant un demi cercle autour des mangemorts et Voldemort se tenait au centre de la clairière, l'air désappointé.

« Quelle déception, j'étais pourtant certain qu'il viendrait. fit le grand homme serpent.

_ Quelle déception. Je pensais que l'un des tiens nous auraient au moins senti arriver. » répliqua vertement Harry.

Les mangemorts firent volte-face ( ceux qui étaient debout tout du moins ) et ceux qui étaient affalés par terre, contre un tronc d'arbre déraciné, levèrent les yeux vers eux. Les créatures qui les entouraient ( _Dieu merci il n'y avait pas de trolls ni de géants. Apparemment, Voldemort n'avait pas eu envie de sacrifier plus de fidèle après en avoir perdu une vingtaine face au chef des trolls._ ). Harry dénombra au moins une dizaine d'espèces différentes et parvint à mettre un nom sur certaines. Il savait pour sûr qu'il y avait des loups-garous et des vampires carnivores ainsi que des elfes noirs et probablement quelques démons dans le tas. Lesdits démons se figèrent quand ils 'inhalèrent' l'aura que dégageait le Trio et ils reculèrent brièvement. Prendre part au combat se révélerait une mauvaise idée finalement. On ne les avait certainement pas prévenu de cela ! Quoi que.. se ravisèrent les démon, lorsqu'ils avisèrent les sourires satisfaits des trois adolescents qui les avaient vu reculer_, peut-être Voldemort n'était-il pas au courant de cela. Bien sûr, sinon il n'aurait pas été assez stupide pour challenger Potter !

« Ah, Harry Potter, qui vient nous gratifier de sa présence. Tu n'es pas venus seul à ce que je vois.» constata Voldemort.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui tira la langue en lui adressant un sourire moqueur alors qu'il avançait avec les jumeaux pour entrer dans le champ de vision de leurs ennemis, détaillant l'armée d'un regard plat et vaguement curieux. _' Il faut savoir se faire désirer. '_

_ Tu constateras que mon armée est bien plus petite mais.. oui. On pourrait dire que je suis venu avec mes serviteurs personnels. Mes petits... _Grim Reaper_. Termina le Survivant, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Dolohov et Rosier notèrent le mouvement de recul des démons. Quelque chose n'allait pas ici. Les frères Lestrange eux, virent Fenrir ordonner discrètement à sa meute de reculer un peu, tout en jetant un regard nerveux au Trio Infernal. Que se passait-il ?

« Je suis désolé Voldy ( Harry ignora les bruits d'étouffements quand il prononça le surnom ) mais il ne peut y avoir deux Mages Noirs en vie. . . Enfin, en théorie, il peut y en avoir mais... laissons la théorie de côté.

_ Harry, soupira l'un des jumeaux, l'air faussement exaspéré. Le principe d'un secret, c'est qu'on n'est pas censé dire à tout le monde qu'on est sombre, raisonna le rouquin, ignorant les regards scrutateurs des créatures sombres. Sinon, on ne pourra pas faire passer nos idéaux sans qu'on nous mette des bâtons dans les roues.

_ Oooh ! Je vois ! S'exclama Harry.

Le petit brun dévisagea chaque groupe de créatures avant de refixer son attention sur le Mage Noir au centre de la clairière.

« Bon et bien, finissons-en. J'ai la dalle. »

Harry se mit alors en marche, tranquillement, approchant Voldy, lequel lui balança sortilège sur sortilège, de plus en plus néfastes, sans qu'aucun ne semble toucher sa cible : Potter était comme protégé par un puissant bouclier. Il gardait même ses mains dans ses poches. Enfin, arrivé à quelques mètres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il sortit brusquement un poignard de sa poche, qu'il transforma en épée et... trancha le mage en deux, le coupant à la taille. Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de crier. Mangemorts et créatures fixèrent les deux parties du corps, sous le choc. Un rire un peu maniaque retentit alors dans ''l'arène'' et tous les yeux se fixèrent sur Petit Harry. Celui-ci rit encore pendant quelques instants avant de se calmer petit à petit :

« Bon, une bonne chose de faite. Désolé Voldy, mais y a pas moyen que tu reviennes dans ce monde. Les jumeaux et moi avons détruit toouus tes horcruxes. Et pour faire bonne mesure, ils m'ont même tué. S'exclama joyeusement Harry en se pointant lui-même du doigt, ignorant les regards horrifiés de certains mangemorts. Ce qui veut dire que je n'abrite plus une seule goutte de ton âme.

_ Har, il est mort, ça sert à rien. » Tentèrent de le raisonner les jumeaux.

Potter fit la moue.

« Ow ~ on dit que le cerveau enregistre encore quelques minutes après le décès. Je veux qu'il sache à quel point il est baisé. »

 _'SADIQUE !'_ s'exclamèrent-ils tous mentalement.

D'un autre côté, personne ne fit la réflexion à voix haute. Personne ne voulait finir dans le même état que leur (ancien?) maître. Potter afficha un sourire serein puis fit demi-tour, lançant seulement par dessus son épaule :

« Bon, cette petite guerre fut un plaisir, Voldy. Tu m'excuseras mais je ne compte pas m'éterniser ici. Passe le bonjour à Death de ma part. Et dis-lui que je le remercie pour les bonbons et la carte de bon rétablissement. Dit-il par dessus son épaule alors qu'il se retournait pour rejoindre les jumeaux. Allons nous saouler les gars. J'ai besoin d'un verre.

_ Tu as d'abord besoin d'un bon nettoyage Ry. Fit l'un des jumeaux. Tu as des éclaboussures de sang partout. Ce ne serait pas bon pour ton image si on découvrait quel genre de sociopathe schizophrène tu es.

_ Ooh. Tu as raison. »

Les Mangemorts étaient venus pour le sang, pour la guerre, pour la Victoire. Ils avaient sérieusement cru que leur maître vaincrait la Lumière, vaincrait Potter. Mais voir leur maître être battu en un seul coup... par le même gamin qui lui survivait année après année. Celui-là même qui riait comme un maniaque en regardant son T-Shirt plein d'éclaboussures de sang... c'était un signe.

Hum... disons simplement qu'ils ne tenaient plus à s'en faire un ennemi. Et que même les plus fidèles et violents comme Yaxley, Lestrange ( les frères ) et Jugson ne tentèrent pas d'attaquer les gamins. Quand celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers eux, l'air pensif, les mangemorts se figèrent.

« Vous voudriez peut-être vous tirez d'ici avant que cet endroit ne grouille d'aurors. Et vous voudriez peut-être faire quelque chose pour votre tatouage tout moche sur vos bras. Si le ministère procède à une série d'interrogatoire pour virer la corruption, vous serez vraiment barrés. »

Le jeune garçon éclata de rire puis attrapa les bras des jumeaux avant de les traîner à sa suite, sautillant gaiement le long du chemin.

Maintenant que Voldemort était mort, ils pouvaient commencer à vivre pour leur vrai but... DOMINER LE MONDE /SBAF/ Faire vivre le monde ! Avec de la joie ! Et des farces ! Et un petit peu de sang de temps à autre aussi !

.

.

Si personne ne se rendit compte que le Trio Infernal était rempli de psychopathe fous furieux et que la Communauté Magique Britanique leur décerna des Ordres de Merlin 1ère Classe, qui étaient-ils pour refuser ? Si Death accueillit souvent Harry le matin, avec un déjeuner au bord du lit, qui étaient-ils pour commenter ce fait ? Cela dit, aucun Death-Eaters ou mage noir n'osa jamais les embêter. . . à part bien sûr les quelques idiots avec lesquels Harry aimait tant jouer. La vie était belle.

* * *

 **Bonus : Bellatrix**

« Bon et bien, finissons-en. J'ai la dalle. »

Harry se mit alors en marche, tranquillement, approchant Voldy, lequel lui balança sortilège sur sortilège, de plus en plus néfastes, sans qu'aucun ne semble toucher sa cible : Potter était comme protégé par un puissant bouclier. Il gardait même ses mains dans ses poches. Enfin, arrivé à quelques mètres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il sortit brusquement un poignard de sa poche, qu'il transforma en épée et... trancha le mage en deux, le coupant à la taille. Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de crier. Mangemorts et créatures fixèrent les deux parties du corps, sous le choc. Un rire un peu maniaque retentit alors dans ''l'arène'' et tous les yeux se fixèrent sur Petit Harry. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri déchirant ne résonne dans la clairière presque silencieuse.

« MAAÎÎTREE ! ! ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait crié et, honnêtement, personne ne fut surpris lorsque l'on découvrit Bellatrix, penchée au dessus des deux moitiés de cadavres. Elle serrait la robe de mage noir de Voldemort dans ses mains squelettiques. Harry pensait qu'elle avait dû être belle autrefois et qu'elle aurait pu être belle à présent, si elle avait fait quelque chose pour son.. incroyable chevelure. Honnêtement, s'il ne lui en voulait pas tellement, il aurait presque pu l'inviter à les rejoindre. Ils auraient fait une formidable équipe. _**Elle**_ , avec sa chevelure épique. _**Lui**_ , avec sa beauté angélique. _**Elle**_ , avec la Folie des Black. _**Lui**_ , avec son caractère psychotique ! Mais ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ainsi. _Ananké_ avait décidé de faire d'eux des ennemis, il en était ainsi. En souvenir de ce rêve impossible, Harry était prêt à la laisser partir. Vraiment ! Mais tout le monde ne pouvait pas être doté d'une intelligence et d'un instinct de survie.

« TOI ! Cracha Bellatrix en se tournant vers lui. TU L'AS TUÉ ! JE VAIS TE TUER MISÉRABLE SANG-MÊLÉ ! »

Harry esquiva avec aisance tous les sortilèges mortels et autres joyeuseté que lui destinait l'ancienne Black, semblant danser entre les jets de lumière, vert, rouge et violet. Puis, alors qu'il esquivait une nouvelle volée de sorts sans jamais essayer de répliquer, le petit brun tourna la tête vers les deux rouquins, toujours accroupis au sol.

« Jumeaux ? Liste. »

L'un des deux, Fred, sortit de la poche intérieure de sa robe, un morceau de parchemin qu'il déroula et scruta intensément. George, qui lisait par-dessus l'épaule de son frère, étira un sourire narquois.

« Son nom apparaît et disparaît de la liste des morts, Ryry. Je crois que Lord Death vous laisse le choix, peut-être comme cadeau de bienvenue ? »

Les mangemorts ne comprirent pas, mais les démons et les vampires pâlirent brutalement ( si c'était possible ) et prirent un pas en arrière. Non, ils ne tenaient pas à apparaître sur cette maudite liste. Certes, ils étaient dits immortels, mais même les vampires pouvaient rencontrer une fin plutôt brutale et les démons ne tenaient pas particulièrement à rentrer si tôt en Enfer. Oh... _Aym_ et _Nergal_ allaient tellement le leur faire payer...

 _Mammon_ allait être insupportable à ce sujet. Il avait pris les paris pour savoir qui remporterait la guerre. Le démon allait se faire une bonne richesse là-dessus.

Le Survivant se redressa d'un coup et bondit en avant, courant à toute vitesse vers la sorcière folle, deux poignards en main.

« Parfait. »

Avec cela, jeta les poignards en argent et sourit quand l'un se planta à l'épaule de la femme et le second alla se ficher en plein cœur. Il atterrit juste à côté de la femme qui haletait, cherchant désespérément sa respiration et s'accroupit à ses côtés, murmurant au dessus d'elle, bien que dans le silence, on l'entendit parfaitement :

« Tu sais, c'est un tel dommage. J'étais prêt à te laisser vivre bien que tu aies tué mon parrain. J'étais vraiment prêt à le faire, tu sais. Et bien, j'imagine que ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas se faire, Bella. »

Le petit brun éclata d'un rire si cristallin que quelques uns frissonnèrent de plaisir ( sans se douter que, plus haut, dans un autre Royaume, Death serrait les dents en grondant ''Mien''. ).

_ C'est dommage, Bella. Poursuivit Harry. Tu aurais attendu quelques minutes de plus pour hurler ta frustration, je t'aurai laisser vivre et tu aurais même pu récupérer les restes de ton maître pour... et bien, je ne suis pas trop sûr mais.. pour faire ce que tu avais à faire et... ce que tu n'avais pas pu faire avant.

Fred et George ricanèrent devant le ton sceptique du petit brun. Le concerné se secoua avant de reprendre sa route, ricanant lorsqu'il serra les pans de son T-Shirt et l'étira, regardant les traces de sang.

« Ké ké ké. »

Les démons frissonnèrent, mélange de peur et de plaisir en entendant le rire du jeune Maître de la Mort.

Harry s'arrêta devant Fenrir et sa meute et le toisa quelques instants avant de sortir brusquement une.. plante ? Les yeux de l'alpha s'élargirent et ses pupilles se dilatèrent alors que lui ses louveteaux commençaient à se frotter contre le jeune Maître de la Mort.

« C'est bien, vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous. Nous avons un graaannd manoir ! . . . Et bien, nous allons d'abord nous enivrer dans un bar moldu, mais après ça nous irons dans le graaand manoir ! »

Harry agita joyeusement la cataire tout en regardant avec excitation ses nouveaux... amis.

« Si vous êtes bons et obéissant, vous aurez droit à plus de catnip bientôt. »

Il n'y eut pas une seule protestation et bientôt, toute une meute de loup-garous suivaient les trois jeunes immortels.

.

.

 _1/ Comme chacun a sa propre perception de la beauté, je ne le décrirai pas._

* * *

 _ **NDA :** Je pense que je vais bientôt publier le premier chapitre de Lost Frequencies [ Futur Scabior/Harry ] mais, peut-être pas encore tout de suite. _

_._

 _Euh, je ne pouvais pas résister à faire un rappel de ce qui s'était passé au début de l'histoire avec Fenrir et le catnip._

 _._

 _Je ne pourrais sûrement pas publier avant dimanche minimum. Bye et merci à toutes et à tous._

* * *

 _ **Dark and Blue :** Ouiii, c'est si beau ! Je suis sûr que ça irait très bien à Ryry. Tu sais, tu viens de me donner une idée avec ton commentaire... des Serpentards, qui approcheraient une salle désaffectée en entendant des bruits du genre ''Plus fort Ryry'', qui se feraient tout un tas d'idées pour au final tomber sur... un entraînement Anti-Pervers ! _

_**AnnaMerteuil :** Yup. Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis venu à penser à elles mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse participer plus d'élèves ( de sexe féminin ) qui n'aient pas de rapport avec Hermione ou Ginny. De plus, elles n'apparaissent presque jamais dans les fanfictions. Ou pas en bien. Donc les voici ! _

_**Alice Nagini Riddle :** Yup, je l'ai noté sur ma liste. Une liste que je devrais vérifier un peu plus souvent mais une liste tout de même. Ne t'inquiète pas s'il n'apparaît pas dans les prochaines semaines, c'est que j'ai plusieurs textes en cours de réécriture qui ne sont pas encore retapés mais qui attendent d'être publiés =) _

_**Yukii27 :** Heya ~ oui, une suite est prévue, c'est juste que pour l'instant je n'ai pas d'idée à mettre là-dedans, mais le recueil est toujours en cours. Oui, il faut vraiment que je réécrire là-dessus. _

_**Soln96 :** Yepa, je me disais que ça faisait longtemps. _

_**Liloupovitch :** Hey ~ mercii =D _

* * *

_Bon ben voilà, pas de publication avant quelques jours. J'ai des textes qui ne sont pas encore retapés mais sont bien écrits et attendent d'être publiés. Ce ne sera peut-être pas dimanche cela dit, je dois compléter des dossiers et faire quelques dissert et ça passe en premier, mais ce sera sûrement dans la semaine. Le chapitre 2 de Harry et Wayne à Serpentard devrait être publié d'ici lundi ou mardi si tout se passe bien. Il est un peu plus long que ce que j'avais prévu .^^'_

* * *

 _ **Publié le : 05.04.2017**_


	173. Nigou & la fouille au corps de Malfoy

_J'ai revu les Animaux Fantastiques hier soir avec une amie proche et la scène avec le Niffleur est tellement drôle ! D'ailleurs, quelqu'un se souvient de son nom ?_

 **Univers : T4**

 _ **Warning :** Adorable!Harry – Boudeur!Harry _

**Gage - 173**

.

 _Nigou et la fouille au corps de Malfoy_

.

« NOON PAS LÀ ! »

Les nombreux étudiants déjà rassemblés dans la Grande Salle pour dîner se turent en entendant ce cri. Puis se figèrent. Avant de se détendre en avisant les jumeaux Weasley déjà attablés. S'ils n'avaient pas été présents, les élèves se seraient agités en devinant qu'il s'agissait là d'un nouveau passe-temps ou d'une expérience ratée du Trio Infernal, mais non, les jumeaux Weasley étaient là et comme Potter était le catalyseur, le calmant des jumeaux, ils devinaient que ça n'était pas une expérience. Dans ce cas... qu'est-ce que c'était ? Les délégations de Beaux-Bâtons et Durmstrang devinrent curieuses lorsqu'elles avisèrent les expressions des étudiants de Poudlard. Une tâche noire se précipita soudainement dans la Grande Salle, suivie de près par un frêle garçon qu'ils avaient appris à reconnaître comme le Survivant, Harry Potter. Le garçon s'élança dans la pièce, seulement pour s'arrêter à mi-chemin entre les tables des aigles et des serpents et les dévisager avec minutie. Son regard acéré s'arrêta près des étudiants de Durmstrang et de la clique à Malfoy.

« Nigou ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

Krum et ses deux amis d'enfance, Nikolaï et Grigori plissèrent les yeux avant de baisser le regard entre eux et Malfoy, lequel semblait pétrifié de surprise.

_ Qu'est-ce que..

_ Nigou repose ça tout de suite !

La créature – que Grigori reconnut comme un Niffleur, avait la patte à l'intérieur de la robe de l'héritier Malfoy et l'autre patte pleine de bijoux. L'animal fit un bruit étrange et Nikolaï vit Potter froncer les sourcils puis prendre un air scandalisé et il ricana en entendant la réplique du petit brun :

« Pour l'amour de Mordred ! Non, tu ne peux pas prendre Malfoy ! Je refuse de le nourrir parce que tu l'auras kidnappé ! Il n'est pas un bijou, n'y pense même pas. »

Quelques élèves s'étranglèrent avec leur salive en entendant cela mais le Survivant était bien loin de se préoccuper de leur santé et fixait le niffleur avec un air sévère ( n'allez certainement pas lui dire que les étudiants de Durmstrang trouvait sa moue adorable ).

_ Nigou, repose cette montre. À qui l'as-tu prise d'ailleurs ? Ça n'est certainement pas à Malfoy.

Malfoy sembla sortir de sa torpeur et prit la parole d'un ton pompeux :

« Et pourquoi cela ne pourrait pas m'appartenir ? J'ai plus qu'assez d'argent pour la posséder. »

Harry jeta un regard à la montre. Il savait que le monde sorcier possédait des montres, mais c'était une importation d'origine moldue et la plupart des montres vendues dans le monde sorcier était encore des montres à gousset.

« Tu ne fais pas dans la sobriété. D'ailleurs, je doute que tu aies une montre de ce genre. Elle te paraîtrais trop moldue, quand bien même plus efficace. »

Si le fils Malfoy ne releva pas l'insulte, ce ne fut pas le cas d'un bon nombre d'élèves, qui ricanèrent tranquillement tout en continuant de scruter la scène.

_ Nigou repose ça tout de suite... Non. Je me fiche de ça, repose-le tout de suite.

Le ton était ferme et autoritaire, mais la moue qu'il affichait était davantage boudeuse. Le niffleur quant à lui avait déjà eu le temps de récupérer plusieurs bagues cachées dans la poche intérieure de la robe de sorcier de l'héritier Malfoy et attaquait à présent les poches de pantalon qui semblaient recelées de trésors secrets.

« Nigou... »

Le niffleur releva la tête pour voir le regard sérieux que son maître lui jetait et sut que ledit maître allait bientôt attaquer. Alors il sauta, juste à temps pour éviter le petit maître qui bondit au dessus de la table et se retrouva de l'autre côté, entre la table des serpent et le mur. Malfoy ouvrit la bouche et se mura dans un silence stupéfait, se laissant inconsciemment fouiller par la créature pique-assiette qu'était le niffleur.

_ Heeh ~ .. c'était donc toi qui avait volé la pièce de farfadet de Dean.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, à la table des lions, la voix de Seamus se fit entendre :

« Hey ! Tu as perdu la pièce que je t'ai offerte ? » S'indigna l'irlandais.

Dean jugea bon de se taire.

_ Harry, est-ce que tu sais s'il a les trois gallions que j'avais laissé sur ma table de nuit ? Demanda George.

Harry leva la tête et haussa un sourcil.

_ Tu devrais savoir que laisser des objets brillants à des endroits aussi visibles est une mauvaise idée. De toute façon, je suis sûr que s'il les a, nous allons bientôt le savoir.

_ Ton ami les aurait trouvé même si je les avais caché. » rétorqua George.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui tira la langue et plongea en avant, attrapant le Niffleur par les pattes arrières juste avant que celui-ci ne commence à fouiller Nikolaï.

« Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas faire une nouvelle victime. »

Cependant, le niffleur résistait et refusait de lâcher le manteau de sa nouvelle victime. Plutôt que d'être irrité, le russe riait avec amusement et laissa Harry se dépêtrer avec son animal.

« Nigou, lâche-le tout de suite. » lâcha-t-il en continuant à tirer pour que sa créature lâche le russe.

Nigou mit d'autant plus de résistance dans son emprise mais avec tous les objets brillants qu'il avait déjà dans les pattes, une pièce ne tarda pas à tomber, puis une autre, ainsi qu'un collier de perles et une des bagues de Malfoy. Nigou se figea, puis regarda le russe dans les yeux avant de regarder par terre puis à nouveau le russe, semblant décider ce qui était le plus important. Finalement, dans une pirouette spectaculaire, il lâcha le manteau et parvint à s'extraire de la prise pourtant ferme qu'Harry avait sur ses pattes arrières pour retomber et récupérer toutes ses trouvailles. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre à nouveau la fuite, il fut touché par un petrificus et se retrouva dans les bras de son maître. Harry le secoua ensuite par les pattes arrière pour délivrer toutes les trouvailles volées puis reprit 'Nigou' dans une meilleure position avant de défaire le petrificus et de s'éloigner de la table des Serpents tandis que certains élèves se précipitaient pour récupérer leurs possessions ( dont George ). Il fit le tour de celle-ci et se retrouva bientôt plus proche de celle des aigles tout en continuant à sermonner la petite créature maline et voleuse.

_ Huh, que vais-je faire de toi, Nigou ? Tu es impossible, parfois.

_ Tel maître tel animal, pas vrai ? Retentit la voix nasillarde de Draco, qui était finalement parvenu à réarranger sa tenue vestimentaire.

Harry fit une pause et dévisagea en silence l'héritier Malfoy. Malfoy ne comprit pas l'avertissement silencieux du Survivant.

_ Vu le comportement de cette chose, j'imagine que je n'aurais pas dû m'attendre à grand chose de toi.

_ Oh tu ne vas pas me dire que tu m'en veux encore pour ne pas t'avoir serré la main en première année, Malfoy ? S'exclama Harry, incrédule. C'est pour ça ?! Tu te fous de moi ? Toute cette haine depuis des années juste parce que j'ai refusé de te serrer la main ?

Flint et les autres sixièmes et septièmes années secouèrent la tête de dépit. Malfoy n'avait tout de même pas...

_ Tais-toi ! Cingla un Malfoy rougissant de gêne.

. . . Oh si... Il l'avait fait.

_ Je n'aurai pas dû m'attendre à grand chose de toi. Au moins, ta sang de bourbe de mè -

Harry l'interrompit avant qu'il n'aille plus loin. Lui qui câlinait jusque-là le niffleur qui se laissait joyeusement faire, il baissa les yeux vers la créature et renifla :

« Nigou. Tu as la permission d'attaquer. »

Et, juste ainsi, le Niffleur bondit hors des bras d'Harry, le regard brillant d'une lueur vindicative et atterrit sur Malfoy, entreprenant de le fouiller à nouveau, histoire de prendre ce qu'il avait loupé avant. Le blondinet hurla comme une – pardon, d'un son très aigu se tortilla dans l'espoir de faire lâcher prise à l'insolent. Dans le même temps, Harry, très fier de lui, ignora les regards stupéfait de l'ensemble de la salle ( _''Mec, t'as pris une éternité à le rattraper et tu le relâche comme ça ?! ''Ce n'est que Malfoy, Nigou ne va pas s'enfuir de toute façon.''_ ) et tourna sur lui-même pour se diriger vers la table des Gryffondors et prendre place à cette dernière, entre les jumeaux Weasley pour être plus précis. Devant les regards fixes de la majorité de la salle, le jeune garçon haussa un sourcil et prit un ton défensif :

« Quoi ? Un problème ?

_ Mec, commença Ronald, seulement pour être interrompu par un sixième année de Serdaigle.

_ On n'est pas censé posséder d'animal hormis crapaud, chat et hiboux.

_ De plus, le coupa Granger d'un ton docte, les Niffleur sont considérés comme sauvages. Ce ne sont pas des animaux que l'on peut prendre comme animal de compagnie. »

Harry renifla devant son ton qu'elle essayait de faire paraître diplomate et plissa les yeux. Il lui semblait davantage qu'elle parlait à un enfant particulièrement lent et il n'appréciait pas cela.

« J'ai une autorisation du Ministère. Nigou est mon familier. Les élèves ont le droit de venir à Poudlard avec leur familier. Répondit-il avant de continuer pensivement. J'ignorai qu'on pouvait avoir plus d'un familier jusqu'à ce qu'il se lie à moi. Hedwige était un peu jalouse au début. »

Puis, avant que quiconque n'ait pu l'interroge, il se reprit.

_ De toute façon cette règle est sans cesse contournée et n'est même pas une règle officielle de la Charte de Poudlard. Et puis regarde, Ronald a un rat, Dean, une souris qu'il a ramené d'Espagne. Louis, de Serdaigle a même une fourmilière ( le concerné fit un salut de la main lorsque son nom fut mentionné ) et Lee avait ramené une mygale il y a quatre ans. Donc vous voyez, même si c'était une règle officielle, elle serait toujours aussi facile à contourner.

Harry jouait encore avec sa cuillère deux minutes plus tard, lorsque Nigou quitta la table des Serpentard, la poche pleine de trouvailles et escalada Harry pour se poser sur le nid d'oiseau qu'était ses cheveux. Harry dodelina de la tête, la trouvant soudainement plus lourde, mais parvint à la maintenir droite et leva les yeux pour voir le 'bec' de Nigou au dessus de lui. Puis, une idée lui vint et il se tourna vers les autres tables, toujours silencieuses :

« Je crois que nous allons tenir un bureau des objets trouvés à partir de maintenant. Vu que vos pièces et objets détiennent votre signature magique, ça ne devrait pas être difficile de dire si les objets vous appartiennent ou non. Fit Harry. C'est une bonne idée n'est-ce pas ?

_ Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que Ryry nous a inclus là-dedans ? » rumina George, tandis que Fred lui tapotait doucement le dos.

_ Et bien, pour une fois que c'est Ryry qui nous entraîne dans quelque chose et pas l'inverse... »

Harry approuva pour lui-même et Nigou, qui n'avait heureusement pas planté ses griffes sur le crâne d'Harry, glissa et atterrit dans les bras de son maître.

« Aw, désolé, Nigou. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. »

Le Niffleur fit la moue – oui, la même moue adorable que son maître avait l'habitude de faire_, et le petit Survivant laissa échapper un ''Aw'' avant de frotter son visage contre le ventre de la petite créature. Nigou aimait bien et cela calmait Harry alors tout le monde était content. Saut peut-être les enseignants, lesquels ne découvriraient jamais qui avait renversé les plats ( heureusement vides ) des tables dans la pièce. Et bien, ils avaient leurs soupçons bien sûr, mais à part le témoignage de Draco Malfoy, personne ne se dérangerait pour accuser Harry ou son étrange compagnon. Et tout le monde savait que le fils Malfoy détestait petit Potter.

Les étudiants d'années supérieures s'étaient souvent demandés pourquoi : si c'était parce qu'il était un Potter, le Survivant ou tout simplement plus célèbre. Maintenant qu'ils savaient pourquoi ils trouvaient la raison franchement... puérile.

Harry sourit vindicativement alors qu'il dorlotait Nigou. La course-poursuite n'était pas censée avoir lieu, mais au moins avait-il pu présenter Nigou au reste de l'école et de plus, si cela lui permettait de faire connaissance avec les aînés de Serpentards...

Et bien, toute la maison suivait leur pseudo 'prince' mais maintenant qu'ils savaient que les décisions de Malfoy étaient puériles.. Disons qu'Harry en profiterait pour prendre contact avec les meilleurs contrebandiers ( en artefacts sombres ) de l'école.

Nigou émit une sorte de ronrons et Harry frotta à nouveau sa joue contre le ventre de ce dernier.

« Tu es le meilleur, Nigou. »

Le Niffleur ronronna de plus bel. Il savait quoi faire pour rendre son maître heureux.

* * *

 _Hey, salut, désolé ne pas répondre à vos reviews. Quand je les ai lu la première fois, j'avais prévu d'y répondre avant de publier mais maintenant que j'ai le temps d'y répondre, elles n'apparaissent pas ( je fais la moue si ça ne se voit pas et je sais, c'est moins mignon qu'Harry donc imaginez juste Harry faire la moue et ça ira ). Donc, si je vois qu'il y avait des questions, j'y répondrai lors de la prochaine publication ( espérons que je les verrai à nouveau d'ici là ) et je vous remercie tou(te)s pour vos commentaires et pour continuer à me suivre ( même quand les délires partent loin )._

 _Bye-bii et à la prochaine._

 _ **PS :** Je crois me souvenir qu'on m'ait demandé si j'allais faire une suite : comme l'OS porte le titre de chasse aux horcruxes, non, il n'y aura pas de suite, mais le pairing Death/Harry reviendra parfois je pense. _

_._

 **Publié le : 09.04.2017**


	174. Cible 174 : Le chat & le paon - GWxHPxFW

_Huh, désolé pour l'absence, je n'ai pas encore recopié les textes que j'ai écrit la semaine passée mais j'ai soudainement pu réécrire ce truc là donc j'avais une idée vague._

 **PS :** _Nous allons bientôt dépasser les 300 000 mots, je ne pensais pas que ce recueil grandirait autant !_

 _._

 **Pairing :** _peut-être un vague **GW/HP/FW**_

 **T4**

* * *

 **Gage - 174**

 _Le chat qui court après le paon_

.

Le repas venait d'être servi quand Harry Potter éclata soudainement de rire, une crise de rire incontrôlable qui surprit les autres élèves. Les délégations dévisagèrent le petit Survivant sans savoir comment réagir et même les invités haut-placés se montrèrent curieux. Surtout quand ils virent que les autres élèves de Poudlard étaient tout aussi perplexes. Il n'était pas habituel pour Potter de se faire remarquer et encore moins pour éclater de façon de façon presque hystérique. La chose était incompréhensible. Harry riait toujours et personne ne savait comment réagir. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Zacharias Smith - Poufsouffle avec lequel Harry et les jumeaux Weasley déjeunaient -, se retourne pour balayer d'un regard attentif la table des haut-placés qui était juste derrière eux et se fixer sur Lucius Malfoy.

« Monsieur Malfoy, pardonnez-moi cette question impromptue mais seriez-vous par hasard un animagus ? »

Lucius Malfoy, qui s'était enregistré sur la liste animagus bien des années auparavant, ne vit aucun problème à répondre honnêtement.

_ En effet.

Un sourire tremblant apparut sur les lèvres du garçon Smith, comme s'il devait se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Camden Smith, le père de Zach ( et travaillant au bureau des Aurors ) pencha la tête sur le côté, curieux et échangea un drôle de regard avec ses deux amis Dolohov et Rockwood, tous deux travaillant au Département des Mystères. Il se ré intéressa à la conversation qui avait pris l'attention de toute la grande salle, seulement pour entendre son fils interroger le lord blond sur sa forme animagus.

Lucius bomba le torse comme un coq et répondit fièrement qu'il était un -

« Paon. »

Cela jeta Potter dans une nouvelle de rire, lui qui venait tout juste de parvenir à se calmer un tant soit peu. Il dut même essuyer quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux, tant il riait. En y regardant de plus près, les jumeaux et Zach semblaient avec la plus grande peine à maîtriser le rire qui les menaçait. Hein-hein, ça ne s'annonçait pas bon pour certains. Camden pariait sur la tête de Malfoy.

« Ryry, fit Zach en se retournant subitement vers le reste de la table des Poufsouffles, où Harry peinait à reprendre son souffle. Ne me dis pas que c'est lui que tu as traqué et à qui tu as arraché des plumes pour jouer ? »

Il y eut un silence. Un long silence comme on n'en fait plus. Puis...

« POTTER ! C'était VOUS le maudit chaton qui m'a poursuivi pendant des heures ?! »

Naturellement, Lord Malfoy était trop stupéfait pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire mais George sauta sur l'occasion tandis que Fred, n'y tenant plus, éclata de rire.

_ Vous avez été poursuivi par un chaton de 32 centimètres, Lord Malfoy ?

Trente-deux... Personne n'osa parler pendant quelques secondes.

_ TRENTE-DEUX !? S'exclamèrent plusieurs personnes en mesurant l'écart entre leurs mains, comprenant à quel point c'était petit.

Les jumeaux haussèrent nonchalamment les épaules tandis que les collègues de Malfoy senior souriaient triomphalement, heureux d'avoir du matériel de chantage contre le blond, quoiqu'ils se doutent bien que l'histoire ne resterait pas secrète bien longtemps. Fred et George profitèrent du bruit et des rires pour resservir une part de tarte dans l'assiette d'Harry, qui accepta joyeusement le présent. _'Continuez comme ça et j'accepterai peut-être que vous me courtisiez.'_ songea Harry, son lui animal et gourmand prenant définitivement le dessus dès qu'il eut une fourchette en main. C'était une connaissance commune de penser que les jumeaux et lui entretenaient une relation purement fraternelle et ça n'était pas faux en fait, parce que les jumeaux n'avaient jamais tenté quoique ce soit et que Harry était bien trop inconscient pour remarquer un Cerbère dans une boutique de boules de cristal ( attendez, faux... Harry l'aurait vu, mais il aurait trouvé cela tout-à-fait normal. Moralité, Harry n'aurait pas compris que les jumeaux flirtaient. )_, donc, naturellement, pour qu'il pense cela, il devait y avoir de la nourriture en jeu.

_ C'est la taille normal d'un chaton. Répondit Fred avant de prendre la fourchette des mains d'Harry et de piquer dans un morceau de tarte avant de plaquer le morceau devant Harry. Fais 'Aah'.

Harry obéit docilement. Quelques personnes se désintéressèrent de la déconfiture de Malfoy pour les observer et sentirent leurs mâchoires se décrocher à la vision qui s'offrait à eux.

C'était si... MIGNON !

.

.

 _ **/!\** Au fait, par rapport à la fiction/recueil sur **Wayne & Harry**, pour la 4ème année de nos deux Serpentards. Voudriez-vous que Harry puisse échapper au Tournois par un quelconque moyen ou qu'il participe tout de même ? _

_Je ne suis pas trop sûr du chemin que je souhaite prendre._

* * *

 **Yuki-Jiji :** _Saalut ~ c'est vrai que cela pourrait être amusant._

 **Yuki27 :** _Hai hai, je suis d'accord. Je suis triste qu'il n'y ait pas plus de Death(male)/Harry. J'ai pourtant essayé plusieurs site de fanfictions différents et y en a quoi... quatre ou cinq ? Ah j'ai commencé la suite mais elle avance plus lentement que ce à quoi je me suis habituée par rapport aux deux précédents textes Wayne &Harry. _

**Soln96 :** _Ouii Nigou est génial ! Merci :)_

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Tout-à-fait d'accord avec toi. J'aime mon Harry psycho, mais parfois, je veux juste qu'il soit 'normal'._

 **History :** _Huh sérieux ? Est-ce que tu connais le titre ? J'aimerai bien aller la voir. Généralement, même quand il y a des fanfictions concernant les créatures magiques, elles sont rarement concentrées dessus ( sauf exception ). J'aime bien les histoires où on se concentre tout de même sur les créatures. =)_

 **Hekamiel :** _Ouii je pense la même chose, tout-à-fait d'accord !_

 **Layrosa :** _Ké ké ké merci, contente que ça t'ai plu =D_

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** _Merci beaucoup ! Yup, aussi adorable que son maître._

 **Luna Park :** _Merci. En fait je ne sais pas, je me suis demandée si je n'avais pas mis 'Nigou' comme nom parce que cela me rappelait le niffleur de Newt ( au début je cherchait son nom mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir donc j'ai donné Nigou à la place ) puis je me suis rendue compte que Nigou m'était familié parce que c'était le nom de Tetsu#2, le chiot de Tetsuya dans Kuroko no Basket. Donc.. je ne crois pas._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Ayy merci ! Je ne sais pas comment ça m'est venu en tête mais après avoir revu les Animaux Fantastiques, je voulais absolument faire une scène avec un niffleur ( et qui sait, plus tard, avec d'autres créatures ) et j'ai pensé que Harry et Malfoy ( en public ) seraient parfaits pour cela._

 **Dark and Blue :** _C'est exactement ça ! Je pensais aux expressions des personnages de manga quand j'écrivais. En fait, quand je décris un Harry boudeur, je pense souvent à des personnages de manga quand ils font la moue. Trop chou._

 **Theblackgirl :** _Aww merci beaucoup. Je suis contente de voir que tu n'es pas lassée._

* * *

 **Publié le : 16.04.2017**


	175. Cible 175 : Pour le Bal de Yule MFHP

**Infos :** _Hey, désolé, ça fait plus d'une semaine. Le truc c'est que j'ai les textes mais je n'en ai retapé aucun et j'ai des révisions à faire donc je pense que les publications vont s'espacer maintenant disons... une fois par semaine, peut-être un petit peu plus longtemps parfois. Merci à tou(te)s pour vos encouragements. Si j'ai du temps libre, je publierai plus tôt bien sûr._

 **Note du Jour :** _Nous venons de dépasser les 300 000 mots, youhou._

 **Pairing : MFHP - Marcus Flint/Harry Potter  
**

 **Warning :** _Adorable!Harry - Shy!Harry_

* * *

 **Gage - 175**

 _~ Mouh ~_

Harry faisait la moue à sa place, à la table des Gryffondors, quand les Serpentards entrèrent tous ensemble pour le petit déjeuner. C'était une chose normale. Ils entraient toujours tous ensemble le matin, histoire d'éviter les attaques contre leurs maisons. Voir Potter faire la moue en regardant son assiette vide avec des yeux de Dirico abandonné, ça n'était pas tout-à-fait normal. D'autant plus qu'il était entouré de nourriture. S'il était affamé, pourquoi ne mangeait-il pas ? La réponse vint d'elle-même lorsque leur chef de maison se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors avec son air coincé habituel ( _''Ça n'est pas un air coincé !'' s'indigna Severus. ''C'est un masque d'impassibilité !''_ ) et lui tendit une fiole contenant une potion qu'ils ne reconnurent pas. Potter remercia le Maître des Potions et le regarda partir vers la table des enseignants en clignotant des yeux comme un hibou.

Potter était étrange depuis la rentrée. Le garçon avait par on ne sait quel miracle réussi à échapper au tournois ( en fait on savait pourquoi puisqu'il avait juré sur sa magie devant tout le monde n'avait ABSOLUMENT rien à voir - sous aucun prétexte -, avec sa participation ) mais il faisait tout de même la moue. Et ne parlait plus ni à Granger, ni à Weasley – Ronald, pas les jumeaux. Les jumeaux Fred et George, eux, semblaient être les nouveaux meilleurs amis du Survivant. Partout où il était, les deux rouquins identiques le suivaient comme des ombres. C'était comme s'ils étaient inséparables. Warrington sentit ses lèvres trembler alors qu'il regardait Potter pencher la tête sur un côté, puis sur l'autre... répétitivement. C'était... amusant, d'une certaine façon. C'était presque... mignon en fait. Mais n'allez pas répéter qu'il venait de juste de penser cela. De Potter en plus de cela. Les lèvres mutines du garçon tremblaient et il lui semblait bien qu'il allait pleurer. Potter arborait un léger rosissement et refusait de lever les yeux pour regarder quelqu'un. Ses yeux fixaient résolument son assiette.

Fred et George Weasley, qui venaient d'arriver et s'étaient posés à côté de lui sur le banc, tentaient visiblement de le faire rire mais ne gagnèrent qu'une grimace et un léger grondement. Potter renifla aux propos qu'ils tenaient et grimaça à nouveau avant de refaire la moue. Il semblait pourtant être en pleine réflexion et les vert et argent commençaient à être inquiets. Potter ? Dans une réflexion aussi intense ? Attendez, ne partez pas sur une mauvaise pente : ils savaient que Potter était plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait paraître, c'était en fait tout-à-fait évident, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi. Pas en public, pas devant des personnes qui ne le connaissaient pas. Pas devant des Serpentards ! Potter sembla enfin se décider après une énième blague des jumeaux et secoua la tête avant de se lever, se tournant vers les jumeaux pour leur offrir un regard critique. Les Serpentards auraient presque pu se lever et applaudir lorsque le petit brun leur offrit un magnifique et charmant doigt d'honneur.

Le garçon se mordit les lèvres puis prit une inspiration avant d'ouvrir ses yeux, dévoilant un regard déterminé qui se posa presque immédiatement sur la table des Serpentards. Ceux-ci furent électrisés par l'intensité de son regard émeraude et quelques uns déglutirent même. Après une dernière inspiration, le petit brun prit un pas, puis un autre et gagna en confiance alors qu'il approchait de la table des vert et argent. Son assurance disparut cependant bien vite quand il s'arrêta devant les septièmes années et il baissa les yeux en se mordant les lèvres. Oh Salazar, c'était si gênant. Depuis leur table, les Serpentards pouvaient parfaitement voir les jumeaux Weasley se fendre la poire devant l'inconfort de leur ami. Quelques fractions de secondes plus tard, les jumeaux ne riaient plus : une grosse fleur avait poussé(e) sur chacune de leur tête. Calmé devant ce spectacle rare d'arroseurs arrosés, Harry put se concentrer à nouveau. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'un des septièmes en particulier et il rougit violemment. Graham et Cassius, qui avaient suivi le regard du Survivant, ne faisaient plus de bruit tant ils riaient tout en s'accrochant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber du banc. Harry essaya de ne pas tenir compte de leur étrange comportement mais fronça tout de même les sourcils en les regardant avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son objectif.

« Flint... pourrai-je te parler quelques minutes ? »

Tous les Serpentards à proximité clignèrent des yeux, Marcus le premier. Celui-ci le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux jumeaux, qui se roulaient presque part terre à présent, bien que les fleurs sur leurs têtes les rendent tout-à-fait ri-di-cules.

_ Bien sûr Potter, mais avant tu pourrais peut-être nous dire pourquoi les Weasley semblent... mourir de rire ?

Potter plissa les yeux en regardant les jumeaux puis répondit d'un ton hautain, directement dirigé vers les deux rouquins.

« Ils deviennent juste stupide. C'est tout. Ils n'ont pas encore compris que tout ce qu'ils diront leur seront renvoyés, puissance deux. »

Cassius pencha la tête sur le côté et échangea un regard avec Lucian Bole. Potter devenait plus intéressant à mesure que le temps passait.

C'est alors que Potter se tourna à nouveau vers eux, ou plutôt, vers Marcus.

_ Donc, pouvons-nous parler ?

Pour toute réponse, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard hocha la tête et se leva. Les deux joueurs de Quidditch s'éloignèrent pour un peu d'intimité et Harry déglutit. Il n'allait pas y arriver. Il n'allait vraiment pas y arriver. Oh pire, pourquoi se gêner ? Il n'était même pas forcé d'y participer ! Attendez... oui, il savait pourquoi il le faisait. Et puis en plus, les jumeaux ne pourraient plus le qualifier d'adorable timide amoureux s'il le faisait. Pas qu'il était amoureux ! … juste attiré. C'est tout.

Marcus dévisagea le petit Survivant alors qu'il le suivait un peu à l'écart dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient à présent près d'un des murs, entre la table des verts et argents et celle, bien plus vide, des enseignants. Quand Potter s'arrêta, il enveloppa ses bras autour de lui, comme s'il pouvait se protéger lui-même ainsi, ses joues tournant coquelicot. Son regard était fuyant. Marcus pensait qu'il voulait regarder la table des Gryffondor mais ne pouvait pas parce que les jumeaux Weasley riaient toujours à en perdre le souffle.

_ Tu voulais me parler ?

Honnêtement, Marcus n'était pas trop sûr des raisons qui le poussaient à être moins rude que d'habitude. C'était probablement de la faute de Potter. Son attitude était juste... trop inoffensive pour qu'il fasse autrement. Il observa Potter quand il se pourlécha les lèvres puis se les mordilla dans un geste nerveux. Il vit la meurtrissure se propager sur sa lèvre inférieure et rougir alors que le sang coulait un peu. Il sut exactement quand le garçon s'en rendit compte puisque celui passa sa langue sur la plaie et lécha le liquide écarlate. Marcus déglutit, sans lâcher des yeux la chair rosée. C'était... un spectacle éblouissant, hypnotisant même. Finalement, le Gryffondor sembla prendre son courage à deux mains et prit la parole :

« Je... je me demandais – en fait... pendant les vacances de Yule... Il y a... »

Le plus jeune s'interrompit à nouveau, semblant chercher ses mots avant d'acquiescer pour lui-même.

_ Je me demandais si tu rentrais chez toi le 24.

Marcus haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Pourquoi diable Potter voulait-il savoir cela ? Il est vrai que l'année dernière il était resté au château puisque ses parents étaient en voyage et que de toute façon Terence, l'un de ses amis, était là aussi, mais il rentrait habituellement chez lui pour Yule.

_ Pourquoi cette question ?

À présent, Potter ne faisait même plus semblant de croiser son regard : il regardait tout sauf lui. Et son visage ! Son teint atteignait des teintes de rouge inexistantes. Marcus était sûr que de leur place, les autres Serpentards de son année pouvaient parfaitement le voir parce que, soyons honnête, il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que les autres les espionnaient. Même s'ils n'écoutaient pas leur conversation – et pour cause, ils étaient trop loin et le Serpentard était presque sûr d'avoir vu Potter jeter une bulle de silence autour d'eux-, ils observaient leurs gestuelles et leurs expressions. Et à en juger par les couleurs et la gêne de Potter, cela devait leur paraître fort intriguant.

Potter passa une main dans ses cheveux, visiblement frustré avec lui-même et quelques mèches retombèrent sur son visage. Cela lui allait bien, supposa Flint. Ça lui donnait un air un peu plus mature. Pas qu'il ne soit pas bien d'habitude... Attendez... oubliez ce qu'il venait de penser. Le quatrième année sembla cette fois-ci prendre une grande dose de courage puisqu'il osa enfin – et pour la seconde fois seulement depuis qu'il s'était approché de sa table_, le regarder dans les yeux et rester fixer sur son regard.

« Il va y avoir un Bal lors de Yule. Organisé par tous les organisateurs du Tournois. Il n'est obligatoire que pour les Champions mais – et bien, beaucoup vont sans doute venir et apparemment, les sang-purs aussi et donc, en fait - »

Si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre, Marcus aurait sans doute perdu patience depuis longtemps et aurait sans doute jeté un maléfice à cette personne. Si cela avait été n'importe qui, il l'aurait fait. Cependant, il s'agissait de Potter et... comment dire... disons juste que cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Et il était également curieux de voir jusqu'où s'étendaient les rougeurs du Gryffondor ou quelles nuances elles pouvaient atteindre. Les grands yeux verts étaient humides, remarqua Flint. Comme s'il se retenait de pleurer. Et, vraiment, si Marcus pensait que Potter s'apprêtait à faire ce qu'il allait faire, il comprenait que le plus jeune soit si craintif et nerveux.

Pour en revenir à son annonce, Marcus n'était pas au courant pour le Bal et il doutait que l'annonce ait été rendue publique sinon il l'aurait su. Cependant, allez savoir comment Potter avait obtenu l'info. Pas de l'un des champions, il doutait que même eux soient au courant. Alors comment ?

_ Je – je me disais que si tu n'avais pas de partenaire pour le Bal, que si tu comptais venir et que ça ne te gênais pas d'y aller avec un garçon et – et – que si ça n'te gênais pas d'y aller avec moi tu pourrais peut-être vouloir – euh... venir avec moi ?

Marcus l'écouta babiller et se perdre dans ses mots sans rien dire. Pour dire vrai, cela était tentant. Potter ne voyait évidemment pas l'intérêt que lui portaient la majorité des personnes étant dotées de la vue, s'il pensait que personne ne comptait l'inviter. Ce qui l'étonnait était qu'il songe à l'inviter, lui. Le Serpentard savait qu'il était charismatique et avait une musculature impressionnante, mais il n'était pas particulièrement beau. Son père et son oncle lui disaient souvent que cela viendrait en vieillissant et, quand Marcus voyait les photos des hommes de sa famille dans leur adolescence, il ne pouvait qu'y croire. Après tout, son oncle et son père étaient de beaux spécimens à présent. Et il parlait en toute objectivité !

Marcus revint à la réalité quand il réalisa que Potter était de plus en plus nerveux par son absence de réponse et hyperventilait presque, son visage arborant à présent une nouvelle teinte de rouge, nouvellement crée. Vraiment, c'était mignon.

Il attrapa de justesse le garçon quand celui-ci se détourna et maintint une prise ferme sur son poignet, mais pas assez puissante pour lui faire du mal, puis le rapprocha un peu de lui, jouissant secrètement de la nervosité du plus petit.

« J'accepte ton invitation Potter.

_ Harry. » le corrigea doucement le Survivant.

Un sourire amusé trôna sur les lèvres de Marcus en entendant cela et il lui rendit la pareille, son sourire s'élargissant quand 'Harry' lui offrit l'un de ses propres sourires timides.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Son cœur battait toujours à vive allure mais il n'avait plus l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre. La main de Marcus était grande et chaude sur son poignet, alors qu'elle glissait pour attraper sa main. Harry étouffa un gloussement et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, indiquant au Serpentard qu'il voulait qu'il se penche. L'aîné s'exécuta plutôt docilement, curieux de voir ce que ferait le lionceau et resta un instant figé de surprise quand il sentit des lèvres mutines se poser sur sa joue droite. Il entendit distraitement quelques cris de surprise résonner suite à l'action du petit brun et enregistra tardivement le ''merci'' que lui adressa le garçon en lui envoyant un sourire lumineux avant de regagner sa table, d'un pas guilleret et ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

Marcus le regarda partir puis dut faire appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas poser une main sur sa joue. Alors seulement, quand il fut sûr que le gamin avait retrouvé sa place à la table des lions, il se permit de regagner la sienne, ignorant aisément tous les regards fixes suivant chacun de ses faits et gestes. Il était sur le point de se resservir une tasse de café quand il nota le silence à sa table. Ou plutôt les coups de coudes répétitifs de ses camarades, parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de leur curiosité. Actuellement, il était plutôt occupé à enregistrer et à graver dans sa mémoire le baiser ( sur la joue ) que venait de lui offrit le garçon le plus adorable de la Tour Gryffondor.

« Marcus, commença Cassius, extatique, avant d'être interrompu par un Adrian Pucey excité.

_ Dis-moi voir, c'était quoi ça ?

_ Oui Marcus, intervint Pansy d'une voix de velours, toute aussi intéressée. Dis-nous ce que c'était. »

Marcus soupira et tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil vers la table des lions, reniflant quand les regards de ses camarades se portèrent également là-bas. Il pouvait voir P – Harry menacer de sa baguette les jumeaux Weasley, lesquels étaient à présent tout emplumés. À chaque fois qu'ils ouvraient la bouche, ils crachaient de nouvelles plumes qui venaient se coller sur eux et cela semblait extrêmement satisfaire le plus jeune. Au lieu de répondre, Marcus détourna le regard et se pencha vers la délégation de Durmstrang, toujours assise avec eux.

« Krum. »

Le célèbre joueur de Quidditch interrompit son déjeuner et le monologue de l'un de ses camarades russes pour s'intéresser à l'anglais et haussa un sourcil, l'incitant à parler.

« Est-ce que tu as entendu parler d'un Bal de Yule, organisé pour le Tournois ? »

Cela attira l'attention du reste de la délégation de Durmstrang, mais avant que Krum n'ait pu faire autre chose que de hausser son deuxième sourcil, un cri résonna et Pansy étouffa un second cri.

_ Merlin, Potter a-t-il fait ce que je suis sûr qu'il vient juste de faire ?

Marcus ne prit la peine de lui répondre. Krum haussa les épaules.

_ Il n'y a pas eu d'annonce officielle _enco_ _ **rr**_ mais notre di **rr** ecteur nous en _avoir_ un peu parlé du **r** ant le voyage.

Il fallut moins de trois secondes aux Serpentards pour examiner ce qu'il venait de dire avant que la table ne tombe dans une cacophonie – beaucoup moins bruyante que la table des Gryffons dans leurs bons jours mais tout de même un peu trop bruyante.

Ce fut un double cri de terreur qui fit taire la tablée et tous les yeux se posèrent sur celle des rouge et or pour voir les jumeaux courir en direction de la sortie, l'air terrifiés. Derrière eux, Potter bondit hors du banc et dégaina sa baguette avant de jeter une série de maléfices dans leur direction.

Marcus regarda Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu entre les portes puis reporta son attention sur sa tasse de café.

« Et bien apparemment, cela va devenir officiel. » lâcha-t-il en reprenant leur sujet de conversation.

Ses camarades recommencèrent à parler sans s'écouter les uns et les autres, mais quand ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui pour lui demander si Potter avait vraiment... et bien, fait ce qu'il avait fait, ils furent stoppés par un regard noir.

Visiblement, Marcus Flint était toujours aussi irritable. Au moins, ça, ça n'avait pas changé.

* * *

 **INFORMATIONS :**

 _Pour le Tournois ( je sais, j'ai à peine commencé la version H &W 3 donc le tournois est encore dans longtemps ) les votes sont ouverts. Honnêtement, les deux me plaisent. Je pourrais peut-être faire un mixe... ké ké ké. _

.

Devrait participer : **7 votes**

Devrait y échapper : **4 votes**

* * *

 **Luna Park :** _Ah tu sais, quand on panique, il arrive qu'on oublie parfois les choses les plus logiques à faire. Oh t'inquiète pas, ils vont faire pleuvoir les ennuis sur eux. Reste à savoir si Harry participera ou non._

 **Dark and Blue :** _Ah ah ah j'ai vu ça. Ouais ben, en fait, quand t'es stressé et que tu paniques tu fais parfois des trucs cons et bêtes. Bah, Lulu, il a couru. Il n'a pas réfléchi, il a juste couru. Pendant des heures._

 **theblackgirl :** _Ké ké ké c'était trop ça. Je voyais trop un énorme paon courir en mode essoufflé ( ça s'essouffle un paon ? ) avec un adorable chaton derrière, qui est en parfaite santé, comme si c'était un jogging/un jeu._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Oooh merci beaucoup ! Tu vas me faire rougir tu sais._

 **Frederique1809 :** _Hey, merci pour ta réponse, je vais y réfléchir, mais je pense qu'il y a des chances pour qu'il le fasse._

 **Soln96 :** _Heya ~ merci beaucoup, t'inquiète, c'est prit en compte._

 **Hekamiel :** _Mdr j'adore tes raisons. Okay, c'est noté._

 **Lady Shasha Phantomhive :** _Hiiie mercii =)_

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Ah ah je ne sais pas si les deux sont possibles mais c'est une idée. En tout cas, je vais essayer de me concentrer aussi un peu sur les délégations invitées et les faire interagir avec notre fameux Duo._

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri :** _Ah Mordred, je ne sais pas mais je sais que Harry ne va pas apprécier. S'il y a bien une raison pour laquelle il peut montrer ses émotions, c'est bien quand Wayne est concerné._

 **Lerugamine :** _Salut, oui j'ai compris ce que tu m'as dit : le vote est ouvert donc on verra bien. Personnellement, j'ai des idées pour les deux options donc je suis bloquée._

 **Yukii27 :** _Hey ~ oui, désolé, c'est qu'il y a un autre utilisateur qui a un nom proche de toi. Bizarrement, à chaque fois que j'essaie de ne pas faire l'erreur et mélanger les deux et bien... je les mélange bouh. Tant mieux, parce que je n'en suis qu'au début donc il vaudrait mieux partir sur deux mois au lieu d'un._

 _Ah je me souviens avoir lu cette fic l'an dernier je crois. J'ai vu ton idée, j'aime bien quand Harry est obsédé par le feu. J'ai déjà écrit le texte ( pendant une de mes heures de cours mais chut ) mais je ne l'ai pas encore retapé. Ce sera probablement l'un des prochains textes. Les frères Weasley font une brève apparitions mais nous nous concentrons plutôt du point de vue des frères Lestrange._

 **vampirenessi :** _Salut, c'est noté merci, je ne sais pas si ça va se faire mais en tout cas ça m'aide. =)_

 **SlashAddict10 :** _Merci pour ton vote :)_

 **Guest :** _Mercii c'est noté !_

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** _Huh merci, je ne crois pas mais, dans le même genre, oui, plus que probablement._

 **Clem-Black :** _Salut ~ Et bien, bienvenue à toi dans ce cas ! Je suis contente que tu aies laissé un commentaire. Je suis timide aussi en vrai – une vrai pipelette sur l'écran mais tu ne m'entendras jamais en cours. Je suis passée sur ton profil, ton OS était joli et bien écrit._

* * *

 **Publié le : 26.04.2017**


	176. Cible 176 : Niffleur à Ravenclaw prompt

_Bon, ça c'est issu de ce que j'ai trouvé sur tumblr, vous savez, ce sont les ''Harry Potter prompt fanfiction'' ou quelque chose comme ça. J'imagine qu'en français on peut dire que ce sont des idées ou des défis proposés par les gens dans le monde. Bref, voici le défi :_

 _ **Prompt 597**. "A niffler finds its way into the Ravenclaw common room."_

* * *

 **Gage – 176**

.

 _Niffleur à Serdaigle._

.

Nigou s'était échappé de la prise de son maître endormi. Celui-ci avait été ravi de ses actions envers l'humain peroxydé et l'avait récompensé des cupcakes faits maison. Puis, Ngou avait pu se pelotonner dans les bras de _son_ maître.

Son maître était adorable : il le laissait dormir dans le lit pour humain, avec lui. Même les jumeaux _Whisky_ n'avaient eu ce privilège-là que lorsque son petit maître dormait mal, chose qui arrivait de plus en plus rarement depuis que Nigou était là ( au grand malheur des jumeaux qui aimaient glisser Harry dans leur dortoir ). Depuis que Nigou était là, son peit maître dormait mieux et jouait les doudous huit jours/nuits par semaine.

Dès que Harry dormait, Nigou filait hors du dortoir et fouinait à la recherche de trésors. Aujourd'hui, il était allé exploré un petit peu plus loin. Il était certain qu'il y avait un nid, là, quelque part.

Il traversa un autre couloir, escalada des escaliers et... vit quelqu'un ! C'était un humain un... un peu plus âgé que son maître. Une porte s'ouvrit et Nigou s'infiltra à l'intérieur sans être repéré par l'élève. Ooh ! Tout ce qui brillait !

.

.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, le premier Serdaigle endormi qui descendit dans la salle commune, réveilla ses camarades par un cri strident.

.

 _Le Niffleur de Potter avait encore sonné._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Désolé pour le retard mais... comment dire ça... un certain opérateur a ENCORE foiré. Notre box a lâché, on nous en a donné une autre mais on n'a TOUJOURS PAS internet ni ligne téléphonique en état de fonctionnement._

 _C'est vraiment pô juste. Du coup pour l'instant, on a récupéré un ''Web trotter''._

* * *

 **Luna Park :** _Et bien, ils ont dû aller un peu trop loin. Tu sais, tu taquines quelqu'un, tu cherches à connaître ses limites puis à un moment BAM, ça te reviens dans la face. Je pense que c'est quelque chose comme ça qu'il s'est passé. Harry est un petit serpent rampant, il est allé espionné près de la salle des professeurs et a précieusement gardé l'info pour lui-même._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Ay ay je vois. Oui, c'est à peu près la même chose de mon côté._

 **Alice Nagini Riddle :** _Ké ké ké merci beaucoup ! !_

 **Soln96 :** _Yup, vous allez avoir un texte sur le bal. Je ne sais pas quand je vais le poster. Il est entièrement écrit mais pas encore retapé sur ordi. De toute façon, il est inratable, puisque le titre très original est ''Le Bal de Yule'' ( yeah ~ )._

 **StarkSnowRyen :** _Salut ~ et bien merci beaucoup. Euh oui. Je vais faire d'autres textes sur ce pairing. Pas tout le temps mais ça va arriver. Je suis toujours un peu déçue qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'histoires sur ce couple. Et encore, ce n'est pas le pairing le plus rare._

 **Khamoon :** _Ké ké ké yosh, ça n'est pas le dernier ! Bien sûr qu'il y en aura d'autre, ils sont juste adorable ensemble. Je voudrais lire de nouvelles MFHP..._

 **History :** _Oooh merci beaucoup !_

 **Yukii27 :** _Si bien sûr. Je te l'ai dit, les Pyro(ou dans le genre)!Harry, c'est hyper inspirant. Et pour une fois qu'il ne met pas le feu. Du moins, il n'est pas encore passé à l'acte, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait un jour arriver._

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** _Je l'ai fait ! Je l'ai fait ! Il est écrit ! … Mais pas encore retapé ( lui non plus ). mais c'était intéressant à écrire. Surtout qu'on a Fenrir qui 'combat' ses instincts primitifs en quelques sortes donc bon. Relève-toi, fidèle lectrice ( /lecteur)._

 **Dark and Blue :** _C'est vrai ! Oh mon dieu, je me demande ce qui m'est arrivé pour que je pense à un Lucius-paon et à un minuscule chaton le poursuivant. Parfois ça va pas bien dans ma tête._

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri :** _Hey ~ merci beaucoup, à toi aussi._

* * *

 **Publié le : 02.05.2017**


	177. Cible 177 : Bonus Chasse Horcruxes

_Tum tum tum ~ ceci est un bonus que j'ai écrit en même temps que la Chasse aux Horcruxes du Trio Infernal mais j'ai oublié de le rajouter donc je le poste maintenant._

.

 **Gage – 177**

.

 _La Chasse aux Horcrux du Trio Infernal – Bonus_

.

 **Bonus #1 :**

 _Prend place après que Harry ait tué Voldemort._

.

« Il faudrait peut-être d'abord aller te nettoyer.. tu sais, pour ton image ?

_ Mais pourquoi ? Geignit Harry en s'arrêtant brusquement.

_ Et bien.. fit Fred en s'arrêtant également, ignorant les créatures et mangemorts toujours sous le choc. En général tu sais, les ''Héros'' lumineux'' ne commettent pas de meurtre aussi... sanglant, fit-il en gesticulant un bras vers le cadavre de Voldie.

_ D'ailleurs, intervint George. Il faudrait peut-être se débarrasser du corps, vous ne croyez pas ? Ça pourrait porter un coup à notre masque s'ils voyaient son état... ( il regardait les deux parties du corps ).

Harry les regarda un instant, faisant la moue.

_ Mais... si y a pas de corps.. ils nous croiront pas ! Et on pourra même pas toucher la prime mise par le clan Savirol !

_ Moouais... mais perso, je me vois pas me trimbaler avec une moitié de cadavre. C'est un peu gore.

_ Au pire... t'as qu'à prendre que la tête, suggéra George à son jumeau.

Harry leur lança un regard incrédule.

_ Parce que tu te vois te balader avec la tête ?! C'est pas mieux qu'une moitié de corps ! Autant porter la tête au bout d'une lance et on fera un remake de la mort de M. de Launay.

Il reçut des regards vides.

_ . . Qui ?

Le plus jeune secoua la tête.

_ Sérieusement, qui est votre prof d'Étude des Moldus ? Elle devrait au moins vous apprendre un peu l'histoire du monde. Okay, retenez ces mots : 1789, Révolution française (moldue), Prise de la Bastille. De Launay est exécuté par le peuple français et l'on dit que la foule aurait fixé sa tête au bout d'une pique avant de la promener fièrement dans les rues de Paris.

_ . . . Charmant. Fit George. Ewway ça me paraît bien !

Les trois se regardèrent un instant avant de tourner un regard avide et malicieux vers le corps mort du Lord Noir déchu.

_ Noooooon ! Hurla Bellatrix Lestrange.

_ Ah zut, fit Harry. Je l'avais oublié celle-là.

_ Comme j'aimerai en faire autant... rumina sombrement Rodolphus, recevant un doux sourire de l'héritier Potter.

.

 **BONUS N°2 :**

Bella attaqua Potter dans le dos mais, contre toute attente, rien ne se passa. Le garçon continua juste tranquillement sa marche. Harry s'arrêta de dos et fit mine de réfléchir :

« Tu sais Bellatrix, même si tu as tué Sirius, je comptais réellement te donner une chance de rester en vie. Mouhou ~ je savais que tu ne saurais pas profiter de cette _incroyable opportunité_. »

Il se retourna d'un coup et bondit dans un flou, faisant basculer Bella au sol, sur le dos, et plongea sa main dans son cœur. Puis, alors qu'elle agonisait.. il lui chuchota à l'oreille, bien qu'on l'entendit parfaitement dans le silence de la forêt :

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû tuer mon parrain. Mais sois heureuse, tu mourras bien de la main d'un Black. » lui assura-t-il.

Fred geignit pitoyablement puis poussa un soupir théâtral :

« Ooh.. encore plus de sang à nettoyer.. _Great_. »

.

.

 _Comme ce chapitre est court, je publierai le prochain demain ou après-demain normalement._

* * *

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** _Ah ah ah je me demande. Je pense que Nigou serait prêt à attaquer quiconque regarde son maître d'une façon moins que platonique. Il est du genre sur protecteur. Mais seulement avec son petit maître._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _C'est ça. Et peut-être aussi qu'en fouillant dans la Bibliothèque des Serdaigles il a renversé un livre ou deux ( ou une dizaine plutôt ). Définitivement dévastée._

 **Guest :** _Yup. Ça va revenir... des techniciens vont venir. En attendant, on peut garder le ''web trotter''._

* * *

 **Publié le : 06.05.2017**


	178. Cible 178:Trop tôt pour combattre GWHPFW

**Pairing :** _GW/HP/FW_

 _Note : **Harry** a tendance à devenir injurieux lorsqu'il n'a pas son quota de sommeil. _

**GAGE -**

 **.**

 _Trop tôt pour combattre_

 **.**

Harry n'était pas amusé. Il avait été sorti du lit par un Ron paniqué, hurlant que Poudlard allait être attaqué et qu'ils devaient aller défendre le château et empêcher les méchants mangemorts de passer. Pas tout à fait réveillé, le jeune homme s'était laissé faire lorsque le rouquin l'avait sorti du lit et lui avait balancé des affaires à la figure ( oui parce que malgré la rapidité de tout cela, ils prenaient le temps de s'habiller. Cela ne se faisait après tout pas de recevoir un Dark Lord en pyjama. ) mais maintenant, il se demandait pourquoi il avait écouté son camarade. Pourquoi diable devait-il se préoccuper d'une invasion de mangemorts ? Il avait été rejoint par Fred et George et entraîné dans la marée d'élèves parti se réfugier dans les quartiers sécurisés de Poudlard, mais Ronald et Hermione avaient tout de même réussi à les traîner hors de la masse et les avaient inciter à les suivre hors du château, là où se battaient actuellement le camp de la Lumière et celui des Ténèbres. Quand Harry Potter arriva, les mains dans les poches, étouffant un bâillement, les jumeaux de chaque côté de lui, Dumbledore poussa un soupir ravi et agita sa baguette vers Voldemort pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus loin.

« Harry mon garçon, tu es là. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres élèves ?

_ Pas eu trop le choix, répondit Harry en étouffant un nouveau bâillement. Je serai bien rester dormir mais Ronald m'a volé mes couvertures. »

Le directeur rit, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de drôle et Harry haussa un sourcil. Les plus clairvoyant comprirent – avec un soupçon d'incrédulité-, que le garçon était tout-à-fait sérieux dans ses propos. Fred échangea un regard avec George puis se pencha en avant pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Harry. Celui-ci ricana, mais il arborait à présent quelques rougeurs et il était bien conscient que les créatures venues aux côtés de Voldemort avaient également entendu les propos du rouquin. Devant le manque de réaction de Harry et des jumeaux Weasley, les combats cessèrent peu à peu. Pourtant, Harry ne bougeait toujours pas. Albus ne comprenait pas. Harry n'était pourtant pas stupide mais...

« Harry, ce sont les mangemorts. » le pressa le directeur.

À nouveau, Harry ne réagit pas. Les mangemorts commençaient à être curieux, et très impatient. Bah alors, il allait se battre oui ou merde ?

_ Allez Harry. Fit Dumbledore.

Finalement, Harry réagit, se tournant vivement vers les jumeaux après une œillade assassine au directeur.

_ 'Allez' ? Allez ? Harry se tourna brusquement vers Fred et George, ignorant les autres. Je rêve où il vient de m'ordonner comme on ordonne à un chien ?

_ Pas un chien Harry, fit Fred.

_ Un chiot. Poursuivit George.

_ Un chiot ? C'est encore pire ! Un chiot n'est même pas intimidant !

Harry fit une pause pour dévisager les membres de l'ordre et du camp mangemoresque, qui s'étaient tous stoppés à leur apparition puis se détourna brusquement pour partir en direction du château tout en étouffant un bâillement.

_ Aah j'retourne me coucher. Il est trop tôt pour ce genre de connerie. Expliqua-t-il sous les regards incrédules des mangemorts et de tous les autres.

Il n'attendit pas leurs réactions, qu'il savait déjà épiques et poursuivit sa route, sans s'inquiéter des potentielles attaques dans le dos.

Fred et George échangèrent un sourire vicieux en bondissant à sa suite.

_ Te coucher ? Maintenant que tu es levé tu es sûr que tu n'veux pas -

_ Faire quelque chose de plus sportif ?

Harry leur lança un long regard avant de scander un long _''Perveers.''_ qui résonna dans l'air mais, finalement, il les attrapa par le bras et les entraîna vers le château. Ils n'étaient déjà plus que de vagues silhouettes quand les premières personnes réagirent enfin.

« Mais... vous n'allez pas vous battre !? »

Harry, qui avait entendu le mangemort, s'arrêta, se retourna et se jeta une faible version du sonorus pour être entendu sans avoir à crier :

« C'est de votre faute, venir à une heure pareille sérieusement... on est dimanche les gars. Nous on dort à cette heure-ci. Vous pouviez pas attaquer pendant une journée de cours, non ? Fallait que vous planifiez votre plan pourri pendant notre quasi seul jour de congé, pas vrai ? Et bien allez vous faire foutre. Je suis crevé et quand je suis crevé, je suis bougon et je veux dormir. Donc entre-tuez vous avec la Lumière si ça vous chante mais laissez-nous dormir putain. »

Le regard meurtrier que jeta Harry sur tous les combattants et spectateurs fut assez pour les convaincre de son sérieux.

Et, okay, visiblement le Golden Boy semblait prêt à laisser les autres mourir si ça signifiait un peu plus de sommeil, d'accord... okay, les mangemort pouvaient vivre avec ça. Harry s'apprêtait à repartir avec ses deux rouquins diaboliques lorsque Dumbledore sortit finalement de sa torpeur et lui adressa un regard stupéfait.

_ Harry... tu dois te battre !

_ Heh ? Non merci je préfère retourner me coucher comme tous les élèves un minimum censés l'ont fait quand ils ont entendu parler de l'attaque. Continuez votre mini-guerre avec votre amant si ça vous chante mais laissez-nous en dehors de ça. Je veux dormir ! Est-ce que c'est si difficile à comprendre que ça ? Si vous voulez vraiment qu'on vous défonce, repassez plus tard. De préférence en début de soirée ou en fin d'après-midi. Ou même pendant les cours si ça vous amuse. Pendant le cours d'Ombrage, c'est possible ? -

Harry posa sa main devant la bouche pour bâiller à nouveau puis balaya la foule du regard.

« Mouais. Autant retourner se coucher.

_ Aw Harry, je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour -

_ Faire quelque chose de plus distrayant. »

Harry les observa quelques instants avant de secouer la tête.

« Huh... si vous êtes assez chaud pourquoi pas. » répondit finalement Harry en se frottant les mains pour lutter contre le froid.

Les trois étudiants de Gryffondor quittèrent définitivement le pseudo champ de bataille, laissant des 'guerriers' médusés tout le long du chemin.

* * *

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** _Yup. Bah, tu sais, Harry a du sang de Black dans les veines et puis, je ne sais plus si je l'avais mentionné dans la Chasse aux Horcruxes mais il est Lord Black – ou héritier. Ou alors, tu peux tout simplement pensé que avant de mourir, Sirius a procédé à une adoption par le sang. Ça me donne encore plus envie de pleurer quand je repense à sa mort, Niouh ~_

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Tel maître tel... familier ! Heeh ? Quel genre de vinyle ?_

 **Dark and Blue :** _Ouii ! Harry méritait de se venger. Dommage que Neville n'ait pas été présent, il aurait sûrement apprécié... ou pas._

* * *

 **Publié le : 09.05.2017**


	179. Cible 179 : La Bataille d'Eau

**Gage -**

.

 _Bataille d'eau OU comment elle dégénéra_

.

 **Flash Back**

01.11.1994

 _Ils avaient essayé de l'arrêter mais ils avaient lamentablement échoué et maintenant... maintenant ils étaient tous en détention ! Vraiment, merci beaucoup Zach. Zacharias Smith, Poufsouffle de 4ème année, était installé sur un bureau et ricanait en regardant Harry, Fred, George, Lee, Louis et Thomas laver les murs à l'éponge._

 _C'était du n'importe quoi._

 _« Zach, au lieu de rire comme un âne, ne pourrais-tu pas nous aider ? Demanda Harry._

 __ Es-tu sûr que c'est la bonne expression, Ry ? » fit Thomas en continuant d'éponger le mur. Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas sûr mais n'était pas prêt à s'humilier davantage devant Zachouille. Ce petit fripou avait une bonne mémoire pour ce genre de choses. Hors de question de lui donner des munitions. Non madame ! Harry secoua la tête et avisa sa cible avant de balancer une éponge trempée sur elle, lui arrangeant un couinement de surprise mêlée d'indignation. Le petit brun ricana mais pas bien longtemps cependant : le retour de flammes fut à la hauteur de ses espérances. Le sceau fut vidé sur sa tête. Le sourire triomphant était largement suffisant pour comprendre la chose. Harry fit la moue puis sauta sur Zach et épongea son éponge sur lui. Le Poufsouffle cria au meurtre sous les rires des autres._

 _George cria et plongea son éponge dans un sceau avant de tremper allègrement son frère jumeau. Fred frissonna lorsque l'eau froide trouva sa chemise et s'infiltra partout sur lui. Puis un sourire démentiel gagna ses lèvres et il rejoignit la partie en attaquant Lee, lequel se vengea sur les instigateurs de la Bataille d'Eau. Louis et Thomas échangèrent un regard avant de hausser les épaules et de retirer leurs chemises d'uniforme pour rejoindre la guerre en cours._

 _Harry, toujours assis sur les hanches de Zach, essayait à présent de lui faire manger son éponge. Ils étaient trempés, leurs vêtements leur collaient au corps et il y avait de la mousse partout sur eux mais honnêtement, ils s'éclataient_.

 **Fin du Flash Back #**

Puis il triomphe. Zach affiche une expression horrifiée, l'éponge mousseuse sur les lèvres. Harry sait en voyant le regard de trahison sur le visage du Poufsouffle sous lui qu'il n'aura pas le temps de savourer sa victoire et il se lève en furie, stabilisant son équilibre avec ses chaussures trempées. Ses genoux tremblent sous l'euphorie et il quitte la salle de classe désaffectée en courant. Il sait que Zach va mettre de longues secondes avant de réagir et que, maladroit comme il est, le jaune et noir va sans doute se rétamer sur la flaque d'eau à l'entrée de la salle. Alors ainsi, il a un peu d'avance. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il va se reposer sur ses lauriers, non. Harry accélère, prend le prochain virage, puis un passage secret et se retrouve dans le hall d'entrée face aux... élève de Durmstrang. Le petit brun laisse échapper un souffle et songe que son apparence doit les surprendre au vu de leurs expressions. Et, en effet, c'est le cas. Les russes/bulgares/autres ne s'attendaient pas à tomber sur un petit garçon aux yeux incroyablement verts en allant dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Le plus jeune est trempé. Partout. Ses vêtements sont mouillés et lui collent à la peau. Ses chaussures grincent un peu sur le sol et ses cheveux retombent sur son visage. Sans oublier le fait qu'il y a de la mousse dans ses cheveux. Et le rire sur son visage. Quelques soupirs d'envie retentissent mais Harry ne remarque rien. Celui-ci, essayant de s'essuyer le visage, rajoute encore plus de mousse et secoue la tête avant d'agiter la main dans la direction des étrangers.

« Euh... salut. »

Les élèves de Durmstrang réagissent chacun à leur manière. Les plus joyeux et démonstratifs lancent un ''Hey !'' en retour, les autres se contentent de hocher la tête en guise de salut et certains laissent juste échapper un faible grondement. Harry affiche un sourire timide et remarque que même sans leurs épais manteaux de fourrure, ils paraissent tout aussi impressionnants. Ce n'est pas juste.

C'est la désagréable voix nasillarde de Mini-Malfoy qui brise ce moment de paix.

« Tiens donc, tu fais vraiment peine à regarder Potter. Tu t'amuses au moins ? »

Les étrangers qui s'étaient retournés en entendant la voix pleine de mépris, reportent aussitôt leur attention sur le petit brun en entendant le nom. Il ne semble pas vraiment intimidant. Celui-ci a toujours un doux sourire aux lèvres mais son regard a gagné quelque chose de calculateur. Harry remarque à peine l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard attendant leur attrapeur capricieux, trop concentré qu'il est sur ce dernier.

_ Bien sûr. Contrairement à certains, je n'ai pas un balais coincé dans le cul, Malfoy. D'ailleurs, en parlant de cela, comment se porte ton père ?

_ Quel est le rapport avec cel -

Draco se tait et son visage devient rouge.

_ Potter ! Quand père saura -

_ J'espère bien Malfoy. J'adorerai voir comment tu comptes expliquer cette insulte à ton père.

Un silence passe et quelques ricanements étouffés retentissent finalement alors que Draco rougit de honte. Merde, il ne peut définitivement pas parler de cela à son père. Cela serait tellement gênant et mortifiant. Puis, le groupe d'étudiants entend une cavalcade dans un couloir à proximité et le petit brun se redresse d'un bond et fait quelques pas en sautillant jusqu'à être face à Malfoy.

« Tu veux bien me rendre un service, Malfoy ? Oui je suis sûr que tu veux, continua-t-il sans attendre sa réplique cinglante et négative. Tu vas voir, c'est très simple. Tu dois juste te tenir droit comme ça. Sans bouger.

_ Qu'est-ce que - »

Mais Malfoy n'a pas le temps de s'interroger. Un cri ''HARRY !'', suivi d'un projectile mousseux arrive à vive allure vers le crâne de Harry. Celui-ci, étant dos au projectile, ne peut que le sentir dans le courant d'air qui le précède et s'esquive d'une agile pirouette sur le côté, tournoyant pour éviter d'entrer en collision avec Malfoy. Il se rétablit dans un équilibre précaire – et bien, certes, il a juste tourné sur lui-même, mais il a le tournis !_, et reprend aussitôt sa route en sautillant, lançant un bref ''Merci pour ton aide, Malfoy !'' par dessus son épaule.

Celui-ci est à terre, sonné par l'éponge mousseuse qui a percuté son front ( et elle est définitivement plus lourde qu'elle ne le semble à prime abord ! ).

« Harry – qu'est-ce que - ! Oh ! Belle prise Malfoy. » fit la voix du nouvel arrivant en bondissant devant Malfoy pour récupérer l'éponge et repartir aussi sec.

« Harry ! Vile petit serpent visqueux, reviens ici ! »

Des rires retentissent à nouveau et l'on voit arriver quatre Gryffondors. Les élèves de Durmstrang, assez curieux, décident d'assouvir leur curiosité mise à mal depuis leur rencontre avec le Survivant.

« Où étiez-vous ? »

Le sourire des jumeaux devient sauvage.

_ En retenue.

Thomas, pendant ce temps, debout à côté de Louis, est occupé à inspecter le gamin Malfoy.

« Malfoy que fais-tu par te – commence-t-il avant de se reprendre brusquement. Ouais mais nan, j'veux pas savoir. »

Il dévisage un instant l'équipe de Serpentard, toujours plantée dans le couloir puis hausse les épaules et salue d'un hochement de tête les étrangers avant de partir à la poursuite de Zach et Harry en compagnie de ses trois compagnons.

« Merde ! Jure soudainement Cassius Warrington. Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils aient toujours des trucs aussi cool ? Je te jure, la prochaine fois j'me débrouillerai pour être en retenue avec des Gryffondors. On n'aura pas à écrire des parchemins sur la révolte des gobelins hongrois contre les gnomes d'Irelande. Ou à nettoyer des chaudrons pendant des heures... ! C'est décidé. Je vais me trouver des amis Gryffondors. »

* * *

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Oh ça doit être merveilleux ! Nous avons encore des vinyles à la maison mais pas de tourne-disque, phonographes/autres pour les écouter ( fais la moue ). Mdr, ouais, Harry n'est définitivement pas une personne du matin dans celui-ci._

 **MissAddictToGhoul :** _Ké ké ké merci beaucoup !_

 **Dark and Blue :** _Ah ah ouais, ils auraient vraiment dû choisir un autre jour s'ils comptaient se battre avec des combattants dignes de ce nom._

* * *

 **Publié le : 16.05.2017**


	180. Cible 180 : Grudge & Resort - APxHP

**T3**

 **Pairing :** _AP/HP – Adrian Pucey/Harry Potter_

 **Gage - 181**

.

 _Grudge & Resort_

.

Harry se débarrassa de ses vêtements aussi vite qu'il pouvait avant de se jeter sous les draps. Ronald Weasley était un homme (garçon) mort.

.

Ron frissonna violemment en entrant dans la Grande Salle ce matin-là. Il avait comme l'impression que le ciel allait lui tomber sur la tête comme avait un jour dit Harry. Il se déplaça à petit pas hésitants. Il semblait avoir peur qu'un prédateur ne lui bondisse dessus.

.

Les Serpentards et Serdaigles observaient l'avant dernier Weasley avec curiosité. Quand le Weasley voulut frapper dans le dos de Potter pour le saluer et s'arrêta brusquement lorsque Potter tourna la tête vers lui, leur curiosité augmenta. Surtout lorsque le rouquin pâlit et commença à trembler. Bien évidemment, quand Potter lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et que Ronald trembla de plus bel, leur curiosité n'eut fut que plus forte. Ils durent cependant prendre leur mal en patience parce que Potter ne semblait pas décidé à leur offrir de suite ce qu'ils désiraient tous.

Quand Potter se leva finalement, un doux sourire aux lèvres, Ronald cria d'effroi et s'effondra, inconscient.

Bien sûr, quand toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Potter celui-ci étira un sourire parfaitement innocent ( _'Mon cul !'_ pensa un étudiant anonyme ) et haussa les épaules.

« Quoi, vous n'avez pas vu ? Il y avait une gigantesque araignée ! Énorme ! Jamais vu d'aussi grosse ( il se pencha en avant, l'air conspirateur ). je crois qu'elle l'a suivi toute la journée.

_ Harry ! Le réprimanda sèchement Granger, scandalisée. Ne raconte pas les points faibles de Ron à tout le monde !

_ Mais Mione, geignit Harry. C'est toi qui leur a dit. Moi, j'ai juste dit qu'une araignée l'avait suivi, c'est tout. »

Pendant sa plaidoirie, Potter avait commencé à faire la moue. C'était une moue mignonne et adorable, trop pour son propre bien. Quand Warrington commença à baver, Marcus et Alexander eurent bien du mal à lui faire refermer la bouche.

Granger rougit de colère et empoigna son camarade mais celui-ci cria au viol. Littéralement. Granger rougit à nouveau, de colère et d'embarras cette fois-ci.

_ Mais de quoi parles-tu Harry ? Ne fais pas l'idiot, je n'vais pas te vio -

_ Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu on regard pervers, Mione. L'interrompit brutalement Harry. Les jumeaux m'ont tout expliqué, poursuivit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, comme pour se protéger, le nez en l'air et l'air faussement hautain. Mon corps est _ma_ prison et tu n'as pas le droit de t'y incruster. Non madame !

Il y eut quelques gloussements ici et là et Marcus Flint niera véhément avoir _gloussé_. Harry papillonna des yeux t fit couler quelques larmes.

_ Tu es encore plus mauvaise que l'oncle Vernon. Rumina-t-il.

C'était un commentaire anodin, qui n'était pas censé être entendu, mais il le fut et, attaché au reste de la conversation, il ne passa pas inaperçu pour ceux qui avaient suffisamment tendu l'oreille. Potter fit à nouveau la moue alors qu'il luttait contre Granger.

_ Lâche-moi espèce de Harpie !

Il y eut un silence. Granger semblait horrifiée à l'idée d'être traitée de harpie. Potter en profita pour s'éjecter de la prise de la jeune fille et vint flotter ( oui, _flotter_ ! ) jusqu'à la table des Serpentards où il se laissa tomber entre Adrian Pucey et Cassius Warrington. Puis il fit de la place sur la table, croisa les bras et posa sa tête sur ces derniers avant de fermer les yeux. C'était confortable. Pourquoi diable avait-il refusé d'aller à Serpentard ? Voulait-il jouer le sauveur de la veuve toute sa vie ? Voulait-il mourir jeune et seul en héros martyr ? Non. Voulait-il continuer à esquiver Miss Limace Ginevra Weasley toute sa vie ? Non. Absolument pas. Alors, il leva vers Adrian Pucey de grands yeux verts innocent et pleins d'espoir.

« Je peux être retrié, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai lu que c'était possible.

Adrian sentit sa bouche s'assécher alors qu'il plongeait dans ces grands yeux verts.

_ S – Sûr.

Le sourire d'Harry revint à la charge et il prit une brusque inspiration :

« GWEIIRNY ! »

Les Serpentards alentours sursautèrent violemment à ce cri soudain alors que le chapeau de tri apparaissait subitement à la table du staff.

 **_ Bon sang gamin, tu sais bien qu'à cette heure-ci je bois avec Urwen** ( Fumsec ) **.**

_ J'ai besoin d'être retrié, Gweiirny. Ron n'avait qu'à pas être un tel crétin !

Un silence passa parmi les autres maisons et Draco Malfoy semblait s'étrangler avec une confiserie que Crabbe lui avait donné en attendant le début du repas. Le Choixpeau rit. Longuement et fortement.

 **_ Et bien il était temps ! Ça fait des années que tu aurais dû venir me voir pour ça. Je commençait à penser que tu ne viendrais plus malgré mes conseils. Pas comme si tu m'avais écouté pour commencer,** rajouta-t-il plus bas.

Potter fit à nouveau la moue.

_ Ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois au courant de tout avant tout le monde ?

Le choixpeau – Gweiirny ?-, gloussa à nouveau et ouvrit sa bouche sans prendre la peine de se poser sur la tête de l'élève ou d'attendre l'arrivée d'un professeur.

 **« Et bien, mon opinion n'a pas changé, tu sais ? Autant tu corresponds à chaque maison et autant tu aurais très bien fait à Gryffondor, je continue à dire que tu aurais dû m'écouter la première fois. Une famille, tu la trouveras à SERPENTARD ! »**

Marcus allait sérieusement commencer à croire que le silence était devenu un thème principal de l'école. Le silence choqué dura plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles les Serpentards dévisagèrent leur nouvelle addition avec une curiosité non cachée, puis les premiers applaudissements retentirent à la table des Poufsouffles, suivit des Serdaigles et des serpents. Bien sûr, aucun Gryffondor n'était présent hormis les premières années, qui applaudirent, perplexes. Quand Potter se mit brusquement à glousser, personne ne pensa même à s'interroger sérieusement sur la santé mentale du gamin.

Après cela, si Adrian Pucey frappa un sixième année avec plusieurs maléfices lorsque ledit sixième année se porta volontaire pour montrer à Potter la salle commune et plusieurs coin Serpentard dans les donjons-, seulement pour se proposer lui-même à ce rôle, personne ne fit de remarque.

Bien sûr, quand le lendemain les Gryffondors remarquèrent que leur petit prince avait disparu et vinrent se plaindre, ils eurent l'horrifiante vue du Survivant à la table des Serpentards, entouré de Serpentards et portant l'uniforme de Serpentard... le cauchemar.

Alors, quand Harry décida qu'il était drôle de leur faire croire devant tous les autres élèves qu'il avait toujours été élève à Serpentard et qu'ils avaient dû rêver... et bien disons juste que la tête des Gryffondorks devaient valoir le coup puisque même les Serdaigles sortirent la tête de leurs bouquins pour aider à cette immense farce.

Si un jour après cela, Harry s'endormit sur Pucey dans la Salle Commune, qui étaient-il pour parler ? Surtout pas quand Dolohov et Warrington gloussaient en prenant des photos !

* * *

 **Luna Park :** _Ah ah merci. Je me suis dit que ça faisait un petit moment que Draco ne s'en était pas pris plein la figure ( littéralement en plus ! ). Pauvre petit._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Oh ça doit être fabuleux. Et bien, je suis sûr que ça n'est pas si difficile que ça mais pour l'instant, je vais attendre. Peut-être plus tard, quand j'aurai un appartement pour moi toute seule ou quelque chose comme ça. Je vois déjà la réponse de ma mère si je lui demande de la place dans le salon ou quoi. ^^ Ah tu sais, le pire c'est que j'ai un OS avec un lemon de prêt, et deux avec du lime + plus un threesome ( avec lemon ) en cours. Mais je ne les ai pas encore retapé -.-' ._

 **Dark and Blue :** _Oui, il a réussi. C'était très impressionnant à voir (#imaginer) d'ailleurs. Je confirme, il fait beau et bon en ce moment. Même chaud selon les horaires. Je voudrais recevoir ma lettre pour Poudlard. Ou même juste venir squatter quelques jours. Je suis sûr que je ne m'ennuierai pas._

 **Yukii27 :** _Ké ké ké ~ merci bien. T'inquiète, j'ai remarqué que y avait eu une sorte de bug : la date de mise à jour était restée au ''26 avril'' ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai eu le temps de mettre deux fois à jour et ça n'avait pas changé. Heureusement, c'est redevenu normal lors de ma troisième mise à jour._

 **Soln96 :** _Ah ah ah merci, merci. Et bien, si j'ai des idées, je les publierai dans ce cas ;)_

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** _Wooa merci beaucoup ! Je ne pensais pas que ça plairait au point de le relire une seconde fois._

 **Silvermooon :** _Yaha, il fallait bien que l'un des membres de l'équipe pète un câble. Ils n'étaient pas du tout intervenus. Je me suis dit : hey, si un Serpentard pète un câble, ça sera plus drôle que si c'était un Gryffondor ( trop prévisible )._

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri :** _Yup, il l'est ! Huh ? Tu n'as pas de chance, il fait beau et chaud là où je suis !_

* * *

 **Publié le : 23.05.2017**


	181. Cible 181 : La cuite - ERxHP

**Pairing :** _ER/HP – Evan Rosier/Harry Potter_

 **Tag :** _Fluff - romance_

 **Gage -**

.

 _La Cuite_

.

Il y avait une masse informe dans le couloir.

Evan Rosier s'approcha à pas hésitant, un Harry tremblotant sur les talons.

« Evan, je ne crois pas qu'on devrait trop se rapprocher...

_ Tu es un Gryffondor ou non ? »

Evan devina plus qu'il ne vit le regard sceptique et outré, presque indigné, d'Harry.

_ Evan, tu es l'adulte. C'est à toi de veiller sur moi.

Le plus âgé ricana. Il était le troisième de la famille à porter ce nom-là et avait été diplômé de Poudlard ( Serpentard ) sept ans plus tôt. Il avait été envoyé ici avec plusieurs de ses collègues sur demande du Ministre qui ne faisait pas confiance au directeur, lequel harcelait ce ''pauvre Mr Potter''.

_ Evan, chuchota Harry. Je crois que ça bouge.

En disant cela, Harry avait tourné la tête vers la masse et lui adressait un regard suspicieux. Evan gloussa et attrapa Harry qui commençait à tirer vraiment fort sur le dos de sa chemise, pour le placer à ses côtés.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur. Pourdlard est un endroit sûr.

Harry, blotti sur son côté, lui adressa un regard sceptique.

_ Dumbledore aussi continue de dire ça malgré les incidents qui se sont produits ces dernières années. Tu commences à sonner comme lui.

Evan couina d'indignation et fit tournoyer Harry, lui arrachant un éclat de rire ravi, puis le reposa pour l'embrasser. Le petit brun sourit dans le baiser. Evan était vraiment un amant exceptionnel. Et bien, Harry n'avait jamais eu d'amant avant mais cet homme était juste parfait et si tendre. Harry n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un de si tendre pour lui. Juste pour lui. L'ex mangemort le reposa et éloigna un peu son visage pour reprendre son souffle. Le Gryffondor traça avec ses doigts les contours du visage de Evan et il gloussa quand celui-ci attrapa ses doigts pour les porter à ses lèvres et les embrasser. Evan était un peu plus vieux mais honnêtement, Harry s'en fichait. La différence n'était pas si grande. Un gémissement fit écho dans le couloir et Harry enterra son visage dans le torse d'Evan.

« Pourquoi ne retournons-nous pas juste dans ta chambre, 'Van ? Chuchota Harry. Nous pourrions continuer où nous nous étions arrêtés. »

Evan pressa Harry contre lui et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

_ Ce serait avec plaisir mon ange mais nous devons d'abord ramener ces trois-là dans leurs lits.

Harry se détourna brièvement pour jeter un regard assassinà la masse informe. Cela fit rire Evan, lequel entreprit de léviter la masse quand il prit note de l'humeur taquine d'Harry et la laissa tomber. Un triple gémissement pathétique résonna alors dans le couloir presque désert tandis que Evan faisait tournoyer l'adolescent dans ses bras.

_ Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison. Laissons-les là. C'est de leur faute s'ils ne tiennent pas l'alcool.

Bientôt, on n'entendit plus que le rire lointain d'Harry.

.

.

Le lendemain, les premiers élèves à entrer dans le Hall firent face au spectacle inquiétant des corps entremêlés et assez dénudés de George Weasley et Lucius Malfoy avec, au dessus d'eux, les recouvrant comme une couverture, Fred Weasley. Harry ricana quand il passa devant eux pour venir s'asseoir à la table ministérielle et commencer à servir Evan. Il reçut des regards étranges mais les ignora tous. Evan gloussa et reçut des regards horrifiés de la part de ses collègues. Pour un peu, ils étaient presque devenus plus intéressant que le Trio qui décuvait plus loin.

* * *

 _Hey ~ désolé pour ça, honnêtement, je suis trop crevée donc je répondrais à vos commentaires à la prochaine mise à jour. Encore désolé pour ça mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller dormir là._

 **Publié le : 27.05.2017** \- il est 1:32, je ne me suis pas couchée aussitôt depuis bien longtemps ! Bonne nuit à tous !


	182. Cible 182 : Répartition - 2 - RDxHP

**Note du Jour :** _Vous savez, je viens de revoir la saison 1 de Sherlock (BBC) et j'ai commencé la saison 2 et... oh mon dieu, j'adore le personnage de Moriarty ( et l'acteur ! ). Son caractère est juste génial !_

 _Honnêtement,_ _ **personne ne voudrait écrire un Moriarty x Harry**_ _? Je ne connais pas assez bien le personnage de Moriarty pour le faire moi-même. Personne ne voudrait ?_

 **Pairing :** _Roger Davis/Harry Potter_

 **PS :** _Roger est plus jeune que dans le canon. Et il parle un peu trop, mais on l'aime bien quand même._

 **PPS :** _Même si c'est marqué #2 ça n'est pas une suite de la première répartition, c'est juste un autre OS où Harry est réparti. Le premier texte, Harry était à Serdaigle. Cette fois-ci il est à... et bien bonne lecture._

 _Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires et pour... et bien, continuer à me suivre._

* * *

 **Gage -**

 _._

 _La Répartition – 2_

 _._

Raven avait appris à survivre très jeune : quand son oncle l'avait laissé pour mort dans les rues, trois ans plus tôt. Il avait été amené à l'hôpital par un vieux couple marié, ceux-là même qui l'avaient trouvé_, mais ceux-ci étaient trop vieux pour s'occuper de lui. Les services sociaux l'avaient trimbalé sur trois familles d'accueil différentes avant qu'il ne fuit l'orphelinat dans lequel il avait été jeté. Raven avait appris de première main ce que signifiait les mots ''auto-préservation''.

Petit Raven ne rencontra pas de rouquins dans la gare de King's Cross, pas plus qu'il n'eut besoin d'aide pour passer la barrière du côté magique. Après tout, il était logique de se planter entre les plateformes neuf et dix pour trouver la plate forme non ? Et puis, si jamais il se prenait un mur, il dirait qu'il cherchait la plateforme de l'Eurostar et ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il y avait devant lui.

S'il n'y eut pas de problème jusque-là, il eut en revanche la chance de recevoir de l'aide d'un garçon plus âgé qui l'aida à charger ses bagages et sa chouette à bord du train. Il lui proposa même de partager son compartiment. C'était un Serdaigle de 3ème année du nom de Roger Davis, l'un des meilleurs élèves de son année.

Le concerné dévisageait avec attention le petit. Il n'était pas comme les autres enfants de son âge. Ses cheveux noirs méchés de rouge descendaient en dégradé jusqu'en dessous de ses épaules. Son visage était fin, ses traits, gracieux. Son teint pâle faisait ressortir ses lèvres mutines et ses yeux verts brillants. L'enfant avait une petite carrure – vraiment petite-, et d'une minceur presque inquiétante. Malgré tout cela, Roger était davantage hypnotisé par le joli visage du garçon. Roger nota la façon dont l'enfant regardait chaque porte de sortie visible dans le wagon dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Quand ils ressortirent du train, ce fut pour saluer les parents du plus âgé, surtout parce que celui-ci ne voulait pas perdre de vue le plus jeune.

Harry s'arrêta quand il fut en face du couple. Ils étaient encore jeunes, dans la trentaine à peu près. Pourquoi la femme lui semblait-elle si -

« Ah. Vous êtes l'infirmière de l'hôpital. »

La femme sembla prise au dépourvu avant qu'un air de réalisation ne s'affiche un instant plus tard sous le regard confus de son époux et de son fils. Mary Davis, ancienne née-moldu de Poufsouffle, sourit tendrement quoiqu'un peu mélancoliquement, en se souvenant.

« Je me souviens de toi. Tu es resté presque un mois à l'hôpital.

_ Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous remercier d'avoir pris soin de moi pendant mon séjour. »

Ils discutèrent quelques secondes avant que Harry ne s'excuse et promette à Roger de l'attendre dans le compartiment. Mary sourit devant l'attitude sur protectrice de son fils. Dès qu'il fut hors de son époux Richard, un ex Serpentard, lui demanda une explication.

« Ce p'tit est entré à l'hôpital il y a trois ou quatre ans. Il avait été battu et laissé pour mort dans les rues. C'était un couple de p'tits vieux qui l'avait trouvé et amené. Il est resté dans le coma une dizaine de jours je crois. C'était moi qui lui faisais ses soins le matin et après son réveil, je lui apportais le déjeuner. Il ne connaissait pas son nom, ni son prénom. Apparemment son oncle préférait l'appeler ''Garçon'', du coup, nous l'appelions Raven, à cause de ses cheveux. Je crois qu'il a gardé ce nom après sa sortie de l'hôpital.

_ Ils ont arrêté son oncle ? L'interrogea doucement son époux, qui avait vite connecté les choses.

_ Son oncle et sa tante oui. Après plusieurs mois de recherches. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui lui est arrivé après. Je ne sais même pas quel était son vrai nom. Enfin bon, il est allé en famille d'accueil après cela je crois.

Elle se tut quelques instants puis soupira :

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit un sorcier. Puisqu'il est venu seul, soit il n'a pas été adopté, soit sa famille n'est pas très ouverte à cela. »

* * *

« Potter, Harry. »

Roger prit une brusque inspiration lorsque le jeune garçon avec qui il avait partagé son compartiment se détacha du groupe de premières année et se faufila entre la rangée de devant pour venir prendre place sous le tabouret. Roger peinait à réaliser que ce que lui avait raconté sa mère était arrivé au Survivant. Et il paraissait si petit, si fragile sous ce grand chapeau, si perdu... Autour de lui, il pouvait entendre ses camarades spéculer.

« À votre avis, où va-t-il être réparti ? » demanda Gwein Saimvincent, l'un de ses proches amis.

Alors que la majorité -même à leur table, pariaient Gryffondor ( ''c'est un héros'' ''Ses parents étaient à Gryffondor'' ), Roger prit le temps de rassembler ce qu'il avait appris sur Harry, non, sur Raven. Après tout, il n'allait pas passer à côté d'une occasion de se faire de l'argent facilement. Et s'il gagnait, il en donnerait la moitié au p'tit.

« Je parierai sur Serdaigle ou Serpentard. Déclara-t-il d'un ton mesuré. Oui, Serpentard. »

à peine avait-il terminé que la table sembla se figer et les élèves de Serpentard – qui étaient à la table juste derrière_, semblaient soudainement intéressés par leurs propos. L'un d'eux, Graham Montague ( oui, Roger s'entendait généralement assez bien avec les Serpentards ) se fit entendre :

« Pourquoi tu dis ça Davis ? Tu te serais pas cogner sur la tête par hasard ? »

Roger secoua la tête.

_ J'ai partagé un compartiment avec lui bien qu'en fait je ne savais pas qu'il était le Survivant. Et ma mère l'avait déjà rencontré avant. Je n'irais pas dans les détails mais ce que le directeur a dit sur sa vie est un tissu de mensonges.

Roger prit son temps pour méditer, veillant à ne pas empiéter sur la vie privée du plus jeune, se souvenant des sujets scolaires et presque politiques qu'ils avaient abordé dans le train.

_ Il est très intelligent et curieux mais sa vie est presque entièrement basée sur l'instinct de survie et l'auto-préservation ( cela fit hausser quelques sourcils ). Il ne fait pas confiance aux figures d'autorités hormis les médecins, et encore... rajouta-t-il avant de poursuivre sur un ton plus calme et mesuré. Il est observateur, sur ses gardes et ne semble pas facilement accorder sa confiance. Et, de ce que j'ai pu voir pendant nos débat dans le train, il est assez rusé.

Roger s'arrêta pour regarder Raven, lequel était toujours sous le chapeau, depuis un peu plus de quatre minutes à présent. Autour de lui, Serpentards et Serdaigles chuchotaient encre plus rapidement qu'avant, entre eux et avec un certain enthousiasme. Et on lui posait toujours plus de questions. Finalement, le Serdaigle craqua, parce que lui aussi avait ses limites.

_ Si vous l'appeler Harry ou Potter, je doute qu'il vous réponde, continua finalement le Serdaigle. Il n'a commencé à porter ce nom qu'à son introduction au monde sorcier il y a quelques jours et je doute qu'il veuille continuer. Il avait déjà conscience de ses pouvoirs depuis des années mais n'avait aucune idée de l'existence d'un monde magique jusqu'à ses onze ans. Le reste ne vous concerne pas, je ne devrais même pas être au courant.

Roger rougit un peu lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il en avait dit plus que prévu mais c'était toujours comme ça il était concentré sur quelque chose et, depuis le début, ses yeux n'avaient pas une seule fois quitté le petit corbeau sur le tabouret.

« SERPENTARD ! »

Le cri du choixpeau sembla figer la salle un instant, instant durant lequel Serpentards et Serdaigles échangèrent un regard puis Roger bondit sur ses pieds, siffla et applaudit ( ou peut-être était-ce dans l'autre sens ? ). Raven se dressa sur ses pieds après avoir remercié le choixpeau et adressa un sourire à Roger avant de rejoindre sa table, le visage impassible et insensible aux applaudissements de plus en plus forts. Il glissa avec grâce et aisance malgré la boiterie qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait quitté l'orphelinat ( ou peut-être juste l'hôpital ? ). il n'était pas vraiment gêné pour courir mais sa jambe lui était douloureuse lorsqu'il marchait.

Il s'installa en silence, puis leva la tête vers le reste de la table et la hocha en guise de salut :

« Mon nom est Raven. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien. »

Le ton était joyeux, enthousiaste et son regard lumineux, mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, qui sonnait davantage comme un avertissement. Les plus jeunes ne le remarquèrent peut-être pas, quoi que l'héritier Nott observait le Survivant avec curiosité_, mais les aînés ne manquèrent pas cela et dévisagèrent le garçon sous un jour nouveau.

_ Raven ? Répéta un Serpentard.

Harry hocha la tête avec appréciation.

_ Hum ~ hum, fredonna-t-il. Raven est très bien.

Le petit brun accepta les quelques mains qui se présentaient à lui puis écouta le reste du tri, applaudissant poliment lorsqu'un élève était réparti. Quand le repas fut servi, Raven observa les plat avec suspicion : il n'avait jamais vu autant de nourriture donc il n'était pas confiant. Finalement, il fallut que Terence le serve pour qu'il consente à se nourrir bien qu'il garda un air méfiant. Cassius Warrington, 3° année qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux depuis qu'il s'était assis, nota qu'il attendit que tout le monde commence à manger avant d'en faire de même.

« Alors Pott - ( Graham Montague se corrigea de lui-même lorsqu'il avisa le regard assassin que lui jetait Harry ). Raven... où vivais-tu avant Poudlard ? Le directeur a été très vague dans les interviews qu'il a donné. »

Personne ( à part peut-être les plus jeunes et les plus ignorants ) ne manqua la tension qui se glissa dans le corps du Survivant avant que celui-ci ne se reprenne.

_ En famille d'accueil, répondit-il joyeusement.

Son enthousiasme était faux, mais personne ne releva.

_ Tu n'as pas passé toute ta vie en famille, d'accueil, insista une première année, horrifié du nom de Pansy Parkinson. Si ?

Roger – Harry n'avait pas remarqué que son dos était juste contre celui du Serdaigle_, se retourna pour passer la tête à la table des serpents, juste au dessus de l'épaule d'Harry, prenant la parole avant qu'Harry ne réplique vertement :

« Je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde Miss Parkinson. Si Raven ne veut pas en parler, vous ne devriez pas lui forcer la main. »

Raven tourna la tête vers son aîné et lui adressa un sourire timide et reconnaissant. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment habitué à ce que l'on vienne à sa défense bien qu'apparemment son avocat commsi d'office ait fait un excellent travail pour envoyer l'oncle Vernon en prison ( 10 ans ferme ). il ne savait pas trop ce qui était arrivé à sa tante ou à Duddlinouchet et n'avait pas cherché à savoir.

Parkinson prit la mouche et renifla, se murant dans un silence boudeur.

Assez tôt, les plats et desserts disparurent et Dumbledore se leva. Gemma Farley, préfète de septième année tourna la tête et étouffa de justesse le ''Aaw'' qui menaçait de s'échapper. Harry Potter avait pris un morceau de chocolat – offert par Davis_, et s'apprêtait à le manger. Selon Gemma, il était adorable. Harry l'avisa et lui sourit timidement. La septième année cligna des yeux lorsque des fleurs commencèrent à pleuvoir en arrière-plan.

« - mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. »

Cassius ricana devant la grimace de Potter et le garçon Davis se tourna à nouveau vers la table des Serpentards.

_ Qu'en penses-tu, Raven ?

Le petit brun, inconscient de l'attention que la question avait porté, pencha la te^te sur le côté et se tourna un peu vers Roger, tout en faisant en sorte que les enseignants ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils ne leur prêtaient aucune attention.

« Dire à des adolescents de ne pas entrer quelque par sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances est le meilleur moyen d'attiser leur curiosité et de les encourager à partir à l'aventure. Sois le directeur est fou et inconscient soit c'est un vieux bâtard sénile, ce qui n'est pas beaucoup plus rassurant. »

Le ton détaché et le vocabulaire employé par Potter vis-à-vis du directeur en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

Potter avisa le regard curieux de Roger et haussa les épaules.

_ J'ai mes raison pour ne pas l'apprécier.

Harry fit la moue lorsque les regards des aînés restèrent rivés sur lui et ceux-ci serrèrent les dents. Non, ils ne trouvaient pas la petite chose adorable. Non. Pas du tout. Et certainement pas en suçotant un morceau de chocolat.

_ Il devrait s'étouffer avec ses gouttes de citron, gronda doucement le jeune serpent en jetant un regard noir au vieil homme assis sur son trône.

Gassius, Graham et Terence, les plus proches, ricanèrent tandis que Flint, le préfet de quatrième année, se contenta de renifler, un lueur d'amusement brillant dans ses yeux.

.

Les jours qui suivirent, les aînés délaissés apprirent vite que le petit brun était une source de ''câlins gratuits''. Roger était celui qui en profitait le plus cependant ( jamais dans un sens romantique, bien entendu, Harry avait onze ans pour l'amour de Merlin ! ). Et si l'année d'après, Harry posa timidement ses lèvres sur celles de Roger Davis pour ''savoir de quoi parlait Flint'', Roger ne se plaignit pas. Si au cours de la seconde année, Roger répondit à son baiser, Harry ne s'en plaignit pas non plus. Et s'ils se promenèrent dans les couloirs, les mains entrelacées et qu'ils entendirent Ginnevra Weasley crier comme si la fin du monde était arrivée... disons juste que personne n'alla la réconforter.

.

Sur une autre note, ils apprirent durant la quatrième année d'Harry qu'ils avaient été élus pour la troisième fois consécutive ''couple le plus adorable de Poudlard''. Oui madame.

* * *

 _Hey, j'ai pleiin de réponses à vous donner ! Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû me coucher avant de répondre aux reviews la dernière fois.. ^^_

 **PS :** _Non, je n'ai pas terminé la partie de 3 de Harry et Wayne. Honnêtement, je bug un peu. Pas un bug sérieux, juste un peu coincée à un passage. Et j'ai des révisions à faire aussi._

 **PPS :** _Sérieusement, personne ne veut faire/ou ne connaît quelqu'un qui compte publier un **Moriarty/Harry** ? J'ai envie de l'écrire, mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne connais pas encore assez bien le caractère de Moriarty ( BBC )._

* * *

 **Luna Park :** _Ké ké ké ~ je sais. Et bien, je ne suis pas sûr. Tu penses qu'il a fait quoi, Ron-Ron ? Mdr, ouais, Rosier voulait être sympa au début, et prenait son rôle d'éclaireur au sérieux. Il a juste suffit que Harry se tortille un peu et hop !-, tant pis pour les trois zigotos._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Tu sais, à lire ta review, je me rends compte que si ma mère montait et me voyait sourire et ricaner comme une idiote, elle se poserait des questions sur ma santé mentale. Quoiqu'il en soit, oui, c'est un crime et je prévois de me racheter bientôt en le/les publiant mais j'ai un gros tas de textes terminés à côté de mon pc ( en fait, il me faire peur ce tas ). Je crois qu'il est tout en dessous, il faut que je le récupère._ _ **C'est un Dawlish/Harry**_ _. Je n'en avais encore jamais écrit. Oh oui, j'avais pensé à un possible pairing pour ces trois-là. =p_

 **Lerugamine :** _Oh oh oh ! Ça pourrait être bien en effet ! Ah quand même ! Si peu ? Un zombie, oh je vois l'genre =)_

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** _Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Honnêtement, si tu as une hypothèses sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, dis-le moi, je suis intéressée de savoir. Tu peux imaginer tout ce que tu veux. Faut juste que ça ait suffisamment embêter Ryry pour qu'il décide que ''trop c'est trop'' et qu'il change de maison_.

 **MissAddictToGhoul :** _Merciii !_

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Hey thanks_

 **Dark and Blue :** _Oh crois-moi je ne tiens pas à savoir non plus – même si je suis tout de même curieuse. Merci :)_

 _181 ~ Oui, ce serait bien de refaire une répartition parfois. Et non, je ne pense pas que Fumsec ( honnêtement, l'ironie de Dumbledore me perd un peu parfois. Nommer son phoenix Fumsec.. ^^ ) ait bu. À mon avis, il a surtout assisté Gweiirny qui lui buvait comme un trou. C'est bien d'être un chapeau parfois. On travail une fois dans l'année et après on fait ce qu'on veut. Les doigts de pieds en – ah bah non, y a pas de pieds._

 _N'empêche, ça doit être chiant de prendre la poussière sur une étagère pendant un an. Je préfère penser que Gweiirny peut se déplacer quand il veut ( et à l'insu du directeur Mouahaha )._

 **Yukii27 :** _Je sais je sais. Je peux être un peu sadique un parfois ! Au fait, je suis en train de retaper le texte que tu m'avais demandé ( un Harry avec une fascination malsaine pour le feu ). Théoriquement, il devrait être bientôt publié. Il est numéroté 185 pour l'instant_.

 **Soln96 :** _Ah ah je me pose la même question et j'ai renvoyé cette question aux autres parce que je n'ai honnêtement aucune idée de ce qui est arrivé au Trio et de ce que Ron ( ou Ron et Hermione ) a pu faire pour que Harry en arrive à là. Parce que clairement la raison première du changement de maison était pour faire payer Ronald et pour ne plus avoir à le supporter. Que penses-tu qu'il s'est passé ? Une situation particulière ?_

Lesaccrosdelamerceri **:** Hello ~ thanks :)

 **Kaizoku-Onee-Chan :** _Salut, bienvenue à toi ! Bien sûr que tu peux, je vais en faire de même si ça ne te gêne pas. WoOho merci beaucoup ! Hey ~ j'aime la musique épique - Erm ! Yey ~ mon but était justement d'écrire sur des pairings qui n'étaient pas courant parce que et bien, il n'y en a pas tant que ça des Fenrir/Harry ou des Lestrange/Harry et encore moins des Antonin/Harry ou des Rockwood/Harry ( qui elles sont inexistantes si j'ai bien regardé sur les sites ) etc... De plus, les noms m'attirent et il y a certains mangemorts qui sont totalement inconnus. On peut en faire ce qu'on veut sans virer dans l'OOC. Et ça c'est vraiment génial. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, je trouve les noms de certains mangemorts vraiment originaux. J'aime ! Re-Bienvenue à toi et merci beaucoup ! - Ne fais pas attention à tous ces points d'exclamation, j'ai bu de l'Ice tea et ça me fait le même effet qu'une tasse de café._

 **#** Red !

 _PS : Oui, j'ai un recueil d'OS Theo/Harry ( Créature!Harry ) qui s'appelle 'Rétrograde'. Ne fais pas attention à ce que les premiers textes pourraient t'amener à croire si jamais tu vas y faire un tour. Ça n'est pas une fiction, c'est vraiment juste un recueil même si les huit ou neuf premiers peuvent effectivement se suivre._

* * *

 **Publié le : 02.06.2017**


	183. Cible 183: Les avocats de l'Enfer ADHP

**NdA :** _Je trouve encore trop peu de fic où Harry se bouge durant son audience dans le tome 5. Je ne sais pas trop, ce n'est que mon opinion mais je suis un peu déçu de ce passage : Harry, qui semble avoir du caractère ( à en juger par les cris au début du livre lorsqu'il retrouve Ron-Ron et Hermi' ), n'a réussi à se faire entendre que pour dire que des détraqueurs étaient là. Puis plus rien. Okay.. je sais pas.. il aurait pu crier à tout le monde de ''se taire putain !'' ou quelque chose comme ça. Quoi que, Rowling veille toujours à ne pas utiliser de langage vulgaire donc c'était peu probable... mais ça aurait été cool !_

.

 **T5** léger UA

 **Pairing :** AD/HP – Antonin Dolohov/Harry Potter

 **Warning :** _Harry est adorable ! . . . Et un peu psycho aussi. C'est un sadique. Mais c'est positif ! Aussi, on dirait qu'Harry est shooté sous veritaserum._

 **#1 :** _Le Ministre en prend plein dans la figure, de même que Dumblewhore et Ombrage._

 **#2 :** _ **C'est une farce ! Une énorme farce !**_ _Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre et bien.. ne lisez pas celui-ci._

 **Mots :** _6 343_

* * *

 **Les avocats de l'Enfer et l'accusé fou**

.

 _Ou Comment Le Trio Infernal Tourna l'Audience En Une Comédie Encore Plus Folle Et Stupide Qu'elle Ne L'était À l'Origine._

.

Harry ne réagit même pas quand il fut emmené dans la salle d'audience numéro dix. C'était un grand cachot dans lequel semblait s'être réuni l'ensemble du Magenmagot. Et bien, le Magenmagot allait souffrir pour cela. Tout du moins Fudge. Harry s'en assurerait. Le cachot avait servi de salle de procès à tous les grands criminels dont une bonne partie de mangemorts prouvés coupables. Harry savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver dans cette salle en temps normal et le fait que l'ensemble de Magenmagot soit présent ne rajoutait que des charges contre Fudge. Ce gars était complètement stupide. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres d'Harry avant de disparaître aussitôt tandis qu'il entrait calmement dans l'immense salle, les mains dans les poches de son sweat rouge ( à oreilles de chat ) surdimensionné. Les membres du Magenmagot, qui murmuraient entre eux sur le pourquoi de leur présence ici, cessèrent de chuchoter lorsqu'ils aperçurent l'enfant. Il était petit. Vraiment petit. Et frêle. Et...honnêtement que portait-il ? Ça n'était pas une tenue pour une audience ! Peut-être s'était-il égaré ? Oui, certainement, mais alors... comment avait-il fait pour venir jusqu'ici ?

Ceux qui avaient assisté à la résurrection de Voldemort ou se souvenaient du visage d'Harry dans la Gazette avaient reconnu l'enfant, et fronçaient les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi il était ici. Dans cette tenue. Son sweat rouge lui tombait jusqu'au bas des fesses ( oui, oui, il avait un pantalon :p ) et ses cheveux ébouriffés apparurent à la lumière du jour lorsqu'il retira sa capuche et avisa la grande pièce avec un regard à peine curieux. Finalement, un soupir las quitta ses lèvres et il haussa les épaules, tout en murmurant sous son souffle alors qu'il marchait lentement vers le centre de la pièce.

« Potter, ça n'est pas une tenue pour une audience – commença Fudge, le visage déjà rouge.

_ Ah ? Et bien peut-être que si vous aviez effectivement songé à m'envoyer un message pour me prévenir du changement d'horaire de l'audience, j'aurai pris le temps de me lever plus tôt et de porter une tenue plus formelle. » Suggéra sarcastiquement le garçon.

Quelques murmures retentirent çà et là. L'enfant suggérait que le ministre avait volontairement oublié de le prévenir. Et.. en fait, c'était tout-à-fait possible. Donc ils étaient ici pour quelque chose en rapport avec Potter.

_ Pour un peu, on pourrait penser que vous ne souhaitiez pas ma présence ici, rajouta Harry, espiègle, reprenant immédiatement quand il vit le ministre gonfler les joues. Non pas que je ne pense une telle chose !

Fudge souffla et renifla :

« Peu importe. Prenez place sur la chaise.

_ Non merci Mr le Ministre. Je suis parfaitement bien où je suis. » répondit Harry en allant se placer derrière ladite chaise, uniquement pour poser ses coudes sur le dossier et sourire innocemment aux membres du Magenmagot.

Quelques personnes plissèrent les yeux mais Harry haussa les épaules.

_ Cela fait parti de mes droits. Seul les criminels violents ou accusés de graves crimes contre l'Humanité et/ou la Magie sont forcés dans ces sièges. Je n'ai aucune obligation d'en faire de même. Babilla-t-il.

Un nouveau soupir quitta les lèvres du Ministre ( _'Je ne gagnerai pas ce combat, mais je remporterai la guerre'_ songea-t-il. ) et il s'éclaircit la voix :

« Audience disciplinaire du 12 août, ayant pour objet d'examiner les infractions au décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle et au Code International du secret magique, reprochés au dénommé Harry James Potter, domicilié au #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Le prévenu sera interrogé par Conelius Oswald Fudge, ministre de la Magie, Amelia Susan Bones, directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, et Dolores Jane Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'État auprès du Ministre. Greffier d'audience : Percy Ignatius Weasley [...]»

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent brusquement pour laisser passer deux silhouettes vêtus de costumes trois pièces assez colorés.

Fudge fronça les sourcils. Augustus Rockwood, installé avec ses collègues du DoM dans la partie réservée au jury, plissa le nez et sentit venir la bêtise. Le genre de grosse bêtise. Il avait déjà senti venir cela lorsqu'il était arrivé dans cette pièce plus tôt et avait appris que Fudge rassemblait TOUT le Magenmagot pour un simple cas de magie de mineur. Grotesque ! Ça n'allait pas bien finir... et bien, pour certains en tout cas. Aussi s'installa-t-il confortablement, prêt à profiter du spectacle et lança un sourire narquois à Dolohov, lequel bavait pratiquement.

« Que faîtes-vous ici ? Les attaqua Fudge.

_ Nous sommes ici pour représenter notre client.

_ Vous plaisan -

_ Selon la loi de 1635, le client peut-être représenté par des personnes n'ayant pas de diplôme de Droit. Mr Green aura du retard du fait d'un mystérieux incident provoqué un peu plus tôt dans son cabinet. Vous n'avez sans doute pas idée de qui a pu commettre une telle pagaille Mme Ombrage ?

_ Qu'est-ce -

_ Oh où sont nos manières ? Je me présente, George Weasley et mon associé Fred Weasley. »

Il y eut un bref silence, pendant que tout le monde prenait en compte le sens des mots des jumeaux. Puis le ministre s'indigna :

« VOUS ÊTES MINEURS !

_ Nous ne le sommes plus ! Nous avons fêté nos dix-sept ans il y a quelques semaines. Vous ne pouvez légalement rien faire pour nous obliger à quitter le court. Si vous tentez de nous forcer à partir, cela constituera une entorse au règlement puisque vous voudrez empêcher notre client de se défendre. Devons-nous vous rappeler que l'absence d'avertissement du changement d'horaire, pèse déjà sur vos épaules ? »

Harry sourit brillamment en voyant le ministre pâlir. C'était tout simplement trop bon.

Une femme en tailleur rose et au visage de crapaud que Harry reconnut comme Dolores Ombrage ( pour avoir lu son discours sur la possible réforme anti-créature ) se moqua :

« Comment osez-vous parlez ainsi ? Nous sommes -

_ Vous êtes la secrétaire du Ministre nous le savons, merci de nous informer de choses que nous savons déjà. Cependant, considérant les informations que nous avons récemment reçu vous concernant, nous demanderons à ce que vous et Mr le ministre ne soyez pas sur la liste d'interrogateurs de notre client. »

Quelques membres du jury se redressèrent, attentifs. Là, ça devenait intéressant.

« Vous ne pouvez pas -

_ Ne vous enfoncez pas Ministre, le coupa sèchement Fred tout en observant Harry qui, s'étant finalement assis sur la chaise des accusés, balançait tranquillement ses jambes dans le vide, une expression innocente peinte sur le visage. Vous avez brisé pas loin d'une dizaine de lois en organisant cette farce de procès avec un sorcier mineur. Nous menons la danse.

_ En rétribution mon client peut choisir les personnes qui l'interrogeront. Harry ? »

Harry, lequel observait les personnes dans la pièce avec un regard curieux, cligna des yeux et posa les yeux sur les jumeaux avant de se redresser.

_ Madame Bones, du Département de la Justice Magique.

Amelia acquiesça, adressant à l'enfant un regard approbateur.

_ Augustus Rockwood, du Département des Mystères.

Augustus se redressa brutalement, étonné d'entendre son nom. Ce n'était pas qu'il était rare de voir des langues-de-plombs prendre activement part à des procès, même si leur participation restait tout de même très modérée, mais il était davantage étonné par le fait que le gosse connaisse son nom et le reconnaisse son visage puisqu'il le regardait dans les yeux, l'air rêveur. Est-ce que ce gosse allait bien dans sa tête ? Et puis.. s'il connaissait son nom, il devait forcément savoir qu'il était un ex-mangemort.

_ Antonin Dolohov. Termina Harry avant de froncer les sourcils et de rajouter d'une petite voix. Je ne suis pas sûr de son département.

Fred se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille et Harry hocha la tête une fois avant d'ouvrir la bouche pendant que le concerné se remettait du 'choc' d'être nommé par l'enfant :

« Subdivision du Département de la Justice Magique. »

Le russe se redressa et lança un regard curieux à Rockwood. Ils étaient tous deux des mangemorts, ou l'avaient été, ils n'étaient plus trop sûr. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient apprécié leur décennie de liberté et que les objectifs du Lord Noir n'était plus forcément les leurs. Pas qu'ils l'aient vraiment été initialement.

Finalement, Antonin tourna son regard incrédule sur l'adolescent vêtu d'un sweat rouge ( _'cela lui va étonnamment bien..'_ /SBLAF/ ), lequel adressa un sourire lumineux à l'assemblée. Oh.. il venait de rencontrer un Ange.

Le petit brun continuait de balancer les jambes d'avant en arrière alors que celles-ci ne touchaient pas le sol. Harry fit la moue. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas grandir comme tout le monde ? Ah oui.. c'était à cause d' _eux._

« Entendu Messieurs, intervint Madame Bones. À présent, commençons la séance voulez-vous ? »

Le silence perdura quelques instants alors que tous hochaient la tête puis Amelia Bones prit à nouveau la parole :

« Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avant que vous ne receviez la lettre ministérielle pour avertissement de magie ?

_ Bien sûr. Approuva Harry avant que quelqu'un – Fudge ou 'Toad-Woman' _(comme l'avait surnommé George derrière lui)_ ne puisse protester et inventer un mensonge grossier, mais d'abord, j'aimerai demander à être interrogé sous veritaserum. »

Un murmure se propagea dans les rangs du tribunal tandis qu'on s'agitait.

_ Loi de 1575, rappela Harry. Toute personne détenue lors d'une audience peut exiger le recours au veritaserum pour assurer la vérité. Je veux être interrogé sous veritaserum, poursuivit calmement Harry. Je suis même prêt à fournir mes souvenir et prêter un serment [magique] de vérité pour prouver l'authenticité des réponses que je donnerais lors de l'interrogatoire.

_ Enfin garçon, intervint finalement Fudge, sans apercevoir le tressaillement dudit garçon. Il n'y a pas besoin d'aller si loin.

_ Au contraire Monsieur le ministre. Je sais que peu importe le témoignage que j'apporterai, des personnes me traiteront de menteur et trouveront le moyen de me faire expulser. Non pas que je vous accuse.

Et il était plus que clair, après ce rajout de dernière minute et cette expression faussement innocente, que c'était exactement ce qu'était en train de faire le Survivant : accuser le Ministre. En fait, ça ne les étonnait même pas. À force d'accepter des pots-de-vins de n'importe qui, ça allait finir par lui revenir dans la figure, au ministre. Potter semblait penser que le retour de flamme allait être puissant.

C'était étrange, cette façon de parler, mêlée à ce visage angélique et à cette attitude innocente. C'était comme si on avait collé deux personnalités ensemble et qu'elles avaient fusionné pour ne plus faire qu'un.

Le ministre souffla, bien qu'ayant à peine considéré l'insulte puis se pinça l'arrête du nez. Ce Trio était démoniaque... il le fatiguait encore plus vite que l'énorme paperasse à laquelle il avait à faire face en temps que ministre... et qu'il léguait généralement à ses assistants.

_ Peu importe. Aurors, qu'on lui administre le serum de vérité.

Amelia Bones plissa les yeux. C'était son rôle cela. Visiblement, le ministre s'y croyait un peu trop. Elle hocha la tête en voyant l'auror lever les yeux vers elle en attente d'approbation puis venir se positionner devant le petit brun et lui demander d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui administrer trois gouttes de serum.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune garçon s'était affaissé et son regard était brumeux.

_ Bien, fit Amelia. Nous allons commencer par quelques questions faciles pour vérifier que tout est bon.

_ Voyons Amelia ne perdons pas de temps, la pressa Fudge.

La chef du département de la justice magique plissa le nez.

_ Vous avez fait réunir TOUT le Magenmagot, ministre, j'espère que vous avez au moins un moment à nous accorder. Lui dit-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Cornelius s'affaissa alors que plusieurs membres du jury hochaient la tête avec approbation. Ça n'était pas tous les jours qu'on réunissait tout le magenmagot pour une simple affaire de magie mineure.

« Quel est votre nom complet ?

_ Antarès(1) James Potter. Répondit l'adolescent, d'une voix atone _( On haussa les sourcils à cela : Tout le monde pensait que son prénom était 'Harry' )_.

_ Quel âge avez-vous ?

_ Quinze ans. »

Amelia, qui zyeutait du coin de l'œil deux de ses aurors qui prenaient en notes le procès ( juste au cas où **quelqu'un** viendrait à perdre la retranscription faite par le greffier Weasley )_, jeta un coup d'œil au petit et frêle adolescent qui avait fini par se retrouver assis sur la chaise des criminels. Elle avait une question en tête, une affirmation que personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de questionner.

_ Votre gardien magique est bien Albus Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?

Quelques personnes tournèrent la tête vers elle, se demandant pourquoi cette question en particulier quand la réponse du garçon fut encore plus surprenante :

« Illégalement, oui. »

Et cela fit remonter encore plus de question mais les sorciers présents décidèrent de garder cette conversation pour plus tard pour l'instant, ils voulaient en finir avec cette stupide audience.

« Vous avez été convoqué ( regard pointu à Fudge qui eut la décence de paraître gêné ), pour avoir exécuté de la magie devant un moldu et avoir brisé le Statut du Secret. Que plaidez-vous ? »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air de dire ''N'est-ce pas évident ?'' mais répondit oralement.

_ Non coupable.

Le petit brun grimaça en entendant le désagréable gloussement de 'Toad-Woman'.

_ C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.

Ombrage, dans son cardigan rose, ne vit pas les regards assassins qu'on lui jetait.

_ C'est probablement aussi ce qu'ont dit les pauvres innocents qu'on a jeté en prison sans même un procès. Pensa Harry... à voix haute.

_ Co – Comment osez-vous ? S'insurgea Dolores.

_ Dolores, la tempéra l'un des membres du jury, craignant déjà une migraine atroce qu'il savait généralement suivre la rencontre avec le _Trio Infernal_.

… C'était aussi généralement le cas lorsqu'il apercevait l'horrible cardigan ROSE de la détestable Dolores Ombrage. Honnêtement, la femme était ENTIÈREMENT vêtue de rose. C'était affreux. Et ça lui donnait l'air plus... massive.

Amelia Bones soupira. Ce 'procès' s'annonçait long.

« Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avant que vous ne receviez la lettre ministérielle pour avertissement de magie ?

_ J'étais dans le parc, commença doucement Harry. Dudley – mon cousin, et son gang sont venus me voir après avoir encore frappé un gamin du quartier.

Quelques personnes froncèrent les sourcils mais personne ne l'interrompit. Du moins personne ne voulait le faire mais Fudge, qui cherchait absolument à pourrir l'image d'Harry se fit entendre :

« Comment ? Et vous n'avez rien fait pour l'arrêter ?

_ Je n'étais pas là, répondit honnêtement Harry, sous l'emprise du Serum. Dudley fait plus de deux fois mon poids et il a des hommes de mains. Et si je fâche Dudley, je n'aurais pas le droit de manger. »

Fred et George échangèrent un regard alarmé. Nul doute que Harry serait en colère quand il recevra l'antidote.

_ Monsieur le ministre, cela n'a rien à voir avec l'affaire et vous ne faîtes pas parti de la liste d'interrogateurs. Intervint George, le regard noir.

Antonin fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Qui privait un adolescent de nourriture pour avoir empêché l'intimidation ? Et puis... le vieux sénile avait toujours dit que l'enfant était dans une famille aimante... ça n'était pas dans un foyer aimant que l'on privait un enfant – adolescent -, de nourriture.

_ Peut-on poursuivre ? Demanda Fred.

Recevant un hochement de tête de la Chef de la Justice Magique, Fred enjoignit son ami à reprendre :

« La température a chuté assez brutalement et tous les amis de Dudley ont fui, mais Dudley est resté. Je savais que c'était un détraqueur qui approchait alors -

_ Comment le saviez-vous ? Intervint quelqu'un _( frissonnant sous le regard noir de George, lequel ruminait sombrement qu'il ne faisait_ _ **pas**_ _parti des interrogateurs )_.

_ Il y avait des détraqueurs à Poudlard en troisième année.

_ Bien, continuez s'il vous plaît. Fit madame Bones.

_ J'ai dit à mon cousin que nous devrions nous dépêcher de rentrer. Nous avons commencé à courir : Privet Drive n'était pas très loin mais les détraqueurs se rapprochaient. Nous nous sommes retrouvés coincés dans un tunnel, pas loin du square. Il y avait deux détraqueurs. J'ai été pris en premier, Dudley aurait pu fuir mais il a glissé et est tombé. **Il** allait aspirer son âme, alors j'ai jeté le charme du Patronus. »

À nouveau, il fut interrompu, mais par des chuchotements surpris et excités cette fois-ci. Harry se demanda vaguement pourquoi, mais le serum rendait la réalité si confuse qu'il n'était sûr de rien. Il ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il disait, du moins pas jusqu'à ce que les mots aient quitté sa bouche et après tout était juste si... confus.

« Vous avez jeté le sortilège du patronus ?

_ Oui madame.

_ Un patronus corporel ?

_ Huh, il avait la forme d'un cerf si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. »

De nouveaux murmures traversèrent la salle et les jumeaux avaient l'air assez fiers cette fois-ci. Un homme, un certain Jacob Andrew, spécialiste en sortilèges défensifs, chuchota quelque chose à la chef du D.J.M et celle-ci acquiesça. C'était un peu hors-propos mais bon... tout le monde était curieux.

« Vous avez jeté un patronus à l'âge de quinze ans ?

_ Oui madame.

_ Et quand avez-vous appris à jeté ce charme ? L'interrogea la femme, ignorant Rockwood qui venait apparemment de faire taire le ministre ( qui s'apprêtait à nouveau à se ridiculiser ) grâce à un petit sortilège qui le piquerait chaque fois qu'il déciderait d'ouvrir la bouche.

_ Mon professeur de DCFM m'a appris quand j'étais en troisième année.

_ En troisième – commença un inconnu, avant de se taire devant le double regard noir que les jumeaux posaient sur lui.

_ Pourquoi avez-vous appris un charme aussi difficile à un âge aussi jeune ? Demanda Augustus, bien que, ayant écouté les réponses précédentes du gamin, il avait déjà une bonne idée des raisons de l'enfant.

_ Il y avait des détraqueurs au château. Ils avaient un effet assez violent sur moi quand ils étaient à proximité. Plus violent que chez les autres. Je ne voulais pas perdre connaissance à chaque fois que je me retrouverais à proximité d'eux. J'ai demandé au professeur Lupin de me l'apprendre.

_ Le loup-garou ? »

Apparemment, Ombrage n'avait pu résister à l'idée de montrer son dégoût vis à vis des créatures.

_ Le meilleurs professeur de DCFM qu'on ait eu ces quatre dernière années. Répondit honnêtement Harry, bien que ça n'est pas exactement la question posée.

Augustus et Antonin échangèrent un regard curieux. Est-ce que le gamin se rendait compte qu'il avait inconsciemment réussi à contourner, au moins un peu, le serum ? Huh... Probablement pas. Sa détermination à protéger l'image de son ancien professeur devait être assez forte s'il parvenait à contourner brièvement les effets de la potion.

« Donc, vous avez jeté le patronus parce qu'il y avait des détraqueurs dans votre quartier, c'est ça ? Résuma Augustus.

_ Bien sûr, approuva sereinement Harry. Pourquoi aurai-je utilisé un patronus sinon ? »

Quelques personnes étouffèrent un gloussement en entendant la réponse de l'enfant. Oh, Merlin, ils voulaient vraiment rire mais il fallait maintenir les apparences d'une audience 'sérieuse'.

_ Il ment ! S'exclama Ombrage, révoltée.

_ Oh la ferme ! Explosa George.

Il ignora le ''langage !'' qui retentit après son exclamation et darda un regard noir sur la femme en rose.

_ Je serai à votre place je vous conseillerais de vous faire petite jusqu'à ce que votre tour vienne, fit-il en agitant des feuilles qu'il avait dans les mains. Mais, qui suis-je après tout, pour vous conseiller une telle chose ?

_ Je vous rappellerai d'ailleurs Dolorès, intervint Amelia, que Mr Potter est sous l'influence du véritaserum jusqu'à ce que nous lui donnions l'antidote ou que l'effet cesse, dans approximativement quarante minutes.

C'est à cet instant, alors que Antonin s'apprêtait à poser une question, que les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent une seconde fois et qu'une silhouette bien connue approcha rapidement. Le vieil homme qui venait d'apparaître, prit alors la parole, d'un ton très théâtral :

« Défense de l'accusé... Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumble -

_ Oui, oui nous savons. » L'interrompit brutalement George, irrité au possible avec l'apparition soudaine du vieux.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient venus ( même si Ryry aurait pu s'en sortir seul après leur préparation ) parce que s'ils avaient compté sur le vieux, Harry aurait sûrement été renvoyé.

Antonin étouffa un rire lorsqu'il vit l'un des jumeaux couper plutôt brutalement le puissant sorcier. D'ailleurs, la tête que faisait le vieux valait bien des millions. Le russe observa les membres du jury et autres, qui constituaient le Magenmagot et ricana presque lorsqu'il avisa l'air béant de Lucius Malfoy : il ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce que des Weasley fassent taire aussi efficacement le vieux directeur et ex chef du Magenmagot.

« Messieurs Weasley ? Fit Albus. Que faîtes-vous ici ? »

Fred leva un sourcil, visiblement peu impressionné et même madame Bones dut cacher un sourire.

_ Nous défendons notre client. Si vous vouliez le faire, il fallait arriver à l'heure, monsieur le directeur.

_ Comme disait un moldu, fredonna Harry, l'air rêveur. Les trains ça se prend à l'heure !

Il y eut un silence. Les jumeaux se tournèrent pour dévisager Harry, semblant décider si oui ou non, leur client était saint d'esprit mais... et bien... ils avaient déjà compris que non, il ne l'était pas et ce, depuis bien longtemps.

_ Euh... Ouais... J'imagine que c'est une façon de le dire.

Harry hocha solennellement la tête pour lui-même. Il n'avait pas besoin du directeur : les jumeaux faisaient un bien meilleur boulot.

« Je ne pense pas que vous soyez assez expérimentés pour ce genre de – commença le directeur avant d'être à nouveau interrompu par l'un des rouquins.

_ Et comment voulez-vous que nous devenions 'expérimentés' si vous nous empêchez de faire des essais ? Par ailleurs, même nous, nous avons réussi à arriver à peu près à l'heure pour l'audience, bien que nous n'ayons pas été prévenu du changement d'horaires. Ça donnerait une mauvaise impression d'Harry si son 'avocat' du jour était en retard.

_ Et vous voulez expérimenter avec le futur de Harry ? Insista Dumbledore.

Fred et George jurèrent ( ignorant à nouveau le ''langage !'' qui retentit ) et se tournèrent vivement vers le vieil homme.

_ Vous, vous souhaitez vous contenter d'empêcher le renvoi d'Harry. Nous, nous comptons laver le nom de notre client puisque apparemment certaines personnes ( regards noirs à Fudge, Malfoy et Ombrage ) souhaitent traîner son nom dans la boue et que d'autres ( regards noirs au directeur ) ne font rien pour l'aider.

Fred termina la tirade avec un sourire tellement large qu'il était difficile d'ignorer la courbe hypocrite de ses lèvres. Sachant qu'il ne tirerait rien des jumeaux et que Harry serait plus susceptible de l'aider, il se tourna vers lui.

_ Harry laisse-moi t'aider. Tu sais que je suis plus à même de t'aider.

_ Non merci. Répondit candidement le jeune homme, balançant toujours ses jambes dans le vide. Les jumeaux se débrouillent très bien.

_ Harry, vois la raison, plaida Dumbledore.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui avec un sourire un brin fou que personne ne manqua :

« Oui bien sûr et pourquoi la Lumière pendant que vous y êtes ! »

Cela apporta quelques gloussements.

_ Je ne sais pas vous mais à chaque fois que vous avez voulu ''m'aider'' comme vous le dîtes si joliment, vous n'avez fait que m'enfoncer ou me mettre davantage en danger donc merci, mais je me passerai de votre défense monsieur le directeur.

Le regard du directeur se durcit et son ton prit un tournant, sonnant déçu et triste.

_ Harry...

Même le veritaserum ne fit rien pour calmer l'irritation de Harry qui ne faisait que monter plus les minutes passaient en compagnie du vieil homme.

La robe de Dumbledore se transforma en robe cocktail(2) sous le regard meurtrier d'Harry et Fred éclata de rire. Il y eut des murmures dans l'assemblée et quelques uns eurent bien du mal à maîtriser leurs rires.

« C'est une farce ! Un scandale ! » gronda le Ministre, assez fort pour couvrir les murmures.

Les jumeaux cessèrent de rire assez longtemps pour prendre un air sérieux et lever les yeux vers l'homme à l'embonpoint.

_ C'est vous qui avez commencé cette farce, ministre. Rétorqua sèchement George. Nous ne faisons qu'y répondre.

Et, c'était en fait exactement ce qu'ils faisaient. Plus l'audience devenait ridicule, plus les jumeaux s'amusaient.

Un rire cristallin, aux bords un peu fou, résonna dans la salle d'audience et l'on baissa les yeux vers le siège des accusés. L'adolescent assis là, toujours sujet au veritaserum semblait totalement planer. Pas une réaction tout-à-fait habituelle lorsque l'on prenait le serum.

_ Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que ce gosse va bien dans sa tête ? Demanda soudainement Rockwood, regardant Harry avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'amusement.

_ Hum ? Fit Fred. Honnêtement ? Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais puisque personne ne s'est jamais gêné à lui faire passer de réel examen médical, nous ne pouvons qu'imaginer qu'il va bien.

_ Quoi qu'il a toujours été un peu dérangé, ricana George, ignorant la moue boudeuse que Harry envoya sur son chemin. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Har-bear(1). Tu sais bien que c'est la vérité.

La moue de Harry n'en fut que renforcée.

_ Comment cela, il n'a jamais vu de medicomage ? Intervint Antonin, en fronçant les sourcils.

Fred lui envoya un sourire, heureux que quelqu'un ait posé la bonne question.

_ Pas une seule visite chez le médicomage hormis l'infirmière de l'école et encore moins de medicomage moldu.

_ Médecin, le corrigea mécaniquement Harry.

Amelia Bones aurait pu appeler le vote et la fin de la séance depuis un moment déjà puisqu'il était évident que Harry Potter n'était en rien responsable et n'avait fait que se défendre lui et son cousin, un cousin qui avait déjà connaissance du monde magique. C'était une audience stupide dès le début. On ne convoquait pas l'ensemble du Magenmagot pour un cas de magie mineure. Tout cela pour le jeu des politiciens...

Il est donc vrai qu'elle aurait pu appeler la clôture de l'audience, mais si elle l'avait fait, Dumbledore aurait pu essayer de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied et de l'empêcher de parler avec le jeune Potter, de faits qu'elle trouvait assez perturbants.

Maintenant cependant, elle pouvait poser des questions, même si elles n'avaient rien à voir. Et bien oui, ça n'était pas tout à fait bon, mais il n'y avait aucune loi magique écrite contre cela.

« Monsieur Potter, je vous ai posé une question il y a quelques minutes au sujet de votre gardien magique. Votre réponse était assez perturbante. Voulez-vous répondre à quelques questions à ce sujet ?

_ Amelia, tenta Albus. Je ne suis pas sûr que -

_ Taisez-vous monsieur le directeur. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Maintenant prenez un siège dans le public et essayez de ne pas interférer davantage ou je pourrais bien décider de vous faire escorter hors de la salle.

Les jumeaux ricanèrent devant la déconfiture du directeur et même Augustus renifla.

_ Mr Potter ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit finalement Harry.

_ Excellent.

Il faut dire qu'ils étaient tous devenus curieux en entendant la réponse du Survivant plus tôt et voir le vieux fou pâlir visiblement ne faisait que les rendre davantage curieux.

_ Quand je vous ai demandé si Albus Dumbledore était votre gardien magique, vous m'avez répondu qu'il l'était illégalement. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus s'il vous plaît ?

Harry acquiesça mécaniquement.

_ Le professeur Dumbledore a fait sceller les volontés de mes parents quelques jours après leur mort. Là-dessus, il y avait la liste de toutes les personnes à qui ma garde serait donnée. En faisant sceller les Dernières Volontés des Potter, le professeur s'est assuré de s'autoproclamer gardien magique de l'héritier Potter – moi en fait. Et il a ignoré leur volonté quand il m'a laissé sur le seuil de la maison des Dursley le 1er novembre 1981.

Il y eut un silence. Les jumeaux jubilaient à mesure que Dumbledore pâlissait. Ils avaient parlé avec Harry de la possibilité de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Cela ne plaisait pas vraiment à Harry, qui ne tenait pas à exposer sa vie chez les Dursley, mais il avait dû admettre lui-même que cela lui donnerait un moyen d'échapper à sa famille abusive si on leur donnait les moyens de prouver les choses ou si au moins ils les rendaient assez curieux pour creuser davantage.

_ Le seuil de la maison... rumina sombrement quelqu'un dans l'assemblée.

Fred le reconnut vaguement. Il s'agissait de John Wilson avec, à ses côtés, sa collègue Janet Crosswings, tous deux membres du Service de Protection de l'Enfance Magique.

_ Oui, approuva George avant d'ajouter vicieusement. Sur le porche d'une maison, à minuit passé, par une froide nuit de novembre, sans aucun charme de réchauffement ou autre.

_ Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Dumbledore s'était donné le droit de décider du placement de l'enfant. Même en étant son gardien magique... rumina quelqu'un d'autre.

_ J'imagine que vous souhaitez parler messieurs Weasley. Soupira Amelia en voyant les deux rouquins s'agiter avec excitation.

_ Effectivement madame Bones. Nous avons fait beaucoup de recherches pour notre client et nous avons découvert que la nuit du 31 octobre au 1er novembre, aucun médicomage n'a vérifié l'état de santé de Mr Potter.

_ Nous profitons de cette instant pour vous informer que notre client souhaite porter plainte contre Albus Dumbledore et Vernon Dursley pour plusieurs chefs d'accusation dont nous vous parlerons plus tard.

Il y eut un frisson dans l'assemblée et les murmures devinrent plus fort. Naturellement, les quelques partisans de Dumbledore, présents ici étaient stupéfaits et indignés, mais ils étaient peu nombreux puisque les récentes révélations et le comportement de trois jeunes sorciers 'blancs' étaient assez révélateurs. Quelques regards curieux se posèrent sur Potter, lequel souriait d'un air insouciant. Oui, le serum avait beaucoup d'effet sur lui.

Ombrage se fit entendre avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu en placer une, sa voix crissante retentissant dans la vaste pièce.

_ Je pense que vous vous êtes égarés. Nous sommes ici pour juger Mr Potter.

_ Dolores, il est évident que Mr Potter est innocent. Répliqua un homme d'une trentaine d'années, non loin de la femme crapaud.

_ Mais le vote – s'entêta la femme avant d'être brutalement interrompue.

_ Vous êtes stupide. intervint Harry, l'air rêveur.

_ PARDON !? S'indigna la femme en rose.

Harry parvint à lui adresser un regard condescendant malgré ses yeux vitreux et sa posture légèrement affaissée.

« Vous me jugez devant l'ensemble du Magenmagot, ce qui veut dire que vous me juger comme un adulte. Et vous me jugez pour un cas de magie mineure. Où est la logique ? »

Antonin essaya d'ignorer Fred lorsque celui-ci essuya une larme imaginaire _''Nous l'avons tellement bien préparé.''_ Il était cependant vrai que l'enfant avait bien été préparé. Et dire qu'il devait ce magnifique spectacle aux jumeaux Weasley... c'était juste parfait. La plus grande farce de toute l'histoire. Il ne devrait pas être heureux. Après tout, le Trio Infernal était en train de ridiculiser complètement le Ministère... mais tant pis !

_ De plus, continua Harry, ignorant les regards fixes du reste du jury. Lorsque vous m'avez forcé à participer au Tournois l'an dernier, vous m'avez déclaré adulte puisque aucun mineur n'était en droit de participer à cause de la restriction d'âge.

Quiconque regardait les jumeaux à cet instant, les vit briller de fierté en dévisageant leur petit protégé.

George profita de ce silence stupéfait pour faire apparaître de nul part un dossier qu'il dupliqua. Il en donna un exemplaire à son frère, Percy, qui faisait office de greffier, avant de faire son chemin vers les hauts sièges où se trouvait la très juste et impartiale Amelia Bones, à qui il tendit l'original.

« Ceci est un contrat magique. Le témoin a souhaité rester anonyme et, connaissant les tendances de Madame, nous pensons qu'il vaut mieux que son identité demeure un mystère. » L'entendit-on dire à la chef du Département de la Justice Magique.

Harry sauta hors de son siège alors que Fred reprenait à voix haute :

« Nous appelons à la barre, mademoiselle Dolores Jane Ombrage. »

Alors que la femme en rose s'égosillait, certains virent Amelia Bones plisser les yeux puis assassiner du regard la sous-secrétaire du Ministre Fudge. Celui-ci commença à suer. S'il vous plaît, faîtes que Dolores n'ait rien fait d'indécent...

_ Mlle Ombrage, nous avons ici un contrat magique certifiant que quelqu'un vous a entendu parler de votre projet d'envoyer des détraqueurs dans le quartier où vit notre client. Niez-vous les faits ? Sachez que nier ne fera que prolonger votre sentence une fois votre culpabilité prouvée. »

Il y eut un remous dans l'assistance. Apparemment, les jumeaux Weasley avaient repris le contrôle et semblaient déterminés à faire plonger Dolores. Et s'ils avaient un serment magique écrit et signé, ça ne pouvait qu'être la vérité. Bien sûr, là encore, personne ne serait assez fou pour risquer sa magie et sa vie donc cela devait être vrai.

Harry, assis à présent dans les sièges réservés au public, se pelotonna contre le banc et ferma les yeux. Woo ~ il était si fatigué. L'auror qui comptait lui administrer l'antidote, n'eut pas le cœur à le réveiller et le laissa dormir. Après tout, la potion cesserait de faire effet d'ici une vingtaine de minutes...

Harry ne pensait pas avoir fermé les yeux longtemps, mais quand il se réveilla, ce fut pour cligner des yeux devant le visage qui lui faisait face.

« Mr Potter ?

_ Nya ? »

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage et Harry reconnut Dolohov, du Département de la Justice Magique et rosit délicatement. Est-ce qu'il s'était endormi ? Pourquoi tout était si bizarre, si confus ?

_ Je vais vous donner l'antidote si cela vous convient, fit l'homme. Je crois que vous vous sentirez moins confus après cela.

Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il se sentait tellement... étranger à lui-même en ce moment que c'en était vraiment troublant. Il ne s'était jamais senti ainsi... pas depuis que le Basilic l'avait mordu en seconde année en tout cas.

Le russe lui demanda d'ouvrir la bouche afin de pouvoir lui administrer l'antidote. Le gamin face à lui le sonda quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer et d'obéir docilement. Bien, au moins le gamin n'était pas assez crédule pour faire aisément confiance au Ministère. C'était autant bon que mauvais. Cela prouvait qu'il pourrait survivre mais aussi que le Ministère avait vraiment trahi la confiance du peuple britannique (magique) ou peut-être juste de ce petit... Peut-être que tout ce cinéma était une vengeance des jumeaux Weasley, façon Maraudeurs... ou façon Weasley.

Antonin aida Harry à se redresser et la garda dans ses bras quand il réalisa que le plus jeune ne tenait pas debout. Au vu du poids de l'adolescent, cela devait être un effet secondaire du veritaserum : il était trop frêle et les effets secondaires s'en faisaient ressentir. Honnêtement, ça ne le gênait pas. Pas du tout même. Si en plus de cela, il pouvait donner une crise cardiaque à Lucius et Dumbledore, ce serait parfait. Pas une crise mortelle pour Lucius, hein. Juste de quoi calmer son arrogance. En attendant, il se ferait un plaisir d'assurer la sécurité du jeune Potter.

.

.

C'était une farce ! Une immense farce !

.

.

 _1/ J'avais mis Harry au début, mais en me relisant, j'ai eu envie de changer subitement pour Antarès. Je trouve que c'est un joli prénom et il n'est pas courant. Et ça nous rapproche de la tradition des Black. Et si Sirius avait mis sa main à la pâte pour le prénom d'Harry ?_

 _2/ C'était un tutu à la base._

 _3/ ''Har-bear'' = j'ai vu ce surnom pas mal de fois, autant dans des fictions Harry Potter que dans d'autres fandom et j'aime bien. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y a d'équivalent français pour ça donc j'ai repris le terme anglais._

* * *

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** _Hi hi hi merci beaucoup._

 **Kaizoku-Onee-Chan :** _Heeh thanks' ! Oui, je me suis rendue compte aussi. Le Harry que je représente est toujours fragile d'une certaine façon, sauf exception et parfois psycho. Mais je l'aime comme ça. ;)_

 _Honnêtement, je ne sais même plus si cette théorie/croyance sur Dumbledore est réelle ou pas._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Ké ké ké t'inquiète, je vais le faire. Il faut juste que j'organise bien mon planning. Dis-toi qu'il ne sera pas dans les cinq prochains ( ceux-ci étant déjà retapés )._

 **Luna Park :** _Huh possible. Très possible même. Peut-être qu'il a parlé dans le dos d'Harry et a dit de mauvaises choses. Peut-être que Seamus est allé en parler avec Harry et l'a prévenu au sujet de Ron-Ron ?_

 **Dark and Blue :** _Mdr tu as tout-à-fait raison. Ils doivent se rencontrer souvent ceux-là, et boire dans un salon confortable. Peut-être même qu'ils virent Dumbledore de Poudlard pendant cette période ! Oh là là, ça va loin tout ça._

 **Soln96 :** _Yup, Poufsouffle, c'est la prochaine publication =) Et bien, il y a déjà plusieurs fic où le choixpeau ne sait pas où le placer. J'avais plutôt penser à une dispute entre le choixpeau et Harry. Et Dumledore qui essaie de s'en mêler et se fait rabrouer par le Choixpeau ''qui sait encore faire son boulot''._

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri :** _Hey merci d'avoir répondu tout de même. Tant pis. Merci, apparemment, ce Harry-là a eu du succès auprès des gens._

 **Yukii27 :** _Yup, c'est vrai ! Heeeh ? Vraiment ? Mercii !_

 **History :** _Hey ~ Merci !_

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Thanks !_

 _._

 _Bon, je crois que je peux aller mourir dans mon lit. Journée la plus stressante de l'année, presque._

 _Bye ~ à la prochaine._

* * *

 **Publié le : 08.06.2017**


	184. Cible 184 : Répartition - 3

_Vous savez, c'est ce genre d'idée, le ''Et si ?'' C'est un **défi** lancé par une anglaise je crois, sur **tumblr**. Bashing évidemment._

 _ **Et si Harry n'avait pas été à Gryffondor. Et si Ron (Bashing) avait été à Serpentard**. C'est la seule chose à respecter et on peut faire ce qu'on veut du reste. Youka ! _

_._

 **Contexte :** _Harry n'est pas si naïf que ça et n'a pas rencontré les Weasley à la gare. Il a brièvement rencontré Ron dans le train, ainsi que Neville et d'autres._

* * *

 **Gage - 184**

.

Harry Potter, le Survivant, était assis sur le tabouret depuis un peu plus de trois minutes lorsque le Choixpeau ouvrit sa 'bouche' :

« **GRYFF -** »

Les élèves, qui s'étaient levés, près à applaudir, se rassirent, dépités, particulièrement ceux provenant de la table des lions. Que venait-il de se passer au juste ? Le jeune garçon était très raide sur le tabouret et murmurait sous son souffle. Les verts et argents les plus proches de la table des enseignants, pouvaient le voir de profil et devinaient qu'il serrait et desserrait sa main droite. Il négociait. Voilà que le gamin montait dans leur estime. De plus, s'il essayait d'éviter Gryffondor, ça ne pouvait qu'être bon (pour eux en tout cas). Du coup, les chuchotements avaient repris et l'on pariait sur sa répartition. Les Gryffondors nourrissaient encore l'espoir que le Survivant aille là-bas, de même que le Directeur mais beaucoup n'étaient pas aussi naïfs.

« Poufsouffle. » fit un élève de Serpentard, qui venait d'être trié.

Immédiatement, tous ceux de la tablée se tournèrent vers lui et Nott haussa un sourcil, pas du tout impressionné.

« Comment tu sais ça ? L'interrogea Lorcan Avery. Attends... _Poufsouffle_ , sérieusement ?

_ J'étais dans un compartiment avec lui avant que Weasley n'arrive et ne commence à irriter tout le monde. Potter disait que Poufsouffle semblait être un territoire neutre et qu'il serait bien de s'y installer. »

Pour conclure, Nott haussa les épaules, dans un geste pas du tout noble mais qui, additionné à son allure aristocratique, renvoyait la même élégance qu'il affichait toujours en public.

« **POUFSOUFFLE !** »

Il y eut un silence.

On aurait pu entendre un _billywig_ dans ce silence presque pesant. Puis, presque un à un, les Poufsouffles se levèrent et applaudirent, sifflant même pour certains. Les autres maisons suivirent rapidement, Serpentard étant étonnamment la première à se reprendre et à effectivement applaudir. Le dernier Potter cligna des yeux et se redressa, l'air incroyablement soulagé, avant de se diriger vers sa nouvelle maison, entre la table des aigles et celle des lions. Il évita soigneusement de s'installer du côté où un lion pourrait l'agripper et se laissa tomber à côté de Justin Finch-Fletchley. Le garçon était gentil mais un peu trop curieux et, quand les aînés avaient manifestement compris qu'interroger Harry sur ''où il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant'' le mettait incroyablement mal-à-l'aise et avaient arrêté, Justin n'avait semble-t-il pas pris la perche. Heureusement, il fut sauvé par la répartition de Zacharias Smith, lequel semblait tout-à-fait correspondre à son caractère. Harry se rendit immédiatement compte qu'il adorait l'humeur noir et la personnalité un peu rude, du garçon. En temps normal, Harry aurait évité ce genre de personnes, parce qu'elles lui rappelleraient trop le gang de Duddykin mais il s'était promis de ne pas avoir trop de préjugés et Zacharias semblait sympa.

La seule autre surprise fut quand le garçon Weasley fut réparti. Harry l'avait rencontré dans le train. Ronald Weasley avait été exceptionnellement rude et bruyant et semblait incroyablement déterminé à être l'ami ''d'Harry Potter''. Harry prendrait avantage de cela. Après tout, le garçon avait une raison à cela et Harry était certain que cela avait à voir avec un vieil homme sénile, que le rouquin en ait conscience ou non.

« **SERPENTARD !** »

Et là, effectivement, on aurait pu entendre un billywig voler. Surtout quand l'autre garçon rougit de colère et commença à nier les faits. Et Harry regardait tout cela, le sourire aux lèvres. Il voyait le choc du vieillard, la colère et un peu de déception. C'était amusant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'était déjà un peu accoutumé à Poudlard et était très heureux de constater que cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les Dursley. Quand il arriva ce matin-là dans la Grande Salle, il était l'un des premiers Poufsouffles mais les Serpentards étaient déjà présents. Ronald était un peu éloigné, à quatre ou cinq mètres des septième années et boudait, bien que cela ne l'empêcha pas de manger. Ça n'était pas si loin en fait, mais considérant que tous les autres Serpentards étaient presque collés les uns aux autres, on remarquait sans peine le fossé entre eux. Un fossé que Ronald avait sans aucun doute instauré. Serpentard ne montrait jamais de brèche entre eux.

Harry attrapa une pomme qu'il croqua et vint se planter devant le rouquin, un sourire incroyablement hypocrite aux lèvres.

« Bonjour Ronald. »

Quelques vert et argent levèrent les yeux vers lui, avisèrent son large sourire et replongèrent dans leur déjeuner, écoutant discrètement la conversation. _Potentiel matériel de chantage futur._

Le rouquin grommela quelque chose en retour. Harry ne se laissa pas démonter.

_ Félicitation pour ta répartition.

Le petit brun devint curieux lorsque le bout des oreilles du Weasley commencèrent à rougir.

_ Tu t'es bien installé ? J'ai entendu dire que la salle commune de ta maison est au niveau du lac, ça doit être génial de voir sous l'eau !

Okay, Harry avait peut-être un peu perdu de vue son objectif premier mais bon, il était toujours concentré sur la tâche qu'il s'était lui-même attribué.

_ Ce n'est pas juste ! Explosa finalement Ronald, gagnant quelques regards noirs de la part de ses camarades vert et argent.

Harry haussa un sourcil, l'incitant à poursuivre.

_ Je devrais être à Gryffondor, comme le reste de mes frères.

_ Le Choixpeau a sans doute eu une très bonne raison de te placer ici, Ron.

 _'Tu es rusé, oh oui, mais tu n'utilises pas assez ta tête. Tu sembles prêt à tout pour faire tes preuves, même à tricher. Surtout à tricher. Tu veux sortir de l'ombre de tes frères.' dit le choixpeau._

Ron s'empourpra un peu.

_ Je devrais être à Gryffondor. Et toi aussi !

Le sourire d'Harry vacilla un peu et il croqua à nouveau dans sa pomme pour couvrir sa grimace. Cela ne sembla pas changer grand chose puisque, au final, plusieurs aînés le dévisagèrent curieusement.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être à Gryffondor.

_ Mais enfin, tous les héros sont à Gryffondor ! Tu es le Survivant, tes parents étaient à Gryffondor -

_ Et mes parents sont morts, l'interrompit Harry d'une voix acide avant de reprendre plus calmement. Je ne vois pas en quoi l'une des raisons que tu viens de me donner expliquent pourquoi je devrais être à Gryffondor.

_ Tu -

_ J'ai demandé à être envoyé à Poufsouffle et le Choixpeau m'a accordé cette requête parce que je correspondais à la maison. Si vraiment je n'avais eu aucun trait correspondant à Poufsouffle, il ne m'aurait sans doute pas écouté. Expliqua Harry. Bien sûr, reprit-il plus doucement, il est aussi possible que j'ai menacé de le brûler en chemin...

Il ne remarqua jamais les regards choqués des Serpentards qui entendirent cela.

_ Non ça n'est pas bon. Reprit obstinément Ronald. Tout le monde sait bien que tous les mages noirs ont été à Serpentard.

Un sourire cynique étira les lèvres du Survivant et il inclina la tête.

_ Oh ? Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cela.

_ Tu n'as pas grandi dans ce monde Harry -

_ Et toi tu es trop pris dans tes préjugés pour t'en rendre compte.

Un silence passa avant que Harry ne mesure ses paroles et n'ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

_ Tu sais, tous les sorciers sombres ne venaient pas de Serpentard. Tous les héros ne provenaient pas de Gryffondors. D'ailleurs, je pense que tu apprendras rapidement que certains traîtres et lâches se trouvaient en fait à Gryffondor. Fit le jeune blaireau, en pensant à Pettigrew, qu'il avait capturé durant le trajet en train et avait envoyé le matin-même à Madame Bones.

Oui, il se pouvait qu'il ait en fait bénéficié de quelques informations dangereuses lorsqu'il avait exploré le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes.

Ronald rumina sombrement en réponse et Harry roula des yeux, exaspéré par le comportement du rouquin. Et bien, c'était son problème s'il ne souhaitait pas s'intégrer. Il s'apprêtait à tourner le dos au garçon lorsqu'il sentit une ombre dans son dos. Il se détourna brusquement de la table des Serpentards pour faire face à son possible agresseur, son bras venant instinctivement se poser devant son visage pour se protéger. Les seules fois où il avait eu des personnes proches de lui, c'était pour le frapper et lui faire du mal. Il sentit son visage brûler et s'empourprer lorsqu'il reconnut Zacharias, son camarade de dortoir. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en remarquant son geste puis rangea cette note pour plus tard et afficha un sourire amical ( chose qui n'était quasiment jamais arrivée connaissant le caractère de Zacharias Smith ).

« Z – Zach. »

'Zach' lui répondit par un sourire de sa marque avant de balancer un bras autour de l'épaule du plus petit :

« Allons déjeuner Harry. »

Harry acquiesça et ils allaient s'asseoir à leur table juste à côté de celle des Serpentards lorsque la voix de Ron les stoppa. Harry fit la moue et les deux Poufsouffles se détournèrent de leur table emplie de mets pour regarder à nouveau Ron, lequel semblait assassiner le dernier Smith du regard.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui parles Harry ? Il n'est pas ton ami.

Harry plissa les yeux et tout son corps se raidit à côté de son camarade. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire, surtout quand cette personne n'avait aucune autorité sur lui. Malgré tout, ses paroles le rendaient nerveux. Harry n'avait jamais eu d'amis avant et il ne connaissait Zacharias que depuis la veille. Est-ce qu'il avait même le droit de le considérer comme un ami ? Il ne sut pas si son camarade avait deviné sa nervosité ou s'il avait juste agit sur instinct mais Zacharias fut le premier à réagir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Weasley ? Harry est un bien meilleur ami que tu ne pourras jamais l'être. Tu m'en veux encore parce que j'ai refusé de te parler y a trois ans, non ? »

Le Poufsouffle renifla, montrant clairement ce qu'il pensait de son camarade. Les oreilles de Ronald rougirent à nouveau.

_ Ça n'est pas avec un tel comportement que tu vas me faire changer d'avis. Poursuivit le jaune et noir.

_ J'ai dépassé ça depuis longtemps. Harry, viens t'asseoir.

Harry recula un peu à nouveau avant de reprendre calmement, son visage demeurant étrangement blanc.

_ C'est le premier repas de l'année. Ce serait vraiment très impoli de notre part de ne pas le passer avec notre maison. Néanmoins, je te remercie pour l'invitation, je la garderai en tête.

Charmante façon de dire qu'il ne souhaitait pas rester en sa compagnie.

Harry décida d'ignorer les longs regards que lui coulaient les aînés de Serpentards puis se détourna une nouvelle fois, ne se retournant pas une seule fois. Il y a quelque chose dans son cœur, qui lui faisaient des choses bizarres. Depuis que Zach l'avait aidé face à Ronald en fait. Un doux sourire timide étira les lèvres du petit Poufsouffle alors qu'il s'installait avec son camarade pour petit déjeuner. Zacharias l'invita à s'asseoir à cheval sur le banc puis lui adressa un long regard, comme s'il l'examinait. Quelques aînés de Poufsouffles les regardèrent curieusement et les préfets de sixièmes et septièmes année manquèrent de s'étouffer de rire quand l'héritier Smith poussa subitement ses deux index contre les joues d'un Harry Potter choqué. Smith fronça les sourcils puis attrapa les joues d'Harry et commença à les étirer, répétitivement.

« Regarde ça, tu n'as que la peau sur les os. Il va falloir faire quelque chose contre ça. »

Harry n'osait pas faire de geste pour le faire lâcher prise mais on l'entendait tout de même articuler quelque chose le long des lignes '' _Zaaach ~ arrête ça._ ''. Et franchement, c'était une scène adorable, mais chut, n'allez pas dire ça à Smith car il le nierait avec véhémence. Quand Zach arrêta finalement de torturer son camarade, Harry fit la moue et se massa les joues en fronçant le nez dans une mimique adorable. Il ne remarqua pas les expressions sur les visages des vert et argent.

« Oh.. doux Merlin... » chuchota l'un d'eux, les yeux écarquillés.

Et si l'un d'eux saigna soudainement du nez, on n'eut rien à dire là-dessus.

Si Zacharias remarqua ces quelques personnes-là et rumina sombrement un ''Dégoûtants _Pervers..._ '', personne à la table des blaireaux n'en fit la remarque et certainement pas Harry qui, inconscient de tous ces regards, n'entendit même pas son camarade, trop concentré qu'il était sur l'assiette de pancakes que venait de lui refiler le préfet de sixième année assis en face de lui.

« Harry, arrête de hausser ton sourcil, il va finir par ne plus jamais redescendre. » fit distraitement remarquer Zacharias, fusillant du regard tous les Serpentards qui osaient regarder un peu trop longtemps son nouvel ami.

Il n'aimait pas du tout les regards écarquillés qui traînaient là-bas. Harry avait onze ans quoi. N'avaient-ils aucune pudeur ? Pudeur... était-ce réellement le mot adéquate ? … N'avaient-ils aucun sens de la morale ? Zacharias adressa un dernier regard noir à tous ceux qui fixaient Harry comme s'il était un délicieux cupcake et retourna à son propre petit-déjeuner.

Merlin... il allait devoir parler de cela aux préfets. Il fallait protéger la pureté d'Harry !

* * *

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Hey merci beaucoup. Ouais, il fallait bien pousser la farce dans les détails. Les costumes des jumeaux n'étaient pas détaillés mais je pense que le fait qu'ils soient en couleur étaient suffisant =p. Ah ah désolé, je suis une auteur sadique. ^^_

 **Neko Kirei :** _Heeeh ? C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, je n'ai pas pousser trop le truc pour Dumbledore mais c'est parce que je vous laissais imaginer ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Peut-être que je devrais effectivement faire un truc. Je ne sais pas encore. On verra si j'ai l'inspiration pour cela._ =)

 **Luna Park :** _yey thanks. Je vois que tu as aimé. Je sais je sais, je devrais le faire. Honnêtement, je ne voulais pas écrire sur Ombrage. Parfois, elle m'énerve juste. Du coup j'ai zappé ( affiche un sourire penaud )._

 **Silvermooon :** _Salut ! Totalement d'accord avec toi. J'en avais marre. Même dans les fictions, y en a peu où il réagit réellement. J'en avais marre de ça. Donc j'ai écrit ma version_.

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** _He he he merci beaucoup_ :)

 **Yuki-Jiji :** _Yeah, j'ai cru comprendre ça. Je ne sais honnêtement pas ce que je vais faire ni quand je vais le faire par contre. J'ai déjà au moins une trentaine de feuilles ( donc à peu près une dizaine de textes ) à retaper sur ordi. Je cherche la motivation ( et le temps )_.

 **Yukii27 :** _Je cherche des idées actuellement, pour rétrograde. Je n'ai pas tellement d'inspiration en ce moment pour Harry et Theo, mais je cherche. Si tu as un défi ou une demande, n'hésite pas =)_

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri** : Heeh mercii ;)

Lilas Chupa : _Salut, c'est une bonne question. On me l'a posé plusieurs fois et, et bien, si je trouve l'inspiration, oui._

 **Hekamiel :** _Hi ! Hey, j'avance j'avance sur H &W mais ça n'est pas facile parce que contrairement aux deux premières partie, ce troisième chapitre est vraiment différent vis-à-vis des éléments présents dans le canon. Et on a Harry légèrement plus fragile ( et donc des Serpentards plus protecteurs ). Sans parler du fait que je n'ai pas encore placer la vengeance de Wayne ce que je dois absolument faire avant la quatrième partie. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quand je posterai. J'espère vraiment le faire avant juillet. Peut-être pendant la période du 22 au 29 mais je ne peux rien promettre. J'ai vraiment du mal à respecter les dates que je me donne. Bonne nuit ( ou bonne journée )._

 **Aurelie. Bruncher :** _Ah ! Ah oui, effectivement. Merci de me l'avoir dit. J'aurai peut-être dû y penser toute seule. Je pense que je peux garder le surnom anglais, peut-être ? Je ne suis pas sûr._

 **Dark and Blue :** _Shishishi thank you ! Heureuse que ça tu aies aimé._

 **Soln96 :** _Ké ké ké merci beaucoup pour ton soutien. Heureuse que ça t'ai plu._

* * *

 **Publié le : 14.06.2017**


	185. Cible 185 : L'article du Sang-mêlé

**T5** – _Léger UA, Fudge est bien dans le déni mais la Communauté Sorcière est un peu moins crédule et la diffamation concernant Harry est moins... intense._

 _Bashing!Hermione ( j'ai mis Bashing Hermione mais ça n'a servi à rien, je crois qu'elle n'apparaît pas ici )._

* * *

 **Gage**

.

 _L'article_

.

 _« **VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI EST UN SANG-MÊLÉ !**_

par Yohan Curlstreet

Quand je suis arrivé ce matin à mon bureau, dans les locaux de la Gazette, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver face à un adolescent de quinze ans qui était censé se trouver en cours. Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce que celui-ci me tende une enveloppe et me propose une exclusivité. Après m'avoir demandé de barder le bureau avec des sortilèges anti-écoute, le jeune homme en question a accepté de dévoiler son identité. Ça n'est donc pas sans surprise que Harry Potter a prêté un **serment sorcier** , disant que le contenu de sa lettre reflétait l'entière vérité qu'il avait appris de plusieurs sources, mais principalement de Vous-Savez-Qui lui-même lors de leurs quelques rencontres. Maintenant, nous savons tous ce que pense le Ministre Cornélius Fudge mais qui suis-je, moi, un simple reporter ? Je ne fais que mon travail et, face à un jeune homme qui vient de prêter un serment magique de vérité et m'a même offert un tour dans son esprit, je ne peux que croire en ses propos. C'est donc pour cette raison que vous trouverez ci-dessous quelques vérités choquante sur 'le plus grand Mage Noir de Grande-Bretagne de tous les temps'. Nous espérons aussi que cela en fera réfléchir certains.

ooo

 _À qui cela pourrait intéresser,_

 _Mon nom est Harry. Je suis en cinquième année à Poudlard. Je pensais que les présentations seraient un bon début, mais nous pourrions aussi bien passer au vif du sujet, n'est-ce pas ? Alors voilà, Voldemort est un sang-mêlé ! Arrête de tressaillir à son nom, je sais que vous le faîtes et franchement, pourquoi ? Ça n'est qu'un nom. Le tabou a été levé depuis la dernière guerre. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Si vous pensez avoir mal lu, remontez deux lignes en arrière, s'il vous plaît. Là, vous voyez mieux n'est-ce pas ? Non, vous yeux ne vous ont pas joué des tours. Oui, je suis sérieux, après tout, j'ai juré un serment sorcier. Je ne sais pas si vous savez ce que c'est et je ne vais pas perdre de temps à l'expliquer, soit vous avez un sang-pur à proximité, soit vous pouvez vous bouger et aller à la bibliothèque. Pour en revenir aux faits : Voldemort est un sang-mêlé. Ouais, gros choc, n'est-ce pas ? La première fois qu'il me l'a dit, c'était lorsque j'étais en seconde année et qu'on m'a forcé la main pour descendre dans la Chambre des Secret. Là-bas, une mémoire de Voldemort, enfermée dans un journal ( honnêtement, je n'ai toujours pas compris ce que c'était ) m'a donné son nom de naissance : **To** m **M** a **rvol** o Ri **d** dl **e.** Puis il m'a parlé de son historique familial et a ensuite procédé à me montrer l'anagramme ( un anagramme quoi, sérieux, c'est dépassé mec ) qu'il avait choisi pour son nom de Grand Mage Noir : Voldemort. Whoohoo génial ( notez l'ironie ). Si vous avez peur d'un nom, je plains votre vie. Si ça n'était pas suffisant, lors de la troisième tâche – vous savez tous ce qui s'est passé à ce moment-là, qu'importe ce qu'en dit notre cher Ministre-, Voldemort m'a remémoré cela. Je ne sais pas si ses partisans l'ont écouté mais cela m'étonnerait sinon ils auraient sûrement réagit. Allez, je ne sais pas grand chose du monde sorcier mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis actuellement sûr et pas seulement parce que untel me l'a dit, c'est que les mangemorts détestent les moldus et méprisent les nés-moldus et sang-mêlés. Alors voilà ma question, pourquoi les mangemorts – sans les nommer-, ont-ils obéit aveuglément à leur 'chef de la mort' alors que celui-ci est un demi-sang. Pour vous prouvez mes propos, je vais même vous faire une biographie de notre cher mage noir._

 _Tom Riddle jr naît d'une sang-pure, Merope Gaunt et d'un moldu, Tom Riddle. En fait, il serait plus juste de dire que vers 1925, Merope Gaunt tombe sous le charme de Rom Riddle sr et le drogue avec des philtres d'amour. Après quoi elle tombe enceinte et décide d'arrêter de droguer son amant. Quand Riddle sr découvre cela, il la laisse et part. Folle de chagrin, Merope mourut juste après avoir donné à futur-Voldie le nom de son père Tom Riddle. Charmant, n'est-ce pas ? Ayant grandi dans un orphelinat, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait commencé à haïr les moldus. J'veux dire, avez-vous déjà été dans un orphelinat ? C'est l'enfer là-bas. Surtout quand ils font venir les exorcistes... Bref, revenons-en à nos hippogriffes. Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis sous serment ? Ce qui signifie que tout ce que j'ai dit jusqu'à présent est l'entière vérité, pour autant que je le sache. Si l'information venait seulement du vieux pédophile manipulateur, j'aurai pu douter de ces informations mais puisque Voldie les a lui-même confirmé et que les recherches parlent d'elles-même..._

 _Bien, maintenant que vous possédez ces informations, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi les sang-purs suprématistes s'abaissent-ils à embrasser les robes de Voldie quand celui-ci n'est même pas un sang-pur ? Si l'on suit leurs idéologies, ils devraient le mépriser lui aussi, non ? Je suis perdu..._

 _Au fait Mr le Ministre, ceci s'adresse tout particulièrement à vous. Vous pouvez reprendre Ombrage maintenant. Je vous signale qu'elle nous fait faire des lignes avec des plumes de sang ( artefact sombre crée par Dolores Ombrage ). Vous devriez vraiment vous trouver un entourage qui ne ruinera pas votre image._

 _Bye_

 _* avec amour,_

 _~ . ~_

 _H. J. Potter, Ex Golden Boy ( l'ai-je un jour été ? )_

 _Qui vient juste d'apprendre son titre d'Héritier des Maisons Potter et Black._

 _PS : Honnêtement, n'y a-t-il pas une loi dans son monde, pour informer les sorciers de leur patrimoine ? C'est pas très cool de se faire houspiller par des gobelins pour ne pas vous être présenté plus tôt, alors que vous ne savez même pas que vous avez des titres. Les gobelins ne sont pas très heureux avec vous les gars_. »

* * *

Comment dire... quand Augustus Rockwood ouvrit l'édition du jour de la Gazette, il ne s'attendait pas au titre qui prenait toute la place sur la Une. Tout au long de la lecture, ses lèvres semblèrent se recourber vers le haut et il commença à penser que le gamin Potter avait plus de cran qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord. Il fronça les sourcils quant il arriva au passage sur Ombrage puis sur le patrimoine du gamin. Il pensait – comme beaucoup d'autres, que le gosse était au courant de ses titres et de son poids dans le monde magique. De toute évidence... ça n'était pas le cas et, honnêtement, Augustus doutait que le gamin mente. Et pas seulement à cause du serment. Ce gosse devait avoir atteint son point de rupture pour adresser une lettre aussi.. provocatrice dans le journal le plus lu de la Communauté Sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. En y repensant, la GaZette faisait aussi parti de la presse internationale... Oh.

Cela allait lui rapporter des points.

* * *

Antonin Dolohov s'attendait à une journée factice et ennuyeuse à mourir lorsqu'il arriva à la salle de conférence du Département des Mystères. Certainement pas à ce qu'autant de monde soit réuni dans ladite salle et que, sur la table, juste devant la place du chef du DM, trône innocemment l'édition du jour de la Gazette. Maintenant, le russe s'était levé un peu tard ce matin-là et n'avait pas encore pris la peine de jeter un coup d'œil à l'article. Surtout que, comme tout sorcier qui se respecte, il savait que la Gazette était comme le porte-parole du Ministère et qu'ils n'imprimaient presque que ce qu'acceptait le Ministère à l'exception de quelques journalistes fiables et de renommée. Yohan Curlstreet était l'un d'eux. C'était un jeune journaliste prometteur qui n'acceptait pas la corruption qui filait dans le Ministère. Un de ceux qui reportaient les faits tels qu'ils étaient, peu importe qu'ils soient choquants ou violents ou même vulgaires parfois. Alors voilà, malgré tout, Antonin Sergei Dolohov fut très... surpris, lorsqu'il avisa les gros titres. Et le nom qui apparaissaient dans l'introduction rédigée par le journaliste.

Arcturus Rosier - cousin proche de Lord Evan Rosier III ème du nom-, s'étouffa avec la chouquette qu'il avait plus tôt plongé dans son café :

« Di – Errm ! Dîtes-moi que je rêve ! »

* * *

Andreï Poliakov, Ministre de la Bulgarie Magique haussa un élégant sourcil lorsqu'il avisa l'édition du jour de la Gazette. Il était, comme la majorité des hauts-placés de beaucoup de pays, abonné à la presse internationale, aussi cela n'était-il pas étonnant de recevoir le journal anglais. Un fin sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres alors que ses yeux glissaient sur l'article. Il aurait le temps de le lire plus en profondeur lorsque ses collègues et employés arriveraient. Il faut dire que cela faisait un moment qu'il s'intéressait à Harry Potter – et pas seulement pour son titre de Survivant. Il se demandait depuis quelques temps déjà quand l'adolescent finirait par craquer et parler pour lui-même. Il faut croire qu'il avait atteint son point de rupture. Andreï n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les manipulation du vieil Albus Dumbledore. Certes, il savait que c'était inévitable dans certains cadres mais lui-même n'aurait jamais laissé un élève mineur de Durmstrang même s'il avait été choisi par la Coupe. Il y avait des lois contre cela ! Il ne savait honnêtement pas à quoi jouaient le vieil homme ni le directeur des Jeux Sportifs. Soit ils avaient un objectifs malhonnête, soit ils étaient complètement incompétents et... l'un dans l'autre... Andreï n'était pas sûr de l'option qu'il préférait. Cela dit maintenant il allait surveiller le gamin d'un peu plus prêt. Il méritait toute son attention, après tout.

* * *

Les septièmes année de Serpentard et certains de leurs camarades déjà diplômés s'étaient retrouvés autour de la rivière près du manoir des Dolohov pour célébrer une quelconque occasion lorsque Alex Dolohov ressortit de la maison en courant, un journal à la main.

« Les gaars vous d'vez voir ça ! »

Terence Higgs, Marcus Flint et Lucian Bole, qui étaient les plus proches, furent les premiers à voir les gros titres puisque Alex balança le journal sur les genoux de Terence.

_ Qu'est-ce que – commença Marcus avant de lire le titre. QUOI ?!

Son regard s'étrécit et sa mâchoire vint rejoindre le sol.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir lu l'article, les Serpentards se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux puis...

« Ouais, on annule. Fit l'un.

_ J'tiens pas à m'agenouiller devant un sang-mêlé. Dit un autre.

_ Et puis t'as vu la Marque des Ténèbres ? Elle n'est pas si jolie que ça. » Rumina l'ex batteur de l'ancienne équipe de Quidditch.

Un nouveau silence suivit sa remarque.

Puis...

_ Ouais, c'est ça. Je me suis toujours dit qu'elle était trop sombre, trop lourde.

_ En plus ceux qui l'ont sont toujours obligés de porter des manches longues ou de puissant glamours.

Marcus se tapota le menton puis renifla en relisant quelques lignes écrites par Potter. Ça lui ressemblait bien de péter un câble et de se montrer provocateur.

_ Il y a plus de points négatifs que de positifs à servir Vous-Savez-Qui. Je pense pas que ça vaille la peine de risquer Azkaban. Je déteste admettre ça mais Potter a raison sur ce coup.

_ De toute façon, à chaque fois que mon père rentre des réunions avec les autres mangemorts et le Sei – Vous-Savez-Qui, il se plaint toujours du Doloris et de la folie de son maître. Mon père était plus fun avant que l'autre ne revienne à la vie.

Chacun acquiesça et tous éclatèrent de rire. Après tout, tous n'avaient pas forcément eu dans l'idée future de servir le Lord Noir. C'était plus une question de suivre les traces de leurs parents. Maintenant que le monde entier savait que leurs parents étaient idiots pour avoir suivi un sang-mêlé sans poser des questions... disons simplement qu'ils n'étaient plus contraints de se hisser dans cette voie-là.

* * *

Voldemort n'était pas content. Pas content du tout. Quand il vit l'édition de la Gazette, il explosa. Et quand il explose, et bien...

« LUCIUS ! »

Parce qu'il fallait bien trouver un bouc émissaire après tout. Et que Lucius semblait parfait pour cela.

* * *

 **Triple Bakachan :** _Salut et bienvenue à toi ! T'inquiète, mais c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir des réactions. Bien sûr, pas de soucis. De toute façon Zach a tendance à apparaître souvent dans les textes. Je pouvais pas le blairer dans les livres/films parce qu'il était ''trou du cul'' mais quand j'écris sur lui et Harry, ou lui et le Trio Infernal, ça va. Je le vois bien dans une image un peu excentrique d'un chevalier protégeant la pureté de Ryry._

 _PS : Tu sais, ton pseudo me rappelle une chanson que j'avais écouté par hasard y a longtemps_.

 **Luna Park :** _Oh je pense qu'il va y avoir un texte faisant suite dans un certain temps_ =p _Tu sais, c'est con à dire mais j'aime vraiment ce terme, 'remplumer'._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Oh il y en aura un autre texte comme ça, une sorte de suite, mais pas avant un certain temps par contre_.

 **SlashAddict10 :** _Hi ! Oui, il y aura une suite, mais pas tout de suite. J'ai plein de textes à retaper pour le moment._

 **Nathydemon :** _Oh je te crois sur parole ! Ils vont être surbookés_.

 **Julia13verseau :** _Yup, mais pas tout de suite =)_

 **TheFanfictionner :** _Adjugé ! Ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais c'est prévu. Merci beaucoup =D_

 **Soln 96 :** _Yep il y en aura définitivement d'autres ké ké ké ~_

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** _Hé hé hé, je jure, je voyais la scène se dérouler dans ma tête. Même si le visage de Zach était vraiment flou._

 **Stark Snow Ryen :** _Hé hé hé merci beaucoup. Contente que ça t'ai plu._

 **LuluHawaiiMalfoy :** _Woa merci ! Merci beaucoup ! J'aime aussi Hermione en fait, même si sa personnalité m'énervait parfois. Et tu sais, en fait, j'aime bien Ron et Ginny aussi à la base mais... quand j'écris, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire du Bashing. Pourtant, des fois ( c'est rare ) j'ai envie d'écrire sur un Ron qui est vraiment ami avec Harry ou protecteur. Même si c'est rare. Mais j'étais déçue que Harry finisse avec Gin dans le canon. C'était trop prévisible._

 **Dark and Blue :** _Ah ah ah ouais, c'est original. Je trouvais l'idée pas mal quand j'ai trouvé le défi sur trumblr._

 **Lerugamine :** _Merci !_

 **Les Slythandor :** _Ké ké ké merci beaucoup:)_

lesaccrosdelamerceri **:** _Ah thanks, contente que tu aies aimé._

 **Yukii27 :** _Hey, salut, j'ai commencé à réfléchir à quelques idées pour ton défi et je me demandais donc, quand tu dis transformer ça peut être n'importe quelle créature ? Parce que j'avais une petite idée donc je me demandais. Tu n'as pas précisé le pairing, est-ce que ça t'irait un Foursome ? Ou plutôt un genre de Harem ( parce que Harry est une créature qui a plusieurs compagnon ), comme GW/FW/sub!HP/OMC. Je n'ai pas souvent écrit ça et jamais quand cela contenait du lime/lemon mais je peux essayer. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses._

 _Bye_

 _#Red_

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Heya, merci !_

* * *

 **Publié le : 19.06.2017**


	186. Cible 186 : Imprudence RLHPRL

**Demande de : Yukii27**

 **Pairing :** _léger RL/HP/RL – Rabastan/Harry/Rodolphus; OMC/Augustus Rockwood ( mentionné )_

* * *

 **Gage -**

.

 _Imprudence_

La première fois que Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange rencontrèrent Harry Potter, ce fut par un total hasard. Ils ne furent pas tout de suite introduits à lui et, pour être honnêtes, ils n'apprirent que plus qu'il s'agissait du Survivant. Suite à tout ce bruit sur le quatrième champions et le vœu d'innocence du Survivant, Aurors et Langues-de-Plombs circulaient au château ( beaucoup au grand déplaisir d'Albus ) pour comprendre comment le nom du Survivant s'était retrouvé là, par qui avait-il été soumis et comment sortir le garçon de ce tournois mortel. La première fois qu'ils le virent, ils suivaient avec quelques uns de leurs collègues le chef du Département des Mystères ( après tout, c'était le nom du SURVIVANT qui était sorti, pas n'importe qui ! ), lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur un petit garçon assis sur un banc près du Hall. Celui-ci fixait sans ciller une flamme très pure, laquelle flottait innocemment au dessus de la paume de sa main. Jim, leur boss, passa devant lui sans s'étonner, se contentant d'un soupir avant de s'arrêter à quelques pas de lui.

« Merlin gamin, tu vas finir par te brûler un jour. »

Le gamin ne réagit pas et Jim secoua la tête avant de sortit sa baguette pur éteindre la flamme. Le gosse cligna des yeux puis leva la tête vers le Chef du DM pour le dévisager d'un air curieux.

_ Vas dîner gamin. Le repas va commencer.

Le garçon fit la moue mais acquiesça. _' La Coupe de Feu est toujours là-bas. '_ Il pourrait admirer les flammes de là-bas. Alors, il se leva sans protester et les salua, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle sous les regards suspicieux de Jim et Rockwood. Eux qui l'avaient déjà vu à plusieurs reprises et avaient dû l'empêcher de se brûler-, alors qu'il parte sans protester...

« Euh... qui était ce môme ? » demanda Jordan Moran, l'un des rares demi sang très intégrés de la haute-société.

Jim et Augustus échangèrent un regard, rendant les autres plus curieux encore.

_ Messieurs, vous venez de faire la rencontre non-officielle d'Harry Potter. »

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de digérer le choc et reprit :

« À ce propos, il a une fascination un peu malsaine pour le feu – un traumatisme d'enfance d'après ce que j'ai pu trouver-, donc si vous le trouvez à proximité d'un feu ou de la Coupe, éloignez-le rapidement. Il ne se rend pas compte lorsqu'il e blesse. »

Sur ce, Jim se détourna et reprit sa marche, Augustus – son amant de longue date, sur les talons.

* * *

La prochaine fois que les frères Lestrange rencontrèrent Harry, les jumeaux Weasley essayaient de le traîner loin des flambeaux du troisième étage.

« Allez Ryry. Tu vas finir par te brûler. »

Forcer Harry ne servait à rien parce qu'il finissait toujours par revenir. Potter ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur les flammes dansantes. Il semblait totalement en transe, ignorant du monde autour de lui. Son regard brillant était complètement concentré sur le feu. C'était comme si quelque chose de magique et de merveilleux se produisait sous leurs yeux aveugles.

Harry soupira d'envie et tendit la main vers le feu et l'effleura sans vraiment la toucher. Juste assez pour ressentir la chaleur lécher sa main. Ryry ronronna d'aise et ferma les yeux, son corps frissonnant de plaisir. La bouche de Rabastan s'assécha subitement à cette vue et il ne fut rappelé à l'ordre que par Rodolphus, lequel tira brutalement Harry loin du feu. Le garçon geignit et fit la moue. Pourquoi personne ne comprenait-il ? Un éclat de douleur le ramena sur Terre et il geignit plutôt pathétiquement et Rodolphus adoucit sa prise sur le poignet menu avant de lever ce dernier pour l'observer à la lumière. Quelques cloques commençaient déjà à se former sur la frêle main du petit brun. Rodolphus échangea un regard avec son frère. Ce gamin était un peu dérangé quand même... Les jumeaux Weasley échangèrent un regard pointu puis s'éclipsèrent, décidant que Petit Ryry était entre des mains parfaitement capables.

« Vous ne sentez pas quand vous vous blessez Mr Potter. »

Potter fit la moue et... putain c'était juste adorable.

_ Mais... commença-t-il, seulement pour s'arrêter.

Comment pouvait-il expliquer ? Comment pourraient-ils comprendre son amour pour les flammes ? C'était ainsi depuis que l'oncle Vernon avait voulu le punir mais s'était lui-même brûlé au 2ème degré profond. Le feu avait sauvé Harry de la colère de l'oncle Vernon. C'était ainsi et c'était comme ça.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Harry leva les yeux pour tomber dans le regard sombre du plus jeune Lestrange.

_ Nous comprenons.

Une lueur d'espoir brilla dans les yeux d'Harry et Rabastan sur qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

_ Nous aussi nous avons une obsession.

Il s'arrêta un instant et dévisagea minutieusement le jeune homme face à lui.

« Nous sommes fascinés par les jolies choses. »

Le garçons rougit quand il comprit qu'il ( lui en particulier ) était l'objet de leurs regards et un petit sourire timide étira ses lèvres. Rodolphus profita du silence pour sortir une pâte orange ( Jim en avait donné à chacun de ses employés après leur avoir demandé de veiller sur Potter ) qu'il appliqua sur la main du Gryffondor. Celui-ci rosit délicatement en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure puis le remercia du bout des lèvres. Rabastan se pourlécha les lèvres, les yeux rivés sur celles du plus jeune. Il n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit qu'ils étaient obsédés par les jolies choses. C'était la vérité. Et le Gryffondor était une de ces jolies choses. La plus jolie qu'ils aient eu la chance de voir à ce jour. Absolument merveilleuse. Un peu cassée et avec un amour malsain pour les flammes. Ça leur allait cependant. Les frères Lestrange n'étaient pas non plus tout-à-fait bien dans leurs têtes.

* * *

 _Hey, salut !_

 _Désolé, je ne réponds pas tout de suite à vos reviews, je le ferais ce soir, peut-être dans la nuit, sur ce même chapitre. Je dois y aller, à plus._

 _._

 _PS : Wao, nous avons passé le cap des 1 000 reviews et nous passerons bientôt le cap des 200 chapitres. Je ne pensais pas qu'il grandirait autant. Merci à tou(te)s pour votre soutien (non, ça n'est pas un message d'adieu, le recueil est toujours en cours. C'est un recueil après tout ). Au fait, **StarkSnowRyen** a offert la **1000ème** review, que puis-je faire pour toi ? _

_._

 _._

 **Publié le : 23.06.2017**


	187. Cible 187 : Very Bad Trip OMCxHP

_Hey, pourquoi ne pas installer une rubrique ? Ça m'est venu comme ça, je me souviens d'un moment dans le recueil où j'avais des titres de fics sur demandes. Si vous avez des idées de fics intéressantes ou que vous voulez des titres sur des genres spécifiques, faîtes-vous plaisir._

 _._

 **Conseil fics :** _Where 'Master of Death' is an Arguably Crappy Job Description_ by **Dantriestobeproductive** – _C'est une fic anglaise mais elle est facile à comprendre ( je pense ) et est vraiment drôle. Du moins, j'en suis au début du chapitre et je ris déjà._

 _ **Résumé de la fic :**_ **Or where Harry starts to be visited by Dementors with increasing frequency, and he can only wonder what the actual heck is going on.**

 **/..\**

 **Note :** _Comme souvent, présence d'OC, parce qu'il faut bien remplir les bancs de Poudlard._

 **Pairing :** OMC/Harry – Original Male Character/Harry Potter

 **Rating :** **M** pour **lime** _( rêve [éveillé] érotique )_

 **Warning :**

Lime mes amis ! _\- depuis le temps qu'on me le demande =D_

 **Weird!Cute !** Luna & Harry

 **Mots : 3 239** _( sans compter les RAR et les avertissements )_

 **T4**

* * *

 **Gage -**

 _Good Bad Trip_

.

 _Dans lequel : Luna et Harry se droguent aux plantes et agissent extrêmement bizarrement._

.

De légers gloussements résonnèrent dans le hall avant que les élèves déjà présents dans la Grande Salle, ne voient arriver le célèbre Harry Potter et la toute aussi célèbre Loufoca Love. Ceux-ci avaient un grand sourire rêveur aux lèvres et cela attira inévitablement l'attention sur eux. Parce que Harry Potter ne souriait pas rêveusement. Il était soit réservé, soit en colère, mais jamais, JAMAIS, rêveur. Bien sûr, cela n'était que la première chose. La seconde chose étrange, fut quand Potter et Luna prirent une direction différente dans la Grande Salle. Au lieu d'avancer droit devant eux et de se séparer ensuite, chacun à leur table, les deux étudiants tournèrent à gauche dès qu'ils furent entrés et se dirigèrent directement vers... quoi ?!

Sebastian Brooke haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il vit Lovegood et le Survivant se diriger vers sa table. Oh. Merlin. Les deux étudiants se laissèrent tomber sur le banc face à lui. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Harry Potter et Luna ''Loony'' Lovegood venaient en effet de s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards. Un grand silence se proliféra dans la salle avant qu'elle n'explose en chuchotements. Potter renifla et Sebastian nota avec effarement que ses yeux étaient complètement dilatés, de même que ceux de Lovegood. Mais qu'avaient-ils foutu nom d'une chouette ? L'un des Serpentards de l'année de Brooke parvint finalement à se remettre de sa surprise et dévisagea les deux nouveaux venus avec stupéfaction. Les invités de Durmstrang observaient la chose avec curiosité. Ils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait habitués à cette histoire de compétition entre maisons maisons mais ils avaient cru comprendre que les verts et les rouges se détestaient depuis des siècles ( _ **NdA :**_ _une histoire à la Roméo & Juliette si vous voulez mon avis _).

« Pourquoi – Pourquoi diable êtes-vous assis ici ? Ça n'est pas votre table. »

Potter afficha une moue pensive et Sebastian s'étouffa presque avec son morceau de tarte aux légumes. Non, il ne le trouvait pas mignon ainsi. Certainement pas ! Et non, il n'était ni dans le déni, ni de mauvaise foi.

Finalement, Potter haussa les épaules :

« Vous nous détestez déjà. Au moins on a pas besoin de craindre d'être poignardé dans le dos ici. Et les Serdaigles sont méchants avec Luna. »

Cela intrigua davantage les Serpentards. Bien sûr, ils étaient au courant que quelque chose clochait avec Lovegood; elle était toujours seule et certaines filles de Serdaigles se moquaient souvent d'elle dans les couloirs ou la Grande Salle. Ce qui les intéressait davantage cependant était la première phrase de Potter. Ils ne poseraient pas la question. Potter n'y répondrait probablement pas, il leur faudra du temps pour avoir leurs réponses.

_ Les Gryffondors ? Le questionna un sixième année.

_ …. Trop bruyants. Répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Cela étonna. Potter lui-même était un Gryffondor. À moins que cela n'ait pas été la première option envisagée par le Choixpeau, le gamin n'aurait jamais dû penser ainsi. Les Gryffondors ne se trouvaient pas trop bruyants.

_ Et les Poufsouffles ? Le pressa Zabini.

_ . . . Ils ne font pas honneur à leur maison. » répondit le petit brun en fronçant le nez.

Il vit Brooke en face de lui, le regarder fixement, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés, comme stupéfait.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » l'interrogea Harry en se penchant en avant.

Défoncé comme il était, il ne remarqua pas qu'il empiétait dans l'espace personnel de son aîné.

Sebastian déglutit et ignora vaillamment les sourires goguenards de ses colocataires. Salazar, comment pouvaient-ils savoir ?!

Miles Bletchley, sixième année, se pencha vers lui, conspirateur, et chuchota à son oreille :

« C'est arrivé quand les charmes de silence des dortoirs sont tombés. Tu dormais donc tu n'as jamais su mais tu parlais dans ton sommeil, _gémissais_ pour être plus précis. »

Sebastian pâlit et laissa échapper un gémissement désespéré, son parfait masque de sang-pur se fissurant sous l'impact des mots de son ami. Il devait avouer s'être demandé pourquoi ses colocataires l'avaient regardé étrangement le lendemain.

_ Brooke, ça va ?

Le Serpentard se reprit et leva les yeux vers Potter, toujours penché au dessus de la table, envahissant toujours son espace vital, ses grands yeux verts brillant de curiosité et d'un brin d'inquiétude. Potter connaissait son nom. Il connaissait son nom ! Seb ne lui avait pourtant jamais parlé ! Il déglutit subitement en plongeant dans les orbes émeraudes du Gryffondor. Oh-oh, on l'avait pourtant averti. Ne pas regarder Potter dans les yeux. Et il le savait ! Pourquoi à votre avis ses rêves étaient-ils devenus aussi chauds depuis qu'il avait croisé Potter dans les douches des vestiaires communs ( les vestiaires des quatre maisons avaient à l'époque été attaquées par les jumeaux Weasley ) un an plus tôt ? Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à se libérer de son crush pour le plus jeune.

_ Tes yeux sont dilatés Potter, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait toi et Lovegood ?

Il savait mieux que l'appeler Loony. Déjà, il n'aimait pas cela. Il n'était pas vraiment un intimidateur, plus un observateur. Et Lovegood n'avait jamais rien fait de mal. Elle était juste différente. Ensuite, Har – Potter était proche de Lovegood, presque protecteur vis-à-vis d'elle. Sebastian mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas un petit peu envieux de leur proximité mais il n'était pas jaloux. Et puis, c'était lui qui protégerait Harry.

Celui-ci se réinstalla normalement et gloussa. Oui, gloussa. Potter. Les autres Serpentards échangèrent un coup d'œil. Est-ce que le Survivant avait finalement craqué et péter un câble ?

_ Luna m'a fait essayé les plantes qu'elle cultive dans les jardins de Poudlard.

Il gloussa à nouveau. Les Serpentards échangèrent des regards nerveux. À tous les coups on allait les accuser d'avoir cassé le Survivant. Attendez... des plantes ? Essayé ? À Poudlard ?

_ Q - Quoi ?

_ C'était... relaxant. Un peu bizarre la première fois, avoua Harry en couvrant son gloussement derrière sa main.

Les vert et argent échangèrent un regard horrifié alors que les élèves de Durmstrang ne cachaient plus leur amusement.

Est-ce que... Est-ce que Lovegood avait encouragé Potter à prendre de la drogue ? Est-ce que Lovegood cultivait de la drogue sur les terres même de Poudlard ?! Était-ce pour cela qu'elle était aussi... bizarre ? Potter glissa un regard conspirateur à sa camarade avant d'incliner la tête vers les autres étudiants en vert et argent.

« Quelqu'un pourrait me passer le jus de citrouille ? Ou de l'eau, ce serait bien. Ou n'importe quel liquide non-alcoolisé. Vraiment. S'il vous plaît. »

Adrian Pucey sortit de ses pensées le premier et attrapa la carafe la plus proche.

Harry le remercia un sourire lumineux aux lèvres et se versa un verre de jus de groseille.

Sebastian déglutit à nouveau lorsqu'il vit Harry avaler le jus et faire un bruit de contentement. Oh. Oh. Non. Était-ce lui ou son pantalon semblait soudainement plus étroit ? Tout mais pas cela. Il était chanceux que les robes d'uniformes soient larges.

_ Lovegood, Potter, tout le monde vous regarde.

_ Hum ? Ça n'est pas nouveau. Leurs esprits sont infectés par les nargoles, ils finiront par se lasser.

Terence haussa un sourcil et Lucian Bole, l'un des batteurs de Serpentard renifla.

_ Pourquoi Higgs n'est plus attrapeur ?

Surpris par le brusque changement de sujet, les serpents mirent un peu de temps à comprendre la question.

_ Hein ?

Charmant.

_ Pourquoi Higgs n'est plus attrapeur ? Il était meilleur que Malfoy. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je n'aime pas Malfoy.

_ Je commence à t'aimer Potter, tu le sais ça ? Fit Terence.

Harry lui offrit un sourire mutin tandis que Brooke assassinait son camarade du regard.

_ Terence a du arrêter le Quidditch à la suite d'une blessure. Répondit Flint en assassinant ses légumes avec sa fourchette.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle le déclin de leur équipe. Surtout quand ça n'était même pas voulu.

_ Ooh.

Luna avait cessé de manger pour déposer des fleurs dans les cheveux de Miles Bletchley, lequel se laissait étonnamment faire sous les regards stupéfaits de ses camarades et des autres étudiants. Harry semblait avoir les pupilles encore plus dilatées qu'auparavant et gloussait un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait. Oh ! Et il regardait Sebastian aussi. Beaucoup.

_ Potter, tu es complètement défoncé, soupira Sebastian.

S'il était honnête, le Serpentard était un peu plus qu'amusé par la situation, mais aussi un peu inquiet. Qui sait ce que Lovegood cultivait dans son jardin secret ?

Harry sourit joyeusement lorsqu'il avisa la coupole pleine de glace à la vanille et l'atteignit pour se servir. Brooke ne l'avait pas vu manger son plat et, en fait, il ne pensait pas que le garçon face à lui ait actuellement mangé le menu principal.

« Potter -

_ Harry. » l'interrompit le Survivant.

Sebastian ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis déglutit sous les sourires satisfaits de ses camarades serpents.

_ Harry, se corrigea-t-il, appréciant la façon dont le nom de l'autre garçon roula sur sa langue.

Il l'apprécia d'autant plus lorsqu'il vit l'autre garçon frissonner.

_ Arrête de flirter Seb ! Le taquina l'un de ses camarades, que Harry reconnut comme Bole.

Sebastian rosit – et c'était déjà quelque chose quand on connaissait le jeune aristocrate posé qu'il était-, mais Harry rougit violemment et gloussa plaisamment.

_ Oooh Fred et George m'ont dit que si quelqu'un flirtait avec moi je devais les frapper dans l'entrejambe !

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel quelques personnes extérieure à la maison Serpentard se tournèrent vers eux, ayant entendu la phrase d'Harry puis... et bien, ils durent penser tous la même chose puisqu'ils se retournèrent immédiatement vers leurs assiettes.

 _' Mieux vaut ne pas savoir. Pas avec un Potter aussi bizarre. '_ Les autres Serpentards s'étaient figés en entendant cela et certains posèrent même leurs mains sur leur entrejambes pour se protéger. Sait-on jamais. Avec ce que les jumeaux cinglés avaient lui apprendre, il valait mieux être prudent. Si l'on devait être honnête, il semblait que même les étudiants de Dumrstrang étaient tout-à-coup un peu plus prudents vis-à-vis d'Harry ( ils l'étaient déjà vis à vis des jumeaux Weasley, ayant été avertis à de nombreuses reprises de ne RIEN accepter de mangeable, venant de deux rouquins identiques ).

« Luunaa ?

_ Harry ?

_ C'est normal que je sois aussi fatigué ? »

Luna prit un air pensif et sembla avec une conversation intérieure avec elle-même avant de lever les yeux vers le petit corbeau aux yeux verts.

_ T'inquiète, Harry. Si tu es fatigué, tu peux toujours te servir de Mr Brooke comme un matelas. Je suis sûr que ça ne le dérangera pas.

Sebastian, qui suivait un tant soit peu la conversation, s'étrangla avec sa salive alors que le reste de la tablée explosait de rire, figeant de surprise le reste de la Grande Salle. Apparemment, ils venaient subitement de briser la tristement célèbre image que donnait la maison Serpentard. Oui, ils étaient des êtres doués d'émotions. Oui, ils pouvaient être bruyants à table, plus bruyants que les Gryffondors. Et oui, ils pouvaient exploser de rire et partir dans un fou rire général. C'était possible. Oui madame.

_ Ooh ! S'exclama rêveusement Harry en fixant le Serpentard, l'air émerveillé. Je peux ?

Cette fois-ci, même ceux qui essayaient de maintenir leurs masques acceptèrent la défaite et ricanèrent ou plutôt, éclatèrent de rire en entendant Potter et son ton innocent. Brooke semblait indécis, dérivant entre incrédulité et air rêveur, imaginant déjà ce que cela serait, que d'avoir Potter sur ses genoux. Puis son esprit s'évada et il imagina ce qu'il pourrait faire avec le Gryffondor sur ses genoux et ce que lui pourrait lui faire si seulement il descendait et -

 _Le Serpentard laissa échapper un râle bas et rauque tandis que le plus jeune se laissait tomber à genoux entre ses jambes, sa main caressant déjà le membre dressé et gorgé de sang de l'aristocrate. La moue innocente et concentrée était adorable et Sebastian se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir d'envie. Harry semblait hésiter, mais il surmonta son appréhension et se pencha en avant, déposant ses lèvres sur le gland puis les passa sur la couronne et enfin le prépuce. Sebastian soupira d'extase. Harry était un novice, mais il était désireux de plaire et apprenait vraiment vite. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, son dos s'arquant lorsque le petit brun ouvrit la bouche et qu'une langue taquine se posa sur son prépuce. Un souffle haletant quitta ses lèvres. Le fait que ce soit Harry – et pas une quelconque autre personne, rendait le tout encore meilleur. La grande et élégante main du Serpentard se posa dans les cheveux du plus petit et caressa les mèches sombres du garçon. Le Gryffondor le regarda un instant, ses grands yeux verts émeraudes plongeant dans ses orbes sombres avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de prendre entièrement – tout du moins il essaya_, son membre entre ses lèvres._

 _« Arrh ! »_

 _Harry avait une bouche trop petite pour le prendre entièrement mais Sebastian s'en fichait. La sensation était incroyable : la langue du Gryffondor s'enroula autour de son gland et il léchait, embrassait. Sa fine main avait attrapé l'une de ses 'noisettes' comme les appelait son oncle et jouait avec elle sans se détourner de sa tâche première. Son sexe sembla encore gonfler entre les lèvres mutine du petit brun. Les bruits de succion étaient d'un charme indécent selon le sang-pur et il se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour étouffer un râle. Harry était si beau, si concentré ! Son regard, empli de luxure, croisa le sien, juste avant que le petit brun ne se plonge une fois de plus dans sa tâche et reprenne le membre au garde à vous dans sa bouche. Sentir son membre glisser entre les fines lèvres du plus jeune et entrer dans la cave humide était... juste... indescriptible pour Sebastian et affermit sa prise sur la chevelure de jais de l'autre garçon, lui arrachant un léger cri, seulement étouffé par son activité présente. Le Serpentard le força à remonter un instant et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de le guider à nouveau entre ses jambes et l'enjoindre à continuer ce qu'il faisait. Il donna inconsciemment un coup de bassin lorsque Harry commença à accélérer et appuya sa main sur le crâne du plus petit, demande muette pour aller plus vite et plus loin. C'était difficile bien sûr; le membre de Brooke était plus grand que la moyenne et Harry avait une petite bouche mais il était si désireux de plaire et... Salazar, l'autre était juste d'une beauté indicible. Le plus jeune afficha un air confus lorsque son aîné se tendit et qu'il sentit quelque chose s'échapper du membre gonflé et atterrir sur sa langue. Il ne posa aucune question cependant; Sebastian semblait au septième ciel. Alors, par curiosité, il avala._

 _« Tian... Seb ! »_

Brooke se redressa brutalement, son rêve éveillé encore bien présent dans son esprit et il rougit, embarrassé d'avoir été surpris à rêvasser et surtout, gêné de s'être laissé emporté à un moment pareil. Autour de lui, les sourires goguenards avaient repris position sur les visages et dominaient à présent la majorité des élèves à portée d'audition.

« Ooh, rit Terence. Little Seb aurait-il eu un rêve érotique ? »

Sebastian rosit un peu plus, d'autant qu'il était parfaitement conscient de l'étroitesse de son pantalon et du fait qu'un liquide pré-éjaculatoire salissait à présent son sous-vêtement. Salazar... et dire que ses camarades avaient assisté à cela. Heureusement, il n'avait apparemment émis aucun bruit suspect.

Le Serpentard renifla pour couvrir sa gêne.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Ter.

Bien sûr, personne ne fut dupe et les sourires narquois ne quittèrent pas les visages des autres vert et argent cependant, ils s'abstinrent de commenter, ce dont Sebastian leur fut presque reconnaissant. Presque hein. On est Serpentard ou on l'est pas. Pourtant, il ne put échapper à la vague de ricanement qui prit la tablée lorsqu'un Harry encore shooté, passa sous la table et que Brooke fit une drôle de tête. Apparemment, celui-ci était en proie à des désirs indécents.

Sebastian sentit ses joues chauffer quand il vit Harry disparaître sous la table. Tout à coup, ses nombreux rêves humides lui revenaient en mémoire et il lui fallut tout son self-control pour ne pas gémir quand il sentit son boxer devenir humide une fois de plus. Non, il n'allait pas... pas... pas éjaculer ici, en pleine grande salle à cause d'un foutu rêve éveillé. Non. Pas du tout. Oh Merlin ! Si ça continuait il allait vraiment... pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il ait une imagination aussi réaliste ?

Ses pensées furent brusquement coupées quand la tête de Potter réapparue juste à sa droite et qu'il se hissa sur le banc pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Donc, je peux ? » demanda-t-il avec toute l'innocence du monde.

Sebastian déglutit et ravala sa salive avant d'acquiescer, tremblant presque avec nervosité. Harry lui offrit un sourire lumineux, qui aveugla presque toute la tablée et, sans en demander davantage, se hissa lui-même sur les genoux du plus âgé. Le petit brun passa ses bras autour du cul du jeune sang-pur et enfoui son nez dans sa nuque. Krum et Nikolaï Vasov étouffèrent un rire.

« On dirait qu'il a trouvé une place confortable. » fit Vasov, son accent à couper au couteau glissant sur la table des vert et argent.

Les Serpentards ricanèrent mais Sebastian ne se dérangea même pas à répondre. Il était au paradis. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ce genre de situation sans jamais ne serait-ce que penser à la possibilité que cela devienne réel.

De leur côté, les Serpentards n'étaient pas certains mais... ils auraient pu jurer que Lovegood venait juste de sourire d'un air triomphal. Si différent de l'air rêveur qu'elle arborait à toute heure du jour ( et qui sait de la nuit ? ).

La voix ensommeillée d'Harry les sortit de leurs hypothèses concernant la petite blondinette de Serdaigle :

« Luna, nous devrions vraiment aller chercher les ingrédients pour préparer des Space-cakes un de ces quatre. Je suis sûr que les elfes de maison voudront nous aider. »

Luna acquiesça et 'humma' quand elle vit que Harry avait fermé les yeux.

_ Bien sûr Harry. Je parlerai à Simon. Il a de bons contacts avec le marché bleu.

Cela suscita des haussements de sourcils. Le marché bleu, c'était un peu le 'Black Market' dans le monde moldu. Sauf que eux, les sorciers, avaient voulu se démarquer, et avaient donc changé la couleur. Bah oui, logique sorcière quoi. Les sang-purs étaient des clients ou vendeurs fréquents dans ce genre de milieu, surtout neutres ou sombres cependant, alors, que deux sorciers issus de familles lumineuses soient aussi ouvert sur le sujet... et bien, ça n'était pas courant. Là encore, il s'agissait de Potter et Lovegood. Rien n'était normal avec eux.

Harry se lova contre son 'matelas humain' inconscient de l'état de ce dernier et, déjà à moitié endormi, murmura :

« Confortable. »

Et Sebastian Brooke se mordit la langue pour ne pas gémir alors que le reste de la tablée éclatait de rire.

.

.

 _Le pairing n'était pas prévu du tout, pas plus que le lime, mais puisque vous vouliez plus de lemon et que l'occasion était bien choisie... je ne regrette pas._

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Akerthy :** _Ké ké ké thanks. Je me suis éclatée sur la partie où les Serpentards changent d'avis. ^^_

 **Neko Kirei :** _Ooh tu écris ? Il faudra que j'aille voir ! Je ne sais pas si je suis déjà allée lire l'une des tes histoires ou pas. Je suis en manque de fic à lire et donc j'arpente les topics de ff. Net et les archives de Ao3 hé hé hé. Yup, Lucius va avoir des cheveux blancs si ça continue._

 **Julia13verseau :** _Ah ah bonne question. Peut-être un bonus._

 **Soln96 :** _Mdr tu m'étonne. Le pauvre est toujours dans les parages quand il faut pas._

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** _Oh t'inquiète, il en faut plus que ça pour le casser, mais je t'en prie, va vérifier ( apporte lui des chocolats belges, il aime ça )._

 **Luna Park :** _Oh j'aime Lucius et j'aimerai dire qu'il fut assez intelligent pour partir à temps mais hélas, je pense que notre aristo blond préféré ( mon préféré en tout cas, Dray est un sale môme pour le moment =p ) était présent au manoir et n'avait pas encore pris la peine de lire le journal. Ou ne l'avait pas reçu, si Harry a eu son mot à dire. Histoire de faire une bonne blague, digne des chefs-d'œuvre des Maraudeurs._

 _Huh, oui, je me suis arrêtée et je sais que j'aurai pu faire d'autres choses mais Pyro!Harry réapparaîtra. En compagnie des Lestrange. Pas vraiment en suite, mais ils réapparaîtront._

 **Triple Bakachan :** _Oh oh ! Heureuse d'avoir été utile. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. J'avais écouté la chanson une fois, puis elle m'est restée en tête pendant une semaine et la semaine d'après je la réécoutais._ ^^ Oh c'est un triple compte ? Ou juste en l'honneur de tes deux amies ?

Désolée si je pose trop de questions, je suis curieuse.

 _PS : Bien sûr ! Je me suis rendue compte que ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écrit sur ces pairings. D'ailleurs, j'ai un Fenrir/Harry d'écrit dans mon tas de feuilles qui attend patiemment d'être retapé. Il faudrait vraiment que je le retape, ça ferait de la place sur mon bureau_ u.u

 **LuluHawaiiMalfoy :** Ah bon ? J'ai entendu des rumeurs là-dessus, des rumeurs basées sur des faits. _J'ai aussi entendu que JKR avait initialement prévu de mettre Fred avec Hermione ( il aurait survécu ) mais qu'elle trouvait ça injuste ( ou quelque chose comme ça ) de laisser Ron de côté. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'à la base elle devait ouvertement dire que Albus et Gellert avaient été amants mais ça n'est finalement que sous-entendu je crois. Et Dean et Seamus étaient supposés finir ensemble, mais elle a décidé de changer cela à cause de je ne sais plus quoi. Peut-être des conseils des éditeurs ou quelque chose._

 _Mdr, en même temps, vu les doloris qu'il balance à tour de bras... et je pense que Voldie n'a toujours pas pardonné à Lucius de lui avoir échoué à de nombreuses reprises._

 **Yuki-Jiji :** _Ouais je sais ^^' je vais faire ça dans un bonus._

 **StarkSnowRyen :** _Tu sais, je me demandais depuis un moment si je ne devais pas écrire sur ce pairing. J'ai lu un ou deux OS anglais sur ce pairing et ça avait l'air pas mal. Je suis contente que tu me le suggère parce que sinon je n'aurais peut-être pas osé._

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri :** _Thanks. Yup, Harry en avait marre. Genre, vraiment marre._

 **Dark and Blue :** _Ké ké ké merci ! Ouais, c'est un juste retour de flamme après tout._

 **Auriane07 :** _Merci :)_

 **Yukii27 :** _Hey ~ tu sais quoi, je vais faire deux versions de cette idée. Une version rétrograde avec en pairing principal TNHP ( tu préfère qu'il soit publié dans Rétrogrades ou dans Gage ? ) et une autre avec comme Pairing GW/FW/sub!HP/OMC avec un autre type de créature pour Harry. Je pense que ce sera plus simple comme ça et en plus, ça offrira du choix =) j'aime l'idée que tu as donné, ça m'inspire. Même si je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire ces derniers jours. Eh, j'ai tout de même eu le temps d'écrire ce texte-ci en, quoi, deux-trois jours. Je pense qu'il y aura un lemon dans les deux. Du moins, il y aura un lemon dans la version Rétrograde et un lime dans la version H/H/H/H parce que je ne me vois pas encore écrire un lemon entre quatre personnes._

 **Layrosa :** _hey, merci bien !_

 **calinmonamour :** _Wao, je pense que c'est possible. Ça doit être chaud. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais reproduire cette chaleur, mais je vais essayer. Par contre, je ne sais pas quand il sera écrit. J'ai déjà pas mal de pages en attente d'être publiée. Je vais le faire pendant les vacances. Si tu sens que j'oublie, n'hésite pas à me le rappeler, il arrive que j'oublie. Ghoule!Harry et son démon vont définitivement revenir._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _hey, je vois que tu boudes donc en attendant le Dawlish/Harry avec lemon, voici ce texte-là. Tu sais, il n'était pas censé y avoir de pairing à la base, mais comme Brooke a décidé qu'il aimait Harry je me suis dit :''bon allez, pourquoi pas ?''. Un peu cours certes, mais ça n'était qu'une fellation ( et un rêve éveillé ). et, merlin, je rougis._

 **mimifivel45120 :** _Tu n'arrives pas à voir les deux derniers chapitres ? Tu veux dire, comme un bug ?_

* * *

 **Publié le : 26.06.2017**


	188. Courir dans les couloirs-Male Vectorx HP

**Note : _Je ne sais plus qui m'a posé la question l'autre fois donc j'y réponds dans cette note mais oui, je suis bien une fille._**

.

 **T3 – léger UA**

 **Pairing :** _Male!Professeur Vector/Harry ( futur – parce que Vector ne vole pas au berceau )._

 **Infos :** _Disons qu'avant_ _ **tous les êtres étaient classifiés s**_ _elon la_ _ **dynamique Alpha/Bêta/Oméga**_ _, la tradition s'est perdue et les êtres ne ressentent plus les changements autant qu'avant et sont donc 'endormis'. La classification existe encore dans beaucoup de pays cependant et Harry est un 'éveillé', il a donc éveillé ses instincts et institué les premiers changements._

Omega!Harry

Alpha!Male!Vector

* * *

 **Gage - 188**

.

 _Ne courez pas dans les couloirs / La classification_

 _._

« J'te dis qu'si !

_ J'te dis qu'non !

_ J'te dis qu'si !

_ J'te dis qu'non !

_ J'te dis qu'si !

_ J'te dis qu'non ! »

Ce fut une totale surprise lorsque la blague des jumeaux se retourna contre eux. Il s'avéra qu'au cours de leur querelle avec Harry, celui-ci avait réussi à les amener à son précédent emplacement et la blague qu'ils avaient mis en place plus tôt... était tombée sur eux. Ce qu'on entendit ensuite, ce fut les jumeaux, quand ils eurent réalisé ce qui venait de leur arriver :

« Oh sapristi. Reviens ici !

_ Sale petit - ! »

Mais Harry était déjà parti, sprintant comme un fou dans les couloir. Il acheva brutalement sa course presque dix minutes plus tard ( et un large écart entre lui et les jumeaux ) lorsqu'il avisa le professeur McGonagall en compagnie des professeurs Flitwick et Vector et de tout un contingent d'hommes à leur suite. Un air d'horreur s'afficha sur les traits d'Harry quand il vit l'air sévère de la ''vieille McGo'' comme l'appelait Ronald ( Fred et George préféraient l'appeler ''Minie'' ) et le sourire sympathique de monsieur Vector, son professeur de Runes Anciennes. Le jeune garçon ignora les regards curieux des hommes parce qu'il ne les connaissait pas et qu'il était habitué à ignorer les regards parce que, dans le monde magique, il avait eu le grand malheur de découvrir que tout le monde le regardait. _Il était en train d'étouffer dans ce nouveau monde_. C'était l'une des premières choses auxquelles il avait songé trois ans plus tôt, lors de son introduction dans le monde magique où tout le monde le connaissait alors qu'il ne savait même pas comment étaient réellement morts ses parents. Ou comment ils s'appelaient, tout simplement.

« Mr Potter, dois-je vous rappelez de ne pas courir dans les couloir ? Fit Minerva. Et dire que jusqu'à présent vous étiez l'un des seuls Gryffondors que je n'avais pas encore pris sur le fait. » soupira-t-elle.

Harry sourit timidement, un rire penaud sur le bout des lèvres avant qu'il ne jette un coup d'œil derrière lui.

_ A ~ ah, je suis désolé professeur. Je – ça ne se reproduira pas.

Harry adressa un bref coup d'œil au professeur Vector avant de détourner le regard en rosissant, rougissant un peu plus quand il sentit malgré tout le sourire du professeur de Runes.

Eric Vector savait que le jeune homme avait un ''crush'' sur lui, bien sûr il n'était pas inconscient, comme aurait-il pu ignorer cela ? Cependant, malgré son statut de dominant, il n'était pas un voleur de berceau et Harry n'avait que treize ans. Si le jeune garçon était toujours de cet avis dans deux ans ( et quelque part il savait que ce serait toujours le cas ), Eric n'aurait aucun problème avec cela. Le jeune enseignant savait qu'ici, au Royaume-Uni, les sorciers ne s'intéressaient guère plus à la Classification à moins qu'elle ne concerne les oméga(s?) et encore. Généralement, les oméga éveillés quittaient la Grande-Bretagne pour découvrir comment... s'habituer à leur condition nouvelle. Les autres ( alpha, bêta, oméga ) anglais avaient perdu cette 'classification' depuis bien trop longtemps pour ressentir réellement les conséquences et les causes de leurs instincts primaires.

Cependant, avant d'arriver en Écosse, Eric avait grandi et vécu à Quantico et, là-bas, la Classification des êtres ( moldus et magiques ) était prise très au sérieux. Les rares oméga étaient protégés et chéris. Les loups-garous oméga étaient surveillés de très près mais il y avait encore trop de cas où ceux-ci atterrissaient dans de mauvaises meutes qui jouissaient un peu trop de la présence de leurs porteurs.

Eric Vector n'avait pas été impressionné par la Grande-Bretagne et il était encore amer de ses récentes découvertes. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une heure de cours avec lui pour reconnaître chez Harry les symptômes d'une victime d'abus et de maltraitance. Quinze jours de plus pour qu'il ne commence à s'ouvrir et un mois de conversation quasi-quotidienne avant qu'Harry ne parle réellement. Et il n'était vraiment pas impressionné par la Grande-Bretagne. Quel genre de Gouvernement laissait un vieil homme sénile ( qu'importe qu'il ait été un jour un leader dans la guerre ) décider du placement d'un orphelin et ne vérifie pas une seule fois les dires du vieil homme sénile. Encore plus quand il s'agit du ''Sauveur du monde sorcier''. Ils l'avaient juste jeté de côté comme un vieux mouchoir usagé. Maintenant, c'était différent cependant. En choisissant Runes Ancienne au lieu de Divination et contre l'avis de ses amis, le jeune garçon s'était clairement distancé d'Albus Dumbledore. Le jeune homme ne s'en était peut-être pas tout de suite rendu compte mais ses petites actions avaient eu un impact important sur l'école et sa dynamique. Les élèves les plus observateurs avaient commencé à s'établir autour du petit brun, sachant qu'il aurait ( ou avait déjà ) un poids important dans le monde sorcier. Depuis le début de l'année lui ( Eric ) et Amelia Bones travaillaient en collaboration avec des aurors de confiance ( et sous serment magique ) pour faire arrêter Vernon Dursley, presser des charges contre Petunia Dursley et bloquer Dumbledore par tous les moyens possible. C'était assez facile; il y avait tellement de choses et l'examen médical seul d'Harry était largement suffisant. Cependant, étant un ''bâtard rancunier'' Eric souhaitait un châtiment très sévère vis-à-vis du mâle Dursley. Il travaillait en même avec Amelia pour gagner la tutelle d'Harry. Après tout, il était l'un des seuls sorciers de Grande-Bretagne à avoir réveillé ses gênes et il était un Alpha stable. En tant qu'oméga éveillé, Harry rencontrerait bientôt ses premières chaleurs et, seul ou sans aucun éveillé à ses côtés, il serait terrifié. Bien sûr, Harry avait encore le temps. Eric estimait sa première période de chaleur vers 15 ou 16 ans, mais avec la puissance magique d'Harry et les obstacles qu'il avait déjà traversé, il était possible que le Gryffondor expérimente ses premières chaleurs au cours de l'année suivante. Honnêtement, Vector voulait juste le prendre dans ses bras et ne plus jamais le lâcher.

« J'espère pour vous, jeune homme. Sinon vous pourrez me copier dix pouces sur les principes de la Métamorphose selon Isa Blunt. »

Harry fronça le nez dans une moue boudeuse. Mgonagall savait qu'il détestait les théories de Isa Blunt. Elle étaient incroyablement imprécises, si hypothétique... De plus, elle était presque pire que Lockhart. *

_ Oui professeur. Je veillerai à ne pas être pris la prochaine fois.

Harry ignora les quelques gloussements que sa réponse apporta jusqu'à ce qu'un des hommes que Harry ne reconnut pas, prenne la parole.

« Ça n'est pas très Gryffondor ça, Mr Potter. »

 _' En fait, c'est tout-à-fait Serpentard '_ pensa ce même homme.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_ Le Choixpeau a dit cela aussi.

Minerva haussa un sourcil mais ne commenta pas. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise. Le jeune Potter était un véritable Gryffondor mais il partageait aussi les traits des trois autres maisons.

_ Professeur ?

Avisant le regard curieux que Harry posait sur le contingent d'hommes, Minerva acquiesça.

_ Ces messieurs ont été envoyés par le Ministère avec quelques aurors et langues-de-plombs pour enquêter sur l'attaque de Détraqueurs durant le match.

Eric s'inquiéta un peu lorsque Harry pâlit brutalement. Le petit oméga n'avait pas eu de bons souvenirs avec ces créatures ( en même temps, qui a ? ) mais Eric savait que le petit avait des cours supplémentaires avec le professeur Lupin pour apprendre le sortilège du patronus. Lui-même avait appris quelques années plus tôt mais il n'avait pas réagit à temps lors du match: le temps était trop mauvais et Harry trop en hauteur pour qu'il puisse y voir quoi que ce soit. Les sorciers n'avaient aperçu les suceurs d'âmes que lorsque Harry avait commencé à tomber, déjà inconscient et qu'au moins trois ou quatre détraqueurs l'encerclaient, suivant de près sa chute pour goûter son âme. Et l'horreur s'était déchaînée sur le terrain.

Dans un couloir proche on entendit les élèves éclater de rire. Les hommes et Minerva haussèrent un sourcil. Harry se retourna, droit comme un 'i'.

_ C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Déclara-timidement Harry avant de se tourner vers les enseignants. Professeurs, je suis désolé mais j'ai encore un essai de potions à rédiger.

_ Bien sûr Mr potter, je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Ne courez pas dans les couloirs.

_ Je ferai plus attention professeur.

À nouveau, on ne manqua pas le fait que Potter n'avait rien promis mais avait juste sous-entendu qu'il essaierait de ne plus se faire prendre.

Les employés ministériels et professeurs observèrent le jeune homme quand il les dépassa, tendus comme un arc, pour s'éloigner très rapidement. La dernière chose qu'ils virent de lui avant qu'il ne tourne à l'angle d'un couloir, fut qu'il prit de l'élan et traça. Minerva secoua la tête, amusée malgré elle.

« Sale petit serpent visqueux ! Retentit une voix de l'autre côté.

_ Harry ! Reviens ici petit bâtard manipulateur ! » résonna une autre voix.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, quelques secondes tout au plus, avant de voir deux rouquins presque identiques ( pas tout-à-fait selon Harry qui savait parfaitement lequel était qui ) arriver dans le couloir. Ils avaient de la glue partout sur eux avec des peluches et des paillettes collés sur leurs vêtements.

_ Merlin, chuchota Rockwood en regardant les deux garçons se déplacer presque en crabe et faire un bruit pas possible.

Les jumeaux se calmèrent et gelèrent lorsqu'ils avisèrent les aurors/langues-de-plombs.

« Mon cher Forge, aurions-nous fait quelque chose de répréhensible récemment ? Fit l'un.

_ Je ne crois pas très cher frère. Il n'est écrit nul part dans la charte que nous n'avions pas le droit de voler un siège des toilettes. »

Jugson s'étrangla avec sa salive en entendant cela et les jumeaux ricanèrent sadiquement.

_ Mais enfin – commença Minerva, les yeux ronds. Que vous est-il arrivé à tous les deux ? Explications.

Les jumeaux firent la moue.

_ C'était censé tombé sur Harry ! S'exclama le premier.

_ Mais ce petit bâtard manipula -

_ langage !

_ -teur nous a fait bouger et on a tout reçu !

Et, juste comme ça, les jumeaux firent la moue. Minerva secoua la tête. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent ce genre de choses, mais voir les jumeaux faire la moue était très perturbant. La chef des lions jetèrent un regard à ses collègues et aux employés ministériels puis secoua à nouveau la tête.

« Allez vous nettoyez tous les deux. Et cinq points en moins à Gryffondor pour courir dans les couloirs.

_ Mais -

_ Pas de mais.

_ Et Harry ?

_ Mr Potter s'est excusé d'avoir couru.

_ À cause de lui on en a partout !

_ Y a-t-il une preuve contre lui ? »

Les jumeaux se stoppèrent et échangèrent un regard.

« C'est tellement injuste. Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû faire ça à Malfoy. Lui ne nous aurait jamais retourné la courtoisie. »

Lucius Malfoy s'étrangla. Pourquoi pensaient-ils diable que son fils ne l'aurait pas fait ? Il n'était pas stupide ! Il était un Malfoy.

Eric secoua la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres puis prit congé pour aller retrouver son petit oméga, caché quelque part dans le château. Il ne tenait pas tant que cela à assister aux querelles hebdomadaires des jumeaux Weasley avec Minerva. Elles étaient toujours épiques. Maintenant, il voulait juste aller prendre une bonne douche et se caler sur le canapé confortable de ses appartements, Harry à ses côtés.

.

.

 _De base, le pairing n'était pas du tout prévu, pas plus que l'histoire de classification._

* * *

 **Triple bakachan :** _Wo c'est cool ça ! Hé hé hé de rien. Et bien, je pense que Luna est un peu moins atteinte par les effets que Harry, pour qui c'est la première fois. Il n'avait, après tout, jamais fumé avant._

 **Soln96 :** _Mdr, tant mieux. Je l'imaginais aussi ^^_

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Aw ~ d'accord, d'accord, tu n'as pas boudé. Juste détourné la tête et croisé les bras pour montrer ton mécontentement. Je vois_. _Oui, je sais, je plaide coupable pour cela, mais quand je vois la pile de feuilles que j'ai à retaper, je me sens épuisée avant même de commencer_.

 **Dark and Blue :** _lol, je ne suis pas sûr de l'univers dans lequel nous nous trouvons actuellement mais il me semble bien avoir vu les Serpentards éclater de rire en effet ( au moins tu n'es pas sujet aux hallucinations comme Harry va l'être s'il continue de suivre Luna-Luna dans ses délires bizarres )._

 **Luna Park :** _Et bien, je peux essayer en tout cas. Je vais être un peu occupée les deux prochaines semaines donc je ne pourrais publiée que ce que j'ai déjà retapée. Ce sera donc pour après je pense._

 **LuluHawaiiMalfoy :** Hi hi _merci beaucoup. Oui, c'était prévu ainsi pendant un moment. J'aime assez le Fred/Hermione ( même si je préfère le yaoi parfois un pairing hétéro peut faire du bien. )._

 **Alice Nagini Riddle :** _Ké ké ké ~ c'était un plaisir._

 **Caliste :** _Mercii._

 **StarkSnowRyen :** _Merci beaucoup !_

 **Guest :** _Threesome ? Lequel ?_

 **Silvermooon :** _Ké ké ké ~ ouais, elle est définitivement moins naïve qu'elle n'en a l'air. C'est un entremetteuse. Mdr, j'aime l'idée ! Leur faire partager des space cakes, ça a l'air extra._

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** _Oh là ne t'en fait pas, Seb ne risque pas de violer Harry. Mes avis qu'une fois remis des effets de la drogue, il sera volontaire pour être enseigné par Seb ( avec beaucoup de rougissements et de bégaiements ). Mais je pense qu'ils prendront tout de même la chose lentement._

 **Calinmonamour :** _Wao j'aime l'idée. Ça pourrait faire quelque chose._

 **mimifivel45120 :** _Huh félicitations. Je suis contente de ne pas avoir eu ce problème parce que j'ai passé presque la journée à lire sur ff. Thanks !_

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri** **:** _Yup, Luna est définitivement plus Serpentarde qu'elle n'en a l'air._

* * *

 **Publié le : 27.06.2017**


	189. Le chaton qui effraya le dragon OMCxHP

**Note :** _Beaucoup m'ont posé la question alors voilà, la_ _ **partie III**_ _de_ _ **Harry & Wayne à Serpentard**_ _est officiellement en ligne._

 **Pairing :** LV/BCJr mentionné – Voldemort/Barty Crouch Jr; très léger OMC/Harry

→ **One side :** Cedric/Harry ( sentiments non retournés par Harry )

 **Mots : ~** 5 932 _( sans compter RAR )_

 **Animagus!Harry**

 **Gage -**

.

 _Comment un chaton effraya un dragon_

.

Harry renifla quand il sortit de la tente réservée aux champions. Les élèves de Poudlard applaudissaient et criaient leur support et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils représentaient-là une belle ribambelle d'hypocrites. Ils l'ignoraient tous – tous !-, depuis que son nom était sorti de la Coupe et il avait eu beau dire qu'il n'était en rien responsable de cela, personne n'avait pris la peine de l'écouter. Pas même les enseignants. Surtout pas les enseignants. Harry avait atteint un point de non-retour. Après des recherches approfondies avec son parrain, il avait été décidé que Harry quitterait Poudlard après la première tâche et ne regarderait pas en arrière, peu importe ce que pourrait dire le directeur. Cela faisait déjà assez longtemps que lui, Padfoot et Moony se préparaient à cela et bloquaient le directeur par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Heureusement, les gobelins semblaient particulièrement détester le chef du Wizengamot. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce qu'avait pu faire le directeur pour s'attirer leur haine. Bien sûr, cela pouvait être tout simplement parce qu'il avait essayé de s'introduire dans des voûtes qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Pour en revenir aux faits, Harry s'était retrouvé complètement isolé des autres étudiants de Poudlard depuis le choix des Champions. Seul Neville lui parlait de temps en temps et parfois Ginny, mais le premier était trop effrayé d'aller à l'encontre de ses camarades et la seconde... et bien, selon lui, Ginny était trop tactile avec lui. Il n'aimait pas ça. Avec d'autres personnes en qui il avait une totale confiance, comme Sirius ou Remus, cela irait, mais pas avec elle. Pas avec eux. Ils étaient horribles. Harry les détestait.

Il y avait bien deux ou trois étudiants de Durmstrang qui n'étaient pas méchants mais Harry était trop timide et réservé pour aller leur parler. Il avait été... incroyablement déçu et blessé quand même Hermione l'avait abandonné. Ça ne l'étonnait pas de Ron, le rouquin avait toujours été un peu... jaloux et colérique, mais il se serait attendu à plus de loyauté et de confiance venant d'Hermione.

Quand Harry vit le gigantesque dragon qui se dressait à une cinquantaine de mètres de lui, il ne put qu'ouvrir un peu la bouche et :

« Et merde... »

Cela attira l'attention du dragon cependant et Harry dut faire un bond en avant et rouler – douloureusement d'ailleurs, derrière un rocher, ses mains et ses genoux s'écorchant contre les cailloux et rochers plus petits. Harry jura sous son souffle. Ça commençait mal. Il avait plusieurs plans de secours **/** Inutile de dire, notre Ryry national ne s'attendait pas du tout à avoir recours à de l'improvisation totale **/**. Harry se projeta sur le côté et formula un bouclier de feu, lequel bloqua efficacement les flammes du dragon. Il ignora aisément Bagman, lequel commentait sa performance en terme de charmes. Les encouragements des étudiants de Poudlard étaient toujours aussi bruyants et Harry résista à l'envie de se frotter l'arrête du nez. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la tribune des hauts-placés et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Hey, ça n'était pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'attention qu'il avait et qu'il ne voulait pas être dans ce tournois qu'il n'allait pas faire en sorte d'impressionner les sorciers. Après tout, il devait faire une grande impression s'il voulait pouvoir se faire des contacts. Il lui fallut recours à trois sortilèges différents pour détourner suffisamment longtemps l'attention du Magyar et, alors même qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres du nid, le dragon se détourna subitement pour se concentrer sur lui et rugir de colère. Et Harry commença à en avoir assez.

« Oh joli ! C'était bien parti ! Dommage que le Magyar se soit vite repris. »

Les gens changeaient d'avis trop facilement. Un coup il était détesté, un autre il était adoré. C'était dégoûtant. Et ce maudit dragon en rajoutait une couche ! Harry n'avait pas voulu être ici ! Le dragon ne devrait pas être là à le prendre ainsi d'assaut. Pourquoi ne s'en prenait-il pas aux autres ? Il n'y était pour rien !

C'était totalement imprévu. L'adrénaline qui courait dans son système. Sa brusque colère. Sa rage presque incontrôlable. Harry reconnut les symptômes avant même que cela n'arrive. Son corps commença à chauffer et fut parcourut par d'agréables frissons. Bizarrement, le Magyar s'arrêta aussi, observant curieusement le petit brun, semblant sentir la magie qui enveloppait à présent le corps d'Harry. _'Oh non. Pas maintenant.'_ gémit-il intérieurement. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes de plus avant que son corps ne commence à se métamorphoser.

« Qu'est-ce que – est-ce que .. ? »

La question incomplète de Bagman resta sans réponse et, bien assez tôt, là où se trouvait auparavant Harry, trônait à présent un... adorable petit chaton noir aux grandes perles émeraudes.

Des mâchoires se décrochèrent et vinrent se fracasser au sol devant ce spectacle. Tout d'abord, il y avait les rationnels.

« Un animagus ? À cet âge-là ? Merlin ! »

Puis les adorateurs de choses mignonnes.

« Oh mon dieu il est trop chou ! » ''Tu crois que je pourrais le caresser ?''.

Puis.. les abrutis ( ceux-ci étaient assez peu tout de même ).

« Tss regardez ça. Potter est un chaton, ah ah ah. »

Malheureusement pour Malfoy, ses camarades ne semblaient pas d'humeur à rire avec lui.

D'un seul coup, la chose les frappa.

« Cher Merlin, à quoi pense-t-il ? Faire face à un dragon de trente mètres dans ces conditions ? »

Assurément, personne ne s'attendait à ce qui suivit ensuite. Personne n'était tout à fait certain que les deux se comprennent entre eux mais il était assez sûr de dire que le minuscule, adorable chaton Potter était en train de procéder à une intimidation en règle face au Magyar. Y avait qu'à voir la scène :

Le chaton de.. quoi... trente – quarante ?-, centimètres se tenait sur ses quatre pattes face au gigantesque dragon noir. Entre eux, le nid. Ils l'entendirent alors... le grondement qui remontait dans la gorge du chaton. C'était étonnamment intimidant pour une créature de sa stature.

Au début, le dragon ne fit pas attention aux miaulements agressifs du chaton, et continua à rugir doucement bien qu'il ait cessé d'avancer. Puis 'Kitten-Harry' vociféra et tout son pelage se hérissa. Vraiment, ils auraient trouvé cela adorable si l'animagus n'était pas à ce moment-même face à une dragonne adulte. Le dragon s'arrêta et inclina la tête en avant, considérant la minuscule créature face à lui. Un autre grondement remonta dans la gorge du chaton et, c'est dingue, mais il avait presque l'air intimidant pour le coup. Un lent miaulement s'échappa, comme une simple menace puis le dragon prit deux pas en arrière, l'air méfiant.

« _Mien_. » miaula le chaton, à deux pas du nid.

Le dragon rugit de plus bel avant de voir le que le chaton ne regardait pas le nid mais seulement un... œuf en or ? Que diable faisait cette chose à côté de ses petits ?! La dragonne rugit furieusement. Était-il possible que cette menace ait été là tout le temps ? Était-il possible que cette... minuscule chose ait essayé de la prévenir ? Ou peut-être que ces horrible humains lui avaient volé son petit et l'avaient posé ici ? Elle était une mère, elle pouvait comprendre l'instinct de protection de cette créature et... et bien, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir savoir comment cet œuf pouvait provenir de la créature alors qu'il était plus grand qu'elle mais elle ne se posa pas plus la question et attrapa précautionneusement ( aussi précautionneusement qu'elle le pouvait ) l'œuf en or avant de le laisser rouler jusqu'au chaton. Puis elle poussa doucement son nid plus près d'elle avant de s'étendre à côté, une patte enroulée autour de son nid pour protéger ses petits. Juste au cas où.

Kitten-Harry miaula de contentement et se servit de sa frimousse et de son museau pour faire rouler l'œuf après s'être légèrement incliner face à la dragonne en remerciement. Quand il fut suffisamment loin, bien que toujours dans l'arène, il se (re) métamorphosa. Il avait initialement voulu juré contre sa malchance dès qu'il serait sous format humain parce que, après tout, être le survivant et avoir comme forme animal un chaton ( pas même un chat adulte ! ) ça n'était pas vraiment... imposant. Finalement, il se trouva que cela lui avait sauvé la vie. Il ne se plaindrait plus jamais de sa forme animale. Il laisserait même Padfoot le taquiner là-dessus. Padfoot ne le loupait jamais après tout. Il se demanda un instant si, par hasard, la dragonne l'avait pris pour une _mère_. Maintenant cependant, il pourrait lui fermer le clapet. Il sursauta presque quand l'arène explosa en applaudissements. Il faut dire qu'il les avait oublié cela. Cette belle bande d'hypocrites. Non, Harry ne pensait pas qu'il les considérerait à nouveau autrement. Il savait de toute façon que personne ne s'excuserait de ne pas l'avoir cru. Non, il savait que même s'ils revenaient lui parler comme si de rien n'était, ils le penseraient toujours coupable d'avoir mis son nom. Et bien, ils étaient partis pour une belle et longue chute. Pour lui, ils ne faisaient plus partis de son environnement. Après cette journée, il quitterait la Grande-Bretagne avec sa véritable famille.

Pas même deux minutes plus tard, alors que Harry regardait les dresseurs de dragons s'occuper de la femelle Magyar et que les juges discutaient entre eux des performances de chaque champions, le petit brun sentit une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta avant de se calmer en reconnaissant Leopold Gruchetski, son avocat, engagé par Sirius et Remus. Bien évidemment, Leopold était déjà au courant de l'innocence de Sirius et bossait sur ce cas avec l'ambassadeur de Russie ( une longue histoire, apparemment Sirius avait de bons contacts là-bas ).

« Beau travail, Harry. »

Après le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à démêler tout le bordel qu'était la vie d'Harry, il avait été décidé qu'ils passeraient sur une base plus familière et s'appelaient à présent par leurs prénoms.

Harry prit la main tendue avec soulagement.

_ Merci Leo.

Gruchetski n'avait jamais apprécié son prénom. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais accordé beaucoup d'importance mais l'une de ses lubies était de nommer chacun de ses enfants par un prénom étranger. Elle était dans sa période française lorsqu'elle avait accouchée et lui avait de ce fait attribué un prénom bien français. Ça n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas la France. Il n'aimait juste pas son prénom. Ça avait été un enfer quand il était plus jeune, à l'école dans son pays natal. Même maintenant, il préférait passer par un diminutif ou simplement par son nom de famille. Peu de personnes l'appelaient par son prénom complet, et encore moins _Leo_ , mais il devait admettre que Harry était un enfant incroyablement doux et que la vie n'avait pas épargnée alors, juste pour le relaxer, il lui avait permis de l'appeler Leo.

« Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir subir l'attention du public encore quelques minutes ? L'interrogea doucement le russe, ne le quittant pas du regard.

_ Je... »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et acquiesça, un timide sourire aux lèvres.

_ Je l'ai subit pendant quatre ans. Je pense que je peux survivre quelques minutes de plus.

L'avocat s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose lorsque la voix amplifiée de Bagman prononça son nom et qu'ils revinrent 'dans le monde réel'.

« Pour la performance de notre plus jeune Champions : Harry Potter. »

Harry leva menton, le visage neutre. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse filtrer quoi que ce soit à travers son masque.

Il regarda le Grand Albus Dumbledore lui accorder un neuf alors même que Mme Maxime, Crouch et Bagman lui accordaient un dix sans ciller. Même Karkaroff, qui avait donné un trois à Diggory et un quatre à Delacour, lui offrit un six. Apparemment, réussir la prouesse de devenir animagus à l'âge de quatorze ans pouvait changer la donne.

« Cela nous fait donc un total de quarante cinq point et classe notre jeune Champion à la tête du Tournois. »

Harry renifla en entendant les applaudissements. Leo raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour lui montrer son appui et, au vu de l'ombre du sourire sur les lèvres du jeune sorcier, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Juste alors, ils entendirent Bagman, demander depuis sa place devant le micro, ce qu'ils faisaient encore dans l'arène. Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres d'Harry et Leo se pencha en avant pour faire correspondre son sourire à celui d'Harry.

_ J'imagine qu'un dernier show ne peut pas faire de mal. Dit-il avant de se lancer à lui-même un sonorus.

Harry étouffa un ricanement devant les sourcils froncés du directeur et il croisa les bras, l'air impassible.

« Messieurs, je suis navré d'interrompre vos célébrations mais je suis venu représenter mon client, dit-il en désignant Harry, qui se tenait juste à sa gauche. Je pense que vous êtes au courant mais un rappel semble être important à ce stade. Vous savez ce que vous risquer à forcer un mineur à concourir ? »

Cette fois-ci, personne ne loupa le sourire narquois qui barra le visage du jeune Gryffondor ( ex-Gryffondor ? ). Dans les tribunes ministérielles, les invités commençaient à s'agiter. Que diable se passait-il par Merlin ?

Harry ricana presque lorsqu'il entendit les chuchotement se proliférer dans toutes les tribunes.

_ Monsieur...

_ Gruchetski. Répondit le russe d'une voix neutre, son lourd accent résonnant dans l'arène.

Quelques personnes déglutirent dans la tribune des invités. Gruchetski... Leopold Armand Gruchetski était un avocat de renommée mondiale. Et il n'était pas le meilleur pour rien. Comment Potter avait-il fait pour se le procurer, là était la question. Les russes et bulgares de Durmstrang étaient impressionnés, curieux aussi. Ils n'avaient pas pensé que le gosse réagirait après avoir subi les brimades de ses camarades pendant plus d'un mois sans rien faire pour les faire cesser.

_ Monsieur Gruchetski, fit Bagman après avoir échangé un regard avec Crouch et Dumbledore. Le nom de Mr Potter est sorti et -

_ Et j'ai ici un contrat magique signé par mon client, stipulant qu'il n'est en rien lié avec son inscription ou sa participation forcée au Tournois et qu'en tant que tel, il refusait d'aller plus loin. Le fait qu'il se tienne devant vous aujourd'hui, en forme et étant toujours un sorcier prouve qu'il n'a pas menti. De plus, il y a une loi très ancienne liée à ce tournois inculquant que, si pour une raison quelconque, un Champion était entré dans le Tournois sans son consentement, il était en droit d'exiger le retrait de sa participation après la première tâche. S'il était encore en vie pour le faire, bien entendu.

Dès le début de sa tirade, Leo avait sorti de son attaché-case le document écrit qu'était le contrat magique signé par Harry, dans le sang et la magie, en avait fait faire plusieurs copies qu'il avait envoyé à plusieurs personnes différentes dans les tribunes et à la table des juges. Harry était bien trop occupé à rire de la tête de Dumbledore et de Bagman pour le remarquer, aussi ne vit-il jamais les sourires appréciateurs que lui lancèrent les élèves de Dumrstrang, Serpentard ou encore Serdaigle. Il vit à peine les expressions honteuses que portaient les élèves de Poudlard, principalement Gryffondors et Poufsouffles, mais les ignora aisément, tout comme ils l'avaient ignoré...

Un sourire cynique lui barra le visage quand il avisa l'air défait du directeur de Poudlard. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le vieil homme qui commit la première erreur cela dit.

« Pourquoi abandonner maintenant, Mr Potter ? Résonna la voix amplifiée de Bagman. Vous êtes à la tête du classement. »

Harry renifla, dévisageant l'homme avec dédain. C'était une chose nouvelle pour les autres car ils n'avaient jamais vu Harry porter une telle expression. À part peut-être face à Malfoy. Et encore, c'était plus de l'ennui, voir de temps à autre de la colère. Jamais du dédain.

_ Oh, je suis tellement désolé Mr Bagman, s'exclama dramatiquement Harry, de craindre pour ma vie. Je ne tiens pas à entretenir le divertissement de la population en risquant ma vie, vous voyez ?

Et puis, juste comme ça, l'une de ses mains atteignit la poche de son pantalon et en sortit une sucette de sang qu'il entreprit de déballer. Hey, ça n'était pas parce qu'il était humain qu'il n'avait pas le droit de manger ça. C'était en fait particulièrement appétissant. Plus que les autres confiseries sorcières en tout cas. Presque autant que les chocogrenouilles. Presque, hein. Rien n'atteignait le niveau des chocogrenouilles. Harry avait un truc pour le chocolat au lait.

Leo secoua la tête, un franc sourire étirant les traits de son visage lorsqu'il avisa Harry, lequel semblait totalement absorbé par sa confiserie. Il savait que le gamin avait une addiction à ces sucettes de sang. Rien de dangereux cependant. En fait, c'était presque mignon.

Leo se reprit et s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, tout est en ordre. Mon client a souhaité se retirer, en tant que tel, il ne fait plus parti du Tournois. »

Et, ainsi donc, le nom d'Harry, affiché face à ceux des autres champions, de même que son score, s'effaça tout simplement. Un sourire vindicatif trôna sur les lèvres mutines du petit brun alors qu'il se détendait visiblement à côté de son avocat.

« Bien, je pense que tout est dit. Si vous voulez bien nous excusez, nous devons être à un rendez-vous important dans moins de deux heures.

_ Mr Potter ne peut pas partir. » Intervint Dumbledore.

 _'Mr Potter'_ haussa un sourcil, pas du tout impressionné et se tourna vers Gruchetski.

_ Je ne peux pas partir ?

Leopold décida de jouer le jeu, amusé par l'air théâtral de son client et ami.

_ Tout est en ordre, Harry. Tu es libre de partir. Nous devrions nous presser d'ailleurs. Tu dois être sur place demain pour tes examens de niveau.

_ Enfin – les interrompit à nouveau le directeur. Il y a les cours.

Quand Harry se tourna à nouveau vers la tribune des juges, un immense sourire ( un brin psychotique ) aux lèvres, on sut qu'il s'apprêtait à lâcher une bombe.

_ Navré directeur mais le Conseil des Gouverneurs a d'ores et déjà accepté ma lettre de résignation.

Il y eut un bref silence. Les membres du Conseil des Gouverneurs échangèrent un regard : après les preuves que leur avaient montré l'héritier Potter et son avocat, il était évident qu'ils ne pouvaient refuser. De toute façon, même s'il avait simplement voulu partir ils n'auraient pas pu intervenir et refuser. Les étudiants et/ou leurs gardiens étaient les seuls responsables de leurs choix d'éducation. Si le gamin pensait que Poudlard n'était pas un lieu adéquate pour lui ( et Merlin ! Cela ne semblait vraiment pas être le cas. ), ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'accepter et, bien sûr, songer à une inspection surprise le plus tôt possible. Un ou deux proches de Dumbledore qui étaient sur le Conseil des Gouverneurs s'étouffèrent avec leur salive en entendant cela. Attendez ils n'étaient pas au cour – ah ! Était-ce l'un de ces papiers qu'ils avaient signé sans regardé de plus près ? Il faut dire qu'ils avaient raté une réunion du Conseil pour assister à une petite sauterie avec Albus. Oh ils le blâmeraient pour cela si jamais le vieux barbu osait réagir contre eux.

_ Tu ne peux pas partir sans l'accord de ta tante, Harry. Insista Dumbledore.

On s'agita dans les rangs. Surtout lorsque le sourire de Leopold Gruchetski se durcit et devint un peu plus sanguinaire.

« Cela aurait été vrai si vous ne l'aviez pas forcé à concourir dans ce tournois. Cependant vous l'avez fait et, en tant que tel, l'avez déclaré légalement adulte. Expliqua l'avocat russe avant de reprendre, coupant la phrase non-formulée du directeur de Poudlard. Cependant, pour couper court à toute insistance de votre part, directeur, nous avons également un exemplaire signé par Petunia Evans, laquelle accepte l'émancipation moldue et magique de mon client. »

Un nouveau murmure parcourut l'assemblée. Harry retira la sucette de sa bouche et observa un instant la petit boule rouge avant d'enrouler sa langue autour d'elle. Quelques regards restèrent fixés sur lui après cela.

_ Petunia -

_ A préféré éviter un scandale. C'était cela ou la prison. Qu'en auraient pensé les voisins ? Demanda-t-il en imitant aisément la tante de Harry. Le deal ne concernait cependant pas son époux et celui-ci est actuellement en attente d'un procès. Je vous conseille de ne pas vous en mêler directeur. Je crois que vous aurez suffisamment à faire avec vos propres problèmes. Continua-t-il d'un ton désintéressé, le regard froid. Harry, es-tu prêt ?

_ Yup.

Harry retira un instant la sucette de la bouche et observa l'assemblée de personnes bouche bée.

_ Ciao les gens. Je dirais bien que c'était un plaisir mais ce serait extrêmement hypocrite de ma part donc... laissons cela pour un autre jour. Oh, au fait directeur ! Reprit Harry, prêt à lancer une dernière bombe.

Quand il vit qu'il avait l'attention de toute l'arène, même des dresseurs, il lança un sourire rayonnant à son désormais ex directeur.

_ Si jamais vous souhaitiez contester mon émancipation magique, je tenais à vous dire que mon parrain magique me soutiens de tout cœur et m'a adopté par le sang il y a deux jours.

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, les deux sorciers disparurent. Quelques seconde plus tard, le chaos résonnait dans les tribunes et l'arène.

Non loin de là, Harry et Leo rencontrèrent Dobby puis tous trois disparurent en direction du Ministère, prêts à prendre un portoloin international. Quand ils arrivèrent à Moscou, Harry fut pris dans une double étreinte et éclata d'un doux rire libéré. Il était enfin à la maison.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'était encore le chaos à Poudlard et, plus généralement dans la Grande-Bretagne sorcière et le reste du monde magique. Les journaux étaient déjà en train d'imprimer la vérité sur le Tournois et l'innocence du Quatrième champion ainsi que son départ de Poudlard et le fait que, apparemment, il n'ait aucune confiance en son (ancien) directeur. Les articles devraient paraître le lendemain dans le monde entier. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le premier choc qu'eut la Grande-Bretagne magique ( et moldue aussi, dans une moindre mesure ). Non, mais c'était aussi vaguement lié au Survivant.

.

 **« Black Innocent : interrogé sous véritaserum lors de son procès à Moscou »**

 **.**

Albus ne découvrit pas la nouvelle par le biais de la Gazette quoique cela aurait sans doute été préférable. Non, il la découvrit par les innombrables beuglantes qu'il reçut ainsi que la visite d'un Ministre assez furieux d'avoir perdu leur tête d'affiche. Son visage fut drainé de toute couleur quand il apprit que non seulement, son pantin désarticulé avait brisé ses liens mais qu'en plus de cela Sirius avait -

 _« C'est une situation incroyable à laquelle nous avons eu affaire ici, à Moscou. Très tôt ce matin, lors d'une conférence de presse, le dirigeant de la Russie Magique, Andrei Gorbatchev nous a annoncé que le présumé meurtrier de masse Sirius Black s'était rendu à la_ politsiya _afin de demander asile ainsi qu'un procès équitable – procès qui, nous nous devons de le rappeler-, ne lui a jamais été accordée durant les douze années qu'il a passé à Azkaban, la tristement célèbre prison pour sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. ''Son accompagnateur, le jeune orphelin et lord anglais Harry James Potter est la seule raison pour laquelle la politsiya n'a pas achevé Black quand ils l'ont reconnu'', nous explique Aleksey Bartov, commandant des forces de la Politsiya. ''Les hauts dirigeant de notre pays ont accepté de donner le statut de réfugié politique à Sirius Black et ses deux compagnons s'il se révélait innocent.'' nous dit Natasha Azarov, du Département de la Sécurité Magique._

 _''Il s'avère que Black a toujours été innocent. Nous avons tenu un procès ouvert au public durant lequel nous l'avons interrogé sous véritasérum. Les deux témoins de Black, Harry Potter et Remus Lupin, ont accepté de soumettre leurs souvenirs d'un événement ayant eu lieu en 1993 et nous l'avons visionné avec le rétroprojecteur [ NdR : une pensive publique si cela ne vous est pas familier ]. Comme vous le savez sans doute, un puissant sortilège a été placé il y a près de huit siècles à la Cour Blanche – le tribunal magique de Russie-, pour empêcher tout témoins, accusé ou victime, de mentir durant toute la durée du procès.'' nous explique Penelope Greenberg. Pour nos lecteur qui ne seraient pas au courant, Sirius Black a été arrêté le 1er novembre 1981 pour avoir trahi James et Lily Potter en donnant le secret de leur résidence lorsque leur location était sous le charme du Fidelius. Il s'avère que ça n'était pas le cas, Black avait échangé avec Peter Pettigrew peu de temps avant l'attaque de Voldemort contre les Potter mais Pettigrew était apparemment devenu mangemorts peu avant cela, du moins c'est ce qu'aurait dit le traître durant leur confrontation sur les terres de Poudlard en février 1993, durant laquelle Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter ainsi que deux autres étudiants, se sont retrouvés face à un Peter Pettigrew très vivant ( rappelons bien que le premier ministre anglais Cornelius Fudge a donné un Ordre de Merlin première classe à Pettigrew, peu après sa nomination en tant que ministre )._

 _Après avoir été relâché par la Cour Blanche, le nouvellement Lord Black a été rejoint par son compagnon et son filleul. D'après les rumeurs, ils auraient ensuite rejoint leur avocat, Leopold Gruchetski et seraient allés finalisé le rituel d'adoption du sang._

 _Gaïania Dobryakova_

 _._

 _Pour en savoir plus sur la véritable histoire du 31 octobre 1981_ **...** **p2**

 _Pour plus d'information sur les Nobles et Anciennes familles des Black et Potter_ **..…... p4**

 _Des nouvelles sur sur les anciens tuteurs du Survivant_ _ **…...…...**_ **p7**

 _Événements inhabituels & dangers mortels ayant eu lieu à Poudlard __**…...**_ **p9**

 _Voldemort, mangemorts et Peter Pettigrew_ **…... p12**

 _Académie Lomonossov_ **... p15**

 _Le statut de réfugié politique en Russie_ **... p17**

 _Un directeur trop touche à tout_ **... p18**

Édition du 3 décembre 1994 »

.

Albus ferma les yeux. Il n'aimait pas cela. Et il n'était certainement pas content. Pas content du tout. Il était tellement énervé qu'il ne regarda pas les autres articles. En fait, il ne vit même pas que la dernière rubrique le concernait. Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'il fut on ne peut plus choqué quand, à l'heure du déjeuner – dans la Grande Salle en compagnie d'élèves et d'invités qui discutaient avec animation de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille ou de l'édition internationale du journal russe-, Amelia Bones entra brusquement, accompagnée par sept aurors et ordonna son arrestation tout en lui listant ses droits. Devant tout le monde en plus de cela. Quelle humiliation !

* * *

Voldemort était fou furieux après que Barty lui ait lu l'édition qui lui avait été délivrée le matin-même. Parce que Dumbledore n'était pas foutu de garder gros nez penché en dehors de ses affaires, Potter s'était tiré et, avec sa fuite, son plan de résurrection avait été anéanti. Barty tremblait d'effroi après la lecture du journal, mais son seigneur ne lui fit rien; il l'envoya simplement se reposer dans sa chambre ( la chambre du maître ) et Barty, trop content de ne pas être puni pour les retombées de la première tâche, remercia son maître avant de se diriger vers les appartements privés de celui-ci. Ce ne fut que quand il fut assis sur le lit qu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de la chambre de son seigneur.

Voldemort pendant ce temps, ruminait sa colère. Potter parti, il allait lui falloir trouver un nouveau moyen pour retrouver son corps. Et un bon corps. Il y avait des choses qu'il voulait faire à son plus fidèle mangemort.

* * *

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, les habitants de Poudlard apprirent la disparition de Moody, avant que les aurors ne leur apprennent qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un imposteur et que le réel Moody avait été retrouvé enfermé dans sa malle. Le fait qu'un mangemort leur ait enseigné pendant des semaines sans que personne ne se pose des questions choqua les élèves bien qu'il fallut que des étudiants de Durmstrang et Beaux-Bâtons s'y mettent pour que le choc se fasse sentir.

D'un autre côté, Granger et Weasley n°6 étaient devenus des sortes de parias. Bien sûr, tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient tous un peu responsables du départ du Survivant. Cependant, le fait que ses deux meilleurs amis l'ait également abandonné semblait avoir donné l'excuse parfaite aux étudiants pour jouer l'autruche un peu plus longtemps. Les deux étudiants en question n'étaient pas très heureux. Bien sûr, Hermione s'en voulait d'avoir lâché Harry – surtout après avoir appris qu'il était réellement innocent, mais elle n'avait pas voulu que Ron lui en veuille et puis, le professeur Dumbledore l'avait également convaincu. Elle s'était alors dit que Harry viendrait à eux pour s'excuser de leur avoir menti. Le fait qu'il soit réellement innocent avait été un choc puissant chez Hermione. Ron cependant, ne semblait pas dépassé par cela. En fait, il semblait amer et furieux que son camarade soit parti. Juste comme ça. Ils auraient pu redevenir ami, mais non, Harry avait préféré quitté le pays. S'il était honnête envers lui-même, Ron savait qu'il était en [grande] parti fautif dans le départ de son camarade, mais il ne souhaitait pas s'embêter avec cela maintenant.

Ginny prenait mal le départ de son héros. Petite, elle avait adoré écouté des histoires sur la vie d'Harry Potter. Après avoir dévoré l'édition spéciale, elle savait à présent que la majorité de ces histoires n'étaient que mensonges. Harry n'avait pas eu une vie de petit prince aimé et chéri. Elle le savait déjà, d'une certaine façon, mais elle avait refusé de le voir. Et puis, comment pourrait-elle devenir sa princesse s'il partait ? Et bien, vu sous cet angle, elle pourrait devenir une véritable femme et, quand Harry reviendrait, elle serait prête pour lui. Il ne pourra pas résister à son charme. Après tout, elle avait du sang de Prewett dans les veines et on dit que les femmes Prewett avaient été sulfureuses.

Les étudiants de Poufsouffles n'étaient pas non plus très bien vus en ce moment. Après tout, ils avaient été les premiers à éviter Potter et même à l'attaquer dans les couloirs. Le pire était sans doute que Cédric ne leur parlait plus. Ils avaient fait cela par loyauté ! Ils avaient cela pour montrer leur soutien à Diggory. Potter n'avait pas le droit de s'accaparer l'attention de la communauté sorcière quand Poufsouffle était pour une fois mise à l'honneur. Certes, maintenant ils savaient que Potter n'était en rien responsable et que c'était la faute d'un mangemort mais ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Cedric ne leur parlait plus. Ça n'était pas non plus comme s'ils avaient fait fuir son crush !

Cedric lui, broyait du noir. Il n'était pas heureux avec ses camarades de maison. Ils avaient fait fuir la personne à qui il s'intéressait depuis quelques temps. Il n'irait pas dire qu'il était gay, non. Il avait déjà été sexuellement attiré par des filles et n'avait jamais réellement remarqué de garçons avant Potter mais... et bien... Potter était différent. Et plus jeune aussi. Le septième année avait été soufflé par la performance du Gryffondor durant la première tâche. Le plus jeune avait montré des sortilèges d'un niveau supérieur à celui d'un quatrième année et sa transformation animagus dépassait celle d'un étudiant. À votre avis, pourquoi ne pouvait-on s'enregistrer au Ministère, sur la liste animagus qu'à partir de 19 ans ? Parce qu'ils ne pensaient pas possible d'achever la transformation avant cela ( même s'il était fait mention de quelques personnes ayant effectivement réussi cela ). Et puis, pourquoi dix-neuf ans d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi pas dix-huit ? Ou vingt ? … Non, pas vingt. Vingt c'était trop. Pourquoi pas dix-huit ? Ou dix-sept, la majorité sorcière anglaise ? Bref, Cedric Diggory, 17 ans, Poufsouffle, Champion de Poudlard, n'était pas un homme heureux. Et pas un homme à énerver si on voulait s'en sortir en un seul morceau.

Les Serpentards n'étaient pas heureux non plus. Après tout, qui allaient-ils harasser maintenant que le petit Survivant s'était fait la malle ? Quoi c'est vrai ! Ils appréciaient les petites querelles entre le Gryffondors et les Serpentards de quatrièmes année. Les aînés devaient avouer qu'ils avaient été mi-gênés, mi amusés par les disputes Malfoy/Potter – et dans cet ordre-là puisqu'ils avaient remarqué que c'était toujours Malfoy ( ou Weasley ) qui démarrait les disputes. En y repensant, dans les dernières semaines, Potter avait semblé davantage fatigué et ennuyé par les tirades du jeune Malfoy. Jamais cependant ils n'auraient deviné le plan de Potter. Jamais ils n'avaient pensé que le jeune Gryffondor avait effectivement un plan. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé qu'il réussirait à prouver son innocence (même certains d'entre eux le pensaient coupable ) et à échapper au reste du tournois. C'était assez énervant, de savoir que l'un des seuls qui ne les insultait pas à chaque fois qu'il les croisait était à présent hors du continent et ne comptait apparemment pas revenir à Poudlard. Non, Dumbledore et Voldemort allaient payer d'avoir fait fuir le seul Gryffondor qui ne les traitait pas comme du fumet.

.

.

Harry savait que ça n'était pas la meilleure période pour débarquer en Russie avec tout ce qui se passait dans la partie moldue du pays à cette époque. Cependant, la Russie Magique était un peu plus calme et Sirius disait toujours que le pays finirait par se remettre. De plus, les dirigeants de la Russie haïssaient ( vraiment ) Albus Dumbledore. Jusqu'ici, leur emménagement s'était très bien passé. Leo passait presque tous les jours pour voir comment avançait les choses et leur apporter les nouvelles de Grande-Bretagne. Harry refusait de se l'avouer, même à lui-même mais il commençait à avoir un crush. Il ne se doutait pas que, quelques années plus tard, quand il aurait atteint la majorité russe – seize ans, il serait courtisé par ce même homme qu'il avait appris à apprécié. Il faut dire aussi, Gruchetski était un homme attentionné. Il veillait toujours à ce que Harry ne se blesse pas ou n'en fasse pas trop, lorsqu'il venait aider dans la nouvelle demeure Black-Lupin. Il s'agissait en fait d'une vieille maison de vacances des Black, laquelle n'avait pas été visitée ni entretenue depuis plus de vingt-cinq ans. Kreattur hésitait encore à venir ou à rester s'occuper du portrait de Lady Black à Square Grimmaud et Dobby faisait déjà tant, mais ils tenaient aussi à emménager un peu par eux-même, aussi Leo s'était proposé pour aider. Quelque part, Sirius savait que l'autre homme le faisait surtout pour Harry et, en voyant Harry rosir alors que l'avocat russe le rattrapait et l'empêchait de tomber, un élan de protection le prit. Cet homme ne lui prendrait pas Harry avant que son chiot ait atteint la majorité. Foi de Black.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Ah ah merci bien. Hum oui, il faudrait que je réécrive sur ce pairing pendant les chaleurs d'Harry ( il faudra que je m'en souvienne )._

 **DidiineOokami :** _Ouais, à chaque fois les profs dans HP ils réagissent pas. Ils ont pas réagi plus que ça quand Ombrage a pris le pouvoir même si on voyait que Snape n'était pas heureux et que McGo a quand même un peu provoqué Umbitch. J'veux des profs qui voient au delà de ça. Et qui réagissent pour Ryry. En plus, les relation Prof/élèves sont un fantasme intemporel._ ;)

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** Thanks ! Oui, je pense aussi shi shi shi ~

 **Luna Park :** _Ooh je vais aller voir ça, j'aime bien les fics qui comprennent la dynamique A/B/O. Non non, il y a d'autres personnes, elles ne sont juste pas mentionné. D'ailleurs, les oméga auront tendance à vouloir garder cela silencieux parce qu'ils sont rares. Même si, bon, si un Alpha ou un Beta éveillé croise un Oméga, il le sentira tout de suite. Ça ne sera pas le cas des 'endormis'._

 **Dark and Blue :** _Oui, paillettes ! Partout ! Je n'm'en remets pas non plus._

 **theblackgirl :** _Ké ké ké merci bien !_

 **StarkSnowRyen :** _Thank you. Oui, je réécrirais sur ce pairing. J'aimerai que d'autres écrivent sur ce pairing mais je n'en ai pas trouvé pour l'instant. Tant pis_.

 **Soln96 :** Ké ké ké merci =)

 **Yukii27 :** _Waoo merci, contente de voir que tu as aimé ! Hé hé hé merci. Ouais, je vais faire ça alors. Enfin, quand j'aurai le temps et l'inspiration. J'ai encore un examen à passer donc ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite_.

 **Les 2 Slythandors :** _Probablement, mais pas tout de suite. Plus tard dans le recueil. Ça pourra être vu comme une suite ou lu à part je pense. On m'a demandé d'écrire pendant les chaleurs d'Harry._

 **V. M. Desgrec :** _Thanks, j'ai commencé le défi sur la banane ^^_

 _PS : Costume de danseuse étoile. Oh mon dieu, oui c'est possible._

 **Yukii27 :** _Hey merci. Ouais je sais mais la vérité est que je n'ai pour l'instant pas encore fait assez de recherches sur les relations alpha/beta/omega et que je préfère me rapprocher au maximum des faits ( avec un peu d'imagination et de créativité tout de même ) avant de faire dans les détails._

 **MGR :** _Il y aura un autre texte dans ce genre-là, mais pas tout de suite._

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri :** _Huu merci. Et bien, il y en aura une... enfin, un truc dans le genre. Pas exactement une suite. Et pas tout de suite en fait. Mais il y aura un texte sur le même 'univers' avec le même pairing._

* * *

 **Publié le : 30.06.2017**


	190. Cible 190 : Le bal d'Halloween FGxHP

**Pairing :** _FGHP – Fenrir Greyback/Harry Potter_

 **Univers :** _T5 UA_

 **Gage – 190**

.

 _Le Bal d'Halloween_

.

Harry rougissait lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle. C'était Samhain aujourd'hui. Il avait rendu hommage à ses parents plus tôt mais le vieux sénile qu'était Dumbledore avait ordonné à tout le monde d'être présent à la fête d'Halloween qu'il avait décidé d'instaurer. Résultat : une fête se tenait dans la Grande Salle et tout le monde devait s'y rendre seul, accompagné ou en groupe et déguisements obligatoires.

Harry s'était laissé convaincre par les jumeaux corrompus et leur avait laissé choisir son costume. Après tout avec eux, mieux valait se laisser porter par le courant. Le petit brun était certain que Fred et George avaient passé plus de temps sur sa préparation que sur la leur. Et, en voyant son apparence, il commençait à se demander si les jumeaux n'étaient pas en train d'essayer de le pousser à se déclarer à son ''grand amour secret'' comme aimaient le taquiner les deux aînés Weasley encore à Poudlard.

Fred, le meilleur en métamorphose, l'avait aidé à métamorphoser ses oreilles en appendices animales et lui avait fait pousser une queue. George quant à lui, avait fait en sorte que ses cheveux soient encore plus en bataille qu'en temps normal – ce qui en soit était censé être impossible. Pour une raison quelconque, il lui avait aussi mis un peu d'eyeliner sous les yeux, disant que cela mettrait encore plus ses yeux en valeur. Enfin, les jumeaux lui firent enfiler une combinaison noire qui, au toucher, semblait être fait de fourrure. Ses chaussures noires à talonnettes étaient discrètes mais lui donnaient un air élégant. Malgré tout, la combinaison était très proche du corps et Harry se sentait vraiment très vulnérable ainsi, face aux regards qui semblaient rivés sur lui. Un rosissement saupoudra ses joues alors qu'il laissait les jumeaux l'entraîner à l'intérieur de la salle.

La fête était passable mais sans plus. Fenrir, déguisé en loup ( très original oui, mais Avey et Rosier avaient insisté pour lui faire porter des oreilles et une queue de loup ) discutaillait avec ses collègues tout en observant les élèves évoluer dans la salle lorsqu'un adorable chaton entra en compagnie de deux renards rusés. Fenrir se sentit devenir très à l'étroit à la seconde où il posa les yeux sur le Survivant. Celui-ci tremblait presque, se tenant avec attention, ses genoux s'entrechoquant et sa queue se balançant et remontant dans son dos. Attendez... une vraie queue... de vraies oreilles douces et pointant vers le bruit, attentives. Une métamorphose très réussie. Fenrir se sentit durcir à nouveau lorsque des orbes vertes émeraudes, pétillantes de vie se verrouillèrent aux siennes, bien plus sombres. Une partie de lui craignait qu'on ne remarque son érection malgré les tissus qu'il portait au dessus mais l'autre part de lui, sa part plus animale, lui criait d'aller réclamer le jeune homme comme sien. S'il fallait le prendre ici et maintenant, il le ferait, mais il pensait que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Le chaton ne serait probablement pas très heureux avec lui si cela devait arriver. En s'écoutant penser, Fenrir se découvrait un côté légèrement exhibitionniste.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Fenrir avait commencé à marcher, ignorant ses camarades qui l'interpellaient. À la place, il s'arrêta à côté du petit brun qui le dévisageait en rougissant doucement et lui fit un baise-main qui rendit l'adolescent brûlant de gêne. Harry prit une inspiration tremblante. L'alpha était si proche et Harry sentait l'odeur musquée et lupine lui monter à la tête et le relaxer complètement. Ses lèvres tremblèrent lorsque le loup l'invita à danser. Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, Harry hocha la tête et le sourire de Fenrir s'agrandit alors qu'il guidait le petit brun sur la piste de danse.

« Vous êtes particulièrement délicieux ce soir. » lui glissa Fenrir à l'oreille.

Harry rougit violemment et enterra son visage dans le torse de l'Alpha, en espérant faire refroidir sa tête. Il était certain que son visage était en feu, littéralement. Il pouvait sentir des vibrations contre son visage, dû au rire du loup-garou.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle, rumina-t-il contre le torse de l'homme.

Le rire de Greyback sembla s'intensifier alors qu'ils valsaient lentement autour de la piste de sans, parmi les autres couples. Harry se colla un peu plus contre l'homme plus âgé. Fenrir sentit ses pantalons rétrécir à nouveau autour de lui. C'était presque trop pour sa libido. Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme-loup lorsque la musique changea pour le rythme plus lent d'un slow.

Fenrir ravala un grondement définitivement animal. ''Mien !'' hurla son loup intérieur alors que son bras enserrait fermement la taille du jeune lionceau, leurs jambes s'entremêlant.

La main droite du plus jeune caressa les cheveux châtains-argentés et il sourit de contentement, ronronnant de plaisir lorsqu'il se sentit pressé contre le corps massif de l'Alpha Greyback. Une nouvelle mélodie débuta : plus rythmique mais aussi lascive, presque érotique. Harry devina que McGonagall ne devait pas être contente du choix de musique, surtout au vu de tous les couples qui adoptaient une position collé-serré – minus la majorité des sang-purs dont les parents étaient présents ce soir. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de repousser cette pensée et de se rapprocher davantage jusqu'à... jusqu'à rougir d'embarras lorsqu'il sentit l'érection du loup contre lui. Les oreilles d'Harry frétillèrent et sa queue vint flatter la hanche du plus vieux. Le souffle que laissa échapper le loup-garou fit sourire Harry.

Apparemment, ses appendices animales avaient beaucoup d'effet sur la créature métamorphe. Le petit brun étouffa un gloussement ravi.

Les jumeaux avaient définitivement bien fait de le forcer hors de son lit.

.

Si, plus tard, lorsque la soirée s'acheva, Harry remercia l'Alpha par un baiser au coin des lèvres et la planta après lui avoir adressé un clin d'œil joueur... et bien, qui étions-nous pour nous plaindre ?

* * *

 **History :** _Hé hé hé merci. Tant mieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je fais une fixette sur l'idée qu'Harry ait une relation avec son avocat ( et russe, c'est encore mieux ). Si seulement je pouvais effectivement trouver une histoire ( slash ) où Harry est avec son avocat..._

 **Triskelle Sparrow :** _Mercii =)_

 **Soln96 :** _Yey thanks. Je pense que la scène aurait été épique si elle était réellement arrivée dans les bouquins. La plume de JKR est juste magique, ça aurait été merveilleusement bien écrit. Pas que je n'ai pas aimé la prestation qu'il a offert, non, j'ai adoré, mais à part un sortilège d'invocation/attraction, il n'y avait pas vraiment de prouesse magique_.

 **KrisIzzy :** Salut. Waoo ~ merci ! Contente que ça te plaise autant, je ferais de mon mieux pour continuer ainsi.

 **StarkSnowRyen :** _Hey, je l'ai écrit, mais je ne l'ai pas encore retapé, il va falloir attendre encore un peu. Pas longtemps, mais un peu._

 _Mdr,_

 **Akerthy :** _Bonsoir, merci bien, c'est un plaisir._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Hi. Ouais, je me suis dit, Padfoot est protecteur et il n'est pas encore tout-à-fait remis de son séjour prolongé en prison mais il n'est pas non plus fou ou totalement immature. Il veut ce qu'il y a de bien pour Harry et il sait que Leo sera bon pour lui. Mais bon... il ne veut pas non plus être 'grand-père' avant que Harry ne soit majeur !_

 **Dark and Blue :** _Ké ké ké merci beaucoup. =D_

 **Julia13verseau :** _Ah ah je ne sais pas trop. Je me suis dit, Jr est son fidèle servant et... vraiment hyper fidèle et puis bon... même s'il n'en a pas l'apparence, Voldie est un homme et lui aussi a des besoins. Pour ce qui est de Jr et Voldie, je ne sais pas trop... il faudrait pousser cela dans une histoire pour voir comment cela pourrait évoluer. Ça n'était pas du tout prévu à la base._

 **Luna Park :** _Ouais, j'avais lu cette histoire y a un moment je pense ou du moins j'étais au moins tombée dessus et l'avais marquée pour plus tard parce qu'elle était dans mes favoris internet, donc je vais aller la lire ( ou relire ? ) après._

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** _Shi shi shi merci beaucoup._

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri :** _C'est sûr qu'être avocat de renommée mondiale ça paie. C'est sûrement une bonne revanche face à tous ses anciens camarades de classes qui se sont moqués de lui à cause de son prénom étranger_.

 **LuluHawaiiMalfoy :** _Ké ké ké merci beaucoup. Je préfère aussi. Sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'est venu après avoir écouté ma meilleure amie en parler y a quelques années quand on était toutes les deux au collège. Yup, Voldie est définitivement un petit pervers._

 **Guest :** _Uwaah ~ merci !_

 **Yukii27 :** _Woa un exam de math, je n'aurai pas survécu. Comment ça s'est passé ? Thanks._

* * *

 **Publié le : 02.07.2017**


	191. Cible 191 : Bonus du 184

**Note du chapitre : Les beuglantes de Molly sont légendaires.**

– suite du 184

Jaloux!Slytherin!Ron, - Protective!Zacharias - Poufsouffle!Harry

 **Gage - 191**

.

Le matin du 3 septembre dans la Grande Salle, les élèves eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir arriver un hibou presque aveugle portant entre ses pattes une enveloppe rouge fumante. Le pauvre 'oiseau' se dépêcha de délivrer le courrier avant de s'envoler le plus loin possible, ayant apparemment reconnu la lettre que la matrone lui avait chargé de délivrer ce matin-là. Ronald, qui était en train de s'empiffrer à sa table, sous les regards incroyablement dégoûtés de ses compères, ne vit jamais l'enveloppe s'ouvrir et fumer un peu plus avant que le drame n'arrive :

 **« RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY ! »**

Ron sursauta, renversa un pancake au sol et pâlit avant de déglutir difficilement, la bouche encore à moitié pleine.

_ M – Maman...

 **« SERPENTARD ?! SERPENTARD ! PAS UN SEUL WEASLEY N'A ÉTÉ À SERPENTARD ! »**

_ Actuellement, intervint George, Cedrella Weasley, née Black, a été à Serpentard.

_ Oh Merlin, chuchota Draco Malfoy. Je suis lié à des Weasley.

 **« JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE TU PENSES FAIRE RONALD MAIS À LA MOINDRE INCARTADE, JE VIENDRAIS TE CHERCHER À POUDLARD, TU M'ENTENDS ?! GRYFFONDOR EST UNE TRADITION POUR LES WEASLEY ! MÊME TES FRÈRES ONT RÉUSSI À CONVAINCRE LE CHOIXPEAU DE LES PLACER À GRYFFONDOR ALORS QU'ILS AURAIENT TRÈS BIEN FAIT À SERPENTARD OU SERDAIGLE ! »**

Cela choqua les élèves plus âgés tandis que les jumeaux soulevaient leurs sourcils de façon suggestive.

_ Vous n'y auriez pas survécu. Firent-ils en chœur et, bizarrement, on n'eut pas de mal à les croire.

Harry lui, regardait la scène, les yeux écarquillés dévoilant sa crainte.

« Harry, ça va ? »

Harry tourna la tête vers l'héritier Smith, les yeux toujours écarquillés puis il pointa l'enveloppe rouge, fumante et flottante, d'un doigt tremblant.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il y eut un changement de voix depuis l'enveloppe et le ton fut fut empli de douceur.

 _« Ron, ne fais pas attention à ce que dit ta mère, elle est un peu bouleversée. Elle s'en remettra vite. Félicitation pour ta répartition à Serpentard. »_

Zacharias se pencha vers Harry et lui fournit des explications en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

« C'est une beuglante. On s'en sert dans le monde sorcier pour montrer que l'on n'est pas content. Elles hurlent généralement leur contenu à moins de jeter un sortilège spécial comme a dû le faire Mr Weasley. Si on ne les ouvre pas, elles ont tendance à exploser et rares sont ceux qui parviennent à détruire une beuglante avant son ouverture. »

Harry acquiesça, compréhensif et frissonna, imaginant ce que donnerait une beuglante écrite par l'oncle Vernon. Ce serait probablement terrifiant. Zacharias lui tapota l'épaule, concernant par la pâleur de son camarade.

_ Hey, ça va ?

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et acquiesça. Il ne vit jamais les regards hypnotisés de plusieurs élèves d'années supérieures et de différentes maisons. Zach, en revanche, ne les loupa pas. Il se leva d'un bond et pointa un doigt accusateur sur tous les aînés, toutes maisons combinées.

_ Oï ne vous avisez pas de le regarder comme ça ! Il n'est pas un morceau de gâteau !

Aussitôt dit, la plupart de ceux qui observaient le petit brun, détournèrent brusquement le regard ,rosissant d'être pris sur le fait.

Zacharias plissa les yeux et fronça le nez mais fut rappeler à l'ordre lorsqu'il vit Harry.

« Harry, tu dois manger plus ! »

Le pauvre petit brun sursauta et rosit avant de hocher la tête, rougissant un peu plus lorsque l'autre Poufsouffle entreprit de le servir. Ronald rougit de colère et d'indignation quand il vit que le Survivant qui refusait d'être son meilleur ami, copinait avec Smith lequel avait, bien des années plus tôt, lui aussi refusé son amitié. Il allait prendre la parole et dire quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide – et ce juste après l'avertissement de sa mère, quand Zacharias se tourna subitement vers lui et lui jeta un sourire vicieux.

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Weasley. Tu n'aimerais pas voir ta mère débarquer à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'air coléreux du plus jeune Weasley présent, ne le quitta pas de la journée.

.

.

Huh, désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps. J'ai été prise entre les rattrapages, l'euphorie de la réussite et la fatigue. Et... et bien, il me reste l'inscription à la fac mais je devrais à nouveau pouvoir poster normalement. J'espère que tous ceux qui avaient des exams/partiels ont réussi =D

.

.

 **Prochainement ( et pas forcément dans cet ordre-à ) :**

_ _Tutorat_ – Goyle/Harry demande de StarkSnowRyen

_ _Soif_ \- Dawlish/Harry – Lemon

_ _L'utilitariste_ – Grindelwald(Lorcan d'Eath)/Harry

* * *

 **Triple Bakachan :** _Ah ah ah ouais, j'ai hésité mais j'avais déjà utilisé plusieurs fois le costume du petit chaperon rouge pour le pairing FGHP et je voulais changer. Puis je me suis dit que ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas écrit de Neko!Harry ou wolfie!Harry_

 **Akerthy :** _=D Voilà la suite !_

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri :** _Ké ké ké merci beaucoup !_

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** _Merci, contente que ça t'ait plu._

 **Miss Anika :** _Hey ~ ça fait plaisir de convertir des gens à des pairings plus ou moins rares._

 **Soln96 :** _Ooh ~ je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi !_

 **LuluHawaiiMalfoy :** _Hiiie ! Merci !_

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Ow tu sais j'ai vraiment hésité quand j'ai eu terminé de retaper le chapitre. Parce que je me suis dit ça ferait vraiment bien mais je doutais qu'ils patientent jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur chambre. Quoi que, ça ne vous aurait sans doute pas déranger. Un couloir sombre et désert, deux hommes particulièrement fougueux... sadique, moi ? =p Allez, le lemon entre Dawlish et Harry n'est plus pour longtemps._

 **Dark and Blue :** _Shishishi merci beaucoup. Contente que ça te plaise._

 **StarkSnowRyen :** _Euh je ne sais pas si c'est français mais j'ai compris. Ouais, le texte est écrit, pas encore retapé, mais il est terminé._

 **Mimifivel45120 :** _Ké ké ké je suis de ton avis. Quel pairing merveilleux !_

 **Neko Kirei :** _Hi Neko-chan ! Oui, je sais, je suis un peu sadique sur les bords mais ne t'en fait pas, c'est les vacances, je vais me détendre et mes textes seront peut-être parfois un peu plus... épicés. Ké ké ké ~_

 **Yukii27 :** _Wao tu as de la chance d'aimer les math. Ça n'était pas mon cas. En même temps, avec le professeur que j'ai eu pendant deux années au collège, ça ne m'étonne pas. Avec lui, même sans comprendre, ça marchait pas. Apprendre les formules non. ^^' Merci._

 **Guest :** _Yup, tellement hypnotisé par Ryry qu'il ignore ses collègues mdr._

 **Wond3rlandBastard :** _Hey bienvenue. Non je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur mais c'est sympa de savoir que tu as voulu laisser une review. Je sais, il m'est arrivé aussi d'attendre un certain moment avant de poster un commentaire sur une fanfic donc je connais =) Ah je me sens mal tu sais. En plus, je ne déteste même pas Hermione et, en vrai, j'adore Ron même si parfois il me tape sur les nerfs. Ginny.. je l'appréciai avant et je crois que c'est toujours le cas ( quoi que j'ai des doutes ) mais je n'aime vraiment pas le HPGinny. C'était vraiment trop prévisible. La petite fille qui rêve du prince charmant et finit avec le héros. Ouais, les Vamp!Harry sont vraiment géniaux. Dommage qu'il n'y en ai pas plus._

* * *

 **Publié le : 10.07.2017**


	192. Cible 192 : La danseuse étoile - MFHP

_**Hey hey hey ~** merci à toutes pour vos comm et votre soutien et bonnes vacances à toutes ( pour celles qui sont en vacances ) et bon courage pour celles/ceux qui travaillent. _

**Défi de :** V. M. Desgrec

 **Pairing :** MF/HP – Marcus Flint/Harry Potter

 **Univers :** T3 ou T4

 **Note de chapitre :** _Harry n'a aucune notion du terme ''espace vital'' ou ''espace personnel''._

* * *

 **Gage –**

.

 _La danseuse étoile_

.

Le rire triomphal de George ( ou était-ce Fred ? ) Weasley se répercuta sur les quatre tables du corps étudiant. Les élèves frissonnèrent d'effroi en l'entendant. La table des Serpentard, elle, se figea purement et simplement. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient entendu ce maudit rire, leur salle commune avait été redécorée dans les tons roses du plus mauvais goût et les élèves de la maison de la Ruse avaient été couverts de paillettes rose et dorée durant trois jours !

Lentement, les quelques cinquante étudiants de Serpentard tournèrent la tête vers la table des Gryffondors et plongèrent les orbes profondément vertes du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Un léger sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du petit Survivant lorsqu'il balaya leur table du regard. Huh ~ avait-il deviné leur train de pensées ? Le petit brun adressa un clin d'œil dans leur direction générale. Marcus Flint et Cassius Warrington déglutirent alors qu'ils regardaient la petite forme du Survivant se rétracter entre les deux Weasley identiques.

Celui-ci se redressa et salua les jumeaux d'un geste de la main alors qu'il se déplaçait. Il jeta un regard vicieux vers la table des enseignants avant de se diriger vers celle des vert et argent, ignorant aisément les regards et murmures jetés sur son chemin, pour venir s'arrêter devant Flint.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de se pencher en avant pour être au niveau du sixième année. Le Gryffondor ignora Malfoy, lequel ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose de méchant et se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille du Serpentard, parlant juste assez fort pour que seuls les plus proches Serpentards l'entendent.

« Il paiera de sa réputation pour ce qu'il t'a fait. »

Et, juste parce qu'il en avait envie, il embrassa le préfet de Serpentard au coin des lèvres et s'installa à côté du plus âgé. Il ignora à nouveau les regards de biais qu'on lui lançait et entreprit de se servir un verre de jus de groseilles. Marcus lui jeta un regard stupéfait, choqué et flatté par l'audace du lionceau. À vrai dire, il n'était pas certain de la personne à qui il faisait référence dans sa 'menace' mais il préférait se concentrer sur le plus jeune. Il était vraiment trop frêle et pâle pour que cela soit saint. Le préfet résista à l'envie de le prendre sur ses genoux mais quand le Gryffondor le fixa avec de grands yeux verts, sa détermination flancha.

_ Je peux me mettre là, Flint ?

Marcus déglutit et acquiesça sans un mot. Les yeux de Harry flashèrent et un sourire joueur étira ses lèvres. Il était peut-être jeune mais il n'était ni stupide ni innocent. Vivre dans les rues pendant plus de trois ans lui avait appris au moins cela. Il n'avait jamais eu à vendre son corps contrairement à d'autres infortunés; sa vie de pickpocket lui rapportait à l'époque plus qu'assez pour lui permettre à lui et à son frère de cœur une vie plus 'facile' dans les rues.

Sans un mot, Harry se redressa un peu, passa sur les genoux de Flint et commença à piocher dans l'assiette du plus âgé. Flint mit un point d'honneur à ignorer les membres de son équipe, lesquels riaient sous cape en le regardant, lui et sa charge. Bien sûr, ils avaient remarqué la façon dont leur capitaine regardait Potter lors des matchs. Chose qu'il ne pouvait plus faire que depuis les tribunes depuis que Dumbledore l'avait suspendu après qu'il ait jeté un maléfice à Weasley ( la belette, pas les jumeaux ).

Marcus comprit brusquement la promesse de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor lorsque le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore apparut dans l'entrée de la Grande Salle, son jupon flattant ses hanches et son bustier moulant la partie supérieure de son [vieux] corps. Il y eut un instant de silence alors que tout le monde observait le grand vainqueur de Grindelwald évoluer dans l'allée et -

« Professeur ? »

Harry tourna la tête pour voir que Granger était apparemment arrivée entre temps et dévisageait le très respecté directeur avec un soupçon ( ou plusieurs cuillerées à soupes ) d'incrédulité.

_ Oui Miss Granger ?

_ Pour – Pourquoi portez-vous un tutu ?

Albus fronça les sourcils devant le ton de la jeune fille et posa une main sur sa hanche – la gauche, parce qu'il aimait faire cela même si cela le rendait encore plus ridicule.

_ Et bien Miss Granger, c'est un cadeau qui m'a été fait par un admirateur, pour mon triomphe face à Grindelwald ( il ne vit pas ( ni n'entendit ) Harry ricaner méchamment depuis la table des Serpentards ). C'est moldu, j'imagine que vous connaissez, huh ?

Hermione, surprise par le ton sec, mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre, fouillant automatiquement dans son esprit.

_ Oui, c'est un costume de scène de danse classique. Il est apparu avec le ballet classique. On l'appelle le tutu et -

À cela, plusieurs nés-moldus ne tinrent plus face au ridicule de la situation et ricanèrent derrière leurs mains. Harry interpella silencieusement les frères Crivey et leur fit passer quelques gallions pour qu'ils prennent des clichés.

Hermione prit un air scandalisé à l'idée que les étudiants se moquent aussi ouvertement d'un homme aussi bon et le rire de Harry redoubla tant et si bien que Hermione se tourna vers lui et son regard s'étrécit.

« Harry ! Que diable fais-tu avec les Serpentards et – Non mais enfin ! Descends de Flint ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil puis sourit innocemment.

_ Hermione, tu as vraiment un esprit détourné. Je n'aurai jamais pensé cela de toi ! Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, il n'y pas beaucoup de place à cette heure-ci à leur table, donc j'ai demandé à Marcus si je pouvais m'asseoir sur ses genoux. S'il te plaît, cesse de torturer ton esprit pervers, à la recherche d'une explication toute aussi détraquée.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione avait l'air franchement outrée.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de t'asseoir sur les genoux d'un garçon Harry !

Le concerné décida qu'il était drôle de faire tourner Granger en bourrique et que jouer les idiots et la tourner en idiote était tout aussi amusant.

_ Mais... je ne vais pas m'asseoir sur les genoux d'une fille. Alors quoi ? Je devrais m'asseoir par terre peut-être ? Je te signale que j'ai demandé la permission avant. Je connais les bonnes manières tout de même.

Les rires étaient un peu moins couverts maintenant mais tout aussi nombreux. Granger elle, rougissait de colère.

_ C'est contre nature !

Les rires s'arrêtèrent et la température chuta un peu. Harry ne souriait plus. Il se tassa un peu contre Flint. Hermione lui rappelait trop la tante Petunia à cet instant. Toujours à dire qu'il était contre nature, une anormalité. Qu'il devrait disparaître ou au moins se repentir. Le petit brun secoua la tête pour faire disparaître les cris de la tante Petunia et leva la tête, le menton levé, déterminé à causer des problèmes à son ancienne amie ( l'avait-elle un jour réellement été ? ).

_ Professeur, votre tenue est très originale. Je ne comprends pas comment Gran – Hermione peut même insinuer ce qu'elle vient de sous-entendre.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent alors que le directeur se tournait vers lui – ignorant étonnamment sa position_, pour lui offrir un grand sourire.

_ Ah mon garçon -

Harry se tendit en entendant ces mots et le préfet de Serpentard enserra un bras autour de sa taille.

_ […] un homme très gentil. Si doux avec ses mots. Me remerciant toujours pour le répit que j'ai accordé au monde sorcier.

Visiblement, le directeur ne se rendait même pas compte à quel point sa tirade semblait arrogante et surjouée. Harry se retourna vers la table et reprit son activité précédente: manger, tout en écoutant d'une oreille le blabla du directeur.

_ Quant à vous Miss Granger, je suis incroyablement déçu par votre attitude. Vous me ferez le plaisir de changer de comportement avant que je ne vous sanctionne. Sachez qu'il est incroyablement impoli de critiquer et de se moquer ainsi d'une personne. Surtout quand il s'agit d'une figure d'autorité.

Hermione était bouche bée. Non mais – comment osait-il ?! Elle faisait tout cela pour lui ! Elle voulait juste lui éviter de souffrir. Jamais auparavant il ne l'avait rembarrer ainsi !

Finalement, elle explosa quand elle vit Harry rire de son malheur évident.

_ JE DISAIS CELA POUR VOUS ÉVITER LE RIDICULE DE LA SITUATION !

_ NE ME CRIEZ PAS DESSUS JEUNE FILLE ! La réprimanda le vieil homme, les mains sur les hanches. Vous serez en détention pour le reste de la semaine, continua-t-il plus calmement. J'espère que cela vous fera réfléchir sur vos actions et votre comportement inadmissible. Je suis vraiment déçu Miss Granger.

Alors que les élèves ricanaient ou chuchotaient entre eux sur ce qui venait de se produire – après tout, c'était la première fois que Granger argumentait contre une figure d'autorité d'une façon aussi évidente-, Harry, lui, enterra son visage dans le torse du Serpentard pour ne pas qu'on le voit rire. Les Serpentards le voyaient trembler de rire mais les autres élèves ne pouvaient que deviner son état.

« Hey Potter, fit un sixième année, assis en face de lui et Marcus.

_ Oui ? Fit celui-ci en se retournant pour voir qui lui parlait.

_ Ce... tutu... c'est un vêtement courant dans le monde moldu ? »

Harry et lui se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes puis les lèvres de Potter commencèrent à trembler avant de se contracter et il pouffa de rire, s'étranglant lorsqu'il essaya de se calmer. Les autres Serpentards lui laissèrent le temps de se calmer, leur curiosité grandissant face à la réaction du jeune Gryffondor.

_ C'est... oh ! Je ne sais pas si cela existe dans le monde sorcier mais... dans – dans le monde moldu il y a des danseurs qui suivent une formation classique. Ceux-ci portent des justaucorps, pour les hommes et des tutu pour les filles, bien que parfois les hommes en portent également mais c'est rare. Err bref. En fait, Granger piquait une crise parce que les tutus sont généralement portés par des femmes. C'est LE costume de la danseuse étoile. Ce sont des costumes de scène, pas des costumes qu'on porte dans la rues. Et on les portes pour les danses de ballet. Expliqua-t-il un peu maladroitement.

Il y eut un silence. Puis la tablée explosa de rire sous les regards choqués des autres étudiants. Si Harry profita de cela pour se tourner vers le préfet et le dévisager jusqu'à ce que celui-ci craque et ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, qui étions-nous pour parler ? S'il y avait bien une chose à faire avant de mourir, c'était bien d'embrasser la personne qui vous plaît, non ? S'ils furent photographiés par Colin Crivey et bien... disons juste que les photos furent imprimés en beaucoup d'exemplaires ce jour-là. Et pas juste pour garder un souvenir de Dumbledore en costume de danseuse étoile.

.

.

 **Le Défi :** Faire porter un costume de danseuse étoile à Dumbledore

.

.

 _ **PS : Je serais en vacances loin de toute connexion internet du 21 au 7 août** je pense donc je ne pourrais pas publier durant ce temps-là ( à moins que les propriétaires ne nous laissent utiliser la wifi avec les codes ce qui n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois ). **Je vais publier un dernier texte avant de partir et après ça, on se verra en août.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PS : Y en a-t-il par hasard qui vont aller ( ou qui sont déjà ) à Inalco ?**_

* * *

 **MissAnika :** _Thanks, voici la suite !_

 **Akerthy :** _Ooh c'est vrai. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit un elfe!Harry. Je ne sais même pas si j'en ai écrit un dans ce recueil. Je sais que j'avais commencé à écrire une fiction Elfe!OMC/Elfe!Harry mais je n'avais pas assez d'inspiration pour la poursuivre donc je ne l'ai jamais publiée._

 **Dark and Blue :** _Y_ _ey merci. Et bien, si je suis assez motivée, il sera publiée avant mon départ en vacances. Sinon, ça sera un autre mais je pense pouvoir le publier avant vendredi._

 **Triple Bakachan :** ありがとう ~ _heureuse que ça te plaise._

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** _mercii =)_

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** _Hé hé hé merci. Je sens que ça va être chaud._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _err... as-tu compté l'espace avec le break de deux semaines loin de toute connexion internet ? Oui, je sais, j'enfonce le couteau dans la plaie. Mais après ça, tu auras ton lemon ! Et si je suis inspirée, je publierai peut-être – peut-être-, un lime avant de partir. Mais ça, ça n'est pas sûr._

 **StarkSnowRyen :** _Hey ouais, moi aussi._

 **Mimifivel45120 :** _Hé hé hé merci =) Ouais je comprends, moi aussi des fois Ron me saoûle, pourtant je l'apprécie. Je sais pas, des fois il me fait rire mais d'autre fois, il m'énerve juste. Et j'ai du mal à écrire des textes centré sur une véritable amitié entre les deux. Ça doit m'arriver genre... tous les cent chapitres ? Pourtant j'aime bien lire sur une amitié entre les deux, surtout quand Ron est sur protecteur._

 **Soln96 :** _Shishishi ~ Molly doit être connue pour ses beuglantes. Je me demande combien en ont reçu les jumeaux depuis qu'ils ont commencé leur scolarité à Poudlard._

 **Kuroe17 :** _Heya merci beaucoup. Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise._

 **Luna Park :** _Yup, les Serpentards n'étaient pas trop heureux. Quant à Zach, je pense qu'il est plus heureux de constater que Ronald n'est pas dans la même maison que Harry._

 **Lustenvy18 :** _Hi ~ merci et félicitation à toi. Tu as eu une mention ? Certains de mes camarades qui sont passés aux rattrapages l'ont célébré en faisant la fête et en se saoulant. Je l'ai célébré en allant dormir chez une amie et sa cousine et en me réveillant à six heures pour aller à la Japan. =)_

 **Alvia viridis :** _Ooh ça sonne bien ! Je vais m'y mettre pendant mon séjour dans le Luberon._

 **Miss Green Rabbit :** _Huh ~ notre esprit est-il relié ? Tu sais c'est drôle parce que je bosse justement sur un texte où Harry est un succube. C'est brièvement mentionné à quelques reprises et il s'en sert pour charmer les mangemorts et Voldemort. Et Nagini est un serpent vraiment très possessif._

 **XxxQueenxxx :** _Ouais, j'ai des souvenirs de ce passage-là aussi. Ooh, Voldemort revient de plus en plus au fil des chapitres si je me souviens bien. Mais je crois que ce n'est que vers la centaine. Enfin je crois. Ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas relu. ^^ Ah ah ouais, Montague est un Serpentard. En fait, la plupart des perso que je couple avec Harry dans ce recueil sont ou ont été des Serpentards. Sauf exceptions. Parce qu'il y en a d'autres parfois._

 _Yup, Grand Méchant Loup._

 **Hekamiel :** _J'ai vu des photos, ça le ferait définitivement. En fait, je viens tout juste de commencer le premier épisode de_ _ **Game of Thrones**_ _. Ça faisait un moment que je voulais voir la série mais avec l'année du bac, j'avais pas vraiment le temps pour ça et l'écriture me prenait déjà pas mal de mon temps libre. En tout cas, dès que j'en aurai vu plus, je le ferai. Ça risque de prendre un moment._

 **Yukii27 :** _Et bien tu sais, ce genre de pairing peut-être intéressant. Il n'y a pas de lemon par contre, dans le GG/HP que j'ai écrit, pas même de lime. C'est léger mais le pairing est bien présent. Dawlish, c'est un auror très influençable. On ne sait pas vraiment de quel côté il est si je me souviens bien. Dans le film il fait vieux, mais tu as du remarquer maintenant que je ne me sers pas des images, c'est le nom en lui-même qui m'inspire. Et, et bien, ce sera un lemon._

 **Nathydemon :** _yey merci beaucoup !_

 **Guest :** _Hey merci =) Cette fiction, ça ne serait pas par hasard Glaciem de Neko Gina ao ? Je demande ça parce que c'est une fiction que j'ai commencé à lire il y a quelques jours et que Yuri est le cousin d'Harry. Il me semble que c'est un threesome mais je ne suis pas assez avancée pour le lire. Je peux faire ça, mais je n'ai vu que le premier épisode donc les autres personnages de YoI seront ignorés ( peut-être mentionnés ) à part Victor et Yuri. Bien sûr pas mal de gens m'ont déjà spoilé donc..._

 **Yuki-Jiji :** _Tu lis sur portable n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je sais que quand je lis sur portable c'est chiant parce qu'il n'y pas le... le truc qui défile et montre les titres de chapitres sur ff. Euh, je peux faire ça ? Je pourrais le mettre sur le premier chapitre, juste au dessus du texte. Genre, titre, pairing et info ( genre si c'est une créature!fic et si oui, quelle genre de créatures )._

 **Guest :** _Le site, c'était VDM, viedemerde. fr_

* * *

 **Publié le : 18.07.2017**


	193. Cible 193: Tutorat - Greg Goyle x Harry

**Note du Jour :** _Quelqu'un m'avait demandé d'écrire un_ _ **Dom!Tom/sub!Harry/Dom!Nagini**_ _, je ne sais plus qui est cette personne et je ne me souviens plus s'il y avait d'autres détails importants dans la demande. Qui est-ce ?_

 **Pairing :** Gregory Goyle/Harry

 **Univers :** T4 semi UA

 **De : StarkSnowRyen**

* * *

 **Gage - 193  
**

.

 _Tutorat_

.

C'était un secret relativement bien gardé que Harry Potter était le meilleur élève de son année et ce, chaque année. C'était cependant seulement devenu un peu moins subtile depuis mai de l'année dernière. Granger avait apparemment été hystérique lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle n'était première qu'en Arithmancie et Étude des moldus ( option que Harry ne prenait pas ). Personne cependant ne savait qui était le n°1 du classement des quatrièmes année. Fred et George Weasley le savaient mais ça, c'est parce qu'on ne pouvait rien leur cacher. La salle commune de Serpentard cependant, était équipée d'un classement général enchanté et divisé par année, lequel était affiché sur l'un des murs de la pièce. Quelle n'avait pas été leur surprise lorsqu'ils avaient remarqué que Potter avait les plus hautes notes dans presque toutes les matières, y compris Runes Anciennes, où il y avait d'ailleurs une nette différence entre la tête du classement et la seconde meilleure élève, qu'était Granger. Honnêtement, les verts et argents ne savaient pas comment ils avaient pu ignorer cela pendant toutes ces années. Simple en fait: ils s'étaient tout simplement intéressés aux résultats en continu et non aux résultats des exams de fin d'année. Maintenant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence; Potter était le meilleur étudiant parmi tous les troisième – maintenant quatrièmes-, années. De quoi rendre les Serdaigles vert de jalousie. Finalement, les verts et argents avaient fini par comprendre: Potter ne participait jamais, ou très rarement et travaillait moyennement au cours de l'année, choisissant seulement une ou deux matière dans lesquelles il se montrait publiquement bon. Puis, au cours des examens de fin d'année – où il était impossible de tricher-, il cartonnait. Les élèves de Serpentard n'étaient pas assez stupides pour songer à une coïncidence. Non, Potter avait le contrôle total des scores. Ce qui voulait dire que le contrôle continu des quatrièmes année n'était pas valide puisque Potter n'était pas premier sur celui-ci. En y regardant de plus près, celui des cinquièmes – maintenant sixième-, année était également faux puisque les résultats d'examens de fin d'année prouvaient que Fred et George Weasley étaient respectivement deuxième et troisième dans le classement général. Honnêtement, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez ces trois-là ? S'ils étaient francs avec eux-même, ils devaient admettre que c'était très Serpentard venant de ces trois Gryffondors-là.

En se cachant ainsi, ils avaient encouragé les autres à les sous-estimer. Résultats: les membres du Trio Infernal étaient les meilleurs étudiants. La tête qu'avait fait leur chef de maison lorsqu'il avait réalisé cela...! Inoubliable. Ils étaient si concentrés sur les résultats du Trio qu'il fallut l'intervention de Terence Higgs, sixième année, pour voir un autre résultat ahurissant – dans leur propre maison-, sur le classement des examens de fin d'année de l'an dernier. On dirait bien que le Trio n'était pas le seul à couvrir ses traces.

* * *

Dans un coin sombre et déserté de la bibliothèque, c'était une scène bien différente qui se déroulait. Harry fit face à son opposant sans broncher.

« Je ne flancherai pas. Je veux bien t'apprendre cette métamorphose si tu m'aide à préparer le rituel du Beltane.

_ Tu sais que c'est considéré comme de la Magie Noire, Potter ? » fit l'autre en haussant un sourcil.

Harry renifla clairement pas impressionné.

_ C'est une ancienne tradition wiccane, s'appuyant sur des croyances presque aussi vieilles que le monde et enterrées profondément dans nos veines en tant que sorciers. Cela fait parti de notre histoire. Je refuse de me laisser amadouer par un Ministère prude et aveugle.

Un sourire flasha sur le visage du Serpentard alors qu'il aidait le Survivant à collecter des livres de rituels juste à côté de la Section Interdite.

_ D'accord Potter. Je te seconderai lors du rituel de Beltane. Il faudra trouver la salle de rituel de Poudlard. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'être surpris par le directeur ou un autre membre de la faculté.

Harry rit, un sourire appréciateur sur les lèvres.

_ J'ai toujours su que tu étais plus intelligent que ce que tu ne laissais paraître. En tant qu'héritier de Gryffondor, je m'en chargerai.

Le petit brun se rapprocha de l'autre jusqu'à être pressé contre son torse, nullement gêné lorsque l'autre adolescent enroula un bras autour de sa taille.

_ J'ai vu les résultats de tes examens de fin d'année. Ton père a donc décidé que tu n'avais plus à jouer ton rôle. Que dois-je en comprendre, Greg ?

Gregory pressa ses lèvres sur la gorge du Gryffondor. Un soupir tremblant échappa au Survivant alors qu'il passait ses bras autour du cou de l'autre élève.

_ Il a décidé qu'une alliance avec l'héritier des maisons Potter et Black – ainsi que Gryffondor, pas qu'il soit au courant de cela-, était plus importante que maintenir des relations cordiales avec les Malfoy. Même si le Mage Noir devait revenir.

Harry sourit et picora la joue du Serpentard.

_ Je t'enseignerais la métamorphose mardi après-midi, après le cours de Défense. Je t'apprendrais même quelques combinaisons de runes.

Gregory lui renvoya son sourire et remonta une main sous la chemise du petit brun, souriant un peu plus quand Harry ne le repoussa pas. Ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter discrètement depuis mars de l'année dernière et avaient pris les choses doucement. Cela avait débuté avec des promenades la nuit, main dans la main, puis ils s'étaient échangés des baisers papillons et, cette année, ils avaient décidé de prendre les choses un peu plus loin. Juste un peu.

_ Greg...

Le susnommé frissonna au ton du plus petit et le prit dans ses bras avant de le plaquer délicatement contre le mur le plus proche et le plus éloigné du coin public de la bibliothèque.

_ Tant que tu continue ton tutorat en Métamorphose et en DCFM, ça me va.

Le petit Gryffondor sourit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour picorer les lèvres du vert et argent.

Aucun ne vit jamais Lucian Bole les observer, les yeux écarquillés comiquement, avant de prendre la fuite.

* * *

« Potter _tutorise_ Goyle ! » s'écria celui-ci en entrant brusquement dans la salle commune de sa maison.

Toutes les discussion - encore concentrées sur les résultats des examens avec le score presque parfait de Potter et la quatrième place de Gregory Goyle-, s'interrompirent aussitôt.

_ Pardon ?

_ Potter donne des cours particuliers à Goyle. Je les ai entendu en parler dans un coin éloigné de la bibliothèque. En échange, Goyle a promis de pratiquer avec lui le rituel de Beltane.

Il y eut un silence. Le genre de gros silence. Et pour cause ! Même eux n'étaient autorisés à pratiquer complètement les anciens rites que chez eux, durant les vacances.

_ Potter va... attends, il ne va tout de même pas le faire ici ? Il va se faire chopper par le directeur !

_ Hum ? Ah, il a dit quelque chose en rapport avec l'héritier de Gryffondor et le fait que Poudlard lui indiquerait la salle des rituels.

La salle fut engloutie dans le silence, mais ça n'était apparemment pas assez pour Lucian qui en rajouta une couche.

_ Et, si vous voulez mon avis, Potter et Goyle font bien plus que du tutorat.

Le sourcil haussé de façon suggestive, les acheva complètement. C'est dommage, songea Lucian, il n'avait même pas fini de les choquer.

* * *

« Bon, fit Harry. Je pense que maintenant, le mot a dû être passé.

_ Hum, approuva Greg en l'enlaçant. Ils ne te toucheront plus s'ils ne veulent pas que je leur refasse le portrait.

Harry gloussa et l'embrassa sur la ligne de la mâchoire avant de s'extirper de l'étreinte de son partenaire, pour attraper un autre livre.

_ Tu as déjà oublié ? Lui parvint la voix espiègle du Gryffondor, caché derrière un rayon. Tu dois m'aider à préparer le rituel.

Gregory secoua la tête, amusé malgré tout et rejoignit son [futur] fiancé, dans les étalages de livres.

.

.

.

 _Bon, je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances et comme je sais que ça embête pas mal de personnes que je ne poste pas le lemon promis avant mon départ en vacances, je vais poster un extra avant de partir._

 _Et... il y a une surprise ! Par contre, je n'aurais sans doute pas le temps de répondre aux reviews sur celui-ci._

* * *

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Oh, sadique, moi ? À peine. J'ose espérer que le prochain chapitre te dérideras un peu =D_

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** _Ah ah ah ouais, ils seraient bien capable de faire ça pour l'éloigner de Dumblewhore. Et ouais, j'avais pensé à un Dumbledore en tutu ( après tout, c'est le genre de choses qui ressort souvent ) mais je n'avais jamais pensé à en écrire un._

 **Akerthy :** _Ooh soo je vais réfléchir à ça. Un Elfe!Harry doit juste être... magnifique ( je n'ai pas de terme français qui me vienne en tête pour dire... plus que magnifique._

 **StarkSnowRyen :** _Merci ! Oh oui, je compte encore écrire sur ce pairing, c'est aussi l'un de mes couples préférés. =)_

 **LuluHawaiiMalfoy :** _Mdr, c'est vrai que ça doit briser ses habitudes de petite fille parfaite. Je crois que j'ai été traumatisée par les 'filles parfaites' au collège parce qu'elles me reviennent pas._

 **Miss Green Rabbit :** _Yup, définitivement. Oh au fait, tu sais, ton pseudo m'a fait pensé à une fiction que j'ai lu il y a quelques temps, je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà lu ou même si tu aimeras mais bon :_ _Le petit lapin vert émeraude_ _, de_ **sterces35**.

 **Soln96 :** _C'est sûr, au moins, elle est jamais en manque... huh, ma phrase pourrait sonner bizarrement hors de son contexte. ^^'_

 **Lerugamine :** _Oh mon Mordred je suis horrible ! Mais je ne m'en veux pas du tout =) au moins, j'ai fait découvrir des pairings comme tu dis. Et j'espère vraiment que d'autres auteurs vont commencer à écrire des pairings mangemorts/Harry ( consentant évidemment ). Je dois me rabattre sur d'autres types de fics parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de fanfictions sur ce genre de pairing ( je fais la moue, au cas où ça ne se lirait pas )_.

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** _Hello ~ yup, Harry est tout mimi sur Marcus. J'aime ce pairing_ =D

 **Luna Park :** _Mione l'a mérité, à crier ainsi sur le directeur, quelle honte ! Après tout, elle tenait seulement à protéger et sauver l'honneur de son directeur. Lol, personne ne la comprend._

 **Dark and Blue :** _Ké ké ké je n'oublierai jamais le jour où j'ai lu le défi proposé. J'ai tiré une de ces têtes quand l'image mentale d'un Dumbledore en tutu m'est passé par la tête_.

 **Les 2 Slythandor :** _Hi ! En effet, ton amie a posté des commentaires. Woa merci ! Ouais, j'ai cru comprendre que le Ghoul!Harry et le Death/Harry avaient vraiment eu du succès. J'ai aussi pris particulièrement de plaisir à les écrire_ _=p Uhh les Luna/Harry sont extra ( est-ce que tu as lu ''The Hidden Red X'' de Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21 (sur Ao3) ? L'histoire se passe dans le tome 4 et Harry et Luna provoquent vraiment des réactions lors du bal mdr. Oui, oui je peux faire ça, je les imagine très bien en psycho dans des bains de sang. Genre, pire que le couple de tueur en série de Esprit Criminel !_

 _Heeh, déésoléé ! Err j'ai du mal noté – ou peut-être que j'ai accidentellement jeté la note quand je faisais du tri, ça arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le croit-, donc tu voulais un os où Harry annonçait à Voldie qu'il fréquentait 'son' serpent, c'est ça ?_

 **Yukii27 :** _Je crois qu'il aura traumatisé/'tué' de rire beaucoup de personnes aujourd'hui. ^^ et bien, qu'en as-tu pensé ? Dégoûtée ? Sceptique ? Intéressée ?_

 **V.** **M. Desgrec :** _De rien. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Oui ! Je vais le faire ! Ké ké ké ~ Ombrage va souffrir._

 **Guest :** _Coucou ~ Est-ce que Guest a un surnom ? Ooh j'avais déjà lu un peu sur cette fête une fois mais maintenant que j'ai vu les photos de la fête avec les phallus géant, je suis morte de rire et je me demande comment Red va choquer les brits maintenant._

* * *

La 'surprise'/le 'désolé pour ne pas poster de lemon avant les vacances' sera posté d'ici demain soir environ.

 **Publié le : 20.07.2017**


	194. Cible 194 : La fellation - ZSxHP

**Note de chapitre :** _Comme convenu, un petit extra avant de partir en vacances pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir encore posté le lemon promis. Bonnes vacances à vous !  
_

 **PS :** _On m'a demandé des fics MFHP (Flint/Harry) à lire. La liste est en bas._

 **Pairing :** ZS/HP - Zacharias Smith/Harry Potter

 **Univers :** T6 UA _\- pas d'horcruxes – Missing!Voldie_

 **Rating :** M – _le titre parle de lui-même_

* * *

 **Gage -**

.

 _La fellation_

.

Dans une salle de classe désertée, Zacharias prit une brusque inspiration. Il avait été mis en détention par le professeur Cambridge, le nouvel enseignant en DCFM et devait rédiger un essai sur les plantes carnivores d'Asie de l'Est pendant ses deux heures de retenues. Cambridge était parti quelques minutes plus tôt pour aller parler d'un sujet important avec le professeur McGonagall. L'adulte lui avait dit que c'était une affaire de quoi.. vingt minutes ?-, et qu'il avait intérêt à poursuivre son travail durant son absence parce qu'il vérifierait ses progrès à son retour.

Il n'avait honnêtement pas cru que son petit-ami non officiel profiterait de l'absence de leur enseignant pour le rejoindre dans la pièce. Harry et lui s'étaient pas mal rapprochés pendant leur cinquième année. C'est clair que Zach n'avait pas été très sympa au début, notamment quand le Trio d'Or avait décidé de créer une Association de Défense, mais Zacharias avait toujours été ainsi. Il fallait toujours qu'il pousse et tente de détruire les défenses de ses camarades. Le problème c'est que, après avoir testé les limites de Granger et Weasley, il avait découvert que Harry n'avait aucune défense. L'autre garçon était... différent. Il était déjà brisé, même si Zach avait mis un moment à s'en rendre compte. La seule défense du Survivant était le masque qu'il portait. Celui qui permettait à Harry de faire croire à son entourage qu'il était la parfaite petite marionnette. À l'heure qu'il est, Zach était celui qui connaissait le mieux son petit-ami. Et c'était normal, après tout. Mais Harry... Harry lui avait confié des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne. Mieux, Harry lui avait montré des choses ( par partage d'esprit ) qu'il n'avait jamais montré à personne. Harry aussi était celui qui le connaissait le mieux. Le petit brun était devenu... vraiment important pour lui. Leur relation avait avancé lentement au début. Ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter en janvier de l'année dernière bien qu'ils se soient tournés autour et aient flirté ensemble pendant plusieurs mois avant cela. Puis, quelque chose d'étrange était arrivé. Zach n'était pas sûr que ce soit en rapport avec les ancêtres de Harry ou... ou autre chose mais son petit-ami avait commencé à avoir des chaleurs. Cela avait commencé en juin dernier et il avait eu une nouvelle crise de chaleur en décembre dernier. C'était à cette époque que leur relation avait pris un tournant et s'était approfondie. Zach avait commencé à explorer un peu plus intimement le corps de son futur lié et il en était de même pour Harry bien que ce dernier ait été un peu plus timide dans ses gestes. Zacharias était passionné et fougueux. Il voulait découvrir chaque endroit du bout des doigts et connaître chaque zones érogènes. Les touches d'Harry étaient plus incertaines mais non moins flatteuses et érotiques. Son visage [rougi et animé par les sensations], lorsqu'il atteignait l'orgasme, son expression, lorsqu'il criait son nom... toutes ces choses, qui prouvaient à Zacharias que Harry était unique.

Le Poufsouffle passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds-cuivrés alors qu'une main habile sortait son membre déjà gonflé par l'excitation, jusque-là cachée sous le bureau. Zacharias se redressa pour remonter un peu sa robe de sorcier sans pour autant la retirer – ce serait problématique si l'enseignant revenait plus tôt que prévu-, et recula juste un peu sa chaise avant de soupirer.

« Tu sais, ça n'est pas aussi bien si je n'te vois pas Harry. »

Il entendit le Gryffondor glousser puis, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, l'air ondoya et une tête brune apparut entre ses genoux, le regard espiègle mais un sourire penaud aux lèvres.

Zach n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit; Harry reprit le pseudo-massage sur son membre déjà gorgé de sang. Les gestes de Harry démontraient toujours de l'incertitude et de la timidité, mais le jeune homme savait comment faire plaisir au Poufsouffle. Il avait, après tout, appris des gestes de ce dernier. Zacharias laissa échapper un souffle haletant, quand Harry se pencha en avant et que sa langue rosée vint laper son gland. Le Poufsouffle passa sa main sous le bureau pour venir caresser la chevelure de jais du plus petit et il rejeta la tête en arrière quand Harry entreprit de lécher le membre sur sa longueur. Un soupir d'aise quitta ses lèvres pulpeuses et sa langue vint humidifier sa lèvre inférieure. Sous le bureau, Harry profitait de la vue que lui offrait son partenaire puis, quand il jugea le moment parfait, il engloutit le membre.

« Ah ! »

Zach se cambra contre sa chaise et sa respiration se bloqua un instant. Un faible bruit résonna dans le couloir, près de l'entrée de la salle de classe mais Zach l'ignora et Harry, trop concentré sur sa tâche, ne fit pas attention. Il embrassa le membre dressé puis lécha à nouveau le gland, provoquant des frissons chez son camarade, puis aspira le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui s'échappait. Le Poufsouffle laissa échappa un râle bas et rauque devant cette vision et il attrapa Harry et le posa sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser. Harry répondit joyeusement bien qu'assez timidement encore, au baiser et haleta quand l'érection de Zacharias se pressa et se frotta contre la sienne à travers le tissus de son pantalon. Il pouvait sentir la rigidité de son camarade et savait que ce dernier voulait venir dans _sa_ _bouche_. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et Harry gémit dans le baiser. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, Zach était vraiment doué pour lui faire ressentir les choses.

Les mains qui étaient autrefois posées sur ses cuisses, vinrent enserrer doucement sa taille et l'incita à onduler doucement. La douce caresse du tissu contre son membre fit gémir Zach mais le son fut étouffé entre les lèvres de son partenaire. Harry, d'humeur espiègle, lécha les lèvres du Poufsouffle avant de glisser à nouveau au sol et de reprendre sa tâche précédente, avec plus de ferveur encore qu'auparavant. Le petit lion se délecta des soupirs d'extase de son dominant et les râles rauques l'incitèrent à accélérer, à lui faire ressentir les choses, à le faire jouir peut-être, tout simplement. Et Harry lui-même était presque euphorique, ivre du moment, car il savait, il le SAVAIT, que c'était lui, qui le mettait dans cet état. Parce que Zach était déjà dur avant même qu'il n'ait défait la braguette de son pantalon.

Zacharias s'agita sur sa chaise et sa main, retournée dans les cheveux d'Harry, appuya sur le crâne du petit brun pour le prendre plus profondément. Le Gryffondor paniqua un instant avant de se calmer et de reprendre sa tâche, obéissant docilement à son partenaire. Le membre de Zach avait une taille... et bien, Harry pensait que c'était une taille normale, mais il n'était pas expert après tout-, cependant il était épais. Les yeux de Harry étincelèrent lorsqu'il vit Zach déboutonner un peu sa robe à cause de la chaleur soudaine. Un autre bruit plus faible résonna mais le Poufsouffle l'ignora aisément, complètement immergé dans l'orgasme qui déferla sur lui quand Harry l'engloutit à nouveau.

Le Gryffondor se détendit quand, après un instant de tension, Zacharias éjacula. La respiration du blondinet était erratique et il se pourlécha les lèvres quand il vit son petit partenaire avaler. Son membre libéra encore quelques gouttes de sperme qui vinrent s'échouer sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon puis Harry embrassa le membre encore dressé avant de se redresser un peu pour picorer les lèvres du Poufsouffle.

« Tu étais tellement frustré à cause de cette heure de retenue. Je pensais que ça te détendrais un peu. »

Zacharias renifla, amusé. Il aimait quand Harry prenait ce ton, mi innocent, mi espiègle. Ça l'allumait complètement. Il y eut un bruit à la porte et Harry se cacha brusquement derrière la chaise de Zach, profitant de cette place pour remettre sa cape d'invisibilité. Zach, avisa l'horloge d'un air horrifié, ayant remarqué que les vingt minutes étaient presque passées, et se dépêcha de baisser correctement sa robe, ne prenant pas la peine de rentrer son membre, ni de remettre son pantalon bien en place, dans la panique. L'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Cambridge.

« J'espère que vous avez progressé Mr Smith. fit celui-ci en se dirigeant vers le bureau pour ranger les documents éparpillés qu'il avait abandonné plus tôt.

_ Beaucoup d'effort, rumina Zach, les joues encore rougies par l'orgasme.

_ Pardon ?

_ Euh rien professeur.

Dès que le professeur lui tourna le dos, Zach s'empressa de remettre son boxer et son pantalon en place. Les quinze prochaines minutes se déroulèrent dans le plus grand des silences, seulement troublé par le bruit de la plume grattant contre le parchemin.

« Hum... vous pouvez y aller Mr Smith.

_ Bonne soirée professeur.

_ Je ne doute pas que vous en passerez une très bonne. » fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

Un peu troublé par les derniers mots de son enseignant, Zach haussa un sourcil mais oublia vite cela une fois qu'il eut quitté la salle. Harry apparut à ses côtés en un instant et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers les cuisines, qui se trouvaient sur le chemin de la salle commune des Poufsouffles.

Ce qu'aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué, ce fut les joues légèrement rosies de leur enseignant et ses vêtements légèrement débraillés.

Ajouter à cela les mots énigmatiques du professeur...

.

.

.

 _Vous voyez, vous voyez ? J'ai tout de même écrit un lime en une demie journée pour me faire pardonner ( d'accord, l'idée m'est venue comme ça mais je n'avais pas prévu de me dépêcher de l'écrire pour le poster avant mon départ ! )._

 **Bon, et ce prof alors ?**

 _Bonnes vacances et à dans deux semaines !_

* * *

 **Calinmonamour :** _Oh okay, c'est noté. Cette fois je n'oublierai pas. Je vais m'en occuper pendant les vacances._

 **Triple Bakachan :** _Yey ! Objectif réussi ! Thank you._

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** _Ah ah ah Nigou fait toujours autant de bêtises. Pauvre Harry, il ne sait plus où donner de la tête_.

 **Akerthy :** _Oh oui, je crois que le Trio Infernal n'a pas fini de choquer/traumatiser les élèves de Serpentard ( et.. en fait, tous les autres élèves ). oh, Snapchat ? Original._

 **Luna Park :** _Hello ~ je suis d'accord avec toi. J'ai du en trouver quoi, deux ou trois pas plus. Pourtant elles étaient douces et mignonnes._

 **LuluHawaiiMalfoy :** _Ooh j'ai reçu l'image mentale que tu avais de Hermione. Effectivement, je l'imagine tout-à-fait ainsi face à ses résultats. Comment ? Quelqu'un m'a dépassé ? C'est impossible !''_.

 **misa2 :** _Ah ah ah désolé ! Je ne suis qu'un humble serviteur tu sais, cette fois-ci, je ne faisais que répondre à une demande. D'ailleurs en y repensant, finalement, ce pairing n'est pas si mal ( avec un Gregory intelligent ). Ça aurait été Crabbe, je ne pense pas que j'aurai été capable de l'écrire. Même le nom ne m'inspire pas du tout._

 **Julia13verseau :** _Hello merci beaucoup. Tu trouveras la liste des MFHP que j'ai lu juste en dessous des réponses aux reviews._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Non, celui-ci est un lime, le lemon, ce sera pour mon retour. Je me surestime parfois. Yah merci !_

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Hi hi hi merci bien. Contente que ça t'ait plu. Ouais, ils se sont comportés en véritables Serpentards._

 **Soln96 :** _Oh, okay. Juste pour vérifier, c'était juste un Nagini/Harry, pas de détails particuliers ?_

 **Les 2 Slythandor :** _Au début je n'aimais pas trop le site ( notamment parce que les ¾ des fic étaient en anglais ) mais je me suis vite rendue compte que les tags étaient une super idée. Trouver des fics sur certains pairings est hyper simple sur ce site. Même des genre, par exemple 'Ravenclaw Harry' ou Dark Harry ou encore 'Cute Harry'. Yup, du sang... du sang !_

 _ **V. M. Desgrec :** Ké ké ké ~ merci. Pas de problème, j'y réfléchis. _

_**Lela des mers :** Mdr, je crois qu'Ombrage fait encore des ravages. Tu es la seconde à me parler d'elle aujourd'hui =) _

* * *

**Conseil Fics MFHP :**

_ _The Flower Of My Heart_ (Ao3) – je ne me souviens plus de l'auteur – Protective!Marcus

_ _Incorrigible Attirance_ – la version originale est complète, la traduction est en cours. T4

_ _Lifting the Silverware_ by Dark Lady Emery – Harry est aussi connu dans le monde moldu parce qu'il est un très bon joueur de foot. T4 je crois.

_ _All Of Me_ by Alraune T4 - ?

_ _I Believe You_ by GreenyBrown T4 – pas sûr

_ _Scare Tactics_ by Ashvarden – OS

_ _Cigarette Smoke And The Morning Sun_ by **Ashvarden** – lime – lemon

_ _Quirks_ by Ashvarden – OS

_ _Silver Snitch_ (Ao3) by **Flitterflutterfly** – OS

_ _Doe Eyed Emeralds_ (Ao3) by **Neoki** – OS UA

_ _Kind Of An Accident_ by **Alygdgrl** \- Lemons

_ _The Unfortunate Bet_ by **Imera** – OS (lime)

_ _Shadowed Pain_ by - **theturtlemonster** \- Necromancer!Harry

_ _Secrets revealed_ by **Moon Kingdom** – Bashing

_ _With a Forked Tongue I Lie in Wait (Taming Snakes)_ by **DelusionalGrandeur** ( je ne sais pas si c'est réellement un MFHP ou si je l'ai classé là par erreur mais en tout cas c'est une très bonne fic. Slytherin!Harry )

Et il y en a d'autres aussi, je ne les ai pas toutes mis.

* * *

 **Publié le : 21.07.2017**


	195. Cible 195: Soif de toi Dawlish x Harry

**Note de Chapitre :** _ **Les feuilles de classeurs constituant ce texte traînent depuis des mois dans sur mon bureau mais il est ENFIN retapé. Toutes celles qui m'ont demandé un lemon savent donc qu'il s'agit de ce texte-là. Bonne lecture.**_

 _._

 **Conseil du Jour :** _Allez voir cette vidéo, c'est sur le_ _ **classement**_ _des_ _ **maisons**_ _de_ _ **Poudlard**_ _:_

 _136164895246/videos/10159106317640247/?hc_ref=ARSzRYeqLnmLVGrU6PRlquK-JHYNebk6ypAgD1ea6wsXSGd_Uzmw2CB_RBYJkHM53Jo_

 ** _Conseil fic :_**

 _The Price Is Right by **Hi Pot And News** \- - Ravenclaw!Harry, un Harry étrange d'ailleurs, mais intéressant et qui a des relations assez intéressantes ( même si on en voit pas beaucoup ) avec les aînés de Serpentard. un Harry qui aime escalader les choses aussi. J'ai découvert cette fic il y a quelques jours et elle est apparemment complète. Elle se base uniquement sur la première année. Une dernière chose à dire : Il n'y a que Harry pour se lier d'amitié à un miroir. _

.

 **T6** léger UA – Grey!Harry

.

 _et PUTAIN mais ils n'en ont rien à foutre ou quoi ! ( vous verrez peut-être de quoi je parle )_

 _._

 _ **Note :** Voldy n'est euh pas là. Disons juste qu'il est... parti bouder en Asie !_

 _ **Pairing : Dawlish/Harry** – Vamp!Harry ( mentionné )_

 **Mots :** _3 872_

 _._

 _ **PS :** j'ai l'impression que la partie lemon est un peu trop... euh comment dire.. hachée ? J'ai l'impression que la lecture n'est pas fluide. En même temps, j'ai rarement l'impression qu'elle l'est lorsque j'écris des lemons ^^'_

* * *

 **Gage - 195**

.

 _Soif de toi_

.

Harry James Potter secoua la tête quand il remarqua les ombres disposées à une cinquantaine de mètres derrière lui. Putain, il allait craquer.

« Mr Potter ? »

L'adolescent aux yeux verts leva les yeux de sa place, appuyé contre un pilonne e il avisa le regroupement d'hommes pas loin, lesquels semblaient attendre de lui qu'il les rejoigne. Peut-être souhaitaient-ils lui demander ce qu'il avait couvert en DA ainsi qu'en cours de DCFM ? Harry se redressa et tira une dernière bouffée avant d'écraser sa cigarette au sol. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était accroc; il avait en fait commencé à fumer au cours de l'Été et cela le détendait assez.

Il ignora les ombres qui le suivaient et s'arrêta une fois face aux hommes. Alors seulement, il regarda directement le jeune Auror Dawlish et Augustus Rockewood, lesquels -

« Professeurs ?

_ Mr Potter, tenez, nous avons entendu parler d'une association de défense crée l'an dernier contre le mini -

_ Pour bénéficier de réels cours pratiques, oui, le contra aussitôt Harry, l'air serein. Je ne sais pas si vous avez jeté un coup d'œil aux plans de cours et aux manuels d'Ombrage, vous avez sans doute remarqué que nous n'avions aucun cours pratiques et que les cours théoriques étaient tout simplement hideux.

La grimace dégoûtée du petit brun illustrait bien ses propos et convainquit les hommes de sa sincérité bien que, si l'on devait être franc, ils connaissaient déjà le caractère de Dolorès. _Malheureusement pour eux_...

_ Nous aimerions nous entretenir avec vous à ce sujet, si cela ne vous dérange pas, intervint Antonin Dolohov.

Harry le dévisagea un instant, l'air pensif, puis acquiesça.

_ Bien sûr. Dois-je amener un membre de la DA avec moi ?

Le ton semblait innocent, mais le regard du Gryffondor semblait espiègle. Lucius déglutit.

_ Ça ne sera pas nécessaire Mr Potter.

_ À moins que vous ne vous sentiez pas à l'aise seul, rajouta l'Auror Dawlish, l'air sympathique mais un brin moqueur.

Dawlish était comme ça. Il était sympa, Harry appréciait son caractère railleur et il était en fait un enseignant compétent. Harry l'avait compris lorsque l'homme avait commencé à enseigner la DCFM avec Rockwood. Il avait l'habitude de railler ses élèves lorsque ceux-ci échouaient, pour les pousser plus loin. Rockwood aussi était bon et un peu plus expérimenté que Dawlish dans l'art de manier les troupes. Après tout, il avait été un mangemort du Cercle Intérieur ( d'après l'une de ses sources ). De plus, Rockwood était aussi l'un des leaders du Département des Mystères et il enseignait aux recrues ( Harry espérait un jour en faire parti ).

_ Je me disais juste que vous pourriez vouloir un autre avis, répondit le petit brun, tout en haussant les épaules d'une façon nonchalante et décontractée.

Dawlish avisa le léger rosissement du garçon et éleva un sourcil, intrigué, mais ne dit rien. Potter était un garçon un peu étrange. Il pouvait agir calmement et, oserait-il le dire, timidement puis tout à coup virer dans la provocation. Comme s'il ne savait pas comment se comportement, comment réagir face aux autres et à leurs actions. C'était un peu effrayant parfois, la vitesse avec laquelle le garçon pouvait passer d'une moue mignonne à une sourire psycho-maniaque.

Il y eut un bruit soudain, les hommes levèrent les yeux mais il n'y avait rien et, quand il reportèrent leur attention sur Potter, l'œil de celui-ci était crispé et il affichait un sourire tendu.

« Bien, dans ce cas, je passerai dans la soirée. Fit Potter. Bonne après-midi. »

Potter leur tourna le dos avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu lui faire remarquer qu'il ne leur avait donné ni le lieu ni l'heure de l'entrevue, et prit un pas déterminé.

Dawlish observa le petit brun dégainer sa baguette avant de disparaître dans les ombres. Il y eut un cri-double, n murmure, un bruit sourd puis, le silence.

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley furent retrouvés devant la Grande Salle, enchaînés l'un à l'autre et bâillonnés comme de vulgaires prisonniers. Les élèves passèrent devant eux sans chercher à les aider et certains se moquèrent ouvertement de l'infortune des deux Gryffondors. La surprise fut quand Harry Potter entra à la suite de quelques Poufsouffle et, ignorant les regards de la fille Granger, passa devant eux sans leur accorder la moindre attention.

Dawlish, assis à la table des enseignants, sentit son pantalon se resserrer quand Potter entra, vêtu d'une chemise blanche un peu trop grande qui lui tombait sur l'épaule et portant une cravate un peu dénouée qui pendait lâchement autour de son cou. L'esprit pervers de l'Auror Dawlish lia cette image à une bulle où il était écrit ''Baise-moi !'' et déglutit, se mordant les lèvres pour garder une apparence calme.

Harry gagna sa table, indifférent aux cris silencieux de ses deux anciens amis et envoya un sourire espiègle à l'Auror assis à la table des enseignants. Dawlish serra les dents et remarqua bien malgré lui que même si la chemise tombait sur l'épaule du garçon, elle saillait particulièrement bien ses hanches. L'Auror décida d'ignorer les ricanements de ses collègues – assis à leur propre table-, qui ne cessaient de regarder entre lui et le garçon, semblant parier sur le temps qu'il mettrait avant de craquer.

Le repas fut une affaire délicate pour John Dawlish. Il se sentait toujours incroyablement à l'étroit dans son pantalon et était à peine capable de passer outre sa gêne. Severus, assis à côté de lui, lui jetait de drôles de regards qu'il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier.

* * *

 **21:50 - - Aile privée - - 4ème étage :**

Harry se glissa discrètement dans les couloirs, échappant facilement à Peeves, lequel flottait à quelques pas d'une armure qui gardait un passage secret. Ce ne fut que cinq minutes plus tard, qu'il s'arrêta devant une tapisserie et ouvrit la bouche pour siffler:

 _~ Ouvre-toi. ~_

À l'intérieur il faisait chaud, cela semblait confortable pour Harry, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus puisque au moment-même où les sorciers entendirent et virent un coin de leur mur basculer, ils se redressèrent avec surprise, certains dégainant leurs baguettes dans un geste défensif. Qui sait, imaginez que c'était Dumbledore qui venait essayer de les pervertir !

Ils se figèrent cependant lorsqu'ils reconnurent la frêle silhouette du Survivant.

« Bonsoir. les salua le jeune homme.

_ Qu'est... est-ce que - ?

_ Hum ? Fit le garçon. J'avais dit que je passerai dans la soirée. Je comptais venir plus tôt, expliqua-t-il en faisant un pas pour se rapprocher des fauteuils et sofas, l'ennui teintant ses mots, mais j'ai été retenu par mes camarades. »

Alors seulement il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil entre le plus jeune Lestrange et Rosier-, puis sortit un carnet et quelques feuillets remplis de feuilles.

_ Nous avons survolé tous les charmes défensifs de la première à la cinquième année ainsi que les sorts de camouflages, de confidentialité et le sortilège du Patronus, plus quelques sorts offensifs trouvés dans des livres de la bibliothèque et – err...

L'un des hommes siffla, visiblement impressionné par le travail accompli par des adolescents au cours de l'année passée, en plus de leurs autres cours.

Le regard cependant embarrassé de Potter les informa que leurs sources de livres n'étaient peut-être pas toutes légales.

« La réserve ? »

Potter haussa les épaules, ayant visiblement surmonté son embarras.

_ La bibliothèque des Black.

Devant les regards incrédules qu'il reçu, il se hâta d'ajouter:

« Quoi ? Ils étaient légaux... En tout cas, ils n'ont jamais été interdits par le Ministère.

_ Peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient même pas connaissance de ces sorts, proposa sarcastiquement le seul Auror présent.

_ Et bien, c'est une possibilité mais ça n'est pas non plus comme si nous pouvions vraincre un potentiel agresseur avec un Lumos à moins de l'aveugler, rétorqua Harry.

Dawlish haussa les épaules. Après mûre réflexion, cela pourrait fonctionner... quoiqu'il faudrait user de puissance pour vraiment aveugler un opposant...

_ Dans ce cas peut-être nous faire une démonstr -

Le jeune Auror ne termina jamais sa phrase : Harry avait dégainé – plus vite que Lucky Luke!-, et avait fait menotter Dawlish. Celui-ci avisa ses restrictions et bafouilla en voyant la fourrure rose-rouge.

_ Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

Harry lui adressa un clin d'œil joueur.

_ Mon sens de l'humour.

Nott et Flint sr s'esclaffèrent et même Lucius afficha un léger sourire moqueur.

_ Très bien, tu peux me relâcher maintenant ?

Le sourire maniaque du gosse ne le rassura pas. Encore moins lorsque celui-ci fit mine de réfléchir.

_ Mmmh... nah !

Et le gosse rangea sa baguette avant de rependre son exposé, son regard déviant souvent sur la forme avachie de l'Auror.

_ Environ 40% des membres de l'AD sont parvenus à créer un patronus et les autres ont fait beaucoup de progrès. Malheureusement, je crois qu'il n'y avait aucun membre venant de Serpentard hormis Silver Grey – le seul premier année à avoir été accepté-, puisque tous les autres faisaient parti de la Brigade Inquisitoriale.

La mimique dégoûtée de l'adolescent montra bien ses sentiments envers cette soit-disant 'Brigade'. Lucius et ses collègues ne pouvaient pas croire que leurs enfants aient actuellement pris part à cette mascarade... même si c'était pour rester sur le bon côté de la secrétaire du Ministre. Ils auraient pu s'en passer. Après tout, ils étaient au dessus d'elle. Elle l'aurait compris...

Harry se rapprocha légèrement du bord de son fauteuil et gigota, souriant lorsque Dawlish garda les yeux rivés sur lui. Voilà qui confirmait sa théorie. Au moins ne se ridiculiserait-il pas s'il décidait de faire le premier pas. Après tout, il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle les collègues de Dawlish riaient – depuis des jours-, comme des mongoles à chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient lui et l'Auror dans la même pièce ! Et vu la façon dont le concerné le regardait là maintenant...

Et si Dawlish pensait qu'il allait lui échapper... Son sang chantait pour Harry. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela depuis qu'il était ainsi. Il devrait poser des questions à son Créateur. Ou – ou peut-être pas... au vu de comment évoluaient les choses depuis la rentrée, Harry était certain qu'il ne fallait pas être une lumière pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Malgré tout l'innocence qu'il pouvait encore parfois posséder, Harry était sûr qu'il n'avait pas besoin de recevoir _**''The Talk''**_.

Le jeune homme sourit doucement, écoutant distraitement les hommes parler mais il ne pouvait – malgré tout son contrôle et sa volonté-, empêcher ses yeux de changer de couleur. C'était à cause de Dawlish. Il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur, son odeur; un mélange de vieux parchemins et de forêt. S'il levait les yeux vers l'homme, il était certain de pouvoir deviner les muscles sous la chemise saillante de l'Auror. L'adolescent baissa la tête, laissant sa chevelure noire en bataille recouvrir son front et lui faire de l'ombre. Merlin, il voulait juste enfoncer ses crocs dans la nuque de l'homme et se blottir contre lui, se délecter de son sang, riche et fruité, rouge carmin. Harry étouffa un gémissement, sentant son visage rosir sous la gêne ( ce qui était censé être un impossible, les vampires ne rougissent pas ). Parfois, c'était vraiment nul d'être un vampire _soumis_. En tant que tel, il était obligé de prendre du sang d'un volontaire – pas que cela le gêne, le goût en était d'autant meilleur ainsi-, c'était donc pour cette raison qu'il s'était rendu dans la seule Banque de Sang pour vampires ( et créatures au régime alimentaire assez strict ) de Grande-Bretagne, quelque part dans le Pays de Galles. Là-bas, le sang était pris uniquement sur donneur volontaires; c'était une condition pour établir ce ''marché''. Il faut dire aussi que le propriétaire avait fait fortune grâce aux nombres de vampires qui venaient désormais ce nourrir à la banque de sang. Harry en faisait parti. Le sang lui paraissait plus riche et goûteux. Il connaissait la comparaison avec le sang pris de force, depuis sa transformation: il avait accidentellement bu à sec son oncle après s'être réveillé de sa 'transformation'. Il s'était déplacé comme par automatisme quand la soif l'avait pris à la gorge. Son Créateur l'avait suivi et s'était nourri de la tante Petunia, profitant de l'occasion pour ne laisser aucun témoin. Harry avouait sans remord que, sous le feu de l'action, il ne se souvenait pas trop de ce qui était arrivé à Dudley, de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est que son Créateur avait ensuite mis tout le quartier sous contrainte pour leur faire croire que le neveu des Dursley avait déménagé depuis quelques années déjà. Sait-on jamais, si les sorciers venaient enquêter...

En tout cas, le sang de l'oncle Vernon l'avait presque rendu malade. Visiblement, rien de bon ne pouvait provenir des Dursley.

« Mr Potter ? »

Le jeune vampire releva tête puis posa ses yeux – fort heureusement-, à nouveau verts émeraudes, sur les humains présents.

_ Oui ?

_ Vous sembliez ailleurs, fit Lucius.

_ Navré, j'étais dans mes pensées. S'excusa l'adolescent.

_ Et... ressentez-vous le besoin de nous éclairer ?

Harry dévisagea Malfoy, puis Evan Rosier ( IIe du nom ) et Logan Avery, ces deux deux derniers étouffant un sourire railleur. Le jeune homme reporta alors son attention sur le premier et pesa le pour le contre avant de décider qu'il était plus fun de jouer avec les nerfs de ce pauvre Lucius.

_ Je me faisais simplement la réflexion que vous devriez calmer votre fils. Il fait parti de Serpentard, il ne devrait pas perdre son sang-froid à la moindre provocation de Ronald. Cela l'empêcherait de se faire prendre par les enseignants. Je crois bien que tout Poudlard a pu entendre les cris rageurs du professeur McGonagall envers votre fils.

Antonin ricana à cela et reçut un regard noir de l'homme blond en réponse.

Harry profita de la diversion du russe pour dévisager Dawlish et se mordre la lèvre inférieur. Le jeune Auror s'affala un peu plus contre la couche, le regard rivé sur Potter. Merlin, il voulait juste le prendre sur le sofa, ici et maintenant. _'Tant pis pour la présence des autres.'_ songea-t-il. Il allait craquer et personne ne le retiendrait.

Harry hoqueta lorsque John Dawlish se jeta sur ses lèvres et il resta figé de stupeur pendant plusieurs secondes, n'échappant au choc que lorsqu'il entendit Lucius Malfoy s'étrangler avec sa salive:

« John, c'est Potter !

_ Ton élève. » rajouta nonchalamment Rockwood, qui pensait tout de même que ce fait devait être plus important que l'identité de l'élève en question.

Quand il fut de nouveau capable de penser, ce fut pour découvrir que son manque de réponse avait découragé Dawlish et que ce dernier s'apprêter à se retirer. Avant même d'y avoir songé, Harry enroula un bras autour du cou de l'Auror et répondit au baiser, quoique d'une façon plus maladroite et assez mignonne. _Les lèvres d'Harry étaient fraîches_ , fut la première chose que nota Dawlish. Délicieuses et fruitées. Dawlish voulait juste les dévorer. Sa passion et son empressement firent gémir le dernier Potter. Le plus âgé décida alors qu'il aimait beaucoup ce son et ignora le couinement de Lucius. S'il ne voulait pas voir cela, il n'avait qu'à pas regarder.

Lucius renifla, ruminant sur les singes et leur besoin de s'exhiber, avant de quitter la pièce. Rosier et Fenrir rechignèrent un peu mais ils le suivirent et quittèrent le salon lorsque Dolohov et les autres les entraînèrent de force avec eux. Restés seuls, Harry laissa ses instincts de créatures soumise prendre le dessus et profita du fait que l'autre lui tire doucement le bras pour venir s'installer sur les genoux de l'homme. Cela demanda un peu d'agilité puisque Harry n'avait toujours pas disparaître les menottes de Dawlish, mais il y parvint tout de même. L'Auror resta un instant surpris par l'initiative de son prisonnier avant de replonger dans le baiser. Son pantalo sembla se resserrer lorsque Harry gémit à nouveau. Merlin ~ il aimait ce son.

Tout à coup, il était parfaitement conscient de leur position. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Harry lorsqu'il sentit Dawlish haleter contre ses lèvres et qu'il sentit la bosse sous ses fesses. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Harry fit la moue lorsqu'il réalisa que les menottes avaient disparu, mais ne laissa pas ce fait entacher sa bonne humeur et il se pencha en avant pour déposer une traînée de baisers sur la nuque de l'Auror. Le petit brun n'y connaissait rien dans ce domaine, mais il avait déjà vu plusieurs fois Dean et Seamus le faire et il avait déjà entendu Fred et George lors de ce qu'ils appelaient les préliminaires. Quand Dawlish se recula un peu pour respirer et qu'il ouvrir les yeux pour regarder Harry, il haleta en découvrant les jolis yeux carmins du garçon. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. John s'en fichait cependant: il n'avait pas de préjugés contre les créatures. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit en donnant un coup de rein involontaire contre l'Auror, les faisant tous deux haleter.

« John. »

Le susnommé avisa la beauté sur ses genoux. Harry était vraiment une beauté. Il avait le teint d'une statue renaissante mais à l'instant précis, ses joues étaient ornées d'une délicieuse teinte pouvant rivaliser avec les coquelicots, et ses yeux vert avada brillaient d'un reflet rouge mortel. Sa petite taille lui donnait juste un aspect fragile qui tiraillait l'Auror et lui disait de le réclamer comme sien.

« John. » susurra Harry en donna un nouveau coup de rein et en se cambrant pour mieux apprécier le contact entre leurs deux corps.

Le jeune Auror ne résista pas longtemps avant d'abandonner et de lui-même se frotter contre le plus jeune. Un doux son, à mi chemin entre un gémissement et un mot retentit dans la pièce.

Harry était vocal. Dawlish s'en rendit rapidement compte alors qu'il allongeait Harry sur le sofa et défaisait la braguette du brun tout en déposant des traînées de baisers sur le torse dénudé du plus jeune. L'Auror était ravi de ce fait. Ravi que son _ami_ fasse entendre sa jolie voix, ravi qu'il montre son plaisir. Il ne songea même pas à ses collègues qui, regroupés dans un autre salon, devaient encore être mesure de les entendre s'ils n'avaient pas mis en place une bulle d'insonorisation. Il ne songea pas à mettre en place le sortilège lui-même. Les gars s'en chargeraient si ça les gênait tant que ça ou que Harry le lui demandait.

Quand Dawlish eut trois doigts insérés dans l'antre du plus jeune, Harry s'était déjà transformé en une boule d'hormones et gémissait, miaulait, jouissait d'autant de contacts physiques. Les cicatrices que Harry devait aux Dursley ne gênaient en rien John. Au contraire, il les trouvait tout à fait fascinantes, quoi que la probable provenance de celles-ci le fâche assez.

« John. »

Harry gémit longuement lorsque les doigts frôlèrent un endroit particulier et il étouffa sa frustration quand ils se retirèrent.

Le jeune Auror fit de son mieux pour détendre son partenaire avant d'entrer son membre en lui. Et, enfin, Harry se sentit plein. Complet. John s'arrêta quand il fut entièrement entré en lui, attendant que le plus jeune soit plus à l'aise mais la nature vampirique d'Harry le surprit quand le garçon ondula à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Le petit brun haleta lorsque Dawlish heurta sa prostate une première fois après quelques coups de bassin et se redressa du mieux qu'il put pour enrouler un bras autour du cou de l'Auror. Une fois fermement pressé contre le corps de l'autre homme, Harry déposa des baisers sur la nuque du sorcier avant de s'arrêter au creux de son cou et de lécher la peau pâle du plus âgé. Sa respiration se bloqua un instant quand Dawlish toucha pour la seconde fois sa prostate et il haleta quand les coups de reins devinrent coups de butoirs. Son membre était déjà enduis de liquide pré-éjaculatoire et il n'était pas certain de tenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Cela n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec les _périodes solo_ qu'il avait commencé à entretenir depuis le début de l'année. Son cri fut étouffé quand il enfonça subitement ses crocs dans la gorge de l'Auror pour le marquer et le goûter. Les constants coups de bassins mêlés au merveilleux goût du sang de l'homme le fit venir dans un cri de jouissance. Le jeune vampire s'accrocha avec force aux épaules de l'homme qui allait et venir toujours en lui. Son propre sperme coulait désormais sur son ventre et celui de Dawlish quand Harry réclama un baiser. John lui, sentit vaguement les petits crocs aiguisés se refermer sur sa nuque. La morsure, c'est sans doute ce qui déclencha sa jouissance, quoi que l'antre chaude, humide et serrée de Harry aurait été largement suffisante. John avait un excellent contrôle de lui-même ( à part tout à l'heure manifestement ), c'était sans doute grâce à cela qu'il n'était pas venu immédiatement, comme un adolescent pré-pubère lors du premier coup de rein qu'il donna une fois complètement dans l'antre du Gryffondor. Mais.. Merlin, c'était juste, parfait. Sa langue se glissa avec facilité entre les lèvres du plus jeune et John caressa presque amoureusement le torse encore contusionné du garçon, avec quelque chose dans son regard, s'apparentant à de l'adoration.

Harry, qui était pourtant à bout de force après une jouissance fulgurante ( pour lui en tout cas ), se raccrocha à ses dernières forces pour se dresser et murmurer contre les lèvres de l'Auror :

« Tu peux venir en moi. »

Il n'en fallut pas davantage – à peine quelques poussées de plus-, pour que Dawlish ne se libèrent en lui. Il ne se retira pas tout de suite après cependant, profitant encore de cette sensation. Ce ne fut que quand il sentit que son sexe était exposé à trop de... et bien, sensations, qu'il se retira finalement pour rouler à côté du plus jeune. Pantelant, il dévisagea son jeune partenaire lequel, les yeux clos, chercha inconsciemment sa source de plaisir pour venir se blottir contre lui, grimaçant légèrement de douleur puis souriant quand il fut accueillit par les bras puissant de l'Auror.

Auror Dawlish était peut-être son professeur pour l'année à venir, mais Harry ne regrettait certainement pas d'avoir perdu sa virginité avec lui. Après tout, John lui appartenait maintenant. Et la réciproque était vraie.

.

.

.

 _ **Oh mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard**. Je suis rentrée il y a huit jours mais je n'ai finalement pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire pendant mes vacances dans le Luberon ( à part sur Harry  & Wayne mais ça n'est pas dans Gages ). Les textes que je devais retaper à l'ordi pendant mon séjour n'ont donc pas pu être retaper. En même temps, avec plus de 40°c ça n'était pas facile. Bon, ça n'est pas une excuse, mais je suis vraiment désolée._

 _J'espère que vous passez tou(te)s de très bonnes vacances et... et bien pour ceux qui travaillent, bonne chance courage !_

* * *

 **AnnaMerteuil :** Ow ~ tu es dur en marchandage. Tiens tiens, voilà. C'était ce texte-là. J'espère qu'il ne t'as pas déçu ( dis, dis-moi ).

 **StarkSnowRyen :** _Thanks. Yup, elle s'appelle bien Akira, mais préfère Aki pour faire plus court ( et secrètement parce que Aki est mixte ). Elle réapparaîtra. En théorie dans pas trop longtemps je pense. Il est prévu qu'elle fasse un passage éclair dans un chapitre que j'ai commencé à écrire et il y aura normalement l'apparition de tous les cousins timbrés dans un autre chapitre futur. Mais je ne sais pas encore quand_.

 **Soln96 :** Ooh okay, bah j'ai commencé à l'écrire au début de mon séjour ( quand il ne faisait pas trop chaud et que les visites n'étaient pas trop épuisantes =p ) et j'ai donc procédé à une sorte de mélange des deux, si ça ne t'ennuies pas bien sûr. Je vais peut-être rajouter une scène puisqu'une autre personne a demandé un texte dans le même genre sur ce pairing ( mais avec la réaction de Voldemort ). Pour répondre à ta question, je crois que tu m'avais demandé la présentation dans la Grande-Salle.

 **Luna Park :** _Mdr, ouais. Au début, le prof devait vraiment être absent durant tout le truc et revenir juste quand Harry et Zach avait terminé puis je me suis dit ''Ce serait vraiment fun si le prof arrivait plus tôt et jouait les voyeurs''. C'est un classique_.

 **Lerugamine :** Kékéké ~ de rien, c'était un plaisir.

 **Mlle Mystre :** _Hey, il n'y a pas avoir honte ( quoi que les premiers textes que j'ai publié, j'avais un peu honte aussi. Et je rougis encore à chaque fois qu'on me demande d'écrire des lemons ). Ouais, honnêtement, la sexualité ne m'intéresse que dans le milieu littéraire mais j'adore Harry et j'aime le mettre en scène avec d'autres personnages ( majoritairement des dominants )_. _Oh okay. Je me doutais qu'il y avait plusieurs guest mais comme certains me demandent des textes, je suis un peu confuse après._

 **Yukii27 :** Hello hello, contente d'avoir relevé le défi du coup. Euh, je ne sais pas. Je sais que sur Ao3 tu devrais pouvoir en trouver ( au moins une ou deux je pense ) mais je ne me souviens plus des titres précis. Mais Ao3 est vraiment super bien organisé donc ça ne devrait pas être difficile. Tout est trié par tag là-bas. Heh, peut-être qui sait. Apparemment ce pairing a plu plus que les gens ne le pensaient à l'origine.

 **Julia13verseau :** _Kékéké ~ merci beaucoup._

 **Dark and Blue :** Ooh ~ je comprends, je ne peux toujours pas m'oublietter sur la fiction Crabbe/Harry que j'ai lu il y a plusieurs mois =) Je pense que c'est possible. Pas tout de suite, trop de travail et je compte laisser un blanc entre le texte sur ce pairing et le prochain, mais dans le futur, oui, pourquoi pas ? Finalement après le premier essai, ça n'est pas si mal. Kékéké ~ un grand, grand classique. J'ai également eu le malheur d'entendre une conversation entre deux amis, lesquels disaient que oui, c'était un grand classique dans les porno. Je n'ai plus oser les regarder en face après mdr. Les pauvres, ils ne pensaient pas avoir été entendus.

 **lesaccrosdelamer** **ceri** **:** _Hi ! Oh je vois ça. Ton problème ff a-t-il été réglé depuis ? Hé hé hé merci, heureuse de voir que ça t'as plu._

 **Akerthy :** Je comprends =)

 **PetitLutin22 :** _Merci =D_

 **atsune :** Hey ~ c'est vrai que ça fait un moment, tu trouves le temps de te reposer j'espère ? =)

Tu fais quoi maintenant du coup ? Yaah ! Un Harry, adorable, sur les genoux d'un Serpentard ( pas trop pervers en plus de cela ), quoi de mieux ?

Patouillardcarine33 **:** _Merci beaucoup ! ^^_

 **Triskelle Sparrow :** Hey merci à toi ~

* * *

 **Publié le : 14.08.2017**


	196. Mon vieil ami : LVHP NaginixHP All x HP

**S** _alut, merci à toutes pour vos commentaires, c'est un plaisir !_

 **INFOS :** _ **Je dois vous prévenir que mes mises à jour vont devenir plus irrégulières à partir de septembre.**_ _J'ai cru comprendre que les programme d'Inalco étaient très.. euh.. speed et, de toute façon, la fac n'a pas l'air simple. J'essaierai tout de même de poster une fois par semaine dans ce recueil._

→ **H &W :** _le chapitre va être très long. Je n'en suis qu'au début de la première tâche et il fait déjà 20 000 mots. Je vais avoir un peu de retard de ce fait, je ne suis pas trop sûr de ce que devrait faire Harry pour la première tâche. Des idées ?_

→ _**Au dessous du texte, vous trouverez un extrait d'un OS qu'on m'avait demandé il y a un moment.**_

 _ **La demande :**_ _écrire une fic du type ''Poudlard lit HP''. Je n'ai jamais lu ce genre parce que je n'étais pas fan, mais on me l'a demandé, et je me suis dit ''Pourquoi pas ?''._

 **Pairing principal :** _LVHP – Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter_

 **Pairing secondaire :** _Male!Nagini/Harry – All/Harry_

 **Succube!Harry**

* * *

 **Gage - 196**

.

 _Mon vieil ami_

 _._

Voldemort sentit son œil se crisper alors qu'il écoutait les joyeux sifflements de Nagini. Apparemment, son serpent avait retrouvé le sorcier qui l'avait libéré de sa prison quelques années plus tôt. Depuis, SON Serpent ne parlait plus que de lui. Il écoutait d'une oreille les _babillages_ incessants de Nagini tandis que Jugson faisait son rapport lorsqu'un BANG retentit. Instantanément, les mangemorts dégainèrent et jetèrent les malédictions les plus vicieuses qu'ils avaient en stock mais les sortilèges semblèrent être absorbés par la boucle de lumière au milieu de la Salle du Trône. Quand la lumière se dissipa, Voldemort sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher sous le choc.

Il le connaissait. Il savait qui était ce garçon ! C'était un adolescent aux cheveux noirs épiques. Ils retombaient en mèches éparses sur son visage mais ses magnifiques yeux verts brillants étaient dégagés. Il portait une chemise blanche, à trois quart boutonnée et un pantalon noir serré. Très serré. Voldemort ne fut certainement pas le seul à réagir à cela. Les bottes en cuir que portait l'adolescent n'aidait en rien les sorciers sombres. Le nouveau venu semblait... délicat. Un fin sourire amusé étira ses traits alors qu'il prenait note de son environnement, un sac de voyage posé à ses côtés.

« P – Potter, bafouilla le grand Mage Noir. Que diable fais-tu ici ?! »

Harry résista à l'envie de hausser un sourcil. Tiens, pas de malédictions jetées dans sa direction ? Est-ce qu'il les avait surpris à ce point ? Ce devait être le cas, pour que même le plus Grand Mage Noir de tous les temps se retrouve à bégayer et bafouiller.

Les mangemorts qui avaient baissé leurs baguettes les redressèrent au nom mais ne semblèrent pas savoir quoi faire après cela. Ils ne pouvaient pas abîmer un si joli visage ! Ce serait un tel gâchis...

_ Hm ? Nagini ne te l'a pas dit ? Il m'a invité à venir prendre le thé.

L'œil droit du Lord Noir se crispa et il jeta un regard vers ses mangemorts figés d'effroi et à l'entrée où venait d'apparaître son _fidèle_ serpent. À quoi donc pensait-il, pactiser avec l'ennemi ?

 _~ Parleur ! ~_ ''s'exclama'' le Serpent en se précipitant vers le Survivant.

Les mangemorts fermèrent les yeux, un sentiment de terreur rampant dans leurs cœurs mais, quand il n'y eut pas de cris, la curiosité l'emporta et ils rouvrirent les yeux, tombant sur un spectacle stupéfiant. Le Golden Boy avait posé un genou à terre et l'immense serpent avait sorti sa langue fourchue pour la passer sur la gorge et la joue du petit brun.

 _~ Mon parleur. ~_

Harry rosit un peu. Nagini était très possessif pour un serpent. Et, comment diable parvenait-il à ronronner ?

_ Et pourquoi as-tu un sac de voyage avec toi si tu viens seulement prendre le thé, Potter ?

Le garçon haussa un sourcil tandis que Nagini ronronnait plus fort, en s'enroulant autour de lui

« Je suis un homme en fuite, Marvolo. Je n'allais tout de même pas prendre le risque que l'on prenne ou brûle mes affaires. »

La voix était enfantine, le ton, un peu moins. Harry leva ses jolis yeux verts vers le Mage Noir et celui-ci remarqua les cercles rouge autour des iris et la peau légèrement brillante du petit brun. Sa bouche s'assécha. _Un succube..._ Harry sourit, satisfait, et caressa Nagini.

_ Je pensais que tu aurais peut-être un endroit pour moi. Bien sûr, j'ai déjà une planque mais, je me disais que peut-être, je pourrais t'être utile. Après tout, j'ai ceci avec moi, contrairement à Snape.

Et, juste comme ça, il sortit un vieux morceau de tissu rapiécé que Voldemort et ses partisans n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître et restèrent incrédules.

« Le Choixpeau... »

Le rire de Harry traversa la pièce et retentit un petit moment.

_ Erglewn repose toute l'année dans le bureau du directeur. Il s'entend également avec les tableau et Grüen, le phœnix. De plus, d'après lui, Dumbledore aime s'entendre parler et il n'hésite pas à exprimer ses pensées à voix haute.

Un sinistre sourire étira les lèvres de Potter alors qu'il parlait. Et c'était carrément sexy...

_ Dis-moi Potter, pourquoi ne devrais-je tout simplement pas profiter de ta visite ici pour te tuer.

Nagini, qui ronronnait sous les caresses du petit Survivant, se redressa subitement et bondit devant le jeune Gryffondor dans une position défensive.

 _~ PAS MÊME SUR MON CORPS MORT ! ~_ vociféra le reptile.

Voldemort fut pris de court par l'étrange comportement de son horcruxe et ne pensa pas à répliquer. Harry, après s'être lui-même repris ( et rougissant à nouveau ), passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

_ Voyons Marvolo, soupira-t-il théâtralement. Toi et moi savons parfaitement que ton véritable ennemi est Dumbledore. Moi je ne suis... qu'une pièce de rechange.

Voldemort n'était même pas sûr de savoir comment l'adolescent était capable d'utiliser une voix aussi sensuelle.

Harry utilisa ses traits de succube pour faire fléchir le Lord Noir et ses mangemorts. Oh, ils ne résisteraient pas bien longtemps. Nagini choisit ce moment-là pour s'enrouler tout autour de lui et quelques mangemorts déglutirent devant cette vision mêlée d'érotisme. Le long corps reptilien s'enroulait autour d'une des jambes de l'adolescent et remontait entre ses jambes, reposant sur son estomac. La petite tête du serpent était nichée dans son cou et il utilisait sa langue fourchue pour déposer des sortes de... baisers ?-, sur la mâchoire du jeune homme. Jugson ne remarqua même pas lorsqu'il laissa son corps prendre le dessus et que sa main droite vint masser une bosse proéminente au travers du tissu de son pantalon. Harry laissa échapper un rire cristallin: la langue fourchue de Nagini lui faisait des chatouilles. Nagini _ronronna_ un peu plus fort.

 _~ Parleur ~_

Le rire d'Harry semblait suffire à réchauffer le corps entier du serpent. Oh ils n'allaient pas résister. Harry doutait même qu'ils songent à l'attaquer durant son séjour ici. Il faudrait tout de même qu'il songe à mettre des barrières anti-pervers autour de son lit.

… Et bien, il était un succube, mais 'non', c'était 'non'. Vous croyez qu'il faisait quoi la nuit, la zumba ? Non. Comme la majorité des gens, il dormait. Et ouais. Bon, c'est vrai que depuis son héritage, il y avait des fois où il ne faisait pas que cela...

_ Alors... je peux rester ?

'Marvolo', les yeux toujours rivés sur la beauté hypnotique face à lui, ne fit que hocher la tête, l'air sonné et incroyablement désorienté. Un souffle quitta les lèvres d'Harry quand Nagini décida qu'il était très confortable de s'enrouler autour de ses hanches et entre ses jambes et ses joues se réchauffèrent immédiatement. 'Marvolo' pouvait presque sentir les phéromones émis par le jeune succube et l'atmosphère se réchauffer dans la pièce. Il savait parfaitement que ses minions étaient tous aussi envoûtés que lui par la scène qui leur était présentée. Comment pourrait-il même envisager de dire non ? Il savait parfaitement que le Gryffondor les manipulait en utilisant son charme mais, après tout, si Potter n'était pas dans le camp de Dumbledore, pourquoi lui refuser le logis ?

De plus, il n'osait imaginer la réaction de ses mangemorts s'il osait tuer ou pire virer ( oui, dans cet ordre là ) le Survivant. Vous vous demandiez pourquoi Voldemort gardait ses incapables partisans à portée de main ? Et bien... pour être, il n'était pas tout à fait certain de la raison mais en tout cas maintenant il savait pourquoi ils l'agaçaient tant : ses sous-fifres se laissaient diriger par leurs hormones comme des adolescents en chaleur !

Bien sûr, nous, humbles lecteurs et auteurs, ne prendrons pas la peine de faire remarquer à voix haute que lui aussi, notre très estimé Mage Noir, se laissait diriger de la même façon. Trop risqué. Un Doloris ? Non merci.

.

.

 **Note du Chapitre :** _Saviez-vous que Nagini était bien le Serpent que Harry a libéré ce jour-là au zoo ? Apparemment cela aurait été confirmé par JKR mais certains disent que c'est faux. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit vrai, il me semblait que le serpent dans le 1 était un mâle et Nagini ( dans le canon ) est une femelle. )_

* * *

Mlle Mystre et Compagnie _ **:**_ _Aw thanks. Oui, j'ai passé de très bonnes vacances bien que la chaleur était difficilement supportable dans le Luberon. Et toi, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Je viens de voir ça, oui =) tu comptes publier ? Woa ça c'est un défi !_

 **Akerthy :** _Waoo tu es allée en Afrique du Sud ? Comment c'est ? J'ai vu des images et j'ai écouté des reportages mais ça n'est pas la même chose que d'y être. Tu étais où précisément ( si ça ne te gêne pas que je pose la question ) ?_

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _D'accord d'accord, parlons plutôt de négociations. Oui, je vois ça, j'ai bien remarqué que tu savais ce que tu voulais :p Contente que ça t'aies plu. J'ai envie d'écrire plus de scène de ce genre, de temps en temps, mais là, je n'ai pas trop le temps. Il faut que je m'organise un peu mieux._

 **Luna Park :** _Je ne pense pas que les autres l'aient compris ( sauf exception ) mais je pense que Fenrir et Antonin regrettaient vraiment d'avoir quitté le salon et qu'entendre les cris doit vraiment les avoir frustré._

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** _Hé hé hé merci !_

 **Soln96 :** _Huh merci beaucoup, contente que ça t'aies plu. Okay, ça marche dans ce cas. J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances toi aussi._

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Je confirme =)_

 **Dark and Blue :** _Oh je pense qu'il y a plus de préparation, c'est juste que je ne l'ai pas décrit. Je ne sais pas trop m'y prendre pour décrire les préliminaires et la préparation donc ce passage-là a tendance à être un peu bâclé. Ooh ~ ah bon ? J'adore les FGHP, je trouve encore qu'il y en a trop peu ( même si par rapport à d'autres pairings, il y en a pas mal ). Je me faisais la même réflexion : il faudrait vraiment que j'en réécrive. Je crois que je dois avoir texte sur ce pairing, qui traîne quelque part. Je ne suis pas trop sûr, j'ai pas mal de textes à recopier, donc... ça devrait être là-dedans._

 **StarkSnowRyen :** _Hey j'espère aussi, merci._

 **LuluHawaiiMalfoy :** _Hello, merci beaucoup. Je pense que Ron et Mione ont essayer d'espionner Harry et l'ont traqué une fois de trop. Ça a dû lui mettre les nerfs et il a fini par craquer._

 **Atsune :** _Hi ! Wao c'est plutôt un bon emploi du temps. Ah oui, maintenant que tu le dis je crois me souvenir t'avoir déjà posé la question. ^^'_

lesaccrosdelamerceri **:** _Et bien tant mieux dans ce cas ! Oh waoh mercii !_

 _ **Khamoon :**_ _Oooh ouii, définitivement. Ils font partis de mes pairing préférés aussi =p_

 **V. M. Desgrec :** _Merci. Possible mais pas tout de suite par contre._

 **TinaElena23 :** _Heya ~ merci beaucoup. Ké ké ké, sympa comme jeu de mots =D_

* * *

 _Bon, ceci est un avant-goût d'une demande faite il y a un moment. Elle ne sera pas publié avant un bon moment parce que je n'en suis qu'au début._

 **Extrait** ( le texte en gras est le récit de JKR ( avec de possibles modifications ) lut par la voix off au reste de la salle ) **:**

 **D'un air aussi détaché que possible, il dit :**

 **_ Leur fils... il a à peu près le même âge que Dudley, non ?**

 **_ J'imagine, répliqua Mrs Dursley avec raideur.**

 **_ Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Howard, c'est ça ?**

Ron fronça le nez. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Harry ait pu s'appeler Howard. Ni que son oncle ne connaisse pas son nom. Enfin, il détestait Vernon Dursley. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, après tout ce qu'il avait fait à Harry ? Harry ne parlait pas beaucoup des Dursley à Poudlard, mais il lui avait confié certaines choses, à lui et aux jumeaux. Et Ron avait déjà vu Harry se changer, il avait vu son dos couverts de bandages, ou son torse orné de bleus violacés.

 **_ Harry. Un nom très ordinaire, très désagréable, si tu veux mon avis.**

 _''Non merci on s'en passera. '' firent en chœur les jumeaux Weasley, lesquels affichaient un air colérique qui figea au moins la moitié des élèves de Poudlard._

 **_ Ah oui, répondit Mr Dursley en sentant son cœur s'arrêter. Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi.**

 **Il ne dit pas un mot de plus à ce sujet tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier pour aller se coucher. Pendant que Mrs Dursley était dans la salle de bain, Mr Dursley se glissa vers la fenêtre de la chambre et jeta un coup d'œil dans le jardin. Le chat était toujours là. Il regardait dans la rue comme s'il attendait quelqu'un.**

 **Mr Dursley imaginait-il des choses ? Tout cela avait-il un lien avec les Potter ? Si c'était le cas... s'il s'avérait qu'ils étaient parents avec des... Non, il ne pourrait jamais le supporter.**

''Je suis... perdu.'' firent un Poufsouffle et un Serpentard, avant de se fusiller du regard et de détourner les yeux, au grand amusement du reste de la salle **.**

 **Les Dursley se mirent au lit. Mrs Dursley s'endormit très vite mais son mari resta éveillé, retournant dans sa tête les événements de la journée. La seule pensée qui le consola avant de sombrer enfin dans le sommeil, ce fut que même si les Potter avaient vraiment quelque chose à voir avec ce qui s'était passé, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que lui et sa femme en subissent les conséquences. Les Potter savaient parfaitement ce que Petunia et lui pensaient des gens de leur espèce...**

''ESPECE ?! Réagirent plusieurs personnes.

À la table des Serpentard, les élèves s'étaient tendus en entendant cela. L'un d'eux, Adrian Pucey, qui avait toujours le regard rivé sur celle des lions, vit Potter se tendre et se recroqueviller entre les jumeaux Weasley, tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur la surface lisse de la table.

 **Et il ne voyait pas comment tous deux pourraient être mêlé à ces histoires. Il bâilla et se retourna. Rien de tout cela ne pouvait les affecter.**

 **Et il avait grand tort de penser ainsi.**

'' Pouquoi ? '' fit un première année de Poufsouffle, en penchant la tête sur le côté, curieux.

Harry afficha un pauvre sourire. Il n'allait pas lui répondre. Si ce livre était vraiment croustillant de détails, ils le sauraient bien assez tôt. Le petit brun s'agita entre les jumeaux. Il voulait seulement se rouler en boule contre eux et ronronner sous leurs caresses. Harry aimait bien quand ils caressaient sa tête et oreilles. Ses appendices animales, hein. Appendices qui restaient invisibles au reste du monde quand il portait son anneau suppresseur.

.

 **[ Yaoi pairing – Creature!Harry – Kitsune!Harry – Awesome!Slytherins – Good!Ron – Bashing!Dumbledore – Léger Bashing!Hermione, Ginny ]**

* * *

 **Publié le : 21.08.2017**


	197. Cible 197 : Mangemorts, les faux vilains

_Je vénère toujours les mangemorts d'habitude, parce que je trouve le masque cool. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé que ce serait fun de changer. - Court texte_

Good!Hermione

 **Gage -**

 _._

 _Coup d'gueule : Mangemorts, les faux vilains_

.

 _Harry se plaint que les mangemorts sont l'exception qui confirme la règle :_

Cela arriva durant un raid à Pré-au-Lard. Harry était en sortie avec Hermione et Luna, puisque Ron refusait encore de leur parler pour une quelconque raison. Voldemort avait décidé d'attaquer Pré-au-Lard parce que c'était un village sorcier réputé et que c'était pendant une sortie pour les étudiants de Poudlard. Heureusement, tous les élèves avaient pu être évacué à temps. Enfin, tous... Dumbledore avait encore réussi à se mêler à toute cette histoire et son apparition avait empêché le départ de plusieurs étudiants. Harry, Hermione et Luna en faisaient partis, de même que Neville, les jumeaux et les deux plus jeunes Weasley ainsi que quelques nés-moldus qui étaient pétrifiés de peur devant les mangemorts et le Mage Noir.

Voldemort avait fait stopper ses mangemorts pour débuter son habituelle conversation avec son ancien professeur de Métamorphose ( _ou plutôt, il avait commencé à parler avec Harry, mais Dumbledore, jaloux, n'avait pas supporté de rester en dehors de ça, et était venu squatter l'échange d'insultes voilées_ ), quand l'un des mangemorts perdit son masque.

C'est à ce moment-là que les choses prirent un tournant décisif. Harry modela une expression choquée et porta la main à son cœur.

« Oh mon dieu, je me sens trahi. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, ahuri. De quoi parlait-il ? Est-ce qu'il connaissait personnellement McNair ( le mangemort qui venait de perdre son masque ) ? Ils ne voyaient pas d'autres explications, même si celle-ci était complètement loufoque. Où diable avait-il pu le rencontrer ?

« Ça se fait pas. C'est pas juste. Partout, dans tous les manga, bd, film et séries c'est comme ça, et même dans la réalité ça l'est ! Pourquoi c'est toujours avec moi que ça dérape ?

_ Harry, mon garçon je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre - »

Mais le garçon ne l'écoutait pas. Il s'était soudainement retourné et regardait vers le vide :

« Aakiii ! On nous a menti toute notre vie ! Pourquoi moi non plus j'peux pas avoir des ennemis badass moi aussi !? C'est trop injuste ! »

Il n'y avait pas que les mangemorts, cette fois-ci. Tout le monde était médusé. De quoi parlait le Survivant ?

Il y eut un silence.

«Mais j'y croyais, putain, à cette règle.

_ De quoi tu parles, Harry ?

_ Hermione ! »

Harry fit de grands gestes équivoques autour de lui. Les yeux de Hermione s'agrandirent.

''Oh ! Je vois, tu as raison !

_ Par le caleçon de Merlin, de quoi diable parlez-vous tous les deux ?

Harry posa un regard blasé sur le reste de la troupe du poulet grillé et autres joyeusetés et haussa un sourcil.

_ Tous les héros de films ont droit à des ennemis classes, moi je suis coincé entre un vieux fou sénile, un vieux fou mégalo et des soit-disant mange-la-mort quadragénaires. C'est profondément injuste.

Les mangemorts semblaient confus, pour la plupart, et quelques uns paraissaient même insultés et indignés. Harry les comprenait mais, hey, c'était de leur faute à eux.

_ Ils sont infestés par les nargles, c'est pour ça qu'ils n'arrivent plus à recruter des Magyar à pointes.

Harry se demanda un instant pourquoi Luna parlait de dragons avant de se souvenir que, en effet, il avait dit que le Magyar qu'il avait affronté durant la première tâche était vraiment classe. Et il acquiesça, avant de se diriger vers ses deux camarades, passant un bras autour des épaules de la lionne de Gryffondor et d'attraper, de son autre bras libre, la main de la douce Luna.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis le leader du camp des ténèbres se réveilla enfin de sa stupeur ( _contrairement à Dumbledore qui était toujours raidit... à moins que Hermione ait utilisé le sortilège de pétrification sur lui ? Il lui semblait bien l'avoir vu ranger discrètement sa baguette quelques minutes plus tôt_ ).

« Et moi alors, Potter ?! » Ragea Voldemort.

Harry se retourna, son bras autour autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie.

« Tch, reviens nous voir quand tu seras un peu plus classe. Sérieux, deviens canon ou trouve quelque chose parce que là, tu ne fais même pas peur. Tu me donnes juste envie de rire. Hors de question que je me batte contre un clown des temps modernes. Moi aussi j'veux avoir un ennemi badass. »

Les trois jeunes sorciers ne se retournèrent pas une seule fois lorsqu'ils quittèrent la petite place de Pré-au-Lard, leurs robes volant dans leurs dos.

Et... ça, mes amis, c'était une sortie classe ! Presque aussi classe que Snape.

Enfin, ils laissèrent derrière eux, des sorciers médusés, un silence pesant et -

Wooosh ~

Un coup de vent.

.

.

 _Désolé pour le retard, j'ai un peu perdu le rythme ( j'aide ma sœur à déménager et je dois remplir un cahier pour ma rentrée en licence japonais ), mais je vais trouver un rythme adapté. Il faut juste un peu de temps. Tant que je n'ai pas fait ma rentrée, je ne sais pas encore ce que ça va donner_.

* * *

 **Lilas Chupa :** _hey, merci pour ton commentaire, contente que ça t'ait plu. C'est pas grave, t'inquiète._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Oui, on l'a reconnaît. Oui je sais, j'ai hésité, mais comme je ne l'avais pas prévu, j'ai préféré ne pas le faire_.

 **Mlle Mystre et Compagnie :** _Oh tu es allée en Angleterre !? J'y suis allée avec ma famille il y a deux ou trois ans, en février. Il faisait un froid de canard ( mais étonnamment assez beau, à part un ou deux jours de pluie ). Ouais, les p'tits déjeuner anglais étaient vraiment... copieux. Heeh je viens de lire les résumés sur ton profil, je pense que je passerai dans la semaine ( il ne faut pas que j'oublie ). Ton crossover a l'air vraiment bien ( je n'ai jamais eu la chance de tomber sur ce pairing encore )._

 **Dark and Blue :** _Hi ! Et bien, je ne crois pas. J'ai peut-être glissé une légère référence dans un chapitre mais je ne pense pas avoir vraiment fait de chapitre dessus en tout cas. Ah ah ouais, Nagini est hyper possessif, il veut vraiment pas qu'on touche à SON Parleur Nan, j'imagine très mal Bella avec Harry ( je sais qu'il y a de très belles fics sur eux deux et j'ai été tentée par plusieurs mais je ne prévois pas d'en écrire en tout cas ). Je ne m'y connais pas trop en matière d'incube/succube. Je sais que les incubes sont des mâles parce que ça signifie ''couché sur'' ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais Harry est un soumis, donc je ne pouvais pas faire de lui un incube ( je pense ? ), tandis que les succubes sont censés être des femmes qui séduisent les hommes. Mais bon... Je ne pense pas que les pouvoirs de Harry fonctionnent sur les femmes ( j'espère pas ). Il faut bien que y ait des gens qui pensent avec autre chose que leurs engins dans cette fic._ =p

 _( une fois de plus, les femmes sont le symbole du sexe fort ~ mouhaha. Non, mise à part ça, je ne suis pas sexiste )_.

 _Oui, apparemment, elle a aussi été contestée parce que l'espèce de serpent n'était pas la même_.

 _Et bien, l'histoire prendrait place dans le tome 4 ( ce serait à cause de cette maudite Coupe u.u ). Je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de faire les sept tomes. Déjà, écrire sur les trois premiers tomes va être un projet assez long je pense. Il y aura tout de même des changements par rapport à l'œuvre originale ( un Smart!Abused!Cute!Kitsune!Harry, je pense que ça change quand même les choses ) et on découvrira ainsi que Harry n'a pas si confiance que ça en Dumbledore ), entre autre chose. Ce sera une fic. J'avais prévu un OS mais c'est beaucoup trop long. Déjà, je fais le premier livre ( donc 16 ou 17 chapitres je crois ) et on verra après pour le Tome 2 et 3._

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** _Oh moi Dio, ne meurs pas !_

 **Luna Park :** _Ah ah ah merciii ~ Oh oh ! Je me demande ! Je ferais un bonus là-dessus dans un chapitre prochain ( si je n'oublie pas, je ne peux rien promettre. Je suis en retard sur certaines demandes.)_.

 **StarkSnowRyen :** _Huh, thanks. Le projet sera en fait une fic. J'ai regardé sur internet, le premier livre de JKR fait environ 76 000 mots plus les propres réactions des personnages qui lisent les livres et le scénario 'original' + pairing et tout, pour un OS, c'est peut-être un peu trop long. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais commencer à poster prochainement ou attendre d'avoir fini H &W. Je pense qu'il reste environ deux chapitres à écrire/poster dans H&W, donc je vais voir si j'attends d'avoir terminé l'histoire de mes deux petits psycho en herbe ou si je poste avant. _

_Je ne veux pas vraiment être distraite avant d'avoir terminé H &W, sinon ça va me retarder encore plus ^^'_

 **Soln96 :** _Ké ké ké thanks' ! Contente que ça t'ait plu. Heeh mercii ~_

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** _Ah ah ah, ils bavent tous devant Ryry. Merci. Ouais, j'essaie de ne pas me décourager en pensant aux cours qui ont l'air très speed. Et j'essaie de ne pas penser au test d'anglais qui m'attend avant ma pré-rentrée. ^^'_

 _Ouais, je pense faire ça, mais je vais essayer d'insérer un peu de magie avant (histoire que les juges n'en profitent pas pour le saquer pour son manque de prouesses magiques )._

 **calinmonamour :** _Shalut, désolé. Je pense justement que j'ai trouvé une idée. Il est 2h33, et je viens de commencer à l'écrire. L'inspiration vient dans les moments les plus étranges. Je ne sais malheureusement pas encore de lemon-threesome pour l'instant. Il y aura peut-être ( peut-être ! ) un lime._

 **Miss Green Rabbit :** _Thanks ! =D_

 **Triskelle Sparrow :** _Hey, merci pour ton comm. Tu penses ? Peut-être, je me demande._

 **Lerugamine :** _Yey, Nagini est génial !_

 **TinaElena23 :** _Salut, merci à toi. Contente que tu aimes. Oh, tout à fait d'accord ! Ta phrase, c'était le joli mot de la fin._

* * *

 **Publié le : 27.08.2017**


	198. 198 : Morsure et têtes volantes - OMCxHP

_Ça faisait longtemps que la famille complètement tarée de Harry n'était pas apparue et on m'a justement demandé quand est-ce que **Aki** serait à nouveau présente. Ça n'est qu'une petite apparition, mais elle reviendra plus tard. Peut-être avec les autres cousins. _

_Hé hé hé ~ merci à tou(te)s de continuer à suivre Gage._

 **Pairing :** _OMC/Harry – Original Male Character/Harry Potter_

→ _Durmstrang student/Harry_

 **GAGE -**

.

 _Une histoire de morsure, de têtes volantes et de numéro de portable_

.

La petite démonstration de Beaux-Bâtons avait démontré la grâce et la délicatesse dont se gaussait l'école, mais Harry n'avait pas été très impressionné. D'autant plus que les charmes des quelques velanes présentes n'avaient eu absolument aucun effet sur lui quand le reste de ses camarades étaient presque en train de baver. Lui attendait plus de choses venant de Durmstrang. Aki lui apprenait après tout à se battre depuis été adopté par elle, en tant que frère durant les vacances qui avaient suivi sa seconde année. Cette performance fut de loin celle qui impressionna le plus l'adolescent tant et si bien qu'il parvint à passer outre Ronald, lequel piaillait sur Krum.

Ce ne fut que quand les étudiants de Durmstrang se tournèrent pour choisir une table à laquelle s'asseoir que l'un des étudiants de l'Est poussa un cri surpris en pointant Harry du doigt.

« C'est toi !? »

Harry cligna des yeux et enjamba le banc pour se retrouver à cheval sur celui-ci, essayant vaillamment d'ignorer les deux cents et quelques regards rivés sur lui.

_ Pardon ?

C'était mignon, songea Valerius Warrington, parce que Potter semblait vraiment confus.

_ Tu es le garçon qui m'a mordu !

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut assourdissant. Puis, toutes les têtes se tournèrent à nouveau vers Harry, lequel cligna simplement des yeux.

_ Quoi ?

_ Cette fois-là, il y a six ans ! Tu m'as mordu sur la place de l'église.

Potter plissa ses les yeux et prit un air pensif. Finalement, on aurait pu voir une ampoule s'éclairer au dessus de sa tête quand un air de réalisation s'afficha sur le visage du Survivant et qu'il pointa à son tour du doigt, l'étudiant slave:

« Hey, c'était de la légitime défense ! »

Le russe face à lui, de plusieurs années son aîné, et d'une carrure bien plus massive aussi, afficha un air incrédule.

_ C'était pas une raison pour me mordre ! Ton oncle était pratiquement en train de te battre en pleine rue, je te sauve, et toi, tu me mords ! Tu m'as presque arraché le doigt, j'en ai encore la marque.

Harry eut la décence de paraître penaud et affecté. Dans le silence qui se proliféra, on n'eut aucun mal à entendre la voix de Malfoy qui se répercuta sur la table de sa maison, mais la majorité des autres maisons préféra juste l'ignorer.

_ Est-moi ou ce gars vient juste de sous entendre que Potter s'est fait tabasser par son oncle ?

Mais, comme d'autres hochaient la tête, l'air incroyablement confus et désorientés, Harry se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

_ Pas besoin d'en rajouter Malfoy. Répliqua-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

Il se tourna alors vers l'étranger et reprit comme si de rien n'était :

« Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu étais intervenu pour m'aider. Quelqu'un qui m'attrape dans le dos, je sais pas mais j'aurai plutôt pensé à un détraqué.

_ Ah ? Ce serait pourtant la première pensée de quelqu'un de censé quand il voit un petit se faire massacrer.

_ Pas de là d'où je viens. Rumina amèrement le Survivant en se souvenant du quartier autour de Privet Drive et des racontars sur lui, qui allaient à l'époque bon train.

Harry aurait presque voulu être dans le quartier quand les nouvelles concernant l'arrestation des Dursley avaient fait la Une. Le russe fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien pendant un moment.

_ Si je m'approche, est-ce que tu vas me mordre à nouveau ?

Harry rougit violemment. Il sentait que l'on oublierait pas cela de sitôt maintenant. Il le sut quand quelques ricanements retentirent. Puis il secoua la tête, faisant preuve de bonne grâce. La façon dont il l'avait dit... on aurait que l'étranger se trouvait face à un petit animal agressif et effrayé. Un sourire rayonnant étira les traits du russe et il s'approcha à grands pas.

« Bien, maintenant que ceci est réglé, mon nom est Andrey. Vikov. Rajouta-t-il.

_ Harry. » s'introduisit à son tour le Survivant.

C'est alors que tous deux remarquèrent les deux cents et quelques paires d'yeux rivées sur eux et tous deux rosirent en regardant ailleurs, clairement gênés d'avoir oublié leur audience. Quoi qui aurait pu être dit à cet instant ne fut jamais entendu car une bulle de couleur de taille humaine apparut et une figure s'en échappa, trébuchant à quatre pattes une fois au sol.

Harry cligna des yeux. C'était quoi ce bordel...

« _Urg... quel ingrat ! Me jeter comme ça à travers mon propre portail ? Je ne sais même pas où j'ai atterri et […]._ »

Harry s'étrangla avec sa salive en reconnaissant cette voix si familière et il se pinça l'arrête du nez quand la silhouette se dévoila et qu'il aperçut la chevelure rouge de sa cousine et sœur adoptive.

Un profond soupir quitta ses lèvres :

« Aki... »

Le reste de l'école se tourna vers lui.

Qu'est-ce qui allait encore arriver cette fois-ci ? Est-ce qu'on allait le menacer d'avoir frapper Johnny ( un camarade d'Aki, un gros pervers ) dans l'entrejambe ?

La jeune fille qui ruminait toujours sombrement se retourna subitement et un grand sourire étira les traits de son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut son cousin.

« _Rav ! Justement, j'te cherchais._ »

Sur ce, sans plus de cérémonie, elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras. Harry lui tapota le dos en lui murmurant des mots doux, devinant que Jeffrey – leur cousin commun avec Dylan, le jeune frère de Jeff-, avait dû bien agacer Aki avant son arrivée ici et qu'il ne servait à rien d'enflammer davantage son caractère de feu. Là-dessus, ils étaient pareils.

_ Je demande à savoir qui vous êtes ! Tonna la voix polaire de Dumbledore, baguette dégainée.

Harry plissa les yeux et se plaça subtilement devant sa cousine. Pour protéger Dumbledore d'un meurtre qui leur coûterait à tous trop de paperasse ou pour protéger Aki de ce vieux sénile, il n'en était pas trop certain. La redhead finit par relever la tête et avancer pour se tenir sur le côté d'Harry.

« Akira Kazuki. Harry est mon cousin et frère adoptif. »

Le sourire suffisant qu'elle affichait n'était pas sorti de l'imaginaire d'Harry. Il était bel et bien présent. Harry comprit cependant pourquoi lorsqu'il avisa l'air béant du directeur et il étouffa une crise de rire derrière une toux. Cela lui valut quelques regards curieux mais au vu de l'invasion, son rire n'était rien par rapport à cela.

_ Je ne crois pas me souvenir que les Dursley aient adopté un autre -

_ Je crois que nous nous sommes mal compris Mr le directeur, fit presque gentiment Aki bien que, si l'on était honnête, elle donnait l'impression de parler à un enfant en bas âge.

La jeune fille échangea un regard avec Harry, comme pour lui demander la permission mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules, indécis. Il verrait bien ce que le vent lui apportait.

_ Harry vit avec moi et le reste du clan. Je ne sais pas d'où vous tenez vos informations, mais les Dursley ont été condamné à des années prisons quand Harry avait huit ans.

Silence. Ô doux, joyeux silence.

Aki patienta, un sourire marketing aux lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas parler du passé de Raven, devant des personnes extérieures au clan ou à leur cercle d'amis proche, mais elle, comme Harry savaient que s'ils voulaient être en mesure d'effriter puis de détruire et enfin anéantir la réputation de Dumbledore, ils allaient devoir y mettre du leur. Et si cela signifiait révéler au grand jour les squelettes cachés et enterrés dans les placards, et bien... ainsi soit-il.

Dumbledore était blanc. Ça n'était pas une impression. Il l'était réellement. Aki rayonna. Harry secoua la tête mais l'on pouvait voir un sourire tendre étirer les traits de son visage lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour dévisager sa cousine.

_ Bon, maintenant que vous savez qui je suis et pourquoi je suis ici, mon frère et moi avons à parler alors si cela ne vous ennuie p -

_ Absolument pas ! Rugit Dumbledore.

Cela apporta un calme immédiat et beaucoup se raidirent dans leurs sièges. Aki se contenta de hausser un sourcil, nullement impressionné. Harry croisa les bras sur son torse. On remarqua de suite qu'ils ne semblaient pas dérangés par la vague de pouvoir que venait de déverser le directeur de Poudlard. Les autres adultes présents cependant semblaient ennuyés que le directeur interfèrent dans des histoires qui ne le concernait pas, surtout dans des affaires de clans :

« Albus enfin, cela ne – commença Minerva McGonagall.

_ Ça n'est pas grave, professeur McGonagall, intervint finalement Aki. Si le directeur insiste, je vais faire preuve de bonne foi et rester à portée d'audition et de vue. Même si c'est une affaire de clan qui ne concerne absolument pas, directeur Dumbledore. Je vous conseille donc d'essayer de ne pas nous interrompre pour donner votre avis qui, je vous le rappelle, nous est tout à fait inutile. »

Cela apporta quelques gloussements étouffés derrière des petites mains tandis que Harry ricanait doucement en secouant la tête. Aki avait tout de suite détesté Dumbledore. À l'heure qu'il est, Harry n'était pas sûr duquel d'entre eux le haïssait le plus.

Il y avait des hésitations claires dans la voix de sa cousine et quelques erreurs de conjugaisons parfois, quand elle parlait la langue natale de Harry mais l'ensemble restait parfaitement compréhensible bien que son accent rende les choses un peu... compliquées. C'était un accent mignon néanmoins. Le petit brun appréciait l'effort. Il savait que Aki n'aimait pas l'anglais mais elle avait pris la peine de prendre des cours supplémentaires au cas où il aurait besoin d'elle ici, elle et ses arguments en béton.

Celle-ci se tourna vers lui et afficha un air sérieux. Harry se redressa subitement, l'air un peu rigide.

_ Raven... commença-t-elle doucement.

Elle sembla peser le pour et le contre puis, comme d'habitude, opta pour l'approche la plus directe.

« On a été attaqué.

_ ... Quoi !?

_ On a été attaqué. Oh, ne t'en fais, pas c'est terminé maintenant et tout le monde va bien. » le rassura-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit sa main s'aventurer vers le poignard qu'il gardait toujours caché dans la poche intérieure de sa robe d'uniforme.

Harry haussa un sourcil, il y avait autre chose.

_ Le truc c'est que, poursuivit la redhead, j'ai déclenché le processus de _Lockdown -_ tu sais notre ultime système de protection ? _-,_ mais... ben tu sais, on n'avait jamais eu à s'en servir avant, ici au manoir et on a... un peu sous-estimé sa puissance du coup bah... y a des têtes qui se promènent dans le jardin. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois. Puis il ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à trois et les rouvrit. Et il ne fut certainement pas le seul à réagir ainsi.

_ Des têtes ?

Aki hocha solennellement la tête.

_ Des têtes, approuva-t-elle. Détachées de leurs corps.

Harry ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il avait dû mal entendre. Des têtes, non mais n'importe quoi.

_ Pour... quoi ?

_ Ben... je suis pas trop sûr. Mais en tout cas maintenant, Dan ne peut plus dire que notre manoir n'est pas bien protégé.

Harry secoua la tête, ignorant les regards incrédules qui volaient sur leur chemin.

_ Et... ces têtes... vous allez en faire quoi ?

Aki sembla réfléchir un instant puis claqua des doigts.

_ Ooh ~ je suis à peu près sûr que la majorité d'entre eux étaient fichés quelque part. On pourra toucher les primes sur leurs têtes.

Elle avait dit ça avec un grand sourire et Harry ne parvint pas à masquer le sien. Il n'avait pas à le faire après tout, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. Même si des têtes se baladaient à présent dans leur jardin. Détachées de leurs corps.

_ Écoutez-moi jeune fille – commença Dumbledore, d'un ton paternaliste.

Il s'interrompit bien vite quand la 'jeune fille' en question, tourna vers lui un regard meurtrier.

_ Je vous déconseille de m'appeler ainsi, vieux détraqué sexuel.

Il n'y eut pas un bruit aux alentours pendant plusieurs secondes puis...

« PFAWAWA ! »

Draco Malfoy explosa de rire. Harry lui lança un regard blasé, mais autrement, l'ignora. Aki renifla, amusée, mais n'en dit pas plus. Finalement, le Survivant se tourna vers sa sœur adoptive :

« Et les têtes, elles sont encore dans le jardin ?

_ Oui elles sont – elles sont encore dans le jardin, expliqua lentement la japonaise, cherchant visiblement ses mots avant d'émettre un son frustré et de poursuivre dans sa langue natale. _On n'arrivait pas à se décider sur qui prendrait qui et... et franchement c'est dégoûtant_. »

Harry renifla, mais ne commenta pas. Il s'imaginait lui-même assez mal ramasser une tête, comme ça, naturellement. C'était pour le moins étrange.

Aki lui lança un sourire narquois et haussa les épaules.

_ On a appelé une équipe de nettoyeurs professionnels.

_ Nettoyeurs du genre...

_ Oui, ce genre-là.

Harry siffla, impressionné.

_ Ça va nous revenir cher.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

_ On peut se le permettre. Sans même avoir pioché dans les voûtes du clan. De plus, les primes vont rapporter gros.

Oui, ils parlaient de cadavres et d'argent en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Oui, c'était tout à fait normal. Oui, ils étaient un petit peu dérangés et non merci, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avis extérieurs. Et non, messieurs, dames, ils n'étaient pas des fous furieux. Au contraire, Aki faisait partie d'une _Team-Protector_ , une sorte d'équipe qui patrouillait dans la ville pour s'occuper des gang. Oui, sa cousine était _badass,_ parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre mot pour la définir.

Aki se désintéressa finalement de l'air estomaqué du directeur de Poudlard et se tourna vers le russe, toujours debout entre les tables de Gryffondor et Serpentard.

« Oh, tu es le garçon qui a essayé de protéger Rav de son oncle, non ? »

Andrey ne répondit rien, trop surpris et Harry haussa un sourcil.

_ Attends... comment diable es-tu au courant de ça ? C'est arrivé avant notre rencontre.

_ J'ai fait mes recherches. Apparemment cet incident a attiré l'attention et il y avait des traces écrites concernant un éclat de magie accidentelle.

Harry grimaça. Oui, oncle Vernon l'avait d'ailleurs sévèrement puni pour cela. Allez savoir cependant s'il s'agissait d'un accident provoqué par Harry ou le russe, maintenant, il n'en était plus certain.

« Je te remercie pour avoir aidé Raven quand d'autres auraient juste ignoré cela. dit-elle au russe avant de pivoter à nouveau vers son cousin. Maintenant, nous allons devoir y aller. Nous devons absolument redresser les barrières de protection si l'on ne veut pas à nouveau risquer d'être ciblé par de nouvelles attaques. On a besoin de tout le monde. Faire des modifications plus tard pour rajouter des personnes à l'intérieur des protections est juste tellement long et ennuyeux.

_ Il est hors de question que Mr Potter -

_ On n'a pas besoin de votre avis, _oji-san_. Rav – Harry sera de retour dans deux ou trois jours maximum. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. »

La jeune fille ferma les yeux un instant, reprit son calme et se tourna vers son frère adoptif.

_ Raven, est-ce que tu l'as remercié ? Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'étudiant de Durmstrang.

Harry afficha un air penaud, honteux d'avoir oublié cela puis marcha jusqu'au russe imposant et, quand celui-ci se pencha pour mieux observer le petit brun, Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci. »

Il avait appris depuis longtemps que cette action avait tendance à désorienter les gens. Glissant un morceau de papier dans la main de l'étranger, il lui adressa un clin d'œil joueur, puis fit demi-tour, l'air incroyablement libéré, pour la première fois depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard.

Puis, se tournant alors vers sa cousine/sœur, il rajouta :

« Profitons de la confusion pour fuir. »

Il recula juste à temps pour attraper la main de sa cousine et tous deux disparurent dans un flash violet.

Les autres sorciers clignèrent des yeux, incapable de croire ce qu'ils venaient de voir et d'entendre. Au loin, on entendait Hermione Granger à la table des lions, bégayer qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'école et des délégations profitèrent de la trop rare vision d'un Andrey Vikov, rougissant furieusement.

* * *

Deux matins plus tard, Harry était de retour à Poudlard. Il se faufila dans la Grande Salle sans être vu et c'est tout naturellement qu'il se glissa sur le banc à la table des Serpentards, juste à côté d'Andrey et commença à se servir. Quand celui-ci se tourna vers lui et le reconnut, il s'étouffa avec son toast.

Harry se tourna vers lui.

« Salut.

_ Tu – tu es revenu.

_ Bien sûr que je suis revenu. Pensais-tu que je partirai pour toujours ? »

Son ton était espiègle et l'héritier Vikov déglutit.

_ Tu es partis brusquement.

_ Mais je t'ai laissé mon numéro de portable ! Le contra joyeusement Harry avant de froncer les sourcils. Mais tu n'as pas appelé. Pas même laissé un message.

Andrey, malgré sa carrure baraquée et ses traits durs, déglutit nerveusement et afficha un air penaud.

_ Ah euh, oui, je... je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'était le numéro.

Contre toute attente, le visage d'Harry afficha un grand sourire rayonnant.

_ Ooh !? Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux !

Andrey rosit un peu. Surtout quand le petit brun face à lui se rapprocha et appuya ses mains sur le banc, juste à côté des genoux du russe, pour se pencher vers celui-ci.

_ Euh, oui. Oui, j'apprécierai beaucoup.

Harry lui offrit un sourire lumineux, ses joues chauffant un peu, puis reprit intérêt pour sa nourriture, son sourire trahissant sa joie. Se sentant aventureux, il se tourna à nouveau vers l'élève de Durmstrang.

« Ce serait un rendez-vous, donc ? »

Andrey Vikov n'était pas sûr d'avoir un jour autant rougi. De toute sa vie. Et il n'était pas le genre de mec à rougir facilement. Généralement, c'était lui qui faisait rougir les autres. Néanmoins, malgré le sourire enjôleur du plus jeune, Andrey pouvait aussi voir l'état nerveux de l'autre adolescent : il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, jouait avec ses doigts et regardait souvent ailleurs. C'était – c'était vraiment mignon.

_ Oui.

Harry leva les yeux vers le russe. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse aussi directe. En fait, s'il était sérieux, il ne pensait pas que le plus âgé répondrait pas l'affirmative. Il ne pensait même pas que l'autre était gay, ou même bi. Ça, c'était une incroyable nouvelle. Harry sourit doucement, ses joues rougissant violemment puis lança un regard furtive à l'autre garçon, tandis qu'il tartinait son toast.

_ Tu as toujours le numéro que je t'ai laissé ?

[Pour toute réponse, Andrey sourit et opina.]

* * *

 **Mlle Mystre et Compagnie :** _Ah, je n'avais pas vu ce titre, je ne sais pas ce qu'était l'histoire. Dommage, mais je comprends même si je pense ( ce n'est que mon avis ) que partager ses histoires peut aider aussi bien pour prendre un peu confiance dans la vie de tous les jours, que pour améliorer son style d'écriture. Yup, je vais le lire, pas avant mardi je pense, j'essaie de rattraper mon retard sur ce recueil avant mon stage de pré-rentrée, mais je passerai dans un futur proche. J'aime les pairings peu communs._

 _Ouais, d'autant plus que j'avais déjà écrit un texte ( assez différent ) mais où Harry finissait tout de même par laisser le champ de bataille en plan._

 _Le défi :_ _Oh – oh ! Tu sais, j'ai pensé écrire un OS où Harry et quelques nés-moldus organisent ( pendant Poudlard ) un voyage de plusieurs jours dans le monde moldu ). Je fusionnerais cela avec ton défi_.

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** _Ké ké ké ~ tu sais ça n'est pas très rassurant. Dans ton dernier commentaire, tu me dis que tu vas mourir et maintenant que tu n'arrives plus à respirer ? Mah mah ~ on inspire, on expire._ ;)

 **Soln96 :** _Hey merci. Je pense que si Snape était présent, il a dû être impressionné malgré lui_.

 **StarkSnowRyen :** _Merci, je préviendrais quand je commencerai poster. J'espère qu'avant de poster j'aurai au moins réussi à avoir dix chapitres d'avance_.

 **Yuki-Jiji :** _Hullo. Yup, toi aussi ? Le monde est petit. Tu comptes aller dans quelle fac ? Oh, tu as un studio ? J'ai hésité mais j'ai cru comprendre que sur Paris c'était assez cher et puis j'ai juste une heure de transport ( sans compter les problèmes de transports, réguliers ), donc je reste chez mes parents pour l'instant_.

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri :** _Mdr, je comprends: il m'a fallu un certain temps pour réussir à tourner ça comme je voulais et même après, ça n'était pas tout à fait cela. Mais ça rend mieux qu'avant._

 **Luna Park :** _Ouais, tu m'étonnes. Du coup bah, Voldie va devoir faire un choix_.

 **Triskelle Sparrow :** **=D**

 **Les 2 Slythandor :** _Ah ah merci. Oh, au fait, j'ai terminé l'OS demandé sur Luna et Harry. Je dois juste le retaper sur mon pc_.

 **Lerugamine :** _Yep, gros scandale sur Pré-au-Lard. Les mangemorts sont sûrement rentrer chez eux, 'la queue entre les jambes' pour ainsi dire_.

 **Dark and Blue :** _Mdr, ouais, c'est exactement ça : le mangemort qui vient de perdre son masque et qui fait ''...Merde...'' alors que tout le monde le regarde. =D Oui, Harry est très gêné, surtout que l'abus des Dursley est plus... importante que dans la version originale et.. le scenario est légèrement transformé par le bashing ( qu'on m'a demandé ) et le fait que Harry change peu à peu du fait de son héritage. Mise à part, le scenario est le même ( et Ron est gentil sur ce coup, mais Hermione est dénigrée. )_. _Je ne sais pas encore ce que ça va donner. Juste que pour l'instant le pairing principal sera_ _ **Adrian Pucey/Harry,**_ _mais comme c'est un_ _ **Multi/Harry**_ _ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose_.

T'inquiète, je l'ai vu.

 **Calinmonamour :** _Hey, bonne nouvelle, j'ai fini d'écrire ta demande. Y a pas de lime en fait ( ça rentrait pas dans le thème ) mais je pense je vais réécrire un chapitre sur ce threesome ( peut-être une suite ? Ou pas ) et il y aura un lime dedans_.

 **TinaElena23 :** _Heeh ?! Meerci ! Contente que ça t'ait plu. Ouais, j'imagine bien sa tête mdr_.

* * *

 **Publié le : 31.08.2017**


	199. Cible : Voldemortx Sub Harry x Nagini

_Bon, ça faisait un long moment qu'on me demandait cela. J'ai aussi une fusion entre deux demandes sur un pairing Nagini/Harry qui devrait paraître bientôt._

 _._

 **Demande de :** **Calinmonamour**

 **Pairing :** Lord Voldemort/Sub!Harry Potter/Male!Nagini

 _17y!Harry ( la majorité sorcière )_

 _L'OS est en fait une série de trois textes_.

* * *

 **#1**

 **Pause sushi**

Harry était assis devant la télé. Il avait actuellement réussi à convaincre Tom ( il préférait être appelé Marvolo mais, hey ! ) de faire installer une télé ( un objet moldu, miracle ! 'leur fera rentrer du plomb dans la tête à ces sorciers ) dans son repère à Mangemorts. Il se trouva que lesdits Mangemorts s'étaient plutôt vite habitués à la présence de cette ''chose étrange'' bien que Lucius Malfoy se plaigne encore de l'aspect peu esthétique de la télé. Il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire; ils étaient au Manoir Riddle. Bref, Harry, un bol de pop corn à la main, avait passé ces dernières minutes à regarder entre le match de catch qui passait à la télé et juste à côté, où Antonin et Evan essayaient de faire un remake dudit match. Et – ouch, cet uppercut avait dû faire mal. Nagini, enroulé sur lui-même sur l'estomac de Harry, semblait partager son avis mais ne se gêna pas pour masquer son rire. Comment l'animagus parvenait-il à rire dans sa forme animale restait un mystère aux yeux de Harry.

« C'est moi ! Leur parvint la voix de Tom, alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait. Je les ai. »

Harry pépia de joie mais ne se déplaça pas pour venir aider le Mage Noir. Celui-ci se déchaussa et entra dans le salon où était regroupé tout le monde.

Il était rare de le voir vêtu comme un simple adolescent moldu. Il portait une simple chemise à carreaux avec une veste en cuir et un jean. Cela lui allait vraiment bien, de l'avis de Harry. Il tenait dans sa main plusieurs sacs plastiques. Harry commença à saliver.

Tom s'approcha du fauteuil dans lequel étaient recroquevillés Harry et Nagini, et posa ses lèvres sur le front du petit brun avant de lui voler un baiser lorsqu'il avisa l'air boudeur du plus jeune. Le temps qu'il retire sa veste, Nagini avait repris forme humaine et mordillait le coup de Harry, apposant à nouveau sa marque. Tom caressa la nuque de l'animagus et ravit ses lèvres.

Harry se laissa faire lorsque les deux hommes soulevèrent pour s'asseoir et le reposèrent sur leurs genoux.

Les autres mangemorts de l'Inner Circle étaient bien trop habitués à cela pour dire quoi que ce soit ( pas qu'ils auraient tous oser de toute façon ). Il faut dire aussi, Tom et ses deux compagnons n'étaient pas les plus exhibitionnistes du lot. Rosier, Dolohov et Greyback l'étaient définitivement.

Tom fut le premier à atteindre l'un des sac et en sortit une boîte en plastique, l'un de ses bras toujours enroulés autour de la taille du plus jeune. Harry commença à se tortiller, espérant gagner du temps mais Nagini le maintint en plus.

« Nagi... » geignit Harry, plaidant sa cause en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents.

Nagini rit doucement et attrapa Harry pour le poser sur ses genoux tandis que Tom ouvrait la boîte, interrogeant Harry sur son choix.

_ Un nigiri ! S'exclama l'adolescent.

Ses deux compagnons secouèrent la tête en riant. Tom attrapa un nigiri et Nagini déposa des baisers dans la nuque exposée du petit brun. Le Survivant se redressa à peine lorsque Tom se pencha vers lui et poussa le sushi contre ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Devant eux, les autres mangemorts bataillaient pour savoir qui mettrait la main sur quoi en premier. Mais Tom, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour ses deux compagnons. Une bonne soirée s'annonçait.

* * *

 **#2**

 **Programme télé**

« Passez-moi la télécommande.

_ Non, elle est à moi !

_ Hey, je ne veux pas regarder ça, moi ! »

Harry secoua la tête. À quoi bon avoir des bébés ? Les mangemorts de Tom remplissaient parfaitement ce rôle. Harry était assis sur l'un des seuls fauteuils du salon ( _il faudrait vraiment ajouter du mobilier, tels que des fauteuils et un canapé, et pourquoi pas quelques poufs_ ), Nagini d'un côté, Tom de l'autre. Les membres du Cercle Intérieur étaient affalés sur le tapis, tout autour du fauteuil de leurs Seigneurs. Les plus chanceux avaient même réussi à se jeter sur des poufs pelotonneux.

« Non, je n'veux pas regarder ça, c'est pour les filles !

_ T'es une fille ?

_ Non !

_ Ben voilà, c'est pour que pour les filles et on va regarder ça que tu le veuilles ou non ! Lord Harry a dit que je pouvais choisir le programme de ce soir ! S'écria Evan, en tendant haut le bras afin d'empêcher Antonin et Logan (Avery) d'atteindre la télécommande.

_ Evan, passe-moi la télécommande ! » s'exclama Antonin en se jetant sur Evan.

Le jeune ( et bien, d'une certaine façon. Il était toujours âgé de neuf ans de plus qu'Harry ) Dolohov fit basculer Rosier sur le dos, sous la force de l'impact et s'affala sur lui, tendant les mains dans le vain espoir de choper le boîtier boutonneux.

Harry gloussa lorsque Avery se joignit au combat; les trois formèrent un monticule de bras et de jambes indissociables.

« Logan, tu m'appuies sur les -

_ Antonin, ne t'assieds pas sur ma tête !

_ Bon sang, arrête de gesticuler, Evan ! »

Harry ricana et se pencha en avant pour récupérer la télécommande. Le temps qu'ils se mettent d'accord, les premiers programmes du soir seraient déjà terminés et Fenrir et Logan réussiraient très certainement à convaincre les autres de regarder les programmes X de minuit.

D'un geste, il zappa et tomba sur Criminal Minds. Enfin un truc bien, songea-t-il en se lovant contre ses deux amant, une main posée sur son ventre plat.

Evan, Antonin et Logan cessèrent de se chamailler après cinq minutes de combat bruyant et inutile et se renfoncèrent contre le gigantesque loup noir, posé au pied du Seigneur et de ses deux consorts. Il avait regardé les trois adultes se quereller tout du long, l'air aussi amusé qu'un loup pouvait paraître.

« Ooh ~ Lord Harry a toujours de bons goûts ! S'écria Evan, admiratif.

_ C'est sûr que comparé aux tiens...

_ Hey ! »

Et la querelle reprit. Les yeux de Harry brillaient de vie dans le noir. Bouip, les mangemorts étaient de véritables gamins.

Le petit brun se pencha en avant et avisa la chevelure brune en bataille de Lord Rosier. Evan était dans la même tranche d'âge qu'Antonin mais, du lot, c'était lui qui semblait le plus jeune. De son physique à son comportement, c'était lui le plus gamin des mangemorts. Avec un doux sourire, Harry inclina la tête et posa un baiser sur le crâne du mangemort. Celui-ci tourna la tête, curieux, puis adressa un grand sourire à Harry, puis reporta son attention sur la série.

Tom observait, un léger sourire étirant son visage de marbre. Il savait que Harry s'était très vite intégré parmi ses subordonnés et cela avait été un réel soulagement. Ils semblaient vraiment tous s'être très vite entendu avec Harry et, de l'avis de Nagini et de Tom, ses mangemorts étaient tous amoureux d'Harry, mais la plupart d'une façon innocente ou platonique. Cela lui allait. Tant que ça restait platonique.

* * *

 **#3**

 **Mpreg**

Tom tournait et retournait dans le couloir de l'aile de l'hôpital. Nagini l'observait, mi-amusé, mi-inquiet, depuis sa place sur un siège dans le couloir. Harry avait été malade récemment et aujourd'hui, il avait perdu connaissance en pleine réunion de mangemorts pour planifier un raid. Tom et lui n'avaient jamais été aussi inquiets de toutes leur vie. Du moins, pas depuis qu'ils l'avaient sauvé de chez les Dursley, deux ans plus tôt. Harry était après tout en contact avec Nagini depuis le début de sa cinquième année. Nagini avait rapidement séduit Harry, mais Tom avait mis un peu plus de temps à gagner la confiance du petit brun, cause de toutes leurs rencontres passées en tant que Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter.

Pourtant, ils y étaient parvenus et, ils étaient juste Nagini, Harry et Tom.

Nott et Zabini senior, les deux 'guérisseurs' officieux du Camp des Ténèbres, invitèrent les deux compagnons à entrer dans la pièce où reposait Harry, juste au moment où celui-ci, encore étourdi par on ne sait quoi, grommelait :

« Je comprends maintenant, pourquoi j'ai pris du poids. »

Malgré tout, il avait l'air exceptionnellement euphorique.

Les yeux de Nagini commencèrent à briller en entendant cela. Oh !

Bien sûr, Nagini avait senti un changement à chaque fois qu'il se métamorphosait en serpent, mais il avait mis ça sur le compte du froid. Harry supportait mal le froid et était un peu plus patraque durant les périodes de grands froids. Nagini n'avait pas fait le rapprochement, même quand il reposait dans sa forme animale sur le ventre du petit Survivant. Pourtant il l'avait senti... Ohooh !

Tom, lui, n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

_ Quoi ? Il est malade ? Il a attrapé quelque chose ? Est-ce que c'est grave ? Est-ce que -

_ Mon Seigneur, calmez-vous, tout va bien. Le coupa Nott.

_ Tout va bien ?! Harry est malade depuis des jours et il perd connaissance et tout va bien !? Je croyais que vous étiez meilleur que ça et vous osez me dire que tout va […]

Harry rit doucement, amusé par le comportement sur protecteur de Tom. Nagini, les yeux brillants de joie et d'amusement, rit doucement en embrassant délicatement la nuque du petit brun alité. Harry posa une main sur son ventre très légèrement gonflé. Il ne savait pas que c'était aussi rapide chez les hommes mais, là encore, il ignorait tout simplement que c'était possible chez les hommes.

Nott et Zabini lancèrent un sourire amusé au Petit Lord (Harry) tandis que le Lord Noir poursuivait sa tirade.

« Mon Seigneur. »

Tom se tut face aux visages rayonnants de ses deux subordonnés. Assurément, cela ne pouvait pas être aussi mauvais qu'il l'avait pensé si ces deux-là souriaient ainsi.

« Lord Harry est enceint. »

Silence. Doux silence. Tom s'était figé de stupeur, sûr d'avoir mal entendu puis, après avoir vu les visages souriants autour de lui, il pivota vers Harry et Nagini et leur sourit rêveusement.

« Un bébé ? »

Il n'avait pas osé y croire après sa mise en couple avec ses deux compagnons. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était possible dans le monde sorcier et ils pourraient toujours adopter, mais les grossesses mâles étaient... assez dures à supporter. Elles étaient aussi plus contraignantes et, même si Harry était le soumis dans leur Triade, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Harry était un Porteur, qu'il avait la possibilité de tomber enceint. Ça n'était pas donné à tous les hommes.

Harry hocha la tête. Le sourire de Tom s'élargit. Et il s'effondra, inconscient. Durant quelques fractions de secondes, personnes ne bougea puis, Harry éclata d'un rire cristallin, une main devant la bouche et des larmes aux coins des yeux.

_ 'Jamais pensé qu'une telle annonce suffirait à le mettre chaos, marmotta Nott, amusé, tandis qu'il se penchait pour attraper son Seigneur.

Nagini renifla, les yeux rieurs et les lèvres tremblantes. Harry parvint finalement à calmer son rire, assez en tout cas pour se tourner vers les deux guérisseurs :

« Je savais que ce serait Tom. Tu me dois ta recette de fondant à l'italienne, Antonio. »

Zabini fit la moue, mais acquiesça, bon joueur et finit par aider son ami à hisser Tom sur un lit.

Harry fit tilter son index sur son menton puis se tourna vers Nagini, prêt à lui lâcher une autre bombe.

« Attendons ce soir pour lui qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un bébé mais de deux. »

Les yeux de l'animagus s'écarquilla, puis il s'esclaffa et se pencha en avant pour ravir les lèvres de son soumis.

.

.

.

Okay, okay, on m'avait demander de faire une sorte de sommaire. Il n'est pas encore fait sur ff et je ne sais honnêtement pas où le mettre dans Gages à part sur le premier chapitre. Mais je l'ai commencé sur un blog que j'ai ouvert il y a longtemps et que j'ai presque remis à zéro.

 **X-OS-Harry-Potter-Xover =** Article : _Recueil Gages_ – **Sommaire**

* * *

 **StarkSnowRyen :** _Ké ké ké ~ ce serait un plaisir de réécrire sur ces deux-là._

 **Akherty :** _Wao ~ ça a l'air magnifique là-bas. Non, je n'en avais aucune idée, j'imagine que tu as dû apprendre beaucoup de choses là-bas. D'ailleurs, quelle est la langue officielle ? Je me souviens avoir posé la question à plusieurs personnes ( famille et amis ) et on m'a donné beaucoup de réponses différentes. Je pensais que c'était l'anglais et d'autres langues ben, afrikaan, swati et tout ça, mais on ne m'a pas dit ça_. _T'inquiète, t'inquiète, merci, c'est un plaisir d'écrire et ça l'est d'autant plus quand ça plaît. =)_

 **Soln96 :** _Ah ah merci. Et bien puisque tu en parles, un nouveau personnage va faire son apparition dans le prochain. Vraiment nouveau parce que tandis que Aki et les frères McLee sont des personnages inventés bien avant la création de ce recueil, Ash ( le personnage qui va apparaître ) a été crée sur une impulsion juste pour ce chapitre ( et je pense qu'il réapparaîtra sûrement avec les autres )_.

 **Calinmonamour :** _Hey, thanks. Tiens, alors qu'en as-tu pensé ? Je vais probablement réécrire sur ce pairing parce que je t'avais dit que j'essaierai d'écrire un lime, mais ça ne sera pas un lemon ( je n'ai toujours pas essayé d'écrire un lemon pour un threesome. Pourtant je devrais, il va y avoir une Triade dans H &W. ). _

**AnnaMerteuil :** _Oui, je sais, ça manque vraiment de lemon dans ce recueil, je vais essayer de me racheter, mais... il va falloir patienter un peu. Et il faut que je sois inspirée. Et... il faut aussi que je retape tous les textes qui traînent sur mon bureau. Il n'y en a qu'un ou deux qui contiennent des limes et ils sont un peu bâclés ou non-terminés pour le moment._

 **TinaElena23 :** _Yaah ! Et bien, je crois que j'ai un texte quelque part sur eux, pas sûr, mais je crois. Sinon bah, justement, je me posais la même question. =) Bientôt j'imagine._

 **Guest :** _Tu es la bienvenue pour partager tes informations ! Félicitations ( et bonne chance ). Thanks. Je vais essayer en tout cas, mais c'est un peu ( beaucoup ) stressant. ^^_

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** _D'accord d'accord, je vais essayer d'arrêter. Mais dans ce cas arrête d'essayer de... euh attend.. bref !_

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri :** _Sshi shi shi ~ c'est exactement ça. Même s'il est fragile, il ne reculera pas pour protéger sa famille et Aki est pareille. Même si je n'ai pas encore beaucoup explorée son personnage à travers le recueil, elle est fragile, mais elle est aussi déterminée et très protectrice vis à vis de Harry et de Dylan ( leur cousin commun, le jeune frère de Jeffrey ). Bref, je pense que j'approfondirai ça un de ces quatre, 'justement débuté un texte sur ces quatre-là avec pour sujet les terreurs nocturnes._

 **Luna Park :** _T'as vu ? En plus, c'est comme s'ils se fichaient d'être devant une foule de gens. Aki aurait pu parler dans sa langue natale mais elle a décidé que 1) elle ferait preuve de bonne foi et 2) cela prouverait à Dumblewhore qu'Harry pouvait prendre ses propres décisions._

 _ **Yuki-Jiji :**_ _Pas de logement ? Oh attend, tu es dans quelle région là ? Ah, okay. Oh désolé, je viens juste de lire ton mp, pas de soucis je suis plutôt impatiente d'écrire sur eux. Je pense que j'vais essayer les deux mais peut-être d'abord le Hiruma/Harry, d'autant plus que Hiruma se fiche du monde donc s'il veut rouler une pelle à Harry devant tout le monde, il le fera ! Je pense d'ailleurs, qu'il influence les gens donc..._

 _Aha ha ! Je me suis toujours dit ça aussi ! C'était pas possible, surtout que.. d'où est-ce qu'il les sort quoi !?_

 **Les 2 Slythandor :** _Ouais ça change de temps en temps. Ils appellent Aki ''Red'' à cause de ses cheveux rouges, mais 'Red' va mieux à Harry ( humour noir si tu veux ) à cause de 1) toutes les fois où il avait été couvert de sang, que ce soit le sien ou celui d'un autre, 2) parce qu'il aime courir avec les loups, 3) Euh... je ne me souviens plus mais j'avais une troisième raison. Mais, sauf exception, Harry est appelé 'Red'. C'est juste pendant les missions qu'ils échangent. Ah oui, c'est ça ! Aki et Harry sont un peu comme Gred &Forge, ils échangent de noms parfois. C'est devenu comme une seconde nature, destiné à rendre les gens confus. Yep, c'est exactement ça. Pourtant, même pour eux, c'est pas censé être normal. _

**Dark and Blue :** _Mdr, je suis sûr que c'est à peu près comme ça que ça s'est passé quand l'attaque s'est produit et que Aki a déclenché le Lockdown._

 **AmeliaOni :** _Ya-ah ! Merci à toi, je suis contente que tous mes Harry te paraissent adorable ( c'est le but normalement, donc s'ils le semblent, c'est parfait ). Ooh merciii ! J'y ai pensé une fois, mais je ne crois pas l'avoir écrit. Tu sais, je pense que je vais mettre cette idée sur la liste des défis =D Tu voudrais un lime pour la première idée ? On m'a fait remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas assez de lime/lemon dans ce recueil et je dois dire que je suis d'accord ( j'ai remarqué ça quand j'ai fait le sommaire sur skyrock ces derniers jours )._

 **Layla :** _Ça marche ( et c'est une merveilleuse idée ) mais il va falloir patienter par contre. J'ai déjà pas mal de demande en attentes._

 **Lauren :** _Oui c'est possible, je ne sais pas encore quoi écrire par contre ^^'. Tu imagine une suite dans un genre précis ?_

* * *

 **Publié le : 04.09.2017** _– il est 4:51, je crois que je vais enfin réussir à dormir. Bye ~_


	200. Cible 200 : Le Faux Champion - OMCxHP

→ _**Wooh désolé pour cette attente !** Vraiment, vraiment désolé. J'ai été un peu optimiste quand j'ai dit une publication par semaine **( d'autant que je passe aussi du temps sur H &W ) donc ce sera entre une à deux publications tous les quinze jours à partir de maintenant. **_

→ _**200 déjà ! Wao on en a parcouru du chemin ! Info spéciale juste avant les reviews. Merci à toutes pour votre soutien=)**_

 _._

 _Okay, okay, je sais, références à des fims et des choses qui n'existaient pas dans les années 1990. Cet OS est... je n'en suis pas sûr. C'est du gros n'importe quoi que j'ai écrit y a plusieurs mois._

 **T _parce que Ash et Harry jurent beaucoup._**

 **Pairing :** _OMC/Harry_ – Male!Werewolf/Animagus!Harry

* * *

 **Gage - 200**

.

 _Le Symbole de l'Innocence OU Le Faux Champion_

.

Harry essaya d'ignorer les regards mauvais qu'on lui jetait. Honnêtement, il avait dû être vraiment mauvais dans une autre vie. Enfin, pas lui, lui était mauvais, il le savait, mais Harry – le vrai Harry-, était... grey. Au lieu de se lever et de rejoindre les autres champions comme Hermione le poussait à faire, Harry garda un regard incrédule et fronça les sourcils, les yeux plissés.

« Pardon ?! »

Le ton bas, presque rauque fit frissonner les étudiants les plus proches eet les plus observateurs se penchèrent avec intérêt.

_ Votre nom a été choisi.

'Harry' éclata d'un rire froid.

_ Très drôle. Qui est le p'tit con derrière ça ?

L'atmosphère devint électrisante alors que _Harry_ , debout, balayait la salle d'un regard froid. Et Potter venait de jurer. Jamais personne n'avait vu le Survivant jurer.

_ Mr Potter votre nom est – commença Dumbledore.

_ Ouais, ouais et combien e chances pour que le professeur de DCFM y soit pour quelque chose ( certains remarquèrent que Moody, lequel se tendit en jetant un regard presque nerveux autour de lui, et devinrent suspicieux ). C'est vrai quoi, soyons honnête, le seul professeur de DCFM qui n'ait pas volontairement essayé de me tuer était le professeur Lupin et vous l'avez congédié à cause de sa condition de loup-garou !

Les élèves de Durmstrang froncèrent les sourcils : ils avaient entendu parlé de racisme des sorciers britanniques, mais à ce point... et puis, pourquoi diable songeaient-ils même à le laisser participer ? Avec sa structure et à moins qu'il ne soit suicidaire, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas mis son nom ! Okay, le gosse était certainement plus puissant que la moyenne, magiquement parlant. Ils pouvaient le sentir, mais voilà...

_ Mr Potter, entrez dans -

_ Je n'irai pas dans cette foutue pièce ! S'écria-t-il, faisant sursauter les personnes à proximité. Vous pensez que je ne sais pas que rentrer dans cette pièce est comme donner mon accord pour participer !?

Au vu de l'air pâle de Dumbledore, il espérait probablement que Potter ne le savait pas.

_ Mr Potter, avez-vous mis votre nom dans la Coupe ?

'Harry' commença à perdre patience.

_ Êtes-vous sourd ou quoi, _Oji-san_ ? Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour cela.

_ Avez-vous demandé -

_ Votre limite d'âge est censée empêcher cela ! Cingla 'Harry', le regard sauvage. Si vous avez réellement placé une limite d'âge, comme vous vous plaisez à l'assurer, il est impossible de tricher à moins d'utiliser des sortilèges à base de magie noire, puisque le parchemin doit comporter la signature magique du candidat.

_ Il ment.. rumina Mme Maxime, recevant un regard meurtrier du petit brun.

_ Putain, jura le Survivant.

Oui, il y avait définitivement un problème avec celui-ci. Jamais l'école ne l'avait vu autant jurer. Jamais l'école ne l'avait vu jurer tout court.

Il baissa les yeux et jura quelque chose qui fit hausser des sourcils:''Harry va m'tuer, Harry va m'tuer.''.

Finalement, il haussa les épaules dans un geste de nonchalance.

_ Ni lui ni moi ne pouvons être tenus responsable.

_ Lui ?

'Harry' afficha un sourire affable.

« Je ne suis pas Harry.»

Il y eut un silence.

Puis quelques sourcils se haussèrent sans l'accord de leurs propriétaires.

''Il ment !'' s'insurgea la directrice de Beaux-Bâtons.

Cependant, avant que la Grande Salle ne se transforme en pendémonium, un 'POUF !' résonna et une fumée envahit l'espace où se trouvait Harry, se répandant au sol et obscurcissant la vue des sorciers. 'Harry' changea lentement d'apparence, reprenant celle d'un garçon aux cheveux rouge sang et aux yeux d'un gris anthracite. Il dépassait d'au moins une ou deux têtes Harry et avait une carrure un peu plus étoffée que le Survivant.

« Aw ~ chouina l'adolescent. À cause de vous, Harry va m'en vouloir à mort.

_ Et où est Mr Potter ? » Demanda le professeur Flitwick, de sa petite voix fluette.

L'inconnu leva les yeux vers la table professorale.

_ Oh ! Il a été appelé pour... une urgence familiale. Je suis Ash, en passant, Ash Gordon, apprenti Illusionniste.

On ne manqua pas l'hésitation dans les mots ''urgence familiale'' cependant, on n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'interroger davantage.

_ Mr Potter vit avec sa famille moldue, intervint Dumbledore avec un sourire que Ash aurait pu qualifier de 'tendre' s'il avait assez stupide pour y croire.

_ Ouais ! Ricana-t-il froidement. Vous y avez veillé, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être pas assez bien, je le crains. Désolé de vous apprendre que Harry est allé vivre avec une autre famille de sang du côté de sa mère après que le foyer que vous lui aviez choisir se soit révélé inadapté.

Ash se félicita mentalement pour la gifle magistrale qu'il venait de coller au vieil homme quand une vague de silence renversa la salle avant d'être brisé par des murmures sauvages.

_ Co – Comment...

Et comme Ash adorait détruire chaque particule de réputation de Dumbledore ( et qu'il savait que toute façon, Harry allait déjà le tuer pour avoir révélé son absence ), il sortit un document qui semblait être d'origine moldue et le lut à voix haute.

_ Vernon Dursley a été condamné à quinze ans de prison ferme pour maltraitance, torture et tentative de meurtre sur mineur, le 28 janvier 1987, révéla Ash en défroissant le document qu'il tenait dans sa main. Petunia Dursley a écopé de 200 heures de travaux d'intérêts généraux et on lui a retiré son droit de garde d'enfant. Le 31 mars 1990, Dudley Dursley, fils unique de Petunia et Vernon Dursley, est envoyé en centre de redressement pour jeune délinquants. J'espère que vous avez un bon avocat, directeur. Ricana l'apprenti illusionniste.

Il renifla, amusé puis se reprit.

_ Oh, en passant, Harry est parti juste avant l'arrivée des délégations il y a deux jours donc, il est impossible qu'il ait mis son nom. Et je ne l'ai pas fait non plus. Je tiens à la vie, merci bien.

Un nouveau silence passa. Ash pensait que cela allait devenir un thème régulier.

_ J'imagine que je dois prévenir Raven ?

_ Raven ? Répéta un petit Poufsouffle de première année.

Ash secoua la tête.

_ Oh, navré. J'oublie toujours qu'il passe par son nom de naissance, ici.

D'un geste, il sortit son portable – un portable très high-tech en passant et qui ne ressemblait à aucun portable de l'époque-, et pianota dessus avant de mettre sur haut-parleur. Les sang-purs étaient réticents mais aussi curieux d'en savoir plus sur le monde moldu et apparemment, le _potable_ était utilisé comme une sorte de cheminée, huh.

Il y eut deux sonneries avant que quelqu'un ne décroche et la vaste salle fut inondée par le son d'une respiration haletant et d'étranges bruits ( pour les sang-purs ) horriblement familiers pour les sorciers ayant grandi dans le monde moldu.

« Ash, je sais qu – que j'ai dit que tu pouvais appeler quand tu voulais mais c'est – c'est franchement pas le moment, le salua un Harry pantelant.

_ Désolé Raven, s'excusa Ash, mais les circonstances m'ont obligé à me révéler.

_ Circonstances ? » Répéta distraitement Harry avant qu'un bruit d'explosion ne recouvre le reste.

Les élèves sursautèrent.

On entendit Harry jurer dans une langue étrangère ressemblant fortement à du japonais puis Ash ricana.

_ Charmant Raven. Très charmant.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une nouvelle explosion retentit et les élèves tressaillirent, se demandant ce qu'il se posait et ce que foutait Harry dans un endroit pareil... où que puisse être cet endroit.

_ Où diable es-tu ?

_ Ah ~ tu vois, Taby m'a envoyé négocier avec la Famille Tenga mais... disons qu'ils sont du genre – BANG !-, agressifs /BANG !/ Tu sais, attaquer puis seulement poser les questions /BOUM !/ après. D'ailleurs -

La voix de Harry était un peu plus haletante à présente.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait prendre ? C'était une affaire de deux jours, Ash !

Marcus Flint pouvait presque deviner la moue sur le visage du petit brun. Et non, il ne trouvait pas cela mignon.

_ Ton nom est sorti de la Coupe.

_ Coupe ? Quelle Coupe ?

Quelques élèves ricanèrent, imaginant très bien l'air perdu de Harry puis le concerné jura :

« Oh merde ! »

Quiconque pensait que Harry ne jurait jamais vit le mythe s'effondrer pour de bon : le vrai Harry Potter venait de jurer. Que ce soit parce qu'il venait de comprendre ou à cause d'autre chose, on ne le sut jamais.

Il y eut un bref silence, entrecoupé par le son des coups de feu et un cri étouffé de Raven. Ash fronça les sourcils.

_ Raven ?

_ T'inquiète, écoutes. Ressors toutes les lois que tu veux mais sors-moi de ce Tournois, d'accord ? Je préférerais garder les quêtes mortelles pour les vacances d'été, si tu le veux bien.

Ash hocha la tête mais ses sourcils restèrent froncés.

_ Raven, mets-toi en visuel. Je veux t'avoir en visu.

_ Ash c'est pas le mom -

_ Mets-toi en visu, Raven !

Harry ne répondit rien mais à la place, un écran presque transparent et vaguement coloré apparut dans l'air et la silhouette du Survivant se dessina sur l'écran, une main tenant une arme moldue et l'autre faisant pression sur son genou ensanglanté pour ralentir l'afflux de sang qui s'échappait de sa blessure.

_ Oh doux Merlin ~

_ Je t'en prie, Ash, ne commence pas à apporter Merlin dans cette histoire. Déjà que Red s'est mise en tête de ne plus jurer que par Davy Jones...

Ash fit la grimace en entendant cela. Aki ''Red'' lorsqu'en mission, avait tendance à être très influencée par les films qu'elle voyait. Il se trouvait que le dernier film qu'elle avait vu était Pirates des Caraïbes, d'où le Davy Jones. Red avait un faible pour les méchants. Cette fille était timbrée.

Les injures – un mélange de japonais et d'italien-, qui quittaient les lèvres de Harry, le sortirent de ses pensées et il releva brusquement la tête.

« Putain, Rav, tu pisses le sang !

_ Ké ké ké ~ c'est généralement le cas quand on se fait tirer dessus, tu sais. »

S'il y avait bien une chose à savoir sur Raven, c'est que la dose de sarcasmes dont il s'armait quotidiennement, augmentait drastiquement lorsqu'il était blessé ou dans une mauvaise situation. Étant habitué, Ash ne le reprit pas. Pas comme si cela aurait changé quelque chose de toute façon.

Harry, qui dans sa situation, n'avait pas le luxe d'utiliser l'écran à disposition puisqu'une seconde d'inattention pourrait bien lui coûter la vie-, ne vit pas son camarade illusionniste secouer la tête, l'air vaguement amusé. Il ne vit pas non plus les nombreuses têtes qui se dessinaient en arrière plan. Lui qui croyait que Ash était caché dans une salle de classe inutilisée... De nouveaux coups de feu et 'Raven', qui s'était réfugié derrière un muret, se traîna en arrière, serrant les dents lorsqu'ils dut déplacer son genou. Son visage était blanc et en sueur alors qu'il glissait le long du mur et attrapait une recharge de balles. Il inséra les balles dans la chambre de l'arme et retira le cran de sécurité. Alors, il pressa un petit objet sur son oreille et se permit de ranger son téléphone, rassuré d'avoir ses deux mains libres pour se concentrer entièrement sur ses opposants. D'une main, il dégagea ses cheveux de sa figure, laissant une fine traînée de sang sur son front, le long de sa cicatrice. Alors, il se tourna un peu, grimaçant de douleur, se redressa en se penchant au dessus du muret puis pointa son arme dans une direction inconnue et tira avant de se baisser aussitôt.

Un cri de douleur retentit.

« _Fils de pute !_ Jura l'inconnu.

_ Ma mère n'était pas une traînée, enculé ! » Rétorqua Harry.

Ash pouffa et sortit un autre téléphone sur lequel il pianota.

_ Tiens le coup, Raven. Je t'envoie du renfort tout de suite.

_ Oh ouais, ce serait fantastique.

_ Tu devrais avoir une trappe dans une cinquantaine de mètres sur ta gauche, fit soudainement Ash en regardant en même temps les plans d'où était Harry, sur son portable.

Il y eut un vague silence, puis un grognement. Ash cessa de pianoter et releva la tête vers l'écran flottant, l'air tendu. Harry sembla voir quelque chose puisqu'il pâlit et gémit misérablement.

« Ash, si je m'en sors vivant... rappelle-moi de demander des vacances, d'accord ?

_ Pas de problème. Attends, qu'est-ce que -

 **GRRRR**

_ Err, fit Harry en pressant un tissu sur son genou ensanglanté. Si quelqu'un essaie de me faire arrêter pour le truc d'animagus, rappelle-leur que la registration n'est autorisée qu'à partir de dix-sept ans, et si quelqu'un essaie de dire quelque chose, tu as l'autorisation de lâcher autant de bombes que tu veux.

_ Vraiment ? Fit Ash, plein d'espoir à l'idée d'anéantir la réputation de Dumbledore.

_ Yup. »

Puis, Ash sembla se souvenir de quelque chose puisqu'il ouvrit la bouche.

_ Euh attends, tu es sûr que tu veux -

… seulement pour être interrompu à nouveau.

_ Ash, malgré tout ce qu'on a pu te raconter, je tiens tout de même un minimum à la vie, okay ? De plus, je ressens beaucoup moins la douleur dans ma forme animagus. C'est une fait universel que la douleur est moins intense quand tu te transforme après avoir été blessé dans sa forme d'origine, le coup de l'adrénaline, tu vois.

Harry ne lui laissa pas davantage le temps de répliquer. Il se transforma et... disons que ça n'était pas ce à quoi s'attendait les étudiants de Poudlard. Ni même les autres d'ailleurs. Symbole de douceur, pureté et innocence, Harry Potter, le Survivant, s'était transformé en... agneau ? La forme animagus d'un sorcier symbolisait le caractère du sorcier... cela signifiait-il que Potter... Potter...

Le grondement retentit à nouveau et une forme massive apparut au bout du couloir. Ash déglutit lorsque la forme fut reconnaissable comme étant celle d'un gros loup-garou ( _un loup-garou d'Asie, pas d'Europe. Ceux d'Europe avait une forme vaguement humanoïde tandis que les loup-garou d'Asie étaient d'énormes loups._ ).

« Euh, fit Ash en regardant entre le petit agneau qu'était Raven et le gros loup-garou. C'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle, finalement. »

L'agneau pourtant, sembla se dresser sur ses quatre pattes et fit un pas vers le gigantesque loup noir.

« Bêêê. »

Ash ferma les yeux et résista à l'envie de jurer. Est-ce que... est -ce que Raven était réellement en train de provoquer le loup malgré sa blessure et sa... forme actuelle ?

Alors qu'il aurait bien aimé hurler contre son ami pour se mettre encore plus dans le pétrin, il n'en eut pas l'occasion puisque l'agneau atteignit bien trop vite le loup et... lui lécha le museau. Oui. Raven, dans sa forme animagus, lécha le museau du loup. Non, ça n'était pas une hallucination. Oui, les petits brits derrière lui s'étaient figés de stupeur. Oui, ils semblaient avoir vu un fantôme.

Et non, le loup-garou n'avait pas encore bouffé son meilleur-ami.

Ash dut se rendre à l'évidence. On est Harry Potter ou on ne l'est pas. Harry Potter parvenait à faire l'impossible ! En l'occurrence, se faire adopter ( ou, de l'avis de Ash, séduire ) par un Loup-garou pendant que l'on est sous sa forme animagus. C'était tout ce à quoi pouvait penser Ash tandis qu'il regardait le loup-garou choper l'agneau par la peau du cou et repartir par où il était venu. Ash était vraiment tenté de savoir qui se cachait derrière la forme animale du loup-garou. Il ne le sut pas (peut-être le saurait-il plus tard ?). Mais en tout cas, il eut l'occasion de voir un loup-garou léchouiller et câliner un petit agneau tremblant. Ça n'était pas une vision qui vous était offerte tous les jours.

.

.

.

Okay, okay, on m'avait demander de faire une sorte de sommaire. Il n'est pas encore fait sur ff et je ne sais honnêtement pas où le mettre dans Gages à part sur le premier chapitre. Mais je l'ai commencé sur un blog que j'ai ouvert il y a longtemps et que j'ai presque remis à zéro.

 **X-OS-Harry-Potter-Xover** = Article : Recueil Gages - Sommaire

* * *

 _ **Bon, je souhaitais faire quelque chose de spécial pour le 200 ème texte et les 2 ans** ( oui, ça fait deux ans et deux jours ), mais je ne sais pas trop quoi faire... j'avais pensé peut-être à une série de 'bonus', suite d'histoires ou autre. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce qu'il y avait des textes où vous souhaitiez en voir davantage ou bien ?_

.

 **AmeliaOni :** _Oh oh ~ okay ! Par contre, j'ai déjà des demandes qui datent un peu et je ne connais pas encore tout à fait mon nouveau rythme de publication, donc ça risque de prendre un temps avant d'être mis en ligne_.

 **Lerugamine :** _Wuip, la proposition est juste au-dessus._

 **Mlle Mystre et Compagnie :** _Oh j'imgine bien l'embrouille. Je pense que je vais le mettre dans la série de bonus si ça te va_.

 **Adminae :** _Ohoh ~ thanks. Le verbe n'existe pas mais je pense que nous ( les auteur de fanfic ) l'utilisons tou(te)s._ =D

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** _Hey merci beaucoup._

 **Luna Park :** _Mdr, je m'imaginais trop bien les mangemorts en mode gros gamin et Harry ''pack mum''_.

 **Akyra76 :** _Salut. Vraiment ? Oh merci. Quand je relis mes tous premiers textes parfois c'est vrai que je vois la différence. D'autres fois par contre je vois les étranges fautes que j'ai fait et je me dis ''j'étais vraiment dans la lune ce jour-là.''. Bizarre. Heeh arigato !_

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Ké ké ké, je sais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en ce moment tout le monde ( ou presque ) me demande des lime/lemon. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en ce moment j'ai envie d'écrire des limes_.

 **Soln96 :** _Ah ah ah merci. Et bien, voici Ash. Il est un peu snob parfois ( je suis moi-même surprise de son caractère pourtant... c'est moi qui l'ait crée, non ? ^^ )_.

 **StarkSnowRyen :** _Hi ~ je crois que c'était trop pour Tommy-boy_. _Le pauvre, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout_.

 **Dark and Blue :** _Oh j'ai sciemment évité d'en parler pour ne pas retomber dans toutes les situations habituelles de ce recueil quand j'écris des LVHP ou des pairings de ce genre mais Harry est en désaccord avec Dumbledore pour... et bien, pas mal de choses je pense_.

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri :** _Hey salut, merci beaucoup. Contente que ça t'ait plu. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de trouver un scénario pour ce pairing._ ^^

 **Akerthy :** Oh d'accord je vois. Ouais, je crois que la rentrée a fait son effet sur tout le monde. Oh thanks, merci beaucoup. Yup, je me disais, quoi, vous pensez que le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps est invincible ? Non ! Annoncez-lui que son soumis est enceint, on verra bien sa réaction.

 **Calinmonamour :** _Voilà le prochain !_

 **Amarillys :** Hello, oh je peux faire ça. Je ne sais pas quand il paraîtra pour l'instant mais ce sera dans la série de 'Bonus' pour les 2 ans/200ème.

 **Mimidebieuvre :** _Ah ah merci beaucoup. Ça pourrait être vraiment bien, malheureusement, pour l'instant, je suis déjà très occupée avec H &W et une amie m'a demandé de publier une fiction du genre 'Poudlard lit HP'' tout en changeant le scénario d'origine ( je ne sais pas encore ce que ça va donner ). Je garde ça en tête, mais ça ne sera pas pour cette année, je crains_.

 **Guest :** _Salut ~ oh oh mercii ! Yup, je pense que ça changerait pour une fois. =D_

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Heya, tu trouves ? Merci !_

 **Lela des mers :** Ooh c'est original comme idée ! Tu sais au début je me disais, de quelle chanson tu parles mais j'ai reconnu dès les premières notes. ^^'

 **Triskelle Sparrow :** Hé hé hé merci.

* * *

 **Publié le : 17.09.2017**


	201. Cible 201 : Perdre les os - T2

_**Salut !** Bon, c'est un texte tout court et tout donc je vais essayer de poster le prochain dans moins d'une semaine, mais je ne promets rien. La série de textes pour les 2ans ( et 200° ) n'a pas encore été écrite [je sais!] mais j'y travaille. Pour des infos sur **Harry & Wayne à Serpentard**, rendez-vous plus bas, juste avant les reviews._

 _._

 _Ce texte est extrait de la scène dans laquelle Lockhart fait disparaître les os de Harry._

 _J'ai décidé que je voulais m'en prendre à Hermione cette fois-ci. Et à Lockhart peut-être._

 **Univers :** _T2_

 **Gage -**

.

 _Perdre les os_

.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. » fit Harry tandis que l'équipe et les quelques élèves de Gryffondor qui l'encadraient, regardaient son bras avec horreur. Hermione, qui n'avait rien remarqué, vint s'accroupir à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? ( elle ne remarqua pas les regards incrédules qu'on lui lançait. )

_ Je – Je crois que je viens de perdre les os. *

_ Hein ? »

Il y eut un silence. Le genre de gros silence bien plombant, juste avant qu'on explose de rire. Seulement, les personnes présentes n'eurent pas le temps de rire bien qu'on entendit quelques reniflements et que Harry avait l'air incroyablement perplexe, n'ayant probablement pas compris l'humour dans sa propre déclaration. Puis Hermione se redressa, le nez en l'air et pas amusée pour un sou.

_ Ne sois pas stupide, Harry. Tu n'es pas enceint et tu n'es pas une fille. Tu ne peux pas perdre les eaux.

_ Techniquement, un homme peut - »

Wood s'arrêta; Granger était déjà en train de partir. Les trois poursuiveuses de Gryffondor observèrent la petite née-moldue quitter le terrain, une expression moqueuse étirant leurs traits : cela semblait être la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elles assistaient à un tel malentendu.

L'équipe de Serpentard – minus Malfoy, qui avait été transporté à l'infirmerie un peu plus tôt-, renifla, amusée.

Harry grimaça en voyant que Granger était déjà loin et ne se souciait apparemment pas de son PUTAIN DE BRAS dont les os venaient de DISPARAÎTRE !

« Je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens-là, idiote ! » s'écria-t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Granger avait déjà disparue, les Gryffies étaient morts de rire, les Serpentards, eux, étaient sur le cul, stupéfaits par la hargne dont venait de faire preuve le Golden Boy de Gryffondor.

Le Survivant se redressa lentement et serra fermement son bras dorénavant élastique pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe, grimaçant tout du long.

« Même si elle est la meilleure élève de notre année, je suis sûr que quelque part cette fille est complètement écervelée. »

Le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor éclata de rire. C'était un fait peu connu en dehors de Gryffondor, que le Trio d'Or se brisait un peu plus avec chaque jour qui passait. Ron et Harry étaient toujours les meilleurs amis, mais Hermione... les piques incessantes de la lionne éloignait de plus en plus les deux garçons et ça, tout le monde l'avait remarqué.

Ron, à ses côtés, éclata de rire et tapota Harry dans le dos, avant de passer sous bras sous les aisselles du Survivant afin de l'aider à se relever.

« Rappelle-moi de faire payer Lockhart pour ça. » dit Ron, quand Harry fut remis sur pieds.

Le garçon tangua contre son ami mais parvint à se stabiliser grâce au rouquin qui ne l'avait pas lâché.

« Crois-moi, pas moyen que j'oublie de te rappeler un truc pareil. »

* * *

Voilà, je sais, c'est vraiment court mais c'est le seul que j'avais de déjà écrit, les autres sont tous en court.

o

 _ **Pour H &W**, je suis désolé de mon erreur de calcul. Il est assez long à écrire et j'ai un mini blocage sur un passage où je suis censée faire apparaître Ginny. **Bref, j'avais dit que je le publierai pour Octobre, mais ce n'est pas faisable. Je sais que c'est long mais je me disais que peut-être je le publierai pour Noël ? Comme ça le délai est assez long et ce serait comme... un cadeau de Noël virtuel ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**_

.

.

 _ **Oh** , une dernière question, je pensais faire un **Karkaroff/Harry** ( je n'en ai trouvé qu'un seul [la ménagerie de Poudlard] ou quelque chose comme ça ). Ça intéresse ?_

* * *

 **AuroreMalfoy :** _Salut ~ Okay, je vais garder ça en tête. C'est vrai que Salazar n'est pas apparu souvent._

 **MlleMystre et Compagnie :** _Et bien, justement, je ne suis pas sûr._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Ah on ne sait jamais. S'ils réapparaissent..._

 **Wond3rlandBastard :** _Oh-ooh merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais même pas vraiment d'où m'est venu l'idée de l'agneau et du loup-garou mais l'idée me titillait l'esprit depuis un moment et j'ai été comme poussée à l'écrire. Je ne regrette pas, c'était drôle à imaginer._

 **Lerugamine :** _Thanks ! ^^_

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** _Salut et meerrciii ! Alors, pour ta question, la réponse est oui. J'ai déjà fait plusieurs MF/HP. J'ai vérifié sur le sommaire de mon blog, dans ce recueil, j'ai dû en écrire au moins 6_.

 **Alice Nagini Riddle :** _Wooah Arigat_ _ô_ _! J'espère que la suite ne te décevras pas même si le délai de publication s'allongera. =)_

 **Kuroe17 :** _Hey, le nom du blog est x-OS-Harry-Potter-Xover (_ _ **x-os-harry-potter-xover. Skyrock**_ _) ← sans espace._

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** _Ah ah merci, il y aura une suite. Elle n'est pas encore écrite mais paraîtra sans doute dans la 'Série Bonus'._

 **Luna Park :** _Ah ah je me demande aussi. Il faudra attendre que la suite vienne pour savoir, mais je peux déjà te dire que le mystérieux loup-garou est très protecteur et possessif donc il sera sans doute de la partie_.

 **Isidris-Shiro :** _Hi ~ ça faisait un moment, comment vas-tu ? Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes. Les mises à jour sont plus lentes maintenant, mais j'aime toujours autant écrire, même si mon temps-libre a vachement été diminué_.

 **Les 2 Slythandors :** _Ooh c'est vrai, ça fait un moment qu'il n'y a pas eu de vrai Marvie(LV)/Harry !_

 **Akerthy :** _Oh hey, ça s'est bien passé ( ton concours inter-chorales ) ?_

 **Soln96 :** _Aw tu penses ? Je dois dire que j'avais l'image mentale en tête ( ne me demande pas comment j'en suis venue à imaginer cela, je n'en ai aucune idée )_.

 **theblackgirl :** _Oh okay. Tiens, je savais que Millo serait demandé. Je pensais le faire apparaître à Poudlard avec Ryry_.

 **Yuki-Jiji :** _Oui ! Oui il y aura une suite. Elle sera insérée dans la Série Bonus_.

 **Calinmonamour :** Merci. =)

 **Hekamiel :** _J'ai justement laissé une note juste au dessus, concernant H &W. Qu'en penses-tu ? Malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire plus vite: je n'ai pas le temps et j'ai peur de trop bâclé si je fais ça ( j'ai déjà peur d'avoir bâclé un ou deux passages )_.

 **V. M. Desgrec :** _wooah merci ! Mdr, un canard géant en plastique ! Et un canard à connotation_

 _sexuelle ou pas ( bien que je n'ai jamais compris ce que ce genre de 'jouet' avait de sexuel ) ?_

 **Neko Kirei :** _Hullo ~ ah ah ouais, je ne sais pas, Ash n'existait pas ( pas même dans mon tiroir mental pour scénario de fanfic ) avant l'écrite de ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas comment il s'est auto-crée mais il a réussi à se faire une place_.

 **AmeliaOni :** _Hi hi hi oui, une suite est programmée. Il faut bien que notre loup-garou mystère clame Harry devant le reste de l'école ( et des délégations )_.

 **TinaElena23 :** _Hi ! Merci beaucoup, c'est un plaisir. ^^_

 **Guest :** _Yup, 200. C'est un peu drôle de voir ce chiffre s'afficher au bas de la page maintenant_. _Huh, tu viens de me donner faim. Yep, il va y avoir une suite concernant cet OS : Ash, Harry et le mystérieux l-g seront à Poudlard. Tous les trois. En même temps. Rien que pour semer un peu plus de chaos et rire aux dépends de Dumbledore. Et peut-être de quelques autres avec ça. Aki sera sans doute mentionné, de même que peut-être les cousins mais je ne pense pas qu'ils apparaîtront ( mais bon, vu qu'ils ont tendance à se contre-ficher de l'avis de l'auteur et à apparaître quand bon leur semble, rien n'est moins sûr )_.

 **Chaouame :** _Meerciiii ! C'est un plaisir ! Alors, quand on m'a demandé d'écrire ce type de fanfic, et comme je ne savais pas trop ce qu'on me demandait, je suis allée en lire quelques unes. La plupart sont sur 'Fictionhunt' parce qu'elles ont été supprimées de fanfiction. Net. Par contre elles sont toutes en anglais :_

 _._

 _ **1/**_ _The Champion Reading by_ **Azaelia Silmarwen**

 _ **2/**_ _Reading Third Task at end of Fourth Year_ by **Goddess Seshat** ( l'une des seules fics slash de ce genre, d'après ce que j'ai pu trouver, même s'il y en a quand même quelques unes ). C'est une **Adam Lambert/Harry** et les Serpentards s'entendent assez bien avec Harry dans celle-ci mais c'est un bashing Ron, Hermione, Ginny.

 _ **3/**_ _Hogwarts reads Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone_ by **shopaholic1369** – **Daphné/Harry** – elle a écrit aussi les trois autres volumes bien que _Hogwarts reads the Goblet of Fire_ soit en cours.

 _ **5/**_ _Through Emerald Eyes: Hogwarts Reads Harry Potter_ by **James Field** – Tonks/Harry

 _ **6/**_ _Hogwarts reads Harry Potter_ by **SlytherinStudio** ( ça se passe quand les délégations sont présentes pour le Tournois ).

 _ **7/**_ _Exploring Harry Potter's life_ – je ne sais plus le nom de l'auteur mais elle est sur fictionhunt.

 **8/** _Let's Know You In Order To Kill You_ – elle est sur fictionhunt et un autre site donc je me souviens plus. C'est un _**Voldemort/Harry**_ avec les mangemorts, Neville et même un moldu. Oh et Sirius aussi est là ! Et on a un **Protective!Fenrir**.

 **9/** _The Life of Harry Potter Open to Everyone_ – Où Ron se rend compte que Harry ne mérite vraiment pas ce qui lui arrive.

 **10/** _Reading at Hogwarts_ -

 **11/** _Mysteries Unraveled_ – seuls les chapitres les plus importants sont lus.

 **12/** _The Unlikely Group_ – **Tom/Sub!Harry/Rabastan** ( le truc ennuyeux c'est que les deux premières 'séries' ont disparu du net et que seul les parties 3 et 4 sont dispo ).

 **13/** _Books of Truth_ by DramaticClimax – **Voldemort/Harry** – Harry et le gang portent un masque.

.

Bon voilà, y en a d'autres bien sûr mais après la majorité sont des Ginny/Harry ( même dans cette liste il y a plein de Ginny/Harry ) ou des fics où les morts apparaissent. D'ailleurs à ce propos il y a aussi:

 **14/** _Harry Potter and the Presently Past Read the Books_ by **stelladelnordxd** \- Hermione/Harry avec un good!Ron et un bashing!Molly, Ginny, Dumbledore

 **Kasane :** _Wao, je ne sais pas si c'est une coïncidence mais j'ai justement récemment eu envie de lire sur ce pairing et je suis tombée sur une fanfiction. J'ai arrêté de la lire pour la réserver pour plus tard, mais c'est une drôle de coïncidence. Pas de soucis._

* * *

 **Publié le : 02.10.2017**


	202. L'éléphant à pois vert - MaleVector x HP

**Défi de :** _ **Mlle Mystre et Compagnie**_

→ Aki apparaît dans la Grande Salle, accompagnée d'un éléphant à pois vert.

.

(╯⊙ ⊱ ⊙╰ )

.

 **Pairing :** _Male!Professor Vector/Harry Potter_

 **Univers : T4**

 **Mots : ~ 8,500**

 **PS :** _Je n'ai rien contre l'Espagne, donc pas de tentative de meurtre sur pauvre Me._

 **PS2 :** _Je sais que Septima Vector était professeur d'Arithmancie et non de Runes. Mais je m'en suis souvenue trop tard. De toute façon, il s'agit de Eric Vector dans celui-ci._ ** _Male!Vector_** _._

 ** _1/ Firsties =_** _terme (anglais) abrégé pour 'première années', Newbies, recrues..._

Anglais _– Japonais_

* * *

 **Gage – 201**

.

 _L'éléphant à pois vert_

.

Comme d'habitude, la table des Serpentards était déjà pleine lorsque la délégation de Durmstrang entra dans la Grande Salle. Serpentard et Serdaigle étaient les ponctuels, ça, les délégations étrangères s'en étaient vite rendues compte. Les deux autres maisons – Poufsouffle et Gryffondors, étaient les retardataires qui se dispatchaient en groupes. Certains arrivaient tôt, certains à l'heure, d'autre encore, arrivaient juste avant les enseignants ( _qui étaient généralement les derniers, mise à part peut-être le directeur qui avait tendance à être là le premier_ ). Les délégations étaient heureuses d'avoir de s'être installées à Serdaigle et Serpentard: les choses auraient été un peu maladroite s'ils étaient toujours les premiers à être présent à table. La table des Gryffondor était exceptionnellement vide à part quelques 2nde années riant nerveusement entre eux. Celle de Poufsouffle était un peu plus pleine; les 6° et 7° années étaient déjà assis. Pourtant, la tension monta subitement sans que l'on ne sache pourquoi.

À peine une minute plus tard, un 'CRACK' retentit et... et...

Vladimir, étudiant de Durmstrang, se massa les tempes quand il avisa ce qui lui faisait face, à seulement une trentaine de mètres de lui.

« Par _Vélès_ , dîtes-moi que je vois ce que je pense voir ! »

Personne ne lui répondit mais au vu des yeux écarquillés du reste du monde, il n'avait pas d'hallucinations: il y avait bien une fille, tenant en laisse un énorme éléphanteau... à pois vert. Et... quoi d'autre ? Ah oui. Ils venaient d'atterrir sur la partie inoccupée de la table des lions. Vladimir sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher face à ce spectacle totalement incongru. Encore heureux qu'il n'y ait pas eu de blessés ! Ce genre de choses arrivait-il souvent à Poudlard ?

Ce fut cet instant que choisit Harry Potter – le Survivant pour les ermites qui l'ignoraient encore-, 2nd Champion de Poudlard ( et 1er au classement ), pour passer les grandes portes en courant, suivi par toute une tripotée de Gryffondors de 1° année nerveux et rosissants. Potter se stoppa net à la vue qui s'offrait à lui et, honnêtement, aucun ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Pas même les Poufs' qui avaient encore une dent contre lui. Pourtant, Potter ne semblait pas vraiment surpris. Blasé, exaspéré convenait plus pour qualifier son expression.

Potter, et toute sa tribu de _Firsties_ (1) s'arrêtèrent pour dévisager le spectacle, puis le Gryffondor de 4° année ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. La jeune fille qui venait d'apparaître, fixa son regard sur le Survivant et un grand sourire étira ses traits.

« RAVEN ! »

Potter resta un instant figé dans un masque d'argile avant qu'un sourire mi amusé, mi exaspéré n'étire ses lèvres, et il s'avança vers l'inconnue, laissant savoir aux premières années qu'ils n'étaient pas en danger.

« _Aki je peux savoir ce qui t'amène dans mon modeste royaume ? Pas que je ne sois pas heureux de profiter de ton humble présence mais... on se comprend._ »

Les autres étudiants de Poudlard restèrent stupéfaits lorsqu'ils entendirent Potter parler dans une langue étrangère ( _Potter n'avait jamais fait étalage de cette connaissance_ ) et furent d'autant plus choqués lorsque la jeune fille éclata de rire en réponse. Puis, ils s'enlacèrent en riant comme de vieux amis, ignorant royalement le désordre autour d'eux.

 __ Navré très cher cousin mais vois-tu, j'étais en mission... et bien, une mission affectée par moi-même, mais une mission tout de même._

Potter secoua la tête, l'air amusé, tandis que l'étrangère aux cheveux rouge pivotait vers les petites recrues, les _firsties_.

« _Alors, c'est à ces gosses que tu enseignes notre noble langue ? C'est adorable._ »

Ça n'était pas moqueur, pas même un peu. C'était juste Aki. Harry acquiesça et regarda les Firsties, parlant lentement, de façon à ce qu'ils comprennent bien ce qu'il disait ( après tout, il était temps de mettre en pratique les leçons qu'il leur avait enseigné ):

« _Gamins, voici Aki, ma cousine. C'est elle qui m'a appris le japonais._

_ Hey ~ les salua la redhead. _Bonjour à tous, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontré !_ S'exclama-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les Firsties répondirent timidement à la salutation, dans la langue de la redhead et Harry essaya d'ignorer l'éléphanteau qui s'inclina en même temps que sa cousine.

« Aki, l'interrompit-il tandis qu'elle causait gaiement avec les lionceaux de 1° années. _Qui est-ce ?_ demanda-t-il en inclinant la tête vers l'éléphant.

 __ Ooh ! C'est Paolo !_

Harry, qui observait distraitement les élèves subjugués, sentit son œil se crisper et reporta son attention sur sa cousine.

_ Paolo ?

 __ Il était dans un infâme cirque espagnol._

Harry haussa un sourcil.

_ Okay, fit Aki en haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant. _J'ai peut-être organisé une opération ''secours un éléphanteau d'un cirque esclavagiste'' et par la même kidnappé ledit éléphanteau et... pour qu'il soit moins voyant, j'ai peut-être changé la couleur de sa peau._

Harry la dévisagea avec incrédulité. Les 6° années de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor entrèrent dans la Grande Salle après un cours de Botanique assez sauvage. Eux aussi se figèrent en découvrant les nouvelles additions à la salle, ainsi que la destruction partielle de la table des lions.

 __ Tu – tu as changé la couleur de peau d'un éléphant en gris à pois verts pour qu'il soit... moins voyant ?_

Même sans comprendre un seul mot de ce qui se disait, tous les sorciers présents pouvaient sentir l'incrédulité du plus jeune Champion. Surtout quand le Survivant jura dans la langue de Shakespeare.

 __ Oui,_ répondit la redhead en hochant la tête d'un air solennel.

 __ Laisse-moi condenser tout ça... Tu as kidnappé un éléphant... et tu as décidé de le changer de couleur..._ ?

 __ C'est ce que j'ai dit,_ approuva Aki. _C'était la vedette du cirque. Tout le monde l'aurait reconnu si je ne lui avait pas donné cette couleur !_

Potter ne dit rien pendant un moment. Les élèves présents dans la classe se penchèrent en avant. Ça n'était pas parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas qu'ils ne pouvaient pas essayer de deviner ce qu'il se passait.

Les Firsties, qui avaient vaguement suivi la conversation entre les deux cousins, chuchotaient à présent avec animation tout en caressant l'éléphanteau.

« As-tu finalement perdu la tête ?! » S'exclama-t-il finalement, passant inconsciemment à l'anglais dans le processus.

Cela attira l'attention du reste de la salle. L'étrangère fit la moue, et jeta un regard noir à Potter en réponse.

_ Même moi je n'ai jamais fait ça ! _Et pourquoi diable as-tu décidé que venir ici était une bonne idée_?!

À cela, la redhead eut un petit rire penaud et se gratta la nuque, l'air gênée.

 __ J'essayais de me rendre en Inde_...

Une goutte de sueur perla chez Harry, puis il secoua la tête et rumina un ''J'aurais dû m'en douter'' qui sortit d'un ton plus tendre qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

La redhead l'ignora en faveur de dévisager son environnement.

 __ Oh, je suis tombée juste à l'heure du dîner !_

Potter haussa un sourcil.

 _'Ventre sur patte.'_ songea celui-ci.

« _Oh ?_

 __ Ben, tu sais, c'est censé être mon tour de cuisine au Manoir. Les couz' vont probablement en profiter pour manger Thaï si je ne suis pas là._ »

Harry haussa l'autre sourcil.

 __ Je croyais que tu aimais la nourriture asiat' ? J'veux dire, on vit au Japon donc c'est norm -_

 __ Oui – oui, je sais, mais il ne vont pas en profiter pour_ _ **cuisiner**_ _asiat' mais pour se faire livrer_.

Harry secoua la tête et jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à Paolo l'éléphanteau lorsque la trompe de celui-ci vint caresser son bras. Il caressa distraitement l'immense tête de l'animal et jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers les grandes portes de la Grande Salle. Il n'imaginait pas la scène, si jamais il devait expliquer la présence de sa cousine et d'un éléphant (''Paolo !'') à pois vert, sur la table de sa maison. Snape allait à coup sûr en profiter pour le mettre en détention en disant que c'était ''toujours de la faute de Potter''. Heureusement, aucun professeur n'était encore arrivé.du moins, c'était le cas quand un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années passa tout à coup les portes et s'immobilisa devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Eric Vector était le professeur de Runes Anciennes de Poudlard. Il avait passé sa maîtrise de Runes à 21 ans et enseignait à Poudlard depuis cinq ans maintenant. C'était seulement connu de Fred et George Weasley ( _et, Harry pensait que Aki avait des soupçons_ ) que Harry avait un crush pour le jeune enseignant ( et il n'était certainement pas le seul à Poudlard ). Harry ne prenait pas Runes Anciennes. Du moins pas officiellement mais les Serdaigles savaient parfaitement que c'était un mensonge: Potter avait appris seul, avec des livres, les runes et suivait les cours particuliers de cette matière ( _heureusement, miraculeusement, Granger n'avait jamais eu connaissance de l'existence de ce cours particulier d'après les Serdaigles_ ) et était plutôt bon. Il avait même aidé quelques uns de ses camarades aigles. Peu importe la réaction des gens quant à sa participation au Tournois, s'il y avait bien une chose que la maison de Serdaigle ne pouvait nier au sujet de Potter, c'était sa serviabilité. Beaucoup de Serdaigles d'années inférieures aimaient prendre de l'avance sur leurs futures matières optionnelles. Il était déjà arrivé qu'un élève de première ou seconde année vienne voir Potter à la bibliothèque ou dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'il était avec Granger et Weasley, pour lui poser des questions sur certains aspects du cours vus plus tôt. Les deux autres pensaient toujours que les recrues venaient voir Harry à cause de son statut de Survivant. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus éloignés de la réalité.

_ Potter... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda lentement le professeur.

Potter cligna des yeux, regardant autour de lui et avisa les Gryffondors de première année, lesquels caressaient Paolo-, puis essaya d'afficher un air innocent face au professeur.

_ Eum... je n'ai pas grand-chose à voir avec cela, pour une fois.

Le professeur Vector haussa un sourcil, l'air vaguement amusé et, soudainement, les petits premières années se lancèrent à la rescousse du Survivant :

« Harry nous -

_ C'est vraiment très intéressant !

_ Puis comme ça nous -

_ […] une très jolie -

_ Et aussi - »

… Tous en même temps. Harry secoua la tête mais il affichait un sourire tendre et la redhead à ses côtés rit doucement avant de s'avancer, posant l'extrémité de la laisse dans la main de Harry ( et comme ça, si Snape arrivait, il aurait une excellente excuse pour accuser Ryry ) :

« Aki, se présenta-t-elle en s'inclinant poliment. _C'est un plaisir._ »

Eric, qui avait de vagues souvenirs des cours de japonais qu'il avait pris pendant les vacances d'Été, au cours de sa scolarité, se présenta en retour, recevant un sourire satisfait de la jeune fille. La redhead donna ensuite un coup de coudes dans les côtes de son cousin.

« _Je l'aime bien, dit-elle. Tu as ma bénédiction._ »

Elle gloussa quand Harry prit une teinte coquelicot sous le léger sourire du professeur. Visiblement, celui-ci avait plus que de vagues souvenirs et avait une assez bonne idée de ce qui venait d'être dit.

_ Miss Aki parle-t-elle anglais ? Demanda Eric Vector, en regardant Harry.

Celui-ci, encore rouge, pivota vers la fille – Aki ?-, et lui adressa un sourire malicieux avant de se tourner à nouveau, rosissant un peu plus quand il remarqua que son professeur le dévisageait toujours.

_ Aki comprend parfaitement l'anglais mais – err... elle est incapable de le parler.

Aki regarda les alentours avec un sourire innocent.

_ Et donc... cet éléphant ?

Et bien oui, c'était tout de même la question que tout le monde se posait. Potter avait peut-être pu étancher sa soif de réponses, mais ça n'était certainement pas leur cas.

Potter adressa un nouveau regard à la redhead, tendre et exaspéré à la fois.

_ Paolo. Aki l'a kidnappé dans un cirque espagnol.

Aki cria quelque chose en arrière-plan et Potter cligna des yeux avant de rajouter:

« Ils le maltraitaient. »

Un silence incrédule passa. Alors... alors c'était ça ?

_ Et donc ?

_ Aki a voulu se rendre en Inde pour l'amener dans un centre animalier.

_ … Cela n'explique pas la présence de... Paolo... dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Hasarda le professeur de Runes Anciennes.

Les 7° années de Poufsouffle entrèrent dans la salle après un cours de Potions particulièrement violent et s'arrêtèrent dans l'entrée, médusés.

_ Elle a voulu utiliser la technique de transport de son clan mais... elle a infusé trop de puissance dans son portail. Quand elle a compris cela, elle a décidé de s'arrêter dans le seul endroit qu'elle visualisait bien et où elle savait qu'elle trouverait un visage familier.

Le professeur Vector ne put que le dévisager en silence, observant les rougeurs qui s'étendaient de part et d'autres de son visage.

Les Poufsouffles qui venaient d'entrer, ne pouvaient que regarder entre le Survivant, les Firsties de Gryffondors, le professeur Vector, une inconnue aux yeux aussi verts que ceux de Potter eet un éléphant... à pois verts ? Confus, ils reportèrent leur attention sur le seul enseignant présent sachant, tout au fond d'eux, que cela était forcément lié de près ou de loin à Potter.

Eric resta silencieux un instant puis vit l'air blasé de son étudiant et songea avec amusement que cela devait être une situation récurrente. Il opta donc pour la réaction la plus simple.

_ Oh. Okay.

Harry lui adressa un regard incrédule puis inclina la tête sur le côté. Okay ?

Aki, à ses côtés, sentit son propre sourire s'élargir. Regardez, ce gars commençait déjà à s'adapter à leur vie ! Plus aucun doute maintenant, Aki parviendrait bien à les caser d'une façon ou d'une autre s'ils ne le faisaient pas d'eux-même avant cela.

Harry frissonna lorsqu'il entendit sa cousine caqueter de joie, un air triomphal placardé sur le visage, et il s'écarta un peu, se rapprochant d'autant plus du maître en runes. Eric posa une main sur l'épaule du petit brun aux yeux verts pour l'empêcher de fuir plus loin même si lui aussi frissonna au rire de la jeune fille.

Paolo l'éléphant utilisa sa trompe pour caresser l'épaule de la redhead, laquelle se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogateur.

_ Oh. Oh !

Elle attrapa un document sorti de nul part et le tendit à Harry.

 __ Tiens, c'est un pour le Tournois. Si tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans – ce dont je n'ai absolument aucun doute-, et que tu ne veux pas aller plus loin, tu devrais signer. Ce document a été approuvé par la branche anglaise de Gringotts._

_ Heh ? Vraiment ? Fit Harry, excité à l'idée de pouvoir échapper à ce maudit tournois.

Les élèves aux alentours échangèrent des regards nerveux et intrigués tandis que le 4ème Champion étirait un large sourire satisfait.

_ Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est le lire, le comprendre et le signer en infusant un peu de magie, c'est ça ?

_ Humm, approuva l'adolescente. _Et un peu de sang aussi, si possible. Ce serait dommage que ces bâtards trouvent un moyen de te forcer à participer, non ?_

Harry opina, la Magie du Sang était l'une des branches les plus puissantes de la magie. De plus, cette branche était très pratiquée dans les anciens clans japonais. Et approuvée par le régime de leur nation. Pas comme en Grande-Bretagne. Aki lui envoya un sourire narquois tandis qu'il s'asseyait pour lire le dossier. Il y avait beaucoup de document à l'intérieur et il dut activer son Speed-Reading, une habilité à lire extrêmement rapidement-, pour terminer sa lecture en deux minutes au lieu de... et bien... bien plus longtemps. Dès qu'il eut terminé, et heureux avec ce qu'il trouva dans les documents, Harry signa au bas de plusieurs pages en insérant sa magie, puis attrapa un couteau de poche et s'entailla la main, juste assez pour faire couler quelques gouttes sur le dernier feuillet. Il ne remarqua pas les regards stupéfaits de quelques sang-purs l'ayant vu faire. Après tout, la Magie du Sang était interdite en Grande-Bretagne et vraiment peu de nés-moldus/sang-mêlés la pratiquaient ou en connaissaient même l'existence. Un flash doré illumina le dossier puis disparut, sûrement pour réapparaître au Ministère de la Magie... et probablement aussi sur le bureau de l'Empereur de la Magie du Japon.

Les autres étudiants présents, regardèrent autour, essayant visiblement de comprendre ce qui se passait sans pour autant... et bien, sans pour autant comprendre.

« Fait ! »

L'exclamation de Potter fit sursauter pratiquement tout le monde dans la salle. Ils ne s'attendaient clairement pas à cela. Potter souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, comme s'il venait de toucher le Jackpot et le sourire encore plus mauvais, sur le visage de la jeune fille, leur assura que c'était la chose la plus effrayante qu'ils aient vu jusqu'à présent. Pourtant, il fallait bien l'avouer, les deux adolescents étaient très sexy ainsi.

Montague profita de l'agitation pour sortir sa baguette et la pointer sur les deux adolescents, ou plus spécifiquement sur la redhead. Beaucoup le regardèrent avec un sourcil haussé, jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'entendent murmurer un sortilège de traduction. Certains laissèrent tomber leurs têtes contre leur table, maugréant sombrement qu'ils auraient dû y penser eux-même, mais cela ne se gênèrent pas pour écouter le reste de la conversation.

_ Yata ! J'en suis sorti !

_ Félicitations, cousin. J'admets que c'était vraiment cool de te voir combattre ce dragon mais je pense qu'il serait mieux de te garder hors de danger à partir de maintenant... Et bien, quand c'est aussi public en tout cas.

Seuls les deux semblèrent se comprendre au vu du rictus de la jeune fille et du bout de langue de Potter.

_ Ouais, ouais, j'en suis. Bien que, en parlant de ça, je voudrais bien savoir qui a réussi à passer la limite d'âge posée par Dumbledork. Soupira Harry.

Les étudiants gloussèrent en entendant le 'surnom' que Potter avait donné au directeur, d'autres avaient l'air désapprobateurs, mais peu parvinrent à étouffer leurs gloussements.

Aki ricana.

_ Oh, je sais ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de se rapprocher pour chuchoter à l'oreille de son cousin, ignorant purement et simplement les autres sorciers qui semblaient à présent très bien les comprendre.

Potter écarquilla les yeux puis hocha la tête en avant. Ses mèches sombres vinrent recouvrir ses yeux, si bien que l'on ne distingua plus qu'un sourire sombre et sinistre, promesse de longues souffrances pour ses ennemis.

Miles Bletchley souhaita subitement que Malfoy n'ait rien fait de stupide : avec l'influence de Malfoy père, la majorité des étudiants de Serpentard se sentaient obligés de ne pas contrarier mini-Malfoy et ne s'étaient donc jamais interposés même quand les attaques verbales de Malfoy allaient trop loin à leur goût. À cause de cela et du sourire assassin de Potter, Miles craignait que sa maison ne soit bientôt réduite de moitié. Avec un coup de chance, Malfoy n'avait cette fois-ci rien à avoir avec le sourire sanguinaire (- et, oserait-il le dire, très sexy ) du Survivant. Potter ricana sombrement ( Miles était certain d'avoir entendu deux de ses camarades gémir pitoyablement et trois Poufsouffles à proximité, chuchoter entre elles que Potter ferait un très bon héros psycho dans un manga et que, si jamais l'un d'entre elles devaient un jour être magaka (''wtf ?''), Potter serait leur source d'inspiration numéro 1.

L'éléphant – Paolo-, rugit et la redhead fit craquer ses jointures.

_ Okay, je pense à l'Inde et je visualise mon noyau magique.

_ Essaies de transférer un peu mon de Magie, lui conseilla doucement Potter.

Aki prit une profonde inspiration et rouvrit les yeux.

« Yokay ! »

Elle fit un geste de la main pour le saluer quand le portail apparut sous ses pieds. Elle tomba au travers, Paolo à sa suite.

C'est juste à cet instant – ou peut-être un peu plus tôt-, que Harry perdit toutes ses couleurs et leva sa main gauche. Il tenait encore la laisse.

« Oh non... l'entendit-on dire quand le portail commença à se former. AKI NON ! » s'écria-t-il, sans penser à lâcher la laisse qu'il avait encore dans la main.

Mais trop tard, Aki ( & Paolo ) traversait déjà la surface lumineuse et colorée. Et Potter disparut à sa suite.

Eric, qui avait réalisé le problème juste après Harry et juste avant le reste de la salle-, ferma les yeux et prit une lente inspiration. Quand il les rouvrit, le reste de la salle était toujours figée dans un état de stupéfaction et Potter n'avait toujours pas reparut. Eric résista à l'envie de se frapper la tête contre la surface dure la plus proche.

Et c'est à cet instant que les enseignants entrèrent et avisèrent la destruction partielle de la table des lions, les premières années de Gryffondors regroupés ensemble près de la table des Serdaigles et Eric Vector, juste à côté de la table des lions.

_ Eric, qu'est-ce que vous avez _encore_ fait ?

L'expression de surprise et de profond outrage du professeur de Runes fit éclater de rire l'assemblée d'élèves et d'invités, qui n'en pouvaient plus de se retenir.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, le Survivant réapparut dans le Hall et entra comme si de rien n'était dans la Grande Salle. Elle était encore à moitié vide à cette heure-ci, et la table des lions avait été réparée. Pourtant, le professeur de Runes était déjà là, ruminant sombrement autour de sa tasse de café, échangeant de temps à autres des mots avec la délégations de Durmstrang à laquelle il s'était joint ( à la table des vert et argent ).

Harry gloussa derrière sa main et fit son chemin jusqu'à la table des Serpentards, pour s'installer à la place vide à côté d'Eric. Celui-ci leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir le revenant. C'était le jeune prodige (caché) en runes, Potter. Il était vêtu d'un sari de couleur clair, qui mettait ses yeux verts émeraudes en valeur. Vector ravala sa salive. L'adolescent tait éblouissant. Un sourire relaxé éclairait son visage lorsqu'il s'assit sur le banc, aux côtés de l'enseignant.

_ H – Mr Potter ?

Eric s'étrangla. Oui, c'était peut-être un petit peu vrai qu'il était attiré par son élève, mais il était hors de question de l'appeler par son prénom. Pas en public en tout cas et, vu qu'ils n'avaient jamais été seuls...peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça d'ailleurs; il n'était pas certain d'avoir suffisamment de self-control pour rester seul avec le petit brun et, contrairement à certains *cough * _Severus_ *cough * il n'aimait pas avoir de relations sexuelles ou romantiques avec ses élèves. Et puis, Potter était bien trop jeune. Oui, Eric était conscient de son attirance pour les plus jeunes hommes mais Potter était trop _jeune_.

Harry lui adressa ( à lui et aux étudiants de l'Est ) un sourire lumineux qui les aveugla temporairement.

_ Bonjour professeur ! Magnifique journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du jeune maître des Runes en voyant son élève d'aussi bonne humeur. Puis il fronça les sourcil et fit la moue ( oui, Eric Vector, 26 ans, fit la moue ).

« Je n'ai rien dit aux autres professeurs concernant votre cousine et son ami... Paolo. Mes collègues ont pensé que j'étais responsable de la destruction partielle de la table des Gryffondors et m'ont puni comme si j'étais un étudiant. Tout ça parce que je suis le plus jeune du staff ! »

Sa moue devint un peu plus prononcée et les élèves de Durmstrang durent étouffer un rire en le voyant faire.

_ Ils ont retiré la machine à café de la salle des professeurs et ont caché tous mes livres sur les traditions et rituels magiques. Ils ont même fait disparaître mon poster sur les 5 meilleurs maîtres runiques au monde !

Harry essaya de ne pas rire. Il essaya vraiment. Mais la moue du jeune enseignant était adorable et Harry entreprit de servir une assiette de pancakes au jeune professeur.

« _Kawaii_... » chuchota-t-il sous son souffle.

Eric releva brusquement la tête et le dévisagea avec incrédulité, des rougeurs s'étendant malgré lui sur son visage. Les regards curieux des étudiants de Durmstrang et méfiants de ceux de Serpentard ( lesquels commençaient à arriver par groupes autour d'eux ), ne firent rien pour arranger la situation.

_ Non. Non, non, non. Un homme n'est pas mignon.

Le Gryffondor gloussa et afficha un air espiègle.

 __ Et bien, vous l'êtes, sensei_.

Le professeur Vector le dévisagea un instant puis, un sourire joueur étira ses lèvres et il décida d'ignorer le fait qu'il était en train de flirter avec un élève devant d'autres élèves.

 __ Je pourrais avoir besoin de cours de japonais,_ dit-il dans un japonais rouillé et hésitant.

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté.

 __ Oui, je peux voir des erreurs._ Dit-il lentement, de sorte que l'enseignant comprenne à peu près ce qu'il disait. _J'imagine que je pourrais vous aider_.

Potter se tourna alors vers Vector et lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

_ Leçon n°1, dit-il avant de passer au japonais. _Votre cravate est mal nouée_.

Devant l'air confus du jeune enseignant, Harry gloussa et délaissa son petit déjeuner pour se tourner complètement vers l'homme, ignorant les regards curieux des Serpentards et Durmstrangois. Il répéta la même phrase plus lentement en faisant des gestes. Quand Eric ne comprit toujours pas, Harry afficha un sourire triomphal et attrapa l'homme pas sa cravate.

Montague s'étrangla avec sa gorgée de café et les autres étudiants présents à la table ne purent qu'observer, stupéfaits, le jeune Gryffondor parler doucement ( il semblait répéter la même phrase ) tout en resserrant la cravate de l'enseignant. Personne ne vit Fleur Delacour hocher la tête pour elle-même, tout en murmurant à ses amies qu'il y en avait au moins un qui savait ce qu'il voulait et savait comment s'y prendre, ici.

Finalement, le petit brun adressa un clin d'œil à l'enseignant et un air de réalisation s'afficha sur le visage du professeur.

_ Oh ! Je vois.

Cela laissa les étudiants pantois. Est-ce que... Est-ce que le professeur Vector et Potter venaient juste de flirter ouvertement devant eux ?!

_ Très jolie cravate en passant, _sensei_ , dit Harry, dans sa langue natale, un petit sourire joueur toujours présent sur ses lèvres.

Eric bloqua toute pensées malsaines et indécentes qui menaçaient de l'assaillir quand Harry l'appela ainsi. Tous ses rêves humides lui revinrent subitement en mémoire et il posa une main sur la cravate que Harry venait de resserre correctement, pour la desserrer un peu. Montague haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il vit Potter esquisser un sourire narquois.

« Vous avez chaud, sensei ?

_ O – Oui. »

Le sourire de Harry devint presque féral.

 __ Mah mah ~ je pense que je pourrais caser quelques heures de japonais, sensei._

Eric déglutit : Harry ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Ses yeux émeraudes semblaient être rivés sur lui et lui uniquement.

_ Ne, sensei ?

Eric se força à hocher la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu.

_ Il y a des choses que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris, expliqua doucement Harry. Notamment sur l'incompatibilité entre _Azerviel_ et _Eksusha_.

Eric sut tout de suite que l'adolescent avait menti: Potter était le meilleur de son année en Runes, même s'il n'était techniquement pas officiellement un étudiant de cette matière. Malgré tout, Eric se trouva lui-même à répondre :

« Vous pouvez venir quand vous avez un moment de libre, Mr Potter. Je suis sûr que nous pourrons combler vos lacunes. »

Montague s'étrangla avec le toast dans lequel il venait de mordre. Et il ne fut pas le seul. Eric rougit violemment lorsqu'il comprit le second sens de sa phrase.

_ Err, non, pas dans ce -

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais les Serpentards et Durmstrangois avaient compris : il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu indécent dans sa phrase d'origine. Cela restait tout de même très distrayant et divertissant pour eux, notamment lorsqu'ils remarquèrent le malaise du jeune enseignant. Harry, à leur grand soulagement ( Eric ) et amusement ( les autres )-, n'avait rien capté et se contenta d'adresser un sourire lumineux à son professeur.

_ Merci, sensei.

Il y eut un petit silence reposant, puis Eric se souvint de la question qu'il s'était posé plus tôt dans la matinée.

_ Votre cousine a-t-elle finalement pu déposer l'éléphant en Inde ?

Harry se servit un verre de lait et afficha un sourire penaud.

_ Ah... il y a eu un contretemps et un... changement de plan.

_ Oh ?

_ Ma cousine s'est vue offrir un travail urgent et bien payé après nous avoir fait accidentellement apparaître Place de la Concorde à Paris. Elle a décidé de laisser nos cousins babysitter Paolo pendant qu'elle était occupée par son job.

Silence. Personne ne parla pendant un temps, chacun dévisageant Potter avec de grands yeux – Potter, lequel venait de reposer son verre de lait et arborait à présent une jolie moustache.

_ Et bien, poursuivit-il, il ne fallait pas s'étonner: un jour, elle est accidentellement apparue au Groenland au lieu de Sidney, en Australie. Elle ne sait jamais comment gérer sa puissance magique.

Lourd silence incrédule. Harry effaça sa moustache.

_ Si tu n'es pas allé en Inde, Potter, intervint Miles Bletchley en haussant un sourcil, curieux. Pourquoi diable portes-tu un sari ?

_ Oh ça ? Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas allé en Inde.

En voyant les regards d'autant plus curieux de ses aînés de Serpentard et Durmstrang, Harry prit sur lui pour répondre:

« J'ai juste dit que ma cousine avait reporté son projet. Je suis allé à Bombay pour prévenir le Centre de Secours Animalier, qu'ils devraient se préparer à accueillir prochainement un éléphant. »

Le silence qui suivit fut d'autant plus incrédule.

« Y a-t-il d'autres choses importantes comme ça, que l'on devrait savoir ? » fit Flint, sarcastique.

Il regretta sa question quand il vit Potter pencher la tête sur le côté, pensif, tout en tapotant son menton avec son index.

_ Hum... Ah !

Les Serpentards déglutirent.

_ Je ne suis plus candidat au Tournois.

…

_ Quoi ?!

Ça n'était pas Eric, ni même cette grande gueule de Flint. C'était Montague. Harry lui offrit un sourire malicieux.

_ Hummm. Il n'existe aucun contrat me liant à la Coupe. De ce fait, rien ne m'oblige à participer mais j'ai signé un contrat prouvant mon innocence, pour plus de sécurité. Je suis navré pour le pauvre gars qui a mis mon nom. Il va devoir plonger récupérer sa _précieuse personne_ à ma place.

Le ton laissait suggérer qu'il était réellement désolé mais pas le sourire carnassier de l'adolescent et cela fit frissonner ses aînés. Tant et si bien qu'ils ne l'interrogèrent même pas sur la partie _''plonger''_ et ' _'précieuse personnes''_.

_ Mon intelligence me surprend parfois.

Finalement, Harry se redressa et fixa correctement son uniforme.

« Je vous verrais dans votre salle de classe, _sensei_. »

Eric, ayant d'une certaine façon compris les mots du plus jeune-, hocha distraitement la tête, le regard rivé sur les courbes discrètes du Gryffondor.

Harry salua la délégation de l'Est et les Serpentards, puis quitta gaiement la salle.

Eric fixait encore les portes par lesquelles avaient disparu le petit brun quand Graham Montague s'adressa au jeune enseignant, un sourire extatique aux lèvres.

« Potter ne fait pas Runes, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Hum ? Fit Eric, fixant toujours l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Non. Non, il ne fait pas Runes.

_ Alors pourquoi aurait-il besoin de votre aide, professeur ? »

Les autres se penchèrent en avant, intéressés à l'idée de connaître la réponse ( bien qu'ils étaient assez intelligent pour la connaître déjà ).

_ Il est autodidacte.

Ah ça, ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir.

_ Il a appris seul les Runes et participe aux cours particuliers que j'ai avec les Serdaigles.

_ Il est bon ? S'enquit Terence Higgs.

_ Prodigieux. Les plus jeunes lui demandent souvent de l'aide pour des points qu'ils n'ont pas compris dans le cours.

Graham sentit son sourire s'élargir.

_ Dont il n'a pas besoin d'aide, en fait ?

_ Non...

Eric se redressa brutalement.

_ Err... Je dois y aller... préparer – préparer mes classes et – et tout ça... À plus tard.

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, le professeur Vector se hâta de quitter la salle, suivant le même chemin emprunté par un certain petit brun, à peine cinq minutes plus tôt.

Restèrent alors les étudiants entrant et sortant de la Grande Salle et, parmi eux, seuls les vert et argent et les étudiants de l'Est eurent été témoins du flirt audacieux entre un élève et un de leurs professeurs.

Graham contenait difficilement son éclat de rire. Enfin un peu d'action ! Les mains tremblantes d'excitation, il atteignit son sac et sortit précipitamment une plume et un morceau de parchemin, avant de griffonner avec une frénésie qu'on ne lui connaissait guère. Terence, qui savait ce que cela voulait dire, se rapprocha de lui pour lire par-dessus son épaule, tandis que Marcus et Adrian, concernés pour leur santé mentale, s'éloignaient un peu plus. Qui l'eut cru ? Graham Montague, auteur de romance gay pour adolescents hormonaux ? _Duh_.

* * *

俳

.

 **BONUS : ''Mon Précieux'' ~**

.

Le jour de la Seconde Tâche était enfin arrivé et le château était saturé par les babillages excités des étudiants et invités. Comme tout événement de ce genre ( match, Tournois, etc... ), l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard ouvrait ses portes au public et aux personnalités haut-placées ainsi que, à l'occasion, des invités internationaux. C'était le cas aujourd'hui, le Roi de la France Magique, Louis XVI ( qu'avaient-ils donc à nommer tous leurs rois avec les mêmes noms ? Tout était si confus pour ce pauvre Fudge. ) était présent avec sa Cour magique, de même que le ministre bulgare, accompagné de ses employés et associés. Il y avait aussi les hauts-placés de Grande-Bretagne, notamment les chefs de Départements et quelques aurors en service, dissimulés çà et là, tout autour des gradins et près du ponton menant au lac ( même Dumbledore ignorait leur présence, c'était dire ).

Ce qui choquait le plus cependant, était la présence de _l'Empereur Japonais_ lequel avait, pour la première fois depuis plus de deux siècles, accepté l'invitation et avait fait le déplacement avec ses conseillés et plus proches personnes de confiance.

Ce qui rendait la foule aussi nerveuse cependant, ça n'était pas la diversité parmi les invités hauts-placés, non, c'était l'absence du 4ème champion. Albus soupira. Malgré son insistance et celle de Ludo, ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre d'attendre. Ils allaient devoir débuter la tâche et si Harry n'arrivait pas avant la fin du temps imparti, il serait disqualifié. Oh il n'avait pas peur que le garçon perde sa magie, il n'était pas assez stupide pour croire que l'enfant avait mis son nom, non. Mais enfin, à quoi pensait donc Harry, à être en retard un jour comme celui-ci ? Au vu de sa prestation lors de la première tâche, Poudlard ferait grande impression auprès des invités étrangers, si Harry répétait la même performance.

« La Seconde Tâche... Départ ! »

Immédiatement, les trois champions présents plongèrent à l'eau.

La foule s'attendait à mourir d'ennui pour cette tâche, étant donné que tout se passait sous l'eau et que les organisateurs n'avaient semble-t-il pas jugé utile de mettre en place un système de surveillance-, mais cela ne fut pas le cas.

Une dizaine de minutes après le début de la tâche, Harry Potter, le 4ème Champion, débarqua dans le champ de vision de la foule et des juges, traînant derrière lui ce qui semblait être un jeune homme ligoté et bâillonné.

_ Ah désolé pour le retard. Bart' ici, ne semblait pas décidé à venir.

_ M – Monsieur Potter ! S'exclama Ludo Bagman tandis que Crouch sr pâlissait brutalement. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Potter cligna des yeux puis inclina la tête sur le côté et adressa aux juges un regard incrédule avant de tout à coup pousser l'inconnu devant lui.

_ J'ai vérifié les lois liées au Tournois vous savez. Étant donné que je n'ai pas mis mon nom et que je n'ai pas non plus demandé à quelqu'un de le faire pour moi, j'ai demandé le retrait de ma participation forcée. Hecate a apparemment accepté.

Instantanément, les tribunes de Poudlard s'agitèrent. Plusieurs élèves de Gryffondors et Poufsouffles firent entendre leurs voix en criant des ''MENTEUR !'' mais Potter ne leur accorda pas un seul regard. Il était davantage distraits par les têtes stupéfaites des autres invités et des _jury_.

Serdaigles et Serpentards se gardèrent bien de parler lorsque, depuis leurs places, ils parvinrent à capter le rictus de Potter. Surtout que, les verts et argents se souvenaient de la conversation entre Potter et Vector, un peu plus de deux semaines plus tôt. Et ils n'étaient certainement pas assez stupide pour remettre cela en question.

_ Aw, fit Potter, clairement amusé. Désolé de vous décevoir mais je suis sincère: j'ai signé un contrat magique. Puisque je suis toujours en vie et que je ne suis pas non plus un squib, cela signifie que je suis innocent. De plus, j'ai signé ce contrat face à tous les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle, il y a un peu plus de deux semaines. Vous devriez vous en souvenir, non ?

Le Survivant se lécha la lèvre inférieure, appréciant le silence incrédule et maladroit qui s'empara des tribunes de Poudlard.

_ Oh, bien sûr, Barty, ici, va devoir aller sauver sa personne précieuse.

Le silence était à couper à la Hache. Puis, Amelia Bones et quelques aurors reconnurent le nouveau champions, se redressèrent brusquement et dégainèrent leurs baguettes qu'ils pointèrent sur Junior.

_ Hum... intervint Harry. Je suis conscient de ce à quoi vous pensez mais si vous pouviez attendre la fin de la Tâche pour l'arrêter. Ce gars me doit bien ça.

Dans les tribunes, on s'agitait. Ceux qui avaient reconnu Barty Crouch Jr, parlaient frénétiquement tandis que les autres étaient juste confus.

Barty n'avait cessé de s'agiter depuis que Potter l'avait attaqué dans le dos. Il devait admettre que le gosse l'avait pris par surprise et s'était vraiment bien débrouillé. Il ignorait que le gamin savait se battre, sa source ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça. Bien que, en fait, il doutait que sa source soit au courant de ce _détail_. Finalement, Harry lui retira ses liens et son rouleau de chatterton - _''Putain, ça fait mal !''_ , eut-il le temps de dire avant que le gamin ne le force à avaler une feuille de Branchiflore.

« Crois-moi, Bart', c'est beaucoup moins douloureux que le polynectar. »

Barty n'eut jamais l'occasion de s'interroger davantage là-dessus ( quand Potter a-t-il testé le polynectar ? ) car, cela dit, l'adolescent poussa son captif à l'eau, d'un coup de pied dans le dos.

Inutile de dire, dès que cela fut fait, Dumbledore se leva de son siège, entre ses collègues jury et se jeta un sonorus.

« Mr Potter, puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ?

_ Hum ? Fit Harry en se retournant pour faire face aux spectateurs. À votre avis ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

_ C'est ce que j'aimerai savoir. » intervint Karkaroff.

Potter secoua a tête, comme s'il faisait face à des enfants – d'une certaine façon, certains invités rirent de l'image mentale-, et grogna doucement.

_ Et dire qu'il est considéré comme un génie... murmura-t-il dramatiquement ( tout le monde l'entendit cependant à cause d'un sortilège placé plus tôt et beaucoup comprirent qu'il parlait de Dumbledore ).

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers le point où Barty avait disparu.

_ Oh, je crois que j'ai oublié de lui fournir une baguette... l'entendit-on marmonner. Bah ! Il survivra... probablement.

Quelques associé du ministre russe ricanèrent à cela.

Potter se retourna finalement vers les tribunes et haussa un sourcil en direction de Dumbledore.

« Vous savez, par chez nous, quand on signe un Contrat d'Innocence, Hecate nous offre la possibilité de traquer le responsable de nos problèmes. »

Le rictus qu'arborait le Survivant, s'élargit. Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée. Dumbledore pâlit, sans trop savoir pourquoi ni sans comprendre le ''par chez nous'' glissé l'air de rien dans la conversation.

_ Apprendre que le responsable de ma participation était à Poudlard n'avait rien de vraiment surprenant, commença-t-il tranquillement. Apprendre qu'il s'agissait du professeur de DCFM ( _Il y eut un remous dans l'assemblée. Alastor Moody ne ferait jamais cela ! … Quoique... si seulement pour inculquer son célèbre slogan..._ ) était une mauvaise surprise mais pas vraiment un choc, considérant les antécédents de poste.

À nouveau, il y eut un remous parmi les invités.

_ En fait, j'ai juste eu besoin d'un héritage familial pour comprendre que Barty utilisait du polynectar pour se faire passer pour Alastor Moody.

Le silence se propagea de tribune en tribune. C'était un silence profondément choqué.

_ Mais... où est donc le véritable Alastor dans ce cas ? Interrogea un jeune Auror, sans jamais remettre en cause les propos du petit brun.

_ Et bien, si j'en crois ma... source ( la map ), quelque part dans le bureau de la salle de DCFM. Bon, vous m'excuserez mais je dois vérifier les progrès de Jr. Ce serait un peu contre-productif s'il venait à mourir maintenant.

Puis, comme s'il venait juste d'y penser il rajouta :

« Quoi que, il était censé être mort depuis une dizaine d'année donc je ne suis pas sûr que ça importe tant que ça au Ministère. »

Harry se détourna de la foule pour se murmurer à lui-même et ricaner d'une façon dont seuls les vilains psycho des séries télé étaient censés faire, ignorant Lady Amelia Bones, laquelle ordonnait à trois de ses aurors d'aller à la rescousse du vrai Moody.

Une fois cela fait, Harry s'installa sur le ponton, les pieds baignant dans l'eau plus que froide et profita du spectacle: regarder le Ministère être menacé d'une guerre contre l'Empire Japonais, à cause de Dumbledore et Bagman n'était pas quelque chose qui arrivait tous les jours. Même quand on s'appelait Harry Potter. Et c'était un de ces moments où Harry était reconnaissant à Aki, laquelle était dans les bonnes grâces de l'Empereur ( une histoire de gâteau au chocolat d'après ce que Harry avait pu comprendre ).

Une heure plus tard, Barty réapparut, juste après Cedric et Cho Chang. Il portait dans ses bras un petit être tremblant enroulé dans des draps trempés. Toute la foule était désormais silencieuse, tendant le cou pour apercevoir la ''personne précieuse'' d'un Mangemorts supposé mort ( entre temps Crouch avait été arrêté et Dumbledore avait manqué d'être tué par deux fois par des ninja de la garde impératrice qui semblaient particulièrement s'ennuyer ). Barty cria avec outrage lorsque Mrs Pomfrey lui arracha son fardeau des bras. Puis elle hurla d'effroi et lâcha l'amas de draps. Le petit être qui s'échappa d'entre les draps était... incroyablement laid, de l'avis du professeur Vector lequel, assis aux premières loges, avait une vue imprenable sur ce qui se passait sur le ponton... et sur Harry, bien entendu. Soudain, une paire de langue-de-plombs – le genre de types lourdement vêtus avec de longue capes noires et des capuches recouvrant leurs visages-, entrèrent en scène et avancèrent calmement jusqu'au petit être qui entreprit de hurler des insultes à leur égard. Charmant. Et c'était cette chose qui manquait le plus à Junior ? Ben dis donc, ce gars devait avoir une case en moins. Et un sacré problème de masochisme.

« Wooohooo ! Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi drôle ! » s'exclama une voix dans un anglais rouillé.

Harry leva les yeux vers la tribunes des invités et remarqua immédiatement la chevelure rouge sang de son adorable cousine. Une goutte de sueur perla le long de sa tempe et ses lèvres tremblèrent. Puis, ne pouvant plus se retenir, Harry éclata de rire.

« Je n'aurai pas mieux dit, _cousine_. »

Tous ceux qui n'avaient pas été présents lors de l'incident avec Paolo, ouvrirent de grands yeux lorsque ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de reconnaître avant leur sautèrent aux yeux : une adolescente de type asiatique, se tenait au milieu de la foule, assise sur le dos d'un éléphant. À pois verts. Oui.

* * *

俳

 **Bonus 2 : Revue ~**

 _Ses mains parcoururent doucement le torse pâle et finement musclé. Professeur Vizar était comme hypnotisé alors qu'il caressait la peau si douce de son élève. Les yeux émeraudes de son partenaire avaient hanté ses nuits depuis si longtemps et à présent, il le possédait enfin._

 _« Henry... »_

Harry enterra son visage dans ses mains quand Terence reposa le journal. Les rires de ses camarades Serpentards et Durmstrangois ne firent rien pour calmer Harry, dont les rougeurs atteignaient des teintes jusqu'alors inexistantes.

« Je vous hais.

_ Non, tu ne nous hais pas, le contredit Terence. Si c'était le cas, tu serais depuis longtemps retourner à ta table. » fit-il en indiquant du menton, la table des lions, toujours aussi bruyante qu'à l'ordinaire.

Harry risqua un coup d'œil vers la table de sa maison et se détourner en reniflant.

_ Je veux bien admettre que je vous déteste moins que je ne les haies.

_ Weasley et Granger ?

_ Hum... entre autres, oui.

Il y eut un silence.

_ Je devine que ça ne va pas mieux avec Granger et Weasley ?

Potter haussa un sourcil. Ses joues reprenaient lentement leurs couleurs naturelles.

_ Je pense qu'ils ont clairement exprimé leurs sentiments envers moi lorsqu'ils m'ont pris pour un tricheur et m'ont parlé à cœur ouvert. Maintenant qu'ils savent que je n'ai pas menti, ils essaient de revenir vers moi ?

Harry secoua la tête et éclata d'un rire sombre.

« Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. »

Cela choqua les sang-purs et sang-mêlés présents à la table des verts et argents. Jamais ils ne seraient attendus à entendre Potter jurer de la sorte, et encore moins en parlant de ses err – ex meilleurs amis. Non, jamais de la vie.

« _Il laissa ses mains s'aventurer à la lisière du pantalon de l'adolescent et défit les boutons, glissant sa main contre l'entre -_

_ STOP ! »

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers la table des vert et argent, où un Adrian Pucey mort de rire, tenait à présent une revue sorcière à la mode, et où un Survivant rouge pivoine tentait de reprendre son souffle.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Montague ait publié cela. Murmura Harry, suffisamment fort pour que seuls les vert et argents et Durmstrangois l'entendent.

_ Pfffouah, ce que je n'arrive pas à croire, c'est qu'il ait eu le cran de s'inspirer de toi et Vector pour écrire ça.

_ . . . Ça aussi...

_ Même les noms ne sont pas si éloignés que ça. Je pense que c'était un clin d'œil. »

Harry geignit et laissa sa tête percuter la surface lisse de la table, sous les regards sympathiques du reste du corps étudiant. En tout cas, une chose était sûr, Aki et Graham ne devaient jamais, JAMAIS faire connaissance.

.

À la table professorale, Eric retira le paquet accroché entre les serres de l'oiseau et défit délicatement l'emballage déjà mise à mal par la bête ailée. Quand il vit la revue ''LittéRock'', il sentit sa curiosité croître considérablement. Il avait entendu parlé de cette revue crée par des adolescents et ex étudiants de Poudlard. Leurs locaux se trouvaient dans l'Allée du Scorpion, une allée sorcière cachée entre le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes. Il n'avait jamais aussi prendre un abonnement à cette revue parce que, bien qu'elle semblait très intéressante, elle était aussi connue pour sa section '' littérature érotique et contenu pornographique''. Bref, pas quelque chose qu'un enseignant devrait être vu en train de lire, au petit déjeuner. Pourtant, sur la couverture, le petit rectangle où il était inscrit ''Récit de la semaine'' était entouré en rouge et Eric se surprit lui-même à parcourir la revue, à la recherche de l'article. Puis il le trouva. Et s'étrangla en lisant le paratexte, qu présentait vaguement les personnages et le contexte. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de lire la suite.

 _La pièce fut emplie de gémissements._

[…]

 _Pantelant, Henry se redressa tant bien que mal et planta ses ongles dans le dos de son partenaire, mordillant la nuque du jeune professeur_.

[…]

 _Enrik Vizar grogna et attrapa son jeune compagnon par les hanches avant de plonger à nouveau, arrachant à sa proie un long gémissement_.

Eric avait sentit ses joues chauffer tout au long de sa lecture mais il sentit également son pantalon s'amincir. Une chance qu'il porte ses robes !

« Tiens donc, je croyais que nous t'avions retiré toutes tes lectures. Que lis-tu donc ?

_ KARK ! »

Le professeur de Runes sursauta et cacha sa revue dans son dos avant de se tourner vers le professeur Sinistra qui le dévisageait, un brin amusée.

_ Euh... une revue envoyée par un... ami. Vous m'excuserez Septima, j'ai à faire.

Il quitta la Grande Salle, sans en attendre davantage. Il avait un problème à régler avant de partir pour ses classes.

* * *

 _Heya, désolé, c'est une réponse collective pour une fois parce que sinon, je sais que je ne publierai pas avant encore plusieurs jours._

Merci à toutes pour vos messages et encouragements :), je vais essayer de maintenir le niveau de mise à jour même s'il y aura parfois des dérapages ( comme celui-ci, j'étais censée publié il y a dix jours ). Par contre, j'ai un partiel en novembre donc mes prochaines mises à jours vont à nouveau être un peu désordonnées.

Bonne nouvelle cependant, le point sur lequel j'étais coincé dans _H &W_ a été passé avec succès, j'ai donc pu recommencer à écrire là-dessus.

Je fais une pause dans les requêtes ( j'ai enregistré les demandes mais elles ne seront pas écrite avant un certain temps ) tout simplement parce que j'ai déjà plusieurs défis en cours que j'ai commencé et que je n'ai pas encore réussi à terminer. Ils sont tous à côté de mon bureau, donc je vais travailler là-dessus en parallèle. Cela dit, je n'oublie pas non plus les plus récentes demandes. Je m'occupe juste d'abord des plus anciennes, mais sans inspiration, je ne promets pas d'être rapide pour tous.

Bon, ceci dit, je vous dis à la prochaine et désolé de ne pas avoir répondu individuellement aujourd'hui.

* * *

 **Publié le : 22.10.2017 à 23h47**


	203. Halloween: Kreattur's protector- OMCxHP

**Univers : T7**

 _Quiconque pense que Harry est un petit ange est parti pour une belle chute d'une trentaine de mètres._

 **Pairing :** _léger Original Male Character/Harry_

 **Warning :** _swearing_ \+ la mort de Voldemort est assez déplaisante. Ne vous forcez pas à lire bien qu'il n'y ait pas vraiment de détails

 _Peut-être pas vraiment un spécial Halloween, mais il y a du sang !_

 **Gage - 203**

.

 _Kreattur's protector_

.

L'atmosphère était incroyablement tendue et chargée d'électricité ( pas que les sang-purs présents comprennent un tel concept moldu ). Le garçon – le Survivant-, dévisageait calmement son environnement, comme s'il n'était pas entouré de plus d'une cinquantaine de mangemorts, sans parler des créatures ayant rejoint le camp des Ténèbres et autres. Honnêtement, les créatures ne pouvaient sentir aucune peur venir du gamin. N'était-il donc pas terrifié, ici, seul contre tous ? Seul face au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Non vraiment, ils devaient bien l'avouer, l'enfant avait du cran.

Voldemort cancanait encore lorsqu'il fut rudement interrompu par le Survivant.

« C'est bon, t'as fini de causer ? »

Son ton était blasé, il n'y avait même pas un soupçon de terreur dans sa voix. Dans la clairière, tous les Mangemorts s'étaient figés d'effroi devant l'affront de Potter. Même les plus fidèles à la cause. Potter voulait mourir ou bien ? . . . D'accord, c'était stupide de dire ça puisque le gamin était de toute évidence venu de son plein gré pour saluer la Mort mais... tout de même.

_ MISÉRABLE SANS MÊLÉ – commença une voix criarde que tous avaient le malheur de connaître.

_ LA FERME, SALOPE !

Sur le coup, tout le monde se tut. Et, bien sûr, tout le monde dévisagea stupidement Harry, comme s'il lui avait soudainement poussé une seconde tête. Harry demeura impassible, pas dérangé pour un sou par les regards incrédules qu'on lui adressait. Bellatrix elle-même était choquée au-delà du possible, tant et si bien qu'elle était incapable de parler, bégayant et répétant la phrase du Survivant sous son souffle. Qui aurait cru que le héros, le Golden Boy avait un tel langage ?

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil mais ne posa pas de question. Au lieu de cela, il dévisagea longuement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, si bien que le susnommé finit par perdre patience ( pas qu'il en ait eu beaucoup à l'origine ).

_ Et bien ? Prêt à t'incliner face à ton destin ? Je vais en finir rapidement, tu vas bientôt retrouver tes chers parents, Potter.

Potter haussa l'autre sourcil.

_ Ah. Fit lentement l'adolescent, son ton plat ne changeant pas. Je crois qu'il y a eu comme un léger malentendu.

Les quelques vampires qui avaient décidé de rejoindre le combat du côté de Voldemort se redressèrent à cela.

_ Je suis juste passer pour régler certains détails avec toi, Riddle.

Le visage de Voldemort se contorsionna sous sa rage.

_ NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA !

_ Quoi, Riddle ? Mais c'est ton nom... comment diable voudrais-tu que je t'appelles ? Le provoqua Harry. Tom ?

_ POTTER ! Ragea Voldemort.

_ C'est mon nom, oui. Félicitations pour te souvenir de ça.

Malgré eux, certains vampires et loup-garous sentirent un rictus déformer leurs visages en entendant la répartie du gamin. Rin, un vampire bougon, ayant fait tout le chemin depuis _**Västerås**_ (Suède) pour assister à un bon combat, laissa échapper un ronron heureux en entendant la voix basse et rauque de l'adolescent aux yeux verts. Pour un peu, il se serait presque rouler par terre... ce qui était étrange, considérant qu'il était un vampire, pas un animal ou quoi...

_ Tu n'es pas venus pour mourir ? L'interrogea finalement Voldement, après avoir repris un peu son calme.

Bellatrix répétait toujours la phrase de Harry sous son souffle, l'air absolument médusée.

_ Non. Je n'en ai pas très envie, vois-tu. Peut-être un autre jour ?

Les Mangemorts lui adressèrent un regard stupéfait.

_ Le monde sorcier compte sur toi, Potter. Le provoqua Voldemort.

Harry ricana.

« Le reste du monde peut bien brûler dans les flammes de l'Enfer pour tout ce que ça m'importe, mais _je t'explique_ : tu as fait l'erreur de t'en prendre à Kreattur il y a des années. Maintenant, tu vas payer. Et pour ça, je vais me faire un plaisir de t'ôter la vie. Et si jamais tu devais revenir parmi nous comme tu l'as déjà fait par le passé, j'enfermerai ton âme dans un bocal et je le placerai sur la cheminée de ma nouvelle maison. Comme ça, je pourrais sentir ta fureur et rire de toi à toute heure. »

Chaque mot qu'il prononçait était comme vague d'onde balayant tout sur son passage. Rin ronronna un peu plus fort. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était aller prendre l'adolescent dans ses bras et le faire sien. Bien sûr, il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas-là mais il était probablement le seul assez fou pour être prêt à le faire devant le Lord Noir.

Harry nivela le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un regard calculateur avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté.

_ Tu sais, j'étais presque prêt à te laisser faire ce que tu voulais, mais il a fallu que tu utilises Kreattur, que tu essaies de le tuer presque.

_ Qui ?

_ Kreattur, répéta Harry. L'elfe de Maison de Regulus Black.

Un éclat de réalisation s'afficha sur les traits du Dark Lord.

_ Oui. Je n'apprécie pas trop qu'on s'en prenne à mes amis et... Kreattur est l'un de mes plus précieux amis.

Un murmure parcourut la foule rassemblée. Jamais auparavant on n'avait entendu parlé d'un sorcier ami avec un elfe de maison.

_ J'ai imaginé beaucoup de façons de te voir mourir. Avoua le petit brun, comme s'il avait admis avoir volé un cookie dans la jarre à biscuits de la cuisine. Quand j'ai appris que j'étais censé te tuer, je voulais te laisser brûler vif, en souvenir des Procès de Salem. Mais alors, je me suis souvenus que tu détestais les moldus donc... quelle meilleure façon de mettre fin à ta vie que de le faire à la moldue ? Comme... un dernier pied de nez, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Et, comme s'il ne venait pas juste de parler de la [future] mort du Lord Noir, Harry se mit à marcher en direction de se dernier. Voldemort, trop choqué par la tournure des événements, ne parvint pas à lever sa baguette vers Potter. Un sourire sanguinaire étira les lèvres du petit brun aux yeux verts. Rin, le vampire suédois, ronronna un peu plus fort. Puis, Potter atteignit Voldemort, sans qu'aucun de ses partisans ( mise à part les créatures, qui elles étaient plus intéressées par le spectacle en lui-même ) n'eut le temps de réagir et de se mettre en place pour protéger leur maître.

Le coup de pied que Harry lui destina dans l'entrejambe le fit plier en deux. Voldemort gémit de douleur. Les créatures tressaillirent et lui adressèrent un regard sympathique mais ne vinrent pas à sa rescousse. Les autres mangemorts pâlirent brutalement. Quelques uns tressaillirent même de douleur – ceux-ci avaient probablement subit quelque chose de semblable dans leur jeunesse. Dès que Voldemort fut à terre, Harry se jeta sur lui, à califourchon sur ses hanches inexistantes et entreprit de le frapper au visage. Coup de poing après coup de poing. Sa main l'élançait mais Harry n'en avait que faire et continua de frapper. Son poing fut bientôt souillé par le sang de son ennemi et un rire un peu fou lui échappa mais jamais, jamais il n'arrêta de frapper. Tous, ne pouvaient que regarder ce spectacle morbide, l'air fasciné.

Finalement, après ce qui sembla être une éternité – mais n'était en réalité que dix minutes-, le poing du gamin s'abattit une dernière fois sur le visage ensanglanté et non-identifiable du Mage Noir.

Harry se redressa un peu, s'étira et fit craquer quelques os avant d'essuyer la sueur sur son front, étalant le sang de son ennemi sur sa tempe droite. Alors, il gloussa. Oui. Il gloussa. Tant et si bien que son gloussement se transforma en rire hystérique et il ne s'arrêta que pour invoquer une épée.

« Ah. La famille Jones a mit votre tête à prix. » fit-il tout à coup en se dégageant.

Quand il fut debout, il sortit un... truc moldu commença à pianoter dessus. Ensuite, il étira le bras tenant l'engin et sembla attendre quelque chose avant de ranger l'outil. Quand il avisa les regards confus, il soupira et expliqua :

« J'ai pris une photo avec vous, le corps de Riddle et moi-même. La tête n'est plus assez reconnaissable. Sait-on jamais, ils pourraient me refuser la prime. » rajouta-t-il, d'un ton boudeur et enfantin tandis qu'il tranchait la tête du Mage Noir Déchu et la balançait de côté.

« Kreattur. »

 **CRACK**

Un vieil Elfe de Maison grincheux apparut et sembla se remettre d'aplomb à la vue du Survivant.

« Maître Harry ! Que peut faire Kreattur pour Maître Harry ?

_ Peux-tu te charger de la tête de Riddle, je te prie ? Mets-là dans un endroit réfrigéré si possible.

_ Tout de suite, Maître Harry ! »

Avant même que Bellatrix n'ait pu s'indigner de l'obéissance de l'elfe de maison des Black, l'elfe avait disparu ( _avec un regard vicieux destiné au cadavre_ ), la tête défigurée dans ses frêles bras.

Ce fut seulement alors que Harry fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'autre chose. Il en ressortit une toute petite boîte d'un vert fluorescent, décorée de têtes de mort noires. Quand il appuya sur la roulette, une petite flamme jaillit. Les mangemorts étaient fascinés.

_ Sinon, je me demandais, fit Harry, en jouant avec son briquet. Elle vient d'où cette théorie selon laquelle les vampires brillent et/ou brûlent au soleil ? Elles doivent bien venir de quelque part, non ?

Harry écouta distraitement un vampire – Rin, comme il se présenta-, expliquer que les vampires avaient cela bien des siècles plus tôt, afin de faire croire aux moldus ( et aux sorciers les plus stupides ) qu'il était très simple de reconnaître un vampire. Ainsi, eux étaient tranquille car les moldus ne les soupçonneraient pas. Après tout, les vampires ne brûlaient pas au soleil – sauf exception-, et ne brillaient certainement pas. Ils n'étaient pas des pierres précieuses !

_ Ooh, je vois. Fit Harry, en même temps qu'il vidait un bidon d'essence sur le cadavre de Voldemort.

À vrai dire, Harry les avait tellement distrait avec ses questions qu'ils avaient échoué à remarquer ce qu'avait sorti le Survivant... jusqu'à ce qu'il vide le bidon, cela dit.

Harry adressa un sourire charmeur au vampire et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Merci. »

Pour toute réponse, Rin se lécha les lèvres.

Puis, Harry alluma le briquet et le laissa tomber sur le macabé qui s'enflamma à toute vitesse.

_ Je vous aurais bien laissé le cadavre, fit Harry, mais j'ai peur de ce que Bellatrix pourrait faire avec.

Le sous-entendu ne fut perdu par aucun.

Quand Harry quitta la clairière, il ne fut arrêté par personne, mais il fut cependant rejoint par un certain vampire suédois.

* * *

 **La FoFole :** _Merci ;) et bonne nuit._

 **Luna Park :** _Aah je me suis éclatée à l'écrire même si ça m'a pris plus de temps que je ne le pensais. Contente que ça t'aies plu_.

 **Julia13verseau :** _Humm possible. Faut voir. Merci !_

 **Lesaccrodelamerceri :** _Hey ~ merci beaucoup, à la prochaine._

 **StarkSnowRyen :** _Contente de voir que tu as aimé. Oui, je réécrirai sur ce pairing, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime les Male!Vector/Harry ( même si je ne l'ai encore jamais vu dans une autre fic, à mon grand regret )_.

 **Mlle Mystre et Compagnie :** _Ooh vraiment ? Merci, je fais de mon mieux. ^^_

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** _Oooh ouuii, c'est certain ( yeaah )_.

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Bonne idée. Oh tu sais quoi ( je suis sadique, je sais ) je me suis souvenue que j'avais un écrit un_ _ **lemon**_ _y a pas longtemps ( Barty/Harry ), que je n'ai pas encore publié. Il faut juste que je retrouve dans quel cahier/bloc-notes je l'ai écrit_.

 **Mimidebieuvre :** _Salut ! Alors, je ne fais pas vraiment de pause, je disais juste que si jamais il se passait un certain temps sans que je ne publie, ce serait normal. Quant à Wayne et Harry, non ça n'est pas une pause, je prends juste des précautions. Je préfère éviter de donner de faux délais. Pour l'instant, j'en suis au Bal de Noël ( et j'ai commencé la 4ème année au début des vacances d'Été ! ). J'écris toujours, je suis juste en train d'établir un nouveau programme pour les updates(?)_.

 **Elektra :** _Hello, j'ai commencé à l'écrire mais je ne peux rien promettre quant à la parution de ce texte parce que... ben, j'ai pris du retard et du coup, j'ai mal de texte achevés ou en cours d'écriture mais non retapés à l'ordinateur... hé hé err..._

 **Soln96 :** _Ooh, nous nous ferons peut-être internées dans le même asile dans ce cas ( mon père songe sérieusement à la faire je crois, si je continue à rire comme une demeurée devant mon écran ). heureuse de voir que certains les apprécient. ^^_

 **PetitLutin22 :** _Aw thanks._

* * *

 **Publié : 31.10.2017**


	204. Cible 204 : Little One - Mute Harry

**Warning :** _Extrême abus non graphique – Male!Professeur Vector_

→ _Shy!Harry – Mute!Harry_

 **Relation :** _Harry & Kevin Enthwhistle _

**Little One**

La rentrée 91' était une année exceptionnelle. Bien sûr, chaque année était exceptionnelle à leur façon mais comprenez, Harry Potter, le Survivant allait faire sa rentrée ! Ça n'était pas tous les jours qu'une telle chose arrivait. Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier avait disparu il y a dix ans, placé par Dumbledore chez sa dernière famille de sang, un foyer aimant ! Albus Dumbledore n'était-il pas un homme merveilleux ?

Le monde sorcier était parti pour une belle chute. Du moins, l'image de Dumbledore allait en prendre un sérieux coup, songea le conducteur du Poudlard Express, après avoir montré au tout petit – minuscule-, brun quelques mécanismes de la locomotive. Le conducteur – Eric, ne savait vraiment pas ce qui avait pris au directeur de Poudlard de placer le gosse chez des gens pareils. Oh il ne les connaissait pas, mais au vu des blessures qu'arborait l'enfant – et qui n'étaient clairement pas des meurtrissures de bagarre-, et de son comportement général, il ne fallait pas être une lumière pour comprendre. Eric n'était pas sûr, mais il n'avait pas entendu l'enfant prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'il l'avait aidé à monter dans le train. Sûr, il avait timidement hoché la tête pour le remercier, mais il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Eric n'avait pas l'habitude d'apprécier la compagnie des humains. Étant un hybride, il avait déjà eu du mal à trouver du travail dans le monde sorcier. On lui avait laissé ce job de conducteur parce qu'il était bon à cela et que, théoriquement, il n'aurait pas trop de contact avec les enfants, coincé à la tête du train. Oui sauf que, il avait vu ce p'tit là, sur le quai, à l'avant, luttant pour faire monter sa valise. Il n'y avait presque personne à l'heure à laquelle le gamin était arrivé et la valise était presque aussi grande que lui. En fait, l'hybride irait même jusqu'à dire qu'elle était aussi grande que lui.

Bien trop tôt, le Poudlard Express approcha Pré-au-Lard et Harry agita timidement la main pour lui dire au revoir. Eric soupira en regardant l'enfant descendre, son bras en écharpe laissant une manche vide dans la robe. Le monde sorcier allait faire face à une grande vague de choc.

.

« Harry, Potter. »

La salle explosa en chuchotement, chacun y allait à son compte mais bientôt, il n'y eut plus un bruit. Le garçon qui se détacha du groupe d'enfant non trié n'était pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Pas du tout en fait. C'était l'étrange enfant qu'ils avaient aperçu. Petit. Tout petit. Presque deux tête de moins que ses camarades de première année et d'une carrure très frêle. Il arborait un méchant cocard sur l'œil gauche et une cicatrice assez intimidante sur la gorge. Sa démarche était incertaine et son visage presque impassible, si ça n'était pas pour le regard effrayé qu'il avait dans les yeux. En fait, tout en lui donnait envie aux filles plus âgées de pousser des '' _Aww_ ''. Et peut-être aussi aux élèves de sexe masculin, bien que ceux-ci le nieront véhément si on leur pose la question. Le petit garçon claudiqua jusqu'au tabouret et s'y installa, l'air incertain, jusqu'à ce que le Choixpeau lui tombe sur la tête.

Les murmures qui s'étaient tus recommencèrent aussitôt.

« Pourquoi est-il aussi petit ?

_ Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu sa cicatrice ?

_ Mais tais-toi bon sang, ça ne se fait pas de poser ce genre de questions ! »

Et puis il y avait des questions sur son apparence, son œil au beurre noir où le fait que l'une des manches de sa robe pendait lâchement. Petit Harry n'entendait rien bien sûr, concentré qu'il était sur le discours du chapeau de tri. De son visage, seules ses lèvres étaient visibles, sous le vieux tissu du Choixpeau. Elles ne bougeaient pas. Pourtant, les étudiants savaient bien que c'était un réflexe de répondre à voix haute au choixpeau. Parce qu'il était juste trop étrange de formuler des pensées sans laisser son esprit divaguer sur autre chose. Prononcer ses idées était juste plus facile pour garder ses pensées focalisées. Cassius, de sa place, s'interrogea sur le petit Survivant. Non, vraiment, il n'était pas comme il l'avait imaginé. Enfin, il doutait que quiconque l'ait imaginé ainsi. Il n'avait pas spécialement pensé à un héros de toute sorte, fort et charismatique, juste à un enfant normal. Ça n'était pas le cas. Honnêtement, le gosse ne faisait pas ses onze ans. Il pouvait le voir serrer son poing contre sa robe et le troisième année risqua un coup d'œil à la table des enseignants. Snape était extrêmement pâle – plus que d'habitude en tout cas-, et semblait avoir vu un fantôme. McGonagall, debout à côté du petit Survivant, paraissait... bouleversée. S'il se souvenait bien de ce que ses parents lui avaient dit, Minerva McGonagall s'entendait très bien avec les Potter. Leur mort avait été un coup dur pour la doyenne des lions. Quirrell était pensif, pour une quelconque raison et, comme il s'y attendait, le directeur ne semblait pas ravi par le tournant que prenaient les choses. Et le Choixpeau n'avait toujours pas réparti son candidat actuel. Flitwick, Pomfrey, Chourave et Vector étaient aussi bouleversés que McGonagall, quoique Vector devait plus réagir à cause des instincts de sa créature intérieure. Oui, Cassius savait pour cela, merci bien. Le petit était en fait le seul à ne pas réagir. Ils pouvaient entendre et voir les autres s'agiter: pourquoi cela prenait-il aussi longtemps ?

Finalement, après cinq bonnes minutes de discussion interne, le choixpeau se décida enfin :

« SERDAIGLE ! »

Ça n'était... pas tout à fait ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Quoi que, pour être tout à fait honnête, ils n'étaient eux-même plus certains de ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Alors que les sorciers réagissaient enfin et commençaient à applaudir, un première année de la maison des aigles se leva et fit son chemin entre la table des aigles et celle des serpent pour venir accueillir le Tout Petit. Les étudiants se demandaient ce qu'il faisait et l'un des professeurs comptaient lui demander d'aller se rasseoir – on n'a pas idée d'aller harasser un autre enfant même si c'est le Survivant-, quand l'enfant fit des gestes excités et saccadés. Quelques uns haussèrent un sourcil et le deuxième sourcil vint rejoindre le premier quand le petit Survivant répondit par des gestes. Le premier fit de nouveaux geste puis, doucement, par peur d'effrayer son nouvel ami, l'attrapa délicatement par la manche pendante et le guida jusqu'au banc de la table des bleu et bronze. Quand il vit les sourcils haussés des aînés, il s'expliqua d'un ton serein :

« C'est Harry. Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le train. Il ne parle pas donc nous communiquons par langage des signes. »

Cela éclaira au moins les nés-moldus et sang-mêlés. Les sang-purs par contre étaient encore un peu confus. Il n'existait pas de 'solution' pour les muets dans le monde magique ( même s'ils utilisaient des sortilèges pour écrire dans l'air, ça n'était pas pratique lorsque l'on voulait avoir une conversation privée ). Ils ne savaient même pas qu'il existait un 'langage pour muet' dans le monde moldu. S'ils avaient su, ils auraient peut-être importé ce langage plus tôt dans le monde magique. Mais... attendez, pourquoi diable Harry Potter était-il muet ?

Le petit brun fit timidement quelques gestes à son camarade, lequel se hâta de traduire :

« Il dit que c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer et qu'il espère bien s'intégrer. »

Les aînés lui rendirent les salutations puis le préfet de sixième année, Grant Page, se tourna vers l'ami d'Harry.

_ Depuis quand connais-tu le langage des signes, Kevin ?

Kevin Enthwhistle, un jeune garçon aux cheveux auburn, leva les eux vers son aînés.

_ Hum ? Oh, et bien, j'ai toujours été assez curieux et puis l'année dernière, il y avait des stages de vacances pour apprendre les premiers secours, la danse, la gym ou encore le langage des signes. Je pensais que c'était intéressant et que ça pourrait toujours servir. J'avais raison, conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

Harry sourit timidement lorsqu'il vit Kevin le regarder et applaudit en même temps que les autres lorsque Padma Patil fut répartie dans leur maison.

Au cours du repas, Kevin la passa à jouer les interprètes pour Harry. Ça ne le gênait pas du tout au contraire. Le seul problème était que Harry était très timide et qu'il fallait un peu le pousser pour qu'il réponde aux questions qu'on lui posait. Kevin ignorait les questions trop indiscrètes notamment celles sur la mort de ses parents même s'il savait que Harry n'était pas sourd et les comprenait parfaitement. Harry avait été habitué à ce que l'on lui parle par langage des signes: son oncle et sa tante ne lui adressaient la parole que pour lui hurler dessus ou lui donner des ordres. L'infirmier qui s'était occupé de lui connaissait le langage des signes et le lui avait appris quand il était à l'hôpital après le dernier battage de l'oncle Vernon. Il lui parlait et lui apprenait les signes en même temps. Ils avaient presque fini par ne converser qu'en signes quand Harry avait maîtrisé le langage. Après tout, Harry avait passé un long moment à l'hôpital. C'était même Thomas – l'infirmier, qui l'avait accompagné devant la voie 9 ¾ bien que, étant moldu, il n'avait pas pu aller plus loin. Harry avait promis de lui écrire et de rester en contact.

Le petit brun avait été très intimidé au début, face à tous ces gens qui le regardaient, mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'il y avait au moins une personne avec qui il pouvait ''parler'', il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise !

* * *

Huh, c'est un texte que j'ai commencé il y a presque un an et que je n'avais jamais terminé. Jusqu'à maintenant. Principalement parce que je ne savais pas dans quelle maison le mettre, ké ké ké ~

Bon, je me suis dépêché de finir celui-ci parce que je bloque sur des passages sur mes autres textes en cours.

Alors comme je l'avais dit la demande pour un **Psycho!Luna/Harry ( les2Slythandor)** , elle est bien terminée, hein ( depuis plusieurs semaines déjà ) mais je n'ai pas fini de tout retaper ( j'ai du mal à relire ma propre écriture parfois T-T ).

J'ai aussi un texte d'écrit ( mais pas retapé non plus ) **Barty/Harry** avec **lemon** , ainsi que des notes concernant plusieurs idées comme :

_ Les mangemorts & les Insurgés ( le Trio Infernal + quelques autres ) à la plage

_ Ou encore un Time Travel Marauders Era – **Time(OMC)/Harry/Death(OMC)**

J'ai pas mal d'autres textes d'écrits en fait, mais aucun n'est retapé, bouuh ~

.

Ah et pour la p'tite info, j'ai enfin trouvé un bon titre pour _Harry & Wayne_ ( je garde le titre tel qu'il est parce qu'il explique directement le sujet de l'histoire mais voici le titre alternatif ) :

 **Un Parfum de Sang**

.

 _Pas trop mélodramatique ?_

* * *

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** _Shishishi ~ Merci beaucoup. Je pensais que ça allait assez bien avec le thème._

 **Julia13verseau :** _Ah, je n'y avais pas pensé sur le coup, mais maintenant que tu le dis. Ça me rappelle une fic où Harry imaginait s'envoyer en l'air avec Voldemort devant la tête de Dumbledore ( très perturbant mais la fic était super. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom T-T )._

 _ **Soln96 :** Oh oh ! Merci ~ _

**StarkSnowRyen :** _Ké ké ké j'aurai adoré faire participer un peu plus Rin et Harry tous les deux mais je ne voyais pas de scène probable donc j'ai laissé ça comme ça, afin de laisser place à l'imagination._

 **History :** _Heya ~ heureuse que tu l'aimes. Rin est adorable. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas plus participé. Ouais, j'aime les histoires où Harry s'entend bien avec Kreattur mais je ne me souviens pas en avoir lu où ils étaient meilleurs amis. Donc j'imagine bien un Harry protecteur et un peu psycho sur les bords._

 **Luna Park :** _T'as vu ? Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais fixée sur cette scène avec le selfie, il fallait absolument que je l'écrive._ ^^

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** _Ké ké ké merci !_

 **mimidebieuvre :** _Ah ah ah tu verras. La suite sera publié entre le 24 et le 26 décembre normalement mais comme je serais chez ma sœur, je ne sais pas exactement... ah, à moins que je prenne mon pc avec moi. C'est possible. Bon, dans ce cas, ce sera bien entre ces trois jours là._ =D

 **Miss green rabbit :** _Ooh possible, mais ce sera pas publié avant 2018 je pense ( oui, j'ai accumulé du retard avec moi-même )_.

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Oui, oui je crois que c'est un effet naturel. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Ça arrive parfois, lorsqu'on a un éclair de génie. Yup, je l'ai retrouvé. Pas encore retapé, mais j'alterne entre trois 'retapages' (oui, je sais, ce mot n'existe pas)_.

 **PetitLutin22 :** _Hello, le Harry/Salazar est plus courant dans ce recueil que le Harry/Ron mais il y a un texte ( je crois que c'est déclaration de guerre ou quelque chose comme ça ) qui sous-entendait un Ron/Harry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais envie d'écrire sur ces deux-là même si ce recueil est plutôt destiné aux pairings du genre Serpentards/Harry ou Dark wizard/creature x Harry._

 **Guest :** _Ah ah ah ~ il y en aura un bientôt_ :)

 **Les 2 Slythandor :** _Hey, thanks. Et bien, je suis toujours en train de le réécrire ( ou plutôt en train d'essayer de relire mon écriture, c'est du boulot tu sais ? Il y a des moments où mes phrases se terminent en vaguelettes au lieu de lettre et je ne suis pas sûr de ce que c'était censé dire )._ ^^'

 **Neko Kirei :** _Merci ~ Euh les points de suspension suggère l'ironie ?_

 **Chaouame :** _Thank you ! Il ne pouvait pas ne pas se venger au nom de Kreattur !_

 **Kuro. d. Dragon :** _Heeh ~ tu sais à chaque ligne que je lisais sur ton commentaire, je revoyais la scène avec Lee, Gai et le soleil couchant derrière eux ? Vas-y je t'en prie, mais je ne les ferais peut-être pas tout de suite. Ça dépendra de mon temps et de mon inspiration. shishishi_ ~

 **Lenattachiante :** _Woo merci ! Oh, ils vont revenir, et ils sont toujours plus ou moins dérangés de toute façon. =D_

* * *

 **Publié le : 10.11.2017**


	205. Sang sur tes mains - Psycho LunaxHarry

**Pour : Les 2 Slythandor**

 **Pairing :** _ **Luna/Harry**_ _– (plutôt platonique) – très très léger Lucian Bole/Harry_

 **Directives :** _Psycho!Harry & Luna + Sang _

**Univers :** T4 _– autres_

 **Warning :** _Sang, possible violence ( non graphique je pense, quoi qu'un peu )_

 **Inspiration :** _Esprit Criminel S6x13 « La Treizième Étape » → couple de criminel → plus ils tuent, plus ils se sentent bien._

 _En fait, dans l'épisode, les tueries augmentent leur excitation sexuelle mais puisque ici Harry & Luna entretiennent pour l'instant une relation assez platonique, on va juste dire que... ouais, on ne va rien dire du tout. _

_**Mots : ~ 9 000**_

→ Annonce au bas de la page

 **Gage -205**

 _._

 _Sang sur tes mains_

 _The Good (Evil) and the Justice_

 _._

Harry avait toujours fait en sorte d'intérioriser ses émotions, plus particulièrement sa rage. Pourtant, même lui avait ses limites. Luna aussi apparemment. Douce Luna avait elle aussi des limites à ne pas dépasser. Et il se trouvait justement que les Dursley avaient les dépassé.

Harry regarda le sang presque séché sur ses mains et éclata de rire. À l'étage, Luna avait elle aussi éclaté d'un rire cristallin tandis qu'elle se servait du sang de Petunia pour repeindre les murs autrefois blancs. Quiconque passerait pas là tomberait malade à la vue, mais Harry et Luna n'étaient pas n'importe qui et pour eux, ce spectacle était particulièrement romantique et parfait comme premier rendez-vous. Après tout, Harry avait enfin pris son courage à deux mains, la veille des vacances, quinze jours plus tôt, et avait invité la demoiselle à sortir avec lui.

Harry était celui qui s'était le plus sali les mains, parce que selon Luna, c'était à lui de se venger pour tout ce que lui avaient fait subir les Dursley. Elle avait pourtant mis un peu la main à la pâte comme on dit, mais s'était principalement concentrée sur la mise en scène et les moyens magiques indétectables : tout accuserait Dudley. Harry avait lui-même veillé aux moindres détails après avoir accidentellement mis fin aux jours de Petunia. Les amis de Dudley étaient des lâches: leur comportement violent leur avait déjà causé des problèmes et un quasi renvoi de Smelting. Si jamais l'un des leurs était accusé de quelque chose, ils feraient tout pour sauver leur peau, sans jamais regarder en arrière. Le petit brun serra les dents. Dudley le méritait ! Pour toutes ces fois où il lui avait fait du mal, où il avait profité de sa carrure plus frêle, toutes ces fois où lui et ses amis avaient joué à la Chasse au Harry et l'avait laissé à terre, couvert de sang et de boue.

Le jeune garçon regarda les traces de sang au sol et les empreintes de ses pieds nus. C'était joli, mais ils devraient nettoyer cela avant l'arrivée de la police; les pieds de Dudley étaient bien plus gros que les siens. Harry laissa une note sur la table, au cas où quelqu'un trouverait amusant de l'accuser. Après tout, tout le monde l'avait vu quitter le quartier avec ses valises et sa chouette. Pourquoi diable serait-il retourné ici après son départ ? Ici, un endroit qu'il détestait encore plus que le bureau de Dumbledore, qui empestait le citron et le sucre. Il laissa néanmoins l'enveloppe, bien en évidence pour la police. Il la déchira même un peu et la froissa pour faire croire qu'elle avait été ouverte et lue bien des jours avant, puis laissée à l'abandon sur la table, prête à être jetée quand les habitants du #4 se souviendraient de son existence. Alors seulement, il reporta son attention sur le décor sanglant.

« Luna, tu as fini ? » s'enquit-il après avoir regardé une dernière fois le salon autrefois si propre des Dursley. Et dire que le sang ornait le tapis et les murs à présent... c'était si beau !

Harry sortit son appareil photo et prit quelques photos souvenirs, attendant Luna pour prendre un selfie ( yup, déjà à l'époque ).

.

« Chef, il y a un mot laissé par le neveu, confirmant les témoignages des voisins selon lesquels il serait parti il y a plusieurs jours de cela.

_ Fais voir. »

Le jeune officier tendit un feuillet à son supérieur, lequel lut à voix haute :

« _Chère tante Petunia, je ne doute pas que tu n'as aucune envie de voir ton ''détraqué de neveu'' comme tu te plais à me faire passer aux yeux des autres ( l_ e commandant fronça les sourcils et se fit une note mentale d'étudier cela de plus près après _), mais si jamais il y avait un problème – un problème important bien entendu-, tu peux me trouver au 12 Bookus Street à Londres, porte 112. De préférence sans la présence de Dudley ou d'oncle Vernon ou je n'ouvrirai pas la porte. Je tiens aussi à te faire savoir que je compte engager des poursuites contre vous._

 _Ne faîtes rien de stupide._

 _Au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir avant un long moment,_

 _Harry._

_ Et bien, on dirait qu'on va pouvoir rendre visite au gamin, fit un officier.

_ Hum, ce gens devaient être horribles lorsqu'ils étaient en vie. »

Le commandant posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du plus jeune officier et le guida vers la sortie. Ils avaient du boulot et, honnêtement, ils voulaient oublier la vue de ce carnage au plus vite.

.

La silhouette qui apparut derrière la porte n'était pas exactement ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. À en croire les bonnes amies de Petunia Dursley, à Privet Drive, Harry Potter, le neveu de Petunia, le quatrième habitant de ce qu'était devenue ''la Boucherie du Drive''-, le garçon était une grosse brute écervelée qui persécutait les bons enfants et était à St Brutus, une sorte de camp de redressement pour jeunes criminels. La carrure frêle et presque efféminée n'avait rien d'imposant et d'effrayant et n'était certainement pas assez.. grande ni assez massive pour venir à bout de Petunia Dursley et encore moins de Vernon Dursley. L'enfant symbolisait la candeur même. Son torse dénudé était recouvert de traces de peintures, lesquelles ne parvenaient malgré tout pas à couvrir toutes les cicatrices jonchées sur son torse. Officier Jorg échangea un regard avec son supérieur, le commandant Brown. En même temps, ces informations provenaient des bonnes copines de Petunia Dursley, la commère de Privet Drive. Tandis que d'autres, moins crédules et davantage observateurs, avaient su voir au travers des mensonges lâchés par les Dursley. Les officiers avaient déjà reçu bon nombre de témoignages de ceux-ci et les documents administratifs de renvoi temporaires de Dudley Dursley et sa bande de sycophantes étaient des preuves suffisantes pour placarder le mot ''maltraitance'' sur le couple assassiné et ''Intimidateur à forte tendances impulsives'' sur le front du fils Dursley.

« Bon – Bonjour ? »

La voix de l'enfant, non, du jeune homme, les ramena à la réalité. C'était une voix étonnamment basse pour un jeune homme de sa stature. Avait-il déjà mué ? Il semblait trop jeune pour cela mais le fichier concernant Harry Potter indiquait que le garçon venait de fêter son quatorzième anniversaire. Peut-être pas trop jeune finalement. Le commandant avait reniflé lorsque l'une des femmes du quartier lui avait parlé de St Brutus. Il n'y avait aucun dossier sur Harry Potter ni même Harry Evans – le nom de jeune fille de la mère du garçon-, à St Brutus et quand il avait demandé au groupe de commères si elles savaient que le soit-disant délinquant Potter était en fait élève dans un pensionnat d'élite pour jeunes prodiges, le _Pensionnat Alberic_ ( couverture de Poudlard, crée par un né-moldu intelligent )-, elles avaient adopté une expression stupéfaites. Nul doute que ces nouvelles feraient le tour du quartier d'ici la fin de la journée. Ça n'était pas que c'était utile, mais il détestait les intimidateurs et les mensonges liés à la maltraitance. Son sous officier et nouvellement ami, le jeune agent Jorg, haïssait tout simplement le concept même de la maltraitance et, ayant été persécuté durant son adolescent du fait de sa frêle stature et de sa réserve, il ne supportait pas non plus l'intimidation. Encore moins que le reste du monde.

_ Mr Potter ? Commandant Brown de Scotland Yard et voici l'officier Jorg.

_ Oh euhm...

Le garçon – Harry, prit un air gêné et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

_ J'imagine que la vieille femme de Piccadilly Circus ne nous a pas cru. Je lui ai pourtant dit que nous avions la perm -

_ Nous ne sommes pas ici pour cela, intervint doucement l'officier Jorg, après un bref regard à son supérieur.

_ Oh.

_ Vous êtes bien le neveu de Petunia Dursley ?

Le garçon pâlit drastiquement à la mention de la femme. Il devait penser qu'ils allaient le renvoyer là-bas. _Pauvre gosse..._

_ Ce ne sont pas de bonnes nouvelles, lui dit doucement le jeune officier.

Le commandant Brown laissa son jeune sous-fifre prendre les rennes. Benjamin Jorg était bien meilleur avec les enfants que lui. Il faut dire qu'il était aussi d'une carrure bien moins intimidante et que, quand lui, Thomas Brown avait les traits durs, des cheveux et des yeux sombres ainsi qu'une barbe de trois jours lui donnant un air grincheux, Ben-J avait au contraire les traits doux et délicat et un air presque androgyne qui mettait les jeunes gens facilement à l'aise.

Le commandant Brown ignorait cependant si cela était réellement une mauvaise nouvelle ou non. Dit comme ça, il sait qu'il avait l'air infâme, mais après tout... apprendre à un enfant battu et abusé qu'ils ne devrait plus jamais retourner chez ses horribles tuteurs... était-ce réellement une mauvaise nouvelle ?

_ Les corps de Vernon et Petunia Dursley ont été retrouvés tôt hier matin à leur domicile, au #4 Privet Drive.

Le garçon perdit toutes ses couleurs – tout du moins le peu qu'il lui restait-, et se raccrocha discrètement à la porte. Pas assez pour ne pas être vu par les deux agents. Pauvre gosse. Ils étaient peut-être terribles, mais il étaient néanmoins la seule famille qu'il lui restait.

_ Harry ? Leur parvint une voix féminine.

Les deux agents furent surpris mais ne firent pas de commentaires.

_ Euh, entrez j'vous en prie. Fit le jeune homme en s'effaçant pour laisser entre les deux agent de police.

L'intérieur de l'appartement 112 était... en travaux. Apparemment ils avaient dérangé les deux adolescents en plein aménagement et les deux jeunes devaient être en train de repeindre les murs. Voilà qui expliquait les traces de peinture rouge, vert et noire ( drôle de mélange ) sur le torse du petit brun. À la lumière du lustre, des mèches rouge sang apparaissaient parmi les cheveux sombre du garçon.

_ Lu – Luna. La police est là, c'est -

_ Ton oncle et ta tante. Termina la voix féminine.

Avant même que Brown ait pu s'interroger, une joie petite blondinette entra dans le salon et déposa devant le jeune Potter l'édition du _Telegraph_ du jour. C'était une nouvelle appartenant à la rubrique _Choc_ , ce que l'on nommait déjà '' **La Boucherie du Drive** ''. La jeune fille se retourna ensuite vers eux et les salua, les invitant à s'asseoir et leur proposant thé et café. Quand ils furent tous installés autour d'un tasse, la blondinette aux yeux gris rêveurs, posa sa main sur le bras du petit brun, dans un geste de réconfort.

_ Avez-vous trouvé le meurtrier ?

Brown tressaillit face à la question directe. Il fallait s'y attendre, mais il était toujours surpris.

_ Pas encore mais à en juger par la... violence de la scène, la personne qui a fait cela s'est acharnée. Mr Potter, avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'étrange chez vos tuteurs, récemment ?

Comme il s'en doutait, le garçon tressaillit et baissa les yeux.

_ Il – Il était de mauvaise humeur, bien – bien pire qu'avant.

Il n'en dit pas plus mais les détails n'étaient pas nécessaires. Ils avaient tous compris le non-dit et savaient tous à qui se référait le ''il''.

_ Vous ne savez pas qui pourrait leur en vouloir ?

Harry donna un rire sans humour.

_ Même s'ils sont mon oncle et ma tante, je ne sais pas grand-chose à leur sujet. J'étais juste un étranger vivant sous leur toit. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment les personnes les plus aimables sur Terre donc j'imagine qu'il devait y en avoir un bon nombre. Vous devriez avoir plus de chance avec Marge... Marjorie Dursley, la sœur de l'oncle Vernon. Dit sombrement Harry. Elle adore les commérages et parle souvent avec l'oncle Vernon au téléphone. Elle aurait sûrement une liste complète de suspect. Moi, le premier, rajouta-t-il sombrement.

_ Ne dis pas ça, Harry, l'admonesta son amie, Luna Lovegood, s'il avait bien écouté.

Harry ne répondit rien. Son regard terne ne fixait rien. Il était dans ses pensées, comme perdu dans son propre monde.

Brown et Jorg échangèrent un coup d'œil. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournaient pas rond avec ces maudits Dursley. Comment pouvaient-ils tous se comporter ainsi avec un gamin ? Thomas avait-il déjà dit qu'il haïssait la maltraitance ?

* * *

La rentrée 94' était de loin la plus agitée de toutes. Toute l'affaire Dursley avait été rendue publique. Et dans le monde moldu, **et** dans le monde magique. On avait étalé au monde la violence du meurtre. On avait décrit dans les journaux, la façon dont le sang avait eu le temps de sécher sur les murs au moment où la police était arrivée sur les lieux du crime. Les médias avaient parlé du fils du _couple sauvagement assassiné_ , Dudley Dursley, leur principal suspect. Harry avait été relativement épargné. Dans le monde moldu au moins. La presse s'était néanmoins jetée sur son histoire, peu importe le monde: l'histoire du Survivant, pauvre orphelin abusé qui avait heureusement quitté le domicile _familial_ quelques jours plus tôt, après un battage particulièrement violent, et n'était jamais retourné sur ses pas. Lui, il était : « Le pauvre orphelin séquestré et abusé, à qui on avait malgré tout volé sa seule famille restante, aussi horrible eut-elle été. ». La presse avait dans un premier temps ''pleuré'' la mort du couple, surtout au vu du massacre que cela avait été, mais c'était avant qu'ils ne mettent la main sur des dossiers compromettant prouvant l'abus et la maltraitance dont le jeune et timide Harry souffrait depuis des années. En plus de quelques fraudes et détournements de fonds. À partir de là, les médias et l'opinion publique cessèrent de dépeindre les Dursley comme un famille sans histoire, bonne et aimante. Dudley Dursley avait apparemment été diagnostiqué pour avoir un déficit mental. Un journaliste avait apparemment espionné une conversation durant laquelle on soupçonnait le principal suspect, le fils Dursley, d'être un sociopathe. Harry n'y croyait pas. Il l'aurait su. Oh, il savait que son cousin était extrêmement violent et sadique, et il savait que l'autre garçon avait déjà rêvé de tuer son père et... d'autres choses. Harry le savait parce qu'il avait été faire un tour dans sa tête. Dudley n'allait pas bien, mais il n'était pas un _sociopathe_.

Le voyage en train fut calme pour les deux jeunes adolescents. L'atmosphère était bien plus calme et sereine que celle qui hantait le reste du train. Apparemment, Malfoy avait rendu visite à Granger et Weasley ( _En dépit des croyances, Harry n'était pas assez stupide pour avoir jamais réellement apprécier ces deux-là. Hormis Luna, il n'aimait personne d'autre que lui-même. Et peut-être un peu les jumeaux Weasley._ ) et une bagarre avait vite suivie, obligeant les trois sorciers à voyager en express ( un préfet avait appelé en urgence un professeur qui patrouillait dans le train ) à Poudlard pour être soigné.

Le duo d'assassins avaient presque atteint le hall lorsqu'un sixième année de Serpentard, accompagné de l'équipe de Serpentard ( minus Malfoy ), leur barra la route.

Harry haussa un sourcil et échangea un regard avec sa partenaire. Tiens donc...

« Alors comme ça, tu es revenus, Potter ? Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais après que tout le monde ait découvert l'abus dont le Survivant avait souffert, se moqua le vert et argent. Surtout après la tragique mort de tes tuteurs ! »

à vrai dire, aucun n'avait réellement envie de faire cela. La maltraitance d'enfant était un crime impardonnable dans le monde sorcier. Quand ils avaient appris pour Potter, ils n'avaient pas voulu y croire au début, puis ils avaient abandonné face à l'évidence : Potter était évidemment un de ces enfants-là. Ils avaient bien remarqué des choses étranges avec le gosse, lorsqu'il était entré à Poudlard, réservé et timide, des vêtements trop grands, des lunettes cassées... ils avaient mis ça sur le compte de la mode moldue. En fait, Potter avait étonnamment bien caché l'abus dont il était victime : son masque était vraiment bien modelé. Et puis, personne n'avait voulu voir la vérité. Alors oui, ils n'avaient pas envie de faire cela.

Malgré cela, Malfoy était un nom puissant et Malfoy (aussi bien père que fils) n'aimait pas Potter, aussi devaient-ils s'y tenir. De plus, briser le masque du Survivant pourrait garantir l'ascendant de leur Maison sur le reste de Poudlard. Ils auraient à nouveau le pouvoir sur l'école et on cesserait de les considérer comme de la merde.

Cependant, Potter ne réagit pas comme ils s'y attendaient. Ils s'étaient attendus à ce que Potter cille et baisse les yeux ou même rougisse et fonde en larmes, mais ça n'était pas arrivé. Au lieu de cela, un grand sourire illumina les traits du Survivant et sa compagne, Loufoca, gloussa. Oui. Gloussa.

_ Tragique ? Répéta le Survivant, d'une voix haut-perchée qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, l'air amusé, Sa camarade conjura une bulle de silence autour d'eux.

Sait-on jamais, quelqu'un pourrait tomber sur cette conversation et ça ne serait vraiment pas bon.

_ On n'aurait pu me faire de plus beau cadeau ! S'exclama joyeusement le petit brun.

Interloqués, les sixièmes et septièmes années ne furent que plus confus lorsque Potter partagea un regard avec Lovegood et afficha subitement un air de détresse, de grosses larmes perlant au coin de ses grands yeux verts.

_ Même si – même s'il étaient horribles, ils étaient ma seule famille. Leur – leur mort était terrible...

Le visage de Potter se fendit alors d'un sourire carnassier alors qu'il les regardait à nouveau. Adrian Pucey sentit son angoisse se transformer en terreur grandissante. Au diable Malfoy et l'influence de son père ! Jamais plus il n'essaierait de confronter Potter. Quelque chose lui disait que ses opposants s'en sortaient rarement vivants.

_ N'est-ce pas ? Termina le petit brun en haussant un sourcil, suggestif.

Un sourire exalté mais psychotique étira ses lèvres et il dépassa les verts et argents en éclatant de rire avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de la blondinette à ses côtés. Celle-ci éclata d'un rire cristallin et consentit à le suivre. Ce ne fut que lorsque les deux plus jeunes eurent disparu à l'angle du couloir que les Serpentards osèrent respirer à nouveau.

« Je crois que l'issue de la Guerre à venir est tout à coup moins sûre, fit Terence Higgs, en retenant un frisson.

_ Potter ne se battra pas pour Dumbledore. Fit Adrian, l'air un peu pâle.

_ Pourquoi pas ? L'interrogea Brooke, lequel était malgré tout, tout aussi pâle.

_ C'est un psychopathe. Et Dumbledore prétend vouloir offrir à chacun une seconde chance ( même si on sait tous que ça n'est qu'un mensonge pour le public ) et éviter des morts inévitables, intervint Marcus Flint. Potter est dangereux. Et dérangé, rajouta-t-il après coup. Ce qu'il veut, c'est semer le chaos, la mort et le sang. Quiconque se mettant en travers de son chemin en subira les conséquences. Je ne pense pas qu'il se soucie réellement des autres. À part peut-être Lovegood.

_ Mais alors... toutes les aventures... les rumeurs... ces trois dernières années ? »

Miles se pencha en avant et prit un air pensif.

_ Un moyen de rester sous le radar de Dumbledore, fournit-il. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que si vous étiez à sa place, vous auriez décidé de cacher la _putain de Pierre Philosophale_ dans une école pleine d'enfants ? Le conseil de début d'année était destiné à attirer l'attention de Potter. Et Potter le savait ! Il est trop intelligent pour ne pas l'avoir vu venir.

Voyant leurs réflexions stagner, Miles poursuivit.

_ Les enfants sont naturellement curieux. Un gamin poussé à d'extrême restrictions chez lui, sera davantage curieux de découvrir le monde et flirter avec de nouvelles limites, une fois hors de son foyer. Pareil pour ce qui s'est passé les deux autres années.

Terence soupira de dépit. Lui aussi avait eu ses soupçons, en 91.

_ N'importe quel professeur aurait au moins sermonné un peu le Trio d'Or lorsqu'ils se sont ainsi mis en danger. Non, Potter a été récompensé avec une caresse sur la tête pour s'être lui-même rendu aux portes de la Mort.

_ Wao ~ je ne savais pas que le sort de Potter t'importait déjà tant à cette époque, le taquina Bole.

_ Tch, mon jeune frère est un aimant à problèmes. Ça aurait pu lui arriver. Et puis, vous vous deviez être aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué son poids et les bleus sur ses bras à chaque retour de vacances.

 _Mais si c'est le cas,_ poursuivit une désagréable voix dans sa tête, _pourquoi n'as -tu rien dit ?_ Son visage ne montra rien, mais la voix dans sa tête l'embêtait. Elle lui rappelait toutes les erreurs qu'il avait fait étant plus jeune. _Parce que je ne voulais pas voir la vérité_.

_ Moi, ce qui m'inquiète ( à lire : terrifie ), intervint un autre, c'est qu'on n'a jamais remarqué que ces deux-là ensemble, étaient redoutables.

Tous les Serpentards se retournèrent pour regarder l'angle du couloir, là où la paire d'anges démoniaques avaient disparu un peu plus tôt.

* * *

Avant même de le savoir, nous étions le 31 octobre. Harry aimait le 31 octobre. Il se sentait particulièrement proche de ce jour-là et il se passait toujours des choses intéressantes à la période de Halloween/Samhain : le trolle, le message sur le mur, Sirius Black à Poudlard... Harry s'en souvenait. Il avait été tellement déçu lorsque Ronald lui avait volé son opposant en première année. C'était profondément injuste selon lui. Et dire que Ronald s'était contenté de l'assommer ! Il n'y avait même pas eu un peu de sang !

« Harry Potter. »

Harry fut troublé dans le fil de ses pensées par un coup de coude et il leva les yeux pour voir tout le monde le fixer.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ton nom est sorti Harry, fit Hermione en amorçant un geste pour poser sa main sur son bras.

Harry se déroba au contact. Leur relation n'était plus ce qu'elle était ( pas qu'elle eut été grand chose à l'origine ) et s'était détériorée depuis la rentré, au point où Harry leur parlait à peine. Cependant, cela lui avait permis d'améliorer son image auprès du reste de sa maison et de l'école. Apparemment, ces deux-là n'étaient pas très appréciés par le reste du corps étudiant. Harry s'en était rapidement aperçu : leur comportement était presque horripilant lorsqu'il n'était pas avec eux. Ils se comportaient comme si leur parole était loi. Parvati lui avait dit un matin au petit déjeuner, que lorsqu'il était avec Granger et Ronald, leur présence était un peu plus tolérable.

Au moins maintenant, avec la mort des Dursley et la découverte de l'abus dont il avait souffert durant toutes ses années, Harry avait une parfaite excuse aux yeux du directeur pour se distancer des deux autres boulets. De toute façon, le directeur avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes comme ça, pour s'inquiéter en plus de cela. Le Bureau d'Investigations, sous les ordres d'Amelia Bones, avait découvert qu'il avait _personnellement_ placé Harry chez les Dursley en l'abandonnant comme une vieille chaussette. De plus, des témoins avaient rapporté avoir vu Potter et le directeur discuter et que ( surprise ) apparemment, Dumbledore **savait** que Potter était au moins victime de négligence et d'abus, chez son oncle et sa tante. On l'avait destitué de son titre de Chef Warlock au Magengamot et suspendu de son siège à l'ICW.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry, perdu.

Que diable lui voulaient-ils ?

_ Harry, mon garçon -

Harry lui adressa un regard terne qui fit déglutir le directeur.

 _'Marchait à chaque fois_.

Dans le silence assourdissant de la salle, on entendit parfaitement la voix du jeune Survivant.:

« Je croyais que seuls les étudiants consentants et de plus de dix-sept ans pouvaient participer. »

Dit comme ça, cela sonnait juste très mal. D'ailleurs, quelques élèves gloussèrent nerveusement. Harry se contenta de hausser un sourcil, pas du tout impressionné par l'air important qu'essayaient de se donner Bagman et Crouch en expliquant les détails de sa prétendue participation. Cela ne changea pas grand chose.

« Pourquoi diable voudrais-je faire cela ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plat. Je ne suis pas suicidaire merci bien. Rappelle-moi combien de pertes humaines il y a eu dans ce tournois, _Hermione_ ? »

Hermione n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre parce que quelqu'un renifla avec mépris et répondit d'un ton dur :

« Peut-être pour la gloire que cela apporte. Pour être célèbre ? »

Harry pivota vers les Serpentards et Durmstrang et leur offrit un sourire tordu qu'eux seuls remarquèrent.

_ Je ne peux déjà pas profiter d'une sortie à Diagon Alley sans glamour, sans être fixé par de parfaits inconnus et tu voudrais en rajouter ? Non merci, dit-il avant de rajouter plus bas. _Je préfère travailler dans l'ombre_.

La table des vert et argent remarqua que Brooke et l'équipe de Quidditch étaient soudainement devenus blancs.

Harry soupira. Il n'y échapperait, mais si au moins les autres imbéciles pouvaient lui lâcher la grappe. Avec un profond soupir marquant son ennui et son exaspération, Harry sortit sa baguette et prêta serment sur sa magie et sur sa vie, qu'il était innocent quant à sa participation au tournois. Cela fit au moins taire les idiots qui traînaient dans le tas.

_ Bien bien mais le fait est que votre nom est sorti. Vous devez participer.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas m'y obliger. Rétorqua Harry.

_ Harry, mon garçon -

Harry ne l'écouta pas. L'ombre d'un sourire fou étira ses traits avant qu'il ne se reprenne et se tourne vers la table des aigles.

« Qu'en penses-tu, Luna ? »

Tout le monde se tendit. S'ils avaient tous plus ou moins remarqué l'étrange amitié qui semblait lié Potter et Loufoca, ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'ils étaient aussi proches. Mais pour que Potter demande conseils à la blonde, ils devaient être très amis.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre cependant, le ton autoritaire de Granger retentit :

« Pourquoi lui demandes-tu à elle, Harry ? Nous sommes mieux placés pour t'aider. »

Les regards incrédules qu'elle reçut provenaient majoritairement des élèves de Poudlard, mais pas uniquement. Ce propos prouvait que la jeune fille était jalouse et, d'un certain point de vue, c'était compréhensible parce que Potter, Granger et Weasley avaient auparavant toujours été vus ensemble, mais Potter ( tout comme Granger et Weasley ) avait le droit d'avoir ses propres amis, lui aussi.

Potter roula des yeux.

_ Hermione, je sors avec Luna depuis cinq mois et nous sommes amis depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Je pense qu'elle me connaît suffisamment bien pour porter conseil.

Cette annonce fut suivie d'un silence choqué. Et il est possible que quelques filles et un ou deux garçons aient fondu en larmes et/ou poussé un soupir dépité.

_ Tu devrais le faire, intervint Luna. J'ai tout de même programmé un rendez-vous avec l'avocat Berkins, demain à dix heures.

Harry sourit, de ce sourire si tordu et étrange qu'il en donna des frissons aux plus observateurs.

_ Huh ~ ça n'était pas dans ma Liste de Choses à Faire Avant de Mourir, fit le jeune homme, son attitude nonchalante contrastant avec ses propos.

Le visage du Survivant se figea en une moue enfantine et pensive.

_ Mais Luna ! Que devrions-nous réserver au responsable de tout cela ? Demanda-t-il tandis qu'il tendait la main pour aider la jeune file à quitter son banc.

Cette fois-ci, Brooke et l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ne furent pas les seuls à frissonner d'effroi; tous les Serpentards en firent de même et les étudiants de Durmstrang parurent un peu mal-à-l'aise. Potter fronça le nez puis haussa les épaules et offrit son bras à la jeune Serdaigle, tous deux se dirigeant vers la porte empruntée plus tôt par les autres champions. La dernière chose qu'on entendit avant que la porte ne se referme, fut la phrase de salutation de Potter, aux autres champions ( et d'un ton très théâtral, presque burlesque ) :

« Je suis victime d'une injustice ! »

* * *

Il sembla que le comportement récent de Harry et son serment magique étaient suffisant pour ne pas s'aliéner les habitants de Poudlard. Et Harry était bien décidé à ne pas se les aliéner maintenant. Après tout, les alliances étaient une des clés de la victoire dans une guerre et, avec Voldemort errant dans le coin, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'une possible guerre se préparait. Harry se fichait bien de la Mort. Il savait qu'il allait mourir un jour et il n'était pas effrayé par ce constat. Il voulait juste s'amuser avant de mourir. Luna allait l'y aider. Luna était toujours d'accord pour découvrir des choses fun.

Harry essuya le sang fais étalé sur l'épée, sur sa propre chemise. Ses pieds nus avaient été blessés par les brindilles et petits cailloux jonchant le sol. Lui et Luna étaient – malgré les réticences de certains-, devenus le couple le plus adorable de Poudlard. Bien sûr, personne ( à part peut-être les élèves occupant la table de Serpentard ) n'avaient aperçu la face cachée des deux jeunes sorciers. C'était tout aussi bien; ils voulaient jouer avec les petits serpents. Ils aimaient bien les Serpents. Si vicieux et rusés. Harry n'avait pas joué un rôle pendant trois putains d'années pour rien. Faire découvrir aux Serpentards un visage plus sombre, une personnalité plus malsaine était fun. Durmstrang était juste un bonus. Cette année encore, le Tournois venait perturber ses plans, mais ça lui allait. Honnêtement. Harry allait peu à peu sortir de sa coquille, de son rôle, sans pour autant se faire pincer. C'était cool.

Le petit brun leva les yeux vers le ciel. La lune était pleine ce soir et illuminait le paysage, donnant à la Forêt Interdite, un aspect bien plus sombre et sinistre que d'ordinaire. La lune éclairait la silhouette de Luna, fine et élégante entre les arbres presque gelés. Les pâles rayons lunaires faisaient ressortir sa blondeur d'enfant et ses yeux gris-argentés brillaient d'un éclat surnaturel alors que sa fine silhouette se détachait des ombres, se déplaçant avec une grâce innée. Harry regarda ses pieds nus, fit remuer ses orteils et éclata de rire, la joie étincelant dans son regard fait d'émeraudes.

« Je pense que le temps sera clair demain, Harry. »

Harry détourna ses yeux du tas d'acromentules et de serpents géant ( pas de quoi rivaliser avec un Basilic mais tout de même ) à ses pieds – ces idiots de serpents avaient osé insulté Luna tandis qu'ils faisaient une balade romantique au clair de lune dans la **Forêt Interdite** -, pour observer sa petite-amie. Le sang coulait le long de ses doigts et de ses ongles. Son T-Shirt rouge, supporter de Weekly Witches était recouvert de sang, fichu. Peu importe, il appartenait à Cho Chang, l'une des anciennes persécutrices de Luna. La blondinette le lui avait dérober pour l'embêter.

Le Gryffondor opina, les yeux brillants. Nous étions le 12 décembre et Harry avait passé la première tâche avec brio, s'assurant une confortable 1ère place. Il n'avait même pas tué la brave bête- quoi que de toute façon il n'était pas assez stupide pour se croire capable d'une telle chose. On parlait tout de même des légendaires dragons, créatures faites de Magie même ! Au lieu d'essayer de passer le dragon et de pénétrer dans le nid comme les autres Champions, Harry lui, avait soudoyé et apprivoisé ( en quelques sortes ) la gigantesque créature. Utilisant l'une des plus anciennes techniques de méditation du Clan Potter – l'une datant de 1100 – 1200 et quelques-, le jeune Gryffondor avait fait matérialisé l'essence même de sa magie entre lui et le dragon. C'était peu connu dans le monde, mais les dragons se nourrissaient de Magie. C'était ce qui les rassasiaient complètement. Sa magie s'était représentée sous la forme d'une boule de lumière flottant à quelques mètres du visage de l'adolescent. Le jeune homme avait alors passé la paume de sa main juste en dessous de la boule de Magie et s'était redressé, avançant prudemment vers le dragon. En y repensant, Harry aurait vraiment aimé voir la tête des autres guignoles qui peuplaient cette Terre lorsqu'il avait fait cela. Il avait été trop concentré sur les yeux orangés du Magyar pour regarder ailleurs cependant.

Sa magie avait été vue comme un cadeau, une offrande pour le dragon, lequel ne s'était pas fait prier pour inhaler la boule de Magie. Il y avait cependant une chose à laquelle Harry ne s'était pas attendu: former une sorte de connexion avec la créature. On avait tendance à dire que les dragons étaient la sagesse incarnée dans le monde moldu. Il n'y avait rien de plus faux concernant Arathon, le Magyar à pointe avec qui il s'était lié. Celui-ci avait beau déjà être père/mère ( une capacité unique chez les dragons ) il était considéré comme un jeune adulte ( _pour reprendre les termes humains_ ) étant seulement âgé de 1003 ans. Il avait aussi le caractère allant avec celui d'un adolescent; très énergétique ( sauf quand on le dérangeait pendant sa sieste, raison pour laquelle il avait été d'extrême mauvaise humeur ), rebelle, animé et plein de vie. De mauvaise foi aussi, Harry le découvrit plus tard.

Pour en revenir à l'instant présent, Harry méditait, assis contre un arbre. Suite à la première tâche, Harry avait été approché par plusieurs Lords de familles neutres et sombres lorsque Dumbledore avait le dos tourné. Et lui avaient permis de prendre conscience de son patrimoine et de la puissance de la Famille Potter dans le monde sorcier. L'ombre d'un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres. Ils allaient vraiment pouvoir s'amuser avec le bas-peuple – ou ce qu'ils considéraient comme tel-, de la communauté sorcière.

* * *

Le Bal de Noël fut une grande affaire. Harry commençait à en avoir marre d'être fliqué par les ¾ de la population. C'était ainsi depuis qu'il avait refusé l'invitation de Cho Chang. Au Bal de Yule, disant qu'il avait déjà invité quelqu'un. Apparemment, l'annonce qu'il avait fait le jour du tirage au sort était passé au dessus de la tête des autres. Quand l'heure de retrouver les autres Champions devant la Grande Salle se rapprocha, Harry vint trouver Luna, juste devant sa salle commune. Elle était splendide, d'une beauté stupéfiante, avec sa robe argenté lui flattant les hanches et flottant sur ses genoux. Ses cheveux avaient été attachés en un chignon complexe et ses yeux argenté brillaient de bonheur. Harry lui offrit son bras et tous deux firent leur chemin jusque dans le Grand Hall où les autres champions attendaient déjà en file indienne, accompagnés de leurs partenaires d'un soir. Un cri de surprise de Hermione attira l'attention des autres sur le couple nouvellement arrivé. Granger et Chang -qui avait été reléguée comme une vieille chaussette par le Survivant-, écarquillèrent les yeux, incrédules. Hermione sembla outrée mais son cavalier, Krum, avait l'air presque amusé. Diggory avait la bouche entrouverte en regardant le jeune couple. Ils ressemblaient à des anges ( notez l'ironie ). Cedric le nierait véhément jusqu'à sa mort, mais en voyant les deux jeunes adolescents, le jeune Poufsouffle sentit son cœur rater un battement et sa respiration se couper un instant. Les deux plus jeunes étaient à couper le souffle. Littéralement.

Harry approcha calmement, Luna à son bras, et tous deux vinrent se placer derrière Krum et Granger. Celle-ci se tourna presque instantanément vers eux tandis que McGonagall cachait un sourire fier, et lui chuchota furieusement, inconsciente des autres champions qui écoutaient aussi bien :

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Lovegood ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil, clairement pas impressionné et échangea un regard exaspéré avec Luna.

_ Hermione, je sais que tu as tendance à n'écouter personne d'autre que toi-même et les figures d'autorités, mais je t'ai déjà dit que Luna et mois sommes romantiquement engagés.

Harry ne pensait pas que Hermione pouvait avoir l'air plus stupide qu'à cet instant : ses yeux étaient écarquillés au possible et sa bouche était grande ouverte. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre quelque chose de stupide, McGonagall faisait ouvrir en grand les portes de la grande salle et les guidait à l'intérieur. Tout le monde était déjà à l'intérieur, le rouge de l'uniforme de l'uniforme très traditionnel des étudiants de Durmstrang se démarquaient du reste tandis que les filles de Beaux-Bâtons fondaient remarquablement bien parmi les autres filles de Poudlard. Harry, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour Luna, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer les regards qu'on lui jetait, à lui et à Luna. Il vit aussi le visage rouge de colère de Ginny et ricana après avoir fait un léger signe à Luna.

Après le repas, il fut l'heure d'ouvrir le Bal et le jeune couple glissa sur la piste, dansant et valsant entre les autres couple.

Plus tard, un garçon de Durmstrang invita Harry à danser. Luna lui sourit et indiqua deux filles de Beaux-Bâtons qui venaient de la prendre à part. Harry se laissa guider par le russe sur la piste de danse, sous les regards des résidents de Poudlard. Le russe fit tournoyer Harry sur la piste, tout comme Harry l'avait fait plus tôt avec Luna, et parvint même à lui arracher un rire. Plus loin, sa petite amie gloussait en entamant un tango à trois voies. Harry parvint à arracher le nom du russe – c'était toujours bon à savoir-, Trystan. Puis, sous la surprise générale, Lucian Bole, de Serpentard, se présenta ensuite et invita le Survivant. Et, à nouveau sous la surprise générale, Potter accepta.

« Félicitations pour la première tâche, Potter. C'était très impressionnant, commença le Serpentard.

_ Viens-en aux faits, Bole. Que veux-tu ? »

Bole appréciait le direct du Gryffondor. Au moins n'avait-il pas à tourner autour du pot, pour reprendre une expression moldue. Le Serpentard rapprocha un peu le corps de Potter du sien.

_ Je m'interroge, Potter. Une guerre semble être à venir. L'avenir est incertain mais, s'il venait à y en avoir une, je me demande pour quel camp te battrais-tu, Potter ?

Potter inclina la tête sur le côté, l'air pensif et interrogateur, se laissant entièrement guidé par le vert et argent.

_ Je ne comprends pas, Bole. Pourquoi devrais-je me battre pour quelqu'un ?

Un sourire presque carnassier apparut sur les traits délicats du petit brun.

_ Je n'ai franchement pas été impressionné par les camps existants tu sais, et la guerre à venir ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. De plus, on ne peut être certain des camps qui figureront dans cette guerre. Quelle perte de temps ! Minauda Harry. Par contre, continua-t-il, son ton devenant suave et presque menaçant. Quiconque se mettant en travers de notre chemin, à Luna et à moi, en souffrira les conséquences.

Lucian ne se démonta pas et souleva Harry une nouvelle fois, le faisant tournoyer avant de le déposer et de le guider à nouveau, souriant un peu lorsque le Gryffon afficha un air rêveur. Le rythme ralentit et le volume baissa, indiquant que la valse touchait à sa fin.

_ Dis-moi Bole, fit doucement Harry, dès que le vert et argent le reposa à terre après l'avoir fait tournoyer. La véritable question est, poursuivit-il en s'arrêtant pour s'incliner devant le Serpentard, avant que celui-ci ne lui attrape le poignet pour lui faire un baise-main. Est-ce que tu vas de mettre en travers de notre chemin ?

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et, après lui avoir offert un sourire espiègle et chaste baiser au coin des lèvres ( Lucian ne le vit pas arriver ), s'échappa dans la foule de danseurs, pour rejoindre sa partenaire. Le Serpentard resta figé de surprise quelques secondes puis, une fois remis d'attaque, retint un sourire amusé et fit tranquillement son chemin jusqu'à sa table où ses camarades médusés le regardaient avec ahurissement.

Il faut croire que Potter et Lovegood étaient devenus des électrons libres sur le plateau de jeu. Potter ne se soumettrait face à aucun leader, travaillait pour ses propres objectifs et écraserait ses opposants en utilisant la force létale sans aucun remord. Lucian n'avait aucune envie d'être dans un camp ennemi et, honnêtement, être avec Potter sonnait beaucoup plus fun. Il y avait quelque chose de... profond et sombre, chez les anges déchus, quelque chose qui l'attirait avec eux dans les profondeurs des Ténèbres.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Luna dansa avec Bole et Harry fut entraîné par un autre russe sur la piste, avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent enfin tous les deux.

Une bonne soirée en somme. Surtout lorsque Malfoy et Ronald entreprirent de se battre à coup de poings et de pieds.

* * *

Le matin de la 2nde Tâche, Harry se retrouva sur le ponton menant au lac noir. Les tribunes étaient déjà blindées par les étudiants et les invités. Lorsque le coup de sifflet retentit et que tous les champions plongèrent, Harry prit son temps pour se dévêtir. Le petit brun avisa Luna dans la foule, juste avant de retirer son T-Shirt. Il ignora les cris de surprise qui résultèrent de son action, il savait à quoi ressemblaient les cicatrices qui recouvraient son dos et son torse ( 'prends ça Dumbledore !' ). certaines étaient terribles, d'autres, tout simplement longues et fines. Le lionceau transfigura son T-Shirt en une sorte de combinaison protégée qu'il n'eut aucun mal à faire passer sur lui. Il avait déjà retiré ses chaussures et chaussettes, aussi ne perdit-il pas davantage de temps et plongea. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour atteindre le village du peuple du lac, mais il fut plus rapide que les autres; il était assez sûr de dire qu'il était beaucoup plus impitoyable que les autres Champions ( à part peut-être Krum, et encore ). Il tua tous les strangulots qui tentèrent de l'attaquer et ce, sans aucun remord.

Quand il atteignit la place centrale, là où étaient les otages, Harry fronça les sourcils : Weasley faisait parti des otages. S'il avait été hors de l'eau, Harry aurait caqueté de rire tant la situation était ironique. Weasley n'était certainement pas la personne qui lui manquerait le plus. Enfin, ils avaient bien fait de ne pas prendre Luna, sinon Harry aurait probablement provoqué un bain de sang. Mais Weasley... c'était peut-être mieux que sa sœur. Harry ignora le rouquin endormi, tout autant qu'il ignora Chang et Granger et nagea jusqu'à la petite fille. Elle était d'une beauté ingénue, un petit ange, tout comme sa Luna, mais ressemblait bien trop à la fille Delacour pour ne pas être liée à elle. Une petite sœur peut-être ? Les strangulots l'attaquèrent de plus bel et Harry en poignarda trois avec une pierre transfigurée en couteau. Puis il jeta des sortilèges pour brouiller les pistes et retarder les autres champions qui, il le sentait, n'étaient plus très loin. Juste avant de remonter, Harry jura avoir vu le roi des _Merpeople_ lui adresser un sourire complice, depuis sa place sur son trône.

Lorsqu'il remonta à la surface, l'enfant à présent éveillée dans ses bras, il la fit remonter sur le ponton puis se hissa à sa suite, ignorant les cris et les applaudissements pour enlacer sa petite-amie qui était venue l'attendre sur le ponton.

Quand Fleur Delacour réapparue, blessée et pleurant et qu'elle aperçut sa jeune sœur babiller aux côtés du jeune champion et d'une blondinette, elle se précipita vers eux, ignorant ses blessures, pour enlacer sa jeune sœur, toutes deux parlant très vite en français, pendant que la championne française la regardait sous toutes les coutures.

Quand elle fut rassurée, elle se tourna vers Harry et Luna et les enlaça en les remerciant, quand bien même Luna n'avait pas participé au 'sauvetage' de Gabrielle.

Ce qui véritablement fun pour tout – oui TOUT-, le monde, fut quand les merpeople remontèrent l'otage restant. Ronald Weasley se réveilla, tremblant de rage et d'embarras quand il vit qu'il avait été ramené par des créatures et non par l'un des champions. Puis il s'effondra comme ça, sans raison ( _et les trop rares personnes qui virent Luna Lovegood pointer sa baguette vers Weasley n'osèrent pas ouvrir la bouche pour la désigner coupable_ ).

* * *

 **3ème Tâche :**

Lorsque Harry reprit conscience, il était attaché à une statue effrayante et des hommes en robes noires étaient agenouillés face à une créature vaguement humanoïde. Il avait été le premier à atteindre la Coupe et ne s'était pas arrêté une seule fois pour aider les autres champions ( et puis quoi encore ? ). Après tout, chacun pour soi, non ? Un mal de crâne pas possible le prit et il rumina sous son souffle.

« Ah ~ Comme c'est gentil de ta part de te joindre à nous, Potter. »

Harry se força à lever la tête. Mangemorts. Charmant. Le jeune homme en reconnut certains grâce à leur magie. Puis il aperçut la cause de ses maux de tête se tenir dans toute sa splendeur ( simplement vêtue d'une robe noire ), les mains sur ses hanches inexistantes. On aurait dit le sosie de Paul ( _ **NdA :**_ _vous savez, ce film un peu beaucoup stupide sur l'extraterrestre du même nom ?_ ) qu'était proclamé Voldie.

« Vous êtes vachement moche quand même. »

Il n'y eut pas un bruit. Enfin presque. Lord Voldemort ouvrit la bouche mais fut forcé au silence par l'insolence du gamin. Quelqu'un dans ses rangs s'étouffa, probablement Lucius Malfoy, mais plusieurs pouffèrent avec plus ou moins de discrétion.

_ Tu -

_ Honnêtement monsieur, vous ne pouviez pas prévoir cela un peu plus tard ? Je ne sais pas moi, pendant les vacances ? On va me prendre pour un incapable si je mets autant de temps pour rentrer, fit Harry, d'humeur cynique.

Voldemort rejeta la tête en arrière, très théâtral, et éclata d'un rire sans humour

_ Je crois que tu as mal compris Potter. Tu en vas pas retourner à Poudlard.

_ Oh ?

_ Ce soir est le jour de notre affrontement final. Je vais te vaincre et mon règne va reprendre !

Harry renifla à la façon dont la voix de ce type résonna dans le cimetière. Ça aurait pu être classe, mais ça ne l'était vraiment pas. Puis, la chose le frappa et il retroussa les lèvres, un grondement rageur remontant dans sa gorge. Ses yeux semblèrent être animés par la magie et commencèrent à briller d'un éclat irréel. Quelques Lords ( allez savoir pourquoi, Voldie semblait aimer voir ses partisans agenouillés face à lui ) frissonnèrent de plaisir et d'effroi en voyant le Survivant. Ses yeux verts brillants lançaient des éclairs et un vent de magie tourbillonna autour de sa forme encore ligotée.

_ Vous êtes sérieux ?

Sa voix était basse et grave, presque menaçante et, pas pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, les mangemorts furent heureux de constater que le Survivant avait décidé de porter toute sa colère contre leur Maître plutôt que sur eux. Ils étaient toujours en train de se remettre du Doloris. Et puis, ils avaient été forcés de venir. La plupart d'entre eux ne seraient jamais venus autrement.

_ J'espère que vous déconnez, fit Harry. J'ai prévu un rendez-vous avec Luna après la tâche. Un rendez-vous prévu depuis une dizaine de jours, durant lequel ni Granger, ni n°6 & 7 ne pourront interférer et vous pensiez que **vous,** vous pourriez empêcher cela ?

Les yeux de Harry prirent un instant une teinte carmine et la corde qui le liait à la stèle se brisa, lui permettant de retrouver la terre ferme. La rage qui faisait trembler son corps provoqua des mini explosions tout autour d'eux avant que le garçon ne sourit et éclate de rire.

_ Ne t'excite pas tout de suite Potter. J'ai toute la soirée pour te faire crier.

Harry cessa de rire et modela une expression terrifiée.

_ Vous – vous comptez me violer !?

Le jeune homme ne laissa pas le temps aux Mangemorts ou à Voldemort de réagir ( à lire : s'étouffer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ) et poursuivit, des larmes de crocodile roulant sur ses joues :

« Vous – vous êtes un monstre !

_ Je n'ai jamais - »

Voldemort n'eut, une fois n'est pas coutume-, pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Harry se jeta sur le Mage Noir et sa magie s'enroula autour de son bras, le transformant un peu. Sa main, tout du moins ce qui avait autrefois été sa main,, marqua de profondes entailles dans le corps fraîchement crée/retrouvé du Lord Noir. Les yeux de Harry s'assombrirent et prirent un air meurtrier alors qu'il s'asseyait, s'allongeait presque, sur Voldemort.

« Vous allez payer pour ce que vous m'avez fait. » susurra-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans le cimetière désormais silencieux.

Sa main retrouva sa forme originelle et il attrapa une paire de ciseaux, sortie d'on ne sait où, qu'il dirigea sur le torse blanc de la créature humanoïde.

_ Et quand j'en aurai fini avec vous, nous nous occuperons de Dumbledore. Et toute personne se mettant en travers de notre chemin subira le même sort, ricana le petit brun.

Les mangemorts frissonnèrent d'effroi.

Harry sourit et les yeux de Voldemort s'écarquillèrent parce que, putain, c'était un sourire lumineux et aveuglant. Comment pouvait-il sourire ainsi alors qu'il était en train de tuer quelqu'un ? Oui, Voldemort savait bien qu'il était en train de mourir ( son corps tout du moins ). Encore. Mais il reviendrait ! Il s'était assuré de cela. Par contre, il s'assurerait de ne plus essayer de tuer le gosse. Harry Potter était un petit bâtard manipulateur. Sa magie tourbillonnait autour d'eux, les étreignant dans un cocon de chaleur et le relaxait alors même que Potter était en train de le tuer !

_ Je vous conseille de ne plus essayer de gâcher mon rendez-vous avec Luna quand vous réapparaîtrez.

Comment... Comment savait-il... ?

Le garçon transfigura sa paire de ciseaux en quelque chose de pus... tranchant. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Voldemort en un baiser d'adieu puis...

« Je vais prendre votre tête maintenant. » déclara sereinement Harry.

Et, fidèle à sa parole, Harry le décapita sans aucune seconde pensée. Le petit brun se redressa lentement. Quelque chose de visqueux coula sur sa joue. En essayant de l'essuyer, Harry l'étala un peu plus. En passant sa main devant son visage, Harry remarqua le liquide carmin et une ampoule s'éclaira au-dessus de sa tête :

« Ah. »

Il baissa les yeux vers sa combinaison rouge et avisa les traînées foncées laissées par le sang du Mage Déchu. Quelqu'un l'attaqua soudainement avec un sort de découpe de type sombre et illégal. La douleur explosa dans son épaule désormais barrée d'une grande zébrure rouge foncée, et se diffusa dans tout son bras. Pourtant, Harry fit la chose qui lui sembla la plus censée et naturelle à faire à cet instant : il éclata de rire. C'était un rire froid et cruel et pourtant, plein d'humour et de joie. Son regard acéré fila sur la foule de robes noires ( ceux-ci frissonnèrent violemment ) avant de s'arrêter sur l'un d'eux, à l'écart, baguette brandie.

CRACK

SLASH !

Adieu Gibbon.

Le sang gicla alors que le cadavre du mangemort s'effondrait, la nuque brisée et des entailles sur tout le corps ( d'où le Slash ). Jugson, qui était le plus proche, s'écarta vivement pour esquiver la giclée de sang. Il devrait après tout retourner dans les stands ( à supposer qu'il s'en sorte en vie bien sûr ) et il valait mieux qu'il n'ait pas d'éclaboussures de sang sur le visage, ses vêtements, ou ses cheveux blonds-cuivrés. Ça ferait tâche.

Harry ronronna de plaisir puis leva les yeux vers les mangemorts.

_ Quelqu'un d'autre veut voir sa tête voler ? Demanda innocemment le jeune homme, épée brandie dans leur direction.

Les mangemorts à l'unisson, secouèrent frénétiquement la tête. Harry leur offrit un doux sourire qui les terrifia et les rassura à la fois.

_ Tant mieux, Luna n'aime pas trop quand je m'amuse sans elle, gloussa-t-il en s'essuyant les mains.

L'idée que la fille Lovegood s'ajoute à cela elle aussi les terrifia bien davantage. Potter se redressa et attrapa la tête du mage noir déchu pour la lever à hauteur de son visage.

« Je vais emporter sa tête si cela ne vous dérange pas, fit-il. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une prime dessus ou peut-être que je l'offrirai à Luna ? Ce serait tellement romantique. »

Les mangemorts n'osèrent pas répondre. Ils se contentèrent de regarder le garçon Potter faire disparaître son épée avant de se pencher en avant pour récupérer la Coupe. Dès que ses doigts la touchèrent, il disparut.

Les mangemorts échangèrent un regard. Gloups.

.

Dans les stands entourant le labyrinthe, c'était le chaos. Les trois champions étaient assemblés devant la foule. Cedric Diggory, qui était arrivé juste à temps pour voir le Survivant disparaître, s'était chargé d'expliquer que la Coupe était en fait un portoloin et que son camarade avait été enlevé. Le bruit d'un mini ouragan les fit tous taire et, à quelques mètres d'eux, apparut le vainqueur du Tournois. Il y eut un silence, le temps que tout le monde comprennent ce qu'ils voyaient.

Potter avait des éclaboussures de sang sur le visage et sa combinaison en était tâchée. Dans sa main, il tenait une tête. Une vrai tête ( et... comment diable faisait-il ? La tête était chauve ) humaine... ou... humanoïde.

Lovegood, qui avait quitté sa place dans les stand au son caractéristique de la méthode de transport spéciale Harry-, vint se jeter dans les bras du petit brun. Les bras de la blondinette s'enroulèrent autour du cou de son petit-ami malgré les traînées de sang frais qui souillaient ses vêtements.

Bagman l'annonça comme champion mais après cela, Potter modela un regard terrifié et se recula un peu. Luna avisa la tête et troqua son sourire rêveur contre un air faussement concerné.

Lucian Bole, debout un peu plus loin, afficha un sourire connaisseur.

« Harry ?

_ Il – Il... Ma magie a réagi toute seule ! Il – Il disait...

Les deux adolescents étaient conscient d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde, aussi, Harry laissa couler quelques larmes.

_ Il disait qu'il allait me tuer ( Harry ignora les cris ) mais qu'avant – qu'avant il me ferait crier...

Il avait dit cela d'un ton si honteux, les larmes au coin des yeux, que le véritable sens de sa phrase ne laissa aucun doute.

Harry refusa de lâcher ''sa'' tête jusqu'à l'arrivée de Augustus Rookwood et Antonin Dolohov, pour toucher la prime sur la tête de Voldemort ( bien qu'il faudrait probablement plusieurs semaines pour l'identifier ).

.

Plus tard, Luna, sa douce Luna, l'aida à organiser ses pensées pour convaincre la Justice que le gars ( Voldemort ) avait essayé de le violer et que sa magie avait violemment réagit ( comme c'était souvent le cas dans les affaires de viols sur jeunes sorciers ).

Voldemort mourut en disgrâce, d'un monstre sans cœur, il passa à un pervers et à un pédophile.

* * *

 _Toutoum._

 _Bon okay, c'est un peu bâclé. Pourtant, ça fait au moins deux mois qu'il est terminé ! Mais je préférais que le tournois soit en arrière plan, donc les tâches sont assez bâclées. Sorry._

 _Il y a sûrement aussi pas mal de fautes de frappes, mais il est 4h30 du mat', alors, pardonnez-moi s'il vous plaît._

.

Je sais que ça fait un moment, mais j'ai été très occupée et ma santé n'était pas au top.

* * *

 **BONUS :**

« Deyria, ça n'est pas comme ça. Si tu veux que le sang gicle vraiment, fais comme ça ! »

Harry démontra son conseil par une brève démonstration sur un gars qui avait eu la malchance de trouver Luna à son goût et d'essayer de la peloter contre son gré. Deyria gloussa et l'imita, sa main tenant un poignard, battant dans le vide.

_ Zach mon chou, c'est très bien, continues comme ça.

Luna gloussa alors qu'elle observait Harry entraîner leurs enfants. Zacharias et Deyria étaient des jumeaux. Luna était tombée enceinte à peine un an après avoir obtenu son diplôme et à présent, les voilà !

« Papa regarde ! Si je fais comme ça, il y a pleeeiin de sang ! C'est magique !

_ Ooh bravo Zach, sur ton premier essai en plus ! - Ah, bon travail Deyri', c'est très bien. »

.

 _Qui serait assez fou pour enseigner à ses enfants comment tuer ? Harry. Non. Harry et Luna._

* * *

 _Huh, désolé, voici une réponse commune aux reviews. Je ne sais pas trop si je ferai une suite au texte précédent. D'un côté, il s'est terminé un peu abruptement, mais d'un autre côté, je n'avais pas envisagé d'en faire une et je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée ( et pas mal d'OS à retaper/terminer )._

 _Désolé pour le retard en passant, mais vraiment, j'étais trop occupée à essayer de comprendre mes cours et à me droguer aux anti-douleurs. Sinon, j'ai une **annonce** :_

 _._

 _._

 _J'ai commencé un OS il y a quelques jours parce qu'on m'avait demandé il y a longtemps un texte où Ron serait champion et non Harry. Avec un Bashing Ron – au moins. Donc voilà quelques informations :_

 _ **Info :** texte vaguement relaté au n°172 – la Chasse aux Horcruxes mais peut être lue séparément. _

**Pairings principaux :** Death/Harry – Barty Jr/Harry – futur Death/Sub!Harry/Barty Jr – relation libre

 **Pairings secondaires :** past!George Weasley/Dom!Demon!OMC/Fred Weasley – **George Weasley/Augustus Rookwood/Fred Weasley**

 **Rating : M** – limes et lemon

 **Univers :** T4

 **Genre :** crack-fic.. _plus ou moins, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre_ / Romance – humor – friendships

 **Inspiration :** Quand Ron demande à Harry pourquoi Harry n'a pas partagé son idée pour mettre son nom, avec lui.

Et si Harry décidait de se venger des gens qui l'ont trahi ou on essayé de l'utiliser dans sa première vie ?

 **Note :** _Bashing!Dumbledore, Ron, – Mild-Bashing!Hermione, Molly, Ginny_

 _ **Résumé :**_ _Harry, Fred et George s'ennuient et décident de changer leur passé/futur ( après tout, il est le Maître de la Mort et Death lui a suggérer d'aller s'amuser un peu dans l'une de ses anciennes vies ). Pour cela, Harry décide de changer le morceau de parchemin qui a été jeté dans la Coupe. Le nom de Ron sort à la place._

 _Objectif :_

1/ _Semer le chaos_

2/ _Devenir amis avec les Serpentards_

3/ _Semer le chaos_

4/ _Recruter des minions pour Death_

5/ _Se venger des trahisons_

 _et... Ah oui ! Semer le chaos !_

.

L'histoire est mieux que le résumé. Pour l'instant, elle contient environ 20 000 mots mais elle n'est pas terminée. Je ne sais pas quand elle sera publiée mais je pense la publier sur ff mais à l'extérieur de Gages ( le pairing est trop rare pour que je ne le marque pas dans une histoire à part ). Ça intéresse ?

 _Merci à tou(te)s !_

* * *

 **Publié le : 01.12.2017**


	206. Cible 206 : Christmas with family

**NdA :** _Je suis choquée. Ça fait presque un mois que je n'ai rien publiée sur ce recueil. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais avec les partiels qui arrivent en janvier, je ne sais pas quand sera mon prochain poste sur ce recueil. Peut-être le mois prochain. Je ne sais pas, ça va dépendre._

Par contre, l'OS dont je vous ai parlé ( j'ai enfin trouvé un nom ) : _**The Master of Death, His Little Reapers and the Goblet of Fire**_ , avance plutôt bien. Elle devrait théoriquement être publiée d'ici février. Pas sur Gages cependant.

 _._

 _Retour d'Aki et bref passage des frères McLee ( les cousins communs de Harry et Aki )._

 _Pas vraiment de Bashing ( à part Dumbledore ) pour une fois._

 **Pairing :** _très très léger OMC/OMC - Incest_

 **Gage -**

.

 _Christmas With Family_

.

Harry s'était toujours demandé ce que cela faisait, d'avoir le sentiment de rentrer à la maison après un long séjour ailleurs. Il avait toujours envié Hermione et Ron, durant leur première année, lorsque ceux-ci recevaient du courrier pour Noël ou quand Hermione était partie en vacances pour Noël. Pourtant, il avait découvert cela, lorsqu'il avait été repêché quelques jours après la fin du dernier semestre 91. Il se trouvait qu'il avait – en fait, de la famille très lointaine du côté de son père. Une branche éloignée – très, très, très éloignée des Peverell ( dont ils étaient descendants ), avait pris connaissance de son existence et de son enfance chez les Dursley. Allez savoir comment ils étaient même au courant de cela, Harry ne le savait toujours pas. Cependant, il pouvait dire que dès lors, il avait été l'enfant le plus heureux du monde ( du moins il le pensait ). C'était la première fois qu'il avait une famille. _Une famille un peu brisée et assez rapiécé, mais il l'aimait ainsi._

.

Lorsque Harry s'éveilla en sursaut et gesticulant violemment, pris de sueurs froides, Aki était assise à côté de lui sur son lit, occupée à essorer un linge humide qu'elle reposa ensuite sur son front. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et de grands cernes noirs soulignaient ses yeux verts si semblables à ceux de Harry. Elle n'avait évidemment pas bien dormi, si ce n'est pas du tout. Harry le savait, tout autant que les autres habitants du manoir ( c'est à dire Dylan et Jeffrey, les cousins McLee ) que Aki était insomniaque.

Aki savait, bien sûr, qu'il avait des cauchemars. Tout le monde le savait. Ses crises nocturnes étaient assez impressionnantes, mais rien que les trois autres n'avaient jamais vu ou vécu eux-même. Après tout, ils étaient une famille assez hors normes. Ils n'avaient pas de parents. Les parents des deux frères étaient décédés huit mois plus tôt durant une mission pour le MI6, classé secret défense. Ceux d'Aki avaient été assassinés sous ses yeux par... et bien, Harry n'était pas sûr, ce qu'il savait, c'est que cela avait aussi un rapport avec le **PSIA** ( _Puclic Security Investigation Agency_ ), aussi connue sous le nom de _Kōanchōsa-chō_. Et il n'aimait pas cela. Aki semblait toujours triste, même lorsqu'elle était heureuse. C'était juste dans ses yeux.

Les années passées n'avaient pas été bonnes pour eux. Pour aucun d'entre eux. Ils étaient tous devenus orphelins à un moment ou à un autre et n'avaient plus que les uns les autres contre qui s'appuyer. Il y a quelques années, Aki était réellement la seule personne en qui Harry avait confiance. Bien qu'il connaissait déjà Jeff et Dylan, les deux frères McLee vivaient aux États-Unis et ne visitaient pas souvent le Japon. Après le décès des parents McLee, les deux frères avaient mis leur maison en vente et étaient venus emménager dans le Manoir Ancestral des Kazuki – le clan dont Aki était l'Héritière.

Aki observa ses traits et dit un seul mot :

« Dursley ? »

Il hocha la tête, se laissa retomber contre ses oreillers et avisa son réveil. '5:15' indiquaient les néons du cadran.

_ Tu veux qu'on aille ouvrir les cadeaux ?

Désorienté, Harry leva les yeux vers elle et pencha la tête sur le côté. Puis il se souvint. On était le 25 décembre aujourd'hui. Tout à coup, malgré sa fatigue et l'état dans lequel il s'était éveillé, il se redressa, bien réveillé et plein d'énergie avant de bondir hors du lit.

« C'est Noël ! C'est Noël ! Viens ! »

Il attrapa sa cousine par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite tout en babillant sur Noël, la neige et les cadeaux, le rire d'Aki faisant écho à leurs pas précipités. Ils dévalèrent tous deux les escaliers et se hâtèrent dans le salon-cuisine. Les yeux de Harry se mirent à briller lorsqu'il avisa le sapin déjà illuminé et encerclé par les paquets cadeaux.

Jeffrey et Dylan étaient déjà là, affalés et à moitié endormis sur le canapé. Le plus âgé ( Jeff ) ricana quand Harry trébucha dans sa précipitation et s'étala de tout son long juste devant une pile de paquet.

« Justement, je crois que c'est ta pile de capodeaux, Raven. »

Harry grogna pour la forme mais ne s'en offusqua pas davantage.

Intérieurement, Dylan pensait que Harry ressemblait à un chiot surexcité, agitant la queue avec impatience. Si ça n'était pas mignon.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Aki et sourit quand celle-ci fit son chemin vers les piles de paquets emballés. Elle balança les moins fragiles aux deux endormis.

« Ça, je sais que c'est à vous !

_ Arf ! Ne crie pas Aki.

_ Z'aviez qu'à réfléchir avant de vous bourrez la gueule. »

Tiens, Aki était un peu plus vulgaire qu'avant. Harry était presque certain que c'était l'influence de Jeff.

Puis elle attrapa un autre paquet et offrit un doux sourire à son plus jeune cousin.

« Tiens Harry. Celui-là, c'est pour toi. De ma part.

_ Merci. répondit Harry avant de lui tendre un autre paquet. Pour toi. »

Puis, tandis que Aki tâtait le paquet puis l'ouvrait délicatement, Harry entreprit de déchirer l'emballage, au plus grand amusement de ses trois cousins.

Un sourire plein de vie et de joie étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il avisa le titre du bouquin qui reposait à présent sur ses genoux : _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ , version originale.

Harry lança un sourire pétillant à sa cousine. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu ! Il aurait pu se procurer un des exemplaires, mais celui-ci était une version d'origine. Il n'en existait que quelques exemplaires dans le monde ! Là encore, il aurait pu se le procurer, y mettre le prix, mais il était un économe et il ne savait même pas où les chercher. Ça n'était pas à _Fleury & Botts_ qu'il aurait pu trouver une version d'origine. Car dans la version d'origine, il y avait même des annotations sur les _Obscurial_. Il n'avait trouvé aucune information là-dessus et cela l'intriguait parce que Guérisseur James lui avait dit que s'il était resté plus longtemps dans les _soins_ de Petunia et Vernon Dursley, il aurait pu en devenir un.

« Oh ! Qui m'a offert le dernier Final Fantasy ?! C'est génial ! s'exclama Jeff.

_ Final Fantasy VI ? Fit Dylan. C'est moi. »

Jeff se tourna vers son jeune frère et dans un élan de... d'on ne sait quoi-, posa ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune avant de le prendre de ses bras.

_ Je t'adore !

Harry et Aki clignèrent des yeux puis échangèrent un regard :

« Je ne veux pas savoir. »

Harry déballa un autre cadeau. De Dylan cette fois-ci. Il s'agissait d'un complément au cadeau de sa cousine. _Le carnet magique_ de Newt Scamender. Après la mort de ce dernier, son épouse et ses descendants avaient fait imprimer son carnet et la maison d'édition _Obscurus Books_ avait commencé à vendre des exemplaires. Harry était un grand fan de son travail. C'était aussi l'un des premiers magizoologistes britanniques. Il était aussi l'un des seuls sorciers ( du monde ) de l'époque, à ne pas considérer les créatures magiques comme êtres dangereux à éradiquer. Et il était un héros. On avait tendance à l'oublier, mais il était parvenu une fois à arrêter Gindelwald.

Aki déballa ses nouveaux CD de _Metallica_ , _ACDC_ , _Nirvana_ ou encore _Queen_ , _Luna Sea_ et _Glay_. On aurait dit que tout ce qu'elle avait reçu pour Noël c'était des CD et un manuscrit. Harry était en train de déballer son jeu d'échecs lorsque son estomac gargouilla. Il baissa les yeux, observa son ventre, puis releva la tête et ouvrit la bouche :

« J'ai faim.

_ Il reste de la bûche glacée à la menthe dans le réfrigérateur, si tu veux, lui proposa Aki.

_ Il est 5:30, Aki. » S'esclaffa Harry.

Aki haussa les épaules, pas plus perturbée que cela.

_ Et alors, y en a bien qui bouffent de la pizza et de la bière au p'tit déj'. Demande à J-chan.

_ Fous-moi la paix ! Hurla ce dernier. C'est arrivé deux fois !

Harry éclata de rire. Il aimait sa famille. Elle était un peu brisée, un peu rapiécée et assez déjantée, mais il l'adorait ainsi. Et il aimait ces moments passés avec eux. Ces trois derniers Noëls passés en leur compagnie surpassaient même celui qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, entouré de ses amis, dans sa seconde maison ( après le manoir d'Aki ).

* * *

Voili ! Je coinçais un peu sur ce texte depuis un moment, et comme Noël était il y a quelques jours, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ?

Je ne sais pas quand je publierai à nouveau donc, au cas où : Bon réveillon et **Bonne Année** !

.

 **Le Poison :** _Hi ! Merci, c'est sympa. Oh génial ~ je me demandais si mon 'résumé' de l'épisode était assez clair et reconnaissable. =)_

 **Triple Bakachan :** Ah ah merci. Wao, je préviendrais sur Gages quand je l'aurai terminé.

Soln96 : Oui, Harry est un psychopathe et il sait se débrouiller pour ne pas se faire prendre. :)

 **StarkSnowRyen :** _Ké ké ké ~ Je me faisais la même réflexion quand j'étais en train d'écrire ce texte._

 **AnnaMerteuil :** Tu sais, je crois que tu m'as grandement influencé quand j'ai commencé à écrire mon OS Death/Harry/Barty. Je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire et il y a pour l'instant 4 limes et un mini lemon + un lemon qui doit être écrit à la toute fin. Je crois que tu as grandement influencé l'écriture de cet OS.

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** _Merci :)_

 **lololitaoe :** =D

 **chaouame :** _Wooh merci, contente que ça t'aies plu et désolé pour l'attente._

 **Tahury :** Hey merci :D Pour le futur OS, je pense que c'est un mélange des deux : malgré les années qui ont passées, Harry n'avait jamais réellement pu exécuté sa vengeance sur ceux qui l'ont trahi ou ont voulu l'utiliser. Mais c'est aussi une histoire d'ennui, et parce qu'ils forment le Trio Infernal donc, naturellement, ils veulent causer le maximum de chaos à Poudlard.

 **Luna Park :** _Hi ! Mercii ! Je préviendrais quand elle sera en ligne ou sur le point d'être mise en ligne._

 **Lerugamine :** Salut, merci beaucoup. Woh heureuse que ça te plaise.

 **Mimidebieuvre :** _Thanks, merci beaucoup._ =D

 **Hekamiel :** Oui, _la Chasse aux Horcruxes_ est le n°172 de Gages.

 **Les 2 Slythandors :** Hey, contente que ça t'aies plu, je n'étais pas certaine. Pour l'OS, le threesome _Death/Harry/Barty_ ne se forment réellement qu'à la fin même si Death et Harry en parlent entre eux à plusieurs reprises. Avant cela, c'est surtout du **Death/Harry & Barty/Harry.** Il y a aussi un **George W/Augustus Rookwood/Fred W** ( parce que je n'ai jamais vu ce pairing et que je le trouve sympa ) qui est mentionné mais dont les rapports ne sont pas graphiques.

 **PetitLutin22 :** _Salut ~ merci. Je ne voulais pas non plus reparler trop du tournois, surtout que dans d'autres fics je suis contrainte de le mettre en premier plan ou presque donc celui-ci, j'étais assez contente de pouvoir le laisser en arrière-plan_ =D

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Hello, merci beaucoup ! Contente que ça t'aies plu et à la prochaine ~

 **TinaElena23 :** _Woa merci beaucoup ! Ah rouge sang... oui, tout à fait_.

 **Julia13verseau :** Merci =) Oh t'inquiète, j'ai revu mon médecin hier. Étant sujette aux nausées, mon anti-douleur a eu des effets violents sur moi. On m'a prescrit un nouvel anti-douleur. Je verrais bien s'il fonctionne ou pas. Ce que j'espère surtout, c'est ne pas devenir addicte.

Sistineshironeko **:** _Voici voici !_

 **Guest :** Je préviendrais quand je la mettrais en ligne.

 **Neko Kirei :** _Nekooo-chan ! Oooh pas de quoi être désolé mais merci pour ton commentaire. Contente que ça t'aies plus. Bye-bii, Neko-chan !_

 **Guest :** Hey, merci beaucoup. Je vais continuer, j'ai juste pas mal de taff avec les révisions et tout.

* * *

 **Publié le : 30.12.2017**


	207. Les insurgés à la plage - Multi

**Note du Jour :** _ **Je me souviens vaguement être tombée sur des crack-fics où Voldie et ses partisans vont à la plage ou font des activités moldues mais à mon grand malheur, je n'ai jamais vu de fics où ils se retrouvaient avec Harry et ses amis ou même juste Harry.**_

 _ **Donc voilà.**_

 _ **.**_

→ _**On m'avait demandé un multi/Harry avec les mangemorts, avec si possible, du Smut.**_

 _ **Note :** Je n'avais encore jamais écrit de lemon comptant plus de deux personnes, c'est une première. _

**Univers =** Post T5 – Alive!Sirius + Modern setting ( _seuls les dates changent mais elles ne sont pas mentionnées enfin bref, c'est pas comme si c'était important_ ).

 **Pairing principal =** Multi/Harry – _léger George/Harry/Fred_

 **Pairings secondaires =** RW/HG – Scabior/Evan Rosier – Fred Weasley/Thorfinn Rowle/George Weasley – Jugson/Seamus Finnigan _– Friendship!Neville/Luna_

 **Rating : M** _ **– LEMON :**_

 _Lime – LVHP_

 _Lemon – SSHP – LVHPSS_

 **Mots : ~ 8,000**

 **Provocateurs!** Fred, George, Harry – **Tease!** **Exhibitionnist** **!** Harry – **Voyeur!** Voldie

 **Les Insurgés =** Harry, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Neville, Seamus

 **PS :** _Okay, les insurgés n'étaient pas censés être des bébés assassins professionnels mais... c'est un peu parti en cacahuète._

 _ **Incubus!** Harry_

 **Gage – 207**

 _._

 _Death Eaters et Insurgés à la Plage_

.

.

 _Les Mangemorts et leur Gourou Suprême vont à la plage... seulement, surprise surprise, les Insurgés aussi._

.

.

 **#1 – Arrivée : La Trêve**

« Comment diable est-ce possible !? » s'écria Val Mulciber s'arrêtant brusquement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à étendre sa serviette de plage sur le sable chaud.

Les autres Mangemorts se désintéressèrent de ce qu'ils faisaient pour suivre des yeux le regard de leur camarade. Puis ils jurèrent, incrédules.

Voldemort, qui était en train de se mettre de la crème solaire sur... et bien, là où il y avait autrefois un nez-, leva les yeux et – et regarda ce qui lui faisait face à une trentaine de mètres de lui et ses partisans. Là, bas, un peu plus loin, venait de s'installer un petit groupe d'adolescents. Des adolescents très familiers. Non, il devait rêver. Pourtant, le jeune homme qui se dirigeait droit vers eux, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un short de maillot de bain et d'une légère veste qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer-, était terriblement familier. En fait, s'il devait être honnête, il avait vu ce même jeune homme à peine quelques semaines plus tôt au Département des Mystères et il s'agissait du même garçon qu'il se fatiguait à tuer depuis ces quinze dernières années. Et on se demandait pourquoi il avait décidé de prendre des vacances avec son Cercle Intérieur ?

Voldemort secoua la tête. Non, il devait rêver. Pourtant, le jeune homme qui s'arrêta à quelques pas de leur coin était définitivement Potter. Un Potter qui semblait en bien meilleure forme que lors de leur dernière rencontre/combat au Ministère.

« Bonjour Marvie. »

Voldemort dévisagea Harry. Marvie... ?

Le Mage Noir posa sa main vers le sac de place posé à ses côtés afin de sortir sa baguette ( il n'y avait pas de poche dans son short de plage ).

_ Ça alors c'est une surprise. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à tomber sur toi en venant ici. Comment diable était-on censé savoir qu'un Mage Noir et ses Minions pouvaient prendre des vacances ? Ça n'est pas écrit dans le Guide des Vilains et -

_ Le... Le guide des vilains ? Répéta stupidement l'un de ses partisans.

_ Non, fit Potter. Le Guide des Vilains. Il faut bien accentuer sur les majuscules. Bref, j'ai été choisi pour vous annoncer qu'on aimerait éviter d'être attaqué lors de notre tout premier week-end à la plage. Si vous attaquez nous ne partagerons pas nos marshmallow.

_ Q... Quoi ? Fit Voldemort.

_ Tout à fait, continua Harry. Bref, je crois que c'était tout. Bye.

Sur ce, le gamin fit demi-tour et décampa pour rejoindre ses amis. En y regardant de plus près, Voldemort reconnut la Sang-de-Bourbe et trois rejetons Weasley – les jumeaux et le garçon Ronald ou quelque chose comme ça-, ainsi que la fille de Pandora et Xenophilius Lovegood. Il y avait aussi le fils des deux aurors que Bellatrix avait torturé au-delà du réparable et un autre garçon dont Voldemort ne parvenait pas à se souvenir.

_ Euh... c'est vrai que nous n'avons pas de... marshmallow ? Fit lentement Jugson, lequel fouillait dans leurs provisions.

Au loin, le groupe d'adolescents venait de terminer leurs installations. Ils avaient apparemment construit un fort avec des draps ( et ils avaient probablement utilisé la magie pour lui donner un semblant de forme 'forteresse' ) afin de les protéger du soleil et avaient posé leurs serviettes sur le sable chaud. Déjà, le garçon Longbottom et la fille Lovegood couraient vers le banc d'eau salée et riaient en s'éclaboussant les uns les autres.

Voldemort contempla ce que son fidèle mangemort venait de faire remarquer puis posa son menton sur sa main :

« Zut. »

* * *

 **#2 – Après-midi : Badminton**

La cohabitation entre ces deux groupes n'était pas si difficile que cela, finalement. Il faut dire, ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour s'ignorer durant ces deux dernières heures. Voldemort n'ignorait pas le fait que les adolescents étaient bien moins nombreux que lui et ses fidèles mais puisqu'ils n'étaient encore jamais parvenus à les tuer, que Potter avait apparemment formé les élèves de Poudlard au cours de l'année et qu'ils étaient venus ici pour prendre des vacances et se reposer, Voldemort avait décidé d'écouter la requête de Potter et d'instaurer une sorte de trêve temporaire. Après ça, peut-être que Potter penserait qu'il lui devait quelque chose et accepterait de se faire tuer sans rechigner ? Bah, il pouvait toujours rêver, après tout.

Une chose plus difficile que les autres cependant ( pour ses servants tout du moins ) c'était voir Potter se balader sur le sable de façon aussi peu vêtue. Il avait retiré sa veste quelques temps plus tôt et avait dévoilé un torse recouvert de cicatrices qui n'étaient certainement pas de son fait ou de celui de ses partisans ( Grrr... qui avait osé touché à SA proie ? ). La seconde chose difficile à ignorer était de voir un Potter trempé. Il n'avait pas manqué le fait que Rabastan s'était étouffé avec sa glace quand il l'avait vu sortir de l'eau, la première fois.

« Haarry ! Cria l'un des jumeaux Weasley. Ne vas pas trop loin. Tu ne sais pas nager je te rappelle ! »

Tiens... peut-être que si Potter se noyait, cela résoudrait tous ses problèmes ? Son orgueil en prendrait un coup, mais il survivrait. Il était immortel après tout. Ou alors, il pourrait toujours faire passer ça, pour un chef d'œuvre de sa part, pas vrai ? Il était un génie, non ?

Potter jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de poursuivre sa route vers l'étendue d'eau salée.

_ Je n'irai pas trop loin. Je ne suis pas suicidaire.

_ Et bien... on se pose des questions parfois, fit le second jumeau en jetant un coup d'œil vers eux.

Pour toute réponse, sans le regarder, Potter lui adressa un doigt d'honneur.

Charmant.

_ Charmant. Reniflèrent les deux rouquins identiques.

Voldemort se raidit. Il venait de penser la même chose que les jumeaux diaboliques.

Il regarda Potter entrer dans l'eau, gloussant et riant, le regarda s'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque pas avant que l'eau n'atteigne son torse. Il le regarda plonger la tête sous l'eau et remonter à la surface, un large sourire aux lèvres, ses cheveux trempés s'aplatissant sur son crâne. Il le regarda. Et regarda. Et regarda encore.

Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et détourna subitement la tête vers son propre groupe. Rabastan était à genoux derrière son frère aîné, Rodolphus, afin de lui étaler de la crème dans le dos. Lucius s'était chargé de le faire pour lui, alors il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de brûler au soleil.

Vers seize heures, Potter et les trois garnements qui l'avaient suivi dans l'eau, ressortirent enfin et les jumeaux Weasley se chargèrent d'envelopper Potter dans une grande serviette de plage au graphisme coloré. Sa propre serviette de plage, à lui, était ornée de noix de coco et de bananes. Voldemort se demandait s'il y avait un message subliminal dans le choix de Lucius.

À présent, il était occupé à lire un magazine people, le _Closer_ ( aussi un choix de Malfoy ), tandis que Jugson, Avery, Lestrange et Rookwood jouaient aux cartes – Dolohov et Scabior regardant le jeu d'Augustus par-dessus son épaule. Comme Severus avait été retenu par Dumbledore pour une histoire de fuite ( il n'en savait guère plus ), il allait avoir du retard et Lucius broyait un peu du noir tout en se plaignant à Fenrir et quelques autres mangemorts. Thorfinn Rowle avait enfin pu échapper à sa folle furieuse d'épouse (raison pour laquelle il était parti avec eux ) et se caressait furieusement devant un magazine pornographique. Voldemort se demandait s'il devait lui rappeler que faire se genre de chose dans une plage publique ( même si presque déserte ) n'était pas autorisé par la loi, avant de se souvenir brutalement qu'il était un Mage Noir et que toute sa clique se faisait appeler Mangemorts et que, donc, ils étaient au-dessus de la loi. Et puis, ça n'était pas comme s'il pouvait lui en vouloir. S'il avait une femme comme ça, lui aussi profiterait de la moindre occasion...

_ Bon sang, qui y a-t-il, Rosier ?

Evan Rosier leva les yeux vers son maître et cessa subitement de se trémousser.

_ Et bien, maître... puis-je... puis-je aller là-bas ?

Voldemort regarda la direction pointée du doigt par son jeune mangemort et se pinça l'arrête du nez quand – comme il l'avait deviné-, il tomba sur Potter. Potter, qui apprenait apparemment à Fred et George Weasley comment jouer au badminton. Splendide. Maintenant, une pluie de volants, made in Weasley allait leur tomber dessus.

Sa vie était injuste, tout ce qu'il avait toujours désirer, c'était conquérir le monde et... okay, il avait tué et torturé ( et adoré ça ) mais ça n'était pas une raison pour mettre les jumeaux diaboliques sur sa voie. Ses petits – err... ses mangemorts n'y survivraient pas !

SPLASH !

Voldemort cligna des yeux et reporta son attention sur la mer. Le demi-sang irlandais venait de plonger dans l'eau avec l'un de ses mangemorts. Ah, autant pour lui. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce que faisait son mangemort sous l'eau à en juger par les soupirs d'aise de Finnigan.

_ Ow c'est pas juste ! Seamus fait toujours les trucs les plus excitants ! Brailla l'un des morveux de l'autre groupe.

_ Vas-y, Rosier. Va t'amuser.

_ Merci, maître ! Pépia son mangemort.

Voldemort le regarda sautiller jusqu'au groupe de morveux. Bon, un de moins à surveiller... quoi que, si l'on était honnête, il devait surveiller tout le monde. Au cas où l'un des gosses trouverait le moyen de se faire tuer sans qu'il n'ait rien à voir avec cela. Ça ferait une tâche à son titre de Mage Noir.

Quelque chose tapa contre son crâne chauve avant de tomber à ses pieds. Il baissa les yeux. Un volant. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Pour l'instant c'était un seulement, mais plus tard, ce serait une pluie !

« S'cuse Voldemort ! S'écria l'un des jumeaux. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous -

_ Passer le volant à vos pieds ? » Termina assez poliment l'autre.

Quelques uns parmi ses mangemorts, levèrent la tête et regardèrent la scène avec des yeux ronds. Quoi, pas de Doloris ? Ben ça alors ? La prochaine fois, ils emmèneraient ces gamins avec eux pour le meeting suivant !

Voldemort fixa le volant pendant quelques secondes, puis y mit le feu.

« Aw, méchant. » chouina l'un des jumeaux.

Et bien... il était un Mage Noir, que diable ?! S'attendaient-ils à ce qu'il fasse une distribution gratuite de bonbons ?

Harry ricana quand Hermione et Ron s'éloignèrent en se tenant par la main. Ils avaient mis du temps à revenir vers lui et ses amis. Pendant longtemps, ces deux-là avaient refusé de croire que Dumbledore était un abruti et un manipulateur sans cervelle. Les jumeaux avaient été les premiers à se rendre compte ( après Harry ) mais ils avaient attendu que Neville et Luna deviennent très proches de Harry, pour se faire connaître en tant que sorciers neutres. Bien sûr, hormis leur petit groupe d'Insurgés, personne n'était au courant de leur statut Neutre.

« Rosier, au pied ! »

Evan accourut auprès de son maître, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres.

Harry les observa un instant avant de fermer les yeux de et de secouer la tête, amusé malgré lui. Merlin, ils étaient comme d'adorables chiots égarés. C'était adorable ! Harry regarda Voldemort pointer le groupe de mangemorts du doigt et vit Evan se précipiter vers eux. Aw ~ Marvie les avait si bien dressé !

* * *

 **#3 – Soirée : Alcool & Séduction **

Finalement, se dit Voldemort, ça n'était pas si mal que ça. Il y avait comme une ligne délimitée entre leurs deux groupes, de sorte qu'ils soient trop loin pour s'attaquer physiquement mais pas trop, afin qu'ils puissent s'espionner mutuellement sans même avoir à user de sortilèges d'écoute. Sait-on jamais, Potter aurait pu prévenir l'Ordre de Dumbledore.

Après avoir commencé à apprendre à Rosier comment jouer au Badminton, Potter et ses amis étaient retournés à leur 'camp' ( Finnigan, Granger et Lovegood avaient aménagé quelques rondins de bois sortis d'on ne sait où et les jumeaux Weasley, étant majeurs, avaient conjuré des branchages pour installer un feu ), tandis que Evan, obéissant, suivait les ordres de son maître et aidait ses camarades à installer leur propre campement à la belle étoile.

Tout en s'installant confortablement, Voldemort jeta un regard au groupe de morveux à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux. L'un d'eux – Finnigan il semblerait-, avait emmené une mini-radio dernier cri avec lui et l'avait posée à proximité des branchages. Comme il ne faisait pas encore nuit, ils n'avaient pas encore allumé le feu, mais cela ne tarderait plus, à présent. Lovegood tourna un bouton sur la radio et une mélodie rythmique retentit sur la plage déserte. Potter leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil et tourna un autre bouton. Le volume baissa un peu, de sorte que ses mangemorts ne risqueraient plus la surdité à un âge précoce-, mais pouvaient toujours entendre la musique sans que cela ne soit trop gênant.

Rowle et Travers commencèrent à sortirent les bières et le Whisky pur-feu mais soupirèrent de dépit lorsqu'ils avisèrent les gamins. Voulaient-ils goûter l'alcool que les petits avaient ramené ou souhaitaient-ils les kidnapper et les avoir à leur côté ? Voldemort ne comprendrait jamais ses partisans. Potter et ses amis venaient de sortir leurs propres affaires, nourriture, boissons, alcools...

Seuls les jumeaux étaient en âge de boire mais cela ne semblaient pas les dissuader. Vodka, Everclear et il en passait. Où diable s'étaient-ils procurés tout ça ?

« Tant que tu peux payer, fit Finnigan en servant Potter, ils s'en foutent.

_ Dépend, le contra Potter. Dépend où tu vas. Les vendeurs sont pas tous comme ça. »

Plus tard, après avoir vu les gosses faire défiler les verres, il entendit la voix de la fille Granger :

« Et si on faisait un strip poker ? On est tous assez bourrés pour que ce soit plus fun.

_ Oh, je crois qu'on a déglingué notre jeune fille modèle ! Ricanèrent les jumeaux.

_ Je crois aussi. Approuva Finnigan. Hermione, es-tu folle ? Harry et les jumeaux tiennent trop bien l'alcool pour que ça leur ait fait quoique ce soit. »

Et c'était vrai. Alors que le plus jeune Weasley et la fille Granger rougissaient et gloussaient beaucoup ( au moins avaient-ils l'alcool joyeux ) que le Longbottom et Finnigan étaient vaguement pompettes et que Lovegood semblait aussi rêveuse que d'habitude, les jumeaux et Potter ne semblaient même pas un peu euphoriques. Alors même que Granger commençait à ronfler sur son petit-ami, les Jumeaux Terreurs se levèrent et embarquèrent Potter avec eux tandis que Lovegood montait un peu le volume.

« J'aime bien cette musique, fit rêveusement Lovegood.

_ On l'entend partout à la radio en ce moment, dit Finnigan. C'est _Lone Digger_ , de Caravan Palace. »

Voldemort le nierait véhément, mais il ( tout comme ses partisans, traîtres ! ) appréciait surtout la vue. Potter et les jumeaux Weasley étaient engagés dans un collé-serré très chaud dans lequel les rouquins identiques avaient pris Potter en sandwich. Potter... Voldemort ignorait que le gamin pouvait bouger ainsi. S'il avait su...

Ils étaient tous trois tellement proches les uns des autres qu'ils semblaient essayer de mouler leur corps dans celui de l'autre. Et ces déhanchements...

Lovegood et Longbottom, assez bourrés, dansaient un slow ( sur une musique pareille ?! ), gloussant toutes les cinq secondes tandis que Finnigan, assis dans leur campement, affichait un sourire paresseux, les yeux rivés sur Jugson, le mangemort avec qui il s'était jeté à l'eau. Il faut dire aussi, Hermès ne le lâchait pas des yeux, non plus.

Les jumeaux avaient posé leurs mains sur les hanches du petit brun entre eux et l'un d'eux avait même commencé à descendre plus bas. Puis, le rouquin qui était derrière Potter pencha la tête en avant et planta ses dents dans la nuque du gamin tandis que l'autre jumeaux, devant Potter, emporta le brunet dans un baiser fougueux. Voldemort avait presque l'impression d'être dans un club gay en regardant les trois jeunes danser d'une façon aussi... indécente. C'était vraiment bon, cela dit.

Après quelques instants, cependant, Potter tourna la tête vers eux, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, ses yeux verts étincelant d'un éclat surnaturel.

« Quelqu'un veut se joindre ? »

Voldemort déglutit. La voix de Potter était basse et sensuelle. Même en sachant ce qu'était le gamin, il ne fit rien pour arrêter ses mangemorts lorsque certains se levèrent pour rejoindre les trois adolescents. Ça n'était, après tout, pas comme si leur vie était en danger. Ils allaient probablement juste être à plat durant les prochains jours. Ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de fréquenter des incubes, n'est-ce pas ?

Lui, pour sa part, resta assis sur son siège de plage. Il préférait regarder, c'était tout aussi intéressant. Lucius boudait toujours et refusait de quitter son siège tandis que Scabior avait, pour une raison inconnue, décidé de prendre Evan sur ses genoux. Voldemort décida de ne pas poser de questions. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Pas depuis qu'il avait surpris Rosier gémir de plaisir alors qu'il était ligoté et que Scabior semblait occupé à le dresser. Non, il ne voulait définitivement pas savoir. Était-ce à cause de lui ? Est-ce que ses méthodes d'enseignement avaient dirigé(es) ses mangemorts vers la voie du BDSM ? Il y avait certainement eu une augmentation des fréquentations de club SM depuis que Lord Voldemort avait commencé à se faire connaître.

Le Mage Noir se détourna de ces deux-là et jeta un coup d'œil vers les autres sorciers. Les Weasley identiques s'étaient détacher de Potter et étaient en ce moment même en train de flirter ouvertement avec Thorfinn Rowle tandis que plusieurs de ses sous-fifres avaient encerclé Potter et se mouvaient contre lui. En ce moment, celui-ci était collé contre Avery, Dolohov et Rookwood et ces quatre-là semblaient particulièrement s'amuser. En fait, s'il devait être honnête, il était pratiquement sûr que le gosse venait de glisser sa main dans le pantalon d'Augustus Rookwood. Humm... il se demandait ce que cela donnerait de regarder ces quatre là...

Un sourcil élégamment haussé, Voldemort balaya la plage du regard: les frères Lestrange manquaient à l'appel. Oh, et bien, il n'allait pas aller les chercher.

Il tourna brutalement la tête quand un gémissement retentit à travers la musique electro qui passait à la radio. Sa vision se brouilla un instant et il flancha avant de vérifier qu'il ne bavait pas. Oh, il était très certainement au Paradis.

* * *

 **#4 - Matin : Sexe**

La première chose qu'il remarqua en ouvrant les yeux, c'est qu'il y avait des corps chauds collés contre lui. La seconde chose qu'il remarqua, c'est qu'un corps chaud était blotti _sur_ lui. Un corps nu. Voldemort se raidit. Le corps nu était vivant ( c'était peut-être un soulagement, finalement ). Il respirait doucement contre son cou et le mage noir sentait sa poitrine gonfler contre son torse, avec chaque inspiration. Voldemort risqua un regard et aperçut une touffe de cheveux noirs surplombant un corps juvénile et imberbe. Oh non. Oh non ~ S'il y avait bien une chose à éviter quand on était un Mage Noir ( ou un Mage Blanc ), c'était de coucher avec l'ennemi. Ça n'était vraiment pas pratique. Il ne se souvenait même pas réellement de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il avait réellement trop bu. Voldemort jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Augustus et Antonin étaient serrés contre lui, à sa gauche, tandis que Avery, Val et Fenrir étaient à sa droite, nus, eux aussi. Il était le seul à toujours sa robe, bien que celle-ci ait été ouverte au cours de la soirée. Probablement par Potter. Potter, qui commençait à s'éveiller et à bouger son corps, tout contre le sien.

Un peu plus loin, entre leur campement et celui des gosses, se trouvaient Thorfinn, encadré par les jumeaux Weasley. Ceux-ci étaient à peine plus vêtus qu'eux. Hermès (Jugson) et Finnigan étaient introuvables et Voldemort n'allait certainement pas aller chercher son mangemort - il finirait bien par revenir, probablement à l'heure du petit déjeuner-, quant à Weasley, il était allongé sur le sable, près du campement des gamins, Granger ronflant doucement, allongée au-dessus de lui. Lovegood et Longbottom jouaient dans l'eau, semblant déjà parfaitement éveillés.

« Hum... »

Voldemort se figea. Puis, lentement, il baissa les yeux, et tomba dans les orbes émeraudes du garçon qu'il s'efforçait à tuer depuis tant d'année. Oh... il était réveillé. Potter se redressa juste assez pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Bonjour. » dit-il simplement, un sourire un peu endormi aux lèvres.

Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'était réel ? Potter venait-il bien juste de l'embrasser ? Naturellement, considérant la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous actuellement, se poser ce genre de questions était peut-être un petit peu trop tard. Rookwood se blottit un peu plus contre eux et Voldemort soupira. Ça n'était pas d'imposants guerriers et combattants qu'il avait dans son camp. C'était des chatons abandonnés.

« Aw ~ tes chiots sont adorables. » chuchota Potter, en étendant un bras pour caresser doucement la joue de son mangemort.

… Ou des chiots.

L'un dans l'autre, ça n'était guère effrayant.

Le gamin ne semblait pas gêné à l'idée d'être nu sur son ennemi. En même temps, Voldemort savait que la plupart des incubes/succubes avaient tendances à être un peu exhibitionnistes sur les bords. N'empêche, c'était une situation des plus étranges. Le gamin posa alors ses lèvres sur sa nuque d'un blanc maladif et commença à aspirer la peau, apparemment déterminé à laisser une trace de son passage.

Voldemort sentit plus qu'il ne vit, le gosse délaisser sa nuque pour descendre plus bas, s'arrêtant seulement lorsqu'il fut agenouillé au sol, entre les jambes du Lord Noir, et que sa tête fut au niveau de l'entrejambe du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort avait beau être souvent frustré par le Garçon-Qui-Ne-Voulait-Pas-Mourir, il fallait le dire, Potter savait ce qu'il faisait. Cela avait commencé avec des baisers le long de sa hampe et, bientôt, le gamin l'avait pris complètement – ou avait essayé au moins-, dans sa bouche.

Puis, soudain...

« POTTER ! Qu'est-ce que – Qu'est-ce - ... »

Irrité, Voldemort détourna son attention de l'incube pour hausser un sourcil en direction du Maître des Potions, lequel, tout de noir vêtu, venait tout juste d'arriver. Tiens, peut-être alors, Lucius cesserait-il de bouder. Potter ne semblait pas plus dérangé que cela, cependant. Il prit bien son temps pour se détacher de la verge gonflée du Mage Noir avant de, finalement, pivoter vers Severus.

« Vous voulez vous joindre, _professeur_? »

Salazar, c'était dans ces moments que Voldemort comprenait pourquoi les relations prof-élèves avaient toujours eu un tel succès, autant dans les films et livres que dans le Role-play.

Severus Snape n'était pas un homme qui était facilement surpris ou choqué. Il avait assisté à des massacres et des séances de tortures. Il avait même vu une fois un des mangemorts violé une femme moldue ( bien que le mangemort en question avait été tué quand Voldemort avait appris cela. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle le Camp des Ténèbres ne s'abaissait pas, c'était le viol ). Il avait aussi vu Draco, enfant, jeter des grandes crises de colère car il n'avait pas eu la même montre que son père, à 5,000 Gallions, alors qu'il ne savait même pas lire l'heure. Non, Severus Snape n'était pas un homme que l'on choque facilement. Jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas. Il venait tout juste d'échapper à Dumbledore, lequel avait trouvé le moyen de perdre Potter. C'était voué à arriver un jour où l'autre, de toute façon; Severus ne pouvait pas croire que le vieil homme ait été assez stupide pour envoyer le gosse vivre avec Petunia, de toutes les personnes. Ça n'était pas surprenant que Potter ait fini par partir. Pour être honnête, Severus était surpris qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps.

Severus avait aussi négligé de mentionner au directeur que, au vu de l'absence des trois plus jeunes mâles Weasley et de la fille Granger, Potter était probablement parti quelque part avec eux pour se relaxer et s'amuser un peu. Des trucs de jeunes, quoi. Il aurait probablement dû songer que, avec la chance de Potter, les gamins se retrouveraient sur la même plage que son Seigneur et ses collègues. Non mais, vraiment. Voldemort avait décidé de s'éloigner et ils étaient partis sur une plage de Côte d'Azur.

Ce qui était choquant, en revanche, c'était de trouver presque tous ses collègues ( et son Maître ! ) nus et endormis sur la plage qui, bien que déserte, n'était vraiment pas un endroit pour cela. Ce qui l'était d'autant plus, c'était que Potter qui, nu lui aussi, faisait une fellation au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et ça n'était pas seulement lui ! Severus reconnaissait distinctement Finnigan un peu plus loin, enveloppé dans les bras de Jugson. Quant à Rowle, n'en parlons pas. Celui-ci était pris en sandwich par les jumeaux, tous trois dormant paisiblement. Severus n'était pas certain de ce qui s'était passé la veille et, quelque part - malgré la vilaine curiosité qui lui chuchotait de s'enquérir de tout ceci-, il n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'observer Potter quand celui-ci retourna à sa précédente tâche et suça avidement la longue verge de son maître. Severus se sentit rosir. C'était assez excitant. Il remarqua vaguement que Greyback et Rookwood avaient commencé à s'éveiller et observaient Potter avec avidité. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il tilta. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il sentait la magie de Potter s'enrouler autour de lui et l'envelopper dans un cocon. Il avait senti quelque chose, maintenant il savait ce que c'était, il savait ce qu'était Potter. Même alors, cela ne l'arrêta pas quand il s'agenouilla derrière le gosse et traça, avec son index, des cercles irrégulier autour de l'antre de l'incube. Il suffit d'un seul doigt pour que Potter gémisse, ce son vibrant autour du gland sensible du Lord Noir. Voldemort poussa un râle bas et rauque et passa sa main dans la chevelure de jais du petit brun avant de le maintenir tout contre lui, en gorge profonde. Potter ne réagit pas, il n'étouffa pas. Apparemment, il n'avait pas ce réflexe-là. Cela plut grandement au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il est vrai que cela ne le gênait pas franchement d'avoir des rapports sexuels face à ses 'collègues' mais il y avait tout de même ses _élèves_ à proximité ! Il s'inquiétait pour rien, cependant. Lovegood et Longbottom s'étaient éloignés peu avant son arrivés et avaient réussi à nager jusqu'à une crique non lui. Nul doute qu'ils n'en émergeraient pas avant d'être sûr que les gémissements et possibles cris se soient calmés. Weasley et Granger dormaient toujours – Potter avait dit quelque chose comme avoir un sommeil de plomb. Apparemment ces deux-là pourraient dormir même si quelqu'un se faisait massacrer dans la même pièce qu'eux. Quant aux autres, vu leur déplorable manque de vêtements, Severus pensait qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Harry léchait consciencieusement la hampe du Mage Noir, les yeux rivés sur celui-ci quand Severus retira ses doigts. Le garçon gémit, dépité, mais il s'arrêta vite quand il sentit quelque chose de bien plus imposant frotter contre son antre. Severus utilisa un simple charme de lubrification, avant de glisser à l'intérieur du Survivant. Potter gémit longuement. C'était un son fantastique. Les premiers coups de reins furent longs et langoureux. Harry se sentait à la fois incroyablement bien et incroyablement frustré. Finalement, Severus sortit presque complètement sa queue avant de la rentrée d'un coup sec. Harry cria. Granger et Weasley ne bougèrent pas, mais ça n'était pas le cas de tous les autres qui furent tout à coup parfaitement éveillés. Severus, lui, était au paradis. Bien que Potter ait probablement déjà été baisé un certain nombre de fois depuis la veille, il était très étroit et les sensations étaient incroyables. Même Regulus Black n'avait pas été aussi serré !

Potter semblait aimer quand c'était dur et violent, à en juger par ses cris ( « Plus fort ! » ). Aussi, Severus ne se fit pas prier, et obéit aux demandes du petit incube.

« Ssseveerusss. »

Severus ralentit la cadence – à la plus grande frustration de Harry-, et haussa un sourcil en regardant son maître.

Celui-ci, guida Harry pour que celui-ci le relâche. Harry obéit docilement, un filet de bave coulant sur son menton, qu'il essuya d'un geste lascif, avant de suivre les instructions muettes du Mage Noirs. Les yeux de Harry et de Severus s'écarquillèrent brièvement quand Voldemort invita Harry à s'installer à califourchon sur ses hanches. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement étranglé et se hâta d'obéir, Severus à sa suite. Les jumeaux l'avaient déjà pris en double à plusieurs reprises et Harry avait été extrêmement satisfait, mais il devait lui-même avouer que Voldemort et Snape étaient d'une taille bien plus conséquente. À travers la sensation de douleur et de plaisir, Harry vit vaguement les autres mangemorts se rassembler autour d'eux, verges dressées par l'excitation. Oh, seigneur, Harry ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation. Les deux sorciers sombres en lui, bougeaient en totale synchronisation et c'était une tel délice que Harry n'avait presque plus de voix pour crier. Il était certain que si ça n'était pas pour les charmes de silence, ils auraient rameuté pas mal de monde. À mesure que les coups de butoirs et le plaisir augmentaient, il sentait sa magie se nourrir de l'énergie sexuelle développée par les sorciers rassemblés autour de lui. C'était... exquis. Et jouissif. Harry ne tarda pas à éjaculer, sans même s'être touché au préalable. Quand ses parois internes se resserrèrent autour des deux sorciers, ceux-ci ne résistèrent pas et se libérèrent à leur tour, profondément enfoncés à l'intérieur du petit incube. Harry sentit les deux sorciers sombres se retirer et le liquide couler entre ses cuisses. Quelque chose de vaguement liquide atterrit sur son dos et sur ses fesses et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que les mangemorts avaient éjaculé sur lui. Ça n'était pas que ça le gênait mais, songea-t-il quelques instants plus tard, après avoir repris son souffle, c'est que sa baguette était dans son sac et qu'il n'avait pas encore la force pour rejoindre son campement, à une vingtaine de mètres de là. Le sortilège de nettoyage attendrait. Au lieu de cela, il se laissa retomber contre le torse pâle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les joues rougies et la respiration hachée.

Harry dût probablement tomber dans les vapes ou sombrer dans un état de semi-conscience parce que, lorsqu'il s'éveilla la fois suivante – toujours blotti contre les mangemorts et leur maître. C'était la voix de Fred qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil réparateur et, à bien y réfléchir, il semblait mi excité, mi frénétique.

« Ryry, on doit partir, ils savent qu'on est dans le sud de la France ! »

Harry frotta doucement sa tête contre le torse pâle du Lord Noir avant de se redresser lentement et de s'étirer, pas gêné pour un sou par sa nudité.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me passer un T-Shirt ? »

Val Mulciber hocha distraitement la tête.

Dolohov, Rookwood, Greyback et Avery le dévisageaient avec attention.

Harry leur sourit.

« On devrait refaire ça, un de ces quatre. » dit-il, d'une voix douce et sensuelle alors qu'il attrapait le T-Shirt trop grand que lui tendait Avery.

Le T-Shirt lui retomba au bas des fesses et Harry gloussa avant de se lever, grimaçant à peine au mouvement.

Les cinq mangemorts ( sans compter Sev, qui avait plus de retenue que cela ) hochèrent frénétiquement la tête et Voldemort n'eut pas le courage ( ou le cœur ) de leur dire non. D'autant que, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dire non. Potter était sans doute le meilleur coup qu'il avait eu de sa vie. Potter et Severus, en fait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment songé à partager un moment pareil avec ses plus fidèles mangemorts, cependant. Quoique, les incubes étaient de nature exhibitionnistes, généralement. Même les plus timides n'avaient aucun problème à être vus dans des moments pareils. S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, cela ne le dérangerait absolument pas de se retrouver à nouveau dans une situation de ce genre, avec Potter. Au contraire, c'était même plutôt tentant.

Et – Et... Et Potter se tortillant nerveusement, seulement vêtu d'un T-Shirt trop grand pour lui – et appartenant à l'un de ses mangemorts puisque la chemise de Potter avait été déchirée au cours de la soirée-, c'était... c'était un mélange d'innocence et d'indécence. C'était incroyablement excitant. Calme, _Little-Lord_.

Potter fit un signe de la main à ses amis avant de se tourner vers Voldemort.

« Tu sais où nous trouver, pas vrai ? Sinon, les jumeaux ont ouvert un magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse, au n°93. »

Sur ce, il pressa ses lèvres au coin de celles du Mage Noir et adressa un clin d'œil aux autres mangemorts avant de sautiller jusqu'à son propre camp, là où ses amis s'affairaient déjà à effacer toute traces de leur passage ici.

Juste avant de s'échapper pour regagner la ville, les jumeaux Weasley embrassèrent Rowle sur la joue et décidèrent de leur donner un conseil :

« Si vous ne voulez pas gâcher vos vacances, vous voudriez peut-être porter des glamours pour les prochaines minutes. Bye ! »

Sur ce, les huit adolescents se mirent à courir – après que les jumeaux aient rétréci toutes leurs affaires et fait disparaître leur campement-, et leurs silhouettes s'éloignèrent rapidement.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Avery prit la parole, résumant les pensées de tous :

« Dîtes-moi que ça n'était pas un rêve ? »

Personne ne lui répondit. Chacun se posait encore la question. Finalement, Voldemort pivota vers Severus et haussa un... et bien, il n'avait pas un sourcil, mais s'il en avait eu, il aurait haussé son sourcil droit :

« Que te voulait donc le vieillard ?

_ Et bien, comme vous avez pu le constater, Potter et son gang sont partis en vacances, sans prévenir personne apparemment, expliqua Severus avant de rouler des yeux. Dumbledore veut retrouver le gamin pour le renvoyer chez ses relatifs.

_ Ses relatifs ?

_ Petunia et Vernon Dursley, ainsi que leurs fils, Dudley Dursley. Vivent au n°4 Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey. »

Intérieurement, Severus était rayonnant; il avait finalement réussi à apprendre l'adresse de Petunia sans que Dumbledore n'en sache rien. Dumbledore n'avait d'ailleurs jamais voulu lui laisser savoir la location. Doutait-il de son vœu de protection ? Ou pensait-il qu'il aurait chercher à retirer Potter de la garde de son oncle et sa tante s'il avait su où il se trouvait ( et avec qui ) ? En y réfléchissant, s'il avait su, il aurait probablement été cherché Potter. Cependant, comme il ne faisait pas parti de l'équipe de surveillance, cela donnait à Dumbledore une raison de plus de ne pas lui donner davantage d'informations.

Extérieurement, il se contenta d'afficher un air satisfait. Voldemort hocha la tête, lui aussi satisfait. Severus savait qu'il lui faudrait donner davantage d'informations lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés au Manoir, après leurs vacances.

_ Et donc ?

_ Dumbledore a envoyé ses laquais sur les traces des morveux. Ils cherchaient encore en Grande-Bretagne quand je suis partis mais la fille Delacour a... accidentellement laissé échapper que Potter avait semblé intéressé par la France lors de leurs quelques conversations ensemble. Elle semblait espérer attirer l'attention de William Weasley.

Voldemort renifla. La vélane ne supportait pas l'idée que certains hommes puissent résister à ses charmes et étaient prête à vendre ses 'amis' pour parvenir à ses fins. _Charmant_...

Pas même dix minutes plus tard, la métamorphe Tonks apparut dans la zone avec Kingsley et Dodge. Les trois membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix balayèrent la zone du regard, notèrent la présence d'un groupe d'homme en short hawaïen, un peu plus loin, et poussèrent un soupir de dépit avant de se diriger un peu plus loin pour disparaître à l'abri des regards. Ça n'était pas parce que ces moldus ne les avaient pas remarqué avant qu'ils ne le feraient toujours pas après.

Voldemort hésitait à se sentir insulté. D'un côté, il n'avait vraiment pas eu envie de tâcher sa cape transfigurée en short de bain ( le sang était toujours ennuyeux à nettoyer, même avec des sorts de nettoyage ) mais d'un autre, il avait entendu ces abrutis les traiter de moldus. Et il avait dû retenir Avery et Mulciber de les torturer pour cette offense.

Voldemort regarda ses fidèles minions avant de soupirer :

« Rosier, vas faire te dégourdir les pattes dans l'eau et après on y va. »

Excité, Evan se précipita à l'eau, comme un chien heureux que l'on viendrait de récompenser, tandis que les autres grognaient en rangeant leurs affaires.

* * *

 **Début octobre** , lors d'une réunion de mangemorts avec toutes les nouvelles recrues, les portes de la salle des Trônes s'ouvrirent subitement à la volée et une petite silhouette élancée approcha, marchant avec assurance vers le devant de la salle.

Les recrues écarquillèrent les yeux en reconnaissant l'identité de l'adolescent qui venait d'arriver. Flint, Bletchley, Pucey et Vaisey Jr prirent un air calculateur quand ils virent que tous les mangemorts étaient parfaitement calmes et que, pire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres affichait un très léger sourire. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose de différent chez le nouveau venu. Quelque chose avait changé. Peut-être était-ce sa démarche, la façon dont il se portait et se tenait avec assurance. Peut-être était-ce sa magie, ou... ils n'en étaient pas certains à vrai dire.

D'autres, en revanche, n'étaient pas aussi observateurs et ils dégainèrent automatiquement quand ils reconnurent le petit brun aux yeux verts. Parmi eux, Malfoy et Parkinson.

« POTTER ! »

Malfoy fit un mouvement de baguette en criant Diffindo mais Harry annula son effet d'un geste paresseux de la main, avant de désarmer tous ceux ( Parkinson, Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle Jr ) qui pointaient leurs baguettes sur lui.

Alors, il arrêta son avancée, pivota vers mini-Malfoy et haussa un élégant sourcil :

« C'était censé faire quelque chose ? »

Il ignora le couinement indigné et furieux de Draco et se détourna d'eux. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui était leur soirée d'initiation. Ils allaient recevoir – ou avaient déjà reçu-, la Marque des Ténèbres, mais vraiment ! L'attaquer ainsi, sans demander la permission de Marvie ? Pensaient-ils réellement que Voldemort n'aurait pas réagi s'il était venu ici dans le but d'attaquer ? Et pensaient-ils réellement qu'il serait venu ici s'il voulait tuer Marvie ? Huh ~ au moins toutes les recrues ne se comportaient pas de cette façon.

Malfoy s'apprêtait à s'enfoncer encore un peu mais Voldemort le devança, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard irrité au passage :

« Ton gang n'est pas avec toi ?

_ Hm ? Non, Seamus a profité du week-end et de l'absence du directeur pour aller en Irlande, Hermione et Ron sont calfeutrés dans le dortoir et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils font. Les jumeaux sont surbookés avec l'agrandissement de leur magasin et Neville est en train de dresser une plante carnivore afin qu'elle attaque à la simple vue d'une longue barbe blanche. Luna viendra probablement au cours de la soirée. Elle a trouvé des piranhas très dangereux durant l'une de ses expéditions avec son père. »

Harry fit une pause et jeta un coup d'œil au Seigneur des Ténèbres, après avoir balayé la foule de robes noires d'un regard vaguement intéressé.

« Où sont les autres ?

_ Dans mon office.

_ Oh. Je vais attendre là-bas.

_ Hm. »

Harry traversa la salle et effleura le bras du Lord Noir en passant près de son trône. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres quand il entendit le couinement indigné de la fille Parkinson – laquelle fut bien vite rendue silencieuse par son frère aîné-, et il emprunta la porte située derrière le trône de Voldemort pour se rendre dans le bureau de ce dernier. Oh, il n'aimerait pas être à la place de mini Malfoy en ce moment-même... quoi que...

Dans la Salle du Trône, Voldemort posa un regard indéchiffrable sur le morveux blond, avant de regarder le patriarche Malfoy :

« Lussscius, tiens ton fils en laisse, tu veux ?

_ O – Oui, mon Seigneur. »

Lucius lança un regard perçant à son fils, mais celui-ci ne dut pas le voir, ou l'ignora simplement. Marcus Flint secoua la tête tout en échangeant un regard avec Cassius Warrington et Graham Montague. Ils ne comptaient pas aller stopper le morveux. Ça serait bien trop d'ennuis pour eux.

_ Mais – mon Seigneur... Potter a -

_ Je ne suis pas aveugle, Draco. Je suis au courant des allées et venues et de l'identité des personnes qui pénètrent le domaine Slytherin.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de fermer le clapet de la recrue Maloy. Intérieurement, Voldemort était ravi que Bellatrix soit absente. Elle n'avait pas très bien pris l'interdiction de blesser ou tuer Potter et son gang mais, ça n'était, après tout, pas comme si l'avis de Bella lui importait.

_ Je comptais attendre d'avoir initié nos jeunes camarades, fit Voldemort, d'un ton plaisant, mais, comme le jeune Draco semble très intéressé, je vais avertir maintenant nos jeunes recrues d'une interdiction qui a été mise en place plus tôt au cours de l'été dernier. Il est strictement interdit d'attaquer, torturer ou tuer Potter et son gang.

Un silence incrédule se déploya dans le rang des recrues tandis qu'ils échangeaient des regards ébahis les uns avec les autres. Les autres mangemorts rassemblés autour d'eux ne semblaient pas du tout surpris. Après tout, c'était une règle qui avait été mise en place depuis juillet dernier. Ceux qui n'avaient pas été invités ou présents lors du week-end à la plage, avaient à présent eu le temps de s'y faire. De plus, contrairement à leurs anciennes croyances, Potter et son gang étaient très efficaces. Après tout, ceux-ci s'étaient débrouillés pour s'infiltrer incognito au Ministère ( après leur 'sortie culturelle' ( _ils avaient décidé d'appeler leur mission secours ainsi_ ) en juin dernier, ils connaissaient assez bien le Ministère ), et avaient éliminé un des traîtres qui passaient des informations à Dumbledore. Oui, personne ne regrettait de ne pas avoir brisé la trêve lors de ce fameux week-end.

La réunion finie, Voldemort laissa ses mangemorts partir ou s'installer confortablement, puis lui-même quitta la salle par la même porte empruntée plus tôt par le gosse.

Quand il entra dans son bureau, _Little Lord_ se dressa au garde à vous. Oh, il aimait quand ses meetings se ponctuaient ainsi.

.

Quand Harry sortit du bureau de Voldemort, les cheveux plus en bataille que d'ordinaire, les vêtements froissés et les lèvres rougies, il arborait un sourire rayonnant et semblait briller avec énergie. Après s'être réarrangé un peu, il se remit en route, saluant les mangemorts qu'il connaissait, sur son chemin. Il s'arrêta seulement dans la Salle du Trône ( encore une fois ), quand il fut interpellé par la voix aisément reconnaissable de Mini Malfoy. Pivotant sur ses pieds, il avisa un groupe composé d'une quinzaine de recrues tout juste initiée et un sourire poli étira ses lèvres. La majeur partie d'entre eux avait été à Serpentard mais quelques uns avaient été à Poufsouffle et Serdaigle et même l'un d'entre eux était en ce moment-même à Gryffondor, en septième année, un an de plus que lui. Il reconnut distinctement tout l' (ancienne ) équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard parmi eux.

« Oui ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

_ Que diable fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi ? Comment as-tu fait ? Le Golden Boy de - […] »

Harry cessa d'écouter après cela. Il inclina la tête sur le côté, les bras croisés sur son torse et attendit que le flot de paroles cesse.

Les autres recrues se contentaient d'observer, amusées, tandis que la fille Parkinson avait des étoiles dans les yeux en regardant Malfoy.

« Bien ? »

Harry papillonna des yeux, ayant visiblement cessé d'écouter à un moment ou à un autre. Flint et Pucey reniflèrent, le rire évident dans leurs yeux.

« Malfoy, il y a une raison pour laquelle le Choixpeau a fortement considéré Serpentard. Et bien, _Draco_ , tu es je pense que tu es encore trop jeune pour entendre parler de ça. »

Inutile de le dire, Harry apprécia beaucoup le choc qui apparut sur les visages de ses camarades et ex-camarades, à l'entente du commentaire sur sa répartition. Peu en revanche, comprirent le second sous-entendu.

Malfoy, bien que stupéfait, se remit vite en salle et afficha une grimace supérieure.

_ Oh ? Tu ne sembles pas vraiment avoir ce qu'il faut pour être à Serpentard.

Miles Bletchley, ex gardien de Serpentard, mit se frappa le front avec le plat de sa main. Quand il pensait que Malfoy ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas...

Marcus soupira, mais ne chercha pas à intervenir, de même que ses camarades. Pansy gloussa derrière sa main et Harry la dévisagea avec un air dégoûté. Adrian retint un reniflement amusé.

Finalement, Harry se tourna une fois de plus devant Malfoy et... quelque chose se passa. Marcus sentit son excitation grimper d'une flèche, mais ça n'était rien comparé à l'état de Maloy. Celui-ci pantelait et bavait, les yeux rivés sur Potter. Le petit brun afficha un air triomphal et avança d'une démarche féline jusqu'au blondinet.

« Aw ~ Malfoy, ne sois pas comme ça... »

Potter s'arrêta devant Blondinet et posa sa main sur sa joue, avant de passer son pouce sur les lèvres de l'héritier peroxydé.

_ Si tu continues à baver ainsi, ta chère Pansy va devenir jalouse.

Le Survivant pivota sur lui-même et désactiva son allure d'Incube avant de s'éloigner en riant.

Alors qu'il passait les portes de la Salle du Trône, Mulciber entra dans la salle, suivi de Dolohov et Rowle. Ceux-ci faisaient partis du Cercle Intérieur et n'avaient pas pour habitude de traîner autour des recrues. Ils avaient, après tout, des choses bien plus importantes à faire. Voilà pourquoi ils furent tellement surpris lorsque les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas d'eux et les jaugèrent d'un regard évaluateur.

« Alors comme ça, vous avez parlé avec _Dagger_. »

ça n'était pas réellement une question mais les recrues les plus âgés haussèrent un sourcil, comprenant instantanément de qui ils parlaient. Les plus jeunes en revanche, leur rendirent un regard plat.

« Potter, son nom d'assassin est Dagger. »

Antonin laissa à peine le temps à la fille Parkinson de pousser un piaillement incrédule et à Mini Malfoy de s'étouffer avec sa salive avant de poursuivre :

« Oui, je suis sûr que vous avez eu l'occasion de lire des articles sur les œuvres de lui et son gang. Leur plus récent assassinat était Vincent Jones, du Département de la Justice Magique. »

Oh, Antonin ne prenait aucun risque à leur révéler cela. Au contraire, il s'agissait d'un test mis au point par les jumeaux Tic et Tac ( allez savoir pourquoi les deux Weasley insistaient pour se faire appeler ainsi ). Si les recrues parlaient – tout du moins essayaient de parler-, de cela à quelqu'un qui n'était pas dans le secret, quelque chose de douloureux se produirait et les empêcherait d'en dire davantage. D'après Tac ( Fred ), celui qui essaierait de parler commencerait même à révéler des secrets très embarrassant sur lui-même, s'il essayait. Leur parler de cela n'était donc pas vraiment une preuve de confiance, c'était plus un test pour savoir s'ils pourraient éventuellement leur faire confiance. En tout cas, vu l'impulsivité du fils de Lucius, lui ne mettrait jamais toute sa confiance dans le gamin. Pas tant que le gosse n'aurait pas grandi en maturité, en tout cas.

Marcus, Adrian et Terence échangèrent un regard. Oh, oh ils avaient entendu parlé de l'affaire Jones. L'Auror avait été tué deux semaines plus tôt, son corps exposé dans une mise en scène macabre, relevant de l'Exécution. Et, bien sûr, eux avaient entendu parlé de _Dagger_. C'était un assassin qui se faisait connaître depuis plusieurs mois déjà avec un groupe d'assassins nommés _Les Insurgés_. Terence n'était pas certains de ce que signifiait le nom en lui-même même si Adrian le lui avait vaguement expliqué quelques semaines plus tôt. Quelques mois plus tôt encore, les Insurgés étaient simplement un groupe de rebelles qui se révoltaient contre le Gouvernement et contre Dumbledore. Mais récemment ils avaient commencé à évoluer en temps que League d'assassins. Et, peu connaissaient leur identité.

Parkinson perdit connaissance et Vaisey ne prit pas la peine de la rattraper avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol. Si elle pouvait pas supporter un petit choc, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'elle était venue faire là.

En attendant, il était curieux de savoir quels genre de services Potter avait à offrir...

.

.

.

Bon... je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'avais commencé ce texte il y a petit moment, et les Insurgés n'étaient pas censés se transformer en Assassins professionnels mais, que voulez-vous. C'est à cause de Seamus et de son obsession pour les explosifs !

 _Ceci est mon premier poste de l'année, donc bonne année à vous ! Puisse-t-elle vous être favorable._

 _PS : Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu, la IV partie de H &W a été publiée fin décembre. _

* * *

**Luna Park :** _Ké ké ké mercii ~_

 **Triple Bakachan :** _Ah, je comprends. Je préfère aussi le Harry du fandom, que ce soit le Harry indépendant ou adorable , qui veut être protégé ou encore légèrement psycho ( ou carrément psycho ), et j'aime moins le Harry du canon_.

 **Lololitaoe :** _Merci !_

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Ooh oui, tu m'as influencé ( sur le contenu 'lemonesque' ). Beaucoup. Ce chapitre en est la preuve !_

 **Julia13verseau :** _Ah ah contente qu'elle te plaise parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit sa dernière apparition._

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** _Aw ~ merci. Cette fois-ci, c'était plus long, n'est-ce pas ?_

Lesaccrosdelamerceri **:** _Merci ! Contente qu'ils te plaisent, parce qu'ils reviendront probablement un de ces quatre_.

 **PetitLutin22 :** _Thanks, toujours un plaisir !_

 **Potterheadunicorn :** _Ow ~ merci ! Il aura toujours une famille auprès des Kazuki ( Aki ) et des McLee ( J & Dylan )_.

 **MamzelleBlackOpium :** Hi, merci beaucoup ! Tu verras que ça ne sera certainement pas la seule fois où le concept de base partira en freestyle. =)

* * *

 **Publié le : 18.01.2018**


	208. Cible 208 : Courtship - RLHP

**Gage – 208**

.

 **Univers : T7**

 **Semi-UA :** _Voldie en a eu marre de ses recrues et a pris des vacances au Bahamas._

 _Harry & Ginny ne sont JAMAIS sortis ensemble. _

**Pairing :** Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter

 **/!\** _Traumatized!Draco_

.

 _Courtship_

.

Harry dévisagea la chose vaguement humaine qui lui faisait face. Malfoy avait décidé de persécuter Harry devant toute la Grande Salle ( normal, jusque ça ), comprenant son cher pop et ses collègues, pensant impressionner ce dernier. C'est à ce moment-là qu'intervenait Ginny. Celle-ci avait chargé dans la Grande Salle, d'un pas décidé et avait sauté sur Harry, pensant qu'un baiser forcé lui ferait entendre raison. Mais Harry, vif comme un aigle, s'était esquivé d'une pirouette particulièrement habile et laissa à Ginevra le soin de gober les amygdales d'un Draco Malfoy très réticent ( et choqué ), le tout, sous le regard horrifié de Lucius Malfoy. Voilà donc où ils en étaient.

Les yeux fermés, Ginny ne semblait pas s'être rendue compte du problème de... d'identité de son actuel partenaire [non-consentant]. Harry eut un haut le cœur et sentit un peu désolé pour Malfoy... jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne du comportement très irritant du blondinet et hausse les épaules. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de détourner le regard et de se hâter vers la table des vert et argent, à la plus grande surprise de ces derniers. Il s'arrêta devant Rabastan Lestrange, lequel ( à nouveau sous la surprise générale ), se leva et lui offrit un doux sourire. Puis il attrapa l'une des mains du petit brun et y déposa un baiser, avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

À cet instant, la majorité se détourna du spectacle horrifiant qu'offraient toujours une Ginny fougueuse et un Malfoy plus que réticent-, pour dévisager le Survivant et le cadet des frères Lestrange. Potter sourit timidement au plus âgé et lui tendit un petit paquet, le rouge aux joues.

« HUMM ! »

Malfoy se débattit un peu plus violemment et Lucius dût être restreint physiquement par Rodolphus et Evan. Rabastan ouvrit calmement l'emballage et sentit son sourire s'élargir quand il avisa le cupcacke fait main. Il tourna la tête vers un Harry coquelicot et l'embrassa sur la joue. Les cris de surprises, sifflements et applaudissements eurent au moins l'effet positif ( pour Draco ) de déconcentrer Ginny et celle-ci tourna la tête vers la provenance du bruit en ouvrant les yeux, prête à saluer tout le monde, le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse qu'on la félicite de sa mise en couple avec le _Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu_. Dans un premier temps, elle ne réagit pas à ce qu'elle voyait. Puis l'information monta finalement au cerveau et elle se figea. Harry était là-bas, à la table de Serpentard, assis avec les invités ministériels. Son Harry était merveilleux, mais même lui ne pouvait pas être à deux endroits à la fois ( _Huh, et le tome 3, alors ?_ ). Elle eut un hoquet en le reconnaissant parce que, honnêtement, s'il était bien là-bas, qui était donc avec elle ?

Lentement, elle tourna la tête pour découvrir l'identité de celui qu'elle avait si brutalement malmené. Et elle poussa un cri d'horreur lorsqu'elle avisa le regard terrifié de Draco Malfoy. [lequel serait à présent terrifié à chaque fois qu'il croiserait des rousses].

« RELÂCHE IMMÉDIATEMENT MON FILS, TRAÎTRESSE ! RETIRE TES SALES PATTES DE LUI TOUT DE SUITE ! RELÂCHE-LE ! » s'égosilla Lucius, qui était toujours retenu prisonnier par ses collègues.

Ginny cependant, l'ignora complètement. Bien sûr, plus tard quand elle y réfléchirait à tête reposée, dans le bureau de McGonagall, elle comprendrait à quel point elle était dans la merde. Agresser un Malfoy, non mais quelle idée ! L'avocat des Malfoy pourrait faire passer pour une tentative de viol, ou/et une tentative de vol de lignée. Après tout, si elle tombait enceinte de Malfoy, elle pouvait gagner beaucoup.

Cependant pour l'instant, elle n'était pas encore au calme, et son attention était entièrement focalisée sur la table des vert et argent où Lestrange partageait un gâteau très appétissant avec _son_ Harry. Puis elle vit Lestrange sortir un petit paquet de sa poche et l'offrir à Harry, qui en retour lui sourit gaiement. Harry ne lui avait jamais sourit comme ça ! Il avait toujours l'air un peu exaspéré ou alors il lui souriait comme on sourit à la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Ginny détestait ça.

Harry rougit violemment quand Rabastan prit sa main et y déposa un petit paquet. Il ne savait que trop bien que des centaines de paires d'yeux suivaient ses faits et gestes, _leurs_ moindres faits et gestes, mais il était juste bien trop joyeux pour s'en faire. Ses yeux pétillèrent lorsqu'il ouvrit l'écrin et découvrit un magnifique bracelet orné de petites émeraudes finement taillées, qui mettaient ses yeux en valeur. Les rougeurs s'étendirent jusque dans son cou ce qui, selon Rabastan, était absolument adorable. Le plus jeune Lestrange prit le bijou des mains délicates du petit brun et le lui passa au poignet. Harry gloussa et tourna la tête pour embrasser Rabastan sur la joue, presque sur la ligne de la mâchoire.

Un cri retentit, suivi d'un 'BOUM !' et les deux tourtereaux tournèrent la tête vers la provenance du bruit. Ginny Weasley avait poussé un cri inhumain, à mi chemin entre un caniche écrasé et un coq étranglé. Dans une tentative désespérée pour atteindre le jeune 'couple', et stopper tout PDA(1), la rouquine s'était jetée vers la table avec férocité ( les Serpentards ne l'avoueraient jamais, mais ils avaient été un peu effrayés en voyant venir cette folle furieuse ) mais, apèrs avoir atterri entre les tables de Serdaigle et Serpentard, elle avait glissé(e) sur la cuillère que Luna Lovegood avait _accidentellement_ laissé tomber plus tôt.

Harry mit sa main devant sa bouche pour retenir le fou rire qui menaçait de prendre possession de lui. Rabastan avait passé l'air de rien un bras dans son dos et tous deux riaient, amusés malgré eux.

Et, honnêtement, qui put résister au déferlement de rire qui émergea des tables quand Ginevra Weasley se redressa, rouge pivoine, tout en fusillant l'ensemble de la salle du regard. Elle l'avait mérité.

Et parce que Harry était un petit bâtard vindicatif, il attendit bien que la rouquine pose les yeux sur leur coin, avant de poser ses lèvres au coin de celles de Rabastan. Il gloussa tout contre les lèvres du plus âgé. Il pouvait sentir les vagues d'ondes meurtrières envoyées par Weaslette mais cela ne gâcha pas sa bonne humeur. Ni son premier baiser.

.

.

 _1/ Public Display Affection = Démonstration d'affection publique_

 _Je crois que je vais écrire un OS en lien avec celui-ci, où Harry se teint les cheveux en roux, que Rabastan trouve ça joli, que Draco est terrifié et où Severus pète un câble._

* * *

 _Hi,_

 _Pour une fois je n'ai pas mis trop de temps pour mettre à jour. Je suis désolée de faire une réponse collective au lieu de répondre aux reviews une par une mais j'ai beaucoup de travail donc je passe juste en coup de vent._

 _En tout cas, merci à tou(te)s pour vos commentaires, vous êtes géniales/géniaux._

* * *

 **Publié le : 29.01.2018**


	209. Cible 209: Association SM - Nott Sr x HP

_Salut, ça fait un mois, je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'inspiration ces dernières semaines et c'était pas la forme. Heureusement, j'ai des textes déjà écrit ou en cours depuis un moment, donc voilà celui-ci. Il a été écrit il y a plusieurs mois mais je ne l'ai jamais retapé._

Ce recueil n'est **PAS** en pause mais ne vous étonnez-pas s'il les délais de publications sont parfois dépassés.

 _Petite Note au bas de la page en ce qui concerne_ H&W.

 **Gage – 209**

 **Pairing :** Nott Sr/Harry Potter

 **Rating : T**

.

Association de SM

.

Au milieu d'un échange de sortilèges plutôt violent, l'un des mangemorts trébucha et son sort dévia vers le maître et son opposant. Le gamin roula sur le côté pour esquiver. Voldemort se tourna lentement alors que créatures et humains se figeaient d'un même mouvement. Le mangemort responsable du silence soudain se fit presque dessus dans sa terreur. Harry commençait sérieusement à à regretter d'être allé se promener dans la forêt à minuit passé. Comment aurait-il pu avoir que Voldy et ses minions faisaient du repérage à cet endroit ? Okay... il aurait dû s'en douter.

Voldemort était vraiment possessif, réalisa-t-il quand le Mage Noir jeta le Doloris sur son serviteur. Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui le blesse ( si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Harry aurait trouvé cela mignon et touchant ), il devait être le seul. Et bien, il devrait aller faire un tour chez les Dursley. Harry se ferait un plaisir de lui procurer l'adresse. L'adolescent regarda le mangemort serrer les dents puis s'abandonner et crier. Cela sembla plaire au Mage Noir puisqu'il celui-ci baissa un peu la puissance du sortilège avant de finalement s'arrêter.

Un air de compréhension passa sur le visage du garçon. Augustus Rookwood le sentit très mal.

« Est-ce une sorte de jeu sadomasochiste entre vous ? Parce que vous semblez très heureux tout à coup. »

Androcade, dit 'Andrew', Nott qui tremblait encore et essayait de reprendre sa respiration, allongé sur le dos-, s'étrangla avec son souffle. Même Voldemort s'était figé de surprise.

_ Q – Quoi ?!

_ Et bien, il me semble évident que tu essaies de dresser tes serviteurs et vous aimez la douleur donc...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

_ Mais où es-tu allé chercher tout ça, gamin ? Fit un mangemort anonyme.

Harry lui sourit brillamment.

_ Fred et George ! Ils m'ont tout appris. Ils m'ont aussi dit que si jamais on me demandait de me laisser attacher et d'endurer la douleur, je devais les frapper dans l'entrejambe !

Les expressions douloureuses remplacèrent tout amusement/terreur qu'avaient pu autrefois ressentir les mangemorts.

_ Oooh ! Poursuivit Harry en venant s'accroupir à côté de Nott pour poser la tête de celui-ci sur ses genoux et lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Eureka ! Quand vous étiez étudiant à Poudlard, vous teniez un club, une sorte d'association spéciale, pour les autres personnes qui avaient le même genre de passe-temps, pas vrai ?

Voldemort fit un bruit étrange, semblant s'étrangler avec sa salive.

_ C'est pour ça que Dumblewhore vous en veut tellement. Parce que vous aviez plus de membres que lui lorsqu'il a fondé son club en 1897 ( Harry produisit un document concernant le 'club', lequel contenait seulement deux signatures ).

Les mangemorts sentirent leurs mâchoires se décrocher sous le choc. Attendez... le gosse n'était tout de même pas sérieux... si ? Il était difficile de dire avec certitude si oui ou non il mentait. Oh, Merlin tout puissant...

Harry sentit un sourire se frayer un passage sur ses lèvres et, d'un geste de la main, il convia les acromentules à regagner leurs toiles, dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Les sorciers ne s'étonnèrent même pas de la facilité avec laquelle le garçon avait commandé les créatures.

Andrew soupira d'aise en sentant une petite main délicate dans ses cheveux. Était-il au Paradis ? Il en doutait, mais il était forcément mort... Il venait de rencontrer un Ange.

* * *

Quelques heures ( et beaucoup de cris ) plus tard, Andrew se réveilla dans un grand lit à baldaquin. Blotti contre lui, se tenait – vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une chemise blanche trop longue et, il l'espérait, d'un boxer-, Harry Potter. Andrew n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il s'était passé, mas il espérait vraiment qu'il n'avait rien fait au gosse. Une petite main vint s'accrocher à son T-Shirt et le petit corps du Survivant roula contre le sien, se pressant contre lui. Andrew se sentit malgré lui réagir à la chaleur d'un autre corps contre lui. 'Calme-toi Andrew. Il a l'âge de ton fils, par Merlin !', songea-t-il désespérément.

La main accrochée à son T-Shirt descendit et porta son attention sur le vent plat mais musclé de l'homme. Andrew retint sa respiration. Allait-il se faire violer ? Attendez... non... s'il était consentant, ça ne pouvait pas être considéré comme un viol. Encore moins si le gosse était endormi. Les cercles apaisants sur son ventre prirent de l'assurance et bientôt, un genou vint se poser contre son entrejambe.

Harry sourit contre son oreiller. Il aimait embêter les gens. Et il aimait beaucoup taquiner Lord Nott, le laissant croire qu'ils avaient effectivement eu des rapports sexuels quand, en fait, Harry s'était contenté de les faire transplaner ailleurs.

Satisfait par le frisson qui parcourut l'homme, Harry se déplaça pour s'allonger sur le mangemort. Le Survivant ne connaissait manifestement pas la notion d'espace vital. Sans trop se préoccuper de ce que pouvait ressentir le plus âgé, il soupira d'aise et nicha son nez dans le cou de l'homme. C'était la meilleure place au monde, de son avis.

Andrew baissa les yeux vers la touffe de cheveux noirs lorsqu'il sentit le plus jeune ronronner contre lui ( ronronner, quoi ! ). puis il la sentit, la pression contre son entrejambe. Le gosse était excité. Cette pensée eut un effet immédiat sur son anatomie qui était déjà en plein éveil et il gronda doucement. Avant même qu'il ne le réalise, Andrew avait glissé une de ses mains sur la hanche du jeune homme et l'autre vint molester ses fesses. Le T-Shirt ayant remonté durant les déplacements de l'adolescent-, Andrew réalisa que oui, Potter, non, Harry, portait effectivement un boxer en-dessous. Un timide baiser sur la ligne de sa mâchoire le ramena sur Terre et il haleta quand le plus jeune se tortilla, frottant involontairement leurs érections naissantes l'une contre l'autre. Harry lâcha un souffle contre la nuque du mangemort. Oh, Merlin, cela allait un peu plus loin que ce qu'il initialement prévu. Cela ne le gênait pas, pas du tout même et, il avait déjà entendu Dean et Seamus en parler entre eux de toute façon. Il savait à peu près à quoi s'attendre si quelque chose venait à se produire.

De grands yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent des orbes onyx et Andrew pencha la tête en avant, ses lèvres effleurant celles du dernier Potter.

« Je crois que nous avons brûler quelques étapes dans les règles de la Cour. » remarqua-t-il tranquillement.

Les yeux du gamin s'écarquillèrent brièvement avant de regagner leur taille normale, puis un sourire plaisant étira ses lèvres.

_ Oh ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

 _'Est-ce que vous prévoyiez déjà de me courtiser avant notre entrevue surprise ?'_ était la question muette.

La question était simple, presque innocente, mais le regard de Harry était définitivement espiègle.

La seule réponse fut une légère pression des lèvres du plus âgé contre les siennes. Nott sentit Harry trembler de bonheur ( ou de froid ? ) et se presser un peu plus contre lui. La pression contre son érection était insupportable et il rêvait de remédier à cet inconfort au plus vite, mais il tenait aussi faire perdurer le plaisir. D'humeur taquine, Harry l'embrassa chastement en retour avant de lécher les lèvres de l'homme. Le concerné rouvrit les yeux dans sa surprise.

Salazar, il serait damné s'il laissait échapper le plus jeune. Résolu, il roula avec le garçon et le surplomba, gagnant un sourire appréciateur du petit brun. Ainsi, il lui laissai le contrôle total ( ou presque ) ?

« Donc... cette histoire de SM ? » demanda Andrew, en déposant une traînée de baisers dans le cou du plus jeune.

Bien des kilomètres plus loin, Voldemort ruminait sombrement en tournant en ronds sous les regards des mangemorts. Potter avait enlevé l'un des mangemort de son Inner Circle. Les mangemorts tremblèrent en sentant l'aura meurtrière de leur Boss. Ils auraient préféré être à la place de Nott, TT_TT.

* * *

En ce qui concerne H&W :

 _Ayant à peine commencé à écrire le chapitre suivant, et ayant du mal avec les cours et... d'autres trucs, je ne vais pas tenter l'impossible donc je ne pense pas publier avant **juillet** dans H &W. _

La publication dans Gages continue comme d'habitude en théorie et un **OS** sortira bientôt ( je l'espère ) avec comme pairing principal **Death/sub!Harry Potter/Barty Crouch Jr** et comme pairing secondaire : **George Weasley/Augustus Rookwood/Fred Weasley**.

Bye.

 _ **PS :** Oui, je vais écrire la 'suite' du 208. _

.

.

 **PPS :** _J'ai un Voldemort/Harry/Tom en cours, demandé par plusieurs personnes._

 _Malheureusement... je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire et il n'est pour l'instant pas ma priorité n°1._

* * *

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Ooh, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu un léger bug, ça doit être pour ça. Merciii !_

 **Charly Belmont :** _Salut. En fait, je lisais Vlad Kemenov avant. Malheureusement, j'ai décroché et jamais repris depuis mais je pense que quand j'aurai un peu plus de temps devant moi, je reprendrais_.

 **Lerugamine :** _Ké ké ké merci bien !_

Lesaccrosdelamerceri **:** _Heh ~ merci, je vais m'y mettre avant ma reprise je pense_.

 **Emmaline Troie :** _Aahah ouais, pauvre Dray en prend plein la tête. Mais bon, il l'a bien cherché. Il me fallait un bouc émissaire_.

 **Luna Park :** _Hi, et bien, je n'y avais pas réfléchi mais tu peux considérer ça comme ça. En plus, je n'ai pu écrire sur le thème du 14 février cette année donc bon._..

 **Adminae :** _Yaah, je l'adore. Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, à part les Lestrange, on n'a pas tellement d'infos que ça sur la plupart des mangemorts ( ce qui est bien parfois, comme ça on peut remanier leurs caractères sans virer dans le OOC )_.

potterheadunicorn **:** _Yeah, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai une dent contre Ginny en ce moment. Et Draco bah... j'ai juste relu les bouquins récemment et j'avais envie de faire de lui mon bouc émissaire, donc bon._..

 **IrisTurner :** _Hi, merci. Je pense qu'il sera.. prochainement en ligne. Théoriquement_.

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :** _=)_

 **Enchantix :** _C'est vrai. Certain OS auraient vraiment mérité une suite_. =)

 **slach-nono :** _À ton service !_

* * *

 **Publié le : 01.03.2018**


End file.
